Auribus Teneo Lupum
by Kahlan C
Summary: Mientras Potter se niega a romperse bajo la tortura de Voldemort, Greyback se da cuenta de algo que lo hace demasiado valioso para su especie como para permitirle morir. Exigiéndolo como su propiedad, reclama al chico como suyo. Por desgracia, el chico también se niega a doblarse o romperse debajo de él...
1. Cambio de grilletes

TRADUCCIÓN con el consentimiento de su autora.

* * *

ADVERTENCIAS:

Este fic contiene mpreg, lactancia masculina, algo de bestiality y consentimiento dudoso. Si alguno de estos temas de incomoda, por favor no leas.

* * *

Auribus Teneo Lupum – Latín. Se traduce como 'Sostengo al lobo por las orejas ", que es un antiguo proverbio romano que significa estar en una situación peligrosa o desagradable que hay aguantar y afrontar, ya que no hacer nada sería peor. Es el equivalente al más actual "Tomar al tigre por la cola" o " Tomar al toro por los cuernos".

* * *

 **Cambio de Grilletes**

* * *

La oscuridad de un mundo sin esperanza se arremolinaba a su alrededor, su desolación casi audible en el silencio colectivo. Eran la última esperanza del mundo mágico, sentados alrededor de la larga y usada mesa de la cocina del sótano de Grimmauld Place. Las manos cruzadas delante de ellos, con los ojos fijos en los rasguños y abolladuras de la madera envejecida. Ninguno quería poner voz a lo que todos sentían en las entrañas.

Sin Harry estaban perdidos.

Había algunos más de la resistencia (la Orden del Fénix) fuera de esta sala, por supuesto, pero los que estaban aquí eran los que estaban al mando de todos los magos que peleaban por la luz. Ron y Hermione habían sentido cómo Harry fue arrancado de ellos por los carroñeros. Habían sentido sus dedos soltarse de los suyos cuando el chasquido de la aparición los llevó a un lugar seguro; no habían tenido más remedio que buscar ayuda hasta ahora. Incluso si Harry no fuera su mejor amigo y su vida no hubiera sido una prioridad personal, no había ninguna razón para destruir a los Horrocruxes si la única persona que podía destruir a Voldemort era asesinado, torturado hasta la locura o algo peor...

Hermione se mordió el labio, luchando contra las lágrimas antes de mirar alrededor a los que estaban sentados a la mesa. Los mismos que se reunían para una feliz cena de Navidad. Ron y ella seguidos de Remus Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, McGonagall y un gran puñado de Weasleys incluyendo a Molly, Arthur, los gemelos, Charlie, Bill y Fleur –que estaba casi tan embarazada como Tonks.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Hermione logró encontrar las palabras. ―Solo tenemos que traer a Harry de regreso, no hay otra opción. —Le siguió el silencio y luego...

―El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado tiene una ubicación tan impenetrable e intrazable como esta casa –tal vez incluso más segura. No tenemos idea de dónde está ―comenzó Kingsley racionalmente, continuando apresuradamente cuando vio que los argumentos empezaban a formarse en las lenguas de los miembros más jóvenes―. También quiero salvar a Harry, no me atrevo a pensar en lo que podrían estar haciéndole...

―Harry es la única maldita cosa que _Él_ siempre ha querido ―dijo Fred entre dientes―, sabemos exactamente lo que está haciendo: humillándolo, degradándolo, volviéndolo loco de dolor y tormento más allá de... _todo_.

―Y él sabe que Harry es la última esperanza del mundo mágico, seguramente querrá... dar a conocer esto de alguna manera ―añadió George con un estremecimiento de rechazo―. No hay manera de que mantenga esto para sí mismo. Va a querer disfrutar de esto para tratar de quitarle el orgullo a Harry-

―Y la esperanza al resto de los inútiles de nosotros ―murmuró Ron con auto disgusto, las primeras palabras que había pronunciado desde que Hermione y él habían aterrizado en la tierra dura y fría después de aparecerse y darse cuenta de que Harry no estaba con ellos. Hermione tomó su mano sobre la superficie de la mesa.

Otro silencio angustiante flotó brevemente a través de la habitación en penumbra.

―¿Así que qué _haguemos_ , si un asalto al _cagstillo_ está _fuega_ de _cuegstión_? ―preguntó Fleur tentativamente, una elegante mano apoyada en la ligera curvatura de su vientre. Bill tomó suavemente su mano.

―De la forma en que yo lo veo, solo hay un camino hacia la fortaleza de Voldemort, y es ser capturados nosotros mismos ―comenzó Remus, mirando a cada uno de ellos con solemnidad, como si se preparara para lo que iba a decir―. Y una vez allí, no regresaremos hasta que Él esté muerto. Al igual que…

El hombre lobo apretó los dientes, con las manos cerradas en puños temblando sobre la mesa. Tonks le tocó el brazo para tranquilizarle, pero parecía que nada podía consolarlo. ―A pesar de que Harry lo es todo para mí, tenemos que enfrentar el hecho de que la única manera en que podremos rescatarlo con éxito es destruyendo los Horrocruxes restantes y luego hacer que nos capturen. Después, cuando _Él_ sea vulnerable, debemos ayudar a Harry-

―¡¿Quieres decir que vamos a dejar a Harry ahí?! ―gruñó Ron poniéndose de pie junto con algunos otros de la mesa.

―¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma! ―añadió Fred.

―Sirius hubiera muerto antes que dejar a Harry allí ―comenzó George, y Remus también se puso de pie, sus manos se estrellaron con furia sobre la mesa de madera, con tanta fuerza que crujió sobre el suelo de piedra.

―¡Y Sirius habría _muerto_ , y Harry con él, a causa de su imprudencia! ―tronó Remus, su voz usualmente calmada y tranquila sonó un poco quebrada a causa de su preocupación por Harry―. No sugieras que Harry me importa menos que a cualquiera de ustedes. Soy mucho más viejo que tú. ¡He perdido a mis dos mejores amigos en la guerra contra ese desquiciado hombre y sé por experiencia que pensar con la cabeza es la única manera de asegurarse de que Harry salga de esto con vida!

―Bien dicho, Lupin ―una suave voz sardónica interrumpió la discusión.

Todos en la habitación se detuvieron y se dieron la vuelta desde donde se encontraban, parados o sentados, para hacer frente a la puerta que nunca habían escuchado abrirse, donde se encontraba de pie nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape, mirando a todos con estoicismo. Algunos se quedaron aturdidos mientras otros saltaron en busca de sus varitas. Snape simplemente levantó una mano como si con eso tuviera el poder para defenderse de todas las maldiciones que estaban a punto de enviar en su dirección.

―Podría ser bueno que escucharan por una vez en su vida, sobre todo cuando su enemigo tiene la sartén por el mango. El Señor Oscuro tiene a Potter, y soy esencial para su rescate ―dijo Snape simplemente, haciendo un gesto con las manos para demostrar que estaba desarmado –visiblemente al menos. Dio un paso hacia delante lentamente, pero la varita de McGonagall se levantó un poco más vehementemente en su mano temblorosa.

―Eso es suficiente, Severus ―le espetó―. ¿Qué es lo que esperas lograr exactamente, _tú_ , el asesino de Albus, irrumpiendo entre nosotros?

―¿Cómo llegaste aquí, de todas formas? ―exigió Charlie con desprecio.

Snape hizo esa mueca conocida, similar a una sonrisa. Pero no era una mueca divertida y estaba teñida de amargura. ―Todo se aclarará una vez que les informe sobre el plan maestro de Albus, uno que no reveló a nadie mas que a mí mismo. Les doy permiso para probar mi honestidad con Veritaserum, por supuesto ―añadió apresuradamente cuando algunos de ellos estaban a punto de protestar―. Voy a responder a su pregunta en primer lugar, sin embargo, ya que eso les dirá que es parte de este plan. Albus se aseguró de que pudiera acceder a esta casa de seguridad en el caso de que necesitara abandonar nuestro primer plan para hacer frente a todos ustedes –en el estricto y único evento de que Harry se perdiera de alguna manera, por alguna razón. Los _trucos_ de Moody nunca fueron suficientes para mantenerme fuera, no en contra de la magia de Albus. Todas las apuestas están echadas ahora, incluso Albus sospechaba que esto podía suceder, aunque hasta su último aliento esperó que no fuera así...

―¡Aliento que le robaste! ―Molly Weasley chilló.

Snape solo asintió solemne. ―Eso no lo puedo negar, solo explicar la razón detrás de un crimen que nunca podrá ser justificado. Voy a explicar eso y más, pero tienen que escucharme-

―¿Y por qué deberíamos? ―Hermione preguntó, su voz dura y brusca, inquebrantable frente a su alguna vez profesor―. ¿Por qué deberíamos darle la oportunidad después de todo lo que ha hecho? ¿Usted, quien más detestaba a Harry?

El rostro del maestro de pociones se contrajo en una expresión indescifrable antes de que, lentamente, sus labios delgados se movieran con una respuesta―: Porque la única manera de salvar a Potter y poner fin a esta guerra es trabajar juntos, y ya sea que usted me crea o no, _ambas cosas_ son mi prioridad en este momento. Eso y terminar con el Señor Oscuro de una vez por todas...

Todos se miraron entre sí, las varitas todavía suspendidas en sus manos cuando cayó un silencio demasiado familiar. Ninguno de ellos sabía qué hacer.

* * *

Blanca y caliente agonía como nada que hubiera experimentado antes se extendió a través de cada uno de sus músculos y huesos. La cavernosa sala a la que había sido arrastrado (parecía que habían pasado días desde eso) era deslumbrantemente brillante. Tan brillante que lastimaba sus ojos, aunque estaban entornados por el agotamiento. Y hacía frío, frío helado que hacía que cada partícula de aire se sintiera como una aguja punzante en cada uno de sus poros. Se sentía como una eternidad desde que lo habían colgado ahí, sus muñecas amarradas por encima de él con lazos invisibles y su cuerpo colgando inerte desde ellas, lo que le obligó a equilibrarse torpemente sobre las puntas de sus pies.

Hermione y Ron habían escapado de los carroñeros, era lo único que importaba. Habían escapado de esto. Estaban a salvo ahora que Voldemort tenía lo que siempre había querido: a él. Atado, humillado y sufriendo de dolor, tan desnudo como el día en que nació frente a una sala llena de mortífagos y su 'Señor Oscuro'. « _Simplemente deja que esto acabe»_ , pensó con melancolía una y otra vez, empujando al fondo de su mente esa desesperación por conseguir la libertad que otorgaba la muerte para que Voldemort no pudiera siquiera vislumbrar los pensamientos que pasaban a través de él.

La mayoría de los Horrocruxes habían desaparecido y Ron y Hermione seguramente estaban a punto de destruir los dos últimos. Voldemort evidentemente no se había dado cuenta de que los otros habían desaparecido y Harry estaba decidido a que se quedara de esa manera, lucharía por ello hasta su último aliento.

El agotamiento recorrió sus huesos y no pudo evitar gemir cuando espasmos continuos de agonía recorrieron sus brazos, sus piernas y su columna vertebral por estar en esa posición durante demasiado tiempo. Se tambaleó inestablemente, con la cabeza colgando a un lado. Estaba tan cansado. Pero desmayarse, dejarse caer sobre sus ataduras o rendirse a la tensión de sus músculos por un momento estaba fuera de cuestión.

Las cuerdas que lo sujetaban dolorosamente en su lugar habían sido atadas fuertemente alrededor de su carne. Se cruzaban alrededor de su cuerpo, bajando desde sus muñecas hasta enredarse en sus brazos, garganta, pecho, estómago y piernas, atándose en sus tobillos. Un delgado, plateado alambre de púas se constreñía malévolamente contra él cada vez que siquiera se movía para tratar de aliviar el dolor ardiente imbuido en sus miembros por la posición en la que estaban.

Un gruñido salió de sus labios cuando su cuerpo dio espasmos tratando de liberarse de la agonía y el alambre cortó en él como si fuera mantequilla, creando tajadas sangrientas que destilaban sangre por su cuerpo en gruesos arroyos. Una risa oscura se escuchó delante de él, donde sabía sin siquiera abrir los ojos que Voldemort estaba sentado en una silla parecida a un trono inspeccionándolo con gran atención. Por muy tentadora que fuera la idea de la muerte en este tormento, su terquedad y orgullo no le permitirían retorcerse de manera que los cables simplemente lo cortaran en pedazos –no permitiría que Voldemort ganara.

Otra risa estridente delante de él le dijo que Voldemort había captado esos pensamientos. No podía dejar que Voldemort se metiera en su cabeza, pero hasta ahora había tenido éxito en empujar los pensamientos menos preciosos hacia delante para ocultar lo que no quería que el hijo de puta pudiera ver.

―Eres un niño tan precioso, Harry ―Voldemort siseó burlándose tranquilamente―. Pero si el agotamiento te permitiera abrir esos ojos tuyos verías una habitación llena de mortífagos a mí alrededor, cada uno con su propio tormento en mente para ti. No vas a ganar, esto es solo el principio.

Harry abrió la boca, tragando saliva en un intento de humedecer su garganta seca. ―I'o no... voy... a rendirme ―se las arregló para decir, su voz ronca y temblorosa por la pérdida de sangre, el cansancio y el dolor, cada uno de ellos tratando de arrastrarlo ferozmente hacia la inconsciencia―. O inclinarme... ¡ante alguien como _tú_!

―Ah, pero querido Harry, pareces no darte cuenta: esto es sobre el poder, todo se trata de poder, y aquellos que lo tienen pueden _hacer_ que te inclines para ellos ―siseó Voldemort y con un movimiento de su muñeca los alambres alrededor de Harry se tensaron. Tiró de él hacia delante con fuerza, doblándolo completamente por la cintura hasta que su nariz tocó el suelo y se vio forzado a hacer una reverencia a los pies de Voldemort. El cable rebanó más profundo, excavando grandes surcos en él. Estaba seguro que sintió cómo traspasó la carne hasta el hueso en algunos lugares, sintió oleadas de sangre empapándolo y no pudo evitarlo. Él gritó.

―¡Oh, sí! ―Voldemort siseó con regocijo casi orgásmico―. Puedo hacerte gritar, chico, y sangrar y llorar por tu madre muerta, pero no voy a matarte, no todavía. No hasta que el mundo entero te haya visto temblar y chillar a mis pies. No hasta que se den cuenta de que ni siquiera su niño de oro puede derrotar a Lord Voldemort―. El hilo se tensó de nuevo obligándole a levantar la cabeza, apenas un poco antes de cortarle la garganta, y Harry se quedó mirando aquellos ojos color rojo sangre a través de la enredada cortina obsidiana que era su flequillo. Lo miró mientras continuaba gritando hasta que su garganta dolió.

―Eso es, grita para mí, pequeño. Bella ha logrado conseguir a algunos reporteros del _Profeta_ para grabar tu derrota para el público ―el Señor Oscuro se rió entre dientes. La pierna de Voldemort se movió, un miserable pie desnudo fue sostenido bajo su nariz –el mismo que había mancillado el cuerpo de Cedric antes de que siquiera estuviera frío―. Muestra tu contrición para que el mundo la vea y te puedo dar misericordia―. Apretó con fuerza la mejilla de Harry con el pie y no dejó de presionar hasta escuchar los gritos de Harry. Harry se quedó sin aliento, dando sollozos secos que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por reprimir. Ese pie todavía estaba presionando su mejilla con impaciencia. Sabía lo que Voldemort quería a cambio de su 'misericordia', por lo que había llamado aquí a los esbirros del _Profeta_ para presenciar y mostrar al mundo...

* * *

Al otro lado de la sala en la parte posterior del círculo de mortífagos, por encima de todas las cabezas y hombros, el propietario de un par de ojos azul hielo observaba. En el segundo en que la sangre del chico de oro había rezumado de esa piel dorada, había quedado congelado en su lugar, con los ojos fijos en el muchacho que el Señor Oscuro estaba atormentando tan alegremente. No lo había notado antes; era tan sutil que incluso cuando la sangre se había derramado antes solo ahora recogió el olor por encima del hedor de los magos reunidos en el vestíbulo de la mansión Malfoy. El chico Potter era verdaderamente especial.

Una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Greyback cuando Potter utilizó toda su fuerza para gruñir y escupir el ofensivo pie. Voldemort rugió con furia, agarrando el cuello de Harry y levantándolo del suelo de manera que sus caras estaban a unas pulgadas de distancia. Harry gritó de nuevo cuando sus ataduras se adentraron más y más en él. Greyback juró que sería cortado en pedazos en algún momento, pero el muchacho hundió los dientes en su labio para acallar sus gritos mientras miraba de nuevo a esos ojos carmesí.

―Nos quieres hacer creer que no temes a la muerte o al dolor ―siseó Voldemort―, pero yo sé mejor―. Con la otra mano presionó su varita en la garganta de Harry, arrancando el cable enterrado allí solo para extraerle un jadeo de dolor. Harry hizo una mueca. La varita presionó más fuerte en su carne ya abusada―. Voy a cortar todo lo que eres, pieza por pieza hasta que te derrumbes –y _lo harás_. ¿Cuál debería ser el primero? ―Su agarre en la garganta de Harry se apretó.

» ¿Tu nariz? ¿Una oreja? Tal vez voy a empezar con los dedos... ―Arrastró su varita preocupantemente bajo, dudando sobre un pezón que estaba salpicado de sangre por las laceraciones anteriores―. ¿Uno de estos? O tal vez... más abajo... ―El pene flácido de Harry colgaba humillantemente entre sus piernas para que todos lo vieran, vulnerable a cualquier tortura. Se obligó a no parpadear siquiera.

―¿Y bien, mis seguidores leales? ―Voldemort ofreció a aquellos reunidos alrededor del gran círculo―. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el elegido del mundo mágico?

La sala estalló en ruido, sugerencias lascivas y repulsivas se dijeron, burlonas risas malévolas llenando el aire. Harry juró que se ahogaba en él, asfixiándose y cerró los ojos con fuerza, preparándose para todas y cada una de las torturas que estaban a punto de suceder. Pero de repente, un resonante y áspero ladrido tronó por encima de todos ellos, sumergiendo la enorme habitación en silencio. ―Dámelo a mí ―exigió una voz vagamente familiar.

Sin ceremonias, Voldemort dejó caer al muchacho al suelo, un jadeo-gruñido de dolor puntuó la acción y el Señor Oscuro pasó por encima de su cautivo casualmente, como si no estuviera ahí. El círculo de mortífagos se separó cuando su señor se acercó, lo que le permitió ver hacia donde Fenrir estaba apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el voluminoso, apretado y musculoso pecho. Fenrir examinó al hombre casualmente conforme se acercaba, con los ojos azules despreocupados. La varita de Voldemort colgaba sin fuerzas de una larga mano pálida y le dio una sonrisa a Fenrir cuando se detuvo a unos pasos de él.

―Fenrir Greyback, un aliado que tiene más que ganado mi respeto ―dijo de manera convincente, como si confiara en él con su vida. Un sentimiento fingido que Fenrir podía oler en el aire, pero no le importaba. Se había aliado con Voldemort simplemente porque este le había ofrecido tierras y dominio sobre los magos que habían cazado a él y los suyos durante todos estos años. No era un esclavo del hombre, él _era_ un gran activo, quizás una de las pocas cosas que inclinaban la balanza de la guerra a favor de Voldemort –y el hombre lo sabía.

―Mi amigo, ¿qué harías con el chico Potter? ―le preguntó el Señor Oscuro con un acento peculiar en su voz―. ¿Qué te puede posiblemente interesar? Ni siquiera tiene carne en su escuálido y subdesarrollado cuerpo como para tentar tu apetito por carne joven.

Fenrir ni siquiera parpadeó ante eso. Su predilección por los adolescentes y el hecho de que había robado niños pequeños de sus inadecuados padres humanos para convertirlos y llevárselos a su manada, habían creado rumores de que le gustaba devorar niños humanos. Incluso puede que haya dejado caer un comentario o dos para alimentar esos divertidos rumores. Estaba muy satisfecho con esa reputación; que todos supieran de lo que era capaz antes de que incluso se encontraran con él. Era poderoso, despiadado e inhumano. Resopló y movió un poco la cabeza para ver al agotado niño desnudo por encima del hombro de Voldemort. Seguía ahí, notó Fenrir, sin hacer el intento de desperdiciar energía luchando y logrando perder más sangre, pero a la espera de una oportunidad...

Era un luchador nato, muy superior a los magos reunidos en círculo, inquietos, incómodos y positivamente apestando a miedo. Ah, el chico olía a miedo también, y dolor, pero estaba enseñando los dientes, negándose a rendirse. A él le gustaba eso.

―Los hombres lobo no pueden tener hijos ―dijo Fenrir simplemente después de inhalar por un momento el aroma a desafío del muchacho―. El ciclo de la madre luna nos obliga a cambiar una vez al mes y todo ese cambio mata al niño en las entrañas. Lo sabemos. Es por eso que robamos niños humanos y los convertimos para nosotros mismos. Pero las brujas y los magos pueden llevar a nuestro cachorro si tienen el gen recesivo de la licantropía.

» Son inmunes al veneno en nuestros colmillos y garras y la inmunidad en sus venas significa que podemos criar con ellos sin convertirlos accidentalmente en uno de nosotros. No quedan muchos con el gen después de todas esas redadas que el Ministerio llevó a cabo en nuestra contra cuando llegaron al poder por primera vez, pero mi madre lo era. Me trajo al mundo como un lobo de raza pura, más en sintonía con mis sentidos, más potente y más rápido que un hombre lobo convertido. Y ese chico es uno de ellos ―concluyó, indicando al muchacho tendido en el suelo sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego un mortífago habló desde el círculo disperso. Macnair, Fenrir creyó que ese era su nombre. ―Qué tontería. Un cuento de hadas que los hombres lobo le dicen a sus crías. No hay nadie vivo que pueda soportar llevar una cría de hombre lobo, la bestia podría rasgarlo de adentro hacia afuera-

―Nuestros cachorros no tienen colmillos o garras en su estado transformado por algún tiempo. Ni siquiera pasan por el cambio hasta que no ven su duodécima luna fuera del útero ―corrigió Fenrir bruscamente, sus ojos brillaban desafiantes mientras giraba dentro del círculo antes de mirar de nuevo a Voldemort―. El chico es portador del gen recesivo; lo quiero, Mi Señor, y si estoy equivocado, entonces mi veneno lo convertirá tan pronto como lo muerda. Y usted puede tenerlo de vuelta y verlo lastimarse a sí mismo con la confusión y el hambre de la luna llena.

Esos ojos carmesí lo examinaron con cuidado, como si considerara sus palabras y calculara su propia respuesta con mucho cuidado. « _Deberías hacerlo_ », pensó Fenrir mientras miraba hacia el inquebrantable chico, sintiendo la conciencia de Potter menguar. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, se dio cuenta distraídamente.

―No puedo permitir que el otro bando lo recupere ―dijo Voldemort después de un momento―. Él es una valiosa carnada y conquista. Su captura ha aplastado toda resistencia que existiera hasta el momento, además, el mocoso tiene tendencia a causar estragos cuando se le deja a su suerte. Lamento no poder dártelo, Fenrir.

Greyback levantó una ceja. ―Como yo lo entiendo, su principal preocupación es que se le permita escapar; confíe en mí, ni siquiera el chico de oro puede correr tan rápido, sobre todo ahora que he descubierto cuán infinitamente valioso es para mí. No escapará de mí y sus amiguitos ni siquiera sabrán que lo tengo. ¿Quiere retener al chico pero no quiere que le cause problemas? Créame, después de una luna conmigo no va a poder moverse, ni siquiera será capaz de irse de mi lado. El prisionero perfecto ―. Observó a Voldemort calcular con cuidado todo lo que había dicho, sus dedos retorciéndose alrededor de su varita, pensativo, mientras lo contemplaba.

Al otro lado de la sala, el niño se retorcía en agonía mientras luchaba por levantarse sobre sus rodillas, jadeando, con el cabello colgando sobre sus ojos. Había estado aquí durante casi tres semanas y no se había quebrado; era admirable, ese tipo de valentía temeraria y orgullo. Exactamente lo que había soñado con conquistar en su cama. Sin apartar la mirada del chico, le habló a Voldemort una vez más. Esto se estaba volviendo aburrido –el niño sería suyo de cualquier manera, y si este esfuerzo por evitar una pelea problemática fallaba y Voldemort seguía negándose...

―Él es demasiado terco y orgulloso como para romperse bajo este tipo de tortura ―Fenrir continuó―: Démelo a mí, mi Señor, déjeme reclamarlo y lo verá vencido y la última voluntad de nuestros enemigos se derrumbará.

Voldemort se giró para mirar al chico. El Señor Oscuro era tan orgulloso como el muchacho, pensó Fenrir, y eso le permitiría entender por completo lo improbable que era que el chico se rompiera bajo el dolor. Viendo la mente de Voldemort trabajar Fenrir añadió: ―Sabe el poder que tengo, mi Señor. Cualquier manada de hombres lobo en este país se moverá a mi disposición, y he hecho este poder suyo al aliarme con usted. ¿Creo que eso me da el privilegio de reclamar lo que es mío por naturaleza, sin luchar?

Nunca había hablado tanto ni tan formalmente a cualquier mago. Sería más sencillo si pudiera llevarse al niño sin luchar y sin arriesgarse a dejarlo aún más herido –lo necesitaba sano, después de todo. Pero este era su último esfuerzo. El chico Potter era suyo tanto si Voldemort lo _permitía_ como si no.

―Oh, te lo has ganado, y vas a hacerlo incontables veces en los próximos años, sin duda ―dijo Voldemort con suavidad y astucia serpentina. Él no era un cobarde, pero aun así sabía que no debía equivocarse con este mago. Fenrir estaba seguro de que si algún otro hubiera pedido al niño se habría negado rotundamente, y posiblemente el autor de la pregunta hubiera sido castigado por su audacia.

―Si el niño es como dices, no hay manera de que pueda rechazar tu petición ―. La voz de Voldemort estaba llena de amabilidad fingida y camaradería. Hizo que la piel de Fenrir picara. Se quedó quieto, sin embargo. Incluso cuando Voldemort se deslizó de nuevo hacia Potter y lo levantó por el cuello con un siseo―. _¡Relashio!_

Las cuerdas cayeron y Potter quedó inerte sobre el suelo, ahogándose y escupiendo, pero demasiado débil por la pérdida de sangre como para levantar los brazos para luchar. Sus ojos estaban abiertos todavía, sin embargo, mirando inflexiblemente a Voldemort con la rebelión y el odio no disimulado. ―Creo que se puede entender mi deseo de tranquilidad, sin embargo. Sé que no te importará jurar sobre la sangre de este mocoso que no vas a permitir que escape, y que dentro de unos meses me lo traerás –conquistado. Tendrá que arrodillarse ante mí –tal vez con tu cachorro en su vientre.

El hombre era inteligente. Jurar sobre la sangre del chico significaba que si Fenrir trataba de mantenerlo para sí mismo y renegar de su acuerdo, el niño moriría de todos modos –Voldemort no correría el riesgo de que el enemigo pudiera rescatar a su héroe de cualquier persona.

Fenrir se preguntó si el chico había oído el intercambio, viendo los riachuelos carmesí gotear bajo la piel pálida. Necesitaba atención antes de que muriera por la pérdida de sangre. Que no se hubiera desmayado era un homenaje a su magia y fuerza interior. ―Y una vez que se ponga de rodillas ante usted, voy a llevármelo de nuevo y hacer con él lo que quiera ―dijo Fenrir, asegurándose de que eso estaba claro―. Voy a reclamarlo como mío, mi compañero. Creo que sabe lo que eso significa para un hombre lobo.

Voldemort le dio una lenta sonrisa torcida. ―Sí, por desgracia para mi querido Harry, _para toda la vida._ Siempre y cuando no lo dejes escapar y me lo jures ahora, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él―. Hizo una pausa y luego arrastró su varita a través del profundo corte en el pecho de Harry, retorciendo la punta en la herida hasta que Harry se quedó sin aliento ―. Entonces, ¿vas a jurarlo? ―preguntó casualmente.

Exhausto de esa farsa, Fenrir marchó hacia él haciendo caso omiso del estremecimiento del círculo reunido alrededor de ellos y puso una sola garra en la herida de su muchacho, donde la varita de Voldemort mordía la carne cruelmente. ―Lo juro por su vida ―gruñó, sin tener la menor intención de dejar que la vida de este muchacho terminara en el corto plazo. Verdaderamente era un hallazgo, un activo para su manada, reputación y poder. Voldemort no tenía por qué preocuparse con la fuga de Potter, Fenrir no tenía intenciones de dejarlo ir―. Voy a llevármelo ahora.

Hubo un momento en que los dedos de Voldemort se clavaron profundamente en la garganta del niño, como si no fuera a dejarlo ir, pero esos ojos carmesí se reunieron con los de Fenrir y por fin lo soltó. Fenrir atrapó el cuerpo inerte del niño antes de que cayera al suelo y jaló el cuerpo sangriento contra su pecho, colocando un brazo fornido bajo sus rodillas y el otro en su espalda. Estaba helado y temblaba –apenas consciente, pero sin duda seguía ahí. Su cabeza colgaba lánguidamente desde sus hombros, como la de un muñeco roto.

Se las había arreglado para apoderarse de él sin una guerra abierta con el Señor Oscuro, que era la prioridad de Fenrir ahora. « _Y la única persona que va a derramar esa preciosa sangre soy yo_ », pensó.

―Gracias, mi Señor ―se obligó a decir, logrando contener una mueca de desprecio. Nadie era _su_ Señor―. Voy a limpiarlo y luego comenzaré el viaje de regreso a mi manada.

―Alguien puede sanar al niño y podrán aparecerse de nuevo en tu territorio, Fenrir ―le ofreció Voldemort con falsa caballerosidad. Fenrir luchó de nuevo contra su desprecio y sacudió la cabeza. Unos cuantos momentos de cortesía más antes de salir de aquí con su premio sin sufrir ningún daño adicional. Solo unos instantes más de resistir la tentación de rasgar la cabeza del Señor Oscuro...

―Me gusta hacer las cosas a la manera de los hombres lobo. Voy a esperar su próxima convocatoria ―dijo, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. La idea de permitirle llevarlo o tener su magia repulsiva cerca de él aunque sea por un segundo hizo su que su piel se pusiera de gallina. Al salir del círculo, le espetó al chico rubio pálido que parecía como si quisiera esconderse tanto como fuera posible―: Tú, esta es tu casa. Muéstrame un lugar donde pueda limpiar al chico―. El mocoso Malfoy miró a su padre, que evitó sus ojos, dejándolo moverse hacia delante y frenéticamente liderar la salida de la habitación cavernosa.

Después de unos minutos de seguir al chico por un largo pasillo con poca luz forrado de tapices y robusta decoración en colores Slytherin, Fenrir ladró―: Espero que estés agradecido por darte una excusa para salir de allí, niño –parecía que te ibas a desmayar si el chico Potter derramaba más sangre.

Malfoy tragó saliva y se arriesgó a mirar hacia la carga inmóvil en los brazos de Fenrir cuando el hombre lobo pasó a zancadas junto a él. Fenrir sabía lo que el chico estaba pensando sin que dijera una palabra. Potter era como Voldemort había dicho, una luz de esperanza en esta guerra y no tenía ninguna duda de que verlo caído destruyó la poca esperanza que el mocoso Malfoy había poseído de que le pusiera fin.

―No estoy acostumbrado a ver a Potter perder, eso es todo ―murmuró Malfoy, tratando de no sonar afectado, indiferente y reprobatorio. Mantuvo los ojos hacia el frente cuando añadió en voz baja―: Tiene la irritante costumbre de triunfar sobre todo a lo que se enfrente. Siempre gana todo, incluyendo la adoración del pueblo.

Fenrir se rió entre dientes, siguiendo al rubio dentro de una habitación lejos del vestíbulo que resultó ser un gran cuarto de baño ricamente adornado de reluciente mármol negro de piso a techo y accesorios de oro. Extravagancia de extremo a extremo, no esperaba menos de una familia como los Malfoy.

―Tendrás que acostumbrarte a que otra persona ocupe ese lugar de ahora en adelante ―resopló Fenrir, acercándose a la gran bañera hundida. Apenas se contuvo de saltar hacia atrás de sorpresa cuando una docena de relucientes grifos de oro cobraron vida, llenando rápidamente la bañera con suave y espumosa agua que olía a tranquilizador aceite de árbol de té que tenía algunas propiedades curativas por sí mismo. Eso le ayudaría a cuidar de su muchacho.

El otro chico, por su parte, seguía allí de pie, mirando el cuerpo inerte en sus brazos, el aún semiconsciente Potter. ―Haz algo útil y tráeme ropa ―le ladró al chico Malfoy, sacudiéndose la capa de los hombros y quitándose los pantalones mientras sostenía torpemente a su muchacho contra su pecho. Estaba helado. No quería que yaciera en el suelo de mármol frío.

Malfoy se quedó allí por un momento como si no lo hubiera escuchado antes de girar y desaparecer por la puerta, que se cerró en silencio detrás de él. Fenrir se quejó por su rareza y se metió en la bañera con su muchacho casi inconsciente en sus brazos. Se sentía extraño, ser tan cuidadoso, poseer algo tan frágil.

El agua caliente se derramó sobre su pecho, el flujo de los grifos cesó cuando echó ese esbelto y ligeramente musculoso cuerpo hacia atrás para que flotara en el agua con ayuda de los amplios brazos de Fenrir manteniendo su pecho y cabeza por encima de la superficie. El niño dio un suave e ininteligible gemido cuando el agua lo cubrió, un sonido atrapado entre el alivio y el dolor.

Fenrir dio un suave y reverberante gruñido e inclinó la cabeza sobre el pecho del chico, lamiendo las profundas laceraciones lenta y tentativamente. El chico gimió en medio del dolor de nuevo, aún inconsciente de su entorno y cuando Fenrir levantó la cabeza estaba complacido de ver que su saliva (como predijo) había curado las heridas en el torso del chico, por lo que las una vez furiosas heridas se habían vuelto meras manchas rosáceas sobre la piel dorada.

Esas marcas se habrían ido por la mañana gracias a las propiedades curativas de su saliva, pero Fenrir sabía que el chico estaría lejos de estar agradecido. Sonrió ante el pensamiento e inclinó de nuevo la cabeza, sosteniendo torpemente a Potter por encima del agua para atender el resto de sus heridas.

Por fin, cuando la tirante carne tensa fue sanada a excepción de las marcas rojizas alrededor de la esbelta garganta, Fenrir acercó a su muchacho contra su cuerpo para que pudiera sentir ese pecho contra el suyo y movió suavemente la oscura cabeza hacia atrás, masajeando la base del cráneo mientras su boca curaba las últimas heridas sangrantes. Esto era parte del ritual de cortejo de apareamiento entre una pareja. Si cualquiera de los dos era herido, esta era la única forma en que debían ser sanados, era como se hacía, provocaba que el momento en que pudieran completar su unión se acelerara –alentaba su conexión.

Potter respiraba suavemente, como si hubiera caído en un sueño ligero cuando Fenrir lo lamió por última vez y aunque vio que su ceño seguía fruncido igual que antes, Fenrir podía sentir que estaba fuera de peligro. « _Aún débil pero más que preparado_ ». Gruñó suavemente de nuevo, olisqueó la herida en el pecho del niño y mordisqueó en aprobación, satisfecho porque el agua los había limpiado a ambos. Marcó un camino a lo largo de ese cuello, rascando suavemente la manzana de adán con un colmillo antes de colocar su boca justo donde se unía con el hombro.

Su próximo destino era su territorio, por supuesto, pero no era tan estúpido como para correr el riesgo de arrastrar por ahí un premio tan valioso como el chico sin haberlo marcado. Llamaría la atención solo por estar junto a Fenrir, y por supuesto, una vez que lo mordiera (no iba a dejar la posibilidad de que alguien más probara esa carne primero), su cuerpo tomaría conciencia de sus enterrados instintos de hombre lobo. Comenzaría a prepararse para la concepción, para su primer calor –comenzaría a emitir el aroma de estar listo y fértil. Antes de dar un paso más se aseguraría de que el mundo supiera que ya había sido reclamado.

Con otro gruñido tranquilizador que surgió de él por instinto más que otra cosa, lamió una y otra vez la suave unión entre el hombro y el cuello, anestesiando la carne para lo que estaba por venir. Sintió aumentar el calor de la piel del niño, enrojeciendo hermosamente y no sólo por el agua caliente del baño. Escuchó a su muchacho dar el más pequeño de los gemidos confusos y chupó firmemente la carne húmeda antes de hundir sus colmillos en ella. No era una mordida profunda, apenas lo suficiente para marcar, lamiendo el lugar donde la había atravesado para su propósito, curando rápidamente la herida antes de que la sangre tuviera incluso la oportunidad de fluir. Pero esta marca no desaparecería por completo.

Levantando la cabeza, estaba satisfecho al ver formarse un cardenal rojo púrpura que eventualmente se decoloraría en una cicatriz púrpura opalescente –su marca de reclamo. « _Y_ _se convertirá en una marca de apareamiento cuando él me muerda y complete nuestra unión_ », pensó sonriendo por los tiempos que se avecinaban. Sus instintos vibraban con emoción. No se había acostado con alguien tan joven y fecundo durante mucho tiempo...

La suerte quiso que el mocoso Malfoy regresara en el momento en que Fenrir salía de la bañera, secando a su muchacho en el suelo. El rubio se quedó allí mirándolo (o a Potter, más exactamente) antes de ofrecerle un par de pantalones de algodón negros y una camisa verde pálido. ―Es lo único que tengo que le queda, siempre ha sido más pequeño que la mayoría de nosotros en la escuela ―murmuró, saltando ligeramente cuando Fenrir le arrebató la ropa, vistiendo el aún lacio cuerpo lo más rápido posible para darle al mocoso Malfoy tan poco tiempo para mirar a su muchacho como pudiera.

―Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que lo deseas, por la forma en que pareces saber mucho sobre él –la forma en que _lo miras_. Apenas es el tipo de compulsión obsesiva que yo esperaría de un supuesto enemigo ―acusó Fenrir bruscamente. Malfoy solo miró hacia otro lado.

―Cuidado. La gente tiene la mala costumbre de enamorarse de Potter –sienten que necesitan cometer errores tontos y sacrificarse por él-

―¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, mocoso? ―gruñó Fenrir en señal de advertencia―. No presumas de advertirme de nada. Soy un hombre lobo de pura sangre –¡y un alfa! No soy vulnerable a sentimientos mortales, y mucho menos a la influencia de un niño que es apenas un hombre―. Envolvió su capa de piel alrededor del cuerpo de Potter y se puso los pantalones, dirigiéndose a la puerta con el _Elegido_ de nuevo en sus brazos. La sugerencia de que alguien, incluso su futuro compañero podía controlarlo, envió un escalofrío de furia a través de sus huesos. Nadie lo controlaba, incluso su servicio al Señor Oscuro era su elección.

» Cualquiera que sea la rebelde naturaleza que lo ha gobernado antes, va a aprender a respetarme y obedecerme. Al final va a ser una criatura pequeña y dócil como tú ―se burló Fenrir, sonriendo al ver la mirada del rubio desviarse torpemente―. Oh, te habrías convertido en una buena perra de hombre lobo ―le pinchó, deleitándose con la mirada escandalizada en esa puntiaguda cara pálida―. Sí, te gusta la idea ¿cierto? Ser la puta de un hombre lobo sería mejor que estar aquí, bajo el pulgar del Señor Oscuro, ¿eh? ―Mostró sus largos y fuertes dientes blancos en una sonrisa burlona. Se había olvidado de lo delicioso que era burlarse de jóvenes magos como este.

El rubio corrió.

* * *

Ondas gruesas de insoportable agonía punzante fueron lo primero que captaron sus sentidos cuando Harry despertó. Ni siquiera había abierto los ojos, pero su cuerpo ya dolía como si se estuviera recuperando de ser golpeado por los implacables puños de un gigante. Eso le hizo gemir en voz alta, su garganta seca raspando ligeramente con el sonido. Y sin embargo, el agudo dolor ciego se había ido. Como si los lacerantes lazos como alambres nunca hubieran existido.

Con otro gemido, Harry obligó a sus miembros a estirarse un poco y sintió cada uno de los dedos de sus manos y pies, las piernas y los brazos aun completamente intactos. Intactos y no colgando como miembros de una marioneta. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, se sorprendió no solo por encontrarse con sus lentes puestos, sino también al ver la gran extensión de delicadas vigas de madera e inhalar el olor de la caliente paja seca. ¿Un granero?

―Veo que despertaste por fin ―dijo una ronca voz baja. Sus ojos se abrieron. Conocía esa voz. Su cabeza giró a un lado, el cuello crujiendo en protesta por el movimiento rápido. Se encontraba en un granero, efectivamente. Rayos de luz pálida fluían a través de grietas en la madera y de las cercanas puertas abiertas. Estaba sobre una cama de paja con un manto de pieles echado sobre él como una manta. Un poco más allá del umbral, fuera del alcance de la paja inflamable, un fuego ardía con el delicioso aroma de los alimentos fluyendo de los espirales de humo. Y allí, arrodillado junto al fuego y mirándolo con sus oscuros ojos azules, estaba Fenrir Greyback.

Harry se colocó en posición vertical desde donde yacía. Un siseo de dolor escapó de entre sus dientes apretados. Oh, sí, sus heridas habían sanado milagrosamente, pero su cuerpo aún se estaba recuperando de la terrible experiencia. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en las garras de Voldemort? El débil temblor en sus extremidades y la sensación de hambre insoportable en su vientre le dijo que durante demasiado tiempo.

―Fenrir Greyback ―respiró, mirando al hombre lobo con horror. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? ¿Por qué era prisionero de Greyback ahora? Lo último que recordaba era a Voldemort amenazando con cortarle los dedos de los pies, las orejas, la polla y ahora...

―Bien hecho, chico ―sonrió Greyback, regresando su atención a los alimentos cocinándose en la sartén. El estómago de Harry rugió. Era una tortura casi peor que la _Cruciatus_. Tenía tanta hambre, más de la que había tenido nunca en Privet Drive. Greyback no dijo nada por sus entrañas retumbantes, sin embargo.

―¿Dónde estoy? ―preguntó, tratando de eliminar el agotamiento de su voz ronca―. ¿Dónde está... _Él_? ―Tenía que recordar que el nombre era tabú―. ¿Qué diablos-?

―¿Tengo la intención de hacer contigo? ―lo cortó Fenrir, su sonrisa se ensanchó―. Lo que sea que yo quiera. Me preguntaba cuánto recordarías cuando al fin despertaras. Es menos de lo que creí.

Por un momento, Harry lo miró fijamente, estupefacto. Entonces recordó. ― _Le_ pediste que me cediera a ti ―dijo, mirando esos ojos que ardían con una oscura y ardiente emoción que nunca antes había visto y no podía identificar―. ¡¿Y él dijo que _sí_?!

―No se lo pedí, muchacho, _se lo_ _dije_ ―respondió Greyback bruscamente―: La petición fue una mera cortesía, te habría tenido, permiso o no. Eres mío. ―Remarcó sus palabras pinchando la comida sobre el fuego con un largo tenedor, vaciando las salchichas, el tocino y dos huevos sobre el plato que yacía esperando cerca de sus pies. Podría haber sido capaz de sentir su mirada en la comida, pensó Harry. El olor debía haber adormecido su cerebro anhelante de sueño porque solo unos momentos después se dio cuenta de lo que el lobo acababa de decir.

―¿Tuyo? ―le exigió acaloradamente.

Esos dientes aún estaban expuestos en una sonrisa cuando el lobo tomó el plato y se puso de pie lentamente. Harry no se había dado cuenta de lo enorme que era el hombre antes de ahora. Era alto, él apenas le llegaría a los hombros y los grandes músculos de sus bronceados brazos y pecho eran claramente visibles mientras estaba allí de pie, solo con unos pantalones grises colgando de sus caderas.

Muy a su pesar, Harry tragó saliva con nerviosismo. No era un cobarde, no tenía miedo, pero tendría que ser un tonto para no darse cuenta de lo intimidante que era Greyback. Podría rasgar su garganta con un solo movimiento.

―Mío ―confirmó Greyback acercándose y quedando por encima de él, sus ojos helados clavándose en él con voracidad. Harry no pudo evitar estremecerse interiormente―. Olvidaste un montón de cosas sobre la noche anterior, niño. Afortunadamente tomé precauciones y puse una marca en ti que te lo recuerde. ―Entonces se puso de cuclillas frente a Harry, todavía elevándose sobre él y puso el plato lleno de comida a un lado para deslizar un dedo sobre la furiosa cicatriz rosada que marcaba la garganta del chico.

Agudos estallidos de placer vertiginoso surgieron desde ese lugar y fueron en espiral a través de su cuerpo, sacudiéndolo con espasmos de placer –del tipo que nunca había soñado. No pudo evitar emitir un gemido gutural. Antes de que incluso el sonido muriera en sus labios, aferró la piel que lo cubría y se lanzó hacia atrás, tanto como podía escapar de Greyback dentro de la firme cama de heno. El lobo permaneció en una posición medio arrodillada, aparentemente aún divertido por la confusión de Harry.

―¡¿Qué me hiciste?! ―medio jadeó, medio gruñó Harry, sus dedos se encresparon con tanta fuerza sobre la piel que lo cubría que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos―. ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

―Eso es una marca de reclamo, muchacho, _mi_ marca de reclamo, le dice al mundo que he iniciado el proceso de cortejo contigo. Que eres mío. Que muy pronto vas a ser mi compañero y deben mantener sus garras lejos de ti. ―Su voz aún era baja y retumbante, y honesta, Harry podía decirlo. Sintió el color escurrirse de su propia cara. Hermione todavía era la mejor de su año, pero él lo había hecho lo bastante bien en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras como para saber lo que eso significaba. Especialmente en el tema de los hombres lobo, gracias al odio de Snape por Remus...

Harry lo miró fijamente por un momento, estremeciéndose de pánico. —Yo… ¡Estás _mintiendo_! ―gruñó, y al no tener una varita alzó su brazo y lanzó su puño contra el rostro de Greyback. El lobo cogió su muñeca con facilidad en un fuerte agarre. Harry gruñó. Esos fríos ojos lo miraron reflexivamente mientras un par de letales colmillos lo saludaron desde una aún más amplia sonrisa.

Una espiral de calor casi eléctrico se extendió desde el lugar donde sus pieles se tocaban, como un reguero de pólvora encendiéndose a través de su cuerpo. No pudo evitar jadear ante la fuerza de esta. Tratando de hacer pasar su jadeo ahogado como un siseo, trató de arrancar su brazo con fuerza, con las mejillas coloradas por ese calor interno que aún ondeaba a través de él. Pero esa sonrisa seguía allí. Hizo que los dientes de Harry rechinaran de furia.

―Sé que lo sentiste, ¿ese calor innegable cuando nos tocamos? Es la atracción, a partir de dos fuerzas que se estrellan juntas, como los polos opuestos de un imán ―explicó Greyback lentamente―. Estamos atados juntos ahora, los esponsales de un hombre lobo si quieres...

Harry se tambaleó un poco, esa voz áspera se había vuelto tan... _hipnotizante_ con esas últimas palabras. O tal vez solo era el comienzo de la inanición haciéndole tambalearse.

Pareciendo darse cuenta de que ahora tenía toda la atención de Harry, Greyback soltó su brazo y empujó el plato de comida hacia Harry. ―Come, no estoy acostumbrado a la carne cocinada, pero los delicados y pequeños seres humanos como tú lo necesitan, según tengo entendido. ―Observó cómo lo meditaba por un momento. Finalmente, Harry acercó el plato hacia él. Su estómago traicionero gruñó.

―¿Crees que no sé lo que es esto? ―acusó Harry.

―Espero que sí ―se burló Greyback―, incluso un simple niño criado con muggles sabe lo que es una comida cuando la ve, ¿cierto?

―¡Es veneno!

―Eres demasiado útil como para envenenarte.

―¿Y por qué me marcaste, de todos modos? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Solo por el placer de hacerlo? ¡Difícilmente soy _tan_ deseable! ―espetó Harry, no creyendo nada relacionado con esta situación, era un truco de Voldemort, una trampa –¡debía serlo!

Greyback gruñó con irritación, estirándose y agarrando su garganta firmemente en sus manos, sujetando, pero no estrangulando o apretando. Los gruesos dedos casi parecían frotar suavemente la garganta de Harry, el índice acariciaba su barbilla mientras el pulgar frotaba su clavícula, pensativo. « _¿Qué está haciendo?_ » Frunció el ceño ante la agradable sensación de esa mano alrededor de su cuello vulnerable y miró aún más virulentamente al lobo.

Era un poco diferente de la forma en que había estado la última vez que Harry lo vio, recién escapado de Azkaban y parcialmente sumergido entre las sombras de la Torre de Astronomía la noche en que Dumbledore había muerto. El cabello y la barba una vez enmarañados estaban ligeramente domesticados. Su cabello todavía era plata y largo hasta debajo de los hombros, pero estaba limpio y el vello facial había sido recortado cuidadosamente. A pesar de su muy mejorado aspecto, Harry estaba más disgustado que nunca.

Esta bestia, este asesino de inocentes –el hombre lobo que había convertido a Remus– ¿había decidido arruinar la vida de Harry ahora también? Esta cosa le estaba tocando, mirándolo de una manera tan primitiva y sexual que hizo un nudo en el estómago de Harry. « _Y me ha hecho algo –me marcó para que mi maldito cuerpo disfrute de todo esto,_ _¡incluso si eso me hace sentir enfermo!_ »

Retorció fuertemente la cabeza luchando por escapar de su control, pero el agarre de Greyback se mantuvo fuerte y las largas uñas, no garras, rasparon su cuello y barbilla en señal de advertencia mientras continuaban acariciando su carne. Carne que se estremeció en agrado traicionero.

―Esa marca de mordida en tu cuello significa que eres de mi manada ahora –significa que soy tu alfa, y te dirá que obedezcas. Vas a tratar de resistir, pero esa parte de mí que está dentro de ti me _desea_ y luchará para que me escuches. De carácter fuerte como eres, puede que incluso seas capaz de resistir el impulso de esa naturaleza, pero no serás capaz de mentirme, ni yo a ti.

El lobo tiró un poco de Harry por lo que su rostro quedó casi pegado al suyo, su aliento húmedo empañaba sus gafas. ―Mírame, niño, sabes que no estoy mintiendo, puedes sentirlo en tus huesos. Eres mío. Cuando te mordí, desperté una parte de ti que habría permanecido dormida sin mí, el gen recesivo de la licantropía.

Era cierto. Harry podía sentirlo. Sabía que era verdad de la misma manera en que había sabido que el hombre y la mujer mirándolo desde el espejo de Oesed hacía tantos años eran su madre y su padre. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. ―¿Lycan, como un-?

―Como un hombre lobo. Ha estado en tu torrente sanguíneo desde tu nacimiento y lo olí en las enormes cantidades de sangre que coloreaban el suelo del Señor Oscuro ayer ―gruñó Greyback suavemente, sus gruesos dedos todavía acariciando su barbilla y su garganta de manera hipnotizante―. Tan pronto como te olí supe que tenía que tenerte. Tal increíble tesoro.

Las manos de Harry volaron hasta la muñeca de Greyback, se clavaron en la carnosa mano y rasparon, tiraron y arañaron en busca de libertad como un animal en pánico. ―¿Y qué demonios hace eso tan malditamente atractivo?

Greyback se inclinó aún más cerca, inhalando profundamente como si su piel desnuda emitiera el mejor de los perfumes bajo las pieles. ―Puedes soportar más daño que un mago normal, seguro te has dado cuenta de eso. Tu magia interna es temperamental pero más fuerte. Como uno de los únicos seres humanos con el gen recesivo, eres el único que me puede dar cachorros de hombre lobo puro, _vivos_. Y la poderosa descendencia que me darás, si la magia rasgueando en tus venas bajo la superficie dice algo. ―Se inclinó aún más y olfateó más profundo―. Ah, sí, puedo oler el poder, las posibilidades, el deseo, la inocencia. La pareja perfecta. No puedo esperar a preñarte.

Al principio estaba simplemente aturdido, tratando de recuperarse del shock luego de esa declaración, de la revelación de tales verdades impactantes. Entonces la furia y el miedo y el orgullo, todo se elevó en Harry a la vez. ―No soy una perra de hombre lobo que puedes controlar, instintos o no ―le espetó, mirando hacia él con vehemencia―. No me arrodillé ante Voldemort y no voy a arrodillarme ante ti ―se burló en voz alta con el ceño oscurecido.

» _¿'Preñar'?_ Voy a arrancar esa cosa fuera de mí _antes_ que dar a luz cualquier cosa con _algo_ de ti en él. ¡Soy un maldito _hombre_! No una yegua de cría o lo que sea la equivalencia perruna. ―La sentencia se sentía extraña en su lengua, dado que apenas había caído en la cuenta de que tenía la capacidad de hacer una cosa así, pero él siempre había sido rápido en adaptarse así que hizo a un lado tal peculiaridad como tal. Podía sentir que Greyback no estaba mintiendo.

La sonrisa finalmente desapareció de esa cara y el hombre lobo se puso de pie lentamente, por encima de Harry. ―Tienes un temperamento desagradable, muchacho ―murmuró con voz gruesa y áspera―. Me calzas perfectamente. ―Con otro gruñido ininteligible empujó la humeante comida hacia Harry un poco más firmemente―. Yo no como esta basura. Come, como están las cosas, ya hay lo suficientemente poco de ti.

Harry simplemente se quedó mirando el plato, su estómago rugiendo desesperadamente ante la vista y el olor de la comida.

―Te lo dije, eres demasiado útil para mí como para matarte –y además, el veneno no es mi estilo. ―Greyback le mostró los blancos dientes antes caminar de nuevo hacia el fuego y sentarse junto a él, la parpadeante luz del fuego bailando sobre sus facciones. Harry lo miró tentativamente antes de jalar el plato hacia él. Estaba demasiado hambriento como para preocuparse por el orgullo y además necesitaría la energía para escapar...

* * *

Una espesa niebla se había arremolinado y asentado sobre el páramo que rodeaba la granja conforme la noche transcurría y amanecía débilmente en el horizonte. Harry se había recostado en algún punto entre la piel y la paja, pero no había pegado ojo. Había estado esperando, observando y parecía que al final Greyback se había quedado dormido como un muerto, el fuego aún humeaba ligeramente. Respiraba con suavidad y no se había movido por algún tiempo. « _Y no me está mirando_ », pensó Harry mientras se sentaba lentamente. Había sentido esos fríos ojos sobre él toda la noche, devorándolo, y si se había detenido solo podía ser porque Greyback se había dormido.

Gracias a toda la práctica escabulléndose en sus días de escuela, se puso de pie lenta y silenciosamente. Sus extremidades temblaron débilmente, no completamente recuperadas de su tortura a manos de Voldemort, pero no lo hicieron tanto como para permitir que la piel o la paja que habían sido su cama emitieran algún sonido.

Las puntas de los dedos de sus pies lo llevaron a través del quicio del granero y luego sobre la hierba lejos del campamento que, evidentemente, el lobo había hecho para ellos. « _Lo hizo por mí_ », corrigió su mente. « _Porque él inició el cortejo de hombre lobo conmigo, porque me quiere como su compañero_ ». Recordaba bien sus lecciones sobre hombres lobo, había aprendido lo suficiente acerca de sus hábitos de apareamiento para saber que el cortejado sería capaz de sentir las intenciones del pretendiente y si fuera deshonesto. Greyback era un bruto y un asesino, una bestia asquerosa, pero no había mentido.

Él _era_ lo que había dicho Greyback, un ser humano con el gen recesivo de la licantropía. Y éste lo quería porque era su única oportunidad de tener –Harry se estremeció– cachorros de hombre lobo vivos. Pero también sabía que eso significaba que cualquier otro hombre lobo sin pareja que lo encontrara iría también tras su culo. Esa era la razón por la que Greyback lo había marcado, para advertirles a los demás. « _Me marcó como su árbol favorito sobre el que le gusta mear_ », pensó miserablemente, justo antes de llegar a la línea de árboles que marcaban la frontera con el bosque que los rodeaba.

No importaba si Greyback esencialmente lo había rescatado de Voldemort, su vida no iba a ser decidida por él, que cada pizca de orgullo y masculinidad le fueran despojados en aras de cumplir con sus caprichos. ¿Ese tonto realmente pensaba que iba a abrir sus piernas y tener agradables pequeños cachorros con él? « _No soy una aduladora perra de lobo que va a inclinarse ante él_ » _,_ pensó con furia. « _¡No soy suyo y nunca voy a dejar que me tome!_ »

 _¡Chasquido!_

Harry se quedó helado. En su diatriba mental había metido la pata, había bajado un dedo del pie apenas un poco demasiado duro y una ramita se había roto bajo él. Aspiró intensamente, conteniendo la respiración y escuchó. Las suaves respiraciones de Greyback se habían detenido. Harry tragó saliva. Y corrió. Salió corriendo hacia el bosque sin importarle su desnudez y se abrió paso frenéticamente entre los árboles, su corazón martillaba en su pecho como las alas de un colibrí. Abrió la boca en busca de aire mientras volaba, la maleza y las ramas que crecían bajas se enganchaban en su carne vulnerable. La niebla era espesa. Su vista solo llegaba a un par de pies por delante, pero no podía parar. No podía permitir que Greyback lo atrapara.

De repente, un gruñido desgarró el aire en algún lugar a su izquierda, su única advertencia antes de que una enorme bestia plateada apareciera por entre el velo de niebla y se estrellara contra él, aplastándolo con fuerza contra el suelo. Harry gruñó cuando su aliento escapó al caer sobre su espalda. Dos enormes patas delanteras se posaron sobre sus hombros mientras que las traseras estaban a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Hizo una mueca.

Greyback se alzaba sobre él, y a diferencia de un hombre lobo cuya sangre estaba contaminada por matalobos, él era más sólido, más fuerte y más parecido a un lobo que los hombres lobo como Remus, que se aferraban a su humanidad con tanta fuerza que su apariencia se corrompía. Este podría haber sido fácilmente un lobo normal, sólo que más grande, la penetrante mirada azul y los colmillos afilados blancos y brillantes. Era más feroz que cualquier cosa que Harry hubiera visto en su vida.

―¡Déjame ir! ―Harry jadeó, pero mientras luchaba la bestia solo presionó más fuerte sobre sus hombros hasta que se tranquilizó de nuevo. Harry lo miró a los ojos―. ¡Nunca voy a ser lo que quieres! ¡Nunca me resignaré y te aceptaré a ti o a los planes que tengas para mí! Puedes violarme y perseguirme, pero nunca voy a dejar de luchar contra ti o dejar de querer escapar, ¡y _nunca_ voy a permitir que nada tuyo crezca en mi cuerpo! ―Su voz temblaba con disnea, el miedo y la ira por igual, pero no le importaba.

En ese momento, el lobo se fusionó grotescamente de nuevo en el enorme hombre que lo había mirado desde el fuego. Estaba desnudo y tan fuerte como lo había sido en forma de lobo, aplastándolo contra el suelo implacable con sus poderosos brazos mientras lo miraba. El cabello plateado colgaba sobre los enormes hombros en una revuelta cortina y Harry se estremeció por dentro al pensar en su pene flácido fuertemente encajonado bajo el cuerpo del hombre.

Greyback gruñó profundamente a modo de advertencia mientras acercaba el rostro a pocas pulgadas de Harry. ―Eres mío, así que refrenarás tu pequeña delicada personalidad o te ofreceré a aquellos que harían algo peor que 'violarte'...

Se refería al resto de los mortífagos, _a Voldemort_...

―No hay nada peor que estar atrapado contigo. ―Harry lo miró, escupiendo a la cara del lobo. Un gruñido rompió a través de su bravuconería, sin embargo. Fue sacudido como una muñeca de trapo antes de que una de esas garras se desenganchara de su hombro. Un enorme puño chocó duramente contra su mejilla, enviando su cabeza volando hacia un lado. La sangre caía babeante de su labio roto mientras enderezaba sus gafas torcidas.

―Me he enfrentado a bestias más desagradables y fuertes que tú ―gruñó hacia el bosque lleno de niebla, con el rostro aún palpitante de agonía―. Actúas como si me estuvieras haciendo un favor al violarme. ¡Lo recuerdo! ¡Te ofreciste a matar a Dumbledore en lugar de Malfoy! Solo me salvaste de Voldemort para usarme como una especie de... _sujeto de cría_. ¿Qué pasa si no quiero tener hijos, joder, y mucho menos llevarlos? Menos de un hombre lobo. ¿Y si no me gusta dormir con un hombre? ¿Especialmente uno con fama de comer niños? Probablemente te comerías a tus hijos, ¡incluso si tuvieras alguno!

De repente, dos gruesos brazos se estrellaron contra el suelo a cada lado de él y un peso masivo se recargó en su pecho. Su cuerpo se tensó en anticipación al dolor, pero no temía al dolor. Temía ser violado, aborrecía, temía las reacciones que eran como drogas en él, pero estaba más que acostumbrado al dolor, lo había estado durante algún tiempo...

―Intimidas a la gente para conseguir lo que quieres, los amenazas, pero no me importa. Si se trata de una elección entre ser tu puta y _Su_ prisionero, ¡lo elegiría sobre ti cualquier día! ¡Así que regrésame a él porque mataré al engendro que pongas en mí en el segundo en que me des la espalda!

En ese momento un gruñido agudo llenó el bosque y Harry no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando Greyback hizo que sus narices casi se tocaran―. Puedo oler la inocencia en ti, muchacho, has matado tanto como un mosquito. No hay manera en el infierno de que mates a tu propio hijo-

―Tendría una vida llena de asesinatos, derramamiento de sangre y dolor si viviera ―susurró Harry―. Yo llamo a eso una muerte piadosa.

Justo en ese momento, la mano de Greyback se posó en su vientre plano, presionando firme, casi dolorosamente. ―Y yo llamo a eso el sonido de una perra asustada que necesita aprender un poco más de su nuevo mundo antes de hacer tales juicios temerarios. No matarías a un niño incluso si fuera engendrado por el mismísimo _Grindelwald._ ―Se recargó sobre sus tobillos, todavía sujetando a Harry contra el suelo con una mano en sus muñecas mientras que la otra rozaba la gran marca roja que se estaba formando en donde había golpeado a Harry hacía un momento.

» Creo que no te das cuenta de lo que implica exactamente esta situación ―gruñó con voz ronca, sus ojos inspeccionando el torso desnudo de Harry con avidez―. Esto no es acerca de presos o violación o muerte, e incluso los hombres lobo no se comen a sus crías, quítate ese pensamiento.

Harry simplemente lo miró, obstinadamente en silencio cuando el lobo se molestó. ―Te estoy cortejando a la manera tradicional, seduciéndote, conquistándote –otros no son tan... _tradicionales_. Ellos te tomarían, dispuesto o no-

―Como si te importara si yo estoy dispuesto ―escupió Harry, haciendo una mueca cuando Greyback aplicó más presión en sus muñecas para silenciarlo. La otra mano se arrastró lentamente mientras le sostenía la mirada, los nudillos acariciando la piel sobre el corazón de Harry en señal de advertencia. Éste golpeó con más fuerza en su pecho. Contuvo el aliento.

―Estás desnudo como el día en que naciste debajo de mí y no he tomado tu virginidad todavía, ¿lo he hecho? ―gruñó Greyback con impaciencia―. Te encontré cobijo. Curé tus heridas. Llené el agujero en tu vientre, ¿y me insultas insinuando que me importa una mierda?

―Por favor ―gruñó Harry―, no hagas que suene como si fueras el santo aquí. Me marcaste para tus propios fines. Si no hubiera sido un... un licántropo recesivo o _lo que sea_ , te hubieras limitado a observarme felizmente desangrarme hasta la muerte a los pies de Voldemort. Me salvaste porque te _convenía_ hacerlo. ¿Y te preguntas por qué no puedo confiar en ti?

Greyback se apoyó sobre sus talones entonces, aflojando su control sobre Harry, pero sin dejarlo en libertad por completo. ―No tienes que confiar en mí o quererme, para eso está hecho el período de cortejo. _Confiarás_ en mí y me querrás, bastante, y para el momento en que te unas plenamente a ti mismo como mi compañero, será de buena gana. Sé agradecido, otros podrían no considerar tu consentimiento como algo importante.

Harry resopló con incredulidad y giró la cabeza hacia un lado, negándose a permitirle al lobo la satisfacción de encontrarse con su mirada. Sobre todo porque la mordida en su cuello había forjado una conexión que le dijo a Harry que, una vez más, Greyback estaba diciendo la verdad.

―Nunca voy a asesinar voluntariamente o a convertirme en algo que no soy quedándome _embarazado_ –mucho menos con los hijos de un asesino ―le aseguró Harry sin rodeos―. Incluso si veneras mi trasero por el resto de la eternidad no va a cambiar lo que eres. ¿A cuánta gente has asesinado?

―Solo algunos ―respondió Greyback en un tono de 'trata con ello'. Sonrió―. Estás haciendo esto para que te sea más fácil confirmar la imagen que tienes del monstruo de sangre fría sediento de sangre, por lo que veo ―respondió casualmente, divertido.

―No necesito imaginar nada –incluso si niegas atraer a los niños hacia el bosque para devorarlos vivos como dicen los rumores, aun así has matado a personas –¡decenas, tal vez cientos!

Greyback gruñó exasperado. ―Eres poco _más_ que un adolescente, no hables de cosas que no entiendes. Eso fue la guerra. Siempre hay víctimas... Los hombres mataron a muchos más hombres lobo que el número de humanos que yo maté. ―Con eso se puso de pie, liberando a Harry y permitiéndole beber de la embarazosa y atractiva vista de su cuerpo desnudo en toda su gloria. Harry se puso de pie, manteniendo con determinación su mirada en otra parte. Sus mejillas ardían.

―Vas a tener que esperar una eternidad para que yo esté dispuesto ―juró Harry, mirando a su alrededor y luego hacia el bosque, que estaba casi completamente envuelto en gruesos bancos de niebla. Él sabía lo que Greyback había planeado para él, lo que se proponía, y aun así se sentía increíblemente abrumado por lo desconocido.

No había ni una maldita manera de que la bestia mágica más buscada en el país se contentara con sentarse y seducirlo hasta que diera su consentimiento. Había más en esa historia. Se estremeció ligeramente, cubriéndose con torpeza al darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo en más de una manera y frente a un abismo desconocido de locura. Por lo menos había sabido qué esperar con Voldemort.

* * *

Este capítulo fue beteado por **Midnight_Phoenix**.


	2. Calor de luna

**Calor de luna**

* * *

La espesa niebla que revestía al mundo que le rodeaba no disminuyó en todo el día, o al siguiente. La niebla parecía hincharse hasta llenar la cabeza de Harry mientras caminaba detrás de Greyback por el sendero apenas visible a través del bosque –ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro de cómo es que llegó a hacer eso. ¿Por qué se arrastraba silenciosamente detrás del hombre lobo en vez de huir? « _Porque puede correr más rápido tú si se transforma_ » _,_ suministró su mente con un tono intrigante. « _De momento, soporta, espera y luego corre_ » _._ Sí, esa era la táctica ganadora. Sin embargo, había algo flotando en su mente entumecida, esperando como un depredador en las sombras.

« _Es el lobo en mí_ » _,_ su mente susurró en advertencia _,_ « _el gen recesivo, esa sutil herencia, lo que sea que Greyback despertó en ti. Eso quiere a Greyback, lo ve como una buena opción_ » _._

« _Esa parte de mí quiere seguirlo_ » _._ Ante ese pensamiento se detuvo en el camino desigual, y en la niebla justo por delante de él, Greyback se detuvo también, girándose hacia él.

―Piensas demasiado chico, ese es su problema ―gruñó el lobo, dando unos pasos hacia él. Harry levantó la barbilla desafiante. Sabía que un sub debía bajar la cabeza, mostrar su garganta en sumisión y respeto. Pero él no lo haría. Podía tener un lobo en él, en _..._ en alguna parte, pero no era un hombre lobo. No iba a ser una de las perras de Greyback.

―Si todavía estás de mal humor porque te tengo 'preso', deja que te ilumine, incluso si _lograras_ escapar, el Señor Oscuro te llevaría de vuelta en un segundo. Él te está observando.

Harry se burló, moviéndose incómodamente dentro de los pantalones holgados y la camisa que Greyback le había dado. Incluso le había dado unos zapatos, 'para proteger tus delicados pies' había dicho. El recuerdo no le ayudó a modular su tono. Miró al lobo duramente. ―No puede ser, lo hubiera sentido-

―Estoy sometiendo su presencia en tu mente. Puedo hacerlo ahora que tengo una conexión contigo. Nuestro vínculo sobrepasa a todos los demás. ―Greyback marcó el punto acercándose y arrastrando sus nudillos a lo largo de la furiosa marca púrpura vibrante en el cuello de Harry. Harry se estremeció y se echó hacia atrás, lejos de su alcance.

Greyback sonrió. ―Se asegura de que no voy a liberarte y entregarte a tus pequeños amigos, sin duda, pero solo puede tener una idea general de tu estado de ánimo. No te puede ver o escuchar tus pensamientos cuando estás dentro de cierto rango cerca de mí. Nadie tiene el derecho de verte, solo yo.

Habló con una vehemencia y posesividad como Harry nunca había escuchado antes. Se estaba dando cuenta de que era el lobo en él. Lo _entendía_ , pero eso no significaba que iba a hacerle caso a su propio 'lobo interior' que estaba casi ronroneando en su oído. Ansiaba postrarse a los pies de Greyback y atraerlo con un vaivén de sus caderas. Harry reprimió la imagen, preguntándose por qué la voz había estado volviéndose más impaciente, más desesperada desde que había despertado en compañía de Greyback hace dos días. Era más fuerte que nunca. Su piel se sentía caliente y hormigueante, casi zumbando con necesidad de... _algo,_ aunque no sabía qué.

―Todavía no me has dicho a dónde vamos ―espetó Harry, apartando la mirada con torpeza. Greyback y él eran capaces de sentir una especie de ondulación emanando del otro, lo que significaba que el lobo debía haber sido capaz de sentir el volátil calor exasperante que empezaba a abrumarlo. Creyó sentir un calor peculiar irradiar desde la piel de Greyback cuando se colocó más cerca, casi vibrando en el aire entre ellos, pero era difícil saber lo que era suyo y lo que venía de fuera de su propio cuerpo. Hizo una mueca.

Cada extremidad se sentía temblorosa, ardientemente pegajosa y húmeda con una ligera capa de sudor. Se sentía como un caluroso día de verano en medio de la primavera. « _Merlín, ayúdame_ »; jadeó con la boca seca y la cabeza cada vez más borrosa. ―¿Qué me está pasando? ―Su voz se perdió entre la intensa ola de calor que se extendió a través de él. Comenzó a balancearse hacia atrás, o al menos pensó que lo hizo, pero dos fuertes manos lo estabilizaron, agarrando sus hombros con firmeza.

―Ha comenzado ―escuchó el murmullo del hombre lobo y entrecerró los ojos con fuerza hasta enfocarlo―. No creí que tus instintos maduraran lo suficiente en apenas un par de días como para preocuparse por _esto_. Esperaba poder llegar a la guarida antes de tener que hacerle frente.

A Harry se le ocurrió cuestionar eso. Frunció el ceño y sus labios se abrieron para preguntar, pero no podía hacer que palabras coherentes dejaran sus labios. Lo único que consiguió fue un eco nebuloso y seco de la palabra―: ¿Guarida? ―Las manos que le sujetaban tiraron de él hacia delante. Gruñó cuando fue empujado contra un firme pecho –un pecho que era demasiado duro y caliente, con un puñado de vello que le hizo cosquillas en la piel. Eso hizo que el hormigueo en su piel se intensificara y gritó, empujándose lejos del tranquilizante abrazo.

―¡No! ―gritó, tropezando hacia atrás pero logrando mantenerse en pie. Su cuerpo temblaba definitivamente ahora, y lo que era peor, se sentía expectante ante el cuerpo del hombre contra él―. Yo... ¡¿Qué me estás haciendo?! ―preguntó, su voz ronca―. Mi cuerpo está... ¡Detén lo que sea que estés haciendo!

―No soy yo, muchacho ―contestó Greyback bruscamente, acercándose a él de nuevo. Harry retrocedió rápidamente, casi tropezando con una raíz de árbol, _apenas_ logrando mantenerse sobre sus pies. Greyback seguía avanzando. El corazón de Harry latía en algún lugar de su garganta ahora y sus dedos arañaban frenéticamente el aire, como si trataran de asirse a una línea de vida invisible.

―Has estudiado a los hombres lobo en esa tonta escuela tuya _,_ ya _sabes_ lo que es esto. ―Greyback prácticamente jadeaba, deteniéndose a unos pasos de él, enviando gradualmente intensas ondas de calor a través del cuerpo de Harry. Harry jadeaba duro ahora, los pantalones y la camisa suelta que el lobo le había dado el otro día se sentían ásperos y sofocantes, demasiado apretados a su cuerpo a pesar de que las prendas prácticamente colgaban de él.

―Estás sintiendo la atracción de la luna, el comienzo del calor de luna ―explicó esa voz que parecía muy lejana, como un eco dentro de su cabeza en lugar de palabras habladas―. La época de fertilidad de un hombre lobo. Tu cuerpo te está diciendo que está listo para-

―¡No! ―gritó Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza como si eso fuera a despejar la niebla sofocante que amenazaba con ahogarlo desde el interior―. ¡Yo no- Yo nunca-! ¡Antes _m_ _oriré_ , así que vete a la mierda! ―gruñó. Greyback estaba en lo cierto, él sabía (más o menos) lo que era el calor de luna. Los hombres lobo no tenían temporadas de apareamiento, ellos tenían a la luna llena. Pero entonces, él y otros como él con el gen recesivo en su sangre eran los únicos que podían llevar un cachorro a término. Y esa era la razón por la que Greyback lo deseaba. Greyback, que ahora avanzaba de nuevo hacia él cuando comenzó a balancearse.

« _¡Quiere follarme!_ » pensó Harry. « _¡Quiere que yo... le dé...!_ » Y, oh, Merlín, la sangre de lobo en él hervía de anhelo por eso, a causa del calor de la luna.

―¡Nunca! ―gritó de nuevo, empujando fuerte a Greyback y tambaleándose hacia atrás―. ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Atrás! ―Se dio la vuelta y luego corrió a ciegas a través de los árboles, desesperado por poner espacio entre él y el lobo, que probablemente estaba a la espera de que la luna le convirtiera en una ardiente piscina de desesperación. Sabía por qué los hombres lobo se volvían tan irracionales bajo la luna llena –estaban a la caza de alimentos y de un compañero, enloquecidos por la necesidad de impregnar su semilla en el poco tiempo dado.

Las visiones, los impulsos, el aumento de saliva en su boca ante el pensamiento no disminuyeron ni siquiera cuando se dio cuenta, con los pies todavía llevándolo tan rápido como podían, que quedar embarazado durante la luna llena solo significaba una cosa. Greyback debía montarlo mientras estaba transformado en hombre lobo.

De repente, éste se estrelló con fuerza contra él, lanzándolos a los dos hacia el suelo con Harry en la parte inferior, luchando por liberarse con cada forzosa respiración. Con un gruñido final, Greyback sujetó las manos de Harry por encima de su cabeza y retuvo sus piernas con su peso corporal. Se cernía sobre él. Esos ojos helados lo miraron con dureza.

―No tienes idea de dónde estamos, muchacho, así que déjame decirte que durante la luna llena este lugar está lleno de lobos solitarios ―gruñó Greyback, sacudiéndolo para que dejara de luchar lo suficiente como para escuchar―. No todos ellos respetarán mi marca en ti y ahora que has despertado como un portador no solo eres una presa fácil, también estás listo para ser tomado. ¿Me entiendes? ¡Cualquiera de ellos te destrozaría en el frenesí por tomarte primero o te violarían uno a uno hasta que te volvieras loco!

Por un momento, Harry solo lo miró, los ojos muy abiertos, la niebla aún arremolinándose en torno a ellos con su color blanco nacarado. Le tomó una gran cantidad de concentración, pero por fin encontró las palabras. ―S-Seguro... seguro vas a hacer exactamente lo mismo una vez que te transformes. ―Resopló. Sabía que los lobos de más edad como Greyback generalmente mantenían el control cuando se transformaban a voluntad, pero la luz de la luna tomaba el control de todos, experimentados y o no. Ningún hombre lobo tenía el control de sí mismo bajo la luna, estaban gobernados por sus instintos, no por sus sentimientos 'humanos'.

Greyback se inclinó hacia abajo y luego inhaló con curiosidad. ―Tienes miedo. ―Fue una declaración, no una pregunta.

Harry frunció el ceño, aturdido. ―Esa cosa en mí me hace estar dispuesto a ser follado o rasgado en pedazos por ti o por un grupo de lobos callejeros –¡por supuesto que no estoy bien!

―Bien ―respondió Greyback simplemente―, significa que no eres tan estúpido como yo pensaba, así que podrías escucharme de una puta vez. ―Presionó más fuerte las muñecas de Harry para remarcar aún más la gravedad de la situación―. No creí que el lobo en ti despertaría lo suficiente como para ser afectado por la luna en esta ocasión, pero es más potente en ti de lo que esperaba. Eso es lo que estás sintiendo ahora –tu cuerpo se prepara para el calor de la luna, desesperado por cumplir con su propósito básico en cuanto a naturaleza se refiere.

Harry lo miró en silencio. Horrorizado. Su cuerpo estaba caliente, sensible y enloquecido por la lujuria, porque quería aparearse –ser fertilizado como una perra sin sentido. Hizo una mueca y giró la cabeza, mirando fijamente la niebla que lamía los bordes de los árboles más cercanos. La humillación floreció en su garganta y se aferró a cada uno de sus poros. Sabía que Greyback podía olerlo y esperaba miradas lascivas, risas burlonas, la presión de sus caderas empujándose contra el cuerpo ya febril de Harry. Lo que no esperaba era el ligero apretón en sus muñecas para obtener su atención. Aun así, no miraría al lobo de vuelta. Mantuvo su vista a lo lejos.

―Detén esa sensiblería ―ladró Greyback bruscamente―. Es la naturaleza. Mi cuerpo también está sufriendo con la necesidad de aparearse, pero soy mayor y he tratado con esto durante más tiempo, puedo controlarlo mejor. Aprenderás a manejarlo mejor con cada luna.

Harry se estremeció de nuevo y esta vez apretó los ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo las lágrimas calientes que picaban detrás de sus ojos, no estando dispuesto a dejarlas caer. ¿Así que esta sería su vida de ahora en adelante? Un esclavo de los instintos de su cuerpo en cada luna, instintos que lo obligaban a extender las piernas y tomar por el culo a cualquier hombre lobo que lograra inmovilizarlo. Podía sentirlos quemar en su baja espalda ahora, más caliente que cualquier otra cosa que jamás hubiera sentido. Si Greyback se presionaba contra él ahora y lo tocaba, su cuerpo le daría la bienvenida cantando de felicidad.

« _Incluso si mi mente está gritando en negación_ » _,_ pensó.

Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, desesperado por sentir y saborear la sangre para al menos saber que seguía controlando su cuerpo, al menos por ahora. Podía sentir el potente aroma de Greyback en su nariz, instándole a inclinar la cabeza y ofrecer su garganta. Sus instintos le instaban a hacer una cosa, mientras su propia conciencia (que era más sabia y había estado con él durante toda su vida) le estaba diciendo que escuchara a su orgullo. Era la única forma en que podía explicarlo.

―Las voces en tu interior son suaves en este momento, pero la luz de la luna hará que tus instintos sean más fuertes―murmuró Greyback, su voz todavía áspera y gruesa pero de alguna manera más suave que antes. Sonaba casi consoladora –como si se preocupara por la humillación y el odio hacia sí mismo que emitía Harry en oleadas―. No va a cambiar lo que eres o lo que quieres, solo hará tus deseos instintivos más potentes. Aparearse, comer, dormir. Cuando tengamos cachorros podrás ser algo sobreprotector con ellos-

 _―¿Cuando?_ ¿Asumes que voy a dejar que me folles? ¿Que voy a darte… _cachorros_? —espetó Harry, sin abrir los ojos o mirarlo. Hundió los dientes en su labio aún más duro hasta que por fin saboreó la caliente sangre cobriza―. Te lo dije, nunca permitiré que nada tuyo crezca dentro de mí. Soy un hombre, un _mago,_ no una mujer ¡y definitivamente no la puta perra de un lobo!

En lugar de discutir, Greyback gruñó con frustración apenas contenida y una de sus manos liberó las muñecas de Harry a favor de acariciar su labio herido con un grueso pulgar. Harry hizo una mueca, pero el pulgar limpió la sangre y giró su cara hacia arriba para mirarlo.

Después de un momento, el orgullo de Harry se elevó y le obligó a abrir los ojos. Esa mirada helada estaba fija en su rostro. Su labio picó al ser tocado, pero nada era tan doloroso como la forma en que sus instintos rugieron en su interior, anhelando a la criatura por encima de él. Para sus instintos, Greyback era el más poderoso, el más grande, con mayor experiencia y más en control de su naturaleza –donde la mayoría de los hombres lobo eran esclavos. El Alfa, la pareja ideal.

La piel de Harry se sonrojó oscuramente cuando un vibrante e insoportable calor recorrió cada uno de sus poros en una marea constante y cerró de nuevo los ojos con fuerza en terquedad. ―No quiero nada de esto ―susurró, apenas dándose cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta cuando Greyback acarició su labio casi consolándolo.

―Eres virgen-

―Oh, te gustaría pensar eso, ¿no es cierto? ―gruñó Harry, a pesar de saber que era inútil. Greyback podía sentir la verdad de ese hecho, incluso sin la capacidad que le daba su marca en la garganta de Harry, podía saber cuándo estaba mintiendo.

 **―…** y un portador, así que puedes elegir el momento en que te tome, cuándo realizaremos el ritual que complete nuestro apareamiento ―continuó Greyback sin rodeos―. Cuando regresemos a mi manada, serás tratado como algo precioso, como la realeza. No voy a tocarte hasta que no me des la bienvenida a tu cuerpo, como siempre se ha hecho. Mi manada defiende las tradiciones.

―Pero los otros, los lobos solitarios puede que no, _lo sé_ , me lo dijiste ―espetó Harry con amargura, girando la cabeza una vez más antes de abrir los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que Greyback estaba diciendo la verdad, pero eso no cambiaba el único hecho importante―. No lo disfraces. Dices que me rescataste pero en realidad solo me encerraste en otra prisión. Dices que tengo elección, que soy precioso, pero me _mordiste_ sin preguntar y ahora me estás reteniendo aquí en contra de mi voluntad, como un prisionero. Deja de tratar de hacer que esto parezca una buena vida, ya que nunca lo será. Para mí es una prisión tan vil como la de Voldemort, solo que con diferentes cadenas, eso es todo.

Greyback lo miró por un momento, y luego: ―¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres volver con Voldemort que ser mío?

―Sí ―lo fulminó Harry―. Prefiero que me corten cada extremidad una y mil veces antes que ser castrado por ser tu perra. ―El pulgar en su labio de repente agarró su barbilla con firmeza, inclinando su rostro de nuevo hacia Greyback. Por un momento, Harry pensó que el lobo podría darle un puñetazo, sabía que los alfas eran muy insistentes sobre el respeto de sus compañeros de manada, por lo que fue una gran sorpresa cuando el lobo simplemente se puso de pie, liberándolo por completo.

―Tienes una boca grande y un montón de fuego, pero hay que aprender cuándo rendirse un poco para tu propio beneficio ―dijo Greyback con una calma peligrosa, de pie junto a él, mirándolo con una paciencia obviamente tensa―. Cualquier otra persona te habría arrancado la garganta hace un momento. Yo soy el Alfa más poderoso en este continente. No mimo ni consuelo cachorros insolentes –pero lo he hecho por ti, para tu beneficio, ¿y te atreves a continuar insultándome? ¡Es un honor ser elegido por mí!

―¡Entonces otórgaselo a alguien que lo sepa apreciar mejor! ―gritó Harry poniéndose de pie, con la mano extendida sosteniéndose del tronco del árbol más cercano. Todavía se sentía mareado, con la mente empañada y la piel febril, pero por alguna razón parecía un poco más despejado ahora ―. Vas a tener que esperar una eternidad para que yo elija algo así, así que siempre será violación. Nunca te querré. Nunca voy a respetarte y siempre seguiré tratando de escapar. ¡Para mí esto es una prisión, no una vida!

Jadeante, olvidó brevemente su diatriba y miró con cautela los alrededores del bosque. Silencioso, excepto por la llamada lejana de las aves que Harry no podía ver pero podía _sentir_ con sus renovados sentidos. Cuando su respiración se calmó, Greyback gruñó e hizo un gesto hacia adelante, a la dirección en que habían ido en un principio. ―Este mínimo contacto deberá saciar tu instinto por una hora más o menos, deberíamos ponernos en marcha para poder encontrarte un refugio antes de que salga la luna. Pronto estarás incoherente de nuevo y a partir de ese pequeño discurso tuyo, dudo que estés listo para hacer la única cosa que detendrá esa ardiente necesidad –que se volverá cada vez más y más insaciable conforme nos acerquemos a la luna llena, te das cuenta.

No teniendo duda alguna en cuanto a lo que podría ser la única solución, Harry se mordió la lengua y miró de un lado a otro dentro de la cegadora niebla antes de seguir al hombre lobo a unos cuantos pasos detrás cuando avanzó de nuevo. Tenía un instinto, una sensación en las entrañas de que Greyback podría verse obligado a dejarlo durante la luna llena y si estaba en lo cierto, sería el momento perfecto para huir.

Caminaron en la espesa niebla durante algún tiempo, la humedad del aire frío combinada con el calor corporal de Harry formaron un incómodo brillo pegajoso de sudor sobre su piel. Harry gruñó malhumorado, secándose la cara y el cuello con la camisa extra grande que llevaba puesta, desesperado por arrancarla de su cuerpo junto con los pantalones para escapar del calor.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado en realidad, pero por suerte la incoherencia anterior no había regresado como Greyback había amenazado. Se sentía ansioso, caliente, cansado y de mal humor y con un dolor profundo en su vientre sobre el que trató de no pensar. Pero por lo menos todavía estaba en control.

Le preocupaba, sin embargo, que la niebla no disminuyera y que parecieran adentrarse más y más en el bosque. No quería estar en el centro de ese laberinto de árboles ahora que la luna llena estaba tan próxima o nunca escaparía de Greyback –o de cualquiera de los otros lobos que según éste habitaban allí.

―¿Qué tan lejos estamos de tu manada? ―preguntó Harry, rompiendo el silencio que había reinado desde que se habían puesto en marcha de nuevo. Su garganta estaba un poco seca, ¿tal vez habían estado caminando durante más tiempo del que pensaba? Inclinó la cabeza hacia el cielo y vio una tenue luz anaranjada proyectada furtivamente a través del tupido dosel que formaban las copas de los árboles―. ¿Dijiste algo acerca de una guarida? ¿En medio de este bosque?

Greyback desaceleró un poco para permitir que Harry cayera en un paso que lo mantuviera junto a él y le lanzó una mirada superficial antes de regresar la vista en dirección al camino. ―La guarida de cada manada es diferente, nuestra cueva no está en este bosque. Está más allá de la aldea a las afueras de aquí, en la ladera de la montaña que cubre otro bosque.

Harry ignoró el uso de la palabra 'nuestra' y repitió―: ¿Cueva?―dijo vacilante.

Greyback resopló. ―Sí, una cueva, por lo que he escuchado de tu pasado, debería ser un lujo para ti. Corre el rumor de que dormías en una alacena debajo de las escaleras, ¿es cierto?

―¿Dónde escuchaste ese rumor? ¿Te lo dijo el último niño que te llevaste? ―replicó con rigidez, a pesar de haber escuchado a Greyback decir que solo era un rumor que él había dejado correr _–casi_. No quería pensar que todo era verdad.

―Está a dos o tres días a pie desde aquí, en _tus_ pies ―continuó Greyback, ignorando las palabras de Harry―. No había previsto que reaccionaras a la luna, nos puso en el borde, nos retrasó. Espero que podamos llegar al pueblo mañana por la noche y pueda dejarte allí esa noche de forma segura.

Harry solo asintió. Usaría sus instintos como excusa para su sumisión y seguiría la corriente hasta entonces. Tan pronto como estuviera fuera del alcance del oído de Greyback iba a encontrar una manera de escapar y regresar con Hermione y Ron. Se le ocurrió que con éste lejos de él Voldemort podría ser capaz de verlo sin obstáculos, incluso detener su huida, por lo que tendría que moverse rápidamente y pensar aún más rápido.

―Supongo que tengo que ser protegido por ti durante la luna llena ―Harry murmuró distraídamente―. No estoy seguro de cómo crees que va a funcionar viviendo en tu guarida con tu manada cada luna llena. ―« _No es que_ _voy a dejar que me lleves tan lejos_ », le suministró su mente.

En ese momento Greyback se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que se habían puesto en marcha de nuevo. ―No voy a matarte durante la luna llena, ni siquiera siendo un lobo. El lobo y yo somos uno. Reconozco a mis compañeros de manada y sus compañeros, te reconoceré como mi compañero, y también lo hará el resto de la manada una vez que estemos con ellos.

―Las lunas llenas serán mucho más seguras para ti una vez que estemos con la manada. Es aquí a cielo abierto con lobos solitarios y otras manadas moviéndose por ahí que estás en peligro ―explicó Greyback como si fuera algo de conocimiento público. Pero ni siquiera Harry había aprendido esto en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Debe haberse notado en su rostro, porque la expresión del lobo se torció en una sonrisa amarga.

―Debería haber sabido que tus profesores no te dirían nada de esto, ¿no es cierto? ¿Suena mucho más impresionante si dicen que somos salvajes, que desgarramos a nuestros propios compañeros y cachorros? Incluso los lobos tienen sentido, y eso es todo lo que somos durante la luna llena, _lobos_ , no salvajes seres de otro mundo.

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente lo miró fijamente. Él sabía lo suficiente acerca de lo que Remus había sufrido para avergonzarse por lo que su propia especie había hecho para castigar a los hombres lobo. No había nada que pudiera decir en su defensa, incluso si hubiera querido.

―Mi lobo te reconocerá, como he dicho, gracias a mi marca y a mi olor en ti, pero va a reaccionar... _de otra forma,_ con el instinto más que con mi pensamiento consciente ―continuó Greyback, su voz haciéndose más profunda―. No tengas miedo. No voy a hacerte daño, pero _no_ me desafíes. Debes someterte, siempre. La pérdida de tu orgullo mañana por la noche conservará tu vida hasta el día siguiente. Eres inusualmente rebelde para un sub, sería peligroso que me retes, podría castigarte antes de que tu cuerpo haya tenido la oportunidad de ajustarse plenamente a tu recién despertada sangre de hombre lobo. Todavía eres vulnerable-

―¿Así que no me harás daño siempre y cuando me incline ante ti? ―demandó Harry―. ¿Así que si tan siquiera te miro a los ojos podría ser rasgado en pedazos?

Greyback hizo una mueca. ―No exageres. Solo digo que mi lobo no se dará cuenta que tu cuerpo no será capaz de tomar el castigo como un sub rebelde normal. En caso de duda simplemente recuéstate, gira la cabeza hacia un lado y expón tu garganta.

Harry se burló. ―Y si voy a estar tan condenadamente seguro contigo siempre y cuando juegue a ser una buena perra, ¿por qué tienes la intención de dejarme solo la noche de luna llena? ―espetó, no del todo seguro de por qué estaba discutiendo por ello cuando eso era exactamente lo que quería. Debido a los instintos. « _De_ _mal humor porque no quieren que haga nada más que acurrucarme contra él y aceptarlo_ » _,_ pensó Harry con repugnancia.

Con un bufido, Greyback siguió caminando y Harry lo siguió. ―Aún eres un novato en las costumbres del hombre lobo. Puedes colocarte demasiado cerca mientras estoy retorciéndome en el dolor de la transformación y lastimarse accidentalmente.

Incluso si Greyback había pensado en su seguridad puramente por su propio beneficio, el hecho de que hubiera tenido ese pensamiento aún era...

« _Tengo que salir de aquí_ » _,_ Harry pensó frenéticamente, empujando a un lado esos pensamientos necios. No importaba si Greyback se enamoraba locamente de él, todavía era un asesino, el bastardo responsable de todo el sufrimiento de Remus y encima de eso, quería convertirlo a _él_ en una pequeña perra de cría. Nunca dejaría de escapar de eso, sin importar qué.

Estaba tan perdido en esos pensamientos que cuando Greyback levantó un brazo para detenerlo, se estrelló directamente contra él con un _'¡uf!'._

―¡¿Pero qué-?!

―Calla un segundo ―Greyback susurró con dureza, olfateando el aire en cada dirección un par de veces e inclinando la cabeza para escuchar. Harry intentó olfatear sutilmente pero se dio cuenta de que el ligero aumento de su sentido no llegaba tan lejos como el de Greyback.

―Mierda ―el lobo maldijo, su cara retorciéndose en una mueca―. Parece que hay una nueva manada en estos bosques. Algunos solitarios se unieron, supongo. No sería una buena idea que nos los topemos contigo tan cerca del calor de luna y sin pareja. Estos salvajes consideran una marca de reclamo un mero tecnicismo...

Harry lo miró fijamente. La novedad de que Greyback llamara a alguien un salvaje era un poco sorprendente, pensó. ―¿Algunos de esos lobos que has mencionado no son tan 'tradicionales' como tú? ―preguntó, tratando de verse despreocupado acerca de ello.

―Suenas preocupado ―respondió Greyback, lo que Harry tomó como un sí.

―Cualquiera estaría preocupado por estar rodeado de un montón de hombres lobo en celo. Yo _no_ _quiero_ ser violado y quedar preñado, mucho menos disfrutar de todo ello a causa de estos primitivos instintos ―respondió Harry con amargura. Saltó cuando Greyback se giró hacia él ante sus palabras, de repente mirándolo lleno de posesividad.

―No van a hacer eso ―gruñó Greyback peligrosamente, sus ojos teñidos de destellos de oro de otro mundo. Un oro furioso―. No voy a dejar que te toquen ―escupió, inclinándose hacia delante y agarrando un puñado del cabello de Harry. Éste jadeó, sus manos volando frenéticamente a la muñeca de Greyback―. De rodillas ―gruñó el lobo―, solo tomará un segundo.

Harry se vio forzado a quedar sobre sus rodillas a pesar de que sus extremidades protestaban por la mano en su cabello. No dolía, pero no podía moverse. Prefería el dolor que ser atrapado. ―¡No! ―jadeó Harry ―. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando la otra mano del lobo bajó sus propios pantalones que colgaban de sus caderas. ―¡Déjame ir! ―gritó en pánico―. ¡Dijiste que me dejarías elegir! ¡Suéltame!

Greyback gruñó. Dio al cabello de Harry un tirón firme para inmovilizarlo y forzarlo a levantar la cabeza, haciendo que Harry lo mirara fijamente a la cara. Un rostro que parecía bastante aterrador en ese momento, no se avergonzaba de decir.

―No voy a follarte, muchacho estúpido. Voy a protegerte. El maldito bosque entero tiene que saber que eres mío para mantenerte a salvo. Una marca en tu garganta no va a convencer a algunos de esos hijos de puta. Solo tenemos dos alternativas al sexo real para mantenerte a salvo en este momento, así que elije. ―Con esto, empujó hacia abajo las últimas pulgadas de los pantalones y sacó una larga, gruesa, pero completamente flácida polla. Los ojos de Harry se volvieron increíblemente amplios entonces. Era enorme, a solo pulgadas de su cara y Harry sabía de solo otras dos cosas, además de las relaciones sexuales, que involucraban _eso._ Tragó saliva, _con fuerza_.

―T-Tú, tú quieres eyacular sobre mí o-

―Eyacular sobre ti ―Greyback terminó por él sin rodeos―. ¿Seguro es preferible a violarte? ―preguntó con brusquedad, con impaciencia―. Tienes que estar tan cubierto por mi olor como sea posible, así como llevar la marca de reclamo, para tener siquiera una oportunidad de alejarte. Puedo y _voy_ a destrozar a cualquiera que te toque, pero eso sería arriesgar tu seguridad y preferiría evitar eso.

En cualquier otra situación, podría parecerle extraño que el hombre lobo fuera capaz de pensar de manera racional, incluso si era un alfa. Pero en ese momento, todo en lo que Harry podía pensar era en su orgullo herido y la polla semi dura frente a sus ojos. Endurecida porque él estaba mirando, se dio cuenta y rápidamente levantó la mirada de regreso a su cara, deseando que su rubor se evaporara. Así como el ligero temblor de sus extremidades.

Sin duda sintiendo eso, Greyback volvió a hablar con esa voz ronca extrañamente calmante, aunque todavía se veía tenso. ―No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, no eres el primer hombre lobo en pasar por esto y si te molesta tanto, debes saber que no voy a dejar que los tientes a menos que elijas a uno.

―Yo-yo no soy un hombre lobo, soy un mago –soy un _hombre_ ―insistió Harry, aunque su voz casi se perdió. Ante esto, Greyback soltó su cabello, pero Harry mantuvo su cabeza como estaba. La mano se deslizó hacia abajo para apretar su hombro sin marcar en un posible consuelo.

―Uno de tus padres llevaba el gen y probablemente nunca se dio cuenta. Solo se activa cuando eres mordido por un hombre lobo, pero sigue siendo parte de tu sangre, tanto como es parte de mí-

 _―Tú_ me hiciste esto ―dijo Harry entre dientes, un indicio de desesperación en su tono al cual despreció―. Solo porque me querías, porque era el... el mejor _premio_ -

―En el fondo, sí, pero la alternativa era que fueras humillado y torturado públicamente hasta la muerte ―dijo Greyback, tan tranquilamente como cualquier hombre podría con su polla delante de la cara de otra persona. Harry luchó contra el impulso de encogerse y poner distancia entre él y esa cosa mientras Greyback continuó con indiferencia―: Aceptarás esta parte de ti mismo al igual que aceptaste tu magia. ―Habló como si su mente no estuviera en sus palabras. Su polla se sacudió de nuevo y Harry sabía sin duda dónde se encontraba la atención del lobo.

El pulgar que había acariciado su labio herido inclinó su cabeza aún más hacia atrás, a la vez que la otra mano comenzaba a trabajar con trazos inflexibles y rápidos sobre la creciente excitación ante sus ojos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de ignorar todos los ruidos que hacía esa mano, sonidos demasiado familiares de empujes duros y urgentes alrededor de una polla.

Su cuerpo se tensó preparándose para huir, pero ese pulgar e índice retuvieron su barbilla con fuerza, manteniéndolo en su lugar. En el fondo sabía que tenía que soportar esto si quería tener alguna esperanza de sobrevivir hasta la mañana para poder escapar. Por mucho que su estómago se apretara, tan amargo como sabía su orgullo mientras se disipaba en la nada en su lengua, no solo podía dejarse caer y morir.

« _Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, al final_ », se recordó con todas sus fuerzas, temblando con la intensidad de las mismas. Si se daba por vencido ahora, si no hacía todo lo posible por sobrevivir...

De repente, un gemido bajo, apenas disimulado como un gruñido profundo estalló en el pecho de Greyback por encima de él. Harry apretó aún más los ojos conteniendo la respiración mientras el agarre en su barbilla se apretaba casi dolorosamente. El sonido gutural fue su única advertencia antes de que una humedad caliente salpicara su cara y garganta. Se estremeció y se quedó sin aliento en lo que se dijo a sí mismo firmemente que solo era terror y rabia.

Ambos permanecieron allí por un momento, inmóviles y en silencio excepto por sus respiraciones irregulares y luego, por fin, el agarre en su barbilla aflojó. Harry se echó hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que cayó duro sobre su trasero, su brazo velozmente limpiando el lío que Greyback había creado. Sus acciones fueron detenidas rápidamente por un grito de―: ¡Espera! ―de los labios del lobo.

En un instante Greyback estaba de rodillas frente a él, tirando de su brazo e inclinándose cerca para inspeccionar el lío que había creado. Harry se sonrojó lleno de humillación y de rabia, aunque mantuvo la boca bien cerrada para que parte del goteante líquido pegajoso no entrara entre sus labios. Se encogió ante la idea, aunque deseó poder encogerse más allá su piel. Se sentía natural para él, o al menos para el lobo en él, no importaba lo que dijera su conciencia humana. A cierto nivel, esto se sentía... _¿bien?_

« _A un nivel muy bajo, a un_ _nivel_ _de_ hombre lobo», escupió mentalmente, cerrando los ojos de nuevo cuando Greyback se acercó más, comenzando a lamer el lío ágilmente. Se retorció incómodo, sus manos volaron hasta los hombros de Greyback para empujarlo pero la voz del lobo lo calmó de nuevo.

―Quédate quieto ―gruñó con voz ronca, teñida con los restos inconfundibles de la excitación―. El punto es dejar que mi olor se aferre a ti. De esta forma estarás limpio pero el olor se quedará _,_ _déjame_ hacerlo. _―'Déjame',_ había pedido, en lugar de solo hacerlo. Como si Harry tuviera opción de cualquier manera. No tenía miedo de Greyback. Lucharía y pelearía contra él, pero el hombre lobo era más fuerte y más grande y podía _hacer_ lo que quisiera con Harry, quisiera Harry admitirlo o no.

« _Pero esta es mi decisión_ » _,_ pensó con más claridad que antes. « _Estoy eligiendo dejarlo hacer, en lugar de permitir que me obligue a someterme_ » _._ Conservaría más orgullo de esta manera, supuso. De esta forma era su decisión, no la elección de Greyback llevada a cabo a través de la fuerza bruta. Se quedó inmóvil y apretó los dientes. Greyback continuó.

La lengua se deslizó por sus pómulos y hacia abajo, para atrapar las gotas perdidas en su barbilla y aún más en el hueco de su garganta. Exteriormente, rechazaba el hecho de que el bastardo estuviera lamiendo su propia corrida de su piel, que le tocara en absoluto; pero por dentro, el lobo estaba moviendo la cola frenéticamente, como un perro faldero amaestrado. « _Es el calor de la luna_ » _,_ se recordó bruscamente, « _no soy yo_ » _._

―Gira la cabeza, muéstrame la garganta ―respiró Greyback contra su garganta, su saliva y su aliento caliente creando una fina capa de humedad a lo largo de la clavícula de Harry. Harry apretó los dientes de nuevo, tragando con fuerza contra las olas de calor que burbujeaban en su interior. Miró por última vez a Greyback antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado lentamente.

Un profundo, constante gruñido de aprobación vibró desde los labios peligrosamente cerca de su nuez de Adán, que se movió en ese momento cuando tragó. Era un sonido de inconfundible apreciación que estremeció su piel al tiempo que Greyback presionaba la cara contra su cuello. Una combinación de dientes, labios y lengua adoraban su garganta, yendo mucho más allá de los límites de la protección, pensó Harry. Pero ese fue su último pensamiento consciente. Los colmillos rasparon suavemente la piel frágil sobre sus tendones y su cuerpo se puso rígido. Un grito de felicidad no adulterada escapó de entre sus labios, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y el placer tomó el control de cada una de sus extremidades.

El lobo en él aulló de placer mientras gemía en voz alta y sus dedos se enterraban en la tierra debajo de él. Se sentía mareado de nuevo, desorientado, pero felizmente esta vez no era doloroso. Nunca nadie había tocado alguna parte de él tan íntimamente y las nuevas sensaciones habían llevado a su cuerpo ya sensible al frenesí. Su pene estaba duro y presionaba contra los pantalones anchos que colgaban holgadamente alrededor de su cintura.

―Sí ―Greyback gruñó intensamente contra su piel. El cuerpo de Harry se arqueó en respuesta, su mente consciente completamente envuelta en una nube de excitación. Podía sentir cada emoción del hombre lobo atraparlo con fuerza y nunca se había sentido tan deseado, apreciado, necesario –en casa.

Sus propios dedos se cerraron en puños entre los largos mechones de plata de Greyback, tirando frenéticamente del cuero cabelludo, jalando el cabello con la urgente necesidad de… _algo._ Calor se enrollaba como una serpiente en su vientre y gimió una vez más, tratando de transmitir su necesidad, incluso si no la entendía él mismo.

―¡C-caliente! ―jadeó con voz ronca―. ¡Duele...!

Una gran mano se deslizó por su espalda, acariciando desde su cuello hasta su trasero, donde apretó firme una mejilla. Su polla se endureció dolorosamente, rezumando humedad de la punta y dio un grito más suave esta vez, escuchando a Greyback jadear contra su oreja.

―No me tientes a aliviar este dolor, muchacho, podrías lamentarlo-

―Detén... tan caliente... ¡hazlo...!

Un gruñido sordo respondió a sus gritos, una lengua caliente lamió su oreja. Ahora dos manos apretaban su trasero, moliendo sus caderas lenta y fuertemente contra las de Greyback, de modo que pudiera sentir la larga –previamente saciada–, dureza que crecía con fuerza de nuevo y pulsaba rítmicamente contra su propia polla húmeda.

De repente, todo se detuvo. El suave retumbar en su oído se convirtió en un gruñido que helaba la sangre. Era un rugido de peligro, de advertencia. Greyback levantó la cabeza desde el cuello de Harry y miró hacia la niebla más allá de su cabeza. Lo agarró con más fuerza, pero no en el éxtasis.

―No te muevas, muchacho ―le gruñó al oído y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, soltándolo para dejar caer la capa de pieles alrededor de sus hombros. Tirando de la capa apretadamente alrededor de Harry, se puso de pie colocándose delante de él, entre Harry y las sombras que aparecieron poco a poco entre la niebla.

Lentamente, mientras Greyback se levantaba, la espesa niebla en la mente de Harry comenzó a disiparse. Permaneció siniestramente en los bordes de su mente, no tan potente, pero agrupándose allí –a la espera de que sus impulsos se volvieran demasiado grandes de nuevo. Sabía que esos pocos toques habían saciado sus anhelos temporalmente, posponiendo el momento en que, como antes, estuviera una vez más en esa vertiginosa e incoherente confusión. Su coherencia y conciencia humana volaron de regreso a él de un solo golpe. Tuvo un momento para sentirse disgustado consigo mismo, estremeciéndose en el eco de sus gritos antes de que una brusca voz desconocida por delante de él atrajera su atención hacia asuntos más urgentes.

―Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez, Fenrir ―dijo la fría voz, la peligrosidad y cálculo de una serpiente evidentes en su voz. Harry vio cómo tres altas figuras voluminosas salieron de entre el velo de niebla y se ponían a la vista, a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Sintió a Greyback tensarse y tuvo la sensación de que si se acercaban más sin invitación los rasgaría en pedazos.

« _Está en el borde porque estoy a punto de entrar en calor_ » _,_ se diocuenta de alguna manera. Era un conocimiento recóndito que su despertado lobo interior le había proporcionado. « _Todos ellos lo están._ _Y Greyback los hará pedazos si me tocan_ » _._ No estaba seguro de si eso lo tranquilizaba o no, pero se arrebujó aún más dentro de la capa a su alrededor para ocultar su pecho desnudo, a pesar de que todavía estaba ardiendo.

El lobo en él, la luna, le estaban diciendo que se hiciera pequeño por el momento y no podía dejar de escuchar esta vez. Incluso su orgullo humano no era tan estúpido como para levantarse y enfrentar a un montón de lobos solitarios sin varita, sobre todo cuando no podían dejar de mirarlo.

Los miró, haciendo caso omiso de la sugerencia susurrante de la luna de bajar los ojos. No había querido inclinarse ante Voldemort o ante Greyback, ciertamente no cedería ante estas bestias. Greyback se movió frente a él, claramente disgustado porque los recién llegados no podían apartar los ojos de él. Cada músculo palpitó positivamente debido a la tensión cuando el hombre en medio de los otros dos volvió a hablar.

―¿Qué te trae por aquí tan cerca de la luna llena, Fenrir? ¿Y con un sub sin reclamar completamente fértil tras de ti?

―Él no está sin reclamar, Conall, es mío ―espetó Greyback venenosamente, girando un poco hacia tras para jalar la capa por debajo de la marca en la garganta de Harry. Harry hizo una mueca, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de discutir―. Y la fertilidad que hueles es mía también –está listo para mí, solo para mí. Lo he reclamado para que esté listo para el apareamiento en cuando lleguemos a mi manada. ¿Vas a retarme por ello?

Harry se liberó de Greyback y ciñó la capa más apretadamente alrededor de sí mismo una vez más, dándole una mirada rebelde antes de mirar con advertencia al trío que estaba delante de ellos. Todos estaban muy bronceados, la piel besada por el sol y mientras los dos a los lados eran gemelos idénticos con el cabello rojizo que sobresalía en todas direcciones, el que había hablado en el medio tenía el cabello rojo oscuro como la sangre. « _Un hermano mayor_ » _,_ adivinó Harry. Eran ásperos y salvajes como el bosque alrededor de ellos y, si bien no tan altos, eran tan musculosos como Greyback.

El lobo de en medio, Conall, se rió de Harry. ―Un pequeño sub obstinado, ¿no es así? ¿Permites que una perra rechace el toque de su alfa, Fenrir? Te has vuelto blando. ¿Son sus delicadas piernas y el tesoro entre ellas tan impresionantes como para domesticarte incluso a ti?

Greyback gruñó de nuevo. ―Recuerda con quién estás hablando. He sido el Alfa de toda nuestra especie, incluso cuando todavía chupabas de la teta de tu madre, cachorro insolente. ―Les dio la espalda y tiró de Harry para ponerlo de pie, manteniendo el control sobre su brazo pero mirando de reojo al trío de lobos―. Y él _es_ un sub, pero es el sub del alfa, no una puta común. Muestra algo de respeto. Él está a un nivel muy por encima de ti.

Hubo un silencio ominoso en el claro brumoso. Harry mantuvo la barbilla en alto, la mandíbula apretada y los ojos en los intrusos a pesar de todo. Estaba decidido a no mostrar más debilidad de la que debían haber visto con él gimiendo como una perra en brazos de Greyback. Se sonrojó y apretó los dientes ante el recuerdo. No podía pensar en eso ahora, no cuando la batalla podría ser inminente.

A pesar de no haber conocido a ningún hombre lobo además de Remus, había llegado a la conclusión de que Greyback era el mandamás. Sin embargo, tenía la sospecha de que estos solitarios podían causar un montón de problemas, sobre todo si la _sensación_ que sentía en sus huesos tenía razón. Había más de ellos cerca, de eso estaba seguro. Al menos un puñado más de rebeldes lobos solitarios llenos de testosterona.

« _Y todos ellos pueden oler que estoy en el calor de luna_ » _,_ pensó con una punzada de terror.

Greyback se puso una fracción más cerca de él, como si hubiera escuchado su pensamiento, o lo sintiera de alguna manera.

―Sin ánimo de ofender, Alfa ―respondió Conall sin demasiada sinceridad, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente ante Greyback, pero no ante Harry. Greyback gruñó un poco ante eso y el otro lobo añadió―: ni a usted, compañero Alfa. Por favor, descansen con nosotros esta noche, insistimos. Lo menos que podemos hacer como disculpa es darles refugio durante el calor de la luna, un momento difícil para todos nosotros.

Harry se erizó ante eso, un presentimiento surgió de su interior a pesar del despliegue de caballerosidad. Ellos lo miraban con expresiones que no lo dejaban tranquilo, pero no le importaba tenerlo en cuenta. No sabía exactamente cómo, si eran simplemente sus instintos o su conexión con Greyback, pero sabía que estos rebeldes significaban problemas. El enorme peligro que representaban si les daba alguna razón para dudar de la autoridad de Greyback. Si _él_ daba un aspecto débil de alguna manera.

« _Y para ellos, un alfa que ni siquiera puede mantener a su sub bajo control es débil_ » _,_ pensó. Los que vivían en solitario como estos lobos no mantenían las tradiciones como el resto, Greyback había dicho lo mismo. Los portadores como Harry no eran preciosos, no eran 'compañeros', solo eran los más débiles. Eran una posesión para tomar y compartir a voluntad, para hacer lo que el más fuerte quisiera. Se estremeció al pensarlo, sus dientes apretados, pero su agudo rechazo murió antes de que incluso dejara su lengua cuando una enorme mano le apretó el hombro en señal de advertencia.

Cómo odiaba admitirlo, pero sin varita, Greyback era su única protección en ese momento. Si obraba en consecuencia podía poner a ambos en peligro, especialmente porque podía _sentir_ que había muchos más cerca, a la espera de una pelea –ansiándola. Podía sentir su sed de sangre desde donde estaba.

« _Y no es solo porque las emociones son muy altas con el calor de la luna..._ »

La gran mano en su hombro silenció el rechazo que había estado a punto de salir de su lengua, pero no podía dejar de rechinar los dientes cuando Greyback habló.

―Sabes cómo disculparte por lo menos ―gruñó, su postura seguía siendo tensa―. Mi compañero necesita descanso y mantener el estómago lleno en esta época del mes.

Harry no pudo dejar de notar que el lobo de la derecha lo miraba como si lo evaluara. ―Por lo visto no come como el resto de nosotros ―dijo el lobo tras otro momento de incómodas miradas. Harry frunció el ceño, preguntándose exactamente lo que se _suponía_ que significaba, pero Greyback lo interrumpió de nuevo.

―Su cuerpo está hecho de manera diferente, pero lleva la sangre de hombre lobo ―gruñó, el borde de advertencia todavía presente en su voz―. Todos los compañeros son así. ¿Seguro incluso un cachorro como tú puede cocinar una comida para el compañero de su alfa?

Era un insulto que Greyback hubiera tenido que preguntar en primer lugar, Harry se dio cuenta; la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, poco a poco inundándose con la etiqueta de los hombres lobo. Hizo una mueca, apretando la mano contra su frente con fuerza, tratando de quitar el dolor frotando. Falló. Greyback apretó su hombro más fuerte para darle lo que él probablemente pensó que era comodidad. Gruñó interiormente. Solo deseaba que dejara de tocarlo; el lobo en él lo estaba disfrutando demasiado.

―Llévame al fuego―exigió Greyback entonces; su mano se deslizó por el brazo de Harry y manteniéndolo a su lado cuando comenzó a moverse hacia adelante―. ¿Nos mantendrás parados aquí toda la jodida noche?

Otra lección de etiqueta del hombre lobo; se dio cuenta de que un alfa impetuoso, grosero y exigente era el tipo más deseado –los más respetados entre estas criaturas. En el momento en que entraron al campamento de los rebeldes, éste se convirtió en una guerra de testosterona, que Greyback estaba ganando por supuesto, pero por poco.

Harry lo observaba todo en silencio por el rabillo del ojo mientras se sentaba con la capa de pieles que Greyback había envuelto alrededor de él anteriormente, una parte debajo de él como una manta. Se comió el conejo que habían sido obligados a cocinar para él en silencio, agradecido de que su sitio estaba lo más alejado posible del resto y sin embargo lo suficientemente cerca del fuego para que el frío del páramo a su alrededor no lo envolviera.

Greyback estaba con el grupo de testosterona, el centro de las conversaciones ruidosas y carcajadas que eran demasiado forzadas para el gusto de Harry. Volvía a sentirse irritado y sudoroso. Su piel hormigueaba con calor insoportable y los lugares donde la simiente de Greyback había caído estaban al rojo vivo ahora. Se estaba sintiendo rápidamente agobiado una vez más. Decidió que el calor de luna era simplemente otro nombre para la tortura, una que tendría que soportar hasta que regresara de nuevo al mundo mágico y lograra encontrar una cura para ello...

Al pensar en el mundo mágico, su garganta se apretó alrededor del último bocado de conejo, la idea de que Ron, Hermione y todos los demás debían estar frenéticamente preocupados por él. Tragó saliva alrededor del trozo de carne que se había alojado en su garganta y limpió sus manos en la hierba cubierta de rocío antes de acomodarse de espaldas a la docena de revoltosos alrededor de la fogata –de todos los cuales podía sentir sus miradas furtivas.

Eran solitarios, sin manada, pero estaban en el territorio de Greyback, lo que significaba que era su alfa, manada o no manada. Tenía la sensación de que aun así no tendrían ningún reparo en tratar de estar con él, ya sea que creyeran que ambos eran sus alfas o no. La lealtad era tan firme como el agua entre estos parias; podía sentirlo por la forma en que olían. Apestaban a lujuria, ira y sangre. Se encogió ante el pensamiento de cualquiera de ellos tocándolo, incluso cuando su cuerpo se estremeció en anhelo por cualquier tipo de contacto.

No le pertenecía a nadie, especialmente no a cualquiera de los bastardos lujuriosos a pocos pies de distancia. « _Y voy a matarme a mí mismo antes de permitir que alguno de ellos me preñe_ » _,_ gruñó mentalmente, la mera idea haciéndole sentir casi tan mal como la de sus seres queridos pensando en lo que le debía haber sucedido. « _Me pondré en contacto con ellos_ » _,_ pensó con determinación, recordándose a sí mismo su plan una y otra vez, usándolo para evitar caer en un enorme abismo de desesperación –que lo esperaba listo para que cayera en él.

―No lo has reclamado correctamente ―dijo una voz cercana al fuego, evidentemente hacia Greyback. Harry juró que era que Conall, el revoltoso incordio de antes. Parecía ser el 'líder' de esta manada de descarriados. « _Y es suya la mirada que no deja de posarse en mí cada vez que me muevo_ » _,_ pensó Harry, removiéndose un poco para que pudiera jalar mejor la capa de Greyback sobre él, cubriéndose con determinación a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba en llamas y cubierto de sudor. Se forzó a fingir dormir, porque no quería darles la satisfacción de pensar que había escuchado sus burlas.

―¿Es por eso que huele a desazón? ―resopló Conall―. ¿Seguramente incluso el Alfa Fenrir Greyback no es tan cruel como para atormentar a su perra durante el calor de la luna?

Greyback dio un gruñido sin compromiso. El sonido al arrancar otro pedazo de la pierna de ciervo que había estado masticando puntuado el sonido. ―Es su primer calor-

―Con mayor razón, comienza a actuar como deberías –estamos a principios de abril, todavía puede tener una camada para el otoño si actúas ahora.

Harry se sintió enfermo por lo ansioso que Conall sonaba y el pesado silencio que cayó entre las bestias junto al fuego. Greyback respondió finalmente. ―Voy a actuar como me dé la gana y si me place actuar dentro de una semana o un mes, o un año, es decisión de nadie más que mía. Una manada funciona de manera diferente a este tipo de... _colonia_ que tienes aquí ―dijo Greyback bruscamente―. Los portadores necesitan sentirse seguros en su entorno cuando están esperando, sus cuerpos son sensibles al estrés-

―Idioteces ―Conall resopló, con la boca llena de su propia comida por los sonidos de la misma―. Eso de que es el compañero Alfa, su otra mitad. Es una perra. Existen para servirnos, no para ser atendidos. ―A sus costados, sus hermanos gemelos (que Harry ahora sabía se llamaban Cannagan y Caleb) rieron entre dientes alrededor de su comida.

―Nunca he entendido la forma 'tradicional' ―continuó Conall―. ¿Por qué perder el tiempo cortejándolos si podemos solo tomarlos? Son portadores, _nacieron_ para llevar y tener tantos cachorros como puedan antes de que mueran. Les damos un propósito de vida. ¿Por qué debemos perseguirlos?

― _¿Tantos como puedan?_ ―repitió Greyback, como si esa fuera la cosa más estúpida que hubiera oído nunca―. Hay una razón por la cual la naturaleza solo crea uno de ellos por cada tres de nosotros, una razón por la que son raros, incluso antes de que el Ministerio... ―Harry podía oír a Greyback rechinar los dientes cuando su voz se apagó y se preguntó vagamente lo que el lobo había estado a punto de decir. Por lo menos la parte coherente de su mente se lo preguntó...

―Nuestra especie no está destinada a procrear de esa manera. Incluso los muggles saben cómo funciona. Las especies más débiles como los conejos y las ratas producen muchas crías. Las fuertes, las más propensas a sobrevivir más allá de sus años lactantes, tienen menos. Nosotros no _necesitamos_ procrear, mordemos a alguien y luego vivimos durante siglos.

Harry juraría que sintió la mirada de Greyback sobre él ahora, junto con la de todos los demás y trató de regular su respiración para que su sueño fingido fuera más convincente.

―Son un regalo. No deberíamos ser capaces de tener crías vivas de nuestra propia carne y sangre, pero ellos nos lo permiten ―continuó Greyback―. Él es especial, es obstinado y fuerte y es por eso que lo elegí como mi pareja. Sólo mía, no comparto ―gruñó―. Estoy harto de perras fáciles. Será mi compañero, y es por eso que lo cortejo. No se puede obligar a un compañero, debe venir a ti de buen grado.

Greyback refunfuñó, royendo el último trozo de carne del hueso antes de aventarlo al fuego. Las llamas bailaron y silbaron, fluyendo sinuosamente hacia el cielo, como si hicieran señas a un amante. ―No me ofrecí a dar lecciones la noche antes del calor de luna. Cachorros miserables que ni siquiera conocen los fundamentos del cortejo y el apareamiento no tienen nada que hacer sin una manada.

―Hemos estado en tu territorio desde hace tiempo, Alfa―respondió Cannagan.

Greyback se levantó entonces, su enorme masa proyectando una gran sombra sobre el lugar donde estaba Harry. ―¿Crees que se hubieran quedado aquí tan pacíficamente si no se los hubiera permitido? Yo sabía que estaban aquí, enano, ¡no creas que me habían burlado!

Cannagan, quien Harry pensó era tan parecido a un enano como Hagrid, gruñó en voz baja, pero algo interrumpió el sonido, un ruido sordo de carne golpeando carne. Conall golpeando a su hermano en las rodillas.

―Tus hermanos tienen que aprender respeto antes de aprender a utilizar sus lenguas ―se quejó Greyback―. Eres su líder, su incompetencia es una vergüenza para ti. Sugiero que lo soluciones antes de que las manadas comiencen a pensar en ustedes como perros comunes. ―Con eso, Greyback se apartó de ellos y echó a andar hacia donde Harry estaba―. Y si me veo obligado a arreglarlo porque no eres capaz de mantener a tus incordios en línea esta noche, sentirán _todo_ mi disgusto.

Harry no pudo evitar tensarse cuando el hombre lobo se echó en el suelo a su lado; no exigió parte de la capa de pieles para recostarse como Harry había esperado, simplemente se recostó tan cerca de él que Harry podía sentir su calor a través de las pieles. Tragó. Sus labios se abrieron con sequedad, perlas de sudor formándose en su frente, pero antes de que pudiera encontrar su voz, Greyback habló.

―Duerme ―gruñó solo para sus oídos.

Harry no dijo nada. Estaba tan caliente por todas partes, su piel hormigueaba y picaba como antes y sus venas palpitaban con deseo al rojo vivo. Un diminuto gemido que nunca había oído venir de los labios de un ser humano se escapó de entre sus labios. Su cuerpo se arqueó. Presionó la cabeza con fuerza contra las pieles en un intento de aliviar esas enloquecedoras ansias internas. Su polla palpitaba y tuvo que aferrar los dedos firmemente a la capa de pieles para evitar tratar de saciarla.

―¡No puedo...!―jadeó entonces, la frustración y la humillación lo atravesaron. Sabía que todos las bestias podían olerlo, oler el pre-semen goteando de su polla, incluso si no lo podían ver desde detrás del masivo cuerpo de Greyback. Hundió los dientes inflexiblemente en su labio para evitar que otro repugnante gemido lloriqueante escapara de él.

Un momento insoportablemente largo pasó, y luego otro. Entonces, repentinamente el peso de Greyback se movió detrás de él y una gran mano se metió bajo la capa de pieles entre ellos para deslizarse hacia arriba por el torso de Harry. ―Quieto ―Greyback le gruñó al oído en advertencia susurrante cuando Harry comenzó a protestar. La otra mano se coló hasta el nido de mechones oscuros y sudorosos de Harry, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás para descansarla en su hombro y dejando su garganta expuesta al aliento caliente de Greyback.

El núcleo mismo de Harry tembló. Su aliento salió en exhalaciones temblorosas y cerró los apretadamente. No quería esto. Sus músculos se tensaron listos para luchar por la libertad, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba gimiendo por la liberación. Se sentía como una liga tensa a punto de reventar. ¡Esto no era placer, era tortura!

De repente, una boca presionó sobre la marca en su garganta y se quedó allí, la mano que había estado enterrada en su cabello se deslizó hacia el frente para secar la humedad de su ceño fruncido. Se sentía extrañamente calmante. El toque incluso calmó la pulsación en su cicatriz, que había sido constante desde hacía algún tiempo. Sus previamente apretados ojos permanecieron cerrados pero relajados, incluso si el calor no disminuyó. Su garganta seguía seca y su cuerpo aún estaba tenso de anhelo.

―Duerme ―exigió Greyback de nuevo, y esta vez, con los deseos de su cuerpo codicioso puestos a raya, Harry no pudo evitar sucumbir al agotamiento que lo arrastró a la inconciencia.

» Duerme ―murmuró con un gruñido una vez más, justo debajo de su oreja. Harry sintió que su resolución se deslizaba junto con su conciencia. Apenas escuchó el susurro final―, ve a dormir, muchacho ―antes de que se fuera completamente a la deriva, lejos de esta realidad de picante calor sofocante.

* * *

La niebla y la oscuridad se habían acoplado a su alrededor para formar un velo impenetrable cuando abrió los ojos. Se preguntó qué tan adentro del país estaban cuando su conciencia lentamente flotó hasta él y parpadeó con ojos legañosos al mundo. Pensó vagamente en las tierras altas, en los páramos y si estaban en cualquier lugar cerca de Hogwarts. Pero antes de que pudiera recordar dónde estaba y el cuerpo de quién estaba junto a él, se hizo consciente de la temida tortura que lo había agotado hasta la extenuación hacía unas horas...

Sentía como si cientos de ardientes gotas de lluvia ácida golpearan sobre su piel con furia implacable. Su sudor era tan frío en la helada noche que quemaba tanto como la lluvia imaginaria. Sus músculos temblaban creando espasmos en su cuerpo, lo que hacía que sus huesos, sus mismos dientes, temblaran a pesar de que estaba hirviendo. Con un gemido se quitó de encima la capa de pieles, jalando frenéticamente de su holgada camisa y pantalones.

 _¡Demasiado caliente! ¡Hacía demasiado calor!_

Un bajo gruñido animal retumbó en su garganta, como el desesperado gruñido de una bestia frustrada. Se retorció y se arqueó en su lugar al lado de Greyback, que permaneció felizmente dormido, aunque le hizo agitarse. No es que a Harry le importara en ese momento. Rodando sobre sus manos y rodillas, el gruñido se convirtió en un maullido de desesperación y se deshizo de su camisa, lanzándose lejos de la calidez que le ofrecía el fuego moribundo y los cuerpos que lo rodeaban.

¡Todavía estaba demasiado caliente!

Se arrastró a través del pasto maravillosamente fresco, presionando su torso contra la maleza para sentir la dichosa frescura que la hierba cubierta de rocío le podía dar. Casi ronroneó, _casi,_ mientras se retorcía fuera de sus pantalones sueltos, rodando en el suelo con un maullido inhumano antes de detenerse en un árbol cercano _._ Harry se quedó allí a cuatro patas, sacudiéndose a sí mismo antes tumbarse con languidez sobre la hierba.

El calor exasperante se había desvanecido un poco, pero algo no estaba del todo bien. Harry levantó la cabeza y tuvo un vistazo de la luna asomándose entre oscuras olas de nubes y niebla. Cuando se despejó más en lo alto, las cosas empezaron a parecer más claras. Podía ver, oler e incluso _probar_ las cosas mejor. Ya no se sentía insoportablemente caliente pero su cuerpo aún dolía.

De repente, un muy diferente gruñido sonó por encima de él, lo que hizo que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran. Cerró los ojos e inhaló, poniéndose a sí mismo boca abajo sobre el suelo, desde donde levantó el trasero al aire, balanceándolo ligeramente como si moviera una imaginaria cola. Un ronco gemido gimoteante salió de entre sus labios. No necesitaba mirar hacia arriba para saber quién se alzaba sobre él.

* * *

Este capítulo fue beteado por Midnight_Phoenix.

* * *

 **Leila:** Gracias por tu comentario! A mi me gustó un montón esta historia, y es un placer compartirla para que la disfruten. Besos!


	3. Con sangre bajo la luna

**Con sangre bajo la luna**

* * *

Greyback se puso de pie tratando de contenerse ante la vista presentada ante él, contenerse cuando lo único que quería era lanzarse hacia a la criatura que prácticamente gritaba para que la tomara. Respiró y molió sus dientes con fuerza. —El calor de la luna sin duda te ha dominado por completo —dijo en un gruñido silencioso, un calor se deslizó por su vientre al captar un vistazo de la polla del chico. Estaba dura, lista y rezumando líquido incoloro por debajo del chico mientras éste se colocaba sobre sus manos y rodillas para mirarlo directamente.

Greyback no era ajeno a esto, por supuesto, lo había visto incontables veces, pero no estaba preparado para la forma en que su muchacho se vería en la agonía de la pasión a la que cada lobo sucumbía. Otro de esos seductores gruñidos ininteligibles captó por completo su atención, regresándola a la criatura de rodillas ante él. El niño se había rendido por completo ante la luna, y a los instintos que habían enloquecido ante la falta de satisfacción. Los genes de hombre lobo de Potter estaban al mando ahora. Greyback podía sentir su propia mirada vagar dolorosamente lento a través de esa enrojecida piel, por el delgado pecho y el estómago tenso. Y más abajo...

La polla rosada del chico palpitaba con impaciencia, el hinchado órgano se sacudía como si supiera que lo estaba mirando. No podo evitar lamerse los labios, pero se las arregló para no abalanzarse sobre la deliciosa criatura ante él. Viendo esta falta de movimiento, el chico, perdido ahora para el mundo, emitió otro desesperado gemido antes de arrastrarse hacia el frente, el color miel de su piel brillante por el sudor y el rocío de la hierba.

—Estás completamente perdido, ¿cierto? —murmuró cuando el chico fue a parar a sus pies, arrastrando las uñas sobre la bragueta que ocultaba su creciente excitación. Los ojos verdes brillaban dilatados, fijos en él todo el tiempo. Era exasperante. Con un gruñido, Greyback se apoderó de la barbilla del niño, inclinándole aún más la cabeza. En ese estado al chico no parecía importarle. Al contrario, jadeó de placer, casi ronroneando cuando su áspero pulgar rozó el labio inferior.

Una rosada lengua salió disparada para saludarlo, los dientes tomaron ventaja de la sorpresa de Greyback para pellizcar su carne provocativamente. A pesar de lo renuente, ingenuo e inocente que era su muchacho, el lobo en él sabía que era el sumiso quien tenía el poder aquí. Sabía lo que podía hacer, lo que _le_ _estaba_ haciendo al hombre lobo más poderoso y conocido del país.

Abruptamente, Greyback empujó duro al chico, enviándolo desmadejado de vuelta a la hierba. Su respiración era irregular y desigual, su polla se presionaba contra los límites de sus pantalones. —No deberías provocarme si quieres mantener intacta esa cereza tuya —gruñó, pero el chico se retorció de nuevo.

Ahora las manos del mocoso estaban entre sus propias piernas, acariciándose la polla con torpes y frenéticos movimientos. El anterior sonido desesperado estaba de vuelta fluyendo de entre sus labios, el olor de su excitación era tan embriagador en el aire que Greyback sabía que los otros despertarían pronto por ella. Abrirían sus codiciosos ojos y los posarían sobre su compañero, desorientado y al borde de la necesidad. Enfureció.

Con un gruñido todopoderoso, recogió la ropa desechada del chico y la capa de pieles que le había dado, caminando unos pasos hacia el bosque dejándolo atrás. —Sígueme —gruñó amenazadoramente, y tan perdido como estaba, Potter no podía malinterpretar eso. Incluso un lobo perdido en la lujuria sería incapaz de ignorarlo.

Potter gimió de nuevo, un gimoteante gruñido inhumano y se revolvió detrás de Fenrir, chocando contra él en su prisa por obedecer. Fenrir hubiera querido moverse un poco más lejos de la manada, pero el aroma a madurez que el calor emitía por cada poro de la piel del chico era demasiado. Lograron ponerse _apenas_ fuera del alcance del oído antes de que arrojara la ropa junto a la corriente de agua que habían encontrado.

La luz de la luna brillaba como diamantes en la noche, bailando a través de cada flujo de niebla cuando ésta comenzó a aclararse. La hierba se balanceaba como las caderas de Potter, moviéndose hacia el suelo. —Estás listo y preparado, ¿no es cierto? —le exigió Fenrir al niño, que no parecía ser capaz de formar palabras y se limitó a dar a trompicones los últimos pasos hacia él.

Fenrir lo atrapó antes de que incluso pudiera llegar. Agarró en un puño parte del revuelto cabello oscuro, jalando un poco esa cabeza hacia atrás para poder admirar la blanca extensión de su garganta. Rozó la temblorosa manzana de Adán con los dientes. Potter se quejó de nuevo y Fenrir ahuecó la otra mano en su trasero y apretó hasta que el chico se retorció contra él, torpemente frotándose contra su pierna.

—Hmmmm —gruñó Fenrir con aprobación animal, deslizando un grueso muslo entre las piernas del chico, lo izó sobre sus pies hasta que descansaba contra las caderas de Fenrir. Con una mano en el apretado trasero, ayudó a que el frenético cuerpo arqueado contra él presionara la polla contra su cadera en desordenada desesperación. Sonrió salvajemente a la noche y aulló. El cuerpo contra el suyo se estremeció con la intensidad.

La luna casi llena estaba muy por encima de ellos, escondida detrás de un velo de nubes y niebla persistentes, pero sin duda seguía ahí. Aunque Fenrir intentó resistirse, sabía que su compañero no estaría feliz a la mañana siguiente; estaba perdiendo la batalla contra sus instintos al igual que Potter había perdido contra los suyos.

—Te quiero —gruñó, remarcando sus palabras con suaves mordiscos a lo largo del borde de su mandíbula, barbilla, y sus labios—. Cada pulgada. Quiero que seas mío – _¡solo mío!_

Potter se retorció contra él, sujetándolo con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se clavaban en los hombros de Fenrir. Sus ojos estaban cerrados ahora, la boca ligeramente abierta. Jadeaba y gemía sin parar, pero no era lo suficientemente bueno, Fenrir necesita palabras; un consentimiento verbal que ni siquiera su pequeño lobo caprichoso pudiera negar más tarde. Habría querido cortejarlo por más tiempo, pero su muchacho era demasiado atractivo para su propio bien. —Dime lo que quieres —exigió. Apretó fuertemente su muslo contra esa caliente entrepierna para acentuar su punto.

El chico volvió a gritar, levantó la cabeza y asintió frenéticamente. Sus labios emitían sonidos incoherentes, buscando las palabras. Pero Greyback solo lo apretó contra él con más fuerza, tirando de su cabello con insistencia para recordarle lo que quería. —Con palabras —gruñó de nuevo, mordiéndole la barbilla burlonamente hasta que el niño gimió incontrolablemente.

—¡Lo quiero! —dijo Potter entrecortadamente, sus uñas clavándose en él, su jadeante respiración acariciando el rostro de Greyback. —¡Te quiero! ¡R-reclámame...! ¡Muérdeme! ¡Lléname! —Eso era todo lo que Fenrir necesitaba. Un consentimiento que podía _sentir_ en más de una forma. Dejó caer al niño sobre sus piernas temblorosas, dándole a su trasero un apretón final antes de dejarlo ir sobre sus pies.

El chico estaba funcionando ahora completamente en base al instinto, la necesidad y el anhelo oculto –de ninguno de los cuales era probablemente consciente cuando su mente humana estaba en control. Estaba pidiendo lo que realmente necesitaba y quería, quizás por primera vez en su vida, y estaba ciego a todo lo demás. Fenrir no se quedó atrás. Gruñó lentamente, un sonido atrapado entre la advertencia y la lujuria. —Sabes qué hacer, ¿no? ¿Sabes cómo funciona esto?

Una lengua rosada salió rápidamente para humedecer esos labios, una acción que Fenrir imitó sin pensar mientras veía a Potter asentir con entusiasmo, balanceándose hacia delante en un intento de aferrarse de nuevo a él. Fenrir lo sujetó toscamente, sus garras arañando la piel pálida de los antebrazos de Potter, lo suficiente como para hacerlo jadear. —Entonces corre para mí, mascota. Dale a mi lobo algo para cazar antes de tomarte.

Esos ojos esmeraldas se abrieron imposiblemente, oscuros de lujuria. Potter giró sobre sus talones y corrió hacia el bosque, lejos del campamento y desapareciendo entre los árboles. O de la vista por lo menos. Fenrir podía oírlo, sentirlo y oler el potente aroma que el delicioso calor de Potter dejaba a su paso. Aspiró profundamente su rastro a través de la brisa de la noche, bebiendo profundamente antes de echar a correr detrás de su presa.

La hierba era firme pero fresca bajo sus pies mientras corría a través de ella, la luna asomándose entre las brechas del dosel del bosque, atravesándolo con sus rayos de luz. Su compañero estaba corriendo en contra del viento, la brisa soplaba su olor de regreso a las fosas nasales de Fenrir. Se liberó de sus ropas mientras corría. Las abandonó en el suelo del bosque, junto con la capa y la ropa de su pareja –olvidadas por ahora– y se lanzó a cuatro patas, corriendo detrás del delicioso olor.

Un gran salto lo suspendió en el aire. Sus huesos se alargaron y quebraron, arqueándose de forma poco natural conforme pelaje brotó de su carne y su cráneo se convirtió en un hocico. Había cambiado por completo antes de tocar el suelo, un lobo plateado saltando entre los árboles. Un largo aullido brotó de sus fauces abiertas con la emoción de la cacería. Era un gran bramido de anhelo, una llamada de apareamiento diciéndoles a todos que el ritual de caza había comenzado.

Jadeante, sus ojos azules alcanzaron a ver la luz de la luna reflejándose en carne pálida. Volvió a aullar, como la tradición y sus instintos le exigían. La persecución erigió corrientes de sangre en sus venas como mareas insaciables. Saliva se acumuló en su boca al saborear el olor de su compañero y sintió sus entrañas cantar a la par de su aullido, con el conocimiento de que pronto se uniría a su marcado.

« _Persígueme, persígueme_ » _,_ su pequeño lobo lo llamaba sin palabras y Fenrir obligó a sus músculos a trabajar más duro, más rápido. Con otro salto atravesó el aire directamente sobre la cabeza de su destinado, aterrizando a cuatro patas delante de él. Gruñó sin un claro motivo y observó a su compañero esquivarlo en el último segundo, evitando por poco estrellarse contra él.

* * *

Harry nunca se había sentido tan libre en toda su vida. Libre de una guerra sin importancia para la que, de alguna manera, recordaba que tenía que prepararse; libre de inhibiciones y vergüenza, llevado únicamente por sus instintos y sus deseos más bajos. Todo aquello que muy dentro de sí nunca se había permitido y a lo que siempre renunciaba. Y se olvidó de todo lo demás.

No podía ponerle un nombre a los sufrimientos que habían sido alejados por ese aullido de apareamiento. La brisa de la tarde pasó entre su cabello y lamió su carne desnuda como si fuera la lengua de un amante. Sabía que de alguna manera había llevado una vida turbulenta hasta ahora, llena de desesperación, dificultades y expectativas. Ahora era libre, liberado a un estado de dicha desconocida. Saltó por sobre las raíces de los árboles con alegría, mirando sin miedo por encima del hombro al hermoso lobo que lo perseguía.

Piel plata ondeaba con la brisa y el movimiento de los músculos firmes. Los ojos azules brillaban en la oscuridad, así como los blancos colmillos. Su alfa se lucía ante él durante esta persecución, siguiendo cortejándolo, mostrando su poder y dignidad. El lobo lo llamó de nuevo y él se echó a reír. Era un sonido humano, pero lo recordaba bien. Por el momento estaba en paz con el lobo y el humano dentro de él y estaba radiante por ello, esa emoción de felicidad que de alguna manera sabía que antes simplemente había _probado_.

El lobo plateado casi estaba sobre él. Podía sentir el aliento caliente contra su espalda, su única advertencia antes de que una nariz fría topara contra la base de su columna vertebral. Había sido capturado y con una sonrisa corrió unos pasos más, burlándose del lobo que se había detenido al saberlo 'capturado'. Sin detenerse, podía sentir esos ojos azul celeste fijos en él, observando cada tendón del movimiento muscular. Estaban bordeados de un brillo dorado.

Dejándose caer repentinamente a cuatro patas, Harry rodó sobre su espalda y se retorció, impaciente y esperando. El alfa lo había capturado y se alegraba de ello, se había lucido deliciosamente, pero su rendición era _en sus propios_ términos. Sus ojos brillaban cuando giró la cabeza para mirar al gran lobo venir hacia él, recorriendo las pocas pulgadas adicionales hasta él con una pequeña irritación parpadeando en sus ojos.

Fenrir Greyback había esperado que su compañero callera inmediatamente de rodillas al ser capturado, no que continuara caminando un poco más como signo de rebelión. Pero Harry había determinado que quería demostrarle que estaba tan lleno de fuego como él. Peleonero y testarudo y en necesidad de ser introducido a algunas lecciones más de lobo que sus instintos por sí solos no podían enseñarle.

Harry parpadeó con ojos vidriosos, la mirada fija en ese hocico cuando el lobo dobló el cuello para olisquear vigorosamente el goteo de su excitación. Jadeando en voz alta, se apoyó sobre sus codos y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, pero atrevidamente se encontró con los ojos de su alfa. El lobo gruñó y cuando Harry no giró la cabeza, levantó la suya completamente, hasta estar completamente imponente sobre él.

Los ojos de Harry estaban muy abiertos y con las pupilas dilatadas, prácticamente negras. Emitió un canturreo inhumano de asombro cuando la escasa luz de la luna bailó entre la deslumbrante piel plata del lobo, haciéndolo brillar ante sus ojos. Alzó la mano, con los dedos extendidos, con ganas de sentir la suavidad bajo su tacto.

Un gruñido detuvo el movimiento. Harry respondió al sonido con un gemido, sin dejar de mirar al par de ojos azul oro que brillaban notoriamente en la oscuridad. Después de un momento, sin embargo, Harry se dio cuenta de lo que el alfa quería y desvió la mirada, al mismo tiempo inclinándose de nuevo hacia delante. Esta vez sus dedos se deslizaron entre la aterciopelada piel suave y exhaló lentamente. Sus ojos se cerraron. Era como si un último gran peso hubiera sido levantado de él. Alargando la otra mano acarició las orejas peludas del lobo, corrió su palma hacia abajo sobre los flancos y luego por la espalda, apreciando los músculos fuertes y tensos allí.

Un casi ronroneo le dijo que ahora podía encontrarse con esos ojos de nuevo (esta vez con permiso) y lo hizo de inmediato. Miró rápidamente hacia otro lado, sin embargo, ante la imagen que encontró. Incluso con sus instintos gobernando, estaba absolutamente nervioso al ver el rojo eje del lobo sobresaliendo entre las enormes patas, como si tratara de llegar a él. Se movió hacia atrás sin levantarse, manteniendo su mirada evasiva.

Solo se apareaban de esta manera las parejas que intentan concebir y él no quería. La idea de ser tomado de esta forma incluso por su alfa era aborrecible para él. Esta no era la forma en que lo haría. Hizo una mueca ante la idea y se movió de nuevo, hasta que estuvo de pie con la espalda contra el tronco de un roble envejecido. Cerrando los ojos, expuso su garganta a modo de disculpa en silencio.

La brisa acarició su piel mientras estaba allí, desnudo como el día en que nació y dispuesto a que su alfa entendiera la razón de su rechazo. Las hojas y ramas en el suelo crujieron con el movimiento y Harry contuvo el aliento cuando sintió un pulgar presionando su barbilla, rozando su labio inferior.

—No de esa forma, todavía no, mascota —dijo una voz ronca familiar. Harry abrió los ojos para ver a su alfa elevándose sobre él, como un hombre ahora, no como un lobo. La mirada azul se oscureció, viajando por todo su cuerpo con tal intensidad que Harry se estremeció. No podía recordar gran cosa en este momento, pero estaba seguro de que nadie lo había mirado así.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, los labios de su alfa se curvaron una fracción hacia arriba en casi una sonrisa. —Y nunca has sido cuidado, proveído o visto que tus necesidades se conviertan en el único foco de una persona, ¿verdad? —dijo con voz ronca; evidentemente no esperaba una respuesta de su aturdido compañero porque arrastró el áspero pulgar sobre los labios de Harry pensativamente. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando la boca de Harry se estremeció bajo su presión.

—Definitivamente virgen —reflexionó el Alfa en voz alta, antes de jalar a Harry de su muñeca hacia la orilla del río que corría tranquilamente detrás de ellos. La luz de la luna creaba impresionantes destellos de cristal sobre toda la superficie. Greyback lo detuvo a menos de un metro de distancia, mirándolo por un momento con hambre silenciosa antes de deslizarse fuera de la vista.

Harry comenzó a girar para seguirlo con la mirada, pero una voz ronca lo detuvo. —Quédate quieto si deseas esto, pequeño lobo. Es el lobo dominante el que debe dirigir a su perra a lo largo de este ritual. —Pasos señalaron la retirada del lobo pero Harry se quedó inmóvil como una piedra, sin siquiera mover la cabeza para seguir las luces que bailan sobre del río delante de él. No recordaba mucho en este momento, y _sabía_ mucho menos, pero sí sabía que quería esto con todo su ser. Por todas las razones que Greyback había insinuado y más. Eran deseos desesperados con los que su conciencia humana pasó luchando y negando cada día, pero eso no borraba el hecho de lo que él quería. Todo él.

Un sonido detrás de él marcó el regreso de su alfa y los vellos de su nuca se erizaron, piel de gallina se levantó a través de su carne pero se obligó a permanecer completamente inmóvil. La sensación familiar de la capa de pieles cubriendo sus hombros suavemente lo sobresaltó al principio y giró la cabeza atrapando la amplia silueta del hombre lobo con su visión periférica.

—Con el juramento de defender, resguardar y proteger —dijo Greyback con voz ronca, gruesa, pero cuando Harry levantó una mano para agarrar las esquinas de la capa y mantenerla alrededor de sus hombros, el lobo sujetó su muñeca bruscamente—. Acepta cuidadosamente —advirtió con voz ronca—, es un voto vinculante que no se puede romper.

Harry alzó la mano libre con un sonido animal de necesidad, agarrando la capa alrededor de sus hombros con fuerza. Greyback no dijo nada, simplemente dio un paso atrás, el estado de ánimo anterior se asentó de nuevo en el aire entre ellos.

—Con el juramento de honrar y luchar por mi compañero… —Se colocó delante de él y Harry se sorprendió al ver profundas marcas de garras excavadas en el amplio pecho. Sangre le teñía el vello y las garras de su alfa.

—…hasta que mi último aliento me deje —terminó Greyback bruscamente, alzando un ensangrentado pulgar y arrastrándolo por la frente de Harry en un arco semi horizontal. La frente de Harry hormigueaba donde había sido pintada con sangre, pero la cicatriz en su frente le lastimaba, presintiendo. Un par de arcos sangrientos adornaban ahora sus mejillas así como la piel justo por encima del ombligo y sobre su corazón, gracias al pulgar usado como pincel del hombre lobo, hasta que por fin la última mancha carmesí fue arrastrada sin forma a lo largo de la marca en su garganta.

De repente, Harry se quedó sin aliento. Su cuerpo se arqueó hacia delante con tanta fuerza que le hizo tropezar hacia el pecho de su alfa. Todas las marcas de sangre ardían con la intensidad del fuego, casi al punto del dolor. La cicatriz en forma de rayo palpitaba y la marca de apareamiento en su garganta se volvió tan caliente que quería arañarla. Su corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho. Su respiración salía en jadeos desiguales, frenéticos.

—Con el juramento de proveerte en todos los aspectos, en el nombre de nuestros antepasados, realizado con sangre bajo la luna —continuó el lobo, agarrando a Harry firmemente y sosteniéndolo cerca. Esos ojos brillaban con una emoción innombrable, tan feroz que Harry era incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado, ni siquiera cuando su cuerpo se sacudió con espasmos cercanos al dolor y con poder abrumador no completamente suyo.

—Y sellado con el fluido del placer mutuo —concluyó la voz ronca. Manos liberaron a Harry y le obligaron a sostenerse solo. Observó a su desnudo alfa retirarse de nuevo, esta vez hacia el agua, hasta que estaba _apenas_ fuera del alcance de su mano. El agua onduló alrededor de la cintura del hombre—. ¿Me aceptas? —preguntó oscuramente Fenrir Greyback, sus ojos ensombrecidos de deseo, lujuria y peligro.

Algo crecía dentro de Harry ahora, mezclado con su magia y ascendiendo en espiral en su interior hasta que se sintió como si un tornado ardiera en su garganta. No conocía las palabras esta noche, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero sabía lo que sentía. El hombre y el lobo lo sabían. Tenía la suficiente libertad de su conciencia humana para poder tomar una decisión en base a sus necesidades y deseos, en lugar de las expectativas, su crianza o su orgullo.

Con solo un momento de vacilación, Harry dejó caer el manto de sus hombros, que cayó en un charco de pieles a sus pies. Dio un paso hacia delante, la luz de la luna iluminando su piel mientras se acercaba. Greyback retrocedió un paso, fuera de su alcance otra vez, dejando a Harry de pie en el borde de la orilla del río, el agua lamiendo los dedos de sus pies.

Un desesperado y gimoteante gruñido de angustia lo dejó, pero el Alfa ni siquiera parpadeó. Estaba esperando algo, se dio cuenta Harry. Luchando por encontrar un habla que _sabía_ que había aprendido hace muchos años, sintió que su garganta raspaba como si se hubiera vuelto incapaz de emitir sonidos humanos. —Compañero —alcanzó a murmurar: por fin, el anhelo escapando en una sola palabra. Sabía que las inhibiciones humanas lucharían cuando se despertaran de nuevo, pero disminuirían con el tiempo. Esto era lo que _necesitaba_.

Inhalando profundamente, luchó por las palabras que podían significar su consentimiento. Fenrir Greyback había querido decir lo que dijo, quería que él estuviera completamente dispuesto. —Sí —jadeó Harry _—. Quiero._ —Con eso, su alfa lo sujetó por la piel del cuello y la cintura, tirando de Harry con fuerza contra él. El agua salpicó a su alrededor al encontrarse con su compañero y esa boca se encontró con su garganta al mismo tiempo. Sí, esto era lo que necesitaba, todo su cuerpo ardía por ello.

—Reclámame —se debatió arqueando el cuello y la espalda ferozmente por lo que solo el agarre de su alfa lo sostenía por encima del agua; una mano se enredó ahora en su cabello, la otra todavía sujetaba sus caderas contra Fenrir. Sus pollas se juntaron, su pre-semen lubricando la trayectoria del duro empuje que hacían el uno contra el otro. Harry gimió cuando su compañero gruñó dentro de los besos que salpicaba a lo largo de su garganta.

Cuando esa lengua acarició la cicatriz que los dientes de su alfa habían hecho, pequeñas sacudidas de relampagueante placer atravesaron todo su cuerpo hasta los dedos de sus pies, que se enroscaron bajo el agua, colgando inútilmente de sus piernas. Se quedó sin aliento, cerrando los ojos de golpe ante las sensaciones abrumadoras que lo recorrían. La mano en su cintura se deslizó audazmente, agarrando su trasero y apretando una tensa mejilla.

Retorciéndose de miseria y deleite, echó los brazos alrededor de ese cuello, sus dedos jalando ansiosamente los mechones de plata. Su alfa gruñó con avidez, satisfecho con la acción y bajó la otra mano para agarrar su otra mejilla. Con un gruñido salvaje, separó las nalgas de Harry, arrastrando el borde de su dedo índice a lo largo del suave valle entre sus piernas.

—Oh, voy a reclamarte —gruñó Greyback vehementemente su promesa—. Te follaré tan duro que olerás a mí hasta tu _próximo_ calor. —Inclinó la cabeza y luego chupó un sensible pezón para acentuar sus palabras. La polla de Harry latía contra la más grande frotándose contra él.

De pronto, fue puesto de nuevo sobre sus pies y arrojado boca abajo sobre la orilla, con los pies dentro del río y las manos sobre el banco de hierba que sobresalía del agua como un pequeño acantilado en lugar de descender gradualmente hasta introducirse en él, el apoyo perfecto para su torso. Su piel se erizó con un escalofrío (solo en parte causado por el aire frío sobre su húmeda piel), los dedos de sus manos se hundieron en la hierba.

Su trasero se sentía expuesto en el aire cuando dos grandes manos separaron sus mejillas de nuevo, dejando su tembloroso agujero vulnerable a los elementos. Siseó, inclinando la parte superior del cuerpo de modo que sus hombros se posaron sobre la hierba. Su polla colgaba pesadamente debajo de él, abandonada y hambrienta por la liberación. Estaba tan caliente, por dentro y por fuera. No podía soportarlo más.

Harry empujó sus caderas hacia atrás con impaciencia, las garras de su alfa clavándose en sus mejillas en señal de advertencia.

—Impaciente —rió el lobo entre dientes, el áspero rastrojo en su barbilla cepillaba contra su trasero mientras hablaba, el movimiento de sus labios _apenas_ rozando sobre su entrada. Antes de que el maullido de emoción siquiera hubiera terminado de salir de los labios de Harry, una resbaladiza lengua lamió su sensible anillo llenándolo de placer.

La espalda de Harry se arqueó, su cuerpo se puso rígido y sus dedos excavaron con tanta fuerza en la tierra que arrancó la hierba allí. Dio un largo gemido, apretando firmemente los muslos en señal de emoción. Sintió una sonrisa contra su culo y la lengua azotó de nuevo, fuerte y duro contra el centro de su calor antes de pausar y lamer alrededor de su crispado orificio, seduciendo su entrada.

—Deberías verte a ti mismo, mascota, todo apretado y sonrosado, solo para mí —respiró el Alfa, alejando su boca. Los labios de Harry se abrieron con un chirrido de protesta, pero se vio interrumpido cuando escuchó un sonido húmedo, claramente al chupar. Un dedo resbaladizo fue presionado contra su entrada. El pulgar hizo pequeños movimientos circulares contra su rosado agujero virgen, empujando, atormentándolo con suavidad para que le permitiera la entrada.

Con cada milímetro introducido, Harry emitía un largo y pausado gemido por lo bajo. Era un sonido de incertidumbre y placer a la vez, que terminó en un suspiro cuando sintió sus apretadas paredes tragar el nudillo. Se movía dentro de él, abriéndolo con giros enloquecedores y extendiendo la humedad a través de su culo. Reclamándolo por dentro y por fuera.

La palma de esa mano grande se presionó hacia delante con los dedos extendidos, ahuecando sus llenos y apretados sacos y la base de su polla firmemente, masajeándolos hasta que su cabeza se sacudió frenética. Apretó los dientes, sintiéndose mareado de deseo. Largos dedos acariciaron las venas en la base de su goteante polla. La caliente palma se apretó suavemente contra sus bolas, aliento cálido contra su espalda sudorosa –todo era tan bueno.

Pero nada fue tan alucinante como el roce del pequeño y sensible lugar dentro de él del que nunca había sido consciente hasta ahora. Sacudió sus caderas de nuevo con el pulgar en su culo, vio estrellas cuando ese dígito se retorció burlándose de sus movimientos de 'ven aquí', tocando ese sensible lugar en su interior. Sintió su anillo extenderse alrededor de ese nudillo cuando su alfa presionó más profundo dentro de él, extendiéndolo más ampliamente. Las caderas de Greyback se movieron contra los muslos de Harry cuando lo empujó más arriba en la orilla del río, hasta que todo su torso estaba descansando sobre la hierba.

A continuación el pulgar se retiró, el delicioso calor y presión de esa mano dejando su polla y pelotas. Harry presionó su mejilla contra el suelo, balanceando sus caderas de la forma en que sus instintos le enseñaron. Dos grandes manos se apoderaron de sus caderas de nuevo, sosteniéndolo.

—Esto va a doler, mascota —una gruesa e intensa voz gruñó detrás de él, en algún lugar por encima de su espalda. El lobo se había enderezado—. Soy mucho más grande que este pequeño agujero tuyo. —Extendió sus mejillas increíblemente amplio, los pulgares tirando de su entrada tensa y abierta bajo la intensa mirada helada.

Harry se retorció cuando sintió un líquido caliente rezumar de su grieta. Una risa retumbó por encima de él. —Por suerte tus genes se encargan de estas cosas durante tu periodo fértil, la luna te dice que ya estás listo para el apareamiento y tu cuerpo responde para hacer que puedas recibirme más fácilmente.

* * *

Fenrir extendió la transparente humedad que emanaba de ese enrojecido lugar, antes de escupir en su propia mano y humedecer su hinchado órgano. Parecía enorme contra el chico y se preguntó por un instante si esas caderas flacas podrían tomarlo. Lo descubriría pronto, supuso. —Relájate y mantente abierto —gruñó en voz baja, colocando la furiosa cabeza hinchada de su erección contra el agujero tembloroso. Podía sentirlo dar espasmos a su alrededor, con solo un poco de presión.

Llevó una mano alrededor, frotando el tenso estómago del niño con suaves movimientos circulares mientras se presionaba lenta, implacablemente, sin importar el dolorido llanto lobuno que salía de esos labios. Estaba tan apretado, era casi imposible moverse. Fenrir respiró profundamente, apenas manteniendo el control. Las estrechas paredes resbaladizas se apretaron a su alrededor, estiradas casi hasta el punto de ruptura.

Un desconcertante gemido de agonía recorrió el aire y gruñó, no le gustaba la forma en que lo hacía sentir. —Pon tus piernas sobre la orilla —instó bruscamente, moviéndose con su compañero para permanecer dentro de él. Ahora el muchacho yacía de rodillas, casi doblado por la mitad, su trasero todavía sobresaliendo sobre el agua obscenamente y su pecho se recostaba contra sus muslos—. Empuja hacia fuera como si estuvieras haciendo mierda —aconsejó crudamente.

La sofocante humedad de ese canal no lo hacía menos estrecho, pero sí hacía más fácil empujarse mientras se introducía las últimas pocas pulgadas. Cuando sus caderas se presionaron contra los tensos glúteos escuchó al chico farfullar con un sonido ahogado de shock. Podía oler el dolor en el aire. Por alguna razón no le gustó. No había esperado que su conexión lo afectara tanto. —Me tomaste tan bien. Buen chico —exhaló toscamente, acariciando la longitud ligeramente suavizada de su compañero en recompensa.

El cuerpo caliente empezó a temblar nuevamente a su alrededor, la polla del chico volviendo a llenarse gruesa y pesadamente en su agarre. Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de su compañero, presionando su firme pecho en la espalda del niño, enterrado en él hasta las pelotas. Inhaló el sudoroso cabello en la parte posterior de su esbelto cuello; resopló profundamente en afecto lobuno. —Tan buen chico. ¿No te juré que siempre proveería para ti?

Deslizó el prepucio de la rosada punta, arriba y abajo un par de veces, extendiendo el pre-semen que se filtraba de la cresta, tirando la delgada piel sobre el glande, apretando el frenillo de la forma en que le gustaba a sí mismo. El pecho del chico se agitaba con respiraciones rápidas ahora, su pequeña voz ronca de deseo. —Te gusta esto también —dijo Fenrir. Era una afirmación, no una pregunta—. Voy a aprenderme tu cuerpo por dentro y por fuera, hasta que un solo toque sea todo lo que necesite para hacerte gritar.

Todavía inclinado sobre la espalda de su compañero, Fenrir comenzó a rodar ligeramente sus caderas al mismo tiempo que atormentaba la deliciosa polla en sus manos, fluidos de olor dulce lubricando ambas acciones. Gruñó con admiración cuando el olor fluyó hasta su nariz, haciendo que su polla se endureciera aún más dentro del resbaladizo canal. Se balanceó de atrás y hacia delante ahora, su ritmo constante aumentando rápidamente junto con la respiración de su compañero. Gruñendo con satisfacción, comenzó a dar un pequeño giro de caderas con cada embestida, arrancando un sorprendido gemido del cuerpo debajo de él.

—¿Cómo se siente ahora?— preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta por la forma en que esas esbeltas caderas trataban de empujar hacia atrás y tragarlo más profundo cada vez que se retiraba—. Puedo sentir cómo me aprietas, pequeña virgen necesitada. —Se enderezó acariciando la polla del chico con firmeza, sus embestidas se profundizaron, acelerando cuando sintió la tierna carne rendirse ante él—. Me estás tragando entero, ¿puedes oírlo?

Empujando con fuerza contra el calor delicioso, apretó los dientes para evitar que su gruñido de placer escapara. Tanto mejor para permitir que el sonido húmedo del choque de sus cuerpos al unirse hiciera eco en el pequeño claro. —Oh, me tomas tan profundo. ¡Puedo sentir lo mucho que lo amas!

Deseó que el mocoso tuviera tanto control sobre sus instintos como él, solo para poder escuchar los sonidos avergonzados que sin duda haría si su conciencia humana tuviera el control. Pero habría tiempo para eso. Sabía que el chico estaba allí, que eran sus decisiones las que se estaban realizando, simplemente era la parte de él con la que estaba menos familiarizado la que las había tomado –las que conducían su cuerpo. Sonrió ante la idea de qué tan cabreado estaría el muchacho cuando volviera en sí y empujó sus caderas hacia delante, empujando polla y bolas profundamente dentro de su compañero en castigo por cómo se iba a comportar más tarde.

Esas caderas se arquearon frenéticamente, empujándose hacia atrás irregularmente contra sus embestidas, y hacia delante dentro de su férreo control. El culo de Potter se mojaba con la lubricación que había sentido antes y su polla se empapaba de gotas de líquido pre-seminal. Un constante sonido desesperado salió de esos labios que ningún ser humano podría hacer, y aunque él nunca había caído tan bajo como para colocar un _beso_ humano en cualquier otra boca, sintió el impulso de morder esos labios.

—Estás cerca ¿verdad? Puedo sentirlo —gruñó. El chico asintió frenéticamente, empujándose a sí mismo con velocidad maníaca. Fenrir lo agarró de la cintura con fuerza, sosteniendo su cuerpo cuando salió del agua. Un ruido sorprendido e incómodo llegó a sus oídos cuando se dejó caer sobre su trasero en la orilla del río, girando a su compañero en su regazo para que estuviera de rodillas a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, su culo todavía lleno con su erección palpitante.

Le gustaba bastante esta posición, pensó mientras agarraba la polla del chico Potter una vez más. Le gustaba la vista del rubor extendiéndose por el terso pecho del niño, el sudor que se aferraba a los delicados rizos de vello oscuro que bajaban desde su ombligo (todavía manchado de su propia sangre), la visión de la polla dura y húmeda de placer en su mano. Pero sobre todo, la delirante mirada vidriosa en esos ojos y la forma en que su boca se abría en felicidad animal.

—Tienes que correrte sobre mí como parte del final del ritual —explicó ante la pregunta mezclada con excitación en la mirada de ese rostro, meciendo sus caderas hacia arriba contra el culo apretado. Inmediatamente las manos del chico se extendieron, agarrando sus hombros con tanta fuerza que las uñas se clavaron en su carne. Fenrir gruñó otra vez, alentador, plantando sus pies en la hierba. Sus piernas se tensaron al extenderse para que pudiera empujar con más fuerza dentro de ese hermoso cuerpo. Arriba –adentro, y luego hacia abajo, hasta que solo la cabeza de su polla permanecía adentro y luego _¡plaf!,_ y de nuevo otra vez, haciendo que la cabeza de su compañero se meciera sobre sus hombros.

—Fóllate a ti mismo con mi polla, mascota, si quieres venirte, si quieres ser mío. —Agarró su cintura con ambas manos, ayudando a su amante inexperto a rodar sus caderas con cada uno de sus empujes, asegurándose de chocar contra su punto de placer con cada sacudida. Ese glorioso (aunque demasiado delgado) cuerpo se retorcía por encima de él; su polla palpitaba, sus bolas se apretaron mientras se acercaba al final.

Apenas retirándose, Fenrir molió sus caderas con fuerza contras las de Potter, buscando el orgasmo. Empuñó la erección en sus manos hasta que sintió el primer orgasmo del niño durante el sexo salpicando su pecho y estómago. Los espasmos frenéticos de ese cuerpo lo llevaron a su propio clímax y Fenrir cayó hacia atrás con un gruñido eufórico de fervor animal, enviándolo por todo el bosque cuando el último chorro de semen salpicó el interior de su pareja.

Potter se desplomó sobre su pecho, sus pegajosos cuerpos presionados juntos, los fuertes jadeos del chico chocando contra su cuello y su polla todavía enterrada en el agujero tembloroso.

—Muérdeme —gruñó Fenrir, acaba de recordarlo—. Tienes que morderme para que nos unas, es el último sello del ritual... —Estaba un poco demasiado sin aliento para su gusto, pero ese pensamiento fue arrancado de él cuando sintió el cuerpo encima suyo tensarse y removerse. Y no de placer.

* * *

Harry se empujó a sí mismo lejos del hombre lobo con un movimiento trastabillante. Su agujero ardió cuando se arrancó de esa polla gruesa. Gruñó en voz alta en agonía y cayó de espaldas sobre el banco de hierba, desde donde se apresuró a envolver la desechada capa de pieles a su alrededor. Una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro al sentir espeso líquido rezumar de su agujero –uno que estaba seguro no era sangre. Podía olerlo, podía oler el sexo que habían tenido en el aire y le hizo sentir náuseas. Pero aún peor que eso, ahora podía sentir la presencia de Greyback en su mente.

La conexión era como un eco, el fantasma de otra persona en su mente, no muy diferente a la sensación de tener a alguien de pie detrás de ti. No podía leer sus pensamientos pero ciertamente _sentía_ las emociones de la bestia. La lujuria y la frustración, todo mezclado con la felicidad post-coital. Era más fuerte que antes, todo era más fuerte.

Las extremidades de Harry temblaron de repente y no solo por el frío lamiendo su piel sudorosa. —¿Q-qué-? ¿…me has hecho? —preguntó Harry, limpiando frenéticamente las manchas de sangre que Greyback había pintado sobre su piel. El hombre se puso de pie y Harry se revolvió contra el tronco del árbol más cercano, un sauce cuyas ramas colgaban dentro del agua—. ¡¿Qué hiciste?! —rugió con voz fuerte ahora, pero todavía temblando.

Greyback frunció el ceño, sus cabellos de plata colgando húmedos justo bajo sus hombros. El semen de Harry todavía pintaba el torso ligeramente velludo y la visión de éste, blanco nacarado y brillante a luz de la luna, hizo que Harry apartara la vista en un gesto de repulsión. Se había sentido como si una espesa niebla de despreocupado olvido se asentara sobre su mente cuando el calor de luna se había hecho cargo. Había estado despierto y consciente, pero su cuerpo había tomado las decisiones. Todo se había apagado excepto sus bajos instintos: el deseo de comida, de protección, de comodidad y sexo le habían llenado, hasta que era una bola de necesidad que solo Greyback podía saciar. Había sido consciente a pesar de todo y lo que era peor... ¡le había _gustado!_

Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. ¡Greyback debía haber hecho algo para hacerle actuar como una perra sin sentido!

—Tus hormonas se hicieron cargo, eso es todo; las saciaste conmigo, por eso volviste en ti una vez que ambos nos corrimos —dijo Greyback bruscamente, mirándolo, su gran cuerpo delineado contra la pálida luna. Harry hizo una mueca ante su explicación vulgar y la forma en que la luna iluminaba todos sus músculos con todo su esplendor.

—Vas a aprender a controlar tu calor con cada luna —añadió Greyback, deteniéndose a unas pulgadas de Harry—. Es natural, todos los hombres lobo pasan por esto-

—¡Yo no soy un hombre lobo! —dijo Harry bruscamente, luchando contra el impulso de saltar y golpear la sonrisa en la cara de la bestia. No le daría la satisfacción de verlo desnudo y goteando el esperma del bastardo—. ¡Todo lo que estoy sintiendo ahora, todo lo que sucedió es porque tú jodidamente me mordiste!

—Sucedió porque uno de tus padres llevaba el gen inactivo —lo corrigió Greyback, su voz ronca y áspera precavida—. Cualquier lobo que te mordiera lo habría despertado, es algo que ya estaba dentro de ti, algo inherente-

—¡Pero si nunca me hubieras mordido hubiera permanecido latente! —insistió Harry—. ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¿Por qué diablos tenías que morderme?

—Por la misma razón por la que tus instintos eligieron que te sometieras ante mí en vez de a alguno de los otros lobos allá atrás —gruñó Greyback—: Tú eras el mejor, la mejor opción –todo lo que necesito y quiero. Así es como los hombres lobo elijen. Nos apareamos de por vida, después de todo...

Harry hizo una mueca, no solo por la verdad que sintió en las palabras del lobo, sino también por los palpitantes calambres que comenzaban a recorrer su culo y estómago. « _Joder, duele_ » _._ Jaló las pieles con más fuerza a su alrededor para que Greyback no lo viera frotarse el estómago dolorido debajo de ellas. Sentía como si sus entrañas se hubieran estirado y vuelto a colocar en una forma completamente nueva. Se había sentido bien por un momento, bien... no, no bien, _intenso_ –nada con Greyback podría considerarse bueno.

—Algo tomó el control —murmuró Harry en voz baja—. No me importaba nada excepto...

—¿Follar con el mejor semental? —terminó Greyback por él, su voz llena de arrogancia—. Eso es el calor para ti, mascota. Nos pasa a todos nosotros. Los seres humanos lo tienen también a veces. No quieras decirme que no lo disfrutaste-

—¡El hecho de que me gustó es el maldito problema! —dijo Harry entre dientes—. No quiero ser la perra de algún alfa y expulsar su vil engendro de mi cuerpo. ¡No quiero esto!

—Parte de ti debe quererlo, mascota —lo contradijo Greyback con voz ronca, sus ojos azules brillando oscuramente en la luz etérea. El antiguo borde de oro había desaparecido por completo—. Una parte de ti anhela esto, anhela un gran y fuerte alfa como yo para protegerte y cuidar de ti, para reproducirte –o de lo contrario tu lobo no me habría elegido.

El shock ante la verdad de esa afirmación resonó a través de su sangre como las vibraciones del sonido de un platillo. Cortó más profundo que cualquier otra cosa que Greyback hubiera dicho, porque era una verdad que temía desde que había vuelto a sus sentidos. ¿Qué tal si subconscientemente _quería_ lo que Greyback podía ofrecer, incluso si no quería a Greyback por sí mismo? Sus instintos, el lobo dentro de él habría actuado en consecuencia, ¿no es así? Protección, seguridad, comodidad, no más hambre de nuevo –una familia...

Él siempre había anhelado todas esas cosas desde que tenía la suficiente edad para comprender que eso era lo que le había faltado en su vida de abandono. Al lobo en él no le importaba que la conciencia humana de Harry no quisiera ganar todo eso de esta manera, simplemente actuó y eligió la mejor opción. El mejor 'semental', justo como Greyback había dicho.

Náuseas y bilis subieron por su garganta. Su estómago sensible dio un vuelco y se arrojó sobre sus manos y rodillas, vomitando el contenido de su estómago sobre la hierba cubierta de rocío. Miserablemente vomitó hasta que sintió que sus entrañas estaban hechas nudos. Su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente. Se había hecho esto a sí mismo, con sus propios deseos lamentables. Sus anhelos de infancia le habían llevado hasta aquí, unido a Greyback por el resto de su vida.

Greyback todavía lo estaba mirando, no se había movido, incluso cuando la capa se había caído de los hombros de Harry. Pero cuando Harry se derrumbó al lado de su propio vómito, el Alfa se inclinó hacia abajo. Ni siquiera tembló, estaba demasiado cansado, de todas las maneras posibles. Hizo mueca de dolor, sin embargo, mientras un sonido inhumano del dolor se deslizaba entre sus labios espontáneamente. Sonaba horriblemente parecido a un gemido.

El lobo tiró las pieles sobre él y lo rodó sobre su otro lado, dejándolo recostado lejos de su vómito. Luego se puso de pie. —Te acostumbrarás a todo esto —dijo Greyback bruscamente—, difícilmente puede ser tan horrible ¿cierto? ¿El finalmente obtener lo que siempre has anhelado en secreto?

Harry no respondió. Cerró los ojos, deseando que todo desapareciera, que todo terminara...

Luego algo lo golpeó. Un rayo atravesó su miseria como una daga a través de su carne vulnerable. No podía solo darse la vuelta y morir, _¡no lo haría!_ Había gente que dependía de él, personas que amaba. Esto era solo un obstáculo más que superar. Si pudo matar un basilisco a los doce años, podía escapar de un hombre lobo. Se quedó completamente inmóvil cuando Greyback se sentó al borde de la orilla a unos pocos pasos de él.

A pesar de que su conexión con Greyback protegía su mente de Voldemort, éste aún estaba por ahí y también lo estaban sus Horrocruxes. Él, Harry, todavía tenía un trabajo que hacer. « _Y cuando todo haya terminado, todavía puedo tener todo lo que mis instintos creen que solo puedo obtener de Greyback; comodidad, familia. Excepto que será con alguien a quien yo elija, alguien a quien ame_ » _,_ susurró su mente con complicidad, contemplando su fuga al día siguiente bajo el cobijo de la luna llena.

De repente, la gruesa voz de Greyback cortó su ensueño. —Tienes que morderme —dijo simplemente— marcarme como tuyo para sellar nuestro vínculo.

Harry abrió los ojos y vio a Greyback observándolo desde su posición sobre la hierba oscura, los reflejos de luz de la luna sobre el agua bailando sobre su cuerpo. —¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? Yo _no_ te quiero. —Greyback gruñó en señal de advertencia ante eso. Harry se burló, su fuego interno regresando poco a poco a su voz, a pesar de las punzadas en su estómago y en su culo—. Oh, lo siento, ¿te he ofendido? Es la verdad, _Greyback._

—Nuestros cuerpos desearán completarlo. Depende de ti si quieres sufrir solo porque eres demasiado cobarde para admitir tus propios deseos —espetó Greyback en respuesta—. Tú me quieres, mascota. No me puedes mentir.

Harry apretó los dientes. « _Solo hasta mañana por la noche, solo hasta mañana por la noche_ » _,_ se recordó con firmeza. —No me llames _mascota —_ advirtió Harry, obligándose a pensar en su futura libertad en su lugar. No podía vencer a Greyback sin una varita, ni siquiera con sangre de hombre lobo corriendo por sus venas. La única oportunidad de escapar de él era mañana, cuando la luna llena estuviera completa, incluso ahora podía sentirla _zumbar_ en sus venas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, fue el profundo dolor en su vientre y culo lo que lo despertó. Simplemente debió haberse dado la vuelta, pero el dolor lo despertó bruscamente. Gimió de dolor y abrió los ojos solo para ver la luz del sol filtrándose a través de un espeso velo de pieles. Empujando la capa, hizo una mueca mientras se sentaba, el manto cayendo inútilmente en su regazo. Esa sensación de _calor_ enervante había regresado –se sentía muy mareado, aunque no tanto como anoche. Estaba completamente desnudo debajo de la capa y no había ni rastro de Greyback, excepto por el cercano fuego moribundo y la comida cocinada y puesta a enfriar en una pizarra limpia de piedra junto a él.

« _Y el hecho de que me puso la capa sobre la cabeza para que no fuera despertado por el sol_ » _,_ susurró una persistente voz exasperante desde el fondo de su mente.

« _Más bien pudo asfixiarme_ » _,_ tragó Harry, dando una última mirada alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba solo antes de salir de debajo de la seguridad del manto. El dolor en su vientre era ahora también por la falta de alimento. No dudó demasiado antes de dejarse caer en la orilla del río y atacar los pescados libres de piel, eviscerados y deshuesados con fruición.

Al principio había pensado que parecían un poco crudos para su gusto, pero sabían perfecto. El sabor estalló en su boca como nada que hubiera probado antes, sus superiores papilas gustativas de hombre lobo deleitándose con cada bocado. Podía sentirlo todo mejor, verlo todo con mayor claridad que antes. El experimento de quitarse los lentes lo dejó ligeramente decepcionado de aún necesitarlos para ver perfectamente, pero ni de lejos tan mal como los había necesitado antes.

Se alegró de que Hermione hubiera encantado los lentes para adaptarse a su siempre cambiante vista años atrás...

Deslizando de nuevo sus lentes, tragó en grandes bocados el resto del pescado y al instante arrugó la nariz. El claro apestaba a sexo. _Él_ olía a sexo, sangre y semen y... Todavía podía sentir la corrida de Greyback, seca e incómoda entre sus nalgas. ¡Tenía que lavarse! Lavar hasta la última pizca de Fenrir Greyback de su piel. Su estómago se revolvió en advertencia, todavía dolorido y no apreciando la velocidad a la que había engullido su desayuno –ni la rapidez con que se puso de pie. Sin pausa, se dejó caer en la fría corriente, lo helado del agua golpeándolo como un puñetazo, un fuerte azote de acero contra su vientre y culo doloridos.

Harry se estremeció pero no se detuvo. Se metió en el agua, sumergiéndose hasta que estuvo conteniendo la respiración bajo el agua. Salió a la superficie y luego repitió la acción una y otra vez hasta que jadeaba por aire y comenzó a fregar su piel cruda con sus manos.

Con un siseo de dolor frotó entre sus piernas, fregando con cuidado los fluidos secos de su ano. Picó, pero el dolor solo endureció su voluntad de limpiarse de las actividades de la noche tanto como fuera posible. Cuando la luna saliera esta noche, iba a dejar todo esto atrás. Sería una pesadilla olvidada y nada más. Como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Pero al final un pensamiento rebelde lo detuvo. Él _había_ cambiado. Era en parte lobo ahora, o al menos lo había despertado. ¿Sería capaz de ocultarlo de Hermione, de Ron? ¿De _Remus_? De repente, se dio cuenta con un entumecimiento extraño que ya tampoco era virgen. Se quedó mirando sin ver el agua inmóvil. La niebla aún lamía el borde del claro de manera que la línea divisoria formada por los árboles era apenas visible.

Acarició su dolorida grieta con el dedo índice y se estremeció. Sí, definitivamente ya no era virgen. Se sentía casi como si la monstruosa polla de Greyback estuviera allí todavía, como un eco. Muy a su pesar, se ruborizó oscuramente. No tenía idea de cómo había cabido en su interior. ¡Era enorme!

Sin pensarlo, su mano libre acarició la marca sobre su garganta y luego su cuerpo, rozando su pecho y estómago, su polla flácida, que había estado dura y _húmeda_ dentro del puño de Fenrir Greyback tan solo unas horas antes. Todavía podía sentir el fantasma de ese desinhibido, exigente e implacable toque sobre él. ¿Era porque estaban unidos? ¿Acoplados?

« _Me corrí sobre él, gimiendo y aullando como un animal_ » _,_ recordó con desdén, su estómago se revolvió más ferozmente, pero su polla saltó con la memoria. El tener su culo lleno definitivamente no había sido bueno –intenso, sí, abrumador. Pero la presión alrededor de su polla, la sensación de grandes y gruesos dedos tocando su lugar más sensible... Se quedó sin aliento. No había manera en el infierno de que pudiera decir honestamente que se sentía mal.

Se inclinó con aire ausente y jaló hacia atrás su prepucio, jugando con la pequeña porción de carne que Greyback había encontrado. Su cabeza rodó hacia atrás y sus ojos se cerraron. Cada vez que se había acariciado a sí mismo hasta el orgasmo bajo las sábanas, detrás de las cortinas del dosel de su cama en el dormitorio de Gryffindor, nunca había tenido tiempo para explorar y descubrir esos lugares.

Así como su polla se endureció, sintió la contracción de su culo, sintió la carne volverse más resbaladiza bajo su dedo –incluso bajo el agua. Ahora Harry recordó claramente la sensación de líquido caliente rezumando de su culo anoche, recordó la irritante risa y las palabras burlonas de Greyback: _"Por suerte tus genes se encargan de estas cosas durante tu periodo fértil, la luna te dice que ya estás listo para el apareamiento y tu cuerpo responde para hacer que puedas recibirme más fácilmente"._

¿Qué significaba eso?

—Hmmm, el olor –había oído hablar de él, ¡pero nunca supe que iba a hacer mi boca _agua_!

Harry se dio la vuelta al oír esa voz. Flotando cerca de la orilla del río, vio a los gemelos de ayer, Canagan y Caleb mirándolo con avidez desde el banco de hierba.

—¡Mantente jodidamente lejos de mí! —gruñó Harry, deslizándose más profundamente en el agua cuando se acercaron más. Estaban al borde de la orilla ahora.

—Combativo —gruñó Caleb, inclinándose sobre el banco para poner los ojos a su nivel. Su mirada era oscura y deseosa, como si supiera la manera en que Harry había estado la noche anterior. Ellos no eran parte de la manada de Greyback, no tendrían ningún reparo en tomarlo a pesar del olor de su unión colgando espeso en el aire; si consideraban que valía la pena luchar por él contra Greyback. ¿No había dicho éste que su vínculo no era definitivo, después de todo?

« _Me olieron tocarme_ » _,_ se dio cuenta, con las mejillas coloreándose a su pesar. Los gemelos lo miraron de reojo.

—Eso es todo, bebé —ronroneó Canagan, que estaba arrodillado también ahora—. Ven aquí y te dejaremos elegir a cuál de nosotros puedes tener primero...

El calor que había estado zumbando a través de él desde que se despertó estaba resurgiendo en su cabeza ahora, tomando el control, haciéndole tropezar en el agua. Su cuerpo estaba caliente y todavía no reclamado por completo. Su alfa había ido a alguna parte... ¿Había sido abandonado? El vínculo no estaba completo, todavía se sentía vacío, vulnerable. No podía soportarlo.

De repente, dos manos se apoderaron de sus brazos, lo sacaron fuera del agua y lo colocaron horizontalmente sobre la orilla del río, por debajo de los gemelos que ahora se cernían sobre él. —¿O te gustaría tenernos a la vez? —preguntó Caleb, su húmeda respiración bailando sobre la piel de Harry mientras le inmovilizaba los por encima de su cabeza sobre la hierba húmeda.

Harry se retorció. Estaba demasiado caliente, demasiado loco de necesidad. Su cuerpo estaba listo para la cría, tenía que estar totalmente acoplado para concebir esta noche. Necesitaba ser tomado. Empujando sus caderas hacia arriba, Harry hizo un sonido suspirante, echó la cabeza hacia un lado y arqueó el cuello hacia atrás sin motivo. Se sentía tan confundido. ¿Su alfa se había ido? ¿Lo había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba?

Los instintos de Harry vibraron a través de sus huesos. Su culo se apretó ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior. ¿Y si hubiera disgustado a su alfa? ¿Era por eso que lo había dejado? La luna estaba tan cerca y temblaba de desesperación ahora. —Necesito... _necesito_ —trató de decir, con la boca de repente seca, su polla dura y arqueando la espalda empujando el aún dolorido vientre, se retorció con cada movimiento que hacía.

—Silencio, muñeca —gruñó Canagan, sus dedos se arrastraron hacia abajo por el frente de Harry con aprecio. Su palma descansó sobre el estómago de Harry, la presión haciendo que hiciera una mueca de dolor. La mano no se retractó—. Te verías muy bien con el vientre hinchado –es lo que quieres, ¿no? Esa es la razón de tu existencia.

Harry giró la cabeza y se quedó mirando al par de lobos idénticos encima de él. No eran su alfa, no eran su elección y tendrían que probarse a sí mismos si deseaban reemplazarlo. Se retorció de nuevo, tratando de liberarse, pero la mano en su vientre presionó más fuerte, haciéndolo gritar y caer. Las manos del otro gemelo empujaron sus muñecas hacia abajo.

Esta vez Harry gruñó. Dio una patada y luchó, y cuando uno de ellos inclinó la cabeza rojiza para degustar el lado sin marca de su garganta les gruñó, sus dientes al descubierto. Esto no estaba bien, no se habían probado –¡no los habían elegido! Un aullido de agonía salió de sus labios y luego lanzó la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia el frente, golpeando con fuerza a Caleb de modo que el lobo instintivamente soltó sus muñecas.

Pateando a Canagan lejos de él, Harry rodó sobre sus manos y rodillas y trató de alejarse. Un férreo apretón sujetó su tobillo y sin pensarlo agarró un puñado de tierra y lo arrojó a la cara de su agresor. Un duro _golpe_ aterrizó en su rostro en respuesta, enviando su cabeza con fuerza hacia un lado.

El dolor se extendió por su mandíbula como fuego al rojo vivo a través de la maleza. Cayó sin fuerzas en el suelo, aturdido por el golpe. Ellos eran más fuertes que él físicamente y por un momento no pudo moverse.

—Juega bien, perra, si quieres que te tratemos bien—murmuró Caleb, apoderándose de las rodillas de Harry, que se presionaron juntas y tensas contra su cuerpo en una última defensa. Pequeñas luces habían estallado detrás de sus ojos con el golpe. Se sentía mareado, pero aun así luchó contra las manos instando a sus piernas a separarse.

—Vamos —gruñó Canagan, agarrando la barbilla de Harry y girándolo hacia él, su pulgar clavándose en el moretón que comenzaba a formarse en su mejilla—. Las pequeñas perras consiguen sus estómagos llenos. Estás listo para ello. Los lobos se aparean de por vida, pero una vez que estás acoplado puedes convertir la semilla de cualquier macho en una camada. —Miró de reojo la cara de Harry, su mano libre acariciando su vientre de nuevo—. Solo necesitas de la unión para decirle a tu cuerpo que haga las reacciones correctas, después eres juego de todos, no importa lo que la _tradición_ diga y Fenrir _Alfa_ Greyback no está aquí para detenerme, ¿verdad?

Caleb se rió entre dientes, empujó los muslos de Harry brutalmente para separados y miró su pene flácido con placer. Justo cuando se inclinaba, Harry lanzó su pierna con toda su fuerza y pateó duro al lobo en la entrepierna. La bestia aulló y rodó hacia atrás, mientras su gemelo empujaba a Harry de nuevo hacia el suelo cuando trató de huir. El puño que lo había golpeado antes se elevó de nuevo, yendo hacia abajo, hacia su rostro todavía palpitante.

Un repugnante _crack_ llenó el aire. Un aullido de dolor le siguió y Harry hizo una mueca, permaneciendo completamente inmóvil mientras miraba la imagen aterradora de Fenrir Greyback. Esos labios se crisparon sobre los dientes en una mueca, ojos dorados salpicados de rabia. Sus dedos se clavaban con fuerza en la mano de Canagan, retorciéndole el brazo hacia atrás en un ángulo antinatural hasta la muñeca se rompió visiblemente. Colgaba inútilmente cuando Greyback lo liberó y el pelirrojo se tambaleó hacia atrás, gritando y sosteniendo su muñeca rota.

—Pensé que incluso un par de mestizos como ustedes sabrían lo que es un círculo de reclamo cuando olían uno —gruñó Greyback peligrosamente, con siniestros ojos fijos en los gemelos que se levantaban poco a poco. Gruñó en advertencia y permanecieron de rodillas—. ¡Puse uno tan grueso alrededor de este lugar que incluso unos enanos como ustedes lo podrían oler! —Miró a Harry entonces, que yacía todavía inmóvil.

Su alfa estaba enojado, furioso de hecho, pero su lenguaje corporal, su postura ofensiva no estaba dirigida a él. Poco a poco, con cautela se puso de cuclillas sobre las puntas de sus pies, mirando a Greyback para calibrar su reacción. El lobo lo estaba mirando inflexiblemente. Así que no lo había abandonado, después de todo, lo había dejado con una demanda de protección alrededor de la zona –del tipo que sabía (de alguna manera) que los sumisos no podían oler.

Decidido a mostrar su arrepentimiento por cómo se había comportado después de su apareamiento anoche (algo que solo recordaba vagamente en su estado nebuloso) se balanceó hacia delante hasta que estuvo presionado contra la pierna de Greyback. Gimió suavemente cuando éste no respondió, así que abrió un poco las piernas y frotó sus caderas en giros suavemente desesperados contra su pierna. Se frotaba con urgencia, tratando de expresar su necesidad ya que las palabras lo evadían. Greyback aún no se movía, no lo aceptaba.

Desesperado ahora por mantener a su alfa al que había ofendido, Harry se dejó caer a cuatro patas delante de él, presionando su pecho contra el suelo, su trasero al aire –incitador. Por fin escuchó a Greyback moverse detrás de él y balanceó sus caderas un poco más en respuesta, pero esas manos simplemente lo agarraron bruscamente, lanzándolo de nuevo sobre su trasero y arrojándole las ropas desechadas la pasada noche.

—No para sus ojos —gruñó Greyback antes de enfrentar a los gemelos una vez más—. Voy a matarlos por haberlo tocado-

—Solo dijo 'no' al final —siseó Caleb cuando su hermano siguió gimiendo por lo bajo de dolor—. Y la unión está incompleta –puedo olerlo, tal vez él _quiere_ un poco de variedad.

* * *

De repente, la postura de Greyback se volvió rígida, sus músculos se tensaron como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse a la batalla. Gruñó amenazadoramente de nuevo. « _Él no estaba en condiciones de recharate con su primer celo ardiendo en su interior_ » _,_ pensó Greyback, pero en voz alta dijo: —No importa lo que él quiera. Él es mío, me eligió a mí ayer por la noche y voy a ser todo lo que su cuerpo conozca hasta el día en que muera. El vínculo de pareja es para toda la vida-

—¿Y quién dijo que podías quedarte con el único portador vivo probablemente del país entero? —silbó Canagan a través de sus colmillos apretados, sin soltar su muñeca quebrada—. ¿Por qué tienes que ser el único en engendrar crías vivas? ¡Lo reclamaste para ti mismo sin darle a nadie más una oportunidad!

Fenrir se empujó hacia delante, de modo que estaba de pie directamente frente a sus dos adversarios. —Él me eligió de entre todo tu grupo anoche.

—Hay otros hombres lobo por ahí que lucharían por el derecho a preñarlo —murmuró Caleb—: ¡Voy a luchar por él ahora mismo!

Greyback se burló. —¿Con nadie más aquí para verte perder? —Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió de nuevo hacia Harry, sin dar una segunda mirada hacia ellos. Harry no le había quitado los ojos de encima y ahora estaba de rodillas frente a él; levantó la vista como un cachorro esperando reconocimiento. Estaba vestido de nuevo, Fenrir se dio cuenta, envuelto en su capa de pieles. Sonrió. Sin darse cuenta, al chico parecía gustarle la comodidad que le ofrecía.

Agarró la barbilla de su compañero entonces, girándole un poco la cabeza para ver mejor el moretón que comenzaba a formarse sobre su mejilla. Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. —Tráelos a todos, corre la voz de que lo he reclamado como mío y trae a cualquiera que quiera retarme. Los haré pedazos a todos y pondré sus cabezas a sus pies como un regalo de apareamiento—. Se inclinó para deslizar la lengua en la mejilla herida del niño. La barbilla en sus manos se tensó, pero no se apartó. Pasó de nuevo la lengua, una y otra vez hasta que sintió que el moretón comenzaba a desaparecer, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de florecer.

Cuando se retiró, el golpe había desaparecido y el niño todavía lo miraba. —No tardes demasiado tiempo en volver, sin embargo —le dijo Fenrir a los gemelos, girándose hacia ellos otra vez—, todavía tengo que terminar de pagarte por tocar a mi sumiso. —Con eso, recogió al chico completamente vestido en sus brazos, con capa y todo, y se alejó tranquilamente del claro, adentrándose en la niebla.

Harry estaba acariciándose a sí mismo frenéticamente, su aliento saliendo en rápidos y calientes jadeos contra el cuello de Fenrir. —Lo sé —gruñó Fenrir por lo bajo. Podía sentir la necesidad del niño emanar de él en oleadas. La luna estaba presentándose en su compañero con fervor incontrolable—. Quédate quieto un poco más y voy a complacerte —prometió con voz ronca.

—T-tú… _juraste_... —El muchacho logró sacar las palabras de forma ligeramente estrangulada con deseo e instinto.

—Y yo no rompo mis promesas, mascota —dijo Fenrir, y con un olfateo superficial del aire para asegurarse de que estaban fuera del alcance del oído de los malditos gemelos, echó a correr. Su resolución de no arrojar al muchacho al suelo sobre las hojas y tomarlo, se estaba desmoronando ante el dulce aroma caliente que subía hasta su nariz cada vez que el cuerpo entre sus brazos se retorcía. El suelo del bosque no era una opción esta noche, necesitaba poner al chico seguro, lejos del bosque durante su primera luna llena, por lo menos.

« _Todavía es demasiado insolente y testarudo, va a ponerse a sí mismo en peligro por negarse a someterse cuando se necesite si es que me encuentro con él como un lobo durante la luna llena_ » _._ La luna se apoderaba de tu mente, incluso de la del lobo más experimentado. Era inevitable, esa noche eran gobernados únicamente por sus instintos. Y puesto que los instintos del chico no habían tenido la oportunidad de madurar plenamente, no tendría el conocimiento instintivo de cómo reaccionar ante él.

« _No sabría cómo aplacar a un lobo sin conciencia. Cómo actuar o responder_ » _,_ pensó Fenrir mientras el chico acariciaba su pecho con urgencia, palmeando su excitación a través de su ropa, sin darse cuenta de nada salvo la necesidad de reproducirse en su aturdimiento del 'calor de luna'. « _Saldrá lastimado si se cruza en mi camino esta noche, compañero o no compañero..._ »

* * *

Este capítulo fue beteado por Midnight_Phoenix.

* * *

Yaja Tanimoto: Gracias por tu comentario :). Ya sabes que todo le pasa a Harry, y entrar en calor tan pronto es la clase de problemas que atrae. Lo bueno es que Fenrir está con él, sin importar si los otros lobos tienen o no pareja, aunque como ya habrás leído, eso les importa más bien poco: no siguen las tradiciones de los hombres lobo. Y sí, eso traerá (aún más) problemas. Besos!


	4. Corre, conejo, corre

Este capítulo NO está beteado. En cuando lo esté, lo editaré junto con los capítulos que haya subido.

* * *

 **Corre, conejo; corre**

* * *

Greyback apretó los dientes cuando el dulce aroma de la excitación del niño amenazó con robarle los sentidos. El chico seguía frotándose frenéticamente debajo la capa de pieles, con el rostro enrojecido y su aliento soplando sobre la clavícula de Fenrir con fervor enloquecedor. « _Solo un poco más_ », se dijo Fenrir con severidad, dando pasos más largos y rápidos hacia su destino.

El pueblo de Shae era un lugar que conocía bien, y a esta hora estaba alegremente concurrido con las tareas tempranas de la tarde. Nadie siquiera volteó a mirarlo cuando caminó por el sendero de piedra gris hacia la modesta casa de piedra que conocía tan bien. El techo de cada viejo edificio inglés era de pizarra gris, con una gran inclinación que cubría las vigas de las casas de un solo piso.

Una vez a las afueras del modesto mercado, se trasladó al arco de la puerta de una de las casas más grandes y entró sin llamar. —¡Eithne, soy yo! —llamó bruscamente, pasando de largo la acogedora sala de estar que albergaba, entre otras cosas, una gran mesa de madera maciza y sillas a juego. Un caldero hervía dentro de la chimenea rinconera, tallada con la misma piedra que el resto de la casa. Abrió una puerta en el otro extremo y entró en una habitación vacía, donde dejó caer sin contemplaciones su carga sobre la cama cubierta de pieles y se giró para ver a Eithne de pie en la puerta.

Era una esbelta y elegante anciana con brillante cabello plateado recogido sobre su cuello en rizos apretados. A pesar de que no era en absoluto una persona joven, todavía era hermosa por su propio derecho y de ninguna manera parecía débil. Sus ojos azul hielo brillaban vibrantes a la luz del sol entrando por la gran ventana.

—Será una visita corta, ¿cierto? —preguntó la mujer en tono dulce, explorándolo de arriba abajo con ojos astutos —. ¿O pretendes decirme que el gran Alfa Fenrir Greyback está por encima de recordar el ciclo de la luna?

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para contestar, ella vio el joven cuerpo sobre la cama, retorciéndose, arqueándose y enroscándose sobre sí mismo como si algo le doliera. Sus ojos se abrieron.

—¡Lo has mordido! —acusó— ¿Tan cerca de la luna? Tú... Tú-

—Como si pudiera hacer algo tan ruin —le gruñó—. ¿Has empezado a escuchar las tonterías que dicen sobre mí? Y yo que pensaba que eras más inteligente que eso. —La miró antes de girarse de nuevo y jalar un poco la capa del muchacho para exponer la marca rosa iridiscente en su garganta—. Él es como mi madre, lleva la sangre del lobo en las venas. Él es mío.

La mujer mayor se aproximó. Ignorando el bajo e instintivamente posesivo gruñido que Fenrir emitió, se acercó y apoyó su palma contra la frente del niño. La forma en que observó el movimiento inconfundible de las manos del chico sobre su ingle le dijo a Fenrir que sabía lo que aquejaba a Potter ahora.

—Calor de luna —dijo dando un paso atrás—. ¿El primero?

Fenrir asintió, sintiendo un irritante hormigueo sobre su piel. Su paciencia y estado de ánimo estaban tensos con el ardiente calor de la luna atravesándolo, royendo y mordiendo, con cada deseo y emoción elevada al máximo. Quería empujarla a un lado y golpear sus bolas profundamente dentro de su muchacho y satisfacer sus quejidos de necesidad. Lo quería, lo _necesitaba_...

Pero se tenía que controlar. Él era el Alfa. Necesitaba hacerlo.

—Sus instintos no han... _florecido_ lo suficiente todavía. No está listo para verme durante la luna llena. Se quedará aquí contigo, en este cuarto. —Hizo una pausa y luego miró entre su pareja y la anciana. —Creo que sabes por qué es tan importante que no salga de esta habitación hasta que venga a recogerlo al amanecer.

Eithne miró al niño una última vez antes de asentir con el más ligero movimiento de cabeza. Con esto, Fenrir cruzó la habitación quitándose la camisa (que recién había conseguido esa mañana) junto con los pantalones. Eithne ni siquiera se ruborizó, al contrario, caminó hacia delante y recogió su ropa sucia, extendiendo el brazo hacia él con impaciencia. —Dame los trapos que lleva el chico. Están sucios. No son aptos ni para un perro callejero —le espetó.

Fenrir se inclinó, completamente despreocupado por su desnudez y abrió la capa para revelar el cuerpo de su compañero retorciéndose desesperadamente. El sudor empapaba su piel tan profusamente que su ropa se pegaba a él, sus perfectos pezones rosados estaban erectos y visibles a través de la camisa blanca. Su pene estaba duro y abultado en sus pantalones y cuando las manos de Fenrir se movieron hacia el cuello de la camisa para empezar a desnudarlo, el chico giró la cabeza hacia él, aturdido.

Un lloriqueante gemido desesperado abandonó los labios sonrojados. Esos ojos increíblemente verdes brillaban con deseo. Sus labios rasparon los nudillos de Fenrir desesperadamente, dientes rozaron la carne mientras sus manos se dispararon hacia las muñecas de Fenrir, sujetándolas y tratando jalarlas hacia su cuerpo con urgencia. —¡T-toca!—El chico se quedó sin aliento, su voz no parecía la suya—. ¡Fólla-'e; preña-; toca-me!

—¡Quédate quieto! —gruñó Fenrir, empujando las manos de Potter contra la cama—. Apestas a ellos. ¡Quiero estas ropas fuera de ti! —Su tono hizo que Potter girara la cabeza y descubriera la garganta en sumisión. Fenrir gruñó suavemente desde la parte posterior de su garganta, su polla levantándose ante esa vista. « _Sí_ —pensó—, _está aprendiendo rápido. La próxima luna llena estará listo para compartirla conmigo, como si hubiera nacido para ello..._ »

—Lo has cortejado a la manera tradicional —dijo Eithne. Su voz tranquila atravesando la atmósfera de la habitación, que se estaba volviendo rápidamente tan cargada que a Fenrir le resultaba difícil respirar _nada_ excepto al niño y su necesidad.

» ¿Despertaste al lobo en él? —preguntó. Fenrir no dijo nada, pero como siempre, pareció saber su respuesta sin que la dijera en voz alta—. ¿Y él te eligió?

—Fue... _reservado_ al respecto cuando despertó con sus sentidos humanos de nuevo al mando —comenzó, con un tono de indiferencia. Eithne asintió.

—Normal para los que no lo despiertan cuando son más jóvenes. Necesitará tiempo para aceptar a la otra mitad de sí mismo, todos lo hacen —dijo, antes de recoger la ropa del chico que Fenrir había despojado rápidamente del cuerpo repentinamente quieto en la cama. Cruzó la habitación y lo miró desde la puerta, una extraña mirada en su rostro pálido y arrugado—. Me doy cuenta de que tu propia naturaleza hace que sea difícil, pero trata de ser paciente con él. Se necesita tiempo para adaptarse a todo lo que está cambiando en su interior.

Fenrir gruñó, frustrado y enojado y todavía increíblemente excitado. No estaba interesado en una conferencia sobre la paciencia de parte de la matriarca de la aldea. De repente, la paciencia del niño pareció desvanecerse un poco más y otro gemido animal escapó de sus labios. Sus manos seguían donde Fenrir las había dejado, pero su cuerpo se retorcía, los ojos ardiendo, suplicando mientras lo miraban.

Con el cuerpo rígido por el esfuerzo de contenerse, Fenrir lo miró, inmóvil, tan inmóvil como una piedra. El niño gimió de nuevo y se deslizó sobre sus rodillas, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de la tercera persona en la habitación cuando se volteó sobre su vientre, colocando las rodillas firmemente bajo él y exponiendo su trasero levantado.

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose opacó el sonido del chico jadeando y Fenrir se giró para ver que Eithne por fin había tomado la pista y cerrado la puerta tras ella. « _¡Al fin, maldición!_ », pensó mordazmente de la entrometida yo-lo-sé-todo anciana. Su muchacho temblaba completamente ahora, el cuerpo sonrojado por todas partes y otro sonido agitado vino de él cuando llevó sus manos hacia atrás y extendió sus propias mejillas para exponer su agujero fruncido. Todavía se veía bastante abusado de la noche anterior.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Fenrir se sentó en la cama detrás del pequeño cuerpo, agarrando apretadamente las mejillas redondeadas del chico. Tiró de ellas para abrirlas tanto como podían estar, haciendo que su compañero jadeara más duro. La oscura cabeza se giró de lado para que Fenrir pudiera ver su nerviosa expresión desesperada perfectamente. Pero era tan lamentable como excitante.

Ver negada la liberación durante el calor de la luna era nada menos que tortura.

El pulgar de Fenrir se deslizó suavemente sobre el tembloroso anillo de carne. El chico siseó e hizo una mueca, pero no se alejó de él. Había sido duro con él la pasada noche, demasiado áspero, Fenrir se dio cuenta y se echó hacia atrás ligeramente. No le gustaba la sensación que se levantó en su pecho al darse cuenta de que había causado sufrimiento donde había jurado proteger.

—T-tú-... _juraste_... —jadeó Potter entonces, justo como lo había hecho antes y Fenrir agarró las mejillas de su culo con más firmeza, tranquilizado. Se inclinó hacia abajo hasta que su boca estuvo a escasos centímetros del trasero melocotón, viendo la dolorida entrada apretarse cuando su aliento sopló a través de ella. El chico gimió feliz y trató de empujar de nuevo hacia él, pero Fenrir retuvo sus caderas con fuerza.

—Y yo no rompo mis promesas, ciertamente no a mi compañero —respondió Fenrir. Alzó las caderas de Potter, levantándolas hasta que casi todo el peso de su cuerpo descansaba sobre sus hombros y éste tuvo que meter la cabeza hacia adentro para no lastimar su garganta, su cuerpo casi vertical con el trasero al aire y las piernas semi-dobladas colgando de su cuerpo. Estaba doblado casi a la mitad, jadeando y gimiendo con avidez bajo el poder de Fenrir.

» He querido tomarte de nuevo desde que desperté —respiró Fenrir, extendiendo de nuevo las mejillas con las manos y ayudándolo en la incómoda posición de forma simultánea. Podía ver la polla de su compañero colgando hacia su cara enrojecida, escurriendo gotas de pre-semen. Éste maulló hacia él y la polla de Fenrir palpitó—. Tan buen chico. Yo te satisfaré —gruñó Fenrir, chasqueando la lengua sobre ese pequeño lugar delicado del que tanto había abusado ayer por la noche. Su muchacho gritó con felicidad animal y el anillo de músculos se tensó bajo su boca.

* * *

El rastrojo de la barba del alfa raspó ligera, enloquecedoramente contra las nalgas de Harry y él se aferró a la cama debajo de él con los dedos firmemente enroscados en las pieles, incapaz siquiera de empujar de regreso hacia esa deliciosa boca en su posición. Se sentía completamente dominado y protegido, permitiéndosele tumbarse y dejar que alguien más se hiciera cargo de él –estaba eufórico. Sus labios se abrieron con sonidos incoherentes de doloroso placer. Esa boca lo devoraba con húmedos sonidos de hambre. ¡Estaba seguro de que iba a estallar!

Quería retorcerse, quería empujar sus caderas, pero se vio obligado a permanecer inmóvil mientras esa lengua lamía a lo largo su agujero, rompiendo el patrón al hacer un círculo alrededor de su entrada con diligencia. El dolor punzante en su agujero había remitido, dando paso a ardiente placer en su locamente apretado canal. Sintió que su orificio se retorcía como si fuera una boca hambrienta, hambriento de ser llenado con algo más que una lengua.

El apéndice resbaladizo se movía ahora en su canal, saboreándolo ruidosa y profundamente. —Que buen chico. Todo mío. —Sintió el aliento del alfa contra su agujero antes de que retrocediera, rozando su perineo con los colmillos y bajando para chupar una de sus tensas bolas en su boca. Harry estaba ciego en esta posición a lo que estaba pasando, pero sí sentía todo y gritó su placer para que su alfa lo escuchara.

Un largo dedo se deslizó en su agujero, ayudado de saliva y de sus propios jugos lubricantes; se retorció y masajeó ese lugar especial dentro de él al mismo tiempo que esa perversa boca comenzó a adorar su entrada. Harry sintió su propio líquido pre-seminal gotear en su barbilla y abrió los ojos en una mezcla de sorpresa y éxtasis cuando un segundo dedo se unió al primero en su asalto a su próstata.

La polla de su alfa estaba llena y pesada, hinchada de deseo justo por encima de su rostro. Olía tan caliente y almizclada, tan bien y no podía ayudarse a sí mismo, estiró el cuello y lamió la ranura en la cabeza. Por encima de él su alfa jadeó, tensó cada músculo y los dedos en el culo de Harry se retorcieron castigadora, deliciosamente dentro de él hasta que juró ver las estrellas.

La luna no había salido aún pero estaba cantando en sus oídos, haciendo zumbar su piel con la sinfonía de la necesidad quemando dentro de él. Ella le decía lo que necesitaba por encima de todo. Y necesitaba a la bestia que en ese momento estaba sobre él, su compañero. Quería morderlo para completar su unión, pero justo cuando giró la cabeza para hundir los dientes en un ligeramente velludo y musculoso muslo, sus piernas fueron bajadas y se sintió girado sobre la cama para quedar frente a su alfa, que lo levantó para sentarlo a horcajadas sobre su polla.

—Oh, cariño —jadeó el alfa mientras miraba hacia él, grandes manos recorrieron todo su cuerpo como si quisieran devorarlo por completo. Harry gimió de felicidad ante el toque, eufórico de sentirse tan querido, tan protegido como, de alguna forma, sabía que nunca antes se había sentido. No podía recordar mucho más allá de este abrazo, pero sabía que nadie nunca lo había hecho sentir así.

Su goteante polla se presionó contra la más grande debajo de él y se molió contra ella sin vergüenza, mientras las ásperas puntas de esos descarados dedos acariciaban cada pulgada de su cuerpo. Echó las manos hacia atrás para apoyarse sobre los fuertes muslos de su alfa y giró sus caderas con urgencia. Un gemido gutural salió de sus labios cuando una mano se apretó en su cabello y un pulgar se deslizó en su boca, aprovechando el momento para jugar con su lengua.

—Perfecto —gruñó el Alfa, empujando a Harry aún más hacia delante con sus muslos para que la impresionante polla se arrastrara tentadoramente a lo largo del valle entre sus nalgas. La acción extendió el lubricante natural que rezumaba de su grieta sobre la punta. Harry jadeó, sus manos extendidas sobre el pecho agitado de su alfa mientras cerraba los ojos. Sí, eso era lo que quería, lo que necesitaba para estar completo. Todo lo que su alfa le había prometido era todo lo que nunca se había atrevido a esperar desde que tenía edad suficiente para entender lo que le hacía falta en su vida.

De repente, una mano agarró su cadera con firmeza evitando que se deslizara de nuevo contra la gruesa polla entre sus nalgas, mientras la otra se apoderaba de su garganta. Un pulgar rozó la línea de su mandíbula, en silencio pidiéndole abrir los ojos y cuando Harry lo hizo, vio un azul oscuro de lujuria mirando hacia él.

—Fui muy rudo la pasada noche, mascota —dijo el Alfa, y Harry frunció el ceño. No entendía—. No está en mí ser diferente, pero nunca te haré daño así otra vez, ¿entiendes? —Su voz era áspera y ronca como siempre, pero la seriedad de su tono estaba salpicado de una emoción que Harry no pudo identificar, especialmente no con el calor de la luna nublando su mente.

La mano en su cadera le instó hacia atrás hasta que Harry sintió la cabeza hinchada de la polla de su compañero presionando directamente contra su agujero resbaladizo. Jadeó con impaciencia, pero no apartó la vista de esos ojos, que lo sostenían en un agarre fascinante. —Me iré cuando la luna esté por salir, mascota. Dormirás aquí y me esperas hasta que venga por ti al amanecer. No saldrás de esta habitación. ¿Comprendes?

Ese tono era indiscutible, sin espacio de maniobra y Harry asintió frenéticamente, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que su alfa quisiera con tal de ser un buen compañero, con tal de complacer al hombre que lo sostenía. Para tomar su esencia dentro de él...

Solo cuando Harry asintió varias veces y gritó con urgencia corcoveando sobre la polla de su alfa, éste deslizó hacia abajo la mano que tenía en su garganta posándola al otro lado de su cadera, agarrándola con fuerza.

—Ponla en ti mismo, mascota —respiró el Alfa, bajando su voz una octava con deseo, toda ferocidad y severidad disminuida y reemplazada con necesidad—. Toma la parte favorita de tu alfa dentro de ti.

Harry se abalanzó sobre la gruesa dureza presionando contra él y gruñó con feroz satisfacción cuando su entrada (curada por la lengua del Alfa) se tragó la polla entera, la gravedad bajándolo hasta la base, gruñendo de placer. Debajo de él, sintió a su alfa caer completamente preso de sus instintos también, agarrando sus caderas con tanta fuerza que sus garras se hundieron un poco en su carne, los dientes al descubierto dando gemidos guturales.

La luna cantó más dulce y más fuerte entonces, instando a sus caderas a moverse en giros cortos y desesperados sobre el grosor dentro de él. Inclinó las caderas ligeramente, lo suficiente para poder agarrar su propia polla atrapada entre sus cuerpos y asegurarse de que la de Fenrir chocara contra ese lugar que le hacía ver estrellas con cada embestida.

Incapaz de pensamientos humanos, Harry se presionó hacia abajo y emitió una serie de lloriqueantes y ahogados sonidos animales desde sus labios mientras cabalgaba a la bestia debajo de él. Tenía hambre del clímax que le había sido negado –la sensación de estar lleno hasta el punto de estallar. Su alfa se inclinó entonces, agarrando sus hombros y empujándolo con fuerza sobre su espalda.

La conexión entre sus cuerpos nunca se rompió, pero una vez que el lobo tomó su lugar por encima de él, Harry sintió todo el poder de la lujuria desenfrenada de su pareja pasar a través de él. Fenrir gruñó y presionó sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, sus gruesos brazos enmarcando el cuerpo de Harry mientras golpeaba dentro de él. La brutalidad y el placer eran abrumadores.

Las manos de Harry se apretaron en el aire antes de conectar con los tensos bíceps. Sus uñas se clavaron en la carne ahí liberando su emoción. Su polla salpicó pre-semen sobre su vientre mientras sus fluidos internos aumentaban, lubricando cada frenético empuje dentro de él. Con cada movimiento su cuerpo era empujado violentamente de ida y vuelta sobre la cama, cada rugido de los labios de su Alfa encontraba un eco en el grito de placer de los suyos. Era demasiado. ¡Iba a estallar! Era el cielo.

De repente, el lobo se inclinó más cerca sin romper el ritmo implacable de sus embestidas. La caliente boca capturó el lado marcado de la garganta de Harry con hambrienta pasión, ofreciendo tales sonidos brutales que cruzaron a través de su piel. Las vibraciones se extendieron por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo palpitar de pies a cabeza. Dientes rozaron y pellizcaron mientras una diabólica lengua calmaba cada acción, volviéndolo loco con una constante marea cambiante de placer y dolor. Sintió a su alfa reclamarlo con ásperos besos que se marcaban por toda su garganta, clavícula y hombros. Cada uno descuidado y tosco, pero enloquecedor con su fervor.

Harry llevó sus manos al pecho de su alfa, moliendo su polla contra su vientre y meciéndose hacia atrás contra los profundos empujes en su trasero. Esa polla apenas lo abandonaba ahora. Las bolas se presionaban contra él de una manera que le dijo que su compañero estaba tratando de llegar tan profundo como pudiera. Juró que podía sentir esa enorme erección hasta su garganta y ahogó otro gemido cuando su culo comenzó a apretar y convulsionar húmedamente.

Un áspero beso sin afeitar en su mandíbula y un pulgar calloso jugando con su pezón lo enviaron sobre el borde. Se corrió con gruñido animal, su cuerpo arqueándose como la cuerda de un arco.

En su bruma orgásmica, antes de que incluso su cuerpo dejara de temblar de felicidad, sintió el estallido de su alfa dentro de él, llenándolo con su semilla caliente. Su culo se apretó con más fuerza, instintivamente tratando de mantener cada gota. Fenrir Greyback se recostó sobre él. Sus cuerpos se tocaban, pero los brazos de Fenrir descansaban a cada lado de la cabeza de Harry sosteniendo la mayor parte de su peso. Los dos jadeaban en busca de aire.

Harry abrió la boca en busca de aire y se relajó dentro de los temblores que aún lo sacudían, sintiendo a su compañero suavizarse en su interior con interés. Sintió cada gramo de tensión abandonar sus extremidades y escuchó el susurro de la luna diciéndole que tenía tiempo de descansar antes de que se levantara, antes de que ella los llamara de nuevo para consumar su unión.

Le gustaba ese sentimiento irreflexivo, la falta de conocimiento de todo lo que sucedía en el mundo exterior. Estaba a salvo aquí debajo del calor de su compañero, protegido y consiguiendo descansar sin tener que planificar el siguiente momento, la siguiente batalla. ¿Su vida había sido así antes de que el lobo en él hubiera despertado? No estaba seguro. Pero sí estaba seguro de que estaba cansado y que no podía ver ninguna razón por la que no pudiera dejarse llevar por el sueño por un momento. Su alfa lo protegería mientras dormía.

* * *

La respiración de Fenrir se niveló. Gimió quedamente mientras se levantaba completamente de su compañero y miraba abajo hacia él. El muchacho estaba dormido. Estaba cubierto y apestando a su esencia combinada, su rostro joven y terso, pacífico en su sueño. « _Sería más fácil si se quedara de esta manera_ », pensó Fenrir, levantándose de la cama para no despertar al niño. Limpió los fluidos conjuntos del esbelto y ligero cuerpo, asegurándose de dejar el olor atrás. Sería lo mejor si el chico oliera a él tanto como fuera posible, especialmente esta noche, a pesar de que no se le uniría en esta ocasión. O dejaría la habitación. Era imperativo que no sucediera esta noche. « _No está listo_ », pensó Fenrir. Después de _esto_ , él probablemente dormiría durante la mayor parte de la noche.

El muchacho se retorció felizmente en su sueño, dando una vuelta y acariciando la capa de pieles que Fenrir echó sobre él para evitar que el aire le causara escalofríos por su piel aún húmeda de sudor. Se veía indefenso de esta manera, salvo que no lo estaba y por alguna razón a Fenrir le gustaba eso. Le gustaba la fuerza interina que había logrado que el chico soportara semanas de tortura a manos del Señor Oscuro. Admiraba su orgullo y esa terquedad que hacía juego con la suya a la perfección.

Casi no podía esperar a que el frenesí del calor de la luna muriera para poder experimentar cuán testarudo era de primera mano.

Una punzada de conciencia acarició su piel sudorosa y giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, persiguiendo la llamada que entraba a través de ella. La ventana daba a un tranquilo jardín lleno de diversas hierbas y verduras que sabía que Eithne cultivaba; pero era el cielo en donde tenía los ojos fijos. El día se estaba acabando, la luna lo llamaba. Lanzó una última mirada sobre su hombro hacia el chico sobre la cama y cerró los postigos contra el llamado de la luna. No tardaría mucho tiempo ahora.

* * *

 **.*.*.*.**

* * *

Fue una oleada de electricidad estática corriendo por su espina dorsal lo que despertó a Harry bruscamente. Miró alrededor del cuarto oscuro, aturdido, tratando de enfocar. La habitación apestaba a sudor, almizcle y sexo, y le tomó un tiempo adaptarse a la penumbra, lo suficiente para finalmente darse cuenta de que estaba en una habitación que nunca antes había visto. Solo.

Excepto que la _había_ visto antes. Oh Merlín...

Estaba en una cama que parecía revuelta. Algunos escasos muebles sin ningún interés en particular estaban salpicados por toda la habitación. La única puerta estaba cerrada y las grandes ventanas dobles al lado estaban selladas por grandes persianas de madera. Pálida luz se deslizaba a través de las tablillas de las persianas y él se congeló mientras su mirada verde quedaba atrapada por el brillo etéreo. La sensación de electricidad estática recorrió su columna vertebral otra vez mientras la miraba. Cada vello de su cuerpo se erizó. Lentamente se puso de pie, como atraído por un poder sobrenatural, en trance.

Cruzando la habitación, puso sus manos sobre las persianas, sintiendo la fría luz de la luna y su poder contra su piel. Se bañó en la diminuta luz por un momento, todo su cuerpo zumbando y cerró los ojos, respirando los olores que llenaban la habitación. Sus dedos se tensaron sobre las persianas, preparándose para abrirlas y exponerse a la luz de la luna, pero apenas había comenzado a tensar los músculos cuando la puerta se abrió, rompiendo su trance.

Harry voló hacia la cama, apoderándose de la capa de pieles allí y envolviéndola en torno a su cuerpo. Recordaba ahora, recordaba el calor de luna tomando el control, recordó haber sido atacado por los gemelos y traído por Greyback aquí. Incluso recordaba vagamente a esta mujer, pero la imagen de lo que había dicho y hecho y _sentido_ en esta habitación con Greyback era lo que más estaba grabado en su mente.

La bilis subió a su garganta al recordar los ruidos que había hecho, pero su pecho se tensó al recordar cómo se había sentido. Tan... _¿bien?_ Apretó los dientes, tratando de justificar lo que había sentido, echarle la culpa a alguna fuente externa, al calor de la luna – _a lo que fuera_. Pero algo dentro de él (tal vez sus instintos lentamente despertando) le recordó que todo lo que el calor y la luna hicieron fue erradicar sus inhibiciones humanas. Por eso los hombres lobo no hacían más que matar, comer, follar y dormir durante la luna llena, después de todo. Se llevaba todo lo que te detenía de concentrarte en tus necesidades más básicas.

« _A algún nivel, yo quería esto_ », pensó con horror, haciendo una mueca ante la idea, rechinando los dientes _con fuerza_. La anciana entró a la habitación, un bulto de tela bajo uno de sus brazos y una bandeja en otra la mano. Ella le dirigió una rápida mirada antes de dejar el bulto sobre la cama. —Ropa limpia. Tiré esas cosas sucias que llevabas, no te quedaban, de todos modos. He ajustado estas para ti, por lo que deben estar bien.

Una pequeña bandeja redonda fue colocada junto a las ropas y ella lo miró de nuevo, estudiándolo más de cerca esta vez antes de decir: —Pan y miel. Necesitas azúcar en este momento del mes. Pero no es bueno para ti comer nada demasiado pesado antes de dormir.

La frente de Harry se frunció con incredulidad. —¿Dormir? —repitió—. Acabo de despertar después de... —Apretó los dientes, tragándose lo que había estado a punto de decir—. No voy a dormir. Lo siento, sé que probablemente usted solo esté tratando de ayudar, pero tengo que salir de aquí.

La anciana empujó la bandeja hacia él sin reconocer que hubiera hablado. —Podía escuchar tu estómago desde la otra habitación mientras dormías —dijo, y Harry finalmente miró adecuadamente la comida. Si eran sus instintos o si simplemente era su estómago tomando el control de sus acciones por el hambre, agarró el pan y se comió hasta el último trozo antes de que realmente se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Había un poco de leche ahí en una copa, también, que se tomó antes de colocarla de nuevo en la bandeja vacía.

Fue solo cuando se quedó con las manos vacías una vez más que se dio cuenta que había actuado sin pensar, sin siquiera tener en cuenta que no conocía a esta mujer o si ella había envenenado la comida o no. Instintivamente su mano fue a su garganta. Se imaginó el pequeño resto de leche ardiendo en la copa mientras él caía al suelo. Como si hubiera percibido su pensamiento, la anciana sonrió suavemente.

—Aunque quisiera hacerte daño, joven, tu compañero me haría pedazos si lo hiciera. Y él nunca habría dejado a mi cuidado algo tan precioso para él si no fuera digna de confianza.

Harry hizo una mueca. Esa palabra de nuevo, _'precioso'_. Quería sentirse de esa manera, ser apreciado (para alguien que no tenía padres o un amante real) como nunca lo había sido por nadie en toda su vida. Lo quería, sí, tal vez incluso lo necesitaba a algún nivel básico. ¡Pero _no_ quería ser _nada_ para Fenrir Greyback! ¡Mucho menos _precioso_!

—Esto es ridículo —dijo al fin, sin realmente sentirlo. Ese cosquilleo estático se extendía a su cerebro ahora. Había empezado a sudar por toda su piel y sentía un poco más difícil de lo habitual exhalar en cada respiración y mantenerla allí. La luna cantaba en voz baja detrás de las persianas sin hacer ningún ruido, simplemente usando los sonidos del mundo. El viento, los árboles, la hierba, los animales a la distancia, incluso el aliento en sus pulmones y su propio corazón latían juntos en un bajo zumbido susurrante.

Harry sentía claustrofobia en esta habitación, en esta casa. Tenía que salir de allí. « _Porque tengo que escapar de Greyback_ », se dijo con firmeza, ignorando el ardiente deseo en su vientre de buscar a la bestia. El celo que había, sin saberlo y sin embargo _voluntariamente_ compartido con Greyback, había saciado sus impulsos lo suficiente como para que su mente tomara de nuevo el control.

—No le pertenezco a él, no puedo estar _con_ él —murmuró en voz baja. Se puso los pantalones marrones, los zapatos de cuero suave y la camisa verde oscuro que todavía le quedaban grandes pero que se aferraban a su forma mejor que las anteriores. La mujer no dijo nada, solo lo observó mientras se vestía, pero en el momento en que se dirigió hacia la puerta, se puso de pie en su camino.

Harry apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que juró que los oyó crujir ominosamente. —Puedo admitir que este... _gen de lobo_ en mí se hereda, que es parte de lo que soy, pero aun así _él_ me mordió contra mi voluntad. Arruinó mi vida –tomó una decisión que cambió mi vida sin mi consentimiento. Fueran cuales fueran sus 'razones', tomó una decisión que me ha cambiado para siempre y ya he tenido jodidamente suficiente de eso. Ya he tenido suficiente de perder el control en torno a él a causa de este 'gen recesivo', ¡que podría haber permanecido en estado latente si él hubiera dejado las cosas como estaban!

La mujer lo miró, pensativa. —Todo sucede por una razón, mi niño-

—Sí, y _todo esto_ sucedió porque Fenrir Greyback me vio ¡y creyó que yo sería una buena fábrica de bebés! —gruñó con amargura—. Pero lo que sea él pensaba, lo que sea que mis _instintos_ me hagan hacer, mataré a cualquier cosa suya antes de permitir que crezca dentro de mí y que me cambie en algo que no soy. —Estaba hirviendo. Era sofocante. Su cuerpo casi temblaba con la necesidad de escapar. Escapar de todo y correr – _volar_. ¡Oh, cómo extrañaba su escoba…!

—Los instintos no nos hacen hacer nada, joven. Las decisiones que tomas cuando llegan a la vanguardia de tu mente siguen siendo tuyas. Siguen siendo las decisiones de tu corazón humano, solo que sin la influencia de ideas erróneas, humanas y llenas de prejuicios hastiados.

Harry soltó una risa hueca. —He oído hablar de eso, yo sé eso. ¡Simplemente me hace sentir aún más furioso con toda esta situación!

La mujer levantó una ceja plateada. —¿Furioso porque esta es una brillante oportunidad de tomar lo que siempre has soñado –lo que siempre has querido, _necesitado_ , pero que tus dudas humanas te han dicho que no deberías encontrar aquí? ¿No con alguien como Fenrir Greyback? ¿Es solo porque es él, a causa de lo que hizo o quizás porque sientes que no te lo mereces?

Harry sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. —O está loca de atar, o simplemente no escucha. No _quiero_ estar aquí y estoy harto de verme obligado a hacer cosas que no quiero. No voy a quedarme tranquilo y esperar el regreso de un imbécil que quiere usarme y controlarme. Mi vida ya está lo suficientemente jodida.

Con eso saltó hacia delante. Pero la mujer no se movió. Hizo una pausa, cerrando los ojos para controlar a su temperamento. ¡Tenía que salir! —No quiero hacerle daño —murmuró en voz baja, la cual salía en agudos jadeos cortos ahora—. Pero _voy_ a salir y _voy_ a pasar más allá de usted. Por favor, hágase a un lado.

La mujer no se movió. —Es peligroso dejar la seguridad de la aldea mientras reina la luna llena, muchacho —le advirtió—. Fenrir y su manada nos ayudan a establecer un perímetro que mantiene a todos los visitantes no deseados fuera de la aldea. Otros lobos y bestias mágicas incluidas. Las protecciones son superiores incluso a encantos como el _Fidelius_ , ¡pero si te vas de aquí esta noche, con seguridad vas a tropezarte con uno de esos lobos solitarios! —Ella agarró sus hombros con fuerza—. ¡Vas a ser violado o asesinado o peor, muchacho! ¡No puedo permitir que te vayas por ahí!

Harry la hizo a un lado, el arrepentimiento tiñendo su mente mientras la empujaba para pasar junto a ella y dirigirse en línea recta hacia la puerta principal. —Violado por Greyback, violado por alguno de ellos –no hay diferencia. No voy a ser la perra de un hombre lobo. Aunque no tuviera un trabajo que hacer, ¡aun así no me quedaría! —La oyó llamarlo detrás de él, la oyó correr por el suelo de madera, golpeando el aire en un intento desesperado de aferrarse a él, pero ahora él era más rápido. Más rápido que antes y sin duda más rápido que ella (aunque era rápida para ser una anciana). Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo hacia la noche.

Al segundo que la luz de la luna tocó su cara y cada pulgada de piel expuesta, sintió una propagación de calor a través de él. Su corazón latía violentamente, su sangre espesa de adrenalina y no se detuvo. Voló atravesando el pueblo, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de la mujer y de cualquier otra persona. Todos ellos trataron en vano de agarrarlo, de detenerlo, pero era demasiado rápido.

Podía sentir al lobo en él surgiendo. Él era más rápido, más fuerte, su vista era más aguda y pudo ver cada brizna de hierba iluminada por el pálido resplandor de la luna. Un estremecimiento de libertad se precipitó a través de él mientras corría y sonrió a su pesar por la euforia de la misma. La frontera de la aldea estaba a la vista, la última casa y un pequeño pozo de piedra marcaban el límite. Estaba a algunos metros ahora. Estaba cerca. _Más_ cerca.

Era libre. Estaba fuera de su alcance, en el bosque y no tuvo que mirar hacia atrás para saber que no lo habían seguido más allá. ¡Era libre!

La oscuridad de los árboles no era nada para sus ojos. No como para tropezar mientras volaba sobre las raíces levantadas y zigzagueaba entre los árboles. El aire limpio se precipitó en sus pulmones como una nueva vida y sin darse cuenta un grito de emoción animal navegó a través de sus labios cuando patinó hasta detenerse. Se dejó caer sobre la hierba, mirando el dosel de los árboles. La luna brillaba a través de los huecos, bañando su cuerpo con su calor casi insoportable.

Poco a poco, conforme la inmediata explosión de adrenalina y emoción en su cuerpo comenzaba a decaer, se preguntó cuál era la mejor manera de salir de allí. ¿Podría aparecerse sin varita? Todavía jadeaba mientras miraba los destellos de cielo que podía ver a través de los árboles. La luz de la luna se sentía más caliente que el sol sobre su piel.

Había aprendido que los hombres lobo tenían magia de voluntad que no necesitaba de una varita para canalizarse. Pero dudaba que unos días fueran experiencia suficiente como para permitirle confiar en eso. Aun así, no le costaba nada intentarlo. Tenía que salir de aquí, volver junto a Ron y Hermione –¡necesitaba encontrar el resto de los Horrocruxes y luego matar a Voldemort!

« _Me preocuparé por todo lo demás después_ », pensó mientras se ponía de pie, la determinación llenando el vacío que la explosiva emoción dejó atrás. Había sentido una sacudida de felicidad ante el toque del viento y la luna en su rostro, un placer que nunca antes había conocido fue despertado por el lobo en él. Había sido sorprendente pero ahora trató de empujarlo fuera de su mente mientras cerraba los ojos.

Fijó en su mente la imagen de La Madriguera que mantenía cerca de su corazón, se concentró con todas sus fuerzas, y luego dio un giro en el acto. No pasó nada. Lo intentó una vez más y luego otra, concentrándose en diferentes lugares: la entrada de Grimmauld Place, la estación de Hogsmeade, incluso _Privet Drive_. Ese último intento lo dejó tan mareado que se tambaleó contra un árbol. No funcionaría.

El pánico brilló en los bordes de su mente mientras una sensación de claustrofobia comenzaba a fluir de nuevo en él. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a salir de aquí? Por instinto en lugar de pensamiento, tomó una aspiración superficial y el olor de los otros fue llevado a su nariz por la ligera brisa. No estaba solo aquí, pero ya sabía eso. Solo tenía que deshacerse de ellos sin magia. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba y no tenía una varita para ayudarse, pero si lograba encontrar otro pueblo o incluso regresar sobre el camino que él y Fenrir habían recorrido de regreso a la granja...

De repente, un penetrante aullido atravesó la noche helándolo hasta los huesos. Tragó. Ya sea que fuera Greyback o no, no se quedaría a averiguarlo. Echó un vistazo hacia el bosque por un momento, tratando de orientarse y captar alguna ruta. Pero no había ningún camino a seguir.

Otro aullido nadó a través de la noche oscura –más cerca que antes, pensó Harry y la idea lo envió volando hacia los árboles en una dirección aleatoria. Se movió tan rápida y silenciosamente como pudo, tratando de mantener su respiración uniforme y baja. Pero el calor seguía irritando en su vientre, la estática todavía lamiendo su columna y ambas cosas le recordaron que en este momento del mes no tendrían que escucharlo para encontrarlo.

« _¡Me pueden oler!_ », pensó con horror. Giró a su izquierda, a sabiendas de que el río donde se había despertado anteriormente corría por aquí. Efectivamente, cogió el más pequeño atisbo de luz bailando sobre la superficie del agua y maniobró entre los árboles hasta ver un brazo del río. Saltó dentro de él rápidamente, empapándose la piel antes de arrancar un puñado de flores de olor dulce y del color de la luna que crecían al borde de la orilla.

Aplastadas no olían demasiado agrio, solo lo suficiente para ayudar a confundir su olor, si bien no a ocultarlo por completo. Frotó los pétalos sobre sí mismo, sobre su garganta, debajo de los brazos y ruborizándose, contra su entrepierna: los lugares desde donde sabía, de alguna manera, que su olor irradiaría con mayor fuerza. Un aroma que cualquier lobo sin unir no sería capaz de resistir esta noche.

Saltó de regreso a la orilla del río, pero se detuvo antes de que pudiera adentrarse de nuevo en el bosque. Quieto como una piedra, escaneó la línea oscura de los árboles. Juró ver un destello de movimiento justo a su derecha, pero el viento no venía de esa dirección como para poder oler nada. El corazón le latía en el pecho de nuevo con miedo en lugar de adrenalina.

El bosque estaba lleno de cosas que preferiría que no lo encontraran, pero no había nada peor de lo que se escondía en el Bosque Prohibido, estaba seguro. Y había estado _allí_ en innumerables ocasiones. « _No hay tiempo para ponerse a pensar_ », se recordó bruscamente, antes de echar a correr en dirección opuesta a la sombra que esperaba haber imaginado al acecho detrás de los árboles más cercanos.

La desesperanza guerreaba determinadamente en sus entrañas. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia el pueblo con la intención de seguir a lo largo del borde del bosque. Era una ruta más larga que cruzarlo directamente, pero era menos probable perderse y había más probabilidades de encontrar civilización en la otra frontera forestal. El tipo de civilización que _quería_ encontrar, al menos.

Una vez que dejó atrás el pueblo y que estuvo más allá del límite del bosque, permitió que sus pasos frenaran un poco, la posibilidad de una persecución era menos intimidante ahora que estaba al aire libre con la luna respirando suavemente sobre él. No estaba tan asustado como lo había estado en el bosque. A pesar de que tenía la desagradable sospecha de que era porque sus instintos florecían bajo su luz cuando estaba llena. Sus instintos estaban más que dispuestos a que uno de los lobos que _sentía_ por ahí lo atrapara.

Mientras caminaba a través de los páramos desiertos más allá del bosque, una ligera brisa batió sobre él. Una niebla misteriosa comenzó a extenderse brillando con la luz de la luna, pero Harry apretó los dientes y caminó través de ella. Sus ropas mojadas se aferraban a él, enfriándose aún más con el aire de la noche y haciéndolo temblar.

Después de estar en llamas todo el día ahora estaba temblando de frío. Su cuerpo estaba empezando a doler y temblar con la sensación estática corriendo a través de él. Pero tenía que seguir adelante, no solo iba a rendirse y morir, o peor, esperar a que uno de los lobos que seguían aullando en la distancia viniera a buscarlo. No se daría por vencido, no mientras todavía tuviera aire en los pulmones, la otra idea era aborrecible para él.

De repente, un profundo y siniestro aullido sonó justo al lado –demasiado cerca para su comodidad. La niebla se había arremolinado de tal manera que no podía ver absolutamente nada a su alrededor. Nada más allá de neblina grisácea intercalada con luz de luna y destellos de hierba bajo sus pies. El aullido sonó de nuevo, más cerca ahora y Harry _sintió_ a su corazón martillear en su garganta. Instintivamente, apretó una varita que no estaba allí y el pánico dentro de él aumentó a niveles explosivos. Estaba jadeando en busca de aire mientras sus pulmones se constreñían de terror y entonces lo vio. Un enorme lobo fácilmente más grande que un oso salió de entre la niebla, con pelaje castaño oscuro que brillaba ominosamente bajo la luna y ojos oscuros que lo dejaron clavado en su lugar con intensidad auguriosa.

Harry dio un paso atrás y el hocico de la bestia se arrugó, los colmillos expuestos en un gruñido de advertencia. Harry se congeló de nuevo. Si corría, la cosa podía atraparlo con facilidad. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué se suponía que se debía hacer cuando te enfrentabas a un animal como este? Forzó su memoria en un intento de recuperar cualquier fragmento de información de los programas de supervivencia que Dudley solía ver, antes de darse cuenta de que esto era completamente diferente. Esto no era un animal, era un hombre lobo que quería follarlo o matarlo –¡o tal vez ambas cosas!

Greyback había dicho que sus instintos aún no habían madurado lo suficiente como para salir plenamente bajo la luna llena como la mayoría de los hombres lobo. La mayoría de los nuevos lobos eran convertidos o despertados justo después de la luna llena, había dicho, para darles tiempo a sus instintos de echar raíces. Solo ahora se daba plena cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Sin una conexión más profunda con sus instintos, no tenía ni idea de cómo sobrevivir entre ellos.

 _Joder_.

Todavía temblando por el frío y algo más ahora, dio de nuevo un paso hacia atrás y esta vez cuando el lobo gruñó se acercó hacia él, como una bestia acechando su presa. Harry se sintió como una presa. Como un conejo asustado atrapado ante los faros; el murmullo inquietante de esa vieja rima retumbó fuertemente en el fondo de su mente mientras tragaba saliva, la boca seca.

 _Run rabbit – run rabbit - ¡Run! ¡Run! ¡Run!_ *

Su corazón latía frenético ahora y la luna se lamentó en silencio en el cielo. Saliva goteaba de un largo colmillo blanco desde las peligrosamente fuertes fauces abiertas cuando la bestia gruñó, todavía acercándose lentamente. Harry se movió lentamente también, sin apartar los ojos de la criatura, moviéndose de espaldas y hacia un lado de modo que entre ellos realizaban un lento baile mortuorio en un círculo perfecto.

Era como si la propia bestia respirara las palabras ahora. _Corre, conejo; corre..._

Harry luchó buscando dentro de sí mismo la manera de actuar, la manera de moverse, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en nunca mirarlo a los ojos. ¿ _Quería_ que la cosa lo viera como un sumiso? Si lo hacía seguramente saltaría al ataque. Pero si no lo hacía, ¿la bestia no lo atacaría de todas formas por el insulto de mirarlo a los ojos? Ser violado y posiblemente asesinado, o simplemente ser despedazado por completo –tenía que tomar al tigre por la cola, al toro por los cuernos y ninguna de las dos opciones era más atractiva que la otra.

De pronto, la bestia se detuvo y gruñó profundamente desde su garganta, las patas presionándose con fuerza contra el suelo cubierto de rocío. El corazón y la respiración de Harry se detuvieron. Era esto, de una forma u otra, y en el último segundo, apretó la mandíbula y no bajó los ojos.

 _¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Corre!_

« _Cubrí el olor de Greyback, así como el mío con las flores_ », se dio cuenta con horror. Por lo que a cualquier lobo aquí se refería, era una presa fácil. Sus anteriores palabras vinieron a atormentarlo, junto con esa canción siniestra.

«— _Violado por Greyback, violado por alguno de ellos –no hay diferencia_ ».

Excepto que sí la había, ¿no es cierto? Había visto a Greyback como un lobo desesperado por montarlo ayer por la noche y aunque había tenido miedo, no había sido _así_. Era difícil creer que incluso durante la luna llena Greyback pudiera ser así. Harry dio un definitivo paso hacia atrás. Este no era Greyback y no tenía idea de cómo este lobo cegado por la luna esperaba que se sometiera. Que hiciera.

La bestia saltó.

Cuatro afiladas vetas de caliente agonía rasgaron su cara y él gritó.

 _¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!_ El último verso de la siniestra rima estalló su mente cuando la sangre brotó de las heridas que las garras hicieron. Sus manos agarraron su mejilla en agonía cegadora. Pero otro y más potente gruñido atravesó el aire y cuando abrió los ojos, vio un destello de plata estamparse contra la otra bestia. Ambos lobos cayeron sobre la hierba, chasqueando y gruñéndose el uno al otro.

Harry saltó en shock hacia atrás tan rápidamente que tropezó y cayó sobre su trasero. Osciló hacia atrás, los ojos fijos en las criaturas peleando entre sí, en las garras y el crujir de los dientes, gruñendo y jadeando de dolor cuando se clavaban en uno u otro. La sangre voló, manchando la hierba veteada de luna y cuando Harry vio al lobo plateado chocar contra el más oscuro, enviándolo desmadejado por el suelo, se dio cuenta en la oscuridad del extraño ángulo en que una de sus patas colgaba. ¡Ese era Canagan, uno de los gemelos! ¡Al que Greyback le había roto la muñeca anteriormente!

Tan pronto como pensó esto la criatura castaña se tambaleó sobre sus patas, rodeándolo. Ignorando al lobo plateado, se abalanzó sobre él con las fauces abiertas. El plateado saltó hacia delante con la cabeza inclinada y se estrelló contra las costillas de Canagan, enviándolo rodando hacia el suelo. Esta vez el lobo plateado, más grande y corpulento que Canagan, se situó directamente sobre Harry, sus cuatro patas ancladas a la tierra, la caliente piel bajo su vientre _apenas_ rozando la cabeza de Harry. ¡Era _enorme_!

El recién llegado se mantuvo firme, bajando la cabeza y con el hocico vibrando en un gruñido de advertencia. A unos pocos pasos de distancia, con su cuerpo casi tragado por la niebla, Canagan imitó la postura amenazante moviéndose cuidadosamente hacia delante, aparentemente impertérrito ante la perspectiva de una lucha. « _Por mí_ », pensó Harry con espanto. « _¡Están luchando para ver quién se queda conmigo!_ »

« _El derecho de apareamiento_ », susurró una voz al fondo de su mente.

De repente, las bestias saltaron el uno contra el otro de nuevo, chocando brutalmente en el aire. El lobo plateado hundió sus colmillos en la garganta de Canagan, sacudiéndolo como un muñeco de trapo. Canagan se encorvó, aulló de dolor y se retorció como una serpiente decapitada en las garras del otro, sacudiéndose y luchando por su libertad. El lobo de plata se abalanzó sobre su garganta con más fuerza, hasta que un repugnante _¡crack!_ llenó el campo de batalla.

Harry contuvo el vómito cuando Canagan se dejó caer al suelo, gorgoteando y asfixiándose. El otro lobo le soltó el cuello y la cabeza de Canagan chocó contra la sangrienta hierba en un ángulo extraño, los ojos muy abiertos, el cartílago expuesto y la sangre rezumando de su garganta desgarrada. El lobo plateado se levantó sobre su víctima, triunfante, estudiando a la lamentable criatura que había derrotado sin lugar a dudas. Con manchas de sangre en el hocico, se giró hacia Harry, los ojos ámbar del lobo salpicados de inconfundible azul hielo.

« _Greyback_ », pensó Harry, dándose cuenta ahora de quién era su _'salvador'_. Ese pelaje y esos ojos, los reconocía ahora, aunque no estaba seguro de si debía regocijarse por su llegada o no. El lobo no se movió, simplemente miró a Harry, casi expectante, con fluidos carmesí continuando fluyendo de su hocico. Pero Harry todavía no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Lentamente, se levantó de su trasero y se alzó sobre sus rodillas, mirando a Greyback con cautela. Tan pronto como Harry estuvo recto, sin embargo, el lobo gruñó bajo a modo de advertencia, irguiéndose a su máxima altura. Estaba mostrando su fuerza, a la espera de elogios por su victoria, pero también advirtiéndole a Harry que se quedara quieto. Se quedó helado. No sabía cómo comportarse como un hombre lobo. Podría retar a Greyback con tan solo _parpadear_ de manera equivocada, por lo que sabía.

Con gran miedo en las venas, recordó el consejo de Greyback con repentina claridad. Parecía que habían pasado meses en lugar de un día...

«— _Mi lobo te reconocerá, como he dicho, gracias a mi marca y a mi olor en ti, pero va a reaccionar..._ de otra forma, _con el instinto más que con mi pensamiento consciente […]_ No _me desafíes […] Debes someterte, siempre. La pérdida de tu orgullo mañana por la noche conservará tu vida hasta el día siguiente […] En caso de duda simplemente recuéstate, gira la cabeza hacia un lado y expón tu garganta…_ »

Inhalando, Harry se olvidó de su orgullo y de todo lo demás ante el deseo de sobrevivir. Ocultando tanto su aroma como el de _Greyback_ , solamente se había puesto aún más en peligro, se dio cuenta. Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, se quitó la camisa sacudiendo los hombros y la colocó con cuidado a un lado. Cada acción era lenta, cautelosa, pero al fin quedó sin camisa y esperó que algo del olor a sexo que Greyback había dejado en él aún permaneciera bajo el aroma de las flores.

Harry se encogió. _Nunca_ hubiera pensado que querría _eso_ , ni en un millón de años.

Cuando Greyback no se movió y no abandonó su postura amenazante, Harry se colocó lentamente sobre su espalda. Al girar la cabeza hacia un lado de la manera en que sabía que debía hacerlo, expuso su garganta y mantuvo los ojos fijos en la hierba, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente. Su rostro herido ardía como el fuego y no pudo evitar el bajo sonido de dolor que salió de sus labios cuando el fresco aire de la noche picó como ácido sobre su piel rota.

Escuchó el movimiento primero, lo que envió a su corazón a martillar más rápido que nunca. Luchando por permanecer inmóvil, se mordió el labio con fuerza y trató de no echar a correr por mero instinto cuando una sombra cayó sobre él. El lobo estaba sobre él ahora, pareciendo aún más grande que antes, más aterrador, pero aún más impresionante por ello. Harry desvió rápidamente sus ojos de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que había mirado al lobo a los ojos. Entendió lo que Greyback había querido decir acerca de que Harry no estaba listo para lidiar con él en esta forma, ¡no tenía idea de qué hacer! Un movimiento en falso y Greyback podría hacerle un daño serio, matarlo sin tener esa intención...

De repente, Greyback bajó la cabeza, la cola en el aire. El aliento caliente hizo que las heridas en la cara de Harry ardieran con mayor intensidad y la agonía aumentara hasta que no pudo evitarlo. Gritó de dolor, y giró sobre sus manos y rodillas hasta escabullirse de la lengua del lobo sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces.

Un estremecedor gruñido salvaje recorrió su columna vertebral. Antes de que pudiera girarse para hacerle frente a la bestia, una gran pata se estampó en su costado, empujándolo entre la suciedad y poniéndolo sobre su espalda una vez más. Se quedó sin aliento y aunque había sido un golpe sin garras, estaba seguro de que tendría un desagradable moretón por la mañana.

El lobo se abalanzó de nuevo, más tosco que antes; la falta de cooperación de Harry evidentemente enfureciéndolo. Greyback bajó la cabeza, con lo que su sangrienta boca quedó peligrosamente cerca de su cara y el pesado cuerpo sofocante se alzó sobre él. Esta vez Harry se quedó quieto y una larga y mojada lengua lamió las furiosas heridas sangrantes en su mejilla en recompensa. Harry hizo una mueca, la saliva picaba en las heridas tan mal que gruñó de dolor otra vez, apretando los dientes con el esfuerzo de no estremecerse y alejarse.

Esa lengua acarició su piel abusada de forma sorprendentemente suave. La presión sobre las marcas todavía hizo lagrimear a Harry, pero cuando Greyback levantó la cabeza sutilmente, Harry levantó los dedos precavidamente hasta su propia cara. Las heridas se habían ido. El dolor punzante había desaparecido y, ahora se daba cuenta, también se había ido el que tuviera antes de conocer a Greyback. No esencia de murtlap o cualquier otro ungüento humano y muggle en existencia. Aparentemente era la saliva en sus heridas lo que lo había _sanado_.

—¿Por qué me estás ayudando? ¿Solo para conservar a tu perra? —murmuró Harry con amargura. El hocico previamente suave se echó hacia atrás mostrando los peligrosos colmillos que se asomaron amenazadoramente por encima de su rostro. Hizo una mueca, girando la cabeza hacia un lado de nuevo—. Lo siento —jadeó, pero ese peso se presionó sobre él con más fuerza, las garras comenzando a clavarse en su carne. La presión, el miedo sacudiendo su cuerpo tembloroso empujó un gemido inhumano de sus labios y Fenrir se detuvo abruptamente.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron mientras su aliento salía frenéticamente de sus pulmones. El lobo se había detenido, pero no se había movido de encima de él. Arriesgándose a lamer sus labios repentinamente secos, Harry gimió de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, cerrando los ojos y arqueando el vientre hacia arriba contra la piel caliente. Greyback se retiró.

Harry comprendió ahora. Este lobo era la encarnación de todos los bajos instintos de Greyback; veía las cosas como un lobo, no como un hombre. Quería que se sometiera, como la típica perra, ante los deseos furiosos del lobo acrecentados por la luna llena. Harry se quedó inmóvil después de eso, permitiendo los largos trazos de esa lengua a través de su piel, la presión persistente de ese hocico al lado de su garganta, debajo de las axilas y sobre su pecho, donde el olor a sudor, sexo y a Greyback permanecían.

Parecía un siglo desde que esta extraña y frágil calma se había asentado. El cuerpo de Harry se volvió extrañamente relajado bajo los cuidados del lobo, hasta que el frío suelo se convirtió en la principal causa de sus temblores en lugar de la bestia encima de él. Todavía tenía miedo, ¿cómo no iba a tenerlo? Pero era definitivamente menos que antes.

De repente, aliento caliente alborotó su cabello húmedo y Harry abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la caliente mirada ámbar fija en su rostro. Gimoteó de nuevo para contrarrestar el hecho de haber permitido que sus ojos se encuentran.

«—No _me desafíes […] Debes someterte, siempre..._ » ¿Por qué la áspera voz de Greyback se había convertido en una fuente de _ayuda_ en esta situación? Era como un mantra que sin duda acataría hasta el amanecer. Tragó saliva de nuevo, no le gustaba la sensación burbujeante dentro de él. Odiaba al bastardo, pero sabía que lo protegería a pesar de todo.

«— _No me tengas miedo. No te haré daño_ ». Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza y él gimió de nuevo. Un bajo y gutural gruñido rozó su carne, un sonido casi _ronroneante_ que lo hizo sonrojar furiosamente mientras sentía la dura y pesada erección entre las fuertes patas del lobo presionar sobre su estómago. Harry jadeó vergonzosamente fuerte y la bestia ronroneó en su oído, su poderosa pata tratando de empujarlo de lado no muy suavemente. Harry sabía lo que quería.

Sintiendo las náuseas ondular desde su estómago, Harry se movió sin pensar, sus palmas empujando el pecho del lobo. Hizo una pausa tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se quedó mirando al lobo, con cuidado de no mirarlo a los ojos. Los orbes ámbar salpicados de color azul brillante estaban observándolo atentamente.

El pelaje plateado era más pálido en el pecho de Greyback y en su bajo vientre, cálido, suave y fino bajo las manos de Harry. No pudo ayudarse a sí mismo, corriendo sus dedos entre el pelaje, acariciándolo con temor y reverencia. Estaba seguro de que Greyback podía sentir eso de alguna manera porque se calmó un poco más bajo las manos de Harry, la cola floja y relajada contra las patas traseras, las orejas erguidas con interés.

Lentamente, Harry se deslizó sobre sus rodillas delante de Greyback y alisó con sus palmas esa espesa melena plateada, que brillaba bajo la luna. Feromonas calmantes recorrieron todo su ser con ese contacto y se inclinó más cuando el lobo bajó la cabeza para permitir que sintiera el pelo cepillar ligeramente contra su pecho.

Una nariz fría se presionó contra la marca en la garganta de Harry, que hizo una pausa por un momento, pero Greyback solo resopló interesadamente, lamiendo ocasionalmente. Desde algún lugar en su interior, Harry podía _sentir_ que Greyback se estaba relajado –demasiado relajado para dañar o incluso follar. Un profundo alivio floreció en su barriga ante la idea; sin pensarlo, Harry dio un suave gruñido de satisfacción y apoyó la mejilla en la piel caliente del enorme pecho de Greyback.

Podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de la bestia, sentir el aliento moviendo su pecho suavemente. ¿Esto era su instinto floreciendo como había dicho Greyback? Estaba más y más en sintonía con lo que el lenguaje corporal de este lobo quería decir –más consciente de las feromonas llenándolo mientras respiraba el olor del alfa. Sabía que eso lo calmaba porque Greyback quería que se calmara. Harry no creía que le gustara eso, pero la idea que inspiró era ciertamente interesante.

Incluso en su forma de hombre lobo, cegado por la luna, Greyback no quería que tuviera miedo. Por eso en lugar de someterlo y aparearse con él (algo que evidentemente había querido hacer hace un momento) Greyback estaba produciendo olores para tratar de calmarlo.

La erección rojo brillante se había desvanecido ahora. El olor del miedo y el dolor de Harry evidentemente habían opacado el aroma de su calor, así como la necesidad de aparearse con él. Eso era interesante. «— _Con el juramento de defender, resguardar y proteger […] Con el juramento de honrar y luchar por mi compañero hasta que mi último aliento me deje..._ » Greyback había jurado resguardarlo y protegerlo entre otras cosas. «— _Y yo no rompo mis promesas, mascota_ », había dicho antes. Harry no podía evitar creerle. Parecía que Greyback en verdad lo protegería, incluso del miedo –miedo a él mismo, Fenrir Greyback.

Era un pensamiento tranquilizador, aunque no pondría fin a los planes de escape de Harry. No iba a darse la vuelta y jugar al buen cachorro para cualquier persona. Su escape solo tendría que esperar hasta que no fuera a ser despedazado en el proceso. Había tenido mucha práctica durante todos esos veranos con los Dursley, esperando a ser liberado y trasladado a La Madriguera o a Hogwarts. Podía ser paciente hasta que llegara su momento.

Echándose hacia atrás, Harry miró a Greyback. Dando un salto de fe y probando sus límites con esta bestia controlada únicamente por el instinto, se estiró lentamente hasta acariciar las grandes orejas peludas.

Greyback movió la cola lentamente y Harry instintivamente emitió un gemido suave de felicidad. Esto se sentía bien por alguna razón. —Creo que me gustas más de esta forma —reflexionó en voz alta, acariciando la cabeza y las orejas del lobo como un perro. Era sangrientamente enorme. Estando de pie, la cabeza de Harry apenas llegaba al cuello del lobo. Su cuerpo era poderoso, pero también muy bonito y Harry sintió una punzada por Remus, dondequiera que estuviera. Su lobo era una mezcla retorcida y horrible entre el lobo y el hombre, nada como la forma de lobo de Greyback. ¿Remus podría ser así de impresionante si lograra encontrar la paz con la bestia dentro de él, como Greyback había hecho? El monstruo exterior reflejaba la amarga tristeza en su interior, pensó Harry con tristeza.

Justo en ese momento, una lengua húmeda se arrastrado por un lado de su cara sacudiéndolo de su ensueño y Harry saltó mirando al lobo, que embistió el costado de su cabeza con su enorme nariz. —¿No te gusta el olor de mi molestia tampoco? —se preguntó, sin esperar una respuesta. Frotó la oreja del lobo por última vez antes de decidirse a probar aún más su suerte.

Dio unos pasos antes de darse cuenta de que el lobo no iba a morderlo por hacerlo, no ahora, al menos, y se puso la camisa de nuevo. Se estremeció de frío. Su ropa, cabello y piel todavía estaban húmedos por el río y la noche se estaba haciendo más fría. Deseó haber agarrado su capa de pieles antes de salir corriendo de la casa de la anciana...

Deambulando hacia el árbol más cercano, Harry se tumbó contra el amplio tronco, con la esperanza de utilizar el bosque como una barrera contra el viento. Cerró los ojos. La luna todavía se sentía bien sobre su piel, regalándole un ligero calor calmante en esta fría y peligrosa noche. Un momento después, sintió un pesado cuerpo caer a su lado y abrió los ojos para ver a Greyback recostarse junto a él y luego mirarlo expectante.

Harry hizo una pausa ante eso. No estaba seguro de querer consentir en esto. Greyback y este lobo eran el mismo, no importando cuán calmante era uno y exasperante era el otro. —¡Si me acuesto contigo será solo para abrazarte! —dijo Harry, ruborizándose ante la idea—. Lo que pasó ayer por la noche no significa que soy tu _amante_ o lo que sea. No soy tuyo. Y _voy_ a escapar de ti. No quiero estar contigo. —Se estremeció de nuevo, moviéndose un poco lejos del hombre lobo.

El lobo no pareció entender y le dio un cabezazo de nuevo, un gruñido impaciente retumbando a través del hocico manchado de sangre. Harry suspiró. Él no quería, no quería acercarse, pero el aura de calma que irradiaba del lobo en ese momento le hizo sentir extraño. No _complaciente_ como tal, sino más como si no le importara tanto lo que el hombre lobo pudiera pensar cuando se despertara. Solo quería el confort, la comodidad que no había tenido en mucho tiempo. O nunca, si realmente lo pensaba, no así de todos modos.

—Solo por cinco minutos —le Harry dijo al lobo, a pesar de saber que no lo entendería. Se movió torpemente hasta que estuvo descansando contra el cálido cuerpo, acurrucado contra su bajo vientre con la cabeza recargada en una masiva pata delantera. Suspiró de nuevo, pero en relajación esta vez y permitió a sus párpados revolotear cerrados cuando la luna bañó sus cuerpos donde yacían. —¿Por qué no puedo sentirme así con nadie más? —le preguntó Harry a Greyback, de nuevo sin esperar respuesta. Sus dedos acariciaron la cálida y suave piel esponjosa del vientre de la bestia con aire ausente—. Más cómodo y más valioso de lo que me he sentido en mi vida y es con un hombre lobo que me cambió en contra de mi voluntad.

Estaba tan jodido.

Cuando sintió que la bestia ponía su enorme cabeza sobre el suelo, se preguntó distraídamente si en otro universo él podría haberle _pedido_ a Greyback que despertara al lobo en él. Harry se movió suavemente de arriba abajo junto con la respiración de la bestia, el sonido de su respiración y los latidos del corazón adormeciéndole peligrosamente hacia el sueño. Luchó contra el tirón conforme el calor de Greyback se extendía sobre él, luchando contra el frío en sus extremidades hasta que estuvo confortablemente caliente contra su cuerpo.

¿Alguna vez hubiera abrazado esta vida si Greyback en realidad le hubiera dado una elección? ¿Si Greyback no hubiera desfigurado a Bill o arruinado la existencia de Remus? « _¿Podría haber aceptado esto?_ », se preguntó. « _¿Tal vez incluso amarlo?_ » Ahora definitivamente estaba soñando si pensaba que 'podría' haberle gustado esto. Bostezó ampliamente, sin saberlo inclinándose más cerca de su almohada canina. Si sangre de hombre lobo corría por sus venas, podría haber encontrado la paz en esta vida, tal vez, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Pero no lo eran...

—Voy a escapar de ti —murmuró adormilado contra la piel de Greyback—. _Tengo_ que...

* * *

La canción inglesa de 1939 se llama Run Rabbit Run, y se hizo famosa en esos años porque en algún momento la adaptaron para burlarse de los alemanes, especialmente de Adolf Hitler (corre, Adolf, corre). Es sencilla y su estribillo rima bastante mejor que en una traducción al español, a pesar de la coincidencia de que todas las palabras del mismo empiecen con la misma letra. Las exclamaciones en cursiva durante esa escena son parte de la canción.

* * *

 **Ximena:** Si no me dices no me acuerdo de actualizar! Lo había postergado por alguna razón, pero bueno. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Nos vemos el siguiente lunes con el nuevo capítulo. Besos!


	5. Despertar con el lobo

Este capítulo NO está beteado. Lo editaré en cuanto mi beta me lo regrese.

* * *

 **Despertar con el lobo**

* * *

Al igual que la mañana anterior, Harry despertó lentamente lleno de calidez y confort, con la familiar sensación de la acogedora capa de pieles sobre su cabeza. A diferencia de la última vez, sin embargo, cuando Harry se incorporó y empujó la capa de su cabeza, no estaba solo. Greyback estaba sentado cerca, observándole. Completamente vestido y de nuevo humano – _por suerte_.

—Reaccionaste mejor ante mí durante la luna llena de lo que hubiera pensado —murmuró el lobo, su voz llena de significado oculto—. Para la próxima luna, tus instintos habrán madurado lo suficiente y estarás preparado. —Harry solo lo miró de regreso en respuesta, sentándose un poco más erguido. La ropa que la mujer le había dado de alguna manera aún estaba impecable. Se alegró, eran mucho más confortables que las que Greyback le había dado: demasiado grandes.

—Parecías más preocupado por el hecho de que estaba molesto y asustado que por follarme —dijo Harry, tratando de sonar indiferente y reprobatorio. Un ligero rubor tocó sus mejillas. El sol no estaba demasiado alto en el cielo, lo que significaba que todavía era temprano y que aunque la mayoría de la niebla se había retirado, todavía hacía bastante frío. Se estremeció y se colocó la capa sobre los hombros de forma segura, antes de darse cuenta de que no la había llevado consigo la noche anterior.

» Te fuiste —dijo, de inmediato enfurecido por la _forma_ en que las palabras habían sonado.

Greyback sonrió. —Cuando salió el sol te dejé en medio de un adecuado círculo de protección —dijo—. Fui a la aldea y regresé velozmente en forma de lobo. Me fui apenas cinco minutos. Habría sentido si estuvieras en peligro, igual que ayer en la mañana y en la noche...

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Sentiste que estaba en problemas las dos ocasiones? —Recibió un asentimiento en respuesta y se sintió sorprendido. No había sabido que el vínculo entre ellos permitiera tal cosa, tenía un poco más sentido ahora. El vínculo existía para que pudieran protegerse el uno al otro más que para invadir la privacidad del otro. Sin embargo, el hecho de que necesitara de Greyback para protegerlo en absoluto picó su orgullo. Resopló.

—Sabes que si me dieras mi varita no tendrías que defenderme. Soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme con mi magia —se quejó, enfurecido por la forma en que la sonrisa de Greyback se amplió ante sus palabras.

—Después de un tiempo, aquellos con el gen recesivo pueden hacer magia sin varita. Obtienen su poder de la tierra, del cielo, de la luna misma, al igual que los hombres lobo —explicó Greyback—. Y yo nunca te quité tu varita; el Señor Oscuro todavía la tiene.

Harry asintió. La verdad era que su propia varita (la que se había roto por el hechizo de Hermione cuando estaban en el Valle de Godric) seguía estando perfectamente segura junto al resto de sus más preciadas posesiones, todavía en el bolso de cuentas de su amiga. La varita que le habían quitado era la de endrino, una que Ron le había dado después de robársela a su vez a un carroñero. De alguna manera, la idea de que la varita que había perdido no fuera suya en primer lugar, junto con el conocimiento de que su propia varita seguía segura (aunque sin funcionar), le hizo sentir un poco mejor. Le hubiera roto el corazón si su álbum de fotos, su capa y todos los recuerdos preciosos de sus padres y Sirius hubiesen desaparecido.

La fuerte inhalación del lobo lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos melancólicos. —No hagas eso —le gruñó Greyback en advertencia, poniéndose de pie.

Harry lo miró. —¿Hacer qué?

—No… no ensucies el aire con tu miseria, es muy... —Apretó los dientes—. Puedo sentirlo y me molesta.

Harry parpadeó un momento antes de jalar la capa a su alrededor, tan apretadamente que solo su cabeza era visible. Greyback podía sentir su malestar y no le gustaba, ¿era debido al vínculo que compartían o porque realmente lo hacía sentir mal? ¿Por qué siquiera le importaba? Estaba tan confundido. Había escuchado hablar de algo como esto y deseó tener a alguien tan inteligente como Hermione para decirle lo que estaba pasando dentro de él.

 _Síndrome de Estocolmo_ , ¿era eso lo que era? ¿Tan simple como que un prisionero generara sentimientos por su captor en busca de incluso la más pequeña comodidad? Eso no se sentía del todo bien.

De repente, el lobo estaba directamente frente a él, mirándolo fijamente. —Te dije que _dejaras_ de hacer eso —gruñó.

Harry lo miró. —No puedes controlar cómo jodidos me siento. ¡No te pertenezco!

—¡Perteneces a mi lado! No puedes negar lo _correcto_ que se sintió anoche para ti, lo _sentí_ emanar de ti. ¡Nunca has estado tan satisfecho en tu vida! —gruñó Greyback—. Y no estoy tratando de controlarte. Podría si quisiera, pero no lo hago. ¡Todo lo que estoy tratando de hacer es que dejes de hacerme sentir como una mierda cuando yo he hecho todo lo posible por cuidar de ti! Soy un alfa, no soy indulgente o complaciente con los demás, pero lo soy _contigo_. ¡He hecho todo por ti!

—¡Excepto dejarme ir! —gritó Harry, poniéndose de pie y apretando la mandíbula. Apenas le llegaba a Greyback a la axila, pero él lo miró con venganza de todos modos—. Tus acciones han arruinado mi vida.

—Te reclamé para salvarte-

—¡Me reclamaste para follar conmigo y conseguir tu propia pequeña cría de hombre lobo de mí! —protestó—. ¡Tú no das ni un knut por mí como hombre!

Greyback lo agarró entonces por el cuello, atrayéndolo hasta estar tan cerca de su rostro que Harry tuvo que elevarse sobre los dedos de sus pies para siquiera seguir tocando el suelo. —Si eso fuera cierto no me importaría que estuvieras molesto o triste-

—Al _lobo_ le importa, no a ti —comenzó Harry. Pero Greyback lo interrumpió con un grito de frustración.

—¡El lobo y yo somos lo mismo! —El agarre en su camisa se tensó y Harry lo miró con rabia—. ¡Así como el lobo en ti y el hombre que eres son ahora uno solo! —gruñó Greyback en frustración enfurecida, liberándolo y girando sobre sus talones visiblemente furioso, luchando por controlar su temperamento.

» ¿Por qué tienes que luchar contra cualquier comodidad o sensación agradable? —preguntó sin girarse, como si la mera visión de él lo irritara—. ¡¿Es necesario que haya una maldita razón para todo?! No quiero que tengas miedo o que seas miserable. No me gustaría dejarte ir, incluso si hacerlo _no_ significara que el Señor Oscuro te asesinará. No sé la maldita razón, no lo sé. Solo sé que me importa si vives o mueres, ¿de acuerdo?

Se hizo un silencio y Harry no podía hacer nada más que mirar a la criatura delante de él. Tenía la sensación de que se había vuelto importante para Fenrir Greyback en los últimos días, precioso, incluso. Una gran parte de eso parecía tener que ver con lo que podía hacer por él, pero si había una cosa con la que podía simpatizar con el presunto asesino, era con la necesidad de tener una familia propia.

« _No es que quiera tener una con él y desde luego no quiero ser el que... dé a luz nada_ », pensó Harry. « _Pero algún día quiero tener una familia con alguien que me importe profundamente; lo quiero que más que nada..._ »

Evaluando al hombre lobo con cautela, se encontró pensando, de nuevo, si en otro tiempo, en otro lugar, podría haber elegido este camino para sí mismo en algún momento. Supuso que nunca lo sabría.

—Mira —comenzó, después de que el silencio entre ellos se hiciera demasiado largo—. Confío en que no quieras que me pase nada después de los últimos días, y agradezco que salvaras mi trasero dos veces ayer, _literalmente_ , seguramente. Pero no te pertenezco, Greyback. —El lobo se dio la vuelta con la boca abierta lista para hablar, pero Harry lo hizo primero.

» No pertenezco a este lugar porque tengo un trabajo que hacer. —Se detuvo en esa parte, preguntándose cuánto podía confiar en Greyback. Sabía que su propia mente estaba a salvo; la conexión con el hombre lobo significaba que Voldemort no podía adentrarse en su mente como alguna vez lo hizo. Tenía la sospecha de que la razón por la que el vínculo lo mantenía fuera tenía que ver con las emociones, del tipo sincero que encontraba tan detestable.

» Tengo que derrotar a Voldemort antes de que pueda _pensar_ acerca de una vida propia —dijo, decidiendo al final que la verdad era la única esperanza que tenía de convencer a Greyback de dejarlo ir—. La gente que amo, además de cientos de miles de personas más, sufrirán y morirán si no lo hago. Y sé que no das una mierda por nadie más que tú y los tuyos pero, ¿de verdad crees que Voldemort dejará _cualquier_ amenaza potencial sin conquistar? —Miró a Greyback implorante ahora.

» Una vez que los muggles y mestizos estén bajo su control, va a ir por las otras razas, los hombres lobos, los vampiros, los gigantes que podrían oponerse –¡hasta que todo esté conquistado! He estado dentro de su mente enferma, lo conozco. ¡No descansará hasta que sea invencible!

De repente, las enormes manos de Greyback estaban sobre sus hombros, agarrándolo firmemente, con los brillantes ojos azules fijos en su rostro. —Esto es exactamente lo que es una unión. Cuando tú me aceptaste bajo la luna, me pasaste todas esas cargas. Un sub no lucha o se preocupa por este tipo de cosas. Yo te protegeré del Señor Oscuro, al igual que hice con esos lobos ayer –de todos y de _cualquiera_. Ahora estás a salvo. Nadie va a hacerte daño y nunca tendrás que preocuparte por pasar hambre o sufrir de nuevo. Mientras tenga aliento en mí, cualquier cosa por la que estuvieras preocupado es irrelevante, ¿entendido? —Su voz era áspera como siempre, pero había un profundo anhelo detrás de ello, su desesperación por que Harry entendiera.

» Anoche bajo la luna llena y antes, durante el ritual de apareamiento, te sentiste seguro y libre de preocupaciones porque eso es lo que estás _destinado_ a ser ahora.

Harry trató de dar un paso atrás, pero esas manos lo retuvieron rápidamente. —¿Y qué pasa con mis amigos? ¿Las personas que amo? No voy a renunciar a ellos para jugar ser tu perra — respondió Harry acaloradamente—. Mira, si hubiera una manera de poder _comprar_ tu fuerza con mi miserable cuerpo, lo haría. Pero no funciona así; no _puedes_ protegerme de Voldemort. ¡Yo soy el único que lo puede derrotar!

El agarre del lobo en sus hombros era casi doloroso ahora. —Tus instintos piensan que puedo protegerte —murmuró toscamente—, de lo contrario no me habrían elegido como tu compañero. Te puedo proteger, mascota, y lo haré. El Señor Oscuro no puede permitirse el lujo de molestarme y correr el riesgo de perder a todos los hombres lobo de Gran Bretaña a favor del lado de la luz. ¿Por qué crees que te entregó a mí sin mucho alboroto? Él camina en una fina línea conmigo. Mi raza es su arma secreta en esta guerra y lo sabe.

Lo liberó entonces, inspeccionándolo de pies a cabeza como hacía a menudo antes de inclinarse. El cuerpo de Harry se puso rígido, pero de vergüenza en lugar de temor y sus mejillas se colorearon cuando sintió el aliento caliente del hombre lobo en el lado marcado de su cuello. Se estremeció –y no de frío– cuando esos labios rozaron _apenas_ la sensible cicatriz en su piel. Se quedó sin aliento.

—No vuelvas a hablar tampoco sobre la compra de favores con tu cuerpo, mascota. Si quieres algo de mí, pregunta por ello —respiró Greyback contra él con voz ronca. Un gemido instintivo e incontrolable de dicha dejó a Harry antes de que pudiera detenerlo y sus manos volaron hasta cubrir su boca. Greyback gruñó acaloradamente en su garganta, apoderándose de sus muñecas con las manos y sujetándolas rápidamente a sus costados.

» No vuelvas a silenciarte a ti mismo, tampoco. Los sonidos que haces son naturales, para mi placer solamente. Aún no puedes luchar contra tus instintos, no puedes negar que me quieres. —Greyback puntuó sus palabras acariciando a Harry con su barbilla sin afeitar detrás de la oreja, burlándose del apéndice hasta que Harry se sintió tan caliente como sus mejillas.

» No quiero comprar tu cuerpo, no lo necesito cuando viene a mí de buen grado de todos modos —jadeó el lobo en su oreja y los ojos de Harry se cerraron de golpe en reacción, su cuerpo rígido dentro del agarre—. Sin embargo, voy a ayudar a tus preciosos amigos si haces algo por mí.

Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto en estado de shock. Greyback se rió entre dientes, sintiendo su sorpresa sin ver su cara y esa boca sin afeitar le hizo cosquillas en su corto camino hacia el lóbulo de su oreja, donde se amamantó. Un lloriqueante gemido animal salió disparado de sus labios, seguido de otro gemido bastante humano.

—¿A q-qué te refieres con ayuda? —preguntó Harry, tratando de sonar belicoso pero fallando cuando la excitación tiñó cada sílaba. La boca de Greyback estaba en su mandíbula ahora, los colmillos raspando la carne todo el camino hasta su barbilla.

—Quiero decir que les enviaré un mensaje diciéndoles que estás a salvo. Enviaré a mi hombre más confiable y poderoso para ayudarles en la búsqueda de lo que sea que buscaban cuando quedaste atrapado —dijo Greyback, brusca pero simplemente, como si hubiera sido obvio sin necesidad de explicarse. Entonces una mano liberó una de sus muñecas y se paseó alrededor, descaradamente masajeando su hinchada erección a través de la tela de sus pantalones.

Harry enroscó los dedos de sus pies siguiendo el movimiento, el latido de su corazón y su respiración brotando de él como un tren de carga. Gimió de nuevo, su única mano libre volando para agarrar un puñado del cabello plata que colgaba sobre los hombros de Greyback. Si trataba de acercarlo o empujarlo, no lo sabía.

—Es difícil para mí incluso sin la influencia de la luna, mascota —ronroneó Greyback contra su barbilla, que había inclinado hacia atrás en éxtasis. Esa mano frotó de nuevo su polla para asegurarse de que Harry entendía _exactamente_ a lo que se refería. Rodó la palma sobre su carne caliente, sintiendo el contorno de su órgano necesitado y apretó la punta del pulgar justo debajo de la cabeza de su polla, justo donde a Harry le encantaba.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —jadeó Harry, desesperado por escapar del placer y que nunca se terminara a la vez. Sintió la risa del lobo contra su barbilla y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una boca peligrosamente cerca de la suya. Como si estuvieran a punto de besarse. _¡Oh, mierda!_ Su cara ardía –¡todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas!

—Di mi nombre, mascota —exigió el lobo con voz entrecortada, sus palabras bailando en los labios entreabiertos de Harry.

Harry sintió la mente nublada. Seguramente no había una razón para estar tan afectado por esta bestia. « _Él es todo lo que quieres y necesitas_ », susurró una voz al fondo de su mente y cerró los ojos, tratando de ocultar ese pensamiento de la mirada de Greyback. —Eso no me impedirá seguir tratando de escapar de ti —respiró Harry pesadamente—, no voy a convertirme en tu perra de cría.

Greyback gruñó, jalando su cabello bruscamente. —¿Quieres mi ayuda o no, mascota? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Harry gimió ante el hormigueante calor que se disparó por su espalda desde su dolorido cuero cabelludo. El vínculo vibraba honestidad desde el extremo del lobo; quería decir lo que estaba ofreciendo, sin engaños, y Harry se sintió tan abrumadoramente confundido por eso y por el calor que lo recorría, que juró que su cabeza iba a explotar.

« _Y lo está haciendo simplemente para complacerme_ », se dio cuenta de manera ausente. « _Todavía te está cortejando_ », le susurraron sus instintos en voz baja, atravesando la niebla de excitación y confusión, « _todavía está tratando de ganar tu aprobación, para probarse a sí mismo como un buen compañero_ ».

Podía sentir el rastrojo de Greyback contra su suave piel ahora. Su respiración se enganchó y luchó para encontrar su voz; por Hermione, por Ron y los otros, por el bien de la misión que Dumbledore les había dejado. « _Y si Greyback envía a sus hombres, seguramente tratarán de sacarme de aquí, ¿no es cierto?_ »

—G-Grey-

Los dedos en su cabello jalaron más fuerte y otra mano se deslizó alrededor, agarrando su trasero y empujándolo _con fuerza_ contra un fornido cuerpo. Su creciente excitación fue presionada inflexiblemente contra un fuerte muslo, y él dejó escapar un gemido salvaje.

—Mi nombre, mascota —lo corrigió Greyback—. Quiero escucharlo de tus pequeños labios delicados.

Harry quería fruncir el ceño, pero la presión sobre su polla y la desesperación por escapar de todo esto (y a la vez nunca ser liberado) se alzaron en su interior hasta que se sintió asfixiado dentro de su propio cuerpo. —Fenrir —jadeó. Greyback gruñó en respuesta, un sonido que vibró a través de su cuerpo. El hombre lobo prácticamente lo derribó sobre la hierba y se puso sobre él otra vez, presionándolo entre la hierba fresca y su cuerpo.

Los dedos de Harry se aferraron a los bíceps del lobo, cavando y agarrándose con fuerza con las uñas cuando éste se apoderó de sus piernas sujetándolas por debajo de las rodillas y las separó para que sus erecciones cubiertas de tela pudieran molerse juntas sin obstáculos. —Eso es todo, muchacho —gruñó Greyback, moviendo su enorme cuerpo en duros y frenéticos giros—. Apóyate en mí mientras te follo.

Harry lo hizo (para su vergüenza) con mucho gusto. Se sentía demasiado bien para su cuerpo privado de afecto y sus entrañas se apretaron en anticipación al placer que este hombre le había dado antes. Los instintos dentro de él querían quejarse y gruñir de desesperación. Hundió los dientes en su labio inferior para ahogar los sonidos, pero no pudo evitar girar la cabeza a un lado.

Greyback se abalanzó sobre su garganta en cuestión de segundos, sus besos sin afeitar ásperos y posesivos en su cuello y clavícula. Se movían juntos ahora, con duros movimientos desordenados. Harry sintió la mano que no estaba en su cabello tirar de su camisa y sus pantalones. El aire frío lamió su vientre y su polla goteante. Siseó por la delicia de todo.

El lobo debió haber bajado sus propios pantalones porque lo próximo que sintió Harry fue una suave y sólida de carne presionándose contra la suya. Estaban piel sobre piel ahora, sus empujes suavizados con el pre-semen de ambos. Los jadeantes gruñidos de pasión animal de Greyback empañaron sus gafas estando tan cerca. Podía saborear el aliento almizclado del hombre en sus propios labios entreabiertos.

Se arqueó contra el inmenso cuerpo encima de él, tan grande y potente en comparación con su escuálido cuerpo, y sus dedos se clavaron más duro en los brazos de Greyback mientras buscaba el orgasmo. El calor entre ellos era imposible, enloquecedor. Podía sentir cada músculo del hombre encima de él tensarse en coincidencia con los suyos, podía sentir su palpitante polla contra la de Greyback. « _Tan cerca_ », pensó, el última gramo de coherencia dejándolo cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la hierba y lanzó un fuerte grito.

Sus bolas y su culo se apretaron, empujando contra la dureza caliente del lobo, derramándose sobre su vientre descubierto. Jadeó y gimió en felicidad orgásmica, mirando al hombre encima de él, su visión enmarcada por una nublada euforia desorientadora. La apariencia de Greyback era sorprendente. Perdido en la felicidad, su expresión salvaje y sin máscaras. El elegante cabello plateado oscuro echado hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Harry podía sentir el ligero rastrojo de esa mandíbula contra su cara. Estaba observando a este hombre más de cerca de lo que nunca antes había mirado a nadie. No sabía cómo se sentía al respecto.

De repente, Greyback se arqueó por encima de él, agarrando sus caderas con más fuerza y sosteniéndolo contra su cuerpo mientras se molía contra él una última vez. Su liberación salpicó el vientre ya manchado de Harry. Jadeaba pesadamente, su embriagador aliento y sus caderas siguieron moviéndose en ecos de su anterior empuje mientras la bruma post-orgásmica lentamente disminuía.

Harry continuó mirándolo, sus sentimientos volando en confusión. Acababa de llegar al clímax bastante de buen grado bajo el cuidado de Fenrir Greyback y su calor ya había pasado junto con la luna llena. « _Yo quería_ », pensó con horror, « _quería lo que él me hace sentir_ ». Todo parecía sencillo cuando el hombre lobo lo hacía sentir así, como si no tuviera que pensar en otra cosa. Como si pudiera dejarse caer por primera vez en su vida y solo...

Una presión abrupta contra su frente lo sacó de su ensueño y abrió los ojos (que no se había dado cuenta que había cerrado) para encontrar a Greyback, que había chocado frente con frente y ahora lo estaba observándolo. —Estás pensando demasiado, mascota. Acabas de correrte espectacularmente conmigo. ¿Por qué tienes que preocuparte de más?

Harry lo miró por un momento antes de suspirar y cerrar los ojos con fingido agotamiento (cuando en realidad era para darse una excusa para no mirar esos ojos insondables). —No espero que entiendas —dijo en voz baja. Greyback simplemente se burló de su respuesta y presionó su nariz contra la garganta de Harry por un momento, inhalando antes de deslizarse por su cuerpo.

Sus ahora familiares besos sin afeitar le hicieron cosquillas en el esternón, todavía expuesto gracias a que su camisa estaba amontonada bajo su barbilla. Harry se empujó sobre sus codos, los labios abriéndose listos para protestar, pero se quedó mudo ante la vista de esa lengua lamiendo los fluidos de ambos en su vientre. Abrió la boca y la mirada malvada del lobo se encontró con la suya, reteniéndolo hasta que lo dejó limpio.

—Entiendo mejor de lo que piensas –algunas cosas mejor de lo que parece —murmuró Greyback bruscamente contra su ombligo, al que le dio una palmada rápida antes de retroceder. Jaló sus pantalones hasta sus caderas, el torso desnudo como siempre. Harry no sabía si era porque no le gustaba usar ropa o porque le gustaba mostrar su fuerza, el torso esculpido. Se ruborizó ligeramente ante la idea.

» Y las pocas cosas que no entiendo, mascota, tendrás un montón de tiempo para explicármelas. —Sonrió, poniéndose de pie.

Harry frunció el ceño, jalando su camisa hacia abajo y tirando de sus pantalones hacia arriba. —Eso es lo que crees —le espetó, colocándose la capa de pieles alrededor de los hombros. Por ahora, se quedaría con este Alfa insoportable que su cuerpo y sus instintos adoraban. Era la mejor oportunidad que tenía de volver a ver a Ron y a Hermione de nuevo y cumplir con el destino no deseado de derrotar a Voldemort. Esto último no era en modo alguno tan atractivo como lo primero, por supuesto, pero... era necesario. No había nadie más para el trabajo después de todo, se recordó con una punzada de amargura que anuló rápidamente.

—Pareces apegado a esa cosa —dijo el lobo a continuación, llevando su atención hacia el manto con un gesto. Harry lo miró con furia, pero antes de que pudiera escupir una réplica, Greyback se quitó los pantalones de nuevo, distrayéndolo con eficacia.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Rápidamente miró hacia otro lado. —¡¿A qué demonios estás jugando?! —escupió, sin querer familiarizarse más con el cuerpo de Greyback de lo que ya estaba.

Greyback rió lobunamente, ofreciéndole la prenda. Harry vio eso por el rabillo del ojo y su ceño se intensificó.

—Si no los agarras, cuando vuelva a cambiar tendrás un alfa completamente desnudo, del que aparentemente desprecias su compañía —masticó el hombre lobo con brusquedad. Harry tomó la prenda, adivinando cuál sería el siguiente paso. Aunque sin duda sería más rápido (y más fácil para su cuerpo dolorido) no estaba seguro de si su orgullo sufriría por ello.

—Buen chico —dijo Greyback, burlándose apreciativamente de él antes de dar un paso hacia atrás e instar a su cuerpo a un cambio voluntario. Músculo y carne ondularon. Hueso se fusionó en una forma completamente diferente, más grande, que Harry reconoció fácilmente después de la noche anterior. Se sintió extrañamente tranquilo al ver esos ojos ambarinos salpicados de azul y el pelaje plateado brillando bellamente. Tal vez era una cosa de instinto-hormona, ya que incluso el olor de la brisa de la mañana a través de ese pelaje hizo disipar su ira.

El lobo alfa caminó suavemente hacia él, rozando su cara peluda contra el pecho de Harry, casi derribándolo con su fuerza. Se las arregló para mantenerse en pie y agarró la melena para mantener el equilibrio, sorprendido al sentir que el pelaje era suave y reconfortante bajo sus dedos. Pensó que lo había imaginado la noche anterior.

—Deberías permanecer así, es mucho más fácil tratar contigo en esta forma —murmuró, recibiendo otro empuje contundente de esa cabeza esta vez. En esta forma, Greyback tenía un tamaño inmenso. Se preguntó si el resto de su 'manada' presumía de las mismas dimensiones tamaño oso. « _Voy a saberlo muy pronto, supongo_ », pensó mientras a regañadientes se subía sobre la espalda del alfa. Fue solo su instinto de supervivencia lo que le permitió hacerlo sin mayores complicaciones.

No era más desconcertante que montar a Buckbeak o a un thestral –ahora no estaba a varios cientos de metros del suelo, después de todo. También era bastante fácil olvidar que era _Greyback_ el que estaba debajo de él, ya que el hombre lobo no podía burlarse o provocarlo en esta forma; el aroma que se levantaba de la piel suave le hizo sentirse muy relajado.

Era el orgullo del lobo el que sufriría más, de todos modos, ya que estaba permitiendo que Harry montara sobre su espalda como si fuera un caballo. Harry estaba arriba –en la parte _superior_. Se preguntó si Greyback lo sabía, y si lo hacía, por qué no le molestaba. Pero si esto lo alejaba más rápido de los lobos solitarios que podrían violarlo, felizmente renunciaría a un poco de su orgullo. Lanzó una mirada hacia atrás al lugar donde Cannagan había caído la noche anterior. Por lo visto, Greyback había enterrado al hijo de puta bajo una gruesa capa de tierra que ahora destacaba de la pradera circundante. Harry frunció el ceño. No se había dado cuenta de que el lobo era de la clase de darle a un enemigo un entierro decente. Le sorprendió.

« _No es exactamente como presumías que era, ¿verdad?_ », le susurró su instinto. « _No está en ti juzgar a un libro por su cubierta_ ».

Harry frunció el ceño. « _Lo juzgo por lo que le hizo a Bill y a Remus –por cómo hizo cambios irreversibles en mi vida sin mi permiso_ ».

« _¡Él te salvó! Y en cuanto a Bill y Remus, tal vez tenga una justificación para esas acciones, también_ ».

Harry resopló. « _Podría tratar de justificar lo que me hizo, incluso yo podría ser capaz de aceptarlo en algún nivel_ », replicó en su propia mente, « _pero no hay manera en el infierno de que él pueda hacer excusas para lo que le hizo a Bill y a Remus. No hay perdón para eso_ ». Con ese último pensamiento, Greyback saltó hacia delante, lanzando a Harry sobre su espalda con el movimiento repentino.

—Lo has hecho a propósito —se quejó, mientras luchaba por mantener el equilibrio. Se aferró a las costillas del lobo con ambas piernas y enredó las manos entre el pelaje del cuello, corriendo juntos a través del páramo. La brisa se intensificó con la velocidad, agitándose contra su cara y cabello, provocando que una sonrisa tocara sus labios a pesar de la situación. Era como volar. Greyback saltaba a toda velocidad por el suelo –tan rápido que sus enormes patas apenas lo tocaban.

¿Por qué no habían hecho esto desde el principio? Pero entonces se dio cuenta. « _Porque él sabía que antes yo diría que no_ ». ¿Entonces qué era diferente ahora?

« _Te corriste con él sin necesidad de ninguna influencia exterior, y sin la luna influenciando sobre ti_ », susurró su mente. Apretó los dientes enrojeciendo oscuramente, pero no podía negarlo. Se había empujado contra Greyback por ninguna otra razón que el deseo de sentirse bien. « _¿Qué es lo que me hace? ¿Un hombre abraza a alguien que no le gusta con tanto entusiasmo?_ » Hizo una mueca, no le gustaban las palabras que surgieron en su mente.

De repente, Greyback aceleró hasta que el viento aulló en sus oídos, presionando contra su cara con una fuerza inquebrantable. Fue una lucha mantener los ojos abiertos y por instinto se aferró más duro con manos y piernas. Greyback había acelerado para distraerlo de sus pensamientos, sin duda percibiendo su melancolía, se dio cuenta, en silencio agradecido pero también culpable. ¿Se merecía tal indulto?

En unos instantes pasaron más allá de los límites del pueblo y lo perdieron de vista tras otros más. Harry se giró un poco y lo vio desaparecer de la vista mientras volaban a través de los páramos. Tendría que preguntarle a Greyback por qué esos aldeanos estaban bajo su protección. Por qué él y su manada ayudaban a establecer el perímetro que mantenía a cualquier invasor fuera del lugar. Incluso habían dejado un aroma de reclamación sobre el pueblo para protegerlo. Recordó vagamente la forma en la que el hombre lobo había hablado con la anciana, como si la respetara. Pero él detestaba a los magos y a las brujas, ¿no?

El viento se precipitó por su cabello, aclarando sus sentidos mientras salían del pueblo dejándolo atrás y el sol se elevaba más alto en el cielo. Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el calor del sol en su rostro, abrazando la fuerza del viento. Esto era igual a la noche anterior cuando había salido a la luna, solo que más estimulante.

—Ojalá pudiera correr tan rápido —reflexionó, sin darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de agotamiento después de los últimos días, el calor de luna tomando su peaje. El hormigueo, el dolor del calor y el deseo hacía tiempo que habían disminuido, pero el eco del cansancio que dejaron atrás se mantenía. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sin darse cuenta en su aturdimiento de que el ritmo de Greyback había desacelerado una fracción.

No se dio cuenta de cuándo su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante, su rostro y su torso presionándose contra el cuello de Greyback. Registró vagamente que el lobo torció la cabeza para deslizar la lengua por su brazo, que ahora colgaba lánguidamente a su lado. Gruñó, adormilado, yendo a la deriva hacia el limbo entre el sueño y la conciencia. —No puedo ceder ante ti —murmuró, otra vez sin darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta, a punto de quedarse dormido—. No puedo ser tuyo. Tengo que terminar... tengo que ser yo...

* * *

Greyback ponderó esas palabras mientras se movía tan rápido como podía sin derribar o despertar al chico sobre su espalda. Realmente era demasiado ligero para alguien de su edad, incluso si era un poco pequeño. « _Necesita más alimentación_ », pensó, tratando de no pensar en la forma en que ese glorioso y joven cuerpo se llenaría una vez que estuviera llevando a sus cachorros.

El muchacho estaba tan preocupado por responsabilidades que hubieran derrumbado a hombres mucho más poderosos. Tal vez por eso era tan obstinado, decidido a no darse cuenta de que Fenrir era la respuesta a todo lo que nunca siquiera se _atrevió_ a esperar. « _Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, mascota, ya lo verás_ », pensó, haciendo una pausa cuando llegaron al borde de un gran bosque que conocía demasiado bien.

El bosque de Shae, pensó con cariño sobre el nombre –el mismo que el de la aldea. Los dos tenían el mismo nombre que su madre. Las hojas de los árboles eran de una rica variedad de verdes y parecían _brillar_ con magia cuando el sol bailó sobre ellas. Ramas y cortezas eran de un marrón terroso saludable; los árboles estaban en pie no muy juntos al principio, creciendo más apretadamente cuanto más se adentraba. Mientras se movía, se preguntó lo que su madre hubiera pensado del niño que dormía profundamente en su espalda.

« _Los dos tan obstinados como el que más_ », pensó con una sonrisa que no podía formar debido al hocico que tenía ahora en vez de boca humana. Tal vez por eso había estado tan atraído por el chico cuando estaban en la mansión Malfoy, incapaz de dejar que se escapara de sus manos a pesar de las molestias que le causaba ahora. Aunque eso significara que ahora le debía un favor al Señor Oscuro. Al instante que había visto su fuerza, su obstinación, simplemente había sido imposible alejarse.

Su madre había hecho grandes cosas y tampoco había sido como los demás subs. Su compañero haría grandes cosas también, con su poder, con su orgullo y tenacidad, al igual que su madre, estaba seguro de ello. « _Haré que te enorgullezcas de mí_ », pensó Fenrir, regresando su atención hacia los árboles.

La cueva de la manada estaba en lo más profundo del bosque, protegida por la Sierra Adair que se encontraba a la distancia, rodeada por míticos árboles y colinas ondulantes. Se decía que la magia de los árboles y de la montaña (dentro de la cual había sido construido su hogar), era tan buena como cualquier encantamiento protector de los magos. Especialmente de su defectuoso _encantamiento Fidelius_. Nadie podía aparecerse hacia adentro o hacia afuera desde la cueva. Nadie podía usar magia para localizarla, y el alfa y el beta de la manada sabían el momento en que cualquier ser vivo entraba en su dominio forestal.

Fenrir no sabía si había alguna validez en las leyendas que le habían contado desde su nacimiento, pero sabía que nunca habían sido encontrados por ningún ser vivo dentro de este bosque y cualquier enemigo que había entrado en sus límites nunca los había derrotado. Su padre le había dicho que el bosque estaba vivo, que era uno con ellos. Le había dicho que les daba su propia magia salvaje que rivalizaba con cualquier cosa que los magos producían con una varita. No podía dejar de creerlo cuando entró en la sombra de los árboles.

Las ramas se doblaban con la brisa que lo acariciaba a él y a su preciosa carga. Inclinó la cabeza y bebió de la cristalina corriente que serpenteaba entre los árboles hasta perderse de vista. Después de saciar su sed, escuchó el gruñido del vientre de su compañero y lanzó la mirada en dirección de donde sabía que estaba su guarida.

Estarían allí pronto y entonces tendría que hacer frente a lo que hubiera sucedido en su ausencia, así como a las interminables preguntas –tanto de la manada y como del niño en su espalda. Cuando dicho niño se retorció en su sueño, sin embargo, indefenso y mucho más entrañable de lo que era cuando estaba despierto, Fenrir pensó que valía la pena. Y en última instancia, cada miembro de su manada sabía lo valioso que un compañero como el suyo era, sobre todo porque muchos se habían perdido durante el tiempo en que los magos los habían perseguido. Gruñó suavemente, desterrando los amargos recuerdos de su mente. Juró no pensar en ese momento nunca más; era más necesario en el presente de lo que era en el pasado, después de todo...

* * *

 **.*.*.*.**

* * *

Harry despertó lentamente, aturdido pero definitivamente más fresco de lo que se había sentido antes. Estaba cálido pero inmóvil, algo que sabía que _no había_ estado cuando se había quedado dormido. « _Nos movíamos, ¿cierto?_ », pensó desorientado mientras sus ojos se abrían, y se encontró entrecerrando los ojos hacia el sol de la tarde que se colaba furtivamente a través de un brillante dosel de hojas. Era como estar en otro mundo, una especie de paraíso, pensó.

—Todavía estoy soñando —murmuró con la voz ronca por falta de uso mientras su visión comenzaba a centrarse. Se limpió el sueño de los ojos.

—No sabía que era material para soñar —dijo una voz ronca a un lado y Harry frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa en los labios de Greyback. El lobo era de nuevo un hombre, por suerte vestido con los pantalones que Harry había guardado para él mientras cambiaba. Estaba inclinado sobre un pequeño fuego con algún tipo de carne ensartada sobre las llamas. Era para él, se dio cuenta de inmediato, pero no se movió para pedir comida, incluso si su estómago se quejaba en voz alta ante la vista y el olor de ella. La sonrisa del hombre lobo se amplió en respuesta.

» Estás demasiado escuálido. Voy a tener que asegurarme de que obtienes lo mejor de cada cacería para que engordes un poco —dijo el alfa, arrancando el pincho de madera y extendiéndolo hacia él. Sostuvo el pincho, con el ceño creciendo cuando Harry no se movió—. Te hice un juramento bajo la luna, mascota, esto es parte de ese juramento. Cómetelo. Se puede escuchar tu vientre gruñendo hasta el pueblo.

—No necesito de tu caridad —espetó Harry, arrebatándole el pincho y sosteniendo cada extremo con las manos—. Si me dieras una varita o al menos me mostraras cómo usar esa magia de 'hombre lobo' que se supone que tienen, entonces podría cazar y cocinar mi propia comida.

Greyback se rió groseramente. —La 'magia de hombre lobo' no es algo que se pueda enseñar. Aprenderás cuando estés más en sintonía con tus instintos, y en cuanto a una varita, estamos muy lejos de cualquier fabricante de ellas, mascota. —Miró a Harry por un momento, considerándolo antes de añadir—: Además, es mi trabajo como tu alfa y compañero proveerte. Sería considerado por todos como un fracaso si no te proporcionara suficiente alimento. Come. —Marcó la última palabra dejándose caer pesadamente frente a él. Sentado rígidamente, el lobo lo observó con una mirada dura hasta que Harry perdió la batalla contra su propia hambre y hundió los dientes en el faisán perfectamente desplumado y cocinado.

El sabor explotó en su boca, intenso y rico, como si Greyback hubiera usado algún tipo de especia. La carne estaba jugosa y deliciosa, y Harry sintió su boca hacerse agua mientras comía vorazmente del palo. Estaba siendo observado, pero el vacío en su estómago hacía que no le importara. El sabor era como pollo, con un ligero toque de algo –no creía haber probado nunca algo tan delicioso fuera de Hogwarts.

—Parece que ayer construí tu apetito. —Greyback rió rudamente, mirando a Harry como si le proporcionara un placer infinitesimal.

Harry se sonrojó oscuramente y arrancó el último suculento trozo de carne del palo, antes de tirarlo en el pequeño fuego que ahora estaba disminuyendo detrás del hombre. Era como si las llamas _supieran_ lo que quería que hicieran. Harry se preguntó si eso era parte de la magia a la que Greyback había dicho que los hombres lobo tenían acceso.

« _Dijo que no necesitaban varitas..._ »

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó una voz bruscamente, sacando a Harry de su ensueño.

Harry parpadeó. —¿Listo para qué? —preguntó, incapaz de ocultar la sospecha en su voz. Se le ocurrió dar las gracias por la comida, pero las palabras murieron en su lengua. Seguramente, si se volvía cortés con Greyback, si era cualquier cosa menos frívolo, indiferente o frustrado, sería como si aceptara, si aceptara... _esto_.

—Estamos a menos de media milla de distancia de la guarida, mascota —dijo el lobo simplemente, una mirada de complicidad en su rostro de otro modo impasible. Lo estaba mirando todavía, como calibrando su reacción.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¡No me llames mascota! —exigió, exasperado—. No me vengas con sobrenombres, como si fuéramos malditos _amantes_ o algo así.

Esos ojos parpadearon con una emoción intensa a la que era reacio a poner nombre.

—Oh, somos mucho más que _amantes_. —Greyback puntuó sus palabras deslizándose hacia adelante y capturando su barbilla. Harry se sacudió de su agarre, mirándolo con odio. Esto solo hizo que la conocida sonrisa del lobo regresara a sus labios.

» Estamos apareados de por vida –me elegiste, te uniste a mí y ahora vas a venir a casa.

La palabra se atascó en su garganta cuando abrió los labios para repetirla con sarcasmo. Lo que Greyback había dicho no era algo que le viniera fácilmente. Hogwarts era probablemente el único lugar que alguna vez había considerado hogar, aunque la Madriguera también se había acercado. Que Greyback hablara de darle una hizo que su interior doliera. Agachó la cabeza, tratando de ocultar su reacción (incluso si el lobo podía sentirla) y se puso de pie, con los brazos tensos a los costados.

—No _puede_ ser mi hogar —se las arregló para decir con voz ronca, la última palabra siendo una verdadera lucha por pronunciar—. No te pertenezco, independientemente de lo que mi cuerpo o mis instintos puedan pensar. Te lo dije, tengo cosas que hacer, cosas _solo yo_ puedo hacer-

—Y yo te dije, ese es mi trabajo ahora. Hacer lo que has dejado de hacer ahora es mi responsabilidad por omisión —gruñó Greyback, poniéndose también de pie y elevándose sobre él. Sonaba y parecía exasperado, también—. En la medida en que soy tu compañero, también soy una extensión de ti –al igual que tu pequeña varita tonta era una extensión de ti. —Se veía molesto por tener que utilizar términos mágicos para hacer que entendiera. « _Odia a los magos_ », se recordó Harry a sí mismo, « _obviamente, ya no me considera uno de ellos_ ».

» Yo soy tu fuerza, tu poder. Debes utilizarme _a mí_ para realizar cualquier tarea que te propongas hacer —terminó Greyback.

—Tengo suficiente fuerza y poder por mi cuenta, gracias —respondió acaloradamente—. Y si tuviera mi varita, con mucho gusto te daría una demostración. —Se suponía que debía sonar amenazante, pero Greyback no parecía ni remotamente interesado. « _Más bien parece divertido_ », pensó irritado—. Y si tú eres _mi_ fortaleza, ¿qué diablos soy yo para ti?

Greyback lo consideró, viéndose un poco... _¿avergonzado?_

—Dicen que un compañero es el corazón _del_ Alfa —murmuró en voz baja, cruzando el suelo del bosque hacia el fuego, donde pisoteó los últimos rescoldos. Parecía estar evitando a propósito sus ojos—. Se dice que ellos dan la fuerza y el propósito...

Harry se burló. —Eso es un montón de mierda —gruñó—, soy un cuerpo para follar, para hacer y desechar como mejor te parezca. Una perra de cría –recuerdo lo que esos cabrones en el campamento dijeron. —Se refería a la banda de forasteros liderados por los tres hermanos pelirrojos, por supuesto. A juzgar por la mirada de furia en el rostro del lobo cuando se giró a mirarlo, lo había registrado a la perfección.

—¡Esos mestizos no son _para nada_ como el resto de nosotros! —gruñó Greyback peligrosamente. Su voz era tan baja que era casi un gruñido—. ¡Son un insulto a nuestra misma especie! Nuestros compañeros, nuestros subs –aquellos con la capacidad de dar a luz cachorros vivos, son preciosos para nosotros. Regalos de la misma luna. —Greyback hizo una mueca, como si cualquier pensamiento contrario le repeliera—. Esos parias son cosas repugnantes. No tienen respeto por la vida o por la tierra que nos da nuestra magia...

Harry frunció el ceño, confundido. —La magia está dentro de nosotros, no proviene de los elementos —comenzó, pero la cabeza del hombre lobo se levantó en su dirección, haciéndolo callar.

—Pero los elementos _complementan_ la magia con la que los hombres lobo nacen, es parte de lo que nos convierte en enemigos tan formidables. Fortalecen nuestra magia, nos ayudan a canalizar la magia sin varita-

—Pero tú _tenías_ una varita —lo cortó Harry—. Te vi la noche en que Dumbledore murió, en la torre. ¡Te ofreciste a matarlo en lugar de Malfoy!

Por un momento, un largo silencio cayó entre ellos. Greyback claramente no se había dado cuenta de que Harry había visto eso, o que lo había visto en absoluto antes de que lo _'rescatara'_ de Voldemort. « _Otra razón por la que nunca seré tuyo_ », gruñó Harry amargamente en su mente. Greyback estaba muy cerca del que había terminado con la vida de Dumbledore. —Estabas listo para matarlo —dijo en voz baja, sin realmente haber querido decirlo en voz alta.

Greyback se burló. —Ese viejo bastardo alejó a uno de mis cambiantes de mí —gruñó—. Nunca podría perdonarlo por eso.

Harry lo miró fijamente, sus ojos muy abiertos. Tenía la sensación de saber _exactamente_ a qué 'cambiante' se refería Greyback. Su lengua se deslizó sobre sus labios repentinamente secos y trató de ignorar la forma en que esos ojos azul hielo siguieron el diminuto movimiento. —Te refieres a Remus Lupin, ¿no? —preguntó. Greyback no tenía necesidad de responder con palabras, Harry vio que estaba en lo cierto cuando el cuerpo del alfa se puso rígido.

» Lo conozco. Es un buen hombre. Te colaste en su casa y lo mordiste contra su voluntad. ¡Él _odia_ ser un hombre lobo! ¡Pasa por una agonía cada mes por tu culpa!

—Debido a ese tonto entrometido de _Dumbledore_ —gruñó el hombre lobo, pero se dio la vuelta, como si no quisiera seguir con ese tema. « _¿Algo que ocultar?_ », susurró la mente de Harry en tono acusador.

» Mordí al chico, sí —continuó el lobo—, no hay otra forma de que nuestros subs tengan hijos. Tomamos huérfanos y mocosos maltratados de sus hogares y les damos la bienvenida al nuestro, les damos una nueva vida.

—¡Una vida que no quieren! —rugió Harry.

Los músculos de Greyback se tensaron, como si quisieran estamparlo contra el árbol más cercano por su garganta. Esas grandes manos se cerraron en puños y sus ojos brillaron. —¡¿Sin duda cualquier cosa es mejor que una vida de abuso, de dolor y de abandono?! —le espetó Greyback entre dientes—. De acuerdo al rumor que corre, _debiste_ haber deseado que te llevaran lejos de esos muggles tuyos.

Harry se detuvo. ¿Habría tomado con satisfacción la mordida? ¿Habría caído feliz en los brazos de una nueva familia? ¿Una madre y un padre adoptivos, ambos hombres lobo? Cerró los ojos, tratando de olvidar sus emociones, sus recuerdos. El recuerdo de Dudley saltando sobre los escalones arriba de su alacena, los comentarios mordaces de tío Vernon sobre su presencia no deseada, todas las Navidades en que tía Petunia ahogó a Dudley en afecto y regalos –todos esos recuerdos nadaron en su mente en una marea amarga. Contuvo el aliento.

—Pero Remus tenía padres amorosos y todos los días se _obsesiona_ con lo que le hiciste —dijo Harry, ignorando el oleaje de entendimiento que ascendió por su vientre—. ¡Arruinaste su vida tal y como arruinaste la mía!

—¡No tengo que justificarme por lo que hice años antes de que tú nacieras! —escupió el otro.

—¡Lo harás, cuando la víctima es probablemente lo más cercano que he tenido a un padre! —replicó Harry. Greyback gruñó de nuevo y _esta vez_ se movió explosivamente hacia delante, golpeando con el puño la corteza del árbol al lado de la cabeza de Harry, enjaulándolo con su brazo y su cuerpo.

—Cazamos y observamos, buscando a nuestras crías —susurró el lobo peligrosamente, a una pulgada de su cara. Podía sentir el aliento caliente y almizclado e inhaló bruscamente, reteniendo el aliento mientras Greyback enfurecía en calma—. Había sido abusado y estaba en dolor, pero sus padres no eran los culpables. En el momento en que nos dimos cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Tratamos de hablar con sus padres, queríamos ayudarlo, ayudarles a criarlo para que no sufriera como lo hace ahora, pero tu precioso _Dumbledore_ metió su gran nariz...

Por un momento, Harry vio esos ojos azules arder con algo desconocido, algo parecido al dolor. Entonces el lobo se apartó de él, dándole la espalda. Harry respiró por fin, su corazón seguía golpeando. ¿Remus había sido abusado por alguien más, entonces? ¿O Greyback se había confundido?

—Entonces, ¿muchos más niños han sido tomados por error de sus familias? —preguntó, con la voz un en un tono más alto de lo normal.

Greyback se giró hacia él de nuevo, poco a poco esta vez. —Nunca había cometido un error antes de eso y no lo he hecho después. —El lobo se detuvo entonces, como si estuviera considerando la posibilidad de elaborarlo más. Harry podía sentir su desconcierto, su miseria enojada. La boca de Greyback se torció, abriéndose y cerrándose sin emitir sonido y Harry juró que había estado a punto de declarar su pesar por lo ocurrido, pero en cambio dijo: —Hago un esfuerzo por no cometer errores como ese, como alfa.

Harry resopló. —Fue un error que me tomaras como tu compañero. Debiste haber encontrado una bonita perra con la que aparearte en mi lugar. —¿Por qué esa idea llenó su pecho de ardor inconfortable? Juró escuchar a sus instintos gruñir ante la sugerencia –con _celos_. Sus palabras parecieron erradicar la angustia que colgaba en el aire, como para que Greyback se moviera hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios. Sujetó su barbilla entre sus dedos callosos.

—Oh, no, mascota, tú eres el más adecuado para mí. Y mi manada será tu hogar, ya lo verás —dijo el hombre lobo, su sonrisa no decayó incluso cuando Harry sacudió la barbilla para liberarse de su agarre. Los ojos azules estaban en llamas, alimentados ahora por una emoción completamente diferente a la ira y Harry se puso nervioso al verlo.

Después de un momento, Greyback olfateó el aire. Harry hizo lo mismo (tan discretamente como pudo para evitar que el otro lo notara), pero no pudo oler nada. Allí no había nada aparte de aire fresco, aves, la corriente que podía oír cerca y el embriagador aroma a almizcle de Greyback. Sus mejillas se colorearon un poco al darse cuenta de que aún podía oler la evidencia de su acoplamiento sobre ambos. ¿Qué diría la manada? ¡Seguramente lo sabrían!

—Quiero bañarme antes de ir a la guarida —dijo de repente, mirando a su derecha, en la dirección en la que sentía el agua limpia del río. Greyback lo miró con complicidad. Harry se negó a darle la satisfacción de ver la vergüenza en sus ojos y no miró hacia él directamente—. Voy a hacerlo rápido —añadió, moviéndose a toda prisa a través de los árboles sin esperar respuesta. No quería darle la oportunidad de detenerlo. « _O de murmurar algún comentario de mal gusto_ », pensó mientras se apresuraba hacia la fuente de agua.

El borboteante y cristalino arroyo llegaba hasta un generoso estanque, que estaba precedido por una gran cascada que iluminaba el mundo a su alrededor con un colorido arco iris, el tipo de imagen que parecía demasiada hermosa para ser natural. Era como si cada gota que salpicaba sobre la cascada fuera de cristal líquido, reflejando la luz del sol en colores impresionantes. Era un espectáculo para la vista, enmarcado por frondosos árboles, y la mandíbula de Harry colgó abierta de asombro incluso mientras se desvestía, adentrándose en el agua.

Hacía frío y se estremeció, pero no se detuvo. Cuando el agua helada le llegó a la cintura, empezó a salpicarla sobre su piel, frotando con las manos para tratar de limpiarse de los olores del sexo. Además de lo que sea que la manada pensara, si olía de esta manera cuando sus amigos fueran a salvarlo, no creía que alguna vez fuera capaz de mirarlos a los ojos de nuevo. Remus y Bill serían capaces de identificar los obvios olores si es que nadie más podía.

El sol era cálido, un buen contraste contra la temperatura del agua apuñalando su carne desnuda –finalmente limpia después de una eternidad de fregar. Sus manos estaban bastante rojas luego de su limpieza vigorosa, pero no le importó, por fin era capaz de mirar su cuerpo sin vergüenza. Era pálido como siempre, pero moretones evidenciaban la pasión de Greyback y sus mejillas se oscurecieron ante la vista. Salió del agua.

« _Zorra_ », susurró su mente. « _Y dormiste con él de buena gana la última vez, todo por tu propia voluntad. Te corriste estando debajo de él..._ »

« _¡Lo sé!_ », se reprendió Harry, agachándose para ponerse los pantalones después de que el sol lo hubiera secado lo suficiente. « _Un momento de debilidad, de querer sentirme_ querido _y_ apreciado _como dijo. ¡Pero nunca más!_ » Incluso si Greyback había _tenido_ una razón para querer matar a Dumbledore, incluso si no atacaba niños maliciosamente porque sí, o si, _sin saberlo_ , había arruinado la vida de Remus. No importaba. Aun así había herido a Bill y _todavía_ había cambiado a Harry sin su consentimiento. « _Nunca consentí estar con alguien así_ », se recordó con fiereza. « _¡Mucho menos tener hijos!_ »

Sacudiendo esos pensamientos de su mente, suspiró y levantó la camisa y la capa de pieles para ponérselas, pero se congeló a mitad de movimiento. Podía oler, no, _sentir_ a otros a su alrededor. Girando en el acto, tomó una varita que no estaba allí y jadeó cuando una mano grande se apoderó de su garganta, ahogando su respiración. La mano apretó, levantándolo de sus pies de modo que farfulló y se sacudió, sus manos arañando la mano que lo sostenía cautivo.

—¡Suéltame! —se atragantó, mirando hacia abajo a su atacante con los ojos entrecerrados que empezaron a aguarse. Había tres de ellos. Ninguno era Greyback. El bruto sosteniéndolo era alto y voluminoso como Greyback pero con la piel pálida, pelo negro obsidiana, corto y despeinado y ojos marrones hambrientos que miraban a Harry. Eran como cuchillos penetrando su alma.

Luchó aún más al sentir que su aliento comenzaba a abandonar sus pulmones, su cuerpo se sacudió con espasmos ante la falta de oxígeno. La criatura sosteniéndolo se inclinó e inhaló profundamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco con placer. —Oh, un sub retorciéndose. Hueles tan bien, bebé —jadeó, su aliento en el cuello de Harry. Harry hizo una mueca, asfixiándose audiblemente ahora.

—Míralo retorcerse —gruñó una voz penetrante desde la derecha, procedente de una belleza rubia que estaba mirando a Harry con odio puro. Esa expresión fue la última cosa clara que vio antes de que su visión comenzara a girar en una neblina de color y dolor. « _¡Accio varita!_ », pensó desesperada y estúpidamente en su pánico. « _¡Accio varita!_ ». Pero no sucedió nada.

—¡ _Suelta_ su garganta! —Una baja, peligrosa voz exigió, e inmediatamente Harry aterrizó de espaldas con un ruido sordo en el suelo, agarrándose la dolorida garganta. Parpadeó ciegamente hacia el cielo brillante y jadeó secamente, escupiendo. Retrocedió cuando una sombra cayó sobre él.

—¡No! —se ahogó, pero dos manos lo sujetaron por los hombros y lo pusieron de rodillas independientemente. Una mano se trasladó a su mandíbula, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para exponer los dolorosos moretones que Harry _sabía_ que se estaban formando allí. Los dedos en su mandíbula eran ásperos pero familiares, las garras que los acompañaban rasparon ligeramente su piel. Muy a su pesar sus hormonas, sus instintos, _lo que sea_ que fueran parpadearon a la vida junto con las llamas de pánico humano dentro de él.

El aliento de Greyback bailó sobre su cuello, donde sin duda su marca estaba opacada por los moretones. _Sintió_ la preocupación del lobo superar su furia. —¡¿Qué demonios pensaste que estabas haciendo?! —rugió. Harry parpadeó, aclarando su visión justo a tiempo para ver a sus tres atacantes retrocediendo, cayendo de rodillas como si estuviesen heridos e inclinando la cabeza como cachorros regañados.

La chica se veía nerviosa pero poderosamente magra, mientras que el hombre que lo había agarrado y el macho de piel oscura junto a él eran voluminosos, con músculos tensos. Eran enormes, poderosos y sin embargo, se inclinaban bajo la mirada de Greyback como perros apaleados. Harry sintió el shock pasar a través de él.

Echándose hacia delante, Greyback se abalanzó sobre ellos, su espalda se arqueó como si estuviera a punto de transformarse en su rabia. —¡¿No podían oler que era mío?!

—¡No podíamos olerlo en él, señor! —El macho de piel oscura murmuró respetuosamente desde la parte posterior—. Mis disculpas, Alfa, el olor era apenas perceptible hasta que estuvimos cerca y entonces pensamos que venía de la capa de pieles –pensamos que la había robado-

—¿Y cuándo _alguien_ alguna vez ha robado _nada_ de mí? —cortó Greyback. Harry casi podía _sentir_ su furia corriendo a través de él como si fuera propia. Su cuerpo todavía temblaba con el shock de estar desesperado por aire, pero sintió el frío de la brisa en su piel y peleó por ponerse la camisa. Greyback le lanzó de nuevo una mirada, aparentemente molesto porque se había movido, pero volcó su irritación en los tres delante de él.

» ¡Ustedes dos olieron el residuo de su calor y lo persiguieron sin pensar! —escupió—, y _tú_ … —Miró a la mujer rubia. Ella se inclinó aún más en su dirección—. Tú los incitaste. Estoy asqueado de que seas parte de mi manada.

—Por favor, Alfa —el hombre de piel oscura murmuró contrito desde atrás—, ofrecemos penitencia, no sabíamos. Nunca habríamos-

—Basta, Marrok —espetó Greyback, antes de posar sus helados ojos azules en el hombre justo al frente, el hombre que había agarrado a Harry. Greyback rugió de furia y se abalanzó hacia delante, agarrando al hombre por el cuello de la misma forma en que _él_ había hecho con Harry, sacudiéndolo mientras lo mantenía en el aire. El hombre era tan grande como el alfa, por lo que era toda una hazaña. Harry no podía dejar de estar un poco impresionado a su pesar.

» Y _tú_ , Weylyn —gruñó como si se dirigiera a la peor escoria del mundo— _Tú_ pusiste tus apestosos dedos en mi compañero-

—¡Alfa! —farfulló Weylyn respirando con dificultad, su profunda voz rota con asfixia—. Yo no-

—Pero tú habrías —lo cortó Greyback bruscamente—, tú _habrías_ visto mi marca si no hubieras sido tan rápido para envolver tus garras sarnosas alrededor de su cuello. Y aunque no fuera mío, nosotros no tratamos a los subs de esa manera. Debería _arrancarte la garganta_... —Puntuó sus palabras apretando el grueso cuello de Weylyn, sangre rezumó desde donde sus garras perforaron la piel. Los dos en el suelo se estremecieron, pero no levantaron la cabeza para defender a su compañero. Harry lo observó, tragando. ¿El poder de Greyback sobre ellos era tan absoluto? No estaba seguro de que le gustara eso.

« _¡Ellos te estrangularon! Pudieron haberte matado o peor_ », un oscuro rincón de su mente susurró. « _Debe estar enojado. ¡Debe castigarlos! ¡Está enojado porque te lastimaron!_ ».

« _¿O está enojado porque tocaron su propiedad?_ », gruñó Harry, todavía temblando por el shock, pero se obligó a ponerse de pie independientemente. —¡Fenrir, no! —jadeó, su garganta _dolía_ con cada palabra. Estaba tan sorprendido como Greyback al oír su nombre de sus labios, pero hizo el truco.

El lobo se dio la vuelta para mirarlo; al verlo de pie, pero inestable, soltó a Weylyn sin contemplaciones y se acercó a su lado. Harry trató de alejarlo, pero no tuvo éxito.

—Quédate quieto —gruñó Greyback, instándolo a recostarse sobre la hierba y colocándole la capa sobre los hombros. Harry luchó infructuosamente y agarró los masivos brazos para forzar al alfa a mirarlo.

—No lo mates. Es solo un moretón, estoy bien —dijo, con no poca cantidad de súplica en su voz. Había visto tanta muerte, que no quería ver más –sobre todo no en su nombre—. No quiero que nadie muera por mí. Y el otro tipo no hizo nada de todos modos. —Su lengua se deslizó sobre sus labios secos cuando Greyback se limitó a mirarlo, como si estuviera hablando en algún idioma extranjero—. ¡Por favor, Fenrir! —exigió entonces, su frustración y desesperación aumentando. Sus dedos se clavaron en esos brazos y sintió sus uñas romas raspar la carne impenetrable.

Después de un momento de quieta incertidumbre, el lobo sacudió la cabeza y se desprendió de su agarre, poniéndose de pie. —Mi Compañero Alfa ha hablado por ustedes, aunque no creo que se merezcan tal honor —gruñó, dirigiéndose de nuevo a los tres en el suelo que habían estado mirando a Harry, pero que rápidamente desviaron sus miradas hacia el suelo otra vez. « _¿Están sorprendidos porque hablé por ellos? ¿O porque me puse de pie ante Fen-Greyback?_ », se preguntó.

—Él es mi compañero, su superior, y ustedes van a comer los últimos pedazos de cada comida y patrullarán la frontera cada noche hasta que esté satisfecho con su arrepentimiento —les dijo Greyback, dándoles una última mirada antes de voltearse hacia Harry como si se hubieran desvanecido en el aire. Cuando esos ojos azules se posaron sobre él, sin embargo, la preocupación sustituyó la rabia anterior por todo lo que era visible.

» ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con voz grave, áspera y Harry asintió, la garganta todavía demasiado dolorida como para arriesgarse a hablar si podía evitarlo. Como si pidiera permiso, una gran mano osciló momentáneamente sobre su mandíbula. Harry parpadeó por un momento, sin saber lo que consentir significaría en su peculiar relación. « _Pero salvó tu vida_ », susurró la exasperante voz. Suspiró, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Greyback siseó al ver su cuello, un sonido de dolorida simpatía y su pulgar acarició la piel magullada con suavidad. —Déjame —sopló el hombre lobo y Harry frunció el ceño, sin entender lo que quería decir hasta que el aliento caliente espolvoreó su garganta, la lengua húmeda lamiendo su carne magullada. Hizo una mueca, pero no permitió que ningún sonido se deslizara de sus labios. Ni siquiera cuando esa boca recubrió su piel con un ligero brillo de saliva que _sentía_ que estaba sanando la herida.

Un rubor inundó sus mejillas con calor y color. ¿Cómo se vería para el lobo? « _¿Por qué te importa una mierda?_ » —¡P-para! —susurró, respirando con dificultad. Para su sorpresa, el lobo retrocedió de inmediato. Esos ojos oscuros lo consideraron por un momento y luego se fueron. Greyback lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y luego se giró hacia el trío, que aún no se había movido.

—Weylyn, Marrok, Larentia, vayan de caza. Si consiguen una buena presa para el banquete de bienvenida de mi compañero, podría ayudar a que los perdone —les espetó, comenzando a alejarse de ellos, haciéndole un gesto a Harry para que lo siguiera. Harry todavía se sentía aturdido, un poco fuera de sí por la falta de aire, pero _sabía_ que por lo general no seguiría al alfa tan fácilmente. Pero por alguna razón, ya sea que se tratara de instinto o algo más, encontró que sus pies ya lo estaban llevando hacia adelante, lejos del trío castigado.

Juró que era su instinto el que le hacía moverse, instándolo a alejarse del peligro y acercarse tanto a su compañero como fuera posible. « _Pero cuando mi magia venga a mí o encuentre una varita (lo que ocurra primero), podré defenderme_ », le dijo a sus instintos tercamente, no le gustaba la forma en que tan fácilmente le instaban a depender de Greyback –sin pausa.

« _Esa parte de mí confía implícitamente en él para protegerme, para proveer para mí_ », pensó Harry, mirando la espalda del alfa cuando lo siguió hacia el bosque y lejos del lago. Se adentraron más en el bosque, hacia la 'cueva' que era la guarida de la manada, supuso. « _Mi manada, mi casa, eso dijo_ », recordó Harry, tratando de no pensar demasiado en eso y no distraerse de la cuestión importante a mano.

¿Se fiaba de Fenrir? El bastardo no podía mentirle, se preocupaba por él (por el retorcido motivo que fuera) y lo había salvado más de una vez, ahora. Era un pensamiento extraño, uno del que no estaba del todo seguro, pero en este lugar en medio de la nada, Fenrir Greyback era su único aliado y uno aparentemente valioso...

« _Y él hizo que me corriera_ », pensó Harry, frunciendo el ceño. « _Me gustó lo que hice con él. ¿Qué demonios significa eso?_ »

—Deja de sobre pensar las cosas, vas a hacerte daño a ti mismo —le dijo Greyback de repente, cortando su ensoñación.

Su ceño se intensificó. —Es fácil decirlo —se quejó, colocándose a su paso—. ¿Esos tres de allí son parte de tu manada? —preguntó Harry. Recibió solo un asentimiento como respuesta—. ¿Todos los hombres lobo se inclinan ante ti de esa manera? —Juró que vio la más pequeña de las sonrisas jugando a lo largo de esos labios ante la pregunta.

—Aparentemente, tú no —reflexionó Greyback antes de añadir—: La mía es la manada más grande de Gran Bretaña, lo que me da un estatus más alto sobre los alfas de otras manadas. Los lobos de menor rango muestran más sumisión que la que otro alfa podría, pero sí, si cometen un pecado tan grave como el que Weylyn acaba de hacer, se postran ante mí en busca de perdón.

Harry resopló. —Si estás esperando que haga eso cada vez que me rebele, te espera una terrible decepción —dijo, lo que deslizó una sonrisa cada vez más amplia en los labios de Greyback.

—Oh, mascota, si hubiera querido habría esperado por un compañero sumiso más amable. —Su tono era embriagador e hizo que sus mejillas se colorearan de nuevo, incluso cuando sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso?

—Pero si eligieras a otra persona, no podría darte lo que yo puedo. No podrían darte... bueno, ya sabes... _niños_. No es que yo lo vaya a hacer —dijo Harry, confuso y avergonzado por la forma en que las palabras habían salido. Greyback lo miró con una ceja levantada; él también parecía confundido, pero divertido por su irreflexiva elección de palabras.

— _Eso_ , tu _falta_ de sumisión y tu obstinación es por lo que te elegí —dijo el lobo simplemente, antes de inhalar la brisa de aire fresco corriendo a través de las hojas y el bosque a su alrededor—. Ahora vamos, la entrada de la cueva está por aquí...

Los árboles no se hicieron más delgados mientras se acercaban a ella; al contrario, eran gruesos y fuertes. Las ramas parecían moverse fuera de su camino con la brisa, como si supieran que era Greyback el que pasaba. La entrada de la guarida resultó ser una pared de roca escarpada que formaba parte de una montaña aparentemente impenetrable que llegaba hasta el cielo, más allá de la vista de Harry. Su cabeza colgó hacia atrás mientras trataba de vislumbrar la cima, pero era imposible.

No parecía haber ninguna abertura en la enorme extensión de etéreo gris plateado. Al menos al principio. Harry observó con interés cuando Greyback se acercó a un punto en la roca donde la luz del sol bañaba la superficie bailando entre las grietas –reluciendo.

Mirando con más cuidado, se dio cuenta de que los árboles más cercanos se extendían para formar un arco improvisado con sus ramas. Un marco de hojas relucientes donde debería haber estado una puerta. Greyback apretó la enorme palma al centro de esa sección y Harry vio con sorpresa cómo la roca comenzaba a brillar con una luz azulada deslumbrante. Un zumbido agudo lo abrumó. Era tan intenso que tuvo que taparse los oídos y cerrar los ojos en un intento de mantenerlo fuera.

* * *

 **Ximena:** Aquí la actualización ;)


	6. Hogar y solaz

Este capítulo NO está beteado.

* * *

 **Hogar y solaz**

* * *

El ruido murió junto con la luz, tan abruptamente como había llegado. Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, vio que un arco liso y cavernoso se había abierto, iluminado por una brillante luz interior que aparentemente no tenía ninguna fuente. —Ese sonido solo puede ser escuchado por los hombres lobo, está en una frecuencia única que solo nosotros podemos escuchar —explicó Greyback ante la expresión de su rostro—. Avisa a los que están apostados en las puertas interiores que tenemos visitantes, pero la puerta solo puede ser abierta por uno de nuestra sangre.

« _Mejor que el Fidelius, de alguna manera_ », pensó Harry. Greyback hablaba con un aire de orgullo y entendía por qué, obviamente era muy protector y orgulloso de su hogar. « _Probablemente yo también lo sería si tuviera uno_ ». Sentía casi lo mismo acerca de Hogwarts, que era lo más parecido a un hogar que conocía.

—Es por eso que pudiste oírlo, mascota —dijo el lobo a continuación, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Debido a que perteneces aquí, a nosotros –lo sabes en tu interior, incluso si no lo sabes con la cabeza.

Harry resopló, tratando de parecer indiferente y evitando esos ojos azules cuando entró por primera vez en la caverna. La pared se cerró tras ellos pero la oscuridad no cayó. Su mandíbula lo hizo, sin embargo, con gran asombro. Cada pulgada de roca labrada –que servía de pared, techo y suelo–, brillaba como si estuviera tallada en luminosa piedra luna. Cada faceta brillaba en azules, verdes y rosas, y cuando Harry se acercó a tocarla, se encontró con que era un poco cálida, tarareando con vibraciones de luz como si estuviera llena de su propia magia elemental.

—Cuando dijiste _cueva_ —comenzó Harry mirando alrededor—, esto no es lo que imaginaba. —No pudo ocultar el asombro en su voz. Esbeltas pero hermosas columnas irregulares de suelo a techo irradiaban luz de sol, como si la estuvieran canalizando de alguna manera desde lo alto. Harry _juró_ que podía ver algunas nubes flotando sobre su superficie.

Junto a él, Greyback se rió y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera a través del túnel. Harry caminó a su lado, con los ojos itinerantes sobre cada pulgada del túnel que se curvaba ligeramente a la izquierda. Había un sinnúmero de direcciones a tomar, un laberinto lleno de pasadizos y desvíos, y parecía que cualquiera de ellos podría llevar al corazón de la montaña, donde asumió que estaría la guarida.

Fenrir pareció tomar un camino al azar, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, de frente, a la derecha de nuevo. Harry se sintió bastante mareado. Todo tenía el mismo aspecto, pudo ver lo fácil que sería perderse, era claustrofóbico estar aquí. —Tienes tu propio laberinto —dijo, antes de poder detenerse. Greyback ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo mientras caminaban.

—Nadie excepto la manada puede entrar, es solo una medida de seguridad adicional. Solo hay un camino correcto, cualquier otro te mantendría dando vueltas por toda la eternidad –o hasta que quien esté de guardia te encuentre, pero confía en mí —sus ojos de repente parecieron llenos de oscuras promesas, _peligrosas_ , incluso—. Si alguien es atrapado colándose por aquí, preferirá no ser encontrado. —Sus blancos colmillos relucieron con la luz de los pilares y Harry alzó una ceja. No le tenía miedo.

—Lo puedo creer —dijo, como un padre tratando de apaciguar a un niño dándole la respuesta que quería—. Dijiste que tenían niños en tu manada, sin embargo. De seguro debe ser malditamente peligroso tener un laberinto en tu propia casa. —Solo estaba ligeramente curioso, pero no podía soportar regresar al prolongado silencio de antes. _Juró_ que podía oír bajos, retumbantes gruñidos resonando a la distancia dentro de los túneles que _no_ tomaban. ¿Qué en la tierra había aquí, cuidando de ellos? Trató de no pensar en las historias que había leído en la primaria, como la del minotauro que había acechado en el legendario laberinto del rey Minos, en Creta.

Se estremeció. Para su disgusto, Greyback se dio cuenta. Una enorme mano se posó en su hombro. —No hay nada aquí que pudiera hacerte daño —dijo, con lo que sin duda tenía la intención de ser una promesa tranquilizadora.

Harry se sacudió su mano. —¿Al igual que tu manada no lo haría? Esos tres que casi me estrangulan; ¿no eran parte de _mi_ manada? ¡¿Cómo sé que todos ellos no tratarán también de estrangularme?! —Su voz hizo un poco de eco en la cueva al elevarse.

Greyback le frunció el ceño. —Weylyn siempre piensa con su polla primero y Larentia es solo una puta rencorosa. Hay _humanos_ como ellos en el mundo exterior, todas las especies los tienen. Tú eres lo que esos solitarios llamaron 'Compañero Alfa', lo que significa que la única persona en esta manada que no _tiene_ que cumplir con tus caprichos soy yo. —Hizo una pausa, luego estiró la mano y recorrió la línea de su mandíbula con un grueso pulgar—. Y creo que podemos llegar a un compromiso con los caprichos del otro cuando queremos –como esta mañana, por ejemplo...

Harry se sonrojó intensamente y lo empujó lejos de él, jadeando con fuerza. —No te burles de mí, me molesta —gruñó—, y no te hagas ideas sobre esta mañana, tampoco; fue un error y _no va_ a suceder de nuevo.

Greyback lo agarró por los hombros y lo acerco estrechamente, sus caras a un milímetro de distancia. Harry inhaló y luego contuvo el aliento, no dispuesto a respirar más del mismo aire del alfa. ¡Era casi como un beso indirecto!

—Podría tomarte aquí mismo en el suelo, y te encantaría cada minuto de ello. _Me deseas_ , mascota. ¿Por qué eso es una cosa tan terrible?

—¡Porque solo estoy aquí porque no dejas que me vaya! —le espetó Harry—. Es como si un prisionero cayera por su carcelero-

—El punto es que _podría_ tomarte sabiendo que te va a gustar, pero te odiarías a ti mismo y después a mí, por lo que no lo hago —cortó Greyback, su voz y sus ojos ilegibles.

—La única razón por lo que no lo haces es porque estás tratando de comprar mi perdón, mi afecto –estar en mi libro bueno, pero no quieres decirlo —se burló, tratando de salir del alcance de Greyback. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no lo dejaría ir, no había manera de que fuera capaz de liberarse de su agarre.

Un bajo gruñido retumbó en la garganta del alfa. Se veía enojado ahora, apenas controlando su temperamento. —Soy el líder de la manada. No soborno o compro un buen comportamiento –¡lo espero!

—Lo que esperas y lo que obtienes son dos cosas diferentes. Nunca voy a darte lo que quieres, no voluntariamente —dijo Harry, sombrío—. Incluso si eso hace que te retractes de tu oferta de enviar a tus... _hombres_ para ayudar a mis amigos. —Apretó los dientes armándose de valor, esperando que el temperamento del lobo explotara, como parecía estar a punto suceder.

Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, Greyback apretó los puños y se alejó hacia el túnel. Parecía como si estuviera luchando contra los músculos de todo su cuerpo, aparentemente tensos de desesperación por _golpear_ a Harry. —Yo no rompo mis promesas —gruñó—. Date prisa.

Eventualmente, la luz comenzó a llenar el túnel desde arriba, una gran extensión de luz que de alguna manera _sabía_ que venía del exterior. Podía sentirlo en su piel, tal como lo había sentido con la luna. Podía oler, _saborear_ el aire fresco en su lengua. —¿La guarida está al otro lado de la montaña? —preguntó, confundido. No habían caminado lo suficiente como para haber atravesado el ancho de la monstruosa montaña, de eso estaba seguro.

—Ya verás —fue la única respuesta de Greyback mientras la luz al final del túnel se hacía más fuerte.

¿Por qué estaba caminando al lado de este hombre lobo alfa y asesino convicto, de nuevo? Y con tal _afabilidad_.

« _Porque no hay manera de salir_ », se recordó a sí mismo. « _No puedo escapar sin una varita, no directamente, pero si Ron y Hermione se dan cuenta de que estoy aquí después de que el 'mensajero' los visite..._ »

El final del túnel estaba delante de ellos, por fin. Esta era la entrada, supuso. Dos grandes puertas bloqueaban completamente la salida del túnel de suelo a techo. Estaban forjadas a partir de una gruesa celosía de ramas elegantemente entrelazadas que crecían desde el suelo, con mágicas hojas relucientes entre ellas. Parecían estar profundamente enraizadas en la tierra. Era como si todavía estuvieran vivas; ¿lo estaban? Abrió la boca para preguntar, pero la voz de Greyback se adelantó.

—Soy yo, Echo, abre. —Ante esas palabras, una figura apareció al otro lado de las rústicas puertas. Era algunas pulgadas más alto que Harry, con despeinado cabello corto de color bronce oxidado y oscuros ojos calculadores –ojos que se demoraron más sobre él hasta que Greyback volvió a hablar.

—Harry, este es Echo, mi Beta. Echo, este es Harry, mi compañero.

Harry sabía vagamente que esa palabra significaba que Echo era el 'segundo' dentro de los rangos de la manada. Lo que hizo que su proceso de pensamiento su detuviera por un momento, sin embargo, fue el sonido de su nombre por primera vez en los labios de Greyback. Se sentía... _extraño_ , pero no tan mal como le hubiera gustado.

Echo asintió lentamente ante los dos, sus ojos cayendo sobre Harry una vez más antes de que en silencio se acercara y sujetara una flor blanca brillante que Harry apenas notó, enraizada al centro donde las puertas se unían. Una vez que Echo sostuvo la fresca flor en su mano, las raíces enredadas alrededor de los bordes de las puertas parecieron retroceder como serpientes inquietas y las puertas se abrieron. Harry salió a la luz junto con Greyback y, una vez más, su mandíbula casi cayó hasta el suelo.

No estaban al otro lado de la montaña. Estaban _dentro_ de la montaña. Harry estaba de pie frente a una notable extensión de hierba exuberante, una llanura circular con las altas paredes de la montaña protectoramente alrededor de ella. Era como si la naturaleza los abrazara, los cuidara. El sol bañaba el prado, tan perfecto que podría haber sido un oasis paradisíaco.

En el centro, la rica hierba crecía ligeramente en una colina decorada con un gran sauce, cuyas largas ramas colgaban rozando un estanque. Niños se agrupaban alrededor de él, riendo alegremente mientras chapoteaban y se salpicaban entre sí, o perseguían pájaros y a las ranas cercanas. Otros árboles más pequeños estaban esparcidos alrededor. Lejos, a la derecha, había una amplia zona circular pavimentada con la misma piedra de ópalo al interior de la cueva, como un patio. En medio de éste había una gran hoguera de piedra que albergaba un fuego con bailantes llamas.

Algunas personas estaban alrededor del fuego, evidentemente alistando lo necesario para la comida obtenida de la 'caza'. Otros estaban esparcidos colgando ropa o entreteniendo a otros niños, mientras que algunos más parecían estar atendiendo un próspero huerto en el lado opuesto al claro de piedra o 'patio'.

Harry dio un paso adelante sin pensar. Las flores florecían en una miríada de colores adornado el suelo y Harry tuvo que luchar contra el deseo de quitarse los zapatos y dejar que sus dedos se hundieran en la suave hierba. Esto definitivamente no era lo que había esperado cuando Greyback había dicho 'cueva'.

Las paredes de la montaña estaban salpicadas con redondeadas puertas de madera oscura, que suponía que conducían hacia los hogares de las personas alrededor –de la manada. « _Tu manada_ », susurró el lobo en él, alentador; trató de no escucharlo. No podía pensar así. No era su decisión. Esa decisión había sido tomada de él la noche en que Voldemort 'lo marcó como su igual' –incluso si _hubiera_ querido llamar a este lugar su hogar, no podía. No es que quisiera.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Greyback claramente confundido, parado justo detrás de él. Harry se giró hacia él rápidamente, tropezando unos pasos hacia atrás para poner una distancia más cómoda entre ellos. Se dio cuenta de que las puertas se habían cerrado detrás de ellos y de que Echo estaba cerca, observándolos con avidez.

—Sí —respondió lentamente, muy consciente de que el otro hombre lo observaba. No estaba seguro de qué hacer con él todavía. De repente se sintió muy consciente de que ahora estaba en el hogar de Greyback y que todo el mundo había dejado lo que estaba haciendo para mirar al extraño recién llegado. Era un intruso en su secreto mundo a salvo dentro de la montaña.

—Greyback —comenzó Harry, seguro de sentir en el aire el interese y la aprehensión de la manada al acercarse a ellos. Greyback, sin embargo, solo se colocó de pie más recto, sin ningún atisbo de preocupación emanando de él. Sujetó a Harry por la cintura y lo arrastró más cerca, deteniendo su inminente argumento con un pequeño gruñido.

—Tranquilo, mascota, eres el compañero de su Alfa-

—Yo no _pertenezco_ a este lugar —siseó ente dientes sintiendo la irritación picar al lobo, pero antes de que pudiera actuar sobre eso, la manada se reunió a su alrededor. Había hombres, mujeres y niños de diferentes constituciones. Se reprendió a sí mismo por estar sorprendido de lo normal, bien cuidados y felices que se veían todos. Parecían muy emocionados de ver a Greyback, en todo caso, y confundidos en general sobre su presencia allí.

« _Pueden olerlo sobre mí, probablemente_ », se dio cuenta con miseria.

—Se fue por algunos días esta vez, Alfa —dijo una mujer de voz suave con cabello castaño canoso, cambiando a un niño sobre su cadera mientras observaba a Harry con asombro, antes de mirar de nuevo al alfa. Levantó una mano (era solo unas pocas pulgadas más alta que Harry) y acarició con sus dedos la melena del lobo. Harry se sorprendió al sentir una sacudida de irritación, un impulso de golpear la mano de la mujer y alejarla.

«No puedo estar celoso por Greyback», se regañó a sí mismo. « _Debe ser una cosa instintiva..._ »

—Vas a tener que dejarme cortar tu cabello, Fenrir, está creciendo verdaderamente salvaje —dijo ella, y Greyback le dio una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que un nudo se enredara en sus entrañas. ¿Quizás las parejas no eran monógamas? ¿O tal vez como él no había completado el vínculo (no lo había mordido) el alfa tenía la libertad de flirtear y sonreírle a los demás como quisiera? _Basta_ , se espetó Harry a sí mismo, los celos dejando un sabor amargo en su boca.

—Más tarde —le dijo Greyback para aplacarla. La mano en su cintura se apretó de nuevo, pero si era como consuelo o solo era una simple reacción a las emociones que el lobo debía sentir irradiar de él, Harry no estaba seguro—. Tergarletum me retuvo más de lo esperado —explicó Greyback a los demás, haciendo que la frente de Harry se arrugara en confusión. ¿Qué demonios era _Tergarletum_?

—Eso y que la velocidad de su viaje fue retrasada por su compañero —dijo Echo a su lado. Era una afirmación, no una pregunta. Harry no pudo descifrar si había desaprobación o aceptación en su expresión –el hombre era completamente ilegible.

» Sí que lo has empapado de tu aroma, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó, la más pequeña de las sonrisas tocando sus labios. Harry no pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando Echo murmuró con aire de burla: —Podía olerlo incluso antes de que llegaran al final del túnel; ¿es realmente tu pareja, Alfa?

Greyback le sonrió a su beta, que parecía estarle hablando como si fueran... ¿amigos, tal vez? —Lo es, y lleva el gen recesivo —murmuró, su tono espesándose con orgullo y protección. Harry no sabía que sintiera eso. Se sentía incómodo allí de pie bajo tantas miradas, como si estuviera de vuelta en Hogwarts durante esos tiempos terribles en los que habían pensado que era el heredero de Slytherin, o que mentía sobre el retorno de Voldemort y la muerte de Cedric.

Gruñó en voz baja antes de que pudiera detenerse, un impulso instintivamente lobuno que no tuvo oportunidad de acallar. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. Greyback se giró hacia él, pero fue Echo el que habló. —Parece que a tu pareja no le gusta que hablemos de él como si no estuviera aquí, Alfa —reflexionó, dando un paso hacia adelante para ofrecerle su mano.

Harry supo que el gesto humano fue hecho a propósito para que se sintiera más cómodo, y fue la razón principal por la que aceptó la mano del beta, apreciando el esfuerzo que había hecho. —Gracias —murmuró, tratando de borrar rápidamente el _rugido_ que había salido de sus labios—. Soy Harry, por cierto —era una introducción innecesaria, lo sabía, pero se sintió mejor por presentarse adecuadamente, con sus propios labios.

La expresión impasible de Echo se transformó en una cálida sonrisa. —Incluso los hombres lobo saben quién eres, Harry Potter —dijo, haciendo que algunos de los más pequeños reunidos alrededor jadearan. Ellos también habían oído historias del 'Elegido', se dio cuenta, a pesar de su vida aislada. Soltando la mano de Echo, Harry asintió lentamente.

—Es mi nombre, no un título, te agradecería si no me trataras de manera diferente solo por un par de escapes afortunados de… _Él_ —se abstuvo apenas de decir el nombre tabú que lo había lanzado a este lío, para empezar.

Ante esto, la mujer que había tocado el cabello de Greyback con el pequeño niño rubio en sus brazos se acercó a él, sonriendo también como si fuera su profesor favorito o un pariente perdido hace mucho tiempo. —Mi nombre es Amoux, Harry —dijo ella con gusto—, y serás tratado de manera diferente. No por lo que te ha pasado, sino por lo que eres. Eres un regalo muy preciado para nuestra especie, un tesoro, y nuestro Compañero Alfa. Esperamos que seas feliz aquí. —Ella miró a Echo como si buscara reaseguro y luego le tendió la mano, imitándolo, como si no entendiera realmente lo que significaba, solo que era importante para Harry.

Harry tragó saliva, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía debido al nudo en su garganta y dio un paso hacia atrás lejos de ella, lejos de todos ellos. Solo quería estar _lejos_ de aquí y de todo. Era demasiado doloroso de soportar, similar a la miseria que había sentido mirando el amor y el hogar que Dudley había tenido al crecer mientras él no había tenido nada. Era todo lo que anhelaba saludándolo cruelmente a la cara cuando sabía muy bien que no podía aceptarlo –que la decisión no era suya para hacer, incluso si quería hacerlo.

No era el momento ni el lugar.

Evidentemente sintiendo su angustia, Greyback intentó tocarlo, pero Harry saltó hacia atrás como si su mano fuera un hierro ardiente. —No —dijo, aclarándose la garganta para tratar de liberar su voz de la emoción temblorosa allí—. Lo siento —intentó de nuevo para la manada en esta ocasión. Todos los que lo querían aquí, ¿era solo porque tenía esa habilidad o gen recesivo? ¿O era porque todo recién llegado era aceptado con tanta compasión y comprensión? Le dolía contemplar a todo el mundo.

—Hay un pequeño error —dijo— yo no pertenezco aquí, no estoy... Hay cosas que tengo que hacer. Tengo responsabilidades. Han oído hablar de _Él_ , ¿verdad? Bueno, tengo que detenerlo; no puedo quedarme aquí y jugar a la familia feliz. No puedo ocultarme aquí como un cobarde, mientras que todos los que amo están ahí afuera luchando por una misión que solo yo puedo terminar.

Amoux dio un paso más cerca a continuación, dejando a su niño en el suelo. El pequeño de ojos brillantes y rizados mechones rubios (evidentemente no era de su sangre) se tambaleó hacia donde estaba Harry, quien le frunció el ceño con confusión. —Nuestra manada se conoce entre sí por el olor antes que por la vista —explicó Amoux pacientemente con una sonrisa. Todo el mundo seguía mirando—. Vilkas quiere olerte.

Su ceño no se disipó sino que se intensificó ante la explicación, pero se inclinó hacia abajo independientemente. De alguna manera quedó atrapado bajo el poder de los vulnerables ojos del bebé y permitió que el chiquillo pusiera las manos en sus mejillas, inclinándose de tal manera que sus caras casi se tocaban, nariz con nariz. De nuevo sus instintos, se dio cuenta.

Los niños y los jóvenes de la manada gobernaban a los subs, al parecer. Harry lo sabía _de alguna manera_ y sintió al pequeño inhalar profundamente, una vez, dos veces y luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su dolorosamente hermoso rostro. Harry sintió su aliento atascarse en sus pulmones.

—Creo que ya lo sabes, Harry, _esto_ es por lo que estás tan inestable —susurró Amoux mientras se inclinaba para levantar a su hijo adoptivo de nuevo en sus brazos—. Tu alma quiere una cosa, mientras que la culpa humana en ti se siente en deuda a otra. Deja que tu manada, tu pareja te ayude con esta carga. Tus preocupaciones son las nuestras ahora, al igual que las nuestras son tuyas.

Harry negó con la cabeza, con ganas de retroceder pero incapaz de moverse mientras los ojos del niño lo retenían. Quería abrazarlo de la manera en que Amoux lo abrazaba ahora. Se sentía tan extraño, tan desconcertante. —Me estoy volviendo loco con todos estos instintos dentro de mí que sé que no son malditamente míos —medio susurró, medio jadeó con ronco agotamiento, sin darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta hasta que Amoux le respondió.

—Todos los lobos convertidos se sienten de esa manera al principio, especialmente si cambian y luego son acoplados tan rápidamente. Es confuso para ti, pero Fenrir lo hizo para que no pudieras ser reclamado por otros menos... _dignos_. —Sus ojos se oscurecieron brevemente y Harry pensó en aquellos como Conall y sus compinches que habían intentado violarlo, que querían compartirlo entre todos y preñarlo como si fuera un caballo apreciado. Se encogió, rápidamente sintiéndose mareado. Tal vez estaba enfermo.

De repente, una cálida mano ligeramente más pequeña que la de Greyback le tocó el hombro. Levantó la vista de su ensimismamiento para encontrar a Echo de pie por encima de él. ¿Por qué estaban todos tan preocupados por él cuando ni siquiera lo conocían? ¿Era porque sabían lo dañinos que estos instintos eran para él?

« _Ellos entienden que esto me está volviendo loco_ », se dio cuenta, « _saben que estoy a punto de romperme_ ».

Pero, ¿por qué se preocupaban? Eso era lo que no podía entender más que cualquier otra cosa. Sin saberlo, _sin quererlo_ , estaba unido a su manada solo porque Greyback lo había jodido –eso era todo. No lo habían elegido por sí mismo. ¿Por qué estaba siendo recibido con tanto cariño? Era como su primera vez en casa de los Weasley; le dieron la bienvenida como si fuera digno de algo y él lo entendía aún menos que entonces.

—El Alfa te llevará a su guarida, debes descansar —dijo Echo—. Y cuando estés un poco más descansado, vamos a hacer una fiesta para celebrar tu llegada.

Su estómago se revolvió ante la idea de una fiesta. En verdad la comida era la última cosa en su mente, pero lo _otro_... Sí. Deseó poder dormir para siempre, sería mucho menos complicado. Seguramente haría que el dolor confuso, el shock, la miríada de emociones en su pecho y cabeza se desvanecieran.

Hubo más palabras pero no las registró, solo que Greyback lo estaba llevando lejos de la desconcertante multitud –su presencia era tan exasperante como relajante al mismo tiempo. Lo llevó hacia una redonda puerta de madera oscura y dudó brevemente antes de abrirla para él. El interior era cálido y estaba suavemente iluminado con las mismas columnas de luz con que el laberinto había sido adornado.

Al interior de la guarida los muros eran lisos, tallados en la misma roca opalescente de antes. Un conjunto de amplios estantes rústicos estaba cerca de la entrada, con pieles, mantas y ropa. Un poco más adelante, un acogedor y generoso fuego ardía y las llamas parecieron avivarse cuando Greyback abrió la puerta, como si sintieran su presencia; no había humo, sin embargo. Este lugar había sido construido con magia, al parecer.

Alrededor del fuego, un semicírculo de gruesas pieles y almohadas exuberantes formaban una especie de asientos. Justo detrás, en una esquina pegada a la pared, el suelo se elevaba un poco para separar el área de dormir; en la parte superior derecha de la misma, había una gran cama de pieles. Una cortina semitransparente colgaba alrededor de ella, fluyendo como el agua cuando la brisa exterior rozó el dobladillo; presumiblemente estaba para ofrecer privacidad a la cama mientras otros estuvieran de visita. Sin embargo, a pesar de que sin duda había espacio para una familia aquí, Greyback parecía vivir solo.

« _Hasta ahora_ », ronronearon sus instintos, complacidos. Él gruñó interiormente ante el entusiasmo de esa voz.

—La arcada de allí lleva a un pequeño manantial —explicó Greyback señalando el otro extremo—. Cada guarida tiene uno, nuestros antepasados los canalizaron. Se limpian y se reabastecen a sí mismos. Es un lujo que una gran cantidad de manadas no tienen. —Sonaba extraño, como si quisiera que le gustara, como si quisiera que su hogar le impresionara. Curiosamente, Harry podía entender ese sentimiento y asintió en aceptación. Le debía su vida ahora ya un par de veces, después de todo.

« _Incluso si él es la razón por la que estoy en esta situación en primer lugar_ ».

—¿Qué es _Tergarletum_? —preguntó sin realmente preocuparse por la respuesta, simplemente con ganas de terminar con la incómoda sensación que se había alzado entre ellos con el silencio. Se sentía... _extraño_. No del todo 'emocional' pero definitivamente no como él mismo. La idea de derrumbarse sobre la cama y no despertar era demasiado atractiva –no le gustaba.

—El _Señor Oscuro_ tiene muchos nombres —murmuró Greyback—. Los hombres lobo le han llamado por ese nombre desde que llegó al poder, sus otros nombres no se adaptan a nuestros gustos. No es nuestro señor, no tememos decir su nombre, y el que él escogió para sí mismo no es fácilmente utilizado sin resultados desastrosos –como te enteraste de primera mano —continuó, sus pensamientos en otro lugar mientras miraba a Harry. Parecía estar tratando de determinar su estado de ánimo.

Harry simplemente asintió otra vez, satisfecho de alguna manera de que Greyback no le diera a Voldemort la satisfacción de llamarlo por cualquiera de sus nombres preferidos. Lo respetaba por ello. Greyback dio un paso hacia él entonces, midiendo su reacción mientras extendía la mano e inclinaba la barbilla de Harry para ver mejor su cara.

—Conoces la razón detrás de los sentimientos no resueltos en tu interior, ¿no es así? —murmuró. Harry frunció el ceño, pero el alfa no le dio la oportunidad de interrumpir—. Es porque nuestro vínculo está incompleto. Estás dividido entre dos mundos y vas a permanecer así hasta que me marques y selles nuestra unión.

Harry palideció. —No quiero eso —gruñó con irritación—. ¿Por qué tú y tu jodida manada no-?

— _Nuestra_ manada.

—¿Por qué no pueden entender que me voy a sentir como una mierda hasta que me dejes ir? —gritó él, elevando la voz—. Sin importar lo que digas, no quiero estar aquí. Incluso si _quisiera_ pertenecer aquí, pertenecerte como pareces pensar que hago subconscientemente o _lo que sea_ , entre más tiempo me quede aquí más gente va a salir lastimada. La gente está muriendo a causa de _Él_ y yo soy el único que puede detenerlo. ¡No quiero que nadie más muera porque yo era demasiado lento, demasiado estúpido o imprudente para hacer lo que fui elegido para hacer!

Greyback gruñó y lo agarró por los hombros. —Elegido por quién, ¿eh? —espetó—. ¿Qué _generoso_ mecenas le dio ese tipo de responsabilidad a un chico de diecisiete años?

—¿A diferencia de ser elegido para la gran responsabilidad de tener niños dentro de una relación sin amor a los diecisiete años? —tragó Harry venenosamente.

Greyback resopló. —Naciste para traer hijos al mundo. Te elegí porque te quería y también para protegerte de _Él_ y de bastardos como Conall y sus hermanos. Pero sé que me quieres, y nadie dijo nada acerca de obligarte a concebir a los diecisiete años —se burló—. Tú mismo sigues siendo un niño. Tienes mucho que aprender y un montón de jodidas cosas por hacer antes de estar listo.

Harry lo miró, dividido entre el shock ante la idea de que Greyback _no_ esperase que se _reprodujera_ de forma inmediata, ¡y la indignación de que el hijo de puta supusiera que lo permitiría en absoluto! Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para responder, sin embargo, Greyback continuó con irritación ofendida. —Te _dije_ que te daría a elegir y yo nunca rompo mis promesas. Puedes enojarte por cómo comenzaron las cosas entre nosotros, decir que fue _a la fuerza_ , si quieres, pero no voy a obligarte a tener nada.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Te lo dije, nunca voy a querer llevar _nada_ tuyo dentro de mí. No me importa si mi cuerpo fue hecho para... _eso_. Un montón de mujeres en todo el mundo deciden no hacer lo que se supone que sus cuerpos fueron hechos para hacer, y estoy de lado de ellas. —Su tono era agrio, fuerte e inflexible, tal vez un poco infantil, incluso, pero no le importaba.

—Vas a quererlo un día, confía en mí —fue todo lo que dijo Greyback—. Pero el punto es que has tratado con suficiente mierda a causa de _Él_ , según he oído. Que las personas que comenzaron este maldito desorden solucionen sus propios problemas.

—¡No puedo hacer eso, Fenrir! —gritó. Podría haber sido la innegable frustración y desesperación de su voz, pero Harry pensó que fue su uso no intencionado del nombre del hombre lobo lo que causó que el alfa lo mirara y escuchara verdaderamente por primera vez desde que había despertado en ese granero, marcado como su compañero.

Esos ojos azules insondables brillaron con una emoción que Harry no pudo definir y las manos de Greyback se deslizaron por encima de sus hombros y sujetaron su nuca, arrastrándolo hacia el frente hasta que cayó contra su pecho y la bestia enterró la nariz en su cabello, emitiendo un suave gruñido ronroneante. Harry no pudo evitarlo, instintivamente respondió con un gemido bajo y cerró los ojos, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y permitiéndose caer en sus garras.

« _Esto es lo que Ron y Hermione sienten cuando se sostienen el uno al otro. Esto es lo que los amantes sienten cuando se consuelan_ », susurró la voz en su mente mientras disfrutaba de la sensación del calor de Greyback calentándolo. « _Así es como el consuelo se siente_ ». Otra cosa que nadie nunca le había ofrecido antes y que jamás admitiría en voz alta, pero estaba agradecido por su reacción instintiva al tacto.

Greyback lo acercó aún más, gruñendo suavemente en su cuello y alborotando el cabello que caía justo debajo de su oreja. Sus rodillas se estremecieron e instintivamente se acercó, raspando los musculosos brazos con las uñas y canturreando en respuesta. —Por una vez en tu vida permite que otra persona arregle las cosas por ti —susurró el lobo en su oreja, mordisqueando ligeramente el lóbulo carnoso con los labios.

Harry gimió, abrazándose más fuerte a Greyback por una milésima de segundo antes de comenzar a luchar. —No, no quiero... —Un agudo mordisco contra el lugar donde su pulso latía con fuerza contra la piel vulnerable de su garganta lo ahogó en el silencio.

—Quédate quieto —le exigió el lobo, maniobrando una rodilla entre sus piernas y haciéndole deslizar los tobillos hacia arriba; se dio la vuelta y cayó sobre él en los acolchados asientos alrededor del fuego. Quitó el manto de sus hombros bruscamente, empujando su camisa hacia arriba hasta que estuvo enrollada bajo su barbilla. Con un gruñido bajo, sus dientes rozaron el torso de Harry, persiguiendo las sombras en su piel creadas por las danzantes llamas.

» Voy a _matarlo_ , si eso es lo que se requiere. Voy a rasgar su maldita garganta por lo que tú no tendrás que hacerlo —le juró contra su piel, la barba haciéndole cosquillas en el pecho cuando succionó un bronceado capullo con la lengua hasta que se endureció bajo su boca.

—No —jadeó Harry, tanto para el juramento que Greyback había pronunciado como para las atenciones que estaban encendiendo un fuego en su ingle.

—Oh, no, mascota, necesitas un poco de atención —dijo el hombre lobo con brusquedad, sujetando sus rodillas por debajo y extendiéndolas de par en par, presionándolas contra sus hombros—. Quédate quieto y disfruta, piensa en nada más que en ti mismo por una maldita vez en tu vida —le ordenó, inclinándose para lamer su mejilla en lo que Harry solo pudo adivinar que era afecto.

Harry lo miró con la luz del fuego reflejándose en sus ojos. No lo entendía ni a él ni al resto de su manada, para el caso. ¿Por qué se preocupaban tanto por él? Sus pensamientos fueron empujados brutalmente a un lado cuando esa barbilla sin afeitar rozó su torso de nuevo, haciéndole cosquillas en una línea que iba desde su esternón hasta su vientre, donde una lengua malvada se sumergió en su ombligo. Su estómago se apretó cuando Greyback imitó el movimiento que había hecho antes en su culo, sosteniendo su mirada a sabiendas mientras lo hacía.

—Para —gruñó, pero su voz estaba ronca y sus instintos corrían salvajes dentro de él. Se sentía inseguro de alguna manera y era debido a ese miserable vínculo que _no_ completaría. No lo haría, ¡no podía! Pero sus caderas se flexionaron independientemente, su polla endurecida presionada contra sus pantalones, como si quisiera llegar a esa boca tan cerca de ella. Chocó con la barbilla de Greyback mientras rodaba sus caderas hacia arriba sin pensar y el lobo emitió una oscura risita.

—Estás en un mundo diferente ahora, mascota —gruñó el alfa, levantando la cabeza para raspar el tobillo de Harry con su barba. Le sacó el zapato con el pulgar—. Uno donde estás primero, antes que nada, donde puedes depender de los demás – _de mí_. Donde serás echado a perder y lo disfrutarás hasta que te derritas. —Puntuó sus palabras deslizando su húmeda y diabólica lengua a lo largo de su empeine –que Harry nunca había sabido antes que era tan sensible. Se quedó sin aliento a pesar de sí mismo, se retorció y sintió a su polla reacciona igual. Sus ojos se abrieron, enormes y vidriosos en abrumador placer cuando el lobo mordisqueó la punta de su dedo gordo.

—¡Mierda! —jadeó y cerró los ojos. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado para que su frente se apoyara contra su rodilla –las dos siendo clavadas en sus hombros por las manos de Greyback todavía. Lo mantenían inmóvil, extendido ampliamente para lo que esta bestia tuviera en mente. Odió la forma en que su cuerpo se puso más caliente ante la idea. El sudor empapaba su cuello y su pecho.

—Eres más sensible porque nunca has conocido el placer o la comodidad. Realza tus reacciones ante mí —murmuró Greyback contra el otro dedo de su pie, mordisqueándolo también antes de añadir—: Es por eso que te derrumbaste ante mí justo ahora. Niegas lo que eres, lo que quieres, hasta que no puedes soportarlo más. ¿No has visto lo que negar la verdad de sí mismo le ha hecho a tu Lupin?

Harry se congeló ante eso. Sabía exactamente a lo que se refería. Greyback, Conall, Echo y Cannagan, todos los otros lobos eran más sanos, más fuertes y más felices porque habían aceptado lo que eran; y más que eso, sus formas de lobo eran más... Frunció el ceño al pensar la palabra 'bellas', recordando al lobo plateado junto al que se había quedado dormido. No, el lobo de Remus era un cruce torcido y enfermizo entre el lobo y el hombre, no era ni lo uno ni lo otro. Era una representación del auto-odio confundido que plagaba el alma de Remus. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mal que estaba Remus hasta que había conocido a Greyback.

—Tú le hiciste eso —murmuró Harry, su voz carente de emoción pero aún ronca por la excitación que no podía eliminar a voluntad.

—Sí —dijo Greyback, sus palabras igual de impasibles—. Y me gustaría cambiar eso si pudiera.

Su cabeza voló hacia arriba y se quedó mirando a Greyback en estado de shock. —¿Lo harías?

Los ojos del lobo se estrecharon. —Sí, mascota —contestó simplemente, pellizcando el siguiente dedo de su pie ligeramente, pero Harry creía saber qué pensamientos acechaban detrás de esos oscurecidos ojos azules. No quería que él terminara viviendo una media vida llena de odio hacia sí mismo como Remus. No sabía qué pensar de eso.

De repente, Greyback lamió con decisión la planta de su pie, antes de inclinarse de nuevo, apretando su nariz contra la dura protuberancia presionando contra sus pantalones. Aspiró profundamente, inhalando sobre su polla con avidez. Harry se sonrojó de mortificación, cerrando los ojos de nuevo y tragándose un jadeo.

Esa nariz lo acarició con más fuerza. Podía sentir su sonrisa contra su polla, la expresión malvada que fue su única advertencia antes de que esa boca se abriera y calientes labios húmedos acariciaran su erección. —¡No! —Harry casi gimió, sus ojos cerrados se apretaron fuertemente y su rostro giró hacia un lado, enterrándose entre las pieles. Una risa se precipitó hasta sus oídos y esa boca se movió sobre él con mayor firmeza, chupando a través de sus pantalones, acariciando sus bolas con los labios.

—Un día, puedes hacer esto para mí —murmuró Greyback con voz embriagadora y gruesa de lujuria. Gruñó a propósito con su boca alrededor de los genitales vestidos de Harry y Harry se estremeció. La imagen de él sobre sus rodillas como ya lo había estado antes, con la gruesa y pesada erección de Greyback contra sus labios, hizo que su culo se contrajera. Gimió a pesar suyo, sus caderas follando la cara del lobo con creciente urgencia.

La gran mano del alfa reemplazó su boca, tocándolo a través de la ropa empapada mientras sus labios rozaban su vientre de nuevo. Su barbilla _apenas_ tocando el hueso púbico de Harry, flotando por encima de su polla necesitada. —Y un día voy a llenar este vientre escuálido tuyo —gruñó, pronunciando contra su plano y tenso estómago mientras aumentaba la presión de su mano—. Voy a hacer que te vuelvas suave y redondo –voy a preñarte, muchacho.

El material de sus pantalones se sentía áspero. La fuerte presión de esa palma caliente y enloquecedora. Pero fueron las _palabras_ las que le llegaron más. Palabras susurradas de forma decadente, cruda contra su piel, por lo que sintió que esa voz áspera vibraba a través de sus entrañas. Hizo que su cuerpo se arquera y sus labios se abrieran en un grito de urgente felicidad.

Greyback soltó una áspera risa, casi como un ladrido. Tiró de los pantalones de Harry hacia abajo, arrojándolos hacia un lado y se apoderó de su goteante polla con sus gruesos dedos. Implacablemente apretó y bombeó su palpitante órgano. Rozó el rastro feliz con su boca, tirando de un puñado de delicados vellos con los labios. —Y cuando eso pase, voy a extenderte ampliamente y hacer que me tomes profundamente, gritando mi nombre mientras mis manos acarician tu vientre cargado.

¿Por qué eso lo encendió? Estaba tan jodido. Su polla lloró suave líquido nacarado ante la mención de tales cosas libertinas. Los ásperos dedos del lobo estaban resbaladizos con su pre semen ahora y lo acarició con firmeza antes de tirar del prepucio para exponer el glande rosado. Sopló a propósito sobre el mismo y luego olfateó el líquido que fluía desde la cabeza como si su aroma fuera de lo más delicioso.

—Me estás poniendo duro, mascota, pero esto es para ti, no para mí —jadeó Greyback, frotando el frenillo que unía al glande con el prepucio y el pequeño lugar especial justo debajo de la cabeza. Justo de la forma en que le gustaba—. No soy cariñoso o indulgente con nadie más, niño, _disfrútalo_ —sopló, y con un último tirón malvado sobre la pequeña línea de carne se inclinó hacia abajo, tomándolo en su boca.

Estaba húmeda y caliente. Esa lengua se deslizó sobre la sensible punta de su polla y presionó en la parte inferior de su dureza hinchada con cada vaivén de la cabeza de Greyback. Su cara se pegaba profundamente en el vello púbico de Harry cada vez que se movía hacia abajo, sus labios aspirando deliciosa, tortuosamente alrededor de su glande cuando llegaba a la parte de arriba. ¡Fenrir Greyback le estaba chupando la polla!

« _Y se siente tan bien_ », suministró su mente, mientras rodaba las caderas hacia arriba sin ningún cuidado, metiendo su polla en la garganta de Greyback. El hombre lobo gruñó en apreciación con la boca llena, claramente deleitándose con cada sensación. Chupó más duro cuando Harry flexionó las caderas, hasta extraer una miríada de lloriqueantes gemidos desde sus labios.

Harry pudo _sentir_ su alegría –era palpable. Podía saborearla en la lengua mientras jadeaba en busca de aire. Una mano llena de garras acunó sus testículos con la palma, manipulándolos con cuidado incluso cuando la boca en su polla trabajaba con dura pasión. Era dura e implacable y caliente –todo lo que era el mismo Greyback.

Otra mano se deslizó hacia abajo, la yema del áspero pulgar burlándose de su entrada fruncida, apretada pero hinchada por el uso. La saliva se había filtrado desde donde Greyback la estaba extendiendo sobre su polla deseosamente y ahora lubricaba el masaje juguetón. ¿Cómo podía un convenenciero, egoísta, malvado bastardo ser tan atento y apasionado? Su control se rompió en miles de diminutos pedazos.

—¡Oh, tan bueno! ¡Tan bueno... joder... Dios... _fóllame_! —gimió roncamente, sin pensar en las palabras que decía. Era solo un sonido, un gruñido gimoteante y desesperado. Era todo lo que podía hacer para externar su emoción.

Greyback gruñó alrededor de su polla de nuevo, las vibraciones dulcemente pecaminosas yendo a través de la erecta columna de carne. El cuerpo de Harry se agitó con espasmos; temblaba y lloraba en rítmica gratificación. Nunca se había sentido tan caliente, tan lleno de placer ni tan deseado. Nunca había sido el centro del mundo para otra persona y era aterrador y maravilloso a la vez. Estaba mareado con todo.

Con el corazón martilleando en su pecho, Harry hundió los dientes en sus dedos para silenciarse a sí mismo y a cualquier otra exclamación humillante de éxtasis. Greyback gruñó otra vez en respuesta y la mano que manipulaba tan maravillosamente su crispada entrada se acercó y alejó su mano, jalándola hacia abajo para forzar sus dedos a hacer lo que los de Greyback habían estado haciendo primero.

Con su mano sujeta, el lobo acarició el caliente anillo de músculos con los dedos de Harry en lugar de los suyos. Los sumergió, rodándolos, moviéndolos a través de su centro y sumergiéndolos de nuevo antes de forzar la punta del dedo índice de Harry _justo_ lo suficientemente profundo para raspar el punto de placer enterrado dentro.

Su cabeza voló de nuevo hacia las pieles y entonces gritó. —¡Joder! —exclamó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, con el cuerpo arqueado. Sus caderas se flexionaban de atrás y hacia delante sin su permiso ahora, rápido, duro. —¡N-no puedo-!

Un vibrante estruendo alrededor de su polla fue su respuesta y Harry miró hacia abajo con la vista borrosa. Su vientre se agitó al ver los grandes dientes blancos expuestos en una sonrisa salvaje alrededor de su polla y empujó de forma automática, estallando como un dique roto por la constricción de la garganta del lobo.

* * *

Fenrir tragó la simiente de su compañero con mucho gusto, el sabor almizclado y ligero en su lengua. Chupó el órgano suavizando hasta aspirar la última gota, dejando al chico completamente seco, un zumbido de incomodidad estremeciéndose desde esos labios semi-conscientes. Retrocediendo, se lamió la boca. Su muchacho era perfecto en todos los sentidos, excepto por su irritante sentido del deber, su altruismo y sus extremidades demasiado flacas, por supuesto. La idea de que tendría que asegurarse de que comiera lo suficiente para rellenar su cuerpo cruzó brevemente su mente mientras se sentaba sobre sus talones, mirando el cuerpo de su pareja. Estaba tendido sin fuerzas sobre las pieles, los ojos cerrados, el delgado pecho subiendo y bajando mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Se preocupaba por él. Nunca antes Fenrir Greyback se había preocupado lo suficiente por un amante como para buscar meramente su satisfacción e ignorar la propia. Al contrario, siempre había preferido amantes que respondieran ante él, pero siempre había sido egoísta con su placer y nunca se había olvidado del suyo meramente para llevar al otro al orgasmo. Su muchacho era sin duda un regalo, uno en un millón.

—Y es todo mío —murmuró para sí mismo, estirándose para cepillar los oscuros mechones sudorosos de la frente de su compañero. La cicatriz se destacó como un faro para el desastre en la carne pálida y su pulgar se deslizó a través de ella con dulzura antes de ponerse de pie. Se apoderó de la capa de pieles que había desechado del cuerpo de su compañero anteriormente y la dejó caer sobre la forma ahora dormitando.

El muchacho estaba aún más ansioso y preocupado por otras cosas debido a que su vínculo estaba incompleto. Fenrir podía sentir la tensión de su unión incompleta en su propia piel. « _Necesito un buen polvo para aplacar algunos de esos instintos negados_ », pensó, cruzando hasta la puerta y abriéndola. Mientras lo hacía, sin embargo, el muchacho se movió pero sus ojos permanecieron cerrados.

—¿Por qué a todos parezco importarles tanto? —preguntó en voz baja y la frente de Fenrir se frunció. Era cierto, no habían pasado más que un par de días pero había sucedido tanto, tanto las circunstancias como los instintos habían acelerado el proceso de lograr un mejor conocimiento del otro.

—La manada se compone principalmente de hombres lobo convertidos, solo unos cuantos de nosotros nacimos en ella. Saben por lo que estás pasando, empatizan contigo —explicó—. Y es mi trabajo cuidar de ti, eres mío; y seamos sinceros, me necesitas.

Por un momento o dos el muchacho no dijo nada en respuesta, y entonces...

—Si dieras siquiera una mierda por mí, entonces me dejarías ir —susurro esa voz tranquila y Fenrir escuchó la adición tácita de "me va a matar si alguien muere porque no pude salvarlos". No tenía que decirlo en voz alta, había aludido a ello lo suficiente antes; podía sentirlo emanando de él en oleadas.

—Es porque me importas más que una mierda que no te puedo dejar ir —dijo, y una sonrisa amarga tocó sus labios—. Tienes suerte de que valoro tu vida más que tu opinión de mí. —El niño podía hacer pucheros y ponerse de mal humor y reclamarle todo lo que quisiera, odiarlo, pero _no_ iba a dejarlo salir corriendo como un cachorro testarudo y hacerse matar.

Fenrir cruzó el umbral y se detuvo con una mano en la puerta. —Te hice una promesa y yo cumplo mis promesas —le recordó, no por primera ni última vez y cerró la puerta detrás de él, dando un paso hacia el sol de la tarde. Por qué perdía tanto tiempo tratando de asegurar la comodidad del niño cuando éste parecía tan decidido a ser miserable, Fenrir no estaba seguro. Lo único que sabía era que el olor de su melancolía le dejaba un mal sabor de boca. Era en parte por sus instintos y por su vínculo, lo sabía, por supuesto, pero no esperaba que fuera tan... poderoso.

No se había alejado ni un par de metros de la puerta cuando vio a Weylyn, Larentia y Marrok cargar con una presa hasta la cercana zona del patio, donde ya estaban construyendo el fuego para cocinar. Por lo general, los adultos compartían las tareas de caza y la preparación de alimentos, pero asumir toda la responsabilidad era un castigo común para los malhechores. —Ustedes tres —les gritó, mirando con diversión cuando su atención se alejó de la evisceración del robusto ciervo que habían capturado. Sabiamente mantuvieron sus rostros agachados en respeto; evidentemente se daban cuenta de que aún no se habían ganado su perdón.

« _Y no lo harán por algún tiempo_ », pensó, burlándose visiblemente de ellos. —Vamos a realizar una fiesta de celebración en honor a mi compañero —dijo, y se dio cuenta que, si bien los dos hombres permanecieron impasibles, Larentia tenía una extraña mirada en los ojos.

—¿Las perras quieren darle la bienvenida, Alfa? —preguntó con frialdad, como si el término 'perras' (es decir, los subs de la manada) no se aplicara también a ella.

—Realizamos una fiesta para cualquier recién llegado —le recordó sin rodeos. Ella terminaría cumpliendo su castigo por mucho más tiempo que Marrok y Weylyn, pensó, aún tenía demasiada dureza en su voz—. Les voy a dar tres días para prepararla, lo mejor, ¿está claro? —gruñó. Los tres asintieron con esto, pero él sintió que Larentia merecía una tarea más.

» Mi compañero necesita ropa, entre de mejor calidad me traigas, más corto será tu castigo, probablemente. —La consideró brevemente, antes de añadir—: No me decepciones de nuevo, Larentia.

Ella inclinó la cabeza apenas un poco, con el fin de poder ver su expresión pero sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos y preguntó inocentemente, _inquisitivamente_ —: Es un portador, ¿requiere ropa de maternidad, también, Alfa?

El rostro de Fenrir no se alteró. —Eso no será necesario, no —dijo, sin saber qué pensar del hecho de que su estado de ánimo aparentemente pareciera mejorar al escuchar su respuesta.

—Le traeré lo mejor que Shae puede ofrecer —dijo ella alegremente, antes de volver a ocuparse del ciervo junto a Marrok y Weylyn. Fenrir la observó detenidamente por un momento más, seguro de que cada día conocía menos y menos acerca de los subs. Eran tan volubles...

—¿Cómo está tu nuevo compañero, Alfa? —preguntó una voz cercana y Fenrir se giró, ofreciéndole a Echo una sonrisa. El lobo tenía más o menos la misma edad que él, sin embargo, los años que él había pasado en Azkaban le habían envejecido más que a su beta –aunque incluso así no se veía de su edad. Echo todavía era joven en apariencia, solo los ojos le traicionaban, brillando sabiamente mientras lo miraban. Era quizás su amigo más cercano dentro de la manada, así que era gracioso que incluso después de todos estos años como su beta (un hombre con el que había jugado cuando era un cachorro) todavía lo llamara 'Alfa' en lugar de llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

—Él es... difícil —gruñó, mirando de nuevo hacia la cerrada puerta de roble antes de levantar la cabeza hacia el cielo, el sol calentando su cara sin afeitar, como si tuviera las respuestas a sus problemas—. Estoy acostumbrado a los cambios de humor violentos, muchas de las crías que hemos traído a la manada han reaccionado extraño al principio, pero con él es... _diferente_. —No le gustaba admitirlo pero esto _era_ diferente, sus instintos le gruñían brutalmente por permitir que su pareja siguiera estando así de... _angustiado_. Era su compañero ahora, se lo había jurado a sí mismo bajo la luna –¡debía solucionarlo!

« _Y además la luna se está cebando sobre mí por no ganar su marca_ », susurró una voz al fondo de su mente. En ese momento, sintió la mano tranquilizadora de Echo sobre su hombro. Se volteó y miró ese rostro enmarcado por corto cabello bronce ingobernable. —Él es un ser de fuego, es por eso que se adapta a ti tan bien, pero también significa que tendrás que ser aún más paciente con él. No es un sub común, o incluso un portador normal, si pudiera haber tal cosa —dijo Echo con una sonrisa—. Me recuerda a Shae.

Fenrir resopló ante eso para ocultar su malestar, pero él también había tenido el mismo pensamiento justo esa mañana. —Tiene su temperamento, su orgullo y su testarudez-

—Esas son probablemente las principales razones por las que te sentiste atraído por él —sonrió Echo—. No le diste un periodo muy largo de cortejo, tendrás que ser paciente y ayudarlo a establecerse. Poco a poco se sentirá más a gusto aquí, entre mejor te llegue a conocer. El sub en él probablemente está siendo cauteloso con tanta _novedad_.

Fenrir asintió pensativo, esto es por lo que eran una buena manada. Mientras Fenrir no era conocido precisamente por sus habilidades de pensamiento (más bien por su crueldad y fuerza bruta), Echo era lo suficientemente sabio por los dos. Él _había_ querido darle al niño un 'período de cortejo' más largo, pero las circunstancias y la proximidad de Conall y sus chuchos los había unido más rápido de lo esperado.

—Sabes quién es él, ¿no, Echo? —preguntó con voz ronca, mirando al sol que comenzaba su lento descenso más allá del borde de la montaña que los protegía.

—Parece que tomaste al _Elegido_ , al _Salvador del Mundo Mágico_ como tu compañero, Alfa —respondió. Fenrir podía oír la diversión apenas disimulada en su voz—. Vas a tener que decirme cómo le hiciste para robarlo de Tergarletum. El rumor decía que había capturado al chico.

Fenrir asintió. —Más tarde —prometió, antes de continuar con lo que quería decir—. El chico ha sido empujado a _matarlo_.

Toda la diversión en la voz de Echo desapareció. —Él va a morir antes de llegar lo suficientemente cerca, Tergarletum se aseguró de que todo el mundo sabía que estaba sufriendo mientras estaba cautivo. Todo salió en ese periódico de los magos. —Echo se estremeció—. ¿Así que es por eso que no se ha unido a ti por completo? ¿Se siente obligado a ese destino prescrito, el de matarlo a _Él_?

Fenrir gruñó. No era agradable saber que Echo (y el resto de la manada) podía sentir el olor de que Harry aún no lo había mordido, de que se había negado a completar su unión. Era la máxima humillación para cualquier hombre lobo, ¡y mucho más para un alfa! —Fue capturado por _Él_ mientras estaba con sus amigos —dijo, tratando de sacudirse la irritación, la voz en su cabeza diciéndole que regresara a la guarida y _obligara_ al niño a completar su unión—. Sus amigos escaparon. Quiero que envíes a Lupa y a Hemming con ellos –estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que deben estar empapados con el aroma de Harry, no debería ser difícil encontrarlos.

Echo levantó una ceja. —¿Alfa? —preguntó, aparentemente confundido.

—El chico quiere que sepan que está a salvo. Diles que les hagan saber que está bien, pero no dónde está. —Sí, Lupa había sido uno de los cambiantes de su padre y Hemming era probablemente tan leal como se podía. Eran buenas opciones—. Diles que les ayuden en todo lo que puedan sin revelarle a _Él_ lo que estamos haciendo.

Echo lo miró con atención, como si tratara de descifrar las razones detrás de esto. —¿Esperas que si envías a dos de nuestros mejores hombres para ayudar a sus amigos en esa búsqueda, Harry estará menos inclinado a huir?

Fenrir resopló. —Puede correr todo lo que quiera, no va a ir lejos de mí —murmuró—. Pero podría impedirle emitir estas... estas sangrientas olas de miseria. ¡Me están volviendo loco!

—Ah, y yo que pensaba que Fenrir Greyback estaba haciendo algo desinteresado solo para complacer a su nuevo joven compañero —murmuró el beta, un aire de alegría en su voz profunda. Fenrir lo miró. _No_ apreciaba ser objeto de burla y su expresión se apagó rápidamente cuando el hombre continuó—. Es natural, todavía estás cortejándolo en cierto sentido ya que su vínculo está incompleto. Tus instintos lo entienden mejor que tú, Alfa, ya sabes. Si tan solo tú y Harry los escucharan en primer lugar, es la forma más rápida para que ambos encuentren la felicidad.

Fenrir abrió la boca para replicar, pero mientras lo hacía, el viento llevó desde el otro lado del claro un dulce aroma hasta su nariz. Se dio la vuelta y vio que el chico lo miraba desde la puerta, claramente espiando. Por extraño que pareciera, a pesar de la falta de respeto, no le importó. « _Deja que el niño vea que cumplo mis promesas, que puede y_ debe _confiar en mí en esta guerra estúpida..._ »

—Voy a darle a Lupa y a Hemming tus órdenes, señor —murmuró Echo, rompiendo el extraño silencio que había caído. Les dio a Harry y a Fenrir una ligera reverencia respetuosa y luego se marchó, dejándolos mirándose el uno al otro. El muchacho estaba pensativo, claramente contemplando algo. Fenrir por su parte, no le dio la bienvenida al hecho de que todavía tenía que cortejar al niño, a pesar de que se había desecho debajo de él más de una vez, ahora. Era como dar dos pasos adelante y uno hacia atrás.

Sí, los subs eran volubles. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que seducirlo? Frunció el ceño. Nunca antes había tenido que seducir realmente a sus parejas. Todos habían rodado felizmente bajo él – _él_ , Fenrir Greyback, potente y malicioso. Este chico era diferente, requería algo más que uno o dos revolcones sobre la hierba para ganarlo. « _Porque él vale más que eso_ », susurró una voz. « _Y eso hace que lo quieras más, hace que saborees más su entrega porque es mucho más difícil de ganar_ ».

Siempre había pensado que sabía todo lo que había que saber acerca de tomar un compañero.

Sabía que era debido a que su vínculo estaba incompleto que se sentía tan... _peculiar_ , pero saber la fuente no ayudó a calmar su frustración. Mantuvo la mirada del niño por un momento más antes de alejarse. Tenía que dar rienda suelta a su frustración con otra cosa. Necesitaba una carrera o algo –cualquier cosa con tal de no regresar al niño con esta frustración. Si lo hacía, podía decir o hacer algo que lamentaría. « _Algo como joderlo sobre el suelo como me pidió_ », pensó bruscamente, a sabiendas de que el mocoso habría gritado como un niño con odio hacia sí mismo después, como si estar debajo de él fuera algo de lo que avergonzarse.

Gruñó en voz baja, su frustración aumentando cuanto más pensaba en ello. Ese chico sería el detonador de su temperamento apenas contenido, estaba seguro. ¿Era esto por lo que sus padres habían pasado? ¿Lo que cada pareja acoplada soportaba? ¿Era porque el chico era un portador o simplemente porque era Harry Potter? Volvió a gruñir, esta vez con irritación. Tenía la sensación de que eran ambas a la vez.

El muchacho era el mayor dolor en el trasero que había llevado alguna vez a su manada, era el único que le hacía tales insolencias, que le daba tantos problemas. « _Y aun así, lo único en lo que puedes pensar es en regresar allí y tener otro revolcón en el suelo de la guarida_ ».

 _¡Cállate!_ , amonestó, empujando a Weylyn a un lado y tomando su lugar en la evisceración del ciervo. Sí, rasgar la carne y vísceras de algo era la solución perfecta para dar rienda suelta a su ira.

* * *

 **.*.*.*.**

* * *

Greyback no regresó a la guarida después de que Harry se retirara a ella de nuevo y no se aventuró a salir, ni siquiera cuando oyó la voz de la loba, Amoux, llamándolo para cenar. La luz de las columnas que llegaban hasta el techo se había atenuado una fracción, las relucientes paredes opalescentes centelleaban suavemente mientras Harry yacía sobre las pieles junto al fuego.

El alfa había cumplido con su palabra (o eso había parecido, por lo menos) y había enviado a dos de sus mejores hombres para que Ron y Hermione supieran que estaba a salvo, para ayudarlos. « _Pero no para hacerles saber dónde te encuentras_ », suministró su mente. Oh, sí, Greyback había tenido mucho cuidado especificándolo. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Ron y Hermione lo resolverían a pesar de eso? Se había dicho una y otra vez que Hermione era la bruja más brillante de su generación, no podía creer que no iba a averiguarlo. Pero incluso si lo hacía, no podrían encontrar la guarida sin la ayuda de un miembro de la manada.

Le dolía la cabeza con todas las posibilidades y su estómago vacío se agitó furioso ante lo desconocido. Greyback podía haber cumplido con su palabra, pero todavía era un asesino, todavía le había obligado a ir allí y todas sus buenas acciones parecían estar hechas solo para su propio beneficio. « _Quiere que abra mis piernas de buena gana, como hice antes_ », pensó miserablemente, cerrando sus manos en puños, clavándose las uñas con rencor en sus propias manos.

No habían sido solo los instintos y las hormonas, había _disfrutado_ de lo que Greyback le hizo. Incluso tuvo que admitir (al menos para sí mismo, ya que no en voz alta) que había sido lo mejor que jamás había sentido. « _Tengo que salir de aquí antes de olvidarme por completo de quién soy_ ». Se debía haber dormido en algún momento, ya que cuando despertó, el sonido de la feliz cena había muerto junto con los dolorosamente deliciosos aromas de la comida y cuando abrió un poco la puerta, se encontró con que el valle había sido abandonado.

El mundo estaba bañado por la etérea luz de la luna más allá de la guarida. Todo estaba en silencio a excepción del sauce meciéndose suavemente con la brisa en un baile lento. Se había vuelto a vestir y se alegró de tener la capa de pieles sobre de los hombros cuando el fresco de la noche lo golpeó en cuanto salió.

Las puertas de las otras cuevas estaban cerradas, el fuego al centro de la zona del patio había muerto y el único brillo iluminando su camino venía del cielo. Tanto mejor para escapar, pensó. Se deslizó a través del pequeño valle con una tranquilidad y habilidad que ni años de andar a escondidas por todo Hogwarts podían darle. Era la sangre de hombre lobo, la que uno de sus padres le había pasado sin darse cuenta, la que le estaba ayudando ahora.

Harry podía sentir la forma en que la tierra se movía bajo sus pies, la forma en que el viento lo golpeaba y su cuerpo se adaptaba para moverse sin hacer ruido. ¿Era esto lo que Greyback había querido decir cuando habló sobre los 'poderes de hombre lobo'? No se sentía más fuerte, la verdad, pero sí sin duda más hábil, más ágil. No sabía si le gustaba que estaba cambiando, pero si le ayudaba a escapar esta noche...

Haciendo su camino hacia la puerta que él y Greyback habían atravesado antes, la encontró extrañamente sin un guardia. Aspiró el aire profundamente, pero los alrededores estaban tan llenos de olores que sus crecientes sentidos no pudieron decirle si había alguien cerca. Vio la flor que el lobo beta, Echo, había jalado de las vides –que estaban de nuevo envueltas como cadenas alrededor de las impenetrables puertas de madera. ¿Reaccionarían de alguna manera ante su toque? ¿O era como Greyback había dicho, era parte de la manada ahora? Solo había una manera de saberlo, supuso.

Parándose de puntillas con un brazo extendido, Harry _apenas_ logró rozar la flor con la punta de los dedos. De repente, un movimiento detrás de él le hizo dar media vuelta por puro instinto, dejándolo cara a cara con el beta de cabello bronce. _Mierda_. ¡Lo habían capturado!

Ojos azules ilegibles se centraron en su rostro calculadoramente, y aunque Echo no era demasiado alto, Harry no pudo dejar de sentir que era tan intimidante como Greyback y los otros lobos, que eran más voluminosos. Se movió un poco, tratando de no traicionar su inquietud. Tal vez era el sub en él, pero sintió la necesidad de regresar, regresar y sin embargo levantar la barbilla y exigir sumisión al mismo tiempo. Era la perra del Alfa, pero la unión no estaba totalmente completa. Era casi físicamente doloroso; era tan confuso. Se sentía desgarrado. No sabía qué hacer.

Atrapado entre los dos instintos, los de un Compañero Alfa y los de un sub, lanzó su cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo una mueca de dolor. ¿Qué _era_ esta confusión insoportable en su pecho? ¡Era como si alguien estuviera aplastando sus pulmones! No podía respirar bien, como si las vías respiratorias del sub y el alfa se movieran de maneras diferentes y hasta que no supiera cuál era, permanecería en el borde de ambos. _Rasgado_.

—No puedo dejarte ir —dijo Echo, su voz baja y tranquila. Los ojos le brillaban oscuramente en la noche. La luna iluminó su rostro bronceado y Harry no pudo detectar cualquier expresión o estado de ánimo allí. Era completamente ilegible. Su piel se estremeció extraña, desagradablemente. Estaba a la vez acoplado y sin pareja, otra fuente de confusión desorientadora...

Apretando los dientes con determinación, se obligó a enfrentar al hombre lobo y ladró con dureza: —¡Bien, pues no voy a jodidamente volver! —Se dejó caer al suelo bruscamente y se apoyó contra la montaña, diciendo claramente con su cuerpo que no iba a moverse de este punto. Para su sorpresa, en lugar de levantarlo y arrastrarlo de regreso, Echo simplemente lo observó, la suave línea de su boca curvándose en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, entonces yo diría que es mejor que te haga compañía, entonces —dijo conversacional, sentándose a unos pies de Harry en la misma posición ligeramente inclinada, con la espalda contra la pared de la montaña. El hombre lobo inclinó la cabeza hacia el cielo, mirando las estrellas con contemplación plácida irradiando de él en oleadas. Se veía tan contento y en paz consigo mismo y el mundo. Harry lo envidiaba.

—¿Dónde está Greyback? —preguntó con cautela. Era extraño que el bastardo no hubiera vuelto a la guarida; nunca antes lo había dejado fuera de su vista por demasiado tiempo si podía evitarlo. Pero tal vez el hecho de que su manada, sus espías, impedirían que Harry escapara, le permitió continuar con sus actividades diarias. « _Ya había conseguido lo que quería de mí el día de hoy, de todos modos_ », pensó con amargura. Excepto que en realidad no, ¿cierto? Greyback no se había corrido; había sido él, Harry, quien había obtenido todo el placer. Su garganta se apretó a traición con la idea. ¿Por qué el bastardo no había pedido nada a cambio? ¿O _tomado_ , como era su carácter?

—El Alfa está durmiendo en mi guarida, tengo suficiente espacio, siendo soltero —respondió Echo, su voz educada y amable pero carente de emoción—. Decidió asaltar mi guarida para darte un poco de... _espacio_ en tu primera noche aquí. Los recién llegados a menudo necesitan un poco de tiempo para adaptarse. Algunos requieren más que otros.

Harry frunció el ceño, pensativo. Eso no sonaba como Greyback, el querer darle espacio. El idiota lo quería a él y haría cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. « _Incluyendo el dejarte en paz para tratar de darte una falsa sensación de seguridad y abalanzarse sobre ti cuando menos te lo esperes_ », suministró su mente. Su mandíbula se tensó. —¿Tienen muchos recién llegados? —preguntó, tratando de empujar la imagen errante de su mente. No sabía por qué, pero le gustaba Echo.

Le recordaba a Dumbledore de una manera extraña, tranquilo y sereno, de marco ligero pero claramente poderoso por debajo. Parecía mundano, como si pudiera mirarte a los ojos y ver cada pensamiento que poseías, como si conociera la respuesta a cada pregunta, la solución a todos los sufrimientos. Era un consuelo tenerlo allí de alguna manera, una persona similar al hombre con el que más le gustaría poder hablar.

—No muchos —respondió Echo, sacudiendo a Harry de su ensueño—. Cada pocos años tenemos a alguien nuevo; el hijo adoptivo de Amoux, Vilkas –el niño que conociste antes–, es el último. Fue dejado en los escalones de un orfanato en un pueblo muggle, a unas horas de aquí. —Posó sus astutos ojos azules sobre Harry y luego, como si supiera lo que pensaba, agregó—: No arrebatamos a los niños de sus camas. Adoptamos a los abandonados, a los maltratados y perdidos.

Harry desvió la mirada rápidamente, no quería ser grosero con Echo. —Yo no era ninguna de esas cosas —murmuró miserablemente, deseando nunca haber dicho el maldito estúpido nombre de Voldemort y traer a los carroñeros sobre ellos. Apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que juró que los sintió crujir—. Incluso si lo de Remus fue un error, incluso si no raptó a los otros, todavía me obligó a esto —le espetó con vehemencia.

Echo lo consideró por un momento y luego habló en voz baja, como si le hablara a un animal asustado. —¿Tal vez, aunque sus intenciones puedan haber sido egoístas para empezar, podemos aceptar que él te rescató de las tres cosas? Las cosas a veces tienen una curiosa forma de ir bien, incluso si no inician como tal —dijo cálidamente, regresando la mirada hacia las estrellas una vez más.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, sin embargo, Harry vio cómo la luz de la luna iluminó una larga e irregular cicatriz, aún rosada, que corría por todo el largo de su cara. No la había notado antes ya que estaba casi oculta por su cabello. Rápidamente desvió la mirada sabiendo lo que se sentía tener una desfiguración que todo el mundo se quedaba viendo. Palmeó distraídamente el flequillo por encima de su propia cicatriz. La irregular marca en ese rostro de otro modo apuesto parecía mágica, como si hubiera sido dolorosa...

—La noche cuando algunos de _Sus_ mortífagos se metieron a Hogwarts, la noche en que Albus Dumbledore murió, fue entonces cuando obtuve esta cicatriz –el Alfa y yo fuimos solicitados para... respaldarlos. —Su rostro se torció con disgusto—. El Alfa se dirigía a la torre de astronomía con los mortífagos. Yo estaba custodiando la escalera con los otros y algunos magos trataron de pasar más allá de nosotros. —Negó con la cabeza ligeramente, como si recordara todo el horrible momento.

» Fue frenético. Uno de los mortífagos que estaba a mi lado arremetió, el mago que le estaba apuntando –un joven pelirrojo– atacó y me golpeó en su lugar. —Echo se volvió hacia él entonces, una mirada significativa en sus ojos—. Había tanta sangre, no estoy seguro de lo que pasó después de eso pero recuerdo la reacción del alfa. Rasgó a ese chico en pedazos...

Era como si un cubo de hielo se desplomara en el estómago de Harry. Su garganta se apretó con fuerza. Se sentía enfermo. Humedeció sus labios repentinamente secos con la lengua y respiró lentamente por un momento antes de encontrar las palabras. —Lo hizo —susurró, sabiendo lo que había sucedido—. El tipo al que Greyback atacó, él es el hermano de mi mejor amigo, Bill Weasley –está vivo y... es algo así como yo ahora. Él tiene... los síntomas, pero no es realmente un hombre lobo.

El rostro de Echo se arrugó un poco, como si no pudiera entender. —Pero te equivocas, hay muy pocos como tú en el mundo. Eres un raro don de nuestra especie-

—Claro —lo interrumpió Harry, moviéndose incómodamente—. Lo sé; es porque yo puedo tener a sus hijos y nadie más puede. Soy el único que es inmune al veneno de hombre lobo, incluso si Greyback me muerde o rasguña no voy a cambiar y puedo compartir mi cuerpo con un cachorro de lobo sin ser convertido.

Sabía eso ahora, lo había escuchado lo suficiente de Greyback; él realmente no quería pensar en ello. Incluso si hubiera estado locamente enamorado del lobo, no estaba seguro de que hubiera querido llevar a un niño en su interior. Arrugó la nariz ante la idea. No creía poder hacer eso.

Echo sonrió suavemente, pareciendo entender. —Los hombres lobo tienen lobeznos, no _cachorros_ —reflexionó con buen humor—. Pero sí, sé lo que quieres decir y estoy aliviado de saber que vive. No me gustaría pensar que una vida tan joven se apagó porque el beta de Fenrir Greyback quedó atrapado en el fuego cruzado.

Harry frunció el ceño y habló antes de que pudiera detenerse. —Pero pensé que la magia no les afectaba tanto.

Echo continuó sonriendo. —No afecta mucho a los hombres lobo, no. Si hubiera sido humano probablemente habría muerto desangrado. A pesar de mi estatura, encontrarás que mi cuerpo es tan resistente como un lobo del tamaño del Alfa. —Lo miró otra vez, pensativo, pareciendo ver directamente a través de él—. No pude dejar de notar lo sorprendido que parecías cuando el Alfa te dijo que yo era el beta.

Harry no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran y se movió incómodamente de nuevo, enrojeciendo ligeramente. Había sido atrapado. —No eres... quiero decir... Bueno, yo estaba sorprendido al ver que eras el beta, pero eso es solo porque Greyback y el líder de ese grupo de solitarios con los que nos encontramos eran enormes. Yo- ¿supongo que el tamaño no, eh... importa, cuando eres un hombre lobo? —No pudo dejar de sentir que su piel se coloreaba con la insinuación, especialmente porque con Greyback había sido muy importante en ese sentido...

—Tiene más que ver con la confianza y la fuerza de carácter —sonrió Echo, pareciendo estar luchando para ocultar su propia vergüenza ante su insinuación involuntaria—. Da la curiosidad de que nuestro Omega es uno de los más grandes de nuestra manada. Lo conociste antes, creo.

La frente de Harry se arrugó por un momento, luego sus ojos se abrieron imposiblemente. ¿El enorme hombre de piel oscura que había visto antes? ¿Cómo podía ser?

—Marrok tiene una personalidad muy dócil, muy fácil de llevar —añadió el beta a modo de explicación, evidentemente divertido por su shock ante esa revelación. Harry suspiró en frustración, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la suave sensación de zumbido que se extendía por su piel cuando la luna lo bañó con su luz. Estaba cada vez más a tono con la naturaleza, pensó. ¿Era esto lo que había querido decir Greyback con lo de entrar en sus poderes?

—Nada aquí es lo que pensé que sería —murmuró, sobre todo para sí mismo. Escuchó la sonrisa de Echo.

—Me imagino —respondió el otro en voz baja, lo que permitió que un momento de silencio pasara entre ellos antes de añadir—: Pero aun así intentarás dejarnos a la primera oportunidad que tengas. —No era una pregunta, era una suave pero inflexible declaración.

Al abrir los ojos, Harry miró al otro lado del claro durmiente que había estado lleno de niños y risas con anterioridad. Después de años de abandono, peligro y ahora con una carga que estaba lejos de estar listo para afrontar, este valle parecía el paraíso. Esta 'manada' era como una familia, la que él nunca había tenido, y dejó un sabor amargo en su boca que estuviera siendo alardeada ante sus ojos –tan cerca pero tan fuera de su alcance. _No_ podía quedarse aquí.

—Entre otras cosas, nunca podría perdonarme si otros murieran cuando soy el único que puede detenerlo —dijo simplemente, cansado de justificarse a sí mismo. ¿Por qué _tenía_ que justificarse a sí mismo?— Ustedes son lobos, deben conocer la lealtad —exigió. Recibió un pequeño guiño de aceptación del lobo y continuó—: Bueno, entonces sabes que es... que es repugnante la idea de dejar atrás a alguien que amas para morir. Mis amigos están ahí afuera luchando por esta causa. _No voy_ a quedarme escondido aquí, abrir mis piernas ¡y jugar a la familia feliz con un monstruo ladrón de niños mientras ellos caen como moscas por mí! —Su voz había ido en aumento y su respiración estaba agitada por la furia.

Echo se mantuvo en calma como siempre, aunque sus cejas levantadas traicionaron su sorpresa por su arrebato.

—Sabemos de lealtad, Harry —dijo después de un largo silencio, la mirada fija en él con esos intrusivos y astutos ojos—. Y a nosotros permitirte escapar y ser capturado o asesinado nos causa el mismo dolor miserable. Nos sentimos responsables de ti tanto como tú te sientes responsable de ellos, es por eso que no podemos dejarte ir.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —¡Me has conocido por cinco minutos! ¡Y Greyback ni siquiera por una semana! No es para nada lo mismo-

—Así fueran cinco años o cinco días, eres nuestra familia ahora —interrumpió Echo; su voz cálida, suave, lo silenció de la misma manera en que Dumbledore acostumbraba.

Harry gruñó en voz baja, sin saber que estaba imitando uno de los rasgos de Greyback. —¿Por qué me quiere tan jodidamente tanto si él odia a los magos? —gruñó venenosamente, mirando en dirección a donde podía sentir la presencia de Greyback. Eso era algo que había crecido junto con sus otros sentidos, la capacidad de sentir cuando el alfa estaba cerca. Se encogió ante el pensamiento, preguntándose cuándo (si) finalmente conseguiría irse lejos de aquí, si alguna vez realmente sería capaz de escapar de él...

—No sé si _odia_ a los magos —dijo Echo—. Creo que más bien no se fía de ellos. Cuando tenía casi la edad que tienes ahora, nuestra manada estaba disfrutando fuera de las paredes de nuestro hogar aquí. —Señaló el valle, un borde de amargura e ira abatida arrastrándose en su voz normalmente compuesta—. Tuvimos la mala suerte de cruzarnos con 'La caza' –un grupo de funcionarios del Ministerio sin escrúpulos que buscaban manadas de hombre lobo para arrasar con ellas como si fueran mala hierba.

Harry se sorprendió en silencio, incapaz de apartar la mirada del rostro repentinamente emotivo desgarrado por la ira y la tristeza profundas. Era el tipo de expresión que había visto en el rostro de Neville cada vez que hablaba de la tortura a la que Bellatrix Lestrange había sometido a sus padres. Y de repente, él sabía por qué estas personas, esta familia, se escondía tan lejos al interior de la montaña, en la magia y la paz.

« _Algunos magos son tan malos como algunos hombres lobo_ », pensó mientras Echo continuaba.

—Solía haber un montón de portadores como tú, Harry —dijo—, incluyendo a la madre del Alfa. Pero los cazadores eran buenos en lo que hacían y la nuestra no fue más que _una_ de tantas manadas profanadas por su miedo y crueldad.

Lo podía creer, había visto de primera mano cómo el miedo convertía incluso al mejor de los hombres en un monstruo. Voldemort había empezado todo esto porque le temía a la muerte y a la debilidad...

—Nuestra manada solía ser mucho más grande que esto —continuó Echo—. Los cazaron a todos. Los padres del Alfa fueron masacrados, sus hermanos y su hermana murieron. Supongo que es por eso que es tan... _mercurial_ acerca de ello.

Harry lo miró fijamente. El temperamental, escandaloso y malvado bruto que había visto antes, realmente estaba tan... ¿dolido? Eso explicaría mucho sobre su historia, su odio hacia los magos y el hecho de que su anhelo por una familia pareciera coincidir con el suyo con un fervor aterrador. Tragó. No le gustaba la forma en que sus pensamientos iban a la deriva, ni la forma en que su pecho se apretó dolorosamente ante la idea del horrible suplicio que debió haber sido el ver a toda su familia ser masacrada ante sus propios ojos.

—¡Pero muerde niños! —insistió, su voz no tan espinosa como le hubiera gustado.

Echo se burló de eso. —Los subs de nuestra manada no pueden tener niños propios, así que tomamos a los huérfanos, fugitivos, niños maltratados o incluso bebés dejados en las puertas y los llevamos a casa con nosotros, los traemos-

—Los traen a un mundo del que pueden desear no ser parte —murmuró Harry—. Los convierten en hombres lobo, no tienen elección.

—Obtienen un hogar lleno de amor que no podrían conseguir en otra parte —dijo Echo simplemente—. Eso es lo que es nuestro 'robo-de-niños' y tal vez le parezca mal a los demás, pero ellos son felices aquí, les damos una buena vida, Harry, lo viste hoy mismo. Cada niño preferiría tener esta vida, la vida de un hombre lobo, a volver a vivir como un ser humano en el abandono. —Hizo una pausa, considerando a Harry cuidadosamente de nuevo—. Por favor, si tienes cualquier otro concepto erróneo o temor sobre nuestra vida aquí, entonces permíteme aclarártelos para tranquilizarte –todo recién llegado tiene preguntas cuando llegan por primera vez.

Harry apartó la mirada con determinación, mirando de nuevo hacia la oscuridad sin ver nada realmente. Se sentía tan perdido, ¿era debido a su vínculo incompleto con Greyback o simplemente se había percatado de sentimientos que ya tenía? Quería ir a casa, excepto que no tenía un hogar al que regresar. Quería volver con Ron y Hermione y sin embargo, esta familia quería desesperadamente mantenerlo aquí –para protegerlo.

Nadie nunca se había propuesto mantenerlo siempre protegido, feliz y seguro, siempre había habido motivos ulteriores, algo más importante –incluso con Dumbledore. Tenía que salir de aquí antes de que su traicionero anhelo y sus instintos se le salieran de las manos. Antes de perder de vista el panorama general y a él mismo.

—Debes conocer a Greyback mejor que nadie —murmuró, su visión mejorada encontrando formas imaginarias en la oscuridad. Echo no dijo nada, pero Harry estaba seguro de que _sintió_ su asentimiento—. ¿Supongo que quieres que me quede con él? —preguntó.

—Quiero que Fenrir y el resto de la manada estén seguros y felices —respondió Echo, diciendo el nombre de Greyback por primera vez ante los oídos de Harry. Harry tuvo la impresión de que no lo decía con demasiada frecuencia.

—Pero lo que hace a Greyback feliz, probablemente no hará que yo sea feliz —murmuró él en la noche.

—Nunca digas nunca —le dijo el beta simplemente.

Una fuerte brisa se precipitó a través del claro y Harry se estremeció, pensando con nostalgia en la guarida sin darse cuenta. Era cálido allí, estaba poco iluminada y era segura. A sus instintos les gustaba eso, el niño abandonado en él lo anhelaba. Lentamente se puso de pie, dándose cuenta que el escape de esta noche tendría que ser pospuesto hasta que una mejor oportunidad se presentara.

Quizás Ron y Hermione encontraran una manera de llegar a él, pero no podía simplemente quedarse tranquilo y esperar por ellos. Quién sabía en lo que podría transformarse la empatía cada vez mayor que sentía por Greyback si permanecía atrapado aquí por mucho más tiempo. Tenía miedo de los sentimientos creciendo en su interior, como una llama vacilante esperando explotar en un infierno; y una vez que estallaran, no tendría ninguna esperanza de controlarlos.


	7. Hombres y monstruos

**Hombres y monstruos**

* * *

Fenrir se mantuvo lejos de su guarida durante todo el día siguiente, tanto porque no estaba de humor para tratar con el estado de ánimo del chico, como porque sentía que su vínculo podría beneficiarse de un poco de espacio. Dormir en la guarida de Echo en lugar de la suya no había ayudado a su estado de ánimo, sin embargo, ni tampoco el hecho de que podía _oír_ a algunos de la manada susurrando que él, el Alfa Fenrir Greyback, había sido alejado de su guarida por un sub imberbe.

Los recién llegados solían necesitar algún tiempo para adaptarse, pero nunca se les había permitido faltarle al respeto a su alfa de tal manera. Los susurros hicieron que su cuero cabelludo picara durante todo el día, enturbiando su estado de ánimo de tal manera que cuando la tarde llegó a su fin, había decidido que la única manera de erradicar su ardiente frustración era ahogándola en un baño. Su propio baño.

Haciendo una pausa frente a la puerta de su guarida, se reprendió a sí mismo por siquiera _considerar_ llamar y entró. El interior estaba cálido, iluminado por las columnas con la luz del sol. Pero el niño no estaba a la vista. Irrumpió a través del cuarto, haciendo a un lado las cortinas de la cama para encontrar que estaba vacía también. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento rugiendo en su interior? ¿Pánico? ¿Preocupación? Era una sensación que no lo había atormentado desde...

Fenrir sacudió la cabeza para erradicar los recuerdos de ese día y se dirigió hacia la única zona libre de la guarida, la corriente separada donde se encontraba la piscina de aguas termales. —¿Chico? —gruñó, llamándolo mientras cruzaba el arco. Suaves volutas de vapor se levantaban desde la piscina, el suelo labrado suave y agradable contra la piel. El agua era transparente, pero formaba ligera espuma con su calor, y en medio, con el agua a la altura del pecho, estaba su glorioso aunque un poco flaco compañero.

De repente, alivio e irritación crecieron en espiral dentro de él y gruñó con irritación ante ambos sentimientos, caminando hacia adelante y deteniéndose al borde de la piscina. El niño había girado con sorpresa con el sonido de su voz y ahora estaba mirándolo, sus manos volando hacia abajo para ocultar sus joyas a pesar de la protección que le daba el agua espumosa.

—¡No me llames chico! —rugió su compañero, hundiéndose en la piscina hasta que solo su cabeza era visible. Sus gafas no se empañaron con el vapor (sin duda debido a un hechizo integrado en los lentes hacía mucho tiempo), por lo que fue libre de fruncirle el ceño y Fenrir lo fulminó de regreso, hoy no estaba de humor para hacerle frente a su insolencia—. Mi tío me decía así, más bien me _gruñía_ , y lo odio. No me llames así —se dio vuelta dentro del agua, yendo hacia la orilla. Fenrir creyó que trataría de salir, pero se detuvo, pareciendo recordar que él estaba allí y se giró de nuevo hacia él.

Fenrir rodeó la piscina, acercándose, y se puso en cuclillas para mirarlo. El sol de la primavera había bronceado agradablemente la piel color miel. Ahora que el niño se había puesto de pie, pudo ver que su torso demasiado delgado era lindo y rosado. El agua lo lamía como deseaba hacerlo él mismo. Se lamió los labios ante la idea, su frustración desvaneciéndose con los primeros destellos de excitación.

Oh, el muchacho sabía cómo retorcerse correctamente debajo de él. Le había sorprendido lo agradable que era simplemente darle placer. Este chico era una revelación para sus sentidos, su mundo, y al mismo tiempo que una parte de él se frustraba, la otra estaba ansiosa por otro bocado. Inhaló profundamente, disfrutando de su aroma hasta que se encontró con el débil parpadeo de otro olor interrumpiendo el delicioso almizcle del muchacho.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Fenrir sujetó el borde de la piscina con sus largos y gruesos dedos, sus garras excavando en la roca. —Tienes el olor de Echo sobre ti, _justo_ aquí. Te encontraste con él brevemente, ¿no es así?

El rostro del muchacho se tensó, pero por lo demás no recibió respuesta.

Fenrir rechinó los dientes. —Ahora, ¿por qué mi compañero, que se resiste a verme incluso después de correrse espectacularmente debajo de mí, pasa tiempo con mi beta?

—No lo busqué —respondió Harry lacónicamente—. Fui a dar un paseo ayer por la noche y me lo encontré. Serías capaz de oler si hubiera hecho algo más.

« _Y si estuvieras mintiendo_ », suministró la mente de Fenrir, lo que se dio cuenta que no hacía –a pesar de que estaba siendo evasivo. Con una sonrisa arrogante, se quitó los pantalones sueltos, sacudiendo las piernas hasta sacárselos y sentándose en el borde de la piscina con las piernas sumergidas en el agua caliente.

Inmediatamente Harry dio un paso atrás, pareciendo aprensivo. La sonrisa de Fenrir se amplió con diversión. Los subs eran tan volubles y el suyo no era la excepción. Se había deshecho felizmente debajo de él, pero era todo tímido e incierto y ríspido cuando se le daba tiempo para pensar en lo que había sucedido. —Piensas demasiado —murmuró, mirando el cuerpo de su pareja, decidiendo que _iba_ a conseguir que comiera tres comidas al día, incluso si tenía que forzarlas por su garganta. El chico estaba demasiado flaco.

—Parece que necesitabas dormir, ¿por cuánto tiempo lo has hecho? —preguntó casualmente, balanceando las piernas ligeramente dentro del agua de modo que casi tocaban el pecho de Harry. Harry las miró con cautela, como si pudieran golpearlo y dio otro paso atrás, intranquilo.

—Después de mi paseo de anoche quedé noqueado, no me desperté hasta esta tarde — respondió, frunciendo el ceño—. En realidad nunca he... No he tenido muchos días de descanso. Es diferente, aunque parece que mi cuerpo lo necesitaba...

—Mmmm —rezongó Fenrir, mirándolo apreciativamente—. Tu cuerpo necesita una gran cantidad de cosas. Me gustaría que esta noche comieras en el círculo.

El muchacho no dijo nada y Fenrir estaba empezando a aprender que ordenarle hacer algo era solo una manera de garantizar que _no_ lo hiciera, por lo que dejó el asunto.

—¿Cómo es que magos y brujas han llegado a tener el gen recesivo? —le preguntó su compañero abruptamente, con una brusquedad que insinuó que había estado reflexionando sobre esa cuestión durante toda la noche y el día. Debía haber sido duro, no tener a nadie que le dijera quién era, de dónde venía, y luego descubrir que uno de sus padres muertos había llevado un gen que lo convirtió en un invaluable activo para los hombres lobo. Fenrir nunca había tenido que soportar ninguna de sus pesadas cargas solo.

Inquieto e incómodo, se rascó la nuca. No era bueno 'reconfortando', era el alfa, se suponía que su compañero era el sub, el único que consolaría y cuidaría de sus crías. Esto no era algo en lo que fuese bueno y sin embargo, sus instintos podían sentir que esto era lo que el niño necesitaba. Tener un compañero sin duda no era lo que había esperado. Pero entonces, nunca había esperado tener a alguien como este niño ligado a él irrevocablemente.

—Se dice que hace siglos un ser humano, una bruja, se enamoró de un hombre lobo que temía convertirla. En aquel entonces, todo lobo conocido era clavado al suelo con plata y quemado vivo —explicó oscuramente, mirándolo con el aire de un adulto que le cuenta una historia de miedo a un niño—. Pero ella no se alejó, la bruja creó un peligroso ritual imbuido de oscura y aterradora magia. Utilizó su sangre y la sangre de su amante hombre lobo para dotar a su cuerpo con la resistencia al veneno de hombre lobo.

Lentamente se deslizó en el agua, haciendo que ésta chocara contra la carne de Harry. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, pero parecía extasiado con la historia, atrapado por el flujo de la gruesa y ronca voz de Fenrir. —La historia de su éxito viajó, y como la mayoría de los hombres lobo no pueden evitar morder durante el sexo –especialmente los nuevos– fue buscada por muchos. Incluso un pequeño corte o mordisco de amor podría convertir a un ser humano. Así, magos y brujas viajaron desde muy lejos para ser bendecidos por ella, para encontrar una manera de estar con el hombre lobo que amaban.

* * *

Harry frunció el ceño. —Pero seguramente eso significa que Tonks… Quiero decir... Remus Lupin, él está casado con una bruja y ella no… —su voz se fue apagando y se ruborizó, sin querer pensar en Tonks y Remus teniendo relaciones sexuales. De pronto, sintió un movimiento y levantó la vista para encontrar a Greyback mucho más cerca que antes, ahora estaba justo frente a él, a solo unas pulgadas. _¡Desnudo!_ Inhaló con dificultad.

El lobo sonrió. —El acónito en el sistema de Lupin evita que su cuerpo produzca veneno. No podría convertir a alguien, incluso si quisiera, mientras está con él —le explicó el hombre lobo, tomando agua con sus manos y vertiéndola suavemente sobre su piel antes de que tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar. Harry jadeó y se echó hacia atrás, en su prisa tropezando con sus pies. Sus manos se agitaron en el aire, desesperadamente tratando se asirse a algo y agarrando los brazos de Fenrir en el último segundo para mantener el equilibrio.

Un bajo gruñido de aprecio creció en la garganta de Greyback y Harry se tambaleó hacia atrás, alejándose de él con más cuidado esta vez, evitando sus ojos. Sus mejillas ardían, al lobo le gustó. —¿Torpe o ansioso? —bromeó Greyback con voz ronca.

El rubor que tocaba sus mejillas se volvió más oscuro. —Cállate —gruñó—. Así que, un grupo de parejas de hombres lobos encontró una manera de estar con ellos sin ser infectados cada vez que jodían, ¿eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

Fenrir gruñó de nuevo, pero esta vez con ira. —No soy una enfermedad, niño, al igual que tu magia no es una enfermedad para ti –incluso si arrasa con todo lo que toca como la peste.

Harry se detuvo en seco, recordando lo que Echo le había contado la noche anterior. El mundo de Greyback había sido destrozado por la magia, por magos. Pensando en ello, había visto más cosas horribles siendo realizadas por magos de las que había visto hacer a los hombres lobo, y aun así, ¿los hombres lobo eran marginados? ¿Temidos? ¿Cazados? « _Somos animales_ », pensó miserablemente, apretando los dientes mientras se tragaba su reacción inicial de morder a Greyback con vehemencia. Tenía todas las razones para detestar la magia.

—Muy pronto todo el mundo se dio cuenta que el ritual de la bruja no solo hizo que las parejas humanas fueran inmunes al veneno, sino que modificó su genética, los convirtió en lo que sus parejas hombre lobo necesitaban por completo. Los subs humanos podían reproducirse y llevar a sus crías a término, algo que los hombres lobo nunca antes habían podido hacer. —La voz de Greyback era ronca mientras continuaba, elevándose sobre Harry y todavía mirándolo con un obvio filo de irritación. Sin embargo, su voz áspera llevaba un tono de admiración y reverencia que sugería que esta era una de las más preciosas y agridulces leyendas de los hombres lobo.

Harry levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los de Greyback entonces, viendo los oscurecidos orbes azules mirándolo fijamente. Se lamió los labios, como siempre inseguro de la emoción, el placer que recorrió su columna vertebral. Se removió en el agua. El vapor comenzaba a hacerlo sentir un poco mareado. —Los hombres lobo y sus humanos, todos fueron asesinados, ¿no? —preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

Inconfundibles signos de dolor pasaron a través de esa cara áspera. Harry podía sentir la agonía distante como si fuera propia, e hizo que algo en su pecho se apretara. Su mano voló al instante, sorprendido por la intensidad de las emociones de Greyback dentro de él, pero la gran mano del lobo atrapó su muñeca antes de que llegara a su pecho.

Harry jadeó ante la chispa de calor eléctrico que estalló desde el lugar en donde sus pieles se tocaban. Sabía lo que era esto sin siquiera preguntar. Era el vínculo tirando de ellos más fuerte en un intento de obligarlo a completar su unión, lo sabía. Los lugares en los que los gruesos dedos de Greyback apretaban su carne estaban tan sensibles que casi _dolían_ , estaba agradecido por la vaporosa agua que ocultaba su creciente excitación.

—No todos —respondió Fenrir lentamente, su voz ronca y los ojos nublados con algo más que dolor. Sabía lo que estaba sintiendo Harry y le intrigaba. Lo jaló de la muñeca, acercándolo, y apretó su brazo con firmeza, como si probara qué tanto podía presionar antes de empezar a hacerle daño.

Harry lo miró fijamente, atónito y sonrojado por todas partes. Tenía que salir de aquí. No tenía ningún derecho a estar recibiendo _esa clase_ de sentimientos de un hombre lobo que, aunque no era un asesino de niños o no había convertido intencionalmente a Remus, había herido al hermano de su mejor amigo y a muchos más. Incluso si tenía sus razones para hacerlo, no borraba los hechos.

« _Y no tengo derecho a recibir ningún sentimiento mientras Voldemort sigue vivo_ », pensó, cerrando los ojos apretadamente. Un gruñido bajo que sonaba más implorante que amenazante persuadió a sus ojos a abrirse. Se encontró cara a cara con Greyback, su aliento caliente golpeando sus mejillas. El lobo lo miró por un momento antes de volver a hablar.

—Asesinaron a la bruja y el secreto del ritual murió con ella, pero las parejas a las que unió vivieron y procrearon a otros lobos. De vez en cuando nacía un niño humano, de la misma manera en que magos y brujas a veces tienen squibs. Eran brujas y magos completamente humanos, pero llevaban el gen de hombre lobo en su interior, en estado latente. A través de los siglos, poco a poco se fueron mezclando y naciendo en la sociedad humana normal, algunos sin siquiera saber lo que eran.

La lengua de Harry salió rápidamente para humedecer sus labios y Greyback gruñó de nuevo, el sonido más caliente que antes. Podía _oler_ la excitación viniendo del lobo en oleadas, ondeado a través de su piel con un estremecimiento placentero. Desesperado por poner algún tipo de espacio entre ellos, tiró de su muñeca apresada, pero el lobo solo se desquitó jalándolo más cerca. Ahora sus cuerpos estaban a solo un centímetro de distancia dentro del agua.

—No tenía idea de que uno de mis padres llevara el gen —murmuró, con la voz demasiado entrecortada para su gusto. Estaba tratando de mantener una conversación ligera, pero no estaba luchando por escapar. ¿Por qué no estaba luchando? Se sentía enfermo, hambriento y mareado, todo a la vez. Su cuerpo estaba retumbantemente vacío y frágil, el vínculo incompleto que tenía con Greyback lo estaba empujando con ferocidad hacia el caliente y enorme cuerpo del hombre lobo, que empequeñecía el suyo de manera espectacular.

—Remus probablemente lo sabía —dijo Harry en voz baja cuando Greyback no dijo nada, preguntándose distantemente qué palabras de sabiduría podría ofrecerle cualquiera de sus padres si aún estuvieran con él. ¿Cómo habrían manejado las noticias? Que le habían transmitido un gen de hombre lobo a su único hijo y también, que ese hijo se había unido al más reconocido hombre lobo alfa de Gran Bretaña.

De repente, un feroz gruñido cortó sus pensamientos y la mano que no estaba envuelta alrededor de su muñeca se enredó en su cabello, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás bruscamente. Se quedó sin aliento; un destello de ojos azules bordeados de oro fue todo lo que vio antes de que esa boca se sumergiera en su garganta. Se tensó esperando dolor, pero ninguno llegó. Los dientes que tanto temía apenas rozaron la marca de apareamiento en su garganta, su única advertencia antes de que esos labios se dedicaran a adorarlo ahí. Chuparon con fuerza, llevando toda la sangre alrededor contra la superficie de su piel de modo que cuando esos colmillos lo acariciaron ligeramente otra vez, no pudo evitar gemir con éxtasis creciente.

—Piensas demasiado en ese hombre lobo, no me gusta —gruñó Greyback en su cuello, mordiéndolo fuertemente antes de retroceder para mirarlo. Su puño todavía estaba enredado en su cabello mientras que el otro mantenía la mano de Harry entre sus cuerpos, metida entre los dos corazones golpeando frenéticamente.

Harry sonrió con desprecio, la expresión ni de cerca tan impresionante como debería haber sido, gracias a la excitación corriendo a través de él –eso y los estremecimientos sensuales instándole a unir sus cuerpos por completo. —R-Remus es lo más cercano que tengo a mi padre—siseó Harry. Los dedos enredados en su húmedo y desaliñado cabello lo jalaban _justo_ al punto del dolor con su intensidad. Su mano libre empujó duro el hombro del hombre lobo, pero ni de cerca tan fuerte como sabía que hubiera podido. Sus miembros se sentían débiles. ¿El calor del baño le estaba haciendo efecto? ¿O tal vez era que la unión incompleta estaba jugando en su contra? ¿Era Greyback?

» Sugerir otra cosa es repulsivo —sus palabras eran escuetas, pero su tono no estaba lo bastante comprometido. Podía sentir el aliento del lobo en sus mejillas. Podía sentir el pecho del bastardo moviéndose con su respiración y su corazón latiendo al compás contra su mano. Todo lo que había aprendido la noche anterior, todo lo que el lobo había dicho y hecho en los últimos días, todo le había recordado a Harry cuán _humano_ era el hombre ante él, sin importar qué tan vehementemente tratara de negarlo.

¿Qué tan fácil hubiera sido para él, Harry, haber tomado otro camino después de perder a sus padres y después de haber sido obligado a sufrir años de abandono a manos de los Dursley? ¿Qué tan fácil hubiera sido para él convertirse en una ley en sí mismo como Greyback? Demasiado fácil. Frente a todo lo que Greyback era ahora, se encontró con que no podía culparlo por todo lo que había pasado, no realmente.

« _Remus dijo que siempre busco la mejor en la gente, aun cuando ellos no lo pueden ver por sí mismos, igual que mi madre_ », pensó distraídamente, preguntándose si ella era la que le había heredado sus genes de hombre lobo. « _¿Estoy tratando de encontrar una bondad que no existe? ¿O lo que estoy viendo es en verdad real?_ »

—No importa si no deseas follar con él, el lobo en mí todavía se sigue sintiendo incómodo contigo sin unirse por completo a él. El nombre de ese hombre lobo no debería estar en tus labios, sino el mío —gruñó Greyback. Se inclinó hacia delante, forzando a su cuerpo a arquearse contra él hasta que su cabeza estaba tocando el agua y sus caderas se juntaron. Harry gimió al sentir un grueso muslo contra su erección y una enorme y familiar columna de carne caliente y palpitante presionando contra su vientre.

* * *

—Oh, dulce muchacho —gruñó Fenrir, sacudiendo sus caderas para presionar su erección fuertemente contra la de Harry. El movimiento deslizante jaló su prepucio hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto la cabeza de su polla que se asomó por encima del agua para que Harry la viera. Su muchacho se sonrojó de nuevo y no solo por el vapor. Sus pezones bronceados estaban duros y le llamaban juguetonamente—. Dulce Jesús —jadeó, sus garras enredándose aún más en el cabello del chico mientras se inclinaba para capturar uno de los delicados capullos con sus dientes.

—¡Mierda! —gruñó la criatura debajo de él con fervor lobuno, retorciéndose y extendiendo su mano libre para sujetarse de cualquier cosa que pudiera alcanzar. Las uñas romas rasparon y arañaron su hombro y Fenrir levantó la mirada para observar su expresión mientras atrapaba suavemente un bronceado botón entre sus dientes, chasqueando la lengua de atrás hacia delante sobre la tensa carne hasta que se endureció en su boca.

—Al igual que tu bonita polla —se burló del chico con voz ronca, levantando la cabeza del sensible botón y liberando la muñeca que tenía atrapada para deslizar su pulgar sobre el maltratado pezón. Sabía que era doloroso para el sensible botón y disfrutó de la manera en que el delgado cuerpo se arqueó aún más hacia arriba sin pensar, ofreciendo su pecho para más tormento.

Su compañero no estaba luchando esta vez, pero no estaba participando tampoco y gruñó con avidez ante la idea. ¡Quería todo lo que el niño tenía para dar y aún más!

—¿Te gusta esto? —preguntó, moliendo su polla contra el vientre del chico de nuevo, presionando firmemente el pezón que ya había asaltado con su áspero pulgar antes de bajar su boca hacia el que estaba descuidado—. Dime, mascota, o podría parar.

Un gorgoteante gemido abandonó los labios temblorosos y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando los dedos del muchacho encontraron su cabello y se enredaron con fuerza. Esos ojos se cerraron con pasión, los labios entreabiertos emitiendo gemidos de lobo. No había nada más excitante que su compañero, tan terco y testarudo, ahora reducido a tal tímida obediencia por su toque. Como recompensa, chupó con fuerza el pezón dentro de su boca y vio esos labios abriéndose en un gruñido de placer. Ese pecho comenzó a elevarse con sus jadeos.

Fenrir se enderezó, llevándose al muchacho con él con su mano todavía enterrada en ese recién lavado y mojado cabello. Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron ante eso, la mirada verde vidriosa se centró en él y elevó la barbilla como si esperara algo.

Fenrir frunció el ceño, inclinándose hacia abajo y presionando su nariz contra el cuello del niño, justo debajo de la oreja. Aspiró profundamente, moviéndolos hacia atrás mientras bebía del aroma enloquecedor hasta que su espalda estuvo contra la pared de la piscina. Su muchacho fue con él hasta que sus pechos chocaron y solo entonces liberó su agarre sobre el cabello oscuro. Sus manos relativamente grandes volaron hacia abajo para agarrar el apretado trasero del chico y lo arrastró contra su cuerpo para que sus pollas se encontraran.

—¡J-jo... der...! —gritó el niño con voz ronca y masculina y sin embargo, teñida con el gemido del lobo dentro de él, desesperado por salir. Las manos en el cabello de Fenrir todavía lo sostenían firmemente y se encontró disfrutando de la descuidada aspereza, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para que el niño tuviera que agarrarse con más fuerza para mantener la sujeción. Esos ojos estaban todavía abiertos, mirándolo como si estuviera confundido por lo que estaba sucediendo.

« _O por qué es que está consintiendo y participando de buena gana_ », pensó Fenrir, la mirada fija en los insondables orbes esmeralda. —Eso es, mascota —respiró—, mírame. —Puntuó sus palabras rodando sus caderas contra el muchacho, empujándolo contra su cuerpo mientras lo hacía, por lo que sus pollas se presionaron juntas. Esos ojos se cerraron ante la intensidad del placer y él clavó sus garras en los firmes glúteos, lo suficiente para hacer que esos ojos se abrieran de nuevo.

—Mírame —exigió. Juró que nunca había visto unas mejillas tan rojas de vergüenza y excitación—. ¿Quieres que te folle, Harry? —El nombre sonaba extraño en su lengua y pareció sacar a su pareja del estupor inducido por la lujuria y ayudándole a encontrar sus sentidos brevemente, ya que negó con la cabeza con vehemencia. Fenrir arañó más fuerte sus mejillas, comenzando a rodar sus caderas en una lenta pero firme cadencia. Apoyando el peso del niño en una de sus manos, deslizó la otra entre sus cuerpos y acarició ambas pollas. Su enorme puño formó un delicioso y áspero túnel por el que sus erecciones se deslizaban, los dos follando su mano con urgencia, con bruscos y frenéticos movimientos.

—¿Quieres que te folle, Harry? —repitió, subrayando deliberadamente el nombre de su compañero. Se sentía extraño en su lengua, extraño pero correcto. El chico volvió a negar con la cabeza, esta vez más firme y desenredó sus manos del cabello de Fenrir, empujando su pecho para tratar de escapar. Fenrir gruñó y agarró una mano para evitar que golpeara su pecho.

—Mírame —exigió de nuevo. Las palabras parecieron irresistibles para esos ojos verdes que se encontraron con los suyos, una miríada de emociones volando a través de ellos. Fenrir los sostuvo, jalando la tensa mano del niño hacia sus pollas. Todavía luchaba cuando la envolvió alrededor de sus erecciones, atrapándola con su propia mano, pero en el momento en que apretó, el muchacho se quedó inmóvil. Esos ojos se cerraron de golpe y el muchacho trató de girar la cabeza, los dedos rígidos y poco dispuestos bajo la mano de Greyback.

Inclinándose, Fenrir volvió a hacer ese sonido ronroneante y lamió burlonamente la suave curva de la oreja del niño. —Puedes hacerlo, mascota —murmuró con voz gruesa, ayudando a esa mano que poco a poco se relajaba a deslizarse de arriba abajo sobre sus ejes, el agua facilitando sus movimientos y ondulando deliciosamente alrededor de sus cuerpos. El muchacho jadeaba duro ahora y miraba hacia abajo al lugar donde sus manos se unían sobre sus ejes necesitados, visibles bajo el agua, como si no lo pudiera creer.

—Eso es —le instó Fenrir, aflojando su agarre cuando sintió que la mano del niño comenzaba a moverse por su cuenta, más rápido, más fuerte que antes. Apretó con incertidumbre la punta de sus pollas para jugar con la línea de carne justo debajo de la cabeza de ambos órganos, de la forma en que le gustaba, de la forma en que a Fenrir le gustaba.

Con un fuerte gruñido de sorpresa, Fenrir se recostó contra la pared de la piscina, sus dos manos ahora sujetando al niño para empujarlo más arriba sobre su cuerpo, dándole un apoyo. El muchacho se quedó sin aliento ante el movimiento brusco, pero no se detuvo; de hecho, su mano se movió más rápido a pesar de su agitación. Su corazón y respiración martilleaban tan fuerte en su pecho que Fenrir podía oírlos.

—Eso es todo —lo elogió, rodando las caderas al son de los movimientos de esa mano inexperta. Los ojos del chico estaban fijos sobre sus pollas, como si la simple vista lo encendiera al extremo y Fenrir sonrió, extendiendo las mejillas del trasero que sujetaba y apretando con fuerza.

Un gemido salió de esa boca, la que le había parecido expectante hace unos instantes. Fenrir gruñó de placer en respuesta, empujando con fuerza hacia arriba dentro de esa mano momentáneamente quieta antes de salir del agua. Silenció cualquier grito de protesta o confusión y detuvo cualquier resurgimiento de la molesta culpa del muchacho atacando esa tentadora garganta mientras se movía.

Ni siquiera estuvo seguro de cómo regresaron a la zona principal de la guarida. Pero lo hicieron, aun así. Sujetando el delgado cuerpo contra él, chupó con suficiente fuerza para crear un moretón en la clavícula del niño, la garganta, el pecho. Y el muchacho gritó sin querer, mordiendo con fuerza su propio puño para silenciarse a sí mismo.

—No parezcas tan avergonzado —amonestó Fenrir, mirando hacia arriba a los ojos del niño—, no hay nadie más aquí para ver lo que pasa, excepto nosotros. No hay nadie ante quien justificarse aquí. —Con eso, arrojó al niño sobre la cama sin darle oportunidad de pensar. El muchacho pensaba demasiado, necesitaba detenerse y disfrutar por un momento sin preocuparse por el resto del mundo. Tenía que deshacerse de todo lo demás y solo...

» Solo siente —gruñó, bajando hacia la suave, acogedora cama de pieles. Trepó por el cuerpo de su compañero con deseo salvaje quemando cada una de sus células; tiró del chico por el tobillo hasta que estuvo arrodillado entre sus muslos. Relucientes riachuelos de agua se deslizaban por los músculos tensos y goteaban sobre el cuerpo húmedo por debajo de él.

Harry lo miró, momentáneamente aturdido y Fenrir aprovechó para inclinarse y presionar sus frentes juntas, con el cabello mojado derramándose desde sus hombros y creando una cortina húmeda alrededor de ellos. Sostuvo la mirada verde con determinación, deseando que el calor de su cuerpo silenciara las preocupaciones, la interferente moral humana y la culpa de una vez por todas.

Una pequeña gota brillante se deslizó por su rostro hasta llegar a su labio superior y se aferró a su boca por un momento, antes de caer sobre Harry. Harry jadeó y su cuerpo se arqueó, volviendo a la vida. Sus manos volaron hacia arriba, arañando con urgencia los brazos de Fenrir mientras sus labios se abrían y se levantaban una fracción de nuevo, expectantes.

Con la frente arrugada por el ceño fruncido, Fenrir preguntó: —¿Qué quieres? —pero la pregunta pareció sacar al niño de su aturdimiento porque tan pronto registró las palabras, giró la cabeza hacia un lado, evidentemente mortificada por algo. Con un gruñido, Fenrir arrastró sus labios por la garganta expuesta, burlándose de los tendones tensos bajo la piel delicada. Su cabello mojado se derramó sobre el cuerpo del niño mientras él se movía hacia abajo, más abajo, adorando cada pulgada de piel que podía alcanzar.

Su lengua se sumergió en ese ombligo, lo que le valió un delicioso corcoveo. Se rió entre dientes, mirando por entre la cortina de cabello mojado mientras tomaba una de las manos del niño de nuevo. Una oleada de pánico llenó el aire y Fenrir gruñó ante ella, levantando esa mano para cepillar sus labios contra los dedos. El chico lo miraba ahora sin cuestionamientos. Su mirada verde estaba clavada en el lugar donde Fenrir rozaba la yema de su dedo índice con los dientes.

—Todavía estás avergonzado, incluso después de todas las cosas que hemos hecho —sonrió Fenrir, mordisqueando la punta del dedo entre sus labios antes de lamerlo sugestivamente—. Me gusta eso, mascota.

—¡N-no me llames así! —jadeó Harry. Fenrir levantó una ceja. ¿Una señal de vida de las preferencias humanas del muchacho? Al parecer no estaba tan perdido como había creído, estaba mucho más en control de lo que había pensado y sin embargo, seguía viéndolo lamer sus dedos, recubriéndolos de saliva. Le gustaba.

Con un gruñido de placer se balanceó ligeramente, guiando la inconsciente mano de Harry hasta el valle entre sus nalgas. Esos ojos se agrandaron deliciosamente. —Eso es —murmuró Fenrir con voz ronca, sus propios dedos guiando los de Harry hasta el agujero fruncido, extendiendo la humedad recogida por sus dedos. El pequeño anillo de músculos se abrió y apretó como una boca hambrienta y Fenrir gruñó, empujando uno de los dedos del niño hasta que gritó de placer sorprendido.

—¡Joder! —rugió Harry.

—Esa es la idea —deliberó Fenrir con una ceja levantada, quitando su mano. Se dio cuenta que la mano del chico no se retiró, pero su compañero lo miró fijamente, casi perdido. Otra carcajada retumbó en su garganta cuando se agachó, colocando un puño lleno de saliva sobre su enorme virilidad—. Extiéndete a ti mismo, no seas tímido conmigo, puedo _sentir_ lo mucho que lo quieres. —Remarcó sus palabras con rápidos y duros empujes sobre su goteante erección, mostrando los dientes con placer y necesidad, necesidad de enterrarse dentro del cuerpo que era perfecto para él en todos los sentidos.

—Solo siente —repitió, su mano libre bajó hasta la hinchada excitación rosada del chico. Encajaba perfectamente en su mano y palpitó en respuesta a su suave presión; acarició insistentemente con su pulgar justo debajo de la cabeza. La respuesta fue inmediata: observó cómo el niño tiró de su dedo hacia atrás, sacándolo de su agujero y recogiendo más saliva de alrededor de su anillo antes de sumergirse de nuevo, abriendo lentamente la entrada con inflexibles movimientos circulares.

El muchacho jadeó de nuevo, su cabeza girada hacia las pieles en mortificación y el húmedo pecho agitado. —Oh, sí —jadeó Fenrir, acelerando sus manos sobre ambos pollas, observando los movimientos en el trasero del chico lo igualaban rápidamente—. Oh, estás tan listo, bebé –todavía estás un poco abierto por lo que hicimos antes, ¿no es cierto? —Era mejor prevenir que lamentar, sin embargo. Incluso si salivaba ante la idea del apretado y cálido canal, la idea de lastimar el cuerpo debajo de él era detestable.

—Dos dedos —le instó, frotando más saliva sobre el agujero del niño antes de reanudar las caricias sobre su propia polla febril. Un segundo dedo se deslizó al lado del primero, abriendo torpemente el tierno anillo que en este momento quería follar con su polla y devorar con su lengua con igual fervor—. Podría comerte entero —gruñó sin sentido, inclinándose sobre el niño y frotando su polla impacientemente contra la de Harry.

Una gruesa línea de pre-semen emanó de su punta y se deslizó sobre el vientre del niño, le gustaba eso, y por la forma en que el niño se retorcía, a él también le gustó (aunque nunca lo admitiría). —Ponme en ti —gruñó contra el cuello del chico, dejando caer besos húmedos sobre su hombro. Podía sentir el calor del chico debajo de él, su creciente deseo, y sabía que no era el único que quería esto.

—Ponme dentro de ti, mascota —susurró, capturando un lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes y lamiendo con avidez. Harry gruñó, tensó todo su cuerpo y levantó las piernas a cada lado del torso masivo de Fenrir, extendiéndolas ampliamente en señal de tímida bienvenida y hambre.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Fenrir tiró de la mano que el chico tenía entre sus piernas y la llevó hasta su propia pesada excitación, ayudándole a envolver los dedos alrededor de su eje una vez más. Sintió al muchacho tensarse debajo de él, sintió su rostro apretarse en vergüenza. El olor de su mortificación haciendo que fuera mucho más excitante, era tan encantador... si se atreviera a usar esa palabra.

—¿Sientes lo grande que estoy por ti, mascota? —murmuró con voz ronca junto a una oreja enrojecida, su barba picando la carne sensible—. ¿Sientes lo duro que me pones? —Harry no dijo nada, pero su respiración se volvió aún más frenética y Fenrir pudo oler la excitación escapando de él en respuesta. Así que a su mascota le gustaba hablar sucio ¿eh?

» ¿Cómo se siente en tu pequeña mano, mascota? —continuó, la cara contra la suya volviéndose increíblemente caliente—. Apenas puedes poner tus dedos alrededor de ella, ¿verdad? Pero se deslizó entre tus mejillas tan bien, ¿lo recuerdas? Me sentabas como un guante.

—No... —Harry dio un susurro apenas audible. Fenrir se rió entre dientes contra su mandíbula, pellizcándola en broma.

—Oh, sí. Abriste tu dulce lugar virgen para mí. Me suplicaste y lo quieres de nuevo, ¿no es cierto? Puedo sentir la forma en que tus dedos se están apretando a mi alrededor... —En reflejo, esos dedos se apretaron y él gruñó de felicidad, empujando su polla dentro de la mano. Oh, este chico era tan perfecto para él—. Ponme dentro de ti y haré todo maravillosamente sencillo para ti —dijo, y sintió al niño tragar duro en respuesta.

Poco a poco la mano que lo sostenía lo empujó hacia abajo, guiando la hinchada y gruesa cabeza de su pene hacia la entrada caliente. Gimió ante el calor que irradiaba de ella y hundió sus garras en las pieles cuando el chico lo empujó dentro de él. Ambos gruñeron su placer en la guarida suavemente iluminada, sus cuerpos uniéndose con húmedos sonidos lujuriosos.

Fenrir encontró sus embestidas siendo ralentizadas por la mano del muchacho y esos muslos empujando sus hombros para estabilizarse mientras el chico se ajustaba. Era más delicioso que hundirse profundamente dentro de él de una vez. Tanto si lo admitía más tarde o no, el chico estaba participando, dándole la bienvenida a su cuerpo – _de buena gana_.

—Perfecto —jadeó Fenrir, inclinando su torso hacia atrás para mirar mejor el lugar donde su compañero lo estaba tragando –lentamente pero con entusiasmo. La cara del niño estaba teñida de un poco de dolor, pero de placer también. Era la primera vez que estaba en su interior sin los poderes de la luna para facilitar su unión. « _Otra virginidad que me ha dado_ », pensó, estableciendo sus manos sobre los muslos del chico y apretando los dientes contra el impulso de empujar.

El interior del chico era sofocante y húmedo y apretado, tensándose a su alrededor con cada uno de sus empujes hacia adentro. —E-empuja hacia fuera con tu culo —gruñó, empujando los muslos del chico para abrir mejor su interior—. Así como lo hiciste en luna llena, mascota —le insistió y jadeó cuando sintió al niño obedecer (por una vez), una obediencia que le permitió deslizarse hasta la base.

Harry se arqueó con un gemido de plenitud y Fenrir apretó sus muslos en aprecio. Rodó sus caderas de lado a lado con algún pequeño empuje conforme su contención se deshilachaba, tratando de permitirle a su compañero acostumbrarse a él antes de que se rompiera por completo. —Joder —gruñó, su voz llena de lujuria—. Vamos, mascota, fóllate en mi polla. —No le gustaba el borde de súplica en su tono.

Soltando su agarre sobre esos muslos, se inclinó hacia adelante, con los brazos firmes y rígidos estabilizándolo por encima del niño, que comenzó a mecerse tentativamente contra él. Era un movimiento diminuto, pero le hizo rechinar los dientes tratando de contener su liberación. Estaba tan caliente, húmedo y apretado. Ese sensible lugar lo estaba succionando como una boca hambrienta, tirando de él cada vez que se deslizaba un poco hacia atrás, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

—Tienes un pequeño culo codicioso —gruñó, su cabello colgando en cortinas húmedas alrededor de su rostro mientras presionaba con más fuera al muchacho debajo de él, desesperado por el piel a piel. Los movimientos ondulantes de esas esbeltas caderas se hicieron más audaces. Harry rodó el pesado peso de su erección, moliendo su polla dentro de su vientre con cada empuje, emitiendo jadeos apenas audibles estremeciéndose de sus labios mientras lo hacía. Sus ojos seguían cerrados y su cara todavía estaba enterrada en las pieles, pero era precioso.

Fenrir juró que estaba salivando mientras lo miraba, sus pechos casi se tocaban, la goteante excitación lasciva del niño frotándose contra su vientre. —Eso es, mascota, siéntelo. Jódeme hasta reventar —le instó, terminando la frase con un sutil lengüetazo justo debajo de esa oreja todavía enrojecida. El muchacho balanceó las caderas con sorpresa, el pecho y la frente sudados, y Fenrir lo sintió tratar de empujar más rápido, más fuerte contra él, sintió su ondulante frustración a través del pequeño espacio entre los dos.

Con una sonrisa lobuna, Fenrir se apoderó de las caderas del niño y lo acomodó sobre sus manos y rodillas. Esos labios que ofrecieron un sonido de protesta cuando sus cuerpos se separaron con el movimiento, ahora se extendían abiertos con un gemido gutural cuando Fenrir se deslizó de nuevo en su pecaminosa estrechez.

La cabeza del niño colgaba lánguidamente contra su pecho, sus gritos levemente amortiguados y cada uno de sus músculos visiblemente tensos mientras sondeaba la nueva posición. Empujó sus caderas hacia atrás con más fuerza, más rápido, tragando la longitud de Fenrir con voraz urgencia, tanto como podía.

Fenrir se estiró hacia delante, agarrando un puñado de cabello y jalando la cabeza de Harry hacia atrás, arrancando un grito de placer atormentado de esos labios.

—Eso es, bebé —gruñó sin sentido, respondiendo a los empujes urgentes con los propios, lanzando ese cuerpo tonificado ligeramente hacia adelante con cada una—. Tan apretado, tan perfecto... Puedes verlo ahora, ¿cierto? ¡Fuiste hecho para mí! —Mantuvo su agarre en los mechones oscuros, usando su agarre para impulsar el cuerpo de Harry contra él. Y aun así no era suficiente, necesitaba sentir la totalidad de ese cuerpo contra el suyo mientras se derramaba dentro, necesitaba estar tan cerca que pudiera _sentir_ el sudor recorriendo su piel.

Un grito escapó de la boca de Harry cuando Fenrir lo levantó fuerte contra él, rodando sobre su propio cuerpo y colocándolo sobre su regazo, todavía enterrado en su interior con el sudoroso pecho presionado firmemente contra la lisa espalda de Harry. El chico dejó escapar un grito salvaje, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Fenrir cuando lo tragó hasta la empuñadura.

Fenrir apretó las manos debajo de las rodillas del chico, levantándolas de modo que el muchacho estuvo en precario equilibrio sobre su polla, con las piernas al aire y sostenido por sus manos. El lobo emitió un ronroneante y sensual gruñido coaccionante y en respuesta, el chico rodó la cabeza sobre su cuello con un gemido lobuno, las manos clavándose en el interior de sus codos.

—T-tan... profundo... —jadeó el muchacho con voz ronca, los ojos cerrados y el cuello expuesto.

Fenrir gruñó apreciativamente nuevo. Le encantaba la fluctuación entre la dominación y la sumisión que ofrecía la personalidad de Harry tan naturalmente. Hizo que sus entrañas se apretaran. Giró la cabeza para presionar su boca contra la pálida garganta, comenzando a usar su agarre sobre las piernas del niño para rodar ese cuerpo más pequeño perfectamente contra él. Sintió ese apretado culo sacudirse contra él, ansioso pero incapaz de controlar los movimientos, obligado a tomarlo y amarlo.

No podía esperar a ver florecer la confianza del muchacho, luchando en su contra de la misma y voraz manera sobre las pieles que como lo hacía en todo lo demás.

—Serás capaz de sentirme hasta tu garganta si voy más profundo —ronroneó Fenrir contra ese cuello, bajando el culo del chico fuerte y rápido sobre su palpitante erección, la fricción quemando hasta la última de sus restricciones como un incendio forestal. Sus propias caderas se movían también, golpeando dentro de ese dichoso, sofocante calor con necesidad feroz. Apenas era consciente de que estaba gruñendo como un animal, pero sí era dolorosamente consciente de que el niño gemía constantemente, moviendo sus caderas frenéticamente en sus manos.

—¿Quieres mi semen en ti, mascota? —gruñó, los bofetadas de sus cuerpos uniéndose duro y rápido sonando por encima de su voz.

—¡Joder! —maldijo el chico, su cabeza agitada, los dedos de su pies enroscados en el aire y la polla agitándose, escupiendo grueso, cremoso semen sobre su propio vientre. Las paredes calientes de su canal se apretaron y sacudieron con espasmos cuando derramó su placer sobre sí mismo. Ordeñó la última restricción de Fenrir, succionándolo increíblemente profundo, aferrándolo como si fuera un vicio y arrancando su clímax de él.

* * *

Harry yacía en las pieles debajo del cuerpo de Greyback, caliente y pegajoso de sudor y semen, jadeando por aire con su culo todavía lleno y temblando espasmódicamente alrededor de la suavizada dureza del hombre lobo. Podía sentir sus entrañas cubiertas de semen y su primer pensamiento lúcido fue que no se sentía tan repugnante como debería ser. Estaba tendido boca abajo, con el gran cuerpo de Greyback encima de él pero lo suficientemente de lado para que todavía pudiera respirar.

El pecho de Greyback también se agitaba con jadeos contra su espalda. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo contra sus omóplatos. Se alarmó por cuán lindo se sentía esto –pacífico, como si un gran peso hubiera sido levantado de sus doloridos hombros. Eso hasta que la realidad, que se las había arreglado para escaparse felizmente por un corto periodo de tiempo, se desplomó sobre él.

* * *

Fenrir sintió el cuerpo debajo tensarse ligeramente y sonrió, sabiendo que su irritante moral humana estaba de vuelta otra vez. Lo acarició en medio de los hombros que descansaban contra las pieles. —Esta cama huele a ti, me gusta eso —gruñó con aprecio, su voz ligeramente roca por la satisfacción post-orgásmica. Acercó al chico brevemente, inhalando profundamente. Nunca había estado tan conectado a una persona, tan contenido en su proximidad y ciertamente, nunca había _abrazado_. Fenrir Greyback no hacía tales cosas. Y sin embargo ahora, con este chico, parecía estar convirtiéndose rápidamente en la excepción a toda regla.

—Si niegas que eso fue bueno o que te gustó, eres un jodido mentiroso —murmuró Fenrir en el hombro del muchacho, recorriendo la piel suave y deliciosa con sus labios distraídamente. ¿Cómo es que su piel era tan tersa y suave? Excepto sus palmas y las yemas de sus dedos, eran gruesas y ásperas...

—No voy a negarlo —dijo Harry en voz baja, sorprendiéndolo por su tranquilidad.

—¿Oh?

El chico suspiró. —Fue malditamente brillante, ¿de acuerdo? Ese es el problema —gruñó, luchando contra el abrazo de Fenrir y rodando sobre su espalda hasta nivelar su mirada todavía demasiado brillante—. No debería ser... no debería hacer cosas así contigo, con nadie en absoluto, no mientras todavía tengo un trabajo que hacer, pero sobre todo no contigo.

—Olvídate del Señor Oscuro. He enviado a dos de mis mejores hombres para ayudar a tus amigos-

—Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que yo debería estar ahí ayudándoles —cortó Harry—. Es mi tarea, no la de ellos, no tuya-

—Pero estamos enlazados. Sea cual sea tu tarea, ahora es mía —dijo Fenrir simplemente, frunciendo el ceño ante la terquedad del niño—. Realmente no puedes pensar en aquello que quieres por sobre cualquier otra cosa, incluso por un momento, ¿verdad? —preguntó secamente.

—Y supongo que crees que _eres_ lo que quiero, ¿verdad? —espetó Harry.

Fenrir gruñó con frustración, rodando hasta estar inclinado sobre el cuerpo de Harry otra vez, pero cara a cara en esta ocasión. Ojos azules aún brillando con pasión moribunda miraron hacia él. — _Creo_ que hace un rato me estabas ofreciendo tu boca, mascota, ávido de un beso humano, ¿o estoy equivocado? —El oscuro rubor que inundó de color esa piel le dijo que su suposición era correcta y no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía acerca de eso. Con un suspiro interno, se levantó de la cama, sin avergonzarse de su desnudez.

Cruzando la cálida guarida, Fenrir jaló un nuevo par de pantalones de los estantes cercanos a la puerta. Se sentía frustrado como siempre, tan confundido, y sin embargo, lo que fuera que habían compartido hacía un momento parecía haber aplacado su notorio temperamento –al menos por ahora. Parecía lo mismo para el muchacho, también, todavía acostado sobre la cama, observándolo cuidadosamente a través de las cortinas semitransparentes que estaban entreabiertas.

—¿Quién es Shae? —preguntó el niño finalmente, su voz todavía un poco ronca de gritar de pasión. Fenrir frunció el ceño, congelándose en el acto. Supuso que había oído el nombre anoche, cuando estuvo escuchando a escondidas. Eso o Echo lo mencionó, ese imbécil entrometido.

—Es el nombre de la aldea en la que te quedaste un par de noches atrás, y también es el nombre de mi... de mi madre —dijo, sintiéndose incómodo al decirlo. _Todo el mundo_ sabía quiénes eran sus padres; nunca había tenido que explicarlo antes.

El muchacho se sentó en la cama, tirando de una de las mantas de piel con él y protegiendo su dignidad con ésta mientras lo hacía. —Ese pueblo, ¿por qué estás tan familiarizado con él si odias tanto a los magos?

« _¿Por qué estás tan interesado en saber acerca del hombre que dices es tu violador?_ », pensó Fenrir. Estaba irritado pero al mismo tiempo contento de que el chico lo mirara, solo a él, pensando solo en él –tener su interés. Toda su vida se había convertido en el epítome de una paradoja desde que este chico había tropezado con él, era molesto y sin embargo, nunca antes se había sentido tan completo y alegre.

—Mi madre, un ser humano, portaba el gen de hombre lobo como tú y provenía de esa aldea. La bruja que cuidó de ti cuando estabas allí, Eithne, es mi abuela —explicó Fenrir, caminando hacia su compañero mientras hablaba hasta que estuvo de pie al borde de la cama y el niño lo miró. Le gustaba el aspecto y el olor de su compañero en sus pieles.

— _¿Abuela?_ —repitió Harry, desconcertado. Fenrir no pudo evitar sonreír. A su manera, su compañero era realmente encantador.

—Protegemos al pueblo de los forasteros y a cambio nos proveen de ropa o incluso comida para complementar lo que cazamos. Mis padres eran los más grandes de su tiempo, venerados por los humanos de ese pueblo y por los hombres lobo por igual —explicó, incapaz evitar ese aire de orgullo en su voz. El muchacho se removió, todavía mirándolo con ojos llenos de curiosidad.

—¿Cuál era el nombre de tu padre? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad, como si de verdad quisiera saber.

Con el ceño arrugando su frente todavía, Fenrir respondió lentamente. —Adair. Fue el Alfa anterior a mí.

—¿Y asumiste su lugar cuando tus padres y hermanos fueron asesinados por los cazadores? —preguntó Harry. Fenrir se alejó de la cama, no estaba preparado para remover el trauma de su pasado. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que sabía el muchacho y no estaba seguro de lo que sentía acerca de que conociera la parte más oscura y traumática de su vida –aún más insoportable que su tiempo en Azkaban.

Incapaz de encontrar las palabras, soltó un quedo bufido y agarró la descartada capa de pieles a la que el chico parecía aferrarse y la lanzó hacia él. —Póntela, hace frío afuera —murmuró dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Espero verte en el círculo cuando sea hora de la cena. — Su mano tocó la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera abrirla, la voz de su compañero lo detuvo en su lugar de nuevo.

—¿Por qué Echo dijo que yo le recordaba a tu madre? —preguntó Harry, su voz casi implorando que regrese. Poco a poco, Fenrir se volteó hacia él.

—Él era terco, obstinado, desafiante y siempre decidido a hacer lo correcto por otros antes que por sí mismo —explicó Fenrir. Harry levantó una ceja.

— _¿Él?_

—Sí, él. Mi madre era un portador masculino como tú. Mis dos padres eran hombres —explicó llanamente, un poco torpe. Nunca antes había tenido que explicarle esto a nadie. Entonces se dio cuenta que quizás el término 'madre' había confundido al chico. Probablemente solo había oído darles ese nombre a los progenitores femeninos; el embarazo masculino todavía era un procedimiento de alto riesgo en el mundo mágico, de ahí que fuera evitado en su mayoría. O eso había sido lo último que había escuchado, de todos modos.

—Cuando tengas a nuestros cachorros podrás ser su madre, pero no algo menos que un hombre —dijo, su voz tan ronca como siempre pero con un borde tranquilidad bajo la superficie.

Esa frente se arrugó de nuevo. —No voy a _tener_ nada —le recordó Harry sin rodeos—. E incluso si quisiera, sin duda no follaría contigo mientras eres un _hombre lobo_ para quedar encinta. No estoy en la zoofilia. Francamente, la idea me hace sentir enfermo y si siquiera lo _intentas_ , voy a hechizar tu polla.

Fenrir vio el estremecimiento del muchacho ante la idea, y se dio cuenta de que por una vez no estaba simplemente peleando. La idea de ser montado por su lobo en verdad era aborrecible para él. _Una cosa a la vez_ , se dijo, reprimiendo cualquier réplica que pudiera estar en su lengua y girándose hacia la puerta una vez más. La abrió y luego se detuvo en el umbral.

—No te molestes en tomar más _paseos de media noche_ en busca de una salida, nunca vas a salir sin mí o alguno de los otros —dijo sin mirar atrás, cruzando la puerta y cerrándola detrás de sí.

* * *

Después de un momento o dos, Harry se levantó con rigidez, gimiendo en voz baja debido al dolor en sus extremidades. Era un buen dolor, sin embargo, tenía que admitirlo y su culo ardía de tal manera que lo hizo ruborizarse. Caminó hacia los estantes de la puerta, donde uno de los subordinados de Greyback (la mujer que creía se llamaba Larentia) había colocado algunas de sus 'ropas nuevas' junto a las de Greyback.

Tomando las primeras prendas de la pila, se puso unos pantalones tres cuartos de color rojo oscuro y una camisa café claro. Las telas eran suaves y ligeras, no irritaban su piel como un montón de cosas parecían hacer desde que el hombre lobo en él había despertado. Lo más sorprendente, sin embargo, es que parecían ajustarse libremente a su pequeño cuerpo. ¿Habían venido de la aldea también? ¿De Eithne, la abuela de Greyback? Se ruborizó oscuramente por lo que la anciana había visto la noche en que se había quedado y rogó nunca encontrarse con ella de nuevo, porque no sería capaz de mirarla a los ojos si lo hacía.

Voces apagadas más allá de la puerta llamaron su atención justo cuando se giró para regresar a la cama. Se detuvo en el lugar por un momento, sin saber qué hacer. Pero entonces la curiosidad ganó. Presionando su oreja contra la madera, se encontró con que podía escucharlo todo claramente.

—... tan castigado —oyó murmurar a una voz gruesa. No era la de Greyback, la suya fue la que respondió.

—Te olvidas con quién estás hablando, viejo impertinente. ¿Tal vez te gustaría un recordatorio? —La voz de Greyback era dura, feroz, tal como Harry la recordaba de la noche en la torre. Hizo que su piel cosquilleara incómodamente. Su compañero estaba a la vez molesto y enojado. Espera. Se quedó paralizado. ¿Acababa de pensar eso?

El sonido del 'viejo impertinente' burlándose arrastró su atención de regreso a la conversación más allá de la puerta.

—Desterrado de tu guarida por un sub enano —se burló—. Tomando la actitud de _mierda_ de ese mocoso y dejando que nos insulte al no comer con la manada, como es la regla. Ningún recién llegado se ha salido con un comportamiento de este tipo, ni siquiera los más jóvenes o con problemas. —Harry escuchó el desprecio del hombre intensificarse. ¿Quién era?

» No solo eso, sino que has enviado a dos de nuestros mejores guerreros para llevar a cabo alguna tarea en secreto para ese chico. Puede que sea el único con las bolas suficientes para hacerte frente, _Alfa_ , pero no creas que soy el único que se dio cuenta. ¡Esa pequeña ramera te está convirtiendo en un perro faldero!

Un rugido de furia llenó el aire, seguido de un duro _golpe_ de un cuerpo estrellándose contra la puerta contra la que Harry estaba presionado. Saltó hacia atrás, respirando con dificultad. No necesitaba presionar de nuevo su oreja para escuchar las palabras que siguieron. La voz de Greyback era un crescendo en pleno auge de indignación. —Probablemente te volviste senil con la vejez, Ulric, así que permíteme recordarte: yo soy el Alfa aquí, y si tú o cualquier otro no está de acuerdo con la forma en que trato a mi compañero, puedes luchar por él _y_ por mi título y perder ambas batallas.

Otro gruñido de rabia remarcó sus palabras y el sonido que lo acompañó le dijo a Harry que Greyback estaba arrastrando al hombre sobre sus pies, lanzándolo lejos de la puerta de su guarida con descuidado disgusto. —Pero si me faltas el respeto de nuevo, viejo, voy a ponerte en tierra para que no te levantes. —Hubo un momento de silencio seguido del sonido de movimiento, de los dos alejándose de la puerta, y luego silencio.

Harry tragó. Sabía de qué se trataba. Sabía que Fenrir Greyback era el hombre lobo Alfa más venerado en el país y cuán inaudito era que alguien lo desafiara. Sin embargo, ese viejo lo había hecho. Conall y su grupo se habían atrevido a desafiarlo también, incluso habían intentado tomarlo a él a pesar de su reclamación. « _Es por mi culpa_ », se dio cuenta, sin siquiera intentar moverse de donde se había quedado petrificado.

« _Mi comportamiento está causando discordia entre la manada y cada hombre lobo que nos encontramos, o al menos dañando la reputación de Greyback_ ». No sabía si era su instinto o su propia culpa, pero no le gustaba la idea. Nunca le había gustado la idea de causarle problemas a otra persona, de ser una carga; tal vez era un rasgo que los Dursley habían inculcado en él. En cualquier caso, no le gustaba poner en peligro el estilo de vida por el que Greyback había luchado.

« _Debo estar loco_ », pensó, cerrando los ojos y cubriéndolos con su mano. « _¡Me está volviendo loco! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que me vuelva loco por completo!_ ». Sí, tendría que salir de aquí –no había otra opción. Pero mientras estuviera atrapado aquí, podría ayudar tanto a Greyback como a su conciencia el hacer algo de control de daños...

* * *

 **.*.*.*.**

* * *

Fenrir se sentó en el círculo alrededor del fuego. Un montón de jugosos faisanes yacían en bandejas al lado de él, recién preparados (casi crudos para todos, excepto para Harry, que seguía ausente) y a punto de ser cortados por Amoux, listos para servirse. Suspiró para sí mismo, agradecido por la compañía de Echo a su lado. Echo sabía cuándo callar, cuándo solo estar allí, siempre lo había hecho.

Tenía hambre, irritado por la disputa con Ulric e inquieto por lo que había sucedido para arruinar el resplandor de ese fantástico sexo de antes. El muchacho se había metido bajo su piel más fácil y más rápido de lo que había previsto.

—¿Su sub de nuevo no se nos une, Alfa? —La envejecida pero todavía inquebrantable voz de Ulric lo llamó a través del círculo, con el pelo blanco y la dura cara arrugada iluminada por la luz del fuego. Fenrir se tensó, pero cuando sus músculos se preparaban para empujarlo del lugar donde estaba sentado, Echo se puso de pie a su lado.

—El _sub_ es nuestro Compañero Alfa, no hables de él con nada menos que respeto por él y lo que es un regalo para nuestra especie —dijo Echo, fuerte, firme y contundentemente. Todos los ojos estaban sobre él, llenos de reverencia. Ulric lo miró por un momento con fríos ojos oro, antes de rendirse y mirar hacia otro lado.

—Gracias —gruñó Fenrir solo para los oídos de Echo cuando su beta continuó con los oscuros ojos sobre Ulric al otro lado del fuego—. Creo que Ulric ha olvidado que no estoy sin partidarios.

Echo se volvió hacia él, finalmente alejando sus ojos de Ulric, su cara generalmente inexpresiva traicionada por una sonrisa agradable. —Están celosos por Harry, creo. Él es un raro hallazgo en nuestro mundo hoy en día y te eligió; te dará hijos propios, algo que cada hombre lobo codicia en lo más profundo de su corazón. Nuestros cuerpos e instintos nos presionan a dejar nuestra semilla, pero no podemos. Tienes algo con lo que todos nosotros solo podemos soñar –es natural que estén celosos.

Fenrir resopló. —Él me eligió, pero por la forma en que me mira, no lo creería a veces —dijo, todavía irritado porque el mocoso hubiera conseguido arruinar su deliciosa felicidad post-coital.

—¿Crees que puedes obtener un regalo sin luchar, Alfa? —preguntó Echo con un toque de diversión jugando en sus labios. Fenrir gruñó en voz baja, pero la sonrisa de Echo solamente se amplió—. Es joven y nuevo en esto, tampoco ha tenido exactamente la educación más constante, según los rumores. Tiene problemas, seguro, pero vendrá alrededor, de lo contrario no te habría elegido.

Fenrir se reclinó sobre sus brazos, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado y a las espesas olas de nubes grises que desesperadamente trataban de ocultar la luna. El círculo estaba iluminado por el fuego, así como por las antorchas esparcidas alrededor, el suave brillo naranja acentuado por cientos de diminutas luciérnagas brillando por encima. Algunos de los niños más pequeños las miraban con deleite, incluso tratando de atraparlas a pesar de lo alto que estaban. Eso hizo que la más pequeña de las sonrisas tocara la boca de Fenrir. Pero luego, un movimiento más allá del círculo le hizo enderezarse en su asiento. Su compañero estaba allí de pie, justo al alcance de la luz naranja. Pareció dudar por un momento, antes de armarse de valor y caminar hacia adelante.

El efecto fue instantáneo, todo el mundo se detuvo al verlo y Harry se congeló de nuevo, mirándolos a todos, como si deseara que el suelo se abriera y se lo tragara. _No le gusta que la gente se lo quede viendo_ , se dio cuenta, mientras el muchacho comenzaba a caminar de nuevo, más rápido esta vez, directamente hacia él. Se puso de pie con rapidez, como era la costumbre cuando el compañero del alfa se unía a una reunión. Echo se levantó también, seguido de algunos otros y después de eso, el resto los siguió, poniéndose de pie con sus cabezas inclinadas en leves arcos de respeto.

Harry pareció sorprendido por el gesto de todos ellos y se sonrojó, deteniéndose delante de Fenrir. El muchacho lo miró sin encontrarse con sus ojos realmente. —Yo... eh... tu invitación a la cena —comenzó en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo oyeran. Fenrir tenía la sensación de que el chico lo estaba haciendo así a propósito, pero no dijo nada, solo esperó a que su compañero encontrara sus palabras.

» Yo... lamento no haber venido antes, no sabía si sería... —Harry miró a su alrededor a todo el mundo—…bienvenido —finalizó. Luego, con una mueca de dolor que solo Fenrir vio y una pequeña inhalación de aire, giró apenas un poco la cabeza hacia un lado y murmuró—: Por favor, perdóname, permíteme sentarme contigo, Alfa.

Una oscura ráfaga de color inundó el rostro de su compañero y los ojos de Fenrir se abrieron en sorpresa. ¿Qué era este acto? ¿De dónde había salido esta presentación? ¿Cuál era el propósito de esta muestra de intercambio de poder? Fenrir no podía comprenderlo. A menos que...

« _Escuchó lo que pasó antes_ », pensó, frunciendo el ceño. Todavía no tenía sentido del todo, sin embargo. ¿Qué le importaba al chico si algunos de la manada se rebelaban un poco? Los pondría en su lugar si se atrevían a salir de la línea de nuevo. Su tranquila vida aquí se mantuvo por apegarse a las reglas que sus antepasados habían establecido hacía mucho tiempo. Su trabajo como alfa era defender esa paz. Pero el chico era nuevo en su sangre de hombre lobo, no podía saber todo eso. ¿Entonces por qué?

Fenrir gruñó en voz baja, más por frustración ante su indescifrable compañero que por cualquier tipo de ira y extendió la mano, obligando al niño a mirarlo de nuevo antes de liberarlo rápidamente. —Siéntate —dijo simplemente, señalando el rústico banco que él y Echo habían desocupado. Después de solo la más breve de las vacilaciones, el niño se sentó; tan pronto como lo hizo, todo el mundo le siguió, pareciendo reanudar sus anteriores conversaciones o tareas.

Algunos ojos, sin embargo, se montuvieron en su pareja, incluso después de que el parloteo se reanudara y Fenrir no pudo evitar notar el modo incómodo en que el niño se abrazaba, como si no deseara nada más que acurrucarse en una bola lejos de toda la atención. Con una mirada fulminante a la manada, las miradas fijas se detuvieron rápidamente y él se giró hacia su compañero. —Me alegra que hayas venido, puedo asegurarme de que metas una cantidad decente de alimentos en ese escuálido cuerpo tuyo —se quejó.

Con la sumisión olvidada, el muchacho lo miró con furia, una punzada de dolor en esos ojos esmeralda. La luz del fuego bailaba dentro de ellos cuando se endurecieron con ira, todo resto de su anterior exhibición de sumisión disipada.

—Jódete —murmuró Harry con vehemencia, solo para los oídos de Fenrir—. Es mi cuerpo y voy a comer tanto o tan poco como yo quiera. Disculpa si ser mantenido prisionero puso un obstáculo a mi apetito.

Fenrir no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, su muchacho era un compañero sumiso, pero no había nada sumiso en él en lo más mínimo. Cualquier poder sobre él tenía que ser ganado, como había descubierto durante el puñado de encuentros de placer con el otro. Este muchacho se negó a romperse bajo semanas de tortura por parte de Voldemort y tampoco se doblegaría ante él usando medios normales, incluso con sus instintos de lobo exigiéndole que lo hiciera.

Oh, sí, sabía por qué Echo había dicho que le recordaba a Shae. Este pequeño lobo testarudo ejercía un poder y valor que hombres más grandes no podían soñar, tan lleno de orgullo y generosidad. Era un reto, uno que lo desesperaba tanto como lo encantaba. Se pasó la lengua por los labios distraídamente, recordando la forma en que el niño había sabido estar a la par con él antes.

—Maldición, ten algo de decencia —murmuró el chico, regresando a la vergüenza en lugar de la sumisión ahora. Su voz seguía siendo casi inaudiblemente silenciosa—. Puedo _oler_ exactamente lo que estás pensando —dijo, inquieto. Fenrir pudo sentir el más pequeño pico de excitación a través de su mortificación y por la forma en que el niño agarró el banco bajo sus piernas.

—Tus sentidos se están volviendo más fuertes —señaló Fenrir, atrayendo de regreso a esa brillante mirada verde—. Es una señal de lo poderoso que eres. Normalmente los lobos recién convertidos tardan meses para alcanzar su pleno potencial, casi un año en la mayoría de los casos. Si tus sentidos ya están mejorando, me imagino que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que puedas usar tu magia.

La emoción de Harry se despertó ante eso y se enderezó visiblemente. Extrañaba su magia y odiaba no poder defenderse, se dio cuenta. Gruñó en silencio para sí mismo. La idea de que su compañero estaba sufriendo el mismo tipo de desamparo miserable que él mismo detestaba, no le sentó bien en absoluto.

—Esto es solo un momento vulnerable para ti, ya sabes —murmuró torpemente, sin saber realmente cómo tranquilizarlo. No le gustaba la suavidad inusitada que alcanzó su voz cuando habló con el chico, le hacía sentir... _débil_ —. No ayuda que no tengas tu varita para sacarte del apuro hasta que alcances tu poder correctamente, o que no hayas completado nuestra unión, pero va a pasar. No eres débil. No te habría elegido de otra manera.

Harry lo miró nuevo. —Bueno, genial —gruñó, antes de darse cuenta de lo que se estaba quejando—.Sé que no soy débil, pero _estoy_ indefenso, ni siquiera puedo ir al maldito lugar que quiero. No puedo ir a casa-

—Esta _es_ tu casa —lo interrumpió Fenrir—. Y nadie te obligó a permanecer en la guarida todo el día excepto tú. Todos los demás están más que dispuestos a darte la bienvenida-

—¡No quiero ser bienvenido! —siseó Harry, todavía en voz baja, como si fuera consciente de su audiencia—. ¿No lo entiendes? No puedo... _No_ me permitiré... —Apretó los dientes, enfurecido por su falta de articulación—. _No puedo_ permanecer aquí. No puedo pertenecer a cualquier lugar en este momento. Ningún lugar es seguro hasta que termine lo que empecé.

Fenrir gruñó con frustración, rascándose la nuca. —Y si no hubiera jurado por tu sangre, si te dejara ir, eso te haría feliz, ¿cierto? ¿Arrojarte a ti mismo al peligro y hacerte matar? _No puedes_ matarlo a _Él_ , mascota, es más fuerte que tú. Te romperá en pedazos y hará que todos tus amiguitos observen cómo lo hace, ¿eso te hará feliz al fin?

El chico negó con la cabeza, exhausto. —¿Qué importa?

Fenrir gruñó de nuevo. —¿Por qué me haces tu enemigo cuando estoy tratando de mantenerte a salvo? ¿No te das cuenta de que no tengo por costumbre atender cachorros rebeldes? —le espetó secamente—. No permito ser sacado de mi propia cama por cualquiera, o soportar tanta mierda caprichosa, tampoco. Te ofrezco lo que has anhelado toda tu maldita vida y estás siendo un mocoso desagradecido.

Harry retrocedió ante eso, volviendo a mirar al fuego donde Amoux estaba sirviendo la comida en platos hondos. Había verduras frescas y carne cocida en el tazón para Harry, se dio cuenta y juró que escuchó el gruñido del vientre del chico con el olor, incluso en su actual estado de ánimo.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry al fin—, y aunque sigo diciendo que no _quiero_ lo que me estás ofreciendo, me doy cuenta de los problemas que te estoy causando.

Fenrir no pudo evitar notar la manera en que su mirada se desvió hacia donde Ulric estaba sentó alrededor del círculo, lanzándoles miradas especulativas de vez en cuando.

—Vine aquí tratando de hacer un poco de control de daños, pero eres un bastardo molesto, simplemente no puedes ayudarte a ti mismo y lo estás haciendo todo peor. —Harry se mordió el labio por un momento, luego se armó de valor antes de volver a enfrentarlo—. No puedo dejar de reaccionar ante ti, me haces enojar sin siquiera jodidamente intentarlo. Eres tan... _obsceno_ ; Creo que te gusta hacerme sentir incómodo y solo por eso me haces perder los estribos cada vez que abres la boca. —Su voz era un silbido bajo cuando terminó y Fenrir estaba sonriendo al final, haciendo que la frente de su compañero se arrugara con su ya familiar ceño irritado.

» ¿Por qué demonios estás sonriendo? —preguntó.

Fenrir se rió entre dientes. —Oh, bebé, hago algo más que irritarte —susurró insinuante, sus ojos resbalando por el cuerpo del niño de modo que no pudiera malinterpretar su significado. Esa piel se sonrojó de nuevo y él atrapó la barbilla de su compañero para mantener su cabeza en su lugar antes de que pudiera alejarse—. Me meto debajo de tu piel porque me quieres, mascota, no te avergüences de ello.

Los labios de Harry se abrieron con una réplica, pero antes de que las palabras pudieran salir, Amoux llegó frente a ellos, presionando dos cuencos de tamaño generoso en sus manos. —La pareja Alfa se sirve primero —dijo Amoux amablemente cuando Harry miró a su alrededor inquisitivamente—. Cociné el tuyo especialmente, y puse algunas verduras para mantenerte saludable. Por lo general solo usamos las verduras para darle sabor a los guisos y tal, pero tu cuerpo aún necesita sustento.

* * *

Harry la miró fijamente. Su cara estaba llena de la prueba de sus años, pero era redonda y dulce. Sus ojos brillaban con amor incondicional por todo lo que miraba. No se parecía en nada a la señora Weasley y sin embargo, le recordaba a ella. Él asintió en agradecimiento y miró su deliciosa comida –solo recién dándose cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba ahora que la comida estaba delante de él.

—Gracias —dijo torpemente, sin saber qué más decirle a uno de los miembros de esta 'familia' que quería darle la bienvenida en sus brazos. Simplemente no le era fácil aceptar, _apenas_ se estaba acostumbrando al amor de la familia Weasley por él después de todos estos años.

El resto de los bowls fueron entregados rápidamente y Harry se dio cuenta de que hasta que Amoux se sentó al lado del niño, Vilkas, nadie tocó su comida. Fenrir empezó primero, levantando su cuenco ligeramente en agradecimiento antes de comer. Los adultos desgarraron la carne desde el hueso con sus dientes, mientras los niños comían felizmente gruesas y jugosas rebanadas de carne semi-cruda. Harry, por su parte, había sido provisto con un cuchillo y un tenedor. ¿Los habían adquirido solo para él de la aldea, como sus ropas? Se sonrojó al pensarlo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Greyback con la boca llena, tragando mientras observaba la expresión de Harry con escepticismo.

Harry se encogió de hombros y ocultó su rostro centrándose en cortar su faisán maravillosamente cocido. —Solo... espero que nadie haya salido de su camino por mí, eso es todo —dijo, metiendo algo de carne en su boca. Apenas retuvo el gemido que deseaba salir ante el sabor. ¡Estaba delicioso!

—No estás acostumbrado a eso —señaló Greyback, atrayendo su mirada de regreso—, a la gente haciendo un esfuerzo por ti, cuidándote.

Harry lo miró por un momento pero no dijo nada, simplemente siguió comiendo en silencio. Él _no_ quería ir por el camino de los Dursley con Fenrir Greyback de todas las personas, sin importar si el jodido destino había tratado de unirlos. Ni siquiera había hablado realmente de su vida en Privet Drive con Ron o Hermione; desde luego, no estaba a punto de hacerlo ahora.

Terminó su comida casi al final y tan pronto como hubo terminado, Amoux capturó su mirada.

—¿Espero que lo hayas disfrutado? No he tenido que cocinar para alguien con gustos humanos durante algún tiempo.

Harry se removió torpemente donde estaba sentado, pero esbozó una sonrisa para ella –parecía simplemente sacarlas de las personas. —Estaba delicioso. No puedo recordar la última vez que comí algo tan bueno.

Ella sonrió. —Eres un amor —dijo, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un horrible, escalofriante aullido cercano. Harry se quedó helado. El sonido atravesó la noche, un misterioso e inquietante grito del que nadie pareció darse cuenta excepto él. Miró a su alrededor tratando de sentir algo inusual en el aire, pero su nariz no podía oler nada más allá del círculo, había demasiados olores a los que no estaba acostumbrado como para recoger algo nuevo.

Entonces, otro aullido atravesó la oscuridad, bastante cerca de ellos esta vez. Su cabeza giró sobre su cuello hasta que lo sintió _chasquear_ y los vio. Decenas de brillantes ojos dorados titilaban en la oscuridad, cada vez más cerca. Instintivamente, sujetó su varita, antes de darse cuenta de que no estaba allí, y cuando comenzó a ponerse de pie, Greyback puso una gran mano en su hombro, calmándolo.

—Relájate, mascota —lo aseguró Greyback, su tono brusco y tosco una vez más. Cuando Harry se volvió a mirarlo, soltó su hombro y recogió una jarra del suelo junto a su pie, dándole un profundo trago—. ¿Querías saber lo que custodia los 'giros equivocados' en los túneles? —preguntó el alfa después de un trago—. _Ellos_ son los que los custodian. Son nuestra manada también, vienen al campamento por la noche para comer.

Harry se giró para ver unas cuantas docenas de lobos entrando al círculo, moviéndose hacia el centro donde la comida estaba siendo preparada para ellos. Parecían ser los lobos comunes, cada uno de diferente tono pero completamente normales. Normales pero aun así desconcertantes, especialmente cuando estaban iluminados por nada más que la luz naranja del fuego y las antorchas en la oscuridad.

Mirándolos con cautela, Harry notó a un gran lobo negro deambulando hacia donde Vilkas estaba colocando un plato de comida. No pudo evitar la señal de advertencia que sintió en su vientre y rápidamente se puso de pie cuando la bestia se detuvo. Era más alta que el niño y lo estaba mirando de una manera que no le gustaba cuando el niño se tomó demasiado tiempo colocando la comida en el suelo. El lobo bajó la cabeza y Harry avanzó para detener el inevitable ataque, pero una mano grande atrapó su muñeca y él se giró sobre sus pies para hacerle frente a Greyback.

—Como te dije el otro día, no van a hacernos daño. Son parte de nuestra familia —explicó con el aire de alguien que simplemente no podía entender su miedo. Remarcó sus palabras con un gesto hacia donde el lobo estaba ahora olfateando el oído del niño con interés. Vilkas soltó una carcajada, dándole torpes palmaditas al enorme canino antes de dejar caer el tazón a sus pies. Para sorpresa de Harry, el movimiento repentino solo hizo que el lobo saltara un poco, antes de agachar la cabeza y empezar a comer.

—No es como los humanos y sus perros —dijo Greyback, instándolo a regresar a su asiento, aunque Harry permaneció de pie—. Ellos nos entienden debido a lo que somos, nos conocen. Somos su manada.

Harry frunció el ceño en confusión, jalando su mano sutil y rápidamente del agarre de Greyback. —¿Puedes hablar con ellos? —preguntó con un borde de interés—. ¿Voy a ser capaz de hablarles?

Greyback sonrió, no por primera ni última vez esa noche. —Podemos, más o menos. Utilizamos el lenguaje corporal más que las palabras, pero sí, podrás hacerlo. Puedo enseñarte.

Harry sintió un escalofrío de emoción ante la perspectiva, recordando el placer que había experimentado cuando se dio cuenta de que el pitón en el zoológico podía entenderlo. Eso fue antes de que supiera que eso significaba que tenía una conexión con Voldemort, por supuesto. —Puedo hablar con las serpientes, ya sabes —dijo él sin pensar.

Greyback levantó una ceja. —Lo había oído. Muéstrame.

—Necesito algo parecido a una serpiente para centrarme, realmente no puedo hacerlo a voluntad, ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando lo hago la mitad del tiempo. No se siente como otro idioma —dijo, sin saber realmente cómo explicarlo mejor que eso. Para su sorpresa, Greyback asintió comprensivamente.

—Eso es lo que se siente al hablar con lobos —dijo con sencillez, pero cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de añadir, quedó ahogada por un rugido terrible y un agudo y penetrante aullido de dolor. Harry se dio la vuelta para ver al gran lobo oscuro que había sido tan dócil con Vilkas hacía un momento, ahora elevándose sobre un lobo gris pálido considerablemente más pequeño. Éste último era un adolescente, adivinó Harry por su tamaño, su único pensamiento consciente antes de lanzarse hacia delante en su defensa.

—No va a ser herido seriamente —dijo Ulric bruscamente mientras se ponía de pie, inclinándose ligeramente, por lo que estaba casi obstruyendo su vista de la pelea en el suelo. Detrás de Harry, Greyback y Echo se levantaron también en desafío. En el fondo, Harry _sabía_ de alguna manera que era porque él, Harry, era un alfa también y estaba siendo desafiado por el modo en que Ulric estaba de pie.

Harry frunció el ceño, su cuerpo tarareando con incomodad por la forma agresiva en que el otro hombre estaba de pie. Nunca antes había estado tan en sintonía con el lenguaje corporal, pero con solo mirar al viejo lobo, sabía que era detestado y codiciado al mismo tiempo. No le gustó.

Cuadrando los hombros y sintiendo a Greyback a su espalda, pasó junto a Ulric como si no lo hubiese escuchado, hacia el lugar donde el pequeño lobo gris se había revuelto lejos del negro, solo para ser alejado por otros tres. Estaba atrapado eficazmente. Su corazón se apretó ante el sonido que hizo. Tal vez se recordó a sí mismo como un niño, siendo golpeado desde todos los ángulos por Dudley y sus amigos. No importaba. Tenía que parar.

—¡Él es el omega! —dijo Ulric bruscamente, girando para mantener los ojos fijos en él mientras Harry lo pasaba—. Y un enano para empezar; es la forma en que son las cosas-

—Es _intimidación_ —lo cortó Harry, sin siquiera echar un vistazo hacia el viejo hombre—, y no voy a permitirlo. —Sintió una ola de inquietud pasar a través del círculo, escuchó cada brusca inhalación por sus palabras. Se obligó a _sentir_ su fachada de confianza en su mismo centro y se adentró en la multitud de lobos ahora revolcándose en el suelo. No tenía miedo de ellos ahora; sabía que Greyback le había dicho la verdad. No le harían daño.

—¡Basta! —gruñó, lanzando sus brazos para golpear el aire, espantándolos. Se dispersaron en su presencia, sus cabezas y orejas hacia abajo, mirándolo mientras se alejaban, dejando al enano en el centro. Los ojos dorados lo miraron con incertidumbre, pero el enano no se atrevió a moverse. Harry se agachó a su nivel, tratando de mantener su cuerpo amigable para no asustarlo más.

El lobo era pequeño, pero sin duda un adulto, escuálido y débil. Le recordó aterradoramente a sí mismo cuando había comenzado Hogwarts. Había sido cauteloso, inseguro del mundo, con temeroso y pequeño, pero seguro de que debía haber algo más en el mundo que la miseria y el abandono de Privet Drive. Sonrió cálidamente, un involuntario canturreo ronroneante dejando sus labios.

Las orejas del lobo se levantaron en sorpresa. Brevemente sorprendido por el sonido que había salido de sus labios sin su permiso, Harry hizo el tranquilizador sonido de nuevo, de forma deliberada esta vez antes de recoger torpemente al lobo flaco en sus brazos. Cuando se puso de pie sosteniendo al animal, sin embargo, no solo se encontró con todo el mundo observando, sino también a Ulric de pie entre él y su asiento.

—Estás jugando con el orden de las cosas, chico —dijo con una advertencia en su voz que hizo que el vello de su nuca se erizara. Ese hombre no podía hablarle de esta manera, ¿cierto? Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contemplarlo por más tiempo, Echo había empujado a Ulric a un lado, con los dientes al descubierto.

—¿A quién estás llamando 'chico'? —gruñó Echo con disgusto, empujando de nuevo a Ulric para sacarlo por completo de la proximidad de Harry—. Él es tu Compañero Alfa, muestra un poco de respeto. Sabes lo que es para nosotros. Ahora siéntate antes de que tu alfa te derribe. Apuesto a que no te levantarías esta vez. —Sus palabras hicieron que Harry le diera un vistazo a Greyback, cuyos ojos duros estaban oscuros y lívidos, con furia apenas contenida. Harry divisó a los más pequeños cerca del fuego con Amoux y tuvo la impresión de que la única razón por la que Greyback no hizo un ejemplo de Ulric, fue su presencia; el pensamiento lo reconfortó más de lo que le gustaría.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo mal que había salido su intento de jugar al buen sub. « _Me perdí jugando al héroe de nuevo, Hermione_ », pensó, su corazón apretándose ligeramente al pensar en sus amigos. Se preguntó qué estaban haciendo ahora.

—Solo estoy diciendo —comenzó Ulric, su voz más suave esta vez, teñida de rendición—, que las cosas son de esta manera por una razón. Es la _naturaleza_ , y el _Compañero Alfa_ no ha tenido tiempo de acostumbrarse a las cosas todavía. —Miró a Harry, que todavía tenía los brazos llenos del lobo enano—. Él tiene un corazón blando.

—Tiene un buen corazón —dijo Amoux desde su lugar junto fuego a la defensiva, sobresaltando a Harry con su apoyo—. Tenemos suerte de tener una pareja Alfa que se preocupa por todos nosotros, incluso por el más pequeño —dijo ella, con la cabeza levantada.

« _Parece que de alguna manera he dividido a la manada solo por estar aquí_ », pensó. Vio a Ulric abrir la boca para discutir, pero la voz de Greyback cortó a través de todo el círculo.

—¡Suficiente! —gruñó, mirando por un momento a Ulric, antes de encontrarse con sus ojos. Su rostro era completamente ilegible—. Deja que el niño mantenga al cachorro, podría ayudar a recordarle a aquellos de ustedes que aún no lo han entendido, que mi compañero también es su alfa y su voluntad es ley, así como lo es la mía. —Greyback le dirigió una larga mirada, antes de retomar su asiento y dándole un profundo trago a su jarra una vez más.

Lentamente, la tranquila pero alegre atmósfera pareció volver a la vida, respirando sobre el círculo como una brisa pasajera y Harry hizo su camino de regreso al lado de Greyback, acariciando la cabeza del lobo enano una vez que se había sentado. La criatura lo miró con curiosidad, como si lo evaluara y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. —Estás bien ahora —le aseguró en voz baja, pasando la palma de su mano sobre los costados y el cuello del lobo para ver si estaba herido.

—Así que los rumores son ciertos —reflexionó Greyback, atrayendo los ojos de Harry. El hombre lobo lo estaba mirando por encima de su bebida—.Tienes una cosa por salvar a la gente. —Harry levantó la barbilla defensivamente, al borde de una réplica aguda, pero el otro se le adelantó—. No ha tenido heridas abiertas por algún tiempo —le aseguró, señalando al lobo.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó, incómodo al darse cuenta de lo que Fenrir acababa de hacer por él. De pronto se sintió avergonzado y muy consciente de que el hombre lobo estaba mirando su cara, tratando de encontrarse con su mirada.

—Ghost —dijo Fenrir, todavía pareciendo estar midiendo su estado de ánimo—. Por la plata de su pelaje —gruñó a modo de explicación.

—El color de los fantasmas —murmuró Harry con comprensión, pensando en Hogwarts y en Nick Casi-Decapitado. Una punzada de nostalgia gruñó profundamente en su vientre lleno, como un hambre fuera de lugar. Esperaba que Hogwarts se estuviera manteniendo en pie sin Ron, Hermione y él allí para ayudar a defenderlo.

Un largo momento pasó en el que Greyback bebió su bebida y Harry acarició tentativamente la cabeza de Ghost en donde yacía en su regazo. El lobo no estaba herido físicamente, no, pero estaba nervioso y delgado –sumamente flaco. Harry se inclinó para tomar su taón y ofreció las sobras al omega. Amoux le había servido en exceso para compensar su propia delgadez por orden de Greyback, y le había servido demasiado.

Los ojos dorados del enano lo observaban con cautela, como si esperara ser golpeado si se acercaba a la comida, pero después de un momento o dos, el hambre de la criatura pareció triunfar. Harry sonrió cuando el frágil animal se inclinó hacia delante y devoró vorazmente lo que quedaba, casi asfixiándose en su prisa.

—Reduce la velocidad —dijo Harry con dulzura, pasando sus manos por el lomo de la criatura cuando se echó lejos del cuenco vacío, lamiendo su hocico—. Pobrecito, está medio muerto de hambre.

—Hemos estado manteniendo un ojo en él —dijo Greyback, causando que Harry lo mirara casi acusadoramente—. No me mires así, niño. Ellos no son perros o mascotas, también son una manada y aunque la nuestra es un poco más equitativa, su selección se rige por la naturaleza y por sus propios alfas, que a su vez responden a nosotros. —Consideró a Harry cuidadosamente por un momento antes de añadir—: Los hombres y los magos han hecho bastante daño al interferir con la naturaleza. Hemos vivido a través de esa devastación y hemos aprendido a minimizar el impacto negativo que tenemos sobre el mundo que nos rodea tanto como sea posible.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Pero dijiste que los lobos eran parte de tu manada también, que los convertía en tu responsabilidad —argumentó, una vez más cuidadoso de controlar su voz. No quería dañar el mundo de Greyback más de lo que ya lo hacía, después de todo, pronto estaría lejos de aquí.

—No lo dejaría morir —gruñó Greyback, ofendido.

—Este tipo de acoso puede sentirse peor que la muerte —murmuró Harry sombríamente. Bajó la vista hacia Ghost, que se había relajado con la cabeza en su regazo una vez más, pero con los ojos mirando hacia él, todavía con un poco de dudas. Harry sabía de algún modo que solo estaba siendo obsequiado con esta cantidad de confianza por parte de la débil criatura porque era (técnicamente) un alfa también, gracias a la marca no deseada de Greyback. Se preguntó lo que dirían Ron y Hermione sobre el hecho de que él, Harry, era la mitad de una pareja alfa en una manada de hombres lobo. Hizo una mueca imaginando sus reacciones y acarició al lobo con aire ausente, pensando.

Junto a él, Greyback gruñó en señal de rendición frustrada y arrojó su jarra vacía al suelo con irritación. —¿Y si dijera que nunca he experimentado eso, siendo lo que soy? ¿Si dijera que estaba equivocado haría que te deshicieras de esa actitud de mierda que tienes? —exigió con un gruñido—. ¿Eso te haría feliz?

Harry suspiró. —¿Qué importa? —preguntó con voz cansada. ¿Qué _le_ importaba? Estaba empezando a entender después de ver a Ghost esta noche y después de ver que incluso Ulric (tan disgustado y furioso como estaba por sus acciones) no lo había tocado. Ulric también había retrocedido ante Echo, un hombre mucho más pequeño que él. Se trataba de rango, sobre el lenguaje corporal más que del tamaño o incluso la fuerza.

Greyback se lo había dicho –Harry era un Alfa también. « _También dijo que la única esperanza que tenía de salir de aquí era si alguien me dejaba salir_ », pensó, maquinando.

* * *

Por un momento, la pareja Alfa se sentó lado a lado en silencio, hasta que al final, una vez que los niños más pequeños se escabulleron hacia las guaridas, Fenrir observó cómo su compañero se excusó también cortésmente. La mente del chico claramente estaba en otro lugar mientras desaparecía de nuevo dentro de la guarida, el lobo enano pisándole los talones. Satisfecho de que la atención de la manada estaba ocupada en otro lugar, Fenrir suspiró y presionó una mano en su rostro, arrastrando sus dedos a través de éste con exasperación.

—Las cosas van a tomar tiempo, Alfa —dijo Echo en voz baja a su lado. Fenrir se enderezó de nuevo, mirándolo con escepticismo. Vio cómo la boca del beta se arqueó en la más pequeña sonrisa, antes de que el hombre continuara—. Es joven y con problemas del peso del mundo sobre sus hombros –sin experiencia en la mayoría de las cosas, incluyendo sus propios deseos.

Fenrir se tomó la segunda jarra de hidromiel que le ofreció su beta sin pausa, bebiendo con gratitud.

—Y encima de todo, su lobo solo ha despertado recientemente —murmuró Echo—. Debajo de su brusca fachada está un joven vulnerable que necesita ser cortejado, mostrarle cómo la vida aquí es todo lo que siempre ha soñado y más. No puedes solo _decirle_ , Alfa.

Fenrir gruñó con irritación, dando otro trago de hidromiel. —Sabía que tenía que tomarme mi tiempo con él, pero esperaba que fuera un poco menos _voluble_ que esto —se quejó Fenrir—. Cambia de opinión como el viento, joder.

—Creo que encontrarás que la manera más rápida hacia la felicidad es el compromiso; muérdete la lengua ahora y haz el esfuerzo de ver las cosas desde su punto de vista. Haz un esfuerzo por él en general. Las mejores recompensas casi siempre son las que son ganadas duramente —dijo Echo en voz baja, casi con complicidad.

La frente de Fenrir se frunció. —¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó con incertidumbre.

* * *

Este capítulo fue beteado por Midnight_Phoenix.

* * *

 **Ro:** Me alegra muchísimo que te guste esta historia. Yo me la leí en una semana, por el trabajo, pero me encantó. Como dices, cada vez es más difícil encontrar historias interesantes _y_ bien narradas. No sé si con la traducción se aprecie. Claro que a veces se antojan historias un poco más sencillas y fluidas en su narración, pero encontrar esta joya entre cada vez más escritores y escritoras digamos 'perezosas' (jajaja) es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Creo que es porque también los lectores nos hemos vuelto perezosos (muchas veces he visto que los historias con un lenguaje y narrativa 'complicados' son criticados y dejados de lado :/).

Harry está causando un cisma, jajaja, nos encanta y lo detestamos a la vez, y no sabemos de qué lado inclinarnos (aunque creo que casi siempre querremos ahorcarlo).


	8. Canción de sangre

**Canción de Sangre**

* * *

Harry se despertó aturdido a la mañana siguiente, rodeado de reconfortante calidez y aferrándose a su sueño tranquilo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Por un momento no supo dónde se encontraba, pero se sentía como un lugar acogedor y seguro. Nunca antes se había sentido tan seguro. Ese pensamiento hizo que un ceño fruncido apareciera en su frente y sus pestañas revolotearon sobre sus mejillas, su mente y su cuerpo despertaron lentamente. Estaba tumbado de lado sobre una suave cama de pieles con una manta sobre él; la luz de la mañana brillaba sutilmente desde las columnas que decoraban la habitación. Cuando se volteó sobre su espalda, sin embargo, su corazón se detuvo. Fenrir Greyback estaba tendido de espaldas a su lado, a una escasa pulgada de distancia, profundamente dormido, con el cuerpo estirado empequeñeciendo el suyo fácilmente.

Tragando nerviosamente, Harry se deslizó un poco hacia arriba. Divisó a Ghost dormido sobre las pieles junto al fuego apagado y miró de nuevo a Greyback con incertidumbre, todavía con el ceño fruncido. Había algo extraño en el hombre lobo esta mañana. No era solo la forma pacífica en que se veía su rostro dormido, o incluso el hecho de que el hijo de puta estuviera completamente desnudo junto a él irradiando un calor intenso incluso en sueños. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron ante la vista. Pero no era eso, había algo extraño, algo _diferente_.

De repente, sus ojos se abrieron con realización. La piel del alfa seguía bronceada como siempre, pero tenía un brillo fresco, limpio, y aunque todavía olía a almizcle y calor, el olor que cosquilleaba en su nariz estaba inequívocamente mezclado con el de los aceites que él mismo había usado el día de ayer en el baño. Pero recordaba claramente que el lobo no los había utilizado cuando estuvo en el agua con él. Su rubor se oscureció ante el recuerdo de lo que había distraído al bastardo.

El largo y oscuro cabello plateado había sido cepillado y ahora estaba echado hacia atrás, también limpio y recortado si no se equivocaba; al igual que su barba rasposa había sido domesticada. La ligera, corta y expertamente afeitada barba ahora enmarcaba la cara del hombre lobo, haciéndolo ver... Harry tragó de nuevo con la garganta seca. El hombre estaba limpio, arreglado y musculoso, el epítome de la masculinidad, lo que hizo que su piel cosquilleara con inoportuna apreciación. Nunca había tenido esta sensación con las chicas. ¿Eso lo hacía gay?

¿Acaso esto se debía a que se había 'apareado' con Greyback? ¿O lo que había sucedido solo había abierto sus ojos a sentimientos que ya tenía desde hacía algún tiempo? Miró la forma en que la barba de tres días se arrastraba a lo largo del labio superior del hombre. Anteriormente se había sentido áspera y espinosa y se maldijo mientras recordaba que no había odiado esa sensación por completo.

Sin pensarlo, alargó la mano, arrastrando su pulgar por la esquina de esa boca, sintiendo la forma de su mandíbula, la barba suave que raspaba su piel agradablemente. Retrocedió hacia la curva de la mandíbula y luego regresó para tocar esa boca que lo había devastado por completo más de una vez. « _Se arregló para mí_ », se dio cuenta. Aunque estos días el hombre no había sido nada como la criatura que había visto en la torre de astronomía la noche en que Dumbledore había muerto, _ahora_ lo era aún menos...

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Harry saltó, volviendo a la realidad para ver un par de penetrantes ojos azules mirándolo. Jadeó y arrastró su mano hacia atrás, solo para que su muñeca fuera atrapada en pleno vuelo por las grandes manos de Greyback. Había sido capturado y su piel enrojeció de golpe por la mortificación. —Yo... Tú... —Sacó la lengua para humedecer sus labios repentinamente secos cuando tropezó con sus palabras—. No te ves como esa noche en la torre —dijo finalmente. Quería apartar la vista de esa mirada penetrante, pero tenía miedo de que se desviara más al sur.

Greyback sonrió, rodó sobre su costado y se lo llevó consigo jalándolo de su muñeca capturada hasta que estuvo estirado contra el cuerpo del alfa. La sábana era la única cosa entre ellos, todavía envuelta alrededor del cuerpo de Harry. Jadeó y se quedó inmóvil, sin querer moverse y rozar la erección mañanera del lobo.

—Te gusta que me haya arreglado para ti, ¿verdad, mascota? —gruñó el otro en voz baja, jalándolo más cerca e inhalando profundamente en su garganta—. Puedo oler lo mucho que te gusta.

Harry solo se quedó allí, momentáneamente aturdido por la intensidad de la excitación que recorrió su cuerpo. Su boca se abrió en un gemido silencioso y su cabeza rodó sobre su hombro. Con cada aliento inhalaba el masculino olor almizclado de Greyback y su rubor regresó al sentir a su cuerpo reaccionar espontáneamente ante la proximidad de la bestia. ¿Cómo es que el bastardo sabía tocar su cuerpo tan perfectamente?

—Ayer —gruñó Greyback con voz ronca contra su garganta, rompiendo el silencio que había quedado colgando en el aire durante unos cuantos minutos—. Ayer, con ese enano-

—Con Ghost —lo interrumpió Harry, tratando de sonar irritado pero descubriendo que su voz salía demasiado entrecortada. Podía sentir la barba suave haciéndole cosquillas cuando la bestia habló contra su cuello entre respiraciones.

—Lo vi... me di cuenta que esta máscara de valentía que pones ante el mundo no es solo una pose. Es real, pero aun así es algo detrás de lo que te escondes. Siempre te has estado escondiendo, pero cuando estás conmigo así como ahora no te puedes ocultar, y _eso_ es por lo que tienes tanto miedo de estar aquí. Estás aterrorizado de darte cuenta de lo mucho que me quieres, de cuánto quieres esta vida. —Puntuó sus palabras con un sonido de placer animal contra su mandíbula, inclinándose de modo que su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del de Harry, su aliento rozando los labios entreabiertos.

» No puedes tener suficiente de mí, admítelo —ronroneó Greyback, empujándose hacia arriba hasta poner a Harry de espaldas, por lo que ahora estaba encima de él. Gruñó en apreciación ante la visión de Harry, la sábana había resbalado hasta justo por encima de su hueso púbico. Deslizó la palma de su mano a lo largo del esbelto torso delgado, recorriendo todo el camino hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba otra vez, hacia abajo, luego hacia arriba, acariciando cada porción de carne.

—Colócate de lado —le insistió Greyback con voz ronca, sus largos dedos todavía acariciando sus costados. Harry suspiró pesadamente, su pecho agitado debajo de la caliente palma del hombre lobo mientras ésta lo guiaba. Ahora estaba recostado de lado con la espalda contra el pecho del alfa y con esa dura y enorme polla presionando contra su culo. Se quedó sin aliento, agradecido por la sábana entre ellos. El lobo acarició su cuello, inhalando profundamente—. Oh, hueles tan bien cuando estás tan deseoso de mí —jadeó, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja al terminar la frase.

Harry siseó entre dientes, presionando su cabeza contra las pieles e instintivamente exponiendo más de su garganta para el placer de la diabólica boca. Esa mano se deslizó una última vez, sumergiéndose bajo la sábana para acariciar suavemente su eje endurecido. Gimió, retorciéndose y agitando su cabeza sobre las pieles, los dedos de sus pies curvándose. Greyback se apretó contra él, su aliento cubriendo la oreja de Harry. —Eso es —respiró, retirando la sábana de su cuerpo.

Piel sobre piel se tocaron deliciosamente. El ligeramente velludo pecho de Greyback se presionó contra su espalda, mientras la caliente erección de éste se deslizaba por el valle entre sus nalgas. Una enorme mano se posicionó en su pecho, empujándolo contra el cuerpo detrás de él. —Gira tus caderas conmigo, mascota —susurró el lobo, agarrando las caderas de Harry para sostenerlo contra su cuerpo mientras empezaba a flexionar sus propias caderas, moliendo su polla contra él.

Harry gimió. La familiar fiebre que Greyback provocaba en su sangre ya estaba empezando a extenderse como un reguero de pólvora que lo consumía todo. Su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, enviando sangre hirviendo a través de su cuerpo y hasta la punta de sus pies encrespados. ¿Cómo podía encenderlo tanto? ¡Ni siquiera había tocado su polla! Era la presión contra su culo, el ritmo regular y oscilante era tan intenso que hacía que su agujero se apretara con avidez –deseándolo. Y mientras, su descuidada polla se levantó, agitándose con urgencia y desesperada por atención.

De repente, la sábana fue arrancada por completo de su cuerpo, dejándolo desnudo y retorciéndose con la espalda arqueada contra Greyback, su gloriosa erección mañanera expulsando blancos chorros de pre-semen.

—Oh, sí —gruñó Greyback en su oreja, atrapando el lóbulo entre sus dientes; su lengua bailó a través de ella tal y como le gustaba. El lobo se inclinó a continuación, empujando la pierna de Harry de lado y hacia arriba, agarrándola por debajo de la rodilla y sujetándola contra su pecho para que el aire de la mañana besara su apretado agujero.

Harry gimió, con la cabeza enterrada con fuerza entre las pieles, tratando de escapar y al mismo tiempo encontrar algún tipo de liberación de tantas sensaciones.

—Vamos, mascota, muéstrame todas tus bonitas partes rosadas —respiró Greyback, ajustando su posición de modo que pudiera ver la polla enrojecida de Harry, mientras su propia erección pesada se deslizaba deliciosamente sobre la entrada de Harry con tentadora fricción—. Estás siendo muy honesto esta mañana, mascota. No creo que esa equivocada y exasperante moral tuya haya despertado todavía.

Harry giró la cabeza contra las pieles para ocultar su rostro, sintiendo la risa de Grayback contra su pelo. Podía sentir cómo su culo se apretaba con avidez cada vez que la polla del bastardo se deslizaba sobre su agujero, el pre-semen lubricaba el camino a lo largo de su hendidura, prendiendo un fuego insaciable en su interior con cada golpe, una y otra vez. Gimió de nuevo, sus caderas moviéndose sin su permiso.

—¿Cómo lo deseas esta mañana? —se burló el lobo, la punta hinchada de su enorme polla deslizándose a lo largo de su perineo, presionando ese delicioso lugar justo debajo de sus bolas con cada flexión de sus caderas—. ¿Quieres probar mi polla? ¿Quieres que me frote contra ti de esta manera? ¿O me quieres en tu culo, para que practiquemos para cuando tenga que preñarte? —Había una promesa oscura, prohibida en esas palabras y Harry negó con la cabeza, incapaz de enfocar su mente. Esto era demasiado nuevo y poderoso; su cuerpo no hace mucho desflorado todavía no estaba acostumbrado a tan abrumadora dicha carnal –para bien o para mal.

Con su sangre agitada como si una marea feroz rugiera en sus venas y cantara con la gruesa y áspera voz de Greyback, cedió y estiró su mano ligeramente para apretar su dolorida polla con desesperación. Palpitó en su mano y Greyback gruñó ferozmente en su oído, sus embestidas haciéndose más rápidas entre las mejillas de su culo con el espectáculo.

—Oh, eso es, mascota, buen niño, tócate para mí mientras me froto contra tu pequeño agujero bonito...

Harry jaló hacia abajo su prepucio, dejando al descubierto la cabeza púrpura de su polla, que fue acariciada por al aire fresco y le provocó un silbido de placer. Se pasó el pulgar por la hendidura sensible, una, dos, tres veces, sus caderas sacudiéndose con cada roce y extendió el pre-semen que salía de ella sobre su eje para facilitar sus empujes. Se sentía tan bien, travieso y prohibido; demasiado correcto para estar equivocado. Empujó alternativamente contra su mano y contra Greyback, jugando con la deliciosa porción de carne justo debajo de su glande, lo que causó que sus bolas y su culo se apretaran.

Se retorcía como un poseso en el abrazo del hombre, la bestia dentro de él aullando con hambre en sus venas. Estaba hambriento de placer carnal, hambriento de este indivisible afecto y protección constante y en un momento de claridad pura, supo que Greyback podía dárselo, era el único lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo. Esta era la razón por la que el lobo en su interior lo eligió, y aunque pudiera negar que quisiera al Alfa, sí _quería_ todo lo que se le estaba ofreciendo. Lo anhelaba con un apetito enloquecedor que intensificaba cada emoción y sensación hasta un nivel insoportable.

—¡Voy a... voy a _estallar_! —jadeó Harry, su mano libre agarrando las pieles con fuerza. Era demasiado intenso. Su estómago se apretó dolorosamente con necesidad, al igual que sus bolas. Juró que Greyback se estaba haciendo cada vez más grande y más duro donde empujaba a lo largo de su hendidura ahora empapada.

De repente, a Greyback pareció ya no satisfacerle estar de lado y lo volteó sobre su espalda, descendiendo sobre él con un gruñido feroz y comenzó a moler su enorme erección palpitante contra la polla de Harry. Harry miró al hombre que ahora no se parecía en nada a la bestia peluda que había conocido en la torre, al monstruo con el pelo enmarañado y los puntiagudos dientes marrones, apestando a suciedad, sudor y sangre. Se había visto más saludable y en forma cuando Harry despertó para encontrarse prisionero del hombre lobo. Pero ahora, con cada sensación incitada por esas manos grandes que lo enviaban directo a un crescendo de placer, se encontró con que cada parte de sí mismo se apretaba al ver a la criatura por encima de él.

Joder, ¡estaba excitado ante la vista de Fenrir Greyback!

El lobo gruñó en éxtasis, metiendo su mano entre ambos y agarrando las dos erecciones, bombeándolas de manera dura y rápida y enviándolos velozmente al borde del clímax. La mano de Harry voló hacia abajo apretando fuertemente la muñeca de Greyback, pero no hizo nada para detener a esos gruesos dedos cuando éstos apretaron su excitación fuerte y rápido. Placer blanco nacarado los salpicó a ambos mientras gritaba, con los ojos cerrados y sus caderas rodando sin control mientras cabalgaba hacia su orgasmo.

Harry yació inerte y sudoroso, con el pecho agitado y agudos espasmos de felicidad post orgásmica atravesando cada extremidad en deslumbrantes destellos. Su mano todavía estaba cerrada alrededor de la muñeca de Greyback mientras el alfa continuaba bombeando sus erecciones, ordeñándolo hasta la última gota mientras buscaba su propio fin.

—Buen chico —jadeó el lobo con voz ronca, frotándose contra él de manera insaciable, extrayendo hasta lo último del placer de Harry mientras buscaba el suyo. Se corrió con gruesas cuerdas de semen brotando de entre sus dedos, salpicando la polla aún dura de Harry y la parte inferior de su vientre. Empujando un poco sus caderas y todavía respirando con fuerza, Greyback pegó las puntas de sus pollas de manera que los pequeños orificios se estuvieran besando.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe, su cálido y húmedo pene casi dolorosamente sensible a estímulos post-orgásmicos. Miró hacia abajo solo para ver a Greyback empujar su propio prepucio con su mano y estirarlo sobre la cabeza de la polla de Harry, todavía caliente y palpitante. El hombre lobo se detuvo, mirándolo brevemente antes de enrollar el prepucio de Harry sobre su propio glande y luego volver a repetirlo. La combinación de su semen ayudó a que sus empujes se deslizaran, creando la sensación más deliciosa que Harry hubiera soñado jamás.

El juego postcoital continuó. Greyback jaló suavemente la carne tierna sobre cada órgano palpitante, rodándola de atrás hacia delante alternativamente, ocultando y exponiendo las puntas húmedas y rosadas. Harry tembló dentro de esa mano, su sensible polla enfundada dentro del calor de seda de la resbaladiza piel de Greyback. El placer era tan intenso que quería echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gritar, pero no podía apartar los ojos. Era demasiado caliente.

Jadeando con pesadez, mantuvo los ojos sobre esos dedos, y sobre sus pollas unidas mientras Greyback seguía manipulándolas. Se estremeció, incapaz de dejar de mecerse contra el hombre. Entonces, por fin, el último espiral de placer comenzó a morir y Greyback los dejó en libertad. Sin embargo, siguió sosteniendo la mirada de Harry, lamiendo el semen de su mano antes de sumergir la cabeza en su ingle con un dominante brillo animal en sus ojos azules.

Harry se quedó sin aliento. —Demasiado… demasiado sensible —protestó cuando la lengua de Greyback lamió la evidencia de su placer. El bastardo volvió a ponerse a su nivel con una sonrisa, acariciando la marca en su garganta e inhalando profundamente con un gruñido satisfecho.

—Hmmm, hueles tan bien —sopló el hombre lobo—. Me gustas todo cubierto de mí.

Su respiración se enganchó. Se movió torpemente, alcanzando la sábana y tirándola por encima de él. Greyback se sentó con una sonrisa burlona. —Ah, tu timidez ha despertado por fin, ¿eh? Bueno, se perdió de una gran fiesta —reflexionó poniéndose de pie. Se estiró ahí de pie, lo que le dio a Harry una visión ininterrumpida de esa extensión de músculos y del poder que corría por cada rincón de ellos. Tragó saliva, horrorizado por encontrarse extrañamente atraído por este hombre, especialmente ahora con la barba recortada y el cabello domesticado. Se ruborizó oscuramente y agarró la camisa y los pantalones que juró que había estado usando cuando se quedó dormido, vistiéndose rápidamente debajo de la sábana.

—¿Disfrutaste tu primera noche como el favorito del Compañero Alfa? —oyó que Greyback le preguntaba al lobo enano que seguía acostado sobre las pieles junto a las frías brasas, ahora despierto y mirándolos atentamente.

Harry saltó de la cama, sus miembros sintiéndose un poco como gelatina mientras se movía hacia donde estaba Ghost. —Buenos días —le dijo sonriente al lobo, acariciándolo con cuidado y deleitándose cuando su afecto fue respondido con un pequeño meneo de cola.

—Decidí asignarle tu cuidado en vez de vigilar los túneles con los demás —murmuró Greyback mirando el intercambio, pensativo—. Para cuando se harte, estará lo suficientemente fuerte. —Greyback se inclinó entonces, su gran mano deslizándose suavemente sobre la cabeza de Ghost y chocando al final con la de Harry. Su mano se detuvo.

Harry se sacudió un poco, ese toque aparentemente insignificante de alguna manera era más íntimo que cualquier cosa que acabara de suceder en la cama detrás de él. Respiró hondo y retiró su mano, pero no podía negar la electricidad que había recorrido su cuerpo ante el toque, o la forma en que sus ojos se habían cerrado al mismo tiempo.

—Si él va a ser tu responsabilidad, no puedes quedarte aquí encerrado por el resto de tu vida —le dijo Greyback bruscamente, como si tratara de encubrir el momento que acababan de compartir. Se sentía incómodo también, se dio cuenta. Se puso de pie, pensando vagamente que no le gustaba que este hombre fuera mucho más alto que él; le daba una ventaja aún mayor a la que Harry conscientemente le quitaba importancia.

—Lo siento —masculló sarcásticamente—, hasta ayer no me di cuenta de que mi prisión se extendía más allá de esta guarida. ¿Vas a trazar una línea en el suelo afuera para mostrarme hasta dónde puedo ir? —Su tono era mordaz, una herramienta para poder iniciar una pelea que erradicaría el resto de la bruma post orgásmica, íntima, que todavía se aferraba a su mente. La facilidad con que se había rendido ante este hombre esta mañana lo hacía sentir incómodo. Le asustaba.

« _Tengo que salir de aquí_ », pensó. « _Ahora_ ».

—Si Azkaban fuera tan agradable como la 'prisión' en la que estás, no hubiera tenido tanta prisa por salir —gruñó Greyback venenosamente—. Vi cosas allí que me pusieron a _mí_ la piel de gallina. Confía en mí, chico, si hubieras visto el interior de una prisión de verdad, te darías cuenta de que no tienes nada de qué quejarte.

Harry frunció el ceño. —No me llames chico.

—¡Estás decidido a ser miserable a pesar de que estoy lanzando a tus jodidos pies todo lo que siempre has querido! Incluso te he dejado culparme para que pudieras salvar tu miserable conciencia. —Greyback lo fulminó con la mirada y Harry no pudo evitar sentir el impulso de retroceder un poco y mostrarle la garganta. Contuvo el instinto. Ghost, sin embargo, se _encogió_ de nuevo hasta quedar completamente plano contra el suelo, como si estuviera desesperado por no atraer la atención sobre sí mismo. Sus brillantes ojos lo miraron con urgencia, como si lo instara a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Realmente crees que arreglando tu físico para mí es suficiente como para hacer que quiera quedarme? —exigió con vehemencia, haciendo caso omiso de la llamada implorante de sus instintos para que retrocediera—. Hay cosas más importantes que tú y yo ahora mismo en este mundo-

—Nada es más importante que la manada o tu pareja, es la ley suprema de un hombre lobo –y tú _eres uno_ —añadió Greyback cuando Harry abrió la boca para negarlo—. Eres un regalo para nuestra especie, para mí, y no tengo ninguna intención de dejarte de salir corriendo hacia tu muerte.

Harry lo miró fijamente durante unos instantes en estado de shock, un rubor tocó su rostro y se burló en voz alta, mirando hacia otro lado, incómodo. —Cualquier otra persona, en cualquier otro contexto, podría haberte considerado bastante sentimental, Fenrir Greyback —resopló.

La mirada de Greyback se intensificó y dio un paso adelante, atravesando el espacio entre ellos. El movimiento repentino hizo que Harry mirara rápidamente hacia él. Hubo un destello extraño en esos ojos azules. De repente, esa boca se curvó en una sonrisa animal. —Si esas palabras hubieran venido de alguien que no fuera Harry Potter, hubiera arrancado su garganta —murmuró, pero las palabras fueron pronunciadas con tal ronco deseo, que pudieron haber sido fácilmente una promesa sexual.

Harry inhaló bruscamente, dando un paso atrás. Tenía que escapar. No podía dejarse seducir de nuevo. —Yo... yo voy a dar un paseo —murmuró, marchando rápidamente hacia la puerta.

—Espera —dijo Greyback bruscamente, deteniéndolo justo cuando su mano tocó la puerta de la guarida. Greyback no dijo nada más, así que Harry se armó de valor y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo—. Toma esto —murmuró el hombre lobo, cubriendo sus hombros con la familiar capa de pieles—. Tu pequeño cuerpo delicado no puede soportar el frío tanto como el mío, tu sistema inmunológico se irá reforzando junto con el resto de tus habilidades de lobo.

Harry lo miró fijamente, apretando la capa alrededor de sus hombros. Incluso si el bastardo solo estaba considerando su salud y felicidad para garantizar la capacidad de su sujeto de cría, no pudo evitar sentirse desconcertado por la preocupación del hombre lobo. —Cierto, eh... Vamos, Ghost —llamó, empujando la puerta y adentrándose en el fresco aire de la mañana con Ghost detrás de él. Podía sentir los ojos de Greyback sobre él hasta que salió.

Todo el mundo estaba ocupado con sus tareas de la mañana, los subs cuidando a sus crías en el círculo, ayudándoles a comer su desayuno. Harry no se detuvo para ver lo que estaban comiendo, o para considerar que él mismo tenía bastante hambre. Había planeado esto desde la noche anterior y tenía que hacerlo antes de que alguien lo detuviera. O más urgentemente, antes de que su creciente conexión irracional con Greyback le hiciera reconsiderar su plan. Una parte de él (la parte lobo) quería quedarse y disfrutar de este paraíso privado. No podía permitir que eso sucediera, se perdería a sí mismo si lo hiciera.

Tragando con fuerza, dejó atrás a los reunidos alrededor del círculo para desayunar y puso a prueba sus sentidos por primera vez. Siguió a su nariz en busca del rastro del olor que estaba buscando. Tal vez sus sentidos estaban creciendo o tal vez fue el hecho de que el hombre estaba separado de los otros lo que hizo que Harry le siguiera más fácil la pista, pero encontró a Marrok cerca de la gran puerta con Larentia a su lado.

Marrok (a pesar de sus músculos y su tamaño) era el omega; Fenrir se lo había dicho, ¿no es cierto? Era el eslabón más débil, su última oportunidad...

—¿Marrok? —llamó, su voz llena de una confianza que no sentían sus nerviosas y agitadas entrañas. Marrok se volvió, Larentia imitando su movimiento cuando Harry llegó hasta ellos. Respiró hondo, antes de agarrarse a su última oportunidad con las dos manos. —Por favor, ¿puedes llevarme a cazar contigo? —preguntó, evitando la mirada de Larentia y centrándose únicamente en los oscuros ojos de Marrok. Su única oportunidad era con este hombre, no con la perra indisciplinada del otro día que parecía haber sido castigada por Greyback.

Harry vio nerviosismo e incertidumbre en los oscuros ojos, sin embargo, e inhaló de nuevo, dándose inspiración y coraje. Siguió sus instintos, que le susurraron exactamente lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir lo que quería. Con una pequeña sonrisa, ladeó la cabeza ligeramente. Sintiéndose como un completo idiota, se movió hacia delante, irradiando una timidez fingida. Funcionó. Vio a Marrok vacilar un poco.

—No estoy seguro de que el Alfa agradecería que su pareja vaya más allá de la puerta —dijo Marrok con incertidumbre—. Está llegando el fin de la temporada de apareamiento para la mayoría de las especies y hace que algunas criaturas se pongan irritables.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia el otro lado y luego, sintiendo que la naturaleza lo ayudaba al enviar una suave brisa sobre su hombro, empujando su olor en la nariz de Marrok. —Grey-Fenrir piensa que estar más involucrado con la manada me ayudará a... _ajustarme_ un poco más rápido —dijo, sin dejar de sonreír—. Creo que lo haría feliz verme ajustarme y saber que tú me ayudaste.

En ese momento arriesgó una mirada a Larentia, que estaba observando el intercambio con incertidumbre. Por fin, lo miró con una sonrisa que hizo que Harry quisiera retroceder. No estaba seguro de poder confiar en ella por completo.

—Marrok, el Alfa quiere que su compañero se sienta como uno de nosotros. Deja que venga y vea el bosque como lo hacemos nosotros, ¿qué puede pasar? —murmuró con una suave voz aterciopelada. Harry se estremeció, pero lo encubrió ampliando su sonrisa.

—Sé que significará mucho para él —dijo, sintiéndose nervioso. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Greyback viniera a buscarlo? Era terriblemente... _protector_ ; tenía que lograr la mayor cantidad de espacio entre ellos, tanto como fuera posible—. Eh, ¿quizás debemos irnos, entonces? Tal vez podamos estar de vuelta antes del almuerzo.

Ante esto, Marrok sonrió. —Hablas como un verdadero hombre lobo, pensando con tu estómago —el lobo se echó a reír, girándose para abrir la puerta—. Quédate cerca, sin embargo, el alfa me arrancará el pellejo si te lastimas durante mi guardia.

Las cuevas eran tan imponentes y misteriosas como antes, llenas de su propia belleza mística, pero fue la luz del sol que saludó a sus ojos lo que lo aturdió. La brisa trajo consigo un aleteo de esperanza, inyectando adrenalina en sus venas. Su corazón comenzó a martillear y mordisqueó el interior de su boca para tratar de mantener la calma. Larentia y Marrok no podían percibir que algo estuviera fuera de lugar.

—Quédate cerca —dijo Marrok cuando la puerta de entrada a la cueva se selló detrás de ellos y comenzaron a caminar en el bosque—. Como he dicho, algunas especies se vuelven un poco agresivas alrededor de esta época. O están en celo o están cuidado de sus crías. Se molestan fácilmente. Puedo ser el omega, Compañero Alfa, pero aún no tienes todas tus fuerzas. —Le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y todavía nerviosa. Larentia, sin embargo, los estaba considerando a ambos con una peculiar mirada en los ojos.

—Hay mucho que hacer y trabajo mejor sola —murmuró, y Harry tuvo la impresión de que quería ver con él tan poco como fuera posible. Ya lo había pensado cuando ella había entrado un día a la guarida de Greyback para dejar su ropa nueva en los estantes sin decirle una palabra.

Marrok parecía tener la misma impresión. Miró a Harry antes de encontrarse de nuevo con la mirada de Larentia. —El Compañero Alfa y yo iremos a pescar al río —dijo, y con un pequeño gesto de asentimiento, Larentia desapareció en el bosque. Hubo un largo y prolongado silencio, en el que nada se escuchó excepto los pájaros cantando alegremente en los árboles. Al final, Marrok se giró hacia Harry, sus ojos sin encontrarse del todo con los de Harry (por respeto).

—¿El río? —sugirió alegremente.

Marrok podía ser el omega, pero ciertamente no carecía de habilidad ni fuerza. Harry observó con asombro cuando el hombre se encaramó a cuatro patas sobre la orilla del río y agarró con las manos desnudas un pez gordo que se retorcía frenéticamente desde las profundidades del río. Marrok le sonrió con timidez, avergonzado por la admiración de Harry.

—No es nada, en serio, Alfa; aprenderás también con el tiempo.

Harry le dio una sonrisa incómoda y Marrok volvió a su tarea, sus intensos ojos oscuros se centraron en las sombras moviéndose tan sutilmente en el agua que solo los ojos del lobo las podían ver. Harry lo observó atentamente. No había manera de que pudiera escapar de él, e incluso si quisiera pelear con él, no podía esperar ganar. Tendría que hacerlo _exactamente_ en el momento adecuado...

—Eh, ¿Marrok? —preguntó Harry, después de que el sol se levantó más alto en el cielo y el omega hubiera estado inmóvil y pacientemente en espera del próximo pez durante algún tiempo.

—¿Mmm? —respondió el enorme lobo sin siquiera parpadear, todavía manteniendo sus ojos en el agua. Harry envidiaba su paciencia, su concentración. Podría haber aprendido mucho de Marrok y quizás de Amoux y de Echo, si se hubiera quedado...

—Eh... Necesito ir al baño, ¿te importa si...? —Harry hizo un gesto hacia el grueso conjunto de árboles justo detrás de él. Estaba en el lado opuesto del río, no solo para poder observarlo mejor, sino también para mantener su sombra y movimientos inquietos lejos de la sensible zona de pesca. Se requería estar quieto y ser paciente, le había dicho Marrok, y Harry se había movido tímidamente al otro lado, admitiendo que no tenía ninguno de esos requisitos.

—Sí, no vayas demasiado lejos, sin embargo —murmuró Marrok distraídamente, su mano flotando silenciosamente sobre el agua. No levantó la vista y Harry tuvo su oportunidad.

—No, no iré demasiado lejos —concordó, poniéndose de pie. Sin traicionar su deshonestidad, desapareció con rapidez pero en silencio dentro de la cubierta de árboles, con Ghost enérgicamente imitando su suave trotar. Su herencia lobo estaba floreciendo lentamente. Podía sentirlo ahora, lo que le permitió moverse a prisa y en perfecto silencio entre los árboles sin siquiera mirar atrás. Pobre Marrok, esperaba que Greyback no lo castigara por dejarlo escapar, fue su último pensamiento antes de que echara a correr sin hacer ruido.

El sol se asomó por entre los árboles mientras corría, pasando entre ellos con rapidez y facilidad. ¡Iba a lograrlo esta vez, lo sabía! Solo por si acaso, se dirigió hacia el codo del río frente a él y arrancó un puñado de flores que crecían sobre un banco. Eran las mismas flores que había utilizado para encubrir su olor la noche de luna llena, y las frotó apresuradamente sobre su cuerpo para cuando Greyback _fuera_ a buscarlo. Sabía que lo haría. El bastardo podía sentir sus estados de ánimo, pero no podía rastrearlo a menos que pudiera seguir su rastro.

Saltando fuera del agua, Harry corrió de nuevo, siguiendo tanto a sus sentidos como a la fresca brisa de primavera a través del bosque. No sabía lo que iba a hacer a continuación; hasta aquí había llegado su plan, ahora estaba improvisando. « _Pero escaparé_ », pensó con determinación, seguro de ello esta vez.

Ghost parecía estar en su elemento al lado de él y tenía la lengua afuera mientras corría, jadeando, con los ojos brillantes y el viento corriendo a través de su piel. Harry le sonrió. —Buen chico, vamos, ¡te reto a una carrera!

Los árboles empezaron a escasear, pero Harry podía decir por la cantidad de brisa que estaban cerca del borde del bosque. Ghost y él desaceleraron, respirando con dificultad, pero su objetivo seguía siendo escapar. Esta vez no había luna llena para frustrar su intento de escape. Una vez fuera del bosque, seguiría a su nariz hasta el pueblo más cercano, era su única oportunidad sin una varita.

De repente, un movimiento a su derecha le hizo detener sus pasos. Ghost apretó los músculos, su cuerpo encorvándose en una postura cautelosa, como si se preparara para atacar o huir, cualquiera de las dos. Harry imitó su postura inconscientemente, apenas deteniendo las ganas de tomar una varita que no estaba ahí. Apretó los dientes. Odiaba no tener su varita, se sentía desnudo sin ella. Sin embargo, su mejorado sentido del olfato no pudo identificar a la criatura que estaba cerca. ¿Eso significaba que no era ni humano ni lobo?

—Calma, Ghost —dijo, estirando un brazo para silenciarlo. El lobo podía haber disfrutado correr con él hasta ese momento, pero todavía no tenía todas sus fuerzas. Justo en ese momento, una forma surgió entre los árboles, justo delante de él. Era una criatura peculiar que le tomó un momento encontrar en su mente—. Un grifo —murmuró con temor y recelo, estudiando a la bestia. Era un pequeño, no había duda de ello. Era un poco más grande que el potro de un caballo, su corta edad evidenciada por las manchas de color marrón fangoso entre su glorioso abrigo dorado. Las plumas en su pecho eran suaves e inútiles como las de un pájaro bebé y sus alas se agitaron débilmente, viéndose ridículamente grandes para su cuerpo. Harry había visto imágenes y estatuas de grifos, pero nunca uno de verdad –no tan cerca de todos modos.

Con un suspiro de alivio, miró a Ghost, que todavía estaba tenso y mirando al bebé grifo con incertidumbre cuando éste caminó hacia ellos, piando con curiosidad. Trotó inestable al lado de Harry, pareciendo evaluarlo. « _Probablemente nunca antes había visto a un ser humano_ », razonó, o lobo, lo que fuera que era ahora. —No tengo ninguna comida para ti —le dijo al grifo, dando un paso atrás lentamente. No quería asustarlo, los grifos eran notoriamente nerviosos e incluso este pequeño podía hacer algo de daño con esas garras ya crecidas.

El grifo trató de acercarse de nuevo. Harry frunció el ceño cuando la criatura empujó su mano con interés. « _Agarré a uno de los peces, antes_ », se dio cuenta, recordando su primer intento fallido de atrapar uno –antes de trasladarse al banco al otro lado del río para dejar a Marrok trabajar. —No tengo ningún pescado para ti —dijo, dando unos pasos hacia atrás esta vez y girando la cabeza una fracción para poder ver a Ghost por el rabillo del ojo—. Vamos a irnos antes de que mamá y papá aparezcan —murmuró.

Dándose la vuelta, comenzó a alejarse lentamente de la bestia, sintiendo a Ghost pegarse a su lado mientras hacía lo mismo. Un fuerte aullido de dolor detuvo en sus pasos. Girando, vio claramente el pico del grifo cerrado firmemente alrededor de la cola de Ghost. —¡Suéltalo! —gruñó, saltando hacia delante y golpeando el pico del grifo. Éste no lo soltó y los aullidos del lobo se intensificaron en un grito agudo cuando la sangre comenzó a emanar desde donde el pico se cerraba alrededor de su cola—. ¡Déjalo ir! —rugió con furia lobuna, agarrando una rama caída del suelo y estrellándola con violenta desesperación en la cabeza del grifo.

La bestia chilló de sorpresa y liberó a Ghost, tambaleante. Harry se puso delante de Ghost, que ahora estaba acurrucado detrás de él, su cola herida metida entre las patas. El grifo agitó su cabeza como para sacudirse la confusión; sus débiles alas aletearon cuando un graznido horrible llenó el bosque. —¡Quédate atrás! —gritó Harry bruscamente, sosteniendo la rama frente a él en señal de advertencia. No le importaba si era un bebé, seguía siendo una criatura peligrosa y no iba a permitir que se lastimara a Ghost. En lo que a él concernía, este pequeño enano por el que nadie parecía preocuparse antes de que él llegara, nunca sería dañado de nuevo.

De repente, el sonido de alas y el de un contundente _golpe_ de algo pesado pisando el suelo le heló la sangre. Giró sobre sus talones y su corazón se sacudió de miedo. Mamá y papá habían oído los chillidos de su bebé. El padre era mucho más grande. Plumas de oro ondularon sobre los músculos de su pecho bajo mientras volaba hacia Harry con un graznido todopoderoso. Las garras de sus patas delanteras se adelantaron, rebanando con rencor a través de la carne de su torso. Harry gritó tropezando hacia atrás y sintió a Ghost a su lado. Un gruñido de advertencia se alzó desde su compañero peludo, que rápidamente fue ahogado por otro chillido de furia detrás de ellos.

La hembra estaba detrás de él y Harry rodó lejos del camino justo a tiempo, oyendo su pico cerrarse en el aire con un golpe justo donde había estado antes. Estaba atrapado. Ghost rugió, el sonido ni de lejos tan feroz como los graznidos de los grifos, pero rasgó el aire con la misma fuerza cuando saltó directamente a la garganta del padre cuando éste se abalanzó sobre Harry otra vez. —¡No! —gritó cuando el lobo fue arrojado a un lado. Alzó sus piernas y pateó duramente al grifo macho en la molleja, que se atragantó, escupió y se retiró, dándole la oportunidad de ponerse de pie y colocarse entre la furiosa hembra y el lugar donde Ghost se estaba levantando.

Harry miró a su alrededor en estado de pánico, ¿dónde estaba el palo que había tenido hace un momento? ¡¿Dónde estaba su maldita varita cuando la necesitaba?! ¿Por qué Dumbledore nunca le enseñó a usar magia sin varita como él? « _Ahora sería un buen momento para obtener esos poderes de hombre lobo_ », pensó amargamente viendo a la hembra, sus alas levantadas amenazadoramente y sus garras alzándole en el aire hacia él.

Harry se lanzó hacia atrás para evitar las afiladas garras, tropezando consigo mismo en su prisa. Su mano se cortó en una roca irregular en el suelo. Sin pausa, se apoderó de ella. Ghost estaba justo detrás de él, chasqueando los dientes y gruñendo, tratando de intercambiar sus posiciones hasta que logró colocarse entre él y los grifos.

Eran tres los que los rodeaban ahora y Harry tuvo un breve momento para decidir contra cuál defenderse con la roca afilada antes de que se abalanzaran.

Un aullido lleno de cruda agresión atravesó el aire al mismo tiempo que las sombras de las bestias cayeron sobre Harry. Lo siguiente que supo, fue que la hembra fue arrancada de él y enviada rodando hacia un lado, directamente hacia el macho. Antes de que pudiera reunir su ingenio, vio un destello de plata golpear a la cría que seguía donde ésta lo había acorralado, y también se tambaleó hacia atrás. Harry se congeló en su lugar. Su pecho desgarrado protestaba con cada rápida respiración que tomaba y su palma punzó mientras observaba al familiar lobo plateado de pie delante de él, con todos los músculos tensos y preparados para la batalla.

La luz del sol bailó sobre el pelaje del lobo mientras éste permaneció de pie por un largo momento, antes de que los animales emplumados se lanzaron de nuevo contra él –todos a la vez. Ghost bajó sobre su vientre, sometiéndose al alfa sin siquiera requerir una mirada. Harry sintió la tentación de imitarlo, de postrarse en el suelo hasta que su Alfa estuviera dispuesto a tratar con él; pero el miedo, la adrenalina y su corazón desbocado le mantuvieron en su lugar.

Todo era muy rápido, gruñidos, mordidas, garras y colmillos ensangrentados pintaban el aire. Vio cómo la hembra fue lanzada por el aire, y al mismo tiempo que los colmillos de Greyback la mordían, las garras del macho cortaron su costado. Era fuerte, pero también lo eran ellos y no lo tenían a él como distracción. Con un gruñido de dolor por parte de Greyback rasgando el aire, la hembra dio un rodeo, lanzándose hacia Harry. Fenrir la golpeó, apartándola de Harry y Ghost. El macho cayó en picado aprovechando su distracción y golpeó con fuerza su costado sangrante.

Sangre manchó el brillante abrigo color plata cuando Greyback rugió, mordiendo con fuerza el ala de la hembra hasta que ella chilló, retorciéndose y luchando contra su agarre, que soltó cuando el macho avanzó de nuevo hacia Harry. Él era una obvia debilidad y las bestias lo estaban usando en su beneficio. Agarró la rama que había soltado antes y la dejó caer con fuerza contra el pico del macho. Ghost se abalanzó hacia la garganta, sus colmillos extrayendo gruesos riachuelos de sangre.

Greyback golpeó al macho, su enorme pata enviando a la criatura lejos de Harry, pero cuando lo hizo, la hembra devolvió el golpe en venganza. Harry miró en cámara lenta, horrorizado. El chirrido de la hembra sonó como una sirena de alerta a sus oídos mientras observaba esas garras cortar abruptamente a través del cuello de Greyback. —¡No! —gritó Harry, lanzándose hacia delante. Mientras Greyback aullaba de dolor, la hembra se alzó sobre sus patas y Harry levantó un brazo en defensa, por lo que sus garras cortaron su antebrazo cuando golpeó.

Siseando de dolor, Harry miró frenéticamente a su alrededor, sus ojos encontrando a la cría que había empezado este lío. Estaba yendo hacia Ghost, que estaba gruñendo a sus pies. Harry arrojó la rama hacia ella, sorprendiendo a la bestia y espantándola hacia los árboles con un chillido. Ghost saltó fuera del camino justo a tiempo para evitar ser pisoteado por los padres que salieron detrás de él. El lobo mantuvo sus ojos centrados cautelosamente en los árboles, donde sus enemigos habían desaparecido, y se acercó a donde Harry había caído de rodillas junto a Greyback.

Greyback todavía estaba en forma un lobo, acostado de lado y dando grandes respiraciones de asfixia que hacían llorar sangre de su costado y garganta. Harry miró de una herida a otra, antes de presionar su mano sobre la herida en su garganta, tratando de frenar la hemorragia. Mientras lo hacía, el brillante pelaje plateado desapareció, dejando en su lugar a un desnudo, sudoroso y farfullante Greyback.

Mantuvo la presión sobre su garganta, mirándolo fijamente e ignorando el penetrante dolor en su pecho y en su brazo. Ghost estaba de pie junto a él, mirándolos con cuidado. Harry hizo una mueca. —Dime qué hacer —le exigió sin aliento—, ¡dime cómo ayudarte!

—¡Deja de… correr... _lejos_! —gruñó Greyback, ahogándose en sus propias palabras. La sangre manaba asquerosamente bajo sus dedos. Apretó con más fuerza.

—No puedo. Es por eso que tienes que dejarme ir-

—¡N-no puedo! —gruñó Greyback, sus ojos llenos de fuego incluso cuando Harry sintió el poder y la fuerza fluyendo libremente de la herida bajo su mano—. ¡J-juré… por tu vida... que no te dejaría ir! —Cada palabra fue un gruñido doloroso y sin embargo, Harry no pudo evitar sentir sorpresa ante esa revelación. Eso, combinado con el impenetrable escudo que su conexión proveía, le dijo _exactamente_ por qué Voldemort no temía su fuga: sabría el momento en que Harry estuviera fuera del alcance de Greyback porque sería capaz de sentirlo de nuevo, de tener acceso a su mente sin la interferencia del alfa. Greyback no podía dejarlo ir, incluso si quisiera. Ese pensamiento lo llenó de horror y confusión, pero ahora no era el momento para ello.

Con una mueca de dolor, Harry se sacó la camisa por la cabeza y apretó la tela enrollada en la garganta del hombre lobo. —Sostenlo allí —le instruyó al alfa, quitando su mano solo cuando Greyback la reemplazó con la propia, manteniendo la presión. Podía ver esos ojos azules poniéndose vidriosos. Estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, incluso para un hombre lobo –una herida en la garganta era letal para cualquier especie.

El bosque estaba en silencio, un silencio sepulcral tras la estela de su batalla; y en ese silencio, Harry escuchó dentro de él una traicionera y susurrante voz levantarse. Greyback estaba herido de gravedad; apenas podía sostener la tela sobre su cuello sangrante. Si había una oportunidad de escapar con éxito, era ahora.

El camino hacia la libertad era claro, y sin embargo, no podía soportarlo. « _No puedo irme de aquí_ », pensó, apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza que sintió cómo su mandíbula dolía. —Ghost —dijo Harry con frialdad, empujando la tentación de huir de vuelta a su garganta, donde se había formado un nudo—. Ghost, llama a Marrok, debe estar cerca. Llámalo —ordenó. El lobo ladeó la cabeza en consideración, antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzar un lastimero aullido desesperado. No había manera de que Marrok pudiera ignorar ese sonido.

—Dime qué hacer —jadeó cuando Ghost aulló, sus manos flotando inútilmente sobre el cuerpo de Greyback. Cuando el alfa no dijo nada, el pánico se apoderó de él—. ¡Maldita sea, Fenrir! —gruñó, finalmente forzando a esos ojos vidriosos a abrirse y centrarse en él. Observó cómo los dedos apretados alrededor de la tela se tensaban antes de que la otra mano se temblorosamente, aterrizando torpemente en el hombro de Harry.

—Preocupado por mí, ¿eh? —murmuró Greyback, escupiendo sangre entre sus labios. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron.

—¡Nunca quise que fueras herido, imbécil! —declaró—. ¡Dime cómo salvarte! —La mano en su hombro se deslizó hacia abajo haciendo gestos junto a su boca, pidiéndole que se acercara. Harry se inclinó hacia abajo, con el corazón martilleando en su pecho. Sabía la cantidad de sangre que un humano podía perder antes de morir, ¿pero qué hay de los hombres lobo?

—¡T-tu boca...! —Greyback se quedó sin aliento; sus palabras rozaron sus mejillas y al instante, Harry sabía lo que quería decir.

—Pero… pero yo soy un-

—Un hombre lobo... y si no por otra cosa... tal vez te convencerás... ¡con _esto_...! —Greyback tosió ahogándose con sus propias palabras y la sangre emanó de sus labios mientras quitaba la tela manchada de su garganta desgarrada—. Solo el… el compañero del Alfa puede... atender sus heridas...

Harry tragó saliva, una punzada de repulsión retorció sus intestinos. Pero la piel del hombre lobo se estaba volviendo más pálida de lo que jamás la había visto y su sangre manchaba la hierba debajo de ellos, formando una preocupante piscina carmesí. Había hecho cosas más repulsivas y además no podía permitir que nadie muriera a causa de él.

« _No puedo permitir que mi compañero muera_ », susurró algo profundamente entre los recovecos de su mente, sumergido por el pánico y el miedo. Tragando de nuevo, cambió su peso de manera más uniforme sobre sus piernas y se apoyó con un brazo en el hombro de Greyback. Con una última mirada a esos ojos azules embotados, hundió la cabeza en su cuello. Pellizcó la carne de la primera herida con su otra mano y pasó la lengua por el corte. Su estómago se revolvió pero no se atrevió a hacer una pausa y pensar en ello.

Lamió una vez más esa carne que sabía a sudor y sangre, con solo un ligero sabor del hombre cuya pasión había probado esta mañana. Hizo una mueca y volvió a lamer la herida hasta que sintió piel suave y lisa bajo su lengua. Mirando hacia abajo con sorpresa, vio que el primero de los cuatro profundos surcos había sanado bajo su lengua; todavía se veía rojo y tierno, pero había sanado.

 _¡Date prisa!_ , se regañó, forzándose a no detenerse en la espectacular locura de lo que acababa de suceder. En algún lugar de su mente se dio cuenta de que Ghost había dejado de aullar; sin embargo, él continuó sellando la próximo la herida, luego la siguiente, y en el momento en que llegó al último corte, su boca ya estaba seca. Tragó saliva, encogiéndose ante el sabor cobrizo de la sangre en su lengua y trató de humedecer de nuevo su boca. « _Solo un poco más_ », se dijo, pasando su lengua a lo largo del último y más desagradable corte. Se echó hacia atrás cuando lo sintió cerrarse, solo para ver a Greyback mirándolo con una emoción que no podía comprender.

Incómodo y todavía lleno de temor e incertidumbre, Harry le echó un vistazo a la profunda herida que atravesaba el estómago de Greyback, pero el lobo luchó por sentarse.

—Has hecho lo suficiente por ahora, mascota, mucho más de lo que creí que un nuevo lobo sería capaz de hacer. —Una mueca de dolor cruzó ese rostro demacrado y su mano voló a su vientre, pero cuando Harry se movió para presionar su camisa descartada en la herida de allí, sus propias heridas se dieron a conocer.

» Tenemos que volver a la guarida —gruñó Greyback, su habitual brusquedad ocultando casi por completo el dolor en su voz, pero no la preocupación—. Tengo que curarte.

—¿A mí? —exigió Harry con incredulidad—. ¿Y tú? —Cualquier respuesta que Greyback fuera a darle se perdió cuando Marrok y Larentia se pusieron a la vista. Se detuvieron en seco al verlos, la carnicería y el olor a sangre espesas en el aire.

—¿Alfa? —jadeó Larentia mientras Marrok se quedó en silencio, sin poder creer lo que veía.

—Mierda —susurró Marrok de horror. Ambos se tambalearon hacia adelante.

Harry inhaló, sintiendo un estremecimiento de malestar disparándose a través de su columna ante su proximidad a su compañero herido, pero apretó los dientes luchando contra la sensación. No había manera de que pudiera llevar a Greyback a su guarida por sí mismo. Sintiendo al alfa en él despertando con su compañero herido, Harry obligó a sus miembros a mantener el equilibrio por sí mismos y se puso de pie. —Está herido. No puedo llevarlo por mi cuenta, ayúdenme —les ordenó, sin dejar espacio para la discusión y con una voz que estaba seguro que no era la suya. Sonaba demasiado al mando, demasiado contundente. Demasiado lobuna.

Sin preámbulos, los dos obedecieron (aunque Larentia le lanzó una mirada incierta de reproche) y ambos tomaron a Greyback bajo el brazo, arrastrándolo sobre sus pies y arrancándole un agudo gemido de dolor.

—¡Con cuidado! —gritó Harry, al ver y oler emanar sangre de la herida en el abdomen de Greyback de manera preocupante. Estaba alarmado por la ansiedad que sentía agruparse en un bulto intragable en su garganta, pero la apartó a un lado. Esto era su culpa, no podía permitir que Greyback muriera a causa de él, sin importar lo que éste fuera, no podía. La idea era simplemente impensable.

Hubo todo un caos cuando finalmente llegaron al valle. Estalló en el segundo en que todo el mundo clavó los ojos en su alfa todopoderoso, suspendido ensangrentado y débil de los hombros de sus compañeros de manada, con Harry liderándolos. Mantuvo la cabeza en alto y los ojos duros, no dispuesto a permitir que nadie se aprovechara de la debilidad del hombre lobo. Era simplemente aborrecible para él, casi tan desconcertante como el pensamiento de cualquiera de ellos se acercara más de lo que debería. De nuevo sus instintos, supuso, pero los empujó a la parte posterior de su mente por ahora. En este momento tenía que arreglar el lío que había hecho de la vida de estas personas.

—¿Tal vez deberíamos cubrirlo? —murmuró Harry, decidido a no mirar al desnudo y apenas consciente alfa que Larentia y Marrok cargaban. Alzó la mano instintivamente hacia el broche que mantenía la capa de pieles alrededor de sus hombros. Larentia lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, resoplando burlonamente como si fuera el tonto más grande del mundo.

—Nosotros los hombres lobo no tenemos el mismo tabú sobre la desnudez como ustedes los pequeños humanos —se rió sin humor. El tono hizo que Harry se sintiera pequeño e inútil, insignificante de una manera que se había _jurado_ que nunca se permitiría sentirse de nuevo. Apretó los dientes, irguiéndose tan alto como su cuerpo le permitió.

—También soy un hombre lobo ahora, ¿lo has olvidado? Y soy tu Alfa tanto como lo es Greyback —dijo mirándola fijamente, pero con un tono que todos los reunidos alrededor pudieron escuchar. Larentia pareció sorprendida, incluso un poco insultada, pero por la forma en que miró a Echo, que había aparecido al lado de Harry, le dijo que no se atreviera a convertirse en la próxima tonta al ignorar todo sentido de decoro y tradición. En el momento en que abrió la boca para hablar, Harry la interrumpió, no permitiéndole la cortesía de tratar de encubrir su error.

—Llévenlo a nuestra guarida y túmbenlo en la cama, luego déjenlo ahí; él es mío –mi responsabilidad —añadió a toda prisa la última parte, sin gustarle la forma en que sus instintos habían decidido pronunciar esa frase en particular. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente, pero no permitió que su comportamiento decayera. No podía permitirlo, no cuando ya había hecho tanto daño aquí.

Hubo un momento en el que nadie se movió, ni siquiera parecían respirar. Entonces, por fin, el primer movimiento de Marrok para cumplir sus órdenes provocó que Larentia entrara en acción a pesar de su sorpresa, y ambos comenzaron a llevar el cuerpo semiinconsciente de Greyback hacia la guarida. Con un suspiro interno de alivio, Harry se volvió hacia Amoux, quien pensó que podía ser quien más ganas tenía de ayudar. Tenía que desempeñar su papel con cuidado, con Greyback en su peor estado, esto podría terminar mal para todos, con gente como Ulric mirándolo calculadoramente.

—Amoux, ¿puedes traerme un recipiente con agua tibia y algunos trapos de limpieza? —preguntó. Ella asintió y salió corriendo de inmediato, dejándolo sintiéndose solo y abrumado ante la gran multitud que se había reunido a su alrededor. Miró nerviosamente las caras desconocidas alrededor, sin saber lo que cualquiera de ellos era capaz de hacer. ¿Eran partidarios de lo que su presencia aquí significaba, tal como Amoux y Echo? ¿O estaban del lado de los opositores como Ulric? ¿Cómo podría considerar a este lugar su casa? No estaría más seguro ni más cómodo que con los Dursley cuando todo estuviera dicho y hecho. ¿Cuántos de ellos lo defenderían si algunos planearan atacar? « _Al menos como prisionero de Voldemort sabía dónde estaba parado_ », pensó nerviosamente, preguntándose cómo demonios iba a sobrevivir a esto.

* * *

 **.* . * . *.**

* * *

Una aguda punzada de dolor en su yugular fue lo que despertó primero a Greyback, y luego sintió una segunda agonía punzante en su estómago como el giro de un cuchillo. Entonces un dolor palpitante floreció a lo largo de cada una de sus extremidades, haciéndolo sentir pesado y maltratado, magullado como nunca antes se había sentido. Gruñó, forzándose a abrir los ojos. El borroso mundo le fue reconocible al instante, pero solo debido a todos los años que había vivido aquí. Estaba en su propia cama y la suave luz le dijo que, o estaba cerca de oscurecer, o era muy temprano en la mañana. Trató de forzar su cuerpo a levantarse pero no pudo, y no solo por el dolor, sino también por las pequeñas manos que se presionaban firmemente en su pecho.

—Quédate quieto —exigió una voz sorprendentemente preocupada. Las manos se alejaron, solo para regresar armadas con un paño caliente y húmedo que utilizaron para limpiar la suciedad y la sangre de su garganta. Hizo una mueca. Su pequeña mascota era un hombre lobo por completo, pero las habilidades curativas de su saliva estaban lejos de haber madurado. Aunque la hemorragia se había detenido, todavía sentía cada onza de dolor como si tuviera una herida abierta, era una sensación desconcertante.

Cuando su mirada enfocó de manera más clara, vio a su compañero de rodillas a su lado, con el ceño fruncido mientras se centraba en la limpieza de su cuerpo, cuidado sus heridas de la forma en que sus instintos le exigían en este momento. Fenrir sonrió ligeramente. Conocía esa preocupación, la extrema necesidad que el chico sentía de esconderlo, de protegerlo y cuidar de él exclusivamente y por su cuenta, pero no dijo una palabra.

Se mantuvo silencio durante algún tiempo; vio trabajar a esos delgados brazos, observó el rostro contrayéndose con preocupación, alarma y determinación a la vez con cada pasada del paño húmedo. Era un alivio sentirlo allí, verlo, lo reconfortaba de una manera que nada había podido desde que era un cachorro. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a desplazarse de regreso a la vida que había tenido antes de que su familia y manada hubieran sido profanadas, y rápidamente buscó palabras para distraerse.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, irritado por lo seca y áspera su voz sonaba. Se aclaró la garganta irritada y esos ojos verdes se levantaron para encontrarse con los suyos, brillando con la luz del fuego al centro de la guarida.

—Es de noche, no estoy seguro de la hora exacta pero todo el mundo se fue a la cama hace un tiempo. —Harry frunció el ceño y sumergió la tela en el cuenco para limpiarlo y recoger más agua, y comenzó a frotar su pecho otra vez—. Ya limpié tus heridas una vez el día de hoy. La herida en tu estómago tardó una eternidad en cerrarse en comparación con la de tu garganta. —Ah, así que el muchacho lo había sanado con su boca allí también, eso explicaba el confuso dolor punzante que tenía ahí. No había dejado que nadie se acercara a él, su olor estaba concentrado en la habitación. Le gustó ese hecho mucho más de lo que debería.

—Tal vez esto te enseñará lo que pasa cuando te escapas —gruñó. Esos ojos volaron hacia él en estado de shock ante sus palabras.

—¡Si me hubieras dicho que Vol… que _Él_ podría invadir mi mente al segundo que lograra estar fuera de tu rango, que físicamente _no podías_ dejarme ir, podría no haber tratado de intentarlo tan condenadamente duro! —declaró Harry con vehemencia.

—Te dije —protestó, irguiéndose y gruñendo por el dolor que atravesó su cuerpo ante la acción. Eso congeló a Harry en su diatriba y le dio a Fenrir la oportunidad de hablar—. Te dije que él te encontraría si yo no te atrapaba primero. Pero _siempre_ voy a atraparte —juró—. ¡Eres mío y tal vez este pequeño truco te lo enseñará si es que nada más lo hace!

Harry lo miró fijamente.

—Oh, sí —murmuró Fenrir, viendo la verdad surgir en esos ojos—. Sientes la necesidad de cuidar de mí, de protegerme a mí y a mi honor, proveer todo para mí por tu cuenta. Eso es lo que siento por ti. Somos compañeros, ya sea que me muerdas o no. Aunque completar la unión detendría esta confusión que sientes. —Consideró la expresión del niño por un momento antes de continuar—. Me perteneces, no importa lo que esté pasando en el mundo, no puedes escapar de mí. ¡Soy _parte_ de ti y lo he sido desde que me elegiste bajo la luna!

Impacientándose ante el silencioso asombro de Harry, Fenrir se estiró hacia adelante y trató de acercarlo a él, pero sus heridas lo frenaron lo suficiente como para darle tiempo al niño para ponerse fuera de su alcance. —No —dijo el muchacho con firmeza—, estás herido y es mi culpa. Necesitas descansar y me _aseguraré_ de que lo hagas si es que me voy a quedar aquí –por un tiempo, al menos.

Sonaba como si hubiera claudicado, _'al menos por ahora'_ , y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío de placer a pesar de sus heridas. Trató de acércalo de nuevo pero el niño se resistió, empujando sus hombros tan fuerte como se atrevió para mantenerlo alejado. Esos ojos verdes brillaban desafiantes.

—No —dijo—, estás adolorido-

—Entonces no luches conmigo, mascota —gruñó Fenrir, moviéndose a pesar del dolor con nada más que el hambre en su mente. Tenía dolor, pero lo había sentido antes. En este momento, no quería nada más que este niño le diera la bienvenida a su cuerpo de buen grado, tal como lo había hecho esta mañana. Oh, parecía tan lejana ahora.

» Déjame follarte —le instó a su compañero jalándolo más cerca, esta vez con éxito. El muchacho estaba de rodillas sobre una de sus piernas, con la mano de Fenrir en su cuello sosteniéndolo en su lugar—. Déjame entrar —respiró, sus palabras acariciaron el torso de su compañero, que estaba desnudo salvo por las vendas que habían sido envueltas sin cuidado a su alrededor –como si lo hubiera hecho él mismo. Fenrir gruñó suavemente ante el leve olor a sangre.

» Acuéstate —murmuró y cuando el chico protestó, añadió—: solo te voy a sanar. —Con los ojos verdes fijos en él, colocó ese cuerpo delgado sobre las pieles. Enmascarando su dolor con soltura, despegó las vendas de la carne tierna. El muchacho se estremeció y Fenrir bajó la cabeza hasta que sus labios tocaron el doloroso corte en la mejilla de Harry.

» Deja que alguien se ocupe de ti por una vez en tu vida —susurró. Lamió la delgada herida con labios y lengua hasta que sintió que se cerraba y al mismo tiempo eliminó los vendajes mal envueltos alrededor de ese cuerpo. Cuando se retiró, la mejilla de Harry había sido sanada y su cuerpo estaba desnudo excepto por los pantalones que se aferraban a sus caderas.

Con una rápida mirada a ese rostro que había llegado a conocer tan bien, Fenrir bajó la cabeza ignorando el dolor punzante en su garganta y con su lengua calmó las viciosas heridas que cruzaban el delgado abdomen. Sintió y escuchó engancharse la respiración del muchacho. —Quédate quieto —murmuró contra su carne, cada pase lento de sus labios era al mismo tiempo un intento de seducir y curar. Por alguna razón, sabía que hundirse en el cuerpo de su compañero era una mejor cura que cualquier reposo en cama o medicina.

El cuerpo del chico se estremeció bajo su toque, arqueándose sutilmente cuando su control se desvanecía. —Mira la perfecta polla que tienes para mí, mascota —gruñó contra la piel de Harry antes de deslizarse hacia arriba. Su mano acarició la obvia dureza en los pantalones del chico cuando se puso a su nivel. Mirando esa cara desgarrada por el placer, apretó suavemente.

Un fuerte grito de placer salió de los labios de Harry. Fenrir gimió por la forma sensual en que ese grito se estrelló en sus propios labios, y por el delicioso sabor que el placer del niño tenía en su lengua. El sonido causó que esos ojos verdes se abrieran y ensancharan con sorpresa ante su proximidad.

—No —protestó el chico sin sentirlo del todo—. Estás herido.

Fenrir gruñó suavemente. —Lo hiciste bien hoy, mascota —prácticamente ronroneó, sin soltar la mirada del niño. Y el muchacho lo _había_ hecho increíble; lo había curado bastante bien teniendo en cuenta que las heridas graves no podían ser completamente sanadas por nadie que no fuera un alfa tan poderoso como él mismo.

— _¿Bien?_ —repitió Harry—. ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Casi hago que te maten a ti y a Ghost! —su voz sonaba baja y miserable a pesar del placer en sus ojos. Fenrir apretó el bulto en sus pantalones para silenciarlo.

—Entonces hazlo mejor —murmuró con voz ronca. Se sentía mucho más excitado que enojado por el momento. No sabía qué o cómo, pero algo había cambiado en ese bosque cuando Harry creyó que iba a morir, y necesitaba explorar eso –lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Fenrir casi canturreó, inclinándose hasta que sus labios prácticamente se estaban tocando, sintiendo la fuerte inhalación del chico contra su boca. Los labios del muchacho eran firmes y fuertes, ajustándose con anticipación y a medias con negación, pero todavía mucho más suaves que los suyos.

Sujetando la barbilla del niño entre su índice y pulgar, sostuvo al muchacho y lo miró con determinación a los ojos, sin dejarle ningún lugar donde esconderse. El dolor aún palpitaba en sus venas. Las heridas 'curadas' dolían con fuerza y sus miembros no se sentían tan fuertes como lo eran por lo general, pero necesitaba esto, necesitaba estar cerca de su compañero quien _aún_ no había finalizado su unión. Su mente sabía lógicamente por qué no los había unido, pero sus instintos se sentían frustrados, angustiados y confundidos. No le permitirían descansar mientras todavía tuviera que cortejar a su compañero.

 _"Las mejores recompensas casi siempre son las que son ganadas duramente"_ , le había dicho Echo ayer. ¿O seguía siendo el mismo día? También había respondido a la pregunta de Fenrir de _"¿qué sugieres?"_ , pero antes de ofrecerle consejos útiles, había hecho una pregunta propia: _"¿Qué no harías?"_

Fenrir tragó y luego susurró con un ronco tono embriagador: —Muéstrame lo que es un beso humano, mascota.

Esos labios se separaron ligeramente con un jadeo sorprendido debajo de él, y esa fue toda la reacción que Fenrir necesitaba. Se sumergió, aplastando sus labios con fuerza contra los de Harry, sintiendo cómo ese cuerpo se arqueaba en necesidad, sorpresa y alivio a la vez. Su pequeño cachorro voluble aún tenía necesidades humanas más allá de alimentos cocidos y ropa de abrigo, al parecer. Fenrir podía sentirlo despertar debajo de él, podía ver sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus ojos apretados por el deseo. El corazón del chico con fuerza en su pecho. Esta era una necesidad humana que no le importaba satisfacer en lo más mínimo. No era tan vil y degradante como había pensado en un inicio, de hecho...

Sujetando la cara del niño entre sus manos, acarició con sus pulgares las suaves mejillas calientes, que desprendían vergüenza y felicidad mientras él inclinaba un poco la cabeza para conseguir un mejor ángulo, colocando fuertes y demandantes besos de esos labios, hambriento por más de esta deliciosa reacción. Prácticamente podía probarlo en el aire; el chico estaba goteando y hacía tiempo que se había olvidado de su polla atrapada entre ellos, que no había decaído ni un milímetro. Estaba dura y ansiosa, hambrienta como él.

Fenrir gruñó suavemente contra esa boca cuando manos inciertas se alzaron para apretarse en su cabello. Oh, a su muchacho le gustaba mucho esto. En respuesta a la pregunta de Echo de qué no haría para experimentar esta felicidad por toda la eternidad, no había nada que pudiera pensar que no haría. Así es como se suponía que fuese su compañero, como se suponía que lo hiciera sentir.

De repente, sintió un húmedo e inseguro sondeo en sus labios; sintió al muchacho inclinar un poco la cabeza y Fenrir detuvo, retrocediendo ligeramente por la sorpresa. Enmascarando su sorpresa con una ceja arqueada, estudió la cara enrojecida debajo de él y sintió cómo su polla se endurecía contra el vientre de su compañero. La forma en que la respiración de Harry se enganchó le dijo que él también había sentido ese pulso de excitación. Ello pareció sacudir algo de su famoso valor, porque de repente encontró su voz.

—Abre más la boca —susurró Harry tímidamente, sus palabras casi se perdieron incluso para los oídos de Fenrir. El alfa se puso rígido, irritado porque el chico parecía saber más acerca de estos 'besos' que él, que sabía más acerca de cualquier intimidad. ¿Cuántas bocas habían tocado los labios de su compañero? ¿Cuántas brujas indignas habían probado la lengua de su mascota? Gruñó furiosamente ante la idea.

Sujetando la nuca del muchacho, ignoró su grito de incómoda sorpresa y lo empujó con fuerza contra él, estrellando ambos labios juntos en su determinación por quemar cualquier recuerdo de otro toque del cuerpo de su compañero. Esta vez mantuvo sus labios abiertos y aprovechó el jadeo de Harry introduciendo su lengua como cuando había probado el culo del chico. Burlonamente, pasó la punta de la lengua por esos labios, jugueteando en la comisura de la boca mientras ésta se separaba en una «o» de placer.

Harry gimió debajo de él, sus dedos clavándose en sus hombros en una batalla por la libertad y por más a la vez. Sintió esas caderas frotándose contra su vientre, rodando con lentos pero urgentes giros. Su lengua delineó los dientes delanteros, probando el techo de su boca antes de finalmente enredarse con la lengua del otro. Oh, era bueno, incluso para él. Se balanceó contra los empujes de su compañero, su agarre en la nuca y el trasero del muchacho apretándose, ayudándolo a molerse más fuerte contra él, más rápido.

—Delicioso —gruñó bruscamente entre besos sin separar su boca, saliva manteniéndolos unidos. Gimió y sintió los ecos de los gritos del niño en su boca. No había nada más erótico. ¿Cómo es que los seres humanos, tan tontos como eran, habían inventado algo tan correcto?—. Quiero tu culo al mismo tiempo — gruñó, dándole al trasero del chico un último apretón antes de deslizar su mano en sus pantalones, tirando hacia abajo con impaciencia.

Harry luchó, ahora con las manos entre sus pechos y empujándolo para tratar de liberarse. Su molesta conciencia había despertado de nuevo, al parecer. Fenrir se volvió a apoderar de esa boca, esta vez coronando el feroz beso con un mordisco en su hinchado labio inferior. El muchacho gritó y Fenrir se rió entre dientes contra su boca, todavía luchando por quitarse los pantalones a pesar del incómodo ángulo.

—Sin duda ahora te das cuenta de que nadie puede hacerte sentir así. Ningún muggle, mago o bruja se puede comparar. —Eliminó la diminuta brecha entre ellos con un suave y experimental beso que hizo que un extraño gemido, inconfundiblemente lobuno, dejara la garganta de su compañero.

» Oh, te gusta la ternura, ¿cierto, mascota? —sonrió burlonamente—. Yo no soy así, niño, pero te la daré. Te daré lo que tu pequeño cuerpo delicado necesite, eso es lo que significa ser mi compañero. No hay manera de que puedas seguir negando que me perteneces-

—No —comenzó Harry. Giró la cabeza para evitar el beso que Fenrir había estado a punto de poner en sus labios, empujando más duro contra su pecho—. No quiero-

—Sí, lo haces —gruñó Fenrir, sujetando su barbilla y girando su cabeza hacia él, sellando sus labios con otro beso castigador que hizo que su compañero gritara y se arqueara a su pesar. Su mano se sumergió de nuevo dentro de esos pantalones sueltos, jalándolos bruscamente de modo que Harry se vio forzado contra él. El movimiento repentino irritó sus heridas y arrancó un silbido agudo de sus labios.

La reacción fue instantánea. Harry arrancó sus labios y aprovechó la oportunidad para saltar lejos de las garras de Fenrir, completamente fuera de la cama. Subiendo sus pantalones con torpeza, el muchacho lo miró con tanta preocupación que le sacó un gruñido de irritación. Harry dio unos cautelosos pasos extra hacia atrás, mirándolo con los ojos todavía demasiado brillantes y los labios magullados por sus besos. Se veía bien así y la vista solo enojó más al alfa.

—Estás herido —dijo el niño con firmeza.

—Lo he tenido peor —gruñó Fenrir—, ahora regresa a esta cama antes de que te arrastre de vuelta.

* * *

Harry levantó la barbilla, su mandíbula firme y dio un paso atrás. —Estás herido por mi culpa —dijo, su voz todavía llena de excitación nerviosa—. Y ya que Vol… _Él_ me atrapará de nuevo al segundo en que esté fuera de tu rango, parece que me tendré que quedar aquí por un tiempo. —« _Hasta que Hermione, Ron y los demás me saquen de aquí_ », pensó distraídamente—. Tú me salvaste —dijo con voz firme ahora—. No quiero estar en deuda con nadie, y menos contigo, así que mientras esté atrapado aquí, bien puedo devolver esa deuda y ayudar a recuperarte.

Fenrir levantó una ceja. —Hablas como si esto fuera una cosa temporal, mascota, pero es una situación de por vida.

—No acepto eso —dijo Harry con una voz fría que fue traicionada tanto por sus mejillas sonrojadas como por el inconfundible bulto en sus pantalones—. La fiesta de celebración que organizaste para... —hizo una pausa, haciendo una ligera mueca mientras se obligaba a decir la palabra—, ¿para _nosotros_?, se ha pospuesto por ahora, creí que deberías saberlo. —Con eso, se giró en dirección al cuarto de baño—. Voy a tomar un baño rápido —le dijo por encima del hombro con indiferencia, sus pasos apresurándose a poner más distancia entre ellos.

Ese... ese _beso_ lo había sacudido. Necesitaba poner espacio entre ellos antes de que sus instintos, sus hormonas, sus necesidades humanas y su vínculo incompleto conspiraran para volverlo completamente loco. Tendría que salir de aquí, lo _haría_. Solo tenía que hacer un poco de control de daños mientras todavía estuviera atrapado aquí.

Inclinándose, Harry se sacó los pantalones, haciendo una pausa ante el hecho de que no hubiera dolor en sus movimientos. Eso fue por Fenrir. _Greyback_ , se corrigió, apretando los dientes. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué es que este lugar, esta relación, se estaba sintiendo cada vez menos como una trampa con cada momento que pasaba? « _Ron, Hermione, lo que sea que estén haciendo, por favor dense prisa y encuéntrenme, antes de que me pierda por completo_ ».

Ese beso había sido bueno, mejor que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera sentido antes.

* * *

Este capítulo fue beteado por Midnight_Phoenix.

* * *

 **Ro:** Sí, me han llegado un par de comentarios diciendo que la historia es demasiado "lenta" y que debería "dejar de usar palabras tan poco comunes solo para hacer(me) la inteligente", xD . Le pasaré el recado a Shigure. No sé qué habrán estado leyendo hasta ahora que algunas palabras usadas les parecen tan poco usuales. A eso me refería con "lectores perezosos", porque no solo se quejan de esta historia, sino que he visto que en muchos grupos historias bien narradas son criticadas por ser aburridas :O . No digo que otras historias más "fluidas" sean malas, porque hay muchísimas, muchísimas que son preciosas y no tienes que batallar de vez en cuando con alguna palabra "nueva", pero sí sorprende que no estén abiertos a leer otro tipo de narración, y peor aún, que crean que alguien intenta "presumir" por ello.

En fin, no ventilemos de más ésto, jajaja. Me encantaría poder contestar tus mensajes al momento, ¿tienes deshabilitada la opción, o no tienes cuenta?

Gracias por comentar. Un beso.

 **Rysol:** Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste :) . Besos!


	9. Espectro del corazón

**Espectro del corazón**

* * *

A Harry se le ocurrió que tal vez era más extraordinario entre la manada de lo que había pensado en un inicio. Había sabido que llevar el gen recesivo de la licantropía lo hacía especial para ellos, una criatura dotada similar a la realeza y que todos sentían la necesidad de protegerlo. Pero además de eso como compañero del Alfa y su líder conjunto, claramente se esperaba que hiciera... _nada_.

Frunciendo el ceño ante sus pensamientos, talló la prenda en sus manos contra las corrugaciones metálicas de la tabla de lavar, sacando la suciedad y el sudor de ella antes de sumergirla de nuevo en la piscina junto a la que estaba arrodillado. La necesidad de evitar a Fenrir ( _Greyback_ , corrigió su mente) así como el aburrimiento, hacían que cada mañana se alejara rápidamente de la guarida, solo unas horas después de que el alfa despertara. Se había convertido en su rutina durante las últimas semanas: atendería las heridas del lobo y luego saldría del lugar lo más rápido posible –por lo general hacia la acogedora luz del sol.

Era glorioso estar al sol todo el día, incluso ahora en primavera, cuando el clima no se había convertido por completo en verano; sin embargo, la luz y el calor eran suficientes para hacer que su piel cantara suavemente a cada momento. Ahora era más consciente del clima. Prácticamente podía _oír_ las hojas de los árboles susurrando con complicidad sobre el verano. Incluso el agua fría que salpicaba sus manos se sentía gloriosa mientras lavaba la ropa con la que se había ofrecido a ayudar a Amoux, bailando alegremente sobre el dorso de sus dedos.

—Realmente no tienes que hacer esto —le dijo Amoux en voz baja cuando Harry volteó y la atrapó mirándolo mientras trabajaba en su propia pila de ropa. La había visto con la carga que se repartía equitativamente entre los subs hace unas semanas y le exigió que le diera una carga igual a la de todos los demás cuando ella le permitió ayudarle. Habían pasado casi dos semanas y todavía se resistían a verlo haciendo 'tareas'. ¿Se suponía que el Compañero Alfa se sentara sobre su trasero y mirara? Incluso Fenrir – _Greyback_ – rara vez estaba desocupado, a menudo cazaba o lidiaba con diplomacia entre la manada y cualquier persona (o criatura) que se acercara demasiado a su territorio. Harry se había dado cuenta que los hombres lobo eran demasiado territoriales.

—Está bien, ya casi termino —declaró Harry, dándole una cálida sonrisa mientras escurría la prenda en sus manos, examinándola cuidadosamente antes de considerarla limpia y ponerla a secar en una de las limpias y gruesas losas de pizarra que rodeaban la piscina destinada al lavado. Era un trabajo honrado que no requería pensar. Quería hacer algo. Cualquier cosa. Cualquier trabajo era un trabajo honesto. No era un gato gordo que necesitara ser alimentado para después irse a descansar durante todo el día. El pensamiento hizo que su piel hormigueara con irritación.

» ¿Quieres que te ayude con la tuya? —preguntó. Estaba acostumbrado a las tareas gracias a su estadía con los Dursley, pero a diferencia de aquel entonces, éstas eran tareas que era feliz de hacer para aquellos que eran mucho más agradecidos que los ocupantes de Privet Drive. Incluso podía atreverse a decir que le gustaba.

—No, por supuesto que no —dijo Amoux, casi horrorizada—. Honestamente, haces demasiado. No se espera que participes en tareas de baja categoría.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Con todo respeto, creo que sentarme sobre mi trasero todo el día sería de más baja categoría y mucho menos útil que convivir con todos los demás. —Miró a los ocho subs (incluyendo a Amoux) que estaban reunidos en la piscina. Algunos tenían a sus hijos jugando cerca de ellos. Vilkas (el hijo de Amoux) estaba jugando con dos muñecos de paja entre él y Amoux, haciéndolos bailar alegremente y dándoles voces infantiles mientras jugaba. Ghost estaba tendido en el pasto junto a él, observando el procedimiento con pereza. Había tomado muy en serio su trabajo de proteger a Harry desde el incidente con los grifos. Afortunadamente su cola se había curado sin siquiera un rasguño.

—El Alfa pronto estará de regreso de la caza, debes estar disponible para él —dijo simplemente. A pesar de la indiferencia de su tono, Harry se sonrojó. Sabía que era natural para ellos, pero aun así no podía imaginar esta vida como una que pudiera ser llamada normal o natural. Aunque una voz, desde algún lugar profundo en su interior, estaba susurrando con cada vez más fuerza que ésta podría ser fácilmente una vida con la que podía ser feliz.

—Su unión aún está incompleta, hace que la separación te afecte con mayor facilidad. —Amoux le sonrió con complicidad—. Solo mirándote, cualquiera puede decir que estás inquieto.

Harry parpadeó. —A ti probablemente te parece idiota no completar la unión —dijo.

—Éste es un mundo diferente, apartado y lejos del dolor y la destrucción que conocimos en el mundo mágico; pero de donde _tú_ viniste, conociste también cosas buenas —explicó Amoux—. No conocimos nada excepto el sufrimiento, por eso ahora nos es más fácil ser lo que somos y olvidarnos de los problemas del mundo fuera de la manada. —Hizo un gesto a la montaña en forma de corona que les rodeaba, el sol bañando sus facciones hermosas pero desgastadas. Parecía ser alguien que había soportado más que él en su vida.

» Pero podemos darte lo que extrañas y mucho más, Harry —dijo en voz baja—, solo danos una oportunidad –dale a _él_ una oportunidad. Te sorprenderás de lo bien que encajas aquí.

Harry tragó. —Incluso si Vol… quiero decir, _Tergarletum_ , o como sea que lo llamen, no estuviera alrededor, tengo amigos en el mundo mágico.

—Puedes tener una familia con nosotros, ser cuidado, tener _hijos_. —Ella miró a Vilkas y el bebé miró hacia arriba sintiendo su mirada sobre él. Él le dio a Harry una sonrisa deslumbrante antes de tambalearse hacia él, ofreciéndole uno de los muñecos de paja antes de acomodarse en su regazo. Harry se congeló, perdido, pero el niño no pareció darse cuenta de su torpeza.

Recordó su primer encuentro con el niño y cómo, cuando perdió ante sus instintos, había tenido el impulso de envolver al niño en sus brazos. Se había sentido reconfortado por su presencia. Todavía se sentía reconfortado por él, una sensación que era acentuada por la proximidad de la luna llena. Su segunda luna con Greyback. Tragó saliva ante la idea. Faltaba apenas una semana y después estaría encerrado aquí con una manada de lobos. Tal vez sería capaz de bloquear la guarida con magia o algo para mantenerlos fuera.

—Vilkas está muy apegado a ti —dijo Amoux con su sonrisa habitual, cambiando de tema cuando se dio cuenta de lo que lo silencioso que se había puesto. Harry miró hacia abajo. El bebé en su regazo estaba haciendo que su muñeco charlara sin sentido con el que había empujado en las manos de Harry—. Todos los niños están bastante impresionados contigo, por lo que eres.

No supo qué decir, pero se salvó de tener que encontrar las palabras cuando Amoux y uno de los otros subs (un hombre llamado Accalia) se pusieron de pie. —¿Tal vez te gustaría ayudarnos con la hora del baño? —preguntó Accalia. Era alto y delgado –mucho más alto que Harry– con un despeinado cabello rubio oscuro y ricos ojos marrones que lo consideraron con la misma clase de comprensión y afecto que Amoux.

Accalia había sido la razón principal por la que Harry no había protestado por haber sido 'dejado' atrás cada vez que Greyback salía a cazar. Por supuesto, ayudó el hecho de que en verdad le gustara ayudar a los demás con su carga y que realmente pareciera agradarles (a pesar de que a menudo su conversación se volvía incómoda). Eso y que ser 'abandonado' también le daba una gran excusa para escapar de la abrumadora presencia de Greyback. Tenía que tomar cualquier oportunidad que redujera la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos.

Aparte de todo eso, el hecho de que Accalia no tuviera ni un ápice de feminidad en su cuerpo, que fuera tan absolutamente... _masculino_ , lo ayudó a aceptar el hecho de que ser subs no significaba que eran mujeres en ningún sentido. Él era reconfortante en ese sentido.

—Las gemelas son toda una lucha cuando se trata de conseguir que entren al agua —sonrió Accalia, acomodando a una de los niñas bajo el brazo mientras la otra gritaba y corría a refugiarse detrás de Amoux. Harry sonrió y se puso de pie lentamente, incapaz de liberarse de Vilkas, que se aferró a su torso hasta que se rindió y finalmente puso un brazo bajo el trasero del niño para apoyarlo.

—Puede que se comporten si su nuevo amigo viene a ayudar —rió Amoux, alzando a la mal escondida bebé y acomodándola en brazos—. Esta vez vamos a utilizar mi guarida, ven.

Harry se encontró preguntándose si alguna vez había tenido una 'hora del baño' como esta. Los tres los llevaron a la piscina de aguas termales (como la que había en la guarida del Greyback) y los lavaron torpemente mientras las gemelas de cinco años y el pequeño Vilkas se salpicaban entre sí alegremente. Los chillidos de alegría hicieron que Harry sonriera a pesar de cualquier incomodidad persistente. Se esforzó por mantener el agarre en una de las gemelas mientras lavaba su cabeza de cabello oscuro.

—Eres natural —se rió Accalia, justo cuando su gemela lo golpeó al tratar de escapar.

—¡Quiero jugar! —gritó la niña, aburrida de esta parte del baño y con ganas de jugar con los otros. Vilkas era el que mejor se portaba, feliz de sentarse cerca de Amoux y saborear la atención en silencio. Harry se preguntó cómo habría sido él cuando era niño. ¿Rebelde e inocente como las gemelas, o más tranquilo e introvertido como Vilkas? ¿Cómo sería su hijo si tuviera uno?

Su reflexión se debió haber mostrado en su cara, porque la voz de Accalia interrumpió su ensoñación. —¿Estás preocupado por las festividades? Es natural para nosotros celebrar la unión entre tú y el Alfa, no habrá ningún ritual de sacrificio o algún tipo de exhibición carnal —caviló—. Creo que te gustará.

Ah. Sí, se había olvidado de las festividades reprogramadas. Había esperado que todos lo olvidaran, pero al parecer no había sido así. Realmente estaban apegados a sus tradiciones aquí.

Harry se mordió el interior de la boca con incertidumbre y luego enjuagó la espuma del cabello de la gemela número dos. Todavía era extraño, tener la vida de un pequeño niño retorciéndose en sus manos. Le hacía sentir incómodo a pesar del ronroneo de sus instintos. —¿Incluso aunque no complete la unión? —preguntó, sin querer realmente decirlo en voz alta.

De cualquier forma, Accalia o no lo escuchó o decidió que no podía encontrar una respuesta, porque dijo: —Estaba pensando en nuestra conversación del otro día: ¿respecto a tu deseo de aprender a usar la magia de hombre lobo más rápido?

Harry parpadeó, sorprendido. Había creído que ese tema estaba cerrado o que era tabú de alguna manera, que temían que ganara demasiado poder y lo usara para escapar. Se lamió los labios repentinamente secos, deteniendo su tarea por un momento. —¿Vas a ayudarme? —preguntó. Aparentemente, Accalia había sido la persona más joven y más rápida en poder hacer uso de su magia después de ser convertido, por eso Harry había ido a él en primer lugar.

Accalia parecía tan divertido como satisfecho por su interés, en lo más mínimo preocupado. —Les doy una especie de lecciones a los más jóvenes, les ayudo a encontrar la magia en lo más profundo de su interior. Estaría feliz de que asistieras a nuestras sesiones.

Harry sonrió. No podía creerlo. Un peso similar a la nostalgia se instaló en su estómago –solo él anhelaba más a su magia que a su casa. Magia, ¡tendría su magia de vuelta! —¿Cuándo podemos empezar? —preguntó con impaciencia, mojando un paño con agua tibia para poder quitar la espuma de la piel de la niña.

Entonces, mientras esperaba a que el hombre respondiera, un pensamiento se le ocurrió y miró a Accalia cautela. —Eh, tal vez sería mejor si no le dijeras nada a Greyback al respecto —dijo cuidadosamente.

Amoux sonrió con suavidad. —¿Temes que lo desapruebe y trate de detenerlo? —preguntó—. No creo que vaya a estar disgustado. Es parte de ser un lobo, por supuesto que estará feliz de que estés tan ansioso por aprender más.

Harry se removió incómodo. —No, no lo hará si piensa que voy a usar mi magia para escapar —murmuró, sobre todo para sí mismo.

—¿Y lo harás? —preguntó Accalia, su tono todavía ligero pero difícil de leer.

No podía mentirles a estas personas que parecían realmente preocuparse por él; soltó un pequeño suspiro. —¿Te impedirá enseñarme?

—No —respondió Accalia con simpleza. Su rostro estaba tan tranquilo como siempre, pero al parecer eso era todo lo que diría al respecto, de momento. Por lo menos ahora parecía haber un camino a seguir, aparte de sentarse y esperar a que Ron y Hermione lo rescataran. Aún podría ser capaz de reparar y redimir su orgullo fracturado. Si solo pudiera recuperar algún tipo de poder, un cierto control para nivelar la desigual balanza de fuerza.

—¿Cómo es que te hiciste cargo de las gemelas? —preguntó con rapidez, con ganas de cambiar de tema de su potencial traición a su bondad. Accalia sonrió con cariño, solo un poco de amargura tocando las esquinas de sus ojos.

—Hubo una denuncia de abuso en una de las casas de acogida de la ciudad, un abuso continuo que las autoridades muggles no podían probar, así que Lupa, Echo y Hemming rescataron a los cinco chicos que había allí y los trajeron a casa. Tomé a las gemelas, que todavía eran bebés; los tres adolescentes tenían edad suficiente para elegir a sus propias familias. —Accalia consideró a Harry pensativamente antes de añadir—: Es un asunto delicado. Puede ser considerado tanto correcto como incorrecto. He oído que los de afuera incluso nos llaman crueles por 'condenar' a los niños a nuestras vidas 'malditas'.

—Conozco a mucha gente que podría pensarlo —lo interrumpió Harry, agradecido por la tarea que tenía entre manos (terminar de bañar a la inquieta niña antes de que se alejara) por darle una excusa para no tener que encontrarse con los ojos de Accalia—. Yo solía pensar lo mismo, pero después de haber vivido la infancia que tuve... —Pausó por un momento, lo que permitió que un recuerdo involuntario lo hiciera regresar a esos momentos en que, siendo un niño, fantaseaba con que alguien iría a rescatarlo de la miseria de Privet Drive—. Creo que si alguien me hubiera dado la opción de ser dejado donde estaba, indeseado y descuidado, o ser cuidado y convertido en un hombre lobo, habría elegido ser un hombre lobo en cualquier momento.

—Es alentador escuchar eso —dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Harry volteó la cabeza y la gemela en sus manos chilló de deleite cuando Harry la levantó del agua, sus pequeñas piernas sacudiéndose y chapoteando en la superficie del agua. Greyback acababa de entrar en el área de la piscina de la guarida, observándolos (a Harry en particular) con una extraña mirada en los ojos.

—Te ves bien con un cachorro en tus brazos —reflexionó con voz ronca pero suave, su aspecto desaliñado luego del viaje de caza del que sin duda acababa de regresar. Harry se sonrojó fuertemente y bajó a la gemela, envolviéndola en una toalla y secándola con cuidado, evitando los ojos del lobo. Podía decir que los otros estaban tratando de ocultar su diversión.

—No te hagas ilusiones —resopló Harry, asegurándose de que la niña estuviera seca antes de envolverla con fuerza en la toalla demasiado grande—. No tengo ninguna intención de ser padre. Especialmente no de tus hijos.

Greyback resopló. —Menos mal que serás su madre, entonces. —Harry lo miró ante eso, pero antes de que pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas para replicar, Greyback miró hacia donde Ghost estaba sentado obedientemente al lado de Harry y habló de nuevo—. Puedes llevar a Ghost cuando vayamos a caminar, si quieres.

Harry frunció el ceño en confusión. —¿Caminar?

—Es costumbre que la pareja acoplada salga a caminar mientras se dan los toques finales a la fiesta —dijo Amoux, sacando a Vilkas del agua y secándolo suavemente. El ceño de Harry se intensificó. ¿Greyback esperaba que simplemente lo supiera? Se rascó la nuca con irritación, pero no podía negar lo emocionado que se veía Ghost con la posibilidad de disfrutar de un paseo por el bosque de nuevo, esta vez bajo circunstancias menos peligrosas.

Trató de ignorar la avidez que se despertó en su estómago mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia Greyback, con Ghost siguiéndolo rápidamente. Había estado lejos del hombre lobo desde el amanecer y, gracias a su insistencia, tampoco se habían _tocado_ desde que Greyback había resultado herido. Se sintió muy orgulloso de su resistencia, de su determinación a mantenerse alejado de Greyback tanto como fuera posible.

Excepto que su resolución estaba decayendo bajo la presión de lo mucho que lo extrañaba, o de lo que fuera que sentía cuando el bastardo lo tocaba. Se sentía querido, atesorado, _deseado_ y muchas otras cosas más que nunca diría en voz alta una vez que saliera de aquí.

El sol todavía brillaba en el cielo, era una tarde fría pero hermosa, con la luz del día extendiéndose por todo el bosque y reflejándose en cada brizna de hierba mientras bailaba al abrazo de la brisa. No podía creer que Greyback lo estuviera dejando salir del paraíso de la montaña y le permitiera estar de nuevo en el bosque después de su más reciente intento de fuga. Pero supuso que Greyback podría impedirle escapar fácilmente si es que lo intentara, y apretó los dientes con molestia.

Odiaba sentirse impotente, que es como se sentía con Greyback alrededor. Ni siquiera sus emociones y cuerpo estaban bajo su control en lo que concernía al bastardo. No le gustaba. Y con su unión incompleta, su forzado celibato y la próxima luna llena, todo se estaba sintiendo aún más intenso de lo habitual. Por eso necesitaba reconectarse con su magia una vez más –ahora más que nunca.

Caminó en silencio junto a Greyback, tratando de evitar que el exasperante huracán de emociones en su interior traicionara su lucha interna. No quería darle esa satisfacción. Trató de concentrarse en el inocente regocijo con el que Ghost correteaba de árbol en árbol, dando vueltas de felicidad y a menudo saliendo de su vista solo para saltar a su lado de regreso una y otra vez, jadeando y moviendo la cola.

—En el fondo sigue siendo un cachorro, todavía tiene que crecer —murmuró Greyback cuando Ghost se adentró de nuevo en los árboles. El bosque era más tranquilo en esta época del año, la temporada de apareamiento había terminado para la mayoría de las criaturas y las crías por lo general eran llevadas a la pradera más allá del bosque. Era más seguro que la última vez que Harry se había aventurado por aquí, tratando de escapar.

—Has estado pasando mucho tiempo con Amoux, Accalia y los otros subs —señaló Greyback—, pareces más feliz.

La piel de Harry se erizó. — _¿Feliz?_ Esa es una palabra para describirlo. Yo lo llamo sacar lo mejor de una mala situación. Como he dicho, cuando me vaya de aquí no quiero deberle nada a nadie. —Ante eso, Greyback gruñó y lo agarró por el brazo, dándole la vuelta para mirarlo. El alfa se alzaba como siempre sobre Harry, pero en momentos como éste eso no le asustaba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo, desafiante como siempre.

—Te pones muy a la defensiva cuando estoy en lo cierto, mascota —gruñó Greyback—. Sabes que podrías disfrutar de tu vida aquí, por eso te esfuerzas tanto en no apegarte demasiado, pero es inútil. No me puedes dejar, incluso una unión incompleta te haría sentir trastornado.

—Prefiero ser internado en San Mungo que quedarme atrapado aquí como tu pequeña _mascota_ —respondió Harry con vehemencia, pero el hombre lobo ignoró sus palabras y con la mano que tenía libre capturó su nuca y lo acercó a su cuerpo, inhalando el aroma en la base de su garganta, donde su marca estaría por siempre en la piel bañada por el sol.

—Tu cuerpo rogará por mí, incluso más que en estas últimas semanas —siguió murmurando Greyback en su garganta, su barba (ahora bien recortada en todo momento) le hizo cosquillas en la piel mientras hablaba—. Y solo empeorará con el tiempo. ¿Olvidaste tan fácil la última luna llena? Te frotaste contra el objeto sólido más cercano en tu desesperación por estar cerca de mí –habrías rasgado tu bonito cuerpo ante la falta de algo que solo yo te puedo dar...

Harry se retorció y empujó con fuerza ese pecho, haciendo caso omiso de la forma en que su corazón latía con fuerza, su aliento saliendo en agudos jadeos desiguales.

—No te alejes de mí, _sabes_ que me has echado de menos —le sopló Greyback al oído, solo para recibir un contundente empujón que lo sorprendió tanto como para apartarse. Frunció el ceño—. Te estás volviendo más fuerte —señaló—. Estás entrando en tu herencia más rápido de lo que pensé.

—Siempre un rompe moldes —Harry resopló, dando unos pasos atrás para poner cierta distancia entre ellos—. Era cuestión de tiempo, estoy cansado de sentirme insignificante. Desearía que Dumbledore me hubiera enseñado magia sin varita...

—Tú no eres débil —dijo Greyback rígidamente, pareciendo muy insultado ante la idea—. No te habría elegido si lo fueras. Y en cuanto te ajustes por completo no necesitarás a nadie que te enseñe cómo manejar tu magia –va a venir a ti de forma natural cuando lo necesites.

Harry levantó una ceja. —Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que odias a los magos, a veces suenas bastante como Dumbledore.

Greyback hizo una mueca. —Oh, qué alegría —se burló—. Y para que conste, los magos me detestan tanto como yo a ellos.

—Piensan que eres un ladrón de niños, por eso —respondió Harry.

—A pesar de mis razones, _soy_ un ladrón de niños, los muerdo jóvenes y los crío lejos de sus padres. Por una vez, esa parte fue construida a partir de mis palabras en lugar de los rumores de magos que desprecian a los hombres lobo.

Harry frunció el ceño. Tenía el impulso de justificar al alfa ante todos en el mundo mágico. ¿Era debido al vínculo que compartían que se sentía protector con él? ¿O solo era que el tiempo pasado con la manada le había abierto los ojos? Todavía no estaba seguro de si era algo correcto o incorrecto. ¿Tal vez la única justificación era decir que era un poco de ambos? Si había aprendido una cosa en los últimos años, era que el mundo estaba pintado en una escala de grises en lugar de solo blanco y negro.

—No pierdas tu tiempo, mascota —dijo Greyback como si le leyera la mente—. No me importa lo que piensen. Todo lo que me importa siquiera un poco está en esa montaña. —Dio un paso al frente, pero después de considerarlo un momento, no hizo ademán de tocarle—. Y aquí, supongo —dijo bruscamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro que le dijo al instante que le estaba tomando el pelo. Harry no dijo nada, y siguió caminando entre los árboles, siguiendo la estela de Ghost.

Cayeron en un silencio extraño y sociable y Harry se sintió lleno de una calma inquietante. Esto era lo que le había hecho falta durante todo el día; todo tenía sentido de nuevo y la molesta ansiedad que había ido en aumento ahora casi había desaparecido. Incluso si su temperamento y frustración habían explotado hacía apenas un momento. ¿Era por la unión incompleta? ¿O el bastardo realmente sabía cómo presionar sus botones?

De repente, el aullido emocionado de Ghost atravesó el aire. Los árboles se abrieron hasta revelar un pequeño claro donde un gran roca se elevaba desde el suelo, centellante agua caía en cascada desde su cima hasta la piscina a sus pies. El sol bailó sobre toda la superficie, cada gota brillando como un diamante en la luz naranja del atardecer.

Harry se detuvo, cada onda bailaba coquetamente sobre la superficie del agua como invitándolo a entrar al estanque. Ghost corría entre las pequeñas rocas que formaban el linde de la piscina y luego jugueteó entrando y saliendo de la cascada, que descendía desde una roca que sobresalía en la cima, la cola meneándose con entusiasmo frenético. Harry sonrió ante la vista, pero se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa cuando dos grandes brazos lo apretaron contra el ardiente cuerpo de Greyback.

—Tienes una expresión que no se ve a menudo en la cara del _Elegido_ —susurró el alfa con voz ronca a su oído, su aliento caliente y la barba raspando suavemente su oreja hicieron que Harry se retorciera. Tuvo ganas de replicar _"_ _Me pregunto por qué"_ , pero se tragó las palabras y el gemido que amenazaba con dejarlo al mismo tiempo, clavando sus dientes en el labio inferior.

Un brazo se apretó alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo fuerte contra el duro cuerpo y un pulgar se presionó en su labio hasta que lo soltó. Ese dedo obligó a su boca a abrirse, lo suficiente para colarse en el interior y jugar con su lengua.

—Si aceptaras lo que eres y lo que quieres, la veríamos más a menudo —susurró esa voz rasposa deslizándose entre los huesos de Harry, acariciándolo con toda la intimidad y amenaza del abrazo de una víbora—. Vamos, mascota, olvídalo todo –corre para mí... —La caliente mano alrededor de su cintura se deslizó hacia abajo, y más abajo, flotando brevemente sobre su ingle antes de colarse debajo de su camisa y acariciar uno de sus pezones burlonamente. El pulgar en su boca se apretó contra su lengua y Harry gruñó, retorciéndose de nuevo, solo para que Greyback lo liberara con tanta rapidez que casi cayó de frente con torpeza. Se dio la vuelta, sorprendido, solo para encontrarse con el familiar lobo plateado de pie junto a él, mirándolo con sobrenaturales ojos rodeados de oro.

La enorme cola de la bestia se sacudió un poco y Harry supo instintivamente lo que significaba: quería una persecución. Bien, resopló, si ese era su juego...

Sin pensar realmente en lo que hacía, Harry sostuvo la mirada del lobo y se quitó los zapatos que le habían dado –sería más rápido sin ellos, lo sabía de alguna manera. Mantuvo el contacto con los ojos por otro instante, sintiendo que lo recorría un hormigueo de emoción antes de salir disparado hacia un lado, adentrándose en los árboles con una oleada de euforia. Se sentía tan bien cuando oyó a Greyback arrancar detrás de él.

Con sus instintos rugiendo de felicidad y sus crecientes habilidades, corrió hacia delante con tal velocidad que sintió cómo el aire fresco de la tarde azotaba contra su cara. Al igual que en la luna anterior, fue un momento emocionante, como surcar los cielos en su escoba. Corrió más y más rápido, y justo cuando sintió el calor irradiando desde el cuerpo de Greyback detrás de él, zigzagueó entre los árboles a los lados tomando una nueva dirección. Greyback era más rápido y más fuerte, pero él era pequeño y más ágil.

Dio un amplio círculo mientras corría entre los árboles con natural facilidad a través de los grandes cuerpos. Se sintió despreocupado por todo menos de la hierba bajo sus pies, el aire en su cara y la sensación de Greyback siguiéndole de cerca. Podía escuchar el jadeo de la bestia y miró hacia atrás para ver que su cola y sus ojos traicionaban su emoción también. ¿Por qué este pequeño juego de persecución le alegraba tanto? ¿Y por qué sospechaba que el haberse privado del contacto con este bruto solo intensificaba la emoción?

Él lo quería, tanto como temía las sensaciones que su toque despertaba. Temía la facilidad con que se olvidaba del resto del mundo. ¿Era porque nunca antes había sido tocado de esta manera? ¿Porque estaba atrapado aquí, solo? ¿O porque estaba empezando a entender la tristeza, la amarga ira resonando del lobo color plata?

Habían regresado al punto de partida y Harry estaba jadeando, sonriendo al ver la cascada descender a la piscina –¡había derrotado al maldito! En el instante en que lo pensó, sin embargo, un fuerte aullido de alegría cruzó el aire y el lobo se estrelló contra él, enviándolos al agua a toda velocidad con una enorme salpicadura.

Pataleó en el agua con sus piernas, tratando de ir hacia arriba; su corazón golpeaba en su pecho cuando dos fuertes brazos se cerraron a su alrededor, arrastrándolo de vuelta a la superficie. Harry tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y se dio la vuelta en el abrazo para encontrar a un humano y muy desnudo Greyback, sosteniéndolo firmemente con su habitual sonrisa lobuna.

Podía sentir el corazón del alfa latiendo fuerte y rápido contra su pecho, sin poder apartar los ojos mientras jadeaba en busca de aire, temblando y flotando totalmente vestido en el agua. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llenar por completo sus pulmones con precioso oxígeno, su boca fue sellada en un beso húmedo. Todo su cuerpo se derritió con placer. La ligera barba le hizo cosquillas y él gimió sin aliento dentro de esa boca, apoderándose de dos puñados de cabello plateado mientras Greyback lo apretaba más contra su cuerpo.

No había manera de que pudiera malinterpretar el hinchado y duro órgano presionándose en su estómago –de hecho, solo hizo que su propia polla se llenara con un calor insoportable. Mordió el labio inferior de Greyback, oyéndolo gruñir de felicidad antes de empujar su lengua en la boca de Harry, devorándolo con tanta hambre como nunca antes había conocido. Nunca nadie lo había deseado tanto, ni hecho sentir tan vivo o había apartado de su mente el amenazante y siempre sofocante conocimiento de la muerte.

De repente, una mano se enredó en su cabello y jaló su cabeza hacia atrás, rompiendo la conexión de sus labios para que los rasposos besos de Greyback pudieran descansar en el hueso de su clavícula. Sintió con sorpresa la respiración de la bestia resoplar sobre su piel fría, con largas exhalaciones como si estuviera bebiendo de su olor y sabor. El lobo gruñó suavemente otra vez, un ruido calmante que hizo que Harry rodara la cabeza hacia atrás y soltara un suspiro mitad gemido. Era tan bueno.

Después de unos deliciosos instantes, Harry se estremeció cuando el aire fresco de la tarde sopló sobre su piel húmeda, el gruñido se detuvo. Sintió cómo Greyback levantaba la cabeza antes de abrir los ojos para mirarlo. —Tan fuerte y tan frágil —le sonrió el alfa, sosteniendo su mirada por un instante antes de sacarlos a los dos del agua, tan rápido que solo tuvo tiempo de parpadear. Vio la cascada acercarse y sintió el agua fría bañándolo brevemente antes de... _¿pasar por detrás de ella_?

Harry se retorció fuera del agarre de Greyback en cuanto se adentraron en la cueva que había sido invisible del otro lado de la cascada. El triunfo que había sentido allá afuera en la piscina estaba evaporándose gracias al frío punzante en sus extremidades, estremeciéndose cuando tropezó y aterrizó sobre su trasero, haciendo una mueca. —De verdad necesitas aprender a dejar que alguien cuide de ti, mascota —dijo Greyback con una sonrisa burlona, inclinándose a medio metro de donde él había aterrizado y haciendo lo que al parecer era un círculo de rocas sobre el suelo irregular.

Harry frunció el ceño mientras observaba los precisos movimientos de sus manos. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó confundido cuando una suave luz naranja cobró vida entre los dedos del lobo, quedando atrapada en el círculo de piedras en el suelo. Era fuego, que afianzó y se alzó más y más alto, hasta que pudo sentir el calor irradiando y comenzar a desterrar el frío de su cuerpo.

Greyback se recostó junto al fuego y finalmente se encontró con su mirada. —¿Qué te pasa, mascota?, ¿qué no has visto magia antes?

—No utilizaste un hechizo —señaló Harry, casi protestando por lo que había visto—. ¡El fuego solo cobró vida en tus manos!

La sonrisa de Greyback se amplió. —La magia de hombre lobo está ligada al mundo que nos rodea —explicó con voz gruesa—. En lugares muy poblados todavía podemos usar magia, pero tenemos que canalizarla a través de varitas hechas por magos para liberar nuestra fuerza. Aquí en la naturaleza, sin embargo...

Harry vio cómo el hombre lobo movía su mano en el aire, convocando un sorprendente vapor blanco que siguió la estela de su mano.

—Aquí nuestra magia se canaliza a través del aire, tierra y agua. No necesitamos varitas, y pronto tú tampoco lo harás.

Harry parpadeó. —Muéstrame —exigió, al mismo tiempo que se estremecía dentro de su ropa mojada. Greyback le sostuvo la mirada pensativamente. Después de un momento, se levantó y rodeó el fuego que ahora ardía brillantemente e iluminaba las paredes redondeadas de la pequeña cueva. Se arrodilló frente a Harry y extendió sus manos con las palmas hacia arriba. Con determinación obstinada, Harry puso una de sus manos en las de Greyback y se estremeció de nuevo cuando el lobo le dio la vuelta para ponerla también boca arriba.

La luz del fuego bañó sus rostros y Harry respiró hondo cuando Greyback arrastró su pulgar grueso a través de su palma, haciéndole cosquillas ligeramente. La piel del lobo era cálida a comparación de la suya, congelada por el frío del agua y el aire a su alrededor. El vaho de su respiración formaba pequeñas volutas húmedas y frunció el ceño con impaciencia, mirando al alfa con fastidio cuando no pasó nada. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para expresar su descontento, el lobo se adelantó.

—La magia de hombre lobo funciona en base a lo que necesitas y sientes, en lugar de lo que quieres —explicó Fenrir, el tono brusco de su voz negando la intimidad de sus palabras. Harry pudo sentir la forma en que su aliento bailó sobre la palma de su mano y se estremeció de nuevo, esta vez no solo por el frío—. Yo sé lo que sientes, muchacho, así que muéstramelo —ronroneó.

—¿Qué-? —Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Greyback apretó sus dedos, haciendo que su palma se arqueara ligeramente hacia arriba, sus respiraciones se mezclaron en su mano abierta.

—Este es uno de los primeros hechizos que aprende cualquier hombre lobo—explicó Greyback en voz baja. Sus ojos estaban en las sombras y cuando la parpadeante luz del fuego traicionó los sentimientos en ellos, hizo que los de Harry se hincharan y burbujearan hacia la superficie como un caldero hirviendo lleno de _Amortentia_.

De repente, el vaho de la respiración de Greyback salió de entre esos labios y se agrupó en la palma de Harry, destellando en un brillante azul místico como imbuido de polvo de estrellas. Se arremolinó en su mano como si tuviera vida propia, enviando pequeñas sacudidas de electricidad por toda su piel. De inmediato, el suave azul se trasformó en un rojo vibrante, después en un violeta profundo, cambió a azul medianoche y luego de nuevo a rojo, una tormenta de intensos colores que besaron cada uno de sus dedos antes de girar sobre sus labios.

Harry jadeó y crispó la mano que permanecía atrapada en las garras de Greyback. —Déjalo ir —respiró Greyback, y con eso, una suave y delicada luz tartamudeó a la vida sobre su palma. Sus ojos se abrieron, brillando con la luz que ahora cambiaba de forma errática en su mano, mostrando un vertiginoso cambio de radiante rojo a deslumbrante oro, y a continuación, a una enorme y confusa variedad de colores, todos los del arco iris.

La luz se envolvió en su mano y luego a su alrededor, barriendo el aire en un cambiante espectro de luz. Giró más y más intensamente en torno a los dos antes de agruparse y estallar en el pecho de Harry con una última explosión de luz multicolor. Abrió la boca en busca de aire y cayó sobre sus manos con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, su piel zumbaba como si estuviera viva.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó Harry sin aliento, asombrado y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

—Magia sin varita; magia de _hombre lobo_ —contestó Greyback con un innegable tono de superioridad, haciendo un gesto hacia el pecho de Harry—. Se llama _Espectro del Corazón_.

Harry se sonrojó ante eso, enderezándose y evitando los ojos de Fenrir con la excusa de acercarse al fuego. Sabía lo que eso significaba sin necesidad de explicaciones –no era estúpido. Las luces habían sido una miríada confusa y desordenada con constantes cambios de color, traicionando su desconcierto y el estado perdido de su alma. Sabía que su cabeza estaba confusa, pero no había sabido cuánto.

—Tienes que confiar en que cuidaré de ti, mascota. Necesitas darte algunos momentos de relajación antes de que todo ese caos dentro de ti te desgarre —insistió Greyback cuando Harry intentó calentarse junto al fuego. De repente se sintió aún más frío.

—La confianza no es algo que te pueda dar, es necesario que te la ganes —dijo Harry simplemente, sin atreverse a encontrarse con esos conocedores ojos azules. El espectro de su corazón era una explosión caótica de la locura; el de Greyback había sido centrado y decidido, irradiando una clara sensación de lujuria, frustración y determinación que no podía no comprender. Greyback sabía quién era, lo que quería y no tenía miedo de estirar la mano y tomarlo –Harry envidiaba eso, sin importar lo que estuviera sucediendo entre ellos.

—Entonces dime qué demonios necesito hacer para ganármela —gruñó el lobo.

De repente, sintió el calor del cuerpo de Greyback junto a él, e instintivamente miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con ese rostro ilegible. Las últimas semanas que pasó evitándolo le habían demostrado una sola cosa: que solo sentía algo parecido a la paz cuando sus brazos y piernas se enredaban juntas en un cortejo sensual que alejaba sus preocupaciones. Nunca dejaría de intentar escapar, nunca aceptaría esto como su vida, pero no podía negar que lo deseaba.

 _Deja de ser tan malditamente melodramático_ , se castigó a sí mismo, no dispuesto a traicionar su sentimentalismo a cualquiera, sobre todo no ante Greyback, que ya se daba una idea exasperantemente acertada de sus problemas gracias a la mordida en su garganta. No le hacía falta morder a Greyback para saber lo que estaba pensando –al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Qué pasará en luna llena? —preguntó después de un largo silencio, cambiando de tema a uno que había estado atormentando su mente durante los últimos días, desde que empezó a sentir de nuevo la atracción de la luna en sus huesos. Se estaba acercando y no le apetecía una repetición del mes pasado o un encuentro cercano con toda la manada fuera de quicio por las hormonas y los instintos. ¡Tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de dejarse rasgar en pedazos!

—¿Qué quieres que pase? —preguntó Fenrir, su tono brusco y bajo. Harry apretó los dientes y miró al fuego, reprimiendo el estremecimiento que lo sacudió. Entre las criaturas de su manada él era el débil; entre él y Greyback, él era el que necesitaba protección –y no le gustaba. No le gustaba no poder cuidar de sí mismo.

—¿Importa lo que quiero? —preguntó con amargura.

—No me vengas con esa mierda —gruñó Fenrir en respuesta, con los dientes apretados. Luego, después de solo un latido del corazón, añadió—: Cada luna llena, la puerta que custodia la entrada a nuestro valle también nos encierra. Nos impide escapar y llegar a los seres humanos del pueblo o a los forasteros que puedan estar en nuestro territorio y rasgarlos a todos en pedazos debido a nuestro estado irracional. Cuando estamos bajo la atracción de la luna actuamos meramente por instinto, no podemos ser responsables de algo más allá de eso, así que la puerta nos mantiene ahí, entre nuestra manada a la que no podemos hacer daño.

Harry parpadeó hacia el fuego. Todavía sentía frío. —El otro lobo trató algo _peor_ que matarme la última vez —dijo al fin.

—Tienes miedo —señaló Fenrir.

Harry volvió a apretar los dientes con fuerza, hasta que crujieron bajo la presión. —No soy estúpido —dijo a modo de explicación—. ¿Tu plan es que me quede encerrado en el valle contigo? Porque no me gustaría ser violado o destrozado por todos ustedes cada mes, muchas gracias.

—Los lobos somos posesivos —explicó Fenrir—. No voy a dejar que nadie te toque, te tome, mate o lo que sea.

—Pero no me puedes proteger _de ti_ , tú mismo lo dijiste. Tengo que jugar al sub perfecto o me podrías lastimar —replicó.

—Si me marcas y completas nuestra unión, eso nos hará más iguales bajo la luna —dijo Greyback sin rodeos—. Lo creas o no, los dos nos sentimos desgarrados debido a este vínculo incompleto, y será aún más probable que mi lobo salte ante la necesidad de afirmarse cuanto más dejes las cosas de esta manera.

—Dices que tú y el lobo son uno mismo, pero todavía hablas de él como si fuera independiente —espetó Harry.

Greyback le dio una sonrisa lobuna. —Ah, bueno, tiene una mente propia. Conozco una parte de ti que tiene mente propia, también —murmuró sugestivamente, causando que un rubor cubriera sus mejillas. Pasó un momento o dos y luego Greyback se acercó hasta que su pecho rozó el hombro de Harry. Harry tragó, giró la cabeza y lo miró desafiante a los ojos, _hacia arriba_.

—¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de sellar nuestra unión? Incluso sin la huella de tu mordida en mí, sigue siendo algo irrevocable —respiró Greyback.

—Porque yo no te elegí a ti —respondió Harry—. Ya he tenido suficiente de personas que manipulan mi vida, ya sea por ocultarme cosas o por tomar decisiones por mí. Incluso si no tiene sentido o no es racional, no voy a ceder y solo aceptarlo nunca más. Ya sea que viva o muera, todo de aquí en adelante tiene que ser mi elección.

Greyback inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, cerrando la brecha entre ellos hasta que sus bocas casi se tocaron. —Entonces elige ahora —gruñó, una mano deslizándose por su espalda para agarrar el cabello en la nuca de Harry, suave pero con firmeza—. Elígeme y me aseguraré de que nadie folle contigo otra vez.

—Excepto tú —protestó Harry desafiante.

—Solo cuando me quieras —sonrió Greyback—. Una vez que _Él_ sea derrotado, podrás tener más libertad para hacer lo que quieras.

—¿Y cómo va a ser derrotado si no me dejas acabar con él? —exigió Harry, al mismo tiempo que caía inevitablemente en el calor del cuerpo del alfa—. Parece como si esperaras que Ron, Hermione y los dos hombres que enviaste acabaran con él, mientras a cambio yo juego a la perra obediente contigo.

Gruñendo de frustración, Greyback se retiró y se pasó los dedos por el cabello mojado. —No importa lo que haga, siempre encuentras una excusa para no tomar una decisión, una decisión que, te guste o no, ya hiciste el mes pasado bajo la luna. Ese era _tu deseo_ más profundo, y tu moral humana de mierda solo lo está nublando –¡me querías! Tú me elegiste y ahora solo me estás jodiendo por eso, haciéndome pasar a través de este... este… —se rascó la nuca con frustración, gruñendo con furia—. Es como un zumbido constante en mi cabeza. Tú y tus volubles sentimientos humanos –¡esta unión incompleta me está volviendo loco!

Harry se puso de pie en un instante, sus manos cerradas en puños. —Bueno, como has visto con el espectro del corazón, _estoy_ jodido y no puedo cambiar eso. Si eso te está volviendo aún más loco que de costumbre, ¡entonces solo déjame ir como te pedí, maldición! —gruñó—. No te pedí que me aguantes, manteniéndome aquí preso-

—¡Para evitar que seas asesinado o algo peor!

—Oh, no pretendas que es por mí —espetó—. Ni por un segundo finjas que un mes es suficiente para hacer que des una mierda por un _humano voluble_.

—Uno idiota, de hecho, si eso es lo que piensas —replicó Greyback acaloradamente, la furia irradiaba de él en gruesas e impetuosas ondas—. Crees que eres inocente en esto, mascota, pero no lo eres. Te di una elección la última luna y la hiciste-

—¡Cuando perdí mi mente con la necesidad de sexo! —lo cortó Harry—. ¡Drogado por las hormonas de una enfermedad que forzaste en mí!

Greyback rugió con furia ante eso, lanzándose hacia adelante y agarrándolo por la húmeda camisa. —Esa _enfermedad_ , como tú dices, corre a través de la sangre de todos esos subs y niños con los que te has estado poniendo amistoso este último mes; a través de tu mascota, Lupin; a través _de ti_ , y fluirá en las venas de nuestros cachorros.

Harry hizo una mueca. No había querido que sonara así, no realmente; solo estaba enojado. —No hace que me preocupe menos por ellos, pero tampoco me entusiasma la gran cantidad de cosas con las que tengo que cargar. Y ya te dije una vez que antes moriré que permitir que algo tuyo crezca dentro de mí. No vas a dictar mi vida más de lo que ya lo haces.

Greyback se burló. —La única ocasión en la que encuentras cualquier tipo de paz, es cuando tomo el control de ti, cuando te obligo a dejarlo ir. Ni siquiera pretendas que no es cierto.

—Nunca lo negué, pero lo que tú hagas en la cama es difícilmente algo que cambie la vida. No me someterás aún más. No vas a gobernar sobre mí como haces con tu manada, y _no vas_ a empujar a un niño inocente a esta situación de mierda que tenemos. El cual, dicho sea de paso, si existiera también sería en parte un 'humano de mierda', y no estoy seguro de que puedas manejarlo después de la explosión que acabo de oír. —Se soltó del agarre del lobo, encontrando que era más fácil de lo que debería haber sido. Sin duda cada vez era más fuerte.

» He _vivido_ una infancia llena del resentimiento de los demás y el sentimiento de no ser querido. No voy a ayudar a traer al mundo a un niño destinado a sufrir lo mismo que yo, sobre todo no con un bastardo como tú.

Greyback gruñó. —Tienes algunos problemas, niño, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me quieres, de que me elegiste, y ahora estás lleno de amargura porque estás empezando dudar de si es verdad que no es lo que quieres. —Agarró las muñecas de Harry con fuerza y lo miró hacia abajo con los dientes al descubierto—. Eres como un niño que se queja de su mala suerte en la vida y luego huye ante cualquier oportunidad de mejorar, que era por lo que se quejaba en primer lugar. Creo que te gusta sufrir: mi propio pequeño mártir —siseó venenosamente.

—Eso es solo porque no puedes entender por qué no querría vivir con mi carcelero —respondió Harry acaloradamente—. Apenas es una opción si nunca he tenido otra.

—Nunca te has sentido mejor que cuando me estoy empujando en tu culo y lo sabes —escupió Greyback.

Harry se sonrojó oscuramente ante esas palabras y le lanzó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas. Sus nudillos chocaron _duro_ contra la mandíbula de Greyback y éste lo liberó con un rugido. —¡Eso no quiere decir que quiero pasar el resto de mi puta vida como tu perra! —declaró sin aliento—. Lo que sea que digas que necesito o quiero, aunque me _hagas_ sellar nuestra unión, incluso si puedo ser feliz aquí por el resto de mi vida, nada de eso me importa; nunca voy a quererte a ti o a cualquier otra cosa que me puedas dar más que a mi libertad. Y en el segundo en que la libertad esté a mi alcance, la tomaré sin mirar atrás.

Fenrir apretó visiblemente dientes. —Si te doy la libertad con _Él_ aún persiguiéndote-

—Entonces ayúdame a _matarlo_. Dices que harías cualquier cosa por mí, pero luego no lo haces —cortó—. El hecho es que vas a hacer cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando sea también lo que tú quieras. Quieres que renuncie a todo para ser tuyo sin dar nada de ti mismo; es por _eso_ que no puedo quedarme aquí, es por eso no puedo elegirte a ti. ¡Eres demasiado egoísta!

—¡Y tú eres demasiado sacrificado! ¿Prefieres que sea como tú y me pudra bajo el peso de los problemas del mundo? —respondió Fenrir—. Hago lo que es mejor para la manada, para mi compañero y para mí, ¡perdóname si mis preocupaciones no abarcan al mundo mágico, el cual no ha hecho más que destrozar todo lo que me ha importado!

Se hizo un silencio, entonces, y Harry miró sin aliento al alfa, la luz del fuego parpadeando sobre sus rasgos lívidos. Había olvidado lo que Echo le había contado sobre su pasado. Sus rasgos se suavizaron un poco, pero eso no borró por completo la ira o el resentimiento en su interior. Le ayudó a frenar su temperamento, sin embargo. Echaba de menos a sus amigos; Hermione sabría qué hacer con esta situación ineludible y Ron le ofrecería al menos unas pocas palabras para hacerle saber que no tenía que enfrentar sus problemas solo.

Con un suspiro, le dio la espalda a Greyback y se dejó caer en el suelo; envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas húmedas, tratando de mantener el calor mientras permitía que el calor del fuego lo secara lentamente. Demasiado lentamente. Ahora estaba sentado de nuevo sin el calor de la ira alimentando el fuego en sus venas, tembló de frío. El cielo estaba raso afuera, permitiendo que la fresca brisa primaveral soplara a través del campo –y estar mojado tampoco ayudó.

De repente, un movimiento detrás de él hizo que se pusiera rígido de sorpresa y diera un ligero salto. Giró la cabeza para ver a un gran lobo plateado encontrar una posición cómoda en el suelo a su espalda. Los insondables ojos azules se clavaron en él cuando el cuerpo del lobo se extendió a su alrededor, envolviéndolo y calentando su cuerpo con su calor.

Harry lo miró a los ojos por un momento, contemplando pelear por liberarse, pero no lo hizo. Regresó la mirada a las danzantes llamas, tratando de dejar fuera el crescendo de ensordecedores pensamientos que lo asaltaban. Se recostó contra el suave y caliente pelaje sin siquiera darse cuenta; tampoco registró cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

* * *

 **.* . * . *.**

* * *

Fue mucho más tarde que finalmente regresaron al valle, en silencio, Harry de inmediato buscó el santuario que le proporcionaba la guarida. Se envolvió en la capa de pieles (que había olvidado llevar hoy) y se puso de espaldas sobre la cama mirando el dosel. La noche lo encontró en la misma posición, todavía perdido en un mar de confusión e indecisión. No podía irse; lo había sabido desde hace un par semanas. Había estado tratando de sacar lo mejor de la situación mientras estuviera atrapado aquí y lo había hecho, en todo excepto por Fenrir _maldito_ Greyback.

La tensión entre ellos se veía agravada por su unión incompleta –o eso había dicho Greyback. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Lo deseaba, sí, el bastardo lo hacía sentir bien; pero _sabía_ que no debía desearlo y no estaba seguro de si eso lo detendría o no. A pesar de todo lo que había aprendido sobre él en las últimas semanas, Fenrir Greyback _era_ un asesino, una bestia feroz. « _Y me está reteniendo aquí en contra de mi voluntad, cualesquiera que sean sus razones_ », suministró su mente.

Con un profundo suspiro, cerró los ojos y empujó las pieles sobre su cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que quería hacer? Necesitaba salir de aquí pero no podía, y la luna llena se acercaba... certera.

De repente escuchó el sonido inconfundible de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse, seguido por las firmes pisadas de Greyback en el suelo. Sintió a Ghost moverse de donde estaba echado sobre sus piernas y saltar de la cama. Siempre era muy respetuoso en presencia del Alfa, siempre se bajaba de la cama y se sentaba con la cabeza inclinada en señal de respecto, como un sirviente humano. Había disfrutado del paseo de hoy, pensó Harry. Cuando había despertado en la cueva que estaba detrás de la cascada, encontró que el lobo por fin se había unido a ellos con un jugoso conejo en sus garras –que parecía muy contento de haber cazado por sí mismo.

Greyback llegó a la cama, que se sumergió bajo su peso cuando puso una rodilla junto a él –la única advertencia que tuvo antes de que las pieles fueran retiradas de su cabeza y la imagen del alfa inclinado sobre él apareciera ante su vista. Luchó por mantener una expresión en blanco mientras se encontraba con su mirada. —¿Sí? —preguntó, ni de lejos tan indiferente como hubiera deseado. Ese hombre tenía la capacidad de irritarlo y ponerlo en el borde con solo mirarlo y él lo sabía, estaba seguro de eso.

—He tolerado tu abatimiento toda la tarde, muchacho —espetó Greyback, frunciéndole el ceño de una manera que habría hecho que incluso el tío Vernon retrocediera. Harry apretó los dientes y alzó la barbilla en desafío, sin decir nada. Greyback continuó—: En caso de que no lo escuches, las festividades allá afuera son para nosotros, una celebración por nuestro apareamiento.

Harry se burló ante eso. Por supuesto que había oído la música, no estaba sordo. Había hecho un valiente esfuerzo tratando de ignorar la alegría y el olor de la deliciosa comida que había comenzado a filtrarse en la guarida desde que cayó la noche. Se preocupaba por Amoux y los otros y por el hecho de que hubieran hecho este esfuerzo por él, pero honestamente, ¿cómo podía salir y celebrar una unión que él consideraba un fraude?

En ese momento, sintió que era puesto sobre sus pies y el manto en el que se había envuelto toda la tarde fue colocado alrededor de sus hombros. —No me importa si te quedas aquí y te pones de mal humor, pero Amoux, Accalia y los otros hicieron un gran esfuerzo por ti. La manada quiere darte la bienvenida y acampar aquí en tu miseria es el mayor insulto para ellos.

Harry frunció el ceño. —No quiero ofenderlos, pero tampoco quiero fingir que estoy feliz de pasar el resto de mi vida aquí cuando no es así.

—Pero lo harás —murmuró Greyback, capturando su barbilla entre el pulgar y el índice—. ¿No es ese el problema? Esto es como un paraíso para ti.

Harry hizo una mueca y se sacudió el agarre del lobo en su barbilla. —No empieces de nuevo con eso. Mira, de alguna manera me las arreglé para ligarme a ti irrevocablemente y simplemente no quiero crear más compromisos.

Fenrir resopló. —Lo que sea, probablemente me la pasaré mejor sin ti, sentado ahí sintiendo lástima de ti mismo y arruinando el estado de ánimo. Si en algún momento quieres dejar de jugar al mártir y mostrar tu cara por ahí, estoy seguro de que haría que Amoux y los otros se sintieran apreciados.

—¿En serio me estás dando una lección de civismo? —se burló.

El lobo sonrió. —Oh, te sorprendería saber lo bueno que puedo ser cuando algo vale la pena mi tiempo —dijo, antes de desaparecer por la puerta cerrándola tras él.

Cuando Harry finalmente salió a la noche, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, inconscientes de las nubes y la luna brillante que aún no estaba completa. La música llenaba el aire. Con un suspiro, Harry siguió a Ghost hacia el círculo; la luz de la luna onduló a través del brillante pelaje mientras el lobo se movía, guiándolo hacia la celebración que lo había estado llamando toda la noche.

Accalia sonrió cuando lo vio y le hizo señas. Casi todo el mundo estaba bailando o cantando alrededor del círculo. Al parecer los niños se habían ido desde hace mucho a la cama (antes había oído sus chillidos de alegría) y cualquier comida que hubiera olido había desaparecido.

—Amoux ha mantenido tu comida caliente —dijo Accalia con su habitual voz suave, levantándose con agilidad y trayendo de regreso un cuenco grande encantado para mantener el calor. Harry sonrió agradecido, y como ya no quería seguir avergonzándose, lo levantó. Su boca se hizo agua al ver la carne finamente dorada (pensó que olía a cerdo, aunque no estaba seguro), las patatas habían sido ligeramente tostadas hasta un punto crujiente y delicioso. Había algunas verduras, también, aunque no pudo identificar ninguna con exactitud.

—Gracias —dijo, un poco avergonzado por el hecho de saber que esta comida había sido hecha especialmente para él—. Gracias a ti y a los demás por todo esto —hizo un gesto con la mano abarcando toda la celebración y los labios de Accalia se arquearon en una amplia sonrisa.

—Solo queremos que te sientas bienvenido y que sepas que Weylyn y Ulric son la minoría aquí, todo el mundo está feliz de que hayas venido. Eres una bendición para nosotros —explicó, desviando los ojos hacia donde Amoux estaba entre los bailarines en el círculo mientras Echo la hacía girar alrededor del fuego con el resto de ellos.

—¿Una bendición porque podría darle hijos a Greyback algún día? —preguntó con cautela—. ¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?

La sonrisa de Accalia no vaciló cuando lo miró. —Eres uno de nosotros, no renegaríamos de ti por no hacerlo, no es como hacemos las cosas —explicó. Harry frunció el ceño, ese corazón desinteresado y sincero lo confundía inmensamente. No entendía cómo es que personas que habían sido tan lastimadas podían ser tan... _buenas_. Se concentró en su comida, sin saber cómo responder a sus palabras sinceras. Era difícil creer que esta aceptación incondicional solo la había recibido de Hermione, los Weasley y probablemente de sus padres cuando estaban vivos.

La comida sabía tan deliciosa como olía y llenó su estómago hasta que con un gemido bajó el plato para que Ghost se lo terminara. Accalia le sonrió. —Tienes buen apetito, eso es buena señal para un recién despertado. Pero supongo que estás acostumbrado a ser una excepción a la regla, por lo que he escuchado —le dijo, antes de añadir—: Sé que no siempre fuiste especial en el buen sentido, pero confía en mí cuando te digo que nunca seremos tan caprichosos al aceptarte como lo ha sido la mayor parte del mundo mágico.

Harry sonrió. —Eso es alentador. —Pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, la música se detuvo y algunos de los jadeantes bailarines tomaron su asiento cuando comenzó a cambiar. Amoux se sentó junto a él, feliz de verlo.

—A mí me gusta bailar, pero voy a dejar el siguiente número para alguien más joven —se rió, abanicándose con la mano antes de levantar una jarra a sus pies y darle un trago profundo.

Harry miró hacia donde todo el mundo bailaba alrededor del fuego al ritmo de una música sensual y vibrante, siendo interpretada por el grupo sentado justo al lado del círculo. El ritmo era bajo pero rápido y Harry se sonrojó al ver los cuerpos balancearse estrechamente. Uno de los lobos lanzó a su sub, ambos girando y bailando sobre las puntas de sus pies antes de jalar su mano hasta juntar sus pechos. Cada vez que el ritmo alcanzaba un punto álgido, el sub giraba brevemente hacia el abrazo de un bailarín vecino, solo para regresar después con su pareja inicial, ambos moliendo sutilmente sus caderas ondulantes.

Harry divisó a Greyback entre los cuerpos retorciéndose y, por alguna razón, lo vio todo rojo. Todo su cuerpo se tensó mientras lo observaba capturar el cuerpo de Larentia en un giro y ponerla de espaldas a él, ella molió sus nalgas descaradamente contra él antes de darse la vuelta nuevamente. Había un placer irrefutable en los ojos de la mujer que hizo que su sangre hirviera. Junto a él, sabía que Amoux y Accalia debían haber sentido su ira o visto lo que él estaba mirando, porque ambos murmuraron su nombre con cautela. No los escuchó. Se puso de pie.

—Quédate —le dijo a Ghost brevemente cuando el lobo se levantó para seguirlo, antes de avanzar firme hacia delante. _"Lo que sea, probablemente me la pasaré mejor sin ti, sentado ahí sintiendo lástima de ti mismo y arruinando el estado de ánimo…"_ , le había dicho Greyback. « _Oh, apuesto a que hubiera preferido que no saliera_ », pensó con furia, « _para que pudiera frotarse contra alguna puta solo porque no estaba afuera..._ »

Greyback no había respondido ante ella, no había correspondido el acto moliendo sus caderas en aceptación como los otros lo hacían con sus parejas, pero la había dejado hacerlo y eso era igual de malo. Había dicho que él y Harry eran iguales en esto, pero era evidente que no era así si él se veía obligado a quedarse sentado por ahí mientras Greyback se divertía con cualquiera. No le importaba si era solo un baile, no le importa una mierda si las hormonas de todos estaban elevadas en el aire por la luna. Si él estaba atrapado marcado como la perra de Greyback, como una posesión, entonces era justo que fuera lo mismo para el Alfa.

Cuando Greyback lanzó a Larentia y su mano volvió tomarla una vez más, los dedos de Harry se envolvieron con fuerza alrededor de su muñeca. Ella se detuvo al igual que el alfa, aunque los otros continuaron con la danza sin notar su intervención. Harry la miró acaloradamente, luchando contra el impulso de enseñar los dientes y gruñir como un animal. En su lugar, la empujó a un lado y cerró sus dedos en la camisa de Fenrir, jalándolo bruscamente hacia él.

Su mente estaba abrumada con el innegable calor de la ira y la lujuria al mismo tiempo, su piel hormigueaba con reconocibles hormonas. Detrás de ellos, Larentia lanzó un gruñido de irritación mientras se escabullía fuera del círculo de cuerpos que bailaban alrededor del fuego, pero cuando la cabeza de Harry se volteó para tomar represalias, los dedos de Fenrir se enredaron en su cabello, manteniendo su mirada fija en la de él.

Brillantes ojos azules destellaron en la oscuridad, bordeados de fuego color ámbar. Fenrir gruñó de placer ante su vista y tacto, pegándolo a su cuerpo mientras continuaba moviéndose como si su baile nunca hubiese sido interrumpido. Esta vez, sin embargo, mantuvo las caderas de Harry presionadas contra él con la mano libre, moviéndolos en giros lentos, sus cuerpos tocándose ante cualquier movimiento.

Harry lo miró obstinadamente con brillantes ojos color esmeralda, empujándose desafiante hacia adelante en su baile cada vez más íntimo, no dispuesto a dejar que Fenrir ganara. Sus uñas se enterraron castigadoramente en la carne del alfa a través de la camisa. Cuando todo el mundo envió girando a sus parejas brevemente al abrazo de sus vecinos, los dedos de Fenrir se clavaron en él con fuerza, negándose a dejarlo escapar.

La música aceleró y aumentó de intensidad, sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y urgentes. Harry miró a un lado y atrapó a Larentia mirándolos con veneno. —Ella te quiere —se las arregló para decir a través de la bruma que nublaba su mente. Las palabras eran difíciles de formar. Fenrir jaló su cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo, obligándolo a mirarlo y Harry juró que podía sentir sus dientes doler con añoranza ante la vista de la amplia garganta del lobo. Tenía ganas de morderla y marcarla, de manera que todo el mundo supiera...

—Ella no importa —gruñó Fenrir con voz ronca, dando vueltas sobre la punta de sus pies y empujándolo con fuerza hacia su cuerpo, los pies de Harry apenas tocando el suelo—. Fue solo un baile, mascota, contigo es algo más. —De repente, un el ritmo aceleró una vez más, un conjunto de sensualidad y emociones carnales. Aquellos que creaban esta música con instrumentos de sonidos primitivos y hermosos aullaron para acentuar un acorde, al mismo tiempo que Fenrir y los otros lanzaban a sus compañeros al otro lado del fuego crepitante.

Harry jadeó, sintiendo el calor del fuego rozar su carne antes de que Fenrir lo arrastrara de regreso con fuerza; ni siquiera podía sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, su pecho estaba sin aliento. Gritos de alegría llenaron el aire mientras todos los demás imitaban sus movimientos en perfecta sincronía. Harry medio gimió, medio gruñó. Fue solo un momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Fenrir, dilatados y casi completamente sumergidos en ámbar ahora. Luego su mirada se desvió al cuello del Alfa, persiguiendo una gota de sudor que se deslizó por su carne. Se abalanzó, agarrando un puñado de cabello mientras su boca se pegaba a su pulso.

Un gruñido salvaje pareció barrer a través de cada fibra de su ser, viajando desde los dedos de sus pies y vibrando hacia arriba, hasta que se derramó sobre sus labios mientras se clavaban en la carne de Fenrir. Por un momento, la dura piel no se rompió, pero luego el dolor en sus encías dio un latido casi insoportable. Los dedos del Alfa se apretaron en su cabello y entonces sus dientes se hundieron en el cuello del hombre lobo.

Sangre cobriza cantó en su lengua y el sabor lo sobresaltó lo suficiente para dejarlo ir. Se echó hacia atrás bruscamente con los ojos ligeramente menos ebrios, solo para ver a Fenrir sonriendo con alegría salvaje frotándose el cuello, donde la marca de su mordida ya sanada brillaba en un rojo furioso. Harry se sonrojó por completo, respirando con dificultad y sin saber qué decir cuando la música terminó y poco a poco todo el mundo pareció volverse consciente de lo que había pasado.

Antes de que pudiera regresar a ser plenamente él mismo, Harry escuchó a una persona acercándose a su lado y se giró para ver a Larentia caminar hacia él en línea recta. —¡¿Crees que puedes entrar aquí y cambiar todo a tu gusto, pequeña de mierda?! —siseó, deteniéndose e irguiéndose delante de él, con los ojos oscuros y el cabello rubio sucio alborotado por la danza—. Desafías cada tradición y leyes que hemos creado desde que se formó esta manada, ¿y esperas que seamos nosotros quienes dejemos todo de lado por ti? ¡Ya has hecho sangrar al Alfa por tu estupidez!, ¡¿y todavía te atreves a dictar lo que hace?!

—Solo con _quién_ lo hace —Harry se burló, el lobo en su interior todavía en control. Miró a la mujer que se alzaba por encima de él. No permitiría que lo intimidara. Él era el compañero del Alfa, no ella—. Si yo estoy unido a él, entonces él está unido a mí, también. Así que tú y cualquier otra perra que no conozca lo que son los límites personales pueden mantener sus manos fuera de él.

 _¡BOFETADA!_

La cabeza de Harry fue lanzada a un lado cuando ella lo golpeó, duro, toda su palma dándole de lleno en la cara. Él se quedó paralizado por un momento, tanto por la sorpresa como por sentir a sus sentidos refrenando a sus instintos una vez más. Al mismo tiempo, fue vagamente consciente de que Echo y algunos otros se adelantaron con gruñidos de indignación, poniendo a Larentia de rodillas delante de él, con los brazos sujetos por detrás en un ángulo incómodo para mantenerla inmóvil.

Cuando finalmente bajó la mirada, Harry vio a Echo y a otros dos sujetándola en su lugar.

—Te has salido de la línea demasiadas veces, Larentia —siseó Echo—. La pareja alfa nos gobierna y te guste o no, Harry es parte de esa pareja –ahora de manera irrefutable —añadió, mirando hacia donde la sangre había dejado de fluir en la garganta de Fenrir. Harry se sonrojó pero no apartó los ojos de la escena a sus pies. No podía creer que hubiera permitido que sus instintos lo controlaran de esa manera, que hubiese marcado a Fenrir, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía como si un gran peso se levantara de su pecho. Se preocuparía más tarde por todo eso.

Uno de los hombres que habían ayudado a Echo murmuró con voz gruesa y pesada: —Eres tú quien no ha tenido ningún respeto por ellas o nuestras tradiciones. Él es precioso para nosotros-

—¡Él es una perra de cría y nada más! —chilló Larentia desde el suelo. Harry podía oír su gruñido entre dientes—. No tiene lo necesario para el puesto, debe recordar que no posee la fuerza de un hombre lobo ni tiene cualquier liderazgo en él –solo la capacidad de abrir sus piernas y exprimir la semilla del Alfa en su vientre indigno. ¡Ni siquiera quiere estar aquí!

Harry escuchó el "No es justo" que no dijo al final de sus palabras, y la miró por un momento antes de arrodillarse para poder ver su sucia y enfurecida expresión apuntándole con odio. —¿Así que es eso? —dijo en voz baja—. Quieres ser la compañera del Alfa y estás resentida porque no puedes tener hijos. —La última parte no era una pregunta, sabía que tenía razón y pudo sentir la mirada de Fenrir sobre él, como una hormiga podía sentir la quemadura de una lupa. De pronto, fue híper-consciente de cada respiración de Fenrir y se preguntó si eso sería algo permanente...

—Ella te ha insultado demasiado, Compañero Alfa —dijo el otro lobo al lado de Echo, después de que él y Larentia no dijeran nada por un tiempo—. ¿Cuál será su castigo?

Podía sentir el peso de todas las miradas sobre él. Se puso de pie con un suspiro, y con determinación evitó la mirada de Fenrir mientras se movía hacia donde había estado sentado con Amoux y Accalia en lo que parecía ser siglos atrás. —Déjenla ir. —Hubo un estallido de susurros incrédulos mientras Echo y los demás hacían lo que les pidió. Larentia se alejó pero a Harry no le importaba nada de eso, ni siquiera cuando sintió a Fenrir tomar su brazo y alejarlo un poco del círculo.

—¿Por qué renuncias a su castigo? —preguntó, su voz no sonaba crítica, solo verdaderamente interesada. Por la expresión de su rostro, no parecía comprenderlo—. Los hombres lobo pueden guardar más rencor del que conoces; te arrepentirás de dejarla ir tan fácilmente. Un Alfa tiene que manejar a la manada con mano firme.

Harry suspiró de nuevo y giró los ojos. —¿No dijiste que podía relajarme y dejarte a ti las preocupaciones? Pues puedes ser la mano firme por los dos —dijo con desdén. Ante eso, Fenrir agarró fuerte su trasero y lo pegó a él estrechamente, mirándolo hacia abajo a la cara. No lo dejaría ir sin una respuesta, al parecer.

» Solo porque soy un hombre no significa que no entiendo su dolor —murmuró, mirando hacia el círculo donde los festejos se habían reanudado como si nada hubiera sucedido—. Puedo verlo en todos ellos; ella quiere lo que su cuerpo fue hecho para hacer, pero nunca lo podrá lograr. Quiere tener hijos, pero a diferencia de Amoux, Accalia y los demás, no va a estar satisfecha con una adopción, quiere un hijo de su propia carne y sangre. Yo puedo tener eso y ella no. —Hizo una pausa y luego alzó la mirada para ver a Fenrir antes de añadir—: y yo solo aparecí aquí y, de alguna manera, logré quedarme con el compañero que siempre ha querido sin siquiera intentarlo. Tengo todo lo que ella quiere y siente que soy ingrato. Está triste, eso es todo.

Después de un largo momento, algo parecido a una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Fenrir, que se inclinó y rozó su pulgar sobre la esquina de la boca de Harry. —Tienes un corazón tontamente bueno —le dijo sin rodeos, pero con una mirada en sus ojos que hizo que sus mejillas ardieran. La ligera sonrisa de Fenrir se ensanchó en una sonrisa completa mientras se presionaba más cerca, de modo que sus labios casi se tocaron.

—Ese fue un buen baile, mascota —susurró con fuerza contra su boca. Harry no pudo evitar jadear y respirar su aliento, su cabeza se nublaba de nuevo. Ladeó un poco la cabeza antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, listo para aceptar la boca de Fenrir en la suya. Pero cuando esos labios descendieron y su barba le hizo cosquillas en el rostro, las palabras del alfa simplemente acariciaron sus labios entreabiertos—: Pero creo que la cosa más sexy que he visto en mi vida fue el que te interpusieras entre otra perra y yo como un demonio posesivo, restregando tu aroma por todo mi cuerpo.

Su cara quemó con mortificación y excitación. Sabía que Fenrir podía sentirlo porque él a su vez podía sentir su deleite palpitar en el aire alrededor de ellos, con tanta seguridad como si se tratara de un ente sólido.

—Te arrojaste sobre mí, mascota —continuó Fenrir—. Me gusta, puedo sentir mejor cómo te sientes ahora que me has marcado. —Con eso, giró un poco la cabeza de Harry e inhaló su aroma, mirando fijamente su marca que ahora era de un sorprendente color plata casi brillando en la penumbra.

» Te ayudaré a derrotarlo —murmuró contra la garganta de Harry, su nariz arrastrándose suavemente por su piel marcada—. Lo voy a borrar de la faz de la Tierra.

Harry gimió, arqueando la espalda cuando Fenrir lo inclinó hacia atrás, exponiendo la carne hipersensible de su cuello hasta que sus dedos arañaron con urgencia los hombros de Fenrir.

—Lupa y Hemming están buscando a tus pequeños amigos, los ayudarán. Seremos capaces de actuar y movernos más libremente una vez que _Él_ esté convencido de que no eres nada de qué preocuparse; pero hasta entonces... —Empujó la mandíbula de Harry con la nariz para obligarlo a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y le sostuvo la mirada mientras su boca susurraba sobre la suya, como si bebiera su aliento—. Juega conmigo, mascota.

De repente, estaba tomando su boca de forma rápida y dulce, con tanta hambre que le hizo gemir dentro del beso. Para alguien que afirmaba que no le gustaban los 'besos humanos', Fenrir era terriblemente voraz. Sujetó a Harry con fuerza, levantándolo de sus pies mientras se movía y enredaba su lengua con la suya, delineándola, saboreándola y volviéndola a enredar suavemente con la suya.

Harry sintió el sabor cobrizo dejar su lengua para ser reemplazado con nada más que Fenrir. Su lengua delineó los dientes que habían roto su piel hacía solo unos momentos.

—Quédate conmigo —Fenrir gruñó en su boca, mordisqueando su labio magullado lo suficiente como para hacer que se retorciera y empujara su erección en el vientre del lobo.

—Por favor —jadeó Harry, sin saber muy bien lo que estaba pidiendo. Pero antes de que pudiera preocuparse por ello, fue arrojado sobre una familiar cama de pieles. La luz del fuego iluminó el cuerpo de Fenrir alzándose por encima de él mientras se desnudaba rápidamente. Y entonces el alfa estaba de nuevo sobre él, raspando su trasero con las uñas hasta que se arqueó lo suficiente como para sacarle los pantalones y tirarlos por encima de él.

Cuando Harry miró hacia arriba, juró que podía ver los colores de su _Espectro del Corazón_ en llamas. Una miríada de rojos alrededor de ellos con no solo sus sentimientos, sino también los de Fenrir. Podía sentirlos tan claramente como si fueran suyos, corriendo a su lado, entrelazándose con los suyos hasta que no estaba muy seguro de cuál era cuál. ¿Era esto lo que significaba tener un vínculo de pareja?

Dondequiera que Fenrir lo tocara, dejaba el eco de un ardiente fuego a su paso. Era tan intenso, al punto de que Harry podía sentir su polla palpitar en respuesta al calor que sentía recorriendo el órgano del lobo. —Joder —juró, estirando su mano para envolverla alrededor de su creciente excitación, acariciándose con urgencia. Se sentía tan bien, gimió al sentir la mirada de Fenrir deslizándose sobre su cuerpo. Era como si esos ojos pudieran tocarlo y él se retorció y se arqueó, su polla llorando transparente placer perlado.

—Tan malditamente hermoso —gruñó Fenrir, agarrando sus caderas y dándole la vuelta sobre la cama, de modo que se vio obligado a soltar su erección para apoyarse torpemente, sus hombros contra las pieles y su trasero al aire bajo la atenta mirada de Fenrir. Harry sintió cómo su agujero se crispaba y escuchó y _sintió_ la aprobación del alfa—. Bonita vista, mascota, me siento privilegiado —sonrió, su húmedo aliento soplando sobre su sensible entrada fruncida.

Inclinándose hacia delante, Fenrir cubrió con su boca su temblorosa entrada, el orificio húmedo y rosado, lamiéndolo con su lengua como si fuera un hombre muerto de hambre. Su nariz se presionó con fuerza justo debajo de las bolas de Harry, haciéndolo retorcerse. Harry metió la mano entre su cuerpo y la cama hasta agarrar su polla necesitada, acariciándola duro y rápido con renovada desesperación. Si la intimidad con Fenrir antes ya había sido intensa, ahora era mucho más poderosa. —Mierda —jadeó, enterrando la cabeza entre las pieles, los dedos de sus pies se enroscaron—. Mierda, ¡por favor...! _¡Quiero...!_

—Sé lo que quieres, bebé —gruñó Fenrir contra su agujero tembloroso, metiendo dos dedos en la boca de Harry. Harry gimió alrededor de ellos, lamiéndolos con avidez y chupando como si éstos llevaran la última gota de agua en el mundo—. Quieres la gruesa polla de tu Alfa —continuó esa voz pecaminosa. Su polla se sacudió entre sus manos, su entrada se crispó debido a esas palabras y Fenrir lo sabía: podía sentirlo todo. El lobo rió oscuramente. —La quieres en tu linda boca, quieres chuparla hasta dejarla seca, frotarla contra ti, sobre ti y dentro de ti.

Harry gimió más fuerte, rozando con sus dientes las yemas de los dedos ásperos que seguían en su boca antes de volverlos a chupar con fuerza. Enredó la lengua alrededor de ellos con entusiasmo, sus instintos susurrándole que lo que en realidad anhelaba era algo más grueso. Se sonrojó ante la idea, pero eso solo hizo que se pusiera más duro.

—Oh, sí mascota. Quieres chupar mi polla, la necesitas. La quieres dentro de tu pequeño tierno agujero, hasta reventar —continuó Fenrir, los dedos de su mano libre uniéndose a su boca en su trasero, adorando la fruncida entrada mientras la abría un poco con su dedo índice, su lengua sumergiéndose en su interior. Harry hizo un sonido estrangulado, entre una inhalación brusca y un grito ahogado debido a la sensación. Le encantaba sentir lo mucho que ambos estaban disfrutando de esto. Era la afinidad que había estado esperando.

—Quieres que te folle hasta llenarte, hasta que ese vientre tuyo se hinche.

Su cuerpo tembló y se arqueó con espasmos, el pre-semen de su erección ayudándole a lubricar sus movimientos sobre ella. —Fenrir, ya-

—No hasta que esté dentro de ti, mascota —gruñó el hombre lobo, dándole una última lamida a su agujero antes de comenzar un lento camino por el cuerpo de Harry. La ligera barba en su barbilla le hizo cosquillas en las bolas, su única advertencia antes de que una caliente boca aspirara su pesado e hinchado saco. Las uñas de Fenrir se arrastraron por su estómago mientras se movía de una bola a otra. Las abarcó con besos húmedos, tirando suavemente del delgado vello con sus labios, hasta que un agudo sonido de placer apenas contenido se estremeció entre los dientes de Harry.

—Delicioso —jadeó Fenrir, raspando con sus colmillos la base de su polla, su nariz apenas rozó los nudillos de Harry que seguían moviéndose frenéticamente—. Voy a llenarte tanto.

De repente, la mano que Harry tenía sobre su eje fue alejada de un manotazo y una lengua se deslizó por su eje, dejando un rastro de saliva sobre cada vena palpitante. El lobo persiguió el rastro semitransparente de pre-semen que supuraba desde la cabeza de su polla y sondeó el tierno orificio del meato con la punta de la lengua, raspando después el pliegue tenso de su frenillo con los dientes.

—¡Ah! —jadeó, los dedos del alfa aún en su boca; Harry arañó las pieles mientras trataba de utilizar los brazos para empujarse más en la boca del otro. Chupó casi castigadoramente los dedos entre sus labios, desesperado por que Fenrir hiciera algo, cualquier cosa que lo llevara a la culminación.

—Hmm, una perra codiciosa. —El lobo prácticamente gruñó de placer, lamiendo su eje un par de veces antes de dejar caer el trasero de Harry sobre las pieles. Harry se sentó, tembloroso, viendo a Fenrir acomodarse en la cabecera de la cama con las piernas semi abiertas. Su pesada y gruesa polla descansaba tentadoramente sobre su vientre, prácticamente haciéndole señas para hacer que se acercase.

» Ven, mascota, muéstrame lo mucho que amas mi polla —gruñó, su voz instándolo a deslizarse hacia delante sobre sus manos y rodillas, hasta que estuvo entre los muslos abiertos de Fenrir. Harry lo miró a través de sus pestañas, un rubor oscureciendo aún más su carne. Esos ojos azules con borde dorado lo miraron cuando se inclinó, su trasero levantado al aire mientras arrastraba suavemente los labios por el pulsante eje de carne. Lo acarició vacilante por un momento, antes de separar los labios y tragárselo de una vez.

Fenrir soltó un gruñido de placer y ahuecó la mano en la nuca de Harry, acariciando su cabello en señal de aprobación. Fue ese sonido ronroneante lo que hizo que Harry apretara los muslos con fuerza, su estómago se apretó y un débil gemido dejó sus labios. Su mente estaba de nuevo nublada, sofocando toda inhibición y haciendo que se condujera por mero instinto –por lo que deseaba– sin preocuparse por lo que debía o no sentir.

Gimió otra vez, poniendo con cautela una mano en la ingle izquierda de Fenrir, mientras la otra sostenía esa polla dura en sus labios. Tragó profundamente, tanto como pudo, emitiendo un gemido ronroneante que envió placenteras vibraciones por la dura carne del lobo, que intensificó el agarre en su nuca.

—Oh, buen chico —jadeó el alfa, con sus musculosos y tensos muslos a cada lado de Harry mientras bajaba más. Su nariz rozó el vello púbico justo cuando su garganta ya no pudo más.

Miró hacia Fenrir con la boca llena y acarició con los dedos la última pulgada de que no podía encajar, viendo el tono ámbar de sus ojos tragar casi por completo al azul.

—Mmmm, mío —gruñó el lobo de nuevo, justo de esa manera que hizo que Harry gimiera alrededor de la polla en su boca, succionando intensamente hasta que probó el almizclado pre-semen en su lengua. Su propia polla dolía con la sensación combinada del placer del alfa.

El placer de Fenrir era literalmente el suyo. Podía sentirlo todo, hasta la forma en que la punta de su propia lengua se apretaba en la palpitante vena en la base de esa gruesa erección. Gruñó con la sensación de ello, y se echó hacia atrás con una larga y amorosa lamida a la cabeza hinchada. Se abstrajo por completo en su tarea hasta que Fenrir sujetó su erección por la base y frotó la generosa longitud por la cara de Harry.

Permitiendo que un suave maullido animal saliera de sus labios, Harry presionó su nariz contra el vello en el pubis de Fenrir. Aspiró su aroma y apretó las piernas en un intento de aliviar tanto el calor como la ansiedad pulsante que fluía allí. Fenrir frotó su generosa dureza sobre el rostro de Harry, sobre su boca y barbilla, sobre su cuello, cubriendo toda su cara con una ligera capa de pre-semen y cubriéndolo con su olor.

—Mío —gruñó el alfa de nuevo, con más fuerza esta vez, remarcando esa palabra con una presión firme a lo largo de su cara.

Harry saboreó el reclamo, el conocimiento de que era deseado, y se quedó sin aliento. Raspó con sus dientes el musculoso estómago del lobo, hasta que el alfa gruñó de placer y lo alzó contra su cuerpo jalándolo por la nuca hasta que sus labios chocaron.

—Mío —jadeó Harry esta vez contra los labios exigentes, presionando su polla contra el vientre de Fenrir mientras esa otra excitación se deslizaba por el valle entre sus nalgas, empujando con insistencia.

—Oh, no tienes ni idea —gruñó el alfa, rodando sus caderas para encontrarse con los empujes de Harry, saboreando su boca hasta que se llenó con nada más que él—. Eso es, bebé, presiona tu polla contra mí —lo urgió, rompiendo su húmedo beso y agarrando sus caderas para ayudarlo a balancearse de atrás hacia delante sobre sus caderas. El lobo observó cómo sus músculos se tensaban con cada movimiento, ávida y descaradamente admirando la vista frente a él—. ¿Estás listo para que llene tu otro pequeño agujero codicioso? —preguntó, sus ojos ámbar brillaron con lujuria mientras se encontraban con el verde esmeralda.

El pecho de Harry se quedó sin aliento pero no podía dejar de moverse, no podía siquiera reducir sus frenéticos movimientos sobre ese duro estómago. Se sentía como si fuera a estallar si lo hacía. Era incapaz de cualquier pensamiento o palabra racional. Todo lo que sentía era el placer combinado de Fenrir y suyo, devastándolo por completo. Vagamente registró a Fenrir hablando y se molió con más fuerza contra él en respuesta, solo para encontrarse a sí mismo puesto en posición vertical en el regazo de Fenrir; entonces fue girado hasta que su espalda se presionó contra el pecho del alfa, el sudor haciendo que sus pieles de deslizaran.

Harry miró hacia abajo, donde un par de manos separaban sus muslos para extenderlos abiertos sobre las piernas de Fenrir. Vio el grueso miembro descansando contra el suyo, sacudiéndose ligeramente como si todavía estuviera frotándose contra el culo de Harry. Incluso la lenta caricia de esos pulgares contra el vértice de sus muslos le hizo gemir con un ronco sonido, gutural e inhumano. No pudo evitar estirarse y tomar ambos órganos, bombeándolos con su mano.

La combinación de sus jugos pre-orgásmicos ayudaron a deslizar su mano; echó la cabeza hacia atrás sin motivo, disfrutando de la sensación de Greyback empujando en su mano, junto a su polla, sus cuerpos moviéndose juntos con pecaminosa y deliciosa fricción.

—Buen chico, esto es lo que quieres, ¿no? Una buena polla entre tus muslos —murmuró Fenrir contra su garganta, aspirando la cicatriz en su cuello al mismo tiempo y haciendo que Harry se estremeciera mientras asentía frenéticamente.

Apretó ambos glandes con un grito de asombro cuando Fenrir mordisqueó su garganta marcada casi cariñosamente. —Ponme dentro de ti, mascota, déjame llenarte —murmuró con voz ronca. Sus manos se deslizaron entre ellos hasta rozar el torso y el estómago de Harry con sus uñas juguetonamente, apenas lo suficiente para hacer que gimiera de nuevo. —Déjame hacer que este vientre escuálido se vuela redondo y agradable.

Con eso, Harry los soltó a favor de guiar la gruesa y furiosa dureza de Fenrir a su entrada. Siseó con dulce placer tortuoso cuando la punta hinchada empujó contra su anillo fruncido. Al mismo tiempo, la mano del lobo se presionó posesivamente sobre su estómago y una de sus garras raspó ligeramente un pezón. Las caderas de Harry se sacudieron con sorpresa y se hundió, soltando un grito ahogado al tragarse por completo la polla de Fenrir, metiéndola en su cuerpo.

Un gruñido animal escapó de los labios del alfa y viajó por todo su cuerpo mientras se detenían por un momento, el golpe de placer atravesándolos como un rayo. Resonó a través de ellos con tal potencia que todo lo demás se desvaneció. —Tan apretado… caliente —jadeó Fenrir entrecortadamente, perdiendo la coherencia y el control de sus propias palabras. Rodó sus caderas hacia arriba, la mano sobre el estómago de Harry ayudándole a balancearse por encima de él, a deslizarse aún más profundo dentro de él.

Harry giró la cabeza a un lado, presionando besos con la boca abierta en los labios de Fenrir mientras giraba sus caderas con fuerza, jadeando insaciablemente dentro de su boca con cada sentón. Movió la lengua con impaciencia una última vez antes de que Fenrir rompiera la conexión de sus bocas para presionar su nariz justo debajo de su mandíbula, inhalando profundamente mientras sus cuerpos se sacudían juntos. Su apretado anillo se ciñó vorazmente alrededor del grosor que tenía dentro, aspirándolo ávida y profundamente. La ligera fricción entre ellos ardía lo justo, e hizo que su polla se estremeciera con el placer del alfa y el suyo.

Fuego líquido rezumaba de su hendidura. Se acurrucó firmemente contra la nariz de Fenrir con un grito ronco de felicidad, que no era ni de cerca humano mientras la mano libre del hombre lobo tiraba de su prepucio hasta descubrir la punta hinchada. Ambos gimieron con igual placer, sus caderas moviéndose más rápido en respuesta. El áspero pulgar del lobo se deslizó sobre la punta, arrastrando consigo un brote de pre-semen que lubricó el dedo cuando lo pasó por su frenillo sin piedad.

* * *

—Oh, mierda —gruñó Fenrir contra el cuello de Harry, su mente se nubló, sus embestidas se intensificaban cuanto más sentía, cuanto más olía de él—. Esperé tanto tiempo por ti... — Y ese fue su último sonido coherente. Con un gruñido de deseo abrumador, los empujó hacia delante, su cuerpo presionándose firmemente contra el de Harry. El chico estaba doblado prácticamente por la mitad, con los hombros y la cara contra las pieles y su culo todavía lleno se alzaba de nuevo al aire.

Un grito agudo dejó al muchacho mientras Fenrir aferraba sus caderas, mordisqueando su nuca entre constantes gruñidos sobrenaturales. Empujó duro su polla en el cuerpo tenso y flexible, sus bolas golpeando contra el trasero del chico con húmedos y obscenos sonidos que llenaron toda la guarida, mezclados con sus gruñidos de placer carnal.

Harry se apretó alrededor de él con fuerza, sus manos volando hacia atrás para extender sus mejillas tanto como pudieran. Se empujaba contra Fenrir con lascivo abandono, su descuidada polla abofeteaba húmedamente su propio estómago con cada embestida. Sintió su piel tararear con esa familiar urgencia y entonces el calor de ese canal se precipitó por todos sus miembros hasta que cayó de un precipicio con una explosión. Incluso los dedos de sus pies y manos se cerraron con fuerza y apretó los dientes, haciendo que los interminables sonidos que vibraban de su garganta salieran apagados y ásperos.

Por fin, Fenrir se empujó hacia delante con un rugido. Mordió la carne cicatrizada en plata donde había dejado su marca y golpeó sus caderas por última vez. Su polla palpitó profundamente dentro de su compañero mientras se derramaba en aparentes interminables oleadas de placer blanco y caliente. Sus músculos se tensaron hasta el punto del dolor y apretó los dientes en el cuello de Harry con ferocidad dolorosa. La piel allí no se podía romper, se había vuelto impenetrable desde que Fenrir la había marcado y sanado, pero era extremadamente sensible y cuando Harry gritó en doloroso placer, el alfa lo soltó.

Todavía jadeando e incoherente debido a las sensaciones post-orgásmicas, Fenrir se retiró del agujero húmedo de su compañero, gruñendo en apreciación al ver el hinchado anillo rosado apretarse en un esfuerzo por mantener su semilla dentro. Gruñó y le dio la vuelta a su compañero, disfrutando de la vista de su piel sudorosa brillando a la luz del fuego, su polla aún dura y descuidada contra su estómago.

Harry lloriqueó con urgencia, suspendido al borde del éxtasis por el propio placer insoportable. Sus caderas se sacudieron hacia arriba y Fenrir gruñó tranquilizador. Lamió los magullados labios de Harry antes de desviarse y trazar la forma de su mandíbula y de los tendones en su cuello, con labios y dientes. Se movió hacia abajo, mordiendo con avidez su clavícula; provocó dulces gimoteos en la garganta de su compañero cuando atrapó un erguido pezón entre los dientes. Gruñó en respuesta a sus gritos y finalmente se tumbó entre los muslos temblorosos, exhalando su caliente aliento sobre la palpitante dureza al mismo tiempo que extendía el tierno agujero, viendo cómo sus fluidos supuraban con espasmos desde ese anillo.

Gruñó de placer ante la vista, capturó una gota gorda con los dedos y la empujó de nuevo hacia dentro con un dedo, luego con dos, tres, luego con cuatro en rápida sucesión. Empujó en su interior, retorciéndolos justo del modo correcto para que el ardiente canal se apretara alrededor de sus dedos gruesos, chupándolos vorazmente.

A escasos centímetros de su cara, la polla de Harry se sacudió cuando Fenrir presionó su perineo con el pulgar, empujando sus otros dedos dentro y fuera con duros e implacables golpes, para que los sucios ruidos húmedos remarcaran sus acciones. Las bolas por encima de su mano estaban tensas y pesadas, por lo que agachó el rostro y las rodó entre sus labios y lengua, la única advertencia que le dio antes de tragarse la necesitada polla hasta la raíz.

* * *

Eso fue todo, Harry emitió un gemido gutural y se arqueó, su placer irrumpió desde lo profundo de su vientre y se corrió dentro de la ansiosa boca de Fenrir, que se tragó todo lo que tenía para dar.

Jadeaba pesadamente, sus extremidades temblaban mientras regresaba a su cuerpo, solo para encontrar que Fenrir seguía chupando su polla y que sus gruesos dedos aún se presionaban contra su próstata con insistencia. Lanzó un gemido bajo y esos ojos azules rodeados de ámbar (regresando al color azul gradualmente) lo miraron a los ojos. El delicioso tormento se detuvo.

Fenrir sacó sus dedos y con un sonido húmedo soltó su erección reblandecida de sus labios, pero no se movió de entre sus piernas. Estaba mirando. Harry disfrutó de ello y de su cercanía mientras yacía en silencio, esperando a que los latidos de su corazón y su respiración volvieran a la normalidad. Eso fue hasta que la niebla de la excitación se desvaneció de su mente y se encontró completamente desnudo y sin fuerzas, extendido ampliamente bajo la atenta mirada de Fenrir.

Harry se movió pensando en cubrirse, pero Fenrir sujetó firmemente sus muslos, deteniéndolo. —Quiero mirar —dijo a modo de explicación; extendió su agujero sensible y frotó el tierno anillo de nervios hasta que los músculos permitieron flexiblemente que la pesada carga en su interior rezumara desde allí.

—¡No! —jadeó débilmente, mortificado, luchando pero incapaz de moverse. Sintió el semen caliente chorrear de entre sus mejillas y supo que Fenrir podía verlo; era tan... malo.

—Sexy —gruñó el lobo en señal de aprobación, frotando el trasero de Harry con aprecio antes de rodar de lado sobre las pieles. Tiró de él hasta que su pecho estuvo descansando contra la espalda de Harry y su nariz estaba presionada en su cuello, justo debajo de la oreja.

—Estoy pegajoso —murmuró Harry medio en protesta, con las mejillas todavía sonrojadas por el sexo y su cuerpo hormigueando en todos los lugares que debían sentirse equivocados. Juró que aún podía sentir a Fenrir en su interior. Esos brazos se apretaron a su alrededor y se quedó quieto, sintiendo cómo el corazón del alfa se ralentizaba poco a poco hasta la normalidad contra su espalda, húmeda de sudor. No podía negar lo bien que se sentía estar de esa manera, y no estaba seguro de querer negarlo tampoco.

—¿Quisiste decir lo que dijiste? —preguntó, rompiendo el silencio cuando pudo confiar en que su voz no se agrietase, aunque sus palabras sonaran ligeramente gruesas por todos los ruidos que había hecho—. Antes —elaboró—, sobre ayudarme a deshacerme de Vol… de _Él_.

Fenrir pareció congelarse durante un instante, antes de hacerlo rodar sobre su espalda para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Todo el ámbar había desaparecido por ahora, dejando solo el azul brillante. —Yo no miento, mascota, no a ti —dijo con su áspera voz habitual—. _Él_ no me importa una mierda, pero a ti sí, y eso lo hace mi problema. Además —se detuvo por un momento, analizándolo de cerca. Harry sintió un aleteo impar de emociones que no eran suyas dentro de él, pero no pudo identificar lo que Fenrir sentía exactamente cuando murmuró—: si está fuera del camino, serás capaz de concentrarte únicamente en mí.

Harry lo miró, sorprendido por la sinceridad de sus palabras antes de desviar la vista y burlarse torpemente. —Debí suponerlo, bastardo codicioso.

—Mucho —sonrió Fenrir, haciendo girar su cabeza y asegurándose de que sus ojos se encontraban una vez más antes de continuar—: Pero quise decir lo que dije; tenemos que esperar hasta que él piense que no eres una amenaza, hasta que Hemming y Lupa regresen de informar a tus sus amigos, por lo menos. Y si intentas escapar y manejar las cosas por tu cuenta, de antemano te digo que voy a arrastrar tu trasero de vuelta cada vez que lo hagas. —Su voz era severa e inamovible, el aleteo desigual e inidentificable de sus emociones todavía nadando en la cabeza de Harry.

Al final, Harry suspiró dándose cuenta de que no había malicia, intriga o mentiras en sus palabras, _sintió_ la verdad en ellas y las últimas semanas le habían dado una ligera idea sobre las costumbres de la manada. Compartían sus problemas, por lo que sabía lo que Fenrir pensaba de su situación con Voldemort. Él aceptó sus palabras, por ahora, pero no se quedaría aquí sentado para siempre, feliz de esperar mientras los demás arriesgaban el cuello. Las cosas, sin duda, serían mucho más fáciles con la ayuda de Fenrir, especialmente porque Harry sabía que a pesar de sus defectos, el lobo cuidaría su espalda pasara lo que pasara.

Estaban unidos ahora; no había vuelta atrás. Finalmente podía apreciar lo que eso significaba. Él nunca se sentiría solo, no _estaría_ solo de nuevo y eso no era tan malo, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué pasará esta luna llena?—preguntó Harry después de un tiempo, dándose cuenta torpemente de que Fenrir lo había estado mirando pensativamente todo el tiempo.

—Eres mío ahora, total y completamente. Podrás tallarte hasta que tu piel esté en carne viva y aun así seguirás oliendo a mí —explicó Fenrir, inclinándose hasta que su nariz acarició el cuello de Harry—. No podría matarte, incluso como un lobo, y el resto de la manada lo sabrá aunque estén en ese estado. Puede que jueguen rudo, mascota, pero no sufrirás ningún daño con nosotros.

Harry sopesó sus palabras y la sinceridad de ellas antes de asentir lentamente, tratando de ignorar el malestar que sentía al pensar en la próxima luna llena y sacarlo de su mente. Evidentemente detectando su agitación, Fenrir inclinó la cabeza y deslizó su lengua sobre los labios de Harry antes de que su boca imitara al instante el movimiento. Cuando se retiró, lo rodó de nuevo sobre su costado y dejó caer un pesado y posesivo brazo sobre su cuerpo. Su nariz presionó la marca en la garganta de Harry. La estaba oliendo de nuevo, como si su aroma fuera una droga adictiva.

—Seguro que me besas mucho, teniendo en cuenta que es una cosa 'humana' —murmuró Harry, incapaz de contenerse.

Fenrir resopló y luego mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja en castigo por su burla. —Supongo que tenían que hacer un par de cosas adecuadas: parecen manejar bastante bien el follar—dijo lascivamente, acariciando con una mano el estómago de Harry—. La cerveza es bastante buena, también.

Rodando los ojos, Harry sujetó la mano errante del lobo, que estaba a punto de deslizarse hacia su parte inferior, y giró la cabeza para que el alfa se viera obligado a mirarlo a él en lugar de respirar en su garganta. —Todas las cosas importantes —ironizó con cansancio.

Fenrir sonrió. —Bueno, los seres humanos que te hicieron… ese fue un buen trabajo, así que eso supongo-

Harry lo miró fijamente. —Creo que te mordí un poco demasiado fuerte en la fiesta, eso sonó casi sentimental.

Fenrir dejó escapar un sonido que era mitad gruñido, mitad carcajada mientras rodaba encima de Harry, agarrando un puñado de cabello en su nuca con ferocidad simulada. —Y yo creo que no te follé lo suficientemente duro si todavía tienes energía para semejante desfachatez —murmuró con voz ronca, su voz llena de promesas.

* * *

Este capítulo fue beteado por Midnight_Phoenix.

* * *

 **Ro:** Me parece que hasta ahora no ha habido ninguna palabra "difícil" en el fic, por eso digo que no sé qué habrán estado leyendo hasta ahora xD. Te apoyo con lo de las historias complejas y bien escritas, son las que más disfruto. No digo que todo mondo deba hablar y escribir como Cervantes (de hecho no nos entenderíamos si fuera así, jajaja), pero no hay que criticar por criticar, y solo por el lenguaje, que es lo peor.

Sobre la historia, creo que el beso era una de las cosas más esperadas por todos, excepto por lo que pasó en este capítulo. ¡Harry por fin completó el vínculo! Lástima que no le va a durar demasiado esta estabilidad. Me emociona cada vez que algún detalle demuestra cómo van creciendo los sentimientos entre ellos, a pesar de que Harry (cómo no) lo niegue.

Como dices, una de las cosas más bonitas sobre el beso fue el sentimiento detrás de ello. Tiene más valor sabiendo que no se besaron a la primera, más sabiendo que Fenrir lo considera algo "humano". Pero míralo ahora, disfrutando de los besos y la cerveza, xD (que no sé dónde habrá probado). Aunque se contradice un poco con lo del sexo, pues lo califica como algo humano y aún así lo practica. Ergo, hombre lobo o no, él es humano , ¿cierto? jajaja. A decir verdad me preocupa un poco todo el sexo que hay. Soy de las que, con el tiempo, se salta cada vez más este tipo de escenas, y ahora mientras traduzco me doy cuenta de la enorme cantidad de páginas dedicadas a ello. Me pregunto si les aburrirá o se las saltarán como yo en otros fics. Ay, ay, ay, xD.

Pensaré en alguna historia para recomendarte, lo prometo :)

Un beso.


	10. Solo la luna se alegra

¡Recuerden las advertencias!

* * *

 **Solo la luna se alegra**

* * *

Un pesado velo de fría niebla se asentó sobre los sueños de Harry los siguientes días. No veía nada en particular cuando dormía, pero podía sentir el agarre, los dedos de araña de Voldemort rasguñando frenéticamente sus sueños, en busca de su mente. Por una vez, estaba perfectamente a salvo de sus intromisiones y no podía evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo le tomaría a la paranoia de Voldemort abrumarlo.

Fenrir le aseguró que no había manera de que Voldemort pudiera encontrar el valle, que nadie podía entrar si no eran parte de la manada, e incluso si pudiera, por lo que Voldemort sabía Harry estaba siendo torturado por uno de sus perros falderos. —Como la conexión entre ustedes está bloqueada, no tiene forma de saber que es justo lo contrario —le había dicho Fenrir, pero cuando le preguntó qué pasaría si Voldemort lo llamaba para inspeccionar a su 'prisionero' como le había prometido, no pudo ofrecerle nada más que—: Vamos a cruzar ese puente cuando lleguemos ahí, mascota.

Sin embargo, los últimos días habían sido... _algo_. Todo el mundo, incluido Ghost, pareció darse cuenta del cambio entre la pareja alfa.

Calor hormigueaba a través de la piel de Harry como miles de diminutas descargas llenando de electricidad cada vello de su cuerpo. Recordó el llamado de su calor durante la pasada luna, el profundo e insaciable dolor en su vientre. Esta vez, sin embargo, cualquiera que tan siquiera lo mirara durante más de un segundo casi lograba que su cabeza fuera arrancada por Fenrir, que estaba entrando en su propio calor de luna, posesivo y frustrado.

Había llegado al punto donde ni siquiera Accalia se había salvado de recibir un gruñido de advertencia cuando fue a recoger a las gemelas, que habían estado girando con alegría alrededor de Harry toda la mañana. Al parecer, los niños tenían permitido tocarlo y escalar sobre él, pero a ningún adulto –apareado o no– se le consentía estar cerca. Curiosamente, Harry lo entendió.

Fenrir se sentía caliente y posesivo porque la luna estaba trayendo sus instintos a la superficie, todo el mundo en la manada parecía ser más... _animal_ con cada día que se acercaba a la luna llena. Incluso Harry se estaba sintiendo así hoy; tenía el impulso inconfundible de caer de rodillas y frotarse descaradamente contra el cuerpo de Fenrir, pero agradecidamente había logrado abstenerse, por ahora.

Después de que Weylyn terminara en una (aparentemente inofensiva) pelea en el suelo con su Alfa luego de haber invadido la frontera invisible alrededor de Harry en su camino hacia algún lado, Harry le 'sugirió' a Fenrir que fueran a dar un paseo de nuevo. Era muy interesante ver el poder de su persuasión en esta época del mes; Fenrir parecía bastante satisfecho con cualquier cosa que él sugiriera.

—¿Me dejas perseguirte, mascota? —gruñó el lobo mientras caminaban a través de los sinuosos túneles que conducían a las afueras de la montaña, el pálido pelaje de Ghost se distinguía en la débil luz por delante de ellos. Harry estaba distraído con el sano e impaciente lobo adolescente y no respondió. Por desgracia, la ya frágil paciencia de su compañero estaba totalmente ausente el día de hoy. Fenrir se apoderó abruptamente de su garganta, inclinándole la cabeza hacia atrás para poder presionar su nariz contra la cicatriz plateada en el cuello de Harry. Inhaló, lo que pareció calmar un poco la ferocidad en él. Pero Harry sabía que los hombres lobo eran temperamentales y decididos, más aún con la cercanía de la luna llena.

—Déjame perseguirte —murmuró Fenrir, lamiéndolo.

—Pronto —prometió apaciguador, antes de salir del abrazo de Fenrir y seguir a Ghost a través de los túneles, con el alfa cerca de él. No sabía qué era lo que había entre ellos, pero le gustaba, le gustaba la sensación en él cuando el hombre lobo estaba cerca. No podía negar que una chispa de excitación estallaba en su cuerpo cada vez que lo sujetaba como hace un momento. Nació para esto, supuso, como todos le habían estado diciendo durante el último mes.

Una vez que la entrada se cerró tras ellos y se alejaron un par metros, un bajo e impaciente sonido –mitad gemido, mitad gruñido– sonó detrás de él. Harry volteó y se encontró con el familiar lobo plateado mirándolo fijamente con ojos bordeados de oro, jadeando pesadamente. Sus patas y cola estaban tensas, las orejas erguidas hacia delante, cada pulgada demostrando su dominancia. Lo miraba penetrantemente, pero cuando Harry no se movió, su cola se levantó y se movió de lado a lado juguetonamente. Quería que corriera.

Harry lo miró desapasionadamente por un momento y luego se inclinó para recoger los pantalones que Fenrir había tirado al suelo antes de transformarse. Se deshizo de sus propios pantalones (su camisa había sido olvidada en la guarida porque no podía soportar la sensación de la ropa sobre su piel en ese momento) y le ofreció todo a Ghost, que los agarró entre sus dientes.

—Nos vemos en la cascada —le dijo, y con un pequeño gemido amortiguado, Ghost salió a toda velocidad como un lobo en una misión, las prendas fuertemente apretadas en sus mandíbulas.

Se sentía bien salir de esa ropa tan restrictiva y molesta, insoportable; tanto, que Harry soltó un suspiro. Los instintos que en ese momento gobernaban sus acciones hicieron que no le importara tanto su desnudez. La modestia no era algo importante para un hombre lobo, y el lobo en él era el más dominante en este momento, con la luna sobrecargando sus sentidos. No estaba demasiado lejos.

Un penetrante gruñido de su compañero le recordó estaba siendo observado y ladeó la cabeza. Ahora la cola del lobo se meneaba frenéticamente. Un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios humanos mientras daba un paso adelante, acariciando con los dedos el hocico del lobo. Sonrió cuando el enorme alfa rozó su mano con su hocico, bajando la cabeza para que sus dedos se deslizaran sobre sus orejas peludas. Un ruido sordo de satisfacción salió del lobo cuando Harry eliminó el espacio entre ellos y apoyó su cabeza contra el cuello de Fenrir, arrastrando sus dedos con firmeza por el espeso pelaje.

Con su percepción sensorial sobrecargada, Harry imitó el sonido cuando sintió ese suave pelaje acariciar su el pecho. —Lindo —logró decir; su voz baja casi perdiéndose en el aire. No podía manejar más de una o dos palabras en ese momento; sonidos y acciones incoherentes se sentían mucho más naturales.

Con un retumbante sonido de acuerdo, Fenrir le dio un firme cabezazo, haciéndole tambalear unos cuántos pasos hacia atrás. Todavía quería jugar a perseguirlo, al parecer, y Harry estaba más que feliz de complacerlo. En un instante se giró y corrió hacia los árboles, el golpeteo de las patas del lobo sobre la tierra sonaba fuerte mientras corría tras él.

La familiar oleada de emoción por la persecución golpeó su cuerpo y Harry se encontró rozando a propósito la corteza de los árboles en su carrera por el bosque, dejando un rastro de su olor a su paso. Un rápido vistazo mostró que su táctica había logrado llevar a su perseguidor al frenesí, deteniéndose para oler frenéticamente cualquier cosa que Harry hubiera tocado con la cola en alto.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace un mes que correría _desnudo_ por el bosque con Fenrir Greyback, se habría muerto de risa; pero es que se sentía tan... correcto. En este momento era como Fenrir le había dicho: el hombre y el lobo eran uno mismo. Con una sonrisa jadeante, Harry se deslizó entre dos árboles agitado y sudoroso, saliendo hacia la cascada donde habían estado hace unos días. Ghost estaba recostado junto a sus ropas y aguzó las orejas al verlo, siempre vigilante.

Al oír a Fenrir llegar tras él, Harry se sumergió en la piscina con rapidez pero en silencio, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire antes de hundirse bajo el agua. Esperó, inmóvil bajo la superficie ligeramente ondulante, pero después de un momento sus pulmones comenzaron a arder por falta de aire. Con cautela, sacó su cabeza por encima del agua y se quedó sin aliento al ver al lobo plateado de pie en la orilla, mirándolo con ojos penetrantes. El Alfa gruñó juguetonamente, su única advertencia antes de que saltara en pos de él con una enorme salpicadura cuando su cuerpo chocó contra el agua.

El sonido de la risa de Harry se vio interrumpido cuando Fenrir lo rodeó en el agua dando grandes golpes con sus patas. Su masivo hocico se empujó contra él mientras se movía, la presión enviándolo bajo el agua. Harry dejó que sucediera, contuvo la respiración y pataleó con sus pies para evitar hundirse demasiado. Mientras se movían, enredó los dedos en el pelaje de Fenrir, deleitándose por la forma en que se sentía gracias a sus sentidos intensificados.

Después de un momento, cuando la necesidad de respirar empezó a hacer doler sus pulmones, la nariz de Fenrir lo empujó hacia arriba. Aún dentro del agua, pasó sobre la cabeza del lobo hasta que su vientre estuvo pegado a su lomo. Fenrir nadó hacia arriba y un estruendo resonó en sus oídos cuando rompieron la superficie, Harry inhaló profundamente el delicioso aire que sabía tan dulce en su boca. Incluso disfrutó de las gotas de agua que se deslizaban por su piel desnuda.

Harry dio un pequeño gemido de placer inhumano, sin aliento, y se sujetó firmemente con los muslos para mantenerse sobre el lobo cuando salió de la piscina. Éste se sacudió con ímpetu y Harry se colgó con más fuerza para evitar ser desalojado, solo para deslizarse por un costado y caer sobre la hierba con un golpe seco.

A su lado, Ghost se acercó moviendo la cola, aparentemente feliz de verlo divertirse. Harry le sonrió, estaba a punto de rodar sobre su estómago para acercarse a él cuando una enorme pata lo inmovilizó suave (pero con firmeza) en su lugar. Las ásperas almohadillas le hicieron cosquillas en el estómago y se retorció, gimiendo profundamente cuando Fenrir se inclinó para olisquear su cuello.

Giró la cabeza hacia un lado en saciada sumisión, acostado completamente laxo, subyugado y sin la necesidad de tomar ninguna decisión o luchar por su próximo aliento. Lo que sentía era paz mientras Fenrir resoplaba sobre su cuello, pecho y estómago, para luego frotar su cabeza a lo largo de sus piernas y pies. El lobo lo marcó a fondo antes de tumbarse en la hierba juntó a él con un gruñido de satisfacción.

Harry se puso a gatas para acercarse a la espalda de Fenrir. Frotó su mejilla contra el caliente pelaje en la parte superior de su lomo, suspirando debido a las sensaciones que sentía atravesándolo. Cada día que pasaba era más consciente de todo, tenía una mayor comprensión de sí mismo por primera vez en su vida.

El sol calentó al adormilado trío, permitiéndoles disfrutar de su calor hasta que la llamada de la naturaleza despertó a Harry. Gimió, dejando que sus músculos se estiran mientras rodaba con cuidado lejos de la espalda de Fenrir y miró a su alrededor en busca de un lugar para hacer sus necesidades. Pasó los dedos por la hierba, disfrutando de su caricia fresca antes de ponerse de pie y caminar entre los arbustos. Recargándose contra un árbol con un hombro, sujetó su polla y orinó en las raíces, el ligero dolor en su vejiga remitiendo lentamente.

Cuando el flujo murió, sin embargo, sintió una presencia abrumadora detrás de él. Su cuerpo se tensó brevemente y gimió antes de caer de rodillas. Podía oler a un dominante; necesitaba mostrar su sumisión. Los dominantes eran posesivos y territoriales y Fenrir lo era aún más debido a lo que él era: un portador. Pero Harry solo era uno de pocos y sus instintos le instaron a protegerse a toda costa al estar en su apogeo. Sabía qué hacer para garantizar su vida; estaba tan profundamente arraigado en él que ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo.

—Oh, bebé, eres una cosita hermosa —susurró una voz gruesa y familiar. Harry bajó la vista y no se movió cuando el macho lo rodeó hasta quedar frente a él—. Hueles al Alfa, pero también hueles tan fértil, y estás aquí solo.

Harry no se movió, hasta que vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo el macho sacaba su polla para rociar el lugar donde él acababa de aliviarse.

Tragó con inquietud. El otro macho intentaba hacer un doble marcaje, y sabía lo que eso significaba; se arrastró hacia atrás para evitar el flujo. Un gruñido de advertencia lo congeló en su lugar antes de que pudiera alejarse más de medio metro. Gimió en voz baja –debido al miedo y la sumisión, en lugar de felicidad como había hecho antes con Fenrir y rodó sobre su espalda, dejando al descubierto su garganta y estómago como su único y mayor mecanismo de defensa.

Lo siguiente que vio por encima de él fue pelo en lugar de un hombre, pelaje marrón oscuro moteado de blanco y gris, pero que tenía un aroma que reconocía. El lobo era grande, pero no tan grande como Fenrir. Harry se dio cuenta cuando la bestia se movió para colocarse encima de él, resoplando con firmeza sobre su cuello y cabello, probablemente oliendo el aroma de Fenrir sobre él. Harry arqueó la espalda y extendió las piernas, esperando que el aroma de su Alfa se elevara de su piel, y gimoteó de nuevo cuando sintió esos dientes raspar la marca de su mordida.

Entonces lo vio, el rojo órgano de la bestia, grande, desenvainado y erecto flotando justo a unas pocas pulgadas de su mitad inferior. El pánico se apoderó de él y gruñó de miedo y furia a la vez. Juntó las piernas bajo el vientre del monstruo y lo pateó con fuerza, enviándolo hacia atrás en un shock sin aliento.

Harry jadeó y rodó sobre sus pies corriendo hacia la cubierta de los árboles. El lobo lo alcanzó y lo envió contra el suelo a toda velocidad. Gritó cuando la bestia presionó con fuerza sus caderas y comenzó a moverse detrás de él de una manera que hizo que su estómago se revolviera. Este lobo era fuerte, pero no era su compañero. Podía sentir cómo el calor que salía del cuerpo de la criatura lo abrumaba y gruñó de nuevo. Cuando una gran pata se posó amenazadoramente al lado de su cabeza, atacó instintivamente y hundió sus dientes romos tan duro como pudo.

Lo hizo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar el sabor metálico de la sangre caliente en su lengua; volvió a gruñir y escupió la sangre en su boca, pateando el hocico de la criatura tan duro como pudo cuando ésta descendió para morderlo, tratando de someterlo. Una enorme pata lo golpeó en la mejilla y arrojó su cabeza hacia un lado; unos instantes después saboreó su propia sangre. Al mismo tiempo que esas fauces descendían para castigarlo, otro gruñido vino desde un costado. Harry vio un destello de gris cuando Ghost voló sobre él, sus colmillos hundiéndose con fuerza en el hocico de su agresor.

Harry se empujó hacia arriba mientras Ghost se paraba a su lado con las patas tensas, la cola en alto y el hocico dispuesto para lanzarse con agresión. Le tranquilizó, pero fue el ruido sordo de otro gruñido cercano –que Harry _sintió_ más que oyó– el que hizo que su pánico se calmara. La presencia del Alfa hizo que el aire que respiraba se volviera cálido y espeso. Pero Harry tenía el olor de otro aferrado a él y eso no estaba bien. Se quejó de nuevo, rodó sobre su espalda y observó al ya familiar lobo plateado aparecer a la vista, de pie junto a él pero con los ojos fijos en el atacante.

Era como si no hubiera reparado en él en absoluto. La desesperación lo llenaba. Quería que su Alfa lo reconociera para asegurarle que no estaba enojado con él por el olor que manchaba el suyo. Harry presionó su cabeza contra el suelo y se arqueó un poco, dejando escapar un sonido bajo y desesperado de entre sus labios. El lamentable sonido atrajo la atención de Fenrir hacia él, con los ojos casi completamente cubiertos de oro.

La cabeza plateada descendió y Harry se arqueó para encontrarla. Un suspiro de alivio lo dejó cuando el hocico acarició íntimamente su cuello y su torso, una larga y húmeda lengua deslizándose a lo largo de su pecho en señal de aceptación. Fenrir presionó suavemente la nariz en su mejilla magullada, instándolo a ponerse de pie. Harry se levantó lentamente y acarició los costados de su Alfa mientras caminaba detrás de él, fuera del camino.

Mientras se movía con Ghost a su lado sin dejar de mirar a los dos hombres lobo observándose el uno al otro, Harry sintió que su mente se despejaba ligeramente de la bruma de instintos. Con sus feromonas corriendo tan alto, estaba seguro de que las hormonas que los 'dominantes' estaban desprendiendo eran en gran parte responsables de que se hubiera perdido un poco en ese momento. Eso y el cálido latido de la presencia de la luna cada vez más cerca.

Se sonrojó al recordar lo que había hecho hacía un momento y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde habían estado descansando para ponerse los pantalones, repentinamente consciente de su desnudez. Apenas había cubierto lo poco que quedaba de su dignidad cuando se desató el infierno. Una maraña viva de piel, colmillos y cuerpos gruñendo rodó por el suelo. Un rugido que identificó como el de Fenrir llenó el claro y traspasó su cuerpo como un terremoto, se quedó quieto mientras observaba al lobo plateado lanzar al más oscuro rodando por el suelo.

No fue por 'debilidad' que se contuvo, sino porque era 'correcto'. Como el Alfa y su compañero, era responsabilidad de Fenrir luchar, y en el fondo lo sabía. A pesar de que su mente racional regresó a él, no pudo obligarse a intervenir sabiendo eso.

El otro lobo gimió mientras se transformaba de nuevo en un hombre, un signo de contrición cuando se puso de pie. Aún como un lobo, Fenrir le gruñó de nuevo y pateó la tierra, enseñando los colmillos en advertencia. Harry vio al agresor, _Weylyn_ , inclinar la cabeza y exponer el cuello a modo de disculpa ante Fenrir.

—Alfa, perdóname; hoy es luna llena y yo estaba corriendo cerca cuando olí su aroma. Lo siento, yo estaba demasiado débil, Alfa, olía tan-

 _¡GOLPE!_

La enorme pata de Fenrir lo envió de nuevo al suelo y Weylyn se sujetó la cara, con sangre cayendo desde su barbilla hacia el suelo. « _Fenrir le está pagando con la misma moneda por lo que me hizo»,_ se dio cuenta, « _antes de castigarlo por la enorme falta de respeto de sus acciones_ » _._ Había vivido con los lobos durante casi un mes y sabía cuán precioso y reverenciado era entre la manada.

—¡Fenrir! —gritó, obligándose a superar el instinto de permanecer inmóvil cuando vio al lobo plateado atacar de nuevo a Weylyn—. ¡Fenrir, para antes de que lo mates! —Corrió en la hierba, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por su propia velocidad y fuerza cuando se encontró frente a Fenrir, parado entre él y Weylyn. Jadeó y Fenrir patinó en la tierra hasta detenerse, gruñéndole, sin dar pie a confusiones sobre su significado. _¡Apártate del camino!_

—Hay otras formas de castigo; el calor de la luna nos está volviendo locos a todos —trató de razonar Harry. Con un gruñido final, el lobo color plata se sacudió y se transformó de nuevo en un hombre visiblemente furioso.

—¡Te olvidas que hace menos de un mes él estaba dispuesto a violarte, con mi olor todavía en ti! —espetó Fenrir con los dientes apretados—. Solo hay una cierta cantidad de veces en que un cerdo irrespetuoso como él puede ser perdonado. —Se movió hacia delante, evidentemente esperando que Harry se moviera, pero él extendió las manos y lo empujó fuerte por los hombros. La claridad de esa acción lo detuvo de nuevo, a pesar de que Harry no dijo una palabra más.

Con un gruñido, Fenrir levantó una mano y trazó la boca de Harry con un pulgar áspero, empujando suavemente su labio hacia abajo para ver la sangre ahí. —Te hizo daño —dijo Fenrir con una mezcla de rabia y disgusto apenas disimulado en la voz.

—Y lo herí en consecuencia —respondió Harry, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Greyback—. Mordí al maldito. Está hecho.

Fenrir resopló ante eso y le dio una última mirada persistente antes de rodearlo, con la mirada fija en Weylyn, que sabiamente no se había levantado de su posición sobre sus manos y rodillas en donde había aterrizado en el suelo. —Mi compañero quiere que te perdone, pero sé que eres una manzana podrida que no se puede salvar. Si la fastidias de nuevo, Weylyn-

—Alfa. No voy a volver a faltarle al respeto-

—¡O a mi compañero! —rugió Fenrir, elevándose por encima de él—. Parece que tienes un problema con los límites cuando se trata de él. Pero sin importar qué tan bien huela o se vea, él es mío. El hecho de que sus feromonas te llamen más que las cualquier otro sub, solo debe hacer que desees demostrar tu fuerza de voluntad y resistir.

Weylyn inclinó la cabeza y tragó audiblemente, manteniendo una postura contrita y convenientemente sumisa. Fenrir se burló de él. —Intentaste hacer un doble marcaje, trataste de tomar lo que no es tuyo... —Hizo una pausa para crear el efecto dramático y luego agregó—: Extiende tus manos.

Harry _sintió_ el presentimiento en el tono más que oírlo y vio a Weylyn levantar ligeramente la cabeza con miedo.

—¡Extiende tus manos! —rugió Fenrir cuando Weylyn no lo hizo de inmediato. Ante su estallido, Weylyn obedeció temblorosamente. Todo el cuerpo de Harry se tensó junto con el suyo cuando Fenrir se lanzó hacia delante y agarró la muñeca del otro hombre hasta jalarlo sobre sus pies. Con un gruñido final, el alfa movió la mano y torció el dedo índice del otro lobo con un chasquido repugnante.

Weylyn gritó. Harry hizo una mueca pero se contuvo. Ghost estaba ahora a su lado y se apoyó ligeramente contra él como para consolarlo. Harry se agachó y le rascó detrás de las orejas con suavidad, distrayéndose a sí mismo de los gritos y el repugnante crujir de huesos mientras Fenrir le destrozaba los otros tres dedos uno por uno. Cuando terminó, el alfa empujó la mano de Weylyn lejos de sí con disgusto y mantuvo su palma extendida, expectante.

—Dame la otra —le exigió a Weylyn cuando no hizo más que acunar su mano herida—. ¡No me hagas esperar! —Fue una visión inquietante el ver a Weylyn ofrecer su mano sana. No estaba seguro de qué hacer con la satisfacción que sentía emanar de Fenrir mientras dislocaba cada dedo como ramitas, el nauseabundo crujido haciendo eco en el claro.

—Te dejaré los pulgares, lo cual es más de lo que mereces —espetó Fenrir, dando un paso atrás para alejarse con de asco del tembloroso lobo—. Ahora vuelve a las cuevas y repórtate con Echo para tus funciones.

Weylyn no esperó a que Fenrir cambiara de opinión. Saltó de donde estaba arrodillado sin preámbulos, cambió al lobo mientras se iba y se arrastró torpemente fuera de la vista. No fue sino hasta que Harry sintió el calor de Fenrir contra su piel y dos fuertes brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura, que apartó los ojos del lugar por donde Weylyn había desaparecido entre los árboles.

—No te molestaste por mi castigo —murmuró Fenrir, inclinando la barbilla de Harry hacia él y deslizando el pulgar por su labio, pensativo.

—No me gusta el sufrimiento de cualquier tipo —murmuró Harry—, pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste —hizo una pausa, y luego una sonrisa tocó sus labios—. Es porque te preocupas por mí. — Recordó querer matar a Bellatrix cuando ella había matado a Sirius. Recordó querer descuartizar a Snape miembro por miembro cuando Dumbledore había...

 _—¿A_ _hora_ lo entiendes? —murmuró Fenrir roncamente, sus grandes dedos apretaron ligeramente la espalda desnuda de Harry, rozando suavemente la piel con sus garras—. Créeme, mascota, si él te hubiera herido o lastimado seriamente, no habría poder en el mundo que me impidiera arrancar su garganta. Eres mío. —Habló con familiar posesividad y una reverencia tal que llenó el interior de Harry con vibrante calor. El retumbar de esa garganta hizo que se relajara un poco en sus brazos y cerró los ojos, haciendo su cabeza a un lado para permitir que Fenrir mordisqueara su garganta.

—Probablemente le hubiera arrancado las bolas si te hubiera lastimado —murmuró Harry. Sintió la risa Fenrir en su garganta, coronando el sonido con un cariñoso mordisco sobre su marca. El lobo lo presionó más contra su pecho para que pudiera compartir el calor de su cuerpo con él.

Una vez que la ansiedad que lo había dominado desde que Weylyn se acercó a él se desvaneció por completo, Harry volvió a hablar. —Si también soy un Alfa, ¿por qué no podía luchar contra Weylyn? —preguntó.

Fenrir lo miró a los ojos una fracción. —Es porque estás en calor. Tus instintos te dicen que te mantengas saludable y seguro, en óptimas condiciones para concebir esta noche. Ese es tu principal objetivo —explicó Fenrir—. En circunstancias normales no dejarías que nadie pasase sobre ti tan fácilmente. Eres superior a él en rango y un día lo serás en fuerza también.

Harry resopló, dudándolo mucho a pesar de que se había dado cuenta de que sus habilidades crecían a un ritmo mucho más rápido de lo que había previsto. —Tal vez un día seré tan fuerte que serás tú el que mostrará el cuello ante mí —dijo sonriendo sin ninguna inhibición humana, apoyándose en la punta de los pies para alcanzar la garganta de Fenrir con sus labios. El hombre lobo gruñó de placer.

—¿Y eso es lo que quieres, mascota?

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con un canturreo intencional. —Quiero que me folles, antes de que tengamos que volver por la luna llena.

—Mmm, sí... —respiró Fenrir, agarrando el cabello de Harry y jalándolo suavemente hasta que echó cabeza hacia atrás y pudo besar sus labios vorazmente—. Voy a llenarte tanto que mi olor se aferrará a ti hasta la _próxima_ luna...

* * *

 **. *. *. *.**

* * *

El levantamiento de la luna llena era como una fiesta para la manada, descubrió Harry. Tenían un temprano y voraz festín bajo la luz naranja del atardecer para saciar su apetito y así calmar a sus lobos tanto como fuera posible. La emoción ante la puesta del sol era casi tangible, sobre todo en los niños que en ese momento corrían a su alrededor en excitados círculos. Algunos se ponían a gatas y pretendían que ya eran lobos, abalanzándose y forcejeando entre sí sobre la hierba.

—Muy bien, tomen las cosas con calma —amonestó Harry a una de las gemelas de Accalia, levantándola de donde había tumbado a Vilkas en el suelo y poniéndola sobre sus pies—. Acaban de comer, no se suban encima del otro. —La niña chilló y se arrojó contra él en su lugar, golpeando sus piernas y enviándolo tambaleantemente hacia el suelo. Él dio un _'uf'_ al aterrizar en el césped y los otros pequeños se encimaron en una pila sobre él.

No pudo evitar reírse. Rodó sobre su estómago y trató de arrastrarse de la pila con uno o dos niños todavía colgando de su espalda.

—¡Grrr! —gruñó Vilkas en su mejor imitación de una bestia sedienta de sangre y se abalanzó sobre él, tirando y enviando a los demás bebés sobre la hierba. Se inclinó hacia abajo, imitando morder el hombro de Harry. Harry rió y se echó hacia atrás, arrastrando al pequeño cuerpo lejos de su hombro y poniéndolo en el suelo delante de él.

—¡Mío! —arrulló Vilkas, y Harry frunció el ceño—. ¡Yo te mordí! —elaboró el niño al ver su confusión.

Harry se sonrojó un poco dándose cuenta de lo que quería decir. —¿Crees que soy tu compañero? —se rió—. No dejes que Greyback escuche eso, puedes ser pequeño pero él es muy posesivo —bromeó, alzando al pequeño niño por las axilas y poniéndolo de nuevo sobre sus pies, por lo que el juego de persecución y volteretas podía continuar.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Weylyn regresar de la 'inspección final' del bosque y sus alrededores. Para su alivio, él le dio el informe a Echo y no a Fenrir, que no estaba a la vista por el momento. Al parecer, era trabajo de Weylyn el asegurarse que no hubiera nadie en su territorio antes del anochecer y así reducir la naturaleza inestable y territorial de la manada. Fue el último en entrar y Harry lo miró cerrar las puertas al mundo exterior. La luna debía estar por salir, esa era la razón por la que la piel de Harry se sintió... _hormiguear_ , como si tuviera agujas y alfileres por todo el cuerpo.

Entonces, por fin, lo sintió. La luna estaba aquí.

—Ven — le murmuró al oído la voz gruesa de Fenrir, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Harry desalojó a Vilkas de su espalda una vez más antes de alejarse hacia su guarida. Fenrir dejó la puerta entreabierta detrás de ellos, pero estaban perfectamente aislados en la cálida y tenuemente iluminada caverna, la que se había convertido en sinónimo de comodidad para él en las últimas semanas.

Permaneció dispuesto, permitiendo que Fenrir le dirigiera a la cama. Se sentó en el borde, mirando al alfa comenzar a desnudarse lentamente.

—Puede que no te transformes, pero también te guiarás por tus instintos esta noche —explicó Fenrir con voz ronca, sin romper el contacto con sus ojos mientras dejaba caer su camisa y pantalones—. La manada no te hará daño, estás por encima de ellos en rango. Si alguien que no sea yo te desafía, defiende tu posición, ellos retrocederán.

Harry asintió, lamiendo con ansiedad sus labios repentinamente secos. Sus dedos se cerraron firmemente sobre las pieles que cubrían la cama. Esto estaba mal, ¡era totalmente loco! —¿Por qué estamos escondidos aquí si estoy seguro entre ellos? —preguntó con cautela.

Fenrir sonrió. —Porque el cambio es algo personal para un hombre lobo y su pareja cuando la otra parte es portadora del gen recesivo —explicó con una mirada que hizo que Harry se sintiera aún más nervioso—. No creo que apreciarías que todos te vieran así, sobre todo cuando aún no sabes qué esperar... —Calló y Harry asintió en silencio, lamiéndose los labios de nuevo.

—No me folles como lobo —dijo temblorosamente, sus palabras rígidas e inflexibles pero llenas de una súplica silenciosa—. No... no puedo hacer eso.

Fenrir lo miró. —Si me rechazas, no voy a obligarte. Los hombres lobo son ásperos, pero tú eres mi compañero y puedes decirme 'no' a mí. Te aconsejo que no te comportes desafiante, pero no serás _obligado_ por mí. No voy a prometer que el lobo no se frustrará por eso, está en su naturaleza el querer acoplarse contigo, pero me puedes detener... —Hizo una pausa, inclinándose para descansar una rodilla entre los muslos de Harry—. Al igual que puedes detenerme ahora —murmuró, sus labios apenas a un milímetro de distancia.

Harry exhaló temblorosamente y asintió. _Merlín, esto es ridículo,_ pensó sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de controlar su ansiedad. Se había enfrentado a basiliscos, dragones y dementores, ¿y tenía miedo del hombre que había sido su... _amante_ durante el último mes? Era tan estúpido que quería abofetearse a sí mismo.

—Está bien tener un poco de miedo —murmuró Fenrir, sacando a Harry de su ensueño—. Me parecería estúpido si no lo tuvieras. Estarás bien, confía en mí.

Harry lo miró fijamente, esas últimas tres palabras golpearon algo extraño en su interior. —¿Por qué puedo manejar todo lo demás y lanzarme de cabeza sin pensar? Esto no es... He tenido miedo antes, pero nunca me he congelado de esta manera.

—Es porque esto es algo contra lo que no puedes luchar —explicó Fenrir, con el tono de alguien que ha explicado esto a un sinnúmero de nuevos hombres lobo anteriormente—. Esto es lo que eres. Es algo desconocido y jodidamente aterrador, pero estarás bien. Ya lo verás. —Un pequeño estremecimiento de anticipación pasó a través de sus músculos y se enderezó, posando un beso fugaz en los labios de Harry, cada extremidad tensándose.

—Está llegando —fue el suave y último gruñido que dejó su boca, la que había adorado descaradamente el cuerpo de Harry durante el último mes. La misma boca que luego comenzó a transformarse en un hocico plateado. Todo el cuerpo de Harry se congeló en donde estaba sentado, paralizado con el cambio, sintiendo que lo barría cuando 'Fenrir' se convirtió en 'Greyback'. Sus instintos se alzaron dentro de él y sintió su cabeza nadar en esa placentera niebla libre de preocupaciones. Cerró los ojos, jadeando ante la sensación de ingravidez, y no los abrió de nuevo hasta que su carne tarareó con la luz de la luna llena.

Greyback dio un gruñido de impaciencia frente a él. El Alfa era naturalmente orgulloso y así lo era como lobo, siempre hambriento por la atención de Harry. Se enderezó con aire de suficiencia, aparentemente complacido cuando Harry lo miró.

Manchas blancas bailaron brevemente ante los ojos de Harry cuando volvió a enfocar la guarida, su respiración y los latidos de su corazón se calmaron lentamente. Con un suave sonido retumbando desde el fondo de su garganta, se movió con alegría hacia delante, frotando su cuerpo a lo largo del costado de Greyback.

El lobo color plata volteó la cabeza para mirarlo, presionando su nariz contra la cara de Harry cuando se detuvo a su lado. Harry levantó la mano y pasó sus dedos lentamente por el hocico de Greyback, acarició sus orejas y luego bajó su mano de nuevo para acariciar cada centímetro del brillante y sedoso pelaje. El lobo gruñó por lo bajo en alegría, inclinando la cabeza para que pudiera alcanzar más de él, su cola balanceándose ligeramente de lado a lado.

Prácticamente podía sentir los pensamientos del lobo. Esto era a lo que los instintos de Greyback lo habían estado instando desde hace tiempo, a encontrar un compañero tan obstinado, desafiante y fuerte como él, uno que lo venerara como él lo haría. Harry acarició sus costados y la gruesa piel de su vientre, y el lobo se presionó contra él.

Pasaron un tiempo solo de esa manera. De vez en cuando el lobo lamía y acariciaba cualquier parte de Harry a la que pudiera llegar, hasta que el resplandor inicial de su primera transformación con un compañero se desvaneció en un suave calor dentro de ambos. Después de un tiempo, el lobo se estiró. Harry observó cada músculo tensarse con el deseo de hacer... _algo._ Su barriga estaba llena, sin embargo, lo que era bueno.

Harry caminó al lado de su Alfa para salir al valle donde la luz de la luna iluminaba los abrigos de piel de su manada, como luz de fuego sobre el agua. Una docena de lobeznos de diferentes tamaños y colores se perseguían unos a otros entre la hierba, ladrando y aullando juguetonamente mientras los adultos estaban esparcidos alrededor, tranquilos y perezosos con sus estómagos llenos. Un gran lobo leonado patrullaba de vez en cuando entre el grupo, con la cola levantada y las orejas alertas. De alguna manera sabía que se trataba de Echo, lo sentía, así como sabía que el lobo gris descansando bajo el sauce era Amoux y el macho más oscuro persiguiendo a los cachorros era Accalia. Era extraño. Se sentía verdaderamente uno con sus sentidos ahora, con la luna bañando su piel.

Lentamente, siguió a su Alfa al círculo desierto donde solían comer y se detuvo cuando Greyback giró hacia él, su piel hormigueando con anticipación. Miró los ardientes ojos azules bordeados de oro y Harry se olvidó de Voldemort, de su búsqueda y se puso de rodillas. Rodó de espaldas y giró la cabeza a un lado, dejando escapar un bajo gemido. Era el turno de su compañero de reencontrarse con su cuerpo, ahora como un lobo bajo su primera luna llena unidos.

El lobo color plata se puso sobre él, sus orejas se movieron con interés y su cola se balanceó, tranquila. La bestia lo inspeccionó de cerca por unos instantes antes de bajar la cabeza y resoplar sobre su rostro y garganta. Una larga lengua se deslizó afuera, lamiendo su cara y cuello, mordiendo ligeramente la marca en su garganta hasta que Harry se arqueó para mostrarse, desinhibido. Alzó una mano y acarició alentadoramente el sedoso pelaje. No había nada sexual entre ellos ahora; era un abrazo puramente platónico, otra conmemoración de su unión.

La larga lengua lamió su pecho, deslizándose por su tenso abdomen dejando una línea de saliva. Con su mitad inferior cubierta por el pantalón, Greyback se vio obligado a moverse mucho más abajo. Lamió sus pies concienzudamente hasta que Harry se retorció y rodó sobre su estómago para ponerse de rodillas otra vez, impaciente e inquieto después de semejante cosquilleo tortuoso.

Con una breve mirada a su compañero, Harry se puso de pie y salió corriendo hacia el valle con un movimiento fluido, con tal velocidad y gracia que le sorprendió. Su compañero lo siguió de cerca y ese conocimiento lo llenó de tanta dicha –ligera como una pluma– que juró que volaba sobre la hierba ayudado por la misma luna. Hasta que un olor desconocido lo detuvo en seco.

Harry se dio la vuelta, sus ojos buscando la fuente en el valle iluminado por la luna, solo para encontrar que la cercana entrada al laberinto de cuevas estaba abierta. Humanos, podía oler _seres humanos_ merodeando más allá de su montaña. Al mismo tiempo que su mente ebria del calor de luna registró lo que esto significaba, Greyback pasó junto a él aullando en advertencia al adentrarse en las cuevas lejos de su vista. Había intrusos en su bosque y el Alfa ahora estaba cazando. ¡Serían asesinados!

Ese último pensamiento serenó su mente ebria por la luna y envió una corriente de pánico a través de él; respiró hondo, luchando contra el sentimiento antes correr tras Greyback. Cerró las puertas con estrépito detrás de él. Se detuvo por un breve momento para asegurarse de que las vides comenzaran a enredarse sobre las puertas para bloquearlas, antes de adentrarse en la oscuridad. No necesitaba que Ghost le mostrara el camino esta vez; solo tenía que seguir el tirón de su unión en dirección a Greyback.

El aire de la noche se sentía agudo y cruel, golpeando con ferocidad mientras volaba adentrándose en el bosque. El calor de la luna corriendo por sus venas hizo que sus pisadas sonaran frenéticas, torpes y ruidosas mientras corría por el bosque. Una pálida luz lo bañaba de forma intermitente al pasar por debajo de los huecos en el dosel de los árboles. Greyback estaba cerca, lo podía _sentir_.

De repente, un aullido escalofriante atravesó el aire justo adelante. Harry se estremeció, su cuerpo ardía con ganas de encontrar a su compañero para fines distintos a los que su mente tenía planeado. Sus pasos se apresuraron mientras se esforzaba por aferrarse a sus sentidos mermados. Jadeando, llegó patinando hasta detenerse a un pequeño claro en el bosque. Estaba iluminado por la parpadeante luz del fuego y lleno de alegría alrededor de la fogata, que se extinguió en un eco silencioso en el momento en que irrumpió en el claro.

—Oye, chico, ¿estás bien? —lo llamó una áspera voz preocupada. Las siete personas alrededor del fuego se pusieron de pie pero no se movieron de donde estaban, evidentemente desconfiados del chico semidesnudo jadeando a la orilla del claro. Había dos hombres, dos mujeres y tres niños, el menor de los cuales solo tenía alrededor de cuatro años o menos. La muy pequeña parte racional de la mente de Harry sabía que eran hijos de muggles huyendo, pero el estupor inducido por la luna solo permitió que palabras confusas e inconexas salieran de su boca.

—No... seguro... correr ... _¡Corre!_

Los adultos se miraron con preocupación antes de mirarlo a él de nuevo. —Aquí, hijo —comenzó suavemente el otro hombre, dando unos pasos hacia él—. Los lobos no se acercan a la luz del fuego, y de todas formas tenemos magia para protegernos. —Hablaba despacio, como si fuera un chico mucho más joven, y si Harry hubiera estado coherente, podría haberse dado cuenta de lo loco que se veía, corriendo por el bosque en una noche como aquella.

Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, gimiendo por lo bajo con desesperación y pánico creciente. Su Alfa estaba cerca, podía _sentirlo_. —No... correr... ¡Él viene!

—Hey —arrulló la voz suave de una de las mujeres en el misterioso silencio y se apresuró hacia él, agarrándolo con cuidado por los hombros—. Dios mío, este muchacho está ardiendo. Ray, cariño —dijo dirigiéndose a uno de los hombres—. No está bien; y está tan delgado, tráeme una manta para él.

Harry negó con la cabeza, aún más frenético, tratando de alejarla. —No... él matará... _te matará._ ¡Corre! —jadeó, pero la mujer se aferró a él, cepillando con suavidad el cabello sudoroso de su frente, sin darse cuenta de la cicatriz debajo de esa maraña.

—Shh, shh —trató de calmarlo, antes de mirar de nuevo a su marido—. Está delirando por la fiebre, ayúdame a llevarlo junto al fuego y… —sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un aullido que helaba la sangre, que luego se convirtió en un gruñido venenoso. Todas las cabezas en el claro se giraron con fuerza hacia un lado, donde un lobo plateado del tamaño de un oso salió de entre las sombras, con los ojos dorados brillando en la oscuridad. Un constante gruñido de advertencia emanaba de su garganta, con los afilados y relucientes dientes al descubierto.

Harry miró cada rostro aterrorizado. La mujer junto al fuego pegó a los tres niños a ella, los hombres se quedaron mirando a la bestia sin saber qué hacer, y la mujer que todavía sujetaba a Harry se puso instintivamente entre él y el lobo. Eso envió un destello de déjà vu desde algún lugar en lo profundo de su mente, algo que hizo que una imperiosa necesidad de proteger a estas personas superara por completo a cualquier otro instinto corriendo por sus venas.

De repente, uno de los hombres hizo un movimiento repentino para jalar a su esposa a su lado, fue suficiente para hacer que Greyback se lanzara hacia delante. Harry emitió un gemido agudo que atravesó el claro y detuvo al gran lobo en su ataque. Sus fauces abiertas estaban a pocos centímetros del hombre que había tirado al suelo.

Todo el mundo se congeló cuando Harry se puso rápidamente a cuatro patas, luchando por quitarse los pantalones y haciendo su camino hacia el lobo. Los humanos lo observaron con una mezcla de horror y shock. —Él no me hará daño —logró decir Harry con voz ronca—, pero los matará. Corran. ¡Salven a los niños! ¡Vayan! —Cuando Greyback gruñó inquieto de nuevo, Harry lloriqueó por lo bajo, deslizándose sobre su vientre en la hierba y exponiendo la garganta ante esos blancos dientes nacarados.

Después de un momento, el lobo se alejó del hombre caído, que se arrastró de espaldas hacia su familia. Harry tarareó, balanceándose ligeramente para mantener la atención de la bestia en él mientras los humanos comenzaban a moverse con incertidumbre hacia los árboles.

—¡No podemos dejarlo! —jadeó la mujer que había tratado de ayudarlo, pero su marido estaba tirando de ella, arrastrándola con sus hijos y la otra pareja mientras la bestia estaba ocupada con Harry.

—¡Creo que él está con el lobo, amor, ahora ven! —dijo entre dientes. El sonido hizo que Greyback se sintiera inquieto y Harry dejó escapar un quejido fuerte para distraerlo –su mente solo parcialmente enfocada– el instinto conducía sus acciones más que cualquier otra cosa. Cuando cuatro patas entraron en su ángulo de visión a cada lado de su cabeza, Harry rodó ligeramente, presionando insistentemente contra el costado de Greyback hasta que oyó al lobo emitir un gruñido en respuesta. Los seres humanos se habían ido, pero aún no estaban fuera de peligro. Seguían cerca. La atención de Greyback era únicamente para Harry ahora, con la luna iluminando hacia ellos como si estuviera hambrienta por un espectáculo.

Justo cuando el alivio comenzó a fluir a través de él, sintió el interés de Greyback presionándose contra su cuerpo. El calor que había estado irradiando de repente se intensificó y golpeó a Harry con tal fuerza que rodó sobre su espalda. Cuando miró hacia el cielo, su punto de vista fue ensombrecido por el masivo cuerpo de Greyback ahora directamente sobre él. Las patas del lobo lo enjaularon y el hocico bajó hasta su garganta, donde olfateó con entusiasmo. Harry giró la cabeza para darle mejor acceso, pero la inquietud se extendió a través de él mientras lo hacía. Algo era diferente. En otras ocasiones había sentido el interés de Greyback despertar cuando lo acariciaba, pero esta vez había... más propósito. Una larga y gruesa lengua lamió su garganta con decisión, enviando ligeros cosquilleos de electricidad por cada uno de sus poros, desde su cabeza hasta la curvada punta de sus pies.

Por encima de él, Greyback gruñó de esa manera que hacía que su mente se llenara de una niebla de felicidad y respondió con un lento gemido; pero cuando echó la cabeza hacia un lado otra vez, vio algo que le hizo gemir aún más. El grueso y largo eje de Greyback se había deslizado de su funda peluda y se sacudía bajo su vientre, como si tratara de acercarse a Harry por su cuenta. Su respiración se enganchó debido al miedo, todo su cuerpo se tensó ante la vista del húmedo y reluciente órgano.

De repente estaba luchando. Dejó escapar un grito de angustia y levantó los pies. Los empujó con fuerza en el pecho del lobo y se estremeció cuando la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo fue destrozada. Pateó frenéticamente tratando de escapar. Incluso estando completamente fuera de su mente, incluso estando perdido en sus instintos y siendo presa de sus más profundos y oscuros deseos, sabía que no estaba preparado para esto, no lo quería.

Un gruñido de desagrado atravesó el claro y una pesada pata se posó sobre su espalda, lo bastante fuerte para mantenerlo abajo, pero no lo suficiente para hacerle daño. Un gañido de pánico escapó de Harry. Greyback se inclinó con un gruñido de advertencia, sus colmillos se apretaron en su nuca solo lo suficiente para hacer que todos sus miembros se congelaran. Su corazón martilló fuerte contra su caja torácica, su aliento salía en frenéticos jadeos mientras yacía mortalmente quieto debajo de la bestia. Soltó su cuello; y esa lengua caliente lo lamió entre sus omóplatos, luego más abajo.

Harry jadeó bruscamente cuando esos colmillos y lengua acariciaron su columna y la parte baja de su espalda con una suavidad preocupante, como si la criatura tratara de calmarlo. A Fenrir no le gustaba ni su miedo ni su pánico, lo sabía, pero cuando se convertía en esta criatura que despertaba bajo la luz de la luna, no creía que se detuviera. Y los seres humanos seguían cerca, lo suficiente como para olfatearlos. ¿Qué sería de ellos si él rechazaba a su Alfa?

Jadeando con inquietud, se retorció cuando la larga lengua lamió el suave valle entre sus apretadas mejillas. El animal quejido de negación que abandonó sus labios fue respondido con un agudo gruñido; el lobo le dio un duro empujón con su hocico, haciéndole rodar sobre su espalda. Harry sabía qué hacer; mantuvo los ojos evasivos, su garganta al descubierto en sumisión, y el lobo por encima de él emitió un bajo y retumbante sonido de aprobación.

Un resuello ardiente flotó sobre el pecho de Harry; dientes rasparon su torso apenas lo suficiente para dejar marcas, rozando sus tetillas erectas, burlándose de su dureza y haciendo que su espalda se arqueara. Un suave siseo estremeció sus labios. Entonces la bestia acarició su delgado pecho y su vientre expuesto –un signo de sumisión del que estaba disfrutando, al parecer, si la forma en que lamió su ombligo y sus alrededores era una indicación.

Sus ojos se cerraron de golpe. Las sensaciones y el embriagador aroma de las feromonas de su Alfa hicieron que su polla se endureciera y que su cuerpo se arqueara hasta que la piel de Greyback rozó la punta sensible de su miembro. Se quedó sin aliento. El lobo gruñó.

Una larga, dura y roja erección desenvainada se frotó contra su pierna, y luego más arriba contra su muslo, dejando a su paso un pegajoso rastro blanco de pre-semen. Harry hizo una mueca. Incluso perdido en sus instintos sabía que no quería esto; él todavía tenía miedo y el lobo gruñó de frustración, moviéndose hasta frotar su imposible miembro contra la involuntaria excitación de Harry.

—¡No! —gritó, logrando emitir un ruido humano que sonaba como él mientras empujaba con fuerza el pecho de su Alfa. El lobo se lanzó sobre él con entusiasmo, sus pollas rozándose y con los colmillos flotando encima de la garganta de Harry, que hundió las uñas con fuerza en el pecho de Greyback, la vergüenza corriendo a través de él hasta que juró que lo ahogaría, incluso el lobo dentro de él aullaba.

Era exactamente como Greyback le había dicho en un inicio. El calor de la luna y sus instintos no le hacían sentir cosas que no quería, solo disminuían sus inhibiciones, le hacían buscar lo que realmente quería. Pero incluso los dos combinados no podían eliminar su miedo a lo que Greyback quería. Había traído esto sobre sí, ahora tendría que manejar al lobo en lo que los humanos lograban escapar, con Greyback incapaz de comprender esa idea debido a la excitación...

Sus erecciones se deslizaron juntas, el epítome de lo desagradable, y a pesar de todo Harry no pudo evitar separar las piernas más ampliamente. Los dedos de sus pies se curvaron en la tierra mientras sus caderas se empujaban hacia arriba, con movimientos que su cuerpo hacía por su propia cuenta. El miembro de su Alfa estaba duro y caliente. Cada roce con su propio eje se sentía como un latigazo de electricidad, impulsando un torrente de energía a través de sus extremidades. Se estremeció incontrolablemente, su polla llorando nacarado pre-semen debido al placer no deseado.

Se excitó a pesar de su angustia, y por lo que Greyback entendía en ese estado, esto significaba que estaba dispuesto.

Greyback gruñó de nuevo, intranquilo por no ser capaz de calmar el miedo que irradiaba de su compañero. Empujó a Harry por un costado hasta que se movió, sus muslos e ingle manchados con el pre-semen del alfa. Fue empujado hasta que quedó apoyado sobre sus hombros y pecho, con el trasero al aire, una vez más a merced de la lengua hambrienta del lobo. El músculo resbaladizo empujó adentro, saboreando el líquido pegajoso que el cuerpo desenfrenado de Harry creaba bajo la luna llena. Se quedó sin aliento, su cabeza dando vueltas con sensaciones contradictorias mientras era devorado; esa lengua tocó lugares dentro de él que hicieron que su canal se apretara salvajemente con un estremecimiento.

La luz de la luna se sentía caliente y abrumadora, iluminando su piel pálida y el pelaje plateado del lobo, que brillaba en la oscuridad. Toda esta escena era como un sueño etéreo, pero cuando el lobo se movió y su enorme cuerpo cubrió por completo el suyo, Harry soltó un muy real y agudo grito humano.

Greyback se detuvo y luego acarició su cuello. Gruñó de esa manera que hizo que el pánico de Harry retrocediera un poco, pero no desapareció. Sobre todo cuando las caderas del lobo se movieron y la punta resbaladiza de su imposible erección se empujó contra su culo.

—¡Fenrir, detente! —logró decir, el sonido extrañamente distorsionado por sus instintos de lobo que se retorcían dentro de él como si estuviesen vivos. Pero Greyback solo lo acarició de nuevo con dulzura, sujetándolo con sus patas delanteras. Completamente perdido en su lobo, Greyback no entendía la vergüenza o cualquier otra razón por la que su compañero temería el celo con él. Así que de nuevo hizo un sonido calmante en la parte posterior de su garganta, lamiendo la marca de acoplamiento en el hombro de Harry mientras se deslizaba hacia delante. La punta de su eje presionó la rosada entrada de Harry, firme, insistente e inflexiblemente hasta que venció la resistencia y se deslizó sin trabas en su ardiente canal.

La boca de Harry se abrió en un grito silencioso, el aliento lo abandonó cuando esa erección lo llenó casi hasta reventar. Juró que estaba a punto de _ahogarse_ con ella en él. Su estómago dolía, su culo quemaba, pero no del todo por dolor, lo que hizo que la bilis subiera aún más violentamente por su garganta. Sus dedos se cerraron sobre la hierba y jadeó cuando sintió la peluda vaina presionarse contra su entrada: su Alfa estaba completamente dentro de él.

Harry gimoteó, removiéndose ante el inmovilizador tamaño del invasor y de manera instintiva extendió más ampliamente las piernas para tratar de aliviar la presión. Su compañero confundió ese movimiento con aprobación, sin embargo, y comenzó a moverse. Harry dejó escapar un chirrido, su polla se balanceó cuando el lobo se empujó hacia el interior, tomándolo duro y rápido, sacando el aliento de su cuerpo.

Su apretado anillo de músculos tembló con espasmos involuntarios, tenso y estirado alrededor del calor resbaladizo de Greyback mientras se empujaba profundamente en su interior, llenando el claro con decadentes sonidos húmedos. Su erección no decayó del todo, incluso cuando gimoteó contra la tierra. El fuerte agarre de Greyback le estaba haciendo moretones, sus garras raspaban los muslos de Harry mientras se mecía de atrás hacia delante, entrando y saliendo sin abandonar del todo su cuerpo.

Harry apretó los ojos con fuerza, dejando escapar un gemido desgarrado entre la agonía, la humillación y la lujuria torturada. Él no quería esto, en absoluto, pero una parte de él estaba reaccionando de la manera en que la naturaleza pretendía. Abrió más ampliamente las piernas y se estremeció bajo el peso de Greyback, exhalando ruidosamente con grandes jadeos.

Entonces el lobo encima de él gruñó en señal de aprobación, mordiendo su garganta con juguetona avidez, pellizcando entre su cuello y la base de su nuca. El cuerpo de la bestia emitía un calor sofocante, tanto encima como dentro de él. Sus embestidas eran cada vez más profundas, el enorme miembro se hinchó hasta tal punto que Harry juró que lo destrozaría. Gimió en negación al sentirlo engrosarse y alargarse en cada empuje, líquidos emanando desde el lugar donde sus cuerpos se unían, goteando por sus muslos. Lo podía sentir golpeando sus entrañas, reclamándolo por completo.

El pánico lo llenó cuando con cada empuje sintió cómo la glándula en la base de ese eje comenzaba a hincharse. Sus húmedas entrañas se reacomodaron. Su piel estaba perlada de sudor. Los pesados sacos peludos chocaban con fuerza contra su entrada y muslos en cada desesperado empuje hacia su interior. Lo hacían encogerse, y al mismo tiempo, temblar con avidez. Estaba mal. Estaba follando con un animal.

Ahora la bestia rodaba sus caderas de lado a lado cada vez que entraba, ensanchándolo hasta que Harry juró que su entrada nunca volvería a la normalidad; sus paredes palpitaron. No pudo evitar empujar de regreso a pesar de la agitación de su vientre sobre-llenado. Inclinó más la cabeza y escondió el rostro entre sus brazos, gimiendo profundamente mientras lo tomaba. _Más, más,_ gritaba su cuerpo, _lléname_ , incluso mientras su mente gritaba _¡No!_

Greyback le dio a Harry un último mordisco en el cuello antes de levantar la cabeza. El lobo gruñó de placer rabioso mientras rodaba sus caderas frenéticamente, tratando de meter el creciente nudo en su interior. Estaba a punto de liberarse, y necesitaba que estuvieran unidos cuando lo hiciera.

Con un empuje áspero, meció a Harry hacia delante, sobando su medio-erecta polla en la hierba. El rudo latigazo de placer aflojó el tierno anillo de músculos de su entrada, que se extendieron dispuestos a toda su capacidad para acoger el nudo del lobo en su interior. El tembloroso anillo se apretó alrededor del órgano y Greyback se quedó inmóvil. El grito estrangulado de Harry fue opacado por el resonante rugido de felicidad del alfa cuando su palpitante eje estalló en su interior.

El grito de Harry acabó en sollozo extenuado y su cuerpo se puso rígido al sentir el fluido ardiente hacer erupción dentro de él, llenándolo hasta el punto en que creyó sentir que su vientre se hinchaba. Gimió cuando la marea continuó, el grueso nudo anclado en su interior manteniéndolo lleno. Su gran tamaño le hacía marearse tanto de dolor como de placer no deseado. Lanzó un último grito, su visión se oscureció antes de que el flujo dentro de él hubiera cesado. El gruñido de felicidad de Greyback fue lo último que oyó.

* * *

 **. *. *. *.**

* * *

La implacable luz del sol traspasó los párpados de Harry, haciendo que entrecerrara los ojos mientras era groseramente despertado por ella. Un dolor punzante recorrió sus entrañas, su vientre, su culo y sus muslos. Incluso sus costillas dolían. Gimió suavemente y sus pestañas revolotearon, revelando ante su vista un claro lleno de niebla matutina. Hizo una mueca ante la punzada de dolor que lo atravesó, y se retorció debajo del sofocante calor y peso que lo cubría.

Se giró con un gruñido, equilibrándose sobre sus talones, y descubrió la fuente del calor que le había estado asfixiando. Fenrir, muy humano y muy desnudo, aparentemente imperturbable a pesar del movimiento de Harry. Su respiración era suave, incluso aún dormía, y le tomó un momento darse cuenta de por qué estaban fuera de la protección de la montaña. Cuando la razón se asentó en él, sintió que sus doloridas entrañas se apretaban con repulsión.

Mirándose a sí mismo, vio su torso, costados y caderas magulladas, sus muslos decorados con marcas de garras. Sus entrañas se sentían maltratadas y su culo ardía. Estiró una mano hacia atrás tentativamente para tocar su abusado anillo; las náuseas lo golpearon cuando sintió una gruesa capa de semen seco entre sus nalgas y en el interior de sus muslos. Entonces recordó, y sus amplios ojos se fijaron en la forma dormida de Fenrir. Recordó a la bestia anoche cuando lo tomó. Recordó su hambre insaciable. Pero cuando le vino a la mente su propio placer y divisó en su vientre el rastro de semen seco que era inconfundiblemente suyo, su cuerpo se sacudió hacia delante y vomitó bilis sobre la hierba.

¿En qué se había convertido?

* * *

 **. *. *. *.**

* * *

Con un largo estiramiento, el cuerpo de Fenrir se despertó. Rodó sobre su espalda al tiempo que abría los ojos y se quedó mirando la niebla de la mañana, lentamente despejándose bajo el sol que atravesaba los árboles. El mundo estaba en silencio a su alrededor y Fenrir inhaló profundamente, su cuerpo impregnado con el olor de él y su compañero. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño cuando sintió que el olor de su compañero no estaba tan fresco como debería.

Levantándose rápidamente, miró a su alrededor y se encontró solo en un claro en medio del bosque. El olor de la sangre seca de Harry y de su lubricación sexual fue lo único que traicionó el hecho de que había estado ahí en absoluto. Fenrir parpadeó una vez, _dos veces_ , mientras le llegaba el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Había tomado a Harry como un lobo, y aunque recordó haber olido su excitación, también había olía su miedo.

—Mierda —maldijo, tropezando con sus pies. Si conocía a Harry, su reacción al recordar la pasada noche no sería buena. Olfateó el aire y pescó el olor de Harry en una brisa pasajera. Había corrido bastante lejos mientras él estaba dormido. Tenía que encontrarlo. Tan pronto como sus músculos se tensaron para moverse, sin embargo, casi media docena de cuerpos se estrellaron en el claro en dirección contraria al viento.

—¡Alfa! —exclamó Echo. Marrok y otros tres junto a él jadeaban pesadamente, todos tan desnudos como el día en que nacieron—. Weylyn dejó las puertas abiertas ayer por la noche, Harry las cerró justo después de seguirte para detener al resto de nosotros, pero podíamos oler a los humanos y... —Perdió su voz en ese momento, mirando a Fenrir y luego alrededor del claro, como si la evidencia de lo que sucedió fuera visible en la hierba—. Alfa, ya sabes lo que esto significa para Harry —dijo, su voz baja y cautelosa, llena de aprensión.

Fenrir gruñó con frustración, sus manos se apretaron en puños. _Justo_ cuando sentía que estaba llegando a algún lado con Harry. Nunca antes había perdido el control de esta manera tan espectacular, ¿por qué ahora? ¡¿Por qué con Harry?! Apretó los dientes, moliéndolos con fuerza hasta que su mandíbula palpitó de dolor. Harry era su compañero, _ese_ era el por qué. Su autocontrol no le servía de nada. Todos sus instintos habituales, cada impulso de sus deseos se multiplicaban por diez con él, hasta el punto en que ya nada tenía sentido.

—Lo oliste anoche, Echo —murmuró sombríamente—, estaba aterrorizado, y yo estaba demasiado excitado por su espectáculo para salvar a los humanos que no puse ninguna atención a ello —gruñó con los dientes apretados. Había creído que tenía más control sobre sí mismo que esto. Le había dicho a Harry que podría rechazarlo. En cualquier otra circunstancia estaba seguro de que era cierto, pero no había previsto que su compañero quisiera salvar a los humanos. Una vez que su pasión se había despertado, había sido incapaz de ahogarla de nuevo. Harry había sacrificado sus propios deseos para salvar a los humanos. Todo por culpa de Weylyn.

« _Lo voy a matar_ » _,_ pensó.

—Apesta a odio y autodisgusto en este momento. Es tan potente como el humo. Él no quería que lo tomara en mi forma de lobo, ¡la mera idea le repugnaba!

Echo le lanzó un vistazo a Marrok, viendo la cara del omega tensa por la preocupación. Era ampliamente conocido que sentía una debilidad por Harry; el gran hombre de color inhaló profundamente antes de intentar hablar. —Alfa, es más grave que eso… el hecho de que se acoplaran ayer por la noche, bajo la luna llena… —Se lamió los labios secos cuando se encontró con los ojos de Fenrir—. Ya se puede oler su aroma. Es un pequeño cambio, pero está ahí. Está encinta.

Fenrir se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza hacia el cielo, donde el sol se levantaba lentamente, como si la invisible luna pudiera orientarlo en esta difícil situación. Harry se pondría furioso; no, peor que eso, en realidad él...

 _"…nunca voy a querer llevar nada tuyo dentro de mí…"_

 _"… ¡mataré al engendro que pongas en mí en el segundo que me des la espalda_ _!…"_

Oh, no.

—Tengo que llegar a él. Encuentra a Weylyn, voy a matar a ese hijo de puta por esto —gruñó Fenrir. La imagen del cuello del traidor rompiéndose bajo sus colmillos hizo que su temperamento se calmara un poco –lo suficiente para darle de nuevo el control. Podía sentir la rabia emanar de su cuerpo como el calor de un incendio. Pero tenía que encontrar a Harry primero, antes de que hiciera algo imperdonable.

—Alfa, hay extraños en nuestro bosque —dijo Echo rápidamente, como si supiera que en cualquier momento se lanzaría en pos del olor a miseria de su compañero—. Hombres lobo que no son de la manada – _solitarios_ , Alfa, y muchos de ellos.

Fenrir se lo quedó mirando y olfateó el aire, frustrado. ¡Tenía que encontrar a Harry, no estar perdiendo el tiempo con esos mestizos irrespetuosos! Había sentido algo en el aire más allá de Harry, justo en el borde del bosque, pero su atención se había centrado en su compañero por encima de todo. Algo más que solo Harry podía hacer: cegarlo ante un peligro potencial. El muchacho llenaba cada uno de sus sentidos y pensamientos, hasta que no quedaba espacio para nada más. ¿Así es como se suponía que era el apareamiento? ¿O solo era el niño? ¿Tenía alguna habilidad oculta que hacía que aquellos que lo rodeaban sintieran la necesidad de cuidar de él?

No tenía tiempo para reflexionar sobre eso ahora. Harry estaba a favor del viento de los invasores, pero capturó un olorcillo proveniente de él, el de un sub en reproducción sin protección...

—La cueva estará a salvo, los solitarios no pueden entrar sin uno de nosotros. ¿Hay otros con ustedes? —preguntó Fenrir con voz enérgica.

Echo asintió. —Seis más están cerca, Alfa. Cuando anunciamos que íbamos a salir para buscarlos, nadie quería quedarse atrás. —Echo sonrió, una expresión extrañamente calmante en el creciente caos—. En la manada no faltan quienes se preocupan por ti, Alfa, o por Harry. Ellos lo adoran. Un tesoro para la manada, tal como estaban destinados a ser todos los que portaban el gen recesivo. _Preciado_.

—Como debería ser —gruñó Fenrir, mirando en dirección a donde podía oler a Harry. ¿Ya habría hecho lo impensable? No podía oler sangre, pero...

—Agrupa a los otros seis y aleja a los solitarios, si puedes. No luches, simplemente mantenlos ocupados hasta que pueda llevar a Harry de vuelta a la guarida. Él... él no puede estar solo en este momento —murmuró, no queriendo traicionar lo que sospechaba que ya sabían. Su compañero estaría menos que feliz si se daba cuenta de lo que significaba su apareamiento bajo la luna llena. Con un poco de suerte, lo habría olvidado con los recientes acontecimientos, al igual que Fenrir.

 _"Te lo dije, nunca permitiré que nada tuyo crezca dentro de_ _mí."_

De repente, sintió un frío empujón contra su puño y miró hacia abajo para ver a Ghost rozando sus dedos con su nariz, mirándolo como si le preguntara dónde estaba Harry. —Lo encontraremos —dijo Fenrir, antes de mirar a su segundo al mando una vez más—. Reúnete con los demás, mantén a los intrusos ocupados. Creo que sé lo que quieren y no quiero que vean a Harry, no tan pronto después de anoche. —No creía que Harry pudiera soportar ser inundado con el olor de embravecidas feromonas dominantes, sobre todo no tan pronto después de la última luna llena. Sus emociones seguirían alteradas.

Echo asintió, y antes de que él y los demás hubieran empezado a moverse para cumplir con sus órdenes, Fenrir giró sobre sus talones y se lanzó hacia delante, su cuerpo transformándose en su forma de lobo mientras corría. Ghost permaneció cerca, a su lado, manteniéndose al día con él mientras corrían entre los árboles siguiendo la angustia de Harry. Estaba bastante lejos, pero aún no estaba fuera de su alcance –no había peligro por parte del Señor Oscuro.

El viento zumbó a través de su piel. Hizo arder sus ojos, llevando hacia él grandes oleadas del sufrimiento de su compañero, hasta que se vio obligado a contener la respiración, dando bocanadas en vez de respirar por la nariz. No podía soportarlo, lo estaba convirtiendo en un lío patético, en un cachorro que no podía ver nada más, que no podía controlarse. Nunca tuvo ningún tipo de control cuando se trataba de Harry, debería haberse dado cuenta de eso. Lo que pasó entre ellos anoche fue placentero para él, natural, incluso, pero el hecho de que eso era la única cosa que aterrorizaba a Harry hizo que la bilis subiera por su garganta. Él había herido a su compañero, lo había _violado_ , sin importar cómo lo mirara.

Él, el hombre lobo más venerado en el país, había caído presa de sus propios instintos y quizás lo había arruinado todo. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, sus colmillos clavándose en sus encías, y se gruñó con furia por la situación. Si Harry hubiera entendido, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de aceptar sus costumbres y _quisiera_ que hubiera sucedido lo de anoche, si _quisiera_ al cachorro que ahora crecía dentro de él, todo sería diferente. ¿Por qué no podían ser diferentes?

 _¡¿Por qué todo estaba tan jodido?!_ Rugió mientras corría entre los árboles, acercándose en contra de la dirección del viento para no asustar a su pareja antes de llegar allí. No esperaba que la reacción de Harry al verlo fuera cualquier cosa excepto mala después de lo de anoche, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para reparar el daño. Gruñó. _Iba_ a repararlo. Desde el momento en que se había acoplado con el chico, supo que haría cualquier cosa para ganárselo, total y completamente. Arreglaría el lío que había hecho al perder el control de sí mismo. Solo esperaba llegar a tiempo para salvar la vida que crecía en el vientre del niño.

 _"…¡Mataré al engendro que pongas en mí en el segundo que me des la espalda_ _!"_

Las palabras lo perseguían mientras corría velozmente a través del bosque. Se había burlado de esas palabras en un inicio, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, ¿Harry sería realmente capaz de hacer una cosa así? ¿Había traicionado tan profundamente a su compañero? Sus huesos dolían ante la idea. Había avergonzado a su especie, actuó exactamente como hubieran hecho los solitarios a los que tanto despreciaba. Lejos de hincharse de orgullo ante la idea de haber llenado el vientre de su compañero en la primera luna como _debería_ haber hecho, se sentía enfermo.

No era mejor que los bastardos que hubieran compartido a Harry a pesar de sus deseos. No estaba en condiciones de ser el Alfa o de tener el honor de estar acoplado a alguien como Harry. Por suerte, él era lo suficientemente terco y egoísta como para no frenar sus pasos. No iba a revolcarse en la autocompasión y la vergüenza. Mordería con colmillos feroces, se levantaría por encima de esto y _ganaría_ su lugar como Alfa, como _compañero_ _alfa_ una vez más. No iba a darse la vuelta y aceptar la derrota o la vergüenza como un perrito triste. Tenía más honor que eso, más orgullo.

Siguió corriendo, se sentía cada vez más cerca. Harry estaba en algún lugar, aunque aún no lo percibía. Ghost había logrado mantenerle el ritmo. Ambos volaron a través de los árboles hacia el sonido del agua corriendo, hacia la cascada que Harry y él habían visitado antes. Solo que esta vez se acercaban desde el otro lado, corriendo colina arriba hacia la cima de la cascada. Fenrir corrió más rápido al darse cuenta. No era una buena señal.

Lo que sea que pasara, él haría lo que fuera por su manada y su compañero; no estaba en él ser débil o autocompasivo. Incluso cuando sus padres habían muerto no lo había hecho. Siempre lidió con la miseria y la desgracia apretando los dientes y empujando hacia el frente, surgiendo al otro lado ensangrentado y herido, pero más fuerte que antes.

* * *

Este capítulo fue beteado por Midnight_Phoenix.

* * *

 ** _Lamento mucho si he dejado alguno de sus comentarios sin contestar. ¿Hay alguna forma de saber cuáles he contestado y cuáles no? En serio aprecio a todos aquellos que se han tomado un minuto o más de su tiempo para comentar, por favor perdonen si es que no les doy una respuesta._**

 **Ro:** Supongo a estas alturas ya habrás vuelto de tus vacaciones, ¡qué envidia!

Me parece que todos estaban esperando la mordida de Harry, y creo que la escena le hizo justicia a la espera. ¿Verdad que luego de un tiempo tanta negatividad por parte de Harry molesta? No es que no lo entendamos, es que vemos las opciones que tiene y solo las desecha. Creo que luego de eso todo pareció mejorar entre ellos, hasta ahora... Oh, espera, ¿significa que ni siquiera tendremos un capítulo entero de luna de miel? Con razón Harry está tan enfadado. ¡No sale de una cuando entra en otra!

A mi parecer, los celos de Harry demuestran que en realidad sí está interesado en Fenrir. Y tienes razón, en este caso lo "movilizaron" a actuar y completar la unión. ¿Por qué, Harry, por qué no caes en la cuenta y sigues culpando de todo a tu lobo? Al interno y a Greyback.

¿El disfrutar del sexo no es otra pista? Me alegra que no te haya aburrido ninguna escena entre ellos, me has aclarado un poco más su evolución en esta historia. Yo tampoco me salté estas escenas, pero no sabía si era porque "estaba de humor" cuando las leí.

¡Gracias por comentar! Besos, nos vemos en dos semanas ;)


	11. Encinta

**Encinta**

* * *

Patinando hasta detenerse en el borde de los árboles, Fenrir obligó a su cuerpo a cambiar a su forma humana, sabiendo que Harry no apreciaría ver a su lobo en este momento. Poco a poco se adentró en la luz del sol. Ghost entró justo por delante de él, sus orejas erguidas y su cola moviéndose al ver a Harry con vida. El chico estaba de pie en la piscina al borde de la cascada, con el agua a media cintura dándole la espalda, mirando hacia el bosque como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia.

Pero Fenrir podía _sentir_ que Harry sabía que estaban allí, era evidente por la forma en que su cuerpo se tensó. Estaba completamente desnudo en el agua destellante y la mañanera luz del sol iluminaba su pálida piel dorada. Cada moretón y rasguño se destacaba, dolorosamente marcados en su piel. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de ellos y la marca de acoplamiento en su garganta era de un rosa inflamado, destacando en la columna de su garganta.

Se acercó lentamente a la orilla y Fenrir esperó a que Harry se volviera. No sabía qué decir para acabar con las oleadas de dolor y rabia contra sí mismo que le llegaban desde donde Harry estaba de pie. Podía ver que el frío le había puesto la piel de gallina, causando que un escalofrío hiciera temblar su cuerpo, y fue eso lo que le permitió encontrar sus palabras.

—Ghost, regresa a la guarida y busca su capa —murmuró. El visiblemente ansioso lobo le dio una última mirada a Harry (que seguía sin darse la vuelta) antes de adentrarse en los árboles para obedecer la orden de su Alfa. Esto dejó a la pareja completamente sola en el brutal frío de la mañana. El cabello de Harry sobresalía en todas direcciones, húmedo, evidenciando que se había sumergido en el agua, como para lavar a Fenrir de él. Había fracasado. El olor de un marcaje completo penetraba más allá de la superficie de la piel, y aunque entendía su deseo de lavarlo, la idea todavía hizo que sus labios se curvan en el más ínfimo gruñido frustrado.

El sonido hizo que Harry se girara en el agua para enfrentarse a él. Sus ojos no eran como los que Fenrir se había acostumbrado a ver en las últimas semanas. Toda la calidez y el deseo habían desaparecido. El miedo y la incertidumbre florecían ahí como un fuego lentamente creciente. Antes de intentar hablar, inhaló profundamente para retrasar el momento en que tendría que inhalar de nuevo el olor de la miseria de Harry.

—Mascota, anoche-

 _—No_ me llames mascota, no soy tu mascota, no soy tu perra —murmuró Harry, su voz gruesa y cortante a pesar de su volumen bajo. Era el gruñido de advertencia de una perra en estado. Fenrir lo observó atentamente, sin saber cómo recuperar la cercanía que habían tenido hasta anoche. Comenzó a acercarse, pero Harry dio un paso atrás en respuesta, hacia el borde de la cascada.

—Harry —comenzó de nuevo, todavía avanzando lentamente. Mimos, dulzura y comodidad no eran cosas que él supiera cómo dar. Eran extrañas para él. Pero tenía que intentarlo—. Nunca pensé que pudiera lastimarte de esa forma, de lo contrario yo nunca-

—No me lastimaste —murmuró Harry evitando sus ojos—. En realidad no, ese es el problema... —Hizo una pausa, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos y Fenrir tuvo la oportunidad de dar un par de pasos adicionales, el agua lamiendo sus rodillas ahora—. Sé que si me hubiera negado rotundamente no habrías... _hecho eso._ Te di todas las señales de que yo... de que lo quería. Sé que no tengo a nadie a quién culpar salvo a mí mismo, ¿de acuerdo? —Su tono era defensivo, pero Fenrir finalmente había cruzado la brecha entre ellos y gruñó ante esas palabras, agarrando a Harry por los hombros y sacudiéndolo ligeramente.

—Lo hiciste para evitar que matara a esos seres humanos. _Yo_ soy el que debería haber sido capaz detenerse. Fui débil, pero voy a ser más fuerte, y voy a empezar por matar al hijo de puta que dejó la puerta abierta en primer lugar. —Apretó firmemente los hombros de Harry—. Él y yo somos culpables de lo que pasó. Nuestros instintos fueron manipulados, ¡no te atrevas a culparte por ser violado!

Las palabras sabían como veneno en su boca. Había profanado a su propia pareja. Su mandíbula se tensó, sus colmillos se clavaron en sus encías hasta que probó su sangre de nuevo. Realmente no podía esperar a matar a alguien y dar rienda suelta a su furia apenas contenida.

Abruptamente, Harry se sacudió de su agarre como si lo hubieran golpeado, mirándolo desafiante. —Yo no fui violado —espetó—. Eres mi… bueno, mi compañero, así que no es violación si estamos-

Fenrir gruñó con disgusto. —Someter a alguien que no quiere es violación, estén acoplados o no —soltó—. Un bastardo me ayudó a hacerlo pero... Jodió esto y no lo voy a perdonar. —Apretó los dientes, pero la mirada incierta en el rostro de Harry seguía sin cambiar. Frunció el ceño, inclinándose lentamente. Pausó cuando Harry retrocedió de nuevo. Su mano se alzó poco a poco en el aire, deslizándose sobre el torso del chico sin tocarlo, como si lo estuviera acariciando, hasta detenerse justo encima de donde el agua lamía el vientre plano. El lugar donde su cachorro crecía.

* * *

—Voy a arreglar esto, mascota, déjame arreglarlo. —La sinceridad inusual, el tormento en su voz sorprendieron a Harry. Lo miró fijamente, sus labios se abrieron ligeramente ante el hombre lobo frente a él. La bestia más brutal y aterradora de todo el país se elevaba sobre él, y sin embargo parecía... _vulnerable_ de alguna manera. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo sentirse. Dio un pequeño y tambaleante paso hacia atrás y abrió la boca para hablar. Antes de que dijera nada, Fenrir se giró con brusquedad y miró hacia los árboles, levantando un brazo como para proteger a Harry de la vista.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry olfateando el aire. No podía oler nada gracias a que el viento fluía hacia otra dirección, pero si se quedaba inmóvil en el agua podía _oír_ algo _._ Los pasos que se acercaban eran cautos y calculados, pero podía escucharlos, así como las respiraciones contenidas y los ansiosos ritmos cardiacos, que latían un poco demasiado rápido como para ser humanos—. ¿Hombres lobo? —murmuró.

Fenrir asintió brevemente. —Y no son nuestros. Todavía tienes el aroma del calor de anoche aferrándose a ti. Quédate atrás, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry lo miró con los labios apretados a punto de escupir una réplica aguda, pero una vez más sus palabras se perdieron cuando los invasores rompieron la línea de árboles. Estaban aquí. Instintivamente tomó un brusco aliento y se movió ligeramente detrás de Fenrir. No sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, todo lo que sabía con certeza era que tenía que hacerse tan pequeño y silencioso como fuera posible. Necesitaba a su manada, a su Alfa para protegerlo. Había media docena de ellos que parecían reunirse detrás de dos hombres; uno era alto y de piel oscura, voluminoso y barbudo como Fenrir; el otro era bronceado y tenía el pelo de un color rojo oscuro como la sangre. Conall.

Todos lo estaban mirando de cerca, los ojos intensos y con pensamientos que Harry prefería no saber. Mantuvo los ojos sutilmente evasivos, concentrándose en hacerse lo más pequeño posible a pesar de que sabía que había sido _más_ que notado. Sabía que era objeto de miradas y susurros por parte de los hombres lobo en la parte trasera del grupo. Él era la razón por la que estaban aquí.

Hubo un largo y tenso silencio que se extendió entre ellos, hasta que finalmente la gruesa voz del hombre de piel oscura lo rompió. —Así que por lo visto el alfa se ha empeñado en marcarte, en reclamarte tanto como fuera posible antes de que tuviéramos la oportunidad de disputar su demanda. —Inspeccionó a Harry con ojos oscuros, tomando nota de cada mordisco, cada rasguño y hematoma. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron y Harry se sonrojó oscuramente. Sabía que estaba inhalando el olor del sexo que aún se aferraba a él a pesar de haberse lavado en el agua.

—Han hecho un largo viaje por nada —gruñó Fenrir oscuramente, sus dedos se apretaron en un puño.

Harry se quedó quieto. Miró de Fenrir a los intrusos, escuchándolos hablar de él como si fuera una propiedad sin ninguna opción en este asunto. Excepto que él sabía que _era_ su elección; Fenrir se lo había dicho al principio. « _Y yo lo elegí, sin importar si estaba en mi sano juicio o no_ » _,_ pensó. « _¿Por qué están peleando si yo ya tomé una decisión?_ »

—No eres el que juzgará eso —interrumpió Conall fríamente—. Y debes saber que no estamos solos.

—Ni lo está él —dijo una voz desde las sombras de los árboles, donde Echo, Marrok, Ulric y otras nueve personas aparecieron a la vista, moviéndose rápidamente al borde de la piscina, unos pocos pasos detrás de Fenrir. Ghost estaba entre ellos. Harry le dio una última mirada a los intrusos antes de vadear por el agua hacia la capa de pieles sobre la espalda de Ghost, que la sujetaba por una esquina en sus dientes. Con semejante hostilidad en el aire, salió del agua de forma no particularmente elegante; no le agradaba demasiado permanecer ahí desnudo por más tiempo del necesario.

Con su dignidad cubierta, se giró hacia ellos para encontrarse con que habían seguido todos sus movimientos. Ruborizándose, apretó más fuerte el manto alrededor de su magullada piel desnuda. Ahora con un poco de distancia entre él y el enemigo, sintió que su irritación se elevaba por encima de su curiosidad y de su necesidad instintiva de hacerse invisible. —Dejen de mirarme como si fuera un dulce raro sobre el que no pudieran esperar para poner sus sucias manos —espetó. Algo en su garganta se apretó por la forma en que el hombre negro junto a Conall sonrió ante sus palabras. Harry levantó la barbilla en desafío, mirándolo a él y a sus compañeros con abierto desprecio.

—Me parece que todos ustedes vinieron hasta aquí para desafiar el derecho de Fenrir a 'mantenerme' o algo así —gruñó—, pero no soy un animal que pueda conservarse. No soy una posesión; ¡si elijo estar aquí no es para que ustedes desafíen nada!

Conall rió brutalmente. —Así que tu domesticado alfa te ha hecho creer en eso. Los tiempos han cambiado, lindura. Los seres humanos han cazado a nuestra especie hasta el punto en que no quedan más que unas cuántas manadas y algunos solitarios repartidos por todo el país. Ya no hay suficientes subs con la capacidad de reproducirse como para permitirte un lujo como la _elección_.

Fenrir gruñó. —Las viejas formas dicen que es el sub quien elige, ¡y él me eligió! —rugió. Harry observó los músculos de la espalda de Fenrir tensarse y ondular como si estuviera a punto de transformarse. La idea hizo que Harry se sintiera un poco mareado; no estaba seguro de poder hacerle frente a Fenrir como lobo ahora mismo.

—Las viejas formas son una extravagancia del pasado, Greyback —dijo el hombre negro, su voz gruesa haciendo que los pájaros en los árboles guardaran silencio. Se adelantó un poco y Harry sintió que todos a su alrededor se tensaban, listos para una pelea. Este hombre era peligroso, lo podía _sentir_ en la forma en que esos ojos ámbar lo miraban, y lo hizo estremecerse con inquietud.

» Ha habido cada vez menos y menos de _su_ tipo desde que la mayoría fueron sacrificados hace tantos años por el Ministerio —continuó, señalando a Harry con desdén—. Honrar los deseos de un niño de elegir pareja, y los tuyos de monogamia, significaría dar un salto completo hacia la extinción de los hombres lobo nacidos, los de pura sangre. Aquellos que son convertidos no son tan fuertes y no viven tanto tiempo como nosotros. Pero aparte de eso, ¿no es nuestro derecho tener y educar a nuestras propias crías en lugar de recurrir a robar las de otros?

Harry frunció el ceño, sus labios se separaron a punto de hablar, pero la mano de Echo en su hombro lo detuvo, y no solo porque era el primer toque que recibía desde la pasada noche y se sentía extraño de alguna manera. Se tragó sus palabras ante el contacto insistente. Echo le estaba advirtiendo que guardara silencio, ¿pero por qué con tanta urgencia?

De repente, el hombre de piel oscura se volvió hacia Harry, sus sombríos ojos color ámbar devorándolo. —Acércate —alentó. Harry frunció el ceño. Si este hijo de puta iba a desafiarlo él no iba a tumbarse y jugar al pequeño cachorro. No podía negar por más tiempo que él era el sub de Fenrir, su compañero, y que tal vez una parte de él quería eso, pero sin duda no era la perra de cada hombre lobo que decidiera buscarlo.

Ignorando el agarre de Echo, dio un paso hacia adelante.

—¡Harry, quédate donde estás! —espetó Fenrir sin voltear a verlo. Harry se estremeció ante la aspereza de su voz, pero continuó, con la barbilla aún ligeramente levantada con rebelión.

—No le tengo miedo —respondió deteniéndose al lado de Fenrir, sus ojos clavados al frente.

—Dices eso, dulce, pero puedo oler la verdad —murmuró el hombre negro, su sonrisa nunca decayendo—. Soy Radulf, y lamento que no nos encontráramos antes, podríamos haber evitado una situación como esta. Pero sabemos de ti, Harry Potter, hay muy pocos que no –incluso los nómadas. Tú de todas las personas tienes la compasión suficiente ver que todos merecemos tener nuestros propios hijos, ¿no es así? ¿Llenar un vacío que morder a otro nunca podrá colmar?

Harry lo miró sin emoción, a pesar de la batalla interna rugiendo dentro de él. « _Regresa_ —siseó el lobo—. _O m_ _uéstrale tu vientre, tu garganta, ¡muéstrales tu sumisión!_ ». Sacudió la cabeza como para librarse de esos pensamientos, abriéndose paso más allá del deseo abrumador de postrarse a los pies de todos. —Mis guardianes nunca me amaron como mis verdaderos padres, pero hay otra familia que ha hecho todo excepto adoptarme, de la forma en que ustedes adoptan a otros en sus manadas. Ellos se preocupan por mí como si fuera suyo. No creo que una familia tenga que tener lazos de sangre. Pero supongo que entiendo sus sentimientos e instintos.

Sintió que Fenrir giraba ligeramente la cabeza para mirarlo, irradiando confusión. Harry no apartó la mirada de Radulf y Conall, que parecieron contemplar sus palabras.

—Si lo entiendes, ¿entonces cómo puedes negarnos lo que estás tan dispuesto a darle a Greyback? —preguntó Radulf, como si se fuera un asunto mucho más simple el que estaban discutiendo.

Harry levantó las cejas con sorpresa. —Dije que lo entendía, eso no quiere decir que voy a dejar que todos ustedes se turnen para usarme como una... como una perra de cría —respondió con incredulidad.

—¿Por qué no? —exigió Conall—. Es para lo que fuiste hecho.

—Eso es una mierda —gruñó Fenrir venenosamente, sus dientes al descubierto—. Él nació con la libertad de elegir a la pareja que quiera. ¡No para pasar por cada perro lujurioso para producir cachorros como una máquina!

Radulf chasqueó la lengua. —Por supuesto que no, no estamos sugiriendo que tenga una camada para cada hombre lobo que pase, sería imposible. Hemos gastado las últimas semanas sabiamente, Greyback.

Fenrir movió su cuerpo para situarse entre Harry y los otros más efectivamente. Pero Harry todavía podía verlos y no creía que la exhibición de dominio del alfa los fuera a asustar en esta ocasión, no como cuando se habían encontrado con Conall y su grupo de proscritos en el bosque.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Fenrir peligrosamente.

Esta vez fue Conall quien respondió, aparentemente satisfecho con su respuesta. —Cuando mataste a mi hermano por intentar tener su turno con el sub, por supuesto que sentí que era mi deber hacerle una visita a cada grupo y asentamiento de solitarios que conocía. Los más fuertes, los mejores de cada grupo lucharon por una oportunidad de venir aquí el día de hoy, y aquí estamos. Luchamos para demostrar nuestra valía, para reducir la lista de demandantes del sub-

—Harry, mi nombre es Harry, no _portador_ o _sub._ ¿En serio crees que eso es ser _considerado_? ¡Siguen suponiendo que estoy dispuesto a ser follado y preñado por cada uno de ustedes! —exclamó indignado, mirándolos a todos en estado de shock. Y él había pensado que era el mundo mágico y el muggle los que estaban llenos de fanáticos hambrientos de poder.

Conall inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para mirarlo de arriba abajo antes de dignificar su arrebato con una respuesta. —No tienes elección. Hemos sido lo suficientemente generosos contigo y estamos dispuestos a pasar por alto las transgresiones de Greyback si lo aceptan.

—¿A qué _'transgresiones'_ te refieres, asqueroso perro? —escupió Fenrir ferozmente—. Él es mi compañero, _mío_. ¡¿Y _ustedes_ creen que tienen la autoridad para decidir compartirlo?! —Temblaba de furia, y Harry sintió que algo en su estómago se revolvía al sentir la ira de su compañero corriendo a través de él. Se sentía mareado; la necesidad de hacerse pequeño e invisible apareció de nuevo.

—Precisamente —dijo Radulf fríamente—. Afirmas que él te eligió, pero me han dicho que te aseguraste de mantenerlo escondido hasta que fue demasiado tarde para que cualquiera pudiera desafiar el reclamo, competir por él. Con una oportunidad justa, Harry aquí podría haber elegido a cualquiera de nosotros. —Su mirada dorada se detuvo en Harry otra vez, encendida con un fuego lujurioso que hizo que Harry se sintiera bastante enfermo e incluso más mareado que antes.

—Y una mierda —gruñó, tratando de conservar la dignidad que le quedaba y el equilibrio al mismo tiempo—. Nunca me hubiera unido a nadie que me trata como no importase lo que yo quiero.

—No deseamos unirnos a él —continuó Radulf como si Harry no hubiera hablado, volviendo a mirar a Fenrir una vez más—. Solo queremos la oportunidad de tener aquello que todos deseamos con cada fibra de nuestro ser. Una camada para cada uno de los presentes, los mejores de nuestra raza, y entonces podrás mantenerlo todo para ti mismo.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —rugió Harry, su propia ira recorriéndolo ahora, empujándolo hacia delante. Su pulso ardía como lava, como si tuviera mil avispas furiosas en sus venas, hasta que estuvo de pie frente a Conall, Radulf y los otros, visiblemente furioso. Hizo caso omiso de los gritos de sus compañeros de manada y miró acaloradamente a los hombres lobo frente a él. No tenía miedo ahora, solo ira –estaba increíblemente furioso por el insulto que representaba su presencia aquí.

» Se helará el infierno antes de que me dé la vuelta y le presente mi culo a cualquiera de ustedes, a _cualquier_ persona que yo no elija. No soy una puta, y no soy una perra de lujo que sirve para tener _camadas_ de los mejores sementales entre ustedes. No me importa si toda _tu_ _especie_ se extingue. ¡No me importa si me ofreces el universo! ¡No soy un cuerpo para ser vendido o incluso amenazado para aceptar! ¡No te daré lo que quieres, así que _vete_!

Un largo momento de silencio tenso se extendió insoportablemente. El bosque estaba mortalmente silencioso alrededor de ellos; el único sonido que Harry podía distinguir era el de la cascada y el de su propia ira zumbando furiosamente en sus oídos al ritmo de sus latidos. ¿Cómo se atrevían? ¿Cómo podían pensar que eso era aceptable? ¿Solo porque probablemente él era el único _portador_ conocido en el país a causa de lo que los magos habían hecho por miedo hace tantos años?

 _Pecados del padre,_ pensó vagamente mientras permanecía ahí, esperando que alguien hablara o se moviera para romper el silencio que había caído. Sus antepasados, su especie había profanado la de ellos, habían matado a cientos de subs recesivos y ahora él estaba pagando el precio. ¿Por qué era el único que veía que todos, hombres lobo, vampiros, gigantes, magos y muggles; todos eran jodidamente iguales entre sí? Cada uno tan capaz de caer en la violencia y la crueldad como el otro.

De repente, Conall extendió su brazo con la fuerza y la velocidad de un látigo. Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la garganta de Harry, atrayéndolo hacia delante. Harry se atragantó, sus manos se dispararon para rasguñar los dedos de Conall. La nariz del hombre estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya y con la proximidad le llegó el olor de su lujuria, que hizo que los instintos de Harry se levantaran y tomaran el control otra vez.

Harry giró la cabeza hacia un lado de manera suelta. La dejó caer, y dejó que todo su cuerpo se quedara inerte en su agarre, de tal manera que se hubiera desplomado al suelo si Conall lo soltaba. Detrás de él oyó gruñir a Fenrir y escuchó a su manada avanzar, pero no podía _ver_ nada más allá de la amenaza frente a él y gimió lentamente desde el fondo de su garganta. Tenía que sobrevivir, tenía que escapar, y tenía que ser sumiso para hacer ambas cosas. Tenía que vivir.

 _¿De dónde vino eso?_

—¿Ves lo sumiso que un verdadero macho puede volverte? —jadeó Conall, sonriendo oscuramente e inhalando su miedo con avidez. La excitación del hombre se levantó y Harry lloriqueó más fuerte, sintiendo cómo la mano libre del hombre se colaba entre los pliegues de su capa de pieles. Largas garras rasparon su estómago revuelto, _justo_ lo suficiente para dejar cuatro frescas líneas de sangre de cortes superficiales—. Si cumples con tu deber dejaremos que mantengas al cachorro que llevas, te dejaremos llevar al engendro de Greyback antes de tomar nuestro turno.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron.

Conall se rió entre dientes, inclinándose aún más cerca. —Estas cosas son tan delicadas, fácilmente desaparecen. Deberías tener más cuidado si quieres mantenerlo-

— _¿Mantenerlo?_ —repitió Harry, su voz un grito ahogado. Un susurro de horror e incredulidad. El mundo entero se detuvo, el tiempo y el espacio desaparecieron antes de comenzar a moverse a cámara lenta junto con la risa cruel de Conall.

—Pobre pequeño, ¿tu mascota alfa no te lo dijo? Tu vientre está lleno, ¡y lo hizo en tan poco tiempo! —jadeó.

Todo el cuerpo de Harry se tensó al recordar no por primera vez los horrores de la noche anterior, pero ahora con otros ojos, comprendiendo al fin lo que quería decir. Gritó, arremetiendo con toda la fuerza dentro de él y estampó su puño en la garganta de Conall. El lobo farfulló, liberándolo instintivamente. Harry se tambaleó hacia atrás, jadeando y frotándose el cuello inconscientemente donde las marcas en forma de dedos se marcaban furiosas en su piel.

—¡Mentiroso! —gritó Harry—. ¡Maldito mentiroso! —Sus ojos se dispararon brevemente hacia Fenrir pero no se quedaron ahí por mucho tiempo. Volvió a mirar a Conall cuando el lobo se echó a reír, el sonido desigual y ronco por el golpe en la garganta.

—¡Pregúntale a uno de los perros de Greyback si no crees la verdad de mis labios, pero desde aquí puedo oler que estás llevando! —Conall se giró hacia Fenrir entonces, su mandíbula tensa con ira, lujuria y frustración animal a la vez—. Y no podemos prometer que lo que está dentro de él no se convertirá en una víctima si nos obligan a luchar por lo que es nuestro derecho.

—No tienes derecho alguno, ninguno de ustedes, no sobre mi compañero —gruñó Fenrir oscuramente. Se lanzó hacia delante, de modo que estaba de nuevo entre ellos y Harry, que estaba paralizado y respirando con dificultad sin mirar a nadie.

Radulf lo miró detenidamente. —Vamos a romper en pedazos a tu pequeña manada si es necesario, Greyback, arruinaremos todo por lo que tus padres y tú han trabajado tan duro para proteger. —Hizo una pausa dramática, la mirada siniestra en sus ojos no dejó lugar a dudas—. Mataremos hasta el último de ellos. Esto será mucho más fácil para todos si aceptas de una vez.

Harry miró la espalda de Fenrir por entre su mechón de pelo. Conocía la posesividad del alfa lo suficiente como para confiar en que no aceptaría compartirlo con nadie más. Pero aun así una parte de él se retorció al pensar que, a pesar de lo que él mismo quería, la realidad era que Fenrir era lo único que se interponía entre él y el enemigo. Tenía que confiar en que lo protegería, y no le gustaba. Detestaba la idea, sobre todo después de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

—El chico estará feliz de proteger a la manada, Alfa —dijo Ulric, hablando por primera vez desde que había entrado en el claro con los demás. El desprecio en su voz estaba mal oculto—. Que les dé una camada a todos y podremos dejar atrás-

—No me hagas recordarte tu lugar —gruñó Greyback—. Si me desafías una vez más, vas a tener tu trasero despachado junto con el resto de estos salvajes. —Se centró en los intrusos de nuevo—. Voy a luchar contigo y luego mataré _a todos_ ustedes, no nos engañemos. Él es nuestro y no se lo llevarán a ningún lugar. —Ante eso, Marrok se movió hacia delante apenas un poco; el gran hombre negro envolvió sus dedos lenta y sutilmente alrededor de la muñeca de Harry.

Harry se estremeció ante el que era, en cierto sentido, el segundo toque de otra persona desde la noche anterior. Pero al ver la mirada de ansiedad en los ojos del hombre permitió que lo arrastrara lentamente hacia el lugar entre él y Echo. La mano de Marrok nunca soltó su brazo. En cualquier otra situación Harry se hubiera sonrojado, recordando a Fenrir y a Echo bromeando sobre que el omega era dulce con él debido a algún un tipo de infantil enamoramiento. Pero su mente no era capaz de considerar asuntos del corazón en estos momentos.

—¡Fuera de mi territorio! —añadió Fenrir oscuramente—. Mientras aún tengan piernas que los lleven.

—Corre el rumor de que tu nuevo compañero te ha vuelto suave, Greyback —añadió Radulf alegremente, como si Fenrir no hubiera hablado—. ¿Tal vez tu ladrido también se ha vuelto más fuerte que tu mordida?

—¡Sal de mi territorio ahora o lo descubrirás de primera mano! —gruñó Fenrir, cada vello de sus brazos y pecho en punta, sus nudillos crujiendo amenazadoramente cuando su lobo se levantó, a punto de romper la superficie. Radulf y él chocaron miradas durante un largo momento antes de que Fenrir sonriera con indiferencia—. Conall los ha engañado a todos y ha utilizado tus instintos contra ti para hacerte pelear su batalla. Y fuiste demasiado tonto para verlo. Solo espero que no seas lo suficientemente estúpido como para morir por ello.

Entonces sucedió.

Radulf se lanzó al aire con un rugido, su ropa y su piel desgarrándose mientras pelo hacía erupción por toda la superficie de sus extremidades en crecimiento. El lobo negro azabache aterrizó sobre sus cuatro patas, mostrando los dientes con un gran gruñido antes de lanzarse contra Fenrir. Era la señal de que todos habían estado esperando.

Harry sintió un tirón casi insoportable en la piel, un dolor profundo en sus huesos mientras todos a su alrededor cambiaban a la vez. Saltaron hacia delante, transformándose en lobos del tamaño de osos grizzly que se lanzaron a una furiosa batalla de dientes, piel y uñas. El enemigo contra su manada. La visión del deslumbrante pelaje plateado de Fenrir hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara y palideció, tropezando hacia atrás directamente contra un lobo negro con el hocico y el vientre moteado de marrón oscuro.

Los ojos de Marrok lo miraron fijamente desde ese rostro y Harry se detuvo, incierto. El lobo dobló el cuello hasta que su cabeza estuvo al mismo nivel que la suya –ya no se elevaba sobre él– y volvió a mostrar la garganta. Sumisión; era un espectáculo bastante extraño en medio de todo este caos y después de la última noche, pero hizo que su ansiedad se redujera un poco. No quería que Harry le tuviera miedo, al parecer, de ahí su aseguramiento, acentuado por un pequeño meneo de cola antes de moverse frente a Harry –Ghost y él ofreciéndose silenciosamente como protectores mientras la guerra se librada alrededor de ellos.

Fenrir soltó un rugido, arrojando su peso contra Radulf y enviándolo rodando por el suelo. El enemigo se alzó, sus mandíbulas cerrándose en el aire justo donde la garganta de Fenrir había estado antes. Al mismo tiempo, Echo logró derribar a un lobo rojizo y le enterró los colmillos en la garganta con una nauseabunda explosión de sangre.

El olor metálico hizo que el estómago de Harry se revolviera. ¿Era cierto? ¿Realmente había una vida dentro de él? ¿Por eso se sentía tan... hipersensible, tan desesperado por no ser notado? Era imposible. No podía ser verdad. ¡Simplemente _no_ podía! Sus entrañas se apretaron con el sonido de huesos y cartílagos rompiéndose; el sonido de sus compañeros de manada (a los que se había vuelto cercano en las últimas semanas) luchando por él. El pensamiento casi fue suficiente para distraerlo de la otra idea en su mente –casi. ¿Qué iba a hacer con lo que sea que estuviera dentro de él?

De repente, un agudo gruñido lo arrastró de nuevo al presente. Saltó al ver a un lobo gris corriendo hacia él. Marrok gruñó y cargó a su encuentro; la fuerza de la colisión los envió hacia atrás antes de enredarse en una maraña de colmillos y garras. Harry esquivó a otro par de lobos luchando y se estremeció cuando un aullido lleno de dolor desgarró la garganta de Marrok. Apretó los dientes y saltó sobre el cadáver ensangrentado que Echo había dejado en el suelo, dirigiéndose en línea recta hacia donde Marrok estaba enredado con su agresor.

Un cuerpo gigantesco de color castaño rojizo se estrelló contra Harry, enviándolo al suelo con dureza y sacando el aire de sus pulmones. Se levantó de inmediato por instinto, solo para ser empujado de nuevo al suelo por una enorme pata, la cual lo presionó con fuerza y apretó su pecho hasta que juró sentir que sus pulmones se empezaban a comprimir. Con un último grito desesperado por aire, sintió un tirón de electricidad precipitarse por todo su cuerpo. Mirando fijamente la oscuridad de los ojos hambrientos por encima de él, oyó a sus instintos rugir con toda la ferocidad del llanto de un alma en pena.

Era evidente por cómo actuaba todo el mundo, por cómo _él_ estaba actuando que Fenrir había puesto algo en su interior la noche anterior. Cuando el hocico encima de él se inclinó y acarició el lado de su cuello sin marcar, se dio cuenta de que fuera lo que fuera, como sea que hubiera llegado, era una _vida_. Una que no podía defenderse. Debía protegerla, ¿cierto? Sus instintos se agitaron con furia en su interior, estrellándose en sus entrañas en ondas gruesas intentando salir. Siempre había sentido una necesidad de ayudar y proteger a los demás, pero no era lo mismo. Esto era más profundo, y tan poderoso que hizo que su cabeza se nublara. Fuera lo que fuese lo que sentía por esta vida… tenía que defenderla, incluso si era destrozado en el proceso.

Esa enorme pata se movió ligeramente hacia abajo para dejar espacio a que la lengua invasora rozara una vez más su clavícula. Pero cuando empezó a presionar sobre su estómago, el cuerpo de Harry se lanzó hacia arriba. Sus puños se estrellaron con tanta fuerza en la garganta del lobo que éste soltó un rugido ahogado, tropezando de regreso a la pelea.

Harry se puso en cuclillas, balanceándose sobre la punta de sus pies mientras examinaba el campo de batalla, su corazón golpeando frenéticamente en su pecho. Tenía que proteger a su cría, sin importar lo que sintiese al respecto; ya estaba viva y dependía de él –al igual que el resto del mundo, excepto que era más indefensa, más frágil... _preciosa._

Un chillido animal salió de sus labios y cargó contra el lobo marrón rojizo que había rasgado la cara de Marrok. Lo perdió por poco. Conall saltó hacia atrás en estado de shock cuando Harry golpeó su costado. Aulló de dolor y se giró hacia él en venganza.

Cuando lo hizo, Harry se puso de pie con un poco de trabajo. Sus labios se retrajeron sobre sus dientes en un gruñido animal, pero cuando levantó las manos con las palmas hacia fuera, la deslumbrante luz azul que salió de ellas fue magia completamente humana. Magia de mago. Un inconfundible _Flipendo_ envió a Conall a la piscina con una fuerza que hizo que el agua se levantara y salpicara a varios metros.

Justo en ese momento, mientras Harry se ponía de pie y hacía el amague de continuar con su ataque, un rugido de agonía atravesó el aire. De inmediato giró sobre sus talones, un movimiento impulsado por el instinto y por el dolor fantasma en sus costillas. Vio a Fenrir tambalearse hacia atrás, su pelaje color plata manchado de sangre por un costado donde las garras de Radulf habían desgarrado uno de los pocos lugares sensibles que quedaban luego del ataque de los grifos.

Observó con orgullo cómo su Alfa se recuperaba de forma rápida, pero en cuanto lo hizo, otro lobo se estrelló contra su costado herido haciéndolos rodar por el suelo. Sucedió en segundos, instantes fugaces que destellaron frente a sus ojos en cámara lenta. Fenrir gruñó y chasqueó los dientes, sacándose al lobo de encima con sus patas traseras. Pero mientras rodaba de nuevo a sus pies, Radulf estaba allí, lanzándose a su garganta.

El sonido que salió de la boca de Harry fue un grito inhumano, desesperado que sacudió todo su cuerpo. No poseía sentido, pero arañó su garganta como una bestia adolorida. Se congeló cuando una voz más clara pero no menos potente gritó en su mente.

—¡Confringo! —vociferó, su voz una explosión resonante que atravesó el campo de batalla y se estrelló contra Radulf en el aire. Llamas, piel, tierra y una luz brillante estallaron juntos en un infierno que detuvo a todos en el claro. Fue sacado de su trance por el suelo sacudiéndose bajo sus pies por la explosión. Parpadeó, y de repente su vista fue entorpecida, el mundo se oscureció en un calor inesperado y protector.

Gruñó, el firme cuerpo peludo se envolvió a su alrededor y tomó la peor parte de la caída. Mientras rodaban, la cabeza de Harry se estrelló con fuerza en el suelo. Hizo una mueca y el cuerpo encima de él se tensó, levantándose lentamente. Al abrir los ojos, observó al lobo manchado de sangre convertirse en Fenrir otra vez, apoyándose en sus manos y rodillas sobre él, jadeando.

Sangre manaba de una herida a lo largo de su rostro y goteó sobre Harry, que se estremeció a la vez por el dolor en su cabeza y por la proximidad de Fenrir. Instintivamente, rodó su cabeza y dejó la garganta al descubierto; pero en lugar de relajarse y exponer su abdomen como solía hacerlo, esta vez levantó las rodillas para darle algún tipo de protección. Esta vida dependía de él, después de todo.

Dedos ásperos se apoderaron de su barbilla, volteando su cabeza para que Fenrir pudiera mirarlo correctamente. Fue olfateado tentativamente. —Estás herido —murmuró Fenrir con voz ronca, ajeno a que todos a su alrededor apenas se estuvieran recobrando. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, su piel caliente y llena de heridas de batalla –desnudo como el día en que nació.

—Bájame —jadeó Harry, empujando su pecho con fuerza al volver en sí y notar el malestar que sentía por estar de nuevo atrapado bajo el cuerpo del lobo tan pronto. Fenrir gruñó, sus heridas agravándose por el movimiento apresurado al ponerse de pie.

—¿Está bien? —murmuró señalando a su estómago y extendiendo una mano para ayudarlo.

Harry ignoró la mano ofrecida y se incorporó de un salto, haciendo una mueca por el dolor palpitante en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Se sentía un poco mareado y magullado pero por lo demás estaba ileso; ni siquiera creía que estuviera sangrando. —¿Cómo se supone que debería saberlo? —masculló, arrebujándose más fuerte con la capa. Y luego divisó el cuerpo de Randulf por sobre el hombro de Fenrir.

El cuerpo humanoide estaba retorcido en un ángulo grotesco; incluso había humo saliendo de la maraña de extremidades. Sus ojos se abrieron enormes por la sorpresa y el horror cuando el hombre se tambaleó, levantándose lentamente. Su piel oscura estaba estropeada y llena de ampollas, su expresión lívida. —Voy a matarte. ¡Voy a MATARTE! —rugió, tambaleándose hacia ellos, su sangre escurriéndose por el suelo a cada paso—. Ningún maldito sub indisciplinado va a desafiarme solo porque su compañero es demasiado blando como para enseñarle su lugar —espetó.

Harry contuvo las ganas de hacerse pequeño e invisible una vez más, apretando los dientes con fuerza combatiendo la reacción instintiva y se mantuvo firme al lado de Fenrir.

—¡Voy a arrancar a ese parásito de tu vientre y luego voy a golpear tu pequeño culo hasta que te des cuenta de cuál es su lugar! —prometió Radulf, su voz quebrada por la sangre y el dolor. Se arrojó hacia enfrente, tratando de alcanzar la garganta de Harry. Fenrir soltó un gruñido atronador y agarró su muñeca, retorciéndola hacia atrás hasta que puedo sujetar firmemente el cuello del hombre. Fenrir dio otro gruñido, hubo un chasquido repugnante y luego Radulf cayó al suelo, completamente inmóvil a los pies del alfa.

Harry reculó un par de pasos, vacilante, tanto por el impacto de la repentina ejecución como por la incomodidad de tener a su enemigo tan cerca –muerto o no– de él. Retrocedió hasta chocar con un cuerpo tenso y se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Marrok detrás de él. El hombre de piel negra le lanzó una sonrisa incómoda pero reconfortante. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Harry asintió lentamente, no muy seguro de si estaba mintiendo o no. _¿Lo estaba?_

Hubo una larga pausa en el claro, durante el cual los atacantes parecieron retirarse hacia la línea de árboles de donde habían surgido, observándolos con cautela. Conall les frunció el ceño, sus ojos amenazantes posándose sobre Harry durante demasiado tiempo. —No estamos solos, Greyback —advirtió oscuramente—, juntos traemos a más guerreros para acabar con tu pequeña comunidad de cobardes. _V_ _amos_ a obtener lo que es nuestro.

Conall miró al hombre caído a los pies de Fenrir con repulsión. —Radulf fue el que quiso tratar de razonar contigo, pero ya que has elegido el camino difícil... —Hizo una pausa deliberada y su mirada se deslizó sobre el cuerpo de Harry, odiosa y codiciosa a la vez—. Volverás a saber de nosotros, y la próxima vez no habrá misericordia.

Algunos miembros de la manada (aún en su forma de lobos) gruñeron y avanzaron, conduciéndolos hacia el espesor del bosque. —Sáquenlos de nuestro territorio —ordenó el alfa, lenta y deliberadamente hacia Echo, que permanecía a su lado en forma de lobo. La bestia asintió en entendimiento antes de echar correr detrás de los otros, dejando a un puñado de sus compañeros en la cima de la cascada.

* * *

—Ulric, Raquelle, desháganse de esta escoria —gruñó Fenrir, señalando el cadáver de Radulf con un gesto; su voz sonaba baja y ronca, como si apenas pudiera controlar la rabia. Le quemaba igual que la bilis que subía por su garganta. Quería perseguirlos, atraparlos, desgarrar sus miembros hasta que fueran simples masas inútiles y ensangrentadas esparcidas sobre la tierra. Sin embargo, algo sobre el mero hecho de _pensar_ en dejar a Harry ahora mismo se sentía mal. Sabía que eran sus instintos, sabía que iba a sentirse de esta manera incluso mucho después del nacimiento. Pero aun _sabiéndolo_ , no podía luchar contra esto.

Ulric gruñó con irritación, a pesar de que tanto él como la loba de cabello oscuro, Raquelle, se movieron para obedecer. —Vas a comenzar una maldita guerra —murmuró, agarrando el cadáver de Radulf por los brazos mientras Raquelle le sostenía los pies—. Vas a conseguir que todos seamos masacrados, y todo para evitar compartir el culo de tu sub siquiera un poco…

Fenrir gruñó furioso, avanzó hacia Ulric y lo agarró por el cuello, apretando con fuerza hasta que la cara del hombre se coloreó de un tono azul advertencia. —Has olvidado lo que representa nuestra manada. Y desde hace tiempo olvidas quién está al mando, viejo —susurró peligrosamente—. Si quieres desafiar mi lugar, desafíame como un lobo o mantén la boca cerrada. No voy a decírtelo de nuevo. Una mierda más y te echaré a patadas, ¿está claro?

Cuando Ulric asintió, Fenrir apretó más fuerte por otro instante antes de soltarlo. Entonces se giró hacia donde se encontraban Harry, Marrok y Ghost, despidiendo efectivamente a los otros dos para que llevaran a cabo sus instrucciones. Su cuerpo seguía rígido, tenso por la rabia apenas controlada y la miseria, pero sus ojos eran cálidos cuando se posaron en el rostro de Harry. Un rostro que estaba mucho más pálido que de costumbre.

—Necesitas poner algo de comida en tu estómago —dijo Fenrir cuando estuvo seguro de que la dureza había abandonado su voz. Sintió que no sabía cómo hablar con Harry en este momento. Solo sabía que tenía que cumplir con su promesa de proveer y proteger, aquella que había hecho bajo la luna—. Me di cuenta esta mañana de que vomitaste la comida de ayer-

—Eso fue por disgusto, no por enfermedad —murmuró Harry, mirándolo desafiante a pesar del olor a ansiedad que Fenrir percibía emanar de él en oleadas. Eso le dejó un mal sabor de boca.

—Yo no _quería_ que lo de anoche sucediera —comenzó, solo para que Harry lo interrumpiera con fuerza.

—Y una mierda. Obtuviste exactamente lo que querías.

Fenrir se erizó. —¿Crees que _disfruté_ violándote? —gruñó sombríamente—. ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado, crees que yo querría 'esto' con nada menos que tu pleno consentimiento? —Pequeño cachorro desagradecido.

Harry le devolvió la mirada. —Desde que todo esto comenzó, todo de lo que has hablado es de dejarme en este estado, no pretendas que estás algo menos que extático —se quejó.

Fenrir avanzó hacia él; el movimiento hizo que Marrok diera un paso atrás, por respeto o por instinto. Sujetó la muñeca de Harry cuando el muchacho quiso retroceder. —Estoy contento de haber creado vida contigo, de que esa parte de mí crezca dentro de ti —comenzó, su voz gruesa contrastando con la suavidad de sus palabras—. Pero no quería que sucediera de esta forma.

Harry, que se había sonrojado oscuramente con sus primeras palabras, dijo: —Nunca quise nada de esto. No quería terminar con... _esto_ , y no puedes esperar que esté bien con ello —comenzó.

—Maldición, el que tú anhelaras un hogar y una familia propia, una verdadera familia, es la razón principal por la que me elegiste —replicó Fenrir acaloradamente—. No lo niegues.

—¡Pero no puedo quedarme aquí, ya te lo he dicho! Y nunca quise ser... _castrado_ para ser obligado a... _dar a_ _luz_. ¡No lo quería de esta manera! —Harry hizo una mueca de dolor, probablemente por el sonido distintivo de la desesperación en su voz. Sus manos se cerraron en puños tan apretados que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos—. No fue del todo culpa tuya, ¡pero estás actuando como si fuéramos una pareja de enamorados que ha logrado concebir un niño deseado o algo así!

Con un gruñido de disgusto y un aroma que delataba su dolor, Fenrir soltó la muñeca de Harry con brusquedad. —Todos los hombres lobo nacidos son milagros que desafían nuestra propia naturaleza —gruñó—. Sí, yo te quería y deseaba esto, pero no de esta manera. ¿Me vas a decir que quieres deshacerte de la vida dentro de ti solo porque el bastardo de Weylyn dejó la maldita puerta abierta?

—¡No sé lo que quiero! —rugió Harry—. Todo lo que sé es que ahora mismo no quiero mirarte. —Con eso, se giró hacia Marrok, que estaba observando su intercambio cuidadosamente—. ¿Me llevas de vuelta a la guarida? Quiero estar solo por un tiempo, uno en el que no tenga que preocuparme por ser forzado o atacado. —La voz de Harry era plana y cortante, pero debajo de eso se asomaba verdadero agotamiento y derrota.

Marrok le lanzó a Fenrir una fugaz mirada cautelosa, antes de asentir lentamente. —Por supuesto —dijo, su voz profunda sonaba suave y tranquilizadora, llena de preocupación. Se hizo a un lado para dejar que Harry caminara junto a Ghost y marcara el ritmo en su viaje de regreso a la guarida. Tomó un poco de tiempo para que Fenrir calmara su temperamento lo suficiente como para seguirlos sin riesgo de romper algo en pedazos.

En el momento en que su ira se enfrió lo bastante para ponerse al día con ellos, ya estaban en las cuevas dirigiéndose a las puertas. Podía oír a Ulric y a Raquelle no demasiado lejos. Más allá, en el bosque, también podía sentir a Echo y a los otros regresar de donde habían ido a escoltar a sus enemigos fuera de su territorio. Todos estaban juntos y en una sola pieza, por suerte. No tendrían tanta suerte la próxima vez.

Fenrir apretó los dientes mientras se acercaban a las puertas. No tenía miedo de Conall ni de ninguno de los otros. Podía derrotar fácilmente a cualquiera de ellos en una batalla por el derecho a ser el Alfa, o por Harry, para el caso. Pero ellos no buscaban desafiarlo por su posición o por sus derechos de acoplamiento, ellos querían una masacre. La manada estaba a salvo por ahora, pero sabía que así fuera por la mano de Voldemort o por estos usurpadores de las viejas formas, sus pacíficas vidas estaban a punto de cambiar –y pronto. Su trabajo consistía en lograr que la mayor parte de la manada se mantuviera viva y a salvo, pero temía que su preocupación por Harry fuera mayor de lo que había creído en un inicio.

Hoy, allá en la cima de la cascada, debió haber sido _él_ el que se asegurara de echar al enemigo. No, debió haberlos matado, arrancado sus gargantas como advertencia a cualquier otro que se atreviera a intentar lo mismo. Pero la mera idea de dejar a Harry le hacía querer vomitar. Sabía que era por el bebé que crecía en su vientre, y por el hecho de que ahora Harry era sensible a cualquier amenaza (físicamente). Si pensaba que había sido abandonado o se sentía excesivamente amenazado, podía abortar. Ese pensamiento también le dio náuseas.

Fue arrastrado de regreso al presente por el sonido y la vista de las puertas abriéndose lentamente bajo el toque de Marrok, y Harry fue el primero en entrar. En el momento en que lo hizo, Fenrir sintió un alivio tan profundo venir de donde estaba Harry que lo detuvo en el umbral por un momento. Eso fue hasta que vio a Weylyn siendo vigilado por Amoux y algunos otros cerca de la piscina utilizada para lavar. Su sangre volvió a hervir.

—Marrok, trae algo de comida para Harry —comenzó, mirando al traidor venenosamente—. Necesito que- ¡Harry!

Harry había pasado volado a su lado a una velocidad increíble, corriendo sobre la hierba hasta estamparse directamente contra Weylyn. Con un gruñido descarnado y salvaje, Harry lo tiró al suelo y se abalanzó sobre él. Weylyn gritó y todo el mundo dio un paso atrás por impulso. Harry también era un Alfa y el instinto les decía que salieran de su camino. Los dedos del chico se curvaron como garras hambrientas clavándose en la carne de Weylyn, apretándole la garganta con un gruñido y empujando su cabeza bajo el agua de la piscina.

El cuerpo de Weylyn se sacudió y retorció en sus manos, luchando por la libertad, pero los brazos y las muñecas de Harry se tensaron y lo agarraron con más fuerza. Le levantó la cabeza una fracción para permitirle respirar antes de hundirlo nuevamente bajo el agua, furia pura reflejándose en su rostro. Parecía un hombre poseído, un animal perdido en sus instintos. Pero Fenrir sabía que estaba en total control en este momento, sintiendo emociones muy humanas. Miedo, pánico, rabia; todo desatado a la vez.

—¡Esto es culpa tuya! —gritó Harry. Sacó al hombre asfixiándose y escupiendo agua para que lo oyera, sacudiéndolo con cada palabra. Fenrir pudo ver cómo esos ojos verdes brillaban antinaturalmente mientras se clavaban en el hombre a su merced—. Trajiste esto sobre nosotros, ¡sobre mí! ¡Nunca quise esto! ¡Tú causaste esto! ¡Voy a matarte, maldito bastardo! —Empujó a Weylyn de nuevo bajo el agua, pero Fenrir llegó hasta él y lo sujetó de los brazos para poder arrancarlo físicamente de su víctima.

—¡Bájame, Greyback, voy a arrancarle la maldita garganta! —chilló Harry, retorciéndose como una serpiente en sus brazos. El chico se dio la vuelta en su agarre, golpeándolo en la cara con tanta fuerza que Fenrir _sintió_ cómo ese brazo dolía, el hormigueo del golpe reverberando en su cuerpo. Todo quedó en silencio. Harry permaneció ahí de pie respirando con dificultad, luchando por aire en medio de su furia. Fenrir lo miró, con una mancha roja en el rostro debido al golpe. Todo el mundo los observaba. Weylyn no se atrevió a moverse.

El silencio colgaba espeso e incómodo en el valle cuando Fenrir se movió. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos sobre Harry mientras se acercaba a la figura jadeante de Weylyn, solo los despegó cuando se vio obligado a mirar abajo hacia el traidor. —¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó en voz baja, pero aun así sonando poderosa y amenazante. A sus pies, Weylyn estremeció, pero no se atrevió a _no_ responder.

—Lo siento, Alfa-

—¡Sientes haber sido descubierto! —cortó—. ¿ _Por qué_ lo hiciste? —Cuando Weylyn simplemente se encogió de hombros, Fenrir lo arrastró por la garganta hasta que estuvo colgando a treinta centímetros del suelo—. ¡DIME!

—¡Solo pensé que Conall tenía un punto! —jadeó Weylyn, todas las palabras cayendo tan rápidamente que apenas eran distinguibles. Era como si esperara que entre más rápido lo admitiera, más rápido se libraría del castigo. No tendría esa suerte—. Escuché cuando le contaste a Echo lo que se dijo cuando te lo encontraste. La manada entera lo sabe, ¡pero fui el único que se dio cuenta de que hay algo de verdad en lo que expuso ese solitario!

Fenrir lo dejó caer al suelo. El lobo luchó para ponerse de pie, alejándose de él mientras trataba de explicarse a toda prisa, cavando su tumba más profundamente en el proceso. —Todos merecemos lo que ahora tienes —dijo Weylyn mirando a Harry fugazmente, quien estaba observando inmóvil el desarrollo de los acontecimientos—. Sabía que no se sometería al acto de concepción por su cuenta, así que yo solo... —Hizo una pausa y luego escupió el resto de su justificación—. Él nació para reproducirse con nosotros, pensé que si quedaba preñado se daría cuenta de eso y consideraría nuestra petición.

Todo el mundo retrocedió lejos de ellos mientras cada vello del cuerpo de Fenrir se erizaba. _—_ ¿ _Nuestra_ petición? —gruñó oscuramente—. ¿Tú y Conall y el resto de esos mestizos? ¡¿Me traicionaste a mí y a tu Compañero Alfa por tu propio egoísmo a favor de unos cuantos perros callejeros?! —Todo su cuerpo temblaba de rabia. Sabía que le había dado demasiadas segundas oportunidades. Pero no más.

Todavía en su forma humana, Fenrir se lanzó hacia su presa transformándose en el aire, sus dientes y uñas rasgaron profunda e implacablemente la carne traidora. Weylyn gritó y Fenrir rugió con furia. Un trozo de carne se desgarró del cuello del desertor, salpicando sangre carmesí sobre los dos, sobre el suelo. Una de las piernas de Weylyn moviéndose frenéticamente se rompió de manera repugnante, el sonido de los huesos al fracturarse fue seguido por el gemido más lastimero que Harry había oído nunca, inhumano de dolor.

Fenrir se echó hacia atrás finalmente. Weylyn rodó sobre su espalda, ahora como un lobo con el pelaje salpicado de sangre y de heridas profundas. Su cabeza se desplomó en patética sumisión y disculpa, su pata trasera extendida en un ángulo extraño.

* * *

Mientras observaba en silencio, Harry se dio cuenta de que tanto Amoux como Accalia, que habían alejado a los niños cuando la pelea había comenzado, ahora regresaban a su lado como si quisieran mostrarle su apoyo. No ayudó a aliviar su sufrimiento, pero apreció el gesto.

Fenrir se puso de pie y escupió sobre la forma sometida. Su pecho y cara estaban pintados de rojo, sus ojos se veían salvajes mientras hablaba con voz implacable. —Me das asco, eres la peor de las escorias, y te destierro de esta manada. Vete con esos perros con los que te pusiste de acuerdo. Ve y púdrete con ellos, no me importa, pero no dejes que te vuelva a ver en nuestro territorio. —Nadie hizo ni un solo ruido, pero aun así Fenrir levantó la cabeza, mirándolos de uno en uno.

» ¿Alguien pone en duda mi decisión? —preguntó, la sangre de Weylyn volando desde sus labios mientras hablaba. La decisión fue unánime por lo que Harry pudo ver y _sentir_ de los que estaban a su alrededor. Había vivido con ellos durante un mes, sabía lo importante que era la manada y la seriedad con la que era tomada una traición como esta.

—En esta manada no hay lugar para las ratas traicioneras, menos en tiempos como estos —murmuró Echo, rompiendo el silencio con su tono serio. Hubo algunos murmullos de acuerdo. Fenrir miró a Harry a los ojos brevemente como si buscara su opinión, pero no le dio ninguna, permanecía en un silencio aturdido debido al golpe que él mismo le había dado a Fenrir.

—Me aseguraré de que siga el mismo camino que el resto de esa basura —dijo Echo, con una mirada en sus ojos que, de alguna manera, Harry _sabía_ que significaba: _"_ _para que puedas quedarte con_ _Harry_ ". No estaba seguro de que le gustara ese hecho, pero no dijo nada. Se quedó un instante solo para ver los lamentables intentos de Weylyn de suplicar perdón, antes de alejarse. No podía estar alrededor de tanta gente en este momento; necesitaba procesar lo que había pasado, antes de que su mente explotara con todo lo que trataba de hacerle frente.

Eso es, tomaría un baño. Sin más, rápidamente se dirigió a su guarida y a la piscina dentro de ella. Desnudándose, se sumergió en el agua y se quedó ahí hasta que su mente estuvo nublada por el vapor. Con un poco de suerte, se quedaría dormido para nunca despertar de nuevo.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía esconderse en el baño para siempre, su piel estaba roja, la cabeza le daba vueltas y los dedos de sus manos y pies estaban arrugados como pasas. Con un suspiro, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en el borde de la piscina y miró hacia el techo centelleante tallado en la misteriosa roca.

Había tantas cosas, tantos peligros y tareas que necesitaba completar. Voldemort, los Horrocruxes, los lobos solitarios; pero todo parecía eclipsado por su actual problema, ese sobre el que sea había negado a pensar desde que había retrocedido a la seguridad de su guarida. Había un niño dentro de él; ¿qué coño iba a hacer sobre eso?

Parpadeó con fuerza hacia el techo, como si mirarlo por el tiempo suficiente le pudiera revelar la respuesta. Hace apenas un mes había descubierto que esto era posible, pero lo olvidó en medio del caos al despertar siendo prisionero de Fenrir Greyback en lugar de Voldemort. La idea había sido degradante, repugnante incluso y recordaba con claridad jurar que preferiría la muerte antes que llevar algo de Fenrir dentro de él. Excepto que en ese entonces había sido 'Greyback', no 'Fenrir', y muchas cosas habían sucedido. Tanto había cambiado...

Todavía era degradante, le hacía sentir enfermo recordar cómo había ocurrido (y que su cuerpo había llegado al clímax con ello). Le dolía pensar que su muy masculino cuerpo había sido mutilado de alguna manera, obligado a hacer algo que, hasta hace poco, pensaba que solo era labor de una mujer. Era humillante siquiera contemplar lo que le había sucedido, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que tenía que proteger lo que estaba creciendo en su interior. _T_ _enía_ que, y no era completamente debido a su 'complejo de héroe' o a su instinto protector.

Toda vida le importaba. Había sido la razón principal por la que fue descubierto en la batalla, usando un encantamiento de desarme en lugar de tirar a matar. Y eso incluía a lo que fuera que creciera en su interior desde la noche pasada. No podía decir que le encantara, pero sí se preocupaba por si esto vivía o moría, sin importar qué tan desesperadamente infeliz se sintiera con la situación. Soltó un largo suspiro y miró abajo hacia a su cuerpo. Estaba magullado por lo sucedido anoche y por la pelea de esta mañana, pero por lo demás se veía sin cambios.

Poco a poco, sus manos se deslizaron por sus costillas, flotando sobre su estómago por un segundo antes de finalmente juntar el valor para tocarlo. Sus dedos se fundieron en su vientre plano, firme, tenso, y frunció el ceño. Realmente no entendía cómo ni por qué le había pasado esto, pero ahora una vida crecía bajo sus palmas. Se sentía extraño e incómodo el tocar simplemente su propio estómago.

¿Qué iba a suceder con el futuro planeado para él, aquel establecido por los errores de magos con más del doble de edad que la suya? Tenía horcruxes que cazar, un señor oscuro que derrotar, ¿pero cómo lo haría ahora? Cerró los ojos para impedir que el mundo a su alrededor girara por la tensión y el vapor. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer?

 _"T_ _e ayudaré a derrotarlo_ _—_ recordó a Fenrir murmurar contra su garganta _—._ _Lo voy a borrar de la faz de la Tierra…_ _Lupa y Hemming están buscando a tus pequeños amigos, los ayudarán. Seremos capaces de actuar y movernos más libremente una vez que_ _Él_ _esté convencido de que no eres nada de qué preocuparse; pero hasta entonces…_ _Quédate conmigo…"_

Esas palabras seguían siendo ciertas, pero ahora él tenía un sentido de renovada urgencia. El tempo era limitado hasta que se viera físicamente impedido por esta... _condición_ a la cual había sido empujado. ¿O ayudaría a que Voldemort lo creyera completa y verdaderamente roto? Lo vería de rodillas, siendo el esclavo sexual y de cría de Fenrir Greyback. Seguramente pensaría que Harry estaba derrotado; lo disfrutaría. ¿Podría funcionar? Y una vez que pudiera moverse con mayor libertad, se uniría a Ron y a Hermione de nuevo para terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Hizo una mueca mientras se alzaba. Sus rasguños y moretones ya no palpitaban, aliviados por la calidez del agua limpia. Pero no todo era tan sencillo. Mucho dependía de la cooperación de Fenrir, por supuesto. Lo quisiera admitir o no, lo necesitaba en más de un sentido. No estaba muy seguro de lo que opinaría Fenrir de este plan luego de haberlo golpeado, le había faltado al respeto frente a toda la manada. Aunque al parecer no tendría que esperar mucho tiempo para averiguarlo, pensó al oír abrirse la puerta de la guarida, señalado la llegada del alfa.

Harry juró escucharlo olisquear discretamente, como si quisiera asegurarse de que él estaba aquí. Junto a la piscina, Ghost levantó las orejas, evidentemente también escuchándolo. Un momento después, la forma cansada y cubierta de sangre del alfa apareció en el arco que unía la piscina con el resto de la guarida. Sus ojos eran ilegibles mientras lo observaba. El silencio se extendió mientras los dos intentaban encontrar las palabras correctas. Las pocas horas separados parecían haber causado que la torpeza entre ellos empeorara. Había mucho que discutir y, sin embargo, ninguno quería dar el primer paso.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Fenrir finalmente, su voz no traicionaba nada. Harry se encogió de hombros. La respuesta era que no, por supuesto, pero Fenrir lo había sabido antes de preguntar. De repente, sintiéndose incómodo con el hombre lobo viéndolo sin ropa, se dio la vuelta y se envolvió en una toalla enorme, tratando de secarse mientras revelaba tan poco de su piel como le fuera posible.

» Weylyn se ha ido y la manada está... Bien, están perturbados porque fuimos traicionados por uno de los nuestros, pero creo que todos se sienten mejor con esa escoria eliminada —dijo Fenrir, sin saberlo respondiendo a la pregunta que Harry no había hecho: dónde había estado las últimas dos horas. Por lo visto, ocupándose de las repercusiones que la traición de Weylyn había desencadenado en la manada. No solo se trataba de su conspiración para perjudicar a Harry, toda la manada había corrido peligro durante el periodo en que las puertas estuvieron abiertas. Supuso que, a ojos de la manada, algo mucho peor que él siendo impregnado por el Alfa podría haber ocurrido. De todos modos, seguramente pensaban que era la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

Harry hizo una mueca, odiando lo amarga que sonaba la voz de sus pensamientos. —¿Lo saben? —preguntó, sin preocuparse realmente por la respuesta.

Esos ojos azul hielo lo examinaron con detenimiento antes de contestar. —Pueden olerlo. Así que sí, lo saben —respondió, adentrándose en la habitación. Su cuerpo aún mostraba las heridas de la pelea y Harry no pudo evitar mirarlas. Fenrir no pareció darse cuenta—. A Amoux le gustaría hablar contigo, cuando estés listo. Hace tiempo le fueron enseñados los secretos de la partería por la mujer que ayudó a traerme a mí y a mis hermanos al mundo. Ella debe conocer todo lo que necesites saber.

Harry cerró los ojos por un momento, sus dedos apretaron la toalla con tanta fuerza que sintió que sus nudillos comenzaban a temblar.—¿Y qué si no quiero saber? —murmuró con voz casi inaudible, pero continuó antes de que el otro pudiera responder—. ¿S'pongo que todos están felices con... _esto_? —preguntó señalando su cuerpo.

—Claro. Para ellos es un milagro, Harry, _tú_ eres un milagro. Amoux, Accalia, los niños; mierda, incluso Marrok está encandilado por ti. Ellos _te_ _adoran_ , por supuesto que están felices —replicó Fenrir con voz ligeramente aguda.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. —Todos están tan contentos, pero nadie muestra ningún respeto por mis sentimientos —espetó, al instante reprendiéndose a sí mismo por la forma en que sonó. _Patético,_ escupió su mente.

—Te alejaste y te escondiste aquí casi de inmediato —respondió Fenrir secamente—, no has visto sus reacciones; ¿cómo sabrías?

Con un gruñido bajo, Harry volvió a secarse. No sabía qué decir ante eso, excepto: —¿Y qué si yo quería estar solo? Tengo derecho a estar cabreado por lo que se me hizo en contra de mi voluntad —murmuró.

De repente, un par de manos firmes agarraron sus hombros cubiertos por la toalla, deteniéndolo al instante. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Ya no sabía cómo reaccionar ante este toque. Esos ojos azules, oscurecidos por una emoción indescifrable, lo miraron fijamente.

—Y tengo derecho a sentirme feliz por el milagro que tú y yo hemos creado, sean cuales sean las circunstancias —gruñó Fenrir.

—Es un poco pronto para que estés pidiendo otro golpe en la cara —murmuró Harry sombríamente.

Fenrir rugió con frustración. —Estoy jodidamente _tratando_. Podrías hacer un esfuerzo y verlo desde mi lado, también. Esto es lo que _somos_ , quienes somos. Habías empezado a comprenderlo, a disfrutarlo incluso.

—Estás intentando de convertirme en una _perra_ —protestó Harry, luchando por liberarse de las garras del lobo, pero sus brazos y piernas estaban atrapados en la toalla.

Fenrir se burló de él con otro gruñido. —¿Cuándo lo he intentado siquiera? ¡Nunca he tratado de cambiarte! Pareces pensar que el follar y aparearte conmigo, que llevar a mis cachorros, te hace menos hombre o te cambia de alguna manera, pero no es así. Sigues siendo la misma pequeña mierda desagradable y malhumorada a la que vi escupir sobre _Sus_ intentos de romperte. ¡Te estoy dando aquello que siempre has querido y que nunca te atreviste a tomar por ti mismo!

—¡Solo cuando y si se adapta _a_ _ti_! —espetó Harry—. Tienes razón, yo estaba... yo estaba bien, o lo suficientemente cerca de bien contigo, pero aun así quería salir de estas cuevas y hacer lo que debía hacer. Aún tenía ganas de ver a mis amigos, de acabar con _Él._ ¡Pero no quería lo que pasó anoche ni lo que vino de eso! —Su garganta dolía por tantos gritos, pero no podía parar—. ¡Has vuelto mi vida al revés y solo esperas que yo me ajuste porque es _parte de mi sangre_ o alguna mierda parecida!

—¡Espero que no lo mandes todo a la mierda! —replicó Fenrir—. He trabajado mi culo tratando de ayudar a que te adaptes, y solo por lo que alguien nos hizo _a_ _los dos_ anoche, estás listo para tirar a la basura todo el progreso que hemos hecho durante el último mes.

Eso hizo que la respuesta que Harry estaba preparando muriera en sus labios.

—Me estás convirtiendo en el enemigo cuando ambos fuimos traicionados —continuó Fenrir cuando no dijo nada—. El que esté menos molesto que tú por esto no cambia el hecho.

—Por supuesto que estoy molesto —susurró, aborreciendo el tono derrotado de su voz—. No puedo hacer esto también; una cosa más que tengo que salvar o proteger de Vol… de _Él_ , de esos lobos solitarios... —El agarre de Fenrir se aflojó y Harry se alejó de él bajando los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas que picaban por salir.

—Yo te protegeré, a los dos —murmuró Fenrir, haciendo un gesto hacia su estómago. Harry dio otro par de pasos hacia atrás, todavía sin levantar la vista—. Quise decir lo que dije, ya sabes. Cuando sea el momento, lo voy a borrar de la faz de la tierra... por ti.

 _—Yo_ tengo que matarlo, Fenrir, tengo que ser yo —dijo Harry con voz cansada.

La expresión de Fenrir, su sinceridad, se mantuvo sin cambios. —Lo harás tú, solo que a través de mí —explicó, sujetándole los hombros por un momento antes de acariciarlos con dulzura con sus dedos callosos—. Vi lo fuerte que fuiste hoy, mascota —respiró—. Vi tu poder, pero si piensas que eso hace una diferencia en lo que acordamos sobre _Él_ , te equivocas. No va a acercarse a ti ni con un palo de diez metros, ¿está claro?

Harry lo miró, pero cuando abrió la boca para replicar, se dio cuenta con rapidez de la diferencia entre este tipo de comportamiento dominante y el que los Dursley solían mostrar. Esos duros ojos azules le dijeron que era más por el hecho de que se preocupaba por él, que por el deseo de controlarlo. Al menos un poco. « _Oh, le encantaría controlarme —_ suministró su mente—, _pero solo porque él se preocupa... creo_ » _._

Sosteniéndole la mirada por un largo y silencioso momento, Harry empujó con firmeza el pecho del alfa y se movió lentamente hacia el lado opuesto de la piscina, de modo que no pudiera agarrarlo de nuevo. No estaba listo para ser retenido, sobre todo no por Fenrir. Contempló por un instante las aguas termales antes de volver a encontrar su voz. —Lo que hice en la cascada —comenzó con vacilación—, esa electricidad y... _poder_ , fue por la magia de hombre lobo que dijiste que experimentaría cuando llegara el momento, ¿no es así?

Fenrir asintió lentamente. —Una parte de ello. Falta aún más. Es muy parecido a la magia accidental de los magos adolescentes, según entiendo.

Haciendo una mueca de dolor, Harry preguntó: —¿Y siempre va a ser tan explosiva? ¿Igual de intensa? Me sentí como si siguiera en el calor de luna, solo que... peor. Era como si otra parte de mí hubiera asumido el control.

—Vas a ganar más control con el tiempo, igual que pasó con tu magia de mago. Está en sintonía con tus emociones e instintos. Con la práctica, podrás convocarla y canalizarla a voluntad sin una varita tonta y sin necesidad de un estrés emocional. Pero como he dicho, eso será con el tiempo y la práctica.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Y hasta entonces? ¿Voy a tener estos estallidos cada vez que esté tan cabreado como hoy?

Fenrir lo observó atentamente mientras respondía: —Tú querías protegerme, a mí y al cachorro, por eso te golpeó tan fuerte y tan rápido, porque temías por nosotros.

Parcialmente aturdido e indignado por la acusación, Harry se limitó a mirarlo. ¿Qué se suponía que dijera ante eso? —No me gusta que _nadie_ muera. No delante de mí, y aún menos cuando puedo hacer algo para evitarlo —murmuró en voz baja.

Con un resoplido irónico, Fenrir se deslizó en el agua caliente que onduló con sus movimientos. Patrones circulares bailaron a través de la superficie desde su cuerpo, cubierto de sangre y suciedad, hacia el borde donde Harry se encontraba. Era como si lo estuvieran llamando. Sin dejar de mirarlo, Fenrir comenzó lentamente a limpiar su cuerpo, haciendo una mueca de dolor al deslizar sus dedos por su costado: la vieja herida se había vuelto a abrir.

—¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de admitir que te preocupas por mí? ¿Que ya te importa la parte de mí que crece dentro de ti? —exigió el lobo bruscamente, hundiéndose en el agua para lavar la sangre de su cabello. Harry se estremeció ante la terminología, pero Fenrir lo salvó de tener que pensar una respuesta—. ¿Tienes miedo de que eso signifique admitir que quieres quedarte aquí?

Harry sacudió con la cabeza, exasperado. —No importa qué tan cómodo hagas este lugar para mí, el hecho es que estoy atrapado aquí y esto —hizo un gesto hacia su vientre, incómodo— solo me hace sentir aún más atrapado.

—Te lo dije, estamos atrapados aquí debido a _Él_. Una vez que eso se resuelva tendrás mayor libertad —comenzó Fenrir.

—¿Y si cuando llegue ese día no quiero quedarme aquí? ¿Qué pasa si quiero irme, intentarás detenerme? —preguntó. Porque eso era de lo que se trataba, el por qué seguían llegando al mismo impasse. Quería libre albedrío, la libertad de elegir una vida por sí mismo.

Tallando el resto de sangre y suciedad de su cuerpo, Fenrir se levantó del agua, cepillando con sus manos el reguero que goteaba por su cara y cuerpo. Vapor se elevaba de su piel limpia mientras lo miraba. —Por supuesto que te detendría —dijo simplemente, sus ojos tan oscuros e intensos como siempre—. Te quiero, ¿por qué no lucharía por lo que quiero? —El más breve latido resonó en el silencio y luego agregó—: Pero a ti te gusta estar aquí, conmigo, así que el punto es discutible. —Con eso, estiró su mano hacia Harry, que se tambaleó hacia atrás lejos de su alcance, sin soltar su firme agarre en la toalla a su alrededor.

» No retrocedas ante mí como si te hubiera golpeado —espetó—. Si recuerdo bien, ¡fue justo de la otra maldita manera!

Harry hizo una mueca. —Lo sé, y lo siento por eso, pero... no puedo —dijo cansado—. Necesito un poco de espacio; de ti, de todo esto. Quiero dormir en la guarida de Amoux esta noche, tal vez también en las próximas-

—No seas ridículo —resopló Fenrir—, esta es tu guarida. Estás embarazado, tienes que estar en un lugar conocido con olores reconocibles. Aquí es donde vas a dar a luz-

—¡No! —gritó Harry sacudiendo la cabeza, apenas deteniéndose de tapar sus orejas con sus manos—. No hables de mí usando esas... esas palabras. Me dan escalofríos. —Sus dientes rechinaron ante el eco de éstas en su cabeza—. ¡No soy una _chica_!

Fenrir gruñó. —Estás siendo completamente ridículo. Te lo he dicho, eres el único que sigue pensando en sí mismo como una mujer solo porque-

—Si dejaras de tratarme como a una sería más fácil de creer —gruñó—. ¡Tú eres el único que está enojado solo porque quiero un poco de espacio! ¡Creo que no es mucho pedir después de lo que ha pasado!

—No puedes huir de mí —gruñó Fenrir oscuramente—. No puedes esconderte de tus miedos o de tus deseos. Estamos unidos, tenemos que lidiar con lo que pasó. Juntos. ¡Nos pasó a los dos!

Harry negó con la cabeza, retrocediendo por el arco hacia la cámara a toda prisa, arrojando la toalla y poniéndose un par de pantalones limpios antes de que Fenrir irrumpiera tras él. —No soy un cobarde —soltó, llamando a un confuso Ghost de la cama y acariciándolo calmadamente. No parecía gustarle cuando Fenrir y él peleaban, y él sabía, de alguna manera, que era porque eran la pareja alfa. La manada perdía su equilibrio cuando se lanzaban a la garganta del otro.

» No estoy huyendo, solo quiero un poco de espacio, ¿es mucho pedir? —murmuró entre dientes.

—¡Es hora de que dejes de avergonzarte, de culparte por lo que pasó y de alejar la poca felicidad que te he dado el último mes! —le espetó Fenrir, desnudo como el día en que nació y goteando agua sobre las pieles que cubrían el suelo. El alfa apretó los dientes, evidentemente batallando para refrenar su temperamento—. No puedo dejar que hagas esto, Harry.

—¡No se trata de que me _dejes_! —replicó él con vehemencia—. Voy a hacer lo que yo quiera, ¡y si creo que no es bueno para mí el dormir en otro lado, entonces _tú_ eres el que se va!

Ese gruñido volvió de nuevo, reverberando profundamente desde la garganta de la bestia. —¡¿Cómo te atreves a intentar echarme como a un vulgar perro faldero?!

En ese momento, Harry dio agudo gruñido de agotamiento y desesperación y se arrojó sobre la cama. —¡Bien, ya no me importa!, pero si siquiera intentas tocarme o meterte en esta cama conmigo esta noche, _cualquier_ noche, voy a arrancarte las putas bolas. —Con eso, rodó de lado para darle la espalda a Fenrir, envolviéndose firmemente en las pieles como si le pudieran protegerlo de cualquier posible avance.

Hubo un momento de silencio, donde todo lo que se oía era la respiración violenta del hombre lobo. Finalmente, Fenrir pisoteó con furia atravesando la habitación, ruidosamente sacó algo de ropa y azotó la puerta cuando salió de la guarida.

Harry exhaló lentamente, demasiado cansado como para sentir lo que debería. Ira, miedo, frustración, humillación y culpa. Estaba tan cansado. Presionándose contra el costado de Ghost, apoyó la cabeza en el vientre del lobo, su olor calmándolo. Suspiró al sentir cómo el lobo lamía su fleco de manera reconfortante, y él acarició su hocico en señal de agradecimiento.

« _No hay manera de que Fenrir y yo logremos sobrevivir unidos el tiempo suficiente para derrotar a Voldemort, mucho menos para criar a un niño»,_ pensó con preocupación cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si eso hiciera que sus problemas desaparecieran. Se acurrucó más cerca de la suave piel caliente de Ghost. «V _amos a destruirnos el uno al otro mucho antes…_ »

* * *

Este capítulo fue beteado por Midnight_Phoenix.

* * *

 **Ro:** La triste y cruel rutina es lo que a mí me quita tiempo para trabajar en esta historia (traducir, editar, corregir, esperar a mi beta, xD ). En fin, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Como ves, tenías razón en que mucho de lo que lograron avanzar en su relación se fue abajo. Pero me gusta la actitud de Fenrir a lo largo del capítulo, creo que trata de arreglar las cosas a su manera (aunque como siempre, su impaciencia lo traiciona).

¡Gracias por comentar! Besos.


	12. Solo el tiempo dirá

Este capítulo no está completamente beteado.

* * *

 **Solo el tiempo dirá**

* * *

El tiempo pasó en el valle rodeado de montañas. El aire se volvió más cálido conforme el verano los saludó con días más largos y un calor ansiado, uno que parecía envolver a la manada en deliciosa paz. Los más jóvenes pasaban la mayor parte del día jugando de forma ruidosa y feliz en la hierba bañada por el sol. El día de hoy, Harry los observaba desde las ramas relativamente bajas del sauce donde descansaba, mirándolos chapotear en la piscina.

No había sido muy difícil subir y le dio un lugar donde sentarse sin tener que preocuparse por que todo el mundo lo estuviera viendo. Era un lugar bastante fresco. Las largas ramas se mecían protegiéndolo del sol al mismo tiempo que dejaban paso a la brisa. Ghost descansaba abajo, a la sombra del árbol, tan cerca de él como siempre.

Todos habían sido muy considerados con respecto a su... situación. Sonreían a sabiendas, siendo aún más amables con él, y Harry juraba que Amoux ponía un mayor esfuerzo en sus comidas. Pero eso no les impedía buscar, mirar su estómago en cada oportunidad que tenían. Era el pequeño elefante en la habitación del que nadie hablaba y eso le venía muy bien, porque él tampoco quería hacerlo. No cuando era _simplemente_ incapaz de pensar en ello sin encogerse ante la palabra 'embarazo' o 'bebé'.

Fenrir había estado durmiendo en la pila de pieles alrededor del fuego de su guarida, lo que le permitió tener un poco de espacio, al menos. El alfa no desafió su amenaza, ni siquiera intentó unirse a él en la cama o tocarlo a pesar de que Harry sentía que quería hacerlo. A decir verdad, una parte de él también lo quería, pero aún no estaba listo para abrirse; no otra vez, no tan pronto.

Había mantenido una estricta e invisible barrera entre los dos desde su discusión de hace un par de meses, manteniéndose en todo momento a un metro o más del hombre lobo. La actitud de Fenrir era la misma, impetuosa e imprevisible, pero la actitud reservada que mantenía a su alrededor hacía que Harry se sintiera inquieto, inclusive incómodo. A pesar de ello, pensó mientras miraba el cielo a través de las hojas, se daba cuenta de que esa era la forma en que el alfa trataba de demostrarle que lo estaba intentando, de disculparse. « _S_ _e siente mal por lo que pasó_ » _,_ susurró su mente, pero eso ya lo sabía.

Al principio, había estado contento de aumentar la distancia entre ellos, pero ahora solo deseaba que las cosas pudieran volver a ser como antes. No sabía si eso significaba que quería quedarse o si quería al bebé dentro de él, o incluso si quería ser parte de esta peculiar familia. Todo lo que sabía era que nunca había experimentado algo tan cercano a la paz y a la felicidad como durante su primer mes en el valle; nunca se había sentido tan querido. No era perfecto, pero era lo mejor que jamás había sentido. Ahora se sentía como una carga alrededor de la cual todo el mundo andaba de puntillas. Todo por sus propias acciones, por supuesto.

Cerró los ojos por un instante, inhalando la brisa de verano. Pudo oler a Fenrir no muy lejos en la entrada de las cuevas, regresando de cazar con algunos otros. Estos días los dos pasaban mucho tiempo conversando de manera forzada e intrascendente. Esta mañana, cuando Fenrir estaba por marcharse, se había detenido en el umbral de las puertas y le había lanzado una mirada casi anhelante antes de desaparecer de su vista junto con los otros.

Harry parpadeó y volvió a mirar hacia la copa del sauce. Esta noche era luna llena. No entraría en 'calor' propiamente dicho, pero siempre se sentía inquieto, incómodo y aprensivo. Era a causa de toda la agresión y excitación mensual que los demás exudaban, lo sabía. Pero saberlo no le servía de nada cuando yacía envuelto cada mes en las pieles, luchando contra el creciente impulso de buscar consuelo en su compañero.

Con una mueca de dolor, bajó la mirada a su estómago, cubierto en ese momento por una camisa suelta de color verde pálido. Aun ahora se sentía tentado de ir a Fenrir a causa de sus hormonas, a causa de su 'situación', pero esa no fue la única razón por la que rechinó los dientes con frustración: sus propios pensamientos eran patéticos. « _Echo de menos la forma en que me hacía sentir_ —pensó miserablemente—, _pero no estoy seguro de si lo echo de menos a él_ » _._ ¿No le hacía eso una persona miserable y egoísta, el querer a alguien por la forma en que lo hacía sentir? ¿O ésa era la única razón por la que cada noche parecía estar empeorando? Estaba tan confundido.

De repente, un movimiento a su lado lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró la cabeza para ver a Vilkas subir a lo alto de la rama para sentarse con él. El niño le sonrió felizmente, una expresión llena de tanta inocencia y adoración que Harry no pudo evitar responderle de la misma manera.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el niño con suavidad, mirándolo detenidamente mientras se acomodaba a su lado. Puede que Harry hubiera dejado de emocionarse por su magia de 'hombre lobo' desde la batalla con Conall y los demás, pero tenía la suficiente confianza en sus reflejos para evitar caer del árbol. Vilkas aún era un niño, sin embargo, y Harry se sentía curiosamente protector de él –y de los otros niños, para el caso. No estaba seguro de si era por su personalidad, por su estatus de Alfa o por sus instintos de 'portador'.

Vilkas asintió alegremente en respuesta a su pregunta, pero un ligero ceño frunció su frente. —Mamá dice que estás cansado todo el tiempo ahora, por eso ves y no juegas —dijo, mirándolo con confusión.

Harry suspiró. —Sí, supongo que eso es correcto. Aunque este calor no ayuda —le dijo.

Vilkas no pareció registrar su respuesta, sin embargo. —Mamá dijo que quieres esconderte también en la luna —continuó.

Harry se volvió a acomodar donde estaba. —Es por instinto. Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿cierto? —preguntó suavemente.

El pequeño niño rubio asintió, aparentemente orgulloso de poseer tal conocimiento de una cosa 'adulta'. —Es porque tienes cachorros en tu panza —dijo Vilkas con total naturalidad. Sus ojos, redondos y brillantes, se posaron en su estómago cubierto viéndose confundidos. Harry palideció, aturdido y horrorizado ante la pronunciación de las palabras que lo atormentaban, pero que se derramaron tan fácilmente de la boca del niño.

—Sí —acordó Harry, suave y temblorosamente, como si admitirlo en voz alta lo hiciera realidad. Los ojos del niño estaban muy abiertos ahora. Parecía sorprendido y confundido.

—Nunca he visto un cachorro. A mí me dicen cachorro. ¿Ya no soy el cachorro? —preguntó con la carita arrugada, llena de ingenuidad infantil. Harry no podía hablar, no podía hilar una respuesta coherente. El niño se inclinó más sobre el árbol, mirándolo con curiosidad y ojos brillantes—. ¿Puedo ver?

Harry se quedó helado y tragó duro. ¡Ni siquiera le gustaba verlo él mismo! Ahora evitaba tocar su estómago a toda costa; siempre que lo rozaba accidentalmente mientras se lavaba o vestía, se congelaba en el acto. Pero incluso mientras su boca se abría y se cerraba sin emitir sonido intentando formar algún tipo de respuesta, Vilkas se inclinó hasta descansar su cabeza sobre su estómago. Una pequeña oreja se presionó contra su vientre aún relativamente plano –Harry había estado tan flaco que ahora solo parecía que había comido en exceso durante las últimas semanas. Los músculos de su estómago ya no se veían con mucha definición, pero definitivamente no _parecía_ embarazado.

Se quedó mirando la cara del niño con curiosidad y vio su mirada de asombro al escuchar los sonidos de su estómago. A continuación, su ceño apareció de nuevo. —No puedo oír ningún cachorrito —murmuró, sonando decepcionado. Después de un momento, levantó la cabeza para mirar a Harry, sus diminutas manos seguían sobre su estómago—. ¿Me dejas ver? —preguntó, y Harry, tomando una respiración lenta y profunda, agarró el dobladillo de su camisa.

Con nerviosismo, levantó su camisa hasta que la tela quedó enrollada sobre su pecho. Tanto él como Vilkas miraron la pequeña curva en su abdomen. Harry se humedeció los labios repentinamente secos. Se sentía como Sigourney Weaver en _Alien_ , una película a la que había logrado echarle un vistazo cuando Dudley la había puesto en Privet Drive. Debía verse horrorizado. Vilkas, sin embargo, simplemente ladeó la cabeza y acarició inquisitivamente la piel con sus manos. Harry se retorció. Le hacía cosquillas.

—¿Cómo caben ahí? —preguntó Vilkas, genuinamente confundido. Se inclinó para mirar su estómago desde otro ángulo—. Es demasiado pequeño.

Había algo sumamente entrañable y esclarecedor en la curiosidad inocente del niño. Harry había estado evitado toda interacción como la peste; este era el primer contacto humano que sentía en meses, y era tan dulce. Eso hizo que la situación fuera un poco menos ' _Alien'_ y un poco más _'Mira quién habla'._ O tal vez más como 'Junior' _,_ pensó encogiéndose. ¿Iba a verse así? ¿Un hombre gordo contoneándose por ahí? Hizo una mueca. ¡Había estado tan ocupado ignorando el problema (o intentándolo) que ni siquiera había pensado en _eso_!

Un roce _demasiado_ delicado lo sacó de sus pensamientos e instintivamente sujetó las manos de Vilkas, conteniendo una risa debido a las cosquillas. El niño se iluminó. —¡Sonriste! —declaró triunfal—. ¡Hice que sonriste!

—Lo hiciste —concordó, riendo suavemente. Su humor mejoró mientras bajaba la camisa sobre su vientre. Era extraño, se sentía acalorado, casi demasiado si lo sumaba al calor del verano. Sin embargo, su estómago se sentía frío. De una forma no natural. Había sido así desde hacía algún tiempo, pero en su determinación por ignorar el 'problema' lo había ignorado.

Era curioso, cómo un niño terminó por convertirse en el artífice de que su infantil plan de 'ignóralo y desaparecerá' llegara a su fin.

—¿Cuántos cachorros? Los lobos de las cuevas tienen un montón de bebés a la vez —dijo Vilkas mientras Harry se movía. Balanceó sus piernas a un costado del árbol y le hizo señas al niño para que entrara en sus brazos y pudiera bajarlos a ambos de forma segura.

Aguardando a que el niño envolviera los brazos alrededor de su cuello, Harry vaciló antes de responder, incómodo.

—Solo uno, espero —dijo con sinceridad, antes de bajar del sauce con cuidado. Una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo, notó que Vilkas no soltaba su agarre sobre él, no es que le importara. Había extrañado la compañía del niño en su intento por esconderse de los demás.

Ghost se levantó y se estiró, moviendo la cola en señal de saludo. Harry le acarició la cabeza con aprecio, pero no pudo evitar el burbujeo de anticipación que se estableció en su garganta. Todo el mundo estaba disfrutando del sol de verano, podía sentir sus instintos elevados y en pleno apogeo. Tragó saliva, incómodo.

—¿Te protejo? —ofreció Vilkas reconfortante. Cuando Harry volteó para mirarlo a los ojos, el niño le puso una manita en su mejilla—. ¿Puedo ser alfa y te protejo?

Harry le sonrió con aprecio. —Algún un día serás un gran alfa, Vilkas —respondió—. Puedo estar tranquilo ahora que te tengo a ti y a Ghost para protegerme. —Su voz le pareció alegre, mejor de lo que se había oído a sí mismo en semanas. Bajó al niño al suelo, sonriendo cuando éste empezó una pelea con Ghost. Se acomodó en la base del árbol con la espalda apoyada contra el tronco. Cerró los ojos y, en contra de su costumbre, se relajó por primera vez en meses frente al resto de la manada. Confiando en sus instintos, que le decían que estaba a salvo aquí. Que todos esos ojos sobre él eran algo para agradecer, no para temer.

Se debió haber quedado dormido porque era prácticamente de noche cuando abrió los ojos. Los últimos rayos de sol morían en alguna parte detrás de la montaña. Pronto caería la noche y con ella la manada cambiaría. El último par de lunas las había pasado encerrado en la guarida lejos de ellos –incluyendo a Fenrir– y era donde la iba a pasar esta noche. A pesar de la ligera mejora en su psique respecto a... todo, aún no estaba listo para enfrentar a la manada bajo la luna llena.

Todos parecían ansiosos luego de la comida, preparándose para la transformación. Se estaba preguntando si tendría tiempo de comer algo cuando se percató de que estaba siendo observado. A su lado, Ghost levantó la cabeza y movió la cola en señal de saludo cuando Fenrir se acercó, la luz del sol desvaneciéndose enmarcando su siluetea.

—Es extraño verte relajado a la vista de todos —murmuró el alfa pensativamente. Harry se sonrojó un poco, avergonzado por haber sido atrapado quedándose dormido. Supuso que era agotador estar todo el tiempo en vilo, ansioso y estresado—. Debes estar cansado —continuó Fenrir, agachándose y poniéndose en cuclillas para no alzarse sobre él.

Harry se salvó de tener que decir algo porque Vilkas escogió ese instante para aparecer, saltando a cuatro patas entre él y Fenrir completamente desnudo. —Yo protejo a Harry —declaró el niño con orgullo, su carita seria—, ¡tiene miedo de los lobos! ¡Yo lo protegeré!

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Fenrir. Sus dientes blancos y afilados brillaron en la tenue luz del ocaso. —¿En serio? —preguntó, mirando de Vilkas a Harry y viceversa—. ¿Incluso de mí?

La mirada seria de Vilkas se transformó en un ceño de confusión. Evidentemente no estaba muy seguro de lo que quería decir con eso, así que simplemente sacudió la cabeza como desechando esa cuestión y dijo alegremente: —¡Pude ver a los cachorros! ¡Los toqué! —Se balanceó de lado a lado con entusiasmo, aún sobre sus manos y rodillas—. ¡Están en su panza!

Haciendo una ligera mueca ante esta declaración, Harry se removió incómodo en la base del árbol y no pudo evitar notar la forma en que los ojos de Fenrir brillaron al posarse sobre estómago, que había quedado al descubierto mientras se acomodaba. Tiró de su camisa tan sutilmente como pudo y se aclaró la garganta con torpeza. Esa mirada se quedó fija por un momento demasiado largo antes de centrarse de nuevo en su cara.

—Ve a buscar a tu madre, Vilkas; la luna ya casi está aquí —dijo Fenrir distraídamente, sin apartar los ojos de él.

El niño le dio una última mirada a Harry, como para asegurarse de que estaba bien antes de salir obedientemente en busca de su madre. Dejó un silencio incómodo tras de sí, uno que ahora frecuentaba todos los momentos cuando estaba a solas con Fenrir –o con quien fuera, para el caso. Se removió de nuevo, acariciando el pescuezo de Ghost como excusa para no tener que encontrarse con la mirada insondable de su compañero.

—Te ves pálido —murmuró Fenrir con cautela, rompiendo al fin el silencio entre ellos—. Ten, come —le dijo, revelando el cuenco que había estado sosteniendo, ofreciéndoselo. Olía a salmón y a papas dulces*. El otro día había escuchado a Amoux y Accalia conversando sobre los alimentos que eran buenos para el cuerpo cuando estaba 'esperando'. Asumió que esta comida era especialmente buena, porque por lo general solo obtenía una versión más cocida que la de los demás...

Aceptó el cuenco en silencio, le dio las gracias y comenzó a comer, incapaz de _no_ notar la forma en que Fenrir lo observaba todo el tiempo. Estaba muy pensativo esta noche, ¿era a causa de la luna? ¿Por lo que Vilkas había dicho?

—Ese niño está muy apegado a ti, incluso más que los otros —meditó el lobo en voz alta.

Era por lo que había dicho Vilkas, entonces, pensó Harry y se obligó a mirar a Fenrir a la cara. —Quiere ser un Alfa algún día —dijo en voz baja, tratando de aligerar la pesada atmósfera entre ellos. Pareció funcionar un poco, porque Fenrir sonrió.

—Es un buen chico. Completamente deslumbrado por ti, pero un buen chico —murmuró, dándole otro vistazo a su estómago, como si se preguntara si lo que estaba ahí crecería para convertirse en algo parecido. Cuando volvió a hablar, sin embargo, no era nada relacionado con los pensamientos obvios que Harry podía ver nadando en sus ojos.

—Cuanto más nos acercamos a la luna llena, más temor siento rodearte. Todos podemos olerlo. ¿Pensé que sabías que aquí estabas a salvo? —preguntó Fenrir, su brusquedad habitual casi encubriendo su confusión. Casi.

Harry no supo qué decir. En el fondo sabía que era cierto, que la mayoría de estas personas preferirían morir antes que hacerle daño, que lo sucedido con Fenrir hace dos lunas había sido una anomalía. « _Solo sucedió porque lo seguí alentando hasta que fue demasiado lejos_ », pensó. Eso tampoco lo hacía _su_ culpa, lo sabía. Ni de Fenrir, verdaderamente; pero aún no se atrevía a enfrentarse a él como un lobo, todavía no.

Con un suspiro, puso el cuenco vacío en el suelo y Ghost lamió la salsa en el fondo con interés. —Es solo... una barrera mental, o algo así —admitió a regañadientes, obligándose a sostenerle la mirada—. No le tengo miedo a la manada. O a ti. Me siento al borde todo el tiempo debido a... bueno, ya sabes —hizo un gesto incómodo hacia su estómago y Fenrir asintió tan levemente que casi se lo pierde.

—El lobo ha esperado por ti las últimas lunas —murmuró el alfa con voz ronca, sus ojos azules brillando en la oscuridad creciente, reflejando los últimos rayos de sol—. Quiero verte esta noche bajo la luna llena.

Harry hizo una mueca. —Yo... no _puedo_ —se las arregló para decir, sin saber cómo tomar la intensidad de la angustia en esos ojos. Por una vez no creía que tuviera nada que ver con el deseo –no del tipo sexual, al menos. No estaba seguro de cómo lidiar con eso. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que pudiera volver a sentirse como hace apenas dos meses? ¿O eso estaba ahora fuera de su alcance? ¿Era mercancía estropeada?

Fenrir lo siguió mirando fijamente. Por un momento, Harry estuvo seguro de que iba a decir algo más, pero el alfa pareció pensarlo mejor. Sin decir otra palabra, se levantó lentamente y se alejó, dejándolo junto al árbol una vez más, solo.

* * *

Un gruñido de pura frustración y miseria retumbó entre los labios de Fenrir, justo al salir del alcance de los oídos de Harry. Gruñó cuando algunos se le acercaron, sin duda a punto de preguntarle sobre los arreglos de esta noche, pero rápidamente captaron el mensaje. Solo Echo se atrevió a acercársele en su mal humor.

—Dale un poco de tiempo —lo animó el beta viendo en dirección a Harry, mirándolo desaparecer en su guarida con Ghost a su lado, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. La misma puerta que Fenrir _sabía_ que Harry le había pedido a Accalia que reforzara para impedir la entrada de cualquier hombre lobo durante la luna llena. Una vez cerrada, solo podía ser abierta desde fuera por un humano. Su lobo había rascado y arañado sin éxito esa puerta durante las últimas lunas, lo suficiente para probar que la magia de Accalia funcionaba.

—El tiempo no me ha llevado a ninguna parte hasta ahora —gruñó Fenrir con los dientes apretados, sintiendo la agresión y la tensión sexual reprimida que la luna le inspiraba, bullendo en su interior conforme la puesta de sol se acercaba—. Solo se retrae más y más en sí mismo, más lejos de mí. Deberían ser mis manos las que se posaran sobre su vientre y sobre mi cachorro.

Echo se colocó frente a él, estudiando su expresión. —Te sientes herido por eso. ¿Por qué no se le dijiste? Es crucial para los bebés tener contacto con su padre y con la manada, si es posible. —Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte resoplido de desdén de parte de Fenrir.

 _—Tú_ trata de decirle eso, él lo único que quiere es que desaparezca —gruñó, levantando la cabeza para mirar al cielo ahora despejado, donde la luna aparecería en cuestión de minutos.

—¿Puedes culparlo? —le preguntó Echo con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad—. No es solo por lo que pasó, la verdad es que sigue siendo joven y neófito en nuestras costumbres. Apenas ha tenido tiempo de adaptarse a un aspecto de su nueva vida cuando otra cosa fue lanzada a él. Y por lo que sé, dejó un montón de problemas sin resolver en el mundo mágico.

Fenrir murmuró su acuerdo sin entusiasmo. Sí, él lo sabía, pero no por eso era más fácil de manejar. O ayudaba a Harry o cumplía con su deseo de espacio, y esto último solo los ponía irritados y miserables. —¿Entonces qué es lo que puedo hacer? —le preguntó a su amigo, su cuerpo casi zumbando por la proximidad de la luna. Estaba cerca—. Por lo visto lo sabes todo, así que dímelo.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Echo dio unos pasos hacia atrás, poniendo suficiente espacio entre ellos para que no se hicieran daño accidentalmente al cambiar. —Deja que venga a ti, Alfa. Confía en él. —Con eso, el sol murió y las nubes se abrieron. La luna brillaba alto en el cielo.

* * *

 **. * . * . * .**

* * *

Lo que siguió fue probablemente la noche más larga y agotadora, tanto emocional como físicamente, de la vida de Harry. Tumbado en la cama de pieles, su cuerpo ardía en llamas –estaba demasiado caliente y, sin embargo, su vientre se sentía helado sin importar cuántas mantas pusiera a su alrededor. Incluso trató de robar un poco de calor del cuerpo de Ghost para calentarla, pero no sirvió de nada. Parecía como si se hubiera tragado un iceberg. Los ruidos de la manada eran bastante audibles, pero no fueron estos los que le hicieron estremecerse y hacer una mueca de dolor. Eran los aullidos.

Greyback aullaba por él y Harry sentía su angustia y su soledad apretándole la garganta, tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. La mezcla de frío agudo y calor doloroso luchando por sus miembros le hacía moverse inquieto sobre la cama, su pecho subía y bajaba con sudores fríos.

Garras resbalaban frenéticamente contra la madera de la puerta, que se estremeció bajo la fuerza y el peso corporal de _Greyback_ mientras éste luchaba por entrar –para llegar a su compañero. La angustia pura en esos sonidos hizo que Harry parpadeara con nerviosismo hacia la puerta, a pesar de saber que no podía entrar. Solo Fenrir podría, llegada la mañana.

Pero no era solo el dolor implacable de Fenrir en su cabeza, en su pecho, había otras dos voces luchando por dominar. Estaban sus instintos, que no querían nada más que darse la vuelta y sentir la piel de su alfa contra su piel, sentir esa lengua reclamándolo, reforzando su olor de marcaje que no estaba ni de cerca de ser tan fuerte como debía ser. Y estaba su ansiedad humana, por supuesto, que quería que se acurrucara bajo las mantas, se quedara dormido y nunca más despertar.

Retorciéndose a causa de la ansiedad y angustia de su compañero, el sueño lo evitó hasta que la luna casi desapareció del cielo. Pero no durmió mucho tiempo. Cuando el sol comenzó a subir, tornando el cielo rosa con su presencia, fue sacado brutalmente de su intranquilo sueño por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Se había quedado dormido de lado, con Ghost apoyado en su vientre para consolarlo, y ambos se giraron hacia la puerta.

Con un ojo entrecerrado, Harry miró el cuerpo desnudo de Fenrir recortado contra los primeros rayos de sol que atravesaban la puerta, antes de que la cerrara detrás de él en silencio. La habitación seguía en penumbras, la tenue luz de la mañana se filtraba por las grandes columnas que por lo general la iluminaban. Parecían tener un sentido de la oportunidad, sin embargo, porque nunca brillaban al máximo hasta mucho más tarde en el día. Así que Harry entrecerró los ojos para poder verlo mientras el hombre se movía lentamente por la habitación, acomodándose en las pieles alrededor de las últimas brasas ardiendo. Por lo visto tampoco había tenido una buena noche, por lo que Harry podía decir.

¿Todo esto solo les ocurría a causa de la luna llena? Seguramente no; Fenrir y el lobo eran el mismo ser, compartían las mismas emociones. ¿Eso significaba que si el lobo suspiraba por él anoche entonces Fenrir también lo hacía? Cerró los ojos, no queriendo traicionar su estado de conciencia. No estaba preparado para la conversación que seguiría o la incomodidad inevitable. Los dos era conscientes de lo que el otro había sufrido la noche anterior. Lo que seguían sufriendo.

No solo era que extrañara la forma en que Fenrir lo hacía sentir, sabía eso ahora. « _Lo extraño a él_ » _,_ pensó, acurrucándose insistente contra la forma durmiente de Ghost. Pero esa revelación no cambiaba el hecho de que aún no estaba seguro de poder manejar la vista o el tacto de _Greyback,_ la intimidad en general, o el asunto más urgente que colgaba tácito entre ellos. O dentro de él, como era el caso.

Entonces se dio cuenta. « _¿Me estoy aferrado a lo que pasó, haciendo un esfuerzo por_ **no** _dejarlo atrás? ¿Es porque sé que tan pronto como vuelva a estar cerca de Fenrir tendré que aceptar que estoy...?_ » Pensó que ya sabía la respuesta, pero tan pronto como se le ocurrió, un dolor agudo y _gélido_ se extendió dentro de su vientre. No pudo evitarlo; gritó. Su espalda se arqueó y sus manos volaron hacia abajo. —¡Mierda! —maldijo, y su cara se retorció de dolor.

En su pánico, se arqueó y se dio la vuelta, directamente fuera de la cama –apenas alcanzó a extender sus manos y rodillas. Siseó cuando se estampó en el suelo duro, agradecido por las pieles suaves que absorbieron la peor parte del impacto. Sin pensarlo, dejó que sus instintos le guiaran a través de la marea invisible de dolor y se encontró encorvado de rodillas junto a Fenrir. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

—¿Qué está pasando? —jadeó, encontrándose con los ojos de Fenrir. Harry apretó los dientes. Sus entrañas se llenaron de una frialdad palpitante aunque el resto de su cuerpo se sentía en llamas. Gotas de sudor recorrieron su piel. Ya había sentido esta sensación de frío sin cuerpo enfocado en su estómago, pero nunca antes había sido tan doloroso, tan abrumador.

» ¡Haz que se detenga! —gruñó con pánico y furia ante su propia impotencia. Fenrir se alzó sobre sus rodillas y empujó sus manos lejos de su estómago para quitarlas del camino, reemplazándolas con las propias, grandes y ásperas. Sus dedos gruesos se movieron sobre la carne relativamente plana, evaluando. Mientras lo hacía, Harry se descubrió recuperando el aliento. Bajó la mirada hacia donde Fenrir lo tocaba –por primera vez en meses—. Q-qué…

—No estoy seguro —gruñó Fenrir, pensativo. Sus ojos, todavía bordeados de oro por la transformación reciente, brillaron en la oscuridad, sacudiendo el estómago de Harry—. Aquí —murmuró—, recuéstate, no huele bien cuando te quejas.

Harry frunció el ceño ante la extraña elección de palabras pero se movió junto con esas manos independientemente, encontrándose a sí mismo acurrucándose en un nido de pieles con Fenrir cerniéndose sobre él, sus manos todavía en su estómago. La frente del alfa se arrugó. Los labios de Harry se separaron un par de veces sin emitir sonido deseando expresarse, pero todos sus intentos murieron en su garganta. No sabía qué decir. Su piel todavía se sentía adolorida, sus miembros se seguían estremeciendo ligeramente. ¿Por qué?

—¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo te sientes así? —le preguntó Fenrir en voz baja.

Harry parpadeó hacia él, le tomó un momento darle sentido a sus palabras. Lentamente, su pánico retrocedió, de regreso a los oscuros rincones de donde había salido. —Unas semanas... En realidad yo no... Las dos últimas lunas me he sentido un poco... _raro_ , pero la sensación iba y venía. Nunca fue tan malo —murmuró, mirando hacia abajo cuando esas manos se tensaron sobre su estómago todavía frío, pero que ya no estaba siendo perforado por dagas heladas.

—¿Y no me lo dijiste? —exigió Fenrir con tono acusatorio.

—No hemos estado _hablando_ precisamente.

Fenrir gruñó despacio. —¿Y de quién es la culpa? ¿Prefieres arriesgar la salud de nuestro cachorro debido a algún miedo irracional que tienes hacia mí?

—¡No tengo miedo de ti! —declaró Harry bruscamente, su voz no sonando tan fuerte como pensó que debería. Su instinto no deseaba nada más que descansar y relajarse bajo el toque que había ansiado durante tanto tiempo. No _quería_ discutir, pero Fenrir parecía saber cómo empujar sus botones. « _Tal vez pueda culpar a las hormonas_ » _,_ pensó Harry miserablemente, desviando la mirada de los inquisitivos ojos de Fenrir.

» No sabía qué hacer. Toda esta es mierda es aterradoramente nueva para mí, ¿de acuerdo? Mi cuerpo está siendo invadido por la cría de un hombre lobo y acabo de llegar a un acuerdo con eso... —Apretó los dientes. No se estaba explicando muy bien. Estaba cansado de ir en el mismo círculo—. Mira, he sido un idiota, de acuerdo, pero también tú. Yo… Sé que conscientemente he tratado de _no_ pensar en lo que pasó, de evitar aceptar esto —murmuró, mirando fijamente hacia un punto particularmente interesante en la penumbra a su alrededor.

» Y no estoy bien con esto, pero también sé que no lo he intentado; y no importa lo alarmante que sea para mí _recordarlo_ , no es excusa para no lidiar con eso —gruñó en voz baja. Ahora sonaba tan estúpido. Nunca había sido una persona particularmente locuaz; las palabras le fallaban incluso en los momentos más cruciales. Se salvó de tratar de explicarse a sí mismo, sin embargo, ya que Fenrir capturó su barbilla con sus dedos, inclinándola hacia arriba.

Harry se sacudió del toque instintivamente y de inmediato lamentó lo apresurado de su movimiento cuando vio la mirada en esos ojos.

—Era bueno antes de que Weylyn interfiriera, ¿no? —murmuró Fenrir con voz ronca.

Harry tragó saliva y parpadeó más de lo necesario. —Imperfecto —dijo al fin, su voz casi perdiéndose en el abrumador silencio—, pero lo mejor que he sentido. —No podía negarlo, Fenrir sabría si mentía. Lentamente, el alfa asintió, su oscura mirada de repente dominante, haciendo que Harry no pudiera mirar hacia otro lado. Había olvidado el deslumbrante anillo dorado que rodeaba esos ojos cuando una emoción particularmente intensa los recorría. Se estremeció ante esa visión y, por primera vez en semanas, no fue por miedo o por malestar.

En lugar de dejarlo en libertad, la mano que sostenía su barbilla simplemente se deslizó hacia abajo hasta descansar en su estómago sin permiso. A pesar del repunte de irritación por la presunción de Fenrir, las entrañas gradualmente calentadas de Harry se estremecieron ante regreso del tacto. No estaba del todo seguro de que le gustara –alguien más tocando su estómago de esa manera se sentía extraño. Se retorció en desconcierto.

—Pero aún crees que esto es una prisión para ti, no una vida —dijo Fenrir. Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—Me siento atrapado —confesó Harry después de una breve pausa. Sabía que no podía cortarse en este momento, no si quería eliminar la torpe angustia que colgaba entre ellos, sofocándolos—. Tal vez si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de elegirlo por mí mismo y no haber sido forzado a ello por las circunstancias como con todo lo demás en mi vida... Si _Él_ no anduviera por ahí matando a todos los que me importan y a cualquier persona con la que se encuentre... Tal vez si no fuera el jodido _'_ _Elegido'_... _—_ « _Y si los deseos fueran caballos_ » _,_ suministró su mente, terminando su balbuceo sin sentido. Suspiró profundo.

» Pero es lo que hay. Me siento atrapado. Sé que mientras _Él_ esté vivo no podemos hacer mucho para cambiar la situación, pero ahora _esto_ también ha sido forzado sobre a mí. No estoy seguro de lo que esperas que te diga —dijo, obligándose a mirar firmemente en esos ojos. Esa frente se arrugó aún más—. ¿Qué? —exigió cuando no pudo soportar el silencio por más tiempo.

—Rompí mi promesa. Juré que nunca te obligaría a tener un hijo, y voy a hacer lo que sea para compensarlo —murmuró Fenrir con voz ronca. La contundencia de sus palabras era una pobre cubierta para las emociones que sentía correr a través de su vínculo, bombardeándolo como un géiser. Harry parpadeó cuando esa promesa hizo eco en otra, hecha en lo que parecía hacía mucho tiempo.

 _"_ _Te_ **dije** _que te daría a elegir, y yo nunca rompo mis_ _promesas. Puedes enojarte por cómo comenzaron las cosas entre nosotros, decir que fue_ **a la fuerza** _,_ _si quieres, pero no voy a obligarte a tener nada"._

La única cosa que Harry quería, sin embargo, Fenrir no se la podía dar. Había hecho el juramento de sangre de que Harry no iba a escapar, por _su_ vida –eso y que Voldemort lo atraparía al segundo en que estuviera fuera del alcance de Fenrir, independientemente. También tenía la sensación de que el área estaba siendo vigilada por si acaso Fenrir abandonaba el territorio _con_ él, aunque entendía lo suficiente del orgullo de Fenrir como para no expresar esa sospecha en voz alta. « _Y además_ —susurró una voz en el fondo de su mente—, _¿eso es lo que realmente quieres, o simplemente lo que_ **piensas** _que deberías desear? Hay una diferencia_ ».

Harry se removió un poco, incómodo con ese pensamiento. « _Mis deseos no tienen importancia, pero no, no hasta que haya hecho lo que me propuse hacer_ ».

—Tenemos un plan para _É_ _l_ _—_ murmuró—, quiero que te adhieras a lo pactado. Tan pronto como baje la guardia, iremos a buscar a Ron y a Hermione. No rompas ninguna otra promesa.

Fenrir lo miró con una expresión peculiar. —¿No puedes ser egoísta y pedir algo para ti mismo por una vez? —se quejó, y aunque sus palabras eran honestas, Harry sospechó que no eran el origen de su extraña mirada. Juró que había sentido algo parecido al alivio irradiar desde el lobo en ese momento. No tuvo que presionar por una respuesta a su pregunta no hecha, sin embargo.

—Pensé que me pedirías deshacerte de _él_ _—_ murmuró Fenrir con un susurro grueso, los ojos fijos en el rostro de Harry, como si estudiara su expresión. Harry se quedó de piedra. No tenía derecho a sentirse lastimado por la acusación, no después de todo lo que había dicho y hecho que lo justificaba. Sin embargo, la mención de su situación lo dejó pasmado. No pudo evitar el estremecimiento mental; la mera insinuación machacaba lo que quedaba de su masculinidad, de su orgullo. No estaba preparado para aceptarlo, pero no podía ignorarlo por más tiempo.

Con un suspiro, admitió: —Tenías razón cuando dijiste que no podía hacerle daño. Sigue siendo un bebé, no importa cómo llegó aquí. —Hizo una breve pausa—. No estoy seguro de si esa es la decisión correcta o no...

Fenrir volvió a levantar su barbilla con el pulgar. —Ahora puedo ver por qué la gente te adora como dijo el mocoso Malfoy —murmuró, haciendo que un rubor oscuro ardiera en las mejillas de Harry.

—¿Cuándo jodidos dijo eso? —exigió con vehemencia.

—Justo antes de que nos fuéramos —respondió Fenrir con desdén—, pero puedo ver que es verdad y el porqué de que todo el mundo mágico se haya reunido alrededor de ti como un mascarón de proa. —Era tan joven, apenas un hombre, y a pesar de ello, extremadamente valiente, desinteresado, decidido a hacer lo correcto. Fenrir despreciaba y admiraba esa cualidad sin concesiones de su carácter. Era lo que su manada necesitaba, lo que el mundo necesitaba: más personas como él. Le hacía quererlo aún más y, sin embargo, no podía tenerlo, en realidad no.

» Siempre haces lo correcto —siguió, pensando en realidad que esa _era_ la decisión correcta—, no importa cuánto te duela. Te habrías desangrado en el suelo a los pies de _Tergarletum_ si yo no te hubiera querido tanto. —Se movió ligeramente, ahora inclinado sobre Harry un poco más. Su rostro se retorció con confusión e incertidumbre, tan distinto a él que hizo que Harry frunciera el ceño. Parecía estar luchando contra algo, y no fue hasta que habló que Harry se dio cuenta de que era su propio orgullo contra lo que estaba batallando.

» Quiero tocarte —respiró Fenrir con su voz ronca. Era su forma de pedir permiso, algo por lo que no era conocido. Él era el Alfa, no necesitaba permiso. Y era un sacrificio a su orgullo el que tuviera que pedírselo a su propio sub—. Déjame entrar —pidió el hombre lobo con los brazos descansando a cada lado de Harry, encerrándolo –no sabía si a propósito o no.

—Lo intentaré —dijo Harry con rigidez. Se tensó cuando el hombre lobo se inclinó y presionó su nariz en el hueco de su garganta inhalando profundamente, los ojos cerrados, sin tocarlo en ningún otro lugar. Cada músculo en su cuerpo se tensó, pero al mismo tiempo, su piel se estremeció. Su corazón golpeaba con la sensación del cálido aliento en su cuello, el olor reconfortante llenando su nariz. ¿Qué sensación, qué instintos debía seguir?

Un gruñido familiar y reconfortante emanó de los labios de Fenrir, recorriendo su cuerpo como una suave brisa fresca en una marea incierta. Mordió el interior de su mejilla con fuerza para sofocar un sonido desesperado. Esto era lo más cerca que alguien había estado de él desde...

Inhaló con brusquedad, los ojos apretados con fuerza. —Fenrir —comenzó con incertidumbre, humedeciendo frenéticamente sus labios repentinamente secos. No le gustaba sentirse enjaulado, sentir el peso de Fenrir presionado sobre él, atrapándolo. Se estremeció, sus manos se cerraron en puños. De repente, el gruñido que salía de esos labios se volvió más contundente al mismo tiempo que Fenrir los rodaba, guiándolo con sus muslos hasta que Harry terminó encima de él, sin ser tocado ni sujetado por esas manos.

Harry lo miró, extremadamente sorprendido de encontrarse en la posición dominante cuando las emociones de todos estaban tan alteradas –tan cerca de la luna llena. Captó un destello de oro en esos ojos azules antes de que una nariz se enterrara en su garganta de nuevo, mientras el cuerpo de Fenrir y todo lo demás parecía estar a cierta distancia. Al estar en la cima, Harry tenía el control con respecto a sus instintos básicos. Su pánico disminuyó ligeramente, aunque su respiración todavía se apretaba en sus pulmones con jadeos irregulares al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón.

—Te daré lo que quieras —gruñó Fenrir con voz ronca, su voz áspera y dura pero llena de un sentimiento que Harry jamás había oído. Se lo había dicho antes, pero nunca con tanta determinación en su voz.

» Pero no te alejes de mí —gruñó. El tácito ' _no podría soportarlo'_ era obvio entre ellos. Fenrir no decía esa clase de cosas, pero no tenía que hacerlo. Harry podía sentirlo, y se quedó mudo ante la intensidad.

Evidentemente más perturbado por su silencio que por nada que Harry hubiera podido decir, Fenrir se echó hacia atrás y lo miró inquisitivamente. De repente, su mano voló hacia arriba, dedos largos y gruesos se enredaron en el pelo de la nuca de Harry, jalando su cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente para que Harry tuviera que verlo. Ahora su corazón latía frenéticamente, pero su pánico no se alzó de nuevo.

—No soy bueno en ser suave y sutil, mascota —gruñó Fenrir irradiando frustración, casi desesperado—, y me está volviendo loco tratando de ser algo que no soy.

Harry se humedeció los labios otra vez. —Sé quién eres —se las arregló para decir—, no necesitas mentirme, no necesitas ser algo que no eres a causa de algún sentimiento de culpa. No necesito ni quiero ser mimado. Soy joven, pero no soy un niño.

* * *

Fenrir podía oír algo del viejo yo del niño en su voz, lo tranquilizó. También podía sentir algo de la antigua determinación y confianza que había estado ausente en las últimas semanas y sus dedos se apretaron más fuerte en los mechones oscuros. Se daba cuenta de su error ahora, había pensado que debía darle espacio, ceder a todos sus caprichos, pero eso había durado demasiado tiempo.

Había instintos de hombre lobo dentro de él, orgullo de hombre lobo, y miedo que solo se curaría con su alfa actuando como debía ser: mostrándose a sí mismo como el más fuerte, el más inquebrantable para demostrar que era capaz de cuidar de él. Era por _eso_ que Harry estaba tan irracionalmente asustado, por qué no había sido capaz de recuperarse de lo ocurrido la última vez que había estado frente a un hombre lobo transformado.

Manteniendo un estricto control sobre el cuello del chico, se inclinó para inhalar sobre la línea de su mandíbula, mordisqueando ligeramente. Cuando Harry se estremeció en una mezcla de miedo y placer, Fenrir lo miró a los ojos, acariciando la esquina de su boca con seguridad y dominio. Eso era lo que Harry necesitaba para alejar su incertidumbre, para quitarle la necesidad de preocuparse por cosas por las que no debía molestarse. Era su trabajo hacerle sentir cómodo, seguro y sin preocupaciones –un error que pretendía rectificar inmediatamente.

—Estás encinta —murmuró, sosteniéndole la mirada—. Y mientras lo estés, me corresponde a mí protegerte, cuidar cada cosa, así que todo de lo que tienes que preocuparte es de mi cachorro creciendo en tu vientre.

Harry enrojeció de vergüenza e ira, haciendo una mueca ante la referencia a su condición. El olor de su ira hizo que Fenrir inhalara de nuevo instintivamente. Podía sentir a Harry volviendo a ser el mismo más y más. Era embriagador.

—¿Así que ese será mi trabajo por los próximos siete meses? —gruñó Harry—. ¿Alimentar a tu cría y no inquietar mi pequeña cabeza con ninguna otra cosa? —Estaba tenso como un gato salvaje atrapado en las garras de Fenrir, que sonrió al ver el fuego regresar a esos ojos. Vibrante, ardiente verde.

—Tres meses, mascota —murmuró casualmente—, los hombres lobo llevan al bebé por cinco meses en total, por lo que solo faltan tres. Y en cuanto a lo último, puedes hacer lo que quieras excepto morir o preocuparte hasta la muerte. Cualquier preocupación tuya es mía para resolver, ¿está claro? —Puntuó sus palabras con ese bajo sonido retumbante que hizo que Harry rodara su cabeza y los dedos de sus pies se curvaran cuando la relajación se extendió por su cuerpo. El muchacho estaba casi inerte en sus manos.

—¿Tres meses? —respiró Harry agudamente, horrorizado. Fenrir frunció el ceño, el chico obviamente pensó que disponía de un ciclo humano para acostumbrarse a la idea. Tardíamente se dio cuenta de que debería haber sido más delicado con esa corrección, pero se encogió de hombros y empujó adelante. Se negaba a detenerse por más tiempo en cosas que no podía deshacer. Había aprendido esa dura lección hace ya muchos años...

—No voy a estar listo en tres meses —jadeó Harry, y Fenrir alzó ligeramente la cabeza de modo que sus ojos pudieran encontrarse.

 _—_ _Vamos_ a estarlo —le aseguró Fenrir, con una severidad que no alcanzó sus ojos.

Harry resopló. _—_ Pues _nosotros_ no _vamos_ a empujar a tu descendencia de... —Se sonrojó oscuramente—. Bueno, supongo que saldrá de la misma forma en la que entró.

Fenrir asintió, su cara apretada con diversión apenas oculta cuando Harry continuó.

—Bien, saldrá de mi culo, entonces, y no estoy preparado para... —El chico apretó los dientes—. ¡Y no estoy preparado para hacerme cargo de nada cuando apenas puedo cuidar de mí mismo! ¡No puedo hacerlo!

Fenrir frunció el ceño ante el olor del pánico elevándose de nuevo y sujetó los antebrazos de Harry con fuerza, de modo que sus garras rasparon la piel bajo sus manos, el ligero dolor trajo a Harry de vuelta al presente, sacándolo de su espiral descendente.

—Voy a cuidar de los dos hasta que te sientas listo, ese es mi deber como tu compañero —le dijo Fenrir, sin dejar espacio para la discusión. Su expresión era severa y firme.

* * *

Harry podía sentir la fuerza que corría a través de los brazos que lo mantenían fijo en su lugar, podía sentir el latigazo de poder en esas venas cuando su aroma se inundó de determinación. Pero en lugar de asustarlo, eso hizo que sus piernas se relajaran poco a poco. Su vientre se calentó lentamente con su proximidad y su respiración por fin se asentó en una marea uniforme de respiraciones largas y profundas. Deslizándose un poco, Harry suspiró.

—Sería más fácil _enfrentarlo_ que lidiar con esto —murmuró Harry—. Al menos sabría qué esperar entonces.

Fenrir resopló. —Sabes qué esperar de esto: un bebé, todo lo demás vendrá instintivamente. —Se detuvo un momento, hasta que su silencio atrajo la mirada de Harry de donde se había extraviado y la posó en su rostro una vez más—. No estás solo, Harry, y nunca tendrás que temer estarlo de nuevo. Ahora tienes una casa, una familia; me tienes.

Harry parpadeó. Fenrir le había asegurado esto antes, por supuesto, pero esta era la primera vez que esas palabras se hundían en él con tanta finalidad. Se había comportado como un niño petulante con todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas semanas –no obstante su razonamiento. Había estado evitando a Fenrir, era demasiado incómodo para él tener unas manos sobre su vientre o _su_ niño, y aun así el hombre lobo seguía a su lado. Aún era el hogar de Harry, esos ojos azules aún lo miraban como si fuera el único ser en el universo.

Era un afecto incondicional, una devoción indivisible que estaba seguro de que nunca había recibido desde que sus padres murieron. No importaba lo que hiciera, no creía poder deshacerse de este hombre. El último espasmo de dolor helado disminuyó con una pequeña oleada de calor mientras se movía ligeramente, lo que dejó el estómago de Fenrir a solo unos centímetros del suyo. Era lo que necesitaba en este momento.

—Eso fue casi sentimental —dijo Harry con la más pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo la diversión tocar su cara por primera vez en semanas. De alguna manera se sentía más ligero a pesar de que no había cambiado nada en absoluto, en realidad no. ¿Cómo es que Fenrir podía hacer eso?

El hombre lobo frunció el ceño, pero sus labios se curvaron en respuesta y ofrecieron un destello de colmillos blancos. —No creo que haya nadie que se atreva a acusarme de eso —murmuró, un brillo peligroso en sus ojos. Luego volvió a ponerse serio. Tenía que hacerlo, por mucho que quisiera aprovechar la buena disposición de Harry—. Creo que te has dado cuenta que el cachorro necesita estar cerca de mí, de la manada —comenzó, casi con cautela, preguntándose cuándo se había vuelto tan reservado al decir lo que se necesitaba decir. Nunca había sido así antes de que Harry llegara, no estaba seguro de si era algo bueno o no.

La frente de Harry se arrugó. —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —preguntó, aunque su voz estaba libre de cualquier acusación.

—No sabía que se iba a manifestar así, pensé que solo era una forma de hablar —Fenrir se encogió de hombros—. El último nacimiento conocido de un hombre lobo puro fue el de mi hermano menor, y yo era demasiado joven como para darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Harry parpadeó ante eso. Fenrir nunca hablaba de su familia. Nunca. —Pero... seguramente alguien debe saber-

—Amoux aprendió muchas cosas de la mujer que me entregó a mí y a mis hermanos. Era lo suficientemente vieja para recordar, lo suficientemente cercana a mi familia, pero murió en el mismo ataque que los mató —dijo sin rodeos. Se rascó la nuca en desconcierto, sentándose más recto en un esfuerzo por ocultar cualquier emoción. Era difícil con ambos así de cerca. « _Y con el vínculo entre nosotros_ » _,_ suministró la mente de Hrry.

» Es un poco como un misterio. Pero ahora sabemos que necesitas algún tipo de contacto conmigo —continuó Fenrir, desechando el tema de su familia—. Creo que un poco de contacto con la manada podría ayudar; parecías mejor después de dejar que Vilkas te tocara. Necesitas sentirte protegido, resguardado y proveído durante este tiempo, eso lo sé.

Echando un vistazo a su estómago, Harry se removió una vez más entre las pieles, levantando las rodillas para poner un poco de espacio entre sus cuerpos. Afortunadamente, Fenrir pareció captar la indirecta y se echó hacia atrás, aunque con una mirada descontenta. Pensar en los sentimientos de alguien más antes de actuar debía ser nuevo para él, Harry podía decir.

—No sé si quiero que todo el mundo toque mi estómago, me siento lo suficientemente monstruoso tal como es. —Harry juró _sentir_ un silencioso gruñido emanar de la garganta de Fenrir ante eso.

—Para nosotros eres un regalo, no un bicho raro y me molesta que pienses de otro modo —gruñó Fenrir, sus manos se cerraron sobre las pieles—. Me hace preguntar aún más por qué estás tan desesperado por salvar un mundo que obviamente te hizo sentir de esa manera. Incluso después de salvarles el culo una vez.

Harry suspiró. No creía que Fenrir entendería jamás a los magos o al mundo mágico, así que no le veía mucho sentido a justificarse de nuevo. —Soy un mago, lo sabes. Esta cosa dentro de mí también será un mago en parte-

—No es malditamente probable —resopló Fenrir—. Ha venido de mí, un hombre lobo, y de la parte de hombre lobo en tu sangre: todo él es un lobo. —Entonces hizo una pausa, pareciendo pensar con más detenimiento en las palabras de Harry —. Y no lo llames 'cosa' tampoco.

—Bueno, no lo estoy llamando 'cachorro' —se encogió—, y la palabra 'bebé' solo... —« _hace que parezca más real_ » _,_ pensó, sabiendo lo estúpido que sonaba incluso en su cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevaría adaptarse a esto? ¿Estaría cerca de aceptarlo para cuando llegara el momento? ¿Y si nacía y no podía soportar verlo? Todo su cuerpo se tensó ante el pensamiento. No podía hacer esto.

De repente, Harry sintió a Fenrir moverse de nuevo hasta que estuvo tendido su lado, tieso como una tabla mientras inclinaba su cabeza ligeramente de lado. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. Era la postura de contrición sincera, una que nunca había visto a Fenrir adoptar antes, ni siquiera ante él, que era lo más cercano a un igual en la jerarquía de la manada.

—Siento lo que pasó —murmuró el lobo con voz ronca—. Nunca quise que sucediera de esa manera. Cree lo que quieras, pero nunca te habría montado sin tu consentimiento, como lobo o como hombre. —Apretó visiblemente los dientes con frustración y orgullo rebelde.

Harry se encontró incómodo con la visión de su sometimiento alfa, incluso para él. Sin darse cuenta, un gemido bajo escapó de sus labios, un sonido instintivo que no se había estremecido de sus labios de esa manera por lo que pareció una edad. Se hizo la cabeza de Fenrir derecho en sí mismo instante, los ojos azules volar a verde en la confusión.

Lavado oscuro como el sonido de su propia gemido resonó en su mente, Harry se aclaró la garganta. —Sé que no fue culpa tuya o mía, pero eso no deshace lo que pasó —murmuró, sin saber qué más decir. Que la visión de un hombre lobo transformado, el olor de ellos hizo que todo su cuerpo aprovechar para arriba? Eso sería un ingreso digno de compasión de la compañera del hombre lobo alfa más reputados en el país.

Fenrir gruñó, sentarse correctamente de nuevo de modo que él estaba mirando a Harry a través de sus cabellos de plata, revuelto de su reciente transformación. Tenía rasguños y moretones que elaboran cerveza en él incluso ahora de lo que Harry podía ver, que le dijo que el alfa había sido agresivo por ahí esta noche. _Fuera de la frustración porque no podía estar conmigo,_ Harry se dio cuenta, aunque no estaba seguro cómo se sentía acerca de eso.

—Te daría cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa que quería hacer las cosas como estaban antes. Echo dice cosas toman tiempo, a dar un paso a la vez —dijo Fenrir, casi burlonamente, repitiendo las palabras de su beta con irritación. Se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello otra vez, barriendo sus cabellos detrás de su hombro—. Pero yo no soy paciente, nunca lo he sido, y no sé cómo hacer para que sea —espetó.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. —Es algo que tenemos en común, entonces —respondió, obligándose a mantenerle la mirada y no voltear hacia otro lado. Hubo una larga pausa antes de que encontrara la fuerza para agregar—: y por eso, cuando me dijiste que me darías cualquier cosa... —Tomó una profunda respiración para darse coraje—. Quiero que me lleves a Él.

* * *

Este capítulo fue beteado por Midnight_Phoenix.

* * *

 **Narusempai:** He aquí la continuación. Gracias por tus palabras y tu preocupación. Un beso.


	13. La sabiduría de la edad

Disculpen los errores, solo una parte de este capítulo está beteado.

* * *

 **La sabiduría de la edad**

* * *

Un amplio bostezo rompió la cara de Harry por quinta vez en el día. El sol se sentía caliente mientras se alzaba sobre ellos, abrasando al pequeño grupo en su lento avance a través de las llanuras cubiertas de hierba. Harry sabía que era su culpa, sabía que era por su temor a sus formas de hombre lobo. Podrían haber cubierto el doble de terreno como lobos, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la idea de enfrentarse a sus poderosos cuerpos del tamaño de un oso hacía que su cuerpo se pusiera rígido y su sangre se helara.

De repente, gruñó y tiró del cuello de su camisa. Sentía un calor insoportable bajo la capa de pieles y su ropa incómoda –a pesar de que se había estado congelando esa mañana. ¡Esta cosa hormonal e inestable afectando su temperatura era ridícula! Fenrir marchaba por delante con el torso desnudo junto a Marrok, mientras Raquelle llevaba una tela azul delgada y ligera puesta como un sarong (más por respetar la 'delicada sensibilidad' de Harry que por otra cosa, le había dicho Fenrir, recordándole que los lobos no tenían reparos en mostrar su desnudez como él lo hacía).

—Aquí —murmuró una voz ronca y cálida. Harry saltó ligeramente. Todavía no se sentía tan cómodo con la proximidad de los demás como antes, pero se obligó a relajarse mientras contemplaba los oscuros ojos de Marrok. El hombre de piel negra le sonrió cálidamente—. Déjame llevar tu capa y eso por un tiempo —dijo, extendiendo sus manos grandes.

Harry lo miró con timidez. No le gustaba importunar a otros ni molestarlos con sus cargas. Por esa misma razón era que quería enfrentarse a Voldemort ahora en lugar de después. No quería ser una carga para nadie. Sin embargo, pudo sentir a Fenrir mirándolo por encima del hombro y recordó su promesa de permitir que le ayudaran (así como al bebé) antes de que partieran.

—Sí, gracias —dijo, quitándose la capa generalmente reconfortante de los hombros y transfiriéndola a los brazos de Marrok. Hizo una pausa, sin embargo, cuando desabrochó el último botón de la camisa que estaba usando, dudando en el último segundo. Podía sentir a los tres lobos mirándolo mientras seguían caminando.

—Mira, sé que es una cosa humana y que yo no he vivido como un humano –siendo un hombre lobo nacido, pero... —La voz de Marrok se apagó cuando Harry lo miró a los ojos—. Es solo piel, ¿no? —dijo por fin—. Estás solo con nosotros y no lo vemos como los humanos, ¿sabes?

Harry frunció el ceño. —No es tanto por eso —murmuró, levantando la vista para ver a Fenrir mirando decididamente hacia el frente, conversando con Raquelle en voz tan baja que Harry no podía distinguir lo que decían, incluso con sus sentidos mejorados. Miró la suave curva de su estómago, apenas perceptible a menos que uno supiera lo que estaba buscando. Pero él lo _sabía_ , todos lo hacían y no era algo que quisiera poner en exhibición.

Siguiendo su mirada, la realización golpeó el rostro de Marrok. —¿No quieres que veamos al cachorro? —preguntó—. Es normal, ¿sabes? —dijo, y persistió cuando Harry abrió la boca para discutir—. No se sabe mucho acerca de los subs portadores, creíamos que hasta el último de ellos había perecido durante las persecuciones del Ministerio. Pero sí sé que quieres hacerte pequeño, tan imperceptible como te sea posible por el bien del cachorro —señaló el estómago de Harry con la cabeza—. No querer mostrar que estás llevando es parte de eso. Es un instinto en ti que te vuelve cauteloso. ¿Por qué crees que tu vientre no es tan grande como el de los humanos que están prácticamente a mitad del embarazo?

Harry trató de no encogerse luego de la palabra con 'e' así como la mención del tamaño de su estómago. Tan pronto como Fenrir le había dicho qué tan avanzado estaba en términos de hombre lobo, había estado pensando en ello. El bebé y su estómago parecían muy pequeños, y él se había sorprendido al encontrarse preocupado porque fuera a causa de su estatura escuálida y por haber evitado el contacto (al parecer necesario) con Fenrir. —Así que estoy… es decir, ¿no _es_ demasiado pequeño? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Marrok le sonrió. —No. Yo diría que estás perfectamente bien. No te pondrás demasiado grande, de todos modos; es solo su naturaleza, ya sabes, para que sea más fácil esconderse de los depredadores y todo eso. El cachorro tampoco va a ser demasiado grande, te sorprenderías de lo pequeños que éramos dos grandes patanes como el Alfa y yo de niños. —Ambos miraron a Fenrir, que estaba tan decididamente evitando mirarlos que Harry estaba seguro de que los había escuchado.

« _Probablemente esté aliviado de que haya tomado interés en esta cosa_ » _,_ pensó Harry, habiendo visto el malestar en los ojos de Fenrir. Él todavía no había hecho ningún gesto hacia 'eso' desde su confrontación de hace dos días. De hecho, su única concesión era que ahora se sentaba al lado de Fenrir junto al fuego, su vientre presionado contra el lobo. Era un pequeño paso en el gran esquema de las cosas.

Harry todavía no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía por eso que crecía dentro de él, qué hacer con ello, cómo hacerle frente. Sus sentimientos por Fenrir eran aún más confusos, pero al menos sabía una cosa: se había sentido como una mierda sin él. ¿Qué significaba para él, para su futuro una vez que todo esto terminara?

Se detuvieron justo al borde del bosque que rodeaba al pueblo de Shae. Fenrir había insistido en que era necesaria una visita antes de llevarlo ante Voldemort, aunque no había elaborado sobre el porqué. Harry se había sentido tan aliviado por su acuerdo duramente ganado para terminar con este juego de una vez por todas, que había accedido a esta condición con facilidad.

Cuando Fenrir Greyback finalmente accedía a lo que querías, no presionabas.

—Llegaremos al pueblo al caer la noche —le aseguró Raquelle, entregándole una gran hogaza de pan dulce que Amoux le había dado para el viaje, para mantener su fuerza entre comidas. Raquelle sonrió mientras se tendía en el suelo cerca de él, relajándose a la sombra del árbol bajo el que se habían detenido. Marrok era el que ahora hablaba con Fenrir en voz baja y Harry lo encontró más que un poco molesto. ¿Fenrir apenas le había mirado en dos días y ahora esto? ¿Qué era lo que discutía en secreto con sus compañeros?

—Es mi culpa que estemos tardando tanto, lo siento por eso —dijo Harry. Raquelle rodó sobre su estómago y lo miró. Era muy bonita, delgada de una manera que también hablaba de fuerza. Harry envidiaba esa fuerza. No podía sentirse más indefenso aun si lo intentara.

—No seas tonto. No siempre tengo la oportunidad de caminar por el bosque como ahora. Normalmente me quedo atrapada atrás cuidando de la manada junto a Echo. Hemming y Lupa son los que suelen acompañar al Alfa a Shae.

Harry asintió. Sí, los dos mejores guerreros de la manada estaban con Hermione y Ron en este momento –supuestamente. Se preguntó cómo lo estaban haciendo. « _Los veré pronto_ » _,_ se tranquilizó, solo esperando tener razón.

—Hey —dijo Raquelle, ansiosa, levantándose sobre sus rodillas para que sus ojos estuvieran al mismo nivel (con Harry sentado en el suelo apoyado contra el tronco del árbol)—. Te ves cansado. ¿Por qué no descansas un poco antes de continuar?

Harry no dijo nada por un momento. Se habían detenido suficientes veces a su consideración, en un viaje que era todo por su causa. Nunca antes se había sentido como una molestia, no desde que vivía con los Dursley. —No me estoy muriendo —protestó Harry—. Puedo manejar esta pequeña caminata. —No le había gustado que Fenrir insistiera en que necesitaba descansar casi cada hora de este ya larguísimo viaje. Tampoco se estaba adaptando bien a la ruta que Fenrir había insistido en que recorriera, a dejar que la gente llevara sus cargas por él.

Lejos de perturbarse por su estado de ánimo, Raquelle se alzó algo más sobre sus talones y le sonrió. —Nos preocupamos por ti, por el cachorro. Eres precioso para nosotros, un regalo —dijo, y cuando Harry le sostuvo la mirada sin alejarla torpemente, su sonrisa pareció volverse un poco nerviosa—. ¿Qué se siente? —preguntó sin aliento, como avergonzada de escucharlo salir de sus labios—. Ya sabes... ¿tener un bebé dentro de ti? —su voz se apagó al final con un toque de nostalgia y Harry se sintió como una absoluta mierda.

« _Tengo algo que ella y los demás matarían por tener, por sentir_ » _,_ pensó y se lamió los labios repentinamente secos mientras inhalaba de manera temblorosa. ¿Qué decir ante eso? Hizo una mueca al recordar su comportamiento en los últimos meses. Quería decirle que lo sentía, pero no creía que Raquelle apreciara la compasión que seguramente se colaría en su voz si lo hiciera.

No era ingenuo, sabía que había mucha gente por ahí que de manera válida tomaba la elección opuesta a él. Sabía que probablemente no habría sido culpado de haber tomado la decisión de deshacerse del bebé. No había elegido _no_ deshacerse de él solo para complacerlos, o a Fenrir, para el caso. Había tomado la decisión por sí mismo y, aun así, había actuado como un...

Con un suspiro, se dio cuenta de que, aunque su comportamiento era justificable, no quería ofender a todos los demás con él. Estaba descubriendo rápidamente que comenzaba a preocuparse por _'_ _eso_ _'_ y era desconcertante. Estaba llevando esa confusión sobre los demás, lo que no significaba odiar su suerte en la vida y volverse un amargado. No se sentía amargado y no lo odiaba. No quería que pensaran que lo hacía, incluso si la idea lo asustaba. Después de todo, solo estaban tratando de demostrar que les importaba, que no estaba solo, simplemente estaban interesados en algo que nunca podrían tener. Finalmente, le dio un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, incómodo.

—Físicamente no me siento tan diferente, para ser honesto —admitió—. No siento que se mueva ni nada –si es que se mueve. No estoy muy seguro de hasta qué punto se supone que se ha desarrollado siendo que estoy casi a mitad de camino ahora. —Frunció el ceño y miró su torso, de nuevo cubierto por la camisa. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba más que un poco preocupado por no haber sentido ningún movimiento todavía.

—Mi piel es más sensible —dijo, tratando de empujar el malestar persistente de la vanguardia de su mente. Aunque no iba a revelar qué _partes_ eran particularmente sensibles—. Para ser honesto, me siento hinchado más que nada, como si mi estómago estuviera lleno a más no poder —hizo una pausa, preguntándose por un momento _cómo_ es que todo encajaba en su estómago, luego agregó—: A veces siento náuseas, pero además de eso me siento igual que antes.

Raquelle lo miró pensativa por un momento, su sonrisa no menguó. —Apuesto a que se sentirá maravilloso cuando comience a moverse —respondió después de un pequeño silencio asombrado—, aunque probablemente no haya mucho espacio para que se mueva –todavía estás bastante delgado.

Una vez más, Harry no supo qué decir, así que no dijo nada. Estaba a la vez temeroso y ansioso de que eso sucediera. No podía imaginar cómo se sentiría. « _Jodidamente aterrorizado, estoy seguro_ » _,_ pensó, inhalando lentamente. Estaba empezando a sentirse un poco enfermo ahora que lo pensaba. ¿Y si esta cosa venía al mundo y todavía no podía manejar la situación?

—¿El Alfa lo toca mucho? —preguntó.

—Se sienta junto a mí —dijo Harry, su voz llena de desconcierto—. A veces me apoyo un poco contra él.

Ella parpadeó, pero como con Marrok, pareció entender. Cuando ella abrió la boca para responder, sin embargo, su voz se perdió bajo la de Fenrir cuando él y Marrok regresaron a su lado.

—Sucede que podría ser agradable —murmuró Fenrir, mirándolos desde arriba, sus ojos decididamente _evitaron_ a Harry. Ese gesto volvió a arrugar la frente de Harry mientras éste se ponía de pie, estaba harto de que el alfa evitara su mirada.

— _Algunas_ personas tienen límites personales —espetó Harry—. No veo por qué no se me debería permitir mi espacio solo porque fuiste y pusiste algo en mi estómago. No quiero que me toques, ¿de acuerdo? —Pensaba que había estado mejorando, progresando, pero eso evidentemente no era suficiente. Apretó los dientes, moviéndose de regreso al camino invisible a través del bosque, por el que se habían estado dirigiendo hacia el pueblo. Estaba harto de estar enojado o asustado.

Un gruñido sonó detrás de él, pero más que escuchar, Harry _sintió_ a Fenrir apurándose para alcanzarlo. Cuando el hombre cayó en un paso rápido a lado de él, decididamente evitó mirar a otro lado que no fuera el camino. —Déjame tocar al cachorro —murmuró Fenrir solo para sus oídos—, podría ayudar con tus hormonas, tal vez dejes de estar tan malditamente irritable.

Todo el cuerpo de Harry se tensó. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza –estarían completamente desgastados antes de que llegara a término. —Estoy cabreado por ti, no por las hormonas —respondió brevemente. Sí, ellas y el pequeño inquilino eran parte de lo que le hacía sentir tan inestable, pero no eran la razón por la que estaba enojado ahora. No completamente—. No te necesita _todo_ el tiempo —argumentó—, y no creo que alguien que ha estado haciendo todo lo posible por evitarme durante los últimos dos días merezca tiempo extra. —Sabía que sonaba un poco infantil, pero ahora mismo no le importaba.

Fenrir sonrió. —Oh, me gusta tocarte tanto por tu bien como por el del cachorro, mascota, no te preocupes —reflexionó.

Harry le lanzó una mirada furtiva. —Vete a la mierda —le gruñó entre dientes, acelerando sus pasos. Lógicamente sabía que no podía escapar del hombre lobo, pero creyó que eso podría hacerle saber que retrocediera. Pensó mal. Una mano salió disparada y le hizo dar la vuelta para enfrentar a su Alfa. El movimiento le sorprendió. Aparte de tumbarse el uno al lado del otro para dormir, el lobo no lo había tocado de verdad en los últimos dos días.

—Estoy harto de esta actitud —espetó Fenrir.

—¡Y yo estoy harto de ti evitándome y teniendo conversaciones susurradas a mis espaldas! —replicó Harry, olvidando temporalmente a su audiencia. Ahora que habían llegado a este punto simplemente _necesitaba_ dejarlo salir.

Fenrir se alejó un paso de él, como si estar en su cercanía en ese momento fuera una prueba demasiado grande para su temperamento. —¡Estamos aquí, en camino a enfrentar al maldito _Se_ _ñor Oscuro_ , justo como _tú_ querías! ¡Estás obteniendo lo que pediste! ¡¿Qué más quieres?! —rugió, girándose para caminar por delante.

—¡Quiero que me mires! —Harry retrocedió, congelando al alfa en sus pasos—. Si estás enojado por tener que hacer algo que no quieres a fin de mantener tu promesa entonces dilo. Dime cuál es tu problema, ¡no susurres a mis espaldas como si fuera un niño que no puede soportar la maldita verdad!

—¡Mi problema es que me estás haciendo llevarte ante el peligro cuando todo en mí grita que los mantenga a salvo! No puedo soportar mirarte ahora mismo.

—Debido a que tienes que hacer algo que no quieres —comenzó Harry, pero la voz de Fenrir elevándose lo interrumpió.

—¡Debido a que me dan ganas de arrastrarte de vuelta a casa y mantenerte ahí, incluso si eso te hace odiarme más de lo que ya lo haces!

Esas palabras hicieron que Harry se congelara junto con todo el resto del bosque, al parecer. Miró esos ojos azul hielo, oscurecidos por la rabia pero con un parpadeo del mismo miedo con el que Harry estaba tan familiarizado. El miedo a perder a todos –a todo. Harry respiró profundo, preparándose para responder, pero antes de que pudiera encontrar las palabras Fenrir lo interrumpió, su voz áspera y gruesa como siempre.

—Y al parecer sigo siendo indigno de tocar a mi hijo —gruñó Fenrir sombríamente, era una declaración, no una pregunta. Dio un paso al frente mirando a Harry fijamente, como si lo desafiara a concordar con esas palabras. Harry sintió que su cuerpo cosquilleaba con inquietud instintiva al verse sometido en su condición, pero alzó la barbilla, desafiante, sin moverse hacia atrás.

—No debería haber dicho eso —comenzó Harry, su voz firme. Había estado mal de su parte decir eso. Pero estaba tan frustrado y...

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? —gruñó Fenrir, su voz de nuevo baja, solo para los oídos de Harry—. No has dejado que te toque en más de dos meses. Necesitas un buen polvo y estás enfadado y tenso porque no sabes cómo admitirlo.

La cara de Harry se puso roja como remolacha*, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta, Fenrir ya había marchado hacia delante, dejando a Raquelle, Marrok y a él para ponerse al día.

* * *

El sol se ponía en el horizonte cuando cruzaron las fronteras de Shae. Algunos aldeanos todavía estaban en las calles terminando sus tareas del día y todos inclinaron sus cabezas en saludo cuando pasaron. Harry los observó con curiosidad. La última vez que estuvo aquí había estado borracho por el calor de luna y no había tenido la oportunidad de registrar cuán respetado era Fenrir. No temido u odiado como lo hubiera sido en el mundo mágico.

« _La cual es una de las razones por las que lo odia tanto_ » _,_ adivinó Harry, mirando pensativamente la nuca del hombre mientras caminaban. Durante los últimos meses la imagen que tenía de Fenrir Greyback se había roto. El hombre estaba lejos de ser inocente y gentil, pero definitivamente no era como el mundo mágico lo había pintado. « _Pero tampoco lo soy yo_ » _,_ pensó.

Lentamente aceleró su paso para caer al ritmo de Fenrir y lo miró. No había hablado por un tiempo, ni siquiera a los demás. —¿Por qué insististe en venir aquí antes de ir a _Él_ de todos modos? —preguntó Harry, todavía no había sido capaz de entender eso.

Fenrir no lo miró cuando contestó. —Un pariente de mayor edad debe bendecir al cachorro —explicó secamente—. Cuando nací fui bendecido por toda mi familia, esto es lo mejor que podemos conseguir.

Harry escuchó la amargura en su voz, y no toda era por su culpa. Él sentía la misma pérdida y resentimiento por haber perdido a su familia. No era la primera vez en los últimos meses que se preguntaba qué hubieran dicho sus padres si les presentaba a su hijo –ya sea que fuera de Fenrir o no. Pero nunca lo sabría, Voldemort había robado eso de él.

—Por lo menos todavía tienes a tu abuela, eso es algo —dijo Harry pensativamente. Sintió que Fenrir lo miraba entonces, pero no se encontró con sus ojos.

—La bendición está destinada a garantizar una buena salud y un parto fácil —dijo Fenrir, algo de dureza desapareció de su voz. Harry estaba seguro de que eso no era lo que el hombre había querido decir, pero la mención del inminente 'parto' lo puso pálido. Aún era demasiado pronto y la idea le aterraba por muchas razones.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la conocida casa con la puerta arqueada, que se abrió para ellos incluso antes de que intentaran llamar. El familiar y cálido rostro enmarcado por un resplandor de rizos plateados miró hacia ellos. Ojos azul hielo (del mismo tono que los de Fenrir) los consideraron por un momento antes de que la mujer diera un paso atrás, en silencio haciendo señas al pequeño grupo para que entraran. Al cruzar el umbral, la mirada de Harry fue atrapada por la de ella y la anciana le sonrió reconfortante, _conocedoramente_.

—Pero si me has visitado hace unos días, cuando hiciste tu última caza —dijo Eithne mientras cerraba la puerta, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que tomaran asiento. Había unas cuantas sillas cómodas y gastadas alrededor del fuego. Harry se sentó con cuidado, con la espalda y las piernas doloridas por su larga caminata. Marrok se colocó detrás de él mientras Raquelle tomaba la segunda silla. Fenrir se puso de espaldas a todos, con las manos apoyadas en la repisa de la chimenea, mirando al fuego.

—No bromees, vieja, sabes que estamos aquí por la bendición de Harry —se quejó Fenrir sin enfrentarse a ellos. Harry hizo una mueca ante su tono, pero Eithne simplemente sonrió con indulgencia, como si la hubiera llamado de la forma más cariñosa posible y tomó la última silla junto al fuego, justo en frente de Harry. Había una adoración tácita entre ella y Fenrir, del tipo que era más dulce por ser silenciosa. Era el mismo afecto que fluía entre él y Remus, pensó Harry, su pecho se apretó ligeramente al pensar en el viejo lobo. A estas alturas Tonks ya habría tenido a su bebé, pensó. ¿Lo habría hecho bien? ¿Y el bebé?

El movimiento de la vieja mujer rompió sus pensamientos. Estaba inclinada hacia delante en su silla, sus ojos amables y mundanos lo examinaron con la parpadeante luz del fuego reflejado en ellos. —No pude ayudar en gran cosa a mi hijo cuando dio a luz —comenzó ella—, los nacimientos de los hombres lobo son diferentes, pero yo _estaba_ allí cuando tuvo a Fenrir y a los trillizos.

—¡¿Trillizos?! —jadeó Harry antes de poder detenerse. Le pareció oír a Raquelle riéndose alegremente ante el horror en su voz.

Eithne continuó sonriendo. —No es muy común en las líneas de sangre más fuertes. Los hombres lobo son más fuertes que un simple canino, así que no es necesario producir la mayor cantidad de cachorros en un solo intento, pero ha sucedido. Mi hijo tuvo a Fenrir, a continuación, a los trillizos (dos niños y una niña) y luego otro chico. —Entonces miró a Harry con cuidado—. Todavía parece extraño hablar de hombres y de partos en la misma línea —observó.

Harry se sintió incómodo ahora. Sabía que seguía siendo ignorante y que fácilmente se sorprendía por las costumbres de los lobos, pero ¿cómo podría ser de otra manera, dadas las circunstancias? —Sí, supongo —comenzó—. Para ser honesto, todavía no he llegado a un acuerdo con el hecho de que _estoy_... bueno, que voy a tener un jodido bebé y que tengo que darlo a luz antes de lo que pensaba. —Su voz sonó un poco más alto de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero nadie comentó sobre ello.

Eithne se inclinó hacia delante, atrapando sus manos entre las suyas. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. No había permitido un toque semejante en mucho tiempo.

—Es lo desconocido a lo que temes, más que a cualquier otra cosa —dijo la anciana con su voz dulce—. ¿Y si no puedes hacerlo? ¿Qué pasa si no puedes aceptar a este niño? ¿Y si hay más? ¿Y si les sucede algo, o ti, o a tu manada? ¿Qué pasa si la gente a la que amas muere mientras _Él_ esté sin control, mientras todavía estás indispuesto?

Harry la miró, preguntándose cómo lo había leído con tanta facilidad y vio por el rabillo del ojo que todo el cuerpo de Fenrir estaba tenso. El hombre todavía no se había girado hacia ellos para encararlos, pero Marrok y Raquelle observaban en silencio y Harry se sintió repentinamente incómodo de que hubieran oído sus peores temores dichos tan concisamente. Sus labios trabajaron en silencio por un momento antes de que la anciana le hablara.

—Puedo ayudar a mitigar algunos de esos temores, al menos borrar algunos relacionados con lo desconocido, pero para el resto debes confiar en mi nieto para que te ayude a resolverlos —dijo suavemente y se deslizó sobre sus rodillas con la fluidez de una mujer de la mitad de su edad. Harry se puso rígido cuando ella soltó sus manos. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer y no sabía si podía permitirlo.

Fenrir se giró despacio hacia ellos, apoyándose en la repisa con un brazo mientras lo miraba fijamente. La luz estaba disminuyendo afuera, Harry podía verlo a través de las ventanas y por el fuego que proyectaba un brillo cálido sobre la figura de Fenrir mientras le sostenía la mirada. El hombre no le forzaría a hacerlo, pero quería que lo hiciera y, por primera vez, Harry hizo algo puramente para aliviar la tensión del cuerpo del lobo alfa. Se relajó en la silla (o lo intentó) mientras Eithne cuidadosamente buscaba su estómago. No pudo evitar estremecerse cuando sus dedos largos y delgados movieron su camisa fuera del camino, sin embargo.

—¿Sabes?, eres más como un tigre asustado que un lobo —reflexionó ella sosteniendo su mirada. No dijo nada, sobre todo porque quería recordarles a todos que no era un maldito hombre lobo, pero no quería ser grosero. Se limitó a apretar los dientes cuando sus manos cálidas tocaron su vientre desnudo—. Necesitas tener más contacto con Fenrir, piel contra piel es la mejor opción durante el embarazo, estás un poco demasiado frío al tacto —dijo Eithne, mirando su estómago solo ligeramente redondeado. Ni siquiera se veía realmente abultado y Harry medio esperaba que hiciera un comentario sobre eso, a pesar de la tranquilidad dada por Marrok de que su tamaño era normal.

Entonces la anciana frunció el ceño con concentración y las suaves yemas de sus dedos trazaron el estómago de Harry, presionando suavemente. —Dime si te causo molestias —dijo, antes de presionar un poco más firmemente. Rodeó un área particular de su vientre, empujando más duro aquí y allá, moviendo la palma de su mano sobre su estómago. Sea lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, le estaba tomando una eternidad.

Harry se movió incómodo pero no dijo nada, así que Eithne no se detuvo, absorta en su tarea. Se sentía poco natural exponerse tan abiertamente a un posible ataque, así como vergonzoso con todos los ojos puestos sobre él ahora. Con cautela, miró por debajo de sus pestañas hacia donde Fenrir estaba de pie. El hombre los observaba con un hambre platónica en sus penetrantes ojos azules. El lobo que había estado evitado su presencia y su mirada porque tenía miedo de perderlo tanto a él como al bebé, porque no quería romper las promesas hechas a Harry debido a ese miedo.

« _Pero él te está mirando ahora_ » _,_ susurró una voz en el fondo de su mente. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua. Tenía miedo de cualquier toque en su estómago en este momento, pero no le hacía estremecerse o temblar como podría haberlo hecho. Era incómodo y preferiría que todo terminara, pero podía soportarlo. ¿Por qué no podía ser así con Fenrir también?

« _Se lo ha ganado bastante_ », pensó. Pero ¿qué hay de lo que Fenrir había aludido anteriormente? Harry hizo una mueca, no creía que pudiera soportar más tacto que esto, mucho menos _follar_. Era demasiado pronto, tanto si su cuerpo lo quería como si no.

En ese momento, Eithne se echó hacia atrás un poco, mirándolo a los ojos y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. —Bueno, puede que te decepcione o alivie saber que solo estás llevando un niño —dijo ella. Una fuerte oleada de alivio se precipitó a través del estómago de Harry y se manifestó con un suave y profundo suspiro –como una brisa– y él le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja en el silencio aturdido. No creía estar listo para un niño, eso podía aceptarlo, pero al menos era solo uno...

—Se dice que los hombres lobo nacidos son los más fuertes —dijo Raquelle pensativamente, mirándolo con fascinación. Harry no se resintió por su mirada ahora que sabía lo que significaba para los hombres lobo femeninos y soportaría con gusto la incomodidad si les ayudaba aliviar un poco su anhelo.

—No esperaba menos —dijo Eithne, quitando una de sus manos y sumergiéndola en la bolsa que estaba a sus pies. Cuando la mano regresó, sus dedos estaban cubiertos de un oscuro y brillante polvo. Parecía brillantina muggle, pensó Harry, de un color oro oscuro brillando a la luz del fuego cuando lo acercó a su rostro.

—¿Quieres que los bendiga, mi niño? —le preguntó Eithne, a _él_ en lugar de a Fenrir. Apreció eso en sí mismo, lo suficiente para asentir y aceptar el incómodo hormigueo que irradiaba por su piel mientras el polvo pintaba su frente. Era el mismo arco horizontal que vagamente recordaba pintado en sangre sobre la piel de Fenrir esa noche bajo la luna, Harry estaba seguro de ello.

—Con el juramento de defender, resguardar y proteger —comenzó Eithne con una voz casi de otro mundo. En un principio la bendición pareció un eco de la que Fenrir le había susurrado una vez en un ambiente mucho más íntimo, pero luego pareció cambiar ligeramente—. Los espíritus de nuestra sangre, vivos y muertos, velarán por ti —siguió la mujer, pintando un arco brillante sobre cada una de sus mejillas—. Envíanos buena salud y fortaleza. —Un arco idéntico adornó su carne justo por encima de su ombligo.

La piel de Harry ahora hormigueaba cálida pero no desagradablemente bajo las marcas brillantes y sintió un extraño, diminuto revoloteo como alas de mariposa en su estómago. Parpadeó y luego la mano de Eithne empujó su camisa para descubrir la piel por encima de su corazón y la pintó con la mixtura resplandeciente. Quería preguntarle lo que contenía, pero no sabía si hablar arruinaría la bendición ritual. Sus manos se agarraron a los brazos de la silla cuando el hormigueo se intensificó. No era doloroso, pero sí sorprendente. Se quedó sin aliento. Esa sensación de aleteo en el estómago tampoco había desaparecido.

Entonces, por fin, una última curva fue trazada alrededor de su marca de apareamiento. —Camina con esta bendición de vida y encuentra la alegría. —Con eso, Eithne se echó hacia atrás, volviendo a tomar asiento en la silla de enfrente. Harry la miró fijamente. Todavía sentía el hormigueo. Hacía tanto calor ahora que alzó la mano para comprobar si su piel estaba ardiendo, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, Fenrir sujetó su muñeca.

—Déjame terminar la bendición —murmuró, poniéndose de rodillas delante de él. Harry solo asintió sin saber qué otra cosa hacer. Todo el mundo lo seguía mirando y ahora Fenrir se estaba inclinado, lamiendo el polvo de su frente y mejillas. Harry se puso rígido cuando el lobo se movió más abajo, esos ojos azules se trabaron con los suyos mientras la boca del hombre se cernía sobre su estómago. No era sexual en lo más mínimo, pero todavía era vergonzoso. Pero aquí estaba Fenrir, silenciosamente pidiendo permiso para continuar, y esa idea en sí misma hizo que Harry le diera el más mínima asentimiento.

Una lengua cálida y húmeda limpió su estómago, antes de que Fenrir trasladara sus labios hasta su garganta. —Y yo estaré con ustedes, siempre —susurró el alfa, baja pero claramente, completando el ritual al borrar la última marca y sentándose de nuevo.

El hormigueo en la piel de Harry desapareció al igual que la luz exterior. Mientras miraba a Fenrir que seguía de rodillas a sus pies, Eithne puso de pie y comenzó a encender las lámparas para traer un poco más de luz a la habitación. Harry no se dio cuenta hasta más tarde, cuando su mente estaba despejada, que ella había confirmado sus sospechas de que era una bruja al encender las lamparillas con una varita.

—Bien hecho, los dos —dijo ella mientras llevaba una gran lámpara a la mesa que estaba cerca de las sillas, pero Harry no la miró, no podía apartar su vista de Fenrir incluso cuando la mujer continuó hablando—. Por lo que sentí y percibí, su hijo está en buen estado de salud. Pequeño, pero por lo que recuerdo todos los cachorros lo son. Puedo decirte lo que sé acerca de los partos de mi hijo, ¿eso te servirá más?

Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con él, pero era un conocimiento lejano sobre el que no actuó. Vio cómo Fenrir pareció reflexionar sobre algo, y pareció estar a punto de hablar antes de que mirara al estómago de Harry e hiciera una mueca. Se inclinó hacia delante, cerrando la camisa de Harry antes de ponerse de pie.

—Esa cosa sabe a mierda, Eithne —se quejó.

—La magia más poderosa siempre sabe peor —dijo la anciana con una sonrisa—. Es la misma receta del lote que hice con la madre de tu padre para **_t_** _ **u**_ bendición.

Fenrir asintió, acercándose a la puerta. —Marrok, quédate con Harry mientras Raquelle y yo arreglamos nuestros asuntos —ordenó, y sin una sola mirada atrás, se dirigió a la puerta, Raquelle siguiéndolo de cerca.

Harry se quedó mirando la puerta, sorprendido, enojado y confundido. Cerrando su camisa más apretadamente, se concentró en abrochar los botones para aplazar el momento en que tendría que encontrarse con los ojos de las dos personas restantes en la habitación. No solo se sentía incómodo después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, también se sentía humillado y un poco perdido luego de que Fenrir simplemente lo abandonara después de un acto tan invasivo, pero también...

Hizo una mueca. Una punzada de celos se había clavado en su pecho al ver a Raquelle desaparecer detrás del alfa. No le gustaba, sobre todo porque sabía que sus sentimientos no tenían fundamento. Y le gustaba aún menos lo tanto que le molestaba. Tal vez _eran_ las hormonas o sus instintos. ¿Por qué si no le importaría?

—Mi nieto está bastante prendado de ti —dijo Eithne con una sonrisa después de un largo silencio. Harry quería resoplar ante eso, pero la cortesía le ayudó a permanecer en silencio. Eithne miró la puerta por la que Fenrir y Raquelle habían desaparecido, su expresión pensativa mientras hablaba—. Si no tuviera que atender responsabilidades como protector, dudo que dejaría tu lado.

Harry parpadeó, sin habla. Y cuando las siguientes palabras salieron de su boca, juró que le estaba leyendo la mente.

—Está fortaleciendo la magia que protege las fronteras —explicó. Probablemente como reaseguro para los celos que aparentemente eran obvios en la cara de Harry, pero solo le creó más confusión.

La frente de Harry se frunció aún más. —¿Por qué? ¿No se han mantenido por décadas? —preguntó con cautela—. Fenrir lo hizo sonar como si fueran a durar para siempre. A causa del ritual que se utilizó para crearlas o algo así.

Eithne asintió lentamente. —Así es, pero él las está fortaleciendo a pesar de todo. —El tácito 'por qué' se extendió entre ellos por unos cuantos milisegundos antes de que los labios de la anciana se separaran en torno a una respuesta—. Él piensa que va a morir.

Harry jadeó –o se atragantó, más bien, como si un gran puño se acabara de cerrar alrededor de su garganta. ¿Fenrir creía que iba a morir? Era imposible. Habiendo perdido a sus padres siendo tan pequeño, Harry siempre había visto la vida como algo frágil, siempre conociendo la facilidad con que podía perder a alguien a quien amaba, pero Fenrir... No. Para él, Fenrir era de alguna manera invencible. Él y la muerte no encajaban en la misma frase.

—¿Por mi culpa? —susurró, más para sí mismo que como una pregunta. Una mano firme se posó en su hombro y Marrok le respondió tranquilizadoramente.

—No —le aseguró—. Todas nuestras vidas están en peligro a causa de Tergarletum, no por ti. Nos habría amenazado estuvieras aquí o no. Ese monstruo amenaza a cualquiera que pudiera oponerse a él. —Apretó el hombro de Harry con firmeza—. El Alfa se siente responsable por este pueblo, por la manada y por ti, siente que tiene que prepararse para lo peor. Más aún con sus instintos tan elevados a causa de tu estado.

Harry hizo una mueca. ¿Fenrir, morir? No. No lo permitiría. Sus músculos se tensaron listos para levantarlo de la silla, buscar al hombre y golpearlo hasta que entrara en razón, pero Eithne sujetó sus manos entre las suyas y lo calmó con una mirada peculiar en sus ojos. Solo la había visto unas pocas veces en los ojos de la señora Weasley y Sirius, pero no podía ponerle un nombre.

—Shae era tan testarudo, protector y valiente como tú —dijo con una sonrisa triste—. Fue difícil para él adaptarse a la vida como un hombre lobo, pero tuvo mucho tiempo para ajustarse, mucho más del que tú has tenido. Me recuerdas a él, creo que Fenrir también lo ve en ti.

Harry parpadeó, sin saber qué decir ante eso. Volvió a humedecerse los labios. Todavía temblaba ante el pensamiento de arrastrarlos hacia Voldemort, de que podría estar llevando a Fenrir a su muerte. _—_ ¿ _En serio_ se ajustó a ella? Es decir, ¿cómo manejó el estar sujeto a sus instintos y quedar... _embarazado_? ¿Dar _a_ _luz_?

Eithne asintió. —Sí. Tuvo tiempo para adaptarse a todo antes de que tuviera a sus hijos, por supuesto, por eso las cosas son mucho más difíciles contigo. —La mujer miró hacia su estómago y Harry respiró hondo, como si se preparara para entrar en batalla. Pero ella no lo tocó de nuevo.

—Te ajustarás, serás feliz, creo que ya puedes sentir la posibilidad de esa felicidad, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó la anciana, sus ojos azul hielo penetrando en sus pensamientos.

—No lo sé —respondió Harry vacilante, sintiendo la inquietud que irradiaba el lobo detrás de él. Su felicidad era tan importante para estas personas, mucho más de lo que nunca pensó que sería cuando se despertó por primera vez al cuidado de Fenrir. Y apenas se daba cuenta de lo importante que era la felicidad, la seguridad y la salud de estas personas para él,

—Fenrir se vio obligado a crecer muy rápido después de ver a su familia ser masacrada como ganado ante sus propios ojos —dijo Eithne oscuramente, su voz se quebró con ligera amargura, de la misma manera en que lo hizo la de Fenrir cuando habló de esa pérdida. Ella apretó sus manos casi dolorosamente—. No ha sido capaz de expresar su afecto fácilmente desde ese día, y al igual que tú, ha temido abrirse por completo para no perder todo de nuevo. ¿No puedes verlo en sus ojos? Teme perderte tal como los perdió a ellos.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sacando suavemente sus manos de las suyas. —Tiene miedo de perder al bebé-

—¿Y crees que un hombre tan orgulloso y terco como él estaría caminando directo hacia la trampa de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, poniéndose en una posición vulnerable por cualquier persona por la que se preocupe no realmente? —razonó Eithne, mirándolo a sabiendas por unos instantes antes de levantar su mirada hacia Marrok, silencioso e inmóvil como una estatua detrás de Harry—. Tráeme esa caja que está en el estante derecho, ¿quieres, Marrok? —le pidió, alzando un poco la voz, al parecer poniendo fin a ese tema por el momento.

El hombre de piel oscura le llevó obedientemente la caja, deslizándola entre sus manos marchitas pero firmes antes de que se deslizara más cerca de Harry. —Mi hijo me dio esto cuando su hijo menor creció —dijo, abriendo los cierres ornamentados que mantenían el pequeño cofre cerrado. Tenía casi el mismo tamaño que el temido _Monstruoso libro de los Monstruos_ , solo que mucho más inerte y de apariencia agradablemente antigua.

—La hice para mi hijo cuando él nació, de los materiales más suaves conocidos en el mundo mágico —continuó Eithne, la luz del fuego haciendo que sus rizos plateados brillaran en la habitación ligeramente iluminada—. La reparé y la hice de nuevo cuando tuvo a Fenrir, ahora debe pasar a ti y a tu pequeño. —Ella sacó del cofre una manta doblada y le dio un golpecito para desenrollarla.

La tela se abrió como si fuera empujada por una pequeña brisa, era aproximadamente de la mitad del tamaño de una sábana, pero suave y delicada. Pero de alguna manera Harry podía decir que era resistente. Era de un rico color cremoso y en la esquina superior derecha, cerca de donde Eithne la sostenía, vio la imagen de un lobo bellamente bordado en hilos de oro y plata. La imagen brilló a la luz del fuego, con toda la belleza etérea del pelaje de Fenrir cuando se transformaba bajo la luna.

Harry miró de la manta a su creadora, sorprendido. Él, que tenía tan pocas cosas de sus padres, tan pocas herencias, sabía cuán amada, preciosa y especial debía ser. —Yo... no puedo aceptarla —comenzó.

Eithne sacudió la cabeza, empujando sin preámbulos la manta nuevamente doblada en sus manos. Era más suave que la lana de vicuña, la de cachemir y la seda juntas, pero a la vez más fuerte, ligera y cálida mientras la sostenía en sus manos. Esto fue hecho con amor para el padre de Fenrir (o madre, lo que sea que fuera considerado), ¿y ahora iba a pasar a él? Para el bebé dentro de él sobre el que todavía estaba tan inseguro.

—Mantenla cerca de ti y de Fenrir durante los próximos meses, y entonces, cuando nazca el bebé, será capaz de olerlos a los dos en ella —explicó, observándolo con atención. Antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera empezar a protestar, continuó—: Ahora puedo decirte todo lo que sé sobre lo que puedes esperar. Por lo que pude ver con Shae, los instintos se harán cargo de mucho de ello cuando llegue el momento...

* * *

 **. * . * . * .**

* * *

La luna se había levantado y hundido en el cielo oscuro y Harry todavía no había podido dormir. La casa de Eithne tenía dos dormitorios, el que ella usaba y el que alguna vez había sido del padre de Fenrir (o mamá, como fuera). La habitación en la que había estado una vez, la misma en la que Fenrir había tratado de dejarlo durante su primera luna llena, era donde ahora descansaba. Estaba acostado en la misma cama, mirando el cielo nocturno entre las persianas abiertas, iluminado por lo que parecía un millar de estrellas.

Se sentía demasiado caliente a pesar de llevar solo su camisa y de que el edredón solo le cubría la mitad del cuerpo, descansando sobre su cadera. Pero el otro lado de la cama estaba frío. Raquelle había regresado poco antes de que él se retirara a esta habitación, pero Fenrir no. La casa estaba en silencio, con Raquelle y Marrok dormidos frente al hogar, Eithne en su habitación y toda la aldea silenciosamente dormida. Fenrir aún no había vuelto.

La ira irracional y el miedo de antes estaban levantando su fea cabeza de nuevo, estimulados por su frustración. ¿Dónde estaba? No le gustaba pensar que se sentía abandonado, sonaba tonto, pero lo hacía. El bastardo le había dicho suficientes veces que estaban juntos en esto, ¿cierto? Pero ¿dónde estaba ahora? Con un gruñido de irritación, Harry apretó los dientes, luchando contra el impulso de levantarse de la cama y salir a buscarlo. No iba a perseguirlo.

Tan pronto como pensó eso, sin embargo, el más leve sonido de movimiento llegó a sus oídos. Se quedó quieto, escuchando con fuerza, y entonces una sombra cayó sobre la ventana, su única advertencia antes de que la enorme figura de Fenrir se arrastrara por encima del alfeizar. Con un gruñido bajo, el hombre se dio la vuelta y cerró los postigos, luego se giró hacia él. A un costado había una lámpara encendida que iluminaba lo suficiente como para que Harry pudiera ver su expresión pensativa.

—¿Dejando la ventana abierta como invitación, mascota? —murmuró el alfa.

Harry rodó sobre su espalda y se burló en voz baja, pero se movió enseguida hacia el otro lado de la cama, haciéndole saber en silencio que estaba bien con compartirla. Más que bien, de hecho. Su piel prácticamente _picaba_ con la necesidad de sentir el calor del lobo presionado contra él. Su pecho se apretó. Se sentía solo sin la cercanía de Fenrir, tanto mental como física.

Después de un momento, sintió la cama hundirse y Fenrir se deslizó a su lado.

El cuerpo de Harry se relajó visiblemente, podía _sentir_ el calor de Fenrir a su costado y, aun así, su mente estaba tambaleándose. Humedeciendo sus labios, luchó para encontrar las palabras. —Sabes que soy fuerte, ¿no? —Se acomodó, mirando la oscuridad por encima de ellos y los patrones de sombras que creaba la lámpara en el techo. Cuando Fenrir no dijo nada, continuó—: Con varita o sin varita, puedo hacer cosas. Sí, no es intencional, pero ocurre cuando realmente importa.

Rodando sobre su costado, Harry se levantó un poco para mirar la cara suavemente iluminada del hombre lobo. Esos ojos azules lo miraron, brillando. —Viste lo que hice en la cascada ese día. Te salvé de Radulf, y si se trata de eso, lo haré de nuevo —insistió Harry—. No dejaré que _Él_ te asesine. —Nunca había sido particularmente locuaz, nunca encontraba las palabras correctas en el momento adecuado, pero por una vez su fraseo elegido consiguió lo que pretendía. Obtener una reacción de Fenrir.

El alfa gruñó, empujó a Harry sobre la cama y lo sujetó contra las almohadas mientras se cernía sobre él. Harry le devolvió la mirada, inflexible, sin importarle que el hombre estuviera desnudo como el día en que nació, eso no importaba ahora (aunque se ruborizó un poco). El lobo estaba enojado porque su sub sentía la necesidad de protegerlo.

—Es mi trabajo cuidar de ti ahora mismo —gruñó Fenrir con voz ronca, sus dedos se apretaron ligeramente en los hombros de Harry.

—¿Sin duda se supone que cuidemos el uno del otro? —respondió Harry con irritación—. Tú no dejarás que me toque y yo no voy a dejar que te lastime tampoco, ¡así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte! No hay nada por lo que estar abatido durante toda la noche. ¡Nada que te haga mantenerte alejado de mí! —Su voz era dura y contundente a pesar de estar susurrando.

» Mañana no vamos a cargar contra las puertas señoriales en nombre de la guerra —continuó Harry, con más calma esta vez—. Solo necesitamos que me vea roto, que no soy una amenaza, de esa manera tendremos libertad para ir a buscar a Ron y a Hermione y... asegurarnos de que es el momento adecuado para acabar con él. No sé si tienen... bueno, si lograron tener todo listo sin mí, pero no podemos hacer un movimiento para _eliminarlo_ hasta que todo esté en su lugar. Solo tienes que mostrarme como un cachorro roto y sumiso. Eso es todo.

— _E_ _so es todo_ —repitió Fenrir, resoplando—. El mundo sabe que es imposible romperte, tendrás que ser un buen actor.

Harry parpadeó. De alguna manera, eso parecía casi un cumplido. _—_ _Nosotros_ necesitaremos serlo. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿no? —le preguntó, aunque parecía más un desafío.

Por encima de él, Fenrir se inclinó hasta descansar su frente contra la suya. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, inhaló de nuevo, respirando el mismo aliento que salía de los labios de Harry. Un beso indirecto que pareció calmarlo. Su calor hizo que la opresión en el pecho de Harry se aligerara. Pero Fenrir todavía estaba tenso y ansioso y lleno de ansiedad entre otras cosas. ¿Cómo es que no tenía el poder para aliviar algo de ello, tal y como Fenrir parecía hacer con él?

Cerrando los ojos un instante, Harry exhaló lentamente. —Nada nos va a pasar —dijo con suavidad, su voz apenas un susurro. Cuando abrió los ojos, la mirada de Fenrir se apoderó de él.

—No —dijo el lobo bruscamente—. No lo hará. —Se apartó un poco para luego descansar sobre sus talones entre las piernas de Harry, mirándolo sin realmente ver –perdido en sus pensamientos. Eso fue hasta que Harry se elevó sobre sus codos y la acción levantó su camisa hasta revelar más de lo que pretendía. Se sonrojó furiosamente al ver esos ojos azul hielo clavándose en su cuerpo y cerró las piernas con fuerza. Pero no eran sus partes íntimas hacia donde esos ojos estaban atraídos (por una vez) y lo sabía.

No por primera vez en esa noche, respiró profundo, como uno lo haría antes de adentrarse al agua o a una batalla. Esta vez fue él quien le sostuvo la mirada firmemente mientras decía: —Puedes tocarlo, si quieres.

Aquellos deslumbrantes ojos azules traspasaron la oscuridad cuando se abrieron enormemente. —¿Por qué? —preguntó Fenrir, su voz baja y áspera como siempre.

Harry se humedeció los labios. —Porque lo deseas.

Hubo una larga pausa, y luego: —¿Por qué te importa eso ahora? —murmuró el otro, como si tratara de ocultar la amargura de su voz.

Harry luchó contra el impulso de acurrucarse al otro lado de la cama, pero sí empujó su camisa hacia abajo para conseguir un poco más de dignidad sin la necesidad de mantener sus rodillas sobre su estómago ligeramente redondeado. —Porque a pesar de que yo no quería esto… —Apretó los dientes. No, esa no era la manera de empezar—. Sé que no fue tu culpa, de ninguno de ustedes —soltó rápidamente antes de que Fenrir pudiera interrumpir—. Lo sé, pero he estado actuando como si lo fuera, he estado castigándote a ti y a _esto_ … He sido un imbécil. A pesar de que cada parte de ti está gritando por que _no_ me lleves a _Él_ , pero lo estás haciendo porque te lo pedí. Lo justo es lo justo.

A Fenrir pareció tomarle un tiempo procesar lo que acababa de decir. Cuando sus palabras se hundieron, esos ojos estudiaron su rostro penetrantemente, y luego se desviaron hacia su vientre oculto. Harry pensó que aún podría discutir pero se sorprendió cuando el hombre se inclinó –mirando hacia arriba una última vez como para confirmar su permiso– y descansó su mano sobre el estómago de Harry.

Podía sentir el calor de esa mano traspasar la tela de su camisa y se puso rígido, en parte porque alguien lo estaba tocando de manera íntima por primera vez en meses y en parte porque ese calor había enviado una pequeña oleada de placer a lo largo de su cuerpo. El calor de otra piel hacía que su vientre cosquilleara. Y no era solo por... _el_ _bebé_ tampoco. Sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración se volvió errática. Había pensado que podría soportarlo, pero estaba equivocado. Podía hacer mucho más que eso. A pesar de los problemas no resueltos entre ellos, a pesar de la inquietud que se extendía a través de él al ser tocado, había extrañado su toque.

Después de un momento o dos, ambos en silencio, Harry se humedeció los labios resecos, mirando a Fenrir con incertidumbre por debajo de sus pestañas. Estaba nervioso por la falta de expresión del hombre. Normalmente era dolorosamente expresivo; ahora era ilegible. —No es muy grande —dijo Harry, preguntándose si esa era la razón de su silencio y contemplación curiosa en esa cara hosca.

Por fin, esos ojos se levantaron de golpe y él creyó ver el más pequeño parpadeo de una sonrisa reflejada en ellos. Una sonrisa conocedora que nunca llegó a sus labios. —Y no lo será —murmuró Fenrir—. No te volverás demasiado grande, así que el cachorro nacerá pequeño pero fuerte, siempre es así. —Su enorme mano se extendió algo más, luego comenzó a moverse ligeramente cuando sus ojos se centraron en los de Harry—. Me siento aliviado de que te preocupe —dijo simplemente.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero lo que iba a decir fue cortado por las palabras de Fenrir.

—Y me gusta que me hayas extrañado.

Su ceño se convirtió en una mueca, pero no había ninguna amenaza detrás de ella y Fenrir debió sentirlo porque se inclinó para presionar su frente contra la de Harry. Su mano se quedó en su vientre, frotando suaves y pequeños círculos. El lobo clavó la vista en sus ojos, pero se negó a rendirse y mirar hacia otro lado. —Puedo sentirlo. No hay vergüenza en admitirlo, ya sabes. No hay nadie que lo escuche, excepto yo.

« _¡Ese es maldito problema!_ », pensó Harry, sin saber qué hacer. Lo que había pasado todavía le hacía estremecerse cuando pensaba en ello. No había querido esto, no sabía cómo manejar la creciente calidez que sentía hacia el precioso ser que la mano de Fenrir tocaba tan gentilmente. Pero nunca había sentido semejante dicha dentro de él, nunca se había sentido tan seguro o apreciado como ahora.

Cerrando los ojos para darse valor, Harry gruñó en respuesta, empujó su cabeza hacia arriba y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Fenrir. Presionó sus labios contra los del hombre y emitió un gruñido salvaje que reverberó en su boca cuando la otra se abrió para recibirlo.

Se sentía demasiado dúctil, demasiado _patético_ el simplemente tumbarse y admitirlo. Él le mostraría. Expulsaría de sus recuerdos la criatura mansa que en que se había convertido durante las últimas semanas. Era más fuerte que eso. Tenía que serlo.

Gruñendo dentro del beso, Harry jaló el cabello del hombre, exigente y feroz en su reivindicación de esa boca. Fenrir le gruñó de vuelta, sus grandes manos sujetaron su rostro y lo empujaron hacia sus brazos. Su lengua lamió la de Harry con la avidez de un hombre hambriento, sus dientes rasguñaron sus labios y la punta de su lengua hasta que los sintió hincharse, calientes y húmedos contra los labios del otro.

—Oh, me has extrañado bastante —murmuró el lobo con voz ronca, arrastrando su boca hacia abajo para chupar y morder la mandíbula de Harry, que luchó por atraparlo en otro beso. Las manos del alfa se deslizaron hasta su nuca para mantenerlo quieto, permitiéndole mordisquear el carnoso lóbulo de su oreja. Harry lo empujó con fuerza hasta que ambos estuvieron sentados frente a frente.

* * *

Fenrir casi se sintió salivar ante la vista: ojos esmeralda que brillaban en la oscuridad; los labios y el rostro enrojecidos, y un cuerpo que temblaba levemente a la par de su respiración entrecortada. Lo deseaba tanto, un deseo que se intensificaba por el desafío que ardía con fuerza en esos ojos. La misma llama que había centelleado ahí cuando lo vio por primera vez, desangrándose a los pies de Voldemort.

Casi se rió de sí mismo. Si Voldemort creía que _alguien_ podía romper a este muchacho, era un tonto. Su niño moriría antes de doblegarse a la voluntad de otro, antes de rendirse. Ese pensamiento hizo que Fenrir intentara aferrarlo de nuevo, pero la mirada del chico resplandeció y le hizo mantener la distancia.

—Puedes burlarte de mí —comenzó Harry lentamente—, puedes perseguirme, incluso puedes follarme, pero no soy el perro sumiso que Conall y los demás piensan que soy. No voy a tumbarme y aceptar simplemente tu voluntad. Si alguna vez tratas de convertirme en algo que no soy, nunca me tocarás de nuevo. —Su voz era tranquila y suave, pero llena de una advertencia amenazadora que hizo que el lobo de Fenrir aullara de miedo dentro de él.

Después de unos instantes de silencio, las manos del chico perdieron la fuerza con la que habían estado reteniendo sus hombros y se deslizaron lentamente hacia abajo. Mientras caían, Fenrir las sujetó y tiró de ellas hasta que Harry estuvo a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Las narices de ambos casi se tocaban y esos ojos verdes lo miraron con cautela, como si no supieran cómo iba a responder.

—Nunca quise que fueras como querían esos perros —gruñó Fenrir—. Lo único que he querido cambiar es hacer que aceptes y tomes aquello que quieres por una maldita vez en tu vida, que te pongas en primer lugar y dejes que otro sea el héroe. Que me permitas proveer y protegerte como lo juré bajo la luna-

—¿Eso es todo? —murmuró Harry con una pizca de sarcasmo, empujando sin ganas para escapar de sus brazos. Pero cuando Fenrir lo soltó de inmediato, Harry pareció sorprenderse y no se movió de donde estaba arrodillado sobre su regazo.

Fenrir sonrió, pero su tono era muy serio cuando sus manos trazaron los muslos del niño y murmuró: —Aparte de eso, no hay nada que cambiaría. —Sus dedos se deslizaron justo debajo del dobladillo de la camisa del niño, sus garras rasparon suavemente sus nalgas—. Te quiero tal como eres, con el descaro, el orgullo y la actitud de mierda, todo ello. Todo eso mío. _Eres_ mío.

No pudo dejar de notar el estremecimiento que recorrió la espalda de su compañero ante eso. Sonrió en la oscuridad y persiguió el espasmo con las puntas de sus garras, acariciando los músculos tersos de la espalda de Harry y levantando su camisa con ellas (la última barrera entre sus pieles). Acercó el rostro del niño antes de inclinarse y reclamar su boca con un beso propio, igual de exigente y posesivo pero más lento, lleno de necesidad.

Harry gimió, dando la bienvenida a su lengua más allá de sus labios. Sus dedos se cerraron en puños, arañando el pecho de Fenrir mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba contra él, antes de relajarse en su abrazo como si se sintiera aliviado. Los labios de ambos permanecían cerrados, Fenrir gruñó suavemente mientras acariciaba esa lengua, ganándose un pequeño ronroneo. Rozó los labios del chico con los propios, su mandíbula, la suave curva de una oreja.

—No me vuelvas a privar así de ti de nuevo —gruñó Fenrir en su oído, mordisqueando el tierno lóbulo antes de dejar caer besos duros y hambrientos a lo largo de la garganta de Harry. Sus dedos rascaron las nalgas del niño mientras sus dientes imitaban el movimiento sobre su clavícula. Harry se tensó, y no del todo por la excitación. Haciendo una pausa en la exploración de la piel de su compañero, Fenrir retrocedió un poco para encontrarse con esos ojos interrogantes. Olió el miedo.

—No sé si puedo... —comenzó Harry, mordiéndose el interior de su labio en un intento de ocultar su ansiedad—. No _eso_ de todas formas, no... —Se estremeció, pero cuando se movió como si fuera a deslizarse de sus muslos, Fenrir lo sujetó con fuerza. Harry añadió—: Me recuerda... bueno, ya sabes.

Fenrir lo miró fijamente en un raro momento de reflexión. A veces tenía que ser tan cauteloso con Harry, todavía era bastante novedoso para él, el tener que pensar antes de hablar, tener en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás. —El lobo y yo somos similares, pero uno está impulsado meramente por el instinto en lugar de... la _consideración_ hacia ti. —Hizo una mueca ante el esfuerzo que le supuso encontrar la palabra correcta y vio a Harry levantar una ceja como si _supiera_ qué palabra había estado a punto usar.

—Lo sé —dijo el chico en voz baja, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Fenrir pero sin empujarlo de nuevo; aún no—. Sé que no me habrías hecho eso, no sin mi consentimiento de todos modos. Me _doy_ cuenta de eso, ya sabes.

Fenrir tenía ganas de rascarse la nuca para ocultar su incomodidad. Esos ojos verdes centelleaban en la oscuridad y miraban en su misma alma. Como nunca nadie había hecho. —Así que no voy a poder follarte-

— _Todavía_ _no_ —dijo el niño rápidamente, pareciendo extrañamente preocupado por eso.

Fenrir sonrió. —No, no hasta que me lo gane –o lo haga el lobo, como quieras verlo. Eso no significa que no pueda mostrarte un poco de _consideración_ _._ —Puntuó su sentencia envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su compañero y rodándolos hasta estar encima de Harry, sujetándolo de las rodillas para levantar su trasero al aire, expuesto ante la mirada de Fenrir.

* * *

Harry se quedó inmóvil, sus labios se abrieron para protestar; pero antes de que pudiera emitir ningún sonido, esa boca se presionó contra su descuidado agujero.

El aliento cálido sopló sobre su entrada, que se apretó espasmódicamente. Harry siseó con avidez, inconscientemente empujando su culo hacia atrás y estrujando las sábanas con sus dedos. Sus piernas se tensaron y sus dedos se curvaron. Dios, había extrañado esto, lo había extrañado a _él_ ** _._** Como si sintiera sus pensamientos, Fenrir lo recompensó con una pequeña presión de su lengua contra el borde de su agujero. Harry estaba tan aliviado de que lo que había pasado no hubiera arruinado por completo el sexo para él, que sentía todo agudizado.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo, un calor oscuro enrollándose en la boca de su estómago como una serpiente—. _¡Más!_ —El sonido era un profundo gemido gutural que le valió otro destello de esa perversa lengua. Jadeó, alzando sus caderas para empujarlas contra esa boca. Era su deseo que ocurriera esto, tenía el control. Los dedos de Fenrir acariciaron sus costados, dándole la oportunidad de luchar si quería. Pero _él_ estaba decidiendo no hacerlo. No era el lobo el que estaba encima de él, no era Greyback, era Fenrir, y Harry ya estaba goteando. El olor hizo que Fenrir gruñera y Harry hizo lo mismo en respuesta, deleitándose en la sensación de rendirse a sus instintos.

No tenían que preocuparse por tareas impuestas, el orgullo o la moral. Cuando estaban tan perdidos en sus instintos nada más importaba. Se sentía bien y quería aprovecharlo. No quería hacerlos a un lado porque tenía miedo. Quería agarrarlos con ambas manos y salir airoso.

Dos manos deliciosamente ásperas extendieron sus mejillas ampliamente para un mejor acceso, permitiendo que esa lengua apuñalara su entrada ahora palpitante. La idea de una polla ahí, jodiéndolo, le hizo sentirse incómodo –recordar _esa_ _noche_. Pero esto no era sexo, esto era adoración.

Un bajo gemido ronco salió de su garganta y levantó sus caderas de la cama, justo lo suficiente para hacer que Fenrir obedeciera a su petición silenciosa. Una mano áspera se deslizó por su vientre, bajando hasta ahuecar sus bolas y rodándolas suavemente mientras los grandes dedos amasaban y acariciaban la base de su polla.

La fricción era deliciosa, tiraba de su prepucio en cada movimiento. Durante todo ese tiempo, la lengua del lobo luchó para saborearlo; más profundo, más duro, empujando lo suficiente como para hacerlo gritar de placer. Los malvados sorbos y lamidas en su culo hicieron palpitar su polla en la mano experta de Fenrir. Se estiró, tomando el control y cubriendo la mano de Fenrir con la suya para instarlo a ir más rápido, incapaz de expresar sus deseos de manera coherente. Juntos masajearon su longitud, exprimiendo y acariciando sus tensas y pesadas bolas hasta que el abundante líquido preseminal se deslizó con cada golpe.

La cabeza de Harry rodó sobre sus hombros y se encontró empujando frenéticamente entre sus manos unidas. El hombre estaba siendo demasiado tentativo y considerado, demasiado suave. No era suficiente. —¡M-más! Quiero… ¡sentirte! —Sus palabras fueron cortadas por el salvaje gruñido de lujuria que escapó de sus labios. Ante eso, Fenrir se impelió, rodándolos de lado hasta que él estuvo de espaldas con Harry a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Arañó sus caderas con sus garras provocativamente, moliendo su erección contra la de Harry con impaciencia.

Harry gruñó, hundiendo las yemas de sus dedos en los brazos de Fenrir mientras rodaba las caderas con fuerza y rapidez, frotándose contra la longitud palpitante del lobo. En realidad no se había excitado desde aquella noche, ni siquiera lo había pensado –y ahora estaba a punto de estallar cuando apenas habían empezado. Las manos de Fenrir le ayudaron a mantener el ritmo embriagadoramente frenético. El sudor perlaba su frente, haciendo que el cabello se le pegara a la piel mientras su polla rezumaba con la evidencia de su placer.

Resbaladizos con su pre-semen, sus longitudes se deslizaron juntas deliciosamente, la expuesta punta rosada del órgano de Harry se presionaba contra el frenillo de Fenrir en cada golpe hasta que éste apretó los dientes y gruñó en la oscuridad. —Oh, mascota, convertirías a cualquier hombre en una bestia —gruñó, y empujó a Harry hacia abajo para que pudiera devorar sus labios sonrojados.

Harry jadeó dentro del beso. A Fenrir parecía gustarle lo suficientemente besarlo, pero no era su cosa favorita (humana como era); ahora le estaba besando tan duro como un adolescente desesperado. Se sentía tan bien, tan normal, una deliciosa réplica de lo que había deseado durante tanto tiempo.

Largos dedos se enredaron en su cabello, empujándolo con fuerza dentro del beso. Harry rodó sus caderas con más fuerza, dando un pequeño empuje al final de cada embestida, tirando su prepucio hacia atrás y presionando ese punto bajo el casco de la polla de Fenrir _justo_ al mismo tiempo. —'Stá bien —gimió Harry sin aliento, echó su cabeza hacia atrás para tomar aire y luego tembló cuando esa boca chupó con avidez su garganta. Todos esos besos dejarían moretones, pero no le importaba. Los _quería_. Por todas partes.

Una mano se deslizó por su espalda hasta agarrar su trasero, ayudándolo a presionar sus caderas más fuerte. Harry hizo una mueca, pero muy brevemente –Fenrir le había prometido no hacerlo y el lobo no rompía sus promesas. Manteniendo ese conocimiento a la vanguardia de su mente, empujó hacia atrás, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Fenrir para rodar mejor sus caderas contra la deliciosa fricción resbaladiza.

—¡Tan jodidamente bueno! —gruñó al fin, su piel hormigueando con todo ese calor y sudor. Abrió los ojos que no recordaba haber cerrado y vio a Fenrir en un estado similar, aunque sus ojos brillaban en dorado. Sus dientes estaban desnudos mientras gruñía su placer, sus dedos se clavaron en sus muslos tan fuerte como podían sin sacarle sangre. Estaba mirando a Harry con esa mirada etérea, tan hambriento, tan sexy que su ya hinchada dureza _latió_ en advertencia.

Chispas de calor saltaban entre sus pollas con cada empuje. Harry miró hacia abajo y sintió que su estómago burbujeaba ante la deliciosa vista. Ambas estaban rojas e hinchadas y a punto de estallar, deslizándose juntas tan perfectamente. Sus cuerpos se contorsionaban el uno contra el otro y Harry soltó un largo y profundo gemido cuando su polla se topó con la corona del glande de Fenrir. Se congeló y arqueó la espalda, los ojos cerrados. Una humedad espesa goteó de su polla. Estaba a punto correrse y Fenrir se volvió completamente salvaje debajo de él.

—¡Hueles tan jodidamente bien! —gruñó Fenrir, estirando una mano para agarrar sus pollas. Un diabólico sonido húmedo revelaba cada movimiento mientras los apretaba y los sacudía, duro y rápido. Harry jadeó, goteando como una llave y meciéndose con frenesí en esa mano.

—¡Voy a correrme! —jadeó entrecortadamente, los músculos de sus piernas y culo se tensaron tan fuerte que _dolían_ _._ Sus dedos se curvaron y su vientre revoloteó al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se sacudía con espasmos. Se folló contra la polla y el puño de Fenrir, un largo gemido continuo se estremeció entre sus labios. Sentía como si fuego líquido recorriera las venas palpitantes de su polla—. ¡Córrete conmigo! ¡Quiero… _necesito_ _..._!

Fenrir se levantó entonces, atrapando su mano y sus pollas entre sus vientres. Apretó unas cuantas veces más, saqueando la boca de Harry y devorando el sonido de su clímax cuando estalló entre sus torsos. Esta vez fue él el que enredó los dedos en el cabello de Fenrir, sosteniendo su beso y deslizando la lengua contra esos dientes mientras cabalgaba la marea de dicha electrizante, rodando sus caderas a lo largo de cada réplica.

Su polla seguía latiendo cuando sintió que Fenrir estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax. Se siguió moliendo contra la polla del alfa y, con una aguda explosión de hambre, capturó un labio entre sus dientes y envió a su compañero por el borde. Fenrir lo sujetó con fuerza, tirando sus cuerpos sudorosos sobre la cama con Harry tumbado lánguidamente sobre el cuerpo del otro hombre. Sus pechos se alzaban, sin aliento, y Harry se sentía tan indolente que saltó un poco cuando la mano de Fenrir le quitó el flequillo húmedo de la frente.

—Lo siento —murmuró Harry con cansancio, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo, apenas capaz de formar frases coherentes—, estoy un poco cansado. —Fenrir lo estaba mirando pensativamente. Sin saber qué más decir ante esa expresión, Harry volvió a recostar su cabeza, escuchando el latido del corazón del hombre ralentizarse gradualmente—. Fue bueno —murmuró contra la piel ligeramente húmeda, cerrando los ojos mientras esperaba que su propia respiración y ritmo cardíaco regresara a la normalidad. « _Lo h_ _e echado de menos_ —pensó, sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta—. _He extrañado el sentirme cerca de él»._

—Mmm —acordó Fenrir con voz ronca, rodando ligeramente para que Harry se pusiera de lado y él se apretara contra su espalda. Harry se relajó tranquilamente con la sensación de esa nariz presionando en su nuca, olfateándolo. Su cabeza descansaba en el brazo del hombre, su mano cepillando su cabello lentamente. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando sintió la otra mano de su compañero deslizarse de su cadera para descansar sobre su vientre desnudo.

Esta vez no pidió permiso. Fenrir Greyback no era el tipo de hombre que pedía permiso, que lo hubiera hecho antes había sido toda una proeza; ahora parecía saber que no era necesario. Habían ido más allá de eso. Harry no tenía miedo de él ni de reconocer lo que crecía bajo la palma de su mano, no realmente. Estaba asustado, pero eso no lo haría desaparecer, lo sabía. No podía evitar el tema por más tiempo.

« _Y Fenrir se siente tan feliz_ » _,_ pensó, la calidez prácticamente irradiaba desde la mano sobre su estómago. Se estiró tranquilamente, acurrucándose en el calor del cuerpo de Fenrir. La nariz en su nuca se presionó más cerca, bebiendo su aroma.

—Hueles mejor cuando estás feliz. Bueno, _más_ feliz —murmuró Fenrir en su pelo, su mano moviéndose en pequeños círculos sobre su vientre. De repente, una pequeña sensación de aleteo creció bajo su palma. Ambos se congelaron. Harry se sonrojó y se removió torpemente.

—Errr, lo siento —dijo—, comí mucho antes y... Bueno, ¡tú también eres hombre-!

—No es un gas, tontuelo, es el cachorro, ¿no puedes distinguir la diferencia? —lo picó Fenrir, su voz era ronca pero suave en su oído. Se asomó ligeramente sobre su hombro para mirar hacia donde su mano descansaba sobre su estómago—. Tal vez siente que estás de buen humor por una vez —reflexionó.

Harry resopló, deslizando tentativamente su propia mano para que descansara junto a la de Fenrir. —Esto es raro —murmuró, sintiendo de nuevo el extraño aleteo bajo su palma—. Si no estuviera tan cansado, saldría corriendo por las colinas —dijo, solo medio en broma. La forma en que la mano de Fenrir se tensó junto a la suya le dijo que él lo sabía también.

* * *

—Te perseguiría después —gruñó Fenrir en voz baja—. No hay ningún lugar a donde puedas correr al que no te siga. —Se detuvo por un momento, moviendo sus dedos una fracción hasta entrelazarlos con los del chico. Harry se congeló por un momento antes de volver a relajarse. Podía _oler_ el rubor que pintaba esas mejillas y sonrió contra la nuca del niño.

—Sé que debe ser extraño ya que casi apenas te enteraste de que esto era posible, y dado todo lo demás que está pesando sobre sus hombros… pero estarás bien. —Se presionó contra la espalda de Harry, olfateándolo de nuevo—. Cuando toda esta mierda con _É_ _l_ acabe, solo tendremos que complacernos a nosotros mismos.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, y entonces...

—No creo saber lo que me complacería más —murmuró Harry, tranquilo y confundido, pero Fenrir juró que sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de los suyos.

Fenrir se acurrucó en su cuello de nuevo, luchando contra el impulso de lamer. En su lugar, colocó un beso tranquilizador sobre la suave curva de un hombro color miel. El gesto humano hizo que Harry girara la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. —Sé que no tuvimos el mejor comienzo, pero ¿no te agradaría tener un hogar, una familia propia? —preguntó. Su brazo libre estaba enrollado bajo el cuello de Harry en un ángulo perfecto para que la mano que no estaba sobre el estómago del niño acariciara su cabello húmedo—. No espero una respuesta todavía, no te preocupes —reculó—. No eres el único chico de diecisiete años que no sabe lo que quiere.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron ante eso. —No me cuesta mucho imaginar a un malhumorado, problemático y hormonal adolescente Fenrir Greyback aterrorizando el bosque —se rió entre dientes—. Espero que nuestro hijo salga mejor que nosotros dos.

Los ojos de Fenrir se abrieron ligeramente y rodó un poco a Harry para enfrentarlo, sin eliminar su otra mano de ese estómago. Podía sentirlos, justo allí, los pequeños aleteos que continuaban agitando, como si la pequeña criatura en el interior estuviera deleitándose ante el reconocimiento de Harry.

—Nuestro hijo, nunca lo habías dicho antes —dijo, casi en un susurro. Esos ojos verdes se clavaron en él durante mucho tiempo.

—Supongo que no lo había hecho —dijo Harry, aparentemente sin saber qué más decir. Esos ojos se suavizaron y una confianza como nunca antes habían tenido emanó de ellos. Harry confiaba en él. Fue suficiente para permitirle dejar atrás el tema, por ahora. Pero no mucho tiempo después se daría cuenta de cuán confiable Harry debió haberlo encontrado, porque lo siguiente que su compañero le reveló era obviamente el secreto más importante que guardaba. Y uno que había estado albergando solo durante meses.

—Mira —comenzó el chico—, mañana, cuando nos encontremos con _É_ _l_ _,_ hay algunas cosas que deberías saber. —Miró a Fenrir, no había ninguna duda en su voz o en su cara—. ¿Cuánto sabes sobre los Horrocruxes?

Después de su explicación, Fenrir se daría cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, Harry confiaba en él. Implícitamente –por completo.

* * *

*remolacha=betabel

* * *

Hola a todos!

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, esto se ha ido atrasando por razones ajenas a mí (además de que mi beta anda en exámenes). Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo aunque haya habido varios errores. Prometo revisar eso.

Mañana me pondré a contestar sus reviews, sin falta, ¡no crean que no los contesto!

Un beso a todos, y gracias por su paciencia ;)


	14. Puertas al Infierno

Este capítulo no está beteado.

* * *

 **Puertas al Infierno**

* * *

Una suave y temblorosa exhalación, llena de anticipación ansiosa, salió de los labios de Harry mientras miraba su meta a través de la lóbrega campiña. Un cúmulo de nubes oscuras eclipsaba por completo a la luna y las estrellas. Le inquietaba cuán asfixiado se sentía porque no brillaran sobre su piel. ¿Era porque ahora era en parte lobo? Tal vez solo estaba demasiado acostumbrado a sentirlas después de haber pasado muchas noches bajo ellas en los últimos meses.

Sentía como si su mente _picara_ mientras se movían a través de la hierba oscura hacia su destino. Nunca había apreciado realmente el que su conexión con Fenrir bloqueara las intrusiones de Voldemort, hasta ahora. A veces podía sentirlo tratando de acceder a su mente, aunque nunca había ido más allá de un cosquilleo irritante –incluso sus sueños habían estado a salvo.

—Una vez que pongamos un pie ahí, ninguno de nosotros estará a salvo —murmuró Harry. Marrok, que caminaba junto a él, lo empujó suavemente con su hombro para tranquilizarlo.

—Si hay una persona que _esté_ a salvo, creo que serás tú —dijo, mirando a Fenrir y a Raquelle que caminaban justo en frente de ellos—. No hay forma de que algo te pase, no te preocupes.

—No estoy preocupado por mí —replicó Harry.

Fenrir gruñó. —Deberías, lo que te pase a ti le pasará a nuestro cachorro.

Harry se estremeció un poco ante la amonestación, pero Marrok le dio otro empujoncito y se alió con Raquelle para que Fenrir caminara a su lado y así darles un poco de intimidad. Los grandes nudillos del alfa rozaron suavemente su estómago antes de acariciar su mano brevemente.

Estaba tan oscuro. Agradecía sus sentidos aumentados o probablemente se habría caído de cabeza a estas alturas. Era tan diferente a la forma en que se había despertado esta mañana, con Fenrir acariciando cada ángulo y depresión de su cuerpo mientras la luz del sol entraba a raudales por la ventana. Se había arqueado y acogido con satisfacción el cepillar de su barba, el aliento cálido y la boca firme en cada parte de él, relajado y cálido.

Miró a Fenrir mientras caminaban y un rubor espolvoreó sus mejillas al recordarlos acabando en la boca del otro. —Si te aseguras de que todos salgamos de esta con vida, te dejaré tener mi culo de nuevo —alentó. No estaba muy seguro de por qué lo dijo, solo tenía esta horrible sensación de que no todos iban a salir de esta indemnes.

Los nudillos de Fenrir volvieron a rozar sus dedos mientras se reía en voz baja. —Hmm, eso es inspiración. —Ya no estaban lejos. La mansión Malfoy estaba justo enfrente, la enorme reja de hierro forjado estaba imponente, oscura y amenazante como si fueran las puertas al infierno—. No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo Fenrir cuando estaban a un par de metros—. Tú solo concéntrate en interpretar el papel de un prisionero roto y sumiso; tendrás que hacerlo bien, mascota.

Harry asintió, tragando con fuerza. —Recuerda, no podemos matarlo incluso si tenemos la oportunidad. No sé cuántos Horcruxes lograron obtener Hermione y Ron sin mí. Necesito estar seguro de que todos se han ido antes de atacarlo de frente, esto es solo para convencerlo de que estoy roto y que tengamos libertad para ir a buscar a mis amigos, ¿de acuerdo? —Fenrir no dijo nada, pero Harry sabía que estaba escuchando—. Y tendrás que hacer el papel de mi cruel y salvaje captor. También tendrás que ser convincente, sin importar lo que haga.

Se detuvieron frente a las puertas. Harry inhaló profundamente antes de quitarse la capa (prestada por Fenrir) y entregársela a él. El alfa la ató alrededor de su cuello con una extraña mirada en los ojos mientras Harry se despojaba de toda la ropa. Raquelle las metió en la pequeña bolsa que llevaba a la cintura mientras él se estremecía, el fresco de la tarde inglesa azotando su vulnerable piel. Podía sentir la inquietud del alfa, su irritación por que esto tuviera que hacerse –sobre todo de esta manera– pero habían aceptado que era necesario para dibujar la imagen de un prisionero sumiso.

Una vez desnudo, su piel se erizó por el frío al mismo tiempo que, contradictoriamente, hervía de humillación. Se dio cuenta de que Marrok y Raquelle evitaban mirarlo en un intento de hacer esto más fácil para él y, en silencio, estaba agradecido. Apretó los dientes, luchando contra el impulso de cubrirse con las manos –especialmente su estómago, que sentía aún más vulnerable que sus fríos genitales en este momento.

Parecía que Fenrir necesitaba un momento para endurecerse contra lo que se debía hacer –para luchar contra el impulso de envolverse alrededor de él– porque le tomó un momento ponerse en acción. Por fin, el hombre levantó una mano para envolverla alrededor de su nuca, acarició su piel con el pulgar suavemente antes de apretar su agarre. —Puedo ser una bestia para ti, mascota —gruñó por lo bajo—, no te preocupes. —Y con eso, una oscura figura apareció al otro lado de las puertas. Bellatrix Lestrange, notó Harry, e inmediatamente bajó la cabeza para que su cabello cubriera sus ojos, el símbolo perfecto de la sumisión.

—Déjame entrar, mujer, o te arrepentirás por hacerme esperar tanto tiempo en la puerta —gruñó Fenrir. Harry creyó percibir el olor a miedo emanando del otro lado de las puertas, pero no hubo más que una brevísima vacilación antes de que se abrieran con un chirrido augurante. El agarre en su cuello lo impulsó hacia delante. Sintió a Marrok justo detrás de él y a Raquelle a su lado. No había vuelta atrás.

Bellatrix los guió por el increíblemente largo y oscuro camino rumbo a la casa solariega que se asomaba por delante. El suelo crujió bajo sus pies, de la misma forma en que sus huesos habían crujido bajo la tortura de Voldemort tan solo unos meses atrás –solo para ser sanado y proseguir con el siguiente tormento. Harry hizo una mueca mientras seguía a Fenrir con Raquelle y Marrok detrás de él, protegiéndolo desde todos lados. Y ahora caminaba de buena gana de regreso a esa agonía. Lo había olvidado hasta que habían atravesado las puertas, pero ahora... ahora tenía miedo.

Algunas luces tenues iluminaban las ventanas inferiores de la Mansión, mirándolos mientras se acercaban como si fueran pequeños y conocedores ojos. Hicieron que Harry temblara cuando llegaron a las puertas delanteras, abiertas y talladas en pesada madera oscura. No pudo evitarlo, vaciló en el umbral y Bellatrix se giró mientras lo hacía. Antes de que pudiera decir ni una palabra, Fenrir se pegó a su espalda y agarró su nuca con su enorme mano.

—Mantente en movimiento, muchacho —le ladró con brusquedad, recordándole dolorosamente a tío Vernon. Se estremeció por dentro, su intestino se apretó pero no traicionó nada de eso, en su lugar, mantuvo la cabeza gacha, los ojos en el suelo y siguió la presión de la mano insistente de Fenrir. De alguna manera esto era más fácil con el calor del alfa en su piel, más seguro. Juró sentir de nuevo ese extraño y pequeño aleteo de ayer por la mañana.

« _Mierda_ », maldijo Harry al sentir el inquietante zumbido de la presencia de Voldemort a través de las puertas. Sentía un pánico espeso atrapado en su garganta. Tragó desesperadamente y caminó un poco más cerca de Fenrir. Tenía miedo, no era tan estúpido como para pensar que no lo tenía, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado la última vez que estuvo aquí. « _Solo déjanos salir de esto con vida_ ». Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de que avanzaran por el vestíbulo sin luz hacia un enorme salón, el mismo en el que había derramado su sangre la última vez, antes del rescate de Fenrir.

Era una gran extensión de mármol y madera ahora ocupada por más de dos docenas de personas, incluido el propio Voldemort, que estaba sentado al fondo en una silla de respaldo alto como si fuera un trono, observando su avance. Todos los mortífagos tenían sus capuchas retiradas sin sentir la necesidad de ocultarse, lo que era bueno. Lo suponían roto luego de tantos meses con Fenrir Greyback, y con su reputación ¿quién no?

Harry captó un destello de los tres Malfoy y de algunas otras caras conocidas. Gruñendo interiormente, forzó la rota e impasible máscara en su lugar para que todos la vieran. Acató la presión de la mano de Fenrir, que lo empujó de rodillas a sus pies cuando se detuvieron. Sintió a Raquelle y a Marrok a sus espaldas –y a cada par de ojos en la habitación centrados en su nuca. Cuando la mano de Fenrir finalmente salió de su cuello, su pecho se estremeció con un involuntario y diminuto gemido.

Voldemort lo escuchó.

—El Gran Harry Potter —exhaló en un silbido penetrante. Harry casi podía _oír_ sus dientes chocando en una sonrisa maliciosa—. El Elegido, aquí, a mis pies; desnudo y gimiendo como un perro. —Una risa siniestra remarcó sus palabras—. Y dijeron que Potter nunca podría ser roto. —Entonces cambió su atención a Fenrir, su conducta transformándose en esa falsa camaradería que solía adoptar con el Alfa.

—Hinchado con tu camada, como prometiste, Greyback. Estoy impresionado por su talante exiguo. Y a juzgar por las marcas, lo has disfrutado mucho. —Harry se tensó, no pudo evitarlo, no cuando ahora sabía que esos ojos estaban recorriendo su desnudez a consciencia, viendo las marcas y contusiones ligeras dejadas en su piel la noche anterior. Juró que la marca de apareamiento quemó bajo las miradas.

—Parece un poco tímido, sin embargo —señaló Voldemort ante su estremecimiento, inclinándose hacia delante en su llamado trono—. ¿Aún no se ajusta a su lugar, Greyback?

—No importa si se ha ajustado o no, él hace lo que se le dice cuando digo que lo haga. Extiende sus piernas como una buena perra y eso es todo lo que importa. La evidencia es obvia, ¿no es así? —replicó Fenrir con brusquedad desde algún lugar por encima de su cabeza. Aunque su aspereza pudo haber convencido a todos los demás en la habitación, Harry sintió el tremor de furia recorriendo cada palabra.

—De hecho —ronroneó Voldemort, casi con deleite. Harry lo escuchó inclinarse un poco más. Sus manos se tensaron sobre sus igualmente tensos muslos, y los dedos de sus pies se crisparon. Sabía lo que el bastardo iba a decir antes de que siquiera una palabra dejara esos pálidos labios.

» Muéstrame, Harry —le alentó con fingida afabilidad.

Su respiración se congeló en sus pulmones. Hacerlo iba en contra de cada parte de su ser. El instinto de ocultar el lento crecimiento de su estómago hizo que se acurrucara ligeramente sobre sí mismo. Un gemido suplicante luchó por salir de sus labios por impulso, pero se lo tragó con fuerza junto con la bilis que se había elevado por su garganta, quemando salvajemente. Tenía que esconderlo, no era seguro. El aleteo en su estómago le quitó el aire de los pulmones, pero no se movió. _No era seguro_.

De repente, un silbido escalofriante que no venía de Voldemort ni de él llenó la habitación. Captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y no pudo evitar mirar un poco, solo para descubrir el enorme y escamoso cuerpo de Nagini deslizándose hacia el frente desde detrás de la silla de Voldemort. La serpiente alzó la cabeza al ver a Harry y se deslizó hacia él. Al instante, un repiqueteo de reconocimiento reverberó en sus huesos con tanta fuerza que creyó sentir sus costillas sacudirse.

Era un Horrocrux. Simplemente lo sabía de alguna manera. El conocimiento afiló sus sentidos, sacándolo del instinto de encogerse y ocultar su vientre, ocultando su vulnerabilidad. La serpiente estaba a solo un par de metros de distancia –¡tenía que matarla!

Se humedeció los labios repentinamente secos con un pase de su lengua y lentamente se alzó sobre sus rodillas. Dejó caer las manos sutilmente para ocultar sus partes íntimas lo mejor que pudo sin levantar sospechas; mantuvo los ojos en el suelo incluso cuando levantó la cabeza, mostrando lo que Voldemort quería ver. Tenía que jugar su parte si quería acercarse lo suficiente para matar a la serpiente.

—Qué agradable —murmuró el monstruo con placer perverso ante su torpeza, poniéndose de pie. Harry se enorgulleció un poco por no inmutarse, aunque creyó sentir que Fenrir, Raquelle y Marrok se removían ligeramente a su lado.

» Nuestro pequeño catamita parece demasiado protector de su progenie —señaló, sin dejar de mirarlo de cerca pero dirigiéndose a Fenrir. Harry pudo sentir el gruñido que ansiaba retumbar de los labios de su compañero, pero el hombre lobo gruñó su conformidad con independencia. Voldemort se rió suavemente con alguna broma privada y añadió—: Creo que la cuida exceso. Me parece que lo rompería para siempre el verla muerta en su regazo.

Harry se levantó de un salto, pero antes de que pudiera mirar hacia Fenrir un gruñido de furia resonó por toda la habitación. Voldemort soltó un silbido de risa. —Vamos, Fenrir, fácilmente puedes hacer más. Viendo su cuerpo, disfrutas bastante con la práctica. —Unos cuantos mortífagos se rieron nerviosamente junto con su líder, al parecer un poco inciertos sobre a cuál de los dos le temían más, a él o a Fenrir Greyback.

—Él es mío, y el cachorro en su vientre también. No confundas mi presencia aquí como servidumbre —gruñó Fenrir sombríamente—. Mantuve mi parte del trato; lo has visto, ahora me voy.

Ante eso, Voldemort se levantó de su trono y se apareció de inmediato frente a Harry, que se echó hacia atrás aunque no lo suficientemente rápido. Una mano de dedos largos se aferró a su muñeca, mientras la otra serpenteó sobre su vientre desnudo. Harry gimió con fuerza, retorciéndose frenéticamente a la vez que sus compañeros de manada se congelaban, comprendiendo la rapidez con que esas manos podían terminar las cosas para él y para el niño –incluso antes de que llegaran, tan cerca como estaban.

—Oh, Harry, sabía que aún te quedaba algo de brío, puedo _sentirlo_ —canturreó Voldemort, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado para estudiar su expresión salvaje. Mostrando los dientes, Harry siseó en señal de advertencia, gruñendo como un animal. Las luces de la habitación parpadearon ominosamente. Voldemort sonrió—. ¿Te gustó abrir tus trémulas piernas para el hombre lobo más sanguinario de Inglaterra, Potter? Ha matado a más de los que he matado yo mismo, ¿sabes?

La mano en su vientre excavó en su carne con sus uñas penetrantes y Harry aulló, en parte por desesperación y en parte por furia. El sonido resonó en toda la habitación, señalando su nivel de angustia a su manada. Sintió a Fenrir cambiar detrás de él y el caos se desató. Luces verdes y rojas atravesaron el salón en todas direcciones. Un rugido hizo repiquetear el suelo y cada vello de su nuca se erizó; por el rabillo del ojo, vio un familiar destello de piel color plata.

—Yo maté a tus padres, Harry, y te haré observar cómo mato a tu hijo antes de arrancarte el corazón y dárselo de comer a tu lobo mascota. El castigo por todos los problemas que me han causado. —Las uñas en su vientre se alargaron mágicamente y se hundieron más profundamente en su carne. El agudo siseo de Nagini justo detrás de su amo fue la última gota; Harry volvió a rugir y esta vez una luz blanca abrasadora explotó de su cuerpo.

Voldemort fue lanzado hacia atrás, volando por el aire y golpeando con fuerza el trono que había hecho para sí mismo, el impacto rompiendo la silla en pedazos. Un aullido escalofriante hizo que Harry se pusiera de pie temblorosamente con sangre escurriendo desde su estómago, solo para encontrar a Fenrir transformado en lobo, desgarrando la carne de un mortífago para tratar de llegar a él. ¿Cómo es que la brecha entre Harry y su manada había crecido tanto en tan pocos segundos? Un mar de mortífagos en pánico los separaba ahora.

Se estremeció, sintiendo el frío de la habitación de piedra mientras sus instintos hacían que su pánico subiera como lava por su garganta. Necesitaba llegar a su Alfa, necesitaba poner a su cachorro a salvo...

De repente, Harry se quedó helado. El aire a su alrededor cambió sutilmente, un silbido agudo se escuchó por encima del estruendo de la violencia y _sintió_ que algo venía directamente hacia él. Se giró, apenas lo suficientemente rápido como para ver un destello de luz verde inquietantemente familiar pasar _justo_ a su lado. En su lugar, la maldición asesina golpeó a un mortífago detrás de él, enviándolo rodando por el suelo mientras Harry se enfrentaba al tirador. Bellatrix estaba furiosa, prácticamente echaba espuma por la boca de pie como un pitbull leal a unos cuantos metros de donde Voldemort se estaba recuperando (aparentemente más afectado por el hechizo de Harry de lo que había parecido en un inicio).

Por primera vez desde ese día en el Ministerio en el que Sirius había muerto, la ira al rojo vivo no cegó a Harry ni lo lanzó en una precipitada e irreflexiva venganza. Pasó una mano por el lugar desde donde la sangre seguía fluyendo por su vientre ligeramente redondeado. Había cosas más importantes que la venganza, Sirius lo había sabido y ahora él también lo hacía.

Bellatrix miró su valentía, apretó los dientes y escupió con repugnancia antes de volver a levantar su varita. —Te enviaré junto a Sirius yo misma, Potty —gruñó—. ¡¿Cómo te _atreves_ a usar tus miserables trucos de _amor_ para intentar desacreditar al Señor Oscuro?!

Mientras hablaba, una maldición _Flagrante_ atravesó directamente el cuerpo de un mortífago y se estrelló contra el hombro de Harry. Gritó, retorciéndose en el aire y dándole a Bellatrix la posibilidad de atacar.

— _¡Avada Kedav-!_

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —Una segunda voz resonó en medio de la locura mientras Harry caía con fuerza en el suelo de mármol, escupiendo sangre sobre la superficie blanca brillante. Hizo una mueca ante el dolor punzante en su hombro, mirando a través de su flequillo a su improbable salvador. Draco Malfoy estaba bajando su varita con una mano incierta y temblorosa, los ojos muy abiertos, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de hacer. Harry tampoco se detuvo a pensar en el por qué –no era el momento.

—¡Ese pequeño traidor! _¡Crucio!_ —escupió Macnair desde un costado, esquivando a una Raquelle venenosa y lanzando a Draco al suelo, aullando de dolor.

—¡No! —gritó Harry, poniéndose de pie, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con los ojos serpentinos de Nagini. Esa lengua bífida parpadeó entre sus mandíbulas, saboreando la sangre, el miedo y el sudor en el aire. Harry dio un pequeño paso atrás, su brazo alrededor de su vientre lastimado; pero Nagini se alzó en alto, siseando una advertencia sin palabras. Harry se quedó inmóvil, deteniendo su retirada.

— _Algunos lobos comen serpientes_ —siseó hacia ella. La serpiente se detuvo, balanceándose sorprendida.

— _Y algunas serpientes comen lobos_. —La criatura probó otra vez el aire—. _Maestro me dará de comer a tu camada una vez que la haya arrancado de tu vientre_.

Harry levantó el mentón, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de una varita inexistente en una infructuosa búsqueda de coraje. « _Esconde_ —sus instintos susurraron desesperadamente—. _¡Oculta tu cuerpo! ¡Esconde a tu cachorro! ¡Encuentra a tu Alfa!_ » Harry sacudió la cabeza, luchando contra sus instintos. Podía oír a su manada peleando por llegar a él, podía oír a Malfoy retorciéndose en agonía por haberlo salvarlo –y su estómago seguía sangrando. No podía ocultarse en este momento.

— _Eres un Horrocrux_ —le siseó sombríamente. « _Y es una amenaza para nuestros cachorros_ », suministró su mente. Sus instintos bulleron a la superficie como frenéticas burbujas en un caldero hirviendo. Tenía que matarla, tenía que morir.

— _Ves demasiado con tus bonitos y jóvenes ojos_ —siseó ella peligrosamente, alzándose hasta estar muy por encima de él—. _¡Los arrancaré!_ —siseó chirriante y se lanzó a su garganta. Magia explotó en el estómago de Harry y a su vez saltó hacia ella, inclinando la cabeza y hundiendo sus dientes afilados en el cuello escamoso de un solo golpe. La serpiente chilló y él gruñó alrededor de su mordida, apretando más y más _fuerte_ cuanto más luchaba ella.

Cada molécula de sangre corriendo por sus venas se sentía caliente y poderosa. Se sentía mareado, completamente superado por el lobo dentro de él. _¡Protege al cachorro, protege a tu compañero...!_

Mordió de nuevo, registrando vagamente a Voldemort de pie a unos metros de distancia, mirándolo fijamente, congelado de horror y shock. Harry estaba en un estado demasiado salvaje como para preocuparse por ello; sacudió la cabeza como un perro con un palo, luchando por cerrar su mandíbula hasta que por fin los huesos bajo sus dientes cedieron con un _chasquido_ repugnante y el sabor de la sangre llenó su boca. La serpiente se quedó inerte y él la escupió en el suelo, echándose hacia atrás a cuatro patas para examinar su presa.

La serpiente era enorme. Harry inclinó la cabeza, dándole a la serpiente sin vida un empujón con el dorso de la mano. Había sido una gran matanza, Alfa estaría satisfecho. Se había protegido a sí mismo, había protegido a su cachorro. Alfa estaría muy orgulloso. Escupió la sangre de la serpiente en el suelo, rebelándose ante su sabor. Tenía un regusto amargo, corrupto por la magia oscura. No era bueno. Estaba hambriento. Estaba herido. Necesitaba…

Un gruñido bajo llamó su atención y giró la cabeza a tiempo para ver un par de ojos azules bordeados de oro ardiente, antes de que un enorme hocico de plata lo empujara con cautela. Harry gimoteó suavemente, rodando sobre su espalda para mostrarle a su compañero dónde estaba herido, solo para gritar cuando su hombro lesionado tocó el suelo. Su compañero era enorme, su cuerpo color plata cubría por completo el suyo, protegiendo su vulnerabilidad de las miradas indiscretas.

El caos a su alrededor debía haber terminado porque Raquelle y Marrok estaban ahora junto a él, sus narices húmedas olisqueando sus dedos y cabello, interrogantes. Lo revisaban para ver si estaba bien, pero no lo estaba. Todos seguían en peligro. No podía descansar hasta que su manada estuviera a salvo.

— _¡Crucio!_ —La voz de Voldemort rompió el silencio que había caído en un tono más alto de lo normal, pero no menos maniaco. Un estallido de luz cegadora voló desde su varita en dirección a ellos. Fenrir gruñó y se mantuvo firme sobre Harry, absorbiendo el impacto de la maldición en su pelaje, que destelló por un momento pero no pasó a nada más. Al igual que con los gigantes, la magia simplemente rebotó en él.

La conmoción y el miedo eran palpables en cada uno de los espectadores, pero sobre todo en el propio Voldemort, cuyos ojos carmesí se abrieron llenos de furia y pánico. — _¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! ¡CRUCIO!_ —La luz se desvaneció en la barrera que era la piel de Fenrir, como si nunca hubiera existido. El lobo alfa gruñó peligrosamente golpeando el suelo con sus patas, pero Harry gimoteó de nuevo, sus dedos curvándose en la suave piel del vientre del lobo. Quería irse a casa, quería estar a salvo.

El mensaje pareció ser enviado con éxito porque el lobo bajó la cabeza, lamiéndolo consoladoramente. Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando que Raquelle y Marrok empujaran su hombro y lo revisaran.

Sucedió en cuestión de segundos. Largos segundos que se movieron como en cámara lenta. Vio a su rubio compañero de manada convulsionando por las secuelas del hechizo que su enemigo había lanzado sobre él –el castigo por salvarlo. Harry frunció el ceño, concentrándose con fuerza y alargando una mano con los dedos extendidos. Gimió de nuevo, sus tres compañeros lobo lo acariciaron más de cerca y, de repente, el brazo del rubio dio una débil sacudida, poniéndolo justo al alcance de su mano.

* * *

Voldemort gruñó de rabia; el sonido de sus pisadas en el suelo de mármol y el hendir de su varita en el aire resonaron a través del vestíbulo cuando cinco cuerpos desaparecieron con un _crack_ de la habitación. Voldemort se quedó inmóvil, contemplando el lugar por un momento, registrando lentamente lo que había sucedido. Entonces, de repente, se giró hacia la criatura más cercana.

— _¡CRUCIO!_ —rugió, enviando a Bellatrix al suelo sobre su espalda, su cuerpo sacudiéndose con espasmos. Cuando sus gritos ofrecieron el tributo correspondiente a la fuerza de su maldición, a su magia, se giró hacia Lucius. El hombre estaba de rodillas; había golpeado el suelo con tanta fuerza por un golpe de Marrok que su cabeza había rebotado en el mármol. Estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerse en pie.

» _¡Tú!_ —siseó—. Dijiste que nadie podía aparecerse dentro de estas paredes, _¡nadie!_ Ni siquiera _yo_ puedo hacerlo, ¡¿así que por qué lo pudo hacer el chico?! —rugió, levantando su varita cuando Lucius tropezó con sus palabras—. _¡CRUCIO!_ —Lanzó el hechizo una y otra vez, pero no había ninguna razón que Lucius pudiera darle. No sabía la respuesta. Nadie debería haber sido capaz de aparecerse dentro de las paredes de su hogar. Nadie podía, excepto, de alguna manera... Potter.

* * *

 **. * . * . * .**

* * *

Fenrir gruñó cuando su forma de lobo golpeó el suelo. Rápidamente, se levantó sobre sus patas tambaleantes y lanzó la mirada alrededor en busca de su pareja. Raquelle y Marrok cambiaron a su forma humana con su semblante mortal, comprobando los daños que los mortífagos les habían causado. El chico Malfoy seguía retorciéndose de dolor, semi-consciente junto a ellos; sus espasmos hicieron que su brazo se arrancara del agarre de Harry, que parecía todavía demasiado metido en sus instintos como para darse cuenta. Había usado magia en estado puro, magia de hombre lobo, una magia lo suficientemente poderosa como para aparecerlos justo en los límites del bosque que conformaban la puerta de entrada a su territorio.

Los ojos de Harry eran de un color verde vivo, vidriosos y parpadeando sin ver hacia el cielo. Fenrir se colocó sobre él, sus grandes patas a ambos lados de esos hombros. Harry se retorció cuando lo vio, sus dedos se deslizaron por el suave pelaje de sus patas delanteras, pero pudo ver la lucidez regresando lentamente. Ahora que estaban a salvo con su bosque alrededor, el instinto de supervivencia pronto se retiraría de la vanguardia. Fenrir soltó un gruñido suave, acariciando la garganta de su compañero y restregándose tranquilizadoramente contra su piel. Harry gimió con suavidad, alzando su vientre hacia su nariz.

El lobo se estremeció ante el olor de la sangre –del daño potencial– pero no parecía ser una herida grave, podía oler que era solo superficial; el cachorro estaba a salvo. Lamió los aún sangrantes cortes irregulares, sanándolos hasta que se convirtieron en marcas de un color rosa oscuro y se echó hacia atrás, esperando a que un Harry más lúcido se hiciera presente. Poco a poco, esos ojos verdes recuperaron el enfoque.

* * *

—¿Qué...? —murmuró Harry, como si estuviera saliendo de una borrachera y al fin estuviera sobrio. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño al registrar la vista de Fenrir cerniéndose sobre él en su forma de lobo. No era algo con lo que se hubiera tenido que enfrentar desde...

Aclarando su garganta, se alzó hasta quedar sentado, encontrándose curiosamente en calma. La sensación del cuerpo cálido y peludo sobre él todavía lo ponía tenso, pero no podía decir que estaba asustado hasta los huesos. Tragó saliva y, lentamente, pasó sus dedos a través del suave pelaje de una de las patas del lobo, examinando las pequeñas sensaciones que le hacían cosquillas en la punta de los dedos mientras lo hacía. Fenrir bajó la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos y él lo miró de regreso hasta que logró encontrar su voz.

—La serpiente era un Horrocrux —murmuró, solo para los oídos de Fenrir—. Fue muy extraño. Como si pudiera... saberlo... —No expresó su preocupación por haber sido capaz de hacerlo, pero por la oscura mirada en los ojos del lobo, tenía la sensación de que lo entendía de todas formas—. Tenemos que encontrar a Ron y a Hermione, necesito saber cuántos Horrocruxes quedan para saber cuándo puedo eliminarlo.

Ante sus palabras, Fenrir gruñó suavemente y se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, estremeciéndose cuando el cambio lo regresó a su forma humana. El Fenrir humano lo miró pensativamente. —Estás herido —le dijo, quitándose la capa de piel que Harry le había dado antes y envolviéndola alrededor de su cuerpo. Sin importarle su desnudez, Fenrir se inclinó hacia delante y trazó las heridas prácticamente sanadas en el vientre de Harry mientras él apretaba el manto a su alrededor con temor.

—El cachorro está bien —le aseguró el hombre al ver su mirada de pánico, sonriendo sutilmente al verlo suspirar de alivio. Entonces se inclinó hacia abajo con la clara intención de lamer la vil herida hasta que desapareciera por completo; la mano de Harry en su cabello lo detuvo, sin embargo. Levantó la vista, viendo sus esos ojos verdes brillando como esmeraldas.

—No —dijo Harry, suave pero abruptamente—. Aquí no. —Miró a Raquelle y a Marrok y, finalmente, al rubio ahora inconsciente. Se sentía de nuevo como él mismo, totalmente consciente al igual que con su ya patentada torpeza.

» Él me salvó —murmuró para sí mismo.

—¿Es por eso que lo trajiste con nosotros? —le preguntó Fenrir, al parecer sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse acerca de esa situación.

—Ellos lo habrían matado si lo hubiéramos dejado ahí —murmuró Harry después de una larga y reflexiva pausa—. Era un idiota en la escuela, pero no se merecía eso. Además... —Hizo una pausa, masticando el interior de su labio—. Se sentía bien, instintivo... o lo que sea que me hace hacer cosas estúpidas. Por alguna razón, se interpuso entre mí y la maldición que pudo haber matado a mi cachorro. Eso me hizo sentir como si fuera... ya sabes, manada. —Se encogió de hombros mientras hablaba, incómodo con lo que estaba diciendo, pero los distrajo a los dos cuando tropezó con sus pies al tratar de levantarse.

Al mismo tiempo, Fenrir se preguntó si Harry se había dado cuenta de que acababa de decir 'mi cachorro'...

—Estoy bien, no exageres —se quejó Harry cuando Fenrir se movió para ayudarlo. Apretó más la capa alrededor de su cuerpo vulnerable—. ¿Puedes llevarlo, Marrok? —le preguntó al hombre de piel oscura, haciendo un gesto hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Malfoy. De inmediato, el hombre obedeció levantando al rubio, poniendo un enorme brazo alrededor de su espalda y el otro bajo sus rodillas. Le sonrió a Harry tranquilizadoramente –sabía que odiaba pedir ayuda o admitir cualquier forma de debilidad.

—Realmente me gustaría tener mi varita —murmuró Harry en voz baja.

—Como si la necesitaras —gruñó Fenrir—, hoy demostraste su inutilidad, ¿no es así?

Harry apretó los dientes, mirando torpemente hacia otro lado. —Esa magia llega cuando estoy en pánico o me siento abrumado, no cuando la llamo —respondió—. Estoy cansado de sentirme impotente. Tengo que _hacer_ algo _._ La guerra contra _Él_ está bastante jodida ahora mismo; quiero encontrar a Ron y a Hermione como prometiste. ¡Quiero recuperar mi varita!

—Estás herido y nuestros compañeros de manada están lesionados —dijo Fenrir con simpleza—, volvamos a la guarida. —Con eso, se giró y comenzó a caminar con Raquelle y Marrok imitándolo, no dejándole otra opción más que seguirlos. Sus instintos seguían rebotando de ida vuelta en su pecho, sus nervios todavía tensos y temblorosos. Aún no estaban a salvo y no se sentía inclinado a discutir hasta que lo estuvieran. Pero una vez de vuelta...

* * *

Apenas las puertas se cerraron tras ellos, se encontraron con un silencio incómodo. Todo el mundo parecía haberlos sentido llegar mientras atravesaban las cuevas y ahora estaban reunidos bajo la luna creciente, esperando por ellos. Harry no pudo evitar notar que mucha de la atención estaba centrada en el rubio inconsciente en los brazos de Marrok. Se movió para ponerse ligeramente frente a ambos. Tal vez fue un homenaje a lo lejos que había llegado desde que Fenrir lo había arrastrado a esta vida en contra de su voluntad, pero no sintió ninguna de las dudas que alguna vez pudo haber tenido al hacer valer su posición.

Pensó distantemente que en gran medida era a causa de la vida que crecía en su vientre que sintió la necesidad de actuar como el Alfa que era, pero no se detuvo en ello por mucho tiempo.

—Él no es uno de nosotros. —Previsiblemente, el primero en hablar fue Ulric. Observó la marca en el antebrazo de Malfoy con disgusto—. Un mortífago. Trajiste a un mortífago _humano_ _a_ nuestro santuario, y a un Malfoy para colmo —gruñó—. ¡Sus antepasados estuvieron entre los que intentaron profanar esta manada!

Harry se encontró con su mirada. —Yo lo traje aquí; me salvó la vida, y se quedará aquí hasta que sea seguro para él volver a casa. No es negociable —dijo con voz dura y plana. Inamovible como una roca.

—¡Su abuelo mató a la familia de tu Alfa! ¡Masacró a sus hermanos como si fueran ganado! —escupió Ulric, amagando hacia delante como si quisiera despedazar a Malfoy miembro por miembro, pero mirando a Harry directamente—. ¿No tienes vergüenza? ¿No tienes _respeto_ _?_

 _—_ _¿Y_ _tú?_ —gruñó él antes de que Echo o Marrok o Fenrir pudieran empezar a defenderlo de este desafío flagrante. Dio un paso adelante para igualar el desafío de Ulric, deteniendo los pasos del viejo lobo—. Fenrir es mi Alfa, tu Alfa, pero yo también lo soy —le recordó rígidamente, algo que se _sintió_ _bien_ en su lengua—. Si esa es mi voluntad, entonces debes respetarla. _Respetarme_.

A su favor, Ulric inclinó la cabeza apenas un poco y retrocedió un paso lejos del espacio de Harry. —Es un peligro para nosotros —murmuró el hombre—. Podría traicionarnos. No tiene vínculos con nosotros. Cuando llegue la luna será despedazado al no ser un lobo y no haber sido reclamado-

 _—_ _Yo_ lo reclamo —dijo Harry simplemente—: Es mío. Mi responsabilidad. Y si te preocupa la capacidad de la manada para mantener a un chico de diecisiete años bajo control, entonces tenemos problemas mucho más grandes.

Le siguió un silencio durante el cual Harry se encontró con cada par de ojos que lo observaban.

—Me salvó la vida, no podía pagárselo dejándolo ahí para morir como castigo —dijo—. No nos traerá ningún daño, lo prometo. —Eso pareció ser suficiente para la multitud que se había reunido, aunque no para Ulric. Se apartaron cortésmente cuando Harry se dirigió a su guarida, pero fue la mano de Fenrir la que mantuvo la puerta cerrada cuando Harry trató de abrirla.

Frunciendo el ceño, recorrió la extensión del musculoso brazo de Fenrir –cubierto con la sangre de sus diversas heridas– hasta mirarlo a los ojos, que ardían en dorado con fiereza y lo miraban fijamente. —Muévete —ordenó Harry. Fenrir sonrió con malicia.

—Te estás convirtiendo en un pequeño Compañero Alfa bastante valiente —meditó, inclinándose para inhalar el olor de la tenacidad y la confianza que aún se aferraba al cabello de Harry—. Me pone duro.

Harry se sonrojó por completo. Fenrir no le había hablado así desde...

Tragó saliva.

—Apoyo tu decisión de retribuirle su ayuda al mocoso Malfoy ofreciéndole santuario hasta que ya no esté en peligro —continuó Fenrir con voz ronca y baja—. Pero no harás de niñera en mi guarida.

—¿Eso qué importa? —preguntó Harry, girándose ligeramente para enfrentarse al alfa correctamente. Lo lamentó al instante, ya que el movimiento le dio la excusa para deslizarse más cerca, sus torsos tocándose. El rostro del hombre estaba muy cerca. Más cerca de lo que había estado durante algún tiempo.

—Todavía tienes mucho que aprender —casi rió Fenrir—. Un adulto sin compañero no entra en la guarida de una pareja acoplada, a menos que estén emparentados. No se hace.

Harry resopló. —Creí que sabías (incluso antes de que me trajeras aquí) que tengo un cierto 'desprecio por las reglas'. —Sintió una punzada de melancolía al usar las mismas palabras de Dumbledore, pero Fenrir no le dio tiempo para reflexionar sobre eso.

—Si quieres que sobreviva la noche no pongas a prueba mi instinto de esconderte de los demás esta noche —respondió el alfa con firmeza antes de añadir—: Creo que me lo debes.

Harry apretó los dientes y resopló con fuerza. Por el amor de Dios. Se giró y miró a Echo, Marrok y Raquelle, que eran lo suficientemente amables como para fingir que no los habían escuchado a pesar de estar esperando pacientemente detrás de ellos para recibir instrucciones. —Echo, ¿podrías llevarlo? Ha estado inconsciente desde que el _Cruciatus_ se desvaneció y-

—Por supuesto —lo cortó el beta con una sonrisa—. Voy a cuidar de él. Debes descansar. —Hizo un gesto hacia su estómago—. Ya has tenido suficiente tensión en tu cuerpo tal como es.

Harry asintió, sintiéndose culpable por no haber considerado cuán tenso debió estar el feto a causa de la explosión de magia que acaba de usar. Su mano se movió de manera inconsciente hacia su estómago. No estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo protegiendo esta vida, especialmente desde que no podía defenderse por su cuenta. Se mordió el interior del labio. Sus instintos anhelaban acurrucarse en la seguridad de una luz tenue, en el calor de su guarida, con su Alfa entre él y el único punto de entrada. Tal vez debería someterse a ellos, solo por esta noche.

 _«_ _Se lo debo a Fenrir_ _», pensó,_ dándose cuenta por primera vez de que, si él estaba sintiendo la quemadura constante de sus instintos, Fenrir debía estar sufriendo por ellos.

—¿Vendrás a buscarme si se despierta? —preguntó Harry con incertidumbre. Sabía cómo reaccionaría Malfoy si se despertaba sin nadie conocido a su lado y rodeado de hombres lobo. Echo asintió y Harry suspiró—. Gracias —dijo suavemente, exhausto. Miró a Raquelle y a Marrok, los dos tan desnudos y ensangrentados de su contienda con los mortífagos como Fenrir.

—Gracias a los dos, por todo, realmente-

—Solo descansa —dijo Raquelle en voz baja—, has realizado una magia muy poderosa esta noche.

Marrok gruñó de acuerdo, examinándolo con su habitual calidez en los ojos.

—Vamos —le dijo Fenrir bruscamente, abriendo la puerta e instándolo a entrar. Harry frunció el ceño y lo miró con confusión cuando el alfa cerró la puerta apresuradamente detrás de ellos—. Él te quiere —gruñó como explicación, avanzando acechante hacia él y obligándolo a presionarse contra su cuerpo—. Su respiración se vuelve más rápida cuando lo miras. No me gusta.

Sus mejillas de Harry quemaron ante esas palabras. La sangre de Fenrir seguía ardiendo y bombeando por la pelea, con el conocimiento de que su compañero había estado en peligro mientras esperaba un hijo. Su parte alfa estaba a cargo y necesitaba liberar tensión, y por la forma en que esos ojos dorados miraban con fascinación su garganta, Harry tenía una idea bastante buena de cómo planeaba encontrar esa liberación.

Pronto, todo el cansancio y cualquier otro dolor o malestar de la batalla fue olvidado. De repente se sintió muy, muy consciente de todo, hasta de la forma en que cada hebra de la capa de pieles envuelta a su alrededor le hacía cosquillas en la piel. Pero ¿estaba listo para esto después de...?

Se lamió los labios. —Yo no lo quiero, ya sabes; a Marrok —le aclaró Harry, la confianza y la asertividad de hace un momento disminuyendo a medida que sus instintos burbujeaban hacia la superficie. Estaba a salvo ahora, en su guarida, y querían que se sometiera a sus necesidades.

—Eres mío —gruñó Fenrir, ardor irradiando de él como por lo general solo lo hacía en luna llena—. Soy el único que puede protegerte, que puede saciar tus necesidades. —Se le acercó tanto que Harry se tambaleó hacia atrás en pánico, casi cayendo dentro de la fría hoguera. Fenrir lo atrapó fácilmente, colocando una mano detrás de su espalda y arrastrándolo hacia su cuerpo—. Soy el que llenó tu vientre —añadió, como si ese fuera el punto culmen de su reclamación, final e indiscutible.

Harry tragó saliva, su respiración escapando de sus labios en jadeos fuertes y ansiosos. —Yo no… —Se detuvo en seco, sin saber qué decir. Luchó contra el agarre de Fenrir tratando de enderezarse, empujando la sólida pared de músculos con todas sus fuerzas hasta que logró ponerse de pie. Pero el alfa seguía alzándose sobre él, sus grandes manos sujetándole por las caderas posesivamente.

Avergonzado e incierto, Harry le dio la espalda; no quería ver más sus ojos ni sentir su respiración caliente en el rostro. Un par de brazos se cerraron alrededor de él otra vez, empujando su espalda contra el pecho del alfa. Inhaló bruscamente. —Fenrir —comenzó con incertidumbre, una ardiente dureza presionándose contra su trasero por encima de la capa de pieles. Esas manos recorrieron su cuerpo; una acarició y se curvó alrededor de su garganta, la otra se deslizó hacia abajo para acariciar su vientre amorosamente.

—Te llené, te preñé —gruñó Fenrir en su oreja.

Harry asintió. —Sí —susurró mientras esa boca rozaba su cuello, su nuca.

—Eres mío.

—Tuyo. Fenrir, detente —dijo cuando la mano en su garganta se deslizó hacia arriba. El pulgar del lobo se introdujo en su boca, forzándose en su interior hasta tocar su lengua.

—Quiero demostrártelo —gruñó, caminando detrás de Harry hacia a la cama antes de ponerlo boca abajo sobre ella.

—Yo... no puedo —dijo Harry contra la cama cuando sus hombros golpearon las pieles; la capa fue removida para exponer su trasero, mismo que Fenrir levantó hasta que estuvo al aire. Un aliento cálido fue soplado a lo largo del valle entre sus mejillas—. ¡No! —Esta vez su voz tenía la suficiente convicción y fuerza. Fenrir se detuvo, pero no lo dejó en libertad.

—¿No quieres mi toque? —preguntó, sus palabras rotas y crudas—. No te he tomado, no te he llenado en tanto tiempo. Soy... soy un... ¿mal compañero?

La mano en su estómago se sentía tan cálida y correcta, la presencia detrás de él, reconfortante. No sabía si podía tolerar la urgencia animal del alfa tan pronto. La noche anterior había sido diferente, una intimidad más aceptable y, sin embargo, lo suficientemente asombrosa después de haber estado tan hambriento por su contacto durante tanto tiempo. Ahora, después de lo que había sucedido durante la última luna llena...

Lentamente, Harry se desenredó de los brazos que lo sostenían y giró de espaldas, apoyándose sobre sus codos mientras se encontraba con la ardiente y dorada mirada de Fenrir. —¿Por qué necesitas tomarme? Ya estoy embarazado —preguntó Harry, por alguna razón necesitando saberlo. Durante la luna llena ambos tenían el impulso de aparearse para crear vida, pero ahora ya estaba encinta. Así que, ¿esto era instinto o puro deseo?

—Quiero —jadeó Fenrir, inclinándose para rozar con sus labios la mandíbula de Harry, como una exploración animal—. Quiero... liberación. Quiero sentirte. Quiero cercanía.

Harry se lo quedó viendo fijamente ante eso. No sonaba como una bestia esperando deshacerse del estrés –no del todo, al menos. Y él quería todo eso también. Pero ¿podía tomarlo? No estaba del todo seguro de conocer la respuesta. Apartando lentamente la capa de sus hombros, dejó que cayera en una pila debajo de él. Sostuvo su mirada mientras separaba los muslos. No estaba del todo seguro, pero lo quería en demasía, y Fenrir se detendría si se lo pedía. Sabía que lo haría. Confiaba en él.

No requiriendo mayor invitación, Fenrir se levantó de un salto y apoyó los brazos a ambos lados de sus hombros mientras se arrodillaba entre sus piernas. —Quiero... quiero ser digno —gruñó suavemente, inclinándose. Pero en lugar de buscar su garganta, Fenrir lo miró a los ojos cuidadosamente antes de presionar sus labios contra los suyos.

Harry envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, dándole la bienvenida a su cuerpo. Él tenía el control, podía detenerlo si quería –magia o no magia. Fenrir se detendría si se lo pedía; no era como antes, con el lobo conduciéndolos a los dos a la locura. Era diferente ahora, y él lo deseaba tanto. —Entonces demuéstralo —gruñó Harry desafiantemente entre besos voraces.

El hecho de que se estuvieran besando era un tributo a lo diferente que era esto de antes. Abrió la boca y probó su lengua, gimiendo mientras se deslizaban juntas con un hambre frenética. Harry arañó el cuello y los hombros de Fenrir mientras su boca lo devoraba, arqueando ligeramente sus caderas con cada gruñido que el lobo exhalaba en su boca.

Una considerable dureza se molía en su contra, más rápido, más fuerte. Mierda santa. Había olvidado lo bueno que era perderse en su alfa. Cuánto alivio le traía el entregarse a otra persona. Lo increíble que era relajarse y dejar que el lobo dentro de él se expresare. No se había dado cuenta de lo pesada que era su carga hasta que la soltó.

Enrollando sus dedos en el cabello de Fenrir, tiró de él, sus uñas raspándole la nuca. De repente, esa boca se arrancó de la suya, dejando sus labios hinchados y húmedos con su saliva combinada. Harry abrió la boca en busca de aire, emitiendo un breve gemido de decepción cuando el hombre lobo lo miró. Ahora había un toque de azul salpicando los ojos dorados incluso mientras respiraciones pesadas y calientes se derramaban de la boca del hombre. Estaba buscando qué decir cuando esa cabeza se inclinó de nuevo, acariciando su vientre con su boca con ferviente adoración.

—Mío —gruñó Fenrir, ahora siendo su mandíbula la que acariciaba su carne sutilmente redondeada, olfateando lo que estaba en su interior. Sintiéndolo—. Mi cachorro.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Su cabeza se sentía nublada. Pero tanto su lado humano como el lobuno fueron los que le hicieron extender los dedos para pasarlos a lo largo de los hombros del hombre, alentador.

—Sí —dijo con voz ronca y áspera—. Los dos somos tuyos. —Una presión firme desde su interior subrayó sus palabras. Fenrir se detuvo y miró su piel, sus gruesos dedos rozando su costado.

—El cachorro está de acuerdo —gruñó el alfa después de un momento, antes de arrastrarse sobre el cuerpo de Harry, presionarse contra él y apoderarse de su boca con besos hambrientos. Sostuvo su rostro en su lugar mientras lo hacía, de modo que todo lo que Harry podía hacer era jadear con ansia en su boca y arquearse hacia su cuerpo.

Una mano grande se deslizó por su pecho y un pulgar acarició su duro pezón rosa-bronceado antes de continuar hacia abajo. Harry extendió las piernas aún más amplio para esa mano, sintiendo su culo cosquillear y contraerse con una avidez que no había sentido por algún tiempo, pero no fue ahí a donde esa mano se dirigió: se envolvió alrededor de su polla hinchada y apretó con firmeza, presionando el pequeño orificio que era el meato hasta que soltó un gemido gutural.

Sus mejillas, no, su cuerpo entero se sentía ardiente de excitación. Su sangre pulsaba con fuerza a través de su polla, que se sacudió en el agarre de Fenrir a la par de sus caricias pausadas. Harry jadeó sin palabras, abrió la boca y giró la cabeza lejos de la mano que aún sostenía su mejilla; su cuerpo onduló, tratando de comunicarse con Fenrir de la única manera en que sabía –que quería.

Se sentía tan vacío, necesitaba ser llenado.

—Mi culo —jadeó, aturdido y desesperado—, tócalo. _Por favor._

Por encima de él, los ojos de Fenrir centellearon, brillantes tanto de felicidad humana como de pasión animal. Abrió aún más las piernas en provocación y no apartó la mirada del alfa mientras éste se inclinaba hacia abajo. Estiró con un dedo la apretada y rosada entrada de Harry y presionó la punta de su lengua dentro de él. Harry aulló de puro éxtasis y alivio.

El rostro de Fenrir se presionó en su culo, su boca asolando su arrugado y descuidado agujero, que se abrió y apretó en una especia de beso hambriento y obsceno. Harry sostuvo la mirada del alfa, observando los apasionados ojos dorados que ardían en su dirección incluso mientras sentía la barba del hombre raspando sus mejillas abiertas. Era tan íntimo, tan sexy y estiró una mano para enredarla en el cabello de Fenrir, alentador.

Cada articulación de su cuerpo tarareaba como el rasgueo de las cuerdas de un arpa. Lamida. Lamida. Esa diabólica lengua se aplastó contra su fruncida entrada y bailó a través de ella cadenciosamente, una y otra vez en un ritmo enloquecedor. Jaló el cabello de Fenrir con fuerza, sabiendo que le gustaba un poco de amor áspero. Harry dejó que sus instintos se apoderan de él, soltando un bajo gemido de desenfrenado deseo que hizo que Fenrir lo premiara abriendo su agujero con dos dedos para permitir que su lengua cavara en su interior.

Harry gruñó y apretó los dientes. Ese músculo juguetón era tan fuerte. Se metía tan profundo como podía, retorciéndose dentro de él cuanto más apretaba su agujero, acomodándose en su interior como si quisiera cartografiar su cálido y estrecho canal. Tan bueno. Tan mojado. Recordaba vagamente lo bien que se sentía ser follado _duro_ por la polla del hombre, tanto que su culo no podía cerrarse después. Por primera vez pensó en ello con nada menos que hambre, añorando la sensación de la saliva del hombre escapando obscenamente de su orificio dilatado.

Gruñó con ferocidad y empujó su culo contra la cara de Fenrir. Durante todo ese tiempo la mano en su polla no se había detendio. Dándose un momento para tomar el control de la poderosa sujeción del alfa, Harry luchó para salir del agarre haciendo caso omiso de la confusión en el rostro del hombre. Dándole una fugaz mirada hambrienta, empujó los poderosos hombros con todas sus fuerzas instándole a intercambiar posiciones. Gimoteando suavemente con un sonido bajo y animal, se puso a horcajadas de los muslos fuertes. Pero fue rodado de nuevo.

Fenrir hizo retumbar su garganta por lo bajo –de una manera que ningún humano podría– vocalizando su placer por su pelea juguetona. El alfa mordisqueó su mandíbula y lo giró sobre su vientre, acariciando la protuberancia con ternura –incluso ahora era protector de ese lugar. Con su mano libre, hizo una cuna improvisada sobre la preciosa curva antes de presionar los hombros de Harry sobre la cama, dejando su culo al aire.

Harry se retorció y Fenrir aulló con deleite, volviendo a mordisquear su mandíbula y respirando pesadamente en su oído, raspando con su barba su hombro desnudo. Le había llevado todo este tiempo, pero Harry se daba cuenta ahora de lo que significaba ser parte de una pareja Alfa acoplada. Eran iguales, y Fenrir _**quería**_ eso; una sociedad, no su sumisión sin sentido. No le gustaba lo que Conall y los otros habían querido hacer.

Rodando sus caderas, invocó su derecho a elegir a quién quería, a follar como él quería y someterse, si quería. Movió su estómago en el nido de pieles, inclinando su trasero para levantarlo aún más arriba. Mirando por encima de su hombro, observó el rostro de su compañero cuando extendió sus mejillas, sus pulgares burlándose de la tierna entrada. Su propia polla saltó al ver semejante expresión, escurriendo una línea de pre-semen sobre las pieles.

Fenrir, oliéndolo, gruñó de placer. Sus ojos estaban prácticamente brillando; eso es lo que Harry le hacía. Se deleitó con el poder que le daba y metió una mano bajo su cuerpo, acariciando su longitud chorreante mientras el alfa abría su agujero deslizando un pulgar dentro. Era grueso y calludo, curvándose para burlarse de su nudo de nervios mientras los otros dedos ahuecaban y amasaban sus bolas.

—Tan bueno —lloriqueó Harry apretando los dientes, sacudiendo su polla más rápido al mismo tiempo que ese pulgar se burlaba de él. La saliva de Fenrir había ayudado a lubricar sus caricias diabólicas. Hacía tanto calor. Su cabeza colgaba de sus hombros inútilmente, así que la presionó contra la cama, gimiendo roncamente cuando el dedo en su interior comenzó a moverse en deliciosos giros contra su próstata.

—¿Así, mascota? —preguntó Fenrir, su voz ronca de pasión animal mientras lo abría, inclinándose de vez en cuando para lamer su entrada, lubricando sus atenciones con su saliva—. Tu pequeño agujero me ha extrañado.

Harry rodó sus caderas, moviéndose entre el bombeo de su polla en su puño y el toque del lobo alternativamente. Esa voz, esas palabras, las cosas que este hombre le hacía sentir eran tan lascivas que su polla ya estaba palpitando, a punto de estallar en su mano. Como si sintiera eso, Fenrir se inclinó en el último segundo, deslizando su lengua a través del tembloroso anillo de músculos ahora abierto antes de retirar sus dedos.

Harry jadeó con fuerza, apretando la punta de su pene para detener su orgasmo un poco más. Quería a Fenrir dentro de él. Nunca pensó que lo querría de nuevo, pero lo hacía. Eso fue hasta que el hombre se inclinó sobre él, su cuerpo cubriendo su espalda por completo, la gruesa y dura cabeza de su erección presionando contra su entrada. Harry se quedó inmóvil, lamiendo sus labios repentinamente secos. Lo quería tanto, pero el enorme cuerpo de músculos por encima suyo, el calor y la pesada respiración en su oído, todo ello junto con el hecho de que ya no podía ver la cara de su compañero...

—Fenrir —dijo Harry, su voz tranquila y en pánico. Apretó los dientes, incapaz de encontrar más palabras. Lo quería, tanto que su culo se apretaba hambrientamente alrededor del aire, pero él... « _Tengo miedo_ _»_ _,_ pensó, e hizo una mueca, no dispuesto a admitirlo ante Fenrir. Ese sentimiento era... _simplemente estúpido_ _._

—Calma —dijo Fenrir roncamente, bajando a Harry sobre su costado y girándolo hacia él; el alfa le hizo levantar una pierna sobre su cadera, de modo que el hombre aún estaba entre sus muslos. Harry lo miró, sin darse cuenta de que estaba masticando el interior de su labio hasta que Fenrir apretó su barbilla con firmeza para detenerlo—. ¿Mejor? —preguntó, meciendo sus caderas en una gentil insinuación, presionando su polla hinchada contra su agujero resbaladizo.

Era como si un gran peso hubiera sido levantado de su cuerpo. El aire se precipitó en sus pulmones y Harry se relajó de nuevo. Su erección estaba ligeramente marchita, así que la acarició de nuevo, jalando el prepucio hacia atrás y jugando con su frenillo como le gustaba. Giró la cabeza para presionarla con fuerza entre las pieles para liberar su emoción, pero mantuvo los ojos en el rostro de Fenrir incluso mientras un gemido bajo salía de entre sus labios. Asintió lentamente y se estiró para sujetar la polla del lobo, tirando de ella suavemente hasta que la punta se deslizó en su entrada temblorosa.

Con un gemido gutural, soltó el eje de Fenrir, rodando sus caderas para tragar más de él, jalando su propia polla mientras lo hacía. Fenrir retumbó de gozo, levantando la pierna de Harry más alto para darle un mejor acceso mientras se hundía profundamente, meciéndose contra su cuerpo hasta que estuvo enterrado hasta la raíz. Harry suspiró, saboreándolo, sosteniendo la mirada del lobo mientras retiraba su mano y empezaba a acariciar su propia longitud en su lugar. Siguieron moviéndose.

Descansando una mano sobre la que el alfa usaba para sostener su pierna, Harry apretó uno de sus pezones con la otra, rodando el pico entre sus dedos y retorciéndose sobre la cama. El calor sofocante en su culo se extendió como un incendio por el resto de su cuerpo. Sabía que Fenrir lo sentía también, podía percibirlo, _verlo_ en su rostro mientras apretaba los dientes, moviendo sus caderas en giros lentos y firmes. Prácticamente salivaba con la sensación de Harry a su alrededor.

—¡Joder...! —jadeó él, saboreando el delicioso dolor. La palabra se sentía tan bien en su lengua. Fenrir era tan grande, tan duro y _palpitaba_ dentro de él. Era abrumador. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía estar tan lleno. Clavó sus dedos en los de Fenrir mientras sus caderas se balanceaban juntas en un ritmo lento y sensual—. Folla... me... ¡Tan _bueno_!

Gruñendo de placer solo acentuado por la flagrante ausencia de inhibiciones en Harry, Fenrir lo atrajo más fuerte contra su cuerpo, por lo que el chico juró que podía sentir su polla en la garganta.

—¿Cómo se siente, mascota? —gruñó Fenrir, rodando sus caderas—. ¿Esta gran polla se siente bien en tu pequeño culo apretado?

Harry gimió. —Fóllame —exigió con voz ronca, sus ojos vidriosos de pasión.

Fenrir prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él, inclinándose sobre él, golpeando dentro de él, capturando su cuerpo bajo el suyo con un gruñido. Harry gritó, la mano en su polla aceleró, apretando con firmeza y girando sobre la punta en cada golpe. Había olvidado lo bien que se podía sentir –¿cómo había pasado tanto tiempo sin esto?

—¡Ugh! —gruñó con creciente excitación y frustración sexual, balanceándose con avidez entre las embestidas de Fenrir y los pecaminosos giros que su puño hacía sobre su palpitante erección. Sus cuerpos se mecían juntos como ondas a través del agua, resbaladizos por el sudor, el pre-semen y la saliva. Dando otro gruñido, Harry sujetó a Fenrir del cuello y lo empujó hacia él con fuerza, aplastando sus labios juntos. La posición era incómoda, su pierna se presionaba contra su hombro extendiéndolo increíblemente amplio, pero eso solo intensificó... _todo_ _._

Sus lenguas se deslizaron juntas en un tango desordenado, el sonido de piel contra piel rebotaba en las paredes de la guarida, claramente audible a pesar del ruido de sus gemidos. Podía saborear el cálido aliento, sentir cada parte de Fenrir golpeándolo brutal y deliciosamente. Su propia polla rebotaba en su vientre con cada embestida. La boca del alfa se deslizó hacia abajo, atacando su garganta, su hombro, su mandíbula, cada pedazo de él que pudiera alcanzar, dejando las marcas de sus besos. —¡Tan... malditamente... perfecto! —resopló Fenrir contra él—. ¡Voy a llenar tu culo!

Harry se estremeció. Su polla estaba tan dura que casi dolía. Sus labios se abrieron en un grito silencioso. Era demasiado. Su gemido fue tragado en un último beso aplastante por parte de Fenrir cuando estalló en su mano, apretada y resbaladiza, temblando ante las réplicas. Gimió largo y fuerte en la boca de Fenrir, sintiendo su gemido en respuesta mientras lo mantenía con fuerza en su lugar, derramándose en su interior.

Era tan disoluto y decadente. Hacía girar la cabeza de Harry en una felicidad intensa y confusa, regresando lentamente a sus sentidos –como una pluma al son de una inexistente brisa. Sintió que esa boca posaba un beso lento y agotado en su cuello antes de que Fenrir se alejara levemente. Harry soltó un gemido de protesta casi inaudible. Era bastante agradable; el peso de Fenrir, su calor encima de él después del sexo. Y con el tiempo, una vez más se acostumbraría a que fuera 'durante' cuando se sintiera a salvo, estaba seguro de ello. Nada parecía imposible en este momento.

Murmurando felizmente mientras Fenrir mordisqueaba su piel, se deleitó en el resplandor post-orgásmico. Su compañero le ofreció un ronco semi ronroneo en respuesta mientras lo acariciaba. —Te he dejado mordidas de amor, mascota —dijo Fenrir en voz baja.

—Bien —dijo él sin aliento, los ojos cerrados, su pecho subiendo y bajando a la par de su agitada respiración. Coincidía con los latidos de su corazón, que lentamente se iban calmando bajo los cuidados de Fenrir. Después de unos largos y deliciosos momentos, el alfa retrocedió un poco más, alejándose de su cuerpo. Harry lo estudió mientras el hombre inclinaba la cabeza, al parecer observando la forma en que su agujero suelto se estremecía y trataba en vano de cerrarse para evitar que el semen goteara fuera de él.

—No tienes idea de lo sexy que te ves, todo suelto e irritado por a mí —murmuró Fenrir.

Harry se sonrojó y rodó sobre su espalda. No se perdió la forma en que los ojos de Fenrir (lentamente volviendo a su habitual azul) escanearon su cuerpo saciado y sudoroso. Era vergonzoso, pero también un poco... agradable el ser apreciado de esta manera. Nunca nadie lo había mirado y deseado de la forma en que Fenrir lo hacía. Eso le daba más confianza de la que alguna vez había imaginado tener. Fenrir se inclinó, manteniendo su cuerpo ligeramente alejado del de Harry, dejando entre ellos el suficiente espacio no solo para su vientre sino también para que Harry pasara sus dedos por los músculos duros y definidos del estómago del alfa.

Harry se quedó mirando esa piel empapada de sudor. Se mordió el labio. Su propio estómago había sido firme y musculoso una vez, entonado por el quidditch y trabajado de cruzar el campo inglés; pero Fenrir...

Mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que Fenrir había seguido arreglándose y afeitado desde aquella primera vez en que había despertado para encontrarlo de esa manera. Antes no había estado prestando atención, demasiado envuelto en sí mismo, pero Fenrir siempre había estado haciendo un esfuerzo por él. Los dedos del alfa inclinaron su barbilla una fracción y se dio cuenta de que había sido atrapado mirando. Su rubor se intensificó.

—Eres muy guapo, ¿sabes? —dijo Harry tímidamente, a modo de explicación.

Fenrir pareció un poco sorprendido. Se apartó de Harry por completo, apoyándose de lado sobre su codo. Descansando su cabeza en una mano, miró a Harry con curiosidad. —Eres probablemente el único que piensa así —caviló, sin traza de preocupación en su voz. Fenrir, así como todos los hombres lobo, no se preocupaba por las convenciones sociales. Aquí todo era sobre la fuerza y la lealtad. Ninguno de ellos se preocupaba por su aspecto, simplemente la forma en que veían la belleza no era la misma.

—Soy un gusto adquirido —añadió el alfa con una sonrisa, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Larentia debió pensar que lo eras, quería tanto ser tu pareja que me odió por ello tan pronto como me vio.

Fenrir resopló, rozando sus nudillos en la mejilla de Harry aún enrojecida por el sexo, antes de bajar su mano lentamente hasta establecerse en su casi inexistente protuberancia. Ante su toque, el nonato se sacudió con los mismos movimientos revoloteantes de antes. Harry inhaló mirando hacia abajo. —Parece que realmente le gustas —murmuró con asombro. En verdad había algo vivo moviéndose en su interior. No estaba acostumbrado a esto. Se sentía tan extraño.

—Sigues siendo Harry Potter, ¿sabes? —dijo Fenrir, evidentemente sintiendo sus emociones—. Y lo que hicimos hace un momento solo demuestra que eres tan hombre como antes.

—¿Cómo puedo serlo? —preguntó—. ¡Estoy jodidamente embarazado, Fenrir! —La mano en su vientre se mantuvo, pero el movimiento dentro de él se aquietó. Se sentía bien, esta intimidad, esta conexión –y el hecho de que se sintiera tan bien era lo que lo hacía aún más confuso.

Fenrir se levantó un poco más para asegurarse de que Harry no pudiera escapar de su mirada. —En el mundo mágico, los hombres humanos alteran sus cuerpos mágicamente todo el tiempo para quedar embarazados; esto no es tan inusual y tabú como pareces pensar.

Estaba en la punta de su lengua decir que la principal diferencia era que esos hombres habían _elegido_ esto mientras que él no lo había hecho, pero Fenrir no se lo merecía. El hombre y el lobo eran uno, pero bajo la luna, Fenrir no tenía la capacidad de tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos como lo haría con normalidad. Harry no podía culparlo por lo que había pasado más de lo que podía culpar a Remus por casi matarlo cuando tenía trece años. Suspiró suavemente. Extrañaba a Remus, a Hermione, a Ron... a todos ellos...

—Lo sé —dijo al fin, cerrando los ojos. Se sentía bastante cansado de repente—. Estoy confundido… tan malditamente asustado, en realidad, algo con lo que podrías no estar familiarizado.

Fenrir sonrió, pero la expresión no alcanzó sus ojos. —Sé lo que se siente tener miedo, mascota. Nadie está por encima de él. Incluso Tergarletum le teme a algo.

Harry se pasó la lengua por los labios, pensativo, presionó su cabeza contra el pecho del hombre de modo que éste no pudiera ver su rostro. —Yo... En la mansión Malfoy, cuando _Él_ me tocó el estómago, cuando me clavó las uñas... —Hizo una mueca—. Tenía miedo. Miedo por… por el bebé, no por mí. No quería que muriera. —Hizo una pausa, esforzándose por mirar a Fenrir a través de su flequillo sin mostrar demasiado su propio rostro. Pero lo que vio en los rasgos del hombre no le dijo nada—. No esperaba sentirme de esta manera —concluyó.

—Quieres al niño, después de todo. Me alegro —dijo Fenrir después de una larga pausa. Se agachó ligeramente, presionando su nariz contra la garganta de Harry.

—La idea de... bueno, ya sabes, _tenerlo_ … —No podía decir 'dar a luz', era demasiado surrealista—. Ser responsable de él cuando apenas puedo mantenerme fuera de problemas año tras año me asusta demasiado. No puedo decir que estoy deseando que llegue. Ni siquiera puedo explicarlo, excepto que... es mío. Es mi familia, mi _única_ familia de sangre y nadie va a quitarme más familia.

Por alguna razón, sintió lo que estaba seguro era aprobación emanando del hombre a su lado. Un enorme brazo yacía ahora sobre sus hombros y Fenrir había dejado de olfatearlo a favor de descansar tranquilamente lado a lado. No podía imaginarse siendo un padre –mucho menos junto a Fenrir Greyback de todas las personas, pero suponía que en unos pocos meses no iba a tener que imaginar nada y Fenrir, bueno, él era...

Entonces Harry frunció el ceño, apenas dándose cuenta de lo que el hombre había dicho antes. —¿Niño? —preguntó.

Fenrir se rió entre dientes, aunque incluso él sonaba desgastado y agotado, por fin sintiendo las lesiones ahora que el golpe de adrenalina se desvanecía. —Cuando pienso en el bebé, me imagino a un chico en mi cabeza. —Su brazo se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que su mano descansó sobre el estómago de Harry una vez más. El movimiento se estaba volviendo cada vez más casual, pero Harry también lo encontró más aceptable. ¿Cómo se había perdido esta cercanía con otras personas durante toda su vida? ¿Cómo había vivido tanto tiempo sin esto?

—Nuestro hijo —murmuró Fenrir entonces. Harry se sonrojó oscuramente—. ¿Todavía es demasiado extraño para ti?

—Un poco, sí —admitió.

—¿Pero no está tan mal?

Harry tragó. —No, supongo que no. —Lo pensó por un momento y sus entrañas se apretaron cuando la realidad del mundo cayó de nuevo sobre sus hombros—. Pero él es solo otra razón por la que no podemos esperar. Tenemos que hacer las cosas más seguras para él y para todos los demás. —Rodó sobre su costado para estudiar a Fenrir seriamente.

—Si tanto quieres protegernos, ya debes saberlo por ahora: _Vol-Tergarletum_ debe ser destruido. La serpiente está muerta. Ese es un Horrocrux menos. Necesito encontrarme con Hermione y Ron, necesito saber cuántos Horcruxes nos faltan por destruir antes de llevar la guerra hacia _Él_.

Fenrir gruñó con renuencia. —Casi perdiste a nuestro cachorro el día de hoy, por eso sentirás el impulso de esconderte, podrías congelarte estando de cara al peligro debido a tus instintos –no estás en condiciones de ir a buscar a tus amigos y cazar Horcruxes, ¡mucho menos de enfrentarte a _Él_!

Harry sintió que el pánico se alzaba en sus entrañas. Fenrir no iba a dejar que hiciera esto, ¡pero _tenía_ que hacerlo!

—No puedes mantenerme aquí —le advirtió.

Fenrir gruñó de nuevo. —Puedo y lo haré. Es mi trabajo mantenerte seguro-

—Si lo pospones por más tiempo, _Él_ quemará todo el país hasta encontrarnos, no habrá ningún lugar _'seguro'_ —siseó—. Nunca me dejará ir, Fenrir. Ninguno de los dos puede vivir mientras el otro siga con vida. ¡Déjame terminar lo que he empezado!

Fenrir gruñó y saltó de la cama, irritando sus heridas y haciendo una mueca de dolor al hacerlo; aun así, se alejó de la cama unos pasos incapaz de mirar a Harry. Después de un momento se giró hacia él, reprimiendo visiblemente su ira. Incluso estando tan desnudo como el día en que nació, se veía imponente y lívido de rabia por las circunstancias. —Lo dejé poner sus escamosas manos sobre ti –porque dijiste que _tenía_ que hacerlo–, dijiste que tenía que mantener la ilusión. Pero eso ha quedado atrás, no hay razón para seguir jugando bien, ¡y si te toca de nuevo voy a hacer que se _coma_ sus propias manos!

Harry se sentó. ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo? —¡Estoy jodidamente embarazado Fenrir! —le espetó, y la repentina admisión hizo que Fenrir se detuviera y lo mirara fijamente. Harry siguió adelante con voz tensa, al borde del pánico—. Una vez dijiste que lo que fuera que me quedara por hacer era tu responsabilidad ahora. Dijiste que eras una extensión de mí, que eras mi fuerza para blandir –así que _déjame_. No puedo hacer esto por mi cuenta, _¡ _ayúdame_!_

Una extraña mirada cruzó por la cara del alfa. Siempre encontraba difícil resistirse a esa palabra, sobre todo viendo la desesperación de Harry tan tangible.

—No me gusta cuando hueles molesto —murmuró Fenrir en voz baja.

—Entonces déjame ir a buscarlos —replicó Harry.

Fenrir soltó un gruñido burlón y de manera lenta y rígida se acercó a él, arrodillándose en el borde de la cama de pieles, mirándolo. —No —le dijo—, no vas a ninguna parte. —Antes de que Harry pudiera discutir, añadió—: Quédate aquí donde es seguro. Voy a traerlos a ti.

Harry parpadeó, sus labios se separaron en un discurso que fue interrumpido incluso antes de que dejara su boca cuando Fenrir hizo otra mueca de dolor. Harry frunció el ceño, se arrastró al borde de la cama y miró al alfa con cautela. —¿Por qué no estás sanando tan rápido como lo haces normalmente? —preguntó.

Fenrir se quejó. —Las heridas causadas por magia negra no son fatales para nosotros como lo son para los humanos, pero son unas hijas de puta para sanar. —Miró las pocas heridas en su pecho que seguían rezumando sangre oscura y espesa—. Tampoco hay magia externa que pueda curarlas, así que no tiene sentido sugerir que alguien me ayude a tratarlas.

—No iba a hacerlo —respondió Harry ante al ligero tono acusador en la voz del alfa. Hizo una pausa por un momento, recordando algo importante—. ¿No sanarías más rápido si te transformas en lobo? —preguntó con cautela.

—¿Tan ansioso estás por que regrese toda mi fuerza para que me pueda ir? —gruñó el alfa. Miró a Harry por un momento. Su preocupación por él, así como su deseo de mantenerlo oculto y a salvo como exigían sus instintos, se exteriorizaban en forma de frustración. Harry sabía que se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Iba en contra de sus propios instintos el tratar de terminar la tarea que Dumbledore le había encomendado, en contra de lo que quería, incluso; pero no podía esconderse y fingir que el mundo a su alrededor no estaba al borde del apocalipsis.

Fenrir soltó otro resoplido en respuesta. —Sí, me curo más rápido en esa forma, pero sé lo que la vista de mi lobo te hace. —Miró a Harry con insondables ojos azul oscuro. Parecía tan contundente y directo como siempre, pero su voz sonaba gruesa y ronca, llena de las cosas que nunca diría en voz alta.

Harry se humedeció los labios. —Puedes cambiar si eso va a ayudarte —murmuró, incluso mientras su pecho se tensaba ante la idea. No estaba muy seguro de estar listo para ello.

Fenrir frunció el ceño, considerándolo por un momento antes de acercarse a la cama con un asentimiento. Se dejó caer en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el borde de las pieles y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el dosel de la cama, perdido en sus pensamientos. Harry lo miró por un momento, sus propios ojos barriendo sobre las sangrantes heridas en el torso de su compañero. No eran muy profundas, pero estaban coloreadas en antinaturales tonos de rojo y púrpura, claramente dolorosas. Él los había llevado a ese lugar y parecía que había sido el único en salir con solo un rasguño. Hizo una mueca ante la idea.

Recostándose a los pies de la cama, apoyó su frente justo al lado del rostro de Fenrir, por lo que sus mejillas casi se tocaban. —Puedes quedarte, si quieres. Sé que no me harás daño —dijo en voz baja, con los ojos cerrados. Sintió a Fenrir tensarse a su lado antes de que se levantara lentamente. Harry se quedó como estaba, la cara metida entre las pieles, sus dedos se cerraron en ellas mientras escuchaba el sonido de los huesos y músculos realineándose. Fenrir se limitó a soltar un retumbo áspero que se transformó en un gruñido cuando su boca se convirtió en un hocico. Pero aun así Harry no se movió. Él esperó.

Después de que los sonidos del cambio murieran y dieran paso al silencio, Harry sintió una presencia cálida a unas pocas pulgadas de distancia. Se armó de valor y levantó la cabeza, viendo al familiar lobo color plata agachando la cabeza de modo que quedara a la altura de la suya y no elevándose sobre él. Harry inhaló bruscamente, su corazón palpitó en su pecho y el sudor escurrió por su frente conforme su respiración se convertía en jadeos agudos y superficiales. Contuvo el aliento en un intento de ahogar el sonido del pánico reflejado en ellos y se obligó a darle a Fenrir un gesto de asentimiento.

Ojos azul hielo lo miraron con atención antes de que el lobo se deslizara sobre la cama, arrastrándose sobre su vientre como si no quisiera alzarse demasiado sobre su cuerpo como su tamaño normalmente le permitía. El lobo gruñó mientras empujaba y rápidamente se instaló en el centro de la cama, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus patas cruzadas. Harry no pudo moverse durante un tiempo.

—Todavía no creo poder manejarlo, sobre todo si es otro hombre lobo. Definitivamente no estoy listo para la próxima luna llena, pero... —Se detuvo, su cuerpo temblaba mientras acercaba los pies con incertidumbre al vientre del lobo, que lo observaba con paciencia—. Sé que no me harás daño —finalizó. Ante eso, Fenrir giró la cabeza cuidadosamente (de modo que fuera la única parte de él que se movía) y olfateó su vientre. Su larga lengua salió disparada, lamiendo las marcas rojizas que eran todo lo que quedaba de las heridas que Voldemort le había infligido.

Harry se tensó al principio, apretó los dientes e hizo una mueca; pero sabía que no era algo sexual. Su vientre era un lugar sagrado en su cuerpo al guardar al bebé dentro de él –y era lo mismo para toda la manada. Vacilante, levantó una mano y acarició las grandes orejas peludas. El lobo levantó la cabeza, inclinándola de lado como si pensara por un momento. Entonces, en un movimiento no muy propio de Fenrir, rodó sobre su espalda con las patas al aire, ni una sola vez apartando su mirada de Harry.

Incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo, Harry sonrió y se acomodó de lado, presionando su espalda contra la piel de Fenrir en un reconocimiento silencioso de que lo estaba haciendo bien. Con un resoplido de alivio, el lobo volvió a girar sobre su estómago, de modo que Harry se encontró presionado contra la cálida piel de su costado. Un resoplido se estrelló en su nuca cariñosamente, antes de que esa lengua lamiera su cabello con gratitud y consuelo.

Cuando Fenrir agachó la cabeza –su cuerpo relajado– Harry exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Estaba bien. Podía hacerlo. Este hombre había hecho tanto por él después de todo, y además, en el fondo extrañaba la forma en que alguna vez se había sentido esto. No era tan tranquilizador como cuando se habían conocido, pero se acostumbraría de nuevo, volvería a relajarse en el calor de esta piel, en presencia de este lobo –con el tiempo. Solo esperaba que todos vivieran lo suficiente para ver ese día.

* * *

 **NA:** [No lo había mencionado, pero] el nombre por el que los hombres lobo llaman a Voldemort, "Tergarletum", se deriva del latín _Letum_ que significa muerte, ruina, aniquilación, y _Terga dare_ , que significa huir, escapar, retirarse. Por lo que sé, he inventado esta palabra, no me demanden; [el nombre] no lo pedí prestado sin permiso ni lo robé.

* * *

 **Narusempai:** Muchas gracias por tu preocupación J ; en realidad la tardanza del capítulo 13 fue porque no encontraba tiempo y mi beta está muy ocupada.

Sobre el anterior capítulo, a mí también me encantó que Harry por fin aceptara al bebé, me chirriaban los tímpanos cada que lo llamaba "eso". En cuanto a los siguientes capítulos, son veintisiete y llevamos catorce, apenas poco más de la mitad :'( . Este fic tardará un poco porque los capítulos son largos y trato de que queden lo mejor posible para que mi beta solo verifique la fluidez (en la medida de lo posible) y corrija pequeños detalles. Vamos, que en efecto sea beta reader y no editora, xD. Muchas gracias por comentar. ¡Besos!

 **Erika:** Me alegro que te guste la historia. Iba a darte el spoiler de la actualización pero tienes los PM desactivados, xD. Creo que este nuevo capítulo fue aún más intenso que el anterior, ¿no crees? Gracias por tu comentario J , un beso.

 **Angie:** ¿Hasta cuándo qué? Si era la actualización, ya la tienes, y esta vez creo que no me tardé tanto, xD. Muchos besos.


	15. Pequeña bludger

**Pequeña bludger**

* * *

Fenrir no había olvidado o retirado su promesa de buscar a Ron y a Hermione –al menos no exactamente. A pesar de que Harry sospechaba que el alfa aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para retractarse de su promesa, sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad cuando le había dado su razón por la que debían esperar. Le dijo que, incluso si Harry se comprometía a permanecer en la montaña donde estaba seguro, él tenía una manera de encontrar problemas y que no creía poder obligarse a dejarlo hasta que por lo menos pudiera defenderse con magia. Si aprendía a usarla, podría aprovecharla a voluntad en lugar de esperar poder invocarla en un momento de pánico.

Harry estaba trabajando en ello. Le había pedido a Accalia que lo ayudara como había prometido, así que se había sentado en las lecciones que el hombre les daba por lo general a los niños. Pero habían pasado casi dos lunas desde que Harry había aceptado esa condición y todavía no había hecho ningún progreso. Este hecho no tuvo un efecto muy positivo sobre su estado de ánimo ya temperamental. No hablaba con Fenrir desde esta mañana, de nuevo, ya que el lobo había insinuado con brusquedad que tal vez no se concentraba lo suficiente.

Esas palabras le habían molestado más porque sentía que podían ser un poco ciertas. Había cursado seis años de educación mágica. Era sabido que la magia sin varita era algo que pocos magos mucho más viejos que él siquiera aprendían, y la magia de hombre lobo, bien, era algo que al parecer nunca era plenamente aprovechado hasta después de una educación mucho más extensa. Pero él sabía que la simple verdad era que había pensado que sería mucho más fácil que esto.

 _«Pociones siempre fue difícil, pero en todo lo demás era bastante bueno, aprendía rápido»,_ pensó _,_ odiándose por lo arrogante que sonaba incluso en su cabeza. Volar había sido natural, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tan fácil como respirar –maldición, probablemente era una de las personas más jóvenes en haber logrado conjurar un _Patronus_ totalmente corpóreo.

 _«_ _¿Por qué no puedo invocar algunas chispas aceptables, al menos para hacer que Fenrir cumpla su promesa?_ _»,_ pensó miserablemente, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo de lo que Fenrir le había acusado. Centrándose tanto en su falta de progreso y en todo lo que estaba pasando que no estaba prestando atención. Miró a su alrededor. Las gemelas de Accalia estaban sentadas con las piernas cruzadas, quietas como una estatua, los ojos cerrados (como el resto de los estudiantes) y pendientes de cada instrucción de su padre. Incluso si ellas –y los demás niños pequeños– en realidad solo estaban ahí para acostumbrarse a la formalidad de la escolarización.

Todos estaban en lo que Harry solo podía describir como un estado de meditación, trataban de 'sentir la magia en la tierra' sentados en la hierba a pesar del clima frío. Harry suspiró. Nunca sería capaz de hacer esto. Hemione lo habría dominado en un momento y probablemente también le diría que, al igual que la pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente sugería, no podía avanzar porque una parte de él _no_ _quería_ hacerlo. No quería a causa de lo que eso significaba...

Poco a poco y sin pensarlo, su mano se deslizó para acariciar la ligera curva que sobresalía en su camisa. Era notorio ahora, una pequeña bola demasiado definida y redonda como para confundirse con exceso de grasa, pero aún así no tan grande como debería de ser dado el número de lunas que habían pasado desde aquella noche. Se sentía peculiar, y le aterrorizaba cuando se atrevía a pensar en lo que ocurriría en tan solo un mes. Tragó saliva y luego sintió un fuerte golpe desde su interior, bajo su mano. Era como si el bebé estuviera tratando de tranquilizarlo. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

Sí, estaba lejos de ser la mejor situación. Ni siquiera estaba _seguro_ de si había un término para lo que él y Fenrir compartían, uno que encajara en el mundo normal al que una vez había pertenecido. Estaba en la cima de la lista de futuras muertes de uno de los magos más peligrosos en la actualidad, no tenía varita, estaba siendo más o menos retenido/protegido en medio de una montaña en… Merlín sabía dónde. Estaba profundamente aterrorizado y sin saber qué hacer con el bebé una vez que llegara. Pero era suyo, su familia, una parte de él que lo amaría más que nada, de manera incondicional.

 _«_ _Es mío_ _», pensó_ con ternura, pasando sus dedos a través de su pequeña barriga –o bludger, como le había apodado cariñosamente, tanto por su tamaño como por los movimientos bruscos que ahora hacía con frecuencia.

Una extraña sensación le hizo levantar la cabeza. Se ruborizó profundamente cuando captó la mirada del chico que lo observaba desde el otro lado del claro. Malfoy estaba sentado bajo el árbol en el que él mismo una vez se había refugiado, observándolo con una mirada impasible. En el tiempo que llevaba aquí, Malfoy se había recuperado físicamente; también había sobrevivido a la luna llena gracias a la protección que le daba el aroma de Harry y a la seguridad de las barreras creadas por Echo y Fenrir para que nadie pudiera entrar hasta que la luna desapareciera del cielo. Aun así, de alguna manera, el chico había logrado evitar a Harry la mayor parte del tiempo, lo que era toda una hazaña considerando que Malfoy no tenía ningún otro lugar a dónde ir. Tampoco hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera comía con ellos a la hora de las comidas.

Excusándose silenciosamente de la lección, Harry se puso de pie con absoluta falta de gracia, caminando hacia su antiguo compañero de clase. Malfoy se había aislado de todos a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de la manada; no podía seguir así. Miles de pensamientos sobre cómo lidiar con este asunto cruzaron por su cabeza cuando alcanzó el árbol, pero lo único que pudo decir cuando abrió la boca fue un torpe: —¿Estás bien, Malfoy?

El rubio le frunció el ceño, cerrando el libro que había estado sosteniendo. Harry supuso que Echo se lo debió haber dado, ya que el beta era el único al que Malfoy siquiera reconocía –inevitablemente, supuso, siendo que el chico dormía en un lecho de pieles en la guarida del hombre. Hmm, sí, Harry había visto el ineludible brillo en los amables ojos de Echo. ¿Cómo lo había descrito Amoux? Ah, sí, 'flechado'.

Flechado por Malfoy –el pensamiento lo hizo sentir ligeramente incómodo. Por mucho que el rubio se mereciera a alguien que estuviera ahí para él (cuando parecía haber sido utilizado como saco de boxeo por los mortífagos durante el último año más o menos), no se fiaba de que en realidad no fuera un pretencioso, fanático e idiota purista.

—¿Otra vez soñando despierto durante las clases, Potter? —se burló el otro chico, levantando la barbilla con una arrogancia que no llegaba a sus ojos. Harry suspiró ante la mirada de miedo mal oculto y derrota. No sabía por lo que había pasado Malfoy en las garras de Voldemort, pero no era necesario, estaba escrito en la forma en que rehuía su mirada, en la forma en que se sentaba y hablaba. Había sido torturado, mental si es que no físicamente, viviendo con miedo durante mucho, mucho tiempo...

—Supongo que al menos Accalia no puede darme detención —dijo Harry, aferrándose a la conversación con ambas manos ahora que la tenía, no dispuesto a dejarla ir hasta atravesar la agrietada defensa de Malfoy. Se sentó frente al rubio que parecía tan horrorizado como confundido—. Aunque probablemente podría darle batalla a McGonagall. Él es una fuerza a tener en cuenta.

Ambos guardaron silencio ante la mención de McGonagall, ante el recordatorio de Hogwarts y la guerra infantil que habían librado el uno contra el otro y que ahora parecía inútil y patética. El hecho es que Malfoy estaba completamente solo aquí y Harry anhelaba algo familiar, algo separado de su prisión cada vez más seductora. Ellos se necesitaban mutuamente. Y además...

—Mira, realmente no he tenido oportunidad de decir esto hasta ahora, pero... ya sabes... Gracias, por salvarme.

Esos ojos plateados se abrieron enormes, los labios moviéndose silenciosamente por un instante mientras Malfoy trataba de reagruparse. —A ti y a tu hijo. Y salvarme del castigo que estaba obligado a recibir solo cuenta como una deuda de vida, por cierto —dijo Malfoy con su mejor aire de arrogancia—. Tengo la intención de cobrar una deuda más por la vida de tu descendencia que también salvé.

Harry no pudo evitarlo. Todo era tan familiar, un recordatorio bienvenido del mundo del que se sentía tan distanciado. Rió. Malfoy lo miró con disgusto.

—¿Ese es mi propósito aquí, Potter? ¿Divertir a la perra del Alfa? —espetó.

Harry sonrió. —¿Dónde aprendiste esa frase, Malfoy? —Sin embargo, la irritación y la incertidumbre no desaparecieron de ese rostro ligeramente afilado ante su tono burlón, así que Harry suspiró pesadamente. No eran amigos, no, pero sería mucho más fácil si por lo menos trataban de serlo—. Tu propósito es el que quieras que sea. Tan pronto como _Él_ se haya ido, serás libre de irte. Esto es una casa de seguridad, no una prisión. —Se preguntó si lo mismo se aplicaría a él una vez que todo esto hubiera terminado.

Malfoy resopló. —Sí, estoy seguro de que tus hombres lobo mascota estarán contentos de dejarme ir.

—No es como si supieras dónde estamos, o que pudieras entrar si no abrimos la puerta —razonó Harry simplemente—: Solo la manada puede entrar-

—¿Y tú eres de la manada? ¿Tú y tu cría? —espetó el otro. Harry apretó los dientes, el lobo en él sintiendo el miedo que alimentaba esa vehemencia. Había logrado que el otro chico le hablara, no lo iba a dejar salirse con la suya al discutir con él de la forma en que claramente quería. Harry se quedó callado ante su comentario; ambos lo hicieron hasta que el silencio inquieto irritó tanto a Malfoy como para hablar de nuevo.

—¿Eso es lo que estás aprendiendo ahí todos los días? ¿Cómo ser uno de ellos? —preguntó el chico con curiosidad tranquila.

Harry se relajó un poco. Sabía cómo se sentía Malfoy, un mero prisionero recorriendo el camino que su vida había tomado, aislado y con necesidad de respuestas en las que podría confiar si venían de un rostro familiar. —Los hombres lobo pueden usar magia sin varita. Tengo un trabajo inacabado que tiene que ver con _Él_ _, un_ trabajo con el que Fenrir me ayudará solo si ve que puedo defenderme. —Hizo una mueca ante la forma en que esas palabras sonaron—. Es por todo ese asunto del 'compañero' —dijo a modo de explicación.

Malfoy lo miró fijamente. —¿Te das cuenta de que tienes al hombre lobo más peligroso de Gran Bretaña envuelto alrededor de tu meñique, Potter? —preguntó, horrorizado—. El poder que ejerces sin necesidad de levantar una varita. Incluso _Él_ le teme a Greyback, Potter, y tú puedes conseguir que él haga lo que quieras. —Lo miró por un momento antes echar un vistazo a través del claro hacia donde Fenrir estaba desollando el cadáver de ciervo con las manos desnudas. Ambos palidecieron ante la vista.

» Semejante poder desperdiciado en un Gryffindor —murmuró Malfoy—. Toda esta manada te adora. Te veneran como a un maldito pequeño rey. —Frunció el ceño cuando el hombre lobo se giró hacia él—. ¿Por qué demonios caminaste voluntariamente hacia _Él_ cuando tienes una vida de seguridad y comodidad en este lugar? Nadie puede tocarte aquí.

Esas palabras decían mucho más sobre Malfoy que sobre él, pensó Harry, y su mirada se suavizó un poco cuando miró a su alguna vez enemigo. Eso era lo único que el rubio quería realmente, seguridad, respeto, confort. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había sentido seguro? Aún más tiempo que Harry, sospechaba.

 _—_ _Él_ destruiría el mundo para encontrarme. No dejaré que nadie más muera siendo que puedo ser capaz de hacer algo al respecto —dijo.

Malfoy lo miró confundido. —Nunca he entendido eso de ti, no tienes sentido de autoconservación, Potter —murmuró—. No puedo creer que todavía estés pensando en enfrentarte a _Él_ , incluso con las artes oscuras que están tratando de enseñarte ahí. Lo cual, por cierto, nunca comprenderás si continúas distrayéndote tan fácilmente. Otra cosa que detestaba de ti en la escuela –no es de extrañar que hayas volado tantos calderos en Pociones.

Harry se burló. —Trata de concentrarte en la recién descubierta 'magia de hombre lobo' cuando el peso del maldito mundo está literalmente sobre tus hombros —se quejó, tratando de ignorar la forma en que la mirada de Malfoy vagó con curiosidad hacia su vientre mientras hablaba—. ¡Por no hablar de lo frustrante que es haber estado en ello durante casi dos meses sin _ningún_ avance _en absoluto_! ¡He estado en Hogwarts durante seis años antes de esto! ¡Tengo diecisiete años! Seguramente ya debería haber _mostrado_ algún signo de progreso por ahora.

Malfoy lo miró nuevamente confundido. Confundido e incrédulo. —No pretendo ser tu amigo más cercano, Potter, pero hasta yo sé que tu cumpleaños cae poco después del mío.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿A dónde iba Malfoy con esto?

—Es septiembre, Potter. Tienes _dieciocho_ años _._ Demonios, ¿cómo podrás cuidar de un bebé si ni siquiera puedes recordar tu propio maldito cumpleaños?

—No es como si tuviéramos calendarios aquí, Malfoy —gruñó, el comentario sobre el bebé había golpeado un nervio—. Nos guiamos por los ciclos lunares. Solo... lo _olvidé_ _._ —¿Había cumplido dieciocho años hace más de un mes y no se había dado cuenta?— Y en cuanto al bebé, me han dicho incansablemente que su cuidado esencial viene por instinto –tanto para los humanos como para los hombres lobo. Al parecer, el resto le sigue.

—Eso es un montón de mierda —respondió el otro chico—. ¿Supongo que no eras consciente de tener ese gen recesivo de la licantropía del que Greyback habló cuando te tomó por primera vez?

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Creo que mis padres le habrían dicho a Remus si lo hubieran sabido, y él definitivamente me lo habría dicho, siendo lo que es. Solo despierta si eres mordido por un hombre lobo, así que hay una gran probabilidad de que no lo supieran. Todo esto podría haber sido mucho más fácil de aceptar si lo hubiéramos sabido —hizo un gesto hacia sí mismo—, pero no se puede evitar.

Malfoy lo miró contemplativo. —Tú sabes, en el mundo mágico es bastante común que los hombres lleven a los niños mediante el uso de pociones y hechizos invasivos. La única cosa que hace esto tan singular es que ocurrió naturalmente, y tú eres la única forma en que los hombres lobo pueden tener hijos biológicos.

—Eso no se enseña exactamente en Hogwarts —murmuró Harry con amargura.

—Es de conocimiento común. Más de uno de nuestros compañeros de clase tienen dos progenitores masculinos. Tal vez deberías considerar la posibilidad de que tú eres increíblemente denso, Potter. Puede que sea mejor para ti si te quedas en tu bonita cueva con tus lobos mascotas.

Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica. —No es tan malo, Malfoy. Puede que incluso te guste si te lo permites. —Hizo una pausa, preguntándose si debía mencionar el infortunado flechazo de Echo, pero luego decidió que no. No era su secreto, así que no podía exponerlo—. Ven a cenar al círculo esta noche y verás qué tan fácil eres aceptado-

—¿Qué pasa si no _quiero_ ser aceptado, Potter? ¿Qué pasa si solo quiero mantenerme lo más alejado posible hasta que sea seguro salir de aquí?

—Bueno, soy 'increíblemente denso' después de todo, si solo confías en mi conversación para mantenerte entretenido hasta el final de la guerra, podrías volverte loco —reflexionó Harry, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. Debería regresar, en realidad, tenía una lección a la que asistir y se sentía extrañamente _ligero_ después de su conversación con Malfoy. Incluso podría ser capaz de concentrarse.

» Por cierto —comenzó, dirigiéndose de regreso a Accalia y los niños—, una vez que todo esto termine, nada te impedirá ser libre. Te lo prometo.

Malfoy lo miró fijamente. —¿Y tú, Potter? ¿Cuando todo esto termine vas a jugar a la familia feliz con Fenrir Greyback?

Momentáneamente enmudecido por lo mal que eso sonaba, Harry frunció el ceño. No había pensado en la vida fuera de este lugar en mucho tiempo. Realmente no. Había pensado en acabar con Voldemort, en lo que sucedería cuando el bebé llegara, pero nada más allá de eso. —Siempre quise una familia. No creí que fuera a ocurrir de esta manera —dijo al fin.

—Esa no es una respuesta, Potter —dijo Malfoy. Pero ese era el punto –Harry no tenía una.

* * *

 **. * . * . * .**

* * *

Era una semana antes de la luna llena –la luna llena de octubre. Harry había logrado un mayor grado de concentración en las clases de Accalia y hecho algo de progreso. Parecía mucho en tan poco tiempo, pero no era suficiente. Si se concentraba duro, una fuerte brisa de magia blanca y caliente se precipitaba a través del claro y podía crear un _Lumos_ sin varita _._ También había logrado encender fuego a su voluntad, solo un ligero parpadeo, como el de una pequeña vela muggle, pero nada más. Nada que realmente pudiera usar, y en absoluto lo suficiente para convencer al lobo de Fenrir de que podía ser dejado atrás mientras él iba a buscar a Hermione y a Ron.

Estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Incluso Malfoy se había apiadado de él y trató de enseñarle diversas técnicas de concentración que había usado en Encantamientos y para los hechizos no verbales en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras allá en Hogwarts.

Durante una lección, Accalia incluso había sugerido que todos se quitaran la ropa con el fin de acercarlos a la magia en la tierra a partir de la cual estaban tratando de obtener energía (para el horror de Harry). El día de hoy, sin embargo, el suelo estaba mojado por la lluvia de ayer y el aire cortaba con el frío de septiembre, por lo que permanecieron vestidos. En su lugar, enroscaron sus dedos en la hierba, tratando de llamar la magia hacia sí mismos en un ejercicio que tenía por objetivo intentar calentarse la piel con su calor.

Vilkas, que había estado sentado en medio de ellos, había perdido el interés hacía mucho tiempo y se tambaleó lejos, no es que Harry lo culpara. Cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento de concentrarse. Cerró los dedos alrededor de la hierba cubierta de rocío y apretó los dientes. « _Esto es m_ _ás allá de patético, Potter. ¡HAZ ALGO!_ _¡_ _LO QUE SEA!_ _»_ Sintió una súbita efervescencia de calor a partir de su núcleo, enviando un extraño y pequeño zumbido a través de su sinapsis. Estaba allí, solo necesitaba llegar a él.

Pensó en todas las personas que lo necesitaban, en Ron, en Hermione, en Remus, la gente que lo había necesitado y a la que había perdido. Apretó los dientes de nuevo. Perder a alguien más no era una opción. Unas cuantas matas de hierba cedieron de la tierra húmeda. Se sentía como si un dulce de soda estallara por debajo de su piel. Estaba justo ahí, casi ahí. Podía probar su calor metálico en la lengua, como la sangre.

Un grito de alegría se precipitó a sus oídos. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, su concentración rota mientras veía a Vilkas trepar por el árbol bajo el que una vez se había refugiado. No parecía que nadie más lo hubiera notado; una de las gemelas de Accalia había comenzado una rabieta, gritando a pleno pulmón. Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podía algo que se veía tan pequeño e inocente hacer un ruido tan terrible? Su mano se movió a su vientre como a menudo hacía ahora, preguntándose cómo iba a manejar las rabietas, las lágrimas, los pañales sucios y el vómito. Se encogió. Ese cuidado parecía venir de forma tan natural a Accalia.

Entonces un grito escalofriante atravesó el aire, arrastrándolo de vuelta a la realidad como el estallido de un rayo. Vio el mundo moverse en cámara lenta mientras todos se giraban hacia el sonido. Vilkas resbaló de la rama más alta, la corteza húmeda por la lluvia, enviándolo a toda velocidad hacia el suelo.

Todo el mundo se movió en pánico. Amoux gritó desde algún lugar al otro lado del claro, pero antes de que el sonido terminara de dejar sus labios, Harry sintió que el aguijón de la magia que había estado burbujeando bajo su piel entraba en erupción. Como cristales rotos, estalló en el aire, disparándose hacia el chico en forma de miles de prismas de luz. Vilkas lo miró, sus ojos abiertos en shock cuando se detuvo a pocas pulgadas del suelo, rodeado por la animada bola de luz.

Le tomó a todos un momento para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado –incluso al propio Harry. Parpadeó, su magia balanceándose suavemente hacia ellos como un pequeño bote en una corriente tranquila. Hubo conversaciones a su alrededor mientras Vilkas llegaba flotando justo frente a ellos. Amoux se lanzó hacia delante pero Accalia la detuvo. —Espera —dijo con rapidez, mirando de Harry a Vilkas, que pinchaba con temor la burbuja brillante que lo rodeaba, viendo la miríada de colores que era la magia de Harry.

—Harry, acerca más a Vilkas —dijo Accalia con cuidado, como si el menor movimiento fuera a romper cualquier tipo de conexión que Harry hubiera logrado establecer.

Harry tragó. ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo lo había hecho! ¡Meses tratando de forzar algún tipo de resultado y simplemente acababa de suceder! Volvió a apretar los dientes. La burbuja vaciló y entró en pánico. Amoux se acercó más, lista para atrapar a su hijo si caía de nuevo. Tenía los ojos ligeramente húmedos y todo el mundo estaba viendo. Ahora que el peligro inmediato había pasado, Harry sintió que la energía zumbante que se había levantado para la ocasión disminuía. Luchó para aferrarse a ella.

—Vamos, Harry —susurró Accalia—, aquí no tienes una varita para dirigir la magia, necesitas utilizar tu mente. _Tú_ eres el único conducto que necesitas para hacer magia. No requieres de una varita. Imagina en tu mente lo que quieres y haz que suceda. —Cuando Harry pareció dudar, Accalia continuó—: La magia de la tierra se hace más fuerte cuanto más se desea. _Hazlo_ _._

Parecía que la sorpresa de Vilkas había terminado, riendo y tratando de llegar a Harry. Ahora que ya no había una necesidad urgente de atraer al niño hacia él, esto solo era tan importante como Harry lo hiciera. Hizo una mueca tratando de recordar cómo se sentía canalizar la magia a través de su cuerpo y dirigirla hacia su varita de pluma de fénix, que por ahora había estado ausente durante tanto tiempo.

 _"_ _Un mago que se enfrentó a Tergarletum con tan solo un año de edad no necesita un tonto palito para tener poder"_ _,_ le había gruñido Fenrir esta mañana. Harry miró sin pestañear a la burbuja de luz y al niño que se estiraba hacia él desde el interior de ésta. El escudo parpadeó como si fuera a morir antes de resplandecer más brillante que nunca y deslizarse lentamente hacia él.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Accalia. La burbuja estalló cuando Harry intentó tocarla y Vilkas arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello con un chillido. De inmediato, se dirigió a su madre para obtener besos y regaños simultáneos.

—¡Gracias a los cielos! —lloró Amoux, su hijo retorciéndose infelizmente bajo su agarre—. Oh, gracias, Harry. ¡Muchas gracias! Si no fuera por ti… me entró pánico, y yo solo-

—No te preocupes —le aseguró Harry, un poco avergonzado—. Está bien, de verdad. Está a salvo, eso es todo lo que importa. —No pudo evitar sonreír cuando ella besó la cabeza de su hijo. Vilkas se retorció y gruñó su disgusto. Amoux solo había apartado sus ojos de él un instante y Vilkas se había metido en problemas. Harry pasó los dedos por su vientre hinchado. Si su niño se parecía en algo a él o a Fenrir, estaba en un montón de problemas.

—Parece que tu poder se manifiesta mejor cuando se enfrenta a tu característica más fuerte —dijo Accalia cuando la ligera multitud se dispersó en pequeños grupos susurrantes, excusándose a sí mismos de la lección luego de semejante emoción. Solo Accalia, Amoux, Vilkas y Harry permanecieron donde estaban—. Es tu necesidad de salvar a la gente —continuó el hombre—. Solo tenemos que aprovecharla, construir sobre ella de modo que puedas utilizarla a voluntad –o por lo menos para _salvarte_ en caso de necesidad.

—Para resumir, solo tenemos que manipular ese complejo de héroe suyo —dijo una voz desde un costado.

Tanto Harry como Accalia se giraron para ver a Ulric caminando a zancadas hacia ellos. « _Arrogante como siempre_ _»_ , pensó Harry. Miró al hombre al que, especuló, nunca le había agradado realmente, que continuó hablando.

—Si te enfocas en la protección del cachorro dentro de ti, cualquier hechizo que lances para protegerlo te protegerá a ti también —explicó con su habitual voz gruesa, sus ojos mundanos fríos e ilegibles—. Creo que le será más fácil invocar su poder para proteger al cachorro que a sí mismo —dijo dirigiéndose a Accalia pero sin apartar sus ojos de él. Éstos recorrieron su vientre suavemente hinchado de forma pensativa. Hizo que Harry se sintiera incómodo. Él todavía se esforzaba en evitar a este hombre siempre que le fuera posible, incluso después de todos estos meses.

Mirando al hombre de regreso, Harry resopló. —Así que estás sugiriendo quedarte ahí y ¿qué? ¿Lanzar cosas a mi estómago hasta que pueda protegerme?

—Bueno, ¿por qué diablos no, si funciona? —contestó Ulric bruscamente, mirando hacia abajo hacia el rostro de Harry. Era casi tan alto y voluminoso como Fenrir a pesar de su edad, y casi tan intimidante. Incluso si el propio Harry no tenía miedo de él, sus instintos le hacían querer curvarse alrededor de su vientre y ocultarlo del lobo que estaba de pie tan descaradamente invadiendo su espacio personal. Pero levantó la barbilla de manera desafiante, haciendo caso omiso de esa necesidad.

—Funcionará —continuó Ulric—. Por lo que vi antes y por lo que todos vimos cuando protegiste al Alfa de ese maldito lobo renegado cuando estábamos en la cascada. Nadie será capaz de tocarte-

—Fenrir quiere pruebas de ello antes de irse —argumentó Harry, antes de decidir comportarse a pesar de sí mismo—. Así que ayúdame a demostrarlo —desafió.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se deslizó en el rostro del viejo lobo. Se agachó sobre sus pies, rodillas y puños sin romper la mirada de Harry; con demasiada rapidez, su boca sonriente se transformó en un hocico gris y peludo. El estómago de Harry cayó –o así parecía. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su corazón se detuvo al ver al enorme lobo color marrón de pie frente a él. Todavía se estaba reajustando al lobo de Fenrir y _esto_ era demasiado. A pesar de sí mismo estaba temblando, sus entrañas _dolían_ de tan apretadas que estaban debido al miedo.

A su lado e inadvertido para él, Amoux comenzó a moverse con la intención de ponerse entre ellos, pero Accalia la detuvo con una sacudida de cabeza.

—Pero él _realmente_ tiene miedo _,_ Accalia —murmuró Amoux incierta mientras observaba el intercambio.

Harry apenas los oyó. Su corazón latía furiosamente en su pecho. Cerró los ojos tratando de obtener el control sobre sí mismo, pero los recuerdos de _esa_ noche lo invadieron. La sensación de una boca inflexible, de un sofocante aliento canino y un enorme cuerpo peludo manteniéndolo en el suelo...

Se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando Ulric descubrió sus colmillos y comenzó a avanzar lentamente, dirigiéndose hacia él. Harry tropezó y cayó sobre su trasero, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras trataba de hacer algo –cualquier cosa. Era demasiado, estaba demasiado cerca.

—¡Alto! —siseó. Ulric simplemente se limitó a soltar un gruñido en respuesta, siguiendo avanzando hacia él. ¡Estaba tan cerca!

Todo el cuerpo de Harry se sacudió con temblores, los vellos de su nuca se elevaron al recordar vívidamente la sensación de un par de patas monstruosas rasguñando su carne. Fuertes patas delanteras aprisionando su cintura, el caliente aliento del lobo sacudiendo su cabello y el dolor –la humillación, el degradante y no deseado placer mientras gritaba...

Enormes patas perturbaron la tierra conforme su dueño lo acechaba, Harry las podía oír sin tener que mirar. Pudo oír la forma en que el suelo cedía bajo su peso, sentir su presencia, y ese hecho hizo que su estómago se revolviera. Su estómago. Se curvó sobre sí mismo, envolviendo sus brazos y rodillas alrededor de su vientre. No podía hacerlo. Necesitaba escapar, pero no podía moverse. ¡Necesitaba poner suficiente distancia entre él y el lobo!

—¡Basta! —gritó. El lobo estaba justo delante de él, sus mandíbulas abiertas de par en par a punto de abalanzarse—. ¡No!

De repente, el mundo que le rodeaba estalló con una explosión de electricidad. El aire crujía como si se estuviera formando un relámpago, una gran onda de energía resonando de la voz de Harry. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, e incluso deslumbrado por la luz dorada, vio a Ulric siendo lanzado hacia atrás antes de que éste diera un giro mortal en medio del aire. Aterrizó sobre sus patas con el sonido de sus garras clavándose en el suelo, gruñendo jubilosamente antes de lanzarse de nuevo hacia él, esta vez más rápido.

Harry se estremeció, alzó sus manos instintivamente en defensa y la luz resplandeció empujando a Ulric de nuevo –una y otra vez. Harry jadeaba pesadamente en el suelo sobre sus rodillas, una mano sosteniendo su cuerpo y la otra creando un escudo instintivo alrededor de su vientre. Cuando envió a Ulric por última vez hacia el suelo con la tierra volando por todas partes, ni siquiera necesitó mover las manos.

La luz se desvaneció lentamente. Manchas de color seguían brillando detrás de la severa fortaleza que cubría sus ojos mientras gotas de sudor escurrían por su frente. Pero él había rechazado al lobo por lo menos doce veces hasta el momento, ¿o fueron trece? Parpadeó cuando el maltratado montón de pelos se estremeció tratando de levantarse una vez más. Ese ovillo de piel se puso de pie al final, resoplando ligeramente. Su hocico estaba raspado, pero esos blancos y perlados colmillos eran visibles en una casi sonrisa. Transformándose, Ulric rodó sobre sus pies humanos, cubierto de suciedad y marcas chamuscadas. Mostraba una sonrisa extrañamente satisfecha cuando miró a Harry.

—Bien —dijo, con el aire de un hombre intrigado por su último experimento—, ahora hazlo sin que yo te ataque esta vez –¡vamos!

Harry lo miró desconcertado por un momento. Entonces sus dedos se curvaron en la tierra, cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. No podía decir cómo lo había hecho aparte de la adrenalina que aún corría por sus venas y que hacía que su cabeza, corazón y pulmones palpitaran frenéticamente, permitiéndole hacer lo que él quería. Y no quería que Ulric se lanzara hacia él otra vez, no quería darle una razón para convertirse en lobo de nuevo, _quería_ que fuese así. Lo quería con todo su ser.

La luz dorada parpadeó una vez, dos veces, antes de erigirse como un gran prisma a su alrededor. Se sostuvo sólidamente por unos momentos, brillando como tul y polvo de oro. Una gota de sudor resbaló de la punta de su nariz. Harry empujó sus gafas hacia arriba para mayor seguridad. La luz murió.

—¡Una vez más! —exigió Ulric, y luego cambió como si tuviera intención de acercarse.

El escudo de oro brilló a la vida una vez más, con mayor rapidez que antes y con mayor fuerza antes de morir. Harry lo miró con una gran sonrisa jadeante. Llamó al escudo de nuevo sin esperar a que Ulric lo instara. Duró más tiempo esta vez. La adrenalina había bajado por ahora, su ritmo cardíaco y su respiración retrocediendo a la normalidad. Le dolían los músculos y su miedo disminuyó, pero el escudo todavía se sentía muy fuerte. ¡Lo tenía!

—¡Vamos! —gruñó a través de sus dientes apretados, sus uñas clavándose en la tierra cuando convocó el escudo y miró su superficie eléctrica y crepitante, manteniéndolo ahí con nada más que pura y feroz determinación—. ¡Trata de empujar a través de él! —le pidió a Ulric. El hombre lobo asintió, todavía jadeando mientras se acercaba vacilante. Sus dedos semi-humanoides crepitaron al tocar la superficie y los apartó al instante.

—Puedo sentir su poder impenetrable desde aquí —dijo Ulric, y Harry sabía que eso significaba que no había manera de que llegaran a él a menos que lo derribaran primero. Él asintió en comprensión y (concentrándose para mantener erigida la barrera) se puso de pie lentamente. Había una peculiar llamarada bajo su piel. Sudaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón, pero el prisma todavía estaba ahí, tan fuerte y brillante como siempre. Lo sintió estabilizarse a su alrededor. Podía sostenerlo más fácilmente con cada minuto que pasaba.

Un sentimiento de euforia, similar al que había experimentado cuando había logrado lanzar por primera vez un _Patronus_ totalmente corpóreo, se extendió por todo su cuerpo. ¡Lo _había_ hecho!

Mirando a su alrededor, se percató de que ahora eran Accalia, Amoux, Vilkas, Malfoy y Echo los que estaban ahí, observándolo junto con casi la totalidad de la manada. Los ojos de Malfoy se clavaron en los suyos y éste se inclinó, recogiendo una pequeña rama y lanzándola hacia el escudo. Se quemó al contacto, sus cenizas cayendo inútilmente a la deriva sobre el suelo. El rubio parecía impresionado –todos lo parecían. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Puedo sostenerlo ahora —confirmó para ellos, mirándose a sí mismo. Tenía el mismo aspecto, pero se sentía... _libre_ _._ Fuerte e independiente como no se había sentido durante mucho tiempo. Más poderoso de lo que se había sentido desde que se enteró que estaba encinta. Aún se estremecía ligeramente ante la idea, incluso mientras su mano se movía sutilmente sobre su vientre.

Estaba tan claro como el día para él y para cualquiera que observara. La adrenalina provenía de su miedo a sus formas de lobo, de su deseo de evitar eso a toda costa, pero era su necesidad de proteger al bebé la que le permitió convertir todo ello en magia. El bebé estaba rebotando alegremente dentro de sí, su excitación al sentir su magia atravesaba a Harry en oleadas.

Dándose cuenta entonces de que Ulric se estaba sujetando una mano contra su pecho, Harry frunció el ceño y se movió hacia enfrente, dejando caer el escudo mientras lo hacía. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó, mirando la carne chamuscada.

Ulric lanzó una arrogante sonrisa de desprecio. —¿Podrías hacerlo de nuevo con apenas segundos de aviso?

Harry asintió.

—Entonces estoy bien —dijo Ulric, y giró la cabeza para llamar a alguien por encima de su hombro—. Lo viste tú mismo, está listo. Nada lo tocará, a él o al cachorro.

Harry siguió su línea de visión y se encontró mirando a Fenrir, que parecía dividido entre la ira y la preocupación. Al final, caminó hacia delante y apretó su mano alrededor de la garganta de Ulric.

—¡Fenrir, espera! —llamó Harry, pero el alfa ya había acercado su rostro al Ulric, bullendo de rabia.

—Si alguna vez provocas siquiera una bocanada de miedo como esta en mi sub otra vez, voy a arrancarte la lengua —gruñó, dejando caer al hombre sobre sus pies y empujándolo lejos con fuerza.

—Fenrir —comenzó Harry—, él solo estaba-

—¡Sé lo que estaba haciendo! —gruñó el alfa, escupiendo su rencor. Entonces se giró hacia Ulric, como si la vista de Harry solo aumentara su ira—. Y si bien no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hiciste, estoy en deuda contigo, Ulric… Gracias.

El otro hombre dio un pequeño asentimiento en comprensión. —Es lo que había que hacer. He encontrado que es... _difícil_ aceptar al Compañero Alfa, pero se ha probado a sí mismo y sin duda lo hará de nuevo, al igual que has demostrado ser el mejor líder para esta manada una y otra vez.

Harry parpadeó. Había algunas cosas que nunca entendería sobre los hombres lobo, pensó. Se medio mataban entre ellos y luego proclamaban su lealtad y afecto por el otro con el mismo aliento. Cómo habían cambiado las tornas. Ahora Ulric cantaba sus alabanzas sobre Harry y Fenrir era el que evitaba su mirada, alejándose de él como si tuviera peste.

 _«_ _¿Qué carajo?_ _»_ Esta mañana, cuando Fenrir había abandonado el círculo luego del desayuno, había partido de su lado con la habitual (y casi cariñosa) caricia posesiva en su garganta, como siempre. Ahora se veía positivamente furioso con él. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque _finalmente_ podía usar magia de nuevo?

 _«_ _Porque eres independiente de él_ _—_ proveyó su mente—. _Porque no lo necesitas_ _»_ _._ Frunció el ceño. Lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba mucho.

—Fenrir —comenzó, pero el lobo simplemente pasó junto a él.

—Al final haces lo que es correcto para mí y para la manada, siempre lo haces —le dijo Fenrir a Ulric—. Es por eso que te estoy confiando que vigiles a Harry y al humano cuando me vaya. Echo estará a cargo de la manada.

Ulric inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, mirando de Harry a Malfoy y luego de nuevo a Fenrir. —Por supuesto, pero... ¿irte a dónde, Alfa?

La espalda de Fenrir se puso rígida. Eso era todo lo que Harry podía ver de él ahora, y sintió que su propia ira y frustración crecían cuanto más tiempo el alfa se negaba a mirarlo.

—Son solo un par de días hasta la luna llena. Voy a ir a buscar a Hemming, Lupa y a los humanos para traerlos aquí después de que pase la luna. Marrok y Raquelle vendrán conmigo. —Hizo una pausa y Harry tuvo la impresión de que Fenrir lo habría mirado si no estuviera tan decidido a evitar el contacto visual.

—¿Crees poder mantener a mi compañero y a su mascota humana fuera de problemas por unos días?

Ulric sonrió. _—_ _Tergarletum_ mismo no podría pasar a través del escudo que el Compañero Alfa acaba de erigir —dijo con un peculiar aire de orgullo—. Pero sí, voy a vigilarlo –y al rubio. No dejaré que se metan en problemas.

Harry se encontró con los ojos de Malfoy y vio que mostraba un ceño que coincida con el suyo, pero sabiamente guardaba silencio. El rubio se había puesto al día con peores insultos por parte de Voldemort, suponía, y había tenido que permanecer en silencio frente a todo ello. Harry, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

—Si solo te llevará unos días, ve ahora y estarás de vuelta antes de eso —espetó Harry, su tono obligando a Fenrir a girarse para enfrentarlo—. Ve y acaba de una vez.

Fenrir se burló. —Con mucho gusto, pero nuestros traseros están sentados sobre una espada de doble filo. Con tan pocos días antes de la luna llena, mis instintos están demasiado cerca de la superficie como para forzarme a dejar a mi compañero preñado y necesitado, pero cuanto más esperemos, más cerca estará la fecha de parto del cachorro. Tienes suerte de que puedo obligarme a dejarte en absoluto. Lo siento si tendrás que esperar un poco más para librarte de mí.

Harry gruñó. Las emociones se volvían demasiado intensas para todo el mundo en estas fechas y más con el cachorro en su vientre, pero él no se iba a convertir en la salida para el estrés de Fenrir. —Es una pena —dijo entre dientes, por lo que tan solo el alfa lo pudo oír—, porque de todos modos no tengo intención de pasar ni un minuto más contigo si vas a estar de este estado de ánimo tan apestoso, así que bien puedes gastar tu tiempo en otro lugar.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó con dignidad en dirección opuesta (lejos de Fenrir y hacia dónde estaban Malfoy, Accalia y los demás) pero el lobo apretó su mano alrededor de su brazo y le dio la vuelta. Los hombres lobo siempre tenían un exceso de fuerza, especialmente alrededor de la luna llena, pero Accalia y Amoux le habían dicho suficientes veces que los subs estaban construidos para resistirlo –tomarlo y regresarlo con la misma fuerza.

Harry le gruñó a su compañero como si _él_ fuera el que tenía colmillos, deshaciéndose de su agarre con tanta fuerza que se tambaleó hacia atrás y tropezó con Malfoy, quien lo sujetó torpemente para mantenerlo de pie. Harry nunca apartó la vista de Fenrir. —No me toques —gruñó—, no puedes darme la espalda y hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente y luego detenerme cuando quiero irme. No soy tu perro apaleado.

Fenrir se transformó y avanzó de nuevo hacia él. Esta vez, fatigado por el excesivo uso de magia por primera vez en meses, Harry cayó hacia atrás llevándose a Malfoy con él. Aterrizaron en un montón en el suelo, así que cuando Fenrir descendió sobre ellos se convirtió en una amenaza para los dos. Harry podía tomar (y combatir) todo lo que le lanzara, pero Malfoy no podía. Antes de que siquiera intentara llamar a su magia, sin embargo, un gruñido resonó por encima de ellos y luego un destello de pelaje rojizo empujó a Fenrir hacia atrás.

Echo estaba entre ellos y el alfa, con la cabeza inclinada ligeramente de lado a modo de disculpa pero aun así con sus colmillos al descubierto al mismo tiempo. Harry parpadeó y por el rabillo del ojo juró ver a Malfoy enrojecer. Había tenido sus sospechas, pero esto era...

Fenrir rugió de ira. Con sus emociones corriendo tan alto, obviamente no había hecho la conexión de por qué Echo estaba de pie entre él y los dos chicos. Solo veía a un lobo entre él y su compañero.

—Potter —jadeó Malfoy ansiosamente en su oído—. ¡Haz algo! ¡Greyback lo va a destrozar! —La voz del rubio sonaba baja pero urgente, asustado por Echo en lugar de sí mismo. Fue esa noción sorprendentemente dulce viniendo de la fuente más inesperada lo que llevó a Harry a calmarse. Y con ello, su ira se aplacó. Tragándose su miedo, Harry rodó sobre sus pies. La pequeña redondez tamaño bludger no fue suficiente para entorpecer la velocidad perfeccionada en el quidditch y mejorada por el hombre lobo. Reprimiendo un temblor de miedo, se movió con agilidad entre los dos lobos enfrentándose.

Cuando Echo lo vio, cambió y se movió con recelo hacia atrás hasta estar de pie junto a Malfoy, que se sonrojó y pareció confundido –como si no estuviera seguro de si tener miedo de Echo en este estado o no. Fenrir, sin embargo, se negó a reconocer a Harry y parecía decidido a pasar sobre él, hasta que éste se dejó caer de rodillas y enredó sus dedos en el pelaje de las patas delanteras del lobo.

Inhalando profundamente, Harry envió una fuerte descarga de energía a través de sus dedos. Por la forma en que la mirada de Fenrir se movió bruscamente hacia él, pensó que podría haber sido un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía. Fenrir inclinó el cuello para que sus ardientes ojos azules se encontraran al mismo nivel que los suyos y Harry le sostuvo la mirada, irguiéndose sobre sus rodillas para que su vientre rozara la nariz del lobo. Eso fue suficiente para apagar la feroz ira en esos ojos. Como arena siendo arrojada al fuego.

Fenrir soltó un pequeño resoplido de disculpa, solo para los oídos de Harry, y luego le dio un suave empujón hasta que quedó sentado sobre su trasero. Tuvo que clavar las manos en el suelo para mantenerse en posición erguida mientras Fenrir lo olfateaba, buscando el daño que podría haber causado. Harry suspiró. Las emociones realmente corrían demasiado alto. El calor de luna ya era bastante malo, pero con el estrés añadido por todo lo demás...

Si miraba a esos ojos, la presencia del lobo casi no le afectaba –casi. Levantó una mano lentamente y acarició el hocico de Fenrir aceptando sus disculpas, aferrándose a su pelaje de manera que pudiera ayudarle a levantarse. Una vez de pie, se soltó dándole una palmadita incómoda en ese cuello peludo, solo entonces recordando a todos los que estaban viendo.

Cambiando, Fenrir le lanzó una mirada que era una clara petición de seguirlo. Harry asintió, sonrojándose al ver a su compañero desnudo bajo el sol. Miró hacia donde estaban Echo y Malfoy y estaba encantado de ver que este último estaba tan incómodo como él por la desnudez de Ulric, Echo y Fenrir.

—Parte de ser seres humanos entre la manada —le dijo al rubio, que se sonrojó aún más pero no dijo nada a cambio. Harry no pudo evitar acercarse a él para burlarse mientras Echo se distanciaba torpemente para volver a vestirse (más por el bien de Malfoy que por el suyo, sabía, siendo que a la manada no podía importarle menos la desnudez).

—Hazme saber cuando estés listo para correr desnudo con ellos alguna noche de luna llena —deliberó Harry en voz baja al oído de Malfoy.

El chico lo miró tan horrorizado como intrigado ante la idea. —Eres un sucio pequeño pervertido, Potter —le espetó en voz baja—. No tengo ningún fetiche por la bestialidad, a diferencia de algunos.

Harry se echó a reir, aunque el sonido fue levemente oscurecido por el recuerdo de la única vez que se _había_ excitado mientras Fenrir era un lobo. Se estremeció, empujando el recuerdo bruscamente a un lado. —Correr con ellos no tiene una connotación sexual, aunque es excitante, lo admito —sonrió, incapaz de olvidar la libertad que eso le había infundido, sin importar cómo lo temiera ahora.

Era una mezcla de ser libre, total y absolutamente al margen de las preocupaciones o el deber. Un fuerte abrazo, el calor del fuego en el invierno. No encajaba en una sola descripción –pero era todas ellas a la vez, y (para un hombre lobo) solo podía ser encontrada bajo la luna junto a otra persona. ¿Cómo podía explicarle a Malfoy lo mucho que eso significaba para alguien como Echo?

Sería una discusión extraña, embarazosa, pero Malfoy no era como él, no sería obligado por su naturaleza a tener sexo con un lobo bajo la luna llena con fines de reproducción. El chico estaba aterrorizado, pero quería a Echo y no tenía a nadie a quien pedir consejo excepto a él. Tragó de manera incierta, determinado a hacer lo mejor. Malfoy era un delicado pequeño egoísta a veces, pero merecía tener apoyo de _alguna_ parte _._ « _Sobre todo porque dudo que el señor y la señora Malfoy alentarían su interés romántico por un hombre_ _lob_ _o_ » _,_ pensó.

—No se trata de sexo, se trata de conexión —dijo al fin, notando la forma en que Malfoy arqueó una de sus elegantes cejas con incredulidad. Harry siguió adelante—. Ellos se vuelven desinhibidos por todo, solo les importa lo que quieren. Son libres. Es muy íntimo. —Se rascó la cabeza con inquietud—. Mira, te has escondido conmigo durante cada luna llena desde que llegaste. Estás cubierto de olor a lobos –de todos ellos, y tengo mi magia de vuelta. Podríamos ser capaces de hacer algo para que puedas estar con Echo bajo la luna –si quieres.

El angular y normalmente pálido rostro de Malfoy ahora estaba de un positivo color rojo remolacha por. Harry lo miró estoicamente, tratando de no dejar que su propia vergüenza se notara. —Es tu decisión, Malfoy, solo estoy ofreciendo —dijo, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

—Potter.

Esa voz lo detuvo, pero no se giró.

—Si les tienes tanto miedo cuando son lobos... —Draco hizo una pausa, obviamente buscando las palabras correctas. Harry _sabía_ que Echo le había contado por qué le temía a la luna llena, a la visión de ellos como lobos, pero nunca lo habían discutido hasta ahora.

» ¿Cómo puedes soportar estar tan cerca de ellos? ¿Cómo puedes soportar el golpe a tu orgullo arrodillándote a sus pies de esa manera? —preguntó en voz baja.

Fue entonces cuando Harry se giró. —Sus emociones e instintos son altos cerca de la luna llena —explicó con sencillez—. Si quieres a Echo lo suficiente, tendrás que renunciar a tu orgullo durante ese lapso. El resto del tiempo es un sacrificio de orgullo por ambas partes para que funcione.

Draco lo miró pensativo, sin admitir o negar su atracción por el lobo beta. —¿Estás tratando de decirme que las cosas entre tú y _Fenrir Greyback_ suceden en calidad de iguales? —preguntó—. ¿Que hace tantos sacrificios por ti como tú por él? No vi mucho de ello en ese momento.

Harry sonrió a su pesar. —Bueno, sé que puedo ser un tremendo santurrón y un molesto dolor en el culo puedo ser –debes saberlo de primera mano. Así que sí, es probable que funciones de manera igualitaria para nosotros, al final. —Le preocupaba que Draco pudiera repetir su pregunta acerca de lo que pensaba hacer en relación a Fenrir después de que la guerra terminase, pero no lo hizo. Después de un largo momento de silencio incómodo, se giró de nuevo para seguir a Fenrir, pero el agarre de Draco en su brazo lo detuvo. Cuando volvió a mirar al rubio, esos ojos plateados se veían realmente ansiosos.

—Lo que dijiste... antes —comenzó el otro chico con torpeza—. ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo? Que podría... No quiero ser un hombre lobo, Potter, pero lo quiero a él.

Harry se preguntó si eso siquiera haría posible algún tipo de relación entre él y Echo, pero entonces no podía esperar que Draco hiciera tal sacrificio por un hombre al que no conocía muy bien. Él sabía lo que Draco sentía –él y todos los lobos podían sentir la tensión en el aire. No solo era la cruda atracción primaria entre Draco y Echo, también había empatía y la conexión surgida al ser arrojados juntos. Tal vez se convertiría en algo más, pero hasta entonces, supuso que en realidad Draco estaba siendo bastante sensible y maduro teniendo en cuenta los prejuicios que le habían inculcado contra cualquiera que fuera menos que un mago sangre pura.

Además, dudaba que Echo fuera del tipo que quisiera o le exigiera a su pareja convertirse en un hombre lobo por él. Suponía que tendría que dejarlos decidir entre ellos. Si había algo que odiaba más que nada era a la gente que se involucraba y trataba de tomar decisiones por él. No iba a ser esa persona para Draco, o para Echo, para el caso.

—Durante la luna llena todo es cuestión de aroma para los hombres lobo. Olor y reclamo. Te reclamé, así como hice con Ghost. —Miró hacia donde el ya no tan pequeño lobo estaba tumbado disfrutando del raro sol a unos metros de distancia. Meneó la cola con alegría al ver a Harry mirándolo.

Draco se erizó. —¿Así que soy como un perro para ti, Potter?

Harry resopló. —No seas idiota, Malfoy. El punto es que no eres el primer humano en querer estar con un hombre lobo. Has sido reclamado por la manada, hueles como uno de la manada, ¿tal vez solo necesitamos un poco de magia para mejorar esas características?

Draco asintió rígidamente. —¿Y estarás conmigo cuando dé mis primeros pasos por si acaso, supongo? —El rubio sonrió—. Tal como pensaba. Puedes ser un imbécil santurrón desinteresado, Potter, pero tienes tus propios métodos para obtener lo que deseas al mismo tiempo. Quieres caminar una vez más bajo la luna llena, y quieres a alguien contigo cuando lo intentes. Alguien que no esté drogado por la luna.

Harry se sonrojó y abrió la boca para tratar de justificarse a sí mismo –aunque Draco tenía razón, solo un poco– pero el rubio lo interrumpió.

—Si hubiera sabido que eras tan Slytherin, Potter, podríamos haber comenzado a llevarnos bien desde hace un tiempo —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de darse la vuelta, dejando a Harry ahí aturdido por un momento. Eso fue hasta que recordó que había convenido en seguir a Fenrir hace unos momentos. Se sentía mucho más ligero ahora que sus hormonas reprimidas habían encontrado una válvula de escape a través del uso de magia y de su discusión reciente. Aunque podía decir que el lobo tenía algo más satisfactorio en mente para ayudar a aliviar la tensión, por lo que podía sentir a través de su conexión con Fenrir.

No pudo evitar el pequeño estremecimiento de anticipación que recorrió sus vértebras. Y muy altruistamente, se preguntó qué tan feliz haría a Fenrir el escuchar sobre su decisión de tratar de volver a correr con él bajo la luna llena. « _Merlín me ayude_ _»_ _,_ pensó, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

 **. * . * . * .**

* * *

Harry no estaba muy seguro de cómo es que Fenrir se las había arreglado para persuadirlo a esta posición embarazosa, exactamente, pero supuso que era por lo que siempre había dicho el hombre: no había nadie para presenciar o juzgar lo que hacían, excepto el otro. Eso y que Fenrir había estado de tan buen humor luego de que Harry le dijera que tenía intención de salir de su auto impuesta reclusión durante la luna llena (a tan solo unas pocas horas), que simplemente no había tenido el corazón de rechazarlo.

 _«_ _Además de que está partiendo mañana, por mi voluntad, y eso no se siente bien_ _»_ _,_ añadió su mente. Casi deseaba que _ese_ particular efecto del calor de luna durara más allá de esta noche –el no preocuparse por nada más allá del otro. Era mucho más simple de esa manera. Entonces podría simplemente pedirle a Fenrir que se quedase. Pero no podía.

Un aliento cálido rozó su oreja y se estremeció mientras una barba bien recortada le hacía cosquillas en la concha. —Estás ansioso, mascota —le susurró Fenrir con su habitual murmullo ronco y áspero. Un par de enormes brazos se apretaron a su alrededor, su nariz acariciando su cabello húmedo. Fenrir se había tensado de repente, obviamente malinterpretado el silencio de Harry—. No tienes que pasar por esto esta noche, si no quieres.

Estaban disfrutando del vapor en la piscina de agua caliente en la guarida. Greyback apoyado en el borde mientras que Harry había sido persuadido (de alguna manera) a yacer encima de él con las piernas abiertas a ambos lados del lobo dándole la espalda, con la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero y esas grandes manos arrojando agua sobre su estómago hinchado, de manera suave y reconfortante. Era una situación bastante normal y ordinaria, ya que en los últimos tiempos su piel dolía y sus músculos quemaban durante todo el día, todos los días. Amoux le había dicho que era porque su cuerpo se estaba preparando para lo que pasaría en unas pocas semanas. El agua ayudaba, sin embargo.

 _«_ _Eso y que Fenrir me asegurara que parte de su deber como mi compañero es asistirme en este tipo de dolencias_ _»_ _._ La idea le hizo sonreír. Muchas cosas todavía eran inquietantes –aterradoras, incluso, pero en momentos como éste, era más fácil.

—Estoy nervioso. Sé que no desarrollaré un calor de luna propiamente dicho, pero aun así debería sentir... _algo_ estando bajo la luna, algo que ayude a eliminar cualquier inhibición restante, ¿cierto? —murmuró. Las últimas lunas las había pasado temblando con escalofríos y dolores musculares, anhelando la presencia de Fenrir, desesperado por ello hasta el punto del dolor.

Fenrir arrojó más agua sobre su pecho, sus callosos pulgares jugando con sus pezones recientemente hipersensibles. Harry jadeó, sus dedos clavándose en los musculosos muslos del alfa. Eso estaba _justo_ en el límite de ser doloroso, pero Fenrir lo sabía, por supuesto, de ahí la risa oscura que resonó a lado de su enrojecida oreja.

—Si es lo que realmente quieres, estarás bien esta noche —fue todo lo que dijo, masajeando su pecho y hombros con una firmeza eficaz. Harry gimió. Entonces su compañero añadió en un tono más serio—: No voy a hacerte daño. Pero si te hago sentir abrumado en cualquier momento de esta noche, usa la magia para escapar de mí si es necesario.

Harry se quedó helado. —¿Me estás dando permiso para usar magia en ti? Pero la magia de mago-

—Tú no eres un mago —lo cortó Fenrir rápidamente, como si no estuviera realmente entusiasmado con la idea de que su compañero usara magia en su contra. Ya fuera magia de hombre lobo o magia de mago, iba en contra de cada fibra de su ser el pensar en usarla contra el otro. Harry había aprendido eso de Accalia en su primera lección...

—Sé que no me harás daño, no voy a necesitarlo —dijo Harry después de un momento, mirando hacia donde esas manos acariciaban cada lado de su vientre. Pensó haber visto, en su momento, que el ombligo de Fleur se había botado la última vez que les había enseñado su vientre embarazado a todos ellos. ¿No sería lo mismo para él solo porque era hombre? ¿O tal vez su vientre no era lo suficientemente grande? « _A estas alturas, e_ _lla ya debe haber tenido a su bebé_ _»_ _,_ se dio cuenta con una punzada. Él y Ron habían bromeado acerca de Bill entrando en pánico al ser golpeado por la paternidad por primera vez. Pero se había terminado perdiendo su nacimiento, así como el del bebé de Remus y Tonks...

Un suave aleteo en el interior de su vientre lo trajo de vuelta al presente. Las manos de Fenrir se desplazaron para seguir el movimiento. Podía _sentir_ su sonrisa en su cuello. Sí. Tal vez si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes en realidad habría elegido esta vida para sí mismo. Tal vez. Cada vez resultaba más difícil imaginar las cosas sucediendo de manera diferente en estos días; imaginar la vida sin la manada, sin Fenrir y su pequeña bludger.

Como si sintiera sus pensamientos, el bebé pateó más fuerte esta vez y Harry se quedó sin aliento. ¿Cómo podía algo tan pequeño ser tan fuerte, hombre lobo o no?

—Mmm. Mi hijo está listo para nacer —se rió Fenrir entre dientes.

 _"_ _Cuando pienso en ello, me imagino a un niño en mi cabeza"_ _._ Fenrir había dicho eso y se había apegado a ello desde entonces. Harry se preguntó si el lobo estaba en lo cierto. Era difícil pensar en él como algo más que un pequeño y rosado cuerpo sin forma, por el momento. Eithne le había contado todos los detalles sangrientos con que su propio hijo (la 'madre' de Fenrir) la había iluminado, con la intención de prepararlo tanto como fuera posible. En realidad no había ayudado mucho saber todo ello, de hecho se sentía aún más intimidado ante la perspectiva de dejar un montón de cosas sobre su bebé al 'instinto'.

—No me llamará mamá, ¿verdad? —preguntó, tratando de alejar la imagen que Eithne había tejido sin saberlo en su cabeza.

Fenrir resopló. —Él te llamará como quieras que te llame.

Harry sonrió, cerrando los ojos mientras esas manos ásperas parecían comunicarse en lenguaje de señas con su pequeña bludger. Se sentía bien. Tal como debería haber sido una familia de verdad. Se preguntó si sus padres alguna vez se sentaron así mientras su madre lo estaba llevando. —¿Cómo llamabas a tus padres? —preguntó, relajado, hasta que sintió que el cuerpo por debajo de él se ponía rígido y las manos en su estómago se congelaban.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Alfa —dijo Fenrir lentamente, deliberadamente, como si cada sílaba fuera demasiado pesada para su lengua—, y papá.

Harry había tenido un momento muy, muy difícil tratando de imaginar cómo debió haber sido Fenrir mientras era un niño, pero el ominoso eco de las palabras de Eithne lo perseguía.

 _"_ _Fenrir se vio obligado a crecer muy rápido después de ver a su familia ser masacrada como ganado ante sus ojos._ _No ha sido capaz de expresar su afecto fácilmente desde ese día y, al igual que tú, ha temido abrirse por completo para no perder todo de nuevo."_

Si Hermione estuviera aquí, probablemente lo habría golpeado por su insensible y torpe curiosidad. Tragó saliva, retorciéndose en el regazo del hombre para poder enfrentarse a él; entonces se puso de rodillas ahora que podía mirarlo a la cara. Frunció el ceño ante la agresión que vio allí. Si no lo hubiera sabido, no habría reconocido el dolor y el luto.

—Ambos somos huérfanos, ¿sabes? —dijo, sin saber qué más decir. Era un hecho, no un consuelo, pero ¿qué palabras reconfortantes podía decir en una situación como esta?—. Ambos vimos a nuestros padres morir-

—Eras demasiado joven como para recordar a la tuya muriendo —le dijo Fenrir con brusquedad, tratando de desalojarlo de su regazo. En lo que tal vez fue un movimiento bajo, Harry tomó sus manos y las puso de nuevo sobre su vientre. Su pequeña bludger golpeó contra un tenso y silencioso Fenrir por un instante. Las palabras del hombre habían picado, pero Harry había lidiado con peores cosas por parte de Snape, y al menos esto lo entendía.

Fenrir estaba enojado porque pensaba que lo que sentía era una debilidad. Estaba enojado porque los había perdido y no había sido capaz de detenerlo. Harry sabía cómo se sentía esa rabia –aún podía saborearla cuando pensaba en Sirius.

—¿Sabes lo que es un dementor? —le preguntó Harry sin rodeos, antes de que la mirada de Fenrir le hiciera recordar – _por supuesto_ que lo sabía, ¡había estado en Azkaban con ellos! _¡Idiota!_ Lamiéndose los labios con torpeza, siguió adelante—. Me hacían revivirlo –tan claro como como si lo viera a través de un cristal, como si lo hubiera visto a los trece años y no con uno. Así que lo vi y lo escuché todo. —Entonces la idea de lo que los dementores debían haber hecho revivir a Fenrir le hizo vacilar. Hizo una mueca antes de continuar.

» Estoy seguro de que también has oído lo que pasó en el Departamento de Misterios —añadió, con más calma y suavidad. Todo estaba saliendo mal.

—Sí, tu padrino –gran chiste eso de que estaba en _Su_ círculo; supe cómo la muerte de Black te afectó —dijo Fenrir amargamente—. Lestrange solía cantar para sí misma que ella lo había matado –incluso cuando no había nadie ahí que la escuchara...

Harry apretó los dientes. No era de lo que se trataba esto. Estaba tratando de hacer que Fenrir se sintiera mejor, no que él mismo se sintiera peor. —Yo... lo vi morir –estaba justo a mi lado. Él... murió porque fue a salvarme...

Silencio.

Y entonces…

—Su celda no estaba tan lejos de la mía —murmuró Fenrir con una expresión ligeramente distante, pero igual de grave—. Cuando aullaba y me mordía a mí mismo durante la luna llena –frenético por no poder cazar, follar o correr, oía a un animal tratando de comunicarse conmigo. En ese momento pensé que me estaba volviendo loco. No fue hasta que salí de ahí y escuché a esa rata de Pettigrew jactándose con otro mortífago de cómo él había revelado a Black como un animago –un perro– que me di cuenta de que debió haber sido él.

Fenrir resopló. —Apuesto a que Black no se habría preocupado por mí si hubiera sabido a quién estaba confortando. Nunca veíamos nada más que las cuatro paredes de nuestra celda, ¿sabes?, por lo que nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando. Nadie excepto los dementores se acercaban a nuestro extremo de la prisión. El llamado 'alimento' se aparecía y los residuos desaparecían. —Él hizo una mueca.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Sirius era un buen hombre, no era un asesino –pero supongo que lo sabes si escuchaste a Pettigrew... Pero sí, de todos modos, él sabía lo que los hombres lobo sufrían si no se les permitía correr libremente bajo sus instintos, probablemente te habría ayudado incluso de saber que eras… Oh.

El rostro de Fenrir estaba de nuevo en blanco.

 _«_ _Si Sirius hubiera sabido que él era el hombre lobo que arruinó la vida de Remus_ _»_ _,_ suministró su mente. Respiró hondo. De repente se sentía mal el estar mirando la cara de Fenrir mientras pensaba en Sirius. Sirius lo hubiera matado. « _Él me mataría si me viera ahora, así_ _»_ _,_ pensó, mordiendo el interior de su labio y empujándose lentamente fuera del regazo de Fenrir. Dos manos sujetaron sus brazos, sosteniéndolo en su lugar. Harry se obligó a mirar hacia esos afilados ojos azules. Fenrir le había dicho una vez que cambiaría lo que le había hecho a Remus, y Harry le creyó. Y el asunto con Bill no era todo como había parecido al principio, pero...

Pero aun así sucedió. Exhaló temblorosamente. Cerró los ojos para no tener que ver la cara de Fenrir. _"_ _¿No puedes verlo en sus ojos? Teme perderte tal como los perdió a ellos."_

—Le hiciste daño a mis amigos; a Bill y a Remus.

—Sí —dijo Fenrir inequívocamente.

Harry asintió. —Esto es tan jodido.

Un gruñido bajo, tranquilizador y apologético retumbó suavemente de los labios de Fenrir. Harry abrió los ojos de nuevo.

—Nunca van a entender lo que está pasando entre tú y yo —susurró Harry, su propia mano sumergiéndose hasta tocar su protuberancia. Entonces el hecho de que al día siguiente Fenrir se marcharía para traer a Ron y a Hermione finalmente lo golpeó. Verían en lo que se había convertido en los últimos meses. Sabrían que...

El agarre en sus brazos se apretó.

—Ellos no tienen que entender. Pocos humanos _podrían_ entender las cosas que sentimos, mascota —murmuró Fenrir, su voz se suavizó ligeramente al ver la confusión de Harry—. Solo tienen que aceptarlo. Lo que hemos hecho no se puede deshacer. —De repente lució feroz—. Y yo no permitiría que lo fuera, incluso si pudiera.

Harry luchó por escapar de la intensidad de esa mirada, pero no pudo. En su lugar, giró la cabeza mirando el vapor elevarse del agua que les rodeaba. —Tú no entiendes, me _odiarán_. ¡Van a pensar que me he vuelto jodidamente loco!

—Mira —dijo Fenrir bruscamente, sacudiéndolo un poco para asegurarse de que tenía toda su atención—. No sé ni me importa el funcionamiento interno de la mente de un mago, pero si en verdad les importas, lo superarán. ¿Lo entiendes? ¡No te enfermes a ti o a mi hijo por preocuparte por cosas tan jodidamente estúpidas! ¡No lo permitiré!

Harry lo miró.

—¡No puedo cambiar mis emociones! Me importa si me odian o no, ¿de acuerdo? Ellos son importantes para mí. ¡Así que deberían ser importantes para ti!

—Los seres humanos no viven tanto tiempo, se sobreponen a las cosas mucho más rápido que las criaturas mágicas como nosotros.

Harry gruñó con frustración, extrayéndose con éxito de los brazos de Fenrir y nadando hacia el lado opuesto de la piscina. Descansó la cabeza en sus brazos, que estaban recargados en el borde, y se mantuvo de espaldas a Fenrir. ¿Cómo es que un intento de llegar a conocerlo mejor había terminado de esta manera? —He sido humano por mucho más tiempo del que he sido un hombre lobo, necesitas recordarlo antes de abrir esa enorme boca —murmuró sombríamente.

Otro de esos temidos silencios cayó. Luego, el agua se agitó lamiendo su carne mientras sentía a Fenrir moviéndose hacia él. Dos brazos lo enjaularon dentro de ellos, grandes manos apoyadas en el borde a cada lado de él. El lobo se inclinó descansando su frente contra la cabeza de Harry. Un profundo suspiro frustrado sacudió su cabello.

—Creo que sin decirlo, a estas alturas ya deberías haberlo notado —murmuró Fenrir—. Me hizo enojar que hablaras de mis padres, y luego toda esta mierda... Mira, me importa una mierda si estás avergonzado de mí, eso está bien, de todos modos estás atascado conmigo y me propongo mantenerte sin importar lo que ellos piensen. ¿O me equivoco al pensar que últimamente no parece importarte tanto el estar atado a mí?

Harry se quedó quieto.

—¿Me equivoco, mascota? —murmuró Fenrir, ahora con voz ronca. Su barba le acarició la nuca.

Harry soltó un pequeño suspiro, apenas perceptible. La sonrisa que sintió contra su piel le dijo que el otro hombre se había dado cuenta, sin embargo. Maldito fuera. Harry suspiró en derrota. Estaba haciendo esto por él, repasando las cosas por las que Fenrir ya le había pedido disculpas, cosas que había perdonado tiempo atrás cuando había llegado a tener una idea del verdadero Fenrir Greyback. Con lo que estaba teniendo problemas era con cómo se sentía acerca de lo fácil que había sido el perdonarlas. Eso no era culpa de Fenrir, era solo suya.

Mordiendo el interior de su labio, giró la cabeza ligeramente de lado, permitiendo que Fenrir se presionara en su garganta como signo de haber aceptado sus disculpas. No estaba muy enojado con él después de todo, solo consigo sí mismo. « _Y tengo miedo de lo que vayan a decir Hermione y Ron cuando me vean_ _—_ pensó—. _¿Van a creer que los he abandonado para vivir con un hombre lobo?_ » Hizo una mueca ante eso, ansiando que el calor de luna lo engullera para poder olvidarse de sus asfixiantes problemas por algún tiempo.

—Solo quería decir que entiendo cómo te sientes —dijo Harry después de un momento, regresando a lo que originalmente habían estado discutiendo—. Tú sabes, perder gente, verla morir y no ser capaz de hacer algo. Quería que supieras... _—_ _«_ _Que supieras que no estás solo_ _»_ _,_ terminó en su cabeza, incapaz de expresarlo en voz alta. Se armó de valor antes de decir sus siguientes palabras—. ¿Vas a contarme sobre esa noche?

Fenrir se estremeció.

No cabía duda de que entendía a qué noche se refería, pensó Harry, a juzgar por esa reacción. La noche en que Fenrir Greyback lo perdió todo. —Solo si... ya sabes, va a ayudar —añadió tardíamente, dándose cuenta de cómo había sonado. Pero si estaba atado a este hombre para siempre, quería que se conocieran mejor. Y mientras que la historia de Harry era de conocimiento público, la de Fenrir Greyback era un misterio—. Ni siquiera sé por qué o cuánto tiempo estuviste en Azkaban —murmuró, sobre todo para sí mismo.

Fenrir presionó su nariz con más fuerza en el lado marcado de su garganta, inhalando profundamente. —Luego de que atacaran a la manada —gruñó el alfa—, quería venganza. Yo era joven y fuerte –me uní a _Él_ en ese entonces. Echo, Hemming y Marrok me siguieron como tontos directo hacia él. _Tergarletum_. A cambio de mis servicios, me proporcionó sus fuentes para cazar a algunos de los responsables. Los encontré muy pronto, riendo fuertemente en un pub muggle casi desierto. Los torturé, pero disfruté demasiado de la venganza –jodidamente me encantó, ¿de acuerdo? Todos estaban medio borrachos y gritando con fuerza, lanzando hechizos descuidados hacia mí...

Girando en los brazos del hombre, Harry esperó con paciencia. Observó a Fenrir apresurándose a ocultar valientemente el dolor repentino que tocó sus facciones.

—Pero dos niños quedaron atrapados en el fuego cruzado. Al parecer, de todos modos. Recuerdo haberlos visto, pero no recuerdo si… —Miró a Harry por un momento—. No recuerdo probar sangre tan joven esa noche, deben haber sido golpeados por un hechizo perdido o algo así. O tal vez yo los maté; como se suele decir, he pasado tantos años escuchando esa mierda que no estoy seguro de qué es verdad y qué no lo es. —Sus dientes rechinaron entonces, apretándolos de la forma en que Harry hacía a veces.

» De cualquier manera, vacilé y me atraparon —continuó, su voz más baja que antes—. Fue un caos. El Ministerio no podía anunciar exactamente que me estaba vengando por el exterminio de la mitad de mi manada, hombres, mujeres y niños. Incluso al podrido mundo mágico no le habría gustado ese giro de los acontecimientos...

Harry asintió. —Es por eso que comenzaron los rumores de que te robabas y comías a los niños —dijo, entendiéndolo ahora.

—Probablemente —contestó Fenrir sin rodeos—. Uno de los trucos utilizados por _'_ _La caza'_ para cubrir sus huellas fue modificar el Registro de Hombres lobo –no se puede eliminar lo que _legalmente_ nunca existió, ¿o sí? Así que borraron todos los registros de todas las manadas antes de llevarlo a cabo. Mis registros ya habían desaparecido para el momento en que me arrestaron, por lo que el estúpido Wizengamot no se dio cuenta de que era un hombre lobo. Ulric vino a mí cuando estaba en la celda de detención, el maldito viejo imbécil –él era el beta de mis padres...

Harry parpadeó sorprendido ante eso.

—Oh, sí —sonrió Fenrir, la expresión no tocó sus ojos—. Se hizo cargo mientras yo estaba lejos buscando a los dueños de las gargantas que debía arrancar en venganza. Él me dijo lo que tenía que decirle al Wizengamot –pretender ser algún viejo vagabundo que no sabía ni qué día era. Había descubierto lo que _L_ _a caza_ había estado haciendo. Al parecer se separaron poco después de que rasgara en pedazos a sus líderes en ese pub muggle –lo que fue un poco desagradable, supongo.

Harry tuvo una imagen que nunca se atrevería a tratar de describir en voz alta. Un hombre joven lleno de dolor, traumatizado al ver a su familia siendo asesinada, revolcándose en la cárcel lleno de culpa por la muerte de dos pequeños de los que pudo o no haber sido responsable. Era difícil conectar a este hombre con ese chico, pero sabía lo que debía haber sido. La imagen solo se hizo más nítida cuanto más tiempo sentía el oleaje del dolor de Fenrir creciendo en su pecho.

—Entonces —comenzó vacilante cuando Fenrir permaneció en silencio durante algún tiempo—, ¿ellos _no_ te detuvieron?

Fenrir resopló. —No entonces. Ni siquiera cuando Lupin trató de decirles que era un hombre lobo –él fue el único que vio a través de mí.

—¿Remus? —preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

—Lupin padre —corrigió Fenrir con una sonrisa de desprecio—. Una pieza desagradable. Decía que todos los hombres lobo eran unos _'desalmados, malignos, merecedores de nada más que la muerte'_. No le creyeron, por supuesto, me pusieron en libertad con una disculpa. _La caza_ no podía interferir con ese veredicto si querían evitar exponerse. Me dejaron ir, pero cuando algún viejo excéntrico trató de utilizar un hechizo de memoria tomé su varita, liberé a Echo, Hemming y Marrok y desaparecimos.

—¿Pero? —insinuó Harry, porque podía sentir que había algo más. Algo que, por alguna razón, Fenrir quería evitar decir. Vio la mandíbula del hombre apretarse mientras rechinaba sus dientes—. ¿Qué pasó mientras escapaban? —¿Qué estaba escondiendo?

Esos helados ojos azules permanecieron en él con sombría determinación. —Al salir vi a Lupin – _t_ _u_ Lupin, de pie ahí con su padre. Debe haber tenido cerca de cuatro, tal vez cinco años... —Estudió el rostro de Harry despacio, con cautela, y procedió—: Estaba herido, débil y llorando. Podíamos oler... las _indecentes_ cosas que le habían hecho. Su padre estaba ahí de pie, en una esquina a lado de él, todo lo que podía oír era la voz de ese viejo bastardo diciendo _"no_ _se lo digas a tu madre"_...

Harry sintió que algo en su estómago se retorcía con disgusto. —Pensaste que su padre había abusado de él. Es por eso que te colaste en su dormitorio y lo mordiste. Ibas a llevarlo contigo —murmuró, su voz casi inaudible. No era una pregunta, sino una declaración. Ahora comprendía y podía verlo todo tan dolorosamente claro.

Fenrir se limitó a mirarlo.

—C-Cómo... ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que no era su padre el que abusaba de él? —preguntó Harry tragando grueso, sin saber qué más decir. ¿Remus sabía todo esto? No lo creía. ¿Por qué creía que se había producido su 'ataque' exactamente? ¿Pensaba lo mismo que los demás acerca de Fenrir? ¿Que era un asesino y mordedor de niños? La idea le hizo sentir bastante enfermo.

—Cuando me metí en la habitación el chico estaba aún peor que antes. Abusado, cubierto de semen y sangre y temblando como una hoja. —Fenrir gruñó, sin mirar a Harry a los ojos. Su disgusto era evidente, pero también lo era su auto-desprecio, su odio por el hecho de haber cometido un error tan fatal. Harry nunca lo había visto lucir tan culpable. Jamás. Fue una revelación.

» Estaba tan débil. Lo mordí, le dije que lo haría fuerte. —Fenrir se estremeció entonces, gruñendo para sí mismo—. Entonces me di cuenta. El... _semen_ en él no olía al Lupin mayor –era de otra persona. Yo la había jodido y tan pronto como me di cuenta, el papá de _tu_ Lupin vino a la carga y alejó al _'desalmado, malvado'_ hombre lobo que había infectado a su hijo.

Harry recordó a Fenrir diciéndole que después de ese error la manada había intentado ayudar a los Lupin con su hijo, pero que Dumbledore había interferido de alguna manera. Se preguntó qué significaba eso, pero al mismo tiempo no quería saber. Había averiguado lo suficiente sobre Dumbledore en los últimos tiempos para no saber qué creer. Hizo una mueca, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que aún se comportaba como un niño, queriendo esconderse de cualquier cosa que pudiera manchar la memoria de alguien a quien había respetado y apreciado tanto. Alguien que también se preocupaba por él –al menos eso creía.

—A partir de entonces mi nombre y rostro fue dado a conocer en todo el mundo mágico —continuó Fenrir, en un intento de demostrar desinterés—. Les llevó mucho tiempo, pero al final me atraparon. Tonto estúpido –hicieron una llamada falsa haciéndose pasar por una manada que quería reunirse conmigo y de esa manera me atraparon. Me enviaron a ese foso por una serie de delitos, algunos que cometí y otros que inventaron. Estuve ahí por casi siete años. Escapé cuando Lestrange y los otros fueron liberados de ese _lugar_ _._

—¿Y Echo y Ulric se hicieron cargo de la manada mientras no estabas?

Fenrir asintió. Tanto tiempo sufriendo solo en la oscuridad a manos de los dementores, reviviendo la tragedia de perder a todos. Si Fenrir era malicioso, era fácil ver por qué. Tal vez incluso comprensible, suponía. Harry no era tan hipócrita como para no ver que el alfa era solo otro ser sufriendo casi tanto como él, si no más. Que necesitaba a alguien –que tal vez incluso se lo merecía. ¿Cuándo llegó a darle tanta atención e importancia a la manera en que Fenrir se sentía?

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó, las recientes revelaciones haciendo que se diera cuenta –apenas– de cuán mayor era el alfa. Los hombres lobo (los que aceptaban su 'naturaleza' como Fenrir y su manada) envejecían incluso más lento que los magos, lo había descubierto en sus clases con Amoux y Accalia. Accalia, por ejemplo, había revelado que tenía casi cuarenta años a pesar de verse tan animado y fresco como alguien de veintiséis años de edad.

Era desconcertante haber convivido con este hombre como su amante, permitiéndole hacer cosas que estaba demasiado avergonzado como para incluso _nombrar_ _,_ ¡y ni siquiera saber cuántos años tenía! Echo y Marrok tenían más o menos su misma edad, asumió, pero eso en realidad no le daba ninguna pista. Vilkas parecía estar envejeciendo de forma lo suficientemente normal. « _¿Mi hijo también crecerá con normalidad?_ _»,_ se preguntó vagamente.

—Yo tenía diecisiete años cuando mataron a mi familia y a la mitad de mi manada. Eso fue en 1964 —dijo Fenrir con otra amplia sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos. Ojos que miraban con fijeza dentro de los de Harry. Tan duro que dolía—. Tengo cincuenta y uno, mascota.

—Oh. —Fenrir se veía mayor que él, eso era seguro, pero no demasiado. Él también envejecería lentamente, recordó por la explicación de Accalia. Era un pensamiento desconcertante—. ¿El bebé también envejecerá lentamente?

Fenrir siempre parecía tan contento cada vez que Harry expresaba su preocupación por el cachorro, que éste se sintió un poco culpable por su comportamiento anterior. Aunque era comprensible, como todo el mundo le seguía asegurando.

—Él va a nacer pequeño, todos los hombres lobo lo hacen —explicó Fenrir—. Mentalmente se desarrollará con normalidad. Físicamente crecerá más rápido para compensar y ponerse al día hasta que cumpla un año de edad, que es cuando tendrá el tamaño de un niño humano normal. Luego continuará creciendo con normalidad hasta el final de la pubertad, cuando todo se ralentizará.

Eso era tranquilizador, pensó Harry. No se esperaba que estuviera persiguiendo a un niño en tan solo unos meses. Tendría la oportunidad de intentar asimilar las cosas en su cabeza por un poco más de tiempo, antes de que el bebé comenzara a darse cuenta de que él, Harry, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer consigo mismo. Tendría una oportunidad, al menos, de crecer y madurar a la par de la pequeña bludger –o por lo menos él esperaba hacerlo.

Una oportunidad, también, de tratar de hacer las cosas bien con su _otro_ padre antes de que se diera cuenta del par de idiotas que eran.

Harry respiró hondo. —¿Y vas a contarme sobre esa noche? —preguntó de nuevo. Solo podía tratarse de una noche en cuestión, la noche que lo empezó todo. Solo se lo pediría una vez más, se juró. Si Fenrir se negaba de nuevo, respetaría su privacidad. Después de todo, sabía lo que era tener un pasado doloroso siendo pinchado y examinado. Querer que se conocieran mejor, entenderse mejor, no era tan importante como la forma en que Fenrir se sentía al respecto. Sintió que su piel hormigueaba con el más mínimo rubor ante ese pensamiento. Sí, era inevitable. Los sentimientos del otro hombre (por muy bien disfrazados que estuvieran) se habían vuelto importantes para él en algún punto del camino.

De repente, esa familiar voz gruesa lo arrastró de vuelta al presente. —Voy a contarte —murmuró el alfa contra su pelo, su tono traicionando un desliz de derrota. Una de esas enormes manos resbaló por su cuerpo hasta acariciar a la pequeña bludger de nuevo, como recordándose a sí mismo la razón principal por la que tenían que hacer un esfuerzo entre ellos—. Pero una y solo una vez —añadió rápidamente—, así que es mejor que escuches con atención…

* * *

Este capítulo fue beteado por **Midnight_Phoenix**.


	16. La magia interior

**La magia interior**

* * *

Claves para entender esta historia: está en flashback. Adair y Shae son los padres de Fenrir; Fenrir tiene 17; Louden, Lyall y Llora (los trillizos) tienen 11 y Wolfram 6.

* * *

 _Había una tensión incómoda dentro del bosque el día de hoy._ _Ellos siempre salían a las inmediaciones justo después de la luna llena, cuando todo el mundo estaba en su momento más relajado y el resto del bosque no estaba nervioso por su transformación._ _Pero esta vez, de alguna manera no se sentía bien._ _Fenrir frunció el ceño sentado en las ramas de un árbol, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho._ _Esa sensación era incluso peor por el hecho de que se le había asignado vigilar a los cachorros._

 _Los trillizos luchaban en el suelo como si fueran pequeños lobos en forma humana. Louden y Lyall chocaban y se gruñían el uno al otro mientras Llora permanecía a cuatro patas, en equilibrio sobre las puntas de sus pies y manos, lista para saltar sobre ellos._ _Era gracioso cómo salir a los brazos de la naturaleza después de la luna llena siempre sacaba al animal en ellos._ _Fenrir bufó con molestia ante los niños de once años._ _Quería correr a través de los árboles, ayudar a sus padres con la caza, no estar de niñera._

 _El chasquido de una rama por encima de él le hizo levantar la cabeza para ver a Wolfram saltando audazmente de rama en rama, su pequeño cuerpo regordete de seis años se volvía cada vez menos y menos torpe todos los días._ _—_ _Sabes que eres un lobo y no una ardilla, ¿cierto? —llamó al pequeño niño de cabello marrón pálido que le sonrió en respuesta._ _Fenrir trató valientemente de no dejar que su máscara de indiferencia se deslizara._

 _—_ _¡Me estoy poniendo muy fuerte! —chilló Wolfram, colgando de una rama sosteniéndose tan solo de sus brazos, los dedos desnudos de sus pies bailando en el aire justo por encima de la cabeza de Fenrir._

 _Fenrir rodó los ojos y jaló al niño por un pie para no seguir viendo las 'cositas' del chico colgando en su cara._ _Los hombres lobo no se preocupaban por la desnudez de la misma forma en que los humanos hacían, ¡pero aun así no quería ver eso de cerca!_ _Para su sorpresa, Wolfram aterrizó ágilmente en la rama sobre la punta de sus pies._

 _—_ _Fuerte como un buey —murmuró Fenrir bruscamente._

 _—_ _¡Fuerte como Alfa! —declaró Wolfram con solemnidad, su carita de repente muy seria._

 _Fenrir no pudo evitarlo._ _A pesar de lo irritado que estaba, revolvió el cabello del niño con afecto, pero mientras lo hacía, el viento empezó a soplar ligeramente y captó un olor extraño en el aire._ _Frunciendo el ceño, miró a su alrededor._ _Había un montón de ellos –magos y brujas._ _Podía oler la_ _sangre_ _,_ _sangre_ _de **hombre** **lobo**._ _En ese momento, los inconscientes trillizos lanzaron varios chillidos de alegría, aullando como si estuvieran bajo la luna mientras Llora se abalanzaba sobre los dos chicos y juntos rodaban en el barro._

 _—_ _¡Cállense! —les siseó Fenrir con urgencia._ _Como siempre, ellos no le hicieron caso._ _Miró a Wolfram—. Quédate aquí, no importa lo que pase –y no hagas ruido, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo severamente._ _Los o_ _jos azul hielo de Wolfram estaban muy abiertos y ansiosos._ _También había olido la sangre y a los extraños, a pesar de que era demasiado joven para saber lo que significaba._ _Se abalanzó hacia delante cuando Fenrir rodó sobre la punta de sus pies para irse, agarrando su brazo._

 _—_ _¡Por favor! —gimió—. No me dejes._ _Quédate aquí conmigo –¡por favor!_

 _Fenrir se estremeció._ _—_ _Quédate aquí, necesito traer a los otros._ _Regresaré, ¿de acuerdo?_ _Te lo prometo —le dijo._ _Wolfram no quería dejarlo ir, pero Fenrir lo forzó a hacerlo, sacando su brazo fuera de su alcance y dándole una última mirada imponente antes de caer al suelo del bosque._

 _—_ _¡Ey!_ _¡Es_ _cúchenme por una maldita vez! —le gruñó a los trillizos en voz baja, alzando a Llora por cuello y separándola de los otros dos. Ahora que sostenía a la cabecilla, los otros dos se detuvieron en seco y lo miraron._ _Rara vez lo habían visto tan enfadado y, ahora que se habían detenido, parecía que también podían olerlo –el peligro en el bosque que los rodeaba._

 _— **Ahora** se dan cuenta —gruñó Fenrir, dejando caer a Llora sobre sus pies—. Suban al árbol junto con Wolfram y permanezcan tranquilos._ _Las ramas son lo suficientemente tupidas como para que no puedan ser vistos desde tierra._

 _Los dos chicos idénticos de cabello marrón miraron hacia él, luego a su hermana –los tres parecían preocupados._ _—_ _Tenemos que ir a buscar a Alfa y a papá —susurró Llora, frotándose los brazos de arriba abajo mientras miraba a su alrededor._ _Incluso los pájaros habían dejado de cantar._ _Una sensación de urgencia, de necesidad de ponerlos fuera de la vista estaba acabando con el temperamento de Fenrir._ _Con un gruñido, se echó hacia atrás dejando que el cambio se hiciera cargo hasta que se puso de pie como un lobo color plata frente a los dos._ _Era algo que solo había hecho un par de veces antes de que saliera la luna llena, pero tenía la sensación de que era la única manera de conseguir que obedecieran._

 _Chasqueando las mandíbulas, empujó a Llora con la cabeza guiándola hacia el árbol._ _Ella lo miró con incertidumbre antes de inclinar la cabeza en señal de rendición y avanzar en dirección al árbol._ _Fenrir la siguió, bajando la cabeza para dejar que subiera sobre él e impulsarla hacia la seguridad de las ramas._ _Lyall la siguió sin una palabra, pero Louden se detuvo a su lado observándolo con atención._

 _Los intrusos se acercaban hacia ellos._ _Por primera vez en su vida, Fenrir sintió miedo._ _Le gruñó a su hermano menor, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que subiera._

 _—_ _Tengo miedo, Fenrir —susurró el chico—: Papá y Alfa-_

 _Fenrir gruñó a modo de advertencia, moviendo los dientes de una manera que solo podía decir: — **Yo** soy el_ _Alfa_ _en este momento. —Louden parpadeó una vez, dos veces, antes de saltar hacia las ramas ayudado por un empujón del hocico de Fenrir._ _Una vez que los cuatro estaban allí y fuera de la vista, Fenrir se echó hacia atrás con la intención de ganar impulso para saltar arriba con ellos –para mantenerlos tranquilos y en silencio– pero antes de que pudiera, un dolor agudo y ardiente explotó en su costado._

 _—_ _¡Tenemos a uno, muchachos! —gritó alguien._ _Un destello de luz roja estalló en el claro, luego hubo un presagioso_ _silbido de plata._ _Fenrir miró hacia abajo al mismo tiempo que otro estallido de agonía destrozaba sus costillas._ _Dos flechas de plata estaban enterradas profundamente en su costado, quemando su carne con un chisporroteo repugnante._ _Aulló, dándose la vuelta y lanzándose hacia el mago rubio platino que levantó su varita de nuevo._ _Esta vez Fenrir vio el hechizo, vio la estela de luz roja que dejaba la flecha de plata y lo esquivó –justo a tiempo._ _Rodó en la tierra y chasqueó sus mandíbulas,_ _apenas_ _perdiendo el_ _brazo del rubio._

 _—_ _Quítenselo —gritaron una multitud de voces._ _Luz, plata y dolor estalló en el aire._ _Fenrir aulló en agonía cuando otras cinco flechas lo atravesaron._ _Cayendo al suelo bajo el intenso dolor, llamó._ _Sus padres, Ulric, Echo, Marrok, el resto de la manada, todos estaban por aquí en alguna parte._ _Pero entonces, cuando la multitud de hombres se paró sobre él, vio el hexagrama plateado estampado en sus ondeantes túnicas negras._ _Eran_ **La caza**. _Eso significaba que todo el mundo estaba muerto o en tantos problemas como él._

 _«_ **Nadie vendrá a** **salvarnos** _»,_ _pensó_ , _aborreciendo lo lamentable que sonaba incluso en su propia mente._ _La única pequeña misericordia era que los cachorros estaban a salvo en el árbol._ _Apretó los dientes._ _La plata estaba empezando a llegar a él, quemando su sangre como ácido._ _Gimió incapaz de detenerse, incapaz de moverse incluso cuando el grupo de nueve lo extendió en forma de una estrella deformada –con el vientre en la tierra._

 _Sintió frío a pesar de cómo lo quemaba la plata._ _Nunca había sentido tanto frío..._

 _—_ _¡Clávenlo al suelo! —se burló el mago de cabello platino._ _Fenrir tenía la fuerza suficiente para girar la cabeza **lo** _**_justo_** _para_ _verlos conjurar cinco grandes estacas de plata, tan grandes como los clavos en los durmientes de las vías de ferrocarril._ _Flotaron en el aire por encima suyo, cada uno unido a los otros por una cincha de plata que brillaba ominosamente._ _Fenrir sabía lo que era._ _Luchó en el suelo intentando moverse, pero no lo logró._ _Todo lo que podía hacer era apretar los dientes y tratar de no gritar cuando los clavos fueron empujados a través de cada una de sus patas y cola._

 _Pero aulló._ _Sabía que los cachorros lo podían oír, pero no podía parar._

 _La red le quemó la carne y la piel mientras lo clavaba en la tierra._ _Oh, mierda, ¡quemaba!_ _«_ **¡Haz que se detenga!** _»_

 _Entonces un aullido escalofriante que no tenía nada que ver con el suyo atravesó el claro._ _Dos enormes lobos llegaron volando hasta ponerse a la vista, un destello de negro y plata le dijo que eran sus padres._ _Debería haber sentido alivio ante su presencia, pero sabía con una sensación de presentimiento que todos estaban condenados._

 _El bosque se iluminaba con destellos de luz plata y roja, el aire espeso con aullidos de dolor y gritos._ _Magos caían, pero Fenrir escuchó a más reemplazarlos, escuchó sus voces aumentar diez veces –entonces escuchó el aullido de pura agonía de su Alfa, al mismo tiempo que su padre gritó._

 _—_ _¡Shae! —clamó Adair con todo el volumen de sus pulmones humanoides._

 _Fenrir maldeciría para siempre el instinto que le hizo estirar el cuello para ver lo que había sucedido._ _Esa visión se quedaría con él para siempre._ _Su Alfa acunaba el cuerpo quebrado de su padre, sus piernas sobresaliendo en ángulos extraños, la sangre acumulándose en el suelo bajo su figura, temblando y retorciéndose en reacción a la plata._ _Una tos repugnante y llena de espuma sanguinolenta hizo erupción de sus labios, quemando su boca y pecho mientras se derramaba._

 _Debe haber tenido treinta flechas de plata clavadas él, envenenando sus venas; Fenrir se estremeció de dolor y lloró al verlo, escuchando el sonido de su padre tratando de hablar incluso con su garganta quemándose._ _—_ _F-Fenrir… ¡los cachorros, Ad-air! —jadeó Shae, y se atragantó, quemándose de dentro hacia afuera—. Mmmghs... chicos... mi niña —se ahogó, su única mano buena agitándose con espasmos mientras empujaba frenéticamente el pecho de Adair para que le abandonara—. ¡P-Phgor-fhavo-grh! —Adair lloró y gritó al unísono, golpeando al mago que saltó hacia ellos y enviando una gran ola de magia cegadora que cortó a través de él._ _El mago cayó en pedazos sobre el suelo sucio del bosque mientras Adair se ponía de pie, arrancando las tres flechas de su propio brazo y torso._

 _Los ojos del lobo Alfa resplandecieron de oro mientras dejaba que el cambio lo transformara en un lobo negro._ _Se lanzó contra el humano que estaba más cerca, sus grandes mandíbulas cerrándose alrededor de su cabeza y mordiendo, sacudiéndolo como un muñeco de trapo._ _Adair escupió sus restos en el suelo y se trasladó al siguiente._

 _En medio de todo eso, Fenrir vio a Shae rodar su cabeza de ensangrentado cabello rubio platino para mirarlo._ _Sus ojos azules eran tan penetrantes, incluso en medio del lío ensangrentado en que se había convertido su cara y cuerpo._ _Fenrir gimió en disculpa por su fracaso._ _No había sido capaz de ayudar, no había sido capaz de moverse._ _Todavía no podía moverse._ _Todo se estaba poniendo borroso..._

 _—_ _Mmmgh chico... mi mejor... chico —gorgoteó Shae de forma horrible, extendiendo su mano como si fuera a tocarlo, pero incapaz de hacer nada más con sus extremidades todavía retorciéndose como el cuerpo de una serpiente sin cabeza._ _Luego se quedó quieto y no se movió más._

 _—_ _¡Mátenlo!_ _¡_ _Maten al lobo alfa! —gritó una voz._ _El bosque apestaba a sangre._ _Otros lobos habían caído, más gritos, los de las personas con las que había y que había conocido durante toda su vida y que ahora estaban enviando sus últimas respiraciones al cielo._ _Los ojos muertos de su madre lo observaban desde el otro lado del claro._ _Fenrir ahora sentía la plata quemando sus huesos, abrazó el dolor, mordió sus encías y se levantó con un gruñido de furia._

 _Las estacas de plata y la red que habían tejido estallaron en llamas cuando se enfrentaron con el poder de su rabia._ _Corriendo con el poder de la adrenalina, voló hacia delante, arrancando limpiamente el brazo del mago que se había atrevido a profanar el cadáver de su madre._ _Un golpe rompe huesos de su pata hizo que ese hombre ruin gritara y se deslizara por la tierra, ahogándose en la sangre de sus pulmones perforados._ _Fenrir rugió, pero al girarse se encontró con la mirada dorada de su Alfa, ancha y aturdida a causa de la estaca de plata que le atravesaba el corazón._

 _—_ _¡El alfa está muerto!_

 _—_ _¡Hagan arder este bosque!_

 _—_ _¡Papi! —Las voces de sus hermanos fueron lo último que Fenrir escuchó de ellos_ _mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos moribundos de su Alfa, antes de que los árboles más cercanos explotaran._

 _—_ _¡NO! —rugió Fenrir, arrancando los brazos del mago que había hecho explotar los árboles con sus propias manos humanas._ _Ahora solo quedaban tres._ _El mago rubio lanzó una estaca de plata que atravesó la pantorrilla de Fenrir, clavándolo de nuevo al suelo en donde estaba de pie junto al cuerpo de su Alfa, escuchando a los niños emitir sus últimos gritos._

 _—_ _¡NO! —lloró._ _Arrancó su pierna dejándola libre, pero la acción rompió sus ligamentos tan severamente que no pudo moverse._ _Lo intentó de todos modos._ _Se desplomó sobre el suelo y aulló, cerrando los puños en la tierra cuando no pudo hacer nada más que escuchar._

 _—_ _Maten al chico —se burló un mago señalando a Fenrir—. Después tendremos que irnos, antes de que los aurores respondan a la llamada por todos los aullidos que los pueblos de la zona debieron haber reportado._

 _Las garras de Fenrir se clavaron en el suelo ensangrentado._ _Cavó profundo, arraigándose en la tierra y tensando cada tendón de su maltratado cuerpo cuando llamó a sus últimas fuerzas._ _Miró al cielo y vio cómo la luz del sol se desvanecía mientras oscuras y pesadas nubes cubrían el cielo a su petición, brillando con relámpagos y resonando con truenos._ _Tronaban y rugían de la misma forma en que se sentía por dentro._ _Lluvia brotó de sus profundidades y apagó las llamas que los magos habían conjurado._

 _Pero no fue suficiente._ _Sus hermanos y hermana estaban en silencio, no salía ningún sonido del árbol y Fenrir no podía soportar mirar los restos carbonizados del mismo para ver si quedaba algo de ellos._ _No podía soportarlo._

 _Los cielos aullaron junto con él, la lluvia se extendió por todo el bosque y los relámpagos estallaron, golpeando a dos de los magos y matándolos donde estaban._ _El otro se desapareció antes de que el tercer golpe del rayo pudiera alcanzar su objetivo._ _Fenrir enterró sus dedos profundamente en la tierra._ _Tanta sangre, tanto sufrimiento, tanta muerte y miseria._ _Sintió sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas ensangrentadas, juró sentir algunas partes de él romperse bajo la presión de hacer que su magia inútil hiciera algo, cualquier cosa para que todo fuera mejor._

 _¿Para qué era la magia si no podía mejorar las cosas?_

 _—_ _¿Fenrir?_ _¡_ _Está aquí! —Podía oír la voz de Echo a la distancia._ _Fenrir jadeaba ahora, anhelando que la magia en su cuerpo se extendiera a través de la tierra hacia los cadáveres de sus padres para devolverles la vida, para traer a sus hermanos de vuelta._ _Su pecho subía y bajaba, no solo por el esfuerzo, sino también por su llanto y agonía._ _Todavía estaba sangrando._ _La p_ _lata seguía siendo bombeada a través de su cuerpo._

 _Se sentía más mareado que nunca._ _Clavó sus dedos con tanta fuerza en el suelo que se rompieron._ _Y aun así empujó._ _—_ _¡Por favor! —jadeó, ahogándose y temblando mientras la lluvia lo empapaba, los truenos seguían retumbando en el cielo._ _Quería que lloviera y lloviera hasta que lavara todo, hasta que todo estuviera bien de nuevo—. Puedes tener toda mi magia, toda mi sangre –¡todo!_ _Solo… ¡POR FAVOR! —gritó a todo aquel que quisiera escucharlo, a cualquier fuerza que estuviera detrás de esta locura—. ¡POR FAVOR, AYÚDAME!_

 _—_ _¡Fenrir! —llamó Echo desde más cerca, y luego—: Oh, Dios mío..._

 _El sonido del jadeo horrorizado de Echo y de un último trueno fue lo último que escuchó Fenrir antes de que su cuerpo y magia finalmente cedieran y quedara desmayado en medio del barro…_

* * *

Harry permaneció en silencio por un largo tiempo después de que la ronca voz de Fenrir, llena de emoción desgastada, muriera en un silencio repentinamente solemne. Su cabeza descansaba sobre uno de los anchos hombros del hombre, hombros que habían llevado una carga tan pesada en soledad durante todo este tiempo. Harry mordió el interior de su labio mientras luchaba por encontrar _algo_ _,_ cualquier cosa reconfortante que decir. Pero no pudo encontrar nada para eliminar esa herida. Su vida con los Dursley, sin padres y creciendo haciéndole frente a tantas pruebas en el mundo mágico, había sido dura, pero de alguna forma el sufrimiento de Fenrir parecía más brutal.

Lo que pasó con él, Harry, había sido horrible, pero nunca había visto a nadie ser quemado vivo o a sus padres siendo masacrados delante de él como animales. Pensó en la vida de Cedric arrancada frente a sus ojos por una cegadora luz verde, los gritos finales de sus propios padres...

 _«_ _Debido a que una buena mayoría de gente en el mundo mágico todavía cree que es un monstruo_ _—_ suministró su mente—. _Porque mi mundo le hizo esto a él y algunos de ellos probablemente todavía piensan que lo que_ _hizo_ **La caza** _fue lo correcto_ _»_ _._ Y lo que habían hecho afectó no solo a la manada de Fenrir, sino a todos ellos.

Dejando escapar un largo y lento suspiro, Harry deslizó su mano por la de Fenrir, que descansaba sobre su estómago hinchado. Esa mano no se había movido durante todo el tiempo en que su dueño había estado hablando. Como si ahora su toque pudiera proteger a su cachorro de la manera en que no había sido capaz de proteger a su familia.

—Y luego fuiste tras ellos, los rastreaste hasta el bar esa noche, como dijiste. ¿ ** _La caza_** se disolvió después de que mataras a la mayoría de ellos? —preguntó Harry al fin, agarrándose a algo _,_ _cualquier cosa_ para romper el silencio sofocante.

Fenrir resopló. —No podían darse el lujo de reagruparse con mi caso atrayendo tanta atención de la opinión pública —respondió secamente, su voz todavía sonaba dolida y distante, como si su mente siguiera en el pasado con su familia muerta—. Además el daño había sido hecho. Quedan muy pocas manadas en Gran Bretaña, solo unos pocos nómadas y luego los registrados como tu Lupin, tratando de encajar donde no pertenecen.

Harry se estremeció ante la amargura en su voz. Después de un momento, se sentó un poco de lado para mirar a Fenrir a la cara. Esos ojos azules lo estaban evitando con determinación, no dispuesto a traicionar su emoción pero no pudiendo esconder la agonía que transmitía a través de su conexión, zumbando melancólicamente en sus huesos. —No eres el único que ha cometido errores siendo más joven —dijo Harry—. He cometido un montón y apuesto a que haré aún más. Se podría argumentar que el mundo mágico está en esta situación con _Targarletum_ solo porque su madre cometió el error de pensar que podía hacer que alguien la amase usando magia.

Fenrir pareció confundido por un momento, recordándole a Harry que no le había contado la historia de Voldemort que había aprendido de Dumbledore. No es que eso fuera importante ahora.

—Convertí a Lupin en lo que más odia a causa de ese _error_ —dijo Fenrir sombríamente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos como si lo desafiara a discutir—. Él probablemente diría que arruiné su vida.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry simplemente—. Y te perdono. —Su simple e inesperada respuesta pareció sobresaltar a Fenrir. Su frente se arrugó en un ceño fruncido. Buscó algo en los ojos de Harry durante algún tiempo y ya fuera que lo encontrara o no, se giró lejos de Harry, escondiendo sus emociones detrás de la ilusión del mal humor.

—Bueno, ya sabes todo ahora, ¿no? —se quejó.

Harry se sentó un poco más derecho en la cama, arrastrando un bajo y resignado suspiro de los labios de Fenrir. El hombre no se giró para enfrentarlo, sin embargo. Harry lo miró fijamente desde atrás, su mirada errante sobre los músculos de su espalda, su trasero, sus piernas no obstaculizadas por la ropa, desinhibido de vergüenza porque Fenrir no lo veía _mirarlo_ _._ Su piel llevaba cicatrices pálidas y apenas visibles que Harry ya había visto antes, pero de las que nunca había tomado nota realmente. Eran amplias y profundas y sabía que venían de ser amarrado con cuerdas de plata durante la noche en que había perdido a sus padres. Hizo una mueca, extendiendo una mano para cepillar sus dedos sobre la cicatriz más ancha.

Fenrir se dio la vuelta con un rugido, agarrando la muñeca de Harry con los ojos ardiendo. —¡No te atrevas a tener piedad de mí! —gruñó furioso.

—¡No es piedad, maldición! —espetó Harry—. Es empatía, es... _comprensión_ _._ Ahora lo entiendo, ¿por qué estás tan-?

—¡¿Qué?! —gruñó Fenrir—. ¿Tan jodidamente _encantado_? _¿_ _Amable?_ ¿Crees que ahora puedes admitir que me quieres? ¿Ahora que puedes justificar mis peores acciones? Está bien ahora, ¿verdad?

Harry lo miró furioso y arrancó su mano. Salió de la cama, su vientre hinchado eliminando cualquier efecto dramático. Levantó la capa de Fenrir y la acomodó en torno a él, alejándose para ir a sentarse en las pieles junto al fuego, el cual estalló a la vida con su acercamiento, emitiendo luz y calor que se propagó a través de él mientras lo veía. El resplandor naranja traspasándolo al pensar en un joven Fenrir perdiéndolo todo de la forma más violenta y cruel posible. Dolía.

De repente, un par de cálidos brazos lo rodearon, tirando de él hacia un pecho firme. Harry lo permitió, sintiendo la nariz y la boca de Fenrir presionarse contra su nuca. Exhaló lentamente. —Tienes miedo de perderme a mí y al bebé, al resto de la manada, de la misma forma en que perdiste antes a todo el mundo —murmuró en voz baja, alcanzando los brazos alrededor de él. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, aceptando la disculpa sin palabras que Fenrir depositó en su cuello—. Tienes miedo de cometer un error que te cueste todo otra vez. Tienes miedo, estás enojado y resentido, pero no puedes pasar cada segundo de tu vida dudando de ti mismo. Lo que tenga que pasar, _pasará_ _,_ solo tenemos que afrontarlo cuando venga. —Esperó durante un latido de corazón—. Juntos.

Fenrir guardó silencio por un momento, y luego resopló suavemente contra su cuello. —Dumbledore te dijo eso, ¿verdad?

—Hagrid, en realidad —contestó Harry, mirando las llamas especulativamente, pensando en sus amigos y qué problemas traerían sobre él y Fenrir cuando se reunieran de nuevo—. Supongo que ahora sé un poco mejor por qué odias a los magos y al mundo al que pertenezco.

—Perteneces aquí, conmigo —dijo Fenrir con brusquedad, su mandíbula rasposa acariciándolo con más determinación.

Harry no contestó a eso –no podía responder a una cuestión de la que no conocía la respuesta. Amaba este valle y a la manada, pero amaba a sus amigos también; a Hogwarts y al callejón Diagon y a Hogsmeade, a las navidades en la madriguera y al quidditch...

Pero entonces sintió un suave golpe contra sus entrañas y terminó haciendo una mueca, tanto por el dolor como por la comprensión de que a su hijo le resultaría difícil vivir en el mundo mágico, si no imposible.

El calor del fuego lamía la punta de sus pies. Bajó una mano, empujando suavemente con su palma a la pequeña bludger que se presionaba contra su vejiga, tratando de cambiarlo a una posición más cómoda. Al mismo tiempo, se imaginó los gritos de los hermanos de Fenrir mientras eran quemados vivos solo por haber nacido como eran. Algo en su interior dolió al pensar en ello, hirviendo de rabia y miseria a la vez. La idea de que ese destino le aconteciera a su pequeña bludger...

 _Suya_ _._

Sus instintos se alzaron apenas por debajo de la superficie, lo que era desconcertantemente cerca estos días. El empuje contra su bebé terminó como una caricia suave y preocupada. La enorme mano de Fenrir se posó sobre la suya. No necesitaba hablar para que Harry entendiera. « _Fenrir no sobreviviría a perderme, o al bebé_ _—_ pensó _—._ _La sola idea lo vuelve loco_ _»._

Incluso el hombre más fuerte solo lo era tanto como su eslabón más débil, supuso. Voldemort le temía a la muerte. Fenrir, el lobo alfa –alrededor del cual incluso Voldemort se movía con incertidumbre, temía perder a la gente que le importaba tanto como lo temía Harry. Pero a diferencia de él que sabía que un gran poder provenía de ese amor, Fenrir se odiaba a sí mismo por esa debilidad.

—Viste lo que hice cuando Ulric se lanzó hacia mí —dijo entonces—. No voy a dejar que nadie lo hiera.

—O a ti —Fenrir se quejó—, tú eres el que se mete en problemas cada vez que siquiera estornudo.

Harry se sonrojó un poco, pero no se movió. —Sé que el mundo mágico puede ser un lugar oscuro y lleno de maldad algunas veces —interrumpió, solo para estar seguro de que Fenrir se daba cuenta de que lo sabía—. Créeme, he visto mi parte justa de lo corrupto que es. —Y esa era la razón por la que el valle era un hogar tan atractivo para él, supuso. Lleno de una gran familia que se preocupaba los unos por los otros, separado de la oscuridad exterior –pero también de las partes más luminosas. Las partes que Harry extrañaba con tanto anhelo que dolía—. Pero dondequiera que vaya, sigue siendo una parte de mí. Una parte de mí que todavía está allá fuera. Mis amigos son como _mi_ manada _,_ ¿de acuerdo? O mi otra manada, al menos. Son mi familia.

El agarre de Fenrir no se relajó, pero no dijo nada. Gracias a su conexión, sabía cuán perdido se sentía Harry de cara al futuro. Con una guerra en curso y la misión de destruir a Voldemort, tendrían que tomar cada día como fuera. Pero después de eso...

Después de eso lo que pudiera suceder los aterrorizaba incluso más que la guerra a veces, porque en el improbable caso de que todos salieran de esta con vida, ¿qué harían? « _¿Qué voy a hacer si lo pierdo?_ _»,_ se preguntó Harry, inclinando la cabeza para que pudiera cepillar sus labios contra la barba de Fenrir, respirando. « _Aquí y ahora, esto es bueno._ _Esto es todo lo que importa_ _»._

—Lo que los magos le hicieron a tu familia es repugnante —dijo Harry después de otro silencio contemplativo—. No puedo creer que los funcionarios del Ministerio tengan el descaro de llamarlos a _ustedes_ monstruos. Sobre todo después de encubrir todo lo que sucedió. —Cuando sintió a Fenrir tensarse al regresar al tema de su familia, Harry levantó su mano libre para rascar ligeramente la nuca de Fenrir, manteniéndolo inmóvil, lo que le obligó a aceptar esa pequeña forma de consuelo que probablemente no recibía desde que tenía diecisiete años de edad.

Pensó en todas las palabras inútiles que la gente le había ofrecido cuando él había visto a Cedric, a Sirius y a Dumbledore morir. _V_ _a a ser más fácil. Estarás bien._ _La vida continúa._ _Están en un lugar mejor._ _Estoy seguro de que no le dolió._ Y su favorito: _N_ _o fue tu culpa._

Fenrir había vivido con este peso durante décadas, probablemente había oído todas ellas, y probablemente habían sido tan útiles para él como lo habían sido para Harry. Así que en su lugar pasó sus dedos por los mechones color plata, tirando hasta que la cabeza de Fenrir se levantó de su lugar en su cuello y sus labios estuvieron _justo_ al lado de los de Harry. Cerca pero sin tocarse. —Sé que no es un gran consuelo, pero estoy aquí —murmuró. En ese ángulo incómodo _solamente_ podía ver los ojos de Fenrir, pero en este momento eran del más brillante azul eléctrico.

—Tiene que haber algo bueno en el agujero de mierda que es el mundo mágico si te hicieron —murmuró Fenrir, besando la comisura de su boca. Su barba le hizo cosquillas. El crecimiento del escaso vello de Harry se había detenido desde que se había quedado encinta. _Hormonas_ _,_ Amoux le había dicho. Se sentía extraño sentir la pérdida de algo tan insignificante como el vello facial, pero no podía esperar a que comenzara a crecer de nuevo. Solo quería ser... _un hombre_ a la par de Fenrir de nuevo, sin nada más entre ellos.

—Algunas partes son increíbles. Voy a tener que mostrártelas en algún momento — reflexionó Harry a la ligera. Fenrir lo besó de nuevo y no ofreció ninguna otra respuesta. Harry hizo una mueca—. Sé que no puedo compensar lo que hicieron –nadie puede. Y sé que ha habido idiotas fanáticos desde los albores del tiempo y que probablemente siempre los habrá, solo desearía poder cambiarlo. Cambiar el mundo para... para esta pequeña bludger y para ti.

Por fin había conseguido que dicho pequeño demonio se moviera de su vejiga. El alivio fue tan profundo que suspiró, pero no movió su mano. Se sentía bien tocarlo, comunicarse con él de la única manera en que podía.

Fenrir no le besó de nuevo. Sostuvo a Harry de forma apretada contra su pecho y los inclinó a ambos en la comodidad de las pieles alrededor del fuego, sacó la capa de los hombros de Harry para que el calor de su pecho pudiera fundirse contra su costado desnudo. El alfa se inclinó un poco más sobre él, mirándolo con la expresión más pensativa que Harry hubiera visto en su vida. Sus ojos brillaban deslumbrantes por el fuego, su cabello colgando sobre un hombro. Una enorme mano se deslizó por su estómago, por su torso, pecho y garganta, donde acarició la marca de unión reverentemente.

—Tú ya has cambiado todo —dijo Fenrir, sofocando con su lengua cualquier respuesta que Harry pudiera ofrecer.

* * *

 **. * . * . *.**

* * *

Harry se estremeció cuando sintió la atracción de la luna sobre su piel. Incluso en la guarida donde no podía ver el cielo, sabía que estaba cerca. Inhaló profundamente, casi podía saborearla en el aire. Ahora ya no era tanto una tortura como un _respiro_ _,_ aún más sin el impulso de aparearse y unirse para ponerse en su camino. No, esta era la primera vez que podía disfrutar el someterse y relajarse, dejar que alguien más se preocupara por todo mientras él se olvidaba de sus preocupaciones y responsabilidades.

Todos habían acordado que sería buena idea que esperara en la guarida junto con Draco hasta que todos pasaran por el cambio. Echo y Fenrir se encontrarían con la luna al otro lado de la puerta, que Harry dejaría abierta para que pudieran entrar por sí solos al principio. Sería tanto una prueba para Harry como para Draco, después de todo.

El rubio estaba sentado junto al fuego, encorvado y tenso frente a él. Cuando el hormigueo bajo su piel fue demasiado, Harry se puso de pie y empezó a caminar un poco. La pequeña bludger se retorció dentro de él, al parecer excitado por la atracción de la luna. A su entender, el cachorro no se transformaría, no hasta que hubiera visto doce lunas (después de nacer), pero sabía que aun así la luna debía afectarlo de alguna manera. Siempre era particularmente activo cada que una se acercaba.

—Estás volviéndote más apegado a esa cosa —dijo Draco en voz baja, sacándolo de sus pensamientos para ver esos ojos grises fijos en donde Harry había estado (al parecer) inconscientemente acariciando su protuberancia. Se detuvo, incómodo y avergonzado.

—Eh, sí, supongo —respondió estúpidamente—. Es desalentador. Nunca he cuidado un bebé, ¿sabes?

Draco no pareció sorprendido. —Yo tampoco —dijo—. Supongo que a menos que lo dejes caer, un hijo tuyo no podrá volverse más estúpido.

Harry resopló ante eso, ya demasiado acostumbrado a las maneras del rubio por ahora. Sus palabras ni siquiera lo molestaban más. Abrió la boca para soltar una réplica, solo para cerrarla con un chasquido cuando sintió la llamada de la luna creciendo más insistente. Mierda. ¡Esto era! —Está llegando —dijo.

Draco se puso de pie en un instante, colocándose delante suyo con rapidez, su expresión arrogante y presumida evaporándose y siendo sustituida por una de emoción y el pánico. Habían pasado aquí cada luna desde su llegada, encerrados lejos de los demás, por lo que el rubio no cuestionó cómo sabía que la luna estaba cerca sin él estar afuera. Lo aceptó, tal como aceptó que Harry también se volviera más animal bajo la mirada de la luna.

—Quédate conmigo al principio, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo sin aliento, su corazón comenzó a martillar en su pecho—. Si algo sale mal, utilizaré la magia para hacerlos salir y cerrar la puerta. Ellos te reconocen como manada ahora, y seguirán siendo ellos mismos –solo que más como criaturas básicas e instintivas. No te harán daño si sigues mi ejemplo _,_ pero _no_ los desafíes. Debes someterte, siempre —dijo, haciendo hincapié en ese punto lo más posible, involuntariamente haciéndose eco de los consejos de Fenrir meses antes. Draco necesitaba entender—. El orgullo no significa nada para un lobo durante la luna. Solo... déjalo ir, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a tratar de ayudarte. Los primeros minutos serán los más difíciles, una vez que Echo se aclimate a ti en esa forma, estarás bien. En caso de duda solo mírame a mí para que te envíe una pista de manera visual, o túmbate y gira la cabeza de lado para exponer tu garganta.

Draco asintió, toda arrogancia y vanidad desapareciendo de la vista. Harry no creía haber visto al rubio prestarle tal obediente y seria atención a nada en toda su vida. Quería esto, verdaderamente había elegido esto para sí mismo. Harry envidió su opción de elegir, sin factores externos que lo presionaran.

—Quédate cerca de mí, incluso cuando salgamos fuera, pero no me toques si puedes evitarlo —explicó—. Los lobos se ponen especiales cuando sus, eh... _socios_ _,_ tienen el olor de alguien más en ellos. Los vuelve... difíciles... —De ahí que Harry estuviera envuelto en la capa de Fenrir y Draco vistiera la ropa de Echo (que en realidad le ajustaban bien).

Estaba subiendo ahora. Harry podía sentirla. Se lamió los labios con nerviosismo. —Y Draco —añadió, su voz mortalmente seria—. No va a forzarte o a morderte si te niegas, pero no atraigas su interés inconscientemente. Los instintos básicos de los lobos no entienden de dudas.

Draco asintió y con eso, el aullido desgarrador del lobo Alfa resonó desde afuera.

Ambos se giraron hacia la puerta que habían dejado entreabierta. Ésta se abrió de golpe, rebotando en la pared de piedra de la guarida. Harry sintió a Draco saltar ante el gran ruido que hizo, pero él no se movió ni una pulgada. No, él sabía mejor. Permaneció perfectamente inmóvil mientras observaba las dos siluetas adentrándose en la cueva y hacia la luz proyectada por el fuego.

Fenrir llegó primero, su pelaje plateado reluciendo mientras se movía, seguido por el lobo color rojizo que Harry sabía que era Echo. Ambos observaron con sus ojos inhumanos, olfateando el aire ligeramente a medida que se adentraban en la guarida. Era desconcertante. Incluso para Harry que sabía qué esperar. Se quedó quieto como una estatua y Draco siguió su ejemplo.

De repente, el cuerpo de Fenrir se puso rígido. Con sus ojos fijos en Harry, se lanzó hacia delante, más rápido de lo que incluso éste podía notar. Harry se estremeció cuando el lobo lo hizo retroceder. Draco murmuró algo ininteligible. Echo todavía estaba en su lugar, esperando a que su Alfa actuara primero. Pero el sonido del rubio captó la atención del Alfa y ahora estaba rodeando a Draco.

Con movimientos lentos y precisos, Harry sostuvo la mirada de Draco intencionadamente mientras se ponía de rodillas. Draco captó la idea. Continuó mirando nerviosamente entre cada uno de ellos mientras imitaba sus acciones. Harry observó desde su posición entre las patas de Fenrir. El lobo retrocedió sobre él, como para protegerlo del desconocido recién llegado mientras su enorme hocico olfateaba el aire justo por encima de la cabeza de Draco –por todos lados, una y otra vez.

Para alivio de Harry, vio a Draco inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado. Era una imagen sorprendente, una que (incluso en su estado ligeramente delirante) estaba sorprendido de ver. También sintió una oleada de celos irrazonables al ver el hocico de su compañero inhalando profundamente en la garganta de otro. Sin importar cuán no sexual y peligroso era.

Impulsado por la necesidad de que su Alfa aceptara a su compañero de manada reclamado, así como para traer la atención de su compañero de regreso a él, Harry rodó sobre sus manos y rodillas debajo de Fenrir para quedar cara a cara con Draco. Miró al rubio por un momento. Sí, olía como Echo. El aliento de su Alfa había revuelto ese cabello perfectamente peinado. Había ido bien, al parecer.

Harry se alzó sobre la punta de sus dedos para después frotar su cabeza contra el esternón de Fenrir. Sintió al lobo inclinar la cabeza para lamer confortablemente su cuello. Eso era todo. Tenía su atención de regreso y su nuevo compañero de manada había sido aceptado. El rubio no se movió, lo que era inteligente. Después de un momento de olfatear su cuello y hombros, Fenrir se agachó, cubriendo el cuerpo de Harry con su suave y cálida piel sin poner demasiado peso sobre él. Pero cuando Harry se encontró empujado entre el lobo y las pieles en el suelo de la guarida, el pánico se extendió a través de él. ¡Estaba atrapado!

Retorciéndose, intentó desalojar el cuerpo que tenía encima, pero fracasó. Sintió el miembro de Fenrir contra sus nalgas. Estaba flácido, pero seguía ahí. Dejó escapar un gemido desesperado, como si estuviera herido, y la situación por encima de él onduló de nuevo en tensión. Ante el sonido, Draco bajó su guardia instintivamente para mirarlo.

—¿Estás bien, Potter? —preguntó, pero cuando caminó hacia delante Fenrir gruñó peligrosamente, presionándose contra Harry con más firmeza. Al mismo tiempo, Echo se lanzó hacia ellos, dirigiendo al rubio lejos de la pareja alfa. No mostró reconocimiento al principio, solo advertencia. Lo mantuvo en movimiento hasta que el rubio tuvo la espalda pegada a la pared de la cueva, y solo entonces el lobo lo miró correctamente. Sus ojos brillaban con un resplandor de otro mundo. Draco se quedó sin aliento y expuso su cuello, esperando mientras Echo agachaba la cabeza. El beta inhaló profundamente, moviéndose nerviosamente, su cola en alto y meneándose con interés.

Harry por su parte empujó a Fenrir tan fuerte como pudo y gimió de nuevo. Esta vez, el cuerpo encima suyo se movió de inmediato, dejándolo en libertad sin necesidad de recurrir a la magia. Se enroscó sobre sus rodillas y se giró para mirar directamente a su compañero. El lobo resopló, mirándolo de arriba abajo como si se preguntara qué había causado su malestar. Cuando no vio nada, sin embargo, se sentó y esperó, su cola moviéndose de atrás hacia delante suavemente mientras observaba.

Harry esperó hasta que su pánico se calmó y su respiración volvió a la normalidad antes de acercarse de nuevo al lobo. Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro, pudo ver la cola y las orejas de Echo levantadas con curiosidad. Era una buena señal, pensó, incluso con la mente nublada mientras se detenía frente a Fenrir. Todavía sentía una pequeña oleada de malestar en su vientre. Temblando ligeramente, se humedeció los labios resecos mientras se obligaba a moverse hacia delante y acariciar las orejas de su compañero.

Un paso a la vez. Lento pero seguro. Podía hacer esto.

El enorme lobo plateado inclinó la cabeza ante el toque de su compañero, emitiendo un bajo retumbo de satisfacción en su pecho. Movió la cola, alentador. Harry sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante para que su otra mano pudiera acariciar los mofletes y la mandíbula del lobo. Sus manos parecían tan pequeñas mientras se deslizaban a través del pelaje de esa cabeza enorme, tanto que su inquietud despertó de nuevo.

Fenrir gruñó suavemente, recostándose sobre su vientre, un signo de sumisión que solo él llegaría a ver. Hizo que el aliento de Harry se atascara. Entonces una nariz fría acarició su vientre preñado. Ambos se detuvieron. Esos brillantes ojos dorados lo miraron. Su cola se movió. Harry exhaló lentamente, acariciando esa oreja y hocico de nuevo. Estaba bien. Ni siquiera era malo, solo era... _difícil_ _._

Al sentir la presencia firme e insistente de la nariz del Alfa, el cachorro se movió inquieto, como si estuviera ansioso por alcanzarlo. Harry sonrió; entonces la atracción de la luna barrió sobre él por completo. No le importaba si Malfoy seguía en la habitación con ellos, no le importa nada. Se sentía extrañamente seguro, como no lo había estado en presencia de un lobo durante mucho tiempo. Se sentía bien otra vez. Quitándose la capa de pieles de los hombros, dio un pequeño gemido de satisfacción y acarició a Fenrir una última vez antes de caminar hacia la puerta entreabierta.

Quería sentir la luna en su piel.

Fenrir le pisaba los talones, poco dispuesto a dejarlo fuera de su vista. Lo había extrañado; estaba constantemente olfateando, lamiendo y cepillándose contra él. Harry se relajó con cada caricia, suspirando mientras el peso del mundo lo dejaba lentamente. Una mirada por encima del hombro al llegar a la puerta le aseguró que su lobo beta y el nuevo integrante de la manada estaban bien. La bestia de color rojizo estaba medio sentada, enroscada alrededor del rubio y lamiendo con diligencia su cuello, hombros y su cabello rubio platino.

Malfoy se ruborizó de vergüenza y su mirada gris parpadeó hacia Harry brevemente en busca de tranquilidad.

—No es sexual —murmuró él, haciendo un esfuerzo por pronunciar palabras humanas para que el rubio entendiera. Era un signo de cercanía y afecto. Sonrió casi soñadoramente cuando su propio lobo lamió su vientre preñado, acariciando al cachorro que pateaba con suavidad. Observó al lobo rojizo cortejar a su potencial pareja y gimoteó en voz baja, antes de salir bajo los rayos de la luna llena.

Era cálido y acogedor, como finalmente volver a casa. La hierba bajo sus pies se sentía fresca, el pelo de Fenrir era suave contra su piel mientras caminaba junto a él. Ghost fue el primero en llegar a él corriendo, ladrando, saltando y aullando mientras bailaba a su alrededor. Mantuvo la cabeza baja y el trasero en alto, su cola meneándose, y luego rodó sobre su espalda para mostrarles su vientre.

Harry sonrió, dejándose caer sobre sus manos y rodillas y acariciando el estómago del lobo. El resto de la manada se acercó, cada uno de forma lenta y cautelosa pero con despertado interés –excepto por los cachorros, que se acercaron como Ghost saltando alegremente sobre Harry. Gañeron y gimieron alegremente. Fenrir les dio un ligero empujón con su pata a los más entusiastas, cuando parecían estar poniéndose demasiado excitados alrededor del delicado vientre de su compañero.

Cuando Echo y el sub rubio por fin salieron para unirse a ellos, Fenrir miró a su compañero de nuevo. Miró la piel lechosa que parecía brillar bajo la luz de la luna, los ojos verdes que centelleaban como esmeraldas en la noche, brillando de felicidad. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Fenrir soltó un profundo y resonante aullido que se extendió en la noche, haciendo eco en el claro de la montaña y en el bosque más allá. Uno por uno, sus compañeros de manada se unieron a él, entonando una canción de unidad para todo aquel que quisiera escucharlos.

Harry miró alrededor. Toda su manada –incluso los cachorros– aullaba en celebración por su regreso a ellos, por su unión firme como la de una familia, todos juntos, seguros y cálidos. El rubio estaba sentado contentamente al lado del beta mientras el lobo aullaba, mirándolos a todos con asombro. Harry deseó poder encontrar las palabras humanas que le explicaran al rubio lo que este momento significaba, pero parecía que no tendría que hacerlo. El rubio sonreía también, aunque con nerviosismo, y parecía entender lo que esto significaba. Alzó una mano y acarició el pelaje del lobo rojizo con una mezcla de admiración y afecto. Cuando el aullido por fin cesó, el beta respondió a su caricia con un empujoncito de su nariz y un suave mordisco sin dientes en su cuello.

A medida que la noche menguaba, la mortecina luz de la luna encontró a la manada apiñada en un montón apretado de piel. Estaban tendidos bajo el conjunto de árboles en el centro del valle, con las extremidades anudadas entre sí y estirándose perezosamente de contento. Harry se movió, descansando su cabeza sobre el costado peludo de su compañero y colocándose de frente a él para que el lobo todavía pudiera alcanzar tranquilamente su vientre hinchado. Vilkas y Amoux estaban acurrucados cerca al otro costado de Harry, la nariz de Marrok se presionaba contra sus hombros mientras el aliento de Accalia le hacía cosquillas involuntariamente en el pie.

El lomo de Echo empujaba contra él y su Alfa, su cuerpo enroscado apretadamente alrededor del rubio que se encontró con los ojos de Harry mientras el lobo rojizo mordisqueaba y lamía su cabello de nuevo. Ambos compartieron una pequeña sonrisa cansada antes de caer dormidos, envueltos en la calidez y seguridad de su peculiar familia.

Harry fue el primero en despertar. Estirándose a placer, parpadeó hacia el espeso dosel que protegía a la manada durmiente del sol de la mañana. Podía ver diminutos parches de cielo azul claro que se colaban furtivamente a través de las brechas entre las ramas. Mirando a su alrededor, se sonrojó al encontrarse completamente desnudo en un mar de extremidades –unas en forma de lobo y otras humanas. Algunos de los miembros más jóvenes no podían mantener su forma de lobo más allá de la luna llena y habían cambiado de nuevo al salir el sol. Se veía extraño, varios niños pequeños envueltos en un manto de lobos gigantes.

 _«_ _Y sin embargo, nunca me sentí tan seguro, aceptado y como en casa como ayer por la noche_ _»_ _,_ pensó. Entonces una fuerte punzada en su vientre le recordó por qué había despertado primero. Necesitaba orinar. Con una mueca de dolor, salió de la cama de pieles utilizando todas las habilidades furtivas que había desarrollado en Hogwarts para escapar sin pisar a nadie.

Saltando hacia el lado opuesto del árbol, orinó en un grupo de arbustos que había allí, al mismo tiempo saciando de manera inconsciente la necesidad de marcar el territorio. No sabía qué pensar de eso. Antes de que tuviera mucha oportunidad de pensar en ello, sin embargo, algo le llamó la atención.

Aparentemente no había despertado primero.

Siguiendo la huella del movimiento, se encontró mirando a una pareja en forma humana forcejeando en el suelo, solo que los bajos y silenciosos gruñidos no se hacían con maldad. Todo su cuerpo enrojeció como remolacha al ver a Draco y a Echo frotándose el uno contra el otro en la puerta de la guarida del beta (que estaba más cerca de donde la manada se había quedado dormida). Al parecer, habían tenido tanta prisa por aliviar en parte la tensión sexual no resuelta entre ellos que habían olvidado cerrar la puerta.

Las manos de Echo estaban enredadas en los mechones rubios de Draco, sus bocas unidas con hambre feroz, solo separándolas para permitir que Draco jadeara en busca de aire y Echo cubriera su rostro y garganta con pequeños mordiscos. Sus caderas ondularon juntas. Las manos de Draco arañaron la espalda y el culo desnudo de Echo. Lo estaban haciendo bien para mantenerse callados, ya que Harry _apenas_ podía escucharlos solo ahora que estaba prestando atención a ello. Magia, se dio cuenta vagamente, pero a pesar del hecho de que no se sentía atraído por ninguno de ellos, o de lo avergonzado que estaba, se encontró con que no podía apartar la vista. Y la mano que había sostenido su polla mientras orinaba había comenzado a acariciarse a sí mismo contra su voluntad.

De repente, un grueso brazo se envolvió alrededor de su pecho, empujándolo firmemente hacia un cuerpo tibio. Un aliento cálido se estrelló contra su cuello. Harry lo arqueó con un gemido silencioso y una mano grande se unió a la suya sobre su erección hinchada. Echo y Draco se empujaban el uno contra el otro frenéticamente ahora, sus pollas deslizándose juntas con avidez llorando blanco pre-semen. Podía verlo todo tan claramente desde donde estaba. Estaba seguro de que sus sentidos de hombre lobo no estaban destinados a ser usados de esta manera. Se sonrojó aún más oscuramente y giró la cabeza.

—No —la voz de Fenrir murmuró con voz ronca en su oído—. Míralos, mascota. Se ven bien juntos, ¿no?

Harry entreabrió los ojos para mirar de nuevo.

—Sí. Mira —Fenrir le instó, bombeando su polla con firmeza en su grueso puño—. Ajustan entre sí, encajan entre sí, se _desafían_ mutuamente. Se ven bien juntos, tienen sentido juntos –al igual que nosotros. —Puntuó sus palabras con un fuerte mordisco en la oreja de Harry. Harry jadeó, retorciéndose en su abrazo.

—No —murmuró en voz baja, muy consciente de que la manada dormía justo al otro lado del árbol—. ¡Aquí no!

—Aquí mismo —dijo Fenrir en voz baja. Lamió la concha de su oreja mientras acariciaba su polla fuerte y rápido, su otra mano extendiéndose sobre su vientre redondeado antes de serpentear hacia arriba para apretar uno de sus pezones casi dolorosamente sensibles. Harry medio jadeó, medio gimió y giró en los brazos de Fenrir. No estaba seguro de cómo sucedió, pero alzó los brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre empujándolo hacia abajo en un beso feroz, y cuando entró en contacto con el cuerpo del hombre, ambos se encontraron cayendo sobre un suave lecho de pieles –en su propia guarida.

Se separaron sin aliento. Fenrir rió con voz ronca, tirando de él hacia abajo para compartir otro beso que él interrumpió para deslizar su boca a lo largo de la mandíbula de Harry. —Tu magia, mascota, la estás utilizando para conseguir lo que deseas, cada vez más fácil y más fácil-

—Ni siquiera me di cuenta —comenzó él, solo para ser silenciado cuando Fenrir lo giró sobre su espalda, colocándose de rodillas sobre él.

—Obviamente me querías tanto —gruñó el alfa, alcanzando las bolas llenas y apretadas de su compañero para amasarlas con firmeza hasta que el cuerpo de Harry se arqueó hacia arriba.

Los dedos de Harry se curvaron en las pieles. Gimió, mirando el enorme cuerpo musculoso del hombre mientras éste se movía entre sus muslos. Las manos de Fenrir agarraron sus nalgas, raspándolas suavemente con sus garras y luego subiendo para sujetar su cintura. El lobo atrajo su cuerpo hacia arriba para que se encontrara con el suyo, uniendo sus labios con deseo exigente.

Agarrando a su compañero con sus muslos, Harry se levantó en el abrazo. La magia y la lujuria ondularon en sus venas con un hambre feroz. Quería saciar a ambas. Gruñendo con fuerza salvaje dentro del beso, Harry mordisqueó la boca de su pareja. Lo empujó hacia atrás, la magia los envolvió en un ciclón de calor. Los arrancó físicamente de la cama y los volteó con la urgencia y el fervor que ambos sentían, dejando a Harry en la parte superior, a horcajadas de las amplias caderas de Fenrir.

Con su magia nuevamente a su disposición, más poderosa que nunca, Harry se sintió más en sintonía con todo. La magia de hombre lobo era en nada como la magia de mago –era más terrenal, cruda e intensa. La sintió retumbar bajo su piel como lava fluyendo a través de un volcán, y cuando la empujó hacia Fenrir, sintió la magia del alfa empujar en respuesta, mezclándose con la suya. Se sonrojó, jadeando ligeramente cuando lo alcanzó con una mano y una pequeña descarga eléctrica de magia pasó a través de sus dedos hacia el pecho de su compañero. Era mucho más íntimo de esta manera. Estaba avergonzado y confiado al mismo tiempo.

En los últimos días, cuanto más practicaba con su magia restaurada, más estable y cómodo se sentía. Era como encontrarse a sí mismo una vez más y, sin embargo, verse mejor de lo que recordaba. Era más fuerte que nunca y no podía evitar preguntarse si eso era obra de Fenrir.

 _«_ _Siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa cuando él me mira así_ _»_ _._

Fenrir gruñó con deseo salvaje cuando una carga de magia atravesó su pezón debajo de los dedos de Harry. Asiendo la tortuosa mano en la suya, Fenrir respondió a su carga mágica con una propia, haciendo que Harry se pusiera de rodillas encima de él, moliéndose contra su polla hinchada.

—Joder —gruñó Harry, apoyándose en ambas manos y extendiendo las piernas, arqueando la espalda mientras los dedos callosos de Fenrir se deslizaban por sus muslos. Sus garras rascaron suavemente, su magia lamió la carne de Harry donde se encontró con la corriente de su propio poder. Sus manos viajaron a través de su vientre hinchado, masajeando suavemente, y por primera vez, Harry no se sentía inseguro o feminizado. Se sentía fuerte y hambriento, poderoso, con la confianza suficiente para saciar esa hambre tan fácilmente como Fenrir lo había hecho. Se sentía como si fueran iguales, tal como él y Malfoy habían discutido.

—Levanta tus rodillas —murmuró Harry, recostándose en sus muslos levantados cuando lo hizo. Le obsequió una sonrisa sin aliento al hombre debajo de él mientras se levantaba ligeramente, extendiendo una mano para masajear el palpitante eje de Fenrir. El hombre estaba extrañamente tranquilo debajo de él; quería cambiar eso. Deslizando su pulgar por la cabeza reluciente, logró sacar un siseo agudo de entre esos dientes.

Presionando el borde de su pulgar en la ranura húmeda, Harry dejó que una pequeña chispa de magia vibrara tentadoramente ahí. Fenrir gruñó, sus garras rasparon sus caderas cuando lo movió de adelante hacia atrás en un ligero vaivén, como si silenciosamente exigiera que se frotara contra él con más fuerza. Harry sonrió. —¿Por qué nunca hemos utilizado la magia de esta manera? —preguntó.

Los ojos de Fenrir estaban oscuros de lujuria. —No podía antes, no hasta que entraras tu magia también —dijo el alfa con voz áspera—. No es un hechizo lo que estás usando. Esto es nuestra magia chocando y creando fricción, fricción que emite _calor_ _…_ —Su voz se cortó a favor del gruñido salvaje que salió de su garganta. Harry estaba usando el sudor de la palma de su mano para deslizar su prepucio de arriba abajo, presionando el frenillo, burlándose del orificio de su meato hasta que casi rugió—. ¡Frota mi polla, mascota! —Cuando Harry siguió bombeando su eje, pequeñas chispas de magia estallaron entre su mano y su polla, y el lobo gruñó—. ¡Harry! —El sonido era tan cercano a una súplica que su erección se estremeció por voluntad propia.

Enrojecido y jadeante, Harry soltó la polla que tenía en sus manos y se movió ciento ochenta grados hasta que su aliento cálido y húmedo sopló sobre la excitación nerviosa de Fenrir, su propia polla colgando delante de la cara del hombre. Había visto esta posición (o al menos la versión heterosexual de la misma) en una de las revistas porno de Dean Thomas, pero fue solo recientemente que había regresado a su mente. Era excitante y a la vez íntimo –más personal en algunos aspectos. Y no pudo evitar recordar la sensación de la boca de Fenrir en ese lugar. Eso y la forma en que su ronca y retumbante voz había prometido: _"un día puedes hacer esto por mí"_ _._

Sintió la sorpresa del alfa a través de su excitación, su incredulidad, y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante la sensación de la misma, de la fuerza de su conexión, incluso mientras sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza. Bajó la cabeza, lamiendo tentativamente el pre-semen que brillaba en la punta de la polla nuevamente en sus manos. Sabía ligeramente almizclada pero por lo demás no tenía sabor. Recordó el principio de todo esto, cuando Fenrir eyaculó sobre él para marcarlo con su olor. La memoria hizo que sus muslos se apretaran y su polla se sacudiera. Gimió, abriendo la boca y tragando con abandonada lasciva el eje duro.

—¡Mierda! —gruñó Fenrir detrás de él, agarrando las mejillas del culo de Harry con fuerza, apretándolas y separándolas, haciendo que su arrugado anillo de músculos se apretara. Ese mismo agarre lo instó a inclinar las caderas para moler su propia erección descuidada contra el pecho del hombre. Harry lo hizo, moviéndose al ritmo que marcaban las insistentes manos de Fenrir mientras él lamía húmedamente la polla bajo su barbilla.

—Eso es, mascota —lo elogió Fenrir con voz ronca, manteniendo sus mejillas extendidas incluso mientras él empujaba sus caderas hacia atrás y hacia delante, de lado a lado, manteniendo la fricción a un ritmo perfectamente enloquecedor. Al mismo tiempo, Harry sintió esa boca sin afeitar cerca de su agujero tembloroso. Gimió antes de que incluso llegara hasta él. Un aliento cálido sopló suavemente, haciéndolo apretar su agujero nuevamente. Sus dedos se curvaron.

 _Tan bueno._ Se esforzó por recordar que esto no se trataba todo de él. Giró la cabeza de lado y acarició toda la longitud con su boca y mejilla, cubriéndola de saliva. Era tan adictivo sentir el placer que irradiaba de Fenrir ante su toque. Tarareó su felicidad con la boca ocupada y sintió aumentar el placer del hombre.

Ese aliento bailó a través de su agujero, burlándose de él y llevándolo al borde de la locura. Ahora se estaba empujando en el pecho de Fenrir por voluntad propia, retorciéndose encima de él antes de que esa boca siquiera lo hubiera tocado. Quería hacer que Fenrir sintiera esto también, este éxtasis delirante. Lamió la punta una vez más y presionó su lengua contra el glande en una promesa silenciosa, chupando la cabeza hinchada.

La boca de Fenrir se zambulló en su agujero como respuesta a su éxtasis.

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron y sus caderas se presionaron con más fuerza contra el cuerpo de Fenrir con cada lamida. Gimió alrededor de la enorme polla entre sus labios, chupando con avidez, masajeando lo que no podía tragar con las dos manos. Esa lengua se presionó dentro de él, esos labios cubrieron su entrada. Era tan bueno que la oscuridad detrás de sus párpados brillaba con estrellas.

Harry gimió de nuevo, a propósito esta vez, ahuecó las mejillas y su lengua parpadeó en la punta del órgano caliente en su boca. Molió su polla dura en el pecho firme de Fenrir y luego empujó su culo hacia esa boca hambrienta con cada movimiento de sus caderas. Sintió que sus bolas se tensaban, ávidas por liberarse. La magia de Fenrir estaba empujando de vuelta ahora, enviando pequeñas chispas de estática hacia donde sus cuerpos se tocaban, incluso ahí abajo. Era enloquecedor. Estaba delirando de placer.

—¡J-Joder! —jadeó Harry, los tendones tensos, cada extremidad apretada. Sintió una risa contra su carne sensible antes de que esa lengua danzara sobre su anillo apretado. Chupó frenéticamente alrededor de la polla que mantenía su boca llena—. ¡Más! —jadeó alrededor de ella, un rastro de saliva uniendo sus labios a la erección de Fenrir, que palpitaba como si exigiera que su boca retornara a ella—. La quiero —gruñó, sin dejar espacio para una mala interpretación de lo que quería decir.

Fenrir soltó un gruñido de acuerdo y se arrastró hacia arriba, colocando la espalda de Harry contra su pecho mientras luchaba por ponerse de rodillas. Harry extendió las manos pensando que el lobo lo iba a inclinar hacia delante para tomarlo a cuatro patas, pero se sorprendió cuando la mano en su vientre lo mantuvo erguido y a la altura del cuerpo de Fenrir. La otra mano del alfa se deslizó entre ambos, follando su aflojado agujero húmedo mientras su boca rozaba su nuca.

Harry estaba tenso con anticipación y aprehensión. Pequeñas sacudidas de estática creadas por sus magias se deslizaron a lo largo de sus cuerpos. Inclinó la cabeza de lado, ofreciendo su garganta para aumentar la excitación –la vista siempre hacía que su compañero gruñera en medio de los besos. Sintió la dureza de Fenrir frotándose entre sus nalgas mientras los dedos dentro de él se retorcían justo de esa manera, justo en el ángulo perfecto para hacerlo gemir en voz alta, sin vergüenza y sin complejos.

Manejar a Fenrir era divertido, pero esto era lo que realmente disfrutaba. Relajarse y entregarse al tacto y la adoración de alguien en quien confiaba completamente. La sensación de ingravidez, de ser capaz de olvidar por completo todo lo demás era embriagadora y placentera más allá de la creencia. Ahora entendía. Le tomó el recuperar su magia para darse cuenta de que aún podía ser él mismo y entregarse a alguien al mismo tiempo. Y lo que era más: lo quería. Tanto.

—Rápido —jadeó con voz ronca, jalando su propia polla y arqueando su trasero con impaciencia hacia los dedos de Fenrir—. Te deseo…

Fenrir gruñó otra vez, mordiendo su hombro, cubriendo su marca de apareamiento con la lengua. El lobo empujó sus dedos una vez más en ese lugar que hacía que cada pulgada de Harry se retorciera antes de retirarlos. —Entonces me tienes —murmuró con esa voz áspera, guiando hacia delante la cabeza hinchada de su polla hasta que atravesó el sofocante y resbaladizo anillo de músculos. Allí se detuvo, inmóvil, mordisqueando, lamiendo y chupando cada pedacito de piel al que pudiera llegar, dejando pequeñas magulladuras reveladoras dondequiera que tocó.

Harry se retorció, soltando un bajo gruñido con los dientes apretados mientras se empujaba hacia atrás, tragando a Fenrir hasta la empuñadura y apretando su dolorida polla al mismo tiempo. Podía sentir la corriente eléctrica de sus magias unidas y el abrasador calor de su placer combinado recorriendo cada pulgada de él. No podía dejar de moverse.

—Tan bueno —prácticamente siseó, ahora tirando de su polla frenéticamente. Levantó un brazo y lo curvó alrededor del cuello de Fenrir, estirando el suyo para atrapar esa diabólica boca en un beso sucio y hambriento. Quería venirse con su boca sobre la suya. Quería probar ese placer y sentirlo hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos.

Fenrir se movía con él ahora, una mano acariciando la curva sutil de su estómago mientras la otra bajaba para ayudar a torturar a su polla púrpura hacia el orgasmo. Las caderas del hombre se estaban empujando duro en deliciosos círculos. Su polla gruesa quemó las paredes del resbaladizo canal de Harry, pero era tan bueno, tan caliente. Ninguno de los dos podía detenerse ahora.

—Dámelo —exigió Harry entre besos, chasqueando su lengua junto con la de Fenrir, gimiendo en su boca—. Lo quiero. —Y por una vez, tendría lo que quería sin sentirse culpable por ello. Fenrir estaba lejos de ser perfecto, sus manos estaban lejos de estar limpias, pero era un buen hombre y Harry lo deseaba.

El lobo respondió con un gruñido de excitación en su boca y lo abrazó más apretadamente, por lo que Harry solo podía encontrarse con sus fuertes y desesperados empujes con la más pequeña sacudida de sus caderas. Tan cerca. ¡Tan cerca! Todo era una bruma brillante y borrosa de magia y placer ahora. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, su cuerpo entero se tensó y se estremeció ante las vibraciones de la magia de ambos al chocar. Enterró los dedos en el cuello de Fenrir y jadeó sin aliento dentro del beso húmedo, derramándose sobre sus dedos unidos.

La boca del lobo chupaba de manera frenética sobre su pulso, besando y mordiendo suavemente el lado marcado de su garganta mientras también dejaba que su pasión estallara profundamente dentro de él, aun cuando él, Harry, todavía se estremecía con los temblores de su propio orgasmo.

En lugar de liberarlo para que ambos pudieran derrumbarse sobre las pieles, mantuvo a Harry apretado contra su cuerpo y los rodó lentamente. Cuando ambos estuvieron recostados de lado, sus cuerpos aún íntimamente juntos, Harry acomodó la cabeza entre las almohadas. Una de sus quejas 'hormonales' había sido la falta de almohadas en la cama, pero esa misma noche después de su queja, se encontró con que sus necesidades de confort habían sido satisfechas. Ellos nunca hablaron de ello, pero era solo una muy pequeña cosa en la lista de formas en las que Fenrir había tratado de hacer su vida más cómoda.

Harry suspiró suavemente, los ojos cerrados, el corazón de Fenrir latiendo con fuerza contra su espalda y su calidez extendiéndose a través de su piel junto con su magia, hormigueando suavemente con el resplandor de su orgasmo.

—Lo hiciste bien anoche —murmuró Fenrir, su voz era tan gruesa y sin embargo suave como siempre, flotando como una pluma sobre la oreja de Harry.

Harry giró la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás, hacia esos ojos azul hielo brillantes y luminosos con vida. Ahora mismo parecían pertenecer a un hombre mucho más joven. —Tú no lo hiciste tan mal, aunque creo que casi le diste a Malfoy un ataque al corazón…

—Echo le estaba dando mucho más que eso esta mañana —se rió Fenrir rudamente, olisqueando casualmente el cabello de Harry mientras éste se sonrojaba. Una enorme mano acunaba la suave curva de su estómago y Harry deslizó una de sus manos para que se le uniera ahí. Se sentía tan normal. Se preguntó si sus padres alguna vez se habían abrazado de esta manera cuando lo habían estado esperando a él. Ya fuera normal o no, se sentía bien, no le importaba nada más.

—Me alegro de que Malfoy tenga a Echo. Es un idiota arrogante pero no merece ni la mitad de la basura con la que ha tratado desde que _Él_ regresó; Echo es lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo, para darle lo que quiere sin dejar de ser lo suficientemente paciente como para aguantar su esnobismo —dijo Harry con una sonrisa perezosa, estirándose ligeramente. Todo le dolía y palpitaba, pero en el buen sentido.

Girándose un poco, se estremeció ante la extraña sensación del miembro de Fenrir saliendo de él y se tendió de espaldas, cerrando los ojos otra vez. Nunca se había sentido tan relajado o... _en paz_ con el mundo. Si no fuera por Voldemort, incluso podría sentirse...

—¿No tienes miedo de verme en forma de lobo nunca más? —le preguntó Fenrir después de unos momentos.

—No creo que me gustaría que me sostuvieras en esa forma, y si otro lobo fuera a por mí, yo podría... podría reaccionar de forma exagerada —dijo Harry simplemente, reflexionando sobre sus emociones de la noche anterior. Anoche se habían sentido como una familia, todos ellos—. No me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba. No, no tengo miedo de verte ni a ti ni a los otros en esa forma. —Abrió los ojos solo para ver el alivio grabado en el rostro de Fenrir y entrecerró los ojos—. Eso no quiere decir que tenga la intención de dejar que me montes como un lobo de nuevo. Nunca. Todavía me resulta repugnante.

Fenrir rió. —Eres un pequeño mojigato. No te preocupes, mascota, tengo el resto de la eternidad para persuadirte.

Harry hizo una mueca. —La eternidad no será suficiente. Puedo haber descubierto una veta sumisa en mí, pero no encuentro a los animales remotamente atractivos o excitantes. Ya sea que tenga un poco de lobo en mí o no.

—Mmm —murmuró Fenrir perezosamente, con satisfacción, estirándose para atrapar las piernas de Harry con las suyas y masajear su estómago—. Tienes un pequeño hombre lobo en ti y estás bien —sonrió.

Harry bufó y miró hacia abajo. Estaba muy tranquilo esta mañana, la emoción de la luna debió agotarlo. Probablemente estaba durmiendo. —A veces se siente más como un colacuerno húngaro que un lobo, te puedo decir eso.

—Ese es mi niño —gruñó el lobo, ignorando los comentarios de Harry de que podría ser una niña. Parecía decirlo sobre todo para molestarlo, de todos modos. Era tan similar a la forma en que Ron a veces decía cosas deliberadamente para irritar a Hermione, que Harry no quiso disuadirlo.

Se debió haber quedado dormido un momento, porque cuando Harry abrió los ojos, aunque ambos estaban en el mismo lugar, envueltos alrededor del otro, las pieles habían sido colocadas sobre ellos y podía escuchar el sonido de la risa y de las tareas cotidianas siendo realizadas afuera de la guarida. Giró la cabeza para encontrar que los ojos de Fenrir todavía estaban sobre él. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? ¿Hace cuánto que Fenrir lo miraba? Separó los labios para hacer esas mismas preguntas, pero el lobo habló primero.

—La pasada noche —murmuró, de una manera que sugería que había estado esperando a que despertara para decir esto. Su voz seguía siendo áspera y cálida, pero también llena de dudas de una manera que Harry rara vez oyó. Había estado pensando en algo mientras él dormía, y no estaba del todo seguro de que se tratara de algo bueno.

» Fue la mejor noche de mi vida —dijo el alfa, acariciando su vientre gentilmente antes de que su mano se alzara para suavizar el ceño en la frente de Harry. Ese pulgar calloso acarició su cicatriz en forma de rayo mientras el hombre lo miraba fijamente. Pero no dijo nada. Harry tragó, aturdido por toda esa reverencia y la admisión íntima.

—La mía también —dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, pero lo decía en serio. Agachó la cabeza para acomodarla debajo de la barbilla de Fenrir y arrastró la suya de atrás hacia delante, de modo que el grueso vello en el pecho del hombre raspó su mejilla maravillosamente. Áspero, grueso y cálido, completamente Fenrir. Le gustaba. Alguna vez podría haber dicho que le gustaba más de lo que debería, pero los últimos meses le habían enseñado a no pensar en 'debería de' o 'podría haber sido'. No cuando todo podía derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Voldemort, Conall, todos ellos habían estado demasiado tranquilos. Esto era la calma antes de la tormenta.

Y Fenrir iba a salir hoy.

Esa realización hizo que de repente cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensara. La mano que había estado atrapada entre sus cuerpos se apretó y se clavó en el pecho de Fenrir ligeramente.

—No quiero que te vayas —susurró. Ayer por la noche y esta mañana había sido tan... Se había olvidado por completo de la promesa de Fenrir de marcharse hoy. Esa debía ser la razón de toda la conmoción que escuchaba allá afuera. Estaban listos para salir. El pensamiento hizo que su pecho se sintiera apretado y caliente.

—No tengo que hacerlo, mascota —murmuró Fenrir—. Solo di la palabra.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Tragó saliva, luchando contra sus instintos que amenazaban con levantarse en forma de un gemido suplicante. El lobo en él no quería que Fenrir se alejara tan cerca del nacimiento del cachorro, pensaba que era una terriblemente mala idea, pero tenía la sospecha de que querría que se fuera aún menos una vez que naciera –no sabía nada acerca de bebés después de todo, y no quería quedarse solo en esa lucha. Además de que, cuanto más se acercara la fecha de parto, más probable era que algo terrible sucediera.

—Tienes que hacerlo —suspiró Harry—. Quiero terminar con esto. Acabar con _Él_. Sé lo que es crecer en una guerra –también lo sabes tú. Vivir con miedo y ver la muerte todos los días. No quiero eso para mi hijo o hija.

Una extraña mirada brilló en los ojos de Fenrir y la mano del hombre se apretó en su nuca. Harry lo sintió frotar su barbilla contra su cabello. —Yo tampoco quiero. Son solo un par de semanas hasta que el cachorro llegue —murmuró el lobo, su voz tan baja que Harry tuvo que esforzarse por escucharlo incluso con sus aumentados sentidos de hombre lobo.

Harry parpadeó, esforzándose por serenarse. Tenía que ser más fuerte que esto. No podía ser egoísta. —Eithne dijo que me sentiría... _diferente_ _._ Que sentiría la necesidad de esconderme, de buscar una guarida cuando se acerque el momento. No me siento de esa manera. Falta mucho tiempo todavía. Quiero que vayas y termines con eso de una vez. Te habrás ido por un día o dos y entonces no tendrás que dejarme de nuevo. —No había querido que las últimas palabras salieran de esa manera, pero lo habían hecho y lo decía en serio. No quería que Fenrir se fuera –se sentía incómodo e incierto. Asustado por él.

Fenrir pareció percibir esto, porque se echó un poco hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos correctamente. —No serán ni siquiera dos días. La parte más larga será la de convencer a tu pequeña tripulación de venir conmigo, entonces tendremos que llegar a un punto de aparición seguro e intrazable. Sé cómo aparecerme, pero no es mi método preferido...

—La suciedad en su nariz —murmuró Harry.

—¿Disculpa?

Harry sonrió. —Dile a Ron, o a Hermione, que la primera vez que nos vimos el uno al otro en el expreso de Hogwarts, Hermione regañó a Ron por tener suciedad en su nariz –al igual que su madre había hecho unos minutos antes en la plataforma. Eso debería hacerles creer que te envié, por lo menos.

Fenrir asintió lentamente. —Sabes que no podrán entender la vida que tienes aquí ahora —advirtió.

Harry frunció el ceño. Comprendía eso, pero estaba más preocupado por que todos ellos volvieran con seguridad que cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

 **. * . * . * .**

* * *

Echo se estiró lánguidamente en donde yacía, medio encima de un completamente desnudo, pálido y dorado Draco Malfoy que dormía sobre su vientre. Eventualmente se habían trasladado a la cama en medio de su cita. Cuando había iniciado un beso esta mañana, nunca pensó que Draco les llevaría tan lejos. Había estado tan sorprendido cuando al alejarse de la manada esta mañana para aliviar su vejiga, se encontró con que Draco había tenido el mismo impulso. Había habido algunas miradas torpes. Muchas, de hecho. Como si fueran dos colegiales confusos y calientes. « _Bueno, él_ es _un colegial caliente, en todo caso_ _»_ _,_ suministró su mente.

Al final, la mirada sugerente y aún incierta en esos ojos grises lo había arrastrado hacia adelante, incapaz de resistirse a esos labios. Habían sido todo lengua y dientes y soltado gemidos apenas sofocados. Pero tan bueno. No había besado a nadie en mucho tiempo y parecía que Draco tampoco. Draco, que era delgado, pálido y rubio y aun así voraz y exigente cuando quería a alguien. Habría sido difícil decir cuál de los dos era el lobo por cómo gruñían y se enredaban juntos, liberando la tensión sexual que se había estado construyendo entre ellos durante semanas.

Alzándose un poco, miró al joven en su cama, con sus cabellos rubios extendidos por toda la cara y pieles como un halo pálido. Aunque estaba lejos de ser un ángel, por supuesto, y Echo sonrió presumidamente al sentir algunos de los arañazos en sus hombros y espalda. Había estado actuando reservado, vacilante acerca de si actuar sobre el deseo que había estado albergando debido a lo indeciblemente _humano_ que era el muchacho. Pero en verdad, él hubiera sido un hombre lobo perfecto.

 _«_ _Algún día_ —pensó—, _cuando y solo si él pide serlo_ _»_ _._ Ellos podrían continuar como estaban con bastante facilidad, después de todo. Incluso le gustaba un poco el que Draco fuera tan frágil, con esa delicadeza humana, y al mismo tiempo testarudo y arrogante como si _él_ fuera el jodido Alfa. Sonrió al recordar cómo incluso en medio de la pasión, el joven había rasguñado y arañado su espalda, maldiciéndolo por hacerle esperar tanto tiempo para su intimidad.

Presionó su nariz suavemente en el hombro de su joven compañero y gruñó en voz baja, mordisqueándolo con sus labios. Nunca con los dientes. Al parecer, Draco no estaba tan repelido por los hombres lobo como lo había estado en la juventud (de acuerdo con Harry), pero eso no significaba que el niño quisiera ser mordido. Especialmente cuando su relación era tan nueva y delicada.

Draco emitió un sonido soñoliento, murmurando, sin moverse. La sonrisa de Echo se ensanchó y lamió y besó a lo largo de la pendiente suave del hombro del niño, su cuello, su oreja. Allí sopló suavemente para sacudir el pelo rubio suave y besó. —¿Vas a molestarme todos los días para despertarme? —se quejó Draco, aunque no se movió para detener los besos suaves que acariciaban su rostro. Su voz era gruñona por el sueño, pero no había mal humor en sus palabras. Estaba encantado.

La mención de despertar juntos en el futuro no pasó desapercibido tampoco. Hizo que el estómago de Echo se calentara como si fuera un adolescente de nuevo.

Se arrastró hacia delante y apoyó la mejilla contra la de Draco, su mano se deslizó hacia abajo y acarició el culo bien usado del joven. Apretó. Por suerte para los dos, los rumores de que los fluidos seminales de un hombre lobo también eran contagiosos eran solo eso, _rumores_. Era una buena cosa, o de lo contrario Draco _definitivamente_ se habría convertido en un hombre lobo después de esta mañana. Todavía podía oler su semen entre las mejillas del mago. Hizo que su lobo gruñera con orgullo. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin tener alguien a quien llamar suyo, y ahora...

—Eres una de esas personas irritantemente alegres por las mañanas, ¿no es cierto? —se quejó Draco, rodando hacia él. Tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas todavía enrojecidas, desmintiendo cualquier duda persistente de que sus palabras no fueran en broma, sin embargo, deslizando sus manos de arriba abajo sobre los brazos tonificados de Echo. Echo creyó ver a su nuevo amante ruborizándose ante la sensación de sus músculos vigorosos, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a sonreír.

—Te das cuenta de que es casi mediodía y no temprano por la mañana, ¿cierto? —se rió entre dientes, rozando con sus dedos las líneas afiladas y angulares de la mandíbula del muchacho—. Y eres muy entrañable cuando estás de mal humor.

Draco frunció el ceño, mirándolo casi petulante. —Un Malfoy nunca podría ser algo tan indigno como _'gruñón'_ _—_ se quejó—. Aunque supongo que en las últimas semanas, o incluso horas, he hecho un montón de cosas que ningún Malfoy ha hecho en el pasado. —Se quedó callado por un momento, pero luego sonrió—. Es jodidamente fantástico. Nunca me he sentido tan vivo. —Entonces se sonrojó, tal vez dándose cuenta de lo simple que había sido con sus palabras. Pero Echo rozó con su dedo el contorno de esos labios, distrayéndolo de manera efectiva de su vergüenza. Era encantador verle avergonzado de algunas cosas, pero no si se trataba de cosas como esta.

—Hay más de donde vino eso —murmuró Echo—. En el momento en que esta guerra termine, no vas a querer salir de mi cama. Ahora que te he tenido, me resisto a dejar que te muevas siquiera una pulgada de aquí...

Draco parpadeó. Al parecer sorprendido por una afirmación tan descarada. Hizo que Echo se preguntara.

—Antes de que me conocieras, ¿ya te habías dado cuenta de que tenías... _esa_ _inclinación_? —preguntó Echo.

Draco resopló. —¿Cuál, la de ser gay? ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! Tuve tiempo suficiente para experimentar con mi sexualidad. Fui a un internado donde la mitad de los estudiantes querían entrar en mis pantalones, aunque no necesariamente me gustaran –chicas **_y_** chicos.

Echo se le quedó mirando y luego estableció con ojos ardientes: —No soy un chico.

Draco se estremeció ante la intensidad en su tono. —Mmm, creo que el dolor en mi parte trasera es suficiente prueba de ello —susurró—. Para el registro, eres el único al que le he permitido estar arriba. Deberías estar honrado.

Echo gruñó juguetonamente, sujetando los brazos de Draco sobre su cabeza e inclinándose hacia abajo, reclamando sus labios. Sintió el gemido del rubio en su boca, su lengua bailando y enredándose con la de Echo. Cuando se separaron húmedamente, esos ojos grises brillaron hacia él. Con hambre de nuevo.

—Oh, me siento honrado —arrulló—. Soy el único que llegará a ver esa pequeña expresión libertina. Nunca has sido tan sumiso, ¿verdad?

Draco tragó. Era evidente que no, y sin embargo, le había gustado –mucho. —¿Somos compañeros ahora? —preguntó el rubio, aparentemente como una técnica de distracción.

—Todavía no —dijo Echo en voz baja—, tal vez un día, cuando estés seguro de que no vas a cambiar de parecer. No es como el matrimonio humano, amor, no se puede salir de él una vez que se está unido. Y tú eres muy joven y obstinado. —Se inclinó, rozando sus labios sobre su mandíbula como una mascota cariñosa.

—No voy a cambiar de opinión —dijo Draco obstinadamente—. Soy joven pero he visto más que mi parte justa del mundo –del bien y el mal. Sé lo que quiero. Y siempre obtengo lo que quiero, al final.

—No tengo ninguna duda sobre eso —rió Echo contra su piel, mirando su expresión obstinada con diversión y adoración. Nunca había conocido a nadie como Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **. * . * . * .**

* * *

El sol estaba bajo en el cielo para el momento en que todos se encontraron reunidos en el valle. Harry no pudo evitar notar el dulce y delator aroma almizclado que irradiaba de Draco y de Echo mientras estaban junto a él. Sonrió para sí mismo ante la imagen que mostraban, los dos evitando decididamente los ojos del otro.

Era agradable de ver; Echo había hecho lo imposible por él desde que llegó aquí. Estaba seguro de que más de una vez el hombre había ayudado a Fenrir mostrándole los cambios que necesitaba hacer en la forma en que se manejó al principio. Harry estaba agradecido con él de muchas maneras, era bueno verlo feliz y con alguien que estaba claramente prendado de él. Y Draco, bueno, nunca lo había visto tan serio y callado y... _desarreglado_. Había recorrido un largo camino, pero entonces también lo había hecho Harry.

Observando a Fenrir al centro del círculo en el que estaban reunidos, ladrando órdenes y medidas de precaución a Ulric y Echo, Harry no pudo evitar notar lo mucho que había cambiado en... ¡ni siquiera seis meses! ¡Pronto sería Halloween! La idea le inquietó y se encontró envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su estómago –algo que había estado haciendo mucho últimamente. No significaba nada.

Con el ceño fruncido, continuó observando a Fenrir, capturando su mirada de vez en cuando ya que el hombre constantemente veía hacia él después de cada frase. Su estómago se sentía más pesado, con solo la omnipresente presión sobre su vejiga moviéndose hacia abajo y con más insistencia cada día. Más de una vez el día de hoy se había sorprendido viendo el ligero hueco en la tierra a los pies de su árbol favorito, a pesar de que no podía explicar por qué. Se sentía extrañamente fascinado por el deseo de establecerse en él y esconderse fuera de la vista, donde aún pudiera oír y sentir a la manada cerca.

Era extraño, pero había sido su primera luna con la manada en mucho tiempo, así que probablemente solo estaba teniendo una pequeña secuela. Sí _._ « _Eso es_ _todo_ », se convenció a sí mismo. Tenía que ser eso, porque no había manera de que fuera capaz de decirle a Fenrir sobre estos sentimientos extraños. El hombre ya estaba lo suficientemente reacio a dejarlo atrás después de admitir esta mañana que no quería que se fuera. « _Y si me pregunta de nuevo_ —pensó miserablemente—, _si me da la oportunidad de hacer que se quede, no seré capaz de resistirlo_ _»_ _._ Su pequeña bludger golpeó desde el interior, casi consoladoramente, y él acarició su piel debajo de la capa de pieles con suavidad. ¿Por qué esto se sentía tan mal?

Se encontró mirando fijamente el suelo a los pies del alfa con nostalgia, con ganas de postrarse allí y mostrarle por qué no podía ir, pero parpadeó ante ese deseo tan peculiar. Accalia le había dicho que no debería encontrar tan fácil ignorar sus instintos, que no debería ser capaz de controlar su magia natural tan bien después de un periodo de tiempo tan corto siendo un lobo. Pero entonces, las reglas normalmente nunca aplicaban a él. El buscador más joven en un siglo –Merlín, echaba de menos el quidditch. Probablemente la persona más joven en producir un _Patronus_ corpóreo –extrañaba a Remus. El único que se interponía entre Voldemort y la victoria...

¿Por qué estaba tan sensible últimamente? Culpó resueltamente a las hormonas y dejó de acariciar su estómago. Todavía estaba tan confundido acerca de cómo se sentía, sobre el bebé y Fenrir, y todo lo demás que venía con él. Pero al ver al alfa listo para dejarlo aquí, le hizo reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos desconcertantes hasta la distracción. Si pudiera hacer a un lado sus instintos de lobo tan fácilmente, aún más ahora, cuando estaban haciendo que los tendones de su cuerpo se tensaran con el deseo de arrastrarse en ese hueco bajo el árbol. Seguramente no podían afectar la forma en que actuaba, en lo que sentía por Fenrir y por el bebé dentro de él, ¿cierto? Entonces seguramente eso significaba que lo que _sentía_ era solo él, solo sus sentimientos, no del lobo. Esa comprensión fue reconfortante para su mente perturbada.

Nunca se había sentido así antes, no solo sobre de su compañero, sino sobre su hijo, sobre la manada y el valle. Se sentía como en casa y quería que ese sentimiento fuera real. « _Eso es_ _»_ _,_ pensó con desesperación al verse mirando hacia donde sabía que estaba el atrayente hueco, aunque no pudiera verlo desde aquí debido a la forma en que el suelo cubierto de hierba se inclinaba suavemente. « _Sé lo que es_ _»._

Una mano cálida y áspera atrapó su barbilla, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. El movimiento repentino lo sacó de su ensueño y se encontró mirando a Fenrir. Todo el círculo se había dispersado, dejando solo a Echo, Draco, Amoux, Marrok y Raquelle, que estaban observando el intercambio. Harry se sonrojó ligeramente y ladeó la cabeza para liberar su barbilla, pero no se alejó. Sin embargo, tuvo que luchar contra el instinto de extender su mano y agarrar al hombre para mantenerlo en su lugar. No estaba por encima de admitir que tenía problemas con que la gente lo dejara, con decir adiós sin importa por cuánto tiempo fuera. Especialmente durante una guerra. Especialmente con la historia de la gente que se acercó solo para hacerse daño.

Se enderezó ligeramente y apretó los dientes, haciendo caso omiso del deseo de gimotear por lo bajo en su garganta. Él era un hombre también, Fenrir no tenía que atenderlo como a un niño. Había encontrado a alguien que podía ser fuerte por él cuando necesitaba ser débil, pero no podía rendirse a ese deseo todo el tiempo. Eran iguales. Él también era un Alfa, necesitaba actuar como tal.

Además, Draco nunca le permitiría vivir si no se comportaba a la altura de su reputación anterior. Sonrió ligeramente ante la idea.

Fenrir puso una mano sobre su estómago y lo sacó de su ensueño una vez más. Pero cuando el hombre habló, lo hizo mirando hacia donde yacía su mano, hablándole a la pequeña bludger que de repente se había puesto muy activa en el vientre de Harry. —No te atrevas a nacer sin mí —dijo en su habitual tono brusco. El bebé pateó con fuerza y Harry hizo una mueca de dolor. Fenrir se rió entre dientes.

—Todavía falta mucho —dijo él, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo tanto como a Fenrir. Debió haberlo convencido mejor que a sí mismo, sin embargo, porque sintió una oleada de alivio proveniente de su compañero ante sus palabras. Alzando una mano, inclinó la cabeza de Fenrir hacia él y se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies para estrellar sus labios en un beso húmedo. No le importaba si los otros cinco lo estaban viendo. No sería un tonto sumiso detrás de su Alfa –le daría a Fenrir Greyback una razón para volver a casa. Y rápido, también, si sabía lo que era bueno para él.

Una de las manos de Fenrir se enredó en su cabello y la otra agarró en un puño la capa de pieles sobre los hombros de Harry, utilizándola para levantarlo de sus pies y estrellarlo contra su boca. El hombre gruñó y empujó su lengua dentro, dejándola bailar junto a la suya con movimientos ahora practicados, cartografiando la caverna húmeda hasta que Harry se vio obligado a separarse en busca de aire.

A pesar de su bravuconería, estaba mortificado al saber que los otros lo habían visto todo –sin importar que en una manada de lobos se podía oler cuando una pareja había tenido relaciones íntimas, en cualquier caso. —Date prisa en volver —dijo en voz baja, jadeando ligeramente. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando Fenrir se apoyó en él, presionando su frente contra la de Harry e inhalando profundamente, como un hombre que toma su última bocanada de aire antes de sumergirse en las profundidades del océano.

—Volveré mañana por la noche —murmuró el alfa como si hiciera un juramento. Tal vez lo era. Sus ojos se veían brillantes pero severos, con un borde de oro—. Lo prometo —agregó. Harry asintió, sintiendo un poco de alivio. Todo estaría bien. Fenrir nunca rompía sus promesas.

* * *

La primera mitad de este capítulo fue beteado por Midnight_Phoenix. Lo siento por los posibles errores del final. ¡Muchos besos a todos!


	17. El hueco

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo contiene una descripción gráfica de **nacimiento 'rectal'**. Si deseas saltarte esa escena, deja de leer a partir de la siguiente cita: "¡Mierda! —[ _spoiler_ ] gritó, utilizando su otra mano para detener el sangrado". La parte 'gráfica' consta de siete párrafos incluyendo el de la cita, o seis, si quieres evitar mayores confusiones.

* * *

 **El hueco**

* * *

Harry no estaba seguro de cómo había llegado ahí. Definitivamente, _muy definitivamente_ se había quedado dormido envuelto en las cálidas pieles que compartían Fenrir y él, Ghost acurrucado a su costado. Lo recordaba específicamente porque había sido casi imposible ponerse cómodo (gracias a la pequeña bludger) e igualmente difícil quedarse dormido, gracias a que Fenrir estaba ausente. Sin embargo ahora al abrir los ojos, con el amanecer de su primera mañana sin Fenrir, se encontró en un lugar completamente diferente.

¡Estaba en el condenado hueco del árbol que ayer había estado mirando!

Estiró el cuello para mirar a su alrededor y, efectivamente, de alguna manera se las había arreglado para arrastrar las pieles de la cama y hacerse un cómodo nido en el hueco. Las pieles estaban cálidas con el calor de su cuerpo, olían a Fenrir. Ghost estaba medio tendido sobre él, protegiéndolo, aún dormido. ¿En qué momento había arrastrado su ropa de cama hasta aquí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no recordaba? ¿Lo había hecho dormido?

 _«Fenrir se va a volver absolutamente loco cuando vea lo que le hice a las pieles»_ , pensó, antes de recordar que eran mágicamente resistentes a la suciedad. Incluso con la cabeza erguida, la forma en que el terreno descendía hasta el 'borde' del pequeño hueco en el árbol significaba que estaba perfectamente oculto a la vista. A salvo. Sintió un bajo y retumbante gemido subir por su garganta y suspiró con satisfacción. Se sentía correcto. Tenía que estar aquí. Aquí era agradable. Olía a su compañero.

Cerró los ojos y jaló las pieles más apretadamente a su alrededor, hasta que estuvo completamente sumergido en ellas. Era cálido, como un vientre, y oscuro. Era bueno que estuviera oscuro. Podía sentir a Ghost retorciéndose felizmente en su contra. Harry se acurrucó acariciando su vientre hinchado. Estaba extrañamente quieto esta mañana. Su cachorro estaba durmiendo, preparándose...

—¡¿Harry?!

Una voz dijo su nombre a la distancia. Pensó que podía ser su nombre. Sí. Sí, definitivamente lo era. De hecho, algunas personas lo estaban llamando. El sonido lo puso más a gusto. Su manada estaba cerca, el mundo olía a su compañero. Este era un buen lugar para estar. Se frotó el vientre suavemente. Estaba muy pesado hoy, tenso y caliente por dentro. Sus entrañas latían ligeramente y de vez en cuando había una punzada. Hizo una mueca de dolor y se movió un poco para aliviar el dolor hasta que se diluyera de nuevo en un dolor sutil.

No había comido nada desde ayer. No lo necesitaba. Su cuerpo había almacenado lo que requería, no había residuos y ahora no tenía que moverse para vaciar sus intestinos. Podía quedarse en su guarida-útero como si lo hubiera hecho. Una punzada en el pecho le hizo soltar un gemido suave y parpadeó, mirando hacia abajo mientras frotaba sus pezones doloridos. Le dolieron más y se estremeció, sus mejorados ojos de lobo capaces de distinguir la más pequeña descarga de leche en sus dedos cuando los apartó de su pecho.

Si sus instintos no estuvieran al mando, la vista le habría horrorizado y, posiblemente, incluso habría destruido la poca confianza que había ganado respecto a su virilidad. Tal como estaba, solo lamió sus dedos antes de volver a acurrucarse. Él estaba bien. Ghost le lamió reconfortante. Todavía podía oír las voces llamando. Ghost estaba bien –era como su propio cachorro– pero no quería a nadie más cerca de su guarida. No. Debían saber mantenerse alejados.

* * *

—Maldición, Potter —gruñó Draco cuando finalmente vio el bulto de pieles moviéndose ligeramente debajo del árbol. Solo fue visible una vez que estuvo de pie en la parte superior del mismo. Había visto la cabeza de Potter brevemente mientras caminaba cerca de ahí un segundo antes y pudo ver la cola de su lobo mascota sobresaliendo a un costado del nido de pieles, meneándose de vez en cuando.

» Siempre llamando la atención, Potter —murmuró sin malicia. Pero todo el mundo se había muerto de miedo al notar que el chico de oro no estaba en la guarida que le pertenecía a él y a Greyback. Fue solo cuando Echo se había detenido y captado el olor de Potter viniendo de esta dirección –enviando a Draco a comprobar– que el pánico había cesado.

Frunció el ceño, mirando por encima del hombro para ver que la manada entera se había detenido y le estaban mirando con aprensión. ¿Por qué? Miró el nido de pieles y se puso en cuclillas sobre el terreno en alto que formaba el borde del hueco. Mientras lo hacía, las pieles se movieron y un gemido suave sonó.

—¿Potter? ¿Sientes dolor? —preguntó con indiferencia. Se lamió los labios resecos, nervioso. Potter nunca cedía. Nunca mostraba dolor. Draco se había visto obligado a ver cómo su compañero de clase había sido colgado de cables y torturado más allá de lo que cualquier hombre normal podía tomar y aun así no se había quebrado.

Inquieto, Draco se agachó, pero sus dedos se detuvieron en seco cuando el lobo llamado Ulric le puso una mano firme en el hombro –se congeló.

—Está anidando, muchacho —le dijo Ulric en tono de advertencia—, tu amante te envió aquí porque tú, el Alfa y el lobo mascota del niño son probablemente los únicos que pueden estar cerca de él en este estado sin que se vuelva salvaje.

Draco frunció el ceño, sin entender. —¿Me considera una mascota? —siseó con consternación.

El rostro desgastado de Ulric se retorció en una sonrisa. —Probablemente más como un cachorro adoptado.

—¡Soy mayor que él! —se indignó entonces, quitándose de encima la mano de Ulric. El hombre lobo se tensó ante su flagrante desprecio por el respeto, pero lo cierto era que Draco era el futuro compañero de Echo –lo que lo ponía por encima de Ulric en la jerarquía de la manada. Y Draco lo sabía. Probablemente eso irritaba al viejo aún más.

—Él no cree que _seas_ su cachorro, pero te considera su responsabilidad, así como a ese lobo mascota suyo. Él los reclamó a ambos y los puso bajo su protección. Él los protegerá incluso en su estado más salvaje —explicó el lobo como si le hablara a una persona mucho más joven.

Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado ante la idea. Realmente necesitaba sentarse en alguna de las lecciones de Accalia sobre política de manada, aunque solo fuera para hacer que cosas como esta fueran un poco menos peculiares y más fáciles de digerir. La vida se había vuelto tan extraña. Miró a Echo por encima del hombro, que se había movido unos cuantos metros más cerca pero no más allá. Sí, maravillosa pero extraña. Con un suspiro, volvió a mirar a Ulric. —¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Supongo que no puede ver a ninguno de ustedes en ningún lugar cerca del hueco?

Ulric asintió en confirmación. —Exactamente. Pero se sabe que ha habido complicaciones en los partos, y puesto que su compañero no le puede asistir…

Draco palideció. —¡No voy a ayudar a Harry maldito Potter a entregar un bebé!

Ulric resopló. —Sus instintos le ayudarán a hacer eso. Solo necesitamos que compruebes sus signos vitales para asegurarnos de que está bien. —Con eso, se alejó lenta y silenciosamente del hueco hasta que estuvo a unos metros de distancia.

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio. Draco podía oír la respiración de Potter incluso desde donde estaba arrodillado por encima de él. Miró, sintiendo aumentar su pánico al ver las pieles, y luego de regreso a Echo y a Ulric. Pero le debía tanto al idiota, algo más que su vida. Tenía que hacer esto. Que Merlín le ayudara, él _quería_ hacerlo. Mirando a Echo de nuevo, se preguntó si lo habría hecho de todos modos, incluso si él no quisiera, por pedido de Echo. Era un pensamiento aterrador, la distancia que estaba dispuesto a recorrer, las cosas que estaba dispuesto a hacer por este hombre. Se mordió el interior del labio y apretó los dientes antes de girarse de nuevo hacia la pila de pieles, yendo a por ello.

—Draco —lo llamó Echo en voz baja, apenas audible. La mirada de Draco se posó en él de inmediato. Sonaba tan... preocupado. Podía no saber mucho, pero sí sabía lo que Potter y su hijo eran para la manada. Preciosos, más allá de las palabras.

—Acciones lentas y suaves—explicó Echo—. No lo asustes. Es más lobo que hombre en este momento.

Draco asintió, volvió a humedecer sus labios y lenta, cuidadosamente, se agachó. Recordando algo que le había visto hacer a Potter, Draco se movió de modo que estaba en la parte inferior del borde del hueco, a un nivel mucho más similar al de Potter y se dejó caer sobre su vientre. Suavemente tocó las pieles. Sintió el cuerpo debajo de ellas tensarse y maldijo para sus adentros, empujando su cerebro de regreso a la noche de luna llena donde había visto la demostración del _perfecto Potter_ sobre cómo no conseguir tu mano mordida (o cualquier otra cosa importante).

Canturreó sin ritmo, sintiéndose bastante estúpido siendo que no podía gruñir como Potter y el resto de los lobos, pero para su alivio, pareció hacer el truco. Potter sabía que era él, la forma de su cuerpo perdió tensión y, poco a poco, las pieles se deslizaron lo suficiente para que Draco viera la cabeza y los hombros del otro chico. Ghost también se puso a la vista y gimió por lo bajo al verlo. Era como Ulric había dicho, al parecer.

—Realmente no puedo creer que confíes en mí por encima de todos los presentes para acercarme a ti cuando estás a punto de… ¡de _dar a luz_ , Potter! —susurró en voz baja. ¡Las mismas palabras sonaban ridículas! La idea de que su rival de escuela confiara en él con algo tan delicado era... en realidad, nauseabundo. Si él la cagaba con esto, Echo estaría devastado. Oh, él probablemente lo perdonaría, pero no por eso estaría menos angustiado. Apretando la mandíbula con determinación, Draco sabía que no podía dejar que eso sucediera –incluso si Potter se burlaba de él por el resto de su vida por lo que tenía que hacer a continuación.

—¿De qué color son sus ojos? —le preguntó Echo suavemente desde donde se encontraba a cierta distancia.

Draco se obligó a concentrarse. Miró los ojos normalmente verdes brillantes de Potter, solo para encontrarlos de un dorado ardiente –como galeones fundidos. —D-Dorados —alcanzó a murmurar, desconcertado por la vista de ellos. Mantuvo su voz baja y suave, de la forma en que uno lo haría al enfrentarse a un ciervo asustado—. Y está pálido. —No se atrevía a apartar los ojos de Potter. Esos orbes dorados ardían sobre él.

—Eso está bien, es como está destinado a ser —le aseguró Echo.

—Comprueba sus dientes —ordenó Ulric.

 _Tienes que estar bromeando._ Acercarse a la boca de Potter era aberrante en el mejor de los casos, peligroso en el peor. Se inclinó lentamente y para su sorpresa total y absoluta, Potter se movió hacia atrás y levantó las pieles para que él se deslizara debajo también. Draco hizo una mueca y no pudo evitarlo, su cabeza retrocedió en un movimiento brusco ante la comprensión de que Potter estaba medio desnudo debajo de las pieles, solo vestido con sus holgados pantalones de algodón. Él _realmente_ no quería ver eso. Gay o no, encontró la vista bastante desagradable. Solo detrás de haber visto a sus padres sin ropa.

El movimiento brusco había captado la atención de Harry, sin embargo. El chico se lanzó hacia adelante, su cara a unas pulgadas de la de Draco, los ojos sin pestañear. Draco tragó con fuerza. En un esfuerzo por calmar la situación, canturreó de nuevo de la forma en que lo había hecho antes hasta que lo vio relajarse contra las pieles una vez más. Su cara estaba todavía justo en frente de él. Mierda. Bien, le ayudaría en esta futura tarea, supuso.

Estirándose, Draco tocó tímidamente la cara de Potter. El muchacho se estremeció, la acción casi hizo que Draco saltara –casi. Por suerte para él, se había vuelto muy hábil en pisar con pies de plomo. Le sonrió a Potter tranquilizadoramente, su respiración ligeramente entrecortada por el anterior y breve pánico. Por suerte, Potter le devolvió la sonrisa –una sonrisa satisfecha con la que sus labios se separaron ligeramente. Draco parpadeó ante la vista.

—Tiene colmillos –como un hombre lobo —susurró.

—Para morder el cordón umbilical —dijo Echo. Draco se esforzó por no imaginarlo. Todo sonaba tan repulsivo. Gracias a los cielos él no tendría que hacer (no se esperaba) algo tan repulsivo. Él no llevaba el gen recesivo como Potter.

—¿Todavía puede hablar? Eso nos dirá qué tan avanzado está —llamó la voz de Amoux suavemente.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —gruñó Draco para sus adentros. ¿Cómo demonios conseguiría que Potter hablara?—. No tienes ni idea de lo gordo que te ves, Potter —dijo, tratando de decirlo seriamente.

Potter se estiró perezosamente, cerrando los ojos y frotando lentos círculos sobre su estómago.

—No creo que pueda —dijo. Potter había sido un maldito idiota irritable sobre su aumento de peso. Había sido muy divertido. Si no había tomado represalias por _eso_...

—¡No! —La voz de Amoux sonó en pánico—. Ha avanzado demasiado rápido en tan poco tiempo. El Alfa no estará de regreso a tiempo-

—Podría no ser la hora todavía —dijo Ulric con brusquedad—. El trabajo de parto de Shae se estancó durante horas con Wolfram. Es la naturaleza en su forma más impredecible. ¿Las pieles están mojadas?

Draco asumió que esa última parte estaba dirigida a él. Se burló interiormente con disgusto y lentamente se agachó, empujando las pieles hacia atrás una fracción. —Secas. Pero su pecho está mojado con algo.

—Eso es bueno, Draco —dijo Eco—. Está haciendo todo lo que se supone que debe hacer. Puedes salir ahora.

—Con mucho gusto —resopló. Se deslizó hacia atrás saliendo del hueco y vio a Potter darle una última mirada escudriñadora, como si evaluara su bienestar, antes de echar las pieles sobre sí mismo hasta cubrirse completo. Draco regresó al lado de Echo tan rápido como se atrevió, aliviado. Era cierto que ahora la vida de Potter tenía algún tipo de valor para él, solo un poco. La verdad sea dicha, incluso podría ser mórbidamente aficionado al idiota, pero no tenía ningún deseo de tener su cara mordida en un momento de pánico salvaje –¡ni de acurrucarse contra el culo desnudo de Potter!

—Por favor, dime que no tengo que hacer eso de nuevo —murmuró—. Creo que estoy marcado de por vida.

Ulric resopló. Echo sonrió. —Solo si en unas pocas horas no ha empezado a agitarse. No deberías tener que acercarte tanto de nuevo, espero. —Puntualizó sus palabras inclinándose hacia delante, empujando a Draco bruscamente hacia él. Un rubor bailó a través de la nariz y las mejillas de Draco. Los hombres lobo eran muy abiertos con su afecto, incluso frente a la manada. Tendría que acostumbrarse a eso. Hablando de ello, Echo le puso el cabello suavemente detrás de la oreja, así que sospechaba que la tarea no sería demasiado ardua.

La manada comenzó a dispersarse al darse cuenta de que las cosas iban a estar bien por un tiempo, al menos. Draco sonrió sin aliento ante la proximidad de Echo y sus labios se abrieron para pronunciar algunas palabras absurdas de cariño. Pero un sonido ensordecedor lo cortó. Era un repiqueteo agudo y estremecedor que resonó en el valle e hizo que cada persona en él se quedara quieta. Draco sintió que la tensión se elevaba ante la alarma aguda y continua. Observó cómo todo el mundo se dio la vuelta, mirando con horror hacia las puertas que, durante todo el tiempo en que Draco había estado aquí, habían permanecido cerradas y vigiladas.

De repente, el aullido de los lobos se unió al zumbido y Ulric y Echo corrieron hacia las puertas.

—¡DÉJENLOS ENTRAR! ¡ALGO ESTÁ MAL! —gritó Ulric abriendo las puertas a toda prisa, siendo casi arrollado por la estampida de lobos centinelas que corrían frenéticamente hacia el valle, aullando y gimiendo. Draco creyó ver a Ulric contarlos y un fuerte asentimiento de Echo tuvo a los dos hombres lanzándose a cerrar las puertas otra vez. Mientras las cerraban apresuradamente, Draco se acercó al lado de Echo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es ese sonido? —preguntó, pero Echo ya estaba alejándose de la puerta, su mano sujeta firmemente en el brazo de Draco, arrastrándolo junto a él. Estaban corriendo de vuelta al centro del valle.

—¡Estamos siendo atacados! No deberían ser capaces entrar –no pueden —insistió Echo sin detenerse, yendo en línea recta hacia el hueco donde estaba Harry todavía envuelto en sus pieles.

—¡Amoux, Accalia, lleven a los cachorros adentro! —ordenó Ulric. La manada se dispersó. Amoux y Accalia arrastraron a los niños gritando hacia la guarida de este último, tan frenéticos como aquellos que se quedaron y se fueron transformando uno por uno hasta que solo Echo, Draco y Ulric permanecieron en forma humana en el claro.

La montaña estaba temblando. Draco sintió el pánico subir por su garganta. ¡Pensaba que este lugar era seguro! ¡Impenetrable! —¿Es _Él? —_ preguntó mientras Echo se agachaba sobre el montón de pieles.

—No. Puedo olerlos ahora, son hombres lobo –otros hombres lobo —dijo apresuradamente, arrojando a un lado las pieles—. Han venido por Harry. —En ese momento, el chico en cuestión saltó de las pieles gruñendo, con los ojos muy abiertos y sus nuevos colmillos al descubierto. Ghost estaba en guardia a su lado. Los ojos dorados de Harry miraron a Echo y a Draco sin realmente verlos al principio, antes de fijarse en las puertas al otro lado del valle. Podía sentir la perturbación que lo había vuelto salvaje, y eso lo empujó a ir a por la garganta de Echo.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Draco.

Echo saltó hacia atrás para evitar esos dientes que se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de la nada –a solo una pulgada de su cuello. —¡Harry! —gritó, tratando de llegar a él. Esos ojos ardían. El único sub criador que había visto era la madre de Fenrir cuando había dado a luz a los trillizos y luego a Wolfram unos años más tarde. Pero nunca lo había visto así, con los ojos brillantes, enseñando los dientes como un animal asustado al que habían enjaulado y azotado hasta romperlo.

Harry rugió y se abalanzó una vez más; esta vez, un gruñido de respuesta atravesó el aire y un lobo gris oscuro aterrizó entre ellos. Ulric mantuvo la cabeza baja, sus mandíbulas retraídas en advertencia y sumisión por igual. Harry era el Compañero Alfa, pero en este momento no era él mismo. Tenían que hacer algo antes de que se lastimara –¡o a cualquier otra persona!

* * *

Harry deslizó un brazo alrededor de su vientre, la capa de pieles de su compañero todavía envuelta alrededor de él, Ghost a su lado. Podía saborear el pánico en el aire, sentir la tensión. Se suponía que debía ser tranquilo, silencioso, se suponía que debía escuchar a la manada contentamente mientras descansaba en su hueco. El mundo alrededor de ellos temblaba, la magia que protegía el valle se estremecía mientras era violada. Algo estaba viniendo.

Decenas de olores extraños llenaron su nariz. Sintió pánico y miedo elevándose dentro de él como un fuego lamiendo la orilla de un bosque antes de consumirlo. Dio un paso atrás, alejándose de su beta y los otros. Necesitaba volver a su hueco, era seguro allí, nadie podía verlo...

En ese momento, el mundo cambió a cámara lenta. Giró la cabeza hacia los olores que asaltaron su nariz, viendo cómo las puertas se desenrollaban sobre sí mismas y se abrían de golpe. Sus ojos se agrandaron y, si pudiera verse a sí mismo ahora, los vería arder en oro.

Weylyn estaba en la puerta; él, Conall y Caleb flanqueados por decenas de otros lobos. Todos estaban en su forma de lobo, un espectáculo aterrador en el único lugar en el que todos habían pensado que estaban a salvo. Pero cuando se encontró con la mirada de Conall a través del claro y sintió una pesada y repugnante caída de peso en su vientre convulso, sintió que se enfocaba una vez más. Harry se lamió los labios resecos, volviendo en sí mismo.

—¿Alguna vez desterraron a alguien de la manada? —susurró entonces, su voz ronca y baja por el horror.

Todas las cabezas se giraron bruscamente hacia él. Los invasores no se habían movido de la puerta de entrada hacia el valle. Los estaban viendo a ellos, a tan solo unas decenas de metros de distancia.

—¿Harry? —murmuró Echo, evidentemente conmocionado por el hecho de que había vuelto en sí.

Harry dio un simple y brusco asentimiento de cabeza.

—No —respondió Echo, igual en voz baja—, nadie antes de Weylyn.

Harry tenía miedo de eso. —Las protecciones todavía aceptan a Weylyn como manada –les mostró el camino —escupió. La visión de los lobos solitarios envió un escalofrío de miedo a través de él, pero se mantuvo firme.

—No —murmuró Echo—. Pudo haber sido capaz de llevarlos a la entrada a través de las cuevas de memoria, pero las puertas no se abrirían a él. Incluso si alguien de este lado las dejara abiertas, el valle todavía no los dejaría entrar. Solo la manada puede hacerlo.

Echo sonaba tan seguro. Pero entonces, ¿cómo habían entrado? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Mierda santa, su estómago _dolía_...

Con una mano en su vientre, se estremeció y se tambaleó hacia atrás, mirando hacia un lado justo a tiempo para ver a Accalia y al último de los niños desaparecer en su guarida. Pero ¿qué tan seguros iban a estar ahí una vez que el resto de la manada cayera ante los invasores? Miró alrededor a su manada, a su familia. Quedaban casi veinte de ellos ahí, con Amoux, Accalia y los niños escondidos –habrían sido más si Fenrir, Raquelle, Marrok, Hemming y Lupa no estuvieran en alguna comparativamente poco importante misión egoísta por su capricho.

Harry apretó los dientes. Esto era todo su culpa. Algunos de sus guerreros más fuertes estaban ausentes a causa de él. Lo que pasara aquí estaba en sus hombros. Su estómago latió de nuevo, más ferozmente esta vez; apretó la capa de pieles a su alrededor, oliendo el aroma de Fenrir. Fue de poco consuelo, solo le hizo pensar en el aspecto que éste tendría cuando regresara a casa para encontrar a su familia masacrada _–de nuevo_. Inhalando profundamente, dio un paso hacia enfrente.

—Potter —le advirtió Draco en voz ligeramente más alta, los ojos fijos en los invasores. Harry no se volvió hacia él, no miró hacia otro lado, simplemente caminó un par de metros para estar seguro de que Conall, Weylyn y los otros serían capaces de escucharlo. Todavía estaban a varios metros de distancia, pero debajo de la capa temblaba a su pesar. Ellos olerían su miedo, sí, pero no lo mostraría si podía evitarlo. Esperó.

Después de unos momentos sin que nadie se moviera, el enorme lobo rojizo cambió de nuevo para mostrar el rostro humanoide de Conall, su cabello rojo como la sangre y los ojos brillando peligrosamente.

Harry apretó la mandíbula. El cielo se estaba oscureciendo. Retumbando premonitoriamente. Había tanta magia aquí, tanta magia de la tierra luchando entre sí. Sintió una gota de lluvia en la mejilla.

—Ah, pequeño, ¿has venido a negociar por tu manada? —arrulló Conall con falsa dulzura. Hizo que Harry temblara desagradablemente.

—Es a mí a quien quieres, ¿no? —preguntó Harry, tratando de distanciarse.

Conall sonrió. —Estás cerca del parto.

Harry se estremeció. Recordaba vagamente a alguien diciendo que sus ojos eran dorados, que tenía colmillos –¿había sido Malfoy? No iba a tener al bebé ahora ¿cierto? ¡No podía! No era seguro. Sus instintos lo tenían vacilando en su lugar, desesperado por regresar a su hueco, y le tomó todo de él permanecer donde estaba, inflexible.

—No necesito negociar por nada —se burló Harry—. Soy el Compañero Alfa. Fuera.

La sonrisa de Conall se ensanchó. Parecía más un tiburón que un lobo en ese momento. Él y los otros se adelantaron. Harry sintió a la manada tensarse.

—Me parece que Greyback dejó que su sub olvidara su lugar. No te preocupes, pequeño, te daré todas las lecciones que necesites.

—¿Así que han decidido que serás el primero en tenerme, entonces? —dijo Harry con disgusto—. Qué organizado de ustedes. Y déjame adivinar, ¿Weylyn es el segundo?

Weylyn pareció nervioso al ser señalado directamente. Tal vez recordaba cómo había barrido el suelo con él la última vez que se habían visto el uno al otro. Harry levantó la barbilla ligeramente ante la memoria, secretamente complacido con la idea.

—El hermano de Conall, Caleb, tiene el segundo puesto ya que el Alf-Greyback mató a su gemelo por ti —dijo Weylyn al fin—. Entonces es mi turno. —Hablaba con tanta impaciencia premonitoria y codicia. Hizo que Harry sintiera náuseas.

—No habrá ningún 'tener' nada conmigo —gruñó—. ¿O han olvidado lo que le hice a Radulf? —Hubo una clara inquietud en la forma en que algunos lobos solitarios cambiaron de una pata a la otra ante la mención de su compañero muerto. Conall, sin embargo, parecía tan arrogante e impasible como siempre.

—Basta de hablar, Harry —dijo—. Ven con nosotros y nos iremos sin otra palabra. —Hizo una pausa, los ojos errantes en la figura de Harry, sin inmutarse por el hecho de que estaba bien protegido de la vista gracias a la capa de Fenrir—. Incluso te permitiremos mantener al cachorro de Greyback como una ofrenda de paz. Ahórrale a la manada de tu compañero un mayor derramamiento de sangre.

Harry se congeló ante eso, recordando demasiado bien la descripción embrujada de Fenrir de la noche en que había perdido a sus padres, a su hermana y hermanos, a la mayor parte de su manada. ¿Y si eso sucedía de nuevo ahora? ¿Qué si Fenrir lo perdía todo? ¿Qué si esta manada que lo amaba y le había dado la bienvenida eran sacrificados a causa de él? No. Nadie más podía morir por él.

—Deja de ser un héroe, Potter —le advirtió la voz de Draco desde algún lugar detrás de él.

—Pero puedo terminar con esto antes de que nadie salga herido —murmuró.

—Y el dolor que estás tratando de evitar, el dolor que sentirías si alguno de nosotros fuera herido o muriera por ti, ¿no imaginas que estaríamos sujetos a la misma pena y culpa si tuviéramos que dejarte ir? —argumentó Echo, su voz teñida de ira como Harry nunca la había escuchado—. No eres responsable de lo que _ellos_ decidan hacer con el regalo de la naturaleza o de lo que nos suceda cuando luchemos. La situación está fuera de tus manos porque no vamos a dejar que te sacrifiques a cambio de nuestra supuesta seguridad.

Fue entonces cuando Harry tomó su decisión. La manada lucharía hasta la muerte para protegerlo, tenía que actuar antes de que pudieran iniciar una pelea. Tenía su magia de regreso, podía lastimar a Conall y a los otros, pero eso no garantizaría la seguridad de la manada. Tenía que ser rápido. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera poner un pie enfrente, dos brazos lo envolvieron con fuerza. Sujetaron sus propios brazos a los costados y lo arrastraron hacia atrás cuando el mundo estalló en caos.

—¡Han invadido nuestro hogar, han violado todas las tradiciones que tenemos! —gritó Echo a sus compañeros de manada—. ¡Mátenlos! —Cada lobo a su alrededor se zambulló hacia el frente con un gruñido, garras destrozando la tierra mientras volaban. En ese momento, Conall y Weylyn cambiaron también, dirigiendo a los solitarios y estrellándose contra la manada.

Colmillos rasgaron carne y piel. La sangre voló. Garras evisceraron a su enemigo y Harry sintió que el pánico que había sentido al ver a tantos lobos era abrumado y eclipsado debido al miedo por la seguridad de los que habían sido su familia durante medio año. Ulric navegó por delante de él en su camino a la refriega, un simple borrón de pelaje gris oscuro.

—¡Aléjate de mí, Malfoy! —rugió Harry, enviando una pequeña pero fuerte _descarga_ de energía a los brazos que lo arrastraban hacia atrás por la fuerza. Fue suficiente para liberarlo de las garras del rubio. Harry giró sobre sus pies para mirarlo, pero todo lo que estaba a punto de decir murió en su lengua cuando la misma agonía punzante de antes latió a través de su estómago. Su estómago, su espalda, en todas partes. Oh, mierda, ¡dolía! Había sentido dolor antes: perdió todos los huesos de un brazo y le volvieron a crecer (lentamente) durante la noche. Este era un dolor diferente. Había sido incómodo antes, pero ahora... No pudo evitar estampar sus manos en su abdomen en un intento de aliviar el dolor. Se sentía muy difícil respirar de repente.

—¡Potter, deja de jugar el maldito héroe y permite que alguien luche por ti por una vez! —siseó Malfoy.

Harry hizo una mueca. —¿Como mi mamá y mi papá? ¿Igual que Sirius? ¿Como Moody o Dumbledore? —Estaba sobre todo hablando consigo mismo ahora; Malfoy probablemente no sabía ni se preocupa por Sirius. No importaba mucho, sin embargo, el rubio entendió lo que quería decir.

—¡Y si te lanzas ahora mismo _tu_ _hijo_ va a morir! —espetó—. Todo el mundo aquí es un adulto, más que capaz de decidir si esta lucha vale la pena o no, pero ese niño lo suficientemente desafortunado para estar en el vientre del _Mártir San_ _Potter_ no puede tomar esa decisión.

Esas palabras lo sorprendieron tanto que lo dejaron congelado y en silencio en medio de la batalla. ¿Cuándo Malfoy se había vuelto tan perspicaz? La guerra le había cambiado. Estar con la manada lo había cambiado.

De repente, Echo tomó el rostro de Draco en sus manos, sus ojos y su voz desesperados. —Permanezcan juntos —respiró. Acercó la cara de Draco y aplastó sus labios juntos de manera rápida y feroz, como tratando de transmitir todo en ese breve beso. Harry vio las manos de Draco envolverse alrededor del cuello de Echo, pero antes de que pudiera aferrarse, Echo se apartó. Con una última mirada de anhelo a su nuevo amante, se transformó en el familiar lobo rojizo y azotó al lobo gris que había estado a punto de saltar sobre todos ellos.

Aullidos y gruñidos de dolor atravesaron el aire. Harry dio un paso a un lado cuando un lobo color marrón se lanzó hacia él y levantó una mano, haciendo que la tierra debajo de sus pies chocara contra el agresor. El lobo rugió cuando la pesada tierra y piedras lo cegaron, haciéndolo tambalear hacia atrás. Harry se tambaleó también. Se sentía caliente por todas partes. ¿Por qué se sentía tan caliente? Oh, Merlín, de verdad le dolía todo el cuerpo. Su estómago estaba apretado y palpitaba.

 _—¡Confringo!_ _—_ gritó la voz de Draco a su lado, un destello de luz desde su mano envió una explosión de llamas hacia el siguiente lobo. Éste aulló cuando las llamas chamuscaron su pelaje y Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para actuar. Siguiendo los instintos que nadaban justo debajo de su conciencia, levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo y se concentró con fuerza en las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer.

Este nuevo poder que había descubierto se canalizaba a través de la tierra, a través de la naturaleza, y usaría toda la fuerza de ésta última a su favor. La intensidad de su propia mirada hizo temblar a su dolorido cuerpo y sintió un hilillo de sangre escurriendo de su nariz. Podía hacerlo. Tenía que hacer _algo_.

A unos pasos de distancia, Echo aulló cuando las garras de Caleb cortaron su rostro.

—¡No! —gritó Draco, lanzándose hacia delante. Caleb enseñó los dientes ante su acercamiento, los colmillos manchados de rojo con la sangre de Echo de donde había mordido un pedazo del hombro del beta un segundo antes. Echo gruñó una advertencia mientras se enderezaba. Draco estaba demasiado cerca de esos colmillos venenosos.

Caleb se abalanzó, arrancando un grito de dolor de Draco cuando sus enormes patas lo inmovilizaban en el suelo. Los hombros humanos del chico temblaron bajo su peso. Los colmillos del lobo descendieron hacia su carne pálida –a un centímetro de distancia.

—¡No! —gritó Harry esta vez. Con un golpe de su mano la lluvia se arremolinó en una única marea rugiente en mitad del aire. Brilló plateada en medio de la penumbra causada por el cielo tormentoso, antes de chocar contra Caleb. Piel y carne se quemaron ahí donde golpeó. Su sangre salpicó a Draco que yacía debajo de él. El rubio se revolvió hacia atrás alejándose del lobo, mirando rápidamente a Harry que había tomado el control de la lluvia y la convirtió en plata líquida.

Caleb chillaba como un cerdo atascado, tratando frenéticamente de sacudirse la plata líquida que quemaba su piel. Echo se estrelló contra él, las mandíbulas abiertas, y hundió sus colmillos en su garganta. Los restos de plata en esa carne hicieron que sus mandíbulas se quemaran, pero él no la soltó hasta que Caleb se hundió en el suelo sin vida. Fue entonces cuando Echo cojeó hacia Draco, olfateando a toda prisa para evaluar sus heridas.

Harry envió otro tifón de plata –más feroz y más fuerte– contra el lobo enemigo que acechaba a la pareja, limpiándose la sangre escurriendo de su nariz con la otra mano. Su cuerpo temblaba de adrenalina y dolor. Nunca se había sentido tan fuerte. Ahora entendía lo que Fenrir había querido decir cuando le dijo que esto era un regalo, no una maldición.

 _Fenrir._ ¿Dónde estaba? Lo necesitaba.

Algo fuerte, firme y gruñendo se estrelló contra él, enviándolo despedido hacia el suelo. Aterrizó torpe y duramente de frente. Se quedó paralizado cuando su vientre chocó fuerte contra el suelo. Oh, no. Oh, _¡mierda, no!_ Levantándose sobre sus manos y rodillas, gritó cuando el lobo por encima de él, Weylyn (si los sentidos de Harry estaban en lo cierto) presionó su espalda con fuerza tratando de empujarlo a la tierra.

Harry gritó, con las piernas y los brazos temblando por el esfuerzo de mantenerse erguido para evitar que su estómago fuera aplastado. Algo caliente y húmedo se filtró a través de sus pantalones y goteó sobre el frío suelo entre sus piernas. ¿Sangre? Hizo una mueca. No olía a su sangre, pero tampoco podía oler bien.

Sus codos se doblaron, su dolorido pecho fue empujado contra el suelo, pero mantuvo las rodillas en su lugar en un último esfuerzo por proteger su vientre magullado. Un largo y profundo gemido escapó de sus labios. Se acurrucó sobre su pequeña protuberancia. Una insidiosa risita inhumana sonó por encima de su nuca desde el hocico de Weylyn, y entonces se dio cuenta: estaba sin saberlo presentando su culo al bastardo.

Con un gruñido, hundió los dedos en la tierra y lanzó un puñado de ésta a los ojos de la bestia. Weylyn retrocedió automáticamente. Harry se alzó; miró hacia abajo para ver que sus pantalones estaban de hecho oscuros y húmedos. ¿Lo había perdido? ¿Después de todo lo que habían pasado? Una angustia como nunca había sentido lo atravesó como un _Cruciatus._ ¿Qué diría Fenrir?

Un movimiento brusco hizo que levantara los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Weylyn en medio de un salto. Se veía furioso y desesperado, a punto de descender sobre él, sus garras extendidas para arrancar a su posiblemente bebé muerto de su vientre. Un aullido atravesó el valle. Un destello de color gris oscuro bloqueó la lluvia y el mundo de su vista mientras saltaba sobre él. Harry sintió que un grito le abandonaba cuando vio el cuerpo del lobo gris sacudirse, las peligrosas garras de Weylyn desgarrando el vientre y el cuello de Ulric en lugar del suyo.

Ulric farfulló y se quedó sin aliento, cambiando de nuevo a un hombre mientras se derrumbaba para no aplastar a Harry con el peso de su cuerpo de lobo. Aterrizó junto a él, derramando sangre de su boca, cuello y vientre desgarrado, dejando escapar el mismo y poco augurioso líquido carmesí. Harry se revolvió hasta incorporarse, mirando a Weylyn solo para descubrir que las propias garras de Ulric se habían clavado directamente en el pecho del bastardo cuando habían chocado. Weylyn yacía muerto, inmóvil con la lluvia cayendo sobre sus ojos abiertos y muertos.

Harry sintió que su estómago se revolvía cuando vio a Ulric soltar el aún latiente corazón de Weylyn de su mano, a favor de presionarla frenéticamente sobre la herida abierta en su propio vientre. —¡No! —jadeó Harry, arrastrándose hacia él, deslizando su mano junto a la de Ulric para tratar de detener la hemorragia. El cuello del hombre estaba sangrando mucho también, pero cuando Harry trató de alcanzarlo con su mano libre, el lobo se derrumbó por completo, con la cabeza apoyada en su vientre magullado.

Harry se quedó helado. Siempre había pensado que Ulric lo odiaba, resentido por todo lo que él representaba. Pero la forma en que se acurrucó alrededor de su vientre reveló que, al igual que Fenrir, a Ulric le importaba quizá demasiado y no sabía cómo lidiar con eso. La mayoría de los lobos que habían visto a su manada ser sacrificada por los magos hacía todos esos años eran iguales, incapaces de expresarlo de otra manera que no fuera ladrando órdenes con irritación en un intento de mantener seguros y fuertes a aquellos por los que se preocupaban. Fenrir, la manada, Harry y el bebé dentro de él –él los quería a todos a salvo. A pesar de su larga vida, nunca había tenido el lujo de enamorarse o ceder ante sus sentimientos. Ahora nunca lo haría.

—¡No! —farfulló Ulric sangrientamente cuando Harry trató de convocar cualquier magia que le quedara para sanar las heridas en el cuerpo del lobo. Miró a Harry de manera significativa—. Estás casi agotado, muchacho. Guárdala. Tu magia... tu fuerza, la vas a necesitar para... —Una tos áspera y llena de sangre interrumpió cualquier palabra que hubiera estado a punto de decir, pero señaló frenéticamente el vientre de Harry para que entendiera—. Soy una causa perdida, cachorro —jadeó, luchando por recuperar el aliento.

 _«No sirve de nada_ —Harry le intentó decir—, _está muerto»,_ pero las palabras no salían. Se sentía muy incómodo, pero envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del hombre lo mejor que pudo para ofrecer una apariencia de comodidad. Sintió calientes y enojadas lágrimas de angustia picar sus ojos cuando Ulric acarició su vientre suavemente con su mejilla rasposa, la saliva mezclada con sangre que salía de su boca curando el moretón apenas formándose.

—Yo... por fin entiendo por qué todo ese alboroto cuando se trata de ti —el hombre se ahogó, su garganta se llenó de sangre, apenas capaz de emitir un sonido entendible—. P-Puedo escuchar el latido de su corazón —gorgoteó.

Harry se tensó. ¿El bebé estaba vivo? Pero mientras pensaba eso, vio los ojos de Ulric cerrarse y el hombre se quedó inerte. Muerto. Harry apretó los ojos con fuerza, colocando una mano sobre su estómago al lado del rostro de Ulric. Sintió una extraña necesidad de... Frunció el ceño. Se sentía como la urgencia de ir al baño, pero creciendo de manera constante, más dolorosa. Agudos temblores sacudieron sus entrañas. Su culo se sentía... diferente.

Mierda. ¡El bebé ya venía!

—¡Potter! —llamó la voz de Draco. Su mano se cerró alrededor de uno de los brazos de Harry, forzándolo a rodear los hombros del rubio, usándolo para levantarlo del suelo. Mientras lo hacía, un dolor agudo y paralizante lo atravesó y gritó de manera escalofriante. Echo estaba junto a ellos aún en su forma de lobo, protegiéndolos mientras Draco se veía obligado a arrastrar a Harry en dirección a la guarida que compartía con Fenrir.

Harry trató de hacer que sus piernas flácidas lo sostuvieran, intentó transmitirle a Echo que quería llevar el cuerpo de Ulric a algún lugar donde no pudiera ser profanado, pero no pudo hacer nada. No podía hablar ni moverse o hacer magia. Todo estaba cambiando dentro de él. Era como si alguien estuviera revolviendo sus entrañas como si fueran un guiso. Sintió que su colon se retorcía de manera extraña. No entendía por qué ni cómo, pero _sabía_ que su cuerpo estaba usando lo último de su magia para ajustar lo necesario para que el bebé saliera –¡de la misma manera en que había entrado!

Deseó que sus piernas funcionaran para ayudar a Malfoy a llevarlo a la guarida. Se sentía repentinamente expuesto, vulnerable. Aterrado. Un lobo se lanzó hacia ellos y Echo lo interceptó, rodando por el suelo y desapareciendo entre la masa de cuerpos peleando. Draco se detuvo.

Harry gritó de nuevo, su mente momentáneamente adormecida. Era como si dos fuerzas se disputaran el control sobre él: sus instintos de lobo y su humanidad, todo en medio de un dolor espantoso.

Echo gruñó en su dirección, indicándoles que siguieran adelante. Malfoy vaciló pero obedeció, lanzando un encanto de ligereza en dirección a Harry y arrastrándolo hacia la puerta de madera al otro lado del valle. Después de abrir la puerta con el hombro, Draco luchó por cruzar la sala y dejó caer a Harry sobre la cama. Harry apretó los dientes, luchando contra las ganas de gritar, sus manos volaron hasta su estómago mientras rodaba en la cama, respirando con dificultad.

—¿No se supone que debes tomar respirar profundas o algo así? —sugirió Draco torpemente desde el otro lado de la guarida.

—Vete a la mierda, Malfoy —susurró Harry—. ¡El _Cruciatus_ se siente como la jodida _Navidad_ comparado con esto! ¡Ya te habrías desmayado, marica! —Sabía que estaba siendo bastante injusto y grosero, pero no podía importarle menos. Miró al rubio, observando el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

—Pobre Potty —le espetó el rubio—, nuestra manada está ahí afuera muriendo por nosotros. Así que cállate la boca. —Ante las palabras 'nuestra manada', Harry se dio cuenta en un momento de lucidez cuánto había cambiado Malfoy desde el chico que había conocido en la tienda de Madame Malkin en el Callejón Diagon hacía tantos años. El rubio había dejado a su amante para ayudarlo a él, a _él_ , mientras todos los demás luchaban contra aquellos que amenazaban con llevárselo. Y Ulric, que había muerto por él...

—Mmg… lo... siento —se obligó a decir con los dientes apretados de dolor—. No quise decir... simplemente duele demasiado... _¡Mierda!_

Ante eso, Malfoy se inclinó hacia abajo con una expresión de claro desconcierto, apartando la capa del cuerpo de Harry y desenredándola cuando fue claro que los dedos actualmente torpes de Harry eran incapaces. El rubio hizo una mueca cuando lo miró. —Eso es... ¿te has orinado encima? —preguntó sin malicia, pero sí con incertidumbre y un extraño cosquilleo de temor al ver a Harry tan débil. Aparentemente, eso lo enervó más que los gruñidos de los lobos gruñendo afuera.

Harry gimió. —Es el bebé —dijo, mirando sus pantalones empapados. Tenía frío, estaba mojado y sus pantalones lucían una mancha oscura, pero no olía a sangre del todo. Sin embargo, definitivamente había algo de eso ahí. Hizo una mueca cuando otra ola de intenso dolor sordo pulsó a través de él. Ghost, que los había seguido, gimoteó en voz baja como si quisiera ayudar, pero no supiera cómo. Harry acarició su cabeza suavemente.

—Por favor dime que no voy a tener que ayudarte a dar a luz —dijo Draco con una mueca.

Algo dentro de Harry se crispó ante la idea. No. Nadie podía estar aquí. Necesitaba estar solo. Necesitaba... Una fuerte ráfaga de viento sopló a través de la puerta que habían dejado entreabierta y Harry se estremeció –debido a los sonidos del caos en el exterior en lugar del frío. Aunque _era_ octubre y estaba medio empapado de fluidos desagradables.

Draco le lanzó una mirada incierta antes de dirigirse a la puerta para cerrarla. Una vez cerrada, estarían protegidos de cualquier interrupción. —Quítate esa ropa mojada y luego ponte la capa otra vez —dijo con severamente, aparentemente decidido a ayudar después de todo.

Fue solo entonces que Harry recordó que la mayoría de las pieles que hacían que la cama fuera cómoda estaban afuera en su hueco. « _Dónde debería estar»,_ pensó mientras se quitaba los pantalones húmedos y se ponía nuevamente la capa. El olor de Fenrir realmente no debería haber tenido un efecto tan calmante sobre él. Pero lo hizo. Se sentía como si fueran años desde que lo había visto, pensó, mirando hacia la puerta que Malfoy estaba a punto de cerrar. Antes de que la mano del rubio tocara la madera, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Fuera de mi camino, _humano_! _—_ gruñó un hombre _._ Antes de que Draco siquiera pudiera levantar su varita, el intruso levantó un enorme brazo y lo empujó a un lado, arrojándolo violentamente contra la pared de piedra. Harry escuchó un crujido repugnante, pero su grito de horror se convirtió en uno de dolor incluso antes de que dejara sus labios. Se retorció en la cama, una mano presionando su estómago y la otra tratando de encontrar la fuerza para un hechizo –cualquier magia para defenderse. Estaba demasiado cansado. Gran parte de su (todavía nuevo) poder anterior y todo lo demás estaba centrado en cambiar sus entrañas y empujar a su bebé hacia abajo de forma segura. Abajo, más abajo…

¡Oh, mierda! Dolía tanto.

Ghost saltó, sus colmillos hundiéndose en el brazo del intruso. El hombre gritó, sacudiendo el brazo en un intento de desalojarlo. —¡Maldito _perro_! —rugió, chasqueando sus propios colmillos anormalmente blancos, agarrando un puñado de piel y lanzando al lobo adolescente con descuido de la misma forma que a Draco.

—¡Ghost, ve a buscar a Echo! —gritó Harry cuando Ghost aulló, a punto de lanzarse de nuevo hacia el invasor. Harry abrió los ojos para ver a su compañero peludo darle una mirada de incertidumbre antes de esquivar el siguiente golpe de su agresor. Ambos sabían que Ghost no era rival. Necesitaban ayuda, tanto como detestaba admitirlo—. ¡Ve! —gritó, y notó un borrón de piel desaparecer de su vista antes de que sus ojos se cerraran de nuevo con dolor.

» Realmente no tengo tiempo de tratar contigo en este momento —gimió cuando Conall hizo a un lado el visillo alrededor de la cama para mirarlo sin obstáculos. Harry se burló—. Si las cosas fueran diferentes, te arrancaría los ojos de tus órbitas.

Conall rió oscuramente. —Tanto fuego, Greyback realmente te ha dado demasiada libertad. Será un honor para mí romperte. —Se sentó en el borde de la cama mirándolo. Pasó una mano sobre el vientre de Harry y la mantuvo allí, incluso cuando Harry se retorció para quitársela de encima—. Vamos, pequeño, sabes que es hora. El cachorro de Greyback está listo para nacer. Empújalo hacia fuera con rapidez y puedo dejarlo como una ofrenda de paz para que no tenga que llorar tu desaparición en soledad.

No era la primera vez en esa noche que el pecho de Harry dolía al pensar en Fenrir regresando a casa solo para encontrar a su manada asesinada. Para encontrar su cama manchada con su sangre y su hijo acostado solo y llorando en medio del caos, con Harry por ningún lado.

La mano de Harry salió disparada en defensa, golpeando la mano repugnante que lo acariciaba. Conall retrocedió horrorizado con un gruñido, cuatro grandes cortes le habían rasgado la mano y la muñeca en tiras. Harry miró hacia abajo y se sorprendió al ver garras dentadas en sus dedos en lugar de uñas, chorreando sangre. Había hecho eso. Había cortado la carne como si fuera mantequilla. El hueso era visible entre la sangre que brotaba.

—¡Mierda! —Conall gritó, utilizando su otra mano para detener el sangrado. Debió desgarrar una arteria, pensó Harry con satisfacción, antes de rodar sobre sus manos y rodillas instintivamente para aliviar el dolor palpitante.

Tuvo la sensación inequívoca de que el bebé se movía hacia abajo, su culo se apretó y luego se extendió cuando el peso empujó hacia abajo en su contra. ¡Mierda! Esto era. Dolor como ninguno que hubiera sentido antes lo desgarró y gritó. Debía ser la poca magia que le quedaba, porque sabía que su culo no debería abrirse de esa manera. Se sentía extraño, agonizante y, sin embargo, la cosa más natural. Sus instintos se alzaron como un tigre abalanzándose y tomaron el control. Él sabía qué hacer.

Si se pudiera haber visto a sí mismo, habría visto sus ojos dorados brillar antes de que los cerrara, sus garras se clavaron en la cama, los dedos de sus pies se curvaron y su cabeza se hundió en su pecho. Se movió, balanceándose ligeramente en su posición a cuatro patas. La presencia de Conall era desagradable, pero no era una prioridad –aún podía escuchar al enemigo sisear mientras lamía frenéticamente sus heridas abiertas en un intento de cerrarlas antes de perder demasiada sangre. Harry necesitaba sacar a su cachorro antes de que el enemigo se recuperara.

Un gemido largo, lento y dolorido salió a través de sus labios mientras se acurrucaba sobre sí mismo, con las piernas extendidas de par en par independientemente de quién pudiera ver. No había vergüenza, ni orgullo, solo dolor, necesidad e instinto de proteger a su cría. La presión dentro de él se hizo insoportable cuando su cachorro se deslizó hacia abajo. El canal que se expandía en su interior solo durante su periodo fértil y durante el trabajo de parto aplastó sus entrañas e intestinos a un lado, dejando espacio para que su cachorro se deslizara hacia abajo aún más. Esta era la razón por la que no había comido en tanto tiempo –su interior necesitaba estar lo más vacío posible para hacer espacio a sus entrañas cambiantes. Su canal de parto e intestinos estaban conectados a la misma entrada, de la misma manera en que su uretra podía expulsar orina y semen. Su cuerpo estaba listo ahora, adaptándose a medida que el bebé descendía, pero al hacerlo, su vejiga también fue aplastada y su contenido se exprimió en la cama entre sus piernas. El olor hizo que arrugara la nariz, pero sus instintos abrumaron cualquier vergüenza humana o desconcierto –incluso si Conall se había callado y estaba sin duda viendo.

Con un gruñido, Harry se retorció hacia un espacio limpio en la cama. Aún sobre sus manos y rodillas, se tensó con un gruñido inhumano cuando la cabeza del cachorro (aproximadamente del tamaño de una naranja) empujó el borde dolorido y estirado de su entrada. Se había vuelto más y más flexible cuanto más se acercaba a este momento, de forma gradual desde la concepción hasta ahora en que, aunque le dolía, se estiró sin romperse –más allá de la capacidad natural de un cuerpo humano. Todo era como debía ser.

Se agachó y extendió las rodillas aún más. Un gruñido bestial y penetrante le fue arrancado. Sus entrañas convulsionaron y la cabeza se movió hacia abajo y hacia afuera. Sintió algo arder en su entrada. Tal vez se había desgarrado un poco después de todo. No tenía manera de averiguarlo. Alcanzado torpemente entre sus piernas, manteniendo sus garras cuidadosamente apartadas, tiró de una de las pocas pieles que quedaban en la cama para formar un tipo de nido para ayudarlo a atrapar a su cachorro. Un grito mucho más suave y agotado tropezó entre sus labios cuando sintió que el cuerpo del bebé giraba. Los hombros magros –y luego el resto del cuerpo– se deslizaron con un sonido repulsivo, aterrizando en el nido de pieles.

Jadeando pesadamente como un hombre medio ahogado y boqueando por aire, Harry sujetó la piel y la arrastró entre sus piernas hasta ponerla debajo de su barbilla. Su cuerpo todavía estaba expulsando la placenta e hizo una mueca. Pero no había tiempo para quejarse, el pequeño bulto rosado debajo de su nariz estaba inmóvil y silencioso. Él sabía que eso era malo.

Con un gruñido, cambió su peso y cortó el cordón umbilical con sus garras, que retrocedieron inmediatamente después antes de desaparecer. Empujando a su cachorro de lado con los nudillos, frotó su espalda con firmeza. Tenía que hacer un ruido. No olía herido, pero tampoco respiraba. Se veía ligeramente azul. Inclinando la cabeza, Harry lo consideró por un momento antes de seguir frotando. En ese momento, vio el pequeño pecho elevarse al respirar, pero todavía no había sonido.

—Eso es suficiente —murmuró la voz del enemigo detrás de él. Antes de que Harry siquiera pudiera mirar hacia el sonido, una mano se cerró alrededor de su tobillo y lo arrastró hacia atrás –lejos de su cachorro. Ante su grito de dolor, su cría emitió su propio gemido casi inaudible y gorgoteante. Harry lo llamó de nuevo, luchando desesperadamente para volver con su bebé desnudo y frío. El enemigo gruñó por encima de él cuando lo arrojó al suelo. Harry gimió de dolor y miró hacia arriba con ojos borrosos y agotados para ver la cabeza pelirroja elevándose sobre él.

—Le has dado a Greyback su cachorro, es hora de irse. Vamos —demandó Conall.

Harry echó hacia atrás los labios en un gruñido. Tenía que volver con su cachorro, que se estaba ahogando con los gemidos apenas audibles que sus pequeños pulmones estaban haciendo. Había entrado en labor desde la pelea anterior. ¿Su cachorro había sido perjudicado por eso? ¿Por qué se estaba ahogando? Necesitaba calentarlo y limpiarlo.

En su vacilación, Conall miró al cuerpecito en la cama, vulnerable y desnudo y todavía cubierto de fluidos. El pelirrojo se dirigió hacia él. Cada músculo en el cuerpo de Harry se tensó ante la vista de _quien sea_ acercándose a su cría. Algo dentro de él se quebró y saltó en el aire con un rugido de rabia.

Conall se giró justo a tiempo para ver el cuerpo de Harry cambiar en el aire. El mundo se movió en cámara lenta y sus ojos se abrieron cuando el lobo negro con brillantes ojos dorados bordeados de verde se estrelló contra él. No tuvo tiempo de cambiar. Grandes garras se hundieron en sus hombros mientras caían al suelo, el lobo negro le dio otro gruñido de rabia antes de zambullirse hacia abajo, hundiendo sus colmillos en su garganta.

Las mandíbulas del lobo se cerraron con fuerza alrededor del cartílago. Conall se sorprendió y farfulló cuando la sangre estalló en esos dientes. Arañó el lomo y el cuello de Harry, tirando y arrancando mechones de pelambre negro. Harry lo sacudió bruscamente del cuello, gruñendo profundamente alrededor de la carne. Sintió que la magia y la vida se desvanecían bajo sus colmillos, pero los pequeños y asustados gritos desde la cama solo intensificaron el instinto de aferrarse. Volvió a sacudir a Conall y no lo soltó hasta que la criatura quedó inerte y sin vida debajo de él.

Con un gemido a causa de sus doloridas mandíbulas, el lobo negro soltó a su presa y retrocedió. Sintió náuseas ante el sabor, mirando desinteresadamente el cuerpo sin vida de aquel que se había atrevido a acercarse a su cachorro, que había osado desafiar el reclamo de su compañero sobre él. Harry se inclinó para frotar su hocico a lo largo de la alfombra, limpiando cualquier rastro del enemigo antes de acercarse al sonido en la cama.

Qué espectáculo debía ser, un lobo negro de ojos brillantes, manchado con sus propios fluidos y sangre, de pie sobre el pequeño cuerpo rosado retorciéndose en la cama. Con un gemido suave, empujó con una pata al infante. Estaba frío y encogido, apestaba a miedo. Se recostó para que su cachorro descansara contra su vientre cálido y peludo, y agachó la cabeza para empezar a limpiar al angustiado cachorro de apariencia humana. Gimió suavemente de vez en cuando mientras lamía, tratando de calmar los gemidos que hacían que sus propias orejas se sacudieran con tristeza.

Cuando el bebé estuvo limpio y rosado, agradablemente calentado por su pelaje negro, se estiró un poco y su cuerpo se transformó lentamente en la piel humana a la que estaba más acostumbrado. Incluso gobernado por instintos, parpadeó al ver a su bebé llorando y automáticamente buscó la manta cuidadosamente doblada que estaba en el pequeño estante a lado de la cama. Alcanzándola, envolvió al cachorro en el paño que olía a su compañero y luego acomodó la capa de pieles de éste en torno a ellos por si acaso, acurrucándose en el suelo en una esquina lejos del cuerpo del enemigo y de la cama sucia.

Era agradable, cálido y oscuro en la esquina. Su cachorro estaba cálido y escondido contra su pecho por debajo de la capa. Con manos humanas, sin garras, acarició el rostro de la pequeña criatura con suavidad, gañidos suaves y lentos aquietando poco a poco los gemidos hasta que el pequeño cuerpo estuvo tranquilo en su contra. El llanto había sido tranquilo pero fuerte. Olía sano, contento ahora que los olores de sus padres le rodeaban en ese calor oscuro que había asociado durante tanto tiempo con la seguridad dentro del útero.

Todavía menos humano de lo que había sido (a pesar de que todos los atributos 'lobunos' habían desaparecido, con excepción de los ojos dorados), Harry miró al pequeño cuerpo arrugado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pequeños dedos cerrados alrededor de la manta que alguna vez había sido de su padre. Tenía una espesa mata de cabello oscuro encima de su cabeza y estaba acariciando el pecho de Harry como si supiera exactamente quién era.

Harry tarareó en voz baja con satisfacción. Su cuerpo dolía y palpitaba por todas partes, pero estaba a salvo en la oscuridad. Sus ojos dorados recorrieron la pequeña cosa, no más grande que su antebrazo, del codo hasta la muñeca, y con una pequeña cabeza que podía acunar sin esfuerzo en su mano. Impotentemente pequeño pero saludable. Sus inseguridades humanas mordisquearon su mente; ¿estaba bien que fuera tan pequeño, incluso para un hombre lobo? Tampoco pesaba mucho. Pero con todo eso, nunca había visto algo tan perfectamente formado –tan perfecto, punto.

¿Era éste el hijo que Fenrir había imaginado antes? ¿Fenrir lo vería alguna vez? Su perfecto, pequeño hijo. Harry sonrió y se acurrucó un poco más a su alrededor. ¿Cómo podía haber contemplado alguna vez _no_ tenerlo? Esto ciertamente no era lo que había imaginado durante todos estos meses. Había estado temiéndolo, temiéndolo como una sentencia de cadena perpetua en lugar de este... regalo.

Había estado tan amargado, asustado y enojado, pero nunca había esperado encontrarse tan enamorado. El miedo seguía allí –aún podía oír la furiosa batalla en el exterior. ¿Dónde estaba Fenrir? ¿La manada está bien? ¿Qué estaba pasando con Ron, Hermione, Voldemort? No tenía una respuesta a nada de eso, pero sus instintos todavía estaban en control, sofocando su conciencia del mundo exterior y centrándola exclusivamente en el pequeño niño que ahora le hurgaba el pecho.

Parpadeando lentamente, Harry siguió el impulso que se arrastró dentro de él y ajustó a su hijo hasta que estuvo en el hueco de su brazo. Una diminuta boca se pegó a su pecho y succionó – _duro_. Dolía. Hizo una mueca, pero no se movió de otra manera, viéndolo suceder. La sensación más extraña hizo cosquillear su pecho. Su mente humana más tarde se maravillaría de cómo era posible, ya que su pecho no había crecido o aumentado, no había cambiado de ninguna manera estéticamente hablando. Se veía igual y, sin embargo, su bebé se estaba alimentando de allí con bastante voracidad.

Por ahora, con el lobo bajo control, se limitó a bostezar viendo a su hijo engullir su primera comida con avidez –agotado física y mágicamente. El niño era absolutamente pequeño, frágil e indefenso. Con una fracción de sus temores humanos aumentando, se aseguró de sostener al pequeño cuerpo aún más al levantar las rodillas para ayudar a sus débiles brazos a acunarlo.

La capa los envolvió a ambos en la calidez y el aroma de Fenrir. El dolor que se había ido acumulando en su pecho se estaba aliviando con cada succión, como una presión que se levantaba. La sensación de flujo hizo que su rostro se arrugara extrañamente, pero no dolía como tal. No creía que nada pudiera doler tanto como lo que acababa de pasar.

Cuando su mente humana recuperara el control, sin duda se conmocionaría. Pero eso sería más tarde –mucho más tarde. El lobo estaría en control por algún tiempo más, sin embargo, por el bienestar de ambos.

Después de un tiempo, su pequeño cachorro bostezó ampliamente, su rostro y cuerpo se contrajeron mientras intentaba estirarse, sin control total sobre sus extremidades. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, pero eso estaba bien. Harry no podía detectar ninguna señal de angustia –al menos no lo creía. El bebé soltó un pequeño gemido gorgojeante y Harry gimió en respuesta con suavidad, acunándolo más cerca de su pecho y envolviendo mejor la manta con el lobo bordado a su alrededor. Harry sonrió sin comprender realmente la acción. Fue instintivo. Pero cuando sintió que el pequeño cuerpo se relajaba con el sueño contra él, se permitió tomar un rápido olfateo triste.

¿Dónde estaba su compañero? Podía oler a la mayor parte de la manada afuera, pero su compañero no estaba entre ellos. Los extraños olores sin rostro se mezclaban con los de sus compañeros de manada. Lo pusieron al borde. Se empujó tan atrás como pudo entre la pared y el borde de la cama. Su cuerpo entero dolía. Su parte inferior se sentía pesada y entumecida. Pero no podía dormir, no podía descansar.

Entonces algo más, alguna presencia ligeramente familiar fue registrada por sus sentidos. Eso… no, _ellos_ se estaban acercando. Su cuerpo estaba tenso como una cuerda de arco, listo para huir o atacar. La puerta de la guarida aún estaba entreabierta desde la invasión de Conall; Harry no estaba protegido por la magia. Estaba vulnerable y débil. No sería capaz de luchar. Trató de hacerse lo más pequeño posible. ¿Dónde estaba su compañero? ¿Había sido abandonado?

De repente, una gran ráfaga de aire desde el exterior se precipitó a través de la guarida, indicándole que la puerta había sido abierta de par en par. Harry se estremeció y su cachorro gimió infelizmente.

—Nos está llevando aquí —murmuró una familiar voz femenina con urgencia—. Debe estar aquí, Remus.

—Ten cuidado, Hermione —le recomendó la voz masculina. Harry se removió con inquietud. Había otro hombre lobo en su guarida. Un lobo y un ser humano yendo hacia él. Entonces, de repente, los dos estaban allí, de pie sobre él con las varitas en alto y brillando. Levantó la vista con recelo. Los ojos de la chica eran enormes y temerosos, llorosos. Ella se llevó una mano a la boca en estado de shock.

—Oh, Harry —jadeó—. ¡Oh, Harry! —Ella se lanzó hacia él, con los brazos abiertos...

—¡No! —gritó Remus, y justo cuando Harry gruñó enseñando los dientes, Remus la puso fuera del alcance de sus mandíbulas—. Él no es el mismo; míralo —le exigió—. Mira sus ojos. —Sí, ojos que brillaban dorados todavía.

Harry estaba encorvado contra la pared, su cachorro oculto de la vista gracias a la capa de pieles. Se había despertado bruscamente con el ataque de Harry, pero no lloraba. Sí. Tenían que esconderse.

—Oh, Dios, Remus, ¿qué le han hecho? —Hermione se quedó sin aliento—. ¡Ni siquiera nos reconoce!

—¡Shh! —la instó Remus, mirando hacia la puerta abierta. Los sonidos de la batalla todavía rugían en el exterior. Ellos también querían mantenerse ocultos, Harry se dio cuenta. Sus propios ojos miraron a un lado sutilmente. Parecía que el cuerpo inconsciente de Draco estaba oculto en donde había caído, gracias a las sombras que ahora se aferraban a la guarida. Harry podía oler que seguía vivo. Si permanecía inconsciente y silencioso no lo descubrirían –estaría a salvo. Ya era demasiado tarde para él. Lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse quieto y esperar en silencio, esperar por un escape.

—¿Ves ese cuerpo en el suelo? —preguntó Remus, señalando justo detrás de ellos hacia donde estaba el cadáver de Conall—. Es difícil de decir –el acónito inhibe mis sentidos– pero puedo verlo con mis ojos. Harry lo mató, estoy seguro de ello. Es salvaje, Hermione. Un hombre lobo. Tenemos que ser cuidadosos.

Un gruñido desde afuera hizo que el hombre se estremeciera. Miró cautelosamente de la puerta a Harry, luego hacia el cadáver de Conall y finalmente de regreso a Harry. —Tenemos que moverlo —murmuró.

Harry conocía las palabras, pero no pudo registrar su significado. Sin embargo, el hombre lo estaba observando plenamente ahora. Eso lo puso nervioso. Nadie podía descubrir a su cachorro cuando él estaba tan débil, cuando ni siquiera podía defenderse.

—Tendremos que ser rápidos, Hermione. Hagas lo que hagas, no lo toques. Si realmente es un hombre lobo, podría infectarte con una mordida sin quererlo. —El hombre se movió mientras hablaba, acercándose hasta estar a solo medio metro de distancia.

Harry dio un gruñido de advertencia.

—Cuando dé la señal, toma mi brazo y nos apareceremos de vuelta. Solo tenemos un par de minutos antes de que las barreras que impedían nuestra entrada se reestablezcan. Lupa y Hemming están seguramente se habrán dado cuenta de que Ron nos estaba cubriendo.

Hermione parpadeó, mirando a Harry con incertidumbre. —Pero si se suelta durante la aparición podría escindirse o algo peor —susurró, su voz mezclada con miedo.

—Utilizamos todos nuestros recursos para abrir un hueco en sus protecciones —dijo Remus con impaciencia—. Fue casi imposible de hacer una vez, _nunca_ funcionará de nuevo. Si el agujero se cierra mientras todavía estamos aquí, no podremos aparecernos. Y tú oíste lo que dijo Hemming, el laberinto de cuevas que hay aquí no puede ser cruzado por forasteros. —Entonces se detuvo, echando un vistazo al caos que podía espiar a través de la puerta abierta.

» Esos otros lobos con los que están luchando, los estaban esperando afuera. No creo que antes pudieran entrar por las puertas, tal como dijo Hemming. Pero cuando nosotros las perforamos...

—Les dejamos entrar también —se dio cuenta Hermione con horror—. Oh, Remus, todo este derramamiento de sangre –¡nosotros lo causamos! ¡Echamos sus barreras abajo!

—¡No hay tiempo, Hermione! —espetó Remus—. ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡El agujero podría cerrarse a nosotros en cualquier momento! ¿Quieres estar aquí cuando Greyback vuelva y se dé cuenta de que nosotros fuimos los únicos que permitieron entrar a los lobos? ¿Crees que le importará que fuera un accidente? —Había pánico en su voz y los ojos de Hermione estaban muy abiertos. Cuando quedó claro que ella no tenía ningún argumento, Remus dijo otra vez—: Cuando dé la señal. Prepárate.

Cuando el hombre se agachó frente a él, Harry desnudó los dientes como un animal otra vez. Estaba tan débil, todo le dolía. Quería correr. Huir. Sí. ¡Necesitaba escapar! Con un gruñido, Harry saltó sobre la cama, pero mientras se movía, el hombre lo derribó al suelo. Harry aulló, girando _justo_ a tiempo para tomar lo peor de la caída sobre su espalda. Su hijo gritó, pero en medio de la conmoción los dos invasores no parecieron escuchar. El hombre se arrodilló sobre él inmovilizándolo en el suelo, sus manos clavándose en sus hombros con dolorosa fuerza en un esfuerzo por mantener su agarre sobre él.

—¡Hermione, ahora! —gritó el hombre.

Harry silbó y gruñó en pánico, retorciéndose y tratando de morder al hombre por encima de él. No se atrevió a soltar el férreo agarre sobre su cachorro para quitárselo de encima. Tendrían que matarlo si querían separarlos.

De repente, la chica se lanzó hacia adelante, agarrándose del antebrazo del hombre. Un fuerte tirón jaló a Harry desde su ombligo. Dolía. Se sentía extraño. Él gritó de miedo y dolor, pero no pudo liberarse. El mundo era un borrón de magia, luz y color. En un último esfuerzo, Harry empujó hacia abajo los hombros del hombre y hundió sus dientes humanos en el cuello del lobo. El hombre gritó y se puso tenso, pero no lo soltó, no hasta que aterrizaron dura y pesadamente en un montón frente a una puerta fría y gris.

—¡Abran la puerta! —jadeó el hombre sin soltar a Harry, que todavía tenía los dientes enterrados en su cuello. Harry vio que la puerta principal se abría y la chica se precipitó adentro. Apretando firmemente los dientes, mantuvo un agarre de muerte sobre el hombre que lo arrastró dentro la casa. La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ellos y el aire oscuro, polvoriento y húmedo llenó sus pulmones. Se sentía atrapado, asfixiado. Él no soltó la garganta del hombre, ni siquiera cuando gritó de dolor, arrastrándolo por un pasillo estrecho y oscuro.

La sangre llenó su boca. Sus dientes romos habían hecho daño después de todo.

Desde detrás de un conjunto de cortinas gruesas, la voz penetrante de una mujer gritó a todo pulmón. —¡Mestizos! ¡Escorias! ¡Asquerosas escorias! ¡Sangre sucia inmunda!

—¡Que alguien la calle! —gritó Hermione—. ¡Lo está empeorando!

—¿Qué está pasando? —llamó una voz masculina, joven y familiar desde las escaleras cuando Harry fue arrastrado frente a ellos.

—¿Remus? ¿Harry? —La voz de una mujer esta vez.

—¡Abran la puerta hacia la cocina! —gritó Hermione—. ¡Nadie está ahí abajo, será seguro dejarlo ir!

Harry se sintió ser arrastrado a través de otra puerta. Entonces, de repente, el hombre lo soltó y Harry aprovechó su oportunidad. Desbloqueó sus mandíbulas y retrocedió, chocando contra una pared y mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor mientras se deshacía de la sangre en su boca.

El hombre estaba de pie en la entrada de la puerta a unas pocas pulgadas de él, presionándose el cuello ensangrentado. La chica estaba detrás de él, mirando mientras un hombre joven de cabello rojo y una mujer de cabello rosa luchaban por cerrar las cortinas sobre el retrato de una mujer gritando. Harry estaba atrapado con una sola salida: bajando las escaleras a su derecha. Vacilando solo un momento, miró para asegurarse de que el hombre sangrando no lo agarraría de nuevo y corrió por las escaleras.

Hacía calor aquí. Las luces estaban apagadas y el olor era limpio; la vacía oscuridad le ayudó a calmar su pánico inflamado. Sus ojos se movieron alrededor del amplio espacio. Había una larga mesa para esconderse debajo, un espacio con cortinas debajo del fregadero. No. Tenía que ser seguro, oscuro, cálido...

—Kreacher no sabe por qué —dijo una voz baja y silbante desde un costado. Harry se giró para enfrentarla. Su hijo lloraba a intervalos en sus brazos mientras la extraña criatura a su lado continuaba—: Pero el Amo necesita un lugar para esconderse, para ocultar a su cría y mantenerla segura y cálida, al igual que los perros hacen cuando han parido.

Si Harry hubiera estado en su sano juicio, podría haberse dado cuenta de que la mejora en el comportamiento de Kreacher –después de todo lo que habían pasado para cumplir el último deseo de Regulus– no se había desvanecido. Por el contrario, Kreacher estaba casi saltando de un pie a otro, retorciéndose las manos con el afán de ayudar. También habría recordado que los elfos domésticos eran notorios por su amor a cuidar niños y que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Kreacher había escuchado a uno, tanto que sus enormes orejas temblaron de emoción al oír sus gritos. Sí, se habría dado cuenta de lo mucho que Kreacher quería ayudar a la persona que le había ayudado a cumplir por fin con los deseos de Regulus.

Por ahora, sin embargo, sus instintos seguían reinando y lo único que podía hacer era envolver la capa con más fuerza alrededor de él y su hijo, mirando ansiosamente el oscuro armario de tamaño completo que Kreacher acababa de abrir para él.

—Kreacher no recuerda, ha pasado mucho tiempo –¿todos los magos actúan así?

Harry no entendía las palabras en este momento. La extraña, inquieta y sin embargo familiar criatura seguía siendo una amenaza. Así que la observó cuidadosamente, incluso cuando los pequeños y llorosos gemidos de su hijo se volvieron más insistentes.

—El Amo Harry me trasladó a la habitación del Amo Regulus la última vez que estuvo aquí, ¿recuerda?

Harry solo parpadeó.

—Kreacher limpió el armario. Tan bueno como nuevo. El Amo estará a salvo en la oscuridad. Kreacher es un buen elfo, puede sentir lo que amo necesita. —Con eso, el elfo chasqueó los dedos y, después de unos segundos, uno de los armarios al otro lado de la habitación se abrió de golpe y un montón de edredones cuidadosamente lavados revolotearon por la habitación.

Harry los miró con cautela mientras el elfo los dirigía hacia el armario, donde murmuraba sin sentido para sí mismo mientras los acomodaba en un nido grueso y esponjoso en el suelo del armario mágicamente ampliado. Cuando terminó, se apartó por completo haciéndose a un lado e hizo un gesto de impaciencia hacia el espacio. —Encantos para el calor, limpio, suave y oscuro. Kreacher será útil para el Amo que ayudó a cumplir los deseos del Amo Regulus. Sí. Kreacher servirá, incluso si el Amo es un mestizo

Después de un momento, Harry se dio cuenta de que el elfo no iba a moverse para tocarlo ni a él ni a su cachorro. Todavía no, al menos. Su cuerpo estaba lanceado por el dolor, sus miembros cansados, los ojos doloridos por el cansancio. Su hijo todavía estaba llorando. Ansiaba la comodidad del nuevo lugar tranquilo frente a él. Su nuevo hueco. El enemigo aún estaba arriba, pero él podría esconderse aquí. Sí. Podría descansar y entonces él sería capaz de luchar contra ellos de ser necesario. Lentamente, con cautela, con los ojos fijos en el elfo, entró en el armario. Era más alto que él y lo suficientemente amplio como para caber cuatro veces si fuera necesario. Lo suficientemente grande pero no demasiado grande. Perfecto.

Dio un suave olisqueo. No olía a nada que fuera importante. El chasquido de magia del elfo debe haber hecho eso. Él podría difundir aquí el aroma de su compañero –eso sería bueno. Sí...

Bajando hacia el nido, apoyó a su lloroso cachorro en un brazo mientras utilizaba el otro para acomodar los edredones como quería. Sus ojos aún dorados no se separaron del elfo en ningún momento. Después de un poco más de movimiento, se acurrucó en el nido y abrió la capa de pieles, dejándola sobre su espalda como una cubierta, pero permitiendo que se abriera por enfrente para poder colocar a su cachorro en el nido frente a él. Estaba llorando y retorciéndose casi fuera de su manta, inquieto por la pelea anterior pero ileso. Harry se relajó levemente, deslizando sus dedos con suavidad sobre la pequeña cara, con incertidumbre. Ladeó la cabeza, repitiendo el movimiento hasta que los inconsolables sollozos se convirtieron en pequeños gemidos.

Después de utilizar uno de los pequeños paños blancos que encontró a un lado como pañal, Harry se acurrucó para que su hijo se acunara en el edredón contra su pecho, la manta cuidadosamente colocada alrededor de él otra vez y la capa de su Alfa sobre ambos. El bebé parpadeó somnoliento mientras se calmaba, sus ojos de un verde brillante. Era hermoso. Harry bostezó, rodeando a su pequeño hijo con un brazo para mayor soporte y protección. Miró fuera del armario, solo para ver que el elfo había colgado una gruesa cortina sobre la puerta para que ambos estuvieran perfectamente escondidos en la cálida oscuridad del nuevo hueco.

Harry se movió con cuidado. El enemigo no lo había seguido ahí abajo y el elfo seguía por ahí. El elfo no se parecía a los demás y se mantenía a distancia. Harry aún podía oírlo murmurar para sí mismo, pero no se acercó más. Pero sí oyó y sintió el movimiento de cuerpos mucho más grandes fuera del hueco. Harry volvió a olisquear y parpadeó. Podía oler a su manada, o a dos de ellos, por lo menos. Gimió confundido y la cortina se movió un poco, pero no se abrió. Dos de sus compañeros de manada estaban justo afuera de su hueco.

—Duerme, Compañero Alfa, protegeremos tu hueco de estos humanos entrometidos. Nadie entrará —le aseguró una voz profunda. Era apenas familiar, solo la había oído una o dos veces y apenas entendía las palabras en el estado en que se encontraba, pero sabía lo que su presencia fuera de su guarida improvisada significaba. Él estaría protegido mientras descansaba y se recuperaba, como lo hubiera estado en su guarida. No había sido completamente abandonado después de todo. Pero ¿dónde estaba su compañero? Su cachorro volvía a beber de él con avidez cuando comenzó a ir a la deriva, y Harry parpadeó viendo su pequeña cara un par de veces más antes de que por fin el agotamiento lo venciera.

* * *

Este capítulo fue beteado por **Miaupls**.


	18. Instintos

**Instintos**

* * *

Harry se despertó con una luz brillando groseramente en su hueco, apuñalándole a través de los párpados cerrados. Con una mueca, abrió los ojos solo para encontrar que la gruesa cortina había sido corrida de nuevo para exponerlo a la habitación más allá. Una escaramuza estaba sucediendo a las afueras de su guarida. Podía verlo todo. El hombre que lo había agarrado y robado de su manada estaba enzarzado en una batalla con un hombre corpulento cuyo cabello negro estaba despeinado por la pelea. Harry solo lo había visto un par de veces, pero lo reconocía como manada. La voz que usó para gruñirle obscenidades al hombre lobo enemigo que lo había robado, hizo que Harry se diera cuenta (en su mente todavía salvaje) que este hombre era el que había hablado con él a través de la cortina anteriormente.

Si hubiera estado en su sano juicio, lo hubiera reconocido como Hemming; y la alta y delgada mujer encogida a cuatro patas –gruñendo en advertencia al robusto pelirrojo que trataba de acudir en ayuda de su compañero– era Lupa. Se habría dado cuenta de que Remus estaba encerrado en una pelea con Hemming. Hermione, Ron, Tonks y Snape estaban allí también. Pero entonces, si él estuviera en su sano juicio, probablemente se habría tambaleado de pie y metido entre ellos a pesar del dolor que aún emanaba de su cuerpo. Tal como estaban las cosas, solo podía mirar con recelo, confiando en los dos que sabía eran manada para mantener al 'enemigo' a distancia.

Se levantó ligeramente para estar preparado en caso de que se acercaran demasiado. Cuando se movió, sin embargo, la capa de pieles se deslizó hacia abajo y una ráfaga de aire frío producido por la escaramuza hizo que la cara de su hijo se arrugase al despertar con un pequeño grito. Fue apenas audible, pero detuvo a todos en la habitación. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él.

Harry tiró de la capa de su compañero a su alrededor para protegerlos del frío y de sus miradas. No podían ver su cuerpo tan débil; no podía hacerles saber que no podía luchar contra ellos. Los miró con cautela, como un animal inseguro mientras desenredaba a su cachorro de la manta para llegar a la principal fuente de malestar del bebé: la fuente del olor desagradable que ahora había encontrado su camino hasta su nariz.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Hermione se quedó sin aliento al otro lado de la habitación—. ¡Oh, no, Remus! ¡Hemos tomado a uno de sus hijos!

—Señorita Granger —comenzó Snape a modo de advertencia, pero ella continuó.

—Harry debe haber estado protegiéndolo por ellos cuando ocurrió el ataque. ¡No puede tener más de unos pocos días! ¡Remus, tiene que regresar con su madre!

Remus gruñó mientras Hemming daba un paso atrás, el voluminoso lobo colocándose entre los magos y Harry. Remus se puso de pie, con los ojos en Hemming.

—No podemos regresar, Hermione. Las defensas alrededor del valle están cerradas para siempre contra los intrusos. Greyback probablemente ya esté allí y se habrá dado cuenta de lo ocurrido-

—Lupin, eres increíblemente tonto si no puedes ver lo que ha sucedido aquí —comenzó Snape.

—¡Basta, Severus! —espetó Remus con una voz tan brusca que sonó muy diferente a él.

—¡El Maestro de Pociones es el único que ha puesto dos y dos juntos! —soltó Lupa, enderezándose con un gruñido ante Ron cuando la mano de éste se movió sobre su varita—. ¡No uses magia de mago delante de tu amigo, no a menos que desees alterar la poca calma y descanso que ha logrado alcanzar con ustedes, zoquetes, tratando de entrometerse en cosas que no entienden! —siseó, contemplando cómo la cara del pelirrojo se volvía morada de rabia. Cuando quedó claro que no iba a usar su varita, ella miró a Remus.

» Este estado salvaje en el que está no es cosa nuestra —explicó lacónicamente—. Es la naturaleza dejándole simplificar el mundo mediante instintos, liberándolo de las emociones humanas estresantes y confusas hasta que su cuerpo se haya recuperado al menos un poco de la terrible experiencia.

—No robaron un bebé al azar por accidente —dijo Severus con simpleza. Había oído lo sucedido cuando Potter y sus lobos habían ido al escondite del Señor Oscuro. No había estado allí él mismo, pero el círculo interno no había dejado de hablar sobre ello. Si hubiera podido escapar de Hogwarts sin levantar sospechas, hubiera sido capaz de decirle a Lupin y a los otros, posiblemente hacerles pensar dos veces antes de llevar la ira de Fenrir Greyback sobre todos ellos. Sin embargo, cualquier forma de comunicación a larga distancia era demasiado susceptible a ser interceptada. Él suspiró para sus adentros. Ya nada podía hacerse.

Gryffindor como era, Lupin había actuado sin esperar a oír de él como habían acordado. Ahora solo podían jugar con la mano que tenían como consecuencia. Sentándose en una silla, centró los ojos en Potter cuando el chico le puso un pañal limpio al bebé y descartó el sucio a un lado. Se desvaneció al instante (gracias al elfo del niño, sin duda). Los ojos del chico eran de un dorado vibrante y cautelosos como los de un animal vulnerable. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría esto?

Los partos de los hombres lobo eran muy delicados y secretos. Lo que se sabía de ellos era mínimo, pero Severus _sabía_ que podrían haber puesto en grave peligro a Potter y al niño al interrumpir su puerperio, arrastrándolos lejos de su guarida y su alfa. No había forma de saber cuánto daño se había hecho hasta que Greyback llegara y comenzara a echar abajo su puerta. Y Severus no tenía dudas de que lo haría. Especialmente si los rumores acerca de la forma en que el niño había mirado a Greyback tenían algo para ser creídos.

—Si no estuvieras tan drogado con acónito serías capaz de olerlo, Lupin —murmuró Hemming—. Ese bebé tiene unas pocas horas de vida, ni siquiera un día, y pertenece a Fenrir y a Harry. Es por eso que Harry sigue siendo salvaje. Acaba de dar a luz –y lo hizo tempranamente, por lo que parece. Debería estar descansando rodeado de su manda, con su compañero, pero _ustedes_ -

—¡Lo salvaron! —escupió Ron—. ¡Ellos lo salvaron!

—Potter estaba más seguro con Greyback de lo que nunca estará aquí —interrumpió Severus con suavidad.

Remus lo miró horrorizado. —¿Cómo puede ser ese el hijo de Harry y Greyback? —Miró a los demás por turnos como si tuvieran las respuestas—. Los únicos que pueden llevar un cachorro de hombre lobo a término son los que tienen el gen recesivo. ¡James y Lily no lo tenían!

—Puede que no hayan sabido que lo llevaban, Lupin. Puede pasar de generación en generación sin ser despertado —explicó Severus—. El hecho es que Potter _es_ un portador, y hace apenas unas horas dio a luz al hijo de Greyback en medio de la batalla. Has puesto en peligro la vida del chico y del niño. Has violado cada tradición que tienen al arrancarlo de la manada cuando él y el niño más los necesitaban. Enseñaste Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿no es cierto? Conoces la gravedad de lo que has hecho, y Greyback vendrá por él cuando se dé cuenta de que se ha ido.

Los ojos de Remus se oscurecieron. —No llegará a él –¡sobre mi cadáver!

La expresión de Severus se retorció. —Estoy seguro de que Greyback estará más que feliz de arreglar eso. Déjame contarte, Lupin; corre el rumor de que, durante la pequeña exhibición de Potter ante el Señor Oscuro, estaba más que feliz de ser el consorte de Greyback.

—¡Retire eso! —gruñó Ron, disgustado—. ¡Retráctese!

—¡Basta ya todos ustedes! —gritó Hermione—, ¡¿no pueden ver que toda esta discusión lo está alterando?! —Ante su exclamación, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. Los débiles sonidos de angustia del bebé fueron lo único que se escuchó además del crepitar del fuego en la enorme chimenea.

Cuando la tensión disminuyó, Harry se relajó gradualmente. Sus compañeros de manda todavía estaban entre él y los humanos extrañamente familiares. Todos estaban quietos de nuevo, pero a pesar de eso su cachorro seguía llorando lastimosamente. Después de ajustar el nido de pieles y hacerlo cómodo otra vez, jaló la capa de pieles a su alrededor mientras llevaba a su cachorro a su pecho.

Poniéndose abruptamente de pie, Snape se dirigió a las escaleras. —No tengo ningún deseo de ver a Potter desnudo como el resto de ustedes. Avísenme cuando llegue Greyback; tendremos las manos llenas con él. —Con eso, desapareció de la cocina.

Tonks se aclaró la garganta incómodamente. Ella no era la única en sentirse perturbada al darse cuenta de que Harry estaba en realidad desnudo bajo la capa. A pesar de que no habían visto más que su pecho, todos fueron muy cuidadosos de no mirar en su dirección durante demasiado tiempo, para no vislumbrar más de lo esperado.

Después de un momento o dos, Harry se recostó contra la pared del armario y acunó la diminuta cabeza de su hijo contra su pecho para alimentarlo. Hizo una pequeña mueca cuando la boca se enganchó. Su pecho estaba sensible.

—De ninguna jodida manera estoy viendo esto —murmuró Ron—. De ninguna jodida manera. —Con eso, él también desapareció. Hermione, sin embargo, simplemente suspiró.

—Nos reconocerá de nuevo pronto, ¿no? —le preguntó a Lupa cuando la loba llamó su atención—. ¿Él va a ser el mismo otra vez?

Lupa asintió lentamente. —Cuanto antes su cuerpo comience a recuperarse, más pronto volverá en sí. Ha pasado por una experiencia muy traumática; natural, pero traumática —explicó, hablándole con más suavidad a Hermione que a los demás—. Él reconocerá tu cara de nuevo en un par de días, supongo. Ha cambiado, pero sigue siendo Harry Potter; no renuncies a él tan fácilmente, ninguno de ustedes.

Remus abrió la boca para decir algo en respuesta, pero cualquier palabra que estuviera a punto de dejarlo se interrumpió.

—Él los necesita ahora más que nunca —agregó Lupa. Cuando el cachorro dejó de alimentarse, comenzó a llorar una vez más y todos se giraron para ver a un cansado y frustrado Harry luciendo cada vez más perdido y confundido. Bajándose a sí misma sobre el suelo de piedra, Lupa se arrastró hacia ellos. Al ver a Harry tensarse ante su acercamiento, ella gimoteó sumisamente y expuso su garganta, cayendo sobre su vientre. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se quedó quieta, esperando a que Harry olfateara su garganta con cautela.

Finalmente, él se recostó contra la pared y le permitió extender su mano. En su palma estaba un chupón de bebé normal. Él parpadeó hacia ella, sin moverse. Centímetro a centímetro, ella se acercó cada vez más hasta que estuvo medio metida en el armario. Pero aún era cauteloso. La manada ayudaba a cuidar de los cachorros, después de todo, podía permitir que se acercara; pero no iba a dejar que su cachorro fuera quitado de él todavía. Ni siquiera por un momento.

—Es hermoso, Compañero Alfa —arrulló suavemente, con la voz que uno podría utilizar para calmar a una bestia salvaje—. Perfecto, bien hecho. El Alfa estará tan orgulloso. —Ella ignoró el sonido burlón de Remus, y Harry por su parte pareció entender un poco sus palabras. Se pavoneó ante la alabanza y le permitió volver a extender su mano. Ella sostuvo la mirada de Harry mientras metía el objeto en su mano y esperó que lo entendiera.

Era un descubrimiento bastante moderno, pero no descabellado, que los niños de hombres lobo (nacidos y convertidos) necesitaban un poco más de ayuda para calmarse que otros. Especialmente aquellos en circunstancias tan incómodas como estas. El bebé estaba sano y alimentado, pero todavía chillaba tan fuerte como sus diminutos pulmones le permitirían e, incluso impulsado por el instinto, Harry no sabía qué hacer. Ambos necesitan dormir.

Después de señalar hacia su propia boca, Lupa y los demás observaron a Harry levantar el chupón. Lo olfateó con cuidado, lamió el extremo y, después de mucha deliberación, lo metió en la boca de su hijo. El ruido se detuvo cuando el niño lo chupó con un intenso ceño fruncido por un momento o dos, hasta que las pequeñas arrugas en su piel se suavizaron. Su cuerpecito se aflojó en el abrazo de Harry. Visiblemente relajado y aliviado, Harry se acurrucó en su hueco y los cubrió con la capa de su pareja, cerrando los ojos mientras Lupa salía del armario y cerraba la cortina una vez más.

—La salvación en una tienda muggle —murmuró Hemming con aprobación a su camarada—. Me alegra que uno de nosotros haya pensado en eso antes.

Lupa sonrió, levantándose fluidamente sobre sus pies.

—No puede quedarse en un armario —comenzó Remus—, tiene un dormitorio limpio y preparado para él en el piso de arriba-

—Puede que desee usarlo cuando sea más él mismo, depende de cómo se sienta —interrumpió Hemming—. O puede que no. Toda madre es diferente.

Remus se estremeció visiblemente ante el uso de la palabra 'madre'.

—Él está contento y se siente seguro allí —continuó Hemming—. Ya han arriesgado más que suficiente, deberías saberlo mejor. No interfieras más. Él será capaz de decirte lo que quiere con sus propias palabras lo suficientemente pronto. —Miró la cortina brevemente antes de enfocar su mirada en Remus y Hermione, gruñendo con frustración apenas contenida—. ¿Por qué tuvieron que ir en nuestra contra? Los hemos estado ayudando durante meses y ustedes… —Apretó sus dientes blancos y perfectos—. ¿Cómo diablos pudieron siquiera entrar? Esas barreras son impenetrables. Se han mantenido durante décadas sin ninguna violación.

Hermione y Remus intercambiaron una mirada, la primera bajando la mirada a sus manos mientras que Remus sostenía la mirada de Hemming sin vacilar. —Cuando se hizo evidente que nos daban largas cada vez que preguntábamos acerca de ver a Harry, empezamos a sospechar de juego sucio, ¿pueden culparnos?

Lupa se burló. —Confiamos en ustedes. Deberían habernos ofrecido la misma cortesía, no apuñalarnos por la espalda. ¿Puedes ver ahora por qué éramos tan cuidadosos con lo que les decíamos? —le espetó—. Si les hubiéramos dicho que estaba acoplado a nuestro Alfa, habrían saltado a la peor conclusión –justo como ahora.

—¿Qué puede ser peor que tomar a un chico de dieciocho años en contra de su voluntad? —acusó Remus—. Haciéndolo… haciéndolo llevar a _su_ _hijo_. Quieres que diga que me arrepiento de lo que hicimos, pero lo único que lamento es no haber visto a través de sus mentiras antes. Estaban encubriendo a Greyback, ¿no? Esperando el momento hasta que le lavaran el cerebro por completo.

—¡Shh! —siseó Hermione en voz baja cuando su voz comenzó a elevarse—. ¿Por qué no pudieron decirnos simplemente lo que estaba pasando? —intentó con cautela—. ¿Enviarle un mensaje a Harry de alguna manera? Hacerle saber que teníamos que verlo, que nosotros-

—Pensamos que habían aceptado todo lo que les dijimos. ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que estaban tramando en secreto volar nuestro hogar en pedazos a nuestras espaldas? —respondió Hemming—. Voy a preguntar de nuevo, ¿cómo entraron?

Hermione tragó. —Nosotros… Encontré un hechizo en la biblioteca Black en el piso de arriba. No habría funcionado, excepto que… —Ella miró hacia Remus con el rostro sonrojado—. Utilizamos una gran cantidad de ciertos _artefactos_ para obtener energía de…

Lupa la miró. —Magia oscura —ella hirvió—. ¿Utilizaste magia oscura para penetrar nuestras barreras? —El tono incrédulo en su voz no le dejó más remedio a Hermione que entregar la última información.

—Se requiere ADN de aquellos que viven allí… dado de buen grado —susurró.

Ambos lobos se congelaron. —¿El cabello y la sangre que dijiste que necesitabas para ayudar a destruir los Horrocruxes? —respiró Hemming por lo bajo—. ¿Las muestras que les dimos de buena fe?

Hermione se retorció los dedos, su mirada cayendo a sus manos otra vez. —Lo siento —gimió ella—. Lo siento mucho. Pero las protecciones solo bajaron por un momento; y los demás ingredientes, los artefactos requeridos, se han destruido. No hay más. Las barreras no pueden ser desmanteladas de nuevo. Por nadie. —Dijo esa última parte a toda prisa, la mirada de Remus quemando sobre ella, pidiéndole que guardara silencio sobre de lo que su asalto también había dejado entrar al valle. Al menos por ahora. Se preguntó si Remus no estaría pensando a largo plazo, porque una vez que Greyback llegara y Hemming y Lupa se dieran cuenta de lo que habían desencadenado sin saberlo…

Hemming enfocó nuevamente la mirada en la cortina, su rostro duro y estoico, como si tratara de contener toda emoción. —¿Y ustedes, magos, se preguntan por qué nunca confiamos en ustedes? Ustedes que ennegrecen el mundo con su propia auto-importancia, con sus errores y traiciones, y lo hacen todo en nombre _de_ un **_bien mayor_** _._

Los ojos de Hermione ardían con lágrimas contenidas, con culpa. —Solo queríamos que Harry volviera a salvo —murmuró miserablemente—. Él nunca lo dejaría estar si pensara que alguno de nosotros está en problemas. Solo queríamos que estuviera a salvo…

Lupa la miró desapasionadamente. —El camino al infierno está pavimentado con buenas intenciones.

* * *

 **. * . * . * .**

* * *

Harry durmió por unas buenas horas después de eso, al igual que el cachorro. Si no fuera por el suave sonido de sus respiraciones llenando la habitación, podría haber sido motivo de preocupación. Hemming y Lupa permanecieron apostados cerca de la alacena y Hermione bajó regularmente para ver si había salido, solo para ser decepcionada. Kreacher envió silenciosamente otro pañal limpio y fresco para cuando los dos se despertaran, pero por lo demás ninguno de los otros regresó.

Cuando finalmente el bebé comenzó a llorar indicando que estaba despierto, Hermione, que estaba sentada a la mesa con ansiedad, se deslizó hacia delante. Poco a poco, con cuidado, descorrió la cortina. Hemming y Lupa la observaron, pero no la detuvieron. Harry estaba amamantando a su hijo cuando la cortina se apartó lo suficiente para que ella viera. Sus ojos aún dorados brillaron en la penumbra mientras la miraba, viéndola inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado en una impresionante demostración de que había estado prestando atención a Lupa antes. Cuando Harry no gruñó ni atacó, empujó hacia él el plato que estaba sosteniendo.

—Por favor, Harry, tienes que comer —susurró, colocando el plato de fruta y galletas cerca de él junto con la taza de té que había estado manteniendo caliente. Harry parpadeó. Ella suspiró—. ¿Cómo puede producir comida para el bebé si no come? —le preguntó a Hemming cuando retrocedió lentamente hacia su silla junto a la mesa, dejando la cortina abierta para que Harry pudiera verla. No tocó la comida ni el té.

—Su cuerpo está construido para la supervivencia. Buscará comida cuando esté listo —explicó Hemming—. Por lo general es el macho alfa quien le lleva comida a su compañero, pero…

Hermione se mordió el labio y miró el periódico sobre la mesa. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Harry cambiar al bebé y luego acurrucarse de nuevo, aunque sus ojos dorados se mantuvieron en ella. No parecía amenazante, solo interesado de una manera cautelosa. Fue alentador, aunque todavía no había tocado la comida.

Levantando el periódico muggle, comenzó a leerle en voz alta algún artículo absurdo acerca de la última farsa de un matrimonio de celebridades. Aunque ella sabía muy bien que él no podía entender, sabía que la estaba escuchando. Sus ojos seguían abiertos y parecía más relajado, si no es que tranquilamente curioso. Ella le sonrió tranquilamente y continuó leyendo hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido.

* * *

 **. * . * . * .**

* * *

—Deberías dormir un poco, Hermione —dijo Remus, mientras tomaba la taza de té que ella le había hecho en las manos. Eran casi veinticuatro horas después de que habían traído a Harry y éste había despertado alrededor de seis veces. Desde la tercera, Hermione apenas había salido de la cocina. Remus miró la pila de libros que ella había estado leyendo –novelas muggles, notó. La había escuchado leyéndole a Harry antes, cuando había bajado a buscarla. Kreacher había estado enviando las comidas al salón para no molestar al 'Amo y al joven Amo' –o eso había dicho.

El elfo parecía muy entusiasmado con el nuevo bebé, en realidad, y había caído en una fiebre de limpieza de primavera en preparación para cuando el 'joven Amo' finalmente saliera. Grimmauld Place no se había visto tan limpia en décadas.

—Él me mira cada vez que está despierto —explicó Hermione, su voz ronca por el cansancio—. Creo que mi lectura lo tranquiliza. Me reconoce un poco más cada vez. Estoy segura de que volverá en sí muy pronto.

Remus suspiró. —Ron no te ha visto en algún tiempo —intentó con suavidad.

Hermione se erizó. —Bueno, él sabe dónde estoy —espetó—. Con nuestro amigo, que necesita nuestro apoyo en este momento, no nuestro juicio. Cuando saque la cabeza de su culo y se dé cuenta de que somos todo lo que Harry tiene ahora mismo, estoy segura de que vendrá encontrarnos.

—¿Eso está dirigido a mí también? —preguntó Remus.

Hermione se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

Unos minutos después, Harry se despertó para cambiar al bebé inquieto. Estaba despierto, pero todavía no lloraba; parecía que el chupete en su boca hacía su parte para ayudar. Usando la misma técnica que antes, Hermione se arrodilló en la entrada del armario y cambió el plato de comida rancia por un plato de sándwiches de jamón. Sostuvo la mirada de Harry por un momento y, cuando él no se movió, se acercó un poco más con la garganta expuesta, llevando un cuenco con agua tibia.

—Hermione —murmuró Remus a modo de advertencia, tenso, desde donde estaba sentado a la mesa mirándolo todo. Hemming y Lupa también miraban, como siempre, pero no la detuvieron. ¿Tal vez pensaban que sabía lo que estaba haciendo? Harry la dejaba sentarse en la entrada de su guarida después de todo. Mientras no tratara de empujar demasiado lejos antes de que él le diera permiso. Tenía la cabeza inclinada mientras la examinaba. Ella sonrió suavemente, empujó el recipiente con agua tibia hacia él y luego simuló recoger la esponja antes de hacer un gesto hacia el bebé que yacía acostado en un círculo de sábanas entre las rodillas de Harry.

La parte inferior del cuerpo de Harry seguía cubierta por la capa de pieles, por suerte. Hizo las cosas un poco menos incómodas de contemplar cuando por fin pareció entender lo que quería decir. Con un suave quejido, desenredó el cuerpo de su hijo de la manta bordada con el lobo y comenzó a limpiar su cuerpo con la esponja. El pequeño niño se retorció infelizmente, su rostro arrugando con disgusto mientras Harry lo limpiaba suavemente. Era mucho más eficaz que un baño de lengua, incluso gobernado por sus instintos lo sabía muy bien.

Acariciando la cabeza de su pequeño hijo con ella, Harry se encontró admirando el matiz rosado de su piel y los espesos rizos oscuros. Sí. Perfecto. Su compañero estaría complacido cuando viniera. Porque él vendría. Su compañero no lo abandonaría. ¿Cierto? ¿Había sido abandonado?

—¿Harry? —preguntó Hermione cuando vio que Harry se había congelado. Su voz pareció traerlo de vuelta, sin embargo. Él parpadeó antes de secar a su húmedo cachorro exigente y envolverlo en su manta bordada que olía tanto a su compañero. Harry pareció triste de repente y Hermione, que no tenía nada más que hacer cuando éste estaba dormido, había hablado lo suficiente con Hemming y Lupa para entender por qué.

—Greyback… eso es… —vaciló—, tu compañero está en camino, Harry. No te ha abandonado. —Su voz era insegura pero sus palabras funcionaron. Harry pareció iluminarse. Hermione le sonrió con incertidumbre. Ella no sabía lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses o cómo había llegado a esto, pero sabía qué atrocidades cometían a veces los hombres lobo recién paridos por mero instinto cuando pensaban que su pareja o manada los había abandonado. Hemming y Lupa se lo habían dicho y ella había consultado en la biblioteca Black para estar segura.

Se sabía que las madres a veces lastimaban o asesinaban a sus cachorros en un ataque de locura impulsada por sus instintos, y luego se mataban a sí mismas una vez que se daban cuenta de lo que habían hecho. Como era de esperar, esa parte no había sido _'censurada'_ por el ministerio. Pero Harry, como siempre, era diferente. Se las estaba arreglando con solo la presencia de dos de sus compañeros de manada. Estaba luchando contra sus instintos, siguiendo a su corazón que estaba tan obviamente lleno del pequeño bebé frente a él.

Harry lo adoraba, Hermione podía ver eso y si se sentía abandonado, instintivamente podría lastimar a su hijo o a sí mismo. No podía dejar que hiciera eso. Si eso significaba ser la única en esta casa que apoyaba a él y a Greyback, entonces que así sea, incluso si la asustaba el ver a Harry ser confortado por el nombre de Greyback.

—Es tan hermoso, Harry —dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el bebé que ahora estaba succionando felizmente su chupón, parpadeando hacia Harry con enormes ojos antinaturalmente verdes—. Tu compañero estará tan feliz cuando vea lo bien que lo has cuidado. —Eso hizo que Harry sonriera por primera vez desde que lo habían encontrado. Era desconcertante pero tranquilizador que pareciera entender cada vez más sus palabras. Levantando lentamente la esponja, Hermione se inclinó hacia delante –gradualmente, para que Harry tuviera tiempo de ver lo que estaba haciendo. Se quedó paralizado—. Conseguirás una infección si no te limpias —dijo ella, y cuando eso no obtuvo ninguna reacción, agregó—: quieres verte y oler bien para tu compañero cuando llegue, ¿no es así?

Harry parpadeó ante eso, entonces levantó la barbilla en señal de aceptación, manteniendo los ojos en ella en todo momento mientras le limpiaba la cara, el cuello, las axilas y los brazos. Un hechizo hubiera sido mejor, pero los hombres lobo desconfiaban de la magia humana y, además, el agua tenía propiedades mágicas naturales que harían todo lo que necesitaba.

—No toques al bebé —le advirtió Lupa desde fuera del armario—. Has estado aquí tanto tiempo que hueles y actúas como manada, pero no te dejará tocar al cachorro. Te matará si lo intentas.

Hermione se sonrojó. Ni siquiera había mirado al bebé, y no tenía intención de empujar a Harry tan lejos. Ella no era estúpida. —Lo sé —dijo, saltando cuando un suave siseo dejó los labios de Harry cuando le tocó el pecho con la esponja—. Lo siento —le dijo—, ¿está sensible? Tú has el resto, Harry.

Ella se sonrojó oscuramente y retrocedió de la guarida para escudarse con la mesa cuando Harry comenzó a limpiarse a sí mismo. No tenía ganas de ver el resto de él tan cerca; aunque era bueno que estuviera cuidando de sí mismo tanto como del cachorro. Las nuevas madres a veces se olvidaban de sí mismas y necesitaban el recordatorio de su compañero.

Aun así, Harry no tocó la comida o el té, se dio cuenta. Cuando terminó de limpiarse y secarse, simplemente empujó el cuenco, la esponja y las toallas hacia la cocina y se acurrucó bajo los edredones y la capa de pieles para alimentar a su cachorro. Le gimió suavemente a su niño y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo. Remus, sin embargo, que recién había aparecido en la puerta de la cocina, parecía todo menos satisfecho.

—¿Qué le pasó a Harry mientras estuvo con Greyback? —preguntó, su voz peligrosamente tranquila—. ¿Por qué está de esta manera? Y no me refiero solo a este extraño comportamiento 'instintivo'. Quiero decir, ¿por qué se convirtió en el… eso de Greyback? ¿Qué hizo Greyback para conseguir a Harry como su compañero? Para lograr que se uniera a él bajo la luna en _esa_ _forma_ _–_ la forma que tendría que tener para concebir un niño. No me puedo imaginar a Harry estar _de acuerdo_ con nada de eso.

Ante su insinuación, Hermione se quedó sin aliento. Remus le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía que estaba disgustado con sus anteriores palabras a Harry acerca de Greyback. Luego fijó su acusadora mirada en Hemming y Lupa.

—Ha soportado mucho sin ustedes en los últimos meses. Fue _torturado_ durante días por _É_ _l_ , por el bien de Circe. Ha cambiado —dijo Hemming con rigidez—. Teniendo en cuenta que hemos estado atrapados aquí intentando ayudarlos, humanos ingratos, no estamos al tanto de los pormenores, pero _Harry_ sí lo está. Él puede explicarles todo cuando se recupere.

—Si él quiere, por supuesto —añadió Lupa para gran irritación de Remus—. Si me despertara de una experiencia tremendamente traumática, esperaría que mis supuestos amigos me ofrezcan su apoyo. No que me juzguen por cosas que no pueden esperar entender.

Atrapando los ojos de Harry desde el otro lado de la habitación, Hermione no pudo evitar notar que parecía estar observándolos a todos con tensión. Con un suspiro, abrió el Profeta y comenzó a leer en voz alta para él una vez más. Todos en la habitación parecieron entender el significado de sus acciones y se sentaron en silencio. Después de un tiempo, Remus desapareció de la habitación y Harry se quedó dormido escuchando el sonido de su voz.

* * *

 **. * . * . * .**

* * *

Estaba muy tranquilo. Había una cálida y reconfortante penumbra a su alrededor. El mundo se veía borroso a pesar de las gafas en su rostro. Parpadeando un par de veces para quitarse el sueño, Harry enfocó el mundo. Estaba envuelto en un nido de edredones, con la familiar capa de pieles sobre él como una manta. Estaba en un armario de gran tamaño. La puerta y la cortina estaban abiertas para que pudiera ver la también familiar cocina, iluminada suavemente por un conjunto de velas que flotaban sobre la larga mesa y por un fuego chisporroteante.

Esto era Grimmauld Place. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Dónde estaban Fenrir, Ghost, Echo y Malfoy? Parpadeó de nuevo y vio a una persona familiar leyendo tranquilamente en la mesa. Frunció el ceño. —¿Hermione? —La vio saltar ante el sonido repentino de su voz, ronca por la falta de uso en el silencio tranquilo.

Ella lo vio. Vio sus ojos verdes brillar a la luz de las velas y supo que él estaba de vuelta. —¿Harry? —jadeó, dejando caer el tomo con un descuido como Harry nunca la había visto utilizar con los libros—. ¡Harry! —Ella voló sobre sus pies, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, un llanto agudo estalló desde el nido. Harry miró hacia abajo y recordó todo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Mierda santa. Su hijo. Tenía un hijo ahora. Inconscientemente ahora. Inconscientemente se pasó la palma de la mano sobre su estómago ya plano. Era suave pero plano. Mierda. Todo fluyó por su mente: la batalla, el nacimiento _,_ el _rescate_ …

Oh, no. Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, _Snape_ _,_ lo habían visto… Oh, Dios.

—Oh, Dios —jadeó, cayendo contra la pared mientras miraba a su pequeño bebé retorciéndose y llorando dramáticamente. Su hijo. Nunca había estado tan emocionado y aun así tan aterrorizado al mismo tiempo. Mayormente aterrorizado.

—Harry —llamó la suave voz de Hermione. Estaba de rodillas en la entrada del armario y lo miraba con simpatía. ¿Dónde estaban todos los demás? Podía ver a alguien que reconoció como Hemming sentado fuera del armario, pero no había señales de nadie más. Y no pudo evitar notar que estaba _agradecido_ de que nadie hubiera tratado de tocar a su bebé. Su bebé. Sonaba tan peculiar. De ensueño.

—Harry, está bien. Lo recuerdas todo, ¿no? Este es tu hijo.

Harry tragó saliva, humedeciendo sus labios resecos mientras miraba. Había sido más fácil con sus instintos comandando, sin sus inseguridades y preocupaciones humanas nublando su mente. Pero _él_ , el bebé, estaba llorando. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué quería? ¿Dónde estaba Fenrir? ¿Acaso aún no se daba cuenta que había desaparecido? ¿No se suponía que él estaría aquí, buscando a Hermione y a Ron?

—¿Dónde está Fenrir? —preguntó. Hermione pareció sorprendida por su uso del nombre del lobo y Harry se preguntó qué había estado sucediendo en los últimos meses. ¿Acaso Hermione y los otros no sabían nada? ¿Él quería que lo hicieran? Necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando.

—El Alfa estaba aquí —respondió Hemming con cautela—. Ellos ni siquiera lo dejaron pasar de las protecciones de la calle. Él estaba intentando entrar para convencer a tus humanos de que tenían que venir con él –contigo. Todos estábamos tratando. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Weasley nos estaba distrayendo para que Hermione y Lupin pudieran ir y 'rescatarte', se fue para intentar detenerlo. Mi suposición es que está regresando aquí ahora que se ha dado cuenta que te has ido.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces mientras procesaba eso, pero cuando abrió los labios para hablar –para preguntar qué era lo que le estaba tomando tanto tiempo a Fenrir, preguntar si Hemming sabía lo que había sucedido con la manada– el pequeño bebé chilló tan fuerte como lo permitían sus pulmones. Por instinto, Harry se acercó y levantó al niño contra su pecho. No fue hasta que los gritos se atenuaron con su cercanía, cuando estaba metiendo la manta bordada alrededor de esa vulnerable piel rosada, que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se congeló. Y el tiempo junto con él.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció allí sentado, pero fue lo suficiente para que Hermione se moviera incómodamente. —Está bien, Harry —dijo ella suavemente—. No cambia lo que _sentimos_ por ti. Tienes un bebé-

—Con Fenrir Greyback —casi jadeó—. ¿Cómo puede Remus, Bill, cualquiera de ellos…? Él no es como todos pensamos, Hermione. Es diferente, él es-

—Shh —dijo ella con dulzura, luciendo como si quisiera abrazarlo pero no se atreviera. Estaba agradecido por ello. No quería que ella lo tocara, ni nadie. Aún no.

» Harry, está bien. Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar de esto. Sabemos que has pasado por mucho. No tienes que justificarte. Nada de esto ha cambiado lo que sentimos por ti.

—¿Cómo puede no haberlo hecho? He cambiado, Hermione, he… ¡he dado _a luz_ _,_ por amor de Dios! ¡Ya ni siquiera soy un hombre de acuerdo a estándares biológicos!

Hermione frunció el ceño. —Es curioso, porque por lo que alcanzamos a ver de ti en la pelea cuando te trajimos aquí, parecías bastante masculino para mí. —Ambos se ruborizaron oscuramente. El simple y vergonzoso hecho era que lo había visto desnudo, y aunque _todavía_ estaba desnudo, el estar bajo la capa hizo que su pánico y desesperación por justificarse a sí mismo se calmase un poco. Maldita sea, deseaba que Fenrir estuviera allí. Sabía que éste solo empeoraría la situación con su temperamento, pero Harry lo quería aquí independientemente. Y no solo por el cachorro. Rio

En ese momento, el pequeño niño en sus brazos hizo un gorgoteo infeliz y Harry lo recostó para revisar su pañal. Nada. Frunció el ceño. —Esto era más fácil cuando estaba dominado por instintos. En cierto modo solo _sabía_ lo que él quería. Ahora solo puedo adivinar.

Hermione le sonrió cariñosamente. —Aprenderás, como todos los demás padres. Es hermoso, Harry. Tan pequeño.

—Gracias —dijo con un rubor incómodo, agradecido y orgulloso de todos modos—. Es perfecto. No puedo creer que Fenrir y yo hiciéramos _esto_ _._ —Sintió un peso levantarse de sus hombros cuando Hermione se rió. Aun así, sabía que sus sentimientos, sus decisiones, serían desafiadas (por Ron y por Remus en particular) pero ayudó que ella al menos pareciera más preocupada por hacerlo sentir a gusto.

Evitando deliberadamente sus ojos, acercó al inquieto bebé a su pecho. Hizo una mueca cuando esa boquita voraz se enganchó a un pezón dolorido. —Pequeño glotón —refunfuñó cariñosamente, sintiéndose morir de vergüenza –a pesar de tener la sensación de que sus instintos le estaban ayudando a suavizarlo. Por lo menos no estaba corriendo y gritando por las colinas—. Merlín, esto es tan malditamente extraño, Hermione. —Arriesgó una mirada hacia ella a continuación.

—Los magos también pueden hacer todo esto con la ayuda de magia y pociones, ¿te das cuenta? Empecé a buscarlo cuando llegaste aquí. Es inusual, pero no eres un bicho raro, Harry. —Ella lo miró por un momento—. Si te digo la verdad, a los otros les costará más digerir que estés con _Greyback_ que el hecho de que tengas un hijo. Estoy esperando que él esté aquí en cualquier momento.

Harry miró por encima del hombro hacia donde Hemming observaba cuidadosamente. Solo había visto al hombre un par de veces, pero sabía quién era y que apenas se había movido de su puesto desde que llegó aquí. Cuando el hombre lo sorprendió mirando, asintió respetuosamente en reconocimiento.

—Le has dado a mi Alfa un hijo verdaderamente fuerte y saludable, Compañero Alfa. Va a estar muy feliz —dijo Hemming.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Era incómodo con ellos observando mientras un bebé se amamantaba de él. Todavía sentía que debería esconderse, tanto por la llamada de sus instintos como por su mortificación. Mirando a su hijo, vio su pequeña boca trabajar codiciosamente, como si se estuviera muriendo de hambre. Olvidando a su audiencia al ver semejante maravilla, Harry acarició la frente del bebé con la punta de sus dedos y la observó arrugarse. No dejó de comer, pero dos enormes ojos verdes se abrieron y lo miraron. Vívido verde esmeralda.

Cuando el bebé terminó, empezó a quejarse de nuevo, dejando a Harry sin saber qué hacer hasta que Hermione le entregó el chupón que se le había caído de la boca antes. —Gracias —dijo tímidamente, incapaz de creer que lo había olvidado. Tan pronto como se lo metió en la boca el bebé se calmó, chupando y mirándolo en silencio. Harry no pudo evitarlo, le dio una sonrisa vacilante y abrumada—. Me mira como si me conociera —dijo.

—Por supuesto que te conoce —dijo Hemming—. Puede sentirte. Es joven, pero sus instintos están ligados a los tuyos. Su vínculo es fuerte –eso significa un cachorro saludable.

—Claramente te ama, Harry —le aseguró Hermione. Entonces hizo una pausa—. ¿Por qué no vienes a la mesa y tomas un poco de té y algo de comida?

Harry lo pensó por un momento. Sus instintos suplicaban que se negara, pero no quería dejar que lo gobernaran. Había disfrutado rendirse a ellos en el valle con la manada, pero también era humano y no quería perder esa parte de sí mismo. Con una inclinación de cabeza, acostó al bebé en el nido de mantas y esperó a que Hermione se apartara para poder ponerse discretamente los holgados pants de algodón que habían sido dejados justo dentro del armario (por Kreacher, sin duda, ya que no recordaba a nadie colocándolos físicamente allí).

Con los pants sorprendentemente suaves y ligeros puestos y la capa de Fenrir envuelta alrededor de los hombros, sostuvo a su hijo cerca de su pecho y salió lentamente de la alacena. Sus miembros se resistieron, gritando por la incorrección de todo, pero él apretó los dientes y empujó hacia adelante hasta sentarse en una silla junto a la mesa, su hijo en la curva de su brazo. Hermione le sonrió radiante, empujando una taza de vaporoso té con leche hacia él antes de ocuparse en preparar unas rebanadas de pan tostado.

Hemming se sentó al lado de Harry, no sin antes hacer una pausa con la mano en la silla para darle la oportunidad de rechazarlo antes de que lo hiciera. —La mayoría no puede soportar la idea de abandonar la madriguera durante al menos varios días después del nacimiento —dijo Hemming, mirándolo con una mezcla de curiosidad y asombro—. Tampoco suelen permitir que nadie excepto su pareja o linaje se acerque tanto. No tan pronto. Estoy sorprendido.

Harry parpadeó, cambiando a su hijo al brazo más alejado de Hermione y Hemming sin pensar. —¿Porque dejo que tú y Hermione estén cerca?

Hemming sonrió. —Debido a que tienes tanto control sobre tus instintos –incluso en un momento en que aún deberían tener pleno poder sobre ti. Te resistes a ellos para complacer a tus amigos.

—Me resisto porque no quiero perder quién era solo porque lo que soy ha cambiado —explicó Harry, su voz todavía ronca y débil por la falta de uso. Pasó el dorso de sus nudillos sobre los mechones oscuros de su hijo. Demasiado gruesos para un recién nacido, pensó –no es que supiera mucho sobre bebés.

—El lobo y tú son uno y el mismo —dijo Hemming suavemente.

—Solo porque lo hago ser así —respondió Harry. Hemming asintió, orgulloso y satisfecho de su respuesta, al parecer. En ese punto, Hermione empujó un plato de pan tostado con mantequilla y galletas rellenas de crema pastelera hacia él, sonriendo alegremente mientras se sentaba a lado de Hemming –dándole a Harry su espacio. Ella _había_ estado estudiando para hacer esto más fácil para él. Solo eso fue suficiente para que Harry devorara el pan tostado y las galletas hasta la última migaja.

También bebió todo el té, la cálida dulzura un alivio para su garganta seca; y aunque fue un poco incómodo hacer todo eso con el bebé en brazos, ninguno pidió sostenerlo. Se alegró. No creía poder empujar sus instintos para dejarlo ir –no quería, independientemente.

Esta pequeña y preciosa vida era suya, la única que incluso había tenido. Su única familia de sangre, tan dependiente de él para todo. El único que lo amaba sin reparos. Su bebé. Todavía era extraño pensar en esas palabras, pero no impidió que la felicidad calentara sus entrañas –así como una ligera sensación de malestar y mareo. La sensación relajó su cansado y dolorido cuerpo y le permitió terminar su té tranquilamente antes de volverse hacia Hemming.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí desde que llegaron tú y Lupa? —comenzó. No tenía sentido preguntar por la manada o por la batalla, Hemming no sabría nada al respecto. Guardaría esas preguntas para Fenrir cuando llegara. Si llegaba. Sus entrañas se apretaron ante la idea.

¿Qué pasa si la manada estaba…?

Y Fenrir había corrido hacia él solo para encontrar…

El pan tostado y las galletas de repente se sintieron pesadas en su vientre.

—Nos han estado ayudando a conseguir los Horrocruxes —explicó Hermione con sencillez. Pero ella esperó entonces, dejando que Hemming divulgara los acontecimientos de los últimos meses.

Hemming lo miró pensativamente por un momento antes de hablar. Harry no había pasado mucho tiempo con él antes de que él y Lupa se fueran para ayudar a Hermione y a los demás. No se conocían entre sí muy bien pero, al mismo tiempo, lo habían protegido cuando más lo había necesitado, cuando estaba en su momento más vulnerable. Eso le hizo sentirse un poco más a gusto con ellos.

—Rastreamos su olor hasta aquí y obviamente no pudimos entrar —explicó Hemming simplemente—. Ni siquiera podíamos ver la casa. Tuvimos que sentarnos y esperar. —Entonces miró a Hermione, quien estaba evitando cuidadosamente su mirada mientras continuaba—. Les enviamos un mensaje con un _Patronus_ , diciendo que veníamos de parte tuya. Por supuesto habían oído que el Alfa te tenía, pero asumieron que era en calidad de prisionero. Así que salieron a nuestro encuentro y establecieron hechizos de privacidad para que los muggles no pudieran vernos.

Harry asintió. Se imaginó que la reunión no había ido tan plácidamente como eso, pero apreciaba la diplomacia de Hemming.

—Nos tomó un tiempo hacer que nos creyeran —continuó Hemming—. Al final, tuvimos que dejar que tu amiga bruja aquí utilizara _Legeremancia_ en nosotros para ver que estábamos diciendo la verdad. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia Hermione con una sonrisa respetuosa.

Harry miró a Hermione. Ella era brillante, la mejor de su edad, probablemente más allá de eso, pero no sabía que podía hacer ese tipo de magia. Ella debió haber leído sus pensamientos porque se sonrojó ligeramente bajo su mirada.

—Ellos no permitirían al profesor Snape o a Remus acercarse con una varita —le explicó—. He estado leyendo sobre eso independientemente y, cuando pareció que estábamos en un punto muerto, sugerí la idea. El profesor Snape me dio algunos consejos. No era perfecto, pero pude ver lo suficiente para saber que estaban diciendo la verdad.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Pero los hombres lobo odian la magia de mago.

—Tal es la devoción por nuestro Alfa y Compañero Alfa —dijo Hemming, sonriendo, recordándole la calidez de la unidad familiar que le había sido arrebatada. Algo en su interior dolió desagradablemente. Esperaba que todos estuvieran bien. El caos en el que estaban la última vez que los había visto hizo que se sintiera enfermo de solo contemplarlo.

—Entonces los dejaron entrar. ¿Qué han estado haciendo todo este tiempo? —preguntó.

—Nos permitieron ponerlos bajo un Juramento de Silencio —dijo Hermione, sorbiendo su propio té ahora—. Es muy parecido al _Fidelius_ , excepto que no pueden hablar con nadie acerca de los Horrocruxes o cualquier otra cosa que acordemos en el hechizo. Solo pueden hablar de ello con las personas que especificamos. Así que nos han estado ayudando. Y tenemos a todos ahora, Harry. Todos se han ido. Solo queda la serpiente.

—Maté a la serpiente —dijo en voz baja, la voz lejana, pensativo—. Fenrir me llevó a _Targaletum_ y yo… En cierto modo enloquecí y maté a la serpiente. Se fue.

La expresión de Hermione cambió tres veces en el espacio de tres segundos. En primer lugar, desconcierto ante el sonido de Harry usando nombre de pila de Fenrir, entonces confusión ante la palabra _Targaletum_ _,_ y luego alivio sorprendido: el último Horrocrux se había ido. —Oh, Dios ¡Harry! ¿Se fue? ¿Realmente se ha ido? Estamos casi… ¡casi ha terminado!

Harry asintió. Él sentía lo mismo, pero estaba entumecido ante ello. Como si no se atreviera a creerlo hasta que no tuviera una prueba física. Escuchó a Hermione explicar cómo habían conseguido la diadema (gracias a Snape) y utilizado el colmillo de basilisco para destruir los Horrocruxes que habían encontrado. No fue hasta que terminó de hablar que se dio cuenta de por qué se sentía tan hueco ante el conocimiento de algo que debería haberle dado tanta esperanza. Esto significaba que tenía que matar a Voldemort, tenía que enfrentarse de nuevo a él y tratar de matarlo –estaba aterrorizado. Sintió frío ante la idea de dejar a su nuevo hijo para enfrentar a ese _hombre_ de nuevo. No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

Hermione y Hemming lo miraron como si sus pensamientos estuvieran escritos en su rostro.

—Oh, Harry —dijo ella en voz baja, extendiendo la mano lentamente, vacilante en acariciar su mano. Ella no se movió para tocar al bebé, así que él no se inmutó. Vio su mano acariciar la suya tranquilizadoramente sobre la mesa y disfrutó del confort de ello a pesar de lo que sus instintos sintieran al respecto—. Está bien tener miedo —le aseguró.

Harry se estremeció ante la acusación. —No lo tengo —insistió, incluso cuando la presión en su pecho no estaba de acuerdo con él. Miró a su hijo, que parpadeaba contentamente hacia él, chupando vorazmente su chupete—. Es que… las cosas son diferentes ahora, con él.

Los ojos de Hermione estaban vidriosos por la comprensión. Harry parpadeó. Apreciaba la comprensión, pero no quería su lástima. Era una simple verdad que, aunque siempre había tenido miedo, ahora se enfrentaba al hecho de que podía dejar a su niño atrás, tal como habían hecho sus padres con él.

—Las cosas son diferentes contigo, también —dijo Hermione gentilmente—. ¿Qué es _Targaletum_?

Tal vez solo Hermione se daría cuenta de la importancia de su respuesta. —Es como nosotros le llamamos… a _Él_ _._ Ya sabes. —Sabía que no debía decir el nombre. Pero ella asintió, entendiendo.

—¿Nosotros?

—La manada —dijo.

Pasó un largo tiempo antes de que ella volviera a hablar, tocando el asa de su taza con nerviosismo. —Harry, tienes que entender. Hemming y Lupa nos habían estado ayudando durante semanas, meses, incluso; y empezamos a darnos cuenta de que cada vez que mencionábamos el ir a verte, hablarte, se les ocurría una excusa de por qué no podíamos hacerlo. Empezamos a… _desconfiar_ de ellos. Así que Remus, Tonks, Ron y yo hicimos el plan para ir a verte, para rescatarte.

Ella lo miró entonces, tal vez reviviendo el horror de la batalla que se había estado librando mientras lo 'rescataban' de la manada. Eran en parte responsables de ese derramamiento de sangre ya que fueron ellos los que echaron abajo las protecciones, sin importar lo involuntario que fuese. Hermione debía saberlo. Podía ver la mirada atormentada en sus ojos.

—Pero la noche en que teníamos planeado partir, Fenrir Greyback comenzó a rondar nuestra puerta. ¡Harry, entramos en _pánico_! —jadeó—. El plan era esperar al profesor Snape, pero no había llegado y vino Greyback… Harry, _teníamos_ que ir, no podíamos arriesgarnos a que Hemming y Lupa averiguaran lo que planeábamos a hacer, así que Ron lo dejó salir para distraer a Greyback mientras Remus y yo nos íbamos.

» Cuando vimos el caos, cuando te vimos tirado ahí con un cadáver a tu lado, completamente salvaje e incapaz de reconocernos… —Ella parpadeó con lágrimas en los ojos, su mano apretó la suya con fuerza—. No supimos hasta después lo que estaba sucediendo allí, incluso Lupa y Hemming no sabían que estabas encinta. Lo siento mucho, Harry, no sabíamos el peligro en que te pondríamos – _a ustedes dos_.

 _«_ _Debería haberlos contactado yo mismo_ _—_ pensó Harry miserablemente. La culpa y el auto-odio lo atravesaron como una lanza en el pecho—. _Debería haber sabido._ _Debería haberle pedido a Fenrir que fuera a buscarlos antes –¡debería haberle pedido que_ ** _me_ _llevara_** _a ellos!_ _Me escondí._ _Me escondí como un cobarde solo preocupado por sí mismo; y luego vinieron, dejaron entrar a los otros a causa de mi estupidez y ahora todos están…_ _»_

Girando su mano, Harry sujetó la de ella con firmeza y le dio una sonrisa cansada, forzada. —Está bien, no lo sabían —dijo sin entusiasmo, apestando a autodesprecio. Odiaba cuando lloraba. Valiente, fuerte e inteligente Hermione. No le sentaba bien. Y además, ¿de quién era realmente la culpa? ¿De ella por estar preocupada por él? ¿O suya, por pensar que sus amigos aceptarían una y otra vez la garantía de un extraño de que estaba bien sin una palabra de él?

—Lo hecho, hecho está. No te preocupes. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que estarían preocupados. Ni siquiera sé en qué estaba pensando, yo solo… tenía mucho en qué pensar los últimos meses. Mucho ha cambiado, conmigo, quiero decir. Han pasado muchas cosas. —Miró hacia la puerta de atrás. La forma en que estaba construida la casa significaba que, si bien la puerta principal que daba a la calle estaba en la planta baja, la de la cocina, al estar en el sótano, conducía al jardín en un nivel inferior. Podía ver apenas un destello de luz de luna a través de la ventana. Se sentía antinatural estar tan lejos de ella. Quería salir a la luna. Grimmauld Place era más asfixiante que nunca.

Era su culpa. Lo que sea que le haya pasado a la gente por la que se preocupaba allá en el valle, estaba en su cabeza. Tal vez los solitarios se habían disuelto después de que su líder, Conall, había muerto –asesinado por él. Como un lobo. El recuerdo del sabor de su sangre, de su transformación, hizo que un escalofrío de miedo pasara a través de él. Nunca debían saberlo, ninguno de ellos. No podría soportar que se apartaran de él como sin duda harían.

—Lo extrañas —le dijo Hemming de repente, en voz baja.

La cabeza de Harry se giró hacia él ante sus palabras. Se sonrojó ligeramente.

Lentamente, Hermione recuperó su mano. —Harry, ¿qué te pasó exactamente con Greyback? —Se mordisqueó el labio con los dientes—. Adivino que nuestra suposición de que casi casi te tenía secuestrado está mal, a juzgar por el hecho de que estás en una sola pieza excepto por… Harry, no quiero que parezca que te juzgo, pero ¿qué pasó para hacer que tú… _ya sabes_ _,_ con Fenrir Greyback?

Harry se estremeció. Esto era, el momento que había estado temiendo durante meses. El tener que explicarse, el justificarse a sí mismo y lo que había hecho con Fenrir. Éste le había dicho una vez que no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie, pero si quería que Hermione y los otros entendieran, _tendría_ que hacerlo.

Suspirando pesadamente, miró alrededor de la cocina y vio un paño de cocina sobre la pila de la colada al otro lado del cuarto. Con el ceño fruncido, sacudió su mano libre y el trapo voló hacia ellos, mientras lo hacía, se transfiguró en un fular básico que colocó alrededor de su hombro. Su hijo gimió infelizmente por haber sido trasladado a éste pero se acomodó rápidamente con su cara contra el pecho de Harry, su manta todavía alrededor de él para calentarlo dentro su soporte improvisado.

Con una mueca de dolor, Harry rodó su hombro. Le dolía por cargar al bebé en una misma posición durante tanto tiempo, lo cual era una sorpresa dado lo pequeño que era. Cuando regresó su atención a Hermione, sin embargo, la chica tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

—Mucho ha cambiado, en efecto —jadeó—. Harry, eso fue… eso fue magia sin varita. _Increíble_ magia sin varita. Sin esfuerzo. ¿Qué te ha estado enseñando Greyback? ¿Qué ha sucedido desde que te tomó de _Él_ _?_

Harry pensó en la magia que había usado en el campo de batalla contra Conall y los otros, el poder que había sentido correr a través de él. Venía tan fácilmente ahora. El temor y la inquietud se hincharon en su garganta.

—Él me salvó, Hermione —dijo Harry con firmeza—. Aunque no me di cuenta en ese momento. Durante mucho tiempo se sintió tan parecido a una prisión como la Mansión Malfoy, pero… bueno, las cosas cambiaron. —Era difícil recordar cuán fervientemente había odiado a Fenrir, el valle y todo lo que representaban. Cómo lo había llamado una prisión. Parecía hace una vida.

—¿Qué cambió? —preguntó ella. Hemming observaba el intercambio silenciosamente, evidentemente tan interesados en su respuesta como Hermione.

Harry miró a su hijo, quien lucía una diminuta expresión severa que solo podía haber sido de Fenrir. Pasó los dedos por los espesos y oscuros rizos del niño, seguro de sentir al bebé olisquearlo ansiosamente, como si el olor lo consolara. Metió la cabeza del bebé bajo su barbilla y le frotó la espalda con movimientos lentos e instintivos mientras hablaba.

—Me di cuenta de que estábamos equivocados acerca de él, de todos ellos. —Miró a Hermione, suplicándole que entendiera—. No son más monstruos que Remus o Bill. Aceptan lo que son, pero no son bestias sedientas de sangre. Y Merlín, Hermione, si supieras lo que han sufrido…

Con voz baja y cansada, le explicó lo que había sucedido con la manada de Fenrir hacía tanto tiempo (omitiendo los aspectos más personales), le habló de la persecución que sufrieron, sobre cómo Fenrir había sentido lo que era cuando olió su sangre. Explicó cómo planeaban crear en Voldemort una falsa sensación de seguridad, haciéndole creer que él, Harry, había sido esclavizado por Fenrir. Cómo el deseo de Fenrir de tomar las cosas con calma se había desvanecido cuando se toparon accidentalmente con los humanos y Harry había seducido sin saberlo al lobo de Fenrir hasta que…

Se quedó en silencio por un momento. Todavía era doloroso pensar en ello, pero no culpaba Fenrir ni a él mismo. A veces sucedían cosas que las personas no podían controlar, solo podían aceptarlo y lidiar con ello lo mejor que pudieran; estaba empezando a entenderlo ahora.

Le habló de los meses que siguieron: sobre ir a Voldemort, sobre la manada, sobre rescatar a Malfoy, sobre la magia de hombre lobo. Todo. O pensó que lo había hecho, hasta que, cuando terminó, un movimiento en la puerta atrajo su mirada y vio a Remus, Tonks y Ron entrar en la cocina.

—Suena como una historia razonable, compañero —dijo Ron, su voz distante pero no desagradable, como si estuviera hablando con alguien mentalmente inestable—. Pero nos suena a que el lobo de Greyback se forzó sobre ti como un animal. ¿O estás diciendo que te has enamorado con él o algo así? —Esto último fue casi una mueca burlona. Hizo que la espalda de Harry se tensara un poco con irritación.

—No fue culpa de Fenrir —comenzó, pero Remus lo interrumpió cuando todos llegaron a la mesa. Ron y Tonks lo miraban inseguros, pero Remus miraba de él a su hijo con una rabia confusa.

—Eso suena exactamente como algo diría una víctima. Síndrome de Estocolmo, lo llaman los muggles —dijo, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa con cansancio—. Harry, está bien admitir lo que pasó.

Harry se puso rígido. —No soy un idiota, sé que la situación estaba lejos de ser ideal, pero hicimos lo mejor posible – _él_ hizo lo mejor posible, a pesar de sus fallas. —No le gustaba la forma en que los ojos de Remus seguían desviándose hacia su hijo, como si fuera la causa de todo esto. Reprimió el impulso de gruñir y metió un poco más la manta con la que el bebé estaba envuelto dentro del fular para darle mayor comodidad y protegerlo de esos ojos críticos. Amaba a Remus y el corazón del hombre estaba en el lugar correcto, pero no entendía lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses.

—Harry, todavía eres tan joven-

Apretando las mandíbulas, Harry lo miró desafiante. —¿Pero soy lo suficientemente mayor para enfrentarse a _Él_ y cazar Horrocruxes? ¿Tengo edad suficiente para luchar contra un centenar de dementores a la vez, soy lo suficientemente mayor para liderar nuestro lado de la guerra? —argumentó, sin importarle cuán amargo sonaba. Sabía que nada de eso era culpa de Remus per se, pero todavía lo trataba como a un niño a pesar de ello. Fenrir nunca lo había tratado de esa manera, era una de las cosas que más apreciaba de su vida con él.

Remus se echó hacia atrás en la mesa, estremeciéndose como si lo hubiera abofeteado.

—Crees que lo conoces, pero ninguno de ustedes lo hace —dijo Harry con firmeza—. Lo que sabíamos de él estaba equivocado. —Miró a Hemming en busca de apoyo y vio que Lupa había logrado colarse y se había situado a su lado. Ella parecía bastante maternal con él, muy parecida a Amoux, y se preguntó a quién había perdido a manos de un mago hace todos esos años—. Es obvio que escucharon todo lo que le dije a Hermione —continuó—. Bill fue un accidente en el fuego cruzado, Remus, tú fuiste un malentendido. Él no es malvado-

—Pero tampoco es bueno, Harry —dijo Ron suplicante—, tienes que ver eso.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Es una persona tan buena como yo, si acaso un poco malhumorado. —Se detuvo por un momento, preguntándose cómo hacer que entendieran—. Él es… _bueno_ para mí. —Se encogió un poco por la forma en que sonaba, pero era lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

—No eres su perra —espetó Ron—, ¡y no eres su maldita mujer!

—Mira, técnicamente, si quieres simplificarlo, _soy_ su perra –¡y elegí serlo! Cuando pasé por mi primera luna llena lo elegí.

—No estabas en tu sano juicio, Harry —comenzó Remus.

Él interrumpió. —El lobo solo actúa en base a nuestros deseos e instintos más básicos —le dijo—. En base a la necesidad de alimento, seguridad y comodidad. Yo lo quería en un nivel subconsciente, incluso antes de que me diera cuenta, y lo elegí. Solo tomó un tiempo para que el resto de mi conciencia se pusiera al día. Él no se forzó sobre mí, yo lo elegí. —Miró significativamente a Remus—. Tu lobo, y todos los otros lobos que son como tú, están tristes y enojados por lo que son. Porque no aceptan-

—¿La maldición? —gruñó Remus—. ¿Por qué no la abrazo de la forma en que hace Greyback y estos asesinos? —Hizo un gesto de disgusto hacia Hemming y Lupa—. Porque eso es lo que son, Harry, asesinos. Roban la vida de las personas y ahora han robado la tuya al convertirte, despertaron algo en ti que hubiera sido mejor dejar dormido.

—Yo pensaba lo mismo al inicio, pero no son así, Remus. Luchan porque tienen que hacerlo, al igual que nosotros. No son más asesinos que tú o que yo —dijo Harry, con una finalidad con la que no se podía argumentar—. Mira —dijo con los dientes apretados—, confío en él, se ha ganado esa confianza y creo que deberías confiar en mi juicio.

—Ojalá pudiéramos, compañero —dijo Ron con tristeza—. Merlín sabe que debería haber confiado en ti un montón de veces antes y no lo hice, pero esto no es lo mismo. Has estado retenido allí contra tu voluntad durante meses, en un ambiente completamente cruel y salvaje. No eres tú mismo. —Ron lo miró implorante—. Tienes todo tipo de hormonas de hombre lobo y cosas corriendo a través de ti. —Estaba mirando con incertidumbre el pequeño bulto atado al pecho de Harry, no con aversión, sino más bien confusión, como si realmente no pudiera pensar en cómo había llegado ahí. Remus, notó Harry, todavía estaba considerando a su hijo casi con repulsión. Dolía. Remus era todo lo que le quedaba de su padre, después de todo.

—Fenrir vino a ustedes para llevarlos hacia mí —dijo Harry con los dientes apretados después de un largo silencio—. Me gustaría haber venido yo mismo, pero… —Miró hacia abajo a la cabeza de su hijo, cubierta de espeso cabello oscuro. Había mechones cobrizos que se veían a la luz, pensó, ¿de parte de su madre?—. Estaba a punto de explotar —dijo, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero solo Hermione, Hemming y Lupa sonrieron suavemente. Ron parecía casi enfermo; Remus, enfurecido.

» Él no es mi perro faldero, pero tampoco mi carcelero. Somos iguales. Me llaman Compañero Alfa. —Señaló a Hemming y Lupa, mirando directamente a los ojos de Remus—. ¿Seguramente _sabes_ lo que eso significa? No soy un cautivo ni un juguete que será roto y luego arrojado. Conoces su jerarquía y tradiciones. Sabes que Fenrir y su manada siguen esas tradiciones, incluso si no estás de acuerdo con ellos. Soy precioso para ellos, dicen que soy un regalo. Nunca me han hecho daño; de hecho, nunca me sentí tan seguro como allí ¡y me llevaste lejos cuando más los necesitaba! —Miró a Remus, frustrado al darse cuenta de que el hombre no lo entendía.

» Aprecio que estuvieras preocupado, no puedes cambiar lo que hiciste, pero _puedes_ ayudarme no malentendiéndome intencionadamente ahora —dijo Harry bruscamente. Su bebé se agitó y pateó su pecho. Harry le frotó la espalda suave, distraídamente, pero no apartó los ojos de Remus—. Me siento más como un prisionero aquí contigo que lo que nunca fui allá. Allá era libre, libre de toda la mierda que he tenido puesta sobre mí desde el momento en que mis padres murieron. Aquí solo estoy siendo juzgado y asfixiado.

Los ojos de Remus brillaron suavemente ante eso y Ron parecía sorprendido y castigado. Se dejó caer en la silla junto a Hermione, como si en silencio mostrara su apoyo, pero Remus no cedió.

Harry continuó. —Si tratara de salir por esa puerta ahora mismo, ¿me dejarías ir? —preguntó en voz baja.

Remus se congeló. —Harry —comenzó entrecortadamente—. Harry, eres todo lo que… le prometí a Sirius que si algo le pasaba… se le prometí a James y a Lily. No puedo dejarte volver ahí, ya es bastante malo que estés sufriendo la misma enfermedad que yo. Mereces más. Te mereces… Harry, no puedo _renunciar_ a ti. Nunca habrías elegido esto, yo _sé_ que no lo habrías hecho.

—Tal vez no antes, pero han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que me viste —dijo Harry con cansancio, triste. Sabía que Remus tenía buenas intenciones, pero el odio del hombre por su propia maldición de licantropía lo hacía incapaz de entender lo que le estaba diciendo—. Si no me dejarás ir, entonces será mejor que desees que Fenrir llegue pronto. Por el bien de todos. _Tú-Sabes-Quién_ no puede tocar mi mente cuando Fenrir está cerca, si ahora mismo tratara de alcanzar mis pensamientos, estarían listos para la cosecha.

—Eso —dijo Hemming en voz baja—, y que ser separado de él tan pronto después de dar a luz es igualmente preocupante. Debes entender, no es natural que seas tan coherente y tengas tanto control. Es un homenaje a la fuerza de tu carácter. Lleva días antes de que la mayoría de los lobos puedan pronunciar palabras coherentes. Pero aún podrías retroceder, podrías hacer algo imperdonable si tu lobo cree que ha sido abandonado.

Harry lo miró fijamente. —Crees que si me siento abandonado podría hacerme daño o incluso al bebé.

Remus volvió a mirar entre él y el bebé. —¿Tal vez sería prudente entregárselo a Kreacher para su custodia hasta que esto se resuelva? Incluso podría _ayudarte_ _,_ Harry, para recordar quién eras antes-

—Si tratas de quitármelo te arrancaré la garganta —susurró peligrosamente, y sonaba tan diferente a él, que Hermione y Ron se removieron en sus asientos, claramente asustados. Harry parpadeó como si volviera en sí—. Lo siento —les dijo a sus amigos—. Cosa del lobo, creo. Todo esto es nuevo para mí también. Desde que _La caza_ mató a los otros como yo, lo único que se sabe es lo que personas como Fenrir y Ulric recuerdan. —Su pecho se apretó dolorosamente al mencionar a Ulric, al pensar en cómo se había sacrificado a una muerte espantosa y sangrienta para salvar a Harry. Miró a su hijo y pensó que debía asegurarse de que supiera todo sobre el hombre que les había salvado la vida.

—No soy tu enemigo, Harry —dijo Remus suavemente, apartándose de la mesa y caminando en dirección a las escaleras—. Pero no puedo dejar que te conviertas en una víctima de tu propia buena naturaleza, de tu tendencia a ver lo mejor en las personas. —Antes de que Harry pudiera decir una palabra, Remus desapareció por las escaleras. Tonks, que había permanecido en silencio durante todo el intercambio, le envió una sonrisa tensa antes de seguir a su marido.

Harry se preguntó brevemente dónde estaba su bebé. Tonks lo debió haber tenido en abril, justo antes de ser capturado. Definitivamente no estaba embarazada ahora. Tragó saliva con fuerza. ¿Había ido todo bien? ¿El bebé estaba bien? ¿Había heredado la licantropía? ¿Estaba en la casa en alguna parte? ¿Estaba…?

—Ella tuvo un niño, Harry —dijo Hermione con suavidad, evidentemente dándose cuenta de por qué se había quedado mirado fijamente la puerta por la cual Tonks y Remus habían desaparecido—. Edward Remus Lupin –Teddy, como su abuelo. Él no es un hombre lobo. Es un metamorfomago al igual que su madre. —Sonrió pensativamente. Harry se relajó de inmediato.

» Está arriba durmiendo –ahora duerme toda la noche—dijo Hermione, aparentemente complacida de tener un tema, cualquier tema para evadir el silencio que amenazaba con caer—. Remus y Tonks viven aquí en este momento. Andromeda se pasa también, pero… está manejando la muerte de su marido muy mal y le resulta difícil lidiar con…

—Con Snape —dijo Ron bruscamente, su boca una línea delgada—. Ella lo culpa, no puede soportar mirarlo y él está aquí mucho.

Harry frunció el ceño. Su estómago se apretó con inquietud. —Snape estaba aquí. Yo… lo oí. Lo vi. —Los había oído mencionarlo antes, pero recién ahora pareció hacer clic en su lugar. Snape se había estado comunicando con ellos. ¡Había estado de pie en esta misma habitación, a menos de dos metros de él! ¡Snape!

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con pánico. —No. No, Harry, está bien, él es... No es lo que pensábamos que era.

—Mató a Dumbledore —gruñó con los dientes apretados—. ¿Por qué ha estado en mi casa? ¿En la casa de Sirius?

Hermione le explicó todo con rapidez, todo; la verdad sobre el 'arreglo' entre Snape y Dumbledore para que este último muriera. La verdad acerca de la lealtad de Snape. —Le dimos veritaserum. Es la verdad, Harry.

Él no supo qué decir a eso y, durante mucho tiempo, nadie más lo hizo. Miró pensativamente a su guarida desde donde estaba sentado, anhelando la simplicidad que ofrecía. Quería simplemente acurrucarse ahí y esperar a que todo se detuviera. Sus instintos le rascaron la garganta, arañando el control. Debería estar ahí ahora, aislado de todos hasta que estuviera listo, recuperado. Hasta que su compañero estuviera aquí.

Apretando los dientes, se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado. No iba a esconderse en el armario como un niño. No podía. Había terminado de esconderse.

Ron se sirvió una taza de té. —Oye, compañero, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —comenzó vacilante, como si realmente no quisiera saber la respuesta—. Si ya no existiera _Tú-Sabes-Quién_ _,_ ¿habrías vuelto con nosotros?

—Si ya no existiera y no necesitaras volver con Fenrir Greyback por razones de salud —añadió Hermione antes de que Harry pudiera contestar—, ¿volverías con ellos en lugar de quedarte aquí con nosotros? Harry. —Le tocó el brazo con suavidad—. Harry, ¿lo amas?

Silencio de nuevo. Harry bajó la mirada hacia la pequeña y adormilada carita contra su esternón. Ese par de ojos verdes idénticos a los suyos parpadearon con cansancio. ¿Que no todos los bebés tenían los ojos azules? Tal vez los niños mágicos eran diferentes, tal vez los hombres lobo lo eran –en realidad no tenía a nadie a quién preguntar.

Un movimiento pequeñísimo le hizo levantar la vista. Ahora era sensible a la acción más mínima, sus sentidos en alerta máxima en busca de un posible peligro para su recién nacido. Vio a Ron mirándolo, moviéndose incómodo, y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Era tan habitual. Como siempre, su mejor amigo era algo torpe e inseguro sobre cómo reaccionar de la mejor manera, tan diferente de Hermione, quien se conducía con determinación para calcular el mejor curso de acción y luego seguir delante. Los amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa de la vida que había dejado atrás.

—Lo que sea que decidiera, no los dejaría en la estacada preguntándose qué es lo que me ha pasado —dijo en voz baja—. Debí darme cuenta de que estarían preocupados. Lo siento, realmente. Han pasado tantas cosas.

—Podemos verlo, compañero —dijo Ron con suavidad, aún sin saber qué decir. Siguió mirando al bebé como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Harry no podía soportarlo, su mejor amigo parecía tan perdido sin saber cómo acercarse a él.

—Ven aquí —suspiró. Hemming se levantó de su silla entre Harry y Hermione y se movió junto a Lupa, obviamente sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ron, sin embargo, dudó un poco antes de ponerse en pie, pero finalmente rodeó la mesa para tomar el asiento que Hemming había dejado. Cuando se sentó, estaba tenso y en el borde de la silla.

Harry frunció el ceño. —No voy a morderte —le espetó con sequedad—. Pero no lo toques, ni a mí, demasiado rápido —añadió—. No lo toques en absoluto a menos que yo lo diga. —No creía poder soportarlo; tan solo la idea de que estuvieran cerca de su vulnerable cachorro era suficiente para hacerle apretar los dientes, que alguien más lo tocara estaba fuera de discusión.

Ron parpadeó ante su tono áspero. —No tengo que sentarme aquí en absoluto si no quieres —replicó con vehemencia, las orejas rojas.

—Es su instinto, pelirrojo —intervino Hemming—, no puede evitarlo. ¿No me escuchaste? Es un milagro que esté fuera de su guarida hablando contigo –deberías sentirte honrado de que tu amigo esté tan decidido a presentarte a su cachorro que puede dejar de lado los furiosos instintos dentro de él que insisten en que escape de ti.

Ron lo miró entonces pensativamente. Sus labios se abrieron en silencio, tropezando por decir lo correcto y Harry negó con la cabeza, compadeciéndose de él. —Pienso en ellos como manada, también —le dijo a Hemming, sospechando que era la única manera en que podía expresarlo para que entendería.

Harry se recostó contra la silla para que la vista de sus amigos de su cachorro no se viera obstaculizada. La carita rosada descansaba sobre su pecho, las mejillas se movían suavemente mientras succionaba su chupón y esos ojos miraban a los dos sin realmente verlos. El silencio que siguió fue de un tipo completamente diferente. Hermione se inclinó lenta y sutilmente para ver mejor mientras que Ron se congeló en su lugar, los ojos fijos en la pequeña persona.

—¿No se supone que los ojos de los bebés deben ser azules? —murmuró Ron al fin, su voz tranquila pero teñida de asombro. Harry sonrió. Al menos estaba mostrando interés, eso era algo.

—El color de ojos depende de una proteína llamada melanina, que es producida por las células de nuestro cuerpo llamadas melanocitos —dijo Hermione con practicidad—. Los melanocitos responden a la luz. Si secretan poca melanina, los bebés tendrán los ojos azules; si secretan un poco más, sus ojos serán verdes o avellana. Leí que los bebés nacidos de hombres lobo se desarrollan rápidamente los primeros meses para alcanzar el tamaño y la solidez de un bebé humano de su edad. Así que, junto con todo lo demás, la producción de melanina se acelera después del nacimiento. Es bastante normal que sus ojos cambien de color mucho más rápido de lo que un bebé humano podría.

En un movimiento que se hizo eco de los años adolescentes pasados juntos, Ron y Harry miraron a Hermione con asombro y estupefacción causados por la extensión de su conocimiento, no por primera ni última vez. —Realmente lo sabes todo, ¿no es así, Hermione? —murmuró Ron, sin dejar de mirar esos ojos verdes que se veían enormes en la pequeña cara.

Hermione se sentó un poco más recta y palmeó la pila de libros. Encima de las novelas muggles, estaba un tomo antiguo hecho jirones titulado _Seres Sobrenaturales, Bestias y sus_ _crías_. —Se lo estuve leyendo a Harry, aunque no creo que pudiera entenderme en ese momento. —Tanto ella como Harry se sonrojaron y él empujó al bebé contra su pecho una vez más. Podía sentir un hilillo de saliva empapar su pecho proveniente de donde su hijo estaba succionando su chupón tan ferozmente, pero no le importó. Podía sentir lo contento que estaba en este momento y eso era suficiente.

Después de un momento acostumbrándose a que sus mejores amigos estuvieran tan cerca del cachorro, se endureció a sí mismo ante el deseo de esconderse y extendió una mano. Hermione parpadeó, sorprendida, pareciendo saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer. —Mantente perfectamente quieta —le dijo Harry en advertencia, tomando la mano de Hermione y acercando uno de sus dedos para deslizarlo lentamente por la mejilla regordeta del bebé. Él tenía el control de su mano, podía apartarla en cualquier momento si sentía que sus instintos rugían demasiado alto en negación. Podía manejarlo de momento y la vista de la emoción húmeda brillando en los ojos de Hermione lo hizo un poco más fácil.

—Oh, Harry —suspiró ella—. Es tan hermoso. Te ama tanto.

Harry sintió algo en su pecho apretarse. Tenía miedo de lo que estaba por venir, de qué tipo de padre sería y de si sobreviviría para ser un padre. Le atormentaba el pensamiento de lo que habría sido de la manada, de la culpa que sentía, se sentía perdido preguntándose dónde estaba Fenrir, pero las palabras de Hermione le hicieron verdaderamente feliz. Amor incondicional, desinteresado e irreflexivo. Una familia. Lo tenía, incluso si no era como siempre se imaginó que sería.

El silencio reinó por un tiempo. La mano de Ron se deslizó lentamente junto a la de Hermione. Harry se tensó pero logró manejarlo. Él tenía el control, estaba a cargo, no los instintos latiendo en sus venas. Seguía siendo Harry Potter. No iba a dejar que nada cambiara eso.

—¿No tienes miedo de lastimarlo? —preguntó Ron—. ¡Es tan pequeño!

Harry sonrió nerviosamente. —Cuando estaba completamente salvaje, sabía cómo sostenerlo, cómo cuidar de él sin pensarlo —explicó—, no viene tan naturalmente ahora. Desearía que Fenrir estuviera aquí, se suponía que haríamos esto juntos. Prometió que lo haríamos. —Solo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando Ron retiró la mano y se recostó en su silla. Harry inhaló bruscamente y miró veloz a sus amigos. Los dos le estaban mirando de nuevo con cautela. Ahora sabían lo que había ocurrido, sabían que no había sido un prisionero en absoluto, pero no conocían a Fenrir como él y parecían alarmados por el afecto en su voz cuando habló de él.

—Si fuera literalmente solo lo que yo quisiera y nada más —comenzó, respondiendo lentamente su anterior pregunta—, no sé lo que haría, ni siquiera sé lo que voy a hacer después de que esto pase. Es complicado. —No podía darles una respuesta más clara que esa.

Sobre todo buscando algo (cualquier cosa) que hacer para romper el inevitable silencio que había caído, se inclinó hacia delante y jaló uno de los libros que habían sido apilados hacia él. Encima había un ejemplar de _El Profeta_. Una enorme imagen de su rostro estaba en primera plana: una de las fotos que le habían tomado cuando Dumbledore lo había sacado del Ministerio la noche que Sirius murió. Se veía tan joven ahí, aturdido por el dolor. ¿Realmente había sido tomada hacía solo unos años? Al lado había una imagen de Fenrir, recién salido de Azkaban, con el pelo y la barba manchados de tierra y sangre, los ojos desorbitados. Se veía horrible, como una bestia loca que se había aprovechado de un niño –lo que estaba muy lejos de ser verdad. Lo hizo enojar.

¿Todo el mundo pensaba que había sido abusado por Fenrir? Ya podía escucharlo, la sociedad mágica hablando de ese pobre _chico_ Potter _,_ manipulado por un monstruo feroz. El Fenrir que él conocía nunca se había visto así, ni siquiera cuando se conocieron. Conocían a Fenrir tan bien como le conocían a él. Apretó los dientes frustrado y acarició la espalda de su hijo –más para calmarse que por otra cosa. El olor limpio e inocente del bebé llegó hasta su nariz y lo tranquilizó un poco mientras leía el artículo adjunto a las imágenes.

 _"¡Los mortífagos huyen!_

 _Se ha informado que docenas y docenas de mortífagos conocidos han abandonado sus puestos a lo largo de todo el Reino Unido, luego de que presenciaran en una aparente reunión (en ubicación desconocida), que **El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado** no pudo tocar mágicamente a Fenrir Greyback. Se rumorea que Fenrir Greyback, conocido asesino, ex mortífago y hombre lobo, se encuentra en compañía de nuestro propio Elegido._ _Harry Potter, de 18 años, al parecer formó un equipo imparable con Greyback y su manada –tan formidable era su poder unido que muchos seguidores de **El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado** han pasado a la clandestinidad._

 _Antes de esto, Harry Potter no había sido visto u oído desde que fue avistado en el Ministerio el año pasado, huyendo de las autoridades._ _Se sabe que en abril de este año fue hecho prisionero por los mortífagos y que de alguna manera escapó con ayuda del notorio Greyback._ _Su relación ha sido el tema en boca de todos, una unión prohibida e inmoral que…"_

Harry arrojó el periódico con disgusto. Se deslizó por la mesa hasta aterrizar en el suelo junto a Hemming, quien sonrió sombríamente. —No te preocupes por lo que piensen los magos cuando hay cosas mucho más importantes a considerar —le dijo, señalando al bebé en sus brazos.

Harry suspiró. —Es solo que no quiero ser objeto de escándalos y rumores cada vez que estornudo —soltó—. Hacen que parezca que compré el poder de Fenrir con sexo o algo así. —Había estado protegido de estas maliciosas calumnias y chismes desde que Fenrir lo había arrancado de las garras de Voldemort en abril –había olvidado cómo se metían bajo su piel.

Realmente extrañaba a Fenrir. Inclinando la cabeza, miró a través de la pequeña ventana en la puerta de atrás, como si esperara ver a Fenrir atravesarla con su marcada arrogancia y mal genio. ¿Dónde _estaba_ _?_

—¿Ya tienes un nombre para él? —preguntó Ron—. Por favor, dime que no es Fenrir Junior —fue su intento de aligerar la pesada atmósfera que se había instalado. Harry le sonrió suavemente, apreciando el intento.

—No tengo idea de cómo llamarlo —dijo, bostezando ampliamente al mismo tiempo que su hijo. El chupón se cayó de su boca al hacerlo y Ron se lo metió de nuevo. Harry sonrió con cansancio, complacido de que su amigo pareciera más a gusto con él. Después de meses llevándolo, no tenía idea de cómo nombrar a su hijo, honestamente había tenido tantas otras cosas de qué preocuparse que él y Fenrir nunca lo habían discutido. Hizo una mueca. ¿Ese era el comienzo? ¿No haber hecho tiempo para algo tan importante como el nombre de su hijo? ¿Qué tipo de padre sería?

Mirando fijamente el ahora dormido rostro de su hijo, trató de pensar en un nombre que pudiera gustarle a Fenrir. Sus hermanos se habían llamado Louden, Lyall, Llora y Wolfram. ¿Debería tratar de pensar en un nombre como ese? Frunció el ceño. ¿El bebé sería un Greyback o un Potter?

—Es tradición que el macho dominante nombre a los cachorros —dijo Lupa alegremente, sus palabras lo tranquilizaron –no sabía si de forma intencional o no. Si había adivinado lo que estaba pensando—. Estás cansado, Compañero Alfa, deberías dormir mientras el bebé duerme.

Harry parpadeó. Él quería, podía sentir sus huesos doloridos por el agotamiento. Pero tenía miedo de que Voldemort invadiera sus sueños, miedo de dejar a Ron y Hermione así, todavía tan inciertos. Mirándolos directamente, estudió sus rostros. —Ustedes dos necesitan dormir un poco. Estaré bien esta noche. En serio, no se preocupen por mí. —No sabía si se sentían intranquilos por lo mismo que él o no, pero vacilaron.

—Harry, ¿crees que dominas la oclumancia lo suficientemente bien como para _mantenerlo_ afuera si trata de mirar? —preguntó Hermione con ansiedad—. Es poco probable que lo haga si cree que todavía estás con Greyback, pero si lo intenta solo una sola vez… Harry, si descubre que hemos destruido los otros Horrocruxes antes de que podamos llegar a él-

—Si no duerme caerá rendido justo donde está parado —dijo Lupa, erizada—. Podemos tratar con _Targaletum_ si y cuando lo necesitemos. El Alfa ya viene, una vez que esté dentro de su rango ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por eso. Su amigo necesita dormir.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Harry negó con la cabeza, indicándole que no se preocupara. Se alegraba de que ella pensara en esas cosas, sabía que eso no significaba que no se preocupara por él.

Ron se removió en su asiento. —¿Y lo que dijo Hemming? —comenzó con torpeza—. Ya sabes, sobre… sobre lo que podría suceder si te sientes abandonado… —Tragó.

Sintiéndose incómodo, Harry miró a su hijo de nuevo. No había manera en el infierno de que le hiciera daño. Era simplemente impensable. Prefería masticarse un brazo antes que hacerlo. Sus instintos lobunos eran fuertes, pero él podía resistirse a la maldición _Imperius_ y, en este momento, estaba sentado ahí con ellos cuando todos sus instintos querían que se escondiera en la guarida

—No voy a hacerle daño, ni a mí mismo —dijo Harry, su fe en sus propias palabras era inquebrantable. Cualquier otra cosa era simplemente imposible—. Nunca he sido un caso de libro de texto, siendo sinceros. Estoy sentado aquí contigo, dejando que me toques, a mi bebé, cuando el lobo dentro de mí está gritando que me acurruque y espere a Fenrir llegue. Puedo controlarlo, no soy esclavo de mis instintos. —Suspiró poniéndose de pie. Sus piernas se sentían como gelatina. Dormir sonaba realmente maravilloso en este momento.

Dirigiéndose a su guarida, ajustó la capa de Fenrir más cómodamente a su alrededor. Sentía frío de repente, más frío en esta casa de lo que nunca había sentido dormido en la hierba en la noche bajo la luna. —Hemming y Lupa estarán al pendiente, si realmente están tan preocupados. —Apreciaba su preocupación, sin embargo, por él y por el bebé, era una noción alentadora más que cualquier otra cosa.

Voldemort era una preocupación, ¿pero lastimar a su hijo? Acarició su suave cabello oscuro, inhalando. No había ninguna posibilidad de eso. Había estado sin Fenrir durante mucho tiempo y la idea nunca se le había ocurrido, ni siquiera cuando su fe había vacilado y creyó que su compañero realmente lo había abandonado. Conocía sus instintos, sabía lo fuertes que podían ser, podía ver cómo los lobos del pasado habían sido impulsados a la desesperación por ellos. Especialmente si pensaban que habían sido abandonados, creyendo que sería mejor para sus cachorros partir rápidamente en lugar de morir de hambre porque su madre no podía encontrar comida.

Pero él no estaba en la naturaleza y no estaba solo. Nunca lo estaría. Nunca lo había estado, no desde que había puesto un pie en el Expreso de Hogwarts hacía tantos años.

—Amigo —dijo Ron lentamente—, tu habitación está lista para ti, ¿sabes? Tonks incluso desenterró la primera cuna de Teddy para que pongas al bebé en ella. Puedes dormir en una cama de verdad.

Harry hizo una mueca. Todo lo demás podía hacerlo a un lado, ignorarlo _apenas_. Pero necesitaba estar en su guarida para relajarse, para sentirse seguro. Necesitaba acurrucarse en la cálida oscuridad donde los únicos olores eran los suyos, los de su pareja y su hijo, si tenía alguna esperanza de dormir profundamente. —Es solo algo que tengo que hacer —dijo—, es una cosa de lobo. Yo… fui sacado de la guarida que hice antes. No puedo dejar esta, todavía no. —Se suponía que debía acurrucarse ahí con su compañero mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba y su hijo se fortalecía. Necesitaba hacer esto; y Fenrir no estaba lejos, podía sentirlo en su piel, cálido y zumbante como suaves pulsos de electricidad.

Con una mirada hacia la temprana noche más allá de la ventana, se acurrucó en el montón de edredones una vez más. Sacó suavemente a su hijo de la honda y la dejó a un lado. Hermione y Ron le desearon buenas noches y él se los regresó soñoliento, removiéndose en el nido para que su hijo se apoyara contra su cálido pecho. Se quitó las gafas y todo su cuerpo se relajó tan pronto como ambos se asentaron.

Vagamente, oyó a Hemming y Lupa moverse alrededor de la guarida, pero no le importó. Estaban allí, en guardia, eso era todo lo que importaba. El sueño tiró con urgencia de sus sentidos y, a pesar de saber que Fenrir pronto estaría lo suficientemente cerca para protegerlo de la invasión de Voldemort, trató de aclarar su mente antes de que la inconsciencia se lo llevara. El sonido de la respiración de su hijo, su olor y el de Fenrir lo ayudaron a relajarse lo suficiente para vaciar su mente tanto como era posible.

* * *

Este capítulo fue beteado por **Miaupls**.


	19. El que nació en un lugar oscuro

**El que nació en un lugar oscuro**

* * *

Un sonido al que su cuerpo aún no estaba acostumbrado tiró ferozmente de sus sentidos hasta que parpadeó sin ver en la penumbra de la alacena. Lupa o Hemming habían vuelto a cerrar la cortina mientras dormía, al parecer. Cuando sus instintos reconocieron el sonido como el de un bebé llorando, se sentó de golpe. Su bebé, sin embargo, yacía plácidamente en sus brazos, despierto pero succionando felizmente su chupón, observándolo.

Harry frunció el ceño mientras el resto de él despertaba, su mente humana poniéndose al día. Se puso las gafas. Cuando descorrió la cortina, vio que solo unas cuantas lámparas de aceite sobre la mesa iluminaban la cocina. Remus se paseaba de ida y vuelta frente al mostrador, esperando a que la olla de leche se calentara sobre la hornilla, un pequeño y lloroso bebé retorciéndose en sus brazos.

Harry se congeló. El cabello del bebé era rosa eléctrico y supo al instante que se trataba de Teddy. Parpadeó inhalando bruscamente y vio a Remus girarse hacia él.

—Lo siento —murmuró el hombre, su voz débil y cansada, como si hubiera estado despierto toda la noche—. Por lo general es bueno durmiendo toda la noche. Acaba de empezar la dentición, sin embargo, está pasando por un mal rato. —Señaló la hornilla con la cabeza, la luz de la mesa capturando los cabellos plateados intercalados en el rubio de su cabeza—. Solo estoy esperando por un poco de leche.

Humedeciéndose los labios secos, Harry asintió, inclinando la cabeza para alzar a su silencioso hijo contra su pecho. Se tambaleó hacia la cocina. Hemming estaba sentado justo frente a su alacena y Lupa estaba sentada junto a la puerta que daba al patio de atrás. Ambos miraron a Harry de inmediato y él les envió una mirada tranquilizadora mientras se acercaba a Remus. Su hijo giró la cabeza hacia el horrible sonido del otro bebé llorando, un ceño de confusión arrugando su frente.

 _«Esto es tan raro_ —pensó—, _nuestros hijos solo tienen siete meses de diferencia»._ La cara de Teddy estaba arrugada y roja por el dolor y las lágrimas, pero él era inconfundiblemente de Remus. Harry sonrió. Teddy tenía mejillas regordetas y era adorable, a pesar de babear un poco por su dentición.

—Es un metamorfomago —dijo él, acomodando a su pequeña bludger contra su pecho con mayor comodidad. La manta de bebé estaba abierta un poco para permitir el contacto piel con piel, se sentía bien; no podía explicar por qué, pero parecía calmar al bebé también. Tenía el ceño fruncido ante el fuerte llanto de Teddy, pero él mismo no lloraba.

—Sí —dijo Remus con una sonrisa cansada—. Y tampoco es un hombre lobo. Estaba tan… —Las palabras murieron en su boca al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por decir y se detuvo, mirando a Harry y al bebé en sus brazos por un momento. Cuando un _ping_ mágico e incorpóreo sonó, evidentemente señalando que la leche estaba a la temperatura óptima para Teddy, Remus se dio la vuelta. Movió su varita y dirigió la leche para verterse en una botella. Dejó su varita, tomó la botella con una mano y se sentó a la mesa, introduciendo el chupón en la boca de Teddy. El niño dejó de llorar inmediatamente.

Harry también se sentó. Lo hizo a unas cuantas sillas de Remus para darle al hombre el espacio que obviamente quería y para detener las punzadas de incertidumbre de sus instintos ante un lobo 'enemigo' tan cerca de su cachorro. Los grandes y llorosos ojos violetas de Teddy parpadearon hacia él con curiosidad. Cambiaron a verdes una vez que lo había estado viendo el tiempo suficiente, su cabello convirtiéndose en una copia del desordenado negro obsidiana de Harry.

Soltó una pequeña risa. —¿Eso significa que le gusto? —musitó.

Remus sonrió brevemente, luciendo exhausto y demacrado. —Supongo que debería presentarte. —Dejó que Teddy se recostara contra su pecho, las manos del bebé se levantaron para sostener la botella junto con Remus—. Harry, este es Teddy, tu ahijado.

Harry parpadeó, aturdido en silencio. —Remus —susurró, sin saber qué decir. Remus le había dado una posición tan significativa, pero lo más probable es que lo hubiera hecho antes de descubrir exactamente lo que le había ocurrido mientras estaba con Fenrir. ¿Había cambiado de opinión? « _Él_ s _implemente podría no haberte dicho si hubiera cambiado de opinión»,_ suministró su mente.

—Luce justo como tú, Remus —dijo al fin.

Remus se rió. —Espero que no.

Teddy mascaba el chupón de la botella mientras bebía. De hecho, lo estaba calmando. Parecía estar adormilándose lentamente otra vez. Pequeña bludger todavía estaba despierto pero descansando felizmente contra Harry, acurrucado contra su pecho. La incomodidad era espesa entre los adultos en la habitación y Harry se preguntó si Remus alguna vez sería capaz de aceptar que Fenrir no lo había violado ni tomado contra su voluntad. Que no era el monstruo que creía que era.

Tan solo se preguntaba si Remus alguna vez sería capaz de aceptar lo que era y, por tanto, adoptar una vida más saludable y feliz. Si pudiera aceptar a Fenrir, aceptar a su hijo, ¿tal vez podría aceptarse a sí mismo también? Había visto cuán felices eran los hombres lobo convertidos en la manada con sus vidas; bajo diferentes circunstancias, ese podría haber sido Remus también.

Mirando a sus dos compañeros de manada, Harry dijo: —¿Pueden darnos un minuto o dos?

Hemming y Lupa intercambiaron una mirada de incertidumbre. Harry suspiró. —Confío en Remus —dijo con firmeza, y era la verdad. Confiaba en Remus con su vida, incluso si sus instintos traicioneros no lo hacían. Remus nunca le haría daño ni a él ni a su bebé –o a cualquier bebé, para el caso—. No podemos exactamente pelarnos aquí con los niños, de cualquier forma —agregó. Eso pareció convencerlos, porque lentamente se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la puerta.

—El Alfa tendrá nuestros cuellos por esto —dijo Hemming con una mueca de dolor.

—No le diré si no lo haces —respondió Harry tranquilizadoramente. Hemming esbozó una sonrisa forzada y subió las escaleras.

—Solo llama si nos necesitas —dijo Lupa, dándole a Remus una última mirada de advertencia antes de seguir a Hemming, dejándolos solos.

—Son muy protectores contigo —notó Remus, dejando la botella a un lado y acomodando a Teddy en el hueco de su brazo. El niño estaba dormitando ahora, aparentemente tranquilizado por el suave sonido de sus voces y por su cálido vientre lleno de leche.

—La manada, son como una familia. Ellos se preocupan por mí —dijo Harry, con la esperanza de que Remus lo entendería. Como uno de los mejores profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que alguna vez habían tenido y como hombre lobo, Remus estaba al tanto de la mecánica de una manada, de sus tradiciones, pero no conocía el lado emocional de la misma—. Remus, realmente no son lo que todos pensábamos que eran.

Remus apartó la mirada, como si le doliera ver en sus ojos la compasión por un hombre al que culpaba por arruinar su vida. —Fenrir Greyback hizo cosas horribles y viles, Harry —dijo en voz baja, sujetando a su hijo contra su pecho como si temiera que la misma suerte pudiera caer sobre él—. Desgarró a las personas como un animal, mordió niños –me _arruinó._

Apretando los dientes contra los instintos gritando dentro de él, Harry se levantó y se sentó junto a Remus. Le sonrió con tristeza, extendiendo la mano para frotar el nudillo de su dedo índice contra los diminutos dedos de los pies de Teddy. El niño era pequeño pero mucho más grande que el bebé en sus brazos, lo que hizo que Harry se diera cuenta de cuán pequeño era realmente su hijo. Contuvo el aliento.

 _«Se hará más grande_ —su mente le aseguró—. _Eithne, Fenrir, Hemming, Lupa, todos lo dijeron»._ Sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia Fenrir y lo que diría y haría cuando viera a su hijo por primera vez. ¿Fenrir se habría dado cuenta de que había tenido al bebé? Probablemente no.

—Sé que no quieres creerme, Remus, pero Fenrir no es un animal sin sentido. Es un asno grosero y malhumorado con un pasado que lo volvió amargo, pero es un buen hombre. —Se sonrojó oscuramente, pero se obligó a agregar la siguiente parte sabiendo que Remus necesitaba oírlo—. Es un buen amigo, amante, lo que quieras llamarlo…

Remus parecía horrorizado más que tranquilizado. —Oh, Harry —jadeó—. Harry, él es… Tú mereces más que ese monstruo. Harry él… él ha hecho daño a tanta gente, a tantos _niños_ …

—Conocí a todos los niños que él convirtió, Remus, he vivido con ellos durante los últimos meses —dijo, su voz era suave, consciente de los niños, pero firme. Remus necesitaba saber que no era un chico roto y maltratado—. Son los niños más felices y despreocupados que he conocido. Ellos adoran y respetan a Fenrir. Él los convirtió, sí, pero nunca los lastimó.

—Él los maldijo —replicó Remus simplemente—: los llevó lejos de sus familias-

—Quienes _abusaban_ de ellos _—_ dijo Harry rápidamente, interrumpiéndolo—. Remus, Fenrir y su manada solo acogen y convierten a niños abandonados, ignorados o maltratados por sus familias. Les dan un rápido mordisco en el brazo y son criados como propios. Puedes llamarlo una maldición, pero ellos no piensan de esa manera. Les encanta ser hombres lobo, aman a la manada, a su familia. Están seguros y felices. Remus, Fenrir _rescata_ niños y les da una nueva vida lejos del dolor, la soledad y el sufrimiento.

Remus se estremeció; obviamente no le creía porque, después de todo (según él), ¿no era el hecho de que Fenrir lo hubiera convertido prueba suficiente de que ese no era el caso? Pero era más que eso. Era una reacción, desde lo más profundo de sus huesos, a recuerdos inquietantes que burbujearon a la superficie espontáneamente.

Tomando una respiración larga y profunda en preparación para lo que estaba por venir, Harry miró la cara del hombre. El rostro cansado y demacrado de un hombre al que consideraba la única figura 'parecida a un padre' que le quedaba. Le dolía ver su sufrimiento, su tristeza. ¿Quizás si Remus lograba entender lo que le sucedió, mejoraría? Mordiendo el interior de su labio, Harry solo podía esperar que fuera así.

—¿Remus? —murmuró al fin, vacilante—. ¿Fuiste abusado cuando eras niño?

El rostro del hombre se ensombreció cuando levantó la cara para mirar a Harry. Permaneció en silencio por un largo tiempo, evidentemente atormentado por sus recuerdos. Su boca se movió en silencio por un momento, antes de encontrar las palabras. —Mi tío —susurró, su voz enronquecida por la emoción—. Por parte de mi madre. Él… —Apretó los dientes—. Me tocó, sexualmente. Me hizo hacer cosas que era demasiado joven para entender.

Remus miró a su hijo y apretó la pequeña bata que el niño vestía de forma más cómoda a su alrededor. Harry esperó pacientemente, su abrazo en su propio hijo también se tensó. Entendió lo que Remus estaba pensando, que algo de esa naturaleza pasándole a sus hijos era sencillamente insoportable.

—Mis padres no se enteraron hasta después de que me convertí —continuó Remus en voz baja—. Cuando yo era un niño pequeño, el solo encerrarme en mi habitación con una correa para evitar que destruyera las cosas era suficiente para frenarme. Ellos no sabían acerca de las visitas de mi _tío_ a mi habitación y, cuando se coló un día, se acercó a mi cama pensando que él… —Remus tragó, duro, y Harry sintió que su estómago se revolvía con repulsión.

Podía adivinar el resto. —Él pensó en molestarte, como siempre lo había hecho, pero te transformaste en medio de ello.

—Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando hasta que fue demasiado tarde —murmuró Remus sombríamente—. Yo era joven, pero él estaba borracho y no lo vio venir. Lo ataqué salvajemente. Lo hice pedazos. Mis padres llegaron a la mañana siguiente para encontrar lo que quedaba se de él regado por todo el piso de la habitación y a mí cubierto de sangre. —Entonces miró a Harry con seriedad, auto-desprecio marcado en sus facciones desgastadas.

—Lo disfruté, Harry. Era demasiado joven para entender o recordar mucho, pero nunca olvidaré lo bien que se sintió destrozarlo, hacerlo sufrir por todo lo que alguna vez me había hecho. —Remus se había vuelto mortalmente pálido y lucía bastante enfermo. Harry extendió la mano para tocarlo de manera tranquilizadora, pero el hombre levantó una mano para detenerlo—. Eso es parte de la razón por la que detesto esta maldición. Me _gustó_ la forma en que me regresó el poder. _Disfruté_ desgarrar a mi tío en pedazos en venganza, de una manera que nunca podría si fuera meramente humano. Ese poder es embriagador y seductor, me asustó, Harry. _Todavía_ lo hace.

Harry vio cómo el hombre volvía a mirar al bebé Teddy, amor y miedo en sus ojos. —Saber que soy tan poderoso, tan peligroso que podría rasgar a mi familia en pedazos. Casi te maté también una vez, Harry, ¿no lo recuerdas? —Su rostro se retorció con un dolor casi físico ante el recuerdo—. Harry, te hubiera matado, a Sirius, Hermione, Ron _y_ a Snape en ese momento, hubiera disfrutado la carnicería. ¿Cómo puede eso no ser una maldición?

Harry tocó el brazo del hombre entonces, apretando suavemente. —Sé que piensas que solo me lavaron el cerebro o algo así, pero he vivido con los lobos durante los últimos meses y sé que esto es cierto —comenzó—. Se supone que la matalobos te permite mantener tu propia mente. Eso es cierto y funciona, pero también empuja a tu lobo muy por debajo de la superficie, sofocándolo también el resto de los días del mes. Lo irrita, es como mantenerlo en una jaula y de repente soltarlo (cuando olvidas la poción). Se vuelve loco, como una bestia sin sentido y salvaje. La manada no es así.

Harry esperó, dejando que sus palabras se hundieran. —Los lobos de la manada, cuando cambian, son solo encarnaciones de sus instintos básicos. Actúan como lobos normales, no como monstruos sin cerebro. Matan para proteger y comer, sí, pero no son salvajes. Draco y yo estábamos perfectamente a salvo durante la luna llena. Nos reconocían, sabían que éramos de ellos. Sí, pueden reaccionar de forma exagerada, aún son peligrosos, pero también lo es cualquier animal. Como lo es cualquier humano, para el caso.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que si no ahogara a mi lobo, después de un tiempo podría estar tan sano y fuerte como Greyback y ellos? —Remus señaló con la barbilla las escaleras por las que Lupa y Hemming habían desaparecido—. Harry, el costo, el peligro sería demasiado grande…

Harry frunció el ceño. —La poción matalobos no existía cuando estabas en la escuela, ¿cierto? ¿Cuando solías correr con papá, Sirius y Pettigrew?

Remus parpadeó, evidentemente no estaba seguro de hacia dónde iba con esto. —No —dijo lentamente.

—Sirius tuvo un montón de problemas para contenerte cuando yo tenía trece años, la noche en que casi nos matas. Pero él y papá podían mantenerte a raya muy fácilmente cuando tenían sus jugueteos mensuales en el bosque.

Silencio. Un silencio lleno de entendimiento que hizo que Remus mirara a Harry con comprensión y horror en sus ojos abiertos. —Crees que los reconocía cuando solía cambiar antes de que tomara la matalobos —susurró Remus.

—Tal vez no por quienes eran, pero sabías que eran amigos, que no debías comértelos, o atacarlos. No puedes decirme que un ciervo no habría sido el principal objetivo para la comida de un hombre lobo. ¿Por qué más no habrías tratado de comértelo? Remus, tiene sentido. —Agarró el brazo de Remus con más fuerza—. Podrías venir a la manada durante la luna llena si no estás realmente convencido y sigues preocupado por Tonks y Teddy. La jerarquía de la manada evitará que lastimes a alguien más y verías, Remus, _sentirías_ la diferencia.

Cuando Remus no dijo nada o incluso lo miró por un largo tiempo, Harry lo soltó y se echó hacia atrás, mirándolo cuidadosamente. —Fenrir solo te mordió porque pensó que tu padre era el que estaba abusando de ti. Me dijo que es lo único que lamenta y que haría cualquier cosa para enmendar ese error.

La cabeza de Remus se alzó hacia él. —Harry yo… ¿Cómo sabes que esa es la verdad?

—Soy su compañero, no podemos mentirle al otro sin que lo perciba. Dijo la verdad, Remus, sobre todo. También me dijo que si sigues así, Teddy no tendrá mucho tiempo para conocer a su padre antes de que el costo de luchar contra el lobo se convierta en demasiado para ti. —Lo miró a los ojos, viendo el miedo crecer allí, viendo a Remus sopesar los pros y los contras en su mente.

» Significaría mucho para mí si lo intentas, Remus, y si no funciona, ¿qué tienes que perder? Lo peor que puede suceder es que tu lobo ataque y Fenrir te ponga en tu lugar como Alfa.

Remus se estremeció, su orgullo obviamente teniendo dificultades para lidiar con esa imagen, pero Harry lo conocía, sabía que nunca dejaría que algo como el orgullo se interpusiera en su camino.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó Remus con una voz que Harry nunca antes le había escuchado. Una voz que sonaba como si no se atreviera a tener esperanza.

—Tan seguro como que nunca, nunca lastimaría a mi hijo, incluso si pensara que Fenrir me ha abandonado —dijo con firmeza.

De repente, Teddy se estiró lentamente en los brazos de Remus, parpadeando con cansancio hacia los dos adultos y luego con curiosidad hacia el bebé en los brazos de Harry. « _Nunca ha visto a otro bebé»,_ Harry se dio cuenta, y le sonrió con incertidumbre al pequeño niño. —Hola Teddy —le dijo.

Teddy parpadeó y Remus se movió hacia adelante, empujando a Teddy dentro del otro brazo de Harry, apoyado en su rodilla y descansando contra su pecho. Teddy se quedó mirando la cara de Harry, hipnotizado por sus gafas. Su propio cabello y ojos eran idénticos a los de Harry, lo que éste tomó como un signo alentador. Entonces el bebé en el otro brazo de Harry se estiró con cansancio, emitiendo un suave gemido, atrayendo la atención de Teddy hacia él.

—Ron y Hermione dijeron que aún no tienes un nombre para él —dijo Remus.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Al parecer es el papel del alfa, lo cual es igual de bueno como que soy basura en ese tipo de cosas. —Miró a su hijo, que estaba mirando con interés a Teddy. El bebé de siete meses de edad se acercó, dándole al otro palmaditas torpes en la cabeza. El bebé más joven hizo una mueca y murmuró infelizmente.

—Suavemente, Teddy —dijo Remus, tomando su muñeca y ayudando al niño a acariciar al bebé con más suavidad—. Es mucho más pequeño que tú.

—¡Baba! —gorgoteó Teddy.

—Sí, bebé —susurró Harry, sonriendo con suavidad. Teddy le sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo. Hizo que las entrañas de Harry se calentaran. Tenía tanto miedo del tipo de padre que podría ser, pero a Teddy parecía gustarle lo suficiente –estaba sentado en su regazo sin llorar, en cualquier caso. Era alentador.

—¡Baba! —dijo Teddy de nuevo felizmente.

—Vas a tener que ser un buen chico y ayudarme a cuidarlo, ¿lo harás, Teddy? —dijo Harry. El niño frunció el ceño en confusión, pero luego asintió, aparentemente interesado. Harry sintió que sus instintos picaban ante la cercanía de Remus, pero Teddy estando entre ellos ayudaba. Los bebés no eran vistos como una amenaza, después de todo, y habría sido permitido en la guarida si estuvieran de regreso en la manada. Sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia el pequeño Vilkas y los demás. Esperaba que todos estuvieran bien.

—Remus —dijo Harry después de un tiempo, cuando Teddy se había vuelto somnoliento en sus brazos y estaba apoyado en su pecho, mirando al bebé más pequeño a medida que caía dormido. Remus estaba sentado en su silla mirándolos atentamente. Lucía bastante pensativo desde su conversación, pero era algo más lo que le preocupaba a Harry, algo que no había querido mencionar antes a los otros en caso de que…

 _«En caso de que no sea normal —_ terminó su mente—, _en caso de que te dijeran que era algo de qué preocuparse»._ Pero Remus seguía siendo la única figura paterna _que_ le quedaba; se sentía más fácil, menos equivocado expresarle sus temores. A diferencia de Ron, Hermione y los otros, no tenía que fingir ser fuerte para ellos. Tampoco tenía que ser fuerte para Fenrir, pero él no estaba allí. Harry miró por la ventana de la puerta de atrás solo para ver que el cielo se había aclarado un poco, pero todavía estaba muy oscuro afuera con las primeras horas de la mañana.

—Cuando las protecciones se fueron abajo en el valle, uno de los hombres lobo que luchaban contra nosotros entró en la guarida. Atacó a Draco, él… —Hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo—. Él me quería. Me iba a llevar, pero cuando trató de tocarlo —hizo un gesto hacia su pequeña bludger—, yo… Remus, me convertí en un lobo. —Miró a Remus a los ojos, esperando que él tuviera alguna explicación, algún consuelo para él.

—¿Conscientemente? —murmuró Remus después de un silencio prolongado.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Ni siquiera pensé… No creo que fuera capaz de pensar racionalmente entonces. Solo lo vi ir hacia la cama y yo… simplemente sucedió. —Miró a los niños dormidos en sus brazos y se preguntó si Remus insistiría nuevamente en que les permitiera apartar a su hijo de él, por su propia seguridad. La perspectiva le era extraña, impensable.

—No se sabe mucho sobre aquellos que llevaban el gen recesivo como tú, Harry —murmuró Remus en voz baja—. Estaban tan protegidos por sus manadas. Sus habilidades tan resguardadas. Nunca he oído hablar de que eso ocurriera antes. Jamás. Solo un hombre lobo convertido o nacido puede asumir una forma de lobo. Los magos pueden convertirse en animagos, por supuesto, pero hacerlo lleva años de práctica –y una enorme cantidad de voluntad. Y un lobo y un hombre lobo son decididamente diferentes en tamaño-

—No, yo era definitivamente un hombre lobo, como Fenrir —murmuró Harry rápidamente, recordando demasiado bien cómo su tamaño había empequeñecido la forma humana de Conall, había apagado su vida con tan poco esfuerzo…

Harry tragó saliva y se encogió ante el recuerdo de la sangre en su lengua. Se estremeció. Había matado a alguien. _Matado_ …

—Por mucho que lamento decir esto… —comenzó Remus, alejando a Harry de sus pensamientos peligrosos—. Tal vez Greyback o uno de sus… _seguidores_ —hizo un gesto hacia la puerta, claramente refiriéndose a Hemming o Lupa—, podría tener alguna idea, porque Harry, hasta donde yo sé, eso nunca antes había sucedido.

Harry hizo una mueca. —¿Qué pasa si hay algo mal conmigo? —murmuró, y luego expresó su verdadera preocupación, la verdadera razón por la que había evitado decírselo a Hemming y Lupa—. ¿Y si ellos también creen que necesitan alejarlo de mí? —Miró a su pequeña bludger y su pecho se apretó ante la idea. Había sido fuerte cuando derrotó a Conall, pero si Hemming y Lupa pensaban que su hijo debía ser apartado de él por su propio bien, no creía poder dominarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo.

Remus se removió en su asiento y la cabeza de Harry se alzó rápidamente, sus músculos se tensaron. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no gruñirle al hombre. Remus debió haberlo visto en sus ojos, sin embargo, porque solo dijo en voz baja: —Este niño es tu mundo, ¿no?

Harry lo observó detenidamente.

Remus sonrió. —Él te ama, cariño. No lo has soltado ni por un momento, eso es característico incluso de un padre _humano_ primerizo, demasiado ansioso y paranoico; pero Harry, contigo eso es magnificado cien veces por tus instintos.

 _—_ Incluso _tú_ sugeriste que me lo quitaran —murmuró Harry con cautela—. No te dejaré. A cualquiera de ustedes. Él me pertenece, es mío, es el único… —Lo único realmente suyo. Solo suyo. Vio a Remus mirarlo sabedoramente y se vio obligado a apartar la mirada. Se sentía como un niño tonto e irracional con el hombre mirándolo de esa manera y no podía soportarlo—. Maté a ese otro lobo, ¿ese cuyo cadáver viste? Maté al enemigo mientras era un lobo para evitar que tocara a mi hijo. Lo haría de nuevo en un instante.

—¿Crees que eso te convierte en una mala persona? —preguntó Remus. La cabeza de Harry giró con brusquedad para mirarlo.

—Bueno, ¿no es así? —preguntó, su voz un poco demasiado fuerte, demasiado desesperada. En sus brazos, ambos niños gimieron y se inquietaron. Remus se inclinó y tomó a Teddy para ponerlo en su regazo, convenciéndolo de permanecer dormido. Él era tan natural, tan tranquilo y Teddy ni siquiera estaba medio despierto antes volver a dormirse profundamente. Contra su pecho, sin embargo, su pequeño hijo gimió con tristeza. Harry convocó el fular y lo envolvió de nuevo alrededor de sí mismo, deslizando al bebé en él y usando su apoyo para mecerlo suavemente contra su pecho. Pareció ayudar a calmarlo.

 _«Tengo un largo camino por recorrer»,_ pensó, deslizando una mano por los gruesos mechones del pequeño niño antes de levantar la vista y encontrar los ojos de Remus sobre él. Se removió torpemente. Con su mente humana de nuevo en control, se sentía… incómodo con la gente mirándolo cuidar de su hijo. Avergonzado por que sus afectos fueran tan obvios, temeroso de su juicio o de que estuviera haciendo algo muy mal o torpemente…

—Yo mataría en un instante para salvar la vida de mi hijo, Harry. Es parte del amor de un padre. Es la misma fuerza que impulsó a tus padres a interponerse entre tú y Voldemort esa noche en el Valle de Godric.

Ese sentimiento no hizo que Harry se sintiera mejor. —Pero es lo que te lleva a odiar tu naturaleza de hombre lobo de la misma manera —dijo—. Tienes miedo de que te haga lastimar a Teddy y no puedes entender que yo _no vaya_ a lastimar a mi hijo, incluso si me transformara de alguna manera de nuevo en un lobo. Tal vez si estuviera envenenado con la matalobos, pero no lo estoy, Remus. Solo… solo soy _yo_. ¿Quieres que se los dé hasta que esté _estable_ otra vez o algo así? —Su voz era tranquila, pero ronca de pánico y enojo. Envolvió los brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo. Esa cabecita recostada contra su pecho, pequeños dedos golpeando su piel. Lo amaba, tanto, que dolía.

» ¿Crees que soy un mal padre porque no dejaré que te lo lleves?

Remus suspiró. —Harry —dijo suavemente—, creo que eres una muy buena persona que ha pasado por muchas cosas en los últimos meses. Tu cuerpo ha sufrido un gran trauma y no creo que en este momento estés en condiciones de darte cuenta de lo peligroso que podrías ser-

—Puedo ser inestable, puedo estar sintonizado con estos instintos dentro de mí y Merlín sabe qué más, pero nunca le haría daño —dijo Harry rígidamente—. Incluso cuando era el lobo, yo… —Se sonrojó oscuramente—. Estaba en una subida de instintos o algo así, pero lo único que hice fue darle un baño de lengua. Él estaba perfectamente a salvo conmigo, incluso entonces, cuando acababa de arrancarle la garganta a ese bastardo de Conall.

Harry se puso de pie, envolviendo la capa de Fenrir alrededor de él y el bebé, por lo que éste no sería visible ni siquiera para cualquiera que estuviera frente a él. Había estado seguro de que Remus sería capaz de hacerle sentir mejor, que lo entendería, pero estaba demasiado desgarrado por su propia aversión a la parte de él que llamaba maldición como para comprender que él _no_ _era_ una simple bestia cuando sus instintos se hacían cargo.

La cálida simplicidad de su guarida lo estaba llamando. Su cabeza empezaba a doler. Había pensado que Remus, la única figura paterna que le quedaba, sería capaz de ofrecerle algo de seguridad, un poco de consuelo. Pero nunca se había sentido tan solo.

De repente, un largo e inquietante aullido lúgubre atravesó el aire. Harry y Remus se congelaron. Los pelos de la nuca y los brazos de Harry se erizaron. Su estómago se apretó y su corazón latió frenéticamente. El calor que creía haber olvidado hacía mucho tiempo se hinchó y onduló a través de él. Lentamente, su cabeza se giró hacia la puerta de atrás. La luz de la luna entraba por ella. Una conciencia se elevó dentro de él, del tipo que se tiene cuando alguien está detrás de ti, pero diferente. Otro aullido llamó desde el exterior – _le_ llamó. Fenrir estaba aquí.

Volviéndose completamente hacia la puerta de atrás, Harry la miró durante un momento. No, esa no era la forma más rápida de llegar a su compañero. Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a las escaleras. —¿Harry? —escuchó detrás de él, pero no respondió. El nombre no terminaba de tener sentido para él en este momento, aunque la voz era familiar. Tenía que salir a la calle. Tenía que llegar a su compañero.

—¡¿Harry?!

Varias personas tropezaron en el pasillo mientras caminaba directo hacia la puerta.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —llamó una voz femenina que reconoció. Pasó junto a ellos mientras estaban de pie, confundidos y medio dormidos.

—¡Hermione! —llamó el hombre lobo detrás de él, el llanto agudo de un bebé llenando el aire.

Otra voz más profunda e incorpórea ahora gritaba: —¡TRAIDORES! ¡HOMBRE LOBO INMUNDO Y ESCORIA SANGRE SUCIA!

—¡Hermione! ¡Detenlo! ¡No dejes que se vaya! ¡Greyback está ahí fuera!

—Voy a detenerlo-

—¡No, Ron! —La voz de la chica—, ¡no uses magia contra él! ¡Se ve igual que antes, cuando estaba impulsado por instintos, no uses magia!

Demasiado tarde.

 _—¡Immobulus!_ _—_ gritó Ron.

Un fuerte estallido eléctrico explotó detrás de él y Harry se giró rápidamente para ver el hechizo. Lo esquivó con un gruñido y golpeó al rugiente retrato, congelándolo a medio grito. Harry retrocedió contra la pared, una mano arañando la puerta mientras la otra sujetaba la capa apretadamente alrededor de él y su hijo, todavía oculto a la vista. El bebé no lloraba pero se retorcía infelizmente. Estaría bien, una vez llegaran a su compañero. ¡Estaba tan cerca, justo afuera! ¡No había sido abandonado!

—¡Detengan esto! —Ante la voz de uno de sus compañeros de manada, Harry sintió una oleada de esperanza. ¡Ellos entenderían mejor que estos humanos! Lo ayudarían a llegar a su compañero. Necesitaba estar ahí afuera.

—¡Levantas tu varita otra vez, Weasley, y te arrancaré el brazo! —gruñó su compañera de manada.

—¡Dejen de pelear! —La chica, la que había ido a su guarida.

—¡Si no dejan que nuestro Alfa entre aquí, atraerá la atención de cada muggle y mortífago a kilómetros a la redonda! —espetó su compañero de manada—. Acechará fuera de las barreras hasta que todos vengan hacia nosotros y cuando finalmente entre, se perderá en sus instintos acumulados.

Como si fuera una señal, otro aullido llenó el aire. Sonaba desesperado, enojado y perdido a la vez. Harry gimió suavemente en respuesta y luchó con la manija de la puerta. Levantó la vista y vio por qué no se abría; el hombre lobo flaco del piso inferior tenía su brazo apoyado contra ella, evitando que se abriera. Harry comenzó a gruñir en advertencia pero la visión del niño en los brazos del hombre lo detuvo. Gruñó, disgustado, deslizándose contra la pared.

Otro aullido lo llamó. Se retorció contra la pared, mirando al lobo que bloqueaba su salida, usando al niño humano como un escudo contra la violencia. Él gimió, deseando que el hombre entendiera.

—Deja entrar al Alfa en las barreras —insistió su compañera de manada.

—¡Nos matará! —gritó el humano pelirrojo—. ¡Tú misma lo dijiste, está en un frenesí!

—¡Porque lo mantienen alejado de su compañero y su hijo! —argumentó su compañera—. Y si no lo dejan entrar, tendrán a _Tergarletum,_ los muggles de los alrededores y al mundo mágico en general enterándose de su ubicación. ¡No tienen elección!

Siguió un largo silencio, una quietud que fue traspasada por otro espeluznante aullido. Harry aulló en respuesta. El sonido era lamentable y débil.

Por fin, la chica que había ido a su guarida, la chica, apenas una mujer, habló: —Déjalo entrar al jardín trasero —dijo en voz baja—. Las protecciones de la casa son aparte. Dejémosle ahí primero, bajo los hechizos de privacidad del solar, entonces podremos pararnos en el umbral de las protecciones de la casa y tratar de… ya sabes, negociar con él.

En la puerta, el hombre lobo más viejo y flaco hizo una mueca. —No hay forma de razonar con ese monstruo.

—No hay una mejor opción —dijo una mujer humana de más edad, acercándose al hombre lobo que era su compañero con una expresión nacida de la tristeza, el miedo y la ansiedad. Miró al lobo flaco y le apretó el hombro tranquilizadoramente, antes de tomar a su hijo de sus brazos, arrullándolo con suavidad.

—Remus, el plan de Hermione es el único que tenemos —dijo—. Él está caminando de un lado a otro sobre el perímetro de la cuadra, déjalo entrar en las protecciones del jardín y todos iremos ahí-

—No —dijo Remus con brusquedad—. Tú te quedas adentro con Teddy, todos ustedes, quédense dentro-

—Greyback necesita ver a Harry o no se detendrá —chilló la chica humana de nuevo. Se había acercado y ahora estaba de pie justo frente a Harry; suavemente, con cautela, lo instó a ponerse de pie. Cautelosamente, él siguió sus movimientos hasta que estuvo de pie. Ella estaba actuando como manada, olía a eso. ¿Tal vez lo _era,_ a pesar de ser humana? Al igual que su humano rubio de vuelta en el valle…

—Aquí —dijo la chica a continuación, tomando un trozo de pergamino de la mesita junto a la puerta. Vacilante, cuidadosamente, sacó su varita, sus tranquilizadores ojos sobre Harry todo el tiempo, y convocó una pluma. La usó para garabatear un mensaje en el trozo de papel. Lo empujó hacia su compañero de manada—. No dejarán que Harry salga, pero Greyback ni siquiera puede pasar por las barreras del jardín sin la invitación de un guardián secreto. Esto tiene mi invitación. Tendrás que calmarlo para que pueda leerlo y así poder entrar al jardín. Nos encontraremos allí.

Su compañero de manada hizo una mueca. —Subestimas el poder de la unión que comparten —hizo un gesto hacia Harry—. ¿Viste en lo que se convirtió cuando se perdió en sus instintos después de tener a su cachorro? Greyback no está menos afectado. ¡Ni siquiera sabe que su compañero ha dado a luz! ¡Él cree que has robado a su pareja embarazada de su guarida! ¡No me va a escuchar!

—Estos magos son obstinados, Hemming —gruñó su compañera de manada—, y empezarán a lanzar hechizos si tratamos de llevar a Harry ahí nosotros mismos. Esto es todo lo que podemos hacer. —Ella lo miró a los ojos y luego miró a Harry—. Ve con nuestro Alfa, es nuestra única oportunidad. —Entonces se giró hacia Harry por completo, su cuello al descubierto. Él ni siquiera lo dudó, se lanzó hacia delante, de modo que estuviera a salvo entre ella y la chica humana que parecía casi manada. Había demasiada gente en este estrecho y apretado pasillo, demasiados olores extraños y aun así familiares. Hizo que la cabeza le doliera.

—Por aquí —dijo la chica humana suavemente. Apartó de nuevo su varita y Harry se sintió un poco mejor acerca de dejar que ella y su compañera de manada lo guiaran hacia abajo. El humano pelirrojo y el hombre lobo los siguieron y, cuando la puerta de atrás fue abierta por la chica, Harry salió volando con impaciencia. Dejó que la hembra fuera primero.

A instancias del hombre lobo flaco, ella se detuvo a regañadientes en el borde del patio abandonado y lleno de maleza. El aire que sentía soplar desde más allá del patio parecía más ligero, menos cargado de magia de mago de alguna manera, y Harry supo que había algún tipo de hechizo de escudo ahí, similar a la magia que protegía el valle. ¿Por qué su compañera de manada no caminaba más lejos?, se preguntó. Se detuvo justo detrás de ella y la chica humana, efectivamente escondido con el hombre lobo flaco y el humano pelirrojo detrás de él –no demasiado cerca. Estaba tenso, receloso de su presencia, pero aun así inquieto y moviéndose nerviosamente. Podía sentir a su compañero aproximándose.

De repente, en el extremo más alejado del jardín, los arbustos justo frente al alto muro de piedra se estremecieron. Un gruñido descontento sonó y luego un enorme lobo blanco brillante cruzó el seto y se adentró un poco. Tenía un mordisco superficial en el hombro derecho que favorecía, pero por lo demás estaba ileso, aunque un poco despeinado. Harry sabía que su compañero se había enfrentado a este lobo por ser una barrera entre ellos, si bien no intencionalmente.

Harry gimió suavemente, queriendo saber que su compañero de manada estaba bien. El lobo blanco se detuvo ante el sonido, luego gimoteó en respuesta. Se abrió camino a través de la maleza rápida pero silenciosamente, transformándose en un hombre cuando llegó hasta ellos. Estaba desnudo, raspado y sin aliento, pero por lo demás estaba bien. Los seres humanos alrededor de Harry se removieron incómodos con su proximidad, la chica sonrojándose ante la descarada desnudez. Los humanos eran divertidos.

Harry miró el seto que su compañero de manada había atravesado unos momentos antes. ¿Su compañero vendría de esa manera? ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Por qué había dejado de llamar?

—Me debes una por esto, Lupin —gruñó su compañero de manada—. Está de un humor de los mil demonios. —Rodó su hombro herido con irritación.

—¿Vendrá? —preguntó la chica humana. Sonaba asustada. Harry frunció el ceño, comprendiendo los sentimientos, si no las palabras. Se inclinó hacia delante y empujó su cabeza en su hombro. Ella lo miró y sonrió con incertidumbre.

Su compañero de manada asintió. —Después de presentarme, se calmó lo suficiente para escuchar, incluso si no es capaz de hablar. Leyó la invitación. Después lo rompió en pedazos, claro está —musitó—. Pero él viene. —Se estiró, respirando la frescura de la mañana—. Puedo sentirlo. —Entonces miró a Harry directamente—. Tú también puedes.

Harry ladeó la cabeza y apretó la capa en torno a él, su cachorro silencioso pero despierto, retorciéndose en el calor de su pecho. Antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, sin embargo, el mismo escarbar de antes, la misma sacudida de arbustos y un gruñido iracundo los calmó a todos. Un destello plateado hizo que la boca de Harry se secara y luego, el gran lobo plateado aterrizó a cuatro patas en el jardín. Se detuvo al verlos a todos y agachó la cabeza, un gruñido bajo y enojado retrajo sus carrillos de sus dientes.

Alrededor de Harry, los humanos se tensaron y dieron un paso atrás. La chica humana lo agarró del brazo, al igual que el chico. Se tensó, pero por lo demás no reaccionó, no podía apartar la mirada del glorioso pelaje de su compañero bañado por la luna. Se onduló sobre los poderosos músculos mientras el lobo se acercaba lentamente, todavía gruñendo. Estaba enojado, molesto. Harry necesitaba ir con él; se movió hacia adelante, pero la chica no lo soltó. Luchó contra ella.

—Mantenlo dentro de las protecciones de la casa —dijo el lobo flaco con cuidado.

Harry gimió, su lucha se intensificó.

—Por lo menos deja que se vean, entonces —gruñó su compañera de manada, dando un paso a un lado para que Harry estuviera a la vista. Eso detuvo al lobo plateado en seco. Sus orejas retrocedieron en sospecha. Sus ojos azul hielo se estrecharon y brillaron dorados mientras su cola se levantaba. Nadie en el jardín se atrevió a moverse. Harry simplemente esperó, sintiendo que su compañero estaba incómodo con la presencia de los magos y la magia entre ellos. La chica humana todavía retenía su brazo.

Entonces, de repente, su compañero se lanzó hacia adelante, yendo hacia ellos con tal velocidad que su pelaje se aplastó contra su cuerpo, un simple borrón. Golpeó la barrera invisible de magia en el borde del patio y cayó hacia atrás. El aire se estremeció de forma antinatural. El lobo plateado gruñó, ahora furioso, rodando de nuevo a cuatro patas y acechando la línea, de vez en cuando haciendo una pausa en una parte diferente de la barrera. No tuvo éxito. Sus orejas estaban levantadas, la piel erizada y sus colmillos al descubierto, brillando ominosamente en la penumbra.

—Bajen las barreras —murmuró su compañera de manada, agarrando el otro brazo de Harry y sosteniéndolo en su lugar cuando la chica humana trató de retroceder con él—. Solo lo está agitando más.

—¡¿Lo estás _viendo_?! —el humano pelirrojo espetó—. ¡Va a destrozar a Harry en ese estado y luego a nosotros!

Su compañero de manada se transformó de nuevo en un lobo blanco, avanzando con su cuerpo arrastrándose por el suelo, su grupa parcialmente arqueada. Esperaba que su sumisión calmara al Alfa lo suficiente como para tranquilizar a los humanos. Solo lo irritó aún más. El lobo plateado gruñó y se abalanzó, mordiendo el pescuezo del lobo blanco con molestia, gruñendo en advertencia contra su hocico. El lobo blanco gimió y se escabulló hacia atrás –no detrás de la barrera, no se atrevía; solo retrocedió a un lado, sin moverse de su postura sumisa.

—¡Déjame llevarlo ahí! —Ladró la loba, su compañera de manda—. Si tienes miedo de que pueda lastimar a su pareja en este frenesí (lo cual es ridículo), ¡al menos puedes estar seguro de que yo no permitiría eso!

—No puedo dejar que toque a Harry —dijo el otro hombre con los dientes apretados—. Le fallé una vez. Él todavía necesita tiempo para sanar, para recuperar su propia mente por completo. No puedo dejar que Greyback se lo lleve, forzarlo, usar sus _instintos_ como una excusa para tomar otra decisión por él –nunca más.

La loba agarró el brazo de Harry con más fuerza. Dolió un poco. Harry gimió por la incomodidad y la frustración, se quedó quieto e inmóvil, tratando de acurrucarse sobre sí mismo. Su compañero estaba enojado y se paseaba, frenético. Hubo discusiones a su alrededor. Necesitaba hacerse pequeño junto con su cachorro. Tenía que regresar a su guarida, no, a su compañero. No…

Todo dolía, tiraba de él en dos direcciones. Gimió de nuevo y el efecto sobre el lobo plateado fue instantáneo. Se quedó paralizado.

En ese momento, la loba se tambaleó hacia delante, arrastrando a Harry con ella. La chica humana intentó aferrarse tanto que estuvo a punto irse con ellos debido a la fuerza del tirón de la loba, pero su humano pelirrojo la atrapó, _apenas_ impidiéndole atravesar la barrera junto con ellos. —¡No! —exclamó la chica.

—¡Harry! —El lobo flaco jadeó y también se adelantó, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Harry sintió un cosquilleo incómodo, como una onda vibratoria pasando alrededor de él mientras se tambaleaba a través del límite. La loba tiró de él fuera del alcance de los humanos, poniendo un par de metros entre ellos antes de detenerse.

El lobo plateado miró penetrantemente a la loba, las patas tensas y la larga cola rígida y recta. La loba soltó su agarre sobre Harry al verlo, retrocediendo, la garganta al descubierto, su cuerpo todavía humano bajando al nivel del suelo. El Alfa esperó, observando sin moverse hasta que hubo un amplio espacio abierto alrededor de Harry y entonces se adelantó, lenta, cautelosamente, con movimientos suaves y las orejas tiesas.

Harry también dio un paso al frente, la capa de su compañero apretada a su alrededor, cubriendo por completo su olor y el de su cachorro, sin duda, quien seguía silencioso e invisible para todos. Jaló la capa ligeramente hacia abajo, de manera que su garganta quedara expuesta mientras avanzaba. La forma nacarada de su marca de apareamiento brilló sutilmente bajo la moribunda luz de luna.

Cuando estaban a menos de un metro de distancia, el Alfa se detuvo de nuevo. Nadie más en el jardín se atrevió a moverse, no fuera que el menor respiro o contracción perturbara la delicada paz. La cola plateada colgaba ligeramente ahora, meneándose de una manera reveladora. Su lengua salió con un ligero jadeo. El más pequeño gemido sonó. Harry gimoteó en respuesta y con eso, se acercaron aún más, hasta que el enorme y poderoso hocico estuvo un centímetro de su cara.

El aliento cálido del Alfa revolvió el cabello de Harry, que inclinó la cabeza a un lado para exponer aún más su garganta marcada mientras el lobo inhalaba. Gimió suave y quedamente. El lobo gruñó gentilmente en respuesta y Harry lo captó meneando la cola por el rabillo del ojo. Se retorció felizmente, deseando tener una cola que mover. El lobo frotó su hocico en su cabello, rozando la mejilla de Harry y dejando un delgado rastro de saliva a su paso.

Harry le devolvió el saludo, frotando su cara contra ese hocico mientras éste se frotaba contra su mandíbula, luego en su garganta marcada. Cada uno reencontrándose a sí mismo en el olor del otro y saludándose al mismo tiempo. Marcándose mutuamente para que el mundo no olvidara a quiénes pertenecían.

Harry sintió el cambio sutilmente contra su cuerpo. Suave y sedoso pelaje se transformó en las cortas y espinosas cerdas de una barba humana cuando la boca de su compañero le rozó la mandíbula. Gimió suave y felizmente, sus miembros cálidos y casi laxos cuando los sentimientos de seguridad y comodidad se hincharon dentro de él. Su compañero no le había abandonado. Estaba a salvo. Todo estaba bien.

Inclinándose más cerca, Harry rozó sus labios contra la mandíbula de su compañero, levantándose sobre los dedos de sus pies para mordisquear su garganta. Esas grandes manos estaban sobre sus hombros, empujando la capa hacia atrás con impaciencia. Su compañero quería ver su cuerpo para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Pero cuando dio un paso atrás para quitarse la capa, una fuerte brisa sopló detrás de él, corriendo sobre su piel y arrastrando el olor de su cachorro hasta la nariz de su compañero.

El Alfa se congeló, sus manos se tensaron sobre los hombros de Harry mientras lo miraba con curiosidad. En el caos y con su capa envuelta alrededor de ellos, tan espesa con su propio olor, no había captado el nuevo y sutil aroma. Como si sintiera que ya estaba bien hacerse notar, el pequeño cuerpo atado a Harry se retorció, un pequeño grito disgustado sonando en la noche. El Alfa gruñó, confundido. Harry sonrió serenamente, sacudiéndose la capa de modo que apenas colgaba de sus hombros, revelando el pequeño cuerpo rosado contra el suyo.

Sosteniendo la mirada de su compañero, Harry apoyó a su cachorro contra su pecho mientras se quitaba el fular de modo que pudiera acunarlo mejor en el hueco de su brazo para que el Alfa lo mirara. El cachorro lloró por haber sido expuesto al frío, el trapo que hacía de pañal haciendo poco para protegerlo del aire nocturno. El Alfa gruñó suavemente, acercándose, usando su cuerpo como una barrera contra el viento y mirando la infeliz carita rosada.

Un dedo grande se elevó, trazando la forma de una mejilla regordeta. El cachorro se tranquilizó y lo miró con una pequeña expresión severa. Harry canturreó e inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, frotando su mejilla contra el pecho peludo de su compañero. Necesitaban perfumarse el uno al otro, los tres. Necesitaban estar en su guarida, seguros y cálidos. Enganchó su brazo libre alrededor de su pareja tratando de arrastrarlo hacia la casa. Su guarida estaba allí y la presencia de los humanos no le preocupa ahora. Su compañero era alto y fuerte junto a él, una fortaleza impenetrable contra cualquier amenaza potencial.

—Necesitan estar en la guarida de Harry —escuchó decir vagamente a la loba en algún lugar detrás de él.

—No lo invitaré a esta casa —dijo el hombre lobo flaco (el que olía divertido, _diferente_ ) con los dientes apretados.

Harry los ignoró a todos, tirando de su compañero hacia la casa. El Alfa resopló, con los ojos fijos en él y el cachorro en sus brazos mientras se dejaba mover.

—No tienes que invitarlo —dijo la chica humana en voz baja, como si una gran revelación acabara de presentarse ante ella—. Harry lo está haciendo. —Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas inadvertidamente por la onda de magia cuando Harry jaló a su compañero a través de las barreras. Los humanos y el hombre lobo de olor extraño retrocedieron unos pasos por instinto, pero la pareja alfa no les prestó atención. Era como si no existiesen. Sus compañeros de manada estaban cerca, ambos en su forma humana, observando cuidadosamente a los humanos, como si los desafiaran a interrumpir la intimidad del momento.

Harry solo soltó a su compañero cuando estaban dentro. Descorrió la cortina de su guarida y se sentó en el nido que había hecho. Su compañero se puso en cuclillas, mirándolo, sus ojos escaneando el oscuro armario de generosas dimensiones mientras Harry ajustaba la pila de suaves edredones y mantas que ahora olían correctamente a él. Cambió el pañal de su hijo y sacó el sucio a la cocina. El Alfa frunció el ceño, moviéndose inquieto cuando desapareció. No era magia de mago, sin embargo, y sus compañeros de manada estaban acomodándose detrás de él en el suelo de la cocina, en guardia. Necesitaba estar con su pareja y su cachorro ahora, eso era lo más importante.

Cuando Harry por fin colocó la capa de pieles de su Alfa en la parte superior de la pila, se instaló en el nido y acunó a su hijo contra su pecho. Solo entonces el Alfa se deslizó en el espacio, curvándose alrededor de él para que quedaran encarados, enredados juntos. Con el cuerpo del Alfa entre él y la puerta, todo el cuerpo de Harry se relajó y suspiró feliz, descansando su cabeza en el brazo de su compañero mientras su cachorro comenzaba a mamar con avidez. Hizo una mueca, pero el dolor era cada vez menor.

El Alfa estaba mirando a su cachorro, su enorme mano acariciando suavemente los gruesos rizos en la delicada cabeza mientras se alimentaba. Harry sonrió sutilmente, cerró los ojos, la cabeza metida bajo la barbilla de su compañero, y se quedó dormido antes de que su hijo siquiera terminara de comer. A salvo. Él estaba a salvo. Se sentía tan a gusto y cálido. Ahora todo estaría bien. Simplemente lo sabía.

* * *

 **. * . * . * .**

* * *

Harry despertó y su mente seguía confusa por sus instintos. Parpadeó. Sus gafas se habían ido, por lo que el mundo era borroso, pero estaba oscuro, así que sabía que la cortina había sido corrida sobre la entrada. El olor y la calidez de su compañero estaban por todas partes. Dejó salir un suave suspiro relajado. Entrecerró los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba acostado de lado, su cachorro acurrucado en el nido contra su vientre, pero su compañero se estaba moviendo sobre los dos, su cabello colgando sobre su rostro mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

El alfa rozó la mejilla de Harry con su boca, acariciando suavemente, asegurándole que podía dormir, si quería. Pero Harry no quería dormir a través de esto. La boca de su Alfa marcó su mandíbula y cuello, trazó su clavícula y hombros. Húmedos senderos de saliva apenas eran dejados donde su compañero tocaba, secándose casi al instante sobre su piel pero dejando un tranquilizador hormigueo detrás. Estaba siendo nuevamente reclamado, por todos lados. Se sentía bien. No era sexual, en absoluto, solo… _reconfortante_.

Esa boca acarició sus bíceps, sus antebrazos y los huecos de sus palmas, donde su barba le hizo cosquillas. Harry se retorció y escuchó un bufido de diversión sonar desde arriba. Cuando esa boca llegó a su pecho, vio al alfa fruncir el ceño en confusión al atrapar inadvertidamente un par de gotas de leche que se habían filtrado. Esa lengua salió para lamerlas con suavidad y su compañero pareció considerar el extraño sabor por un momento, antes de que su boca siguiera hacia abajo.

Después de un tiempo, Harry se estremecía hasta la punta de sus pies y su compañero lo empujó sobre su vientre. Harry obedeció, con cuidado de no empujar a su cachorro dormido. La parte posterior de su cuello, los hombros, la columna vertebral y su cadera fueron marcados, todo el largo de sus piernas. Le hizo cosquillas y se retorció, pero no protestó. Dejó que su cabeza descansara en el nido de cálidas mantas y lo disfrutó.

Entonces su compañero empujó sus muslos con los codos, instando a su trasero a levantarse. Con sus instintos en control total, Harry siguió la señal y mantuvo la parte superior de su cuerpo abajo mientras empuja su culo en el aire. No se sacudió, no se sorprendió cuando esa boca rozó su aún tierna y dolorida entrada. Su compañero le estaba curando. Gimiendo por el dolor, separó las piernas para que la lengua de su compañero pudiera ahondar un poco más, calmando el dolor en su interior hasta que fue apenas un latido. Solo cuando su compañero estuvo satisfecho con su sanación, dejó que Harry girara sobre su espalda otra vez.

Se quedaron quietos en la silenciosa oscuridad durante algún tiempo y Harry se apoyó en la calidez del cuerpo del Alfa, durmiéndose de nuevo.

* * *

 **. * . * . * .**

* * *

Remus miró al cielo rojo oscuro, el sol aún no se alzaba por encima del copioso horizonte de arbustos y tejados. No se había movido del patio incluso cuando todos los demás se habían ido, ni siquiera cuando Tonks trató de convencerlo de ir a la cama. No desvió su mirada del cielo rojizo. _Cielo rojo por la noche, delicia del pastor,_ recordó la vieja rima. _Cielo rojo por la mañana… advertencia del pastor._ Se aproximaba una tormenta.

La puerta trasera se abrió y Remus respiró hondo. Con su lobo siendo sofocado por el acónito, sus sentidos no estaban lo suficientemente afilados como para diferenciar fácilmente los aromas –solo reconocía a Tonks, Teddy y Harry– aunque _creía_ reconocer a éste como a…

—Hola, Hermione —dijo suavemente, girando la cabeza para ver que tenía razón. Ella le sonrió con cansancio, tendiéndole una gran taza de té. Se sentía casi demasiado caliente para sus frías manos.

Hermione se estremeció, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. —Hace frío. Deberías entrar.

Remus no dijo nada, dejando que el calor de la taza se filtrase a través de su piel. Después de un largo momento, suspiró y bebió un sorbo de té, dulce y fuerte. —Lo decepcioné, Hermione —susurró—. Se suponía que yo debía ser la única persona que pensara en él en medio de todo esto, que lo protegiera, y le fallé.

Los labios de Hermione se fruncieron al verlo evitar su mirada. —Creo que no todo es lo que parece entre él y el Sr. Greyback —dijo tentativamente—. Es decir… No creo que todo sea ni tan blanco y ni tan negro. Creo que debemos tener un poco de fe en Harry. Él nunca nos ha guiado mal. Excepto sobre el profesor Snape, pero-

—Incluso si lo que dice Harry es la verdad imparcial, si Greyback lo rescató y demás —la cortó Remus en un tono desesperado—, eso todavía significa que vio a Greyback como una fuente de consuelo, de bondad en medio de todo ese _miedo_ y eso solo significa que sus sentimientos por él nacieron bajo presión. No son reales, Hermione.

—¿Es que acaso no la mayoría de los amores nacen de la locura? Te acercaste más a Tonks al trabajar para la Orden. —Hermione miró hacia la puerta, luciendo pensativa—. Creo que ama a Harry —dijo con melancolía.

Remus se sintió enfermo solo de pensarlo. —Eso no hace que lo que sea que haya hecho esté bien.

Hermione se sonrojó. —Por supuesto que no. Pero no creo que le haya hecho daño. Creo que realmente se preocupa por Harry, y si es así entonces… ¿por qué Harry _no_ se preocuparía por él? ¿Especialmente cuando nadie se había preocupado exclusivamente por él? Supongo que puedo entender sus sentimientos. Tal vez al estar tan empecinados en que _debe_ padecer el síndrome de Estocolmo o algo igual de siniestro, solo estamos alienando a Harry. Debemos tratar de entenderlo, no criticar sus sentimientos. Entonces, si todo sale mal, al menos estaremos ahí para él.

Remus abrió la boca para replicar, pero lo que sea que fuera a decir se vio interrumpido por un rugido todopoderoso que desgarró la helada quietud de la madrugada y entonces algo se estrelló contra él. Hermione gritó y se alejó de un saltó por instinto cuando Remus cayó al suelo. Éste se arrastró hacia atrás, evitando por poco el contundente puño de Greyback, que se estrelló en el suelo donde su pierna había estado un segundo antes.

—¡Alfa, no! —gritó Hemming mientras salía por la puerta trasera, pero Greyback no hizo caso. Se abalanzó sobre Remus, su rostro humano contraído en un gruñido que mostraba los dientes. Remus sacó su varita.

 _—¡Immobulus!_ —gritó, pero Greyback arrancó la varita de su mano con un grito de rabia.

—¡Pelea conmigo como un maldito lobo, cobarde llorica! —se enfureció, golpeando a Remus con dureza, enviándolo contra el césped enlodado.

—¡No! ¡Basta! —gritó Hermione, tambaleándose hacia adelante, pero mientras lo hacía, Greyback giró sobre sus talones para mirarla.

—Ustedes dos los dejaron entrar —gruñó sombríamente, sus ojos brillando entre azul y oro—. Derribaron mi puerta y dejaron que esos bastardos entraran en mi casa, a mi manada –¡había _niños_ ahí!

Hermione dio un paso atrás, ahogándose en su angustia, chocando con Hemming, quien la sujetó de los brazos con fuerza y la sostuvo contra él. Éste le dirigió una mirada a su Alfa.

—Tu compañero querría que mostraras misericordia, Alfa —intentó lentamente.

Greyback se burló. —Mi compañero no vio la carnicería que _su_ estupidez, _su_ idea de justicia desataron sobre nuestra manada. —Se giró hacia Remus, quien saltó a agarrar su varita—. ¿Odias tanto a tu propia especie que verías muertos a otros por ello? —espetó.

Remus se detuvo y lo miró fijamente. Apretando los dientes, arrugó la cara miserablemente. —No nos dimos cuenta de que había alguien más tratando de entrar —dijo—. Solo queríamos sacar a Harry. Si lo hubieras dejado contactarnos en primer lugar-

—No te _atrevas_ —comenzó Greyback, avanzando y agarrando a Remus por la camisa, arrastrándolo hasta alzarlo sobre la punta de sus pies—. No te _atrevas_ a poner el sufrimiento de mi manada sobre mí. Fueron tus acciones, Lupin –tuyas y las de esa chica humana. ¡Eres el responsable de la muerte de dos de mis compañeros de manada! Mi _familia._ La familia de Harry. ¡¿Eso se registra en tu pequeña mente llena de autocompasión?! —su voz resonó en todo el jardín. Las barreras mantuvieron el sonido restringido a esa zona, ni siquiera llegaría al interior, pero fue lo suficientemente estruendoso como para que Hermione se estremeciera, cerrando los ojos por instinto.

Remus miró a Fenrir hacia abajo, empujando su varita en medio de ese rostro. —Incluso Fenrir Greyback no puede desviar una maldición lanzada justo entre los ojos —murmuró sombríamente—. Debería hacerlo. Eso liberaría a Harry –incluso si él me odia, estaría libre de ti.

Un gruñido bajo y peligroso retumbó en la garganta de Greyback. Sus dientes apretados a escasos centímetros de la cara de Remus. —Posees los peores rasgos de los magos: egoístas, intransigentes, traidores. Tus acciones siempre son las correctas y las de nadie más, ¿no es así? ¿Me vas a matar, Lupin? ¿Para salvar a Harry o porque no pudiste salvarte de mí?

Los ojos de Remus se ensancharon. Su estómago se apretó.

—No queríamos que nadie muriera —dijo Hermione rápidamente, mirando frenéticamente entre Hemming, Greyback y Remus—. Por favor. Estábamos tan asustados. Amamos a Harry, eso es todo, y teníamos miedo de que lo lastimaras. Nos equivocamos. Me equivoqué. Cometimos un error y personas murieron. —La voz de Hermione se rompió en la última palabra, lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, su culpa brotando y saliendo como agua hirviendo—. Lo siento mucho…

Hemming acarició su hombro reconfortantemente, como todos los hombres que eran incapaces de manejar el llanto de una mujer. Él también estaba enojado, desolado, pero esto era lo que ocurría cuando dejaban que una guerra fuese dirigida por adolescentes. —Alfa —dijo Hemming al fin, su voz baja y cautelosa—. No podemos esperar que los humanos perdonen nuestros pecados si nosotros no podemos perdonar los suyos.

Greyback se burló de Lupin, sus gruesos dedos apretando la camisa, temblando por el esfuerzo de retener su ira. —Este desgraciado ni siquiera tiene suficiente perdón en su interior para sí mismo —se quejó—. Quiero limpiar el puto suelo contigo, Lupin, por lo que le has hecho a mi manada, error o no, pero eso es exactamente lo que quieres, ¿no? Otra oportunidad de echarme la culpa por tu sufrimiento. Bueno, he cometido errores, muchacho, pero al menos soy lo suficientemente hombre para reconocerlos –esa condenada _chica_ de allá es más hombre que tú.

De repente, Greyback lo dejó caer al suelo con fuerza, dando un paso atrás con todos los músculos tensos a causa de la ira apenas contenida. —Eres jodidamente afortunado de que Harry se preocupe demasiado por ti —murmuró con mesura, apretando los dedos en puños a sus costados.

—Si tanto te preocupas por él, déjalo ir —dijo Remus, luchando por ponerse de pie, varita en mano—. Sabes que deberías.

Greyback le enseñó los dientes otra vez. —Él me eligió-

—¿Entonces qué tienes que perder? —respondió Remus bruscamente—. Él regresará y probará que estoy equivocado, ¿no?

El rugido de Greyback rasgó el aire como garras a través de la tela, su cuerpo chocando despiadadamente contra el de Remus, esta vez inmovilizándolo contra la hierba húmeda. — _Nada_ de lo que haga me hará suficiente a tus ojos para merecer a Harry, porque me odias por tus propias malditas razones. No sabes cómo funciona en una manada, muchacho, pero deja que te ilumine. —Apretó su garganta para remarcar sus palabras, oyendo, sintiendo, _oliendo_ la sangre de Remus latir con rabia y miedo.

» Cuando te interpones entre el Alfa y su compañero, entre su cachorro, es suicida —continuó Greyback sombríamente, su voz ronca como la grava, escupiendo sobre el rostro amoratado de Remus mientras hablaba—. Estás tratando de aplicar la psicología humana para Harry y para mí, pero te olvidas del lobo. Lo que sucedió entre él y yo no es para que tú lo juzgues. No estamos hablando de eso ahora, estamos hablando de lo que tú _hiciste_. De lo que provocaste en mi manada. —Apretó la garganta de Remus con más fuerza—. Muéstrame tu arrepentimiento de la manera en que tu lobo quiere, _omega_ —gruñó Greyback burlonamente, su tono ardiente de ira, mordaz, cruel, lleno de cada traza de amargura al ver a sus compañeros de manada muertos y heridos.

Remus se estremeció. Someterse a Greyback sería… doloroso. Apretó los dientes, mirando hacia los ardientes ojos dorados. Habían estado girando hacia el azul mientras hablaban, pero ahora destellaban como galeones líquidos. Los dedos alrededor de su garganta se apretaron con tanta fuerza que Remus juró sentir su cartílago crujir. Se atragantó, cerró los ojos con fuerza y luchó para descubrir qué era lo correcto de hacer. Nunca se le había permitido mucho orgullo siendo lo que era, pero lo poco que poseía ahora yacía en ruinas –ese era el castigo de Greyback, su venganza por lo que había sucedido.

Lentamente, con el corazón y los pulmones golpeando con desesperación, ladeó la cabeza y dejó al descubierto la garganta. Greyback gruñó su victoria y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, aullando ruidosamente antes de inclinarse hacia abajo. Remus se estremeció, tensándose ante la inminente mordida, esperando el desgarro de su carne, pero nunca llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos, Fenrir se estaba levantando con un gruñido. Reducirlo a someterse y temer a un hombre al que culpaba de su desafortunada vida, era un castigo peor que la muerte. « _Y él probablemente sabe que eres demasiado patético como para sobrevivir a cualquier castigo físico que pudiera haber exigido de cualquier otro hombre lobo»,_ pensó miserablemente.

—No te interpongas entre nosotros, Lupin, o te arrancaré algo distinto. He aprendido a no perdonar una segunda vez —murmuró Greyback, caminando hacia la puerta trasera. Los otros tres ni siquiera se atrevieron a respirar hasta que desapareció de nuevo en la casa.

* * *

 **. * . * . * .**

* * *

Cuando Harry despertó por segunda vez, la cortina de la puerta estaba iluminada con la luz que se filtraba a través de algunos de sus hilos. No mucha, no lo suficiente como para perturbar la penumbra aislada de la guarida, pero sí para saber que era de día. Harry parpadeó, extendió la mano ciegamente para tomar sus gafas y se las puso. Fenrir todavía estaba entre él y la puerta, desnudo como el día en que nació, pero no lo miraba a él; no se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierto, al parecer.

Su pequeño hijo estaba completamente desnudo excepto por su pañal de tela, mirando a Fenrir, su piel rosada en un marcado contraste contra el bronceado cuerpo peludo de su padre. Harry vio al lobo alfa rozar sus nudillos contra el vientre del niño, esa carita arrugándose en un intento de sonrisa. El bebé arrulló felizmente. Fenrir sonrió. Una amplia, natural y hermosa sonrisa que hizo que algo en el pecho de Harry doliera por la pureza de la misma. Debió haber jadeado porque entonces Fenrir lo miró, sus ojos azules cálidos.

—Es perfecto, Harry —dijo el hombre, su voz ronca y cruda—. Se parece a ti. Gracias.

La respiración de Harry tardó un momento en regresar a él. Creyó que nunca más volvería a oír esa voz. Todo este tiempo había temido que la razón por la que Fenrir tardaba tanto en llegar era porque, por alguna razón, no podía hacerlo. Se tragó la bilis que subió por su garganta ante la idea de perderlo, así como todas las emociones y pensamientos complicados que surgieron junto con eso. No estaba listo para pensar seriamente en las cosas, para considerar el pensamiento racional y al mundo afuera de la intimidad de su guarida. Él asintió, sosteniendo la mirada del hombre por un momento, antes de mirar a su hijo.

—Es pequeño —dijo entonces. No podía pensar en nada más que decir.

Fenrir se rió entre dientes. —Te lo dije, todos los bebés de hombre lobo lo son —le aseguró—. Está perfectamente proporcionado. Para cuando tenga un año será del tamaño de un bebé humano de la misma edad. No hay nada malo con él, tú… —Vaciló, luciendo dolido por un momento—. Lo hiciste bien. Malditamente asombroso, considerándolo todo. —El hombre extendió una mano, sus nudillos rozando el vientre de Harry. Era plano otra vez, pero no tan definido como antes, todavía suave debido al peso que había cargado durante meses. Harry no quería mirarlo.

» Debí haber estado ahí —fue todo lo que el alfa pudo decir.

Harry negó con la cabeza. No tenía sentido ir por ese camino. —Prácticamente te obligué a irte —dijo en voz baja—. No te di mucha elección. Y de todos modos nadie podría haber predicho lo que iba a suceder. —Fenrir no parecía para nada apaciguado por eso. Harry mantuvo la mirada centrada en su hijo, tratando de ordenar todas las cosas que corrían por su mente, todas las palabras que había que decir. Todo lo que había prometido decirle a Fenrir si se veían otra vez. Simplemente no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Ulric nos salvó a los dos —dijo al fin—. Fui derribado. Pensé que… lo había perdido —hizo un gesto hacia su hijo, su mandíbula se tensó dolorosamente al recordar la agonía de ese momento, pensando que todo había sido en vano—. Weylyn estaba sobre mí, yo estaba sangrando, pero Ulric… se interpuso en el camino. Murió por salvarnos. —Solo cuando terminó de hablar levantó la mirada hacia Fenrir. Esos ojos azules estaban nublados por su relato, pero ninguna emoción se mostró en su rostro. No dijo nada, incluso si su semblante se ensombreció.

Harry se mordió el interior del labio. —Ellos no querían que nada de eso ocurriera —soltó con urgencia—. Remus, Hermione y Ron, quiero decir. Creyeron que estaba en problemas. Pensaron que me retenías como rehén o _peor._ No sabían que al bajar las barreras para llegar a mí estaban dejando entrar a Conall y los demás. Fenrir, solo estaban tratando de ayudarme. —Su voz era bastante desesperada hacia al final, pero cuando terminó, aunque la cara de Fenrir se había oscurecido, no dijo nada durante mucho tiempo.

El alfa rodó sobre su espalda, colocando al bebé sobre su pecho y mirando hacia abajo, mirando la cara del bebé mientras sus penetrantes ojos verdes se movían entre los dos, obviamente gravándose sus rostros. —Cuando me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal, me aparecí. Pero debido a las protecciones del valle no pude aparecerme directamente ahí. Tuve que aparecerme en Shae y correr el resto del camino…

Harry se sentó, mirando a Fenrir y a su hijo. Aquí, alejado del mundo, fue un shock recordar lo que realmente había pasado, lo que _seguía_ pasando.

—Para cuando llegué ahí, todo estaba cubierto de sangre. —Fenrir exhaló suavemente—. Los cadáveres de los invasores estaban tendidos sobre la hierba como ovejas sacrificadas. Vi el… _cuerpo_ de Ulric _._ Rafe también estaba muerto –a él no lo conociste tan bien. Un montón de heridos…

—¿Echo y Draco? —lo interrumpió Harry, incapaz de soportar más. Entrar y salir de 'conciencia' había podrido su mente, ¡pero no podía creer que los hubiera olvidado, instintos o no! Hizo una mueca, reprendiéndose mentalmente. Sus instintos debieron afectarlo más profundamente de lo que creía, suprimiendo recuerdos y sentimientos que lo habrían puesto en peligro a él y a su cachorro cuando estaban solos. Ahora que tenía a Fenrir a su lado, parecía que las cosas volvían a él en grandes y desorientadoras olas. No sabía qué pensar acerca de eso.

—Echo fue herido gravemente —dijo Fenrir, sin mirar a Harry—. El chico Malfoy seguía inconsciente cuando me fui, pero Amoux le estaba cuidando. Estaba estable, por lo menos. Ella y Accalia hicieron un buen trabajo protegiendo a los niños. Todos están bien.

Harry tragó saliva, sus manos se cerraron en apretados puños sobre sus rodillas. No se dio cuenta de que le temblaban por la tensión hasta que una de las manos de Fenrir aterrizó sobre ellas, calmándolo. No podía alzar la vista, no cuando era su culpa que dos de sus compañeros de manada hubieran muerto; más nombres para la interminable lista de tragedias en esta guerra. Fenrir, quien ya había perdido tanto, casi había perdido a su manada y a todo lo que había trabajado para preservar solo porque se habían interpuesto entre él y Conall. No eran diferentes a gente como Moody u otros, muriendo porque se interponían entre él y Voldemort.

Apretando los dientes, Harry sintió la bilis subir de nuevo por su garganta como una ardiente marea de ácido. ¿Quién moriría después por su causa? ¿Quién más sufriría?

Un movimiento lo sacó de sus pensamientos amargos, pero antes de que pudiera registrarlos, Fenrir se apoderó de su barbilla con tanta firmeza que apenas era _no_ doloroso, forzándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. Ahora también estaba sentado; su hijo –suyo y de Fenrir Greyback– se veía tan pequeño en el hueco de su brazo, bostezando ampliamente sin importarle nada en el mundo. No tocado por el trauma que sin saberlo había sufrido. Puro y no contaminado por cosas como la muerte, Conall o Voldemort.

—No hueles bien cuando estás molesto —dijo el lobo alfa, su voz baja y áspera.

Harry resopló, tratando de que sus palabras fueran divertidas e indiferentes, pero sonaron huecas cuando habló. —Lo siento, solo tuve un baño de esponja. —Ese par de dedos agarraron su barbilla más fuerte. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No pediste nada de esto —gruñó Fenrir.

Harry suspiró. —No, pero pude haber evitado algo de ello. Pude haber evitado que empeorara-

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podrías? —exigió Fenrir con brusquedad—. Te confiné en ese valle, te impedí ir por ahí en tu maldita misión contra _Tergarletum,_ así que si alguien muere por su mano, seré yo quien tenga la culpa. Maldíceme.

—¿Cómo puedo culparte por querer protegerme? —preguntó Harry, frustrado, enojado y dolido—. Si me hubieras dejado ir, podría haber sido asesinado, nuestro hijo podría haber muerto —señaló al bebé en sus manos—. Estabas haciendo lo que creías correcto-

—¡Al igual que tú! —espetó Fenrir.

Harry se rió sin humor. —Estaba jodidamente asustado. Ahora lo sé. Estaba demasiado cómodo, demasiado contento de mantenerme escondido de mis problemas. Utilicé a nuestro hijo como excusa para eludir mis deberes.

Fenrir se burló. —Escúchate. Suenas como el maldito Lupin. Tus _'deberes'_. ¿Y si nuestro hijo hubiera sido asesinado porque saliste corriendo como un tonto? ¿Entonces qué? Tus instintos te hicieron sentir incapaz y no dispuesto a contactar al mundo exterior por una razón. ¡Lo estabas protegiendo!

Harry quería bajar la mirada, pero Fenrir sostenía su barbilla en un fuerte agarre. No tenía una respuesta para ese argumento, por lo que se limitó a decir: —¿Y el valle? ¿Cómo puedo culparte por lo que ocurrió allí? Remus y Hermione llegaron allí por mi estupidez, por mi irreflexión. Debería haber sabido que pensarían que algo andaba mal si no me veían durante meses. ¡Debería haberte pedido que los llevaras antes! ¡Si hubiera pensado en algo más que en mí mismo por una vez, nunca hubieran derribado las protecciones y Conall nunca hubiera entrado!

Su hijo se estaba inquietando, molesto por sus voces ásperas. Fenrir lo miró fijamente, como si no supiera qué hacer. Después de un momento, jaló al cachorro y lo puso por encima de su hombro, acariciando su espalda con firmeza. Harry hizo una mueca.

—Cuidado, es pequeño —comenzó. Fenrir se veía tan grande en comparación con el niño.

—Ya antes he atenido a un cachorro —replicó Fenrir con aspereza, molesto—. Es más fuerte de lo que parece. No se va a romper. —Efectivamente, después de un momento o dos, el bebé soltó un largo y profundo eructo. Parecía que era lo que necesitaba porque se calmó de inmediato. Sintiéndose como un tonto niño castigado, Harry se alejó de Fenrir y se arrastró hacia el otro lado del armario, encogiendo las rodillas contra su pecho. Fijó la vista en la cortina, en los hilos de fibra que podía ver gracias a la luz del sol en el lado opuesto.

Un silencio torpe y pesado cayó. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sufrían de un momento tan incómodo que Harry se sintió extraño. No se había sentido tan distante y alejado de Fenrir –de todos– en tanto tiempo…

Fenrir olfateó el aire audiblemente. —Te he molestado.

Harry apretó los dientes, moliéndolos. —No estoy molesto —dijo con rapidez—: Estoy malditamente cabreado. —Se obligó a mirar a Fenrir—. Nunca me has tratado como un niño tonto que no sabe diferenciar su codo de su trasero. Ahora lo haces. No me gusta. —Miró a Fenrir acariciar la espalda de su hijo unas cuantas veces, sacándole otro pequeño eructo. El pequeño cuerpo se relajó y Fenrir lo recostó en el nido de edredones, envolviéndolo en su manta.

Harry se estiró hacia él.

—Deberías dejarlo ahí de vez en cuando —dijo Fenrir—, harás que arme un escándalo cuando _necesites_ dejarlo abajo-

—No me digas cuándo puedo o no abrazarlo —dijo Harry peligrosamente, levantando a su hijo contra su pecho. Se acurrucó de espaldas a la pared, el bebé apoyado en sus piernas estiradas con sus brazos alrededor como apoyo. El pequeño bostezó ampliamente, no afectado por la tensión ahora que estaba más cómodo. Sus grandes ojos verdes parpadearon hacia Harry, soñoliento.

—No podías haber anticipado el plan que los humanos tenían en la cabeza —dijo Fenrir después de un tiempo, brusco y áspero como siempre—. No puedes ser culpado. Si empiezas a hacer eso, también podrías culparme por no matar a Conall y a los otros cuando se volvieron una molestia. —Miró a Harry—. ¿Me culpas?

Harry quería ladrar que sí, que lo hacía. Se sentía molesto y amargado por la arrogante 'corrección' de Fenrir sobre su crianza. Pero no era tan cruel y, con toda honestidad, no lo culpaba, no realmente. ¿Acaso Fenrir no entendía que todo lo sucedido era culpa suya, de Harry? Suspiró profundamente. —No te culpo —murmuró al fin.

Fenrir gruñó. —Bien, entonces déjame decirte esto, el mundo entero no depende de tus decisiones diarias. Hombres y mujeres, hombres lobo y magos oscuros, todos hacen sus propias elecciones y sí, algunas cosas que hacemos pueden empeorar las cosas, pero no les _obligamos_ a hacer nada. La manada eligió ponerse entre tú y Conall. Yo elegí interponerme entre tú y _Tergarletum_. _Él_ eligió matar a tus padres cuando apenas tenías un año de edad. Si quieres culpar a alguien, cúlpalo. Enójate con él y véngate.

Harry levantó la mirada con lentitud. Fenrir no era de los que mimaban ni endulzaban las cosas. Se preocupaba por su bienestar, lo sabía, pero a pesar de eso decía las cosas como son. Para escuchar al crudo, grosero y directo _Fenrir Greyback_ diciendo cosas como _estas,_ hizo que fueran más fáciles de creer. Las decía porque creía que eran correctas, no porque pensara que harían que Harry se sintiera mejor. Ese conocimiento disipó su ira en un instante.

El bebé en sus brazos se agitó, comenzando a gemir alrededor de su chupón.

—Tiene hambre —dijo Fenrir.

Harry frunció el ceño, irritado porque el idiota pareciera capaz de sentir lo que su hijo quería cuando era _él_ el que lo había cargado durante meses. « _¿No debería ser yo el que supiera instintivamente qué hacer?»_ , gruñó para sus adentros.

—Es codicioso —murmuró Harry.

—Igual que su Alfa —dijo Fenrir con una sonrisa.

Harry no se la devolvió. —¿Eso me convierte en su 'papá', entonces?

Con una sonrisa, Fenrir simplemente dijo con desdén: —Él puede llamarte como quieras, es solo un nombre, no va a cambiar qué o quién eres, mascota.

Sin encontrarse con los ojos de Fenrir, Harry llevó al chico hacia su pecho. Se acomodó para que sus rodillas protegieran parte de su modestia y tomó la capa de pieles para cubrirse. La mano de Fenrir aterrizó sobre ella, impidiéndole tomarla.

—Quiero ver —dijo el lobo, de una manera predatoria pero no sexual. Él también tenía sus instintos en alto, dominantes y exigentes.

—Bien por ti —espetó Harry, soltando la capa y en su lugar tirando la manta del bebé sobre su pecho, por lo que todavía podía negarle la vista a Fenrir.

Harry comprendía lo que el otro estaba sintiendo, sus propios instintos hormigueando en el fondo de su mente –simplemente no se rendiría ante ellos. No cuando Fenrir estaba siendo un idiota. Él era el compañero sumiso por naturaleza e incluso (en secreto) disfrutaba ser sumiso en la cama de Fenrir, siendo capaz de relajarse y dejarse ir, dejar que otra persona cuidase de él. Pero no era sumiso en ningún otro lugar. Nunca lo sería, ahora lo entendía y eso le daba confianza. Él y Fenrir eran iguales.

Quitando el chupón de la boca de su hijo, Harry lo guio a su pecho. Hizo una mueca ante la succión inicial, pero luego apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, sus ojos cerrados. Era vergonzoso, emasculante –pero sus instintos cantaban de orgullo cada vez que lo hacía, también sentía una extraña… conexión que hacía que (aunque solo levemente) se relajase. Fenrir, Remus y todos los demás podían dudar de sus habilidades como padre, pero esta era la única cosa que podía hacer y que ninguno de ellos podía. Su lobo interno se sentía petulante ante la idea. Aunque seguía siendo vergonzoso.

Cuando sintió que Fenrir se movía, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y por impulso le gruñó con los dientes al descubierto cuando lo vio acercarse. Fenrir gruñó, pero era un sonido a medias, malhumorado, como si supiera que este era un lugar donde no podía desafiar a su compañero.

—No me gusta cuando te escondes de mí —refunfuñó el alfa.

—¡Y no me gusta cuando tú, el mayor zoquete que he conocido, trata de decirme cómo cuidar de mi hijo, al que tuve que traer al mundo completamente solo! —espetó Harry. Sin embargo, cualquier satisfacción que pudiera haber sentido al tener razón, se disipó al ver el parpadeo de dolor en los ojos de Fenrir. Había querido estar ahí, había querido protegerlos y se culpaba a sí mismo por no hacerlo. « _Él también está sufriendo—_ suministró su mente—; _acaba de perder personas. Vio sus cuerpos. Está lidiando con ello a su manera»._

—Él come mucho —dijo entonces en voz baja, tratando de ahuyentar el incómodo silencio. El bebé succionaba tan vorazmente como siempre, pequeños dedos abriéndose y cerrándose contra el pecho de Harry. Se sentía cálido y suave. Harry sonrió cuando escuchó un pequeño hipido. Cuando Fenrir se acercó otra vez, Harry lo miró pero no lo detuvo. El hombre incluso acomodó la capa de pieles a su alrededor como una manta, como una especie de ofrenda de paz al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba contra la pared y miraba hacia abajo. Tomó todo su autocontrol dejarle mirar y no encogerse lejos –por muchas razones, pero se las arregló. Apenas.

—Eso es bueno —dijo el alfa distraídamente, rozando un enorme nudillo contra la frente de la pequeña bludger—. Tiene hebras rojas en el cabello.

—De mi madre —murmuró Harry, pensando en ella y en su padre, preguntándose lo que les hubieran dicho si estuvieran aquí ahora. No serían felices, lo sabía, pero lo apoyarían, estaba seguro de ello. Envolvió sus brazos más estrechamente en torno a su hijo. El bebé gorgoteó pero no dejó de beber—. Él… él también tiene mis ojos —dijo, un poco tímidamente. Pero cuando levantó la vista, Fenrir no parecía disgustado.

—Lo vi. —Fenrir Greyback, hombre de pocas palabras, miró a Harry a los ojos, una parte de él distante y lejana, la parte que estaba sufriendo y había perdido a los suyos. Harry podía ver todo eso en esas nubes de hielo azul. El miedo, el dolor, la pérdida, pero también la felicidad y el alivio –y la culpa por sentir esa felicidad. Harry pensó que entendía de dónde venía eso. Habían perdido tanto, pero ¿cómo podían no ser felices con su hijo? Ahora mismo, en su cálida guarida, él era el centro de su mundo. Todo lo demás simplemente se desvaneció como el resplandor de los fuegos artificiales.

Parpadeando hacia Fenrir pensativamente, Harry bebió las emociones que estaba seguro solo él llegaría a ver, leyendo las palabras que nunca se dirían. Fenrir no era el tipo de hombre que las diría pero, en momentos como este, no lo necesitaba. Harry se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre los de Fenrir. Esa boca era firme y un poco áspera, cálida y tensa bajo la suya por la sorpresa, solo por instante antes de que presionara de vuelta. Era un beso pequeño, profundo pero no sexual, lleno de emociones y sentimientos crudos. En este momento, se entendían muy bien.

El sabor era pura saliva y calor, nada que le molestara y, como siempre, la lengua de Harry se deslizó primero, acariciando la de Fenrir y parpadeando contra su paladar. Todo era lento, lánguido. Como desperezarse en una mañana agradable. Un extraño sonido escapó de su boca en medio del beso y Fenrir refunfuñó, contento, pensó Harry. Cuando separaron sus labios, las pestañas de Harry revolotearon, sus ojos recorrieron la boca de Fenrir, luego su rostro, antes de levantarse para centrarse nuevamente en sus ojos.

Con las mejillas ardiendo, Harry recogió el sabor del otro en sus labios con un parpadeo de su lengua. —¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? —preguntó, su voz baja y ronca.

Fenrir le sostuvo la mirada por un momento antes de sonreír con tristeza. Una enorme mano se levantó para ahuecar la parte posterior de su cuello, su pulgar acariciando la marca en su garganta como una forma de afecto. —Me extrañaste, ¿verdad, mascota? —se rió entre dientes. Pero entonces su rostro se puso repentinamente serio, su pulgar acariciando pensativamente cuando dijo—: ¿Creíste que te había abandonado?

Harry no dijo nada, se limitó a esperar una respuesta adecuada. La verdad era que no estaba seguro de qué había pensado desde que se derrumbó en la cama de su guarida y… su rostro se retorció con incomodidad… _¡_ _dio a luz!_ Ugh, realmente no le gustaban esas palabras. Pero sus pensamientos habían sido un torbellino de confusión, sofocados y simplificados por sus instintos. No sabía cómo responder a la pregunta de Fenrir.

Por suerte, éste no parecía esperar una respuesta.

—No tienes idea de lo que fue —dijo Fenrir con brusquedad—. Entrar en nuestra guarida luego de ver el valle cubierto de sangre y cadáveres, solo para encontrar a ese chico Malfoy tirado en el suelo, el cadáver de Conall mutilado junto a nuestra cama… —Apretó los dientes—. Nuestra cama, cubierta de sangre y…

Harry hizo una mueca, tratando de imaginar el estado en que debió estar su guarida.

—Echo lo llama rabia de sangre. En lo que entré —continuó Fenrir—. Me transformé al ver y oler tu sangre, al no verte, así que destrocé lo que quedaba de Conall hasta que los pedazos que _quedaron_ de él ya ni siquiera parecían carne. —Los ojos del alfa brillaron peligrosamente ante el recuerdo de la carnicería y, por un segundo, Harry vio en esos ojos al 'monstruo' que todo el mundo creía que era. Desapareció tan pronto como llegó, sin embargo, superado por el hombre al que había llegado a conocer en los últimos meses.

» Me calmé un poco luego de que desgarré al maldito cerdo —se burló Fenrir—. Lo suficiente para centrarme, al menos por un tiempo. —Entonces hizo una mueca—. Sabía que te tenían, tu Lupin y los humanos. Pero no sabía lo que harían contigo al estar en estado salvaje. Debería haberme quedado, debería haber ayudado a mi manada, pero… ni siquiera podía pensar. No podía… —Apretó los dientes—. Necesitaba llegar hasta ti. Sabía que habrías parido y necesitaba…

 _'Necesitaba estar contigo',_ pensó que estaba a punto de decir, pero simplemente no podía.

Harry volvió a ver la culpa en sus ojos antes de que Fenrir se blindara de él –físicamente, al menos. El vínculo entre ellos significaba que nada podía estar completamente oculto después de todo. Podía saborear el auto-reproche de Fenrir en el aire, como ceniza amarga en su lengua. Fenrir sentía que le había fallado a su manada de alguna manera, al elegir a Harry sobre ellos.

—No soy un experto en el comportamiento de los hombres lobo —murmuró Harry—. Pero incluso yo sé que cuando nacen cachorros toda la manada enloquece. Estabas tan perdido como yo, no había manera de que pudieras haber actuado responsablemente, o incluso _pensar_ con suficiente claridad como para tratar de luchar contra el instinto de encontrarnos. —Se humedeció los labios repentinamente secos, armándose de valor para decir lo que Fenrir necesitaba oír, al diablo su orgullo—. Y te necesitábamos, los dos.

Quería decir algo más, tratar de transmitir el abandono, la soledad y la confusión que había sentido. El profundo e hiriente dolor que había sufrido. Pero no pudo. Ni siquiera había palabras para describir ese sentimiento y, si las había, no las conocía.

La mano en su nuca se apretó reconfortantemente. Cerró los ojos y simplemente disfrutó de la cálida aspereza de la piel contra la suya.

—Echo tenía todo bajo control —continuó Fenrir—. Pero los dejé para ir a buscar a tus humanos y luego, cuando me di cuenta de que en verdad te habías ido, de que había llegado tarde, los dejé _de nuevo_. Si alguno de ellos desea desafiar mi posición, todos estarán en su derecho…

Harry se estremeció. —¿Derrocarte, quieres decir? ¿Como Alfa? —El pensamiento hizo que su estómago se revolviera. Fenrir ya había perdido tanto, si perdía a su manada por haber venido tras él, Harry no sabía si podría soportarlo—. Cuando estábamos en la escuela, los libros decían que una manada de hombres lobo era como una de lobos —comenzó, recordando la voz cansina de Snape y su feliz regodeo al enseñar el tema mientras Remus estaba ausente. Una punzada de odio se arrastró en sus pensamientos al recordar al hombre, pero lo apartó por ahora, recordando la verdad sobre el hombre un poco tardíamente.

» Hay similitudes, por supuesto, pero no es del todo lo mismo —continuó—. Antes también estuviste ausente, una vez cuando perseguías a los cazadores y otra cuando fuiste a Azkaban, y _aun así_ esperaron a que regresaras. Siempre me estás diciendo que son como una familia, que todos me atesoran. ¡Pero también te atesoran _a ti_! ¡Te adoran! Ellos te respetan. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que ahora te darían la espalda? —Su voz tenía un borde de desesperación y se volvió una fracción demasiado alta hacia el final, pero Fenrir no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. El alfa lo miró cálida y apreciativamente.

Harry continuó: —Saben lo que se siente ser controlado por tus instintos tanto como tú lo haces. Ellos lo entenderán. —Su propia confianza en sus palabras lo sobresaltó. Después de todos estos meses, él tenía fe en la gente del valle, la misma que en Ron, Hermione y Remus. Eran familia. Los había visto sangrar por él, tan de buena gana como sus amigos. Tragó saliva alrededor del nudo que se formó en su garganta ante la idea.

—Eres un buen Compañero Alfa, ¿sabes? —retumbó Fenrir pensativamente—, otra razón por la que estaba en lo correcto al elegirte.

Harry resopló. —Yo también te elegí, ¿recuerdas? —dijo, un poco a la defensiva.

Fenrir sonrió, sus ojos cálidos en la penumbra, como el océano en un día de verano, en algún lugar lejano que Harry apenas podía imaginar. —Sí, lo recuerdo. —El alfa apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y lo miró a él y a su hijo en un silencio pensativo, los brazos ligeramente doblados descansando sobre sus rodillas levantadas. Se veía enorme, demasiado grande para el espacio cerrado del armario. Poderoso y musculoso, peligroso; y sin embargo allí estaba, acercándose furtivamente a Harry y mirándolo como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta, aún no estaba acostumbrado a eso y no estaba seguro de cómo devolver esa devoción tan flagrante.

Fenrir, por muchas razones, era un hombre de pocas palabras y Harry, por la misma razón, simplemente no sabía cómo expresar el torbellino de emociones que lo atravesaban. Nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo. « _Apenas tienes dieciocho años —_ excusó su mente lejanamente—, _a pesar de todo lo que sucedió, solo tienes dieciocho años»._

Miró a Fenrir por el rabillo del ojo, preguntándose si alguno de ellos viviría lo suficiente como para descifrar exactamente qué estaba sucediendo entre ellos. Dudaba que hubiera suficientes años en el tejido del tiempo, con toda honestidad. Entonces recordó lo que sus amigos le habían preguntado, acerca de lo que hubiera hecho de no haber sido atado a Fenrir, física y emocionalmente. Y eso exigía otra pregunta: ¿qué pasaría con ellos después de que todo esto terminara?

Un suave y feliz gorgoteo vino del adormilado cuerpecito en sus brazos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Utilizó la esquina del paño para limpiar la boca del niño, luego limpió con rapidez el hilillo de líquido que escurría por su pecho al haberse derramado, esperando que Fenrir no lo notara.

—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarse, ¿sabes? —gruñó el lobo. Estaba claro que lo _había_ visto—. Vi a mi madre hacerlo por mis hermanos y hermana. Sigues siendo un hombre, igual que él lo era.

—¿Entonces por qué le dices 'madre' cuando hablas de él? —murmuró Harry—. ¿Creí que lo llamabas papá?

Fenrir frunció el ceño. —Sí. Solo lo menciono como mi madre para que te sea más fácil entender sobe cuál padre estoy hablando. No fuiste criado como yo, después de todo; te educaron para pensar que los padres solo podían ser un hombre y una mujer. Solo te sientes inseguro porque fuiste criado por muggles prejuiciosos. Mi _papá_ no tenía problemas con su masculinidad, sin importar que fuera un sub con todo lo que eso implica.

Harry no le hizo caso, estaba en la punta de su lengua decir que los hombres normales no amamantaban, pero lo que era normal para él era diferente para Fenrir. Todo era tan extraño, pensó, y no creía que nadie fuera capaz de convencerlo de lo contrario. No se sentía sumiso, no se sentía servil o débil; por el contrario, nunca se había sentido tan fuerte gracias a esa exhibición de magia en el valle. Pero cuando se trataba de hacer _esto,_ no podía evitar sentirse incómodo. Ayudó el que su pecho aún se viera igual, sin embargo. Quizás si no tuviera que preocuparse por lo que Hermione, Ron, Remus y Tonks pudieran pensar, si no tuviera las voces de sus tíos flotando en su mente y siseando _monstruo_ …

—Necesita un nombre —dijo Harry rápidamente, volteando al bebé para apoyar su vientre contra sus rodillas aún levantadas. Harry le frotó la espalda. Le pareció oír a Fenrir murmurar _'más fuerte'_ y se detuvo, momentáneamente molesto antes de hacerle caso, frotando con movimientos más firmes y constantes. Cuando levantó la vista, Fenrir parecía… aturdido, pero al mismo tiempo satisfecho.

—¿No lo nombraste? —preguntó en su habitual tono brusco, que fue desmentido por la luz en sus ojos. Harry sonrió. No era propio del lobo verse tan lleno de anhelo –cuando no era sexual, al menos. Había algo que sus compañeros de manada le habían dicho, algo acerca de que era tradición que el Alfa nombrara a los niños. Fenrir sin duda había pensado que Harry desecharía sus tradiciones. Sonrió con cariño ante la idea, preguntándose si el alfa tenía planeado un nombre todo este tiempo pero había sido demasiado orgulloso para decirlo.

—Sé de buena fuente que ese es tu trabajo —musitó. El bebé soltó un profundo eructo, vomitando sobre sus rodillas desnudas. Harry hizo una mueca, agarrando uno de los pañales de tela apilados en la esquina (cortesía de Kreacher) para limpiar la leche no digerida—. Además —murmuró en voz baja—, quiero que lo hagas.

El bebé comenzó a quejarse y Harry le dio la vuelta otra vez, metiendo el chupón en su boca y estirando los pies para tumbarse en el nido de mantas con él. Después de un momento, Fenrir se acostó de lado junto a ellos, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano para mirar al bebé acurrucado entre ambos.

—La manada suele visitar a los cachorros y darles sus regalos y bendiciones cuando reciben su nombre —explicó Fenrir.

Harry se preguntó si el lobo estaba insinuando que debían regresar al valle para eso, pero sus instintos se erizaron ante la idea de abandonar su guarida. No podía pensar en salir de su armario por el momento.

—Kirian —sugirió Fenrir. El mencionado niño succionó su chupón, mirándolo, aparentemente cautivado por su profunda y grave voz. Harry pensó que entendía el sentimiento. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y sopesó el nombre por un momento.

—Kirian —repitió meditativamente. Los ojos del bebé se posaron sobre él ante el sonido de su voz; parecía querer girar la cabeza hacia él, pero aún no tenía el suficiente control o fuerza. Frunció el ceño cuando no pudo mirar a Harry correctamente. Harry sonrió, extendiendo una mano y moviendo su pequeña cabecita hacia él. El bebé se retorció, aparentemente satisfecho. Gimió contentamente a través del chupón.

—Significa 'aquel nacido en un lugar oscuro' o algo por el estilo —murmuró Fenrir.

Harry resopló. —Física y metafóricamente —murmuró, ayudando a su hijo a girarse para mirar a Fenrir. Le iba bien, tanto con el significado como con el sonido. Parecía estar siguiendo sus voces, reconociéndolas, su pequeña nariz crispándose al asimilar sus aromas.

—¿Kirian Potter Greyback? —cuestionó.

—Mmm —gruñó Greyback suavemente—, me gusta tu nombre unido al mío —se rió entre dientes, probablemente en secreto complacido de que Harry no tuviera miedo o vergüenza de incluirlo en el nombre de su hijo.

Harry rodó los ojos, pero protestó muy poco cuando el lobo se inclinó, colocando un suave beso en sus labios. Tarareó, su lengua saliendo al encuentro de la de Fenrir en una lenta y apreciativa caricia. Cuando el beso se rompió, Harry agachó la cabeza, suspirando suavemente, seguro, cálido y cansado. —Te extrañé —murmuró, demasiado aturdido para sentir vergüenza. Se deslizó más abajo en los edredones y se acurrucó alrededor de Kirian.

—Y yo a ti, mascota —contestó Fenrir bruscamente, arrastrando la capa de pieles alrededor de su familia y recostándose él mismo. Harry se retorció en el buen sentido cuando sintió una boca besar su cabello. Una vez más, todo era sencillo en su cabeza. Había una bruma alrededor de los bordes de su conciencia, como en un sueño. Su cuerpo se sentía ligero y adormecido, sanando. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que sus responsabilidades y el mundo real se entrometieran de nuevo?

—Mmm, es lindo —murmuró, ya medio dormido, con la frente contra el pecho de Fenrir y Kirian seguro y cálido entre sus cuerpos—… ser cuidado —añadió. Oyó la voz cálida y grave de Fenrir, pero no pudo darle sentido a las palabras que pronunció antes de caer dormido.

* * *

Este capítulo fue beteado por **Miaupls.**

* * *

 **Romi:** Por fin leíste lo que pasó después de que se llevaran a Harry,¡y ya viste la reacción de Fenrir! Espero que te haya gustado, a pesar de la tardanza. Un beso.

 **Fanny:** Gracias por tu comentario. ¡Ahora ya has leído la actualización! xD . Te mando un beso.

 **Tsuruga:** Ya viste que apareció Fenrir, ¡no te mentía! Espero que haya cumplido con tus expectativas. Besos.

 **Bonny:** Esta pareja es preciosa cuando es bien escrita (por lo que yo no tengo el crédito, ya que es una traducción). Me alegra haber logrado con mi trabajo que la vieras de diferente manera. Besos!

 **Romi:** Cuando leí tu comentario en un inicio pensé: "¿Falda? ¿Qué falda?", jajaja. ¿Harry te sorprendió por su transformación o por otra cosa? Como ya habrás leído, murieron dos personas de la manada. El (al final) amado Ulric y uno más que nunca tuvo un peso en la trama. Muchas gracias por comentar! Un beso.

 **Kyutzu:** Gracias por tu comentario. Espero que te haya gustado este cap.

 **Acrux-stella:** Me tardé un poco (xD ) pero espero que hayas disfrutado de la actualización. ¡Qué hermoso reencuentro entre Harry y Fenrir! ¿Estuvo a la altura de tus expectativas? Gracias por comentar. Un beso.


	20. Batallas de lobos

**Batallas de lobos**

* * *

Un bajo y sordo gruñido de advertencia lo sacó de su sueño. Tranquilizado por la seguridad del olor y la proximidad de Fenrir, sus instintos le dijeron que no se preocupara demasiado. Rodó más cerca del cuerpo del alfa, los brazos alrededor de su hijo aún dormido. Cuando sintió una manta de pelos contra su piel en lugar de cálida carne, abrió los ojos de golpe.

El gruñido se había detenido, pero la cabeza de Fenrir permaneció levantada, una enorme pata parcialmente enroscada alrededor de su compañero y cachorro quienes yacían junto a él. Era casi demasiado grande para el armario; por suerte, parecía que era del tamaño adecuado para que cupiera en su forma de lobo. Al fondo de su mente, Harry se preguntó vagamente si Kreacher lo había expandido para él o si siempre había tenido ese tamaño.

Un movimiento en la entrada de la guarida le indicó a quién le había gruñido Fenrir. La cortina se deslizó para revelar a Lupa y a Hemming. Ninguno de los dos entró, simplemente se sentaron en el umbral, esperando, con las cabezas hacia abajo y los cuellos expuestos. El lobo prácticamente envuelto alrededor de Harry se movió y gruñó, bajando el hocico como si les diera permiso. Lentamente, sus compañeros de manada se acercaron, deslizándose casi sobre sus vientres.

Suaves sonidos gimoteantes salieron de los labios humanos mientras se acercaban hasta sentarse justo frente a Harry y Fenrir. Lo que siguió a continuación fue una sensación extraña. No era como ser superado por completo por sus instintos (como durante el nacimiento o la luna). Harry sintió claramente a su lobo emerger y, sin embargo, él estaba plenamente consciente, en total control, solo que relajado y cómodo con el mundo como cuando sus instintos tomaban el control. Esto, esto era lo que podría describir como paz interior, entre dos partes conflictivas dentro de él. Estaba completamente lúcido, aunque todavía un poco confuso por el sueño.

Lupa gimió, colocando una pequeña y brillante pieza de platino sobre la cama de pieles junto a Harry. Era un regalo, una ofrenda para honrar al cachorro del Alfa; Harry lo sabía por instinto, a pesar de que su mente 'humana' todavía estaba al mando. De alguna manera, simplemente sabía que tenía razón, que era una tradición y señal de gran respeto y unidad familiar dentro de la manada. Si estuvieran con el resto de ellos, estarían haciendo lo mismo, pensó.

Recogiendo el objeto, vio que se trataba de un anillo extremadamente largo y grueso que fácilmente podría ser usado como un brazalete alrededor de su muñeca. Aunque era de color platino, no reconocía el material, ya que era increíblemente ligero y brillaba maravillosamente incluso en la penumbra. Tres gruesos y redondos abalorios colgaban de él, sonando juntos agradablemente cuando los movió. Parecían tener forma de luna llena, pero no estaba seguro.

Sosteniéndolo por encima Kirian (quien se había despertado y ahora parpadeaba con interés), lo hizo tintinear ligeramente y vio su carita iluminarse con radiante diversión. Harry sonrió y lo hizo tintinear de nuevo. Era un sonajero y también un anillo de dentición, se dio cuenta. Recordaba de hace mucho a uno de los retratos de Hogwarts con una bruja victoriana y su bebé, quien sostenía una versión mucho menos glamorosa y mucho menos mágica del mismo. Sonrió al pensar en su niño masticando y babeando alrededor de esta cosa de la misma forma que el bebé del retrato. Ahora mismo, Kirian parecía incapaz de hacer mucho más que mirar con interés la brillante argolla y sus abalorios.

Evidentemente satisfecha de que su regalo fuera un éxito, Lupa se inclinó hacia delante, chocando su rostro contra el hocico de Fenrir. Fenrir lo permitió, empujando suavemente de regreso e incluso dejando que frotara cariñosamente su mejilla contra la de Harry. Ella se retiró de la guarida cuando Hemming se arrastró hacia delante, cayendo al suelo como lo había hecho ella. En las pieles junto a ellos, depositó una pequeña pila de la tela más suave que Harry hubiera visto y luego esperó.

Harry tomó el material, solo para darse cuenta de que, de hecho, se trataba de un traje para bebé de una sola pieza, en color blanco brillante y cuidadosamente doblado. Simple, pero más suave que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido antes. Hecho con hilo de seda de acromántula como la mayoría de la ropa de la manada, pensó, lo que la hacía impermeable a la suciedad y a los olores. Había un pequeño gorro a juego, sonrió, apenas dándose cuenta de que su pobre hijo solo había tenido mantas y pieles para cubrirse desde que nació, ni un poco de ropa a su nombre.

Gimoteando suave y felizmente, Harry de inmediato desenvolvió a Kirian de su manta y, después de cambiar su pañal solo para estar seguro, lentamente lo vistió. Fue un proceso lento –nunca antes había vestido a un bebé, después de todo, y esas pequeñas extremidades eran tan delicadas. La prenda se abotonó con bastante facilidad, sin embargo, y, después de colocar el gorro en la cabecita de cabello oscuro, lo volvió a envolver en la manta saturada con el aroma de Fenrir. Se veía mucho más cómodo ahora, más como un bebé y menos como una pequeña criatura rosada y arrugada.

Hemming hizo lo mismo que Lupa cuando aceptó su obsequio, se frotó contra su Alfa y luego contra Harry antes de salir de la guarida. La cortina cayó en su lugar detrás de él, dejando a Harry, Fenrir y Kirian solos en la penumbra. Se quedaron en la misma posición durante algún tiempo, disfrutando del agradable silencio. Una de las cosas buenas de estar con un hombre como Fenrir era que su silencio hablaba más que mil palabras. En momentos como este, no había nada que decir.

* * *

Harry pudo haberse quedado dormido por un rato, pero fue sacudido bruscamente al presente por un llanto descontento. Parpadeó despierto y desorientado, solo para ver a Fenrir levantando a Kirian en sus brazos. Harry los miró. Los pulmones del bebé todavía sonaban débiles, pero olía adecuadamente saludable. Fenrir parecía pensar que era lo suficientemente resistente cuando lo hizo rebotar contra su pecho.

—Eres un pequeño sinvergüenza quejumbroso —murmuró Fenrir de buen humor—: Mi hermano menor solía ser como tú –un adecuado pequeño bebé.

—Él _es_ un bebé —Harry frunció el ceño, sentándose y alcanzando a su hijo. Sin embargo, no le pasó desapercibido el que Fenrir hubiera mencionado a su familia, eso era alentador. Rara vez los mencionaba, el dolor tan nítido en su mente y en su corazón como si hubiera sucedido ayer. Tal vez la presencia de Kirian le ayudaría a pensar en ellos con cariño en lugar de dolor.

—No te gusta que lo sostenga, ¿verdad? —murmuró Fenrir, viendo a Harry colocar al bebé en su pecho.

—Me gusta, aunque preferiría que fueras más suave —masculló. Sentía la necesidad de ser él quien sostuviera a su hijo todo el tiempo, pero no era porque no quisiera que Fenrir lo hiciera. Al contrario, la visión de Fenrir Greyback tan enamorado de algo tan pequeño y lindo era… entrañable. Simplemente se sentía inquieto, como si nadie supiera cómo proteger a esta pequeña y preciosa vida mejor que él –incluso si no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo.

La paternidad era una gran paradoja.

Kirian había gemido de disgusto cuando Harry lo sacó de los brazos de Fenrir, pero sus gritos murieron cuando cerró su boca alrededor de un pezón hinchado y tragó con avidez. Se atragantó, escupió y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, un poco de leche escapando de sus labios. Harry se sobresaltó, alzó rápidamente al niño y le limpió la boca, frotando su espalda con firmeza. Sintió los ojos de Fenrir sobre él y apretó los dientes, frotando con más fuerza antes de que el hombre pudiera decir nada.

Cuando volvió a colocar a Kirian, sucedió lo mismo.

Las grandes y cálidas manos de Fenrir lo tranquilizaron cuando entró en pánico. La cabeza de Harry se alzó por instinto y se encontró mirando dentro de esos brillantes ojos azules.

—Deja de preocuparte. Está saliendo un poco demasiado rápido para él, eso es todo —murmuró, estirando una mano y masajeando el pecho de Harry. Harry se sonrojó y siseó simultáneamente, forcejeando para soltarse cuando una ráfaga de líquido blanco salpicó la mano de Fenrir.

—¡Fuera! —le espetó, enojado y avergonzado. Se empujó con los pies para alejarse, pero la otra mano de Fenrir agarró su hombro, manteniéndolo en su lugar.

—Esto libera un poco de presión, vi a mi padre hacerlo —resopló el alfa, haciendo caso omiso de su oscuro rubor de humillación.

—Podrías haberme dicho en lugar de simplemente… —Harry apretó los dientes—, ¡ordeñarme como una maldita vaca! ¡Esto es raro para mí! Nunca pensé que haría algo como esto, hasta hace unos meses creí que solo una mujer podía hacerlo. Ya es lo suficientemente feminizante sin ti _mirando_ , ¡mucho menos tocando! —siseó, molesto cuando Kirian comenzó a llorar en serio, hambriento y molesto por la tensión en el aire.

Harry lo acercó a su pecho, lo sostuvo en el hueco de su brazo y limpió la leche que le había salpicado. La ingeniosa tela de su traje la había escurrido, por supuesto, pero sus pequeñas mejillas estaban húmedas. Respirando lenta y profundamente para tratar de controlar su molestia, Harry esperó hasta sentirse más tranquilo antes de hablar de nuevo. —¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre bebés de todos modos? Nunca dijiste que fueras un experto —murmuró, sus mejillas todavía ardiendo de humillación.

—Era lo suficientemente mayor para recordar a mi papá tener a mis hermanos. Había una diferencia de edad. Ayudé mucho con ellos, especialmente con el más joven. Era una pequeña cosa necesitada —dijo Fenrir, un borde de cariño en su voz hosca. La ira de Harry disminuyó casi por completo al escucharlo.

—Amabas a tu hermano pequeño —dijo Harry. No era una pregunta. No lo decía como si Fenrir no amara a toda su familia, sino que había adorado al más joven. Fenrir también sabía lo que quería decir, podía decirlo por la mirada en sus ojos—. Amas así a nuestro hijo. Me alegro, no estaba seguro de que fueras a ser tan… _cariñoso_ con él…

Fenrir resopló. —Por supuesto que lo amo.

 _¿Y a mí?_ Estaba en la punta de su lengua preguntar eso, pero se contuvo justo a tiempo. Eran las estúpidas hormonas y el trauma haciéndole pensar en semejantes cosas tontas. Además, ¿qué pasaría si Fenrir le hiciera la misma pregunta? Harry no tenía idea de cómo respondería. « _No_ —pensó—, _mejor dejar esa pregunta enterrada_ _»_ _._

—Si exprimes el exceso, puede que no le golpee en la parte posterior de la garganta —dijo Fenrir en su tono habitual, como si las íntimas palabras de amor nunca hubieran sido dichas. O más exactamente, como si no fueran nada fuera de lo común. Fenrir era un hombre atormentado con tantos problemas y cicatrices internas como Harry, pero no le negaría a Kirian el amor que se merecía. Era reconfortante verlo.

—Entonces no mires —se quejó él.

Fenrir chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, pero desvió la mirada cuando Harry levantó su mano tentativamente y se frotó de la misma forma en que Fenrir había hecho. El fluido estalló bruscamente, luego se ralentizó. Le dolía el pecho mientras sus dedos amasaban la carne. Era tan extraño, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su pecho se veía normal. Limpiándose la mano en los edredones, volvió a colocar a Kirian en el hueco de su brazo.

—Reclínate, trata de mantenerlo estirado contra ti, ayudará —dijo Fenrir.

Harry lo miró. Fenrir de nuevo estaba observando de cerca. —Tal vez deberías alimentarlo tú si eres el experto —gruñó, molesto porque una vez más le estaba haciendo sentir como si ni siquiera pudiera cuidar de su propio hijo.

Fenrir resopló. —No te pongas de mal humor, incluso las mejores madres necesitan a alguien que les ayude la primera vez.

Un oscuro rubor tiñó las mejillas de Harry una vez más. —Soy su papá, idiota —le espetó, pero de todas formas se recostó, apoyado en los edredones de su pequeño nido con Kirian tendido junto a él, por lo que en realidad estaba más arriba que el pezón ofrecido—. Es tan raro —murmuró, no por primera ni última vez mientras Kirian se aferraba con avidez. Esta vez, aunque chupó con fuerza, no pareció ahogarse ni escupir.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar hasta que Kirian terminó de alimentarse y estuvo contento y relajado en los brazos de Harry. Se había quedado dormido mientras bebía.

—¿Te alegras de que esté aquí contigo? —murmuró Fenrir.

Harry levantó la mirada, viendo a Fenrir en la misma posición, medio reclinado junto a él y observando atentamente. —Me alegro de que estés aquí —admitió—, tienes que recordar que tengo motivos más que suficientes para estar irritable, eso es todo.

Ante esto, Fenrir se rió, una risa adecuada que provocó una sonrisa en los labios de Harry.

* * *

 **. * . * . * .**

* * *

Una penetrante agonía atravesó cada uno de sus poros. Sus miembros se estremecieron y temblaron con espasmos por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que, por fin, el Señor Oscuro movió su varita con un giro cruel y dejó su cuerpo en un montón arrugado en el suelo. Respirando pesadamente, Severus Snape apretó los dientes para combatir el fuego que ardía en sus venas. Luchó por mover sus brazos y casi grito en protesta. Su pecho dolía con cada respiración y la sangre goteaba de su nariz.

—Levántate, Severus —siseó Voldemort en tono frío y agudo. Era una prueba, un desafío de lealtad en el que un seguidor se empujaría incluso a través del dolor persistente de la _Cruciatus_ para obedecer una orden, solo para complacer a su amo.

Sabiendo que el dolor sería peor si no obedecía, que tenía que mantener su fachada de lealtad, Severus contuvo un gemido de dolor y se empujó con fuerza del suelo. Sus piernas temblaban mientras se levantaba vacilante, apenas sosteniéndose, pero su túnica ocultaba su debilidad. Solo ser capaz de ponerse de pie después de semejante, viciosa ronda de la maldición de tortura era una hazaña en sí misma.

—Mi Señor —jadeó Severus, suplicando—. El chico Potter nunca está lejos de Greyback, es imposible adentrarse en la manada como un mago. Ellos detestan a nuestra clase. —No importaba que hubiese visto a Potter sano y salvo y lejos de Greyback con sus propios ojos. Las paredes invisibles alrededor de su mente mantenían ese secreto a salvo.

De repente, Voldemort se abalanzó hacia adelante y la propia varita de Severus se apretó contra su garganta. Podía oler ese aliento sucio, el hedor la muerte y la incorrección de su propia varita en la mano de otro. —Entonces, ¿qué _tan útil eres_ para mí, Severus? —siseó Voldemort.

Armándose de valor contra el pánico en su pecho, Severus habló rápidamente, pensando sobre la marcha. —Lupin es un tonto ingenuo, podría infiltrarme en su círculo de confianza. Él es de la línea de Greyback, si alguien puede acercarse lo suficiente para llegar a Potter, sería él. —Vio la verdad de sus palabras registrarse en los ojos carmesí de Voldemort. Años de práctica le habían hecho asquerosamente bueno en esto: darles suficiente verdad para creer en las mentiras.

—Deme permiso para tratar de convencerlo de que todo esto era parte del plan maestro de Dumbledore, para ganar su confianza, y le traeré a Potter. Ambos son unos tontos incautos, será una tarea sencilla. Peligrosa pero simple, mi Señor. —La presión de la varita en su garganta se relajó. Severus quería hundirse de alivio, pero no se atrevió. Mantuvo los ojos en el rostro pálido y serpentino del Señor Oscuro y esperó el permiso para relajarse.

—De hecho, Severus —siseó Voldemort—. Se me olvida que eres un maestro del engaño… —Había una cadencia peligrosa en su voz. Severus no había respirado desde que la varita dejó de presionar su garganta. Perder a Nagini y su control sobre Potter y Greyback al mismo tiempo había hecho que Voldemort fuera aún más inestable, impredecible. Nadie estaba a salvo. Nada era cierto.

—Solo para ti, mi Señor —murmuró Severus con fervor—. Solo para tu servicio.

Un destello de esos ojos fue la única advertencia que tuvo antes de que Voldemort violara su mente. Anticipando el momento, aprovechó la oportunidad para empujar algunos recuerdos y sentimientos de su elección. La muerte de Dumbledore, sí, recordándole exactamente a lo que había renunciado, lo que había hecho a su servicio. Pareció funcionar.

Su varita cayó al piso entre ellos. Severus la siguió con los ojos pero no se movió para recuperarla –todavía esperando. Voldemort dio un paso atrás, con esa sonrisa que fingía afecto en sus delgados labios blancos. —Mi más fiel, mi más dedicado —comenzó Voldemort, los epítetos que le siguieron cayeron en oídos sordos, ya que Severus estaba ocupado mirando esos ojos, escuchando el penetrante silencio de aquellos reunidos a su alrededor en círculo, listo para cualquier ataque.

Voldemort agitó su mano, un gesto para que Severus se inclinara para recuperar su varita. Cuando lo hizo, sin embargo, el Señor Oscuro se acercó, su sombra cayendo sobre él. Severus se congeló; permaneció inmóvil, de rodillas, sus dedos a escasos centímetros de su varita.

—Yo no doy segundas oportunidades, Severus —advirtió el Señor Oscuro, su varita presionando con fuerza en el parietal de su cráneo—. Si vuelves a venir a mí sin ningún avance en traerme a Potter, voy a estar muy disgustado. Lo quiero. A él y a su cría –por cualquier medio necesario.

Severus ni siquiera se atrevió a respirar por temor a que un ligero movimiento empujara a Voldemort por el precipicio de locura en que se encontraba. —No fallaré, mi Señor —prometió, su voz baja con respeto.

Una risita premonitoria sonó desde arriba. Por el rabillo del ojo, Severus vio a algunos miembros del círculo tensarse. Ah, el Señor Oscuro estaba usando esa expresión entonces, la del rostro oscuramente divertido que prometía un mayor tormento.

—No tengo ninguna duda, Severus —Voldemort prácticamente arrulló—: Soy un firme creyente de inspirar a mis seguidores a tener éxito, sin embargo. ¿Tal vez un poco de incentivo?

Severus cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara lo más posible –luchar siempre lo hacía peor.

— _¡Crucio!_

* * *

 **. * . * . * .**

* * *

Harry gimió de felicidad, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras el agua caliente y vaporosa se derramaba sobre su cabeza y cuerpo, cayendo en cascada por su piel y lavando la suciedad y los dolores de los últimos días. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía tomar una ducha adecuada. El baño en su guarida allá en el valle era lujoso, pero, a veces, una ducha era simplemente perfecta. Se pasó una mano por el cabello para enjuagar toda la espuma. Las propiedades calmantes del champú mágico hicieron que su cuero cabelludo cosquilleara agradablemente. Suspiró, relajándose bajo el chorro.

Un movimiento un poco más allá de la ducha le hizo abrir un ojo. No llevaba sus gafas, por lo que su visión no era perfecta, pero sabía que Fenrir estaba ahí de pie –lo había estado antes de que él entrara, después de todo. El lobo lo seguía mirando, su pequeño hijo acunado en un enorme brazo.

—Hazte a un lado —murmuró Fenrir con voz ronca, quitándose los pantalones que Harry había insistido que llevara fuera de su 'guarida' y colocando la manta y la ropa de Kirian a un lado.

El agua cambió mágicamente de temperatura justo cuando Fenrir entró en la ducha detrás de él con Kirian en brazos –sin duda adaptándose a la delicada piel de su bebé, a pesar de que Fenrir y Kirian estaban fuera del rango de rocío. Harry se giró y retrocedió un poco para hacer espacio para el enorme marco de Fenrir. El agua se derramó sobre él, cálida y agradable, relajante.

Kirian se agitó un poco cuando Harry limpió sus brazos, espalda y piernas con una esponja húmeda, teniendo cuidado de que el cordón no se mojara –Tonks le había advertido sobre eso antes de que siquiera entraran al cuarto de baño. Harry sonrió, rozando con sus nudillos una mejilla regordeta, antes de atrapar entre sus manos algo del agua que caía y lavar entre los diminutos dedos de pies y manos. Kirian se calmó lo suficientemente pronto. El contacto pareció tranquilizarle bastante.

—¿Me harás eso después? —se rió Fenrir entre dientes.

Harry resopló. —¿También quieres que limpie tu trasero? —reflexionó. Pero la atmósfera ligera fue bruscamente erradicada cuando un poco de agua limpia salpicó los ojos del niño mientras Harry masajeaba sus oscuros rizos. Chilló como si lo estuvieran asesinado.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Harry, secándole apresuradamente los ojos y la cara con la toalla que había estado flotando fuera de la ducha. El llanto no se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando Harry intentó meter el chupón que había soltado en su boca; lo sacó de los brazos de Fenrir y lo atrajo hacia sí—. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —jadeó frenéticamente—. Oh, mierda, Kirian, lo siento mucho. —Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, metiendo la cabeza del niño contra su cuello y tratando de hacerlo callar, de la misma forma que recordaba de cuando sus instintos estaban al mando. Pero el llanto no se detuvo.

» Soy una basura de padre —murmuró Harry—, ¡ni siquiera puedo lavarlo! No puedo hacer esto, Fenrir, soy tan… —Sus palabras se cortaron cuando el alfa se inclinó hacia delante, envolvió sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de los dos y gruñó en advertencia, silenciando su auto-desprecio al dejar que el Alfa en su interior emergiera y mordiera la marca junto a la garganta de Harry.

Harry gimoteó en penitencia, los gritos de Kirian se suavizaron hasta convertirse en nada cuando el pánico desapareció del aire, a salvo entre los torsos de sus padres. El desagrado de Fenrir, su frustración eran espesos en el aire. Harry mantuvo los ojos cerrados, respirando lentamente. Hace unos pocos meses, el solo pensar que este tipo de acto pudiera calmarlo habría hecho que la bilis subiera por su garganta; lo hubiera negado, pero ahora…

 _«_ _Ahora l_ _o acepto_ —pensó—. _Sé que está intentando calmarme, hacerme sentir mejor de la única forma que sabe._ _Como ha sido criado._ _Como lo hacen los lobos_ _»_ _._ Y él mismo era un hombre lobo, por así decirlo. Lo entendía ahora. La idea ya no le traía tanta amargura, solo confusión y no poca inquietud cuando pensaba en lo que haría si sobrevivía a Voldemort.

—También estoy malditamente asustado, ya sabes —gruñó Fenrir suavemente contra su cuello, su voz apenas audible por encima del ruido de la ducha—. La última vez que estuve completamente a cargo de unos niños, fueron quemados vivos frente a mí junto con mis padres…

La garganta de Harry se sintió apretada y seca de repente. —E-Eso… eso no fue tu culpa —le dijo—. Tú mismo eras solo un niño-

—Tenía casi la misma edad que tú ahora —dijo Fenrir, cortándolo efectivamente. Miró hacia abajo, levantó el chupón que se había caído y lo enjuagó bajo la ducha antes de devolverlo a la boca de Kirian. El niño succionó contento, acariciando el pecho desnudo de Harry mientras miraba a Fenrir pensativamente con sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes.

Harry vio la normalmente impenetrable máscara en la cara de Fenrir suavizarse. Un enorme y áspero dedo rozó la mejilla de Kirian. El bebé gorgoteó suavemente. El amor en esos ojos azul hielo era inconfundible. Cualquiera que conociera a 'Greyback' meramente por su reputación no habría creído que este era el mismo hombre.

—No te fallaré ni a ti ni a Kirian de la manera en que le fallé a mis hermanos y hermana —gruñó Fenrir en voz baja.

Inclinando la cabeza, Harry dejó que su frente descansara contra esa barbilla sin afeitar. Cerró los ojos mientras inhalaba el olor a tierra del hombre. —No les fallaste y no nos fallarás. No lo perderás. —Inhaló profundamente, ahogando su orgullo para luego levantarse sobre la punta de sus pies y envolver su brazo libre alrededor del hombro de Fenrir. Ahí, apoyó su cabeza y arrastró su nariz por el cuello del alfa.

Olfatear era algo instintivo, un acto tranquilizador, y Harry frotó su nariz y labios castamente sobre el cuello y el hombro de Fenrir, sobre su mandíbula sin afeitar. —Hay magos y hombres lobo por igual de pie entre él y el peligro. Nada le sucederá. —Levantó el cuerpo de Kirian ligeramente, mirando al niño entre sus tórax. Parecía aún más pequeño al lado de la inmensa estatura de Fenrir, casi irreal.

Después de unos momentos de intimidad silenciosa, Fenrir sostuvo a Kirian mientras Harry se secaba; luego Harry tomó al niño, secándolo gentilmente con la suave y esponjosa toalla que Kreacher le había proporcionado mientras Fenrir tomaba su turno en la ducha.

Lo que siguió fueron los momentos más ordinarios de la vida de Harry desde que descubrió que había un bebé creciendo en su interior. Era algo tan perfectamente humano –o por lo menos se sentía así– cuando se sentó en la tapa del inodoro con unos pantalones sueltos y un Kirian recién vestido envuelto en su manta contra su pecho desnudo.

Fue con sorprendente facilidad y sin pensarlo que se masajeó suavemente un pezón hinchado para dejar salir el primer chorro de leche, antes atraer a Kirian hacia él para alimentarlo. Cuando el bebé estuvo chupando lenta y pausadamente, un pequeño puño apretado alrededor de su dedo, Harry levantó la vista y observó a Fenrir bañarse.

Era tan normal. Por un momento todo se sintió tan natural y tranquilo. Vio correr el agua por esos hombros, por esa espalda y, finalmente, hacia ese trasero fuerte y musculoso. Fenrir era más áspero y meticuloso al frotar el champú en su cabello, vigoroso mientras enjabonaba y enjuaga su cuerpo. Harry siguió cada movimiento de manera atenta, preguntándose cuándo había llegado a apreciar tanto el cuerpo del hombre.

Más tarde, el alfa se paró frente al lavabo, arrastrando una navaja de afeitar por sus mejillas y cuello cubiertos de espuma. No se rasuró la ligera barba que a Harry secretamente le gustaba tanto, solo la delineó y él se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de saber que Fenrir hacía esto con regularidad para _complacerlo_ , nunca antes lo había visto hacerlo.

Fenrir lo atrapó mirando por el espejo y sonrió. —Se está alimentando por más tiempo, eso es bueno, el flujo probablemente se establezca después de un tiempo.

Harry solo asintió, su mente en otra parte. Después de ver a Fenrir limpiarse el resto de la espuma y comenzar a salpicar agua sobre su rostro, finalmente encontró su voz.

—Fenrir —comenzó con incertidumbre—. Cuando Kirian nació, Conall estaba allí. Trató de llevarme, él… —Harry apretó los dientes—. Fue hacia Kirian y yo solo… me volví completamente _salvaje_ y salté sobre él. Me convertí en un lobo y arranqué su garganta.

Fenrir no dijo nada. Sin embargo, bajó su navaja de afeitar, la enjuagó y la dejó a un lado. Sus ojos azul hielo miraron a Harry a través del espejo, silencioso y pensativo. Harry no pudo soportarlo. —¡Di algo! —exigió, su voz áspera, tranquila y rota—. He estado tan malditamente asustado todo este tiempo, preguntándome qué es lo que me está pasando, si yo… ¡Si hay algo mal! ¡Es inaudito que alguien como yo se transformara así!

Girándose para enfrentarlo, Fenrir lo miró a los ojos con una expresión imperturbable, en blanco. —No es inaudito. No hay nada malo contigo —dijo, sonando molesto por siquiera haberlo sugerido.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Podrías ser un poco más críptico? ¿Qué demonios está pasando conmigo entonces? ¿Me convertiré en lobo cada luna llena como tú? —Ese pensamiento no debería asustarle, pero lo hizo. Apenas había logrado controlar su cuerpo, sus instintos; la idea de que pudiera transformarse de manera espontánea era…

Fenrir se paró directamente frente a él entonces, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. —Creí que llegarías a aceptar lo que somos. Tu vida conmigo. —Su voz era ronca y áspera como siempre, pero Harry podía sentir el dolor palpitando a través de su conexión. La incertidumbre. Él sabía cuánto odiaba Fenrir sentirse inseguro. Le gustaba tener el control, incluso más que Harry.

Bajando los ojos hacia Kirian, Harry limpió la leche que se había escurrido por su barbilla y lo puso boca abajo, apoyando su pequeño cuerpo en una de sus manos con ésta bajo el pecho del niño. Tenerlo ahí hacía las cosas… no más fáciles ni mucho menos, no, pero soportables. Cuando las cosas eran difíciles, era una feliz distracción, un recordatorio de por qué incluso el miedo y la confusión valían la pena. De que siempre había esperanza.

—No te tengo miedo —dijo Harry simplemente, en voz baja mientras sacaba un pequeño eructo del vientre de Kirian—. No creo que seas un monstruo –ninguno de ustedes. Eres… eres lo más parecido a una familia que he tenido. En otra vida quizá hubiera sido feliz con todos ustedes, sin _Él_ como una constante sombra sobre mí.

Inclinándose por el bebé Kirian, Fenrir lo alzó en sus brazos, sosteniéndolo con facilidad en un brazo para que Kirian pudiera agarrar su otro dedo, apretando con firmeza, como si probara cómo funcionaba su pequeño puño. —¿No eras feliz en absoluto? ¿Ni una sola vez en todos estos meses? —preguntó Fenrir en voz baja.

Harry hizo una mueca. —No quise decir eso —dijo. Lentamente se puso de pie, metiendo el chupón en la boca de Kirian cuando éste comenzó a quejarse, acariciando sus gruesos mechones oscuros. El rojo en ellos era tan pronunciado. Se preguntó si cuando creciera su cabello se volvería castaño rojizo como el de su madre. La idea le hizo feliz y un poco triste.

» Acabo de llegar a un acuerdo con quién soy, con lo que soy —murmuró en voz baja, mirando los ojos de Kirian en lugar de a Fenrir, al que podía _sentir_ mirándolo—. Todavía estoy tratando de adaptarme al hecho de que… _di a luz_ _,_ que Kirian ya está aquí y yo… —Apretó los dientes, odiando lo patético que sonaba, pero necesitando que Fenrir lo entendiera—. Simplemente no estoy listo para cualquier otra cosa.

Un nudillo áspero empujó su cabeza hacia arriba. Esos dedos callosos acariciaron su garganta de una manera que, para un extraño, parecería ofensivo o peligroso. Para él, simplemente se sentía… bien. La mano de Fenrir masajeó su garganta suavemente, su piel rozó la marca a un lado de su cuello. Harry exhaló suavemente y la expresión de Fenrir se suavizó, el dolor menguando de su aroma y de su presencia en la mente de Harry.

Ese continuo y reconfortante gruñido retumbó de la garganta de Fenrir, haciendo que Kirian bostezara y descansara satisfecho contra su pecho desnudo. Harry sonrió ante la vista, al mismo tiempo, el pulgar de Fenrir se deslizó por su manzana de Adán y acarició ligeramente el hueco de su garganta. —Mi madre podía convertirse en lobo, su pelaje era plateado como el mío —dijo Fenrir, su voz áspera y tranquila, cálida.

Harry parpadeó y separó los labios, pero antes de que pudiera formular su pregunta, Fenrir volvió a hablar con la misma voz baja.

—Él no se transformaba durante la luna y no era algo que podía hacer de forma natural, como yo, como Kirian será capaz de hacerlo. Los lobos con el gen recesivo como tú, su transformación no es algo con lo que nacen, es… —Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. Mientras lo hacía, las suaves luces de la habitación y la luz del sol entrando por las ventanas transparentes atraparon la plata en su cabello y barba, el gris de sus ojos. Limpio y afeitado se veía tan joven, e hizo que algo en el estómago de Harry se apretara acaloradamente.

—No es algo que tus magos sabrían, es algo que nuestras manadas mantienen en secreto —continuó Fenrir—. La única manera de explicarlo es… como la magia accidental que los magos y brujas jóvenes experimentan antes de su mayoría de edad. Errática, impulsada por emociones.

Harry frunció el ceño y luego asintió. —Cuando mi tía me cortaba el pelo, me volvía a crecer —murmuró—. Cuando estaba siendo golpeado por Dudley y su pandilla, me encontré en el techo de la escuela. Volé a la tía Marge cuando insultó a mi papá…

Fenrir pareció demasiado divertido ante eso y Harry sabía que estaba pensando en 'volar' en el sentido de explotar. El hombre se echó a reír y Harry medio frunció el ceño.

—Eso ocurrió porque estabas asustado o enojado, nuestra especie los llama máximos emocionales —continuó Fenrir, y Harry sintió que su estómago se retorcía acaloradamente una vez más, sabiendo que cuando Fenrir decía 'nuestra' se refería a 'la de ellos' –de él y de Harry—. Es esencialmente lo mismo para los que tienen el gen recesivo, como tú y mi madre. Cuando tienes miedo o enojo más allá de toda medida, vendrá a ti.

Kirian arrulló felizmente detrás de su chupón, sus dedos se apretaron alrededor del dedo índice de Fenrir. —A él le gusta mi voz —reflexionó el alfa. Harry pensaba lo mismo, pero no se distrajo tan fácilmente.

—He estado más que enojado y asustado desde que despertaste al lobo en mí —dijo secamente—. ¿Por qué no ha sucedido antes?

—Porque en un lycan recesivo el cambio necesita de un conjunto diferente de instintos, instintos que no activé en ti cuando desperté tu sangre latente de hombre lobo. Los instintos que están enterrados profundamente en tu núcleo: tus _instintos maternales_.

Harry pensó que ahora lo entendía. Tragó. —Tuve que dar a luz a Kirian antes de que funcionara. —Era más una afirmación que una pregunta. No le dio oportunidad a Fenrir de responder de cualquier manera—. ¡Eres un completo imbécil! —siseó peligrosamente, alejándose de Fenrir—. ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que podría convertirme en un lobo cuando él naciera? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

Fenrir lo fulminó con la mirada. —Echo y los otros probablemente pensaron que yo lo haría. Y yo siempre esperé que nunca tendrías-

—¡Pudiste haberme dicho que _podía_ suceder! ¡Maldita sea, Fenrir, eres un absoluto bastardo! —Las manos de Harry se cerraron en puños, su magia crepitando en el aire a su alrededor, zumbando. Luchó por controlarse, por mantener su voz baja. Kirian todavía no había sido perturbado por su ira y quería mantenerlo así. Su pobre niño había pasado suficiente de su corta vida llorando de miedo y confusión.

—La única cosa que siempre he… _apreciado_ acerca de lo que mierda sea esto entre tú y yo, es que nunca me has mentido. Nunca me has ocultado cosas porque creyeras que era demasiado débil o delicado. Demasiado joven. Nunca me has ocultado la verdad-

— _Nunca_ te he mentido —dijo Fenrir peligrosamente—. _N _o puedo__ mentirte, incluso si creyera en mimarte. No con el vínculo.

Harry sabía eso –por lo que Fenrir pensaba, estaba diciendo la verdad, o de lo contrario el vínculo ardería con el eco de una mentira. Una mentira que Fenrir nunca le había dado. No. No había mentido. —Pero tampoco me dijiste la verdad, que es lo mismo —murmuró Harry—. No me des la misma basura que todo el mundo me ha dado, Fenrir. Nunca antes has tergiversado tus palabras conmigo, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué con esto?

Fenrir apretó los dientes. —No mentí —gruñó en voz baja, distraídamente desenredando su cabello de los dedos de Kirian cuando el cachorro encontró algunos mechones sueltos de los cuales tirar torpemente. Fenrir se veía tan natural con él que, por un momento, Harry se olvidó de su ira y se sintió invadido por una oleada de entrañable afecto. Pero solo por un momento.

—No mentí —repitió Fenrir bruscamente _—._ _No_ te lo dije porque pensara que eras tan delicado que no podías manejar el conocimiento. Lo hice porque no estaba seguro de si se manifestaría en ti siendo que tu magia de hombre lobo era tan nueva, y si lo hacía yo… —Rechinó los dientes, apretándolos con fuerza alrededor del sonido de dolor incómodo y vergonzante –dolor emocional. El sonido solo había atravesado esos dientes un par de veces desde que Harry lo conocía, y ahora detuvo su ira como un _Finite_ sobre un furioso _Incendio_ _._

Poco a poco, se dejó caer de nuevo en la tapa del inodoro, mirando a Fenrir con cautela. El miedo y la miseria de Fenrir –su humillación al saber que él podía sentirlo, todo era grueso en su garganta. Harry frunció el ceño, un bajo gemido silencioso dejó sus labios, atrayendo esos doloridos ojos azules hacia él para que pudieran verlo mientras arqueaba el cuello hacia un lado. Sabía instintivamente que Fenrir necesitaba esto, ver que seguía siendo el Alfa, que sentir este dolor no lo hacía menos o más débil.

 _«_ _Que no pienso menos de él a causa de ello_ _»,_ suministró su mente.

Fenrir gruñó en respuesta, el sonido casi un ronroneo. Se inclinó hacia abajo, olisqueando el cuello de Harry y lamiendo suavemente. En sus brazos, Kirian se estiró y removió. Fenrir lo miró, suspirando, un grueso pulgar se deslizó a lo largo de una rosada mejilla regordeta. —Sé que ese es _el _poder que el Señor Oscuro no_ conoce_ —dijo Fenrir sombríamente, mirando a Kirian y evitando los ojos de Harry, aunque era él con quien estaba hablando.

Harry parpadeó. Era en momentos como este que se daba cuenta que él y Fenrir se conocían tan bien en algunas cosas, pero aún tenían mucho que aprender el uno del otro en otras. Fenrir todavía le sorprendía. Interpretó el papel de un lerdo, de un estúpido bruto sin sentido, compasión o inteligencia. Pero pensaba en las cosas, se preocupaba por ellas, sabía cosas y las entendía mucho mejor de lo que aparentaba. Sabía a qué se refería Harry cuando le había contado la profecía. Harry se avergonzó al darse cuenta de que no había esperado que lo comprendiera del todo, menos aún que recordara esa parte crucial sin ningún problema. Esas mismas palabras que rondaban su mente en la conciencia y el sueño.

—Tenías miedo de que si yo sabía de antemano, saldría corriendo y trataría de usarlo de alguna forma para _enfrentarlo_ —dijo Harry, sus palabras una declaración, no una pregunta—. Tenías miedo de perderme. Tienes miedo de que te dejaré, de una manera u otra.

Fenrir gruñó molesto, se dio la vuelta y pisó airadamente hacia la puerta. Harry voló hacia adelante con una velocidad que no había alcanzado desde antes de que estuviera embarazado. Estampó su palma contra la puerta por debajo del brazo del hombre cuando la alcanzó, evitando que se abriera. Fenrir permaneció de espaldas a él, con la mano apretada alrededor de la manija de la puerta, Kirian escondido con seguridad en su otro brazo. Harry gruñó, el sonido áspero por la emoción; no se relajó o movió ni una pulgada, excepto para apoyar su frente contra la espalda de Fenrir. Cerró los ojos.

—Te hubiera dicho si hubieras preguntado —se quejó Fenrir—. No soy un mentiroso. No me llames así.

No decirle de antemano no era tan diferente de la mentira abierta, pensó Harry, pero en este caso, eso no era importante porque sabía que ahora Fenrir estaba diciendo la verdad. Nunca le había mentido, nunca lo había engañado, a pesar de todas sus otras fallas.

—Sé que tienes miedo —susurró Harry—. Yo también, es solo que… —Apretó los ojos con más fuerza—. Eres el único que siempre me ha dicho las cosas como son, sin tonterías, sin importar cuán dura sea la verdad. No… no me quites eso, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito que… —Se lamió los labios para humedecerlos. Su garganta seguía doliendo. Sentía como si se estuviera ahogando en sus propias emociones y las de Fenrir. Sus uñas se clavaron en la madera de la puerta—. Te necesito.

Poco a poco, Fenrir se giró y envolvió su brazo libre alrededor de los hombros de Harry, arrastrándolo contra su cuerpo de modo que la punta de sus pies _apenas_ rozaba el suelo, con el cuello inclinado hacia atrás mientras Fenrir acariciaba su boca y mandíbula. Era más íntimo que un beso de alguna manera, porque esta era la idea de Fenrir de un beso. Porque hizo unos ruidos suaves y desesperados cuando hizo eso, lo que causó el estómago de Harry se sintiera caliente y apretado. Pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Fenrir y se quedaron allí por un minuto. Sabía que esta era la forma de Fenrir de prometerle que haría lo que le pedía.

 _«_ _Y Fenrir nunca rompe sus promesas_ _»,_ se recordó. Los momentos de silencio que le siguieron, solo los tres envueltos alrededor del otro, fueron algunos de los más íntimos de su vida. Suspiró, alzando la cabeza hacia la mandíbula de Fenrir, haciendo un pequeño y animal sonido de satisfacción y afecto. Simplemente le vino de forma natural, especialmente cuando estaban así, tan cercanos y perdidos el uno en el otro.

Harry quería confesarle sus preocupaciones, sus inquietudes sobre lo que harían, hacia donde iban y si estarían juntos de la misma manera una vez que Voldemort hubiera desaparecido. Ni siquiera sabía lo que quería, lo que Fenrir quería y las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. Simplemente se presionó en esa calidez e hizo sonidos suaves y sin compromiso en respuesta a los suaves gruñidos de Fenrir, Kirian gimoteando soñoliento entre ellos, evidentemente practicando sus propios sonidos lobunos. Harry sonrió distraídamente. A pesar de todo lo demás, deseó que este momento pudiera durar para siempre.

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente se aventuraron a bajar las escaleras, fue para encontrar a Remus, Hermione y Ron en medio de la cocina con aspecto sombrío. Severus Snape estaba sentado a la mesa, claramente esperándolos y Harry sabía que su pequeña ensoñación estaba a punto de romperse. Harry se congeló al verlo, al igual que Fenrir. El hombre colocó una mano tranquilizadora, protectora y posesiva sobre su hombro, empujando a Kirian en sus brazos lentamente –un movimiento instintivo para liberar sus manos y mantener a su preciosa familia unida frente a una amenaza.

Pero Harry sabía después de las explicaciones de Remus y Hermione que Snape no era una amenaza, lo sabía todo. No significaba que le gustara. Sin embargo, le hizo darse cuenta de que Snape era más parecido a él de lo que se dio cuenta; arrastrados por Dumbledore, por un hombre al que ambos respetaron y amaron en nombre de un bien mayor.

Harry suspiró y se acercó a la mesa, sentándose frente a Snape. Hermione y Ron se sentaron a ambos lados de él sin que se los pidiera; Remus se quedó donde estaba, de pie con una taza de té un poco por detrás de Snape. Fenrir estaba detrás de Harry, con las manos apoyadas en el respaldo de su silla. Se cernía sobre todos ellos, pero a Harry no le importaba, la cálida sombra sobre su espalda era un consuelo para él. Hizo que el vello de su nuca cosquilleara de forma agradable. Hemming y Lupa estaban cerca en el jardín, podía sentirlos. Se sentía seguro, confiado y empático con Snape. Todo ello y la sensación del peso reconfortante de Kirian contra su pecho le hizo sentir más a gusto, capaz de mantener la calma cuando le devolvió la mirada de Snape.

—¿Cómo está, profesor? —saludó alegremente.

Los oscuros ojos de Snape se ensancharon infinitesimalmente, luego frunció el ceño, apenas reteniendo una mueca de desprecio. —Potter —saludó con cautela—. Me alegra verte… _bien_ _._ —Su mirada vagó deliberadamente hacia Kirian.

Harry sonrió. Por una vez, tenía la ventaja, la ventaja sobre su intimidante profesor de Pociones. Snape estaba incómodo al ver al bebé en sus brazos, no sabía qué decir o cómo actuar con respecto a él.

En cualquier otra situación, Harry habría sonreído. Volviendo a ver al hombre, sabiéndolo todo, era como un mal presagio. Sabía que su presencia en esta casa –la casa que Snape odiaba casi tanto como Sirius– no era una buena señal. Aun así, el hombre los miró a él y a Kirian de forma extraña, un atisbo de nostalgia en su rostro habitualmente pétreo. Hizo que Harry se removiera torpemente. Entendía que Snape no era malvado, que solo había hecho lo que Dumbledore le había pedido –en ese sentido, ambos eran dolorosamente similares. Respetaba al hombre y al sacrificio que había hecho a través de los años, tal vez incluso lo veneraba. Eso no quería decir que se sintiera menos incómodo bajo su mirada escrutadora.

Después de un largo y prolongado silencio, Harry se aclaró la garganta. —Lo siento por lo que pudo haber visto la última vez que estuvo aquí, señor —le dijo, recordando con un rubor que, excepto por un montón de edredones, había estado completamente desnudo la última vez que el hombre había puesto sus ojos sobre él.

Snape parpadeó. —Tú no… no eras tú mismo. Es perdonable, pareces repuesto.

Esta conversación cordial le desconcertó un poco y Harry solo pudo asentir aturdido. Quería disculparse por cómo se había comportado después de que Snape matara a Dumbledore, por todas las veces que había cuestionado su lealtad siendo que parecía haber sufrido tanto como él. No creía que el maestro de pociones apreciara el sentimiento frente a los demás, sin embargo, por lo que solo esperó a que continuara.

—Lamento que haya asuntos más urgentes que tu salud —dijo Snape finalmente—. El Señor Oscuro, en realidad. Se está debilitando, perdiendo el contacto con la realidad y creo que todos sabemos por qué.

Harry asintió. Aterrorizados cuando él había sido capturado, Hermione y Ron se lo habían cantado todo a Tonks y a Remus. Fenrir, por supuesto, también lo sabía. —Los Horrocruxes —dijo—. ¿Crees que sabe que los hemos destruido?

—No creo que sepa cuántos has destruido, pero su desesperación ha ido creciendo desde que mataste a Nagini. Sospecha que sabes de ellos, en cualquier caso, puedo decirlo —respondió Snape—. Si va en busca de los demás y descubre que se han ido, está lo suficientemente trastornado para creer que crear más es razonable si preserva su vida. Así de pequeña es su consideración por su alma o su cordura.

A su lado, Hermione se quedó sin aliento. —Pero él… él ya la ha dividido de tantas maneras-

—Si hace más, nunca los encontraremos —murmuró Ron miserablemente desde el otro lado—. Está lo suficientemente loco para seguir haciéndolos.

Snape, para sorpresa de Harry, no hizo ningún comentario mordaz o sarcástico, se limitó a asentir ante la deducción de Ron. —Yo aconsejaría que actuásemos antes de que llegue a eso. —Miró a Harry seriamente a continuación. Era como si él estuviera a cargo, donde una vez estuvo Dumbledore. Snape lo estaba tratando como a un adulto, el único con la responsabilidad. « _Porque sabe que de hecho lo soy cuando se trata de Voldemort_ _»,_ pensó Harry distantemente.

—Debo decirles que ya no puedo jugar al espía, no después de hoy —continuó Snape.

Kirian soltó un gemido infeliz en sus brazos, inquieto. Tal vez se sentía incómodo con tantos cuerpos a su alrededor –tal vez solo era un bebé quisquilloso, Harry no era lo suficientemente experto para saber. Estaba aprendiendo sobre la marcha y aún no se sentía seguro de sus habilidades mientras todos lo veían levantar a Kirian hasta que estuvo en posición vertical, apoyando su cara contra su pecho. Harry trató valientemente de no sonrojarse bajo el escrutinio de todos mientras frotaba su espalda lentamente.

Las manos de Fenrir se tensaron en el respaldo de su silla y Harry levantó la vista hacia él, viendo esos ojos azules cálidos pero pensativos. Hizo que Harry se removiera en su silla, consciente de que todo el mundo estaba viendo el intercambio. Pero entonces esos ojos se desviaron a regañadientes y se fijaron con desconfianza en Snape.

—¿Por qué no puedes espiar por más tiempo, Snape? —gruñó el hombre lobo. Harry le había contado todo lo que Hermione le había revelado, entre ello, la verdad sobre la lealtad de Snape, pero no pareció haber cambiar su opinión sobre el hombre.

Snape se erizó y (para su crédito) se encontró con esa mirada salvaje sin miedo. —Expresó su disgusto por no poder darle a Potter. Después de una cantidad generosa de la _maldición_ _Cruciatus_ _,_ me dijo en términos inequívocos que obtuviera a Potter y a su hijo por cualquier medio necesario —tomó aire imperceptiblemente—, o de lo contrario…

En pecho de Harry se sintió apretado. Sus brazos se tensaron conscientemente alrededor de Kirian. Había una mirada desconcertantemente comprensiva en los ojos de Snape cuando los miró, y Harry se preguntó si estaba viendo esta escena como un espejo de la de hace diecisiete años, cuando los brazos de su madre probablemente se habían apretado a su alrededor con un miedo como este. Una sensación de malestar se desplomó en su estómago al pensar en cómo debe haberse sentido, con miedo por su hijo, temerosa de que fuera herido o algo peor. De que nunca lo viera crecer.

Su garganta se tensó. Se sentía enfermo. Fenrir, evidentemente abrumado por las emociones que lo atravesaban, se inclinó y apretó sus hombros en su lugar; un gruñido bajo y casi inaudible retumbó en su garganta. —¿Estás bien? —murmuró—. ¿Quieres que me lo lleve?

—No —dijo Harry rápidamente, con la voz quebrada—. No.

Las manos de Fenrir no se retiraron. Harry se alegró de ello. Se sentía seguro. Si los otros no estuvieran viendo, probablemente se habría acurrucado a su costado, debajo de su barbilla. Era lo único que podía hacer para luchar contra el gemido que se subía por su garganta en instinto. Esos mismos instintos le hicieron mirar de reojo a su guarida, instándolo a arrastrarse hasta allí con su cachorro y esconderse. Apretó los dientes y luchó contra ello. Creyó por fin entender las cosas. El lobo era parte de él, sí, pero solo una parte. No podía permitir que lo gobernara. Él seguía siendo Harry Potter.

Sin embargo, todo el mundo pareció darse cuenta de sus impulsos, ya que todos parecían sorprendidos cuando volvió a enfocarse en Snape. —No importa —dijo al fin, su voz más fuerte que antes—. No ganamos nada ocultándonos. Tenemos que actuar ahora, antes de que se dé cuenta de cuántos Horrocruxes se han ido y trate de hacer más. Tienes razón, Snape, no me extrañaría que haga más –para mantenerse con vida a toda costa. En este punto, no creo que se preocupe mucho por el estado de su alma.

Snape, luciendo un poco aturdido por que Harry había admitido que tenía razón, se tomó un momento para responder. —Nunca le dio mucha importancia, no. Dudo que siquiera crea en almas o corazones.

—Pero el hecho es —interrumpió Remus—, que todavía no tenemos un plan de cómo derrotarlo. De cómo llegar a él.

Snape miró a Remus brevemente, al parecer considerando sus palabras antes de enfocarse en Harry nuevamente. —Otra razón por la que debemos actuar con rapidez. Si somos capaces de armar un plan antes de que vuelva a ser convocado, la marca nos guiará a donde está –sin importar cuántas barreras o hechizos lo rodeen. —Snape hizo un gesto a su antebrazo actualmente cubierto.

—Tal es la naturaleza de la Marca Tenebrosa. Seré capaz de llevarte con él, siempre y cuando crea en mi lealtad hacia él. Si pierdo una convocatoria o regreso a él sin ti… —El más leve rastro de dolor tocó sus cetrinas facciones—. De cualquier manera, no tendremos un medio tan perfecto para llegar a él cuando menos se lo espere. Nunca te verá venir hasta que estés allí –tan paranoico como es, tan inútil como cree que soy, confía en mi lealtad.

Harry asintió con fuerza. Entendía todo ahora. —Es por eso que Dumbledore quería que lo mataras, así, cuando llegara el momento, _Tergarletum_ confiaría en usted y podría llevarme ante él.

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron enormes, su mandíbula se tensó, pero tal vez detectó la comprensión, la resignación en la voz de Harry, porque no le respondió bruscamente ni le gruñó con aversión. No, él se limitó a asentir. Se miraron el uno al otro. Después de siete años, parecía que por fin se daban cuenta de lo similares que eran.

—Él no va a ir a ninguna parte sin mí —gruñó Fenrir oscuramente, sus manos se tensaron sobre los hombros de Harry—. Puede confiar en ti, Snape, pero yo no. Voy con él o no va.

Snape levantó una ceja. —Eres un perro guardián sobreprotector, ¿eh? De hecho no tan bueno, como para poner las manos sobre un muchacho de dieciocho años. —Su cara se arrugó con disgusto—. Prácticamente un niño en sí mismo, ¿y sin embargo engendraste un hijo _con_ él a la fuerza? Evidentemente careces del poder y la ferocidad por los que eres conocido si pones la mirada en tan pequeña presa.

En el breve instante en que Fenrir se lanzó hacia delante, Harry también lo hizo, una mano contra su pecho. Afortunadamente, la mesa entre ellos bloqueó su movimiento. A pesar de que el lobo en él se irritara porque su pareja fuera tratada con semejante falta de respeto, el humano, el estudiante en él recordó lo que había visto en el pensadero de Snape. Recordó al asustado niño de nariz aguileña y cabello oscuro, y recordó que odiaba a los matones. Recordó que Snape, para todos los efectos, quería protegerlo a pesar de su pasado, y empujó con fuerza el pecho de Fenrir, reteniéndolo.

El hombre lobo estaba medio agachado, listo para saltar sobre la mesa, pero Harry y Kirian estaban frente a él. Fenrir rugió su aborrecimiento, su furia hacia Snape y sus músculos se tensaron con poder, a pesar de todo retenido por la mano comparativamente pequeña de Harry en su pecho.

—¡Basta! —espetó. Todo el mundo también estaba de pie, varitas alzadas. Eso solo sirvió para poner a Fenrir aún más agitado. Odiaba las varitas, Harry lo sabía. Afortunadamente para él, no necesitaba una. Clavó su codo en las costillas de Fenrir, usando su propio peso para empujar al hombre hacia atrás. Cuando estuvo seguro de que el lobo no saltaría por encima de él, Harry suspiró y se giró hacia Snape, levantando a Kirian contra su hombro.

» Es más complicado de lo que parece —le dijo, dándose cuenta de que todos lo estaban mirando otra vez, aparentemente sorprendidos, aunque él no sabía por qué en particular. Se encontró con la mirada de Hermione e hizo una nota mental para preguntarle qué era lo que hacía que ella y los demás lo miraran así, antes de seguir adelante—. No tenemos tiempo para entrar en detalles ahora, pero Fenrir no tenía intención de… de… _embarazarme_ _._ —Todavía era difícil decir esa palabra—. Y no es un matón. Él es… Mira, tenemos una forma de llegar a _É_ _l_ _,_ una muy buena manera que nunca verá venir. Snape puede llevarme-

—Nosotros —gruñó Fenrir bruscamente. Antes de que Harry pudiera decir otra palabra, Remus habló.

—Sí, Harry, _nosotros_ —sentenció, sus ojos cálidos y significativos _._ Las expresiones en las caras de Ron y Hermione le dijeron que también vendrían. Con toda honestidad, aunque quería protestar (y probablemente lo haría más adelante), sabía que nunca habría sido de otra manera.

—Podemos ocuparnos de cualquier mortífago —continuó Remus—. Tal vez pueda convocar a Bill, Arthur, Kingsley y los demás. —Cuando Harry abrió la boca para protestar, Remus siguió—: Esta es nuestra mejor oportunidad, Harry. Necesitamos a todos los que tenemos, no podemos darnos el lujo de echarlo a perder por tener miedo de involucrar a la gente. Todos son miembros de la Orden del Fénix, sabían en lo que se metían. —Miró a Severus—. Puedes llevarnos a todos, ¿no?

Snape asintió. Al parecer, estaba de acuerdo con la idea de que la fuerza estaba en los números. Había visto cuántas personas estaban en las reuniones de mortífagos, supuso Harry.

—¿Así que ustedes, los grandes y valientes adultos, se ocuparán de los pequeños dragones mientras Harry va detrás del colacuerno? —gruñó Fenrir, claramente disgustado a pesar de saber que _tenía_ que ser Harry quien se ocupara de Voldemort. Harry sabía que era la idea de que los 'adultos' dependieran de él, apenas un hombre como bien habían dicho, para enfrentarse a Voldemort. En cualquier otra situación, Harry podría haber sentido ese mismo resentimiento. Pero con la calidez de Kirian en sus brazos y Snape mirándolo, con el rostro de Dumbledore claramente en sus mentes, sabía que no era el momento de pensar en ello.

Si pensaba en esto demasiado, podría recordar que era solo un muchacho de dieciocho años, que, en realidad, estaba muerto de miedo.

—¿Y cuál es el plan con el que lo están enviando para acabar con el Señor Oscuro? —espetó Fenrir—. Ni siquiera tienen uno, ¿verdad?

Harry cerró los ojos, escuchó el miedo en esa voz rasposa y lentamente se giró para mirar a su compañero. —Tenemos un plan —dijo simplemente, con calma—. Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas? ¿El _poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce_? Nunca me verá venir. Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Remus sabía y él sabe todo. —Escuchó a Remus removerse, claramente incómodo con la convicción de Harry en esas palabras, pero él siguió adelante, viendo nacer el terror en los ojos de Fenrir. Harry asintió, sabiendo que entendía—. Cuando me acerque lo suficiente, me convertiré en lobo. Nunca lo esperará.

El silencio cayó. Estaba tan cargado de tensión que Harry se sintió asfixiado por él. Esto era nuevo para Ron, Hermione y Snape, quienes se quedaron mudos por la sorpresa. Remus estaba mirando, aparentemente calculando la reacción de Fenrir junto con Harry, mientras Fenrir…

Todo el cuerpo del alfa se tensó. Sus ojos se estrecharon y su mandíbula se apretó. —No —murmuró sombríamente—. Ni siquiera puedes controlar la transformación. Estás confiando en algo que podría no llegar a ti cuando lo llames. Es un suicidio. —Sus dientes eran visibles en su gruñido y su rostro era duro, inmóvil—. No.

Harry lo miró. —Esta no es tu decisión —dijo con firmeza—. Llegué a un acuerdo con esto hace mucho tiempo –tengo que hacerlo. _Haré_ esto. Soy el único que puede hacerlo y esta es la única manera. Estaba _destinado_ a ser de esta manera. ¿No puedes verlo?

—No creo en profecías ni en el destino —gruñó Fenrir.

—Entonces cree en _mí_ _—_ Harry casi suplicó, muy consciente del resonante silencio de los demás en la habitación—. Puedo hacer esto, puedes enseñarme cómo controlarlo-

—No.

—Fenrir —comenzó Harry, su ceño fruncido en frustración. Sintió el cambio en el aire incluso antes de que Fenrir se moviera. Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron.

—No —espetó Fenrir, avanzando hacia delante. Irguiéndose en toda su altura, miró a Harry a la cara mientras se alzaba sobre él, exigiendo sumisión. Harry podía sentir el miedo y la impotencia del hombre y los vio transformarse en ira en su rostro. Lo vio tratando de reafirmarse, de recuperar algo de poder. Harry lo entendió pero no se rindió, no a sus instintos y no ante Fenrir. No esta vez.

Había momentos para la obediencia y momentos para empujar. Se tragó al lobo en él que anhelaba doblar el cuello bajo esa mirada y gruñó desde lo profundo de su garganta. —Entonces no me ayudes —le espetó—, pero estoy haciendo esto. Con o sin tu ayuda.

—¿Y dónde encaja mi hijo en todo esto? ¿Lo llevarás contigo a la batalla? ¿Lo dejarás aquí con uno de tus humanos para que crezca sin ti? Porque eso es lo que va a pasar. Morirás. Morirás y lo dejarás solo.

Los brazos de Harry se apretaron alrededor de Kirian. El niño no se quejó o lloró, pero se había quedado quieto y tranquilo, el pequeño lobo en él diciéndole qué hacer cuando una batalla por el dominio se desarrollaba a su alrededor. —No uses a _nuestro hijo_ como arma para conseguir que haga lo que quieres —susurró—. No me importa lo asustado que estés. No caigas tan bajo.

Fenrir se burló, prácticamente tocando a Harry ahora que estaba tan cerca, una peligrosa desesperación en su expresión y postura. —Caería más bajo para hacerte ver la razón —ladró, enseñando los dientes. Harry no se movió, solo levantó la barbilla en desafío cuando sintió el impulso de mostrar su cuello. Dio un paso al frente, se irguió y no retrocedió. Las batallas de lobos se libraban principalmente a través de la confianza y el lenguaje corporal, en lugar de dientes y garras. Era por esto que era el Compañero Alfa. Podía dar tanto como recibiera.

Ron, Hermione y Remus estaban cerca, aparentemente divididos entre sacar sus varitas y arrojarse físicamente en su ayuda. Harry los detuvo con una mirada. No tenía miedo. Fenrir no le haría daño. Conocía al hombre lo suficientemente bien como para saber que, en este momento, necesitaba que Harry le hiciera retroceder.

—No soy débil —dijo Harry al fin—. Puedo hacer esto. _Voy_ ahacer esto.

Fenrir rugió con furiosa frustración y retrocedió unos pasos, pero solo para darse espacio; su rugido siguió resonando en su garganta cuando su cuerpo se transformó en lobo. Cuando el pelaje plateado, colmillos y los brillantes ojos azules bordeados de oro se encontraron con su mirada, Harry recordó brevemente cuán asustado solía estar del lobo. Pero no más. Fenrir era el lobo, no había nada que temer, incluso con sus colmillos expuestos y demandando su rendición. Estaba tan cerca que Harry podía sentir su aliento en su rostro. Hermione jadeó y Ron tomó un agudo aliento. Tanto ellos como Remus tomaron sus varitas.

Harry dio un paso adelante.

Fenrir gruñó. Harry gruñó y lo que le faltaba en poder lo compensaba en confianza. Con su hijo a la cadera, lo miró furioso, empujándolo hacia atrás hasta que el lobo se rompió y giró, dándole un zarpazo a la cómoda con furia. La madera y la vajilla cayeron al suelo en pedazos y el lobo salió disparado, saltando por encima de Harry y la mesa y estrellándose contra la ventana fuera de la vista.

Un largo silencio cayó al mismo tiempo que la atmósfera en la habitación se reducía, el tenso calor de la lucha por el dominio se desvaneció. Harry exhaló lentamente, sonriéndole a Kirian tranquilizadoramente, quien parecía perfectamente contento, sin inmutarse por lo que había sucedido. Se le ocurrió que, como un cachorro normal de hombre lobo, este tipo de cosas probablemente sucederían a menudo a su alrededor y le era tan natural como succionar el pecho de Harry. Parte de quién era, tal como era parte de Harry.

Echando un vistazo a los demás en la habitación –quienes no se habían atrevido a moverse– Harry les sonrió a todos ellos, sacudiendo su mano libre y volviendo a unir los fragmentos de madera y porcelana. La tetera parecía un poco… _extraña_ de alguna manera, pero la cómoda, los platos y las tazas parecían como nuevos. Con una mirada de añoranza al armario, se sentó de nuevo en su silla, apoyando su cabeza contra ella. Cerró los ojos.

Después de un tiempo, los demás también volvieron a sentarse y Harry sintió a Hermione apoyar una mano vacilante en su brazo. Harry entreabrió los ojos, sintiendo mucho más tranquilo ahora que las feromonas alfa de Fenrir estaban fuera de su nariz. Remus, que estaba preparando una taza de té en la tetera arreglada, parecía estar estudiando la fisura que había quedado mientras lo hacía. Miró a Harry a los ojos con un asombro que no le gustó especialmente, por lo que se volteó para mirar a Snape en su lugar. El hombre lo miraba con la frialdad de siempre.

Cuando Remus colocó una taza de té frente a todos ellos, Harry tomó la suya y bebió, teniendo cuidado con el calor antes de hablar. —¿Cuánto tiempo cree que tengo? —le preguntó a Snape.

Esos ojos oscuros lo estudiaron críticamente sobre los dedos doblados. —Me dio tres días.

Harry asintió y miró la cara de Kirian cuando el niño dio un gran bostezo. Era un rango de tiempo muy corto, pero _tenía_ que hacerlo; por Kirian, por todos. Incluso por Fenrir, aunque no pudiera verlo de esa manera en este momento.

—¿Puede aparecernos a todos allí? —preguntó.

—No del mismo modo que la aparición —dijo Snape—. No necesito explicar más allá de eso. Basta con decir que puedo llevar a tantas personas como sea necesario. No tienes que preocuparte por eso. —Miró a Remus—. Hay fuerza en los números, como se suele decir.

Harry asintió.

—Puede tomar mucho de ti el llevar a tantos contigo —murmuró Remus.

Snape lo miró con desdén. —Haré lo que haya que hacer —dijo con aspereza—. Tú y yo les enviaremos un mensaje a los demás para que se reúnan aquí tan pronto como sea posible. Tenemos que prepararnos. —Con eso, se puso de pie precipitadamente y rodeó la mesa, haciendo una pausa en su camino hacia la puerta. Miró a Harry, vacilante; entonces, con un aire de desgana se deslizó a su lado. Era como si una mano invisible lo guiara.

Harry levantó la barbilla sintiéndose de once años una vez más, con Snape elevándose sobre él mirándolo fijamente a la cara. Kirian se volvió ante la presencia, curioso y más consciente que un niño humano de su edad, mirando con deslumbrantes ojos verdes a la oscura figura.

Severus Snape parpadeó y su aliento quedó atrapado en su pecho ante la vista. Su oscura mirada recorrió la cara de Harry, entonces la de Kirian, antes de regresar a Harry otra vez. Cuando habló, su voz era ronca y apagada. —Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Ambos los tienen. —Esa voz, era tan áspera por la emoción, tan reveladora. El hombre tragó saliva, como si tratara de encontrar su habitual tono sarcástico en algún lugar profundo de su ser. Pero era demasiado tarde. Harry había visto la expresión en su rostro y podía adivinar lo que significaba.

Un peso como el plomo cayó en su vientre. Mierda Santa. El _Patronus de cierva_ –que ahora sabía que era de Snape gracias a Hermione _._ ¿Significaba lo que creía que significaba?

Harry tragó saliva, su boca y labios repentinamente secos. —¿Señor? —preguntó, inseguro –de sí mismo, de Snape, de lo que _pensaba_ que sabía.

—Eres más parecido a ella que a Potter, no importa lo que digan —susurró Snape, solo para los oídos de Harry, su mirada oscura se centró en Kirian. Su mano tembló donde colgaba a su lado, moviéndose como si fuera a tocar al bebé, pero el hombre pareció recuperarse justo a tiempo y se tensó, sin permitir que la extremidad se moviera.

Tomando una profunda respiración, Harry se las arregló para encontrar su voz. —Tiene castaño rojizo en el cabello —dijo, las palabras sonaban gruesas y estúpidas a sus propios oídos—. Creo que lo heredó de mamá.

—Bien —dijo Snape, al parecer antes de que pudiera detenerse. Parpadeó, como si saliera de un trance y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, su máscara cayendo en su lugar—. Cualquier cosa es preferible a que el bebé se parezca a _Greyback_ de todas las personas –si es que tu _compañero_ puede ser considerado una. —Su habitual mueca burlona estaba de vuelta y Harry no pudo evitarlo, sonrió. Él sabía la verdad. Snape no necesitaba confirmarlo.

—Gracias, señor —le dijo, sosteniendo sus ojos para que el hombre entendiera. Levantó a Kirian un poco más arriba en su cadera; tardíamente se dio cuenta de que Severus, probablemente, había visto (o al menos imaginado) a Lily en una posición similar dieciocho años antes. Se preguntó si la vista lo había herido lo suficiente como para hacerlo así de amargo, o si había sido su muerte lo que había sellado la oscuridad en su corazón. Supuso que nunca lo sabría, porque Severus Snape simplemente asintió y se dio la vuelta, saliendo con rapidez de la habitación.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Remus después de un breve silencio—. ¿Estás…? Es decir… después del episodio de Greyback, ¿estás bien?

Harry se giró hacia Remus, luego miró por la ventana, pensativo. —Estará bien. Volverá una vez que haya dejado salir algo de su rabia.

Remus frunció el ceño. —Pregunté si _tú_ estabas bien, Harry.

—No le tengo miedo. Puede ser un gran bastardo gruñón, pero nunca me ha lastimado, Remus. —Frunció el ceño hacia el hombre—. Sé lo que creíste ver hace un momento, pero eso solo… —Se pasó una mano por su cabello rebelde en frustración. ¿Por qué era tan difícil explicarle esto a la gente? ¿Lo había encontrado tan difícil de entender al principio? Ahora se sentía como una segunda naturaleza, tal vez incluso una primera—. Solo es una cosa alfa. Debes saber que el equilibrio entre lobos casi nunca es físico, Remus. Todo es cuestión de quién tiene las pelotas más grandes… por así decirlo —añadió apresuradamente cuando Hermione se sonrojó y Ron hizo un sonido de asfixia.

» Mira —continuó, sentándose en la silla y sentando a Kirian recargado contra su pecho para poder descansar los brazos—. Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? Viste lo enojado que se puso en ese momento, y aun así no me tocó. Él no lo haría. Antes se arrancaría el brazo, ¿de acuerdo? ¿No te das cuenta? Incluso _Snape_ podía verlo.

Sorprendentemente, fue Ron que respondió. —Me di cuenta, compañero —dijo, tomando asiento directamente a su lado. Harry se tensó, pero el impulso de alejarse no era tan fuerte como la comprensión de que su amigo estaba tratando de entender. Ron sonrió minúsculamente ante el gesto y siguió adelante, mirando brevemente a Kirian mientras lo hacía—. Lo vi, te vi. No sé cómo lo controlaste –¡lo hiciste detenerse a pesar de que todos estábamos asustados como la mierda! —Se sonrojó tan oscuro que incluso las puntas de sus orejas se volvieron granate—. Me congelé, amigo. Soy lo suficiente hombre para admitirlo.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta, sus manos descansando en los hombros de Ron cuando se colocó detrás de él, mirando a Harry. —Lo que quiere decir es que Greyback es tan fuerte, Harry. Siempre has sido valiente; Dios sabe que te enfrentaste a Voldemort cuando tenías once años. Simplemente no entiendo cómo lo hiciste retroceder sin siquiera pestañear.

Con el ceño fruncido, Harry miró a cada uno de ellos por turnos. —No lo controlé, sé que nuestra relación es difícil de entender, pero no se trata de controlar al otro. Es… —Vaciló, preguntándose cuál sería la mejor manera de explicar la dinámica entre una pareja alfa. Miró a Remus, quien probablemente lo entendía mejor—. Estamos conectados —se sonrojó un poco—. Somos una pareja acoplada. Podemos sentir lo que el otro está sintiendo; utilizamos el lenguaje corporal para medir qué tan lejos podemos empujar al otro. No… no somos _monstruos_ _._ No doblegamos al otro hasta la sumisión. Él sabe hasta dónde puede empujarme, cuándo quiero decir lo que estoy diciendo, cuándo voy a mantenerme firme.

Lentamente, pasó una mano por el oscuro cabello de Kirian y le acarició la nuca con suavidad, pensativo. El pequeño bebé suspiró dulcemente e hizo un sonido de gimoteante satisfacción en su pecho. Harry sintió que la tensión se drenaba de su cuerpo antes volver a mirar por la ventana. —Él conoce y respeta mis decisiones, incluso si no está de acuerdo con ellas.

Hermione asintió lentamente, con incredulidad, mirando a Harry como si estuviera tratando de descifrarlo, de descubrir algún significado oculto detrás de sus palabras. Ron se inclinó hacia delante sobre la mesa, las manos envueltas alrededor de una taza de té medio vacía. La miró fijamente, apoderándose de ella como si fuera su salvavidas por un largo tiempo antes de hablar. —¿Cómo conseguiste que Fenrir Greyback se enamorara de ti? —preguntó, su voz apenas un susurro.

Harry se quedó helado. —Yo… ¿Qué?

Ron le dio una mirada incómoda. —Es malditamente obvio, ¿no? Ni siquiera pensé que eras gay, amigo. Quiero decir, con Ginny y Cho y todo, pero él está completamente bajo tu pulgar –el hombre más jodidamente aterrador de Inglaterra, además de Tú-Sabes-Quién, y él es… —Ron se sonrojó más oscuramente que nunca, luciendo un poco enfermo—. Él está… _flechado_ o algo así.

La cara de Harry ardió. —Yo… Él no es… No estamos… —Su voz vaciló. Miró a Kirian para ocultar la incertidumbre y la vergüenza en sus ojos. ¿No era justo ese el quid de la cuestión? No sabía lo que eran el uno para al otro, y tampoco sabía lo que le esperaba si sobrevivían a Voldemort. Meciendo a Kirian ligeramente contra su pecho, le frotó la espalda en lentos, absortos círculos que eran igual de calmantes para él que para su hijo.

Kirian necesitaría y querría a los dos, por supuesto. Tendrían que hacer lo que fuera mejor para él, pero aparte de eso, ¿qué querían el uno del otro? ¿Qué querría hacer Fenrir una vez que Voldemort estuviera muerto? ¿Qué quería Harry? Un peso enorme e ineludible se instaló en su vientre y pecho. Sentía como si no pudiera respirar…

Una mano cálida descansó sobre la suya y saltó, sobresaltado por un toque inocente. Todavía era difícil acostumbrarse, pero no era del todo desagradable. Le sonrió a Hermione con lo que esperaba fuera una mezcla apropiada de disculpa y agradecimiento. Sus dos amigos solo se sentaron con él en comprensivo silencio durante un tiempo, aceptando que no tenía una respuesta –ni para ellos ni para sí mismo.

—Tengo que intentar y convertirme en lobo —dijo Harry al fin, mirando de nuevo por la ventana. Fenrir, Hemming y Lupa estaban a la vista. Extraño. Esperaba que ningún muggle desprevenido los viera, sobre todo en el estado en que estaban. Una imagen de muggles con rifles de caza acercándose a los tres lobos (del tamaño de un oso) le vino a la mente espontáneamente y se estremeció, aunque lógicamente sabía que estarían bien.

—¿Me ayudarán? —les preguntó a sus amigos, dándose cuenta de que Fenrir no regresaría hasta que se calmara –y entonces pedirle ayuda probablemente no sería la idea más práctica. Ron y Hermione parecían ansiosos. Tal vez porque era como en los viejos tiempos, pasando su juventud como un trío resolviendo un problema tras otro. Harry sonrió ante la idea, sabiendo que sus amigos veían esto como un puente para reparar la brecha que había crecido durante sus pocos meses de ausencia.

Poco a poco, con cada músculo de su cuerpo gritando en negación, Harry se levantó y se paró delante de sus amigos. Con una mueca de dolor, los dientes apretados y respirando en agitados jadeos, se obligó con cada fibra de su ser a poner a Kirian en los brazos de Hermione.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos, sin moverse en un primer momento, como si fuera un truco.

Harry gruñó. —Tómalo, rápido. No puedo… —¡Antes de que cambiara de opinión! Hermione, que parecía entender lo que estaba haciendo, tomó a Kirian con cuidado, sosteniendo su pequeña cabeza y acercándolo a su cuerpo. El niño gimió al ser alejado de Harry, su rostro se arrugó un poco ante la incertidumbre, pero no lloró. Harry estaba agradecido. No creía que incluso su determinada resolución pudiera soportar eso.

Rápidamente, se obligó retroceder unos pasos, lo más lejos posible y se dejó caer de rodillas –justo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Vio la realización caer en los ojos de Ron mientras miraba a sus amigos y a su hijo desde el suelo. Su corazón martilleaba, el sudor corría por su piel. Diminutos pelos en su carne se erizaron y sus uñas se clavaron en el piso de losa por la ausencia de su cachorro en sus brazos, por ver a otra persona sosteniendo el cuerpo vulnerable de su hijo.

Harry sintió al lobo rugir en negación por dentro, arañando su garganta en desesperación. Él le gruñó de vuelta, como desafiándolo a salir, al instinto que había despertado en él esa noche en la guarida, cuando había arrancado la garganta de Conall con los dientes. No. Con sus _colmillos_ _._

Fue como una descarga de adrenalina estallando en sus venas. Como fuego ardiente lamiendo todo su cuerpo. Cada extremidad se sacudió como si estuviera sujeta a un cable eléctrico. Gritó cuando lo atravesó. Apretó los dientes tan fuerte que le dolieron las encías. Todo dolía. El mundo estaba cambiando, sacudiéndose violentamente mientras él se estremecía. Podía sentir algo afilado perforar sus encías. Su columna vertebral se arqueó por voluntad propia e hizo que se extendiera sobre sus manos y rodillas.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Ron, el pánico en su voz—. ¿Compañero?

—¿Harry? —La voz de Hermione entonces.

A través de los espasmos, a través del dolor palpitante de la sangre hirviendo y de sus entrañas retorciéndose y cambiando, Harry forzó su cabeza hacia atrás de un tirón para mirarlos. Ron estaba de pie inseguro, con un brazo en la silla de Hermione y los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba. Hermione estaba blanca y tenía los brazos bien envueltos alrededor de su bebé. Su hijo se agitó, no acostumbrado a estar tan lejos de Harry, y el pequeño sonido de confusión fue suficiente para enviar una oleada de dolor en espiral a través de las piernas de Harry. Fueron sacudidas de debajo de él con la fuerza de los huesos rompiéndose y creciendo.

Era diferente de antes. Era más lento ya que la 'amenaza' a su cachorro no era tan grave; ahora se apoyaba en él, agarrando al lobo por el pescuezo y aprovechando lo que quería en lugar de empujarlo hacia abajo. Ahora lo estaba forzando a salir, sacándolo a la superficie como cuando arrastró el cuerpo de Ron desde las profundidades del Lago Negro. Solo que más fuerte, más doloroso, pero igual de instintivo. —¡Vamos! —rugió, pero a medio camino el sonido se convirtió en un gruñido y un aullido de dolor cuando sus brazos volaron hacia adelante, retorciéndose y crujiendo con el cambio. Harry aterrizó sobre su sensible pecho con fuerza, sus gafas volando fuera del camino, fuera de la vista, y se retorció.

—¿Harry? —jadeó Hermione, lanzándose hacia delante, pero en el último instante Ron tiró de ella, arrastrándola lejos de Harry.

—¡No! —dijo Ron con urgencia y el humano en Harry estaba intensamente agradecido. Habían llegado hasta aquí. Dolía tanto. Si ella llevaba a Kirian más cerca, la urgencia que había construido en el lobo fallaría y perdería el control sobre él. Sería en vano. De alguna manera sabía que si podía forzarlo solo por esta vez, no sería tan difícil para la próxima, solo lo sabía.

—¡Vuelve, Hermione! —insistió Ron—. Es el lobo, ¿verdad? Necesita sentirse… amenazado —Ron lo miró con incertidumbre. Harry gritó y trató de asentir con la cabeza, frenético –esperaba que su mejor amigo lo entendiera. Debió hacerlo, porque Ron y Hermione retrocedieron, poniendo la mesa entre ellos y Harry. Hizo el truco. Desde su lugar en el suelo, Harry solo podía ver las piernas de Ron y Hermione, no podía ver a Kirian en absoluto. Solo podía escuchar su creciente agitación, sus diminutos pulmones expandiéndose con la necesidad de verlo.

El lobo aulló a través de sus labios humanos. ¿Cómo podía no responder a los gritos de su cachorro? Él _tenía_ que hacerlo. Necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo. Sus dedos se arquearon e hicieron estallar la piedra. Su piel fue perforada desde el _interior_ por un millar de agujas calientes a medida que el pelo salía de ella –por todas partes. Estaba allí, en la cúspide. Debía parecerse a los legendarios 'hombres lobo' de las películas de terror muggle, retorciéndose, gimiendo y gruñendo en el suelo. Pero esta no era su forma completa; necesitaba al lobo para saborear la victoria, para llegar a su cachorro.

Arrastrándose por el suelo con extremidades torpes y semi-transformadas, se atragantó cuando sus colmillos perforaron sus encías y crecieron, deformando su boca aún mayormente humana. Sus ojos brillaron en oro y su visión se agudizó. Al igual que sus otros sentidos. Olía a aquellos que mantenían a su hijo lejos de él, pero también percibía…

La cabeza de Harry se movió de un lado a otro por instinto. Incluso a través de la niebla de dolor, sintió la presencia de _cuatro_ lobos. Desde la derecha, en el arco de la escalera, había un lobo flaco, de aspecto lamentable y pelaje oscuro. A la izquierda, su compañero estaba de pie, obscenamente grande en la cocina, sus dos compañeros de manada detrás de él. Harry se retorció y aulló cuando más huesos se rompieron en semi-transformación, acercándose más a su forma completa, pero desacelerando ahora.

 _¡No!_ Su mente humana gimió desesperadamente, sintiendo el control sobre su lobo deslizarse entre sus dedos como la mantequilla. _¡No! ¡No!_ _¡No!_

De repente, sintiendo su pánico, Fenrir se lanzó hacia delante con un gruñido furioso, chasqueando los dientes ferozmente cerca de la cara de Harry. Harry se estremeció y rodó de lado, pero también chasqueó su menos impresionantes y cuasi-humana mandíbula hacia él, no dispuesto a someterse. Su cachorro lo necesitaba, ¿no podía verlo?

El alfa gruñó de nuevo, más profundo, aún enojado; su miedo, frustración y furia se condensaron en los pulmones de Harry hasta que se ahogó en ellos. El lobo plateado chasqueó, apenas perdiéndose la oreja de Harry y Harry gimió angustiado cuando su cachorro lloró en serio. Un destello de color marrón oscuro se lanzó hacia ellos desde el hueco de la escalera y un lobo marrón ahora completamente transformado (aunque debilucho) se detuvo sobre Harry; flaco pero igual de determinado y enojado que el alfa más grande.

Evidentemente nuevo en esto a pesar de su edad, sin haber aprendido las costumbres de los lobos en todos sus años, el lobo marrón parecía pensar que _Fenrir_ era la amenaza por la que Harry estaba angustiado. No se dio cuenta de que el comportamiento agresivo de Fenrir era un acto para ayudarle a alcanzar su meta. El lobo marrón pensó que el alfa era la fuente de sus aullidos, no la distancia entre él y su cachorro. Harry gimió de nuevo, tocándolo con una pata, tratando de hacerle entender en medio de la agonía de su semi-transformación.

Los celos de Fenrir estallaron en su garganta al verlo tocar a otro y el lobo se inclinó, dándole un mordisco como reprimenda en la pata a medio formar de Harry. En respuesta, el lobo marrón gruñó en advertencia, sus dientes al descubierto, incluso frente a la furia del Alfa. Sus orejas se echaron hacia atrás y se lanzó a la garganta de Fenrir.

Remus. No. _Lunático_ _._

* * *

Este capítulo fue beteado por **Miaupls**.

* * *

 **Bonny:** Me alegra que te haya gustado. Un beso.

 **Romi:** Nadie dijo nada sobre Teddy, y eso que a mí también me pareció un detalle genial. Sobre los roces entre Remus y Fenrir, bueno, creo que el capítulo ha respondido mejor que yo, xD.

 **Fanny:** Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ;)


	21. Metamorfosis

**Metamorfosis**

* * *

Los lobos se enzarzaron en una pelea, rodando por el suelo de la cocina en una bola de pelos, dientes, garras y gruñidos. Harry gritó, arrastrándose hacia ellos para tratar de detenerlos, pero estaba incapacitado, congelado en su deforme semi-transformación, paralizado por el dolor y sin poder cambiar en cualquier dirección –ni humano o lobo. Estaba atascado. Y su cachorro lloraba más fuerte que nunca.

Observó con ojos agonizantes al lobo marrón estrellarse contra el plateado, perdiendo por muy poco su cuello. El alfa gruñó, furioso, y se sacudió de encima al lobo marrón, enviando su pequeño y menos poderoso cuerpo contra la pared. La criatura más ligera se levantó al instante. Se tambaleó, pero se lanzó hacia delante con la desesperación equivocada de proteger a Harry. Sus dos compañeros de manada observaban, silenciosos y respetuosos de la batalla que se libraba ante ellos. Una batalla por el dominio que habían visto muchas veces antes, pero no por un extraño, no así.

Al desafiar al Alfa por el trato que le daba a su compañero, el forastero estaba, sin saberlo, tratando de reclamar al Compañero Alfa para sí –aunque fuera un reclamo de padre a cachorro en lugar de un vínculo de pareja. Reclamar a un sumiso era el mayor insulto como desafío, uno que no habían visto antes, excepto con los lobos solitarios. Y todos ellos ya estaban muertos. Sería un milagro si éste no terminaba de la misma manera.

El lobo marrón colisionó contra el plateado, ambos cayeron violentamente hacia atrás y se precipitaron contra la gran mesa de roble, que se astilló bajo su peso. Detrás de ella, los dos humanos gritaron y se lanzaron fuera del camino. Justo a tiempo. Los lobos se estrellaron junto a donde habían estado parados un momento antes. El lobo plateado clavó al más oscuro en el suelo, los colmillos al descubierto.

Entonces Harry los vio. Vio a los dos humanos que sostenían a su hijo y se presionaban firmemente contra la pared, tratando de hacer una línea recta hacia la puerta. Los lobos estaban combatiendo a solo unos metros de su cachorro vulnerable.

Harry rugió, su cuerpo transformándose en un par de movimientos. Sus garras arañaron la piedra cuando sus brazos se estiraron, rompiéndose y crujiendo hasta que se convirtieron en dos patas delanteras cubiertas de pelo negro que empujaron su peso hacia adelante, irguiéndolo. Sus patas traseras ya habían cambiado por completo para cuando las levantó debajo de él. Se empujó desde el suelo y saltó a la refriega, aterrizando sobre los restos astillados de la mesa como un lobo negro.

Gruñendo, se lanzó contra el lobo plateado; la velocidad de su cuerpo en lugar de la fuerza fue lo que hizo que su Alfa se alejara tambaleante del lobo marrón, que estaba demasiado aturdido como para levantarse del suelo. Harry fulminó con la mirada a su compañero, sus ojos enmarcados en oro. Miró a su cachorro llorando y luego de nuevo a su compañero, asegurándose de que entendiera. No toleraría una batalla tan cerca de su cría. El alfa soltó un bajo y profundo gemido de disculpa y, con la cabeza y cola ligeramente bajas, se acercó para frotar su hocico contra el de Harry.

El lobo negro permaneció inmóvil, permitiendo la disculpa y el contacto, pero sin apoyarse en él como podría si no estuviera tan enojado con ellos por poner en peligro a su cachorro. Resopló, mirando a su cría retorcerse en los brazos de la chica humana mientras su compañero le olfateaba y lamía. Su cuerpo aún hormigueaba desagradablemente por la transformación, pero ya no dolía. Ahora que había cambiado a esta forma por su propia voluntad, era fácil de mantener.

La fuerza de su compañero al acariciar su costado le hizo tambalear un poco mientras se alejaba, trotando silenciosamente hacia los humanos y su cría inquieta. El macho de cabello de fuego se tensó, pero por lo demás no se movió ante su acercamiento, apestando a incertidumbre, pero sobre todo a preocupación –por él, se dio cuenta. La hembra estaba jadeando en busca de aire, su corazón latiendo frenéticamente. Ella le sonrió con fuerza cuando se acercó y mantuvo la cabeza baja y el cuello expuesto cuando se agachó, dejando a su cachorro en el piso frente a él.

Ella lo había mirado lo suficiente como para saber lo que necesitaba de ella.

Mientras la miraba retroceder hacia la pared al lado de su propio compañero, Harry bajó la cabeza, olisqueando cuidadosamente a su cachorro para asegurarse de que estaba ileso. Apartó la manta con el morro y acarició la piel desnuda. Rápidamente, lamió la cara, el cuello, el pecho y las diminutas manos del infante cuando éstas se levantaron para jalar su hocico. Harry resopló y lo lamió de nuevo, dándole un profundo baño de lengua hasta que el llanto se detuvo.

Poco a poco, su mente humana tomó la delantera y se dio cuenta de lo peculiar que debía parecer: un lobo del tamaño de un oso inclinado sobre un pequeño bebé. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Ron y Hermione mirarlo, sintiendo los ojos de los demás en su espalda. El pánico y el disgusto de Kirian menguaron ahora que podía sentirlo cerca. Al parecer, su pequeña bludger lo reconocía en cualquier forma, lo que hizo que Harry meneara su cola feliz, antes de siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Sin embargo, a medida que la tensión disminuía y la atmósfera se calmaba, comenzó a sentir que su control sobre el lobo era arrastrado lejos. Con un bajo gemido lastimero, se echó en el suelo, acurrucándose con las patas extendidas alrededor de su hijo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando los dientes, las orejas pegadas a su cráneo y la cola entre las patas mientras luchaba por aferrarse al lobo. Su piel se erizó y su pelaje se levantó al intentar retroceder.

De repente, un movimiento junto a él le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, ojos que parpadearon rápidamente de dorado a verde y a dorado otra vez. Fenrir estaba arrodillado junto a él –como un hombre y desnudo como el día en que nació. Se inclinó hacia delante, su enorme mano alisando las sedosas orejas negras y luego descansando sobre el cuello de Harry. El peso reconfortante lo distrajo lo suficiente del infierno que ardía en sus temblorosas y doloridas extremidades mientras luchaban contra el cambio, y todo se aquietó.

—La parte más difícil ha terminado —gruñó Fenrir, agarrando su pescuezo con firmeza cuando sus miembros dieron un nuevo espasmo—. Aprieta los dientes y empuja hacia fuera desde todas tus extremidades, oblígalas a mantener su forma tal y como están. Como un lobo.

Harry gimoteó. Fenrir lo arrastró hacia arriba, obligando a sus patas temblorosas e incontrolables a luchar por levantarse del suelo de piedra.

—Levántate —insistió Fenrir—. Empuja hacia abajo desde tus patas, desde tu cola. Mantenlas quietas.

El cuerpo de Harry se tensó aún más mientras se enderezaba, sus patas empujando pesadas y torpes contra el piso, pero estables. Forzó su cola hacia fuera, obligándola a moverse de un lado a otro en lugar de colgar lánguidamente entre sus piernas. Se tambaleó, pero permaneció de pie; solo cuando estuvo completamente inmóvil Fenrir retiró su mano. Esos dedos fuertes y gruesos acariciaron tranquilizadoramente su barbilla.

—Cabeza en alto —ladró el alfa. Forzando sus ojos a abrirse, Harry obedeció. Con la cabeza erguida, lo miró fijamente a los ojos. El hombre se levantó, recogiendo a su pequeño hijo, que estaba tranquilo y contento ahora que la atmósfera se había calmado.

Junto a ellos, Remus otra vez era humano, tirando con gratitud de la túnica que Hermione encontró y le ofreció. Ella y Ron se unieron a él, Hemming, Lupa e incluso Tonks (que había aparecido en la puerta con el alboroto) para observar el intercambio entre la pareja alfa.

Fenrir casi le sonrió a Harry, el orgullo evidente en su expresión. —¿Lo tienes? —preguntó.

Harry resopló suavemente en afirmación, su mente humana en pleno control ahora que el pánico había disminuido, sus instintos sofocados.

—Bien —dijo el alfa—. Ahora vuelve a cambiar y lo intentaremos de nuevo. —Miró a Remus, que seguía jadeando en busca de aire, su cara y sus brazos cubiertos de arañazos y rasguños—. Nunca te has transformado fuera de la luna llena —señaló. Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

Remus lo miró, rindiéndose ante la preocupación e insistencia de Tonks para que Hermione lanzara un hechizo de curación sobre los cortes.

Fenrir miró a Harry, que estaba lamiendo los pies de Kirian cariñosamente, todavía como un lobo negro azabache de ojos verdes. —Nunca lo habría lastimado —le dijo Fenrir a Remus solemnemente, frotando una oreja negra y puntiaguda con ternura—. No fui yo el que le hizo temer. Tu exhibición de protección, aunque impresionante para un lobo envenenado con matalobos, no era necesaria.

Remus se estremeció cuando los profundos cortes se sellaron bajo la varita de Hermione. Tonks le retiró el cabello del rostro sudoroso, pero él miraba a Fenrir y a Harry. —¿Qué se supone que debo pensar cuando siento semejante terror y desesperación, lo sigo y te encuentro gruñendo y mordiéndole como una bestia? —exigió Remus, irritado, incómodo, trémulo por su propia transformación y, sin duda, demasiado consciente de que no había sido capaz mantenerla –mientras que Harry sí.

—También sentí su miedo, ¿sabes? Pero controlé mi reacción ante ello. Él me necesitaba para presionarlo, no para revolotear sobre él —dijo Fenrir bruscamente, girando su atención hacia Harry, quien había trastabillado hacia atrás con su cuerpo retorciéndose como si sufriera un ataque. Fue un proceso largo y lento, pero el pelaje negro retrocedió; las largas y gruesas patas, la cola y el hocico también se fueron. Un gemido bajo de dolor atravesó el aire. Después de un momento, Harry yació desnudo y temblando en el suelo, su respiración entrecortada como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

—¡Harry! —gritó Hermione, arrojándose hacia delante y sujetando su hombro de manera tranquilizadora. Le lanzó hechizos refrescantes y calmantes simultáneamente, pasando su mano por su frente sudorosa.

Harry jadeó en busca de aire, mirando desde debajo de su mano y flequillo para ver a Fenrir tensarse ligeramente ante la varita de Hermione dirigida hacia su cuerpo debilitado y vulnerable. Harry sonrió sin aliento, tranquilizador. Instintos o no instintos, él confiaba en Hermione, en su magia. Era como un bálsamo tranquilizador y calmante sobre sus nervios deshilachados. Todavía jadeando, puso su mano sobre la de ella en donde descansaba sobre su cabeza, incapaz de agradecerle con palabras en ese momento.

—Aquí, amigo —murmuró Ron, incómodo desde su otro lado, dejando caer un simple mantel de tela blanca y fresca sobre su cuerpo con respeto. Harry asintió, apretándola firmemente a su alrededor, preservando lo que le quedaba de dignidad. Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones lentas y profundas, inhalando por la nariz y exhalando por la boca. Lento y constante, hasta que sus pulmones y corazón tartamudearon de nuevo a un ritmo tranquilo.

—Gracias —se las arregló para decir, su voz un poco ronca, sonando extraña a sus oídos.

—Si quiero que él sobreviva a esto, que vuelva a casa, tengo que ser lo que necesita, no lo que quiere —continuó Fenrir, hablando con Remus, pero con los ojos fijos en Harry, quien se puso de pie tambaleante, su expresión y emociones latiendo a través de su vínculo, diciendo lo que sus labios no podían. Que Fenrir estaba en lo cierto. Que era exactamente lo que necesitaba y quería. Para Harry, eran uno y lo mismo.

―Tiene suficientes mamás gallinas aleteando a su alrededor —siguió Fenrir.

Remus lo fulminó con la mirada, evidentemente dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo incluido en ese insulto.

Fenrir se rió entre dientes, cambiando a Kirian en sus brazos, recogiendo el chupón que se había caído y limpiándolo antes de volver a meterlo en la boca del niño. El bebé succionó felizmente y sus ojos se agitaron mientras acariciaba el cuello de su padre. —Él necesita que sea su compañero —dijo—, no su maldita madre.

Remus y Ron parecían tan indignados por eso que Harry tuvo que reír. Utilizó la cubierta del mantel para ponerse los pantalones, luego se lo sacudió de los hombros cuando su mitad inferior estuvo cubierta. Al mismo tiempo, observó el intercambio entre Fenrir y Remus.

—Nunca te has transformado fuera de la luna llena —señaló el alfa una vez más.

Remus lo miró de mala gana. —Nunca me había convertido en un lobo por completo —dijo simplemente, su tono reservado. Un lobo completo, no el híbrido enfermizo que Harry había visto antes.

Fue entonces que el cerebro de Harry finalmente registró lo que había sucedido con exactitud. De manera similar a como se había transformado en lobo debido a la necesidad de proteger a Kirian, Remus se había transformado para 'salvarlo' cuando le había escuchado llamarlo involuntariamente con su angustia y dolor. La idea, en tanto sorprendente, hizo que una relajante burbuja de confort creciera en su estómago. Le aturdió hasta el silencio. Él escuchó.

—El cambio —comenzó Remus con voz lenta, tranquila—, se sentía diferente al que sufro bajo la luna.

Fenrir resopló. —Fue una transformación completa no contaminada por la matalobos. ¿Solo la tomas los días previos a la luna llena, supongo? —No esperó a la respuesta de Remus. No necesitaba una, Harry sabía eso. _Él_ podía oler que no había rastro de matalobos en el cuerpo de Remus en este momento, por lo que Fenrir debía ser capaz de olerlo. El alfa continuó—: En esa fracción de segundo, sin matalobos ni nada de tu odio por lo que eres, el lobo tomó el control por instinto para hacerte más fuerte, para permitirte ayudar a Harry. Los cachorros y los subs recién paridos llevan los instintos de todo lobo a la superficie.

Durante algún tiempo, nadie dijo una palabra. Torpemente, Ron y Hermione enderezaron la mesa, coronada con una taza de té fresco. Harry se dejó caer en una silla junto a los dos mientras Tonks guiaba a un Remus todavía inestable a otra silla frente a ellos. Aún estaba sonrojado y sudoroso, pero lucía más saludable que en todos los años que Harry lo había conocido. Era como si la transformación le hubiera restado años a su apariencia. El completo polo opuesto a cómo le afectaba la luna llena con la matalobos.

Cautelosamente, Harry miró a Fenrir. El breve destello que vio en esos ojos confirmó sus sospechas.

—Te sientes más fuerte que nunca, ¿no? —dijo Fenrir al fin. Había cruzado la habitación y se había colocado frente a Harry, sosteniendo su mirada con una expresión tácita y significativa que solo Harry podía ver. Aunque el alfa estaba hablando con Remus y todos lo sabían.

Tonks fue la que respondió, sin embargo. —Se ve incluso más joven que el día en que lo conocí —susurró—. ¿Cómo es posible?

Fenrir sostuvo los ojos de Harry por un largo tiempo, antes de mirar entre Tonks y Remus con clara y torpe exasperación. Se pasó sus grandes dedos por el cabello en un manierismo que era claramente de Harry. Esto no pasó desapercibido para los demás en la habitación. Si notó la sobresaltada confusión, no dijo nada, simplemente cambió a Kirian a otro brazo mientras hablaba.

—El lobo alarga nuestras vidas, cura el desgaste diario de la vida. Es lo que nos hace capaces de sufrir el cambio cada mes y nos protege de cosas como el resfriado común. Viviremos más tiempo que la mayoría de los magos. Lupin también lo hará si deja salir al lobo, si deja de envenenarlo con matalobos.

Tonks miró entre él y Remus con sus grandes ojos color púrpura imperial. —Si deja de tomar la matalobos, ¿estará sano y fuerte otra vez? —preguntó, su voz silenciosa, como si no se atreviera a tener esperanza. Todos en la habitación sabían de dónde provenía ese tremor de miedo. Como estaba ahora, Remus probablemente no viviría lo suficiente para siquiera ver a Teddy graduarse de Hogwarts. Suponiendo que _hubiera_ un Hogwarts una vez que esto terminara.

—¡Si dejo de tomar la poción matalobos mataré a todos en un frenesí, por lo que es irrelevante! —espetó Remus—. He sentido al lobo mientras soy humano, desinhibido por la matalobos. ¡Soy un animal voraz! ¡Mato a la gente!

 _«Su tío»_ , pensó Harry, imaginando a un pequeño Remus horrorizado al despertar para encontrar la carnicería que había hecho. Se encogió de dolor, pensando en los cachorros allá en el valle. Estaban un poco fuera de control, pero, en el entorno estable de la manada, se disimulaba. Los lobos adultos acostumbrados al cambio no eran así. Al menos no tenían que serlo. Estudió la expresión dura e indescifrable de Fenrir. Lo había lastimado como el lobo, sí, pero solo cuando se enfrentó a una amenaza, solo cuando ese imbécil de Weylyn los puso deliberadamente en una situación donde los instintos elevados de Fenrir reaccionarían a los humanos en presencia de Harry.

El recuerdo de aquella noche aún le producía una punzada de escalofríos en cada vértebra. Pero eso no le perseguía, ya no. Él lo vio por lo que era. No importaba cómo se sintiera acerca de la poción matalobos o de los hombres lobo. Si eso era bueno o malo, no estaba seguro. Simplemente se sentía bien. Instintivamente correcto. Desde entonces, Fenrir lo había visto asustado, desesperado por espacio como un lobo, y había cedido. En un entorno seguro y controlado bajo la luna, la manada era el lugar más seguro para Remus –para cualquier lobo.

—Malfoy es humano y pasó la luna llena con la manada —dijo Harry. Era importante que Remus entendiera antes de tomar cualquier decisión, una que no solo podía basarse en años de prejuicio y miedo—. Él sigue siendo humano —continuó—. No fue herido. De hecho, nunca he visto al idiota más feliz.

Junto a él, Ron resopló. —Realmente no lo estás vendiendo, compañero.

Harry suspiró. —Lo que quiero decir es que él está… erm… _con_ alguien de la manada. —Eso es todo lo que admitiría sobre _eso_ , no tenía ningún deseo de _sacar_ a Malfoy frente a todos ellos—. Aprendió cómo comportarse con nosotros de antemano, cómo actuar, cómo ser uno de la manada.

— _¿Nosotros?_ —susurró Hermione.

Harry hizo una mueca. —Sí. Los hombres lobo no tienen que ser bestias sin cerebro –mucho de eso es exageración del Ministerio para justificar sus propios crímenes. El punto es que la manada es probablemente el mejor lugar para ti durante la luna, Remus. Y este soy yo diciéndote esto. _Yo_ _._ Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? Lo he visto. Lo he sentido. —Miró a Remus y a Tonks, le dolía el pecho ante la idea de que ella se quedara sola para criar a Teddy cuando apenas se habían encontrado el uno al otro—. Cuando todo esto termine. Pase lo que pase, necesitas intentarlo, Remus. Si pudieras verlos ahí –las familias, los niños. Es como un paraíso no profanado por el resto del mundo.

Sus mejillas ardieron cuando se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo lo miraba y apretó aún más la capa de Fenrir alrededor de él. —Lo que estás haciendo es matarte poco a poco, lo sabes —dijo con voz tranquila y firme—. Remus, por favor. Solo inténtalo una vez. Teddy y Tonks pueden permanecer a salvo en el pueblo cercano la primera vez, si lo deseas. ¡Pero si el jodido Draco Malfoy puede sobrevivir a una luna llena con nosotros, entonces tú también puedes!

Todo estuvo en silencio por algún tiempo. Hasta que Tonks puso una mano sobre el brazo de su marido y el hombre suspiró, cansado y asustado. —Tú y Teddy no estarán cerca de ahí si hago esto —dijo en voz baja y firme, como había sonado esa noche cuando le había confiscado el mapa hace años, cuando Harry había mencionado por primera vez el nombre de Pettigrew delante de él. Entonces se centró en Harry—. Pero solo cuando _Él_ se haya ido. Solo cuando no haya cosas más grandes de las que preocuparse. No voy a arriesgar mi vida cuando todavía me necesitas.

Tonks hizo un sonido ahogado. —¡Yo siempre te necesitaré! —insistió—. Teddy siempre te necesitará. Es por eso que creo que deberías probar esto, o al menos intentarlo. Es una esperanza, al menos, la esperanza de una vida sin dolor. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? —Su voz nunca había sonado tan frenética—. ¿Ver a Teddy crecer? ¿Envejecer conmigo?

Remus la miró, luchando por encontrar las palabras, moviendo los labios silenciosamente.

—No vas a morir —dijo Harry, simple e insistente—. No serás herido, Remus, te lo prometo. No te pediría intentarlo si no estuviera completamente seguro de que va a funcionar. —Cuando esos ojos cansados color verde turbio se posaron en él, lucían pensativos, arriesgándose a tener esperanza. _Confianza_ _._ Harry sintió que se le secaba la boca al ver semejante fe. No dejó que su convicción vacilara.

Remus levantó una mano sin dejar de mirarlo y la puso sobre la de Tonks. —Confío en ti, Harry.

Harry tragó grueso. Este hombre que lo miraba con semejante afecto platónico, con tanta confianza, era la última conexión con sus padres. Era el último mentor o figura parental más allá de los Weasley. No podía fallarle. —Confío en Fenrir —dijo él—. Confío en la manada. Estarás bien, Remus. Lo juro.

Lentamente, Remus negó con la cabeza. —Pones demasiadas cosas sobre ti, Harry —suspiró suavemente—. Al igual que tu padre. Tenía que hacer todo bien. Tenía que salvar a todos, incluso a un pequeño y escuálido hombre lobo solitario sin esperanza. —Sonrió suavemente, su expresión un poco menos arrugada de lo habitual. Era un mero indicio de cómo la transformación podía ayudarle a sanar—. Muy bien —murmuró—. De acuerdo, Harry.

Tonks pareció desgarrada entre el alivio y el miedo, sus dedos se apretaron aún más en el hombro de Remus. Cuando miró a Harry, Fenrir y Kirian, sin embargo, su expresión pareció despejarse. Ella no dijo nada, aunque Harry se vio obligado a recordar las innumerables insinuaciones que había escuchado en relación a los sentimientos de Fenrir por él; esa idea de que, aunque era el sumiso por naturaleza, no lo era en su relación. Incluso después de todo este tiempo. A pesar de todo, era Fenrir quien se doblegaba para asegurar su felicidad. Por alguna razón, la forma en que Tonks los miraba en ese momento hizo que por fin se diera cuenta de eso.

« _Tal vez porque ella está tan aliviada_ —pensó Harry distraídamente—, _de_ _que Fenrir en realidad no sea como todo el mundo pensaba que era._ _De q_ _ue él hará todo lo que esté en su poder por mí, aunque no siempre esté de acuerdo con eso_ ». Sonrió ligeramente antes de ser sacado de sus pensamientos por la apresurada oferta de comida de Hermione. Estaba destinada a disminuir la tensión, pensó, ya que tenía experiencia con su cocina y sabía que era… peligrosa en el mejor de los casos. Ron rápidamente se ofreció a ayudarla, salvando la salud de todos, pensó Harry.

Fue la cosa más extraña que Harry jamás había experimentado, todo su improbable grupo reunido alrededor de la mesa. Sin embargo, las cosas no fueron tensas. Fenrir, Lupa y Hemming en su mayoría se mantuvieron callados, pero era un silencio fácil que Harry había experimentado con frecuencia en la manada. Ron y Hermione discutían, Teddy deleitó a todos arrojando la mayor parte de su comida sobre sí mismo y balbuceando sin sentido. Se sentía bastante doméstico, agradable, como la calma antes de la tormenta.

Kirian estaba alerta y murmuraba en voz baja, observando a Tonks modificar su rostro con asombro, descansando con su vientre contra el de Harry. De vez en cuando, Fenrir le echaba un vistazo con una mirada suave en los ojos, una que hizo que Harry se sintiera extrañamente tímido y… caliente. Kreacher apareció convenientemente después de recoger los platos y miró a Kirian ansiosamente. Harry lo dejó ver y hablar con él, pero no se lo ofreció. No podía. Aún no. No creía que eso fuera del todo debido a sus instintos de lobo.

Los que estaban a la mesa se dispersaron después de un tiempo, hasta que solo Harry, Fenrir, Kirian, Lupa y Hemming se quedaron. Por acuerdo tácito, caminaron hacia fuera, extendiéndose por el patio y mirando el cielo ahora oscuro. Harry ajustó la familiar capa de pieles alrededor de él y Kirian, disfrutando de la brisa en su rostro. Cerró los ojos, cansado. El aire se sentía un poco sofocante con el smog de Londres cubriendo las estrellas. Realmente nunca le había puesto mucha atención, pero desde que fue convertido –no, _despertado_ , suponía– podía ver el cielo con tal claridad, que se sentía herido por la pérdida del impresionante cielo despejado que solía ver en el valle. Sintió un escalofrío ondular a través de su estómago.

—Lo extrañas —dijo Hemming desde donde yacía cerca, apoyado sobre sus codos como si tomar el sol—. Echas de menos a la manada, al valle.

Harry lo miró. No sabía por qué, pero se sintió un poco avergonzado por ser tan fácil de leer. Entonces recordó que todos estaban finamente sintonizados con su estado de ánimo en estos momentos, con él… _dando a luz_ ; especialmente Fenrir, que yacía a su lado con un brazo extendido detrás de Harry, rodeándolo sin tocarlo. Estaba inusualmente pensativo esta noche.

—¿Eso significa que regresarás una vez que todo esto termine? —preguntó Lupa tentativamente—. ¿Cuando estés… libre? De _Tergarletum_ _,_ quiero decir.

Fenrir gruñó ante la insinuación de que Harry necesitaría librarse de él, pero no dijo nada.

—No lo sé —dijo Harry en voz baja. No podía ver más allá de Voldemort, su cabeza nadaba con posibilidades, con lo que debía hacer –por sí mismo, por Kirian; y con lo que _quería_ hacer. ¿Qué era lo que quería, incluso? Nunca se había sentido tan desgarrado o perdido. « _Nunca has considerado tener un futuro o una familia, pero ahora tienes ambos._ _Y tampoco sabes qué hacer con ellos_ », le susurraron sus pensamientos, con una voz que sonaba misteriosamente como la de Dumbledore. Dumbledore, que siempre sabía qué hacer por el bien mayor.

—Los otros llegarán mañana —dijo Fenrir con brusquedad, sentándose derecho y apoyando los brazos sobre las rodillas. Miró hacia el otro lado del oscuro jardín, claramente molesto.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Otros?

—Antes hablamos con Echo —replicó Fenrir bruscamente—. Él, Marrok y algunos otros se dirigen hacia aquí para ayudar.

—¿Quién protegerá a la manada? —preguntó Harry, presa del pánico, a pesar de saber que lo que habían hecho Hermione y Remus para entrar nunca podría repetirse.

—Incluso si alguien de la manada ofreciera un puñado de cabello y sangre para el mismo ritual que tus entrometidos humanos utilizaron, hemos reforzado las defensas. _Tergarletum_ mismo no podría entrar ahora —se quejó Fenrir, todavía sin mirarlo.

Harry hizo una mueca, picado por el recuerdo de que, de una u otra manera, el que el valle hubiera sido infiltrado era en parte su culpa. Apretó los dientes con frustración, molesto por la punzada de dolor. —Si vas a ser un idiota solo porque estoy malditamente confundido, iré adentro y podrás dormir aquí solo —espetó.

La cabeza de Fenrir giró bruscamente para mirarlo, tan rápido que Harry juró escuchar crujir su cuello. El alfa lo miró con el ceño fruncido. —¿En verdad crees que dejaría a la manada en peligro? _Nadie_ puede entrar ahora. Lupin y la bruja utilizaron un resquicio que ahora se ha ido. No hay manera de pasar. Están a salvo, y Echo, Marrok y los otros vendrán aquí a ayudarnos para poder terminar con esto y que te pueda llevar a _casa_. Donde _perteneces_ —gruñó el lobo, poniéndose de pie—. He sido el Alfa desde antes de que nacieras. Cualesquiera que sean los errores que he cometido, los he mantenido a salvo. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

—No mandas sobre mí, Fenrir Greyback —gruñó Harry en señal de advertencia—. No soy una perra tonta que no sabe de lo que está hablando. No me hables como si fuera un niño solo porque estás cabreado. —No le pasó desapercibido que Hemming y Lupa se habían retirado al interior, quitándose del camino.

—Están a salvo ahora, la manada. Eso es todo de lo que tienes que preocuparte —refunfuñó Fenrir, mirándolo como si en realidad quisiera decir algo mucho más colorido.

Harry rodó los ojos. —Y eso es todo lo que tenías que decir. No tienes que gruñir como un adolescente cabreado. Tienes peor genio que _yo_ _—_ dijo, moviendo a un adormilado Kirian a la curva de su brazo bajo la capa. El niño comenzó a succionar su pecho sin entusiasmo, ya medio dormido. Harry miró a través de la pequeña abertura en la capa solo para ver esa carita soñolienta estirarse en un bostezo y sonrió, la ira disipándose de sus venas como copos de nieve en el océano.

Cuando Harry levantó la vista, casi saltó cuando se encontró a Fenrir agachado directamente frente a él, inclinándose ligeramente para mirar a Kirian también. Sus rostros estaban a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Harry inhaló bruscamente _,_ _apenas_ logrando abstenerse de iniciar algo físico. Sus ojos se encontraron. Esos ojos azul hielo estaban oscuros, brillando con las pocas estrellas que lograban titilar en lo alto. Harry suspiró y se inclinó hacia delante, juntando sus frentes ligeramente.

—Solo quería saber que todo el mundo estaba a salvo —dijo en voz baja.

Fenrir gruñó, no con ira, sino con el suave murmullo reconfortante que había usado tantas veces antes. Empujó la cabeza de Harry hacia atrás, levantando una mano para acunar su nuca. —Están a salvo —repitió con voz ronca—. Pero incluso si no lo estuvieran, Echo y los demás _tienen_ que venir. _Tergarletum_ necesita ser manejado o nadie estará a salvo por mucho tiempo.

Harry asintió lentamente, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y permitiendo que la enorme mano de Fenrir sostuviera su cuello por completo, exponiendo su garganta. Pero cuando Fenrir se movió, esos labios no se encontraron con su cuello. La mano que lo sostenía empujó su rostro hacia el otro hombre y buscó sus labios, juntando sus bocas. Se fundieron en un lento y perezoso roce de lenguas y suspiros. Harry mantuvo un brazo alrededor de Kirian, el otro se levantó para rodear el cuello de Fenrir, sosteniendo el beso por más tiempo, más profundo.

Sentía el miedo de Fenrir, su aprehensión burbujeaba en los bordes de su mente, retorciéndose en su pecho, y lo besó aún más por ello. Este hombre fuerte y bruto, incapaz de expresar sus emociones, no era tan diferente a él después de todo. Cada vez que lo sentía así, el estar con él tenía un poco más de sentido, así como el que su lobo eligiera a Fenrir. « _Somos uno y el mismo_ », pensó, el lobo y él. Le había dicho a Remus lo mismo, después de todo.

Cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban pesadamente. Harry sentía el calor hincharse dentro de él, en una forma que no había sentido por algún tiempo. Estaba sonrojado y el deseo de Fenrir onduló entre ellos en gruesas y embriagadoras olas.

—Ahora no —gruñó el alfa sin entusiasmo, sus dedos acariciaron el cuello de Harry donde todavía lo sostenían.

Harry gruñó suavemente, con reproche, y miró a su alrededor. Kirian dormitaba apaciblemente y continuó haciéndolo, incluso cuando se puso de pie. Podía sentir los ojos de Fenrir en él mientras se movía, avanzando lentamente hacia el área cubierta de vegetación justo al otro lado del patio, aún dentro de las protecciones, pero fuera de la vista. Era una combinación de arbustos silvestres y árboles. Sin siquiera pensar realmente en lo que estaba haciendo, empujó la vegetación hacia dentro y las hojas y ramas retrocedieron, transformándose y fluyendo hasta que formaron un hueco de generoso tamaño, una guarida protectora en medio del verdor.

Deslizándose en el interior, agitó su mano libre, la magia instando a una de las ramas internas a enrollarse en un robusto nido. Acurrucó a Kirian en él, con capa y todo, y lo miró por un momento. Su oscura mata de pelo estaba despeinada, su rostro regordete tranquilo y suavemente rosado. Harry inhaló su dulce y relajante aroma de bebé y luego levantó la vista a la entrada de la guarida, donde Fenrir estaba acuclillado.

—No podemos, Harry —retumbó suavemente.

Los ojos de Harry estaban oscuros y brillaban bajo la diminuta luz. —Sí —gruñó él, arrastrándose hacia delante, de modo que quedó arrodillado sobre el regazo del hombre cuando éste entró. La mano de Fenrir ahuecó su nuca cuando Harry bajó la cabeza, moviéndola de un lado a otro de modo que sus labios apenas _revolotearon_ sobre su piel, sobre su nariz, labios y mentón. Las manos de Harry se deslizaron por el pecho de Fenrir, sus uñas rascaron su carne.

Fenrir aumentó la presión sobre su cuello, no lo suficiente como para herir, pero sí para calmarlo.

Harry gimió, sus ojos parpadearon, su eje se endureció en sus pantalones palpitando ante la acción.

—Hmmm —murmuró Fenrir con aprecio. Harry nunca había sido tan abierto, tan seguro de lo que quería. Aunque sus ojos estaban oscuros por la excitación, definitivamente seguían siendo verdes. No había otras fuerzas trabajando aquí, excepto la aceptación y el deseo.

» Hoy estuviste increíble —le confesó a Harry con voz ronca, levantándole la barbilla para que pudiera respirar en su cuello, rozando sus labios ligeramente de la misma forma en que Harry estaba haciendo con él—. Yo… —Los ojos de ambos estaban cerrados, sus labios apenas se tocaban—. Estoy orgulloso de ti. —Los matices y sentimientos que se agitaban a través del vínculo le permitieron saber a Harry exactamente qué quería decir con eso. Las palabras que no podía decir.

Estimulado por la admisión, Harry gimió con urgencia, meciendo sus caderas mientras metía una mano entre ellos y bajaba los pantalones de ambos, lo suficiente para que sus miembros duros y calientes pudieran besarse. Los dos se quedaron sin aliento contra los labios del otro. —Demasiado tiempo —jadeó Harry, acariciando sus ejes duro y lento, apretando la parte superior para que sus prepucios se rozaran deliciosamente.

Fenrir soltó un gemido gutural y agarró las caderas de Harry, sus fuertes dedos clavándose en sus nalgas, sus garras perforando la tela del pantalón. Harry gruñó contra esa barba incipiente, raspando sus dientes sobre ella, disfrutando la aspereza y mordiendo con suavidad. —Hazlo —murmuró espesamente, arrastrando sus labios a lo largo de la mandíbula del hombre, con húmedos y desordenados mordiscos.

Obedeciendo con avidez, Fenrir hundió sus garras y rasgó la tela como si fuera papel, arrastrando los pedazos de las caderas y muslos de Harry con un lento tirón lento de sus garras _–_ _apenas_ rozando la carne debajo. Los jirones de tela cayeron cuando Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, aplastando sus labios juntos, alzándose de rodillas para estar por encima de Fenrir, presionando para dominar el beso, apretando sus pollas en una mano, completamente en control.

La polla de Fenrir escupió una gruesa gota de pre-semen sobre ambos glandes y Harry tarareó contra su boca, extendiendo la viscosidad sobre los dos meatos, acariciando un poco más rápido. Con su trasero desnudo, Harry empujó sus caderas hacia atrás, empujando las manos de Fenrir sobre sus mejillas. El alfa gruñó con lujuria salvaje, clavando sus dedos sin garras y extendiendo sus nalgas ampliamente mientras amasaba los músculos tonificados. Sintió y saboreó el tembloroso suspiro de Harry en su boca ante la sensación del frío aire nocturno contra su agujero.

Con un jadeo entrecortado, Harry acarició sus pollas más rápido, meciéndose hacia atrás contra las manos firmes de Fenrir, y luego hacia delante, hacia su propio puño y contra la erección de Fenrir al mismo tiempo. Demasiado distraído, la boca de Harry estaba abierta y flexible, dando la bienvenida a la lengua y a los labios firmes del alfa. Dejó que el hombre hiciera lo que quisiera con su boca mientras él cabalgaba la ola de éxtasis que significaba ondular sus propias caderas.

Entonces Fenrir movió sus manos, aún extendiendo y masajeando sus nalgas, pero logrando que su dedo índice se deslizase a lo largo de su suave agujero expuesto. Harry gritó roncamente, su mano libre se enredó en el cabello del alfa y tiró con fuerza, lo suficiente para estampar esa boca contra la suya. Cuando se separaron, Fenrir se quedó mirando su expresión sonrojada y lujuriosa, sus vívidos ojos verdes y sus labios abiertos y jadeantes, irritados por su barba incipiente.

—¿Mi barba te raspa? —preguntó, su voz ronca.

—Me gusta —dijo Harry simplemente, tímido pero sin vergüenza.

Una risa entrecortada salió de los labios de Fenrir. Harry tenía razón; había pasado demasiado tiempo –así se sentía de todos modos. Como una eternidad desde que se habían separado en el valle, el vientre de Harry todavía lleno con su hijo. Fenrir soltó una nalga para deslizar su mano por ese vientre plano pero todavía suave. Una vez más, había un ligero rastro de vello bajo su ombligo que conducía hacia su pubis.

Cuando la mano de Fenrir se deslizó hacia arriba, se encontró con el torso de Harry todavía sin vello –como había estado desde que quedó embarazado. El lobo sonrió diabólicamente, mirando hacia abajo mientras levantaba la camisa de su compañero para ver el sendero oscuro. Ese rostro y cuello seguían libres de barba, pero el rebrote en su vientre era alentador –sabía cuánto le había molestado. Volvería a la 'normalidad' cuando dejara de alimentar a Kirian y las hormonas se instalaran en su nivel habitual.

—¿Es por eso que estás siendo tan dominante en las pieles? —sonrió—, ¿regresó un poco de tu testosterona?

Harry gruñó con tosca alegría, de la forma en que hacía Fenrir cuando estaba en su forma de lobo y jaló el cabello del hombre con más fuerza; sus ojos brillaron, sus labios se cerraron. Retorció su mano sobre sus pollas con un ritmo firme y constante y un golpecito húmedo de su pulgar sobre ambos glandes. —También soy un Alfa —dijo con voz ronca.

Fenrir sonrió con satisfacción, deslizando su mano hacia abajo para volver a separar sus nalgas, instándole a balancearse sobre sus caderas, de un lado a otro, duro y lento, perfecto. —Lo eres —aceptó sin reservas—. Por fin te das cuenta de lo que eso significa, ¿cierto?

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. —Apenas —musitó, liberando el cabello de Fenrir para deslizar su mano y acariciar la marca de apareamiento que había dejado en la piel del lobo, la misma que había evitado desde que la había puesto allí hace tantos meses. Se la quedó mirando con reverencia, viendo los destellos de la luz de la luna bailar a través de la irreal cicatriz iridiscente.

Arrastró el pulgar sobre ella, de la forma en que Fenrir le hacía a él y dos cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo. El alfa se tensó y gruñó por lo bajo, su polla humedeció la mano de Harry mientras una sensación de placer incorpóreo se precipitaba a través Harry también. Sintió el placer del hombre y el suyo propio a través de su conexión. Soltó un tenue grito ahogado y se inclinó para sellar sus labios, esta vez más lento, lánguido, húmedo y significativo.

Fenrir rompió el beso y se lamió los dedos, cubriéndolos de saliva. En el instante en que dejó caer su mano sobre el trasero de Harry, los dedos del chico se apretaron alrededor de su cuello, presionando sus bocas con urgencia. Harry se balanceó contra su mano y luego hacia el dedo mojado de Fenrir, que había empezado a acariciar el tembloroso anillo.

Harry lanzó un ligero y hambriento gemido ante las rápidas y constantes caricias, dando vueltas y vueltas, golpeando su centro de forma aleatoria para hacerle temblar antes girar otra vez, esparciendo su saliva a través del manojo de nervios. Estaba tan apretado. Ambos conocían la capacidad del cuerpo de un hombre lobo para sanar, pero ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de que era _así_ de bueno. Que Harry estaría completamente sano tan pronto.

—¿Sensible? —preguntó Fenrir, juguetón, cuando Harry se estremeció con fuerza tan solo ante la presión de la punta de su dedo abriéndole húmedamente.

—Joder —gruñó, riendo ligeramente a través del insulto sin detener sus caderas; su propia erección goteaba, un homenaje a su disposición.

—Quítate la camisa —espetó Fenrir, hundiendo su dedo más profundo –no lo suficiente como para llegar a ese punto sensible, pero sí para hacerle retorcerse con impaciencia. Rápidamente, se sacó la camisa por la cabeza, la arrojó a un lado y tomó ambas pollas de nuevo, acariciando más rápido, sus fluidos haciendo suaves sonidos húmedos con cada empuje.

La piel de Harry lucía pálida y tersa bajo la luz de la luna que se deslizaba a través de las hojas y ramas que los rodeaban. Su pecho era firme y su estómago suave. El ligero vello en su ombligo hizo algo inesperadamente delicioso a la expresión de Fenrir, quien gruñó apreciativamente cuando le acarició con admiración, deslizando su mano alrededor de su espalda para acercarlo, tan cerca que Harry tuvo que renunciar a su agarre sobre sus pollas y sujetar esos hombros como apoyo. Sus erecciones se deslizaron juntas húmedamente, moliéndose entre sí con vida propia. La carne dura y caliente se frotaba contra la otra, extrayendo placer de las puntas hinchadas y rosadas.

—Mierda —gritó Harry, clavando sus dedos en los hombros de Fenrir con fuerza, empujando sus caderas lo justo para arrastrar el dedo del alfa contra su próstata. Hizo que su cabeza rodara hacia atrás, sus dientes se apretaron y su polla se contrajo contra la de Fenrir en medio del canal formado por sus vientres tensos.

Fenrir gruñó en lujuriosa respuesta, agachando la cabeza para deslizar la punta de su lengua sobre un pezón duro. Harry se tensó y sus labios se movieron en silencio, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Fenrir arrastró su dedo fuera de su orificio. Lo dobló y bordeó su agujero con trazos enloquecedores antes de sumergirlo para juguetear con su lugar especial. Harry se retorció ante las repetitivas provocaciones, dentro y fuera, en círculo, adentro. Su próstata envió temblorosos pulsos de excitación líquida por su vientre y hacia su polla palpitante y desesperada. Soltó un sonido de placer ahogado, frustrado, mientras Fenrir volvía a lamer su sensible pezón.

Sabiendo que estaban sensibles, Fenrir no presionó su suerte y acarició el otro. Sin irritar el bronceado botón en su boca, succionó suavemente hasta probar la breve descarga de líquido dulce. Harry emitió un sonido entre el placer y la humillación y Fenrir se rió entre dientes, retrocediendo lo suficiente para ver cómo la blancura se filtraba hacia abajo, satisfecho. —Hueles tan bien cuando estás avergonzado y caliente.

Harry se sonrojó, clavando sus uñas en la piel de Fenrir con más fuerza de lo habitual como castigo, pero sin detener sus movimientos ondulantes. Se inclinó, capturó el labio inferior del lobo con sus dientes y lo raspó, chupando, antes de empujar su lengua en un beso exigente del que una vez más se hizo cargo. Sus movimientos se fusionaron perfectamente entre el control y la sumisión. Hizo que Fenrir gruñera contra su lengua mientras combatía con la suya, deslizando un húmedo dedo en su suave agujero. Tiró ligeramente, abriéndolo, y Harry se convulsionó, apoyando su frente contra la de Fenrir y jadeando abiertamente contra sus labios húmedos.

—Sigue acariciando nuestras pollas —insistió el lobo, masajeando el lugar favorito de Harry con cada empuje, y luego extendiéndolo con dos dedos en cada arrastre hacia atrás—. Ahora recuerdas, ¿verdad? Te gusta cuando te hablo sucio. —Esperó, dejando que sus pollas se frotaran con el urgente balanceo de Harry unas cuantas veces más antes de continuar—. Necesito ponerte agradable y mojado aquí abajo. —Lo abrió un poco más para acentuar su punto, saboreando su respiración entrecortada—. ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga, Alfa?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron para encontrarse con los del otro y sujetó su nuca, metiendo su mano libre entre ellos, incapaz de detenerse a pesar del ángulo incómodo, apretando ambas erecciones con urgencia. —Mierda… No, yo… _Necesito_ -

—Necesitas ser llenado —gruñó Fenrir, manteniéndolo abierto a la vez que se burlaba del tenso anillo con un segundo dedo –que no estaba lo suficientemente húmedo como para deslizarse dentro, aunque sintió esas ardientes entrañas apretarse en hambrienta anticipación—. Pero quieres ser un Alfa al mismo tiempo. Puedes tener ambas cosas, siempre has podido. —Entonces soltó un gruñido de lujuria y cayó hacia atrás, maniobrándolos hasta que Harry estuvo a horcajadas sobre su rostro. Su polla enrojecida y palpitante, sus bolas apretadas y a centímetros de los ojos de Fenrir mientras su agujero temblaba por encima de sus labios, vacío.

» Toma lo que quieres. Folla mi boca y _haz_ que te pruebe.

El estómago y la polla de Harry, todo él estaba tenso, y gimió roncamente, su rostro ardiendo, pero su erección más dura que nunca cuando el aliento cálido de Fenrir bailó a través de su entrada. Dos dedos se deslizaron con facilidad esta vez, extendiéndolo de nuevo para que la lengua de Fenrir entrara en su interior, saboreándolo profundamente, llenando su entrada con saliva y ruidos húmedos y sucios.

La mano de Harry voló hacia abajo, agarró un puñado del cabello de Fenrir y tiró, acariciando, instándole a ir más profundo, pero al mismo tiempo a detenerse. Incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo, rodó sus caderas, empujando su culo hacia esa boca, hacia esa lengua, sintiendo la barba entre sus mejillas, la saliva cubriendo su anillo y sus entrañas. Mirando hacia abajo a lo largo de su cuerpo, Harry vio esos brillantes ojos azules abiertos, mirándolo mientras devoraban su lugar más privado. Se estremeció, su mano libre capturó su propia polla y la acarició con fuerza, moviendo sus caderas en cortos movimientos oscilantes para deslizar su polla contra la parte de esa cara que estaba entre sus piernas, sin pensar, solo tomando y sintiendo el gruñido apreciativo de Fenrir contra su entrada mientras lo hacía.

Después de las primeras sacudidas de sus caderas, alejó la cabeza de su compañero tirándola del cabello, deslizando su dureza a lo largo de la cara del alfa para luego empujarla contra su entrada goteante, antes de deslizarse hacia enfrente para comenzar de nuevo. Estaba follando su cara y no le importaba. Se sentía tan bien y Fenrir estaba haciendo el tipo de ruidos que hacían que todos los vellos de Harry se pusieran de punta. Estaba tan cerca.

—¿Te gusta eso? —jadeó Fenrir—, ¿te gusta follar mi cara?

El estómago de Harry se estremeció ante eso y gimió en respuesta, inclinándose hacia adelante, por lo que estaba encorvado sobre sus embestidas urgentes. Cuando en el último impulso sintió cuatro de los gruesos dedos de Fenrir deslizándose en él –húmedos y firmes, frotando su lugar especial hasta que el placer candente lamió sus sentidos– se empujó hacia ellos, al mismo tiempo empujando su polla dentro de la boca del alfa.

—Uh, maldición… —Sus palabras murieron mientras se hundía hasta las bolas en lo más profundo de la garganta de Fenrir, haciendo que la húmeda caverna chupara con firmeza, lamiendo su carne con la lengua. Ahora tenía las dos manos en la cabeza de Fenrir y empujó sus rodillas en la tierra para apoyarse. Su liberación se enroscó con fuerza en su bajo vientre, insistente y pesada, como una presión empujando en los límites de sus entrañas, anhelando estallar.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en el momento exacto en que supo que estaba a punto de llegar. Dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado y se retiró de mala gana, su polla hinchada y oscura con sangre, brillando con la saliva de Fenrir. Harry tomó algunas respiraciones ásperas antes de deslizarse hacia atrás sobre el cuerpo de Fenrir, capturando su boca. Disfrutó de la sensación de su polla presionando contra los duros músculos del estómago de su compañero cuando el lobo se sacudió hacia arriba, frotándose juntos.

No había palabras en ese momento. Harry pellizcó el cuello de Fenrir con sus dientes romos, mordiendo y lamiendo alternativamente, marcándolo de la forma en que el hombre siempre hacía con él mientras llevaba su mano hacia atrás, dirigiendo con torpeza la pesada dureza de Fenrir contra su agujero flexible y resbaladizo. Sus dientes bajaron por el pecho del alfa, vacilando solo un momento antes de pasar su lengua por un duro pezón, inseguro. La mano de Fenrir sujetó su nuca, apretando más y más duro cuando Harry movió su trasero hacia abajo para tomar la cabeza hinchada de su polla en su trasero.

Con los pantalones todavía puestos, abiertos solo lo suficiente para que Harry accediera a su polla, Fenrir gruñó por lo bajo en su garganta, un sonido gutural y animal. —Sí, eso es, muérdeme, muérdeme y toma mi polla, eso es todo…

Los ojos de Harry se clavaron en su rostro, sus mejillas ardieron cuando atrapó el duro botón entre sus dientes y mordió gentilmente. Los embriagadores gemidos que salían de su boca vibraron a través de la areola al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se tragaba la polla de Fenrir avidez. Se sentía tan caliente, dura e inflexible, que Harry mordió un poco más duro por reflejo. La completa, abrumadora y deliciosa sensación de estar lleno casi al punto de reventar le robaba cada pensamiento lógico. Apoyó su frente contra la clavícula de Fenrir y esperó un momento, los ojos cerrados, la nariz enterrada en ese pecho firme y velludo mientras esperaba a que el torrente de felicidad se apaciguara.

—Aquí hay un lindo agujero lleno —gruñó Fenrir suciamente, alcanzando las mejillas del trasero de Harry, apretando y masajeando de tal forma que la dura erección enterrada entre ellas se sintiera aún más profundo. Harry gimió suavemente, avergonzado y dolorosamente excitado. Fenrir se rió entre dientes, trazando el tenso anillo de músculos con un dedo, delineando su propia polla—. ¿Olvidaste lo bien que se siente ser estirado?

Harry levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar esos centellantes ojos azules, dilatados por la lujuria. —Me olvidé de cuán sucia es tu boca —reflexionó sin aliento, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Fenrir se ampliara mientras movía sus caderas. Retiró su polla lentamente, hasta que las entrañas de Harry se sintieron como si estuvieran sueltas y vacías, hambrientas por su regreso.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Fenrir extendió sus mejillas tan ampliamente como le fue posible, de modo que cuando retiró su polla su agujero permaneció abierto. —¿La quieres de vuelta, mascota? ¿Me extrañas?

—No seas un idiota —gruñó Harry, mordiendo el pectoral bajo su boca y arrancando un profundo silbido apreciativo de su compañero. Fenrir volvió a introducir su polla dolorosamente lento, pero cuando se retiró otra vez no hubo espera, ningún comentario burlón. Solo existía la deliciosa sensación de las paredes resbaladizas de Harry agarrando su carne caliente mientras se deslizaba dentro y fuera, lento y duro, _apenas_ rozando aquel lugar que más deseaba placer.

Harry puso sus antebrazos en la tierra a ambos lados de Fenrir, manteniendo la mayor parte de sus cuerpos tocándose, tanto como fuera posible, siguiendo estimulando su propia polla en las onduladas llanuras de los músculos de sus estómagos en cada empuje y sacudida. Gimió de satisfacción. Todo estaba caliente, pegajoso y húmedo, rodando como líquido sobre _todo_ , sus cuerpos cubiertos de pre-semen, sudor y saliva.

—Eso es, muévete sobre ella —gruñó Fenrir, incapaz de evitar su hábito de hablar sucio –a decir verdad, Harry se lo habría perdido. La verdad sea dicha, la franqueza grosera y burlona de Fenrir era parte de lo que hacía que esto fuera _suyo_ , de ambos.

Harry empujó contra las duras embestidas desde abajo, curvando sus caderas al final de cada largo y delicioso arrastre para empujar su polla en el estómago de Fenrir y al mismo tiempo enviar la punta de la excitación del alfa arrastrándose pesadamente sobre su próstata. Su propia erección filtraba espesamente, tan necesitada que casi dolía, al borde de la explosión pero incapaz de dar el último paso hacia el precipicio.

—Ahora sostenlo —jadeó Harry, los muslos ardiendo, apretando su canal lascivamente, haciendo sonidos húmedos y libertinos cuando los embates de Fenrir aceleraron. Fue arrollado por la frenética fuerza de otros dos empujones antes de ser rodado con brusquedad sobre sus manos y rodillas. Se detuvo por un momento, los dedos clavándose en la tierra, pero entonces las manos de Fenrir se deslizaron por sus costados, una retrocedió para separar una de sus mejillas mientras la otra guiaba su polla dentro. De inmediato se presionó sobre su nudo de placer interno y él se dejó caer con alivio sobre sus hombros en la tierra, cualquier protesta o recuerdo de aquella noche de luna llena olvidados.

Fenrir gruñó con aprecio al verlo con el trasero al aire en semejante exhibición descarada. Sus dedos se clavaron en las caderas de Harry mientras comenzaban las familiares embestidas de esa circunferencia imposible dentro de él. Su otra mano se extendió para masajear la goteante polla de Harry. Siempre era sobre su placer, incluso ahora, cuando Harry podía sentir la necesidad de Fenrir de liberarse, ardiendo blanca y brillante detrás de sus propios ojos, tan potente como si fuera suya. La sintió anudarse en su vientre con su propio deseo y soltó grito ahogado, retrocediendo con impaciencia en cada empuje. Era esto, iba a estallar y lo necesitaba ahora, necesitaba sentir a Fenrir llenándolo hasta que no hubiera espacio para nada más.

Nunca se había sentido tan cerca de alguien, tan perfectamente entrelazados, como la noche y el día unidos en el crepúsculo. No sabía cómo se sentía, qué era el amor o lo que sucedería cuando Voldemort cayera, pero sabía que nunca iba a encontrar nada como esto otra vez.

Harry rodó su trasero hacia atrás con voracidad. Estaba tan cerca, jadeó al sentir el orgasmo de Fenrir corriendo a través de él, ondulando por su cuello y bajando por su espina dorsal hasta sus dedos tensos. El éxtasis quemó una marca tan vibrante como la luna llena dentro de él. Fenrir sujetó la base de su garganta, firme pero gentilmente, inclinando la cabeza de Harry hacia atrás y curvándose sobre él para que su torso se encontrara con la espalda del otro. Su boca se aferró a la marca en el cuello de Harry mientras se derrama en su interior con fuertes y duros empujes.

Con los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta y sin importarle su aspecto, sus dedos cubiertos de tierra se levantaron hasta cubrir la garganta de Fenrir. Disfrutó del acto de intimidad lobuna, la confianza y el deseo que implicaba, al mismo tiempo que su otra mano se entrelazaba con la de Fenrir alrededor de su polla, sacudiéndola más rápido, más fuerte. Un pulgar áspero se frotó en la hendidura de su meato y Harry soltó un gruñido profundo, derramando su ardiente simiente por toda la tierra bajo de ellos.

Se quedaron así durante mucho tiempo, el cuerpo de Fenrir encorvado sobre el de Harry, su lengua y sus dientes bañando su marca de apareamiento entre los dedos que aún sujetaban su garganta. El alfa tarareó apreciativamente cada vez que sentía su manzana de Adán moverse entre sus dedos cuando tragaba. Su enorme mano siguió acariciando la polla ablandada de Harry, ordeñándola al mismo tiempo que su propio semen pulsaba en una corriente lenta y espesa dentro del cuerpo bajo el suyo.

—Lindo —murmuró Harry, aturdido, disfrutando el contacto por un momento antes de envolver sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Fenrir, deteniendo sus movimientos cuando su polla se volvió demasiado sensible. Ante eso, Fenrir resopló con satisfacción contra su piel y rodó sobre su costado, arrastrándolo con él, manteniendo el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

Harry levantó la vista hacia el pequeño nido que había hecho y vio a su pequeña bludger durmiendo profundamente, antes de relajarse de nuevo contra el cuerpo que lo acunaba. Sonrió aturdidamente. —¿Quién sabría que a Fenrir Greyback le gustan los abrazos post-sexo? —bromeó.

Fenrir resopló, presionando su nariz en la nuca de Harry, justo en el nacimiento de su cabello. —Me gusta cuando eres arrogante —refunfuñó con serenidad, su mano pegajosa deslizándose por el torso de Harry, quien arrugó la nariz con disgusto y sacudió los dedos en dirección a la viscosa sustancia en su piel y los dedos de Fenrir. Se desvaneció. Su piel se estremeció ligeramente, como si hubiera sido lamida por el aire frío.

—Tus poderes llegan tan fácilmente a ti ahora —señaló Fenrir, tensándose. Harry sintió la inquietud de su compañero apuñalar el espacio intercostal de sus propias costillas. Deslizó su mano hacia arriba para cubrir la de Fenrir, que descansaba contra su vientre plano.

—¿No quieres que sea capaz de cuidar de mí mismo? —preguntó, su voz un poco ronca por el sexo.

Fenrir suspiró. —No quiero que pienses que eres invencible o que no necesitas ayuda o… — _O que no me necesitas_ , Harry terminó por él, sorprendido por la facilidad con que podía leer las inseguridades que Fenrir intentaba disfrazar con enojo o mal humor.

« _Todavía te necesito_ —pensó él—. _Y _todavía te quiero__ ». El sexo siempre llevaba las emociones tan cerca de la superficie, especialmente cuando podían sentirse el uno al otro tan claramente cuanto más se acercaban. Eso solo demostraba que, solo porque tenían una conexión directa a los sentimientos del otro, no significaba que les ayudara a entenderse mejor –debían resolverlo por su cuenta. Por el camino difícil.

Sin saber cómo poner sus sentimientos en palabras, como siempre, Harry giró la cabeza, forzando su cuello ligeramente para presionar su nariz a lo largo de la de Fenrir. Inhaló lentamente. —No soy diferente solo porque tengo mi magia de vuelta —dijo en voz baja—. Solo porque tengo más… _confianza_ _._ Era yo cuando parecía que me había tragado una bludger, y todavía lo soy.

Fenrir gruñó suavemente, empujando su nariz contra la suya gentilmente. —Mi Harry —murmuró, con un afecto tan áspero y sincero que Harry se estremeció por la intensidad—. Tienes frío —agregó—, vamos a llevarte a ti y a Kirian adentro. —No se movió, sin embargo, y Harry no quería.

—Solo unos minutos más —murmuró, queriendo permanecer en su mundo privado por un poco más de tiempo, antes de que tuvieran que dejar que todo volviera a entrar.

* * *

Harry debió quedarse dormido porque la siguiente vez que abrió los ojos, estaba envuelto en la capa de Fenrir con el hombre sentado junto a él, Kirian balbuceando sin sentido en sus brazos. Harry parpadeó mientras se daba la vuelta para admirar la vista pensativamente, una ligera calidez llenando sus entrañas, que aún estaban difusas alrededor de los bordes por el orgasmo y el sueño.

—¿Fenrir? —comenzó. Esos ojos se movieron hacia él, desprotegidos y suaves de una manera que solo él llegaría a verlos. Se humedeció los labios—. Fenrir, creo que yo-

—¿Harry? —La suave voz de Hermione lo llamó desde fuera de los arbustos. Harry miró a Fenrir por un momento, su tren de pensamiento y el momento perdidos. Le envió una pequeña mueca de disculpa y se apresuró a ponerse los pantalones y la camisa, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la abertura en la pared protectora de ramas y hojas.

—¿Hermione? —llamó, asomando la cabeza a la luz de la mañana. Su cabello, su cara enrojecida, la inflamación de su boca y las marcas en su cuello debieron revelar lo que habían estado haciendo, porque la cara de Hermione enrojeció al verlo. Ella miró brevemente su boca irritada por los besos y el raspar de una barba, antes de controlarse a sí misma y encontrarse nuevamente con sus ojos.

—Harry, yo… lo siento. Sé que es temprano, pero… bueno… Los Weasley están aquí. Molly, Arthur y… y Ginny. Están preguntando por ti.

Harry se quedó congelado. Sentía como si un peso hubiera caído en su estómago. Mierda. Miró hacia el hueco, pero no pudo distinguir la expresión de Fenrir desde ese ángulo. Suspiró y se encontró con la mirada de Hermione. —Bien —murmuró—. Voy a… Entraré en un segundo.

Hermione asintió, empezando a alejarse. Hizo una pausa, mirándolo con incertidumbre. —Harry, tal vez podrías… es posible que quieras hacer algo sobre tu cuello. —Ella hizo una mueca. Harry se sonrojó oscuramente.

—Sí, gracias. —Metió la cabeza y se sentó sobre sus talones, mirando fijamente la abertura en el seto, preguntándose qué demonios hacer. No se avergonzaba de Fenrir o de Kirian, pero los Weasley… No estaba preparado para hacerles frente, todavía no, incluso si lógicamente debió haber adivinado que llegarían con la Orden planeando hacer una aparición. Empujando sus rodillas hacia su pecho, suspiró y apoyó la frente en ellas, extrañando la simplicidad de hace unas horas.

—Estás preocupado por lo que van a pensar de ti —se quejó Fenrir, inclinando la cabeza de Harry en su dirección. El rostro de Fenrir era ilegible, incluso mientras Kirian se retorcía en sus brazos.

—No. Sí. En realidad no, es solo que… —suspiró, dejándose caer de espaldas y mirando hacia el dosel de hojas—. Estamos a punto de ir a la batalla, no quiero que la última cosa que comparta con ellos sea una disputa.

Fenrir se movió a su lado, colocando a un Kirian que se retorcía boca abajo sobre el pecho de Harry, quien se sintió reconfortado por el calor y se preguntó si esa era la razón por la que el alfa lo había tendido allí abajo, mientras su mano se posaba en la espalda de Kirian. Fenrir se echó hacia atrás ligeramente, mirándolos a los dos con una expresión extrañamente pensativa. Su mirada cambió rápidamente a una de irritación.

—No puedo arreglar eso para ti —se quejó, mirando hacia la entrada—. No me gusta.

Harry no pudo evitarlo, la total contundencia de esa afirmación le hizo sonreír. Apoyando a Kirian en su pecho con una mano, arrastró la otra a través de la tierra y sacudió la rodilla de Fenrir. Una mueca de fastidio fue enviada hacia él, lo que solo intensificó su sonrisa.

—¿Por qué me estás dando esa sonrisa de comemierda? —refunfuñó Fenrir.

—Por nada —dijo Harry, animado, se incorporó lentamente y se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinado en un intento por acomodarlo—. Voy a entrar, entonces —dijo, dirigiéndose a la entrada cuando Fenrir no se veía como si fuera a moverse.

—Ven aquí —dijo el alfa bruscamente, avanzando sobre sus rodillas para sujetar la barbilla de Harry, tirando de él para que sus labios estuvieran a solo un centímetro de distancia. En lugar del beso que esperaba, sin embargo, la lengua de Fenrir salió disparada, sacándole un sorprendiendo jadeo cuando Fenrir lamió sus labios hinchados. Los ojos de Harry se cerraron, su aliento bailando en la boca de Fenrir mientras lamía su piel sensible, hasta que todo el enrojecimiento e irritación habían desaparecido.

Cuando Fenrir se apartó lo suficiente para que Harry pudiera respirar de nuevo, los ojos de Harry se abrieron y miraron esas piscinas de azul brillante. Sin pensarlo, sacó su propia lengua para lamer rápidamente la boca de Fenrir y vio que la intensidad en el rostro de su compañero disminuía.

Harry se llevó la calidez de ese momento hasta la cocina de Grimmauld Place, donde el señor y la señora Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Remus estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa. Hemming y Lupa salieron justo cuando él entró y Harry les dio una sonrisa agradecida, agradecido de que parecieran saber que Fenrir los necesitaba como una distracción por el momento.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, levantó a Kirian en un brazo y se acercó a la mesa, observando, _sintiendo_ todas las miradas fijas en él, como pequeñas chispas eléctricas. Remus, Ron y Hermione miraron preocupados; el señor y la señora Weasley simplemente sorprendidos; y Ginny, su rostro estaba inmóvil, duro, como si no se atreviera siquiera parpadear.

—Es bueno verlos a todos —dijo débilmente, sentándose al final de la mesa, Ron y Hermione a un lado de él y Remus en el otro. Se alegró de verlos vivos y bien después de meses de no saber. Alegre pero incómodo de todos modos.

—Hermione y yo les dimos una especie de resumen, amigo —dijo Ron, su voz rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había caído.

Harry asintió con aprecio, tomando un pequeño respiro. —Entonces lo saben. Sobre Fenrir, sobre-

— _¿Fenrir?_ —repitió lentamente el señor Weasley, con asombro horrorizado—. Yo… Harry, ese es el hijo de Fenrir Greyback, ¿no? ¿Tu hijo? Ron, Hermione y Remus han tratado de explicarlo todo, por supuesto, pero… —Se quedó mirando al bebé en los brazos de Harry por un momento, aturdido, luego se inclinó hacia delante sobre sus codos—. ¿Es realmente cierto, entonces? ¿Que Fenrir Greyback es completamente diferente a como todos pensábamos? ¿Como Severus?

Harry tragó. Nunca lo había pensado así, pero supuso que estaba en lo cierto. Al igual que Snape, Fenrir se había visto atrapado en una imagen de él pintada por rumores, circunstancias, enemigos y, en ocasiones, forzada por su propia mano por necesidad. Pero ambos eran buenos. No eran lo que parecían. ¿Tal vez por eso Snape había parecido aceptar tan fácilmente lo que había pasado entre ellos? Que Fenrir no era un monstruo come niños…

—Es un buen hombre, Sr. Weasley —dijo al final, sonriendo levemente, arrastrando su labio inferior bajo sus dientes dentro de su boca con aprehensión, saboreando la lengua de Fenrir—. Sé lo que el mundo piensa de él, pero están equivocados.

El señor Weasley se echó hacia atrás, evidentemente sin aliento por la conmoción, pero todavía mirándolo con asombro en lugar de ira o preocupación. Miró de reojo a Remus. —Sí, Remus dijo algo como eso. Honestamente, si Greyback lo ha convencido a _él_ de todas las personas, entonces debe ser cierto, pero… —Se pasó la mano por la frente, levantando su sombrero y rascándose la cabeza calva—. Harry, ha pasado tanto desde la última vez que te vimos –¡estábamos tan preocupados! Es mucho que procesar.

Harry hizo una mueca. —Lo sé, lo siento. Debería haberles hecho saber lo que estaba ocurriendo de alguna manera, debí haber encontrado una manera, pero los búhos no eran seguros y no tenía varita y… Como usted dice, han pasado muchas cosas. Siento haberlos preocupado, pero estoy a salvo, estoy bien, yo… —Miró a Ginny y a la señora Weasley, que estaban inusualmente silenciosas—. Fenrir me protegió, me llevó lejos de Vol- de _Él_.

—¿A cambio de llevar a su descendencia? —preguntó Ginny, su voz tranquila y ronca, tan diferente de ella.

—No, eso fue… —Miró a Kirian, que estaba succionando su chupón y mirando la parte de la capa de pieles que podía ver, enredando sus diminutos dedos en ella. Parecía incorrecto llamarlo 'accidente'—. Esto fue inesperado para los dos —dijo Harry—. Nació hace apenas unos días.

Ginny no dijo nada, pero la señora Weasley estaba fuera de sí, sus ojos brillantes con lágrimas. Ella agarró un pañuelo de la mesa y lo miró significativamente. —Oh, Harry, pero eres tan _joven_. Ahora eres un padre y un hombre lobo y hay una guerra que descansa sobre tus hombros y… —Sus lágrimas escaparon entonces, arrastrándose por sus mejillas en densos y espesos riachuelos. Ella las limpió rápida e ineficazmente, porque más le siguieron.

» Oh, Harry, no es justo. Solo tienes dieciocho años, no has tenido la oportunidad de vivir para ti y ahora todas estas cosas han sido puestas sobre ti y después de esa vida horrible que tuviste con esos muggles… —Ella respiró fuerte, sus palabras divagando amontonadas—. Estás tan acostumbrado a simplemente sacar lo mejor de una mala situación, pero mereces algo _mejor_ que eso. ¡Mereces ser feliz con alguien que te ame y no alguien forzado sobre ti por las circunstancias!

Kirian maulló con tristeza ante su tono histérico y ella parpadeó, al parecer apenas recordando al bebé en la habitación. Harry le envió una pequeña sonrisa incierta y miró a su pequeña bludger, girándolo ligeramente en su brazo para que descansara sobre su rodilla, de frente a todos un poco más.

—Creo que el Sr. Greyback ama a Harry, señora Weasley —dijo Hermione después de un momento, mirando a Kirian significativamente—. Si usted los viera juntos, cuando creen que nadie más lo nota, es simplemente… _obvio_.

Harry se sonrojó, preguntándose exactamente de qué estaba hablando, pero no estaba dispuesto a discutir, no podía. No quería. Todo el mundo seguía diciendo que Fenrir estaba enamorado de él, y la idea de que eso pudiera ser cierto le hacía sentir un poco…

—... No creo que la edad importe —decía la señora Weasley, efectivamente llevándolo de regreso a la conversación que aparentemente había continuado incluso mientras su cerebro estaba ausente—. No cuando eres mayor, pero cuando uno es apenas un hombre y el otro-

—Sé que estás preocupada, Molly —dijo Remus, sorprendiendo a todos en la mesa con su intervención—, pero Harry no es un niño. No creo que haya sido uno por mucho tiempo. —Sus ojos estaban tristes, pero su rostro parecía orgulloso. Hizo que Harry se quedara sin habla. Remus lo miró a él y a Kirian pensativamente antes de enfocarse en los Weasley—. Tenemos que confiar en que sabe lo que es mejor para sí mismo. Si se equivoca, bueno, estaremos aquí para ayudarle.

Harry no se consideraba una persona particularmente emocional; a propósito, había crecido armándose contra las emociones más suaves como una regla de supervivencia. Pero en este momento, al escuchar la fe de Remus en él, al escuchar sus palabras, saber la diferencia que hacía su apoyo en la opinión de los Weasley sobre él y Fenrir, hizo que una oleada de sentimientos le obstruyera la garganta.

Su propia respiración se sentía pesada y se aclaró la garganta con brusquedad, bajando los ojos hacia Kirian en un intento de ocultar la emoción que tocaba su rostro. No solo porque Ron, Hermione y Remus estaban apoyándolos a él y a Fenrir, sino porque estaban de pie junto a él, haciéndolo a pesar de sus reservas –porque creían en él.

Se sentía agradable y doloroso a la vez.

Kirian gorgoteó en silencio, mirando a Harry con sus grandes ojos verdes. « _Es tu culpa que esté sensible_ —pensó sin malicia—. _Juro que no era tan débil antes de tenerte_ _»._ Eso no era del todo cierto, pero desde Kirian, ciertamente se sentía más capaz de entender la furiosa marea de sentimientos que lo atormentaban todos los días. Todo excepto lo que sentía por Fenrir. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose si alguna vez tendría una respuesta a eso mientras deslizaba el pulgar por uno de los diminutos puños de Kirian.

—¿Así que eso es todo? —susurró Ginny, su voz cortando la suave charla que había continuado mientras Harry se perdía en sus pensamientos. Todos la miraron. Ella parecía herida, pero también preocupada, y Harry le dolió.

—Gin —comenzó, pero Ginny ya estaba de pie.

—¿De eso se trata? ¿Todos ustedes van a aceptar esto? ¿Dejarán que Harry arruine su vida por una… _relación_ que ocurrió solo porque estuvieron cerca por unos meses? Harry —dijo ella, angustiada y seria cuando lo miró fijamente—. Lo que tienes con Greyback no puede ser saludable. No puede ser correcto.

—Gin —dijo Ron—, tú no eres la que decide lo que es correcto para él. Ninguno de nosotros lo es. —Todo el mundo miró a Ron, aparentemente sorprendidos por las palabras más maduras que jamás había pronunciado. Parecía avergonzado, sus orejas se pusieron ligeramente rojas y Harry le sonrió, apreciando su apoyo. El pasado año lo había cambiado –los había abandonado a él y a Hermione una vez, cuando más lo habían necesitado, y no iba a hacerlo de nuevo, Harry pudo ver esa determinación en su rostro.

« _Tengo tu espalda, compañero_ —se imaginó a Ron diciendo cuando su mejor amigo le devolvió la mirada—. _Incluso si no lo entiendo_ _»._ Era su entendimiento, de él, de Remus y Hermione lo que hacía que esto fuera mucho más fácil de aceptar para todo el mundo. Hizo que Harry sintiera que no estaba solo frente al mundo, solo para encontrar a alguien que… Hizo una pausa. Alguien que…

—Pero ni siquiera te gustaban los chicos antes —dijo Ginny, casi suplicante.

 _Fenrir no es un chico_ , casi dijo Harry, pero no creía que eso ayudara a la situación. Suspiró. —Ginny —intentó—. Deberíamos hablar en un lugar más privado. —Si las cosas se iban a poner personales, pensó que ella agradecería un poco de privacidad – _él_ sin duda lo haría. Pero ella tenía esa expresión en su rostro, la de indignación enrojecida y terquedad preocupada y él sabía que eso no iba a suceder. Volvió a suspirar—. Las chicas me gustaban lo suficiente, pero nunca fue… nunca fue como con él. Encaja. Se siente bien.

Ella hizo una mueca como si la hubiera abofeteado. Había escuchado el _'_ _nunca fue así contigo'_ , Harry sabía que lo había hecho, pero no podía decirlo con menor claridad si esperaba que ella entendiera. Que todos entendieran.

—A causa de esos genes de hombre lobo que despertó en ti, no porque esto sea lo que elegiste para ti.

—El lobo y yo somos el mismo —dijo Harry con cansancio—. Él _es_ yo. Cuando los instintos asumen el control, son mis emociones y deseos los que toman la delantera. ¿No crees que tenía todas estas dudas yo mismo? ¿Que no luché a cada paso del camino? Sé que es un shock, sé que es difícil, pero me he dado cuenta de que esto es lo que soy. Nunca me he sentido más… —Su rostro se frunció pensativamente mientras trataba de pensar en una palabra—. Nunca me conocí antes. Ahora lo hago. No espero que lo entiendas de inmediato, pero espero que me creas cuando digo que sé quién soy ahora.

Ginny lo miró fijamente, con los ojos demasiado brillantes y centelleantes bajo las luces de la cocina. Kirian gimió soñolientamente, tocando su pecho. Harry capturó su mano y la apretó. Sabía de alguna manera, _instintivamente_ , que Kirian no tenía hambre, era solo por comodidad que quería alimentarse. Ese hecho, la comprensión de que, por una vez, él simplemente _sabía_ lo que Kirian quería, le hizo sentir más confianza, capaz de enfrentar a Ginny con inquebrantable paciencia.

Sabía que debía ser difícil para ella verlo así, con otro hombre, con un hijo, cuando probablemente lo había estado esperado todo este tiempo –a pesar de su ruptura. Le dolía el pecho al ver su miseria palpable y se sentía enfermo al pensar que él era la causa. Una parte de él incluso había pensado que volverían a estar juntos si sobrevivían a esto, especialmente durante todas esas noches en la tienda con Hermione y Ron, antes de conocer a Fenrir.

—Las cosas deberían haber sido diferente —susurró ella, su voz ronca por la emoción, temblando en la última palabra.

Pensó en el anhelo que había sentido mirando su pequeño punto en el Mapa del Merodeador, una sensación que era como la nostalgia. Tal vez las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes entre ellos. Tal vez en otras circunstancias se habría sentado en esta silla un par de años después con su hijo en brazos. Eso era lo que más le dolía, supuso. Pero cuando sintió un cosquilleo de conciencia subiendo por su nuca, cuando sintió a Fenrir acercarse la puerta incluso antes de que la abriera y entrara lentamente, Harry sintió algo que nunca había sentido con Ginny.

—Podrían haberlo sido —admitió, sin girarse hacia Fenrir, aunque todos los demás en la mesa lo hicieron, mirando de Harry al hombre que se alzaba en la puerta—. Pero no lo son. Lo siento, Gin. —No por él, sino por ella.

Un largo y silencioso momento flotó en el aire, cargado de emoción y dolor. Harry sintió la inusual incertidumbre de Fenrir latir a través de su propio estómago y, después de un momento, Kirian lloró de nuevo. Harry creyó haberlo visto tratar de mirar por encima del hombro hacia donde podía oler a Fenrir. De cualquier manera, el sonido hizo que el alfa se acercara. Harry se tensó, preguntándose cómo reaccionarían todos al ver a Fenrir con él en la realidad. Sin embargo, cuando a su compañero a sus espaldas, solo vio curiosidad y aprensión en los ojos de sus amigos –su familia. Excepto Ginny, quien los miró a los dos, herida. Se dio la vuelta, huyendo por las escaleras y fuera de la vista. Harry sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho y quiso llamarla, pero sabía que no podía decir o hacer nada para mejorarlo. No cuando él era la causa.

La mano de Fenrir se posó en el respaldo de su silla, sus nudillos acariciando discretamente su espalda a través de la ropa. Harry se relajó de nuevo, mirando al señor y la señora Weasley, esperando algún tipo de reacción. El Sr. Weasley parecía incómodo, sin saber qué decir, mientras que la señora Weasley parecía estar evaluando cuidadosamente. Después de un largo momento, ella se llevó su taza de té a los labios. —Tienes mucho más color en las mejillas de lo que jamás te he visto —dijo. La ligereza de su tono era un tanto forzada, pero Harry sonrió no obstante. Sabía que era su manera de intentarlo—. Y tienes mucho más peso sobre ti. El señor Greyback obviamente te está alimentando.

Detrás de él, Fenrir soltó una breve carcajada entre dientes. Harry se sonrojó. Escuchar a Molly Weasley hablar de su salud y de cómo Fenrir Greyback lo estaba cuidando, probablemente era la cosa más surrealista que jamás oiría. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para asegurarse de que todavía estaba en el mundo consciente. Tragó saliva. Esto era tan extraño.

—Debo decir que te ves muy bien para alguien que acaba de dar a luz. Aunque sea pequeño, sigue siendo una experiencia desgarradora —continuó, sus palabras haciendo que la cara de Harry se contrajera con incomodidad, pero forzó una sonrisa a través de ella, no queriendo que viera su disgusto por el uso de la palabra. No ayudaría, no cuando ella estaba intentando con honestidad—. Fleur tardó mucho en recuperarse del nacimiento de Victoire —dijo con nostalgia, recordándole que, por supuesto, había tres bebés nacidos en tiempos de guerra en su peculiar familia extendida.

—Las habilidades curativas de los hombres lobo facilitan las cosas —dijo Harry—. ¿Fleur y el bebé están bien? —Escuchó la animada respuesta de la señora Weasley sobre la salud de todos sus hijos y nietos, oyendo su voz volverse más fácil, menos tensa mientras hablaba. El señor Weasley ofreció algunas declaraciones agradables, sus ojos en Fenrir todo el tiempo, pareciendo pensativo.

A medida que la conversación continuaba, Harry sintió los nudillos de Fenrir acariciándole tranquilizadoramente y él empujó hacia atrás, agradecido por su presencia, consciente de lo difícil que debía ser estar allí bajo escrutinio y juicio de los magos. Junto a él, Remus lo veía con una mirada lejana en los ojos, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo. Harry se preguntó de qué se trataba, especialmente cuando Remus los había defendido a él y a Fenrir.

—Harry —dijo Fenrir entonces, sacándolo con un sobresalto de sus pensamientos y silenciando la conversación ligera en la mesa. Su nombre sonaba extraño en la lengua del alfa en ese momento y Harry se retorció en su asiento para mirarlo, confundido. Esas dos sílabas habían sonado tan vacilantes, con la voz ronca y grave de Fenrir llegando profundamente en su pecho, llenándolo de una calidez que solo floreció aún más ante la mirada decidida en sus ojos.

« _Él está haciendo esto por mí, a pesar de sentirse incómodo —_ pensó Harry—, _a pesar de que va en contra de todo lo que él representa._ _Todo lo que experimentó con la muerte de su familia y manada y…_ »

—¿Por qué no les dejas sostener a Kirian? —continuó Fenrir. El señor Weasley soltó una risita histérica y sorprendida que escondió rápidamente tras su té. Harry parpadeó. Sus propios instintos gruñeron en negación, pero podía sentir el rugido involuntario de Fenrir en su pecho también. Harry sabía por qué _él_ querría aplastar a su propio lobo para que su familia, las dos personas más cercanas que tenían a unos padres se vincularan con su hijo, pero para que Fenrir lo hiciera…

Harry se lamió los labios repentinamente secos, mirando a Kirian, quien estaba contento ahora que ambos estaban cerca, parpadeando hacia él con una pequeña expresión severa. La idea de entregar a su bebé en los brazos de otra persona le hizo sentir náuseas. Sin embargo, se tragó la bilis que subía por su garganta y volvió a mirar a Fenrir. Un dicho acerca de no poder construir puentes sin mojarse burbujeó en el fondo de su mente. Estaba justo fuera de su alcance, a pesar de saber que no podía esperar que todos cruzaran el río y se mojaran los pies sin que él al menos los encontrara a mitad de camino.

Armándose de valor contra la bestia enojada que quería hundir sus garras en su pequeña bludger y no dejarlo ir, Harry colocó a Kirian en los Fenrir. Probablemente, la rama de olivo más preciada que podían ofrecer. Observó con inquietud cómo su cachorro era alejado de él, repugnantes náuseas ondulando a través de su vientre. Sabía que Ron, Hermione y Remus entendían el significado de lo que había hecho, estaban observándolo de cerca, pero él no podía apartar los ojos de Kirian.

Fenrir se detuvo junto al señor y la señora Weasley, quienes, como todos, parecían empequeñecidos por la inmensa estatura del alfa. Era todo un espectáculo, él, de pie junto a las personas de su pasado, _intentando_ , actuando en contra de todo lo que siempre había conocido –todo por él. Fenrir miró brevemente a la señora Weasley una última vez, como si evaluara su confiabilidad antes de poner a Kirian en sus brazos capaces.

Kirian se retorció, parpadeando hacia ella, olfateando profundamente, como si tratara de evaluar si era manada. No lloró, pero miró hacia ella en consideración.

—Es igual a ti, Harry —dijo el señor Weasley, inclinándose sobre su esposa para estudiar la expresión curiosa de Kirian.

Harry miró a Fenrir y se dio cuenta de que él estaba más que feliz con esa evaluación. No sonrió ni había algo particularmente suave en su expresión, pero definitivamente parecía orgulloso. Sus entrañas se calmaron un poco. La señora Weasley estaba haciendo ruiditos de bebé a Kirian, quien pateó sus pies con interés, pero aún no podía manejar el sonreír. Aun así olía contento.

—...un niño tan encantador —estaba diciendo la señora Weasley, rebotándole ligeramente. Kirian gorgoteó, succionando su chupón con satisfacción. Ella suspiró ligera y resignadamente—. Supongo que nada inherentemente malo podría hacer algo tan bueno —dijo, mirando a Fenrir—. Harry luce más saludable de lo que nunca lo he visto.

Fenrir se encontró con su mirada desapasionadamente, sin mostrar nada.

—Todavía es muy joven —dijo ella con cuidado.

—Lo es —gruñó el lobo.

Harry se removió en su silla, separando los labios para protestar porque él también estaba muy _allí_ , pero la mano de Remus en su antebrazo lo detuvo. El hecho de que su toque no le hiciera retroceder por instinto solo demostraba cuánto había cambiado desde su altercado anterior. Remus se sentía como manada, también olía a ella.

—Es tan joven —continuó la señora Weasley—. Y tú eres-

—Lo suficientemente viejo —respondió Fenrir, su voz ronca pero con el habitual encanto áspero que hizo que una sonrisa curvara las comisuras de los labios de Harry. Observó con fascinada atención cuando, sin entusiasmo, la señora Weasley regresó a Kirian a los brazos de Fenrir cuando el bebé empezó a protestar. Harry vio el momento exacto en que el señor y la señora Weasley se dieron cuenta de que Fenrir no era más un monstruo que Remus, Bill o Harry –a pesar de todo. Fue el momento en que Fenrir colocó a Kirian en un brazo y, solo por un fugaz segundo, lo miró como si fuera el centro del universo.

—Ginny estará bien, Harry —dijo el Sr. Weasley mientras Kirian se deslizaba de vuelta a los brazos de Harry y Remus comenzaba a tomar otra taza de té—. Es solo un golpe inesperado, ¿sabes?

Harry asintió con fuerza. —Lo sé —dijo—. Aprecio que hagan el esfuerzo por entender. —Incluso si el hombre que estaba a su espalda era la razón por la que su hijo había sido mutilado. Era un homenaje a su amor por él, pensó. Incluso si Remus, Ron y Hermione se hubieran asegurado de hacerles entender que lo que le había sucedido a Bill fue un completo accidente, un malentendido, eso no eliminaba los resultados con los que Bill tenía que vivir toda su vida.

—Todo estará bien, mi niño —dijo la señora Weasley, su voz cansada pero tan cálida y acogedora como el primer día que la conoció—. Somos familia. Hasta el final.

Harry miró la puerta por donde Ginny había desaparecido con una tristeza pensativa en el pecho, a pesar de que la calidez de la conversación se estaba extendiendo por la habitación una vez más y Fenrir estaba otra vez a sus espaldas. No se podía arreglar todo en una noche, lo sabía. Los Weasley tenían un largo camino por recorrer antes de poder aceptar que el hombre que había marcado a su hijo con una cicatriz no era un monstruo. Era el padre de su hijo. Pero era un comienzo.

Cuando el señor y la señora Weasley finalmente se levantaron para ir en busca de su hija, Harry se sorprendió cuando Fenrir se inclinó para susurrar en su oído: —Es su hijo, el chico pelirrojo.

Harry respiró hondo, porque sabía que Fenrir no se refería a Ron. Simplemente sabía lo que quería decir. —Sí —dijo con incertidumbre, sin saber a dónde iba.

Fenrir emitió un gruñido bajo de comprensión y se enderezó.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido, viendo a Fenrir cruzar la habitación en dirección a las escaleras. Por donde el señor y la señora Weasley habían salido. Fenrir solo le dio esa mirada, la que le había dado la noche en que había enviado a Hemming y Lupa con sus amigos, la noche en que había prometido darle todo. Entonces se fue, subió las escaleras y se perdió de vista.

Harry se dejó caer en su silla, aturdido. Era difícil reconciliar a este hombre amargo y tosco con el bruto con el que había despertado junto al fuego hace tantos meses, completamente desnudo. Habían llegado tan lejos desde entonces, ambos habían crecido tanto y Harry se preguntó, no por primera ni última vez, qué pasaría si todos sobrevivían a esto.

¿Podría realmente regresar al mundo mágico y vivir una vida sin Fenrir? ¿Pretender que Fenrir no era probablemente la única persona con la que alguna vez se había sentido… _así_? ¿Lo que sea que fuera _esto_? Le dolía la cabeza. No tenía idea de qué hacer o qué eran estos sentimientos –o cómo lidiar con ellos.

—Sean cuales sean sus fallas —susurró Hermione pensativa, mirando la puerta—, él quiere hacer todo lo posible para hacerte sentir cómodo. —Ella giró su mirada conocedora hacia Harry y extendió el brazo para apoyar una suave mano en su muñeca—. Pero solo tú puedes saber lo que sientes, Harry.

Harry la miró fijamente. La verdad era que él tampoco sabía lo que sentía.

—¿Más té? —ofreció Remus amablemente, salvándolo efectivamente de la pregunta para la cual no tenía respuesta.

* * *

Este capítulo fue beteado por **Miaupls**.

* * *

 **Romi:** Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo pasado. Creo que parte de ese realismo que mencionas es debido a que los personajes actúan como ellos en todo momento. No me refiero específicamente a que actúen como en los libros, sino que no se salen del carácter que les dio la autora desde el inicio. De cualquier forma, espero que este nuevo cap te haya gustado. ¡Ya nos vamos acernado al final! Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para comentar. Te mando un beso.

 **Bonny:** Gracias por esperar. Creo que has resumido muy bien al Harry de esta historia: su poder no se compara a su terquedad. Casi toda la historia gira en torno a ella, xD. Supongo que es por eso que Fenrir nos da (por momentos) tanta pena, pero como contesté en otro comentario, eso es porque como lectores tenemos acceso a toda la historia y eso nos hace parciales hacia Fenrir. ¡No dudo que si se tratara de un amigo todos actuaríamos igual o peor que Remus! Gracias por todos tus comentarios hasta ahora. Un beso.


	22. Duras verdades

**Duras verdades**

* * *

Harry gimió con alivio cuando su cuerpo humano terminó de separarse del lobo. Se dejó caer sobre sus manos y rodillas, jalando la capa de pieles alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo con una mano y obligándose a levantar la cabeza para comprobar que Kirian seguía profundamente dormido. Lo estaba.

Le había costado más esfuerzo entregárselo a Kreacher del que tuvo que poner para transformarse por cuarta vez esa mañana. Kreacher parecía inusualmente feliz, sin embargo, eufórico, recordando más a Dobby que a su viejo yo. Había estado positivamente radiante cuando Harry lo había llamado de mala gana para que vigilara a Kirian mientras él se transformaba. El elfo no había tenido que hacer mucho, excepto menear la sillita mecedora recién transfigurada cuando el bebé se movía; pero Kreacher miraba al bebé con sus grandes ojos, redondos y brillantes, y una expresión tan suave que Harry se sintió un poco menos preocupado de que el elfo se hiciera cargo.

Kreacher le había estado ayudando desde que llegó a la casa sin hacer notar su presencia, haciendo lo que Harry necesitara sin siquiera tener que pedirlo. Había deseado esto, que se le permitiera acercarse a Kirian. Harry los miró ahora, recordando cuán feliz había sido Kreacher en los días previos a que Ron, Hermione y él se vieran forzados a abandonar Grimmauld Place. Parecía que la presencia de Kirian había completado su rehabilitación, y Harry se preguntó si así había sido antes de perder a Regulus…

—No es un mal logro que puedas confiar en otro con tu bebé, ¿sabes? —dijo Hermione desde donde estaba sentada en el patio cerca de Kirian, sus ojos recorriendo las páginas del libro que estaba leyendo. Ron estaba tendido a su lado, observando los intentos de Harry por transformarse a voluntad con el ceño fruncido de preocupación. Tanto ellos como Fenrir estaban en el jardín aprovechando al máximo el espacio y el aire fresco, ya que de todos modos por ahí sería por donde llegarían sus nuevos visitantes. Remus y Hemming habían desaparecido para encontrarse con su séquito y se esperaban dentro de poco.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se movió a una posición sentada más respetable, todavía sudoroso y jadeante. Fenrir estaba agachado a su lado, observando en silencio. Sabía lo mucho que le costaba dejar a Kirian lejos de sus brazos por tan siquiera un segundo.

—Se sabe que una manada comparte las tareas relacionadas al cuidado de los niños, pero no hasta algún tiempo después de que el cachorro nazca —continuó Hermione—. Que puedas dejarlo a siquiera medio metro de ti es un tributo a tu fortaleza mental.

Harry resopló. De alguna manera, pensó que al menos Snape podría estar en desacuerdo sobre la fortaleza de su mente.

—¡Kreacher no podría hacerle daño al joven maestro, incluso si estuviera siendo un mal elfo y quisiera hacerlo! —declaró el elfo con su voz ronca y desigual. Miró a un Kirian dormido con adoración—. ¡Es parte del ser de los elfos! ¡No podemos lastimar a los niños, ni siquiera bajo pena de muerte!

Harry le dio una sonrisa torcida. Había escuchado ese discurso cuando lo había llamado por primera vez para que hiciera esta tarea, con el elfo postrado a sus pies con gratitud inusual. Había sido bastante… dulce, en términos de Kreacher de todos modos.

—Sé que no le harías daño, Kreacher —dijo Harry, hablando con la verdad. Simplemente lo sabía, incluso si sus instintos no estaban de acuerdo. El elfo parpadeó con una mezcla de alivio y orgullo, luego se giró hacia Kirian buscando algo como tan siquiera un aliento fuera de lugar. Harry sonrió cálidamente.

Por alguna razón, los instintos que burbujeaban en su vientre como ácido eran más fáciles de controlar con cada transformación. Era como si mientras más control ganaba sobre su cuerpo de lobo, más control ganaba sobre sí mismo como un todo. Esta mañana, antes de permitirle a Kreacher vigilarlo, había sido capaz de ver a Hermione sostener a su hijo, con una felicidad que superaba con creces su inquietud.

—Lo más probable es que tu lobo los vea como manada de todos modos —gruñó Fenrir.

Ron se removió inquieto, aún no del todo cómodo con Fenrir. Harry supuso que podía entender eso.

—¿Es una forma lobuna de decir que somos como una familia? —preguntó Ron, perplejo.

Harry sonrió en respuesta, luego miró a Fenrir. —¿Exactamente quién vendrá esta mañana? —preguntó, su respiración un poco fuerte incluso ahora, su ritmo cardíaco regresando a la normalidad. Habían establecido una especie de rutina para entonces. Transformarse, descansar, esperar, transformarse de nuevo, descansar, esperar. Todavía era más fácil 'descansar' como humano que como lobo, todavía era una lucha mantener la forma de lobo, pero al menos ahora podía moverse como uno en lugar de yacer ahí y apretar los dientes contra el cambio. Tenía que ser capaz de moverse con mayor libertad como lobo –incluso cuando Kirian no estuviera en peligro justo frente a sus ojos– o esto no iba a funcionar.

—Tu Lupin está trayendo a la mitad de la Orden, por lo que he oído —refunfuñó Fenrir, claramente molesto por la idea. Harry se preguntó si algunos de los miembros más antiguos habían estado involucrado en el sacrificio de los lobos; algunos de ellos no eran demasiado aficionados a Remus después de todo. Esperaba que ese no fuera el caso. No creía que lo fuera. Probablemente Fenrir solo estaba siendo su yo anti-magos habitual. Harry sonrió, preguntándose en qué momento la naturaleza sociópata de Fenrir se había convertido en algo entrañable para él.

—Aparte de nuestro lote, Hemming traerá a Echo, Marrok, Raquelle, Larentia y Malfoy.

—¿Malfoy cuenta como uno de los suyos? —se atragantó Ron. Harry les había contado cómo es que se había unido a ellos en el valle, aunque había omitido lo cercanos que se habían vuelto. Se sonrojó al recordar una vaga memoria sobre invitar a Malfoy a su guarida de pieles cuando estaba en labor de parto. Oh, Merlín, esperaba que el chico no mencionara eso, podría morir de mortificación.

—Estarán aquí en cualquier momento —continuó Fenrir—, y necesitas tanta práctica como puedas conseguir. Una vez más, vamos.

—¿Tal vez deberías tomar un descanso? —sugirió Hermione, mordiendo su labio mientras miraba hacia arriba desde su libro, aún indecisa sobre Fenrir, pero incapaz de retener su opinión, pensó Harry. Aún sin aliento, sonrió en su dirección. Los había extrañado tanto, a ella y a Ron. Sin importar cuánto había pasado desde que fue capturado, esta cercanía no se desvanecería.

— _Somos como… no sé… trillizos o algo así_ _—_ había tratado de explicarle a Fenrir, tratando de hacerle entender lo importantes que eran para él, antes de que se aventuraran a desayunar esta mañana _—. Tenemos este vínculo._ _Siempre hemos sido nosotros tres._ _Son como mi familia, mi manada, ¿de acuerdo?_ —Al menos Fenrir pareció entender la comparación. Al menos estaba haciendo un esfuerzo.

—Puede manejarlo —respondió el alfa con brusquedad, sus ojos parpadearon hacia Harry, quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta a su confianza. Fenrir, quien Harry creía que se había disculpado con los Weasley por las cicatrices de su hijo, a pesar de que no estaba cien por ciento seguro –aún no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle a los señores Weasley. Fenrir, quien quería protegerlo, quien quería que estuviera a salvo, pero no lo trataba como un niño.

Su _Compañero Alfa_ , pensó Harry lejanamente. Su igual.

—¡Acaba de dar a luz! —se atragantó Hermione.

—Me recupero rápido, Hermione, en verdad —le aseguró Harry—. Hombre lobo, ¿recuerdas? Además… —Miró a Kirian, que estaba succionando felizmente su chupón, satisfecho y ajeno a los problemas del mundo. Podría no haberlo querido al principio, o no entender la enorme responsabilidad que sería, pero ahora lo hacía. Lo amaba más que a nada y daría todo por evitarle el tipo de vida que él mismo había vivido.

» No tengo elección —continuó—. Tengo que acabar con él o esta guerra va a continuar hasta que todos lo que me importan estén muertos o peor. No puedo permitir eso, no puedo… —No podía dejar que nadie más muriera por él—. Tengo que hacer todo lo posible para prepararme —terminó, sacudiéndose la capa de los hombros cuando su cuerpo comenzó a romperse con el cambio.

Apretó los dientes contra el gruñido de dolor que intentó escapar. Todavía dolía, todavía hacía que su cuerpo se llenara de adrenalina y pánico, pero sus instintos no tenían el control cuando su cuerpo cambió. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo más fácil convocar el cambio, ahora solo tenía que mantenerlo. Los ojos de Fenrir se quedaron clavados en él todo el tiempo, despreocupados pero firmes. Sabía que Harry podía hacerlo, no aceptaría tan tranquilamente su decisión de encabezar la pelea si no lo hiciera. Solo esperaba estar a la altura de esa confianza.

* * *

Harry supo el momento en que Malfoy y los otros llegaron. Levantó la cabeza desde donde estaba agazapado en la hierba, humano en ese momento, jadeando bajo la protección de la capa una vez más. No había brisa, pero sus aromas surcaron la hierba y vio los arbustos separarse cuando Malfoy los atravesó primero, seguido de cerca por Echo, Hemming, Marrok, Raquelle y Larentia. Todos lo miraron de inmediato, evidentemente recordando la última vez que lo habían visto en medio de la batalla.

Con una mezcla de satisfacción y horror, Harry vio a Malfoy sonrojarse y luego levantar la barbilla desafiante, acercándose primero. Harry se puso de pie tambaleante, su cuerpo aún resonando con el dolor del cambio. —¿Estás bien, Malfoy? —preguntó.

El rubio frunció el ceño. —Extasiado, Potter. Mi cabeza fue golpeada debido a ti, ¿sabes? —dijo, arrastrando las palabras. Parecía perfectamente bien, sin embargo, lo que Harry supuso que significaba que Echo le había curado la herida. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la batalla? ¿Desde que había visto el valle por última vez?

Harry sonrió. —Sí, gracias. —Se sentía incómodo, pero no menos aliviado de ver al idiota, de verlos a todos. Les sonrió a los otros por encima del hombro de Malfoy cuando llegaron frente a él. Harry sintió la tensión de Ron y Hermione, claramente inciertos mientras Fenrir se adelantaba para saludar a cada miembro de la manada, sus grandes puños palmeando la parte posterior de sus cuellos en silencioso agradecimiento por haber acudido cuando más los necesitaba. Raquelle y Larentia inclinaron la cabeza rápidamente, la primera con una sonrisa; Marrok y Echo sujetaron el antebrazo de Fenrir para su propia tranquilidad. Estarían aquí hasta el final, de una manera u otra.

Raquelle se lanzó hacia adelante y envolvió a Harry en un apretado abrazo, sin contenerse, y Harry dejó escapar un gruñido de sorpresa cuando ella se estrelló contra él. —Tan preocupados, estábamos tan preocupados —dijo a borbotones, apartándose para escanear su cara con cuidado. Harry sonrió tímidamente. Había sabido desde hace tiempo que era importante para ellos, y si no lo hubiera sabido, el verlos poner resistencia para protegerlo frente al caos en el valle lo hubiera probado. Lo que no había asimilado era lo mucho que él se preocupaba por ellos.

—Lamento haberlos preocupado —dijo, sintiendo que la emoción apretaba su pecho. Levantó la vista justo a tiempo para que Echo palmeara su hombro y lo apretara, para que Marrok le sonriera con sus relucientes ojos oscuros y tomara su mano entre las suyas, grandes y oscuras. Harry se sonrojó, recordando lo que Fenrir y Echo habían hablado sobre el enamoramiento del hombre, pero también le sonrió, agradecido de verlo a salvo.

Por el costado de la enorme mole que era el torso de Marrok, Harry vio a Fenrir saludar a Malfoy de la misma manera que a los demás y sonrió al ver al chico paralizarse, confundido en cuanto a qué hacer, por qué estaba siendo tratando igual al resto de la manada –incluso por el Alfa que no lo había querido en un primer momento.

—Mantuviste a Harry a salvo —dijo Fenrir en voz baja, solo para los oídos de los hombres lobo—. Incluso si mi beta no te hubiera elegido, tienes más que ganado tu lugar. Hombre lobo o no.

Malfoy asintió, tragando visiblemente, mirando a Fenrir (pero no a los ojos). Harry pensó que la etiqueta de los hombres lobo se hacía más y más fácil para el rubio, y no pudo evitar notar cuán claramente el chico olía a Echo ahora. Se sonrojó, sabiendo que sus compañeros de manada podían oler lo cerca que habían estado él y Fenrir la noche anterior. Era algo a lo que no creía llegar a acostumbrarse, y ciertamente no se lo mencionaría a Malfoy. No si quería que el rubio se guardara para sí mismo el recuerdo de ser invitado a su hueco durante el parto. Se encogió por dentro.

Un movimiento detrás de él le hizo recordar a los demás y miró hacia atrás, solo para ver a un fiel Kreacher en guardia frente a un Kirian con los ojos muy abiertos. Hermione y Ron estaban de pie junto a él, luciendo un poco perdidos. —Lo siento chicos; Hermione, Ron, Kreacher, estos son… —Vaciló un momento, preguntándose si debía expresarlo de una manera que entendieran. Quería que comprendieran que algo importante había cambiado mientras él se había ido, pero también quería que fueran parte de eso.

—Son manada, como… como familia. Raquelle, Marrok, Echo, Larentia, y ya conocen a Malfoy. —Notó a Ron fruncir el ceño ante eso. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban—. Todos ellos han peleado por mí; sí, incluso Malfoy, Ron —añadió Harry, cuando la boca del pelirrojo se abrió para argumentar—. Están aquí porque quieren ayudarme, porque soy… importante para ellos. Se preocupan por mí. Sé que ustedes también, así que… trátense con respeto, ¿por favor? Sí, también me refiero a Malfoy, Ron.

La boca de Ron se cerró de golpe y frunció el ceño. —No lo entiendo, amigo. Ellos… sé que eres como ellos o uno de ellos y todo eso, pero… ¡Te mantuvieron prisionero! ¿Cómo puedo respetar eso? Estaré contigo, amigo. Haré lo que haya que hacer, pero tú mismo lo dijiste al principio: Greyback te arrastró hasta ahí y te convirtió en uno de ellos. Te salvó de Tú-sabes-quién, ¡pero aun así te convirtió en contra de tu voluntad! Simplemente se siente como si estuvieras haciendo lo que siempre haces: sacando lo mejor de una situación de mierda.

Junto a él, Hermione no dijo nada, evidentemente viendo el punto de Ron. Harry tampoco pudo negar verlo, incluso si no estaba de acuerdo. Sintió que la tensión se desvanecía de Fenrir y miró hacia él y sus compañeros de manada, antes de volver a mirar a Ron. Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello, todavía sintiéndose infeliz de ser el centro de atención después de una infancia de ser ignorado.

—Mira —dijo con un suspiro de exasperación—. No puedo explicarlo cuando ni siquiera yo mismo lo entiendo en realidad. Pero… —Miró a Kirian, quien lo miraba directamente, retorciéndose de esa manera que indicaba que estaba a punto de empezar a llorar. Harry estaba mejorando en eso de anticipar sus necesidades. Tal vez no sería un mal padre después de todo, si vivía.

Una sacudida de cabeza despejó su mente de pensamientos como ese.

—Amigo —dijo Ron, casi suplicante esta vez—. Respaldé a Greyback frente a mis padres porque me necesitabas. Lo haré de nuevo si me necesitas; y eres un sobreviviente, todos sabemos eso. Pero esto… esto no es algo a lo que tengas que sobrevivir. Esta es tu vida. Tienes que vivirla.

—Esa es probablemente la cosa más inteligente que alguna vez hayas dicho, Weasley —dijo Malfoy. Por extraño que pareciera, la familiaridad de su intromisión superficial y sarcástica alivió la tensión en el pecho de Harry. Soltó una carcajada al escuchar las palabras del chico y dio un paso adelante para sacar a Kirian de la mecedora y acomodarlo sus brazos. No se había dado cuenta de lo incómodo y tenso que se sentía sin él hasta que una oleada de alivio lo inundó, proveniente de ese calor familiar contra su pecho. Sonrió pensativamente, ajustando la manta alrededor de Kirian mientras esa carita se giraba para presionarse contra él.

—Vete a la mierda, Malfoy —espetó su amigo.

—Nunca me he sentido más vivo, Ron —interrumpió Harry. Esas simples palabras aturdieron a todos a su alrededor hasta silenciarlos. Miró a sus dos mejores amigos, con los que había compartido todo –casi todo– y deseó que entendieran—. Realmente no puedo explicarlo mejor que eso, pero te lo dije, Fenrir cometió errores y los compensó y yo… no tenía que elegirlo; cuando el hombre lobo en mí despertó, quiero decir. Pero lo hice, el lobo lo hizo, y el lobo y yo somos lo mismo, ¿de acuerdo? —Se sonrojó oscuramente, al igual que Ron y Hermione.

Los otros escuchaban con atención fascinada y Kirian lo estaba acariciando de esa manera que significaba que quería comida. Eso, y el hecho de que no llevara nada debajo de la capa, hacían que toda la situación no pudiera ser más embarazosa, en serio. —Cuando sepa lo que está pasando en mi cabeza serás el primero en saberlo. ¿Podemos no hablar de esto ahora? —Sus mejillas ardían.

Sabía que sus amigos lo apoyarían, lo _habían_ apoyado con los Weasley. Estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no hacer las cosas aún más difíciles, para estar ahí para él, ellos solo querían entender. No podía culparlos por eso.

Para su sorpresa, Marrok fue quien rompió el velo de incomodidad. —Entonces, ¿vas a presentarnos? —dijo, su voz profunda y rica mientras inclinaba su cuerpo para poner su cara al nivel de Kirian. Harry notó que se mantenía alejado, como si supiera que todavía estaba un poco incómodo en lo referente al espacio personal alrededor de su hijo. Probablemente lo _sabía_ , se dio cuenta, acomodando al pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos para que sus compañeros de manada pudieran ver.

No pudo dejar de notar que Malfoy fue el más rápido en colocarse junto a Marrok para ver de cerca. Se encontró con los ojos inquisitivos del rubio con una sonrisa amable, pero no dijo nada. Creía entender a Malfoy, quizá mejor de lo que el rubio se daba cuenta. Él estaba bien.

—Este es Kirian —dijo Harry, todavía sintiéndose extraño, siendo un padre. Definitivamente no era lo suficientemente mayor o sabio, pero esperaba _ser_ lo suficiente. Lo estaba haciendo bien hasta ahora. Kirian estaba succionando su chupón felizmente, estirando su pequeña mano sin realmente quererlo. Aún no era capaz de controlar la extremidad, pero terminó dando palmaditas a la mejilla oscura y rasposa de Marrok independientemente.

Esos ojos oscuros se ensancharon en respuesta antes de parpadear hacia Harry, quien asintió, haciendo retroceder la ola de inquietud. Este amable gigante oscuro era quizás el más dispuesto a morir por él además de Fenrir, y fue ese pensamiento, así como la calidez y la adoración no correspondidas en la cara de Marrok, lo que le permitió poner al pequeño bebé en los brazos de otra persona, alguien que no era ni Hermione ni Fenrir por primera vez.

Los enormes brazos de Marrok empequeñecieron el diminuto cuerpo de Kirian, pero el malestar seguía siendo manejable y Harry sonrió ante la imagen que hacían. —Es pequeño —dijo él, su voz sonaba peculiar. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ¿habría elegido a Marrok? ¿A Echo? ¿A otro lobo? ¿O siempre habría sido Fenrir? Captó los ojos de su compañero, azules como el hielo y centrados en él con tal intensidad ilegible que hizo que Harry apartara la mirada para evitar ruborizarse otra vez.

—Es grande para un cachorro de lobo —dijo Marrok, sus ojos solo para Kirian—. Es completam'nte perfecto, Harry. —Sus fosas nasales olfatearon sutilmente lo que Harry sabía que era al aroma único, dulce y fresco de Kirian.

—Huele sano y feliz. Bien hecho, Harry —dijo Echo junto a Malfoy, una mano en el hombro del chico.

Kirian parpadeó con asombro inocente ante la llamativa cara de Marrok y perdió su chupón en el balbuceo enérgico que siguió. Marrok rió, un sonido rico y cálido y, para sorpresa de Harry, cuando Kirian comenzó a llorar por su chupón Marrok simplemente se lo devolvió. —Es una cosita necesitada —se rió el omega entre dientes—, lo malcriarán demasiado en la manada. Amoux y Accalia estarán tan felices de verlo.

Cuando lo miró a los ojos, Harry se sorprendió por la emoción en ellos. Al verla, Ron y Hermione se quedaron en silencio detrás de él. —Nos has dado un gran regalo, Harry. Él es… precioso. Perfecto. Y más que eso, la manada no sería lo mismo sin ti. —Entonces pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, porque movió a Kirian en sus brazos distraídamente y apartó la mirada del rostro de Harry—. Todos te extrañan. Estaban frenéticos cuando se dieron cuenta de que te habías ido.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. —Lamento que todos estén preocupados —dijo, sin saber qué más decir. Se sentía extrañamente nostálgico. Echaba de menos a Amoux, Accalia y los demás, especialmente a Vilkas. Se sintió un poco estafado al pensar en la forma en que debió haber sido, la forma en que debería haber sido capaz de mostrar Kirian frente a todos a la vez. Esperanzadoramente, aún habría tiempo para eso. Después de que Voldemort se fuera.

Después de un rato, Kirian comenzó a quejarse y las ansias de Harry por llevarlo de vuelta a la seguridad de sus brazos aumentaron. Se preguntó vagamente si los gemidos de Kirian exacerbaban sus instintos o si el aumento de sus instintos hacía que Kirian protestara cuando estaba lejos de él. ¿Quizás el impulso instintivo de estar cerca del otro trabajaba en ambos sentidos?

Todos se movieron al interior, donde se reunieron alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Harry miró su alacena con anhelo cuando Kirian empezó a acariciar su pecho de forma reveladora, pero el esconderse ante el primer envite de sus instintos se sentía como un acto de cobardía, de debilidad. La conversación fluía a su alrededor con tazas de té y tarros de whisky de fuego. Harry tomó su té mientras con un brazo mecía a un Kirian inquieto, que estaba tratando de prenderse a él a través de la capa.

—Quiere alimentarse.

Harry levantó la mirada ante ese suave susurro para mirar a Echo, que estaba sentado a un asiento de él con solo Malfoy para separarlos. Harry se sonrojó. Fenrir, que estaba a su lado, no se había dado cuenta y seguía discutiendo sobre su transformación con Hermione y Raquelle mientras del otro lado, entre él y Echo, Malfoy miraba a Kirian –evidentemente había oído el comentario. Harry captó su mirada y se aclaró la garganta con vergüenza incómoda, no por primera ni última vez. Esto todavía era muy, muy raro.

—Él es codicioso, siempre quiere alimentarse —dijo Harry a modo de respuesta—. Está empezando a doler. —Fue tanto tranquilizador como mortificante ver a Malfoy sonrojarse por el rabillo del ojo. « _Se siente tan torpe como yo_ _»,_ pensó con satisfacción.

—Por las bolas de Merlín, Potter —jadeó Malfoy, sus largos y pálidos dedos se tensaron alrededor de su taza de Earl Grey—. Por favor, no me digas que… quiero decir, ¿en realidad es posible para ti? Ya fue lo suficientemente raro el verte con… _panza_ y ahora un bebé-

—No es menos extraño para mí, Malfoy, créeme —murmuró Harry mirando a Kirian, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, sus pequeños puños apretados en un intento de agitarlos con exigencia—. Es malditamente extraño. El ser un papá. Haber… —Él todavía no podía decir 'estado _embarazado_ _',_ simplemente no podía.

—¿Haber sido convertido en una _mamá_? —dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras.

—Vete a la mierda —murmuró Harry sin malicia, viendo la más pequeña de las sonrisas tocar la boca de Draco. Harry imitó la expresión—. ¿Sabes?, se supone que los miembros de la manada ayudan con el cuidado del bebé. Puedes cambiar su primer pañal si quieres.

Draco hizo una mueca. —¿Me veo del tipo de cambiar pañales, Potter? No, eso es algo que dejaré a los más competentes.

—Por supuesto, yo nací para matar a _Tú-Sabes-Quién_ y limpiar mierda —resopló Harry; bromear con Malfoy era tan… _normal_. Le ayudó a sofocar el malestar que se había ido acumulando en él desde la noche anterior.

—Realmente deberías empezar a vigilar tu lenguaje, Harry —comenzó Hermione—, dicen que los bebés pueden aprender cosas desde muy temprana edad. Y los cachorros de hombre lobo tienden a ser más avanzados-

—No soy yo a quien deberías estarle diciendo eso —murmuró Harry—, díselo a Fenrir.

Ya fuera que se sintiera lo suficientemente valiente o no como para enfrentarse a Fenrir Greyback por su uso del lenguaje, seguiría siendo un misterio porque en ese momento Kirian chilló con frustración, cortando efectivamente cualquier conversación. Harry miró otra vez la cortina que ocultaba su armario y suspiró. No. Estaba muy bien el abrazar a su lobo, pero no podía olvidarse de la parte humana en él –la que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo de su vida en armarios.

—Vuelvo en un segundo —dijo, poniéndose de pie y subiendo las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la parte superior y se movió al pasillo, escuchó pasos detrás de él, pero no tuvo que voltear para saber quién era. Ron parecía torpe pero sincero, moviéndose ligeramente sobre sus pies mientras permanecían en el pasillo. Con las orejas rojas, su amigo miró a todas partes excepto a él, pero aun así estaba tratando. Solo eso hizo que Harry sonriera—. ¿Estás bien, amigo? —le preguntó.

Ron se aclaró la garganta innecesariamente. —Solo… Mira —dijo, en un tono de _'lo que sea'_ —. En mi época estuve rodeado de un montón de niños y sus mamás. Hemos estado muy cerca de Tonks, ya que tuvo a Teddy casi tan pronto como llegaron aquí y… solo quiero que sepas que, bueno, a las mujeres también les resulta malditamente extraño, amigo. Todas las cosas que estás pensando, todo a lo que intentas no tenerle miedo… Sé que es solo como tú eres, empujando a través de ello y actuando como si no te molestara, pero… No estás solo. Y tampoco eres una especie de bicho raro. —Entonces, finalmente, se encontró con los ojos de Harry.

Harry levantó a Kirian un poco por encima de su hombro, balanceándolo ligeramente para calmar su escándalo. Por alguna razón, el hecho de que esa información procediera de un torpe pero honesto Ron, lo hizo más significativo que cualquier otra cosa. Ron, quien, como él, nunca sabía lo que tenía que decir y probablemente le resultaba más difícil aceptar todo. Pero lo estaba intentando de todos modos; aún estaba aquí, y en medio de una guerra también –porque le importaba. A todos les importaba.

Harry había tenido tanto miedo de que lo juzgaran, de que lo odiaran. Que lo dejaran cuando se dieran cuenta de lo que había estado sucediendo desde abril, de lo mucho que había cambiado. Pero si aún estaban junto a él en medio de toda esta locura, creyó que, si todos sobrevivían, estarían bien –pasara lo que pasara.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja, no muy seguro de cómo expresar su gratitud por la amistad de Ron—. Me alegra que estés aquí —agregó. Ron sonrió, una señal de que lo entendía.

Justo en ese momento, al final del pasillo, la puerta de la calle se abrió y un Remus con aspecto azotado por el viento entró seguido de una procesión de cuerpos, algunos de los cuales Harry reconoció como miembros de la Orden y antiguos profesores; algunas caras eran completamente nuevas. Todos se amontonaron silenciosamente en la entrada estrecha (evidentemente habiendo sido informados sobre el retrato de la señora Black), y por fin la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

—En la cocina —susurró Remus, pegándose a la pared y dejando pasar a los otros. Pero todo se detuvo cuando vieron a Harry.

—¿Ese es Harry Potter? —murmuró la voz de una mujer.

—¿Por qué tiene un bebé? —cuestionó un hombre.

—¿Crees que eso significa que Greyback está por aquí? —Una tercera y ronca voz femenina.

Al final, alguien se abrió paso entre la multitud, rompiendo la parálisis. Kingsley se acercó a Harry sin dudarlo un momento y le dio una palmada en el hombro con firmeza. —Es bueno verte, Harry Potter —dijo, apretando firmemente antes de soltarlo, mirando al bebé inquieto en su otro hombro. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco (no podía ser culpado por eso), pero por lo demás no vaciló. Le dio a Kirian la misma sonrisa amplia que Harry había visto antes—. ¿Y quién es este hombrecito?

Harry inhaló profundamente. Captó la mirada de Ron por el rabillo del ojo y sintió la presencia de Fenrir a través de su piel, así como la inquietud de Kirian en sus brazos. Recordó la voz solemne de su compañero y su expresión agónica cuando le contó cómo había perdido a sus padres y a sus hermanos. Pensó en cualquier futuro que Kirian pudiera tener en el mundo mágico y sabía que no podía dejarse intimidar por lo que otras personas pudieran o no pensar.

—Kirian Potter-Greyback —dijo, con la barbilla en alto y los ojos desafiantes mientras miraba a Kingsley y luego a los que estaban reunidos en silencio en el pasillo. Era ahora o nunca—. Fenrir me salvó de _Ustedes-Saben-Quién_. He estado… _entrenando_ con él todo este tiempo. —No era una completa mentira—. Tengo un poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce. Debido a él. Cuando mañana ganemos esta guerra será en parte gracias a él, y quiero que todos lo recuerden cuando el polvo se asiente. —Su voz era lo suficientemente baja como para no molestar a la señora Black, pero lo bastante fuerte para que la oyeran, firme, inquebrantable. Esperó.

Ron se acercó un poco más a él, mostrando su apoyo. Entre la multitud, Remus no dijo nada, pero había una mirada en sus ojos que sugería que estaba orgulloso de su fuerza, incluso si no necesariamente aprobaba a Fenrir.

—¿Intercambiaste tu cuerpo a cambio de su entrenamiento secreto? —preguntó la voz de un hombre viejo y canoso, rompiendo el silencio con la pregunta que aparentemente todos se morían por hacer.

Harry frunció el ceño, moviendo a Kirian en su hombro para calmar sus lamentos solo por un momento más. El bebé siempre se tranquilizaba con más facilidad cuando su carita se presionaba contra su cuello, contra su marca. Harry se preguntó si allí podía olerlos mejor a Fenrir y a él, pensó que podría ser eso.

—No. Nos hicimos amantes mientras yo me quedaba con él, fue algo mutuo —respondió secamente, sin considerar que merecieran un conocimiento más profundo de su vida privada que eso. Lo que había sucedido en su guarida solo era asunto suyo y de Fenrir—. Mi hijo no fue planeado por mí o por Fenrir. No creo que nadie quiera dar a luz a un niño en medio de una guerra, menos a los dieciocho, pero… es mío. No lo cambiaría por nada. Ni a Fenrir.

—¿Le diste a luz, dices? —preguntó una mujer—. No pensé que eso fuera posible sin-

—Nadie se dio cuenta hasta hace unos meses, pero llevo la licantropía recesiva en mis genes. Soy inmune a su veneno y… — _Soy uno de ellos_ , quería decir, pero sabía que, si había alguna esperanza de luchar para darle a Fenrir y al resto de la manada el respeto que se merecían una vez que terminara la guerra, tenía que ser más sutil—. Debido a eso, mi cuerpo puede llevar a sus crías. La licantropía recesiva es una cuestión de hecho si quieres buscarla. El Ministerio lo ha silenciado, pero la información está ahí.

La atmósfera estaba tan cargada de curiosidad que podía saborearla. Pero solo era curiosidad, quizás asombro, pero no miedo, no odio. Era una buena señal. Tal vez, solo tal vez, si todos sobrevivían a esto, podría contar con el apoyo de estas personas para cambiar el mundo después de todo –al menos en lo concerniente a los hombres lobo.

—Solía haber muchos más como él, antes de que los magos los masacraran a ellos y a sus familias de hombres lobo como ganado enfermo —dijo una voz aguda y mordaz desde el acceso detrás de él. Harry miró hacia atrás para ver a Larentia de pie en el hueco de la escalera que conducía a la cocina, con los brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho –que por suerte estaba cubierto (al igual que el resto de ella) por un chaleco apretado pero fluido y pantalones recortados. Su rostro era duro, atormentado por el pasado mientras miraba a los reunidos al final del pasillo.

» Pero incluso cuando había muchos, los de la clase de Potter eran considerados una bendición para nosotros, el mayor tesoro de nuestra especie. —Su voz volvía a ser firme e inflexible. Sin sarcasmo, solo amargura—. Es por eso que los hombres lobo marcharán con ustedes a la batalla. Nuestra fuerza está del lado de los magos porque eso es lo que quiere Harry Potter.

—¿Realmente harán todo lo que él dice? —preguntó un hombre, mostrando un poco de aprensión—. ¿Cómo sabemos que no-?

—Debido a que los hombres lobo no son monstruos —siseó ella oscuramente—. Y porque iremos con cualquier lado que Potter tome. Lo que nos hace sus aliados. Si eres inteligente, te darás cuenta de lo valioso que es tener a Fenrir Greyback y su manada de su lado.

Extrañamente, las palabras de Larentia parecieron sosegar la mayor parte de la inquietud. Harry parpadeó, sorprendido. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ella probablemente habría sido una mejor Compañera Alfa –una mejor compañera. Sabía cómo hacer que la gente escuchara, cómo decir lo que necesitaban en lugar de lo que querían. Simplemente sabía qué hacer.

 _«Pero las cosas son diferentes_ —pensó—. _Tengo todo lo que ella quiere._ _Es por eso que me odia_ _»._ Ahora entendía por qué había rechazado a Kirian, aparentemente. No era porque lo encontrara desagradable, era porque deseaba que fuera suyo. Deseaba poder tener lo que Harry tenía. « _Pero nunca podrá tener nada de esto para ella_ _»_ , pensó,una aguda punzada de tristeza golpeó su pecho.

La voz de Kingsley cortó su ensoñación. —¿Estás listo para matar a un señor oscuro, Harry? —preguntó, con su habitual tono rico y fuerte, sin cambios por su anuncio. Harry lo miró y luego asintió con decisión. Tenía que estar preparado, por Kirian, por Fenrir –por todos.

—Entonces eso es todo lo que importa —dijo Kingsley, con un aire de finalidad que pareció resolver todo—. En el piso de abajo —le dijo a los que estaban en el pasillo, pasando junto a Harry, Ron y Larentia, liderando a la chusma murmurante por las escaleras hasta la cocina. Todos asintieron respetuosamente hacia Harry mientras lo pasaban, mirando a Kirian con curiosidad y de reojo a la figura alta e imponente de Larentia, pero mostrando su apoyo, no obstante.

Ron le sonrió a Harry alegremente, sabiendo (como siempre) que no necesitaba decir nada más, antes de seguir a los demás hacia la ruidosa cocina. Harry miró a Larentia. A pesar de que él nunca le había gustado a ella realmente (ni siquiera de forma abstracta y confusa como a Ulric), su presencia como miembro de la manada le había ayudado a controlar el impulso de huir, ese con el que sus instintos le habían inundado al estar rodeado de tantos 'extraños'. Lo había respaldado cuando más necesitaba parecer fuerte.

—Gracias —dijo Harry sin convicción, abriendo la puerta del salón con el tapiz y entrando en él. Dejó la puerta abierta en lo que esperaba fuera una invitación obvia. Al parecer lo era, ya que ella lo siguió con un poco de incertidumbre, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Harry le dirigió una breve mirada antes de sentarse en el diván que estaba en la esquina de la habitación, encendiendo la antigua lámpara de pie que estaba junto a él. Una suave luz llenó la habitación.

—El Alfa no estará contento contigo por estar sin protección con tantos extraños y en lugares cerrados —dijo Larentia con rigidez, su tono exponiendo una torpeza inusual mientras se alzaba sobre él como un halcón observando a su presa.

Harry la miró mientras Kirian se ponía a llorar infelizmente, hambriento como siempre. —Entonces quédate y vigila —dijo, con lo que esperaba fuera una voz casual. Ella no dijo nada, sus brazos todavía cruzados sobre el pecho, pero su mirada estaba clavada en Kirian cuando Harry se inclinó hacia atrás, dejando que el bebé quedara medio recostado para controlar mejor su alimentación y ajustando la manta para que cubriera su pecho cuando lo expuso, dándole un poco de privacidad. No importaba que su pecho se viera igual, aún se sentía malditamente extraño amamantar a un bebé. ¡Era un hombre, por amor de Dios!

Harry hizo una mueca cuando Kirian se aferró, rozando con un dedo su cabello fino y suave. —Cálmate que poco, pequeño codicioso —gruñó con suavidad, preguntándose distraídamente si Kirian crecería para ser alto y fornido como Fenrir o bajo y flaco como él. Si él y Fenrir estarían ahí para verlo, para pelear sobre si iría a Hogwarts o no, las cosas que los padres normales harían…

Cuando Kirian terminó, Harry se ajustó la camisa y sentó al niño en su regazo, frotando su espalda mientras sostenía su cabeza y cuerpo con una mano –firme y constante como había hecho Fenrir. No es que alguna vez fuera a admitir en voz alta que aceptaba sus consejos de crianza. El bastardo estaba adaptándose a la paternidad mucho más fácil que él; su ego no necesitaba ser más grande.

Cuando por fin sacó un gran eructo de Kirian, fue acompañado de un espumarajo delgado y lechoso. Harry hizo una mueca, limpiándolo con una esquina de la manta cuyas fibras resistían la suciedad y al parecer todo lo demás. Hizo que la regurgitación del bebé desapareciera como si nunca hubiera estado en contacto con ella. Realmente amaba la magia.

Larentia se movió frente a él, atrayendo la mirada a Harry hacia su duro y hermoso rostro. Esa barbilla se levantó ligeramente, como si estuviera ocultando algo. Harry sabía lo que era. Anhelo. Se sentó un poco más derecho, como siempre sin saber qué decir. Nunca había sabido cómo hablar con la gente sobre asuntos delicados, tal vez era por eso que Fenrir y él estaban tan bien compenetrados. Ambos tenían el tacto de un par colacuernos húngaros.

—¿Tú… eh… quieres sostenerlo? —preguntó.

Larentia frunció el ceño, confundida. Si solo era porque no había esperado que Harry fuera capaz de permitir que otra persona sostuviera a su hijo (con sus instintos todavía profusos) o porque no esperaba que él la _dejara_ abrazarlo, no podía decirlo. Aun así, Harry se sentó más a la orilla del diván, ofreciendo a Kirian desde una posición más cómoda.

Larentia cayó sobre sus rodillas, ansiosa pero vacilante, como una bestia salvaje y torturada, insegura de si debía tomar la comida que se le estaba ofreciendo. Ella miró lo miró rápidamente, como si sospechara que esto podía ser un truco. Finalmente, tentativamente, se sentó sobre sus talones y extendió los brazos torpemente, sin estar segura de cómo tomarlo.

Harry le envió una pequeña sonrisa conocedora, preguntándose cómo lo habría hecho él si sus instintos no hubieran tomado el control al principio. —Haz una especie de cuna con tu brazo —instruyó incómodamente, dándose cuenta de que esto era lo máximo que habían hablado desde que se conocieron. Desde su discusión en la hoguera hace tantos meses, se habían evitado mutuamente en su mayoría. No sabía cómo hablar con ella. Sentía la tensión, pero también su anhelo, tan palpable como su misma piel cuando deslizó a Kirian en sus brazos, mismos que se acomodaron alrededor del bebé, encerrándolo en un abrazo que era suave pero protector.

Ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas cuando el bebé se acomodó en sus brazos, retorciéndose como siempre lo hacía después de comer. Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, aprovechando la oportunidad para abotonarse la camisa correctamente, pero Larentia no levantó la vista ante el movimiento, ni siquiera se movió. Era como si todo lo que podía ver o escuchar era el diminuto y soñoliento bebé en sus brazos. Harry la miró con torpeza, apuñalando con terquedad el feroz rugido de sus instintos en su interior, desesperados por sacar a su cachorro de esos brazos.

La visión de su máscara derritiéndose lentamente, su expresión abierta como nunca la había mostrado antes, el olor de su desesperación, hizo sufrir a Harry. Había sabido desde hace tiempo de dónde venía su aversión hacia él, pero no se había dado cuenta de cuán profunda era la tristeza dentro de ella. No hasta ahora. Sus largos mechones rubios se derramaron sobre un hombro en una cortina brillante, pero no ocultaron las lágrimas calientes y amargas que rodaban por esas mejillas.

—Prefiero morir a nunca sentir esto de nuevo —suspiró ella entrecortadamente—, a no tener un hijo propio. Necesito esto, _merezco_ esto…

—Larentia —dijo Harry en voz baja, sorprendido por sus lágrimas, esta mujer fuerte, luchadora y poderosa. Ella levantó la cabeza con desafío ardiendo en sus ojos húmedos.

—¿Sabes lo injusto que es que se me niegue esto? Cuando tú, _tú_ que ni siquiera querías… —Ella hizo una mueca cuando su voz se quebró, tomando una respiración profunda para estabilizar su voz—. El Alfa habla de rescatar cachorros y niños abandonados o extraviados, pero él nunca contempla _esto_ _,_ ¿verdad? No puede entender porque nunca ha sentido esta… _necesidad_. Necesidad de algo que nunca podré tener. Marrok me convirtió, ¿sabes? —siseó con amargura—. Me estaba congelando en las calles, completamente drogada donde mi propia madre me había puesto. Él me salvó, me convirtió, me dio otra oportunidad…

Ella apretó sus dientes blancos y perfectos como si pudiera sentir el dolor de la muerte trayéndolo todo de vuelta. —Preferiría haber muerto en ese entonces que vivir esto. —Ella respiró oscuramente y rozó su nudillo por la mejilla gordita de Kirian. El bebé bostezó ampliamente, sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes se cerraron.

—No digas eso —dijo Harry con brusquedad, antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo. Ella lo miró, su rostro duro y cerrado de nuevo.

—No me digas qué hacer, niño —se burló ella.

—Te estoy dando un consejo, no diciéndote qué hacer —replicó, armándose de valor contra su mirada penetrante. No le tenía miedo. Incluso si su temperamento rivalizaba con el suyo—. No te atrevas a sentarte ahí y desear tirar tu vida. Es un regalo, no muchas personas reciben dos oportunidades; Marrok te dio una oportunidad. ¿Realmente lo resientes a él y a los otros, a tu vida con ellos tan jodidamente tanto? Habría _matado_ por ser criado como uno de ustedes y no por mis parientes.

—No te atrevas a juzgarme —se enfureció Larentia—. No me conoces-

—Yo creo que sí —dijo Harry, mirándola fijamente—. Lo sé. Tengo todo lo que quieres y piensas que soy una pequeña mierda ingrata. —Sonrió con ironía—. Supongo que lo soy un poco. Al igual que tú, supongo que en realidad no tengo mucha autoestima. Pero sí valoro mi vida.

Larentia lo fulminó con la mirada un momento más, antes de mirar hacia abajo a la cara pacífica e inconsciente de Kirian. El dolor volvía a roer sus facciones perfectas, traicionando su dura máscara como exactamente eso, una máscara, una fachada. —Mi vida no tiene valor si no puedo llevar a mi propio hijo, sentir que se mueve dentro de mí, traerlo al mundo… Amoux y los otros están contentos, felices de adoptar a esos niños huérfanos, pero yo necesito… _necesito esto._ —Acarició la suave y espesa cabellera de Kirian—. No hay nada más para mí.

Harry la miró con atención, pensando que Hermione habría sabido exactamente qué decir en este momento, cómo expresar las cosas donde todo lo que él podía decir era 'tal vez algún día conozcas a alguien que te haga cambiar de opinión'. La vida tenía una manera de… trabajar.

Larentia lo miró fijamente. Ella se burló. —El bien no triunfa _solo_ porque _'el bien triunfa'_ _,_ tonto pequeño idiota —espetó ella con incredulidad—. Las buenas personas mueren todos los días por ninguna razón en absoluto. Ulric murió y nunca tuvo a nadie a quien pudiera llamar suyo, nunca en todos sus años-

—Pero él murió por Kirian —la interrumpió Harry con confianza—. Él murió para que Fenrir pudiera volver a casa y encontrarnos a mí y a Kirian a salvo. Creo que eso es todo lo que siempre quiso de verdad, que Fenrir fuera feliz.

Levantando la barbilla con un sentido de superioridad fuera de lugar, Larentia se burló. —Y tú crees que puedes darle eso al Alfa, ¿cierto? ¿Crees que puedes criar a su hijo mejor que yo?

Harry levantó una ceja. —No lo sé —dijo honestamente, sin elocuencia. Apretó la mandíbula—. Espero no ser un padre de mierda. Realmente no sé lo que estoy haciendo y no sé lo que él quiere cuando llora. Fenrir dice que lo levanto mucho y que va a crearle un complejo… —¿Por qué le estaba diciendo esto? A ella de todas las personas, cuando no había admitido ante nadie más que estaba más aterrorizado por la paternidad que de Voldemort.

» Probablemente haré un desastre colosal como hago con todo lo demás, pero… lo amo, y espero que sea suficiente.

Larentia ladeó la cabeza, sus labios carnosos se retorcieron. Era realmente hermosa, pensó Harry, y tuvo que preguntarse exactamente cuán tonto era Fenrir por elegirlo sobre ella. De repente, ella pareció pensativa en lugar de enojada y torturada. —¿Te refieres a Kirian o a Fenrir? —murmuró.

Exhalando lentamente y luego mordiendo el interior de su boca, Harry se recostó en el diván. No sabía cómo responder. Hermione siempre decía que él y Ron eran una basura tratando de descifrar incluso sus propios sentimientos. Ciertamente no sabía cómo ponerlos en palabras.

Al final, suspiró con torpeza y miró a Larentia a los ojos. —Nunca esperé que nada de esto sucediera, pero supongo que a veces la vida puede ser tan aleatoria como la caída de los rayos. Nunca pensé que sentiría… _algo_ como esto, pero lo hago y… bueno, he cambiado. Todo lo ha hecho. Y tú también lo harás, no siempre te sentirás de la forma en que lo haces ahora. Lo sé.

Los ojos de Larentia brillaron mientras sostenían los suyos durante un largo y silencioso momento, prolongado hasta que, finalmente, tuvo que mirar hacia abajo a la cara soñolienta de Kirian. El bebé bostezó ampliamente y sus grandes ojos verdes se cerraron de nuevo. Larentia permaneció en silencio por un largo tiempo, y no volvió a hablar hasta que las profundas respiraciones de Kirian llegaron a sus oídos. —Es tan encantador —dijo ella en voz baja, con la voz quebrada, como si hubiera tragado grava.

Harry sonrió. —Lo es. Más de lo que pensé que sería —reflexionó, recordando su temor y amargura hacia su pequeña bludger como un recuerdo lejano. La sensación era como un eco difuso, algo que no recordaba haber sentido en absoluto. Si bien estuvo malditamente aterrorizado y desorientado, era difícil recordar lo mucho que no había querido esto. Ni siquiera podía nombrar el lugar o el momento en que había comenzado a amarlo. Simplemente había sucedido.

—¿Te arrepientes de tenerlo? —preguntó Larentia entonces.

Harry frunció el ceño. —No —dijo sin perder el ritmo—. Por supuesto que no.

—¿Y no te arrepientes de elegir a Fenrir?

Harry se _tomó_ un momento con eso. —No —dijo, con la voz pequeña.

—¿Lo amas?

Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió y Snape entró, mirando entre los dos con preocupación confusa. Cuando la impasibilidad se instaló una vez más en sus facciones, el hombre dio otro paso en la habitación, manteniendo la puerta abierta. —Potter, tenemos que discutir nuestra estrategia. —Se quedó mirando al bebé en los brazos de Larentia por un momento—. Tal vez sería mejor si permites que la loba lleve a tu hijo con su padre.

Para la absoluta sorpresa de Harry, Larentia le enseñó los dientes con un gruñido de advertencia, moviéndose para colocarse ligeramente por delante de él. —Incluso los magos no confían en ti, Snape —se enfureció—. ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti con él?

Snape se burló. —Mis disculpas, no era consciente de que Potter era de todos ustedes. Él _ha sido_ pasado alrededor, ¿no es cierto? ¿Es esta la forma en que los hombres lobo tratan a sus criadores? ¿Todos toman su turno con él?

Harry hizo una mueca, poniéndose rápidamente de pie. —Vete a la mierda, Snape —gruñó. No importaba que supiera que el hombre estaba de su lado, que era bueno, él todavía empujaba sus botones. Miró a su viejo profesor antes de voltearse a mirar a Kirian, dormido en los brazos de Larentia. Esta sería la primera vez que saldría de la habitación sin él. La primera vez que se separarían. Se sentía enfermo.

 _«Y cuando te enfrentes a Voldemort tendrás que dejar el edificio entero sin él –quizá por última vez»,_ suministró su mente. Harry hizo un sonido inhumano de dolor y se estremeció ante la idea. Larentia y Snape lo miraron.

—Estás empujando demasiado lejos y demasiado pronto —dijo Larentia, mirando a Snape con desconfianza, pero acercándose a Harry al mismo tiempo, ofreciéndole a Kirian con poco entusiasmo. Su voz era tan dura e inflexible como siempre, pero Harry podía sentir… _algo_ por debajo de ella. Miró a su pequeña bludger y le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no tomarlo. Apretó los dientes, el dolor girando como una espiral en su pecho. Él _iba_ a vomitar.

—Llévalo con Fenrir, bajaré en un minuto —alcanzó a murmurar, sabiendo que tenía que hacer esto, que tenía que intentarlo o no habría manera de que pudiera salir de la casa sin él cuando llegara el momento. Larentia vaciló, y esa breve vacilación fue casi suficiente para que su determinación se rompiera. Casi. Se obligó a permanecer en su lugar, a mirar mientras la mujer salía de la habitación con su cachorro dormido, mirando a Snape todo el camino.

El suave chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse rompió algo dentro de él. Dolía.

—Avísame cuando hayas terminado de sentirte sentimental y hormonal, Potter —zumbó Snape mientras se deslizaba al centro de la habitación, mirando el tapiz que dominaba la larga pared. Harry siguió su mirada y vio que _Draco Abraxas Malfoy_ ahora estaba unido con un fino hilo de plata a _Echo_ _Bayard_. Harry se preguntó qué diría Draco sobre el significado de eso, y si Lucius y Narcissa tendrían un árbol genealógico similar que mostrara la seria conexión de su hijo con otro hombre –un hombre lobo, además.

—La señorita Granger me dijo que te puso al corriente de los detalles de nuestra pequeña caza de Horrocruxes —dijo Snape después de un tiempo, inclinando la cabeza para mirar a Harry con leve disgusto, como si fuera un ingrediente de pociones particularmente horrible pero interesante. Harry le devolvió la mirada, inmóvil. Su piel se erizó con la injusticia de no tener a su cachorro cerca. Clavó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos para anclarse a sí mismo.

—¿Hay algún punto en esto? —preguntó—, ¿o está tratando de hacer tiempo para evitar ir abajo… _señor_?

La boca de Snape se torció. —En realidad no has cambiado en nada, ¿verdad, Potter? —dijo, pero con un toque extraño en su voz que casi sonó… aliviado. Estaba agradecido por que Harry estuviera en su mayor parte sano e ileso, al parecer. Pero entonces el idiota grasiento siempre lo había estado cuidando, a su manera. Harry tenía que admitirlo. Fue ese pensamiento –y el conocimiento de lo que Dumbledore le había obligado a hacer– lo que le permitió morderse la lengua por primera vez en su vida delante de Snape.

Estudiando a Harry cuidadosamente, Snape parecía estar calculando sus siguientes palabras con precisión, luciendo casi inseguro. Quizás era por el visible control que Harry tenía que ejercer para no salir corriendo por la puerta y traer a su cachorro de vuelta. Tal vez era por su maduro silencio. Aun así, Snape eventualmente habló, su voz aprensiva como Harry nunca la había oído antes.

—Potter —dijo el hombre lentamente—. Antes de morir, Albus Dumbledore me dejó información muy importante. Información que tendría que pasarte cuando llegara el momento. —Harry creyó leer _'lo maldecirá por dejarme esta carga a mí también'_ escrito por todo ese rostro generalmente burlón.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero cuando sus labios se separaron para hablar, Snape lo interrumpió. Una fuerte sensación como de caída en picado se hundió en sus entrañas, un presentimiento tan espeso y pesado como el metal en su estómago.

—Él sabía que podías sentir Horrocruxes, Potter. Sabía que tu cicatriz no solo había sido causada por una maldición oscura o un hechizo —susurró Snape, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos sin parpadear, quizá por primera vez en la vida de Harry—. Granger dijo que mataste a la serpiente.

Harry inspiró agudamente y cerró los ojos de golpe ante el ácido torrente de emoción girando en su interior. Corroyó sus órganos, asfixiándolo como la bilis.

 _"La serpiente era un Horrocrux_ _—_ le había dicho a Fenrir _—. Fue muy extraño._ _Como si simplemente pudiera… saberlo…"_

—No —dijo él, su voz baja y tranquila, rota. Porque en el fondo sabía lo que el hombre iba a decir; y Harry pensó que después de todo lo que había sucedido, después de todo el tormento emocional y físico que había sufrido, que aún sufría, era tan injusto que se sentía como morir. Dolía más que cualquier cosa que Voldemort le hubiera hecho nunca. Más que ver a Snape asesinar a Dumbledore, más que Voldemort asesinando a Cedric, o a la pobre Hedwig, o…

—Tú eres el último Horrocrux, Potter —dijo Snape con voz solemne, dolida. Harry negó con la cabeza, toda madurez desaparecida. De repente se alegró de que Kirian no estuviera allí porque no quería ser fuerte para cualquier otra persona. Quería… quería acurrucarse y llorar, golpear sus pies y puños contra el suelo hasta que el mundo escuchara e hiciera lo que quería.

—No —gruñó, poco más que un susurro.

 _"Necesito saber cuántos Horrocruxes quedan para saber cuándo puedo eliminarlo."_

Oh Dios.

—Ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida —jadeó. No fue sino hasta que sintió dolor en sus rodillas que se dio cuenta de que se había desplomado en el suelo a los pies de Snape. En lugar de levantarse, en lugar de siquiera molestarse, simplemente se inclinó hacia adelante sobre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos con más fuerza—. Uno de nosotros tiene que matar al otro, _Él_ tiene que matarme, ¿no es así? Siempre tuvo que hacerlo. Dumbledore sabía que yo tenía que… —El pensamiento le hizo sentir enfermo. Enojado con Dumbledore. Miserable.

» Creí que me amaba —dijo, sintiéndose increíblemente joven y tonto por decirlo, pero fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

—No creo que ese hombre haya amado más a cualquier otra cosa —admitió Snape—: Creo que deseó no haberlo hecho, porque sabía desde hace mucho que debías ser… mantenido _vivo_ para morir en el momento correcto. Creo que condenarte a esto fue lo más difícil que tuvo que aceptar.

Harry negó con la cabeza de nuevo, esta vez tratando de sacudir todo de su mente, despejar su cabeza del dolor abrumador que amenazaba con partirlo. —¿Por qué no me lo dijo? —se atragantó, sin importarle estar teniendo una conversación con los pies de Snape. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados contra la visión del injusto y traicionero mundo real más allá de sus párpados.

Snape no respondió. Pero Harry ya sabía la respuesta. Casi podía escuchar la suave voz, ligeramente cantarina de Dumbledore decir _'me importabas demasiado'_ _,_ tal como había dicho en su oficina hace tantos años cuando Sirius murió. Harry creyó que se desangraría hasta la muerte con el dolor de esto. No podía hacerlo.

—No puedo —se atragantó—, Kirian y Fenrir y Draco y… —Y el pobre Ghost, la manada. Hermione y Ron. Remus, Teddy, Tonks, los Weasley…

De repente, Snape lo estaba jalando hacia arriba, arrojándolo con fuerza contra la pared del tapiz, largos dedos manchados por las pociones agarraron su camisa y lo sacudieron con brusquedad. Su cara era salvaje, sus ojos dilatados y los dientes expuestos, con una angustia tan similar a la suya que lo sobresaltó. —Escúchame, Potter —escupió Snape, incluso si el dolor en su rostro traicionaba sus emociones—. Podría pararme aquí y darte una palmadita en la espalda y ofrecerte un falso consuelo, pero no cambiaría nada. No hay otra manera, el hecho de que apenas tengas dieciocho años y seas un padre no cambia eso.

Harry lo miró, el rostro de un hombre que siempre había dado todo para mantenerlo a salvo –siempre, a pesar de odiarlo. Un hombre que no tenía a nadie ni a nada. Un hombre que no tenía ninguna razón para seguir luchando más allá de que era lo correcto de hacer.

—Usted tiene un plan, ¿cierto? —preguntó Harry en voz baja—. Para que yo… _muera_ adecuadamente…

Snape lo soltó como si su dolor le hiciera daño a él mismo y dio un paso atrás.

—Sí, señor Potter. Desafortunadamente, sé exactamente lo que hay que hacer —respondió con frialdad. Su rostro lucía cansado, arrugado y perseguido, como el de un hombre del doble de su edad. De alguna manera, a lo largo del camino, Snape y él se habían encontrado entendiéndose el uno al otro por completo—. Voy a repasarlo contigo ahora —murmuró Snape, sus palabras pesadas—, antes de ir abajo y luego decirle al resto de la chusma-

—Una versión censurada —interrumpió Harry, su voz hueca mientras sostenía aquella mirada oscura—. Fenrir no puede saberlo. Nadie puede.

* * *

 **. * . * . * .**

* * *

Harry se sentía culpablemente complacido cuando él y Snape se unieron al caos en la cocina, solo para descubrir que Kirian estaba lloriqueando infelizmente sin él. Era estúpido sentirse feliz por que su hijo estuviera molesto, pero… era agradable ser extrañado. Prueba de lo joven que era, supuso. Joven e inseguro.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio mortal cuando entró, Snape pisándole los talones. Harry se detuvo mientras bajaba las escaleras, inmovilizado por las miradas hasta que el dedo huesudo de Snape lo empujó con fuerza entre los omóplatos. Se dirigió al otro extremo de la mesa donde Fenrir estaba sentado. Kirian se veía pequeño y vulnerable en los grandes brazos de su compañero. Harry sintió cada par de ojos sobre él cuando se paró al lado del alfa.

El ceñudo rostro de Fenrir buscó el suyo, evidentemente sintiendo su malestar, pero sin decir palabra frente a su audiencia. Harry se acercó, tomando un pequeño respiro antes de poner su mano en el hombro de Fenrir y apretar. Miró a la mesa que había sido ampliada para dar cabida a todos. Snape se paró en el extremo opuesto, mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable y estoica.

—Gracias por venir —dijo Harry, su voz extraña, incómoda, bastante anticlimática dado en lo que estaban a punto de embarcarse—. Mañana, Sn-el _Profesor_ _Snape_ nos llevará a todos ante Él. No sabemos lo que nos espera, pero cuando lleguemos quiero que se hagan cargo de los mortífagos, que despejen el camino y me dejen a _Ustedes-Saben-Quién_ a mí.

Un bajo y frenético murmullo recorrió la mesa. Hermione apretó las manos de Ron con aspecto enfermizo, Remus se enderezó como si estuviera a punto de discutir mientras que Fenrir se sentó allí, mirando a los reunidos a la mesa como retándolos a desafiarlo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer tú solo? —preguntó Kingsley, el único lo suficientemente valiente como para romper el silencio, al parecer, con Fenrir mirándolos a todos.

Harry inhaló y exhaló lentamente, tratando de mantener la compostura. Se sentía enfermo. Como si estuviera mirando a través de un vaso empañado la vida de otra persona, el drama de otra persona, con el que no lograba conectar emocionalmente. Sus dedos se clavaron en el hombro de Fenrir y miró hacia abajo para ver a Kirian retorciéndose, parpadeando débilmente en dirección a su voz y aroma. Algo en su interior dolía, quebrándose y temblando, amenazando con ceder. Sus ojos ardieron, pero se contuvo. Si cedía tan solo un poco, no sería capaz de recuperar su resolución o compostura.

Nunca había extrañado tanto la simplicidad del valle y la manada como ahora.

—No iré solo —dijo al fin en voz baja, mientras miraba la carita de Kirian, sus pensamientos muy lejos de su cuerpo físico—. El profesor Snape y Fenrir se asegurarán de que llegue a _Él_.

Hermione y Ron parecían a punto de protestar. Remus frunció el ceño. —Harry, ¿estás seguro de que no preferirías que nosotros-?

—Remus —dijo lentamente, con firmeza—. Quiero que tú y Kingsley lideren la batalla si eso está bien. Hermione, Ron, asegúrese de que tenga el camino despejado y de que nadie nos siga. —A lo largo de la mesa había muchas caras conocidas, todas preocupadas por él, todas queriendo ayudar. En ese momento, Harry pensó que podría haberlos guiado ciegamente a la oscuridad y aun así lo hubieran seguido. Nunca se había sentido tan fuerte, sentido tal apoyo y, sin embargo… estaba indefenso al mismo tiempo. Tan perdido.

* * *

Todos pensaron que era mejor si todo el mundo se quedaba en Grimmauld Place, así que, después de la cena que Kreacher preparó alegremente para todos, Tonks y Remus se encargaron de que cada uno tuviera un lugar cómodo para dormir. Fenrir y los hombres lobo se sentaron a la mesa con Ron, Hermione y Snape (un grupo extraño discutiendo sobre hechizos y tácticas), mientras Harry se dirigía a la puerta de atrás, donde Draco estaba de pie. Estaba apoyado contra el marco, mirando por la puerta abierta hacia el jardín iluminado por la luna.

—¿Estás preocupado por tu mamá y tu papá? —le preguntó Harry cuando llegó a su lado, con Kirian durmiendo en sus brazos. Era una afirmación, no una pregunta. Draco miró rápidamente en su dirección y luego hacia Kirian, antes de mirar hacia el jardín una vez más.

—Sé que podrías pensar que es estúpido, que piensas que ellos son el enemigo, pero estando ahí eran tan prisioneros como yo, Potter. Mi padre nunca quiso que esto sucediera y-

—Son tus padres —lo interrumpió Harry, sintiéndose extrañamente tranquilo esta noche, como si estuviera observando los acontecimientos desde fuera de su cuerpo—. Incluso si fueran unos completos bastardos que merecieran todo eso, por supuesto que estarías preocupado. Son tus padres. —Se dio cuenta de cómo habían sonado sus palabras cuando la cabeza de Draco se giró hacia él y lo miró con ferocidad, su espalda rígida. Harry hizo una mueca—. Sabes lo que quiero decir —intentó.

Draco frunció el ceño. —Mi padre se metió demasiado profundo y no pudo salir —dijo con rigidez—. Mi madre y yo fuimos arrastrados por él. Ellos no merecen morir por un error…

Estaba en la punta de su lengua decir que había más que un error a nombre de Lucius Malfoy, pero sabía que no era justo –no para Draco, no cuando Harry no conocía la historia completa. Suspiró, recargándose en el lado opuesto de la puerta. Observó a Draco durante un momento, incluso cuando el chico perdió su duelo de miradas y miró al jardín una vez más. Ya estaba aprendiendo a actuar como lobo, incluso si él era humano, pensó Harry. Sabía que no debía mirar a un Alfa a los ojos por demasiado tiempo. Lo haría bien. El pensamiento hizo que su pecho se sintiera cálido.

—Me alegra que tú y Echo se hayan encontrado. Se necesitan entre sí —dijo Harry. La cabeza de Draco giró de nuevo hacia él, tan rápido que juró escuchar su cuello crujir.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el chico, sonrojado.

La esquina de los labios de Harry se crispó. —Él es un buen tipo y tú eres… no tan imbécil como eras. —Miró a Draco sonrojarse oscuramente con enojo por un momento, antes de sonreír—. Respondiste cuando todos te necesitaban, más de una vez. Me alegra que estés con alguien que te permita ser tú mismo. Quien te apoyará. Te lo mereces.

Draco lo miró por un largo momento. El suficiente para que Harry viera su rostro retorcerse por vergüenza más que por ira. —Qué sentimental, Potter. —Draco olfateó, pero no había malicia en su voz mientras miraba a Kirian pensativamente. Se humedeció los labios—. Nunca le podré dar lo que tienes con Greyback. Tampoco creo desearlo realmente, y no sé si quiero ser un hombre lobo. A él no le importa, sin embargo, él no… —El chico hizo una pausa, evidentemente tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Es... diferente, el tener a alguien a quien no le importa si hago el ridículo, o si no soy lo suficientemente inteligente o lo suficientemente fuerte, o… Él solo me quiere a mí, como yo mismo.

Harry sonrió con nostalgia. —Es irónico que los hombres lobo, descuidados y brutales, sean mucho más tolerantes que los humanos.

Draco se encontró con sus ojos otra vez. —Ellos entienden lo que es ser perseguido por algo que no puedes controlar, supongo —concordó. Silencio, y luego—… Potter, no quiero morir mañana.

Harry se quedó helado. Esas palabras eran tan tranquilas, tan diferentes de Draco Malfoy y tan cerca de su propio dolor (del que se estaba manteniendo decididamente a distancia). —Malfoy, _Draco_ , yo-

—No —dijo Draco rápidamente, igual de suave—. Quiero decir que… no quiero morir, pero… Tampoco quiero que él muera, _no puede_ morir, no podría soportarlo y eso es peor que mi propio fin. No puedo… —Las palabras eran tan silenciosas, pero llenas de emoción y extremadamente reveladoras. Hicieron que el pecho de Harry doliera. Extendió una mano y sujetó el hombro del rubio, apretando. El contacto hizo que Draco se quedara quieto. Harry apretó con más fuerza.

—No va a morir, Draco —dijo en serio. Vio cómo los labios del chico se movieron al borde de la protesta, así que continuó con rapidez—. No va a morir. Nadie lo hará, porque voy a vencer a _Tú-Sabes-Quién_. No dejaré que nadie más muera por mí. —Su propia voz vaciló en ese último momento, raspando contra su garganta como una lluvia de metralla y tuvo que tragar con fuerza para tratar de contenerlo _todo_. No podía dejar que lo abrumara, ni por un momento, no podía compartir esta carga o se rompería.

Lo que le hizo capaz de mantener el nervio, su fachada y bravata, fue ver la expresión de Draco. Él le creía. Creía _en_ él, en su promesa, tan honestamente que fue como una revelación sorprendente. Draco Malfoy, de todas las personas, simplemente _sabía_ que podía hacerlo. —Quiero que mañana te quedes aquí —le dijo Harry, antes de que el humano pudiera decir algo para romper la confianza que había inculcado en él.

Draco frunció el ceño. Harry sonrió levemente. Sabía que el chico era un cobarde, lo había conocido durante los últimos siete años de su vida, pero también sabía que amaba a Echo, si lo sabía o no. Harry sabía que el rubio quería estar con Echo en la batalla y, sin embargo, estaba asustado al mismo tiempo. Sabía que Draco tenía miedo, sabía que probablemente haría algo estúpido si se enfrentaban a sus padres o si Echo cayera. Quería quitar de sus manos esa decisión, pero más que eso…

Lentamente, Harry se acercó y ofreció a un Kirian dormido a los brazos del otro. Draco se congeló y se puso blanco. —No —dijo el rubio rápidamente, tratando de retroceder, pero atrapado por el marco de la puerta a sus espaldas—. Potter, no puedo… los _niños_ son solo-

—Él podría no estar aquí si no fuera por ti —le dijo Harry bruscamente—. Quiero que lo protejas, que lo cuides cuando Fenrir y yo nos vayamos mañana. Kreacher te puede ayudar, incluso puedes dejarle los pañales sucios si quieres, al pequeño bicho raro parece encantarle, pero quiero que _tú_ lo protejas, Draco. —El uso de su nombre pareció hacer que el rubio continuara con sus protestas. Todavía con la cara pálida, parpadeó hacia Harry y luego hacia el bebé que le estaba ofreciendo.

—Nunca he _sostenido_ a un niño, Potter —dijo débilmente, manteniendo los brazos rígidos a los costados.

—Bueno, entonces puedes empezar ahora —dijo Harry.

—Tiene que haber alguien mejor. Granger o-

—Eres manada —dijo Harry con firmeza—. Eres el único al que permití en mi hueco cuando estaba… bueno, _ya_ _sabes_. Eres el único en quien confío para dejarlo. —Sus instintos no estallaron con furia ante la sola idea de pasarle a Kirian a Draco, así es como sabía que lo que decía era correcto. Solo había tres seres a los que podría permitirles tocar a su cachorro sin _forzar_ sus instintos. Su compañero y aquellos dos de quien era responsable: Ghost y Draco.

Draco aún no se movía, ni siquiera parpadeaba, tal era el horror ante la idea que le estaba presentando. Harry suspiró. —Draco, ni siquiera podré dejarlo mañana si no haces esto por mí. Tienes que hacerlo.

Draco lo miró, todavía dudoso. —Yo quiero… quiero estar con Echo —dijo, tratando de estabilizar su voz, pero no había convicción en ella. No había vergüenza en no querer ser un guerrero, especialmente cuando aun así estabas dispuesto a entrar en batalla pensando en proteger a los que amas. Sin embargo, Harry pensó que Malfoy podría golpearlo si intentaba decirlo.

—Eres el único que puede hacer esto —dijo con firmeza, realmente pensándolo.

Después de un largo silencio, Draco suspiró pesadamente; la tensión seguía siendo gruesa en su respiración y en sus miembros cuando vacilantemente estiró los brazos para atraer a Kirian hacia sí. Era un poco torpe y el movimiento hizo que Kirian se agitara y frunciera el ceño. Draco se congeló, sus ojos muy abiertos. Se movió como para devolverlo, pero Harry se alejó, sonriendo ligeramente ante la imagen que hacían.

—Deja de sonreír, Potter —dijo Draco bruscamente, entrando en pánico. Visiblemente consciente de dejarlo caer, el chico llevó a Kirian cerca de su pecho y se pegó a la puerta—. Maldita sea, Potter, no puedo hacer esto, tómalo de vuelta, yo-

—Si yo puedo hacerlo, tú puedes —dijo Harry—, no tienes miedo, ¿verdad Malfoy?

Draco lo miró muy lentamente, apretando su boca en una línea dura. —Ya quisieras —replicó, mirando de nuevo a Kirian—. Solo muéstrame cómo sostener correctamente a tu pequeña bludger, antes de que lo deje caer y se vuelva tan _especial_ como tú.

Harry ignoró el veneno sin malicia y en cambio enrojeció por el primer comentario. —Tú, eh… ¿me escuchaste llamarle así?

Draco levantó la barbilla, la imagen perfecta del niño sangre pura soberbio que había sido en primer año. —He pasado suficiente tiempo contigo en el valle. Por supuesto que sí, lo llamaste así todo el tiempo, y si alguna vez le cuentas a _cualquiera_ sobre las cosas que _me_ _viste_ hacer allá, tengo eso y más como material de chantaje.

Harry hizo una mueca, sabiendo de cuántas cosas estaba al tanto. « _Como correr desnudo con un montón de_ _lobos_ », pensó, lo cual, si bien era natural para él, probablemente enloquecería a los demás. —Entendido —dijo, acercándose y mostrándole al chico cómo acomodar mejor sus brazos alrededor de Kirian para que ambos se sintieran cómodos. Sintió un par de ojos ardiendo en el costado de su cuello mientras le decía a Draco varias cosas que podría necesitar saber y, cuando miró hacia la cocina detrás de ellos, vio a Fenrir observándolo cuidadosamente.

—¿Y qué pasa si tiene hambre? —preguntó Draco, arrugando su nariz ligeramente puntiaguda—. No haré lo que haces.

Harry sintió que su estómago se agitaba al pensar en que alguien más pudiera ser capaz de alimentar a su pequeña bludger. La única cosa que nadie más que él podía hacer. No quería que nadie le quitara eso. « _No_ _seas tan jodidamente estúpido, él tiene que comer»,_ lo amonestó su mente, incluso mientras su estómago se revolvía repugnantemente.

El sorprendente y agonizante conocimiento, la realidad de lo que tenía que hacerse, lamió sus sentidos y él los reprimió con fuerza mientras hablaba. —Si… Si no vuelvo para ese entonces —comenzó, su voz un poco demasiado cruda—, Kreacher preparará una botella. Él te mostrará cómo, lo ha estado haciendo para Teddy desde que era un recién nacido. Él sabrá la fórmula correcta y… —No podía, simplemente no podía pensar en eso. Miró a su hijo dormido y todo en él dolió. Sintió que le picaban los ojos y miró rápidamente hacia el jardín trasero, sin querer que nadie más lo viera.

—Practica media hora con él, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero dar un paseo y hace demasiado frío para él esta noche —dijo Harry rápidamente, dándole a Kirian una última mirada que tiró de su pecho hasta que pensó que podría gritar. Salió corriendo por la puerta, obligándose a alejarse incluso cuando sus instintos aullaron dentro de su cabeza.

—Cállense —los maldijo entre dientes. Vestía unos pantalones y una sudadera, ambos sintiéndose pesados y poco naturales contra su piel después de tanto tiempo en el valle. La sudadera raspó su pecho sensible, pero él siguió adelante, caminando directamente hacia la pared trasera del jardín, sabiendo que la luz de la cocina no llegaba tan lejos. En el bolsillo encantado de sus vaqueros había guardado la capa de invisibilidad. Con una rápida mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina donde Draco estaba parado con Kirian (visiblemente tratando de ver a dónde se había ido con sus ojos humanos menos precisos), Harry se colocó la capa sobre la cabeza y escaló la valla.

Aterrizando pulcramente en la acera del otro lado, comenzó a caminar –rápido. Necesitaba caminar. Necesitaba correr, correr y correr hasta que los pensamientos y el dolor simplemente se detuvieran. Lanzó un rápido hechizo para asegurarse de que la capa no se separara de él y luego se adentró en la oscuridad. Las farolas de la calle brillaban en un naranja débil y triste. Sus pies resonaron pesadamente en el concreto mientras corría. Su mente estaba acelerada, su corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración era demasiado corta, irregular. No dejaba de ver el rostro de Kirian, escuchándole llorar e imaginando su miseria cuando Harry no acudiera en respuesta a esos sonidos.

Le gruñó a la noche. Corrió más rápido, más duro, tan rápido que el viento azotó contra su rostro. Fenrir estaría desolado, desconsolado, pero tendría a Kirian, sería fuerte por él. Lágrimas de rabia le picaban los ojos, amargas. No era justo. Simplemente _no lo_ _era_. Después de tanto tiempo, después de todo lo que había pasado…

Llegó al parque cerca de Grimmauld Place. Estaba desierto, por supuesto. No es que le importara, seguía estando cubierto por la capa. Corrió hacia los árboles, su cubierta lo reconfortó; las hojas crujieron bajo sus pies y el viento que silbaba a través de ellos era un bálsamo para sus nervios deshilachados. Corrió entre los árboles de abedul, tan frescos y vivos en medio del smog de Londres que había estado sofocando sus pulmones de lobo.

No era justo. No era _justo_. Kirian lo necesitaba. Fenrir lo necesitaba. Harry _quería_ vivir, ¡por primera vez tenía algo por lo que vivir!

Como no estaba prestando atención, su hombro se estrelló con fuerza contra un árbol y el impacto del golpe lo detuvo en seco. Harry gritó mientras su hombro palpitaba de agonía, su brazo inutilizado y tenso debido al dolor caliente y burbujeante. Estampó el puño de su mano libre contra la corteza de un árbol, viéndolo astillarse bajo su puño. Gruñó, mordiendo el dolor que era una distracción bienvenida frente a su tormento emocional.

—¡Hice todo lo que me pediste, maldición! —medio gruñó, medio gritó en la oscuridad—, ¡hice _todo_! —« _Déjame volver a casa con él, con ellos_ _»,_ terminó su mente cuando se desplomó a los pies del árbol, su mano se levantó para proteger su hombro dislocado. Sintió lágrimas calientes deslizarse por sus mejillas antes de que pudiera detenerlas y se rindió, dejándolas caer donde nadie podía ver.

En su desesperación, sus instintos salieron a la superficie y él les dio la bienvenida, como un mecanismo de supervivencia que le permitía gritar tanto como quisiera sin preocuparse por el orgullo o el deber. Con un gruñido, se inclinó hacia adelante, sus instintos diciéndole qué hacer incluso mientras sollozaba. Se apoyó contra el árbol y gruñó mientras tiraba de su hombro hacia atrás para volver a colocarlo. Dolía, palpitaba, pero su sangre de lobo ya estaba sanando el daño.

Harry apretó los dedos instintivamente, la mirada fija en sus uñas y nudillos. Mientras lo hacía, observó que sus uñas se alargaban y le salía pelaje negro en los brazos. Fue algo breve, como un escalofrío que le recorrió desde la punta de su dedo hasta el hombro herido. Cuando todo terminó, su hombro ya no le dolía. Lo único que quedaba eran las heridas internas que ni siquiera el hombre lobo en él podía sanar.

Gimoteando suavemente, Harry rodó de costado bajo la capa, cerrando los ojos contra el mundo y rodando en la tierra mientras el lobo se hacía cargo. « _Por favor, no me permitas dejarlos así_ _»,_ fue su último pensamiento consciente mientras sus instintos crecían en la vanguardia de su mente. Y entonces la tierra crujió ominosamente detrás de él. Echando la capa hacia atrás, Harry rodó sobre sus manos y rodillas en un movimiento fluido, gruñendo en advertencia a la sombra oscura que se cernía sobre él.

* * *

Este capítulo fue beteado por **Miaupls**.


End file.
